


Star Crossed Through Time

by SlytherinLovesAGryffindor



Series: SCTT Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1979, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Harm to Pregnant Women, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Infertility, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, POV Multiple, POV Severus Snape, Past Miscarriages, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Secret Marriage, Smut, Snape's Childhood was Horrible, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 396,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLovesAGryffindor/pseuds/SlytherinLovesAGryffindor
Summary: During Hermione’s sixth year at Hogwarts, she travels back to 1979. The first Wizarding War is heating up, Harry’s parents are still alive and not yet marked for death, Peter Pettigrew has yet to betray his friends, Severus Snape is still deeply embroiled with the Death Eaters and has made his way into the inner circle. While on opposite sides of the war they fall in love. As the war is coming to a head, Severus must decide if he will follow Hermione out of the darkness. Upon returning to 1997, their relationship resumes. Previously divided by their opposing sides in the war, now as it rages once more, they are divided by the roles they must play and the moral ambiguity of their nearly twenty year age difference and student teacher romance. Just how much will they be willing to risk and what sacrifices will they have to make?This is listed as a series, but the entirety of the Snamione story will be contained within this work. The expansion of the world into a series will be for other characters' stories.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: SCTT Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091915
Comments: 2123
Kudos: 1164





	1. PART I: I Put a Spell on You - Annie Lennox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick few words before we dive into the story:
> 
> \- This is my first published fanfiction and as such, it does take a few chapters for me to develop confidence as a writer, get into the groove of writing, and find my own style. As the story progresses and I develop past those hindrances, I think the flow and quality get much better, so please stick with me if you find the beginning rough. I promise it'll be worth it.
> 
> \- A million thank yous to my Betas, Snapes_know_it_all and Slytherclaw1917. They have been wonderful, going back and editing my already posted chapters as well as going over the new ones I write, as well as trying their hardest to keep me on task and bringing order to all my ideas for this story as well as the stories I have in the works for the future. As of February 15th, 2021, we have edited and reposted everything in Part I (Chapters 1 - 52), everything in Part II has been reviewed and edited, and is slowly being corrected on here, and finally, everything from the start of Part III (Chapter 61) and beyond has been Beta read.
> 
> \- This is listed as a series, however, the entirety of the Snamione story will be contained within this work. The expansion of a series will relate to the stories of other characters within this story.
> 
> \- While the whole of this story will be located within this one, I have broken the periods of time it will span into parts for ease of organization. There will be five, possibly six, distinct periods of time within the SCTT. 
> 
> \- Part One covers Chapters 1-52 and involves the time-travel portion of this story and sets the plot up for the remaining four to five parts.
> 
> \- Part Two covers Chapters 53-60 and covers the length of time between Hermione leaving the past and returning to 1997.
> 
> \- Part Three (where we are as of February 5, 2021) starts in Chapter 61 and will span to the conclusion of HBP
> 
> \- Part Four to come
> 
> \- Part Five to come
> 
> \- Part Six is a possibility
> 
> \- The first portion of this story does involve time-travel, so certain events that happen in canon that would shape Severus Snape's life do not come to pass in the way they originally did when written by JKR. As such he, along with others, may be out of character.
> 
> \- Every chapter is titled after a song so if you want to take a listen you can find the playlist here, https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> \- And if you decide you like the story and want to buckle in for the long haul, there is a Facebook group, where I post sneak peeks, announce any delays in updating, that sort of thing. You can find that here if you so choose, https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you so much for checking this story out, writing this story has morphed into a passion of mine and I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Take care and be happy!
> 
> XOXO

_January 1997_

For as much as Hermione scolded Harry about his obsession with the Half-Blood Prince’s book, she had to admit, even if only to herself, she was also deeply intrigued. She was possibly bordering on being just as obsessed with whoever this Prince was as Harry. Though the spells lent their way to a grey or outright dark area of magic, she could no longer deny she was just as fascinated as Harry by the workings of their mind and how intelligent the Prince was. 

  
While looking through the book with Harry one evening in the common room, she came across notes on time travel. It appeared the Prince had been working on a spell that would allow the caster to make short jumps back in time. However, unlike most of the spells hidden throughout the book, this one appeared to have been abandoned before a breakthrough could be made. 

  
The only known way to travel through time was with the use of a time turner. Since the battle at the Ministry last year destroyed all known time turners, that bit of magic was lost to the wizarding world. With the Prince’s notes though, there could be the potential for discovery. Not only would time travel be possible once again, but if the theories proved true, it meant that one could simply learn the spell and transport themselves without the aid of a magical object. It would be a revolutionary, though dangerous and difficult, piece of magic. Hermione was thoroughly fascinated.

  
Thus she sat in the library, while the early morning sun streamed through the windows, bathing her in its glow. She poured over every relevant text she could find about spell creation, casting, and time travel. Going over her notes and that of the Prince’s once more, Hermione believed she finally had a spell she could test. If it worked, she would move just a few minutes through time. It wouldn’t be much, but if it worked… She wouldn’t let herself get lost down that train of thought. Newly created spells rarely worked the first time you tested them. But if… If it worked, she and whoever this Prince might be would have made the biggest discovery in the history of the modern wizarding world.

  
Packing up her things, resolving to test her spell with Harry after classes in case something went wrong, Hermione started to make her way to the Great Hall for the end of breakfast. Hopefully, she had spent enough time in the library to avoid the sickening sight of _Won-Won_ and Lavender. Having spent most of the Christmas break nursing her broken heart over Ron, she returned with her feet firmly planted in the camp of sickened and annoyed by their displays of teenage love. Though her mother had helped her to see that a romantic relationship would never have worked out, that it would have gone down in a spectacular shower of flames, thus ruining the dynamics of their trio, it didn’t mean she wanted to spend any more time than she had to around them. She was tired of the pitying looks from people as Ron flaunted his relationship with Lavender, and as dear a friend, as he would always be, she was still downright pissed with how he handled things with her. 

  
Thankfully it seemed as though luck was on her side today. As Hermione approached the Gryffindor table, _Won-Won_ was standing with Lavender to see her off to Divination before their shared block of Defense. _Ugh, even the ridiculous little pet name makes me want to vomit._ Yes, her mother was right. Things happened as they should because Hermione could never see herself acting in such a sickening way. Ron always longed to be the center of attention and have affection lavished upon him, so yes Lavender and he were a smart pairing when looking objectively and not through a broken heart.

  
“See ya in defense,” Ron nodded to her and Harry as he left to follow Lavender.

  
“Ready to head to class Hermione?” Harry asked her, while she wrapped toast and bacon into a napkin, depositing it into her bag before heading back out of the hall. “Snape’s in a foul mood. Even more so than usual, that is. The only thing we have going for us this year is that with the jinx on the job we will finally be rid of the great bat.”

  
“Harry, it’s _Professor_ Snape, and stop calling him that. We can’t imagine the amount of stress he must be under given all he does for the Order. Things could be so much worse for us if we didn’t have him risking himself to bring information.”

“Careful there, Hermione, others may catch on to your little secret.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry, he’s our professor and one of the most valuable Order members. He deserves your respect,” She admonished, trying to hide her blush behind her unruly curls. 

“Sure, and your continuous defense of him has _nothing_ to do with you fancying the man does it?” Harry laughed as Hermione shoved him laughing along with him. 

In truth, he was right. Hermione had had a crush on Professor Snape, since the end of their third year. Throwing himself between them and Remus as the full moon forced his transition into a werewolf, solidly moving her opinion of Professor Snape from one of admiration and respect for him as a brilliant, albeit harsh professor, to a silly schoolgirl crush on her teacher. One she had only ever admitted to Harry, due to the sheer amount of potions she was on after the curse she took last year. At least she knew Harry would carry her secret to the grave, otherwise, she would have to do Voldemort a favor and kill him herself.

  
“What’s so funny you two?” Ron asked walking up behind them. Hermione turned around to glare at her friend before stalking off down the corridor. “You can’t be mad at me forever!” Ron shouted at her retreating back. “Try me,” she muttered, pushing open the door to the classroom.

  
Professor Snape sat behind his desk, furiously marking an essay when she walked in. Taking her seat at the front of the room and depositing her bag to the floor, she allowed herself a few moments to watch him. After only a moment of watching him attack some poor student’s work, his head snapped up, obsidian eyes locking onto her hazel. Hermione, fearful of his skill as a Legilimens, tried to tear her eyes away. She wouldn’t believe for a moment he would forcefully penetrate the mind of a student, but knowing her mind held no shields, she was terrified to accidentally broadcast her thoughts of her admiration to him. Transfixed as she was though, by the fathomless depths of his eyes, she found herself unable to look away. It was as if he was waiting for something. If she didn’t know any better she would almost believe her professor was trying to will her to remember something. The sound of students approaching the classroom was enough to break whatever spell she found herself trapped in and look away from him. Feeling a little dazed, she set herself to unpack her bag and prepare for class.

  
It was true that Professor Snape was short-tempered and harsh. Hermione could even attest to him being downright cruel, having been on the receiving end of his jagged barbs herself. But beneath that exterior, she knew him to also be an intelligent, protective, and ambitious man. He was the youngest professor in Hogwarts history, a spy for the Order in the first war, and worked tirelessly to protect Harry once he started school. And upon the return of Voldemort at the end of their fourth year, he willingly returned to the fold, committing himself to spy for the Order once more making himself the most valuable member. His voice during lectures, was like a caress on her skin, leaving her flush by the end of class. He turned potions and spell casting into an art form with his graceful movements that hypnotized her when she watched. Everything about him painted a sensual picture just for her. So though parts of him were undesirable, the sum of all his parts had put her under his spell and he didn’t even know it. And honestly, Flitwick would be an improvement when compared to her humiliating crush on Lockhart in her second year.

  
Professor Snape’s temperament during the lecture proved Harry right. He was in a foul mood. A storm was swirling inside the man and it was clear he had given up trying to contain it. Whatever was going on with the war must have been far worse than any of them realized, for what else could cause such a controlled man to lose his grip on his emotions? It was not an easy lesson for her to learn, but Hermione knew that when the professor was in one of these moods, it was best for the students to keep their heads down, and in her case, prevent herself from engaging in her “insufferable know it all” tendencies.

  
Drifting off into thoughts of the time travel spell, the minutes ticked by in class. So lost in thought she was, Hermione didn’t notice Harry attempting to get her attention till it was too late. Looking up from her notes on her spell, she was once more sucked into his eyes, becoming the prey he sought to help rid himself of the storm raging inside.

  
Leaning into her with a quiet calm he asked, “Miss Granger, do you find yourself so well versed in the subject matter, you no longer need to pay attention in my class?” She could feel his breath warming her skin. She licked her lips trying to form words, though none were coming. His gaze glanced down to her lips and where they were cold and shuttered before, now they began to burn with a slow-building fire. It of course had to be a figment of her imagination, there was no possible way it was desire that lurked inside those eyes. And yet there it was plain as day, if only for her to see. 

  
Snapping his head up, Professor Snape stepped back to address the class. “On my desk Monday, forty-eight inches of parchment over situational awareness. It seems as though _some_ of you are lacking in understanding of the current climate. Dismissed!”

_______________

Severus had spent the last seventeen years waiting for her, and if it took another seventeen years before he could have her again, he would gladly continue to wait. The first eleven years came and went without incident. He threw himself into his work and preparing for the day the Dark Lord would rise again. She had come to the past with several potions he studied and perfected. Patenting them had made him even more well off since her absence, this time the wealth being of all legitimate means. In the summers off from school, he would work as a freelance curse breaker. Keeping his references and contacts in the industry current he hoped would be the key to leaving the world of academia behind when this was all over. Everything he did in those years was to prepare him for when she was his again, the war was over, and they could finally live their lives together. Then his eleventh year as a professor came.

  
For the last five and a half years, his life revolved around keeping the Boy Wonder alive and out of danger. Severus had to watch as the love of his life ran off into danger year after year with her best friend. Every harebrained scheme and near-death experience she was right there by Potter’s side for it all. None topping last year’s colossal fuck fest at the Ministry that nearly took her away from him before he ever got to have _his_ Hermione back. Now in her sixth year, the clock was quickly running out. All his years of waiting and preparing were finally about to pay off.

Severus awoke on the morning of his thirty-seventh birthday happy for the day for the first time in those seventeen years. This was the day that she finally came home to him. The day he could let his mask of indifference fall in her presence. His game of patience and waiting was about to be over.

  
Severus stomped down the corridors, cloak rippling behind him as he sliced his way through the students. At a much earlier age than any child should have to, he learned to present only what he wanted people to see. To a passing observer, all they would see is their dreaded professor already on the warpath this morning. Bubbling beneath the surface though, he hid his excitement for the day. _Only a few more hours now_ , he thought.

  
As Severus entered the Great Hall, he saw the Weasley boy trying to extract Miss Brown’s tonsils with his tongue. “Mister Weasley, Miss Brown; fifteen points from Gryffindor for your sickening display of teenage _affection_ ,” he called as he made his way to the head table. “Each.” He could hear them sputtering about the loss of points as he walked away. For all the reasons he had to not like the boy, the one at the top of his list was his treatment of Hermione. It was a rather odd spot to be in. On the one hand, Weasley’s lack of blood flow north of his trousers set everything in motion for the start of his relationship with Hermione. On the other hand, it led to her hiding out in the library for the last several weeks before break, having to spend half her time alone as Potter danced between the two, and made her the center of the gossip mongers once again. Still Weasley’s fuck up had been Severus’s gain.

  
Making quick work of his breakfast, Severus headed to his class to work through the rest of his grading. Once this was done his whole weekend would be free and clear to spend with her.

  
_Why in the name of Salazar’s saggy ball sack do I assign so many essays? I would rather be crucioed than read another one of these dreadful things._ As he continued to curse his stupidity, he felt eyes land upon him. Snapping his head up, he locked eyes with her.

  
Hermione sat just a few feet away from him. Soon… Not much longer and this Hermione would finally go back in time and in her place would be the one he fell in love with and had to give up all too soon. He allowed himself a few moments to fall into her eyes. Her green and gold-flecked eyes were so expressive. No matter how much she tried to hide her thoughts and emotions from her face, it was all right there for anyone to read. Her eyes were truly a window into her soul. Even though he knew it was useless, he pleaded to her eyes to recognize him as more than her professor. The last few months had been nearly unbearable, she was so close but still not _his._ Hearing the students begin to fill the corridor outside the classroom, he tore himself away to don his bat of the dungeon persona and prepare to lecture.

  
Severus paced the classroom as he droned on about the perils of being caught with your guard down in battle. The war was on the horizon once more and he needed to do all he could to prepare them for what was to come. However, he was teaching a bunch of moronic teenagers who were too wrapped up in themselves to realize that the world around them would be finishing its descent into hell soon enough. As he completed another lap through the tables, Severus saw that Hermione still was not paying attention to him.

  
Stalking up to her table, he placed his hands on either side of her trapping her into him. This close he could smell the shampoo that hadn’t graced his sheets in seventeen years. Her head snapped up to him and once more they were drowning in each other’s gazes. Taking a moment to inhale the scent of coconut and orchid, the inspiration for his allure to Amortentia, he addressed her with the still calm that would set students and Death Eaters alike on edge in his presence.

  
“Miss Granger, do you find yourself so well versed in the subject matter, you no longer need to pay attention in my class?” A slight shiver went down her spine as he spoke to her and damn the minx for licking her lips in response to him. Yes, even now when she wasn’t quite _her_ yet, the tension between them could choke the air from the room like a raging fire. Before he could act upon the desire to pull her lips to him, he stepped back to speak to the class once more. “On my desk Monday, forty-eight inches of parchment over situational awareness. It seems as though _some_ of you are lacking in understanding of the current climate. Dismissed!”

  
Severus watched as she hastily shoved her things into her bag and darted out of the class. _Soon angel… Soon…_


	2. ...Ready For It? - Taylor Swift

Looking into those eyes, Hermione had felt as if the walls were closing in around her. Her heart was racing, though she had been sitting still, her breath impossible to catch, her throat parched. Words had escaped her and try as she might they just wouldn’t come. And when his eyes began to heat with a fire she knew was a reflection of her own, her brain short-circuited.

  
Hermione hurried to gather all her things at his dismissal and get out of the classroom. Bursting into the corridor she felt the air finally enter her lungs once again. Embarrassment tried to wash over her to no avail. Her body was strung too tight with her desire to allow anything else in. Gasping as much air in as she could, she tried to at least cool the flush that had bloomed over her cheeks, crawling down her neck, and settling itself over her chest. _And I thought the allure of his scent wafting off the cauldrons that first day with Slughorn, was bad._

  
“Who the bloody hell does he think he is, trying to intimidate her like that?” Ron’s demand reached her ears, effectively dousing any lingering desire she held. Huffing out a breath, she turned around to face him and Harry. “You alright Hermione?”

“Honestly Ronald, Professor Snape, was only trying to prove a point. One I, unfortunately, had the displeasure of helping him make.”

  
“Hermione, you were _shaking_ ,” Ron emphasized to her.

  
“I was not!”

  
“Actually you were Hermione,” Harry added, trying to stifle his laugh as she turned to shoot him a look that told him he would most assuredly pay for this later. 

  
“ _And_ he sent that essay! There went my whole weekend. Lav and I had plans you know? But of course, everyone knows he takes pleasure in making us all miserable, the great bat.”

“That’s my cue to leave. See you later Harry.” She turned to leave the boys behind, heading to her Arithmancy lecture. “And don’t forget, two o’clock on the fourth floor,” she added over her shoulder.

  
“What the hell Hermione?” Ron shouted at her as she walked away.

  
Things with Ron, really couldn’t go on as they had been much longer. It was unfair to Harry, to force him to constantly choose between them. He had enough on his plate these days he didn’t need his friends’ argument added to it. However, Hermione had a stubborn streak a mile wide and just could not bring herself to forgive Ron once again. It had been five and a half years of his jealousy and envy getting the better of him. While she may have accepted that they would only ever be friends, she was not yet ready to accept that this was how their friendship would most likely always be.

  
As she walked to class, her thoughts slowly circled back to what had happened between her and Professor Snape. As her professor he could be frightening to encounter, just look at Neville. How many professors could claim to literally be the thing a student fears most in the world? Therefore she could only imagine him as a Death Eater, the sheer terror he could inflict upon people. That’s part of the allure to such a dark man though, isn’t it? Knowing just what he is capable of and hoping to be the one to soothe the demon that lurked just beneath the surface.

  
Just those few moments in the classroom and she knew he could have used her in any way he wanted to. No need for torture, coercion, or the Imperious Curse. Staring into his eyes made her lose her way within her own mind, and when he spoke in those silken velvet tones of his, she was gone. To have such power over another without an ounce of magic involved should have sent her running like it would any other sane person. Instead, the power that radiated off of him, served only to draw her further into his orbit. Not a doubt lingered in her mind that Professor Snape had been, and still was if his cover was to be believed, the most terrifying of all Death Eaters. She could easily see why Voldemort would have placed him at his right side.

  
Arriving at her class, Hermione set to pushing all thoughts of Professor Snape out of her head. Taking her seat, she began to try and focus on the day’s lectures. From the day Professor McGonagall came to tell her and her parents she was a witch, Hermione had an insatiable hunger for knowledge of the wizarding world. Going to her lectures, practicing charms and equations, translating runes, and brewing potions always excited her. Today however her classes dragged on and no excitement was to be found.

  
Hermione had spent the better part of the last six weeks and all of Christmas break studying the notes the Prince had left behind on time travel and making theories of her own. Being ahead in her classes had never proven to be more valuable than it had been while she devoted her time to scouring the library to further their research these last weeks. She had finally produced an incantation she thought would be successful. At the very least she knew that when she tested it out she would have a direction to focus her work in if it failed. No, the afternoon could not get here fast enough.

  
Slowly Arithmancy bled into Ancient Runes, and Ancient Ruins faded into Herbology. After an entire morning of absorbing nothing from her lectures, it was time for lunch. Having a block to eat without the boys, allowed her to make her way to the library and work through lunch. Pulling out a copy of the Prince’s notes she sat down to compare their research and theories once more.

  
Hermione was positive she had researched everything thoroughly and had the proper wand movements to create a working spell. Her confidence failed her though when it came to her choice of words. For all her research this was where she needed to be able to speak with the Prince himself. Each word had a thousand different meanings based on what it was paired with. How was he able to seemingly create his spells with such ease? She had sat with Harry and gone through the whole book. Not a single spell inside was adjusted more than once or twice. Checking her watch, she began to pack her things to meet Harry. 

  
Rounding the corner for the corridor filled with unused classrooms, she bumped into Harry pacing up and down its length. “Ompf… Harry, what are you doing?”

  
“Draco just disappeared off the map again. The answer to where he goes is right _there_ , I just can’t figure it out.” Letting out an exasperated breath he halted his laps to face Hermione head-on. “Are you sure about this?”

  
“No, but I have been working on this for weeks now. I have to draw upon that Gryffindor courage and test this out. As uncertain as I am, I know I can’t let this go without trying it.” Casting a glance around her to be sure they were alone, Hermione nudged a door open with her hip and stepped in. “Besides the Prince is probably the only person alive who has ever had any semblance of success casting an original spell on the first try. What could possibly go wrong?” Harry gave her a look as if to say, “Where have you been the last five and a half years?” Rolling her eyes, she jerked her head in the direction of the classroom to usher him inside. 

“Okay so the first theory I found in your potions book, is that a time turner is only magical because of the properties contained within the runes and sand. That’s obvious enough considering one only has to turn certain dials on the turner in order for it to work. Which of course you know all about.” Harry was nodding his head along as his eyes took on a haunted expression, no doubt remembering his first encounter with Sirius and once again how little time he got with his family before they were ripped away from him.

  
Reaching out to touch his arm she said, “Harry, I know you still blame yourself for what happened to him that night, but I promise you none of them will have died in vain. You will defeat Voldemort and everything up to this point and anything that comes after will have been worth it. I have faith in you.” He reached out for her wrapping her into his arms and resting his head atop hers. “I don’t think I can do this Hermione. I can’t lose anyone else.”

  
“I’ll always be here for you Harry, always believing in you, always by your side. Always.” Harry released his hold on her and took a deep breath releasing the tension from his body. “Okay let’s get this lunacy on with. I don’t know who is madder, you for this experiment, or me for going along with you. I mean honestly aren’t you supposed to be the sensible one?” 

  
“Harry!” She scolded. “I have been by your side through every idiotic misadventure you have had since coming to Hogwarts. You owe it to me to be here while I temporarily lose my mind and think this is a good idea.” Holding up his hands while laughing, he nodded for her to continue.

  
“As I was saying, the magic of time turners lies within the runes and the sand and not the object itself. Now obviously after the Department of Mysteries, there aren’t any more that could be examined, not as though I could have asked to have another one to research anyway.

  
“This led to a whole host of theories he wrote about and proceeded to discard, about how exactly the runes and the sand worked together. Honestly, it’s a good thing he was brilliant when it came to potions because I don’t think he ever actually used the book for potions itself. So, as I read through all his thoughts and questions, we both came to the same conclusion. The sand has to be enchanted and that’s where the true magic lies. Nowhere is it recorded that there is some magical beach or desert that can transport you through time. That would just be ridiculous.”

  
“And spending every free moment you have surrounded by dusty books doing research isn’t?” Harry quipped. 

  
Glaring at him but choosing to move on she continued, “He began making notes about the possible steps he would need to take to try and create the spell. He intended its purpose to be to make small jumps back in time, no more than a handful of minutes. And it ends there. There wasn’t anything else written on the subject. The idea that you could create a spell in place of a time turner piqued my curiosity so I-”

  
“Went to the library,” Harry filled in smirking at her.

  
“Yes, I went to the library, are you done now?”

  
“Probably not, but we’ll see.”

  
“At least you’re honest. So, I went to the library and pulled every book I could find about time travel, spell creation, and casting. It took weeks to piece it all together but I think I finally created something that could possibly work. It may need some adjusting with the wording but I think I am headed in the right direction. If I am, I should be able to feel the magic swell inside me, and if that happens… Harry just think of the possibilities if I can get this spell to work. Those small jumps in time could be a huge advantage in the war. Just think of what we could avoid if given even a minute of warning.” She knew now she had his attention. If Harry believed for even a moment turning himself over to Voldemort would stop the bloodshed he would do it without a second thought for his own life. The war hadn’t really even begun yet and already he was tired and weary.

  
Nodding his head along he asked, “Okay what do you need from me to make this work?” 

  
“I want you to be here in case something goes wrong when I try it. I’m using elements of Apparition to hopefully make this work. If I splinch myself in the process I’ll need you here to get help. The castle is protected against Apparition but I don’t think anything should happen since I’m not trying to get in or out of the castle. Really it’s just a precautionary measure on my part. Besides, who better to have here than you? We’ve already played with time once together. You fully understand that some things just aren’t explainable with all this.”

  
“True,” he laughed. “And how long do you anticipate you’ll be gone for?”

  
“It should only be a couple of seconds. A minute tops. As it’s written now the spell should only transport me back two minutes in time.”

  
“Something tells me this is going to go horribly wrong but let’s do this.”

  
“Now that’s the spirit,” Hermione replied dryly. She grabbed her bag from the table she placed it on and pulled out her notes once more. With Harry leaning over her shoulder, she read through everything she had written. She silently practiced her wand and body movements to be sure she had the two synchronized. After turning on the spot a third time, she moved on to practicing the enunciation of her spell. “Repetere historia de duobus,” she repeated over and over again until she was comfortable with the Latin. 

  
“What does that mean?” Harry asked her.

  
“To repeat history for two minutes. If it works we would just substitute the amount of time for whatever we needed. Okay Harry I think I’m ready.” 

  
Hermione walked to the center of the room and worked to calm her breathing. Focusing her mind she repeated the steps once more in her head. She looked at Harry and smiled, “Are you ready for it?” Nodding his head at her, she began. “Repetere historia de duobus,” she called as she flourished her wand over herself and spun a tight circle on the spot.

  
he felt her body getting pulled in every direction. It felt as though she was falling through space though she still stood where her feet had stopped their circle. As the world shifted into place around her once more, she could see she was alone.

_Did it work? Where’s Harry?_

Her mind began to race for clearly she made something happen as he had been there but a moment ago and now he wasn’t. She paced the room as she waited to see if he would enter. When after five minutes passed and still there was no appearance of him she decided to venture out into the corridor.

_Just how far back did I go?_

  
Stepping out of the room and slowly making her way past the empty classrooms, her stomach began to knot. Something had most definitely gone wrong. The only question though, was what? Hermione approached the turn leading to the main corridor with caution, as she rounded it though she bumped into someone. 

  
“Ompf… Harry, you were meant to stay inside the classroom.” Stepping back to look at her friend, she was taken aback. Standing before her was a woman with auburn hair, ivory-colored skin, and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. In fact, those eyes were strangely familiar to her. Canting her head to the side as she looked at them, only one thing came to mind: that words could have a thousand different meanings based on how they were used.

_Repetere historia de duobus could also translate to “retrace the history of two.”_

She had in fact gone further back than she intended and now she stood before her best friend’s mother who was still very much alive.

  
“Merlin, he really does have your eyes,” she breathed before everything went black. 

______________

Meanwhile, in a classroom not too far away, but seventeen years in the future, Severus oversaw his students as they worked their way through their exam. A stillness settled into the air around him. Instantly he was on guard, awaiting whatever was about to come. Just then he was jolted back a step. Stumbling but remaining upright, he slowly drew his wand. As he prepared for what might be coming, he glanced at his clock just as the hand slid into place reading out 2:22. Smirking, he sheathed his wand. Things were about to get interesting.


	3. The Fellowship - The Smashing Pumpkins

_January 1979_

Hermione’s consciousness slowly faded back into her. As she started to become aware, her head began to pound as though Buckbeak was prancing around inside. She struggled to open her eyes and her limbs reminded her of when she would just wake up in the mornings and the struggle she had to make a fist or grip anything. In short, it felt as though she had walked right off the Astronomy Tower. 

  
As she tried to open her eyes again, voices began to flutter in through her ears. Instantly more alert knowing she wasn’t alone and in a vulnerable position, she concentrated all her attention on hearing what was said. “Who is she?” A man asked from her side.

  
“I have no idea. I haven’t seen her in any of the classes with Minerva and I don’t remember her from when we were here do you?” A woman’s voice this time.

  
“Check her arm,” commanded a second male voice, this one sharp with accusation.

  
“Honestly James, becoming an Auror has made you downright paranoid,” the woman admonished.

  
At the sound of the name, everything flooded back to Hermione instantly. Her eyes shot open to take in the faces that looked over her from where she lay in the hospital bed. Three pairs of eyes stared back at her in shock, a fourth glaring at her with his wand pulled. Three of the four people before her, she knew to be dead, and yet here they stood. 

  
Sirius had been devastatingly handsome before his mind and body were ravaged by the twelve years he spent in Azkaban. Charm oozed out of his pores and the cocksure smirk he now wore was enough to convince her he had charmed his way into many a broom closets during his Hogwarts years. He was seduction personified by the Devil himself. 

  
Glancing over to the woman, her heart cracked. Hermione was looking upon her best friend’s long passed mother in the flesh, something he would never be able to do himself. Looking into her eyes was a bit unnerving. Over the years Harry had heard countless times that he had his mother’s eyes. Now looking at Lily she could see that it was meant in so much more than color and shape. They both had identical looks of compassion and evaluation within their eyes.

  
James continued to stare at her as though trying to pierce her mind and see what secrets lay inside her head. It unnerved her to see such suspicion on what she thought of as Harry’s face. They had the same unruly, jet black hair, the glasses an identical match, and the structure of the bones was a carbon copy. The only difference lay in the jawline. While Harry retained the last vestiges of childhood pudge around his, James’s was all chiseled and striking angles.

Turning to the last person at her bedside she took in Professor Lupin. He looked less haggard, not yet having experienced the two hundred plus coming moon cycles he had in her current time. His kind face took her in, offering her a soft smile. Even at just eighteen, he had a calming manner about him that put her at ease and made her feel safe where she was. Or rather _when_ she was.

  
 _It worked!_ Her mind shouted at her. _Godric’s Sword I made it happen!_ Never mind the fact that she wasn’t off on her time travel by a few minutes but almost two decades. She had succeeded and it was the most exciting thing to have ever happened to her.

  
“Hello!?” An agitated hand waved in front of her face before snapping its fingers breaking her thoughts.

  
“Prongs, don’t be such an arse,” Sirius chuckled.

  
“The way I hear it, you’re both arses,” Hermione deadpanned, causing Lupin to choke on his laughter. “She’s got your ticket, Sirius.”

  
“It seems you have us at a disadvantage pet. How exactly do you know us?” Sirius’s voice slowly lost its flirtatious tone. The skepticism that was so plainly written across James’s face started to take a mirror image on his best friend’s.

  
“I have to speak with Professor Dumbledore right away. Only after that can I answer any questions you have.”

  
“Listen, chit-”

  
“I’ll send for him for you…” Lily’s words drifted off clear in her intent to at least get Hermione to reveal her name to them. She thought about it only for a moment before answering, “Hermione, my name is Hermione.”

  
“Very good, I’ll send for him for you Hermione.” 

  
She watched as Lily produced a shimmering doe, and spoke to it in soft tones before it scampered out of the hospital wing in search of its recipient. She couldn’t believe what she had done. She had gone far enough back in time to be in the presence of Harry’s parents. It was clear they were no longer students given the familiarity with which Lily referred to Professor McGonagall, but just where in the past was she. Deciding to take a chance she turned to address James. “I’ll answer one question but you must answer one of my own in return.” He gave her a calculating look while trying to determine if there were any loopholes in her statement. “Honestly,” she tacked on under the weight of his stare.

  
“James just ask the girl a question. Do you really think she is a Death Eater, she would have attacked us by now if she were.” Lupin’s tone relayed to her just how ridiculous he thought his friend was being over the situation.

  
“Anything? I can ask any question?”

  
“Well, technically you just asked me two but yes, any question,” Hermione replied. her agitation starting to seep through. James was proving to be just as stubborn and pig-headed as Harry. Or was it Harry, is just as stubborn and pig-headed as his father… _This is getting confusing._ Either way, it seemed as though both Potters possessed a rather quick trigger when it came to their judgment of people. James was looking at her with the same air of mistrust and distaste that she usually only saw on her friend’s face when regarding their Defense professor. “Well?” She asked letting more of her annoyance sink into her tone.

  
“Very well… Where do your loyalties lie?”

“With what exactly? You’ll have to be more specific in your question. Be thankful I’m not a Slytherin otherwise I could give you any flippant answer.” Sirius let out a bark of laughter that echoed his animagus form. “Sorry Prongs but she has you there. Hermione here is clearly no Death Eater, are you love?” Hermione shot him a look that spoke of her assessing him and finding him lacking. “You’ll come around, they always do,” he replied with a self-assured grin. Looking back at James she pulled up her left sleeve as she answered him. “No, I am not a Death Eater, in fact, I am a muggle-born. So you can see why I find your question and wariness foolish. Now, my turn. What year is it?” Her question had everyone in the room alert with curiosity. 

  
“What do you mean what year is it?” Lupin asked.

  
“Exactly that, what year is it? I know for a fact that I am no longer where I belong so, where am I now?”

  
Just then Dumbledore swept into the room, with Professor McGonagall closely behind him. Seeing him in all his grandfatherly glory soothed her fraying nerves. Knowing that no matter where in time she had landed, that at least someone was constant helped to calm her down. “The day is January ninth dear girl, 1979.” Hermione’s eyes bugged out of her head as she took in what the headmaster had just said. 

  
Hysteria was now clawing at her throat. Long gone was the pride of managing such a feat as time travel. She was now well and good on her way to a panic attack. She had gone back eighteen years. The first Wizarding War was just heating up, Harry’s parents were still alive and the prophecy had yet to mark them for death. Pettigrew had yet to betray his friends to Voldemort, and Professor Snape was still very much a Death Eater. Her mouth gaped open much like a fish caught on land as she tried to wrap her head around what Dumbledore had just told her. _I’m so fucked!_ The snort James let out, was the only indication that her thought had in fact slipped out of her mouth for them to hear.

  
“If the four of you don’t mind, I would like some privacy for Minerva and me to speak with Miss…”

  
“Granger sir,” was her instant reply.

  
Lupin gripped her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile as he got up to leave her bedside. Hermione watched them slowly file out of the room each giving her one last glance before they were gone. As irrational as it was, Hermione wanted to blame Harry for this happening. He had been so sure that something would go wrong and things had in fact gone very wrong indeed.

  
As the door to the hospital wing slowly closed, Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and McGonagall with tears in her eyes. “They’re dead,” she whispered. “All of them but Remus have been killed.” McGonagall gasped at her words, raising a shaking hand to cover her mouth. Her voice was laced with concern and heartache for her former students and her future student as she asked, “Child, what do you mean?” She looked to Dumbledore for a sign of how much more to reveal. He gave a single nod signaling her to tell them everything.

  
“I don’t even know where to begin… Just an hour ago, it was the ninth of January 1997. Harry had a last-minute placement in sixth-year potions at the start of term and had to borrow an old tattered book from the cupboard till he could order one. Inside it was filled with all sorts of notations on how to improve various brews for the class. Whoever it belonged to created so many short cuts and improvements, it was really rather impressive. 

  
“Anyways the book also had notes and theories on spell creation. One night when I was reading through the book with him, I came across notes about time travel. The original owner had been creating a theory on how to travel through time without the use of a time turner. His specific intentions were to create a spell to allow short jaunts through time. A handful of minutes at most. It looked as though it had never come to fruition because the notes just stopped. As obsessed as Harry was with the book and as much as I didn’t think it was a good idea to trust it after what happened during our second year, I just couldn’t help myself. I had become just as obsessed. I had to research everything that they had found and look for answers myself.

  
“Last year, or rather in 1996, Godric is that going to be hard to get used to, Harry saw through _His_ mind and we all ran off hell-bent to try and save Sirius. We should have known it was a trap… The resulting battle between us and the Death Eaters that were lying in wait wrecked the Department of Mysteries. Thousands of prophecies were destroyed in our attempt to get away and every single time turner was rendered useless. To be quite frank, it was a shite show of epic proportions. I had used one throughout my third-year that you acquired for me,” she said glancing at Professor McGonagall, “because I couldn’t choose between all the class selections and wanted to take them all. 

  
“For weeks I studied everything I could find in the library, made my own notes and conclusions, and compared those to what was in the book. I was so driven by the desire to finish this spell he had been working on. To have the ability to move back in time without a Ministry regulated time turner would be revolutionary. It could give Harry the edge he needs in the coming war if I could master it.

  
“Finally I reached a point in my research that I was comfortable enough to experiment with my spell and here I am, eighteen years in the past, not yet even born, having just met my best friend’s long murdered parents and his recently deceased godfather, without even so much as an idea as to how to get back to when I belong. And the worst of it all is that I know you won’t allow me to use my knowledge of the future to change the past. I know I can’t meddle with time but it is so unfair, that I get to see and talk to Lily and James, and Harry never will…”

  
Hermione’s tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks as she finished explaining. Professor McGonagall transfigured a handkerchief and handed it to her while patting her arm in comfort. Nodding her thanks, she rubbed at her tears and looked to Dumbledore for an answer as to what would come next for her.

  
“Even though you are still in school, I think it’s best if we don’t immerse you into the student body. There is too great a chance that a student will remember you in your own time and it will raise too many questions and problems for your future, or maybe it’s your current self? You are right that will take some getting used to. Regardless it’ll be best if we keep you known only to the members of the Order for now. Minerva my dear, as you have a residence in Hogsmeade currently vacant till the term is over, could Miss Granger occupy it?”

  
“Of course! Let’s have Poppy look you over once more and then we can get you squared away, hmm?”

  
After Madam Pomfrey, gave the all-clear, Professor McGonagall transfigured Hermione’s school robes into a nondescript set till they could get her out of Hogwarts. She started to make a list in her head of the things she would need to get through her time here in the past till she could get back to when she belonged. She became perplexed when she realized she hadn’t any money with which to make said purchases with or live on. Drawing on her Gryffindor courage, she decided to address the problem with her professor head-on. “Professor-”

  
“Child please call me Minerva. As of right now, I am not yet your teacher and as such do not need to be addressed with such formalities. Once we find a way to get you home we can figure out how to adjust our relationship going forward. Now we have a few pressing matters to take care of but given your trying day we can always wait till tomorrow and I can have Lily oversee my morning classes for me.”

  
“Lily?” Her momentary financial stress was forgotten in the face of gaining more knowledge to bring to Harry about his parents.

  
“Yes, I took her on as an apprentice after her graduation. Until just a little bit ago, I had plans to retire once her tutelage was complete in another year and a half. That obviously doesn’t happen though does it?” Shaking her head at Minerva, Hermione felt the heavy burden of all that was to come, settle into her chest. How long could she last before she broke under the weight of the secrets she had to guard? She needed to get back as soon as possible.

  
Spotting Lily up ahead in the corridor Minerva called out to her, “Lily we were just talking about you.” Minerva waited till the redhead approached her to continue. “I was just telling Hermione that if she wasn’t up to handling business today, that I could have you oversee my morning classes and take her tomorrow. However now as I think about it, you ladies are so close in age, it might be a bit of fun for you to go together. The headmaster wants to limit her contact with anyone outside of the Order as much as possible so she will be staying at my house while we sort everything out. It would be wonderful if you two were able to get on so Hermione wouldn’t feel so alone. What do you girls say? Hermione I could get you set up on my account at Gringotts today and the two of you can shop the rest of the afternoon away or spend tomorrow morning together if you prefer.”

  
As Lily beamed at the idea of getting to spend time with Hermione, Hermione’s stomach rolled with both excitement and guilt. On the one hand, she knew no one in this timeline and knew she would get lonely fast without a friend. But this was Harry’s mother. He had been robbed of his time with her and here she was being offered the opportunity to bond with her. She knew Harry wouldn’t begrudge her this but it felt so wrong that yet another person was about to know his mother first hand while he had to glean information off of third parties.

  
“What do you say, Hermione?” Lily asked. Her smile was infectious and as Hermione looked into the origin of her friend’s shining emerald eyes, she knew that though it wouldn’t be the same, she could at least bring Harry these memories back of his mother, in a time before the war had so cruelly ripped her away. “That would be splendid, are you free now?”


	4. Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper

Hermione’s life was beginning to paint quite the juxtaposition. The scenery around her was the exact same as it had always been, nothing had been touched by time whether in 1979 or 1997. And yet here she walked with her Transfiguration professor and head of house, who insisted on being seen as a friend or mentor in place of a teacher and authority figure. On the other side of her was Harry’s mother who until a few hours ago had long since died. Now here she was animatedly chatting about the stores they should shop and possibly meeting up with the boys for dinner. Everything was so different and yet so many things remained the same.

  
Life had become funny that way. More and more she and her friends had to worry about their lives and the lives of their families and yet they still clung to things that seemed so trivial in the face of a pending war. Whether in her present or her new present, it seemed as though they all lived for these brief moments of normalcy. It was a daily fight for her to not allow the cloud of war that had slowly been growing bigger to consume her everyday life. Here in the past, it seemed as though both Lily and Minerva fought the same battle. So different and yet so the same. Pushing the negative thoughts away, she once more vowed to live in this present as much as she could. She owed it to Harry to bring him back whatever pieces of his parents she could.

  
Minerva first took them to her home that dwelled on the very edges of Hogsmeade. It was a picturesque stone cottage surrounded by an iron gate. The home had large rounded windows across the front on both the first and second levels, several chimneys fought their way out of the blanket of snow that rested upon the roof, and a small porch with a door painted Gryffindor red. It reminded her of the Burrow in the sense that she could feel the warm welcome and love that the home had to offer. It was close to everything she had wanted in a home of her own.

  
“Professor, your home is lovely. If you aren’t careful I may just move in permanently.”

  
“I’ll let that slip for now dear, but I expect you to start calling me Minerva soon. And thank you, I used to live here full time with my husband but after he passed it became easier to stay up at the castle. It broke my heart to keep living here surrounded by his memory, but I couldn’t bear the thought of a stranger occupying it, otherwise, I would have let go of it long ago.” She discreetly wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye before opening the gate.

  
“Now let’s get you recognized by the wards so that we can get onto more important things.”

  
“Yeah like getting Hermione here a wardrobe to show off that body of hers that had Sirius down right panting,” Lily said with evil glee in her voice.

  
“Thanks but I don’t need a turn on the town bike,” Hermione scoffed causing Minerva and Lily to erupt into a fit of laughter.

  
“He really does have an… _active_ lifestyle doesn’t he?” Minerva stated diplomatically.

  
“You say that as though you and every other professor at Hogwarts didn’t have to pull him out of some closet in the castle at least twice a week from the time he was thirteen.”

  
“Why in the name of Merlin would you want me taunting a man like that?”

  
“Oh because Sirius could stand to be knocked down a few pegs and you are just the girl to do it.”

  
“Yeah, if by a few you mean twenty to thirty,” Hermione chuckled.

  
Minerva made quick work of dropping the wards surrounding her home and reinstating them to allow Hermione unfettered access. On their way back to the village the women continued their mockery of Sirius and his sexual prowess. 

  
“Seriously though Hermione, he really does have a way of getting women eating out of the palm of his hand, keep your guard up around that one,” Lily warned.

  
“Honestly you needn’t worry. Sirius isn’t the type to do it for me.” Both women looked at her with Cheshire smiles at that. “Oh… And what _does_ do it for you?” Minerva asked in a leading and suggestive manner. Hermione was quickly learning that behind Minerva’s strait-laced, schoolmarm persona, lay a woman whose dating advice would no doubt be something along the lines of, “The best way to get over one wizard is to get under another.”

  
“Well for a time I had a crush on one of my friends but that went up in flames when he found out I had snogged a professional quidditch player in our fourth year. His jealousy and inferiority complex sent him right into the arms of another girl in our house even after I started to make my feelings known.” Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if to say, “What are you gonna do?”

  
“Ugh! Boys,” Lily said, rolling her eyes at Ron’s stupidity. “So is that all? The quidditch player and your thick-headed friend?” 

  
“I mean there is my Defense professor.” Both women stopped walking and turned to face Hermione at that.

“Come again?” Lily asked, with shock and disbelief plain on her face.

  
“You’re sleeping with a professor?” Minerva asked scandalized but whether it was because she was in agreement with it being a social taboo or because she was all the more intrigued wasn’t clear.

  
“NO!” Hermione shouted. Quick to correct her statement she said, “I just have a crush on him. I mean don’t get me wrong if I wasn’t a student…”

  
“Child, you won’t be a student forever and with the uncertain times we live in now and in your time, you might as well live while you can.”

  
“Minerva!” Both girls exclaimed. Yes, Minerva was definitely hiding a woman that could still go toe to toe with Sirius in regards to conquests.

  
The afternoon flew by with Lily forcefully shoving Hermione into changing rooms with arms of clothes and Minerva refusing to hear a word from her about the cost of anything. It was easily the most time Hermione had ever spent shopping unless you included her tendency to spend all day browsing in a bookshop, which neither of them did. By the time evening started to fall, Hermione felt lighter and more like a seventeen year old girl than she had in a long time, if ever.

  
“Okay, I am going to leave you two to your evening with the boys. Dinner will be starting shortly in the Great Hall and I have detentions to oversee after that. Hermione, please make yourself at home while you are at my house. For however long you are here, I want you to feel like it’s your home too.”

  
“Thank you, I don’t know what I would do without you Minerva,” She whispered in the woman’s ear while hugging her.

  
“Think nothing of it, my dear,” She said, patting Hermione’s back before leaving for the castle.

  
The girls walked back to the cottage to drop off Hermione’s things before meeting with the Marauders at the Three Broomsticks. As Hermione floated her things out of the bags and into the closet of her room, Lily got that wicked gleam in her eye once more. “I’m coming to the conclusion you are just as much of a handful as James and Sirius aren’t you?” She asked.

  
“Humor me, I’m constantly with the boys. Do you know what’s like to always be surrounded by talk of quidditch? Almost a year out of school and _still_ , they are like a bunch of children,” Lily lamented.

  
“Actually yes, it’s all Ron and Harry ever talk about. Quidditch, trailing Malfoy around the castle. Ugh and _Won-Won_ talking about Lavender all the time.” Hermione rolled her eyes as she flopped onto the bed beside Lily. “I do have Ginny to talk to on occasion but I’m not exactly close with any of the girls in my house. It’s always just been the three of us.”

  
“Ah, so Ron is the flubber worm brained idiot.”

  
“Got it in one.”

  
“What about Harry?”

  
“He’s like my brother. I love him and would do anything for him but there is _nothing_ like that between us. I’m starting to think I just need to wait till I leave Hogwarts. The boys my age are just so immature and most of them are thinking with the head in their trousers and not the one up top. I just don’t experience that hormone overload that everyone else seems to. Well…” Her thoughts drifted back to Professor Snape and the feelings he had elicited in her just that morning.

_Yes, I definitely need someone older._

  
“Thinking about that sexy professor of yours?” Lily was downright devious in all the best ways. Hermione was finding it easy to confide in her and was rapidly beginning to think of her as a friend.

  
“Yes! Lily, you don’t understand… He’s so stoic and intelligent and you just know he would throw himself between you and danger without a second thought for his own safety.” In fact, he had done just that in her third year. “At the same time he can be so harsh and cruel but all it does is make me want to know what he’s hiding inside. And when he speaks… My body gets warm and my heart races and I get lost inside my own head. His voice should really be a fourth unforgivable because he can manipulate a person with it better than any curse.”

“Damn, you have got it _bad_ for teacher don’t you?”

  
“You have no idea… I swear today in class I almost _kissed_ him when he leaned over my table.”

  
“Girl Minerva is right! You need to go after this man. I love James and he’s the only one for me but damn does he sound like sex on a stick! I’m jealous you get such a stud of a professor in your time.” Hermione erupted into giggles thinking about how she could torment Harry with this memory of his mom getting hot and bothered for his most hated Professor. Definitely, one to show him the next time he wanted to take the mickey out of her.

  
“Hey, Lily?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do your worst.” The squeal that came from her made Hermione’s ears ring. She normally wasn’t one to care much about her appearance preferring to spend her time reading and studying, just look at the natural disaster she called her hair as proof. But if there was one thing she knew about Lily it was that her intellect was only bested by one other during her time at Hogwarts. Just maybe it wouldn’t be such a travesty to give in to her girlier side every now and again. After all, she had never felt more beautiful and confident in her life than she did the night of the Yule Ball.

  
Lily darted off to the closet and began rapidly flipping through the clothes. _Clearly, she’s been giving this some thought,_ Hermione silently observed. Pulling out her selection she threw it to Hermione and pointed to the vanity directing her to sit. Hermione took her seat in front of the mirror and watched Lily begin to work literal magic on her hair. The frizziness that always seemed to halo her head slowly smoothed itself out and the unruly curls began to loosen themselves into tousled waves. Next Lily spun the chair around and began applying several things to her face all at once. A little liner here, a few sweeps of mascara there, and just a hint of color across her lips, and she was done. Turning the chair back around Lily proudly presented her project to Hermione’s reflection.

  
“How did you do that?” She was bewildered by her appearance. It was still her but more polished and tamed.

  
“Magic of course,” was Lily’s cheeky reply. “Now put the dress on.”

  
Hermione stepped out of her clothes and transfigured them back into her uniform and hung them in the closet for when she would need them again. Donning the dress Lily pulled out, she turned to her. “Obviously it was magic but what spell did you use? Nothing works on my hair except about a thousand bottles of outrageously priced potions.”

  
“This,” Lily said indicating her shiny, silken locks, “is actually a listless, dull, mop without that spell. In my third year, all the girls were starting to come out of that ugly duckling stage and I was not. I cried on my friend’s shoulder all through lunch about it one day. I was rather dramatic looking back, but I _was_ thirteen. Anyways he told me he would fix it for me. A few weeks later they taught me this spell. He had created it just so I could feel better about myself. He designed it to enhance what you have naturally and that’s why it doesn’t take but a few moments.” Lily’s face temporarily clouded over with sadness talking about her childhood friend.

  
“What happened to him?” Hermione was curious she had never heard of anyone else in the circle of Marauders.

  
“Fifth year there was a bit of a falling out I guess you could say… Life ended up splitting us up onto different paths. I haven’t seen or heard from him since we left school actually.”

  
Hermione wanted to know more but could tell Lily wasn’t going to be up for it tonight. She tied the sash on the dress and faced the mirror as Lily once more went to the closet. The hunter green sweater dress made her eyes positively glow. While her eyes would normally look brown under passing observation, the liner that was applied and the green of the dress highlighted every fleck of green, gold, and amber that her eyes possessed. Her look for the Yule ball had taken Hermione all afternoon to accomplish and in no time at all Lily had transformed her from plain and girlish to a refined woman with allure.

  
“Here this will complete your look.” Lily thrusted a pair of brown dragon leather boots into her hands. Hermione had seen them in the shop and instantly fell in love. The leather had felt supple and luxurious to her touch. That feel also came with a price so high Hermione instantly put them back as though they had burned her. “How…”

  
“I saw you looking at them and through the whole day nothing lit your face up like those boots. You had to have them, so I bought them. Or rather James bought them considering it was his store account I used.”

  
“Lily no, I can’t accept these. Especially coming from James, I’m pretty sure your fiancée hates me.” She tried to hand the boots back but Lily wasn’t having it.

  
“Nope! I was going to make James grovel for the way he treated you earlier but this is much better. You love the boots and James would much rather part with his money than his pride.”

  
She stared longingly at the boots and after a few moments, she caved. She slowly pulled the golden zippers up her calves and once more looked at herself.

  
“There, now you are complete. Consider my fairy godmother services rendered.”

  
Grabbing their cloaks, the girls headed out into the snow to meet up with the boys. The afternoon had made two things very clear to Hermione. The first was that Lily had burrowed her way into Hermione’s heart right beside her son and she would do whatever she could for her, just as she would Harry. The second was that whenever she finally made it back to 1997, she would double and triple her efforts in keeping Harry alive. She owed it to her new friend to protect her son at all costs, especially since there was nothing that could be done to save Lily.

  
The girls had made their way onto the main road leading to the Three Broomsticks when Hermione began to feel as though they were being followed. She slowly pulled her arm out of Lily’s so as not to alert whoever it was that she was on to them. Giving Lily a look to warn her to be ready, she began to reach for her wand. As her fingers gripped it, a hand clapped over her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist effectively pinning her wand arm to her body. She had been so stupid! One day in the past and she was already letting her guard slip. Just because it was 1979 did not mean it wasn’t still open season on muggle-borns.


	5. Castle - Halsey

Hermione looked at Lily and could see that terror had made her completely immobile. It was all on her to try and get them out of this. One day! She had been here one day and already her defenses had fallen, opening them up for an attack. As she struggled against who held her, Hermione remembered the one advantage her muggle-born status gave her, wizards rarely ever saw a physical attack coming. She instantly relaxed against who held her pinned and as soon as she felt them begin to loosen their hold she took her chance.

  
Throwing her head back into their face and slamming her free elbow into their stomach, she came free. Arming herself with her wand, she stunned her attacker and shot one off at Lily’s. Grabbing her hand, Hermione started to drag Lily to safety. This was not about staying to fight, but running so they would live to fight another day. “Lily, I need you to pull it together. You have to-” Laughter from the side of the road had her stopping. Hermione turned her back to Lily trying to crowd her into a corner for safety. Keeping her wand pointed out, she waited for the third person to reveal themselves. 

  
“Padfoot, she laid your arse _out_!”

Looking around confused Hermione further pushed Harry’s mother into the corner. Lily had to make it out at all costs, otherwise, there would be no hope for either timeline.

  
“I told you this was a stupid idea,” drawled a fourth person Hermione instantly recognized as Lupin. She could just make out his shadow as he flicked his wand at the two lumps in the snow, reviving them. “And for the record, Wormtail is right. She really did hand you, your arse, _both_ your arses.”

  
The shock of the would-be attack quickly left Lily as she pushed her way out from behind Hermione. “What the _fuck_ , James?” She raged. “I should let Hermione kick your arse into next week for this! I was terrified.” She made her way to James’s open arms and as she stepped into them she punched his jaw.

  
“Shite Lil, it was just supposed to be a prank, we were going to release you just as Hermione released the wrath of the Erinyes on me. Where the hell did you learn to fight anyways?” Sirius asked.

  
Hermione shot him and James a withering glare. The adrenaline was still coursing through her causing her hands to shake. Before she had the chance to think better of it, she pointed her wand at the hanging icicles of the building she was against. With a muttered oppugno she flew them at Sirius and James. Watching them frantically try to deflect her blades of ice did enough to soothe her anger into mild annoyance.

  
“Let this be a warning to you. _All_ of you,” she enunciated leaving a lingering look on Peter. “My best friend is regularly hunted by Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, I am more than capable of handling myself in a fight if I need to.” James held her gaze for a moment as he assessed her. Nodding his head, he held out his hand to Hermione. “You put yourself between us and Lily when you thought we were abducting you, that’s enough for me.” She took his hand and smiled at him as he swung his arm around Lily, pulling her close. 

  
“As for me pet,” Sirius started dropping to his knees in the snow, “I think we should get married. It’s not every day a man like myself finds a witch who can kick his arse. Whaddya say?” He cocked an eyebrow at her in challenge. “In your dreams Black,” She said as she shoved him into the snow. “Now please can we go to dinner. It’s been a long time since lunch.”

  
“Lunch hasn’t happened for you yet,” Remus quipped. Chuckling at his lame joke Hermione linked her arm with his as they started down the path once more. It was startlingly easy with how she seamlessly fit in with the Marauders. Going back and losing them would break her heart, but at least she would still have Remus. She would just have to be sure she kept her guard up around Pettigrew. She didn’t know when exactly he betrayed the Order, but she couldn’t take any chances with him.

  
Entering the pub, they grabbed a table in the back corner as Madam Rosmerta floated a round of butterbeer and menus over to them. As she got settled into a chair, Remus decided to dive right into the conversation. “So, where exactly are you from? Or is it when are you from?” It seemed as though everyone was going to have a problem with the proper way to address her time. She took a sip of her drink before whispering, “1997.” Peter’s drink spewed out of his mouth at the answer.

  
“Sweet Godric,” James whistled

  
“Well good news Sirius, all hope isn’t lost for you just yet. Hermione did say she prefers an older man, maybe you can try again in eighteen to twenty years,” Lily teased.

  
“Count on it pet,” he said sending a kiss her way.

  
“Believe me that is _not_ going to happen. Besides, it would be downright awkward with Harry.” Her eyes got large as she realized she had just slipped and connected herself to the Marauders in the future.

  
“What does Harry have to do with anything?” Lily asked.

  
“More importantly who is Harry?” Peter followed.

  
“He’s my best friend back there.”

  
“OH! Is he Sirius’s son?” Lily shrieked with laughter. “Sirius you’re coming on to your son’s best friend!”

  
 _Merlin help me out of this hole I’ve just dug_. Deciding to give away just a bit of the truth to appease them she said, “He’s actually your son Lily… It’s why seeing you earlier caused me to collapse. Your eyes, it’s uncanny… Now please don’t ask me anything else I can’t risk revealing too much.” Lily eagerly nodded her head as she was beaming at James about their future child.

  
“But if he’s _their_ kid, why should that stop our impending nuptials?”

  
“Sirius keep it in your trousers yeah?” Lupin admonished slapping his friend upside the head.

  
The evening passed with too much butterbeer, delicious food, and tons of laughter. Though she was missing her own friends and time, Hermione was genuinely happy here. She fell into friendship with them with the same amount of ease as she did Harry and Ron. Well after the troll that is, Ron was quite the prat to start with. Stumbling as she stood from the table, Remus caught her as she began to giggle. She was also good and thoroughly sloshed. Never being one to hold any amount of alcohol well she probably should have stopped after the second. Five cups in and Remus was having to support all her weight to the door.

  
Reaching Minerva’s home, the group saw her inside. Lily led her up the bedroom with a significant amount of stumbling upon the steps from both of them. “I’m so pissed,” she giggled.

  
“You and me both. Do you mind if I stay here? I don’t think James can safely Apparate me home like this.” Hermione nodded her head before giving up on climbing the stairs and slouching against the wall. “Yeah, just leave me here. The stairs can be my punishment in the morning for this.” Taking pity on the girls James levitated them both the rest of the way up to the room laughing at their intolerance. He and Remus stripped the girls of their shoes and tucked them into the bed. James leaned over Lily and kissed her head murmuring into her ear his love for her.

  
As Remus pulled the blanket around Hermione she reached out to him. Running her fingers through his hair she sleepily commented on it. “I wonder if your fur is as soft as your hair. I’ll have to make you wolfsbane so I can see.” Rearing back his head as if he had been slapped he looked to James. “You know?”

  
“Oh yes, in third year we studied werewolves. It was rather obvious after that. You know you are a wonderful professor.” Hermione’s hand slipped onto the bed as she fell into sleep.

  
“You’re the professor Remus,” was the last thing Lily said before following Hermione into the land of dreams.

  
The week passed with ease. Hermione stayed as up to date on her lessons as she could with the textbooks Minerva had brought for her. As promised the tomes she had been studying for her spell had also been delivered to the house. Trying to get herself back to when she belonged was proving to be even more difficult than she had originally planned for. Closing yet another book she plopped back into the couch. It seemed every text was in agreement that moving forward was not possible. She was going to have to sit down with Dumbledore and see if he had any contacts that could point her in the right direction. The man was friends with Nicolas Flamel after all, he had to know someone. In the meantime, she would ask Minerva if she could look through the student records and see just what happened to Eileen Prince as the woman was the only thing close to a lead on who the Half-Blood Prince could be and therefore her only possible lead to identifying him.

  
In the meantime, she would continue working on her project for Harry. After every day she spent with Lily and James, she would extract copies of the memories. She placed them into small vials, labeling the date of the event for him, and storing them inside a beaded bag she found having been long forgotten in the recesses of the closet. It held an extension charm making it perfect for her to store everything she thought Harry may want of his parents when she got back. 

  
There was a soft tapping at the window that broke Hermione’s thoughts on other avenues to research. Going over to release the latch, a fiery red owl swooped in and landed on the armrest of the couch. Following Ember, Hermione sat back on the couch as she released the letter from Lily’s owl. Like mother, like son, with their eye-catching messengers. Petting her soft feathers Hermione began to read:

_Hermione,_

_We are all gathering tonight to plan for tomorrow’s party._ _You must come along, James thinks you could be of great help._

_I’ll send your sexy professor to collect you at six o’clock._

  
_See you tonight,_

  
_Lily_

After her embarrassing talk about Remus’s fur, Lily was convinced he was the professor she spoke of. Hermione couldn’t very well correct her and say that said professor was actually Severus Snape, current Death Eater. Talk about a cage of pixies no one wanted to open. Not to mention knowing James and Sirius’s vehement hatred for the man meant they would mercilessly take the mickey out of her for it, just like Harry. So long as Lily kept her assumptions about Remus to herself, Hermione was perfectly okay with letting her believe whatever she chose.

  
Checking the clock to see that she still had about an hour before Remus came to get her, she headed upstairs to shower. Earlier in the week Lily had come to see her for dinner and said that when she got the time and location for the next Order meeting, she would send Hermione an owl discussing an upcoming _party_. It seemed the safest bet given the unique owl and the sensitive information she carried within her claws.

  
After her shower, Hermione ran through the same steps Lily had performed on her. She took to the spell easily enough, the make-up was a work in progress but thankfully she had yet to make herself look like a clown. Donning a pair of denims, a cowled sweater, and the boots Lily had insisted on, she was ready. Making her way down the stairs she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and awaited Remus’s imminent arrival. 

  
Promptly at six, the wards alerted her to Remus. Grabbing a notebook and quill, she headed out the door, instating her locking charms. Doing a slight bow, he extended his hand to her, “Hermione, I trust you’re well.”

  
“Yes thank you, Remus.” He folded her hand into his arm and directed her close to him. “ I don’t know if you have Disapparated before but fair warning, it can be… Unsettling.”

  
“I think unsettling is a bit of an undersell given the tendency for first-timers to puke don’t you?” She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. 

  
Smiling at her he replied, “You have me there.” 

  
“And no, I haven’t. I used some of the principles in the spell that brought me here but we weren’t set to begin classes on it for a few more weeks when I… Left?”

  
“Left seems apt enough I think.” He gave her one of those soft smiles of his. “We will have to make teaching you a priority while here if you engage in our activities. If you choose to participate tomorrow night we will keep you close to one of us at all times as a precaution. You ready?” Nodding her head she prepared herself for the coming sickness.

  
The feeling of a hook grabbing hold of her took over as the world around her spun. Her body was brutally flung through space before she was ejected onto the pavement outside of Black Manor, where she proceeded to cast her head into a nearby bush. Groaning she lifted her head to glare at a chortling Lupin.

  
Casting a cleansing charm on her mouth, she began to walk up the steps towards the door.

  
“You can see it?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“The house, you can see it. How is that possible?”

_Now that’s a curious development_ , she thought. “I would assume because we begin using it as headquarters for the Order again in 1995 is why I can see it. Curious though isn’t it?”

  
“Very,” Lupin concurred.

  
Holding the door open, they made their way inside and descended into the kitchen. _Always the same and yet always different,_ she thought. The kitchen was buzzing with activity. Looking around Hermione took in the faces of so many people who wouldn’t get to experience the ten years of relative peace. So many lives would be lost in the next three years, the lives of the loved ones they leave behind forever changed. Their numbers were so small in 1997, she wondered how they would ever be able to compete.

  
“This must be so hard for you,” Remus whispered to her. “I can see the change clear as day on your face. Not many of us make it to the second war alive do we?” Looking up at him she tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over as she nodded her head. She didn’t mean to strap Lupin with her burden but knowing her sole job while here would be to keep these people alive so they could go through their horrors at the right time was a burden she could not shoulder alone. Hermione liked to think of herself as strong and capable of doing whatever she had to when called upon but if she didn’t find someone to confide in soon she would crack. True she had Minerva but Dumbledore had been absolute in that she had to have as little contact with people she saw daily in the future as possible so as not to cause a ripple.

  
James called the meeting to order as Remus and she took the last two seats available. “First if you are not aware, a taboo has been placed on _His_ name so watch yourselves. No one needs a hoard of Death Eaters descending upon them. Secondly, the rate of muggle-born disappearances is beginning to increase. We are trying to look into it at the Auror office but not knowing exactly who we can trust is proving to slow the process down. That brings me to my third point and what we are gathering here to plan. The rumors that the Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry are true. As of yet, we do not know if they have officials under the Imperious Curse or if Death Eaters themselves hold positions or if it is a combination of the two.

  
“This brings me to the purpose of tonight’s meeting. We have actionable intel that an official in question will be meeting with her handler. However, whether that is her point of contact with the rest of the Death Eaters or the person controlling her puppet strings we do not know. Tonight we will be planning a trap, to abduct her on the way to the meeting point tomorrow. I want to build several teams to cover all possible escape routes and give us a good chance of all coming home afterward if we are ambushed.

  
“Please know we will be going into this next to blind but it’s the closest we have come to gaining a look into their operations and so the risk is necessary.” 

  
The meeting carried on well into the night as James paired people up and Sirius planned out their attack. If all went well according to plan they would be in, have the woman and her handler, and be out within minutes. However, as they went over the plans once again with her and Remus she couldn’t help but be concerned. After all, even the best-laid plans could sometimes go wrong.

  
“Who are we even going after?” Hermione asked at the end of the meeting.

  
“Some halfbreed hating, cunt named Dolores Umbridge,” Sirius spat.

  
 _Yes, a cunt indeed,_ Hermione thought. 


	6. Into the Lair - Zedd

Hermione remembered coming home one day from primary school, crying because of how the boys had been teasing her that day. Scrawny, with large teeth, and even larger hair made her a prime target for their schoolyard taunts. Crying to her mother about how ugly she was and not understanding why she couldn’t be pretty like the other girls, she heard the story of _The Ugly Duckling_ , for the first time. The story stuck with her and thus her love of swans was born.

  
As she walked around The Serpentine in Hyde Park with Remus she watched the swans lazily making their own laps. Most were content in their solitude, not unlike herself, but every so often she spotted a mated pair nestled together in affection. It was strangely odd to find herself jealous of a swan, but there she was envious of the species while also relating to them on a deeper level. They were elegance and grace come to life, they weren’t flashy and didn’t strut about, but above all, it was the way they loved. Unlike so many animals and humans for that matter, they were of a monogamous sort. Once mated, they mated for life. They were creatures of undying love, loyalty, and fidelity. 

  
It never bothered her that the boys at school weren’t turning her head or that she wasn’t constantly battling her hormones and rising sexual urges. Like swans, her time would come and when it did she only hoped her partner possessed the traits of a swan. With the help of Lily, she was shedding her own ugly duckling stage and now she was patiently awaiting her turn to find her perfect mate.

  
Finishing yet another lap of their area Hermione turned to face Remus. “I don’t think it’s going to happen. Whoever gave James his information was wrong. Dolores isn’t coming, it’s been over an hour.”

  
“I think I am going to have to agree with you,” he replied, casting his wolf. “Tell Prongs to call it a night, it’s not happening,” he spoke to his patronus. Hermione watched as his wolf sprinted off in the direction of Round Pond. A short moment later red sparks lit up the night sky, recalling them to the statue of Peter Pan. “Well milady, it has been my pleasure to escort you this evening,” Remus said, putting on his best imitation of Regency manners, causing Hermione to erupt in laughter.

  
“Good sir it has been a magnificent evening, however, I think I lost feeling to my bum from the cold several laps ago,” Hermione responded with equal exaggeration, making Remus howl in laughter

Struggling to catch his breath he told her, “You’re a witch Hermione, why didn’t you cast a warming charm?” Joining him in the fits of uncontrollable laughter at the obvious solution she overlooked, she finally was able to get out her reply, “Muggleborn hazards. I don’t always think about the fact that I could solve a problem with magic. I turned seventeen in September and you know over the Christmas break I still did almost all my chores by hand. I’m sure Lily is the same way. Some things just never leave you.”

  
They approached the group of twenty or so Order members gathered around the statue of the Boy Who Wouldn’t Grow Up to hear what would happen now. “Everyone I’m sorry for wasting your evening. I thought for sure this would pan out for us.” The disappointment was plain on James’s face. He had been working so hard to get the upper hand for a change and he had failed. “Let’s head home, we can regroup at the next-”

  
James was cut off as black smoke started to descend from the sky in droves. “ _IT’S A TRAP_!” He shouted at them as Death Eaters started to materialize around them trapping them into the tight circle. Remus grabbed Hermione’s hand and tried to disapparate her out but rebounded off of the jinx that the Death Eaters had put in place. In such tight quarters, the imminent duel would be a blood bath. 

  
Turning to the first Death Eater she saw Hermione attacked. They volleyed spells at each other, each trying to maintain their defense and initiate an offensive attack. Pulling from her attack on Sirius and James she sent the ice crystals that had formed on the bare trees at her opponent. Daggers of ice flew through the air right for him. Just when she thought they were going to meet their new home inside of his chest, a wall of fire erupted from his wand evaporating her weapon.

Trying again she began to uproot trees and send them into his path and again he batted them away. She casted an explosion after explosion at his feet but no matter where she threw the spell he avoided it. Whoever he was, he was one step ahead of her every move. Even though she had mastered nonverbal spell casting in Defense the Death Eater seemed to know just what was to come his way as she released each spell.

  
Continuously she tried to gain the upper hand and each time it ended up costing her more ground. Looking around she saw he had backed her so far away she was now within the Italian Gardens. In the distance, she could see the duel still raging on but it was total darkness around her and the lone Death Eater. Looking to the fountains she blew out the ice that had formed over the shallow water. Spiraling the water up and out of each fountain she tried, again and again, to send the waves down his throat and once again he avoided every attempt. _It’s like he’s in my head._ The thought made her eyes go wide with realization. Throwing everything she had into attempting what Harry had told her about his failed occlumency lessons, she tried to make her mind a complete void.

Taking a chance on the few seconds it would buy her if it had worked, Hermione charged at the Death Eater. Whether she had succeeded in tossing him out of her head or just shocked him with her muggle attack she wasn’t sure. All she knew was it had worked. Before he could regain himself she grabbed his mask and yanked it off his face. Just as she had suspected under the silver skull mask was the face of Severus Snape.

  
Looking up at the man as he towered over her, she took in his face. His lips were full and a faint pink in color, his nose both too large for his face and yet somehow just right, his brows harsh slashes, and there in his impossibly black eyes was the spark of heat that confirmed what she had thought she saw looking back at her in class. Lost in her appraisal of him she was too late to stop the stunning spell he shot at her chest. Her limbs locked and as her body began to fall over, he reached out and grabbed her, lowering her gently to the ground as his voice washed over her caressing her body and stoking the flames of desire inside her. “What is an angel like you doing out here on the front lines of battle?” 

_______________

Severus wasn’t sure how the information leaked about the meeting with the hideous toad Umbridge but it was no matter at the current moment. Wherever the leak was he would fetter them out and handle it accordingly but first, he had to take the opportunity to turn the tables on the Order. Had the toad not contacted him to say she believed she was being followed they would have lost one of their footholds inside the Ministry. True they had marked Death Eaters inside but they could only do so much without drawing attention. Severus’s secret to their success had been turning everyday employees throughout. He chose the ones often overlooked. Whether in thankless positions or passed for promotion yet again. Those were the ones he sought out and how he got his spies within every major department. Turning them had been easy enough. When one was under-appreciated they blossomed under praise and with a few kind words and gestures of appreciation, his work was done.

  
Tapping into his Slytherin nature, he decided to use the leak as an opportunity to catch the Order off guard once more. True they had almost gotten the upper hand this time however slight it might have been and he should have counted himself lucky there and called it a night. But Severus had not been given his seat to the right of the Dark Lord for nothing. In two short years, he had gone from faceless foot soldier to the Dark Lord’s enforcer. If shite needed to get done, it was Severus who got shite done.

So when Dolores had made contact but said she thought she was being followed he told her to continue with her evening as she would any other night. Then instead of sending Lucius home to Narcissa, he had him call in a company’s worth of Death Eaters and told them to prepare to attack the Order tonight. And the waiting began. Severus had to be sure that he allowed enough time to pass from the original meeting time to when they would attack. It was a fine line to walk. He had to be sure they waited long enough for the Order’s guard to drop but not so long as to miss them. After an hour had passed he gave the order to his soldiers to disapparate.

  
They apparated into Hyde Park in waves of black smoke. True it was about as ostentatious as Malfoy’s peacocks, but like those blasted birds it really drove the point home for those they were about to attack.

  
As his boots slammed into the snow-packed ground, he was attacked. The woman before him though slight came at him with such ferocity. She was like an avenging angel sent down to cast his arse back to hell. Watching her throw spells and defend herself from him was a thing of beauty.

  
As they fought he allowed himself to slip into her mind. She would form her attack and he could see it in her mind just before it happened, allowing him the chance to effortlessly dodge whatever she sent his way. First, she stripped the ice off of the trees and flung the daggers they created at him. For one of the light, she was not holding her punches, preferring to be sure her opponent wouldn’t get back up again. It was a trait Severus was quickly learning to like. He countered by erecting a wall of flames in front of him causing her daggers to turn into mist before reaching him.

  
Next, she uprooted trees and started to hurl them at him. Still being inside her mind, he was once again able to effortlessly bat them away with a flick of his wand. Try as she might the angel was not able to gain the upper hand. Slowly as she struggled to throw him off, he began to back her away from the group and cornered her into an area full of fountains. Severus could see the panic in her eyes and feel it in her head as she realized she had fallen into his trap. In a last-ditch effort, she tried to drown him with the water.

  
Her mahogany hair was getting whipped around by the wind, her brown eyes were glowing with adrenaline, and even in the middle of winter, her skin held the kiss of the sun. She was his own work of art. Both a battle-tested warrior and a goddess he would gladly fall to his knees in front of and worship with his tongue.

  
Suddenly he felt himself tumble out of her head. Shocked that she had even known he was there, Severus wasn’t prepared for the charge of her body into his. The avenging angel ripped the mask from his face tossing it into the snow. He looked down into her eyes and with the lack of space between them now, he could see them for their true color. The greens and golds danced with the amber and created a beautifully unique blend of hazel. She had the softest spattering of freckles across her nose that spoke of her tan being naturally given. Once more taking an opportunity presented to him, he stunned her before she could regain her senses and attack him.

  
As her body seized up, he grabbed hold of her and gently lowered her to the ground. “What is an angel like you doing out here on the front lines of battle?” He watched as her eyes went molten at the sound of his voice and ached to trace the flush that was spreading from her cheeks, down her neck, and disappearing into her sweater.

  
Severus drank in the desire that was so openly written in her eyes before pulling away from her. Standing up he shot the Dark Mark into the sky. It would alert all of Wizarding Britain to what happened tonight and call the Death Eaters off the Order. Seeing the black clouds of smoke shoot into the sky and disappear he knew he only had a few moments to get away himself. No doubt Potter, the mongrel Black, and the thrice-damned wolf would be looking for his fiery angel. Grabbing his mask out of the snow, he looked at her one last time and said, “I’ll be seeing you, angel,” before reviving her and vanishing within his own cloud of smoke. 


	7. Unsteady - X Ambassadors

If Hermione had been asked to list all of the ways a battle with her dreaded professor could go, tonight’s experience would have never crossed her mind. So wrapped up in the fight she couldn’t say exactly when things had switched, but he had gone from slinging attacks at her to simply deflecting what she sent his way. She allowed herself to give up her ground in battle and he siphoned her away to seclusion. Here surrounded by the fountains in the gardens she had made the most fatal of mistakes and yet she was unharmed. As the snow melted beneath her heat and seeped into her clothes all she could do was stare at the boot prints he had left behind, the only sign he had ever been here with her. 

  
Sitting up, her hand drifted to her cheek. She could feel the remnants of her flush and traced it to her lips. She had gained the upper hand by yanking his mask from his face and yet somehow he still turned the tables and dominated what happened next. Looking up at his towering frame she started to swim in his gaze. The battle and all thoughts of getting away had left her. She had uncovered Severus Snape and once more her brain ceased any symbolism of thought process.

  
He startled her when he shot the stunner into her chest. For a split second fear ripped through her, she was truly defenseless. Then as her limbs locked and her body began to fall, he swept her into his arms and with such ease lowered her down to rest in the snow. The fear vanished and in its place was a raging inferno of desire. 

  
His whispered words left a trail of gooseflesh in their wake as they slid over her. As he had pulled back from her that was when she saw it. In her time Severus Snape kept all emotions shuttered inside himself. He only ever wore three looks upon his face: disgust, anger, and indifference. But here and now his face was an open book for her to read. For as much as he had affected her, she had affected him as well.

  
In the distance, Hermione could hear her name being called out. Quickly coming to her feet, she cast a drying charm on her clothes and began to head for the sound of her name. She only got a few steps before a massive stag came charging towards her, the shaggiest of black dogs right on his heels. James and Sirius transformed without missing a step and continued their stride directly for her.

  
“She’s over here Remus!” Sirius called out as James came up to inspect her.

  
“Are you okay? What happened? You were right next Remus when everything started and then when those fuckers were recalled, we couldn’t find you.” James’s face was a mix of post-battle rage and terror.

Remus sprinted up to her, losing his traction as he skidded to a stop. “Shite, Hermione, I thought they took you!” He grabbed her arm and brought her into a punishing hug that lifted her feet off the ground. “What happened to you?”

Hermione tapped Remus’s shoulder trying to signal his crushing of her ribs and lungs. Startled, he set her down and began to brush the snow that hadn’t melted off of her. “As they all landed around us, one of them landed right in front of me and I went on the attack. I hadn’t even noticed when he got me alone.” She spoke the truth as she added, “Had they not been recalled I don’t know what would have happened.” Yes, they would assume she had been in mortal danger but she knew she had been perfectly safe with Severus. No the danger that lurked for her was if he held true to his words and found her again. Hermione knew that if the inferno that burned inside of her and the hurricane that raged within him met again, there would be no escape for either of them. And wouldn’t that have all the makings of a tragedy, a muggle-born member of the Order falling for Voldemort’s second in command? 

_______________

Severus walked through the door of Spinner’s End, his protection wards shimmering into place as he tossed his mask onto the table. Dropping his robes in the hallway he made his way into what was once the receiving room, now made into his personal library. Upon his graduation from Hogwarts he moved back into the house of horrors he called his childhood home. That summer he and Lucius gutted the entire home removing the memories of every waking nightmare that had been his life.

  
The far wall that faced the street had been blown out and in its place stood a picture window, bewitched to show the highlands and rivers that surrounded Hogwarts, that reached from the herringbone floors up to the coffered ceilings. Every other wall held black built-in shelves and in the center of the room a series of black bookcases that came to his waist holding the overflow of his ever-growing collection. Running his long fingers over the spines, he greeted his books before selecting a text over trace magic. 

  
Making his way out of the room, he continued down the hall, candles igniting in his wake, into the open living room. The walls had been coated in a matte midnight blue, the fireplace lined with pillar candles, another floor to ceiling picture window and tucked into recesses in the wall, brushed gold shelves that held objects he had collected from his freelance jobs working as a curse breaker throughout Europe and northern Africa. There were always lucrative jobs to be had when your client base was the underbelly of the wizarding aristocracy. Where he had grown up poor, watching his mother obsessively count her coins, Severus had no such problems anymore.

  
His ambition, which was surely the driving force behind his placement in Slytherin, drove him to start his revenue stream while still at school. In his third year, he started brewing elicit potions and the money began to pour in. Stashing away as many coins as he could he began to count the day he would reach wizarding maturity and could take his mother out from under the abusive hand of his father. While ten months out of the year since he was eleven, Hogwarts had been his escape from dear ole dad, his mother had lived alone in hell.

  
Having come from an old prejudice pureblood family, her running off with muggle Tobias had been the ultimate betrayal. Having no family but her son to lean on, she was trapped. His mother’s obsessive counting and saving had done him well though. By the end of his fifth year, he had earned enough that he would be able to move her to one of the converted barn lofts in Hogsmeade and support her till he could finish school. He just had to wait six months for his seventeenth birthday, then he could handle Tobias and take her away, but that day never came. 

  
As he lowered his frame into one of the velvet eggplant armchairs, he looked at the portrait of his mother that sat on a shelf and fell into a memory:

  
_A sixteen year old Severus sat alone in a compartment on the train making his way back into London. James and Sirius did their damnedest to make his life at school as miserable as possible. What the privileged pricks didn’t know was the daily hell that was his home life. Nothing they ever did to him would compare to the horrors he experienced at the hand of his father. Even having lost the one shining light in his life to a moment of rage and embarrassment caused by the so-called Marauders was not enough to break him._

  
_He would be the first to admit how cruel he had been to Lily in those moments by the lake. He lashed out in a moment of weakness and lost her forever. At that moment it no longer mattered to her that he worshiped the ground she walked on, thankful every day that her beautiful soul had appeared to him in the darkest days of his childhood, that since they were nine he did everything he could to see her smile, to care for her, and to love her. That single word ripped her from his world and when her once warm and loving eyes turned to ice in his presence, he still did not break._

_Getting off the train he searched the crowd for his statuesque mother. He searched every face on the platform but none held the broken smile that would paint her face upon seeing her son and having to take him back to their shared prison. He waited and waited hoping she was late. As the last of the parents whisked their children away for the summer holidays he began to make his way to Diagon Alley. He would have to stop at Gringotts and convert his coins to pounds to make his way home to whatever had kept his mother._

  
_Four hours later he stepped off the bus onto the corner and began to walk through the slums of Cokeworth. As he rounded the corner to Spinner’s End his heart plummeted. At the last row of houses half a dozen police cars were blocking off the street and crime tape was being unrolled around their home. Dropping his trunk Severus ran for his mother, praying to whatever deity would listen that what he knew to be true was not what he would find._

_Rushing the tape, he fought the police that held him in an iron grip as the solemn paramedics wheeled a sheet clad gurney out of the home. He roared as he saw her hand slip out of the sheet. The flood of uncontrollable magic that erupted from him caused every light on the street to shatter and several windows to be blown out. Throwing the men off of him, he charged for his father as he was escorted out of the house in cuffs._

  
_Severus tackled Tobias to the ground slamming his head onto the steps. Pounding his fists into the man’s face all he saw was red. It took four of the cops to pull him off of his father and still he fought to reach the man who ended his mother’s life and make him meet the same fate._

  
_The abuse and neglect had not broken Severus. The four on one bullying from the Marauders did not break Severus. When Black tried to kill him with that werewolf, he didn’t break. He didn’t even break when he lost his shining light. The thing that broke Severus Snape and forever changed him was when his mother became an angel in the ground._

  
Forcing himself out of his memories Severus turned his thoughts to the angel he had met in Hyde Park. She had attacked with such spirit, raining holy fire upon him as they fought. Her moves through the snow had been like a dance to him and her determination to best him in the duel had a strange sense of pride swelling inside him. She was utterly vivacious in a fight. 

  
He had to get her alone and thus he manipulated her to seclusion and when she charged him, ripping his mask free he was enchanted. Her hazel eyes bore right into what remained of his tattered soul and claimed it for her own. He would chase her to the ends of the earth if he had to, for Severus now belonged to her. Without even a word spoken she owned him body and soul. And if the way her eyes went molten under his gaze, the flush that rose to her cheeks at his nearness, and the gooseflesh that erupted from his words, was anything to go off of, he owned her too. A light had come shining into the darkness of his world once again but this time it was for him and him alone. Opening his book on trace magic, Severus began to formulate his plan for tracking his angel down.

  
For the last two years anything he had wanted he went after it and took it. He had learned quickly as a child that nothing was ever given to people like him. Having to fight for everything he wanted in life had made him the consummate Slytherin. He was ambitious, cunning, intelligent, resourceful, and if you were one of the select few he loved, you would have his loyalty for his whole life. These qualities are what had given him the wealth and status he now possessed.

  
When he first arrived at Hogwarts Narcissa had been appalled by his lack of, well everything, and had taken to him like a mother hen. She introduced him to everything the aristocracy of the wizarding world had to offer. She schooled him in all the social graces of society, she taught him how to turn a phrase, and how to always come out on top when making a deal with anyone. Her love for a young Severus extended him the privilege of getting into Lucius’s coveted circle of friends for like any true Slytherin Luc would do anything to bring a smile to the face of the woman he loved, even taking her mangy pet project under his wing which would pave a road of open doors for his future.

  
As puberty took over his body and his voice started to get the first traces of its sensual tones that would become his signature, Narcissa schooled him in how to use it as a sexual advantage. Where he lacked the self-assured swagger of James and Sirius or the charms of Lucius that had witches falling into their beds, his voice could be used as a silken whisper with much the same effect. Narcissa had been both mother and sister to him while they were both in Hogwarts. So when he was orphaned by his mother’s murder, for Tobias could never be considered a father in any sense but sperm donor, she once more collected her little duckling and mended his heart bringing him to Malfoy Manor to live. He loved Narcissa for all she had done for him and as such was one of the few he gave his loyalty too. 

  
It was while living in the manor that his decision to enter the world of the Death Eaters was solidified. Lily had always been there to pull him back from the darkness when he was close to falling into the abyss, but without her there after his mother's murder, no one stopped the leap he took into its welcoming arms. All summer he worked on his bid to get into the Death Eaters after he reached maturity. Thus the idea for making small leaps back in time was born.

  
As his seventeenth birthday approached he still had not made a breakthrough and began to wonder if he offered enough for the Dark Lord. It wasn’t until the day of his birthday that he realized just how desirable to the Dark Lord he really was.

  
_"Luc I need your dad’s position over the governors to force Dumbledore to allow me out for my birthday.” The end of Christmas break was approaching and finally his plans to avenge his mother were about to come to fruition. After her murder, he had started a new reason to count down to his birthday. The trace would be gone and he would be able to extract the justice he wanted for his mother._

  
_“Ah, the time is near isn’t it?” Lucius asked. After Narcissa had brought him to his new home at Malfoy Manor, Luc had offered to do the job for him, but Severus refused to allow anyone else to be the one to end Tobias. The muggle would pay for killing her and he would pay for it by Severus’s own hand. “Consider it done. Even though you haven’t finished that spell of yours I think this may still be your ticket in. He has taken quite an interest in you. Naturally, you are brilliant and gifted in the Dark Arts but you above all others have caught his attention.” It was promising news because so far Severus was feeling as though he would fall short and be ousted from the last home he had._

  
_Shortly after returning to Hogwarts his birthday arrived and as promised Luc and his father had secured a pass for him to leave the grounds. Escorted to the gate by Slughorn, Severus prepared himself for what was to come. “Enjoy yourself my boy, and I will see you in a few hours to allow you back in.” Slughorn clapped him on the shoulder before turning back to the castle and Severus disapparated, reappearing a moment later inside the prison cell of Tobias Snape. He cloaked himself from sight and awaited his return from mealtime._

  
_After his father was locked in for the night, Severus shimmered back into sight, sealing the mouth of his father so he couldn’t call for help. He took in the terror etched on Tobias’s face and smirked as the man began to piss himself. “Did you really think these walls would keep me out, father? Surely even you aren’t that stupid. There’s nowhere you can hide from me. Magic, remember? The thing you hated most about her and tried to beat out of me every day since I started showing signs of taking after her. Mam may have been as pure as any angel, but I’m not. I’m the devil you created and have no hope of leashing. SECTUMSEMPRA!”_

  
_Severus watched as Tobias’s chest was ripped open and his lifeblood began to flow out of him. Staying till his last breath had been gurgled out, Severus had finally gotten his mother the justice she really deserved._

  
_Disapparating outside the prison he was greeted by Luc and several others from his circle. “Is it done?” He asked._

  
_"Yes, the filth was dealt with,” Severus said with an eerie calm._

  
_“Good, now you will meet with Him, and become one of us.” Severus snapped his head up at that but before he could say anything Lucius had grabbed him and they disappeared._

  
The Dark Lord had in fact taken in interest in Severus. That night he told him that he saw himself within the young half-blood and that with some time he may very well make his way into the inner circle. Two years later he not only had a seat at the table but he was commanding the forces.

  
Everything he now had, he had fought for, sacrificed for, and killed for. Claiming his angel would be no different. 


	8. Señorita - Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello

The next day found Hermione laying on the couch in Minerva’s living room, doing absolutely nothing productive. Her dreams had been haunted the night before by Severus’s eyes, his voice, and his touch. He held her for only a brief moment and yet it was the most erotic touch she had ever experienced. It was truly alarming to her that the only person who had ever been able to awaken such burning lust in her was her once and future professor.

  
The closest she had ever come to a sexual situation had been a few sessions of snogging with Viktor in her fourth year. Though it had been good, not that she had anything to compare it to, and enjoyable it left her feeling lukewarm at best. Until recently she thought that maybe the secret stash of romance novels she had, had grossly exaggerated what a witch was supposed to feel. Severus however could bring forth those fabled _flaming loins_ so often described with a simple touch through her blasted sweater and wasn’t that just the hippogriff’s arse? Leave it to Hermione Granger know it all of Gryffindor to only be able to get aroused by her professor. _And just when had he gone from Professor Snape to Severus?_ So yes, even though she had classes she should be studying for, eighteen years in the future but still, time travel to research, a whole host of people she was growing to love and couldn’t save, she lay there thinking about the thrice-damned Severus Snape and those impossibly large hands of his touching more than that stupidly lucky sweater.

  
“UGH!” She groaned out into the empty space just as Lily walked through the front door.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” She asked, chuckling.

  
“Ugh, trust me you _don’t_ want to know.” Swinging herself up into sitting she made room for her friend. 

  
“Is it _professor_ , trouble? You know Remus is a werewolf if anyone would understand an awkward situation it would be him. Besides James told me how frantic the wolf in him was when you disappeared, so I think the feeling is pretty mutual.”

  
Watching Severus react to her last night proved just how mutual the infatuation was. Too bad she couldn’t tell Lily that. “What do you expect of me, Lily? To just go up to him one night and climb him like a tree?”

_That actually wasn’t a bad idea…_

  
“Hermione you only live once, you might as well listen to Minerva and live this life you’ve been given to the fullest. The only things you will ever regret at the end are the chances you didn’t take.”

  
Though her advice was sage Hermione gave her friend a look that showed just how unimpressed she was by the idea.

  
“Lily it’s not like I can have a romp in the sheets and go home and never think of him again. I would have to drop Defense to avoid him and even then I could still run into him somewhere in the castle.

  
“You never know, it could turn into this epic love affair with him waiting through the years for you to come back to him and be together again.” Lily had little stars in her eyes at the idea of such a romance story existing.

  
“Okay now I _know_ you are off your broom,” Hermione laughed.

  
“I’m in love, I want everyone to find it, you can’t blame me,” she responded, with a dreamy smile. “Now, why I came here, to begin with. We are getting you dressed to go out tonight!” Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

  
“LILY! I am _not_ going on a date with Remus!”

  
“Not Remus silly. James, Sirius, and myself, no romance promise. Well except James and me. Besides the moon rises tonight, poor Lupin will be out of commission till late tomorrow morning.”

  
She had gotten here too late to try and brew him the wolfsbane but at the start of the new cycle, she would begin it. It had yet to be invented but no one outside of the Marauders needed to know that she was using her knowledge from the future to better Remus’s life. After all the unregistered animagi were good at keeping secrets.

  
“I don’t know if I’m up to it…” She trailed off. After all, her evening was completely booked with obsessing over Severus.

_Damn it, Hermione, it is Professor Snape, not Severus. You’re smart, you can do this._

  
“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sounded like an option. We _are_ going out tonight. We _will_ have girly drinks and we _will_ dance suggestively with any man we so choose. Well, you will. Now, get that butt up the stairs so I can work my magic.”

  
An hour later Lily was putting the finishing touches, on what she was referring to as her masterpiece. Hermione’s hair had been manipulated into submission, with large curls that had been worked into a large and loose braid that swooped around her shoulder. Her eyes had been dusted with a series of shimmering pinks and golds, heavily lined, and lashes darker and fuller giving her a sultry look to them. The dress though made her a little less enthused. Though not overly tight the faux wrap caused it to skim over every dip and valley on her body before coming to a soft flutter several inches above her knees, making her feel exposed and covered all at once.

  
Lily pushed a pair of strappy black heels into her hands. “This will complete everything.”

  
“Can’t I just wear flats? I think the dress is _more_ than enough on its own.”

  
“Absolutely no, it will ruin the _whole_ effect we are going for.”

  
Hermione arched an eyebrow at that as she asked, “ _We_?”

  
“Yes, we. Me, the artist, and you, my greatest work,” she laughed. “Now put them on.”

  
Doing as commanded she sat on the bed and slipped her feet into the shoes and buckled the delicate straps that would hold her ankle in place closed. Lily had donned a shimmering blue dress that made her emerald eyes and auburn hair radiate. The scooping neck on the dress also prominently displayed her cleavage, no doubt for James’s benefit. Taking in her dress Hermione was very glad Lily had played it safe for her in comparison. They headed down the stairs, grabbing their coats from the hooks at the door before leaving.

  
Lily grabbed her hand and within the span of a blink, they were spinning through space before being ejected onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Landing right in front of the boys, Sirius let out a low whistle.

  
“Hermione, you are _killing_ me. Why must you tease me this way?”

  
“What can I say Sirius it’s my life’s joy to make you suffer in sexual frustration,” she remarked flippantly.

  
“Your easy dismissal wounds me, pet,” he said, eyes sparkling in amusement.

  
“The only thing that could wound you is losing your prick.” They fell into a guffaw at Hermione’s all too true assessment of Sirius. Though he was every bit as persistent as Lily warned, Hermione truly enjoyed her regular banter with him. Though she had known Sirius in her present, he had been a ghost of the young, lively man he was currently.

  
“James was Peter unable to come tonight?” Lily asked. The question made Hermione think. She hadn’t seen a lot of the rat since being here. Had he already taken the Mark? She could have sworn it didn’t come till later but since no one knew of his betrayal till 1994, she couldn’t be sure.

  
“No, he is having dinner with his mum. You know how she’s been after his father’s death. He doesn’t feel right leaving her alone just yet.” Lily hummed in sympathy at that, a sad pout coming to her mouth. “I’ll have to pay her a visit. A nice cup and some girl time should take her mind off things for a bit and allow Peter the chance to get out.” That was Lily in a nutshell. Her tender soul was always on the lookout for someone in need of a kind word and comfort. Harry’s mother was truly a remarkable woman.

  
“Okay enough of the heavy! Let’s go get sloshed and find me a nice girl or two to put my wounded ego back together,” Sirius said swinging an arm around Hermione’s neck.

  
Not long after entering the hazy club did Lily drag James to the dance floor and Hermione lost them in the crowd. Approaching the bar with Sirius, he ordered her a sweet, fizzing drink that could easily get her into a state similar to her first night here in the past.

  
“Sirius I do believe I see a witch interested in mending your fragile ego,” nodding her head down the bar at a blonde who was casting bedroom eyes his way.

  
“I do believe you are right, pet. If you’ll excuse me.” He kissed her head before making his way down to his latest target.

  
As Hermione hung out at the bar sipping her drink, her thoughts drifted once more to Severus. She warred with herself about her anticipation of him finding her again, as there was not a doubt in her mind he would. She already had so many attachments to this life that she would have to recover from when she went home. She certainly did not need to add the complication of one Severus Snape to her already full plate.

  
The music in the club changed to a sensual rhythm that had her body beginning to sway with it. It was the kind of song that recalled a night with a lover and it made her long all the more to be here with Severus, feeling his hands rest low on her hips as she moved against him. Curling his towering frame over her as he whispered into her ear, “Hello angel,” in that made for sex voice of his.

  
Her imagination was really beginning to run away with her. Through all the perfumes and colognes engulfing her she could have sworn she was breathing in his bergamot and amber scent that had come through the cauldron all those months ago. Turning to shake off the specter of her desire she found herself looking into the obsidian orbs that had plagued her sleeping and waking hours.

_______________

As Severus greeted the rising sun, he tossed aside yet another book onto his coffee table. Every spell he came across required either her blood or her wand and in some cases both to track her. Having none of those things, or any of the damn Marauders she was bound to be friends with, he had to plan a different course. Spelling his coffee pot to brew, he headed upstairs to shower.

  
During the summer of renovations and healing, he and Luc had combined the three rooms and two bathrooms into one large suite. Entering the now-massive room he flicked his wand at the drapes, causing the heavy black material to tie itself back revealing the massive picture windows he favored and the gauzy white curtains beneath. On one wall a fireplace had candles covering every surface of the mantel and the hearth overflowing. Opposite that was the monstrosity he called a bed. For someone who never brought anyone to his own bed, it really was unnecessary for such a large thing but comfort was what he had had in mind and the bed fit the bill. Thus when Narcissa came in to decorate after the remodel it wound up in his room. A brushed gold mirror hung above each nightstand that flanked the bed. Narcissa had insisted he have a, his and hers of everything, because one day someone would come to live in the darkness with him and when that day came he needed to be ready for her. Hanging directly over the bed was a photo of Gordes split into three large panels. In another life, his dream had been to settle down in the small French village famed for its lavender and live out his days brewing and taking the odd job here and there doing curse breaking.

  
Severus made his way into the bathroom that on one end had a walk-in stone shower with two heads that rained upon you and the other end held a black and gold soaking tub, that had been chosen because it was able to fit his tall frame within and allow him to stretch out. For the just in case witch there were double sinks, apparently, it was the secret to Luc’s happy marriage, and a vanity. Thanks to Narcissa’s eye for design, his home held a well-balanced combination of the masculine and the feminine, opulence, and comfort. Where Spinner’s End was once a shabby, worn home of horrors the three of them had spent that summer making it into the sanctuary it was now. All it was missing was the witch Narcissa always insisted was out there waiting for him to find her. And now he had.

  
Making quick work of his shower, Severus dressed in a pair of tightly cut black denims, a partially unbuttoned thermal, and a sports jacket. He partook in his usual morning breakfast of one too many cups of black coffee before using the spell he had created for Lily all those years ago on his own limp and perpetually greasy hair. Throwing on his boots and coat, he headed out to his front porch to apparate into London.

  
Since he couldn’t get what he needed to trace her himself, he decided it would be easiest, if inconvenient and bound to make him sick all day, to call upon one of his Ministry informants. Entering through the visitor telephone booth, he registered his wand and made his way to Magical Regulations. Upon entering the office he wound his way through the cubicles to reach the woman he sought. Leaning against the partition he turned on his own unique brand of charm and made his voice drip with the sound of hot sex, “Hello Dolores, how does the morning find you?” She blushed a ridiculous shade of pink to match her hideous tweed suit. He hated dealing with the woman but the way she was quickly climbing the ladder of the Ministry made her essential. He just hoped he wouldn’t be the one to always manage her.

  
Her faux girlish giggle had him internally rolling his eyes. “Severus love, I had no idea you would be coming to see me today,” she said reaching out to rest a plump hand on his elbow.

_Sweet Salazar please just crucio me._

  
Flashing her a wolfish smile he replied, “Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if you did now would it?”

  
“So what can I do you for? I live to please you,” she said suggestively drawing out her words.

_Strike that, just kill me._

Wishing he could un-hear her words he continued, “I need a trace placed on an individual. To do it myself I need blood and if I had access to that I wouldn’t need the spell now would I?” Another girlish giggle had him throwing up in his mouth.

_After this I am dumping her onto someone else, then I don’t_ ever _have to be around this insipid toad again._

  
“Sure love, anything for you and your cause. Who is in question? I’ll pull them up and get it set for the next forty-eight hours. Will that do?”

  
“You are a gift from Salazar himself Dolores,” he said, only just managing to make his eyes sparkle down at her. “I need it on one Lily Evans.”

  
Gliding out of the Ministry at a furious pace Severus made his way back home. He needed another shower to burn off the irksome woman’s touch. _Would scrubbing with acid be too much?_ At least his venture had been a success. All he had to do now was wait and see where the day took Lily and thus himself.

  
He followed his former friend to every place she apparated into that day. From arriving at the gates of Hogwarts to apprentice under McGonagall in the morning, to muggle Surrey to see her vicious bird-like sister for lunch, several stores pertaining to her impending nuptials, and finally to a secluded cottage at the very back of the dwellings in Hogsmeade. As he watched Lily let herself through the wards and into the house, he knew this was where his angel resided.

  
Hidden on the edge of the forest he waited to see what the witches would do. Sometime later Lily reemerged dressed for a night on the town. Following closely on her heels was the incandescent angel who had pierced his armor the night before. Just as before he found himself inexplicably drawn to her. The desire to bathe in her warmth overcame him and had him involuntarily taking a step forward. He watched them disapparate and a moment later when their location registered he followed to a nearby alleyway.

  
Severus watched as the mongrel made a fool of himself with his attempts to come on to her. It was rare to see a witch rebuff Black’s advances, once upon a time before that fateful day he was convinced even sweet Lily had fallen for his charms. The ire and jealousy he expected to feel at seeing Black paw at her didn’t come. Even from the distance, he stood, cloaked in the shadows that had become his life, he could see her face held only amusement at his blatant flirting.

_Well, that’s promising_.

He saw her off into the club and like a wolf on the hunt, he slowly followed the object of his prey, waiting for his moment.

  
Severus waited till her friends began to dissipate to each enjoy their own evenings, leaving her alone and open at the bar. As the music changed and the sultry beat moved through his body he began to make his way to her. Her body swayed to the rhythm, calling out to him like the song of a siren. Coming up behind her, he engulfed her hips with his hands pulling her closer to him to feel the stroke of her against him. He traced his fingers over the tops of her thighs as he leaned into her ear and caressed her with a whispered, “Hello, angel.” Severus felt her intake of breath and the shudder that rushed her body at his words.

  
She moved to turn away from the bar and Severus saw the moment she plummeted back into reality from wherever her thoughts had carried her off to. He took in the startled look in her eyes at his presence as he said, “Were you thinking of me?” Her throat worked to swallow and he had an urge to seal his lips right there at the hollow.

  
“How did you find me?” The breathy sound of her voice was both a balm to his nerves and an accelerant. Everything about her pulled him from his darkness and into her light setting his world ablaze. 

  
“Did you doubt I would?” Severus watched as her exposed skin erupted in gooseflesh.

  
“Not for a moment.” She reared back bumping into the counter behind her as if she hadn’t meant to say the words out loud. Taking her hand, he began to pull her onto the floor. “Dance with me,” he both commanded and pleaded. 

  
Reaching the floor, Severus spun her back into his chest, running his hands up her thighs, before spinning her out once more and pulling her close, enveloping her small, delicate hand in his. She tried to pull back from him, but he only fused them closer together.

  
Her voice sounded as though she was trying to convince herself as well as him when she said, “This is a horrible idea, Severus.” Her body however had made its own mind up, on the matter. Where she had been stiff in his arms before, she once more began to sway and snake her body against his. He felt her hand leave his chest and begin to make its way up into his hair. She slowly raked her fingers through, nails scraping against his scalp, and a low purr escaped through his throat in response.

  
Her voice wavered as she said, “I _really_ shouldn’t do this.”

  
“What is holding you back?” He all but moaned as she turned her back to his chest once more and began to rub her pert arse against his erection.

  
“There are things you don’t know about me…” Her breath had all but left her as his hands traced a sensual path from her shoulders, down her sides, skimming her breasts, and once more coming to rest low on her hips forcing more pressure from her onto him.

  
“Let’s start with your name and the rest we will take from there.” The coconut and orchid scent coming from her, had his mouth watering just before he lightly traced his tongue from her collarbone to her jaw hoping to get a taste.

Her voice hitched as she answered, “Hermione.”

  
Spinning her back to face him, he looked into her eyes, “Come home with me.” His words were again both a command and a plea for her to do what he wanted. Severus felt her slender fingers trace his lips and as they swept over the seam of his mouth he trapped one in his teeth, sucking on the pad. Her lips parted in a small O before she nodded her head saying, “Okay.”


	9. Pillowtalk - ZAYN

“This is a horrible idea, Severus.” There was no hope in convincing him just how bad this was when she couldn’t even convince herself of it. The longer she was in his arms the more her logical thought left her. Hermione found her body starting to take the lead as she began to sway once more against him. The more she felt of him, the more she wanted and needed him.

  
Living in the arousal filled moment, she began to raise her hands up into his hair. Tangling her fingers into the raven strands she began to scrape her nails on his scalp. Severus purred under her ministrations and the sound had her clenching her thighs together. “I _really_ shouldn’t be doing this.”

  
“What’s holding you back?” Hermione could hear the control snapping in his voice and though she should run all she could do was turn her back to him once more to rub herself into him seeking the strain within his denims. 

  
“There are things you don’t know about me…” She lost her train of thought and was quickly losing her breath as he began to skim his hands from her shoulders, down her sides, grazing her breasts and causing her nipples to pull tight at the slight contact, before they found their home once more on her hips. His fingers pressed into her, pulling her closer and grinding her harder along with his ever-growing erection. She was all too willing to continue as her core clenched seeking him. 

  
“Let’s start with your name and the rest we will take from there.” When his tongue darted out to meet her collarbone, running a course up her neck following her pulse to rest at her jaw, her vision went hazy. “Hermione,” she answered him with a struggle. 

  
Severus spun her back to face him and looking up into his eyes she saw the firestorm of need that raged within him. “Come home with me.” Whether it was a question, a demand, or a plea she didn’t care, it had become impossible to leave him the moment he wrapped her up in his arms. Her fingers ghosted his full, soft lips, and as she went to part the seam, he captured her finger in his mouth and sucked. Liquid heat rushed her body, settling itself at the apex of her thighs as she sealed their fate, “Okay.”

  
Severus leaned down to her ear once more his breath igniting her skin. “Go tell Evans, she’ll worry. I’ll meet you out front angel.” He feathered a kiss at the corner of her jaw before he made his way to the exit, dancing couples parting to open a path for him. Even at nineteen, he was able to command a room and its inhabitants to do his bidding by his presence alone.

  
Pulling her wand free from its confines in her dress, she conjured her otter. “Lily, I’m heading back to Minerva’s. Don’t worry about me, I’ll floo from the Leaky Cauldron to the Three Broomsticks and walk home. Enjoy your night and I’ll see you for brunch tomorrow. Make sure the boys come, I have something to discuss with them.” Nodding to her patronus, it skipped around her before swimming off to its intended.

  
Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she began to wind her way through the crowd. She knew what they were about to embark upon would only end in disaster for them both. Severus was still very much a committed Death Eater in this now and in her own time, he always looked at her with either disdain or indifference and was nearly twenty years older than her. Not that the age difference would bother her, in fact, it drew her closer, but it would only further cloud his already tarnished reputation to be with her. Yes, this thing, whatever it was, that was between them was setting them on a course charted for damnation but what a trip it would be. 

  
Walking out of the club she looked to see Severus leaning back against his booted foot that was posted up on the brick wall. He was the perfect picture of the type of men her mother had warned her against, the kind that could bring heaven to your bed but leave you broken in the morning. Having not noticed her, she had one more chance to run and save them both, but his darkness beckoned her into its depths. She only hoped she possessed the strength required to not drown within it.

  
Taking a step to him, he looked up, his eyes locking onto her watching her every move. Her feet slowly ate the distance between them bringing her closer to the predator that lurked inside him. As she stepped up to him, he lowered his foot and pulled her between his legs. “Are you sure about this Hermione?” Hearing her given name fall from his lips for the first time sent her heart into overdrive. She stretched herself up to reach his lips and feathered hers against his. “Yes.” Standing up straight, Severus locked his arms around her waist pulling her so close she molded to his form. Leaning down to claim her lips again, he disapparated them to Spinner’s End.

  
As their feet slammed onto the front steps, he cupped and lifted her bottom, forcing her legs around his waist, as he pushed her into the door grinding his erection over her center. The groan that slipped from his mouth and into hers as his tongue stroked the roof of her mouth, set her ablaze and she found herself answering him with a moan of her own. She heard his palm slap onto the door to disengage his wards and the sheer desperation he exuded for her, worked her into a frenzy, making her grind her hot center back into him.

  
Severus deposited her onto the entrance table while he turned to re-engage the wards. Hermione found herself bereft at the momentary loss of contact and a whimper sounded in the corridor. The look he gave her over his shoulder was pure sin. He stalked back to her forcing his hands into her braid and pulling it loose while pulling her puffy bottom lip into his mouth to suck as he had her finger. Her core flooded with more of that delicious warmth, and the smell of her arousal slowly filled the room.

Resting his forehead against hers a devilish smile pulled at his lips. He began to kiss her neck, nipping at her pulse before continuing his exploration. Hermione’s heart was racing and desperate sounds began to escape her mouth. As he trailed his lips down her neck she was completely lost. She felt Severus grasp her dress just before the room filled with the sound of ripping fabric as he destroyed the seam of the faux wrap.

  
Her ruined dress gaped open under his pleased eyes. She watched as he lightly traced his fingertips over the lace of her bra in a reverent touch. Stopping his thumbs and forefingers over her blush-colored nipples, he began to roll them, pulling them into tight, erect, peaks. His touch made her feel as though the oxygen had been sucked from the room and she began to gasp trying to get air into her lungs. It was the most exquisite feeling.

  
Severus continued running his fingertips down the planes of her stomach causing the fine hairs across her body to stand at attention. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down her hips and off her legs. Kneeling before her he grasped her bottom pulling her to the edge of the table before placing each heeled foot on the glass. Cool air rushed her as her entire being was exposed to him.

  
“Do you know what I thought watching you duel me last night?” He asked, rubbing his palms up and down the tops of her thighs. Seeing his head between her thighs and the look of starvation he wore, made the walls inside her clench, begging him to fill her. “What?” Was her breathy response.

“That you reminded me of an avenging angel. You were a hail storm of rage as we fought and yet you looked like a goddess with the way you shone in the dark. A goddess that I would gladly fall before and worship with my tongue.”

  
“ _Severus_!” His name tore from her mouth in a haggard yell as his tongue licked from her slit to her hooded bundle of nerves. She dug her fingers into his hair to both clutch him closer and pull him away. His thumbs massaged circles into her thighs while he kept her open for his feast. He circled his tongue around her entrance before plunging it forth stroking the different textures within. Releasing one hand from his hair she slammed it onto the table as she leveraged herself to ride his tongue shamelessly chasing the swelling pleasure in her. Moving the wicked being that was his tongue to her bud, he slowly began to insert a long finger into her channel. Her body started to sing as it finally had something to grip. Her walls greedily clamped around the finger urging it further into her.

  
Hermione's moans grew louder with each stroke of his tongue and finger. The sounds of her pleasure began to echo around them. The sound of her pleasure was so erotic to her own ears she once more began to grind down on his mouth.

  
“Severus…” She breathed. “Please… I…”

  
“I’ve got you, angel, relax,” he murmured.

  
His finger stroked once more on the spongy texture inside her as his teeth lightly grazed her bud and she spiraled into oblivion.

_______________

Severus felt her thighs clamp around his face, locking his mouth in place as her orgasm tore through her body. Her bliss flooded out of her and he replaced his finger with his tongue to catch it, moaning at her delectable taste. A shutter ran a course over her body, as she went limp, her thighs releasing him from heaven. 

  
As he stood he popped the button on his denims and eased the zipper down to make room for the erection that was fighting its way out. He took in the sight of Hermione her pupils blown, eyes glazed over in satisfaction, and a soft smile gracing her face. He was certain he had never seen anything as beautiful. She met his eyes, her smiling spreading, and reached a hand out to pull him into her by his shirt.

  
He felt her lips brush over him before her tongue peeked out to taste herself on him. Sighing her pleasure at the taste, he felt her begin to lap her tongue at what remained around his mouth. _If that is not the most erotic thing a witch has ever done, I don’t know what is._ Not being able to take any more of the wanton display without risk of finishing off in the denims he still wore, he hooked an arm under her knees and another around her back, lifting her up into his arms. If her licking her desire from his face was the most erotic thing any witch had ever done, the feeling that washed over him as she burrowed her face into his chest, releasing a sigh of happiness, was the most content a wizard had ever felt. 

  
Severus made his way up the stairs, his angel safely tucked into his arms, and as he deposited her onto his bed and took in the sight, he knew he never wanted her to leave. She stretched out against the pillows, her eyes roaming over his clothed body and landing on his undone zipper. He watched her worry her lip and wanted to know what she thought.

  
He took a lot of liberties with his gift for Legilimency, never questioning the moral boundaries he shredded in his quest for what someone hid inside their head. In fact, that gift was what made him stand out amongst the other Death Eaters when he had first been marked and had been pivotal in his rise up the ranks. Though he had slipped into her mind the night before grazing her surface thoughts to stay ahead, he knew he would never again take such liberty without her consent. And how he hoped she would one day allow him free access to her mind.

  
“Is there more?” Her quiet question pulled him from his thoughts and silent vow to her.

  
“Do you want more?” He volleyed back.

  
Severus took her in as she tilted her head in thought before nodding. “I want it all… With you…”

  
His eyes went wide at the hidden meaning behind her consent to go further with him. Nobody made it out of Hogwarts with their virginity intact. Not even he had done it and while he was able to please the witches he took in school, not many had been wanting. Even with Narcissa guiding him, Severus hadn’t really come into his own until after he had left school.

  
“Hermione-”

  
“Yes. Whatever you think I may have just implied, the answer is yes.”

  
“That would have been something to know before I worked you over at the entrance of my home.”

  
“Would you not have brought me here if you had known?” She was slowly bringing her knees to her chest, closing him out.

  
Severus rested his knee on the bed and leaned over her, pulling her knees back down to see her. “Angel, all I mean is that I wouldn’t have attacked you like a sex-starved deviant.”

  
“Your deviance is what calls to me…” She whispered. 

  
_Salazar help me, I’m leading this angel into the deepest circles of hell._

  
“You’re going to surprise me at every turn aren’t you?” He asked affection filling his voice. The smile she wore lit up her face. She was a radiant, incandescent light in his life.

  
“Are you sure?” He asked as he began to kiss her bare shoulder.

  
“More than anything,” she responded, her body becoming pliant under his touch.

  
Severus nudged her thighs open and lowered himself to rest cradled within her legs. He distributed his weight so as not to crush her small frame as he lowered his head to hers. She reached her head up closing the last of the space between their lips sealing them together once more. As he kissed her he licked at her seam seeking entrance for his tongue. Slipping inside her mouth he began to curl his tongue around hers pulling it into his own waiting mouth. Taking from his earlier ministrations, she lightly caressed the roof of his mouth. His blood sang as she tentatively explored him, each sweep of her tongue becoming more confident as he reacted. 

  
As her hands disappeared under his shirt, he broke their kiss to lift himself off of her to remove it. As she had downstairs, Hermione let out a desperate whimper at the loss of his contact. Divesting himself of the shirt he quickly lowered himself back to her. He gave her a wicked grin as his sex heavy voice said, “I’m right here angel.”

  
Severus began to skim his fingers over her heated skin, taking in her soft curves. When his hands reached their destination he cupped the firm tissue of her breasts. Kneading them through the lace cups of her bra, he took in her responsive form as her back began to arc under him, her hot center pressing into his erection. Her breath ghosted over his skin as she made contact with him. She ground herself down on him and moaned in his ear at the pressure. Every sound she made he savored, the moans and gasps like a sensual song for his ears alone.

  
As she arced into him again, he captured a nipple into his mouth soaking the lace. He sucked on the hardened peak with vigor causing her to go wild under him as she fought to get more contact at her core. Slipping a hand under her back he brought her body with his as he sat back on his heels. Moving to the neglected nipple he wrapped her legs around him and urged her hips to writhe over him.

  
Moving his mouth between each of her breasts lavishing them in equal attention, she found her rhythm and began to ride his denim-clad cock. Severus moved his hands to tangle into her hair and pull her head to his as he began to thrust up into her as she drove down onto him. He was enraptured by the image of her riding him to orgasm. The sight of her using his body to reach her own pleasure stole his breath away.

_Now,_ this _is the most erotic thing I have ever seen or experienced_ , Severus thought his earlier declaration replaced.

  
Throwing her head back in a silent scream, she came apart in his hands, her body slicked with sweat from her exertion. He eased her down on the bed before getting up and heading to his bathroom. And once more he heard her protest at his absence.

_I feel the same way angel._

  
Pulling open a drawer at the sink, he retrieved two small vials of potions before returning to her. Coming back into the room, Severus took in the sight of his angel laying in their bed, her hair starting to tangle from his hands, her skin covered in a pink flush and glistening with sweat, her eyes molten with a need for what was to come next and knew he could never let her go. Now that he had her, he would protect her with everything he was, allowing nothing to come between them, least of all the war. 

  
“I’m fairly adept at brewing so if you trust me this,” he said holding out a purple potion for her inspection, “is a male contraceptive, I take it and all sperm upon ejaculation are rendered blanks. This one here,” he held out a blue one for her to examine as well, “is to prevent any soreness you would otherwise have after.” He watched as she unstopped the pain potion and downed it without a word.

  
“I trust you Severus, more than you realize,” she said, handing the purple one back to him. It was a very un-Slytherin trait to just blindly trust someone. The last time anyone took him at his word had been years ago when he met a little fiery redhead. Hermione’s faith in him made a warmth spread out from his chest.

  
Downing his own potion, he finally unlaced his boots and removed his denims. Severus watched as Hermione reached her hand out and tentatively stroked her fingers up the swollen vein. Her innocent touch had his cock jumping into her hand demanding more. She ran her palm over the head, a look of fascination crossing her face as she caused a drop of liquid to spill from the slit. His breath caught in his throat as she ran her finger over the moisture and brought it to her lips. He kept his eyes locked on her as she pulled her finger into her mouth and sucked at the taste of him. Looking up at him through her lashes, she quietly asked, “May I…” He could see her courage fail her as she nodded to his erection.

  
“Please,” he said his voice full of worship.

  
Severus stared unblinkingly at her not wanting to miss as second as she lowered her mouth to him. As she sucked in the head his eyes rolled back and he dove his hands into her hair. His mind began to fizzle as she worked her tongue over the length, circling from base to tip. When she brought her hand up to lightly cup his sack, he screamed a reminder in his head to himself to not shove her head down his shaft. Her touch and mouth were unpracticed but the desire in her eyes to please him had him nearly coming undone.

  
Reaching down he hooked his hands under her arms and forcefully pulled her off of him before she could finish him off. He plunged his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan around him as he lifted her up to his waist, urging her legs around him, before gracelessly tumbling them onto the bed. Hermione thrust her fingers into his hair pulling at the ebony strands while scratching her nails on his scalp as she had done earlier in the evening. Severus purred into her mouth before pulling away from her.

  
He slipped a hand between them to stroke her core and prepare her for what was coming. He inserted his first finger, being greeted once again by her tight grip, as he circled the finger around pressing into her most arousing areas. She began to trickle with desire as he entered a second finger repeating the same process. More liquid came from her and though it was already a full fit, he slowly eased a third finger in to join the other two. It was so tight, he had a hard time completing the rotations in an unbroken circle.

  
Beneath him her body quivered, her breath coming at a rapid pace. “Are you okay?” He asked, taking in the strained look on her face.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she growled at him. Seeing the lioness inside her roar to life had his erection leaping at the chance to replace his fingers.

  
He slowly withdrew his fingers taking care to stimulate her front wall. Severus took himself in hand groaning as he slid her moisture over his cock. He looked up to see Hermione transfixed by him as he worked himself slowly reaching her hand down her body to join him. He encircled her wrist before she could reach him giving her a smile that was full of promise, “Next time, I won’t last much longer as it is.” 

  
A smile full of pride lit up her face and he took her momentary distraction to begin nudging his way in. Feeling her body tense under him, he began to stroke one of her thighs with his free hand. “Relax Hermione, it’ll be worse if you don’t.” He felt her take a deep breath in and slowly begin to release it. As she did, he pushed more of himself in. “Again,” he urged her. On her third deep breath, he plunged ahead the rest of the way, Hermione letting out a soft cry at the full intrusion.

  
Severus gently kissed her lips as she adjusted to the stretching of her body. Her channel held him in a vice grip demanding he come as payment for entering. Slowly her body relaxed under him once more and she brought her leg up his thigh urging him to move. “Are you ready?” He whispered against her chest.

  
“Severus, please.” Knowing he would never deny her a thing he began to slowly pump himself in and out of her. His heart began to race and his breath hitching in his throat as her walls clamped around him refusing to allow him to leave her. She began to move under him as she adjusted to her fullness, reaching her hips to his every time he entered.

  
Finding their own rhythm they worked each other into a frenzy that quickly had them racing their way to the cliff’s edge. Feeling his sack begin to draw up and tighten, he once more slipped his fingers between them, this time to begin work on her bundle of nerves. Hermione moaned in his ear at the contact and quickly lost herself as she began to meet his thrusts and grind onto his hand.

  
Her tight walls began to flutter around him, and with one more flick of his finger she screamed his name out, her walls clamping down on him strangling his cock inside her, ripping a roar from his chest as his release shot out to bathe her walls.

  
Both breathing heavily, trying to regain their senses, he pulled himself out of her and turned her onto her side. Sliding her back to his front he draped his left arm around her and buried his face into her curls.

  
Severus startled, as he felt her begin to lift his arm up, thinking she was leaving him, he tightened his hold on her. “Stay… Please…”

“I’m not going anywhere Severus, I promise.” Trying to show the same blind faith she had given him, he slowly loosened his hold on her. Once more she began to lift his arm and then he realized what she sought.

  
She ran her fingers over the Dark Mark before she pressed a feather-lite kiss to it. “This does not define you,” she whispered before her breathing evened out into sleep. If he hadn’t known it before, he knew now that he was irrevocably in love with her. She may not know all the darkness within him but she knew who and what he was and still she lay in his arms sleeping peacefully, trusting in him to guard her through the night.

The Death Eater had fallen in love with the Phoenix. They were a pair sworn to opposite sides of a war, fated to be star crossed lovers, and still, he loved her with everything he had. 


	10. For You - Liam Payne & Rita Ora

The morning rays of the sun fluttered in through the sheer curtains that covered the windows bathing Hermione in its light as she began to wake. She took in the room around her infinitely curious about how one Severus Snape lived. In her current time rumors of his vampiric like tendencies ran amuck. Students speculated everything from him never sleeping to sleeping in a coffin to even transforming into a bat and hanging from the rafters to sleep. Looking around the impossibly large room, she saw no coffins, no rafters, and his even breathing pointed to the fact that he did indeed sleep. Instead, it looked as though Severus Snape had a taste for luxury and surrounded himself with it. The floors were a rainbow of mahogany grains lain in a herringbone pattern polished to a high shine, the walls painted in a rich shade of midnight blue, the heavy drapes looked to be of black velvet, and the white silk sheets she lay on caressed her body just as he had the night before. Yes, Severus definitely knew how to live well.

  
Finishing with what she could see of the room, she turned her inquisitive gaze to the man who slept peacefully behind her. The palm of his hand was calloused no doubt from all the hours he spent brewing, the backs of it sported a dozen or so thin white scars from where the blades had nicked him while preparing ingredients, and on the fleshy outer edge of his hand was a pattern of puckered flesh that looked as though he had been severely burned at some point. Running her fingers up the inside of his arm she took in his Dark Mark, tracing the mouth of the snake, up its body as it coiled, before disappearing into the mouth of the skull. It was ugly in what it represented to him now but she knew that soon enough it would become one more scar he bore, this one telling the story of how he defied Voldemort and helped them to victory.

  
Stretching her body out, she was reminded of the previous night’s exertions. Her lips swollen from the ferocity with which Severus had kissed her, her muscles sore from their excessive use, and between her thighs a delicious feeling of having been stretched, filled and possessed by him. He had claimed her body and with it her heart. Arching her back for it to pop, her bottom pushed back into him. The twitch that grazed her startled her. Slowly relaxing back into him, she felt it again. This time she wiggled into the twitch trying to place what it was. When it twitched once more, she felt a heaviness settle between the crevice of her bottom. Now knowing it to be his morning erection, she began to wiggle and grind into it in earnest. 

  
The hand that had rested upon her all night locked over her breasts and began to tweak her nipple, while the one her head had been pillowed under came down her side cupping her center, forcing her bum into place as a finger slipped between the folds to feather her nerves. “If you keep that up we are not going to make it out of this bed.” Severus’s voice came from behind her gravelly with sleep. Rolling her hips into his hand and erection she answered, “You say that as though you expect me to want to leave.” He growled at her response rolling on top of her, caging her body under his. “You aren’t going anywhere.” 

Hermione hooked each of her heels to the inside of his legs opening a cradle for his body to rest in. “Did you sleep well, Severus?”

  
“Very,” was his short response before taking her lips in his, flicking out his tongue to open her. A soft moan escaped her as he began his morning exploration of her. His hips started to rock against hers, hoping to seek entrance, as he kissed his way down her neck. Hermione began rubbing her moist slit over his hardened length, trying to stimulate her bundle of nerves. 

  
Severus grabbed her bottom running his hand down the back of her thigh as he hooked her leg over him. The opening caused his blunt head to collide with the apex of her thighs and she moaned out her pleasure, but before she could push down on him seeking more, he flipped them so he was now the one looking up at her. “I loved watching you use me last night.” Hermione sucked in a sharp breath at his declaration. His hands engulfed her waist urging her up and back down on him. Spurred on by his words she began to grind her flesh against his length, her head falling back at the feeling of writhing above him.

  
“In… Please…” She begged as her walls started to clench searching him out.

  
She watched as Severus gripped himself and began to angle his way home.

  
“Severus! You’re more than an hour late, is everything okay?” Hermione froze above him, her eyes going wide at the sound of the melodious female voice calling for him.

  
“ _Fuck_ , I forgot all about her,” he cursed out as heels began to click on the stairs heading for the bedroom. “Shite, come here,” he said pulling her off of him and tucking her nude form behind him to give her a modicum of modesty just as the mystery woman walked into the room.

  
“Severus, love are you feeling alright you are never in…” In the frame of his bedroom stood the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy. “Oh… I… You never… That is to say… Oh, sweet Salazar please burn my eyes out…” Hermione watched as the normally unflappable Lady Malfoy blushed up to her roots, turning around and right into the door frame in her haste to out.

  
“Shite, Cissy are you okay?” Severus exclaimed.

  
“Fine,” she choked out, bringing a hand to her injured face. “Just _please_ put some clothes on and I’ll wait downstairs… Merlin, I was not expecting that when I came…” Her heels rapidly clicked out of the room and down the stairs as though a dementor chased her.

  
Chuckling Severus called after her, “Turn on the blasted coffee pot since you ruined my morning while you’re at it, Cissy!” His chest rumbled with laughter as he turned to face a now scarlet Hermione. “I’m sorry, angel, I forgot I was supposed to meet her at the manor for an appointment.”

  
Hermione nodded her head at his words trying to form some sort of sentence. All that she could think to say though was, “Fucking, Godric that was more embarrassing than when I told Harry about my crush on you.” Her eyes turned to saucers as she realized the truth she let slip out.

  
“What are you talking about Hermione?” Severus asked confusion clear in his voice.

  
“Severus Tobias Snape, hurry up and put some clothes on and bring your girl down here for me to properly meet!” Saved by Narcissa Malfoy and wasn’t that ironic.

  
“Sorry about her, she fancies herself, my mother, at times. Let me get you something from my closet to slip into.” Just then her dress floated up the stairs and came to rest on the bed, spelled back together after last night. 

  
“This just keeps getting worse,” Hermione said as her panties followed next. She dropped her face into her hands as she asked, “Severus please just kill me, I can’t go down there.”

  
“Not a chance Hermione, I already told you I plan on keeping you.”

  
Her heart stuttered at his words, warmth circling out of her chest, and a smile pulling to her face. He returned her smile before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

  
“Come on, before she recovers and comes back up here and spells my prick off.”

  
“Now that would be a crying shame,” she giggled.

  
After quickly dressing, they made their way down the stairs, Severus’s hand low on her back as he guided her to the kitchen. Once there, they found Narcissa directing a tiny little elf around the kitchen. “Tippy please place Sev’s food for the week into that muggle ice thing of his. And then if you will, please go about cleaning the house, take care of his laundry, and remember to stay out of the cellar. The chaos that is his lab has to remain untouched.”

  
“Tippy, don’t listen to her, I am more than capable of cleaning my own home and putting food away. If you would like though I have several herbs in need of harvesting out back.” Hermione watched the elf worry her lip trying to decide if she should follow Narcissa or Severus.

  
“Tippy will do everything Master,” she said proudly thinking she had found the solution.

  
“Fine, Tippy but really I don’t need you.” As he spoke the words Hermione tried to stop him, knowing the poor elf would think she had displeased him in some way. Right on cue, her large tennis ball shaped eyes welled up with tears and a wail emanated from her little body.

  
“Tippy has displeased Master Sevy!” She screamed out throwing herself at his feet, “He makes Tippy live with Missy Cissy and not in his home, so unhappy he is with me, disgrace on Tippy.” As she began to bang her head on the floor, Hermione shot forward to stop her.

  
“Shh… Tippy I’m sure that’s not what Severus means is it, _Severus_ ,” she scolded him while trying to calm the poor creature as she glared at him over the little elf’s head. More sobs came from her mouth as she continued her lament about how she had supposedly failed him. “And now Missy Cissy say Master has a witch in his home and still he doesn’t want me here. Who will take care of new Mistress and babies if not Tippy!?”

  
At the mention of babies Hermione and Severus both blanched. Narcissa began to giggle from the corner taking in their horror-stricken faces.

  
“Severus, can I speak to you for just a moment please,” Hermione asked, trying to regain her composure. He went to help her stand from her crouch at the elf’s side and lead her to his living room. Casting muffliato on the room she turned took at Severus and saw his confused face. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “You know I trust Cissy implicitly, whatever you say she can hear.”

“I have a very different opinion of Narcissa Malfoy, her husband is vile, and her son is a petulant child, not exactly a ringing endorsement of the woman.” Again the confused and assessing expression crossed his face and Hermione realized just what she said. _Merlin, I need to watch myself around him_. “Please just listen to what I have to tell you.” Severus nodded his head and she continued, “The Malfoys’ have an elf named Dobby.”

  
“Yeah, I’ve met the thing, skittish even for an elf.”

  
“Exactly, he’s horribly abused, Lucius regularly beats him. Please whatever you have against Tippy, put it aside and let her stay here so she can be safe.”

  
“How do you know this?” He asked, wondering just what secrets were in her head to uncover.

  
“Given the situation I can’t tell you, just please do this for me.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead before saying, “Fine… _For_ you.” She smiled at him before canceling her spell. With her back to Severus as she walked back into the kitchen, Hermione missed the quizzical gaze he was giving her.

  
Severus joined her a short moment later and she watched as he squatted down to address the elf on her level. “Tippy you are right. With Hermione here, I will probably be in need of you. After all, someone has to help me care for this angel.” The elf let out an excited shriek before bowing to Severus. Tippy turned to Hermione and lowered herself into a curtsey, “Mistress, Tippy very grateful for you getting Master to allow Tippy home.” Hermione smiled at the little elf and said, “You are most welcome Tippy.” At that, the elf began whizzing around the kitchen putting food away and cleaning. 

  
“Impressive, Lucius and I got him Tippy after he moved back here… He went on a tirade about their enslavement and refused to take her. The poor thing has been trying to get into his home for nearly two years, breaks poor Tippy’s heart every time he sends her back to the Manor. Ironic really given his and Lucius’s… Extra activities if you ask me.”

  
“Well it is enslavement and the conditions some elves are forced to live in is deplorable, but since their pride rests in pleasing their owner I have to accept it even though it disgusts me. At least with Severus, I know she will be cared for.” Thinking of Tippy being exposed to the same treatment as Dobby had her blood boiling.

  
“You are quite the spitfire, I see why he’s taken with you,” Narcissa said, smiling her approval. Turning to Severus she pulled a notebook from her purse and gracefully took a chair at the table. “Now, let’s get our weekly questionnaire out of the way so that you can examine my blood, give me the potions, and you two can go back to your morning in bed,” she said smiling as she placed a quill and inkpot next to the book.

“Are you sure you want to do this with Hermione present?” Turning to Hermione he added, “It’s a matter that involves her health, that’s the only reason I ask.”

  
Smiling at his desire to be sure she knew she was otherwise welcome in all aspects of his life, she leaned in to kiss him before getting up to excuse herself.

  
“Nonsense Severus, Hermione is here in your home, having stayed the night I presume. That is more than enough for me to extend her the trust I put in you. Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black,” she said, extending a hand to Hermione.

  
“Hermione Granger,” she responded giving the proffered hand a delicate shake.

  
“Granger… I don’t believe I’m familiar with the family…” Narcissa assessed her before looking at Severus. “Be careful Severus. This could be dangerous for her. There are many who wish to seek your favored spot, and she would be their ticket to manipulating you from it,” she said. At her words, Severus’s face clouded over but he gave a sharp nod in understanding.

  
Mistrust filled Hermione. While she trusted Severus she wasn’t so sure Narcissa, and by extension Lucius, could be trusted. “What’s to stop you from using me yourself to advance your husband?” At her question, Narcissa’s delicate laughter rang out, and beside her, Severus tried to smother a laugh as well.

  
“I’m sorry for laughing Hermione it’s just that Narcissa basically raised me. Our relationship bounces between friends, siblings, and parent and child. She taught me everything I needed to know about surviving as a poor mangy mutt in Slytherin, she took me under her wing, and in an effort to please her and win her affection Lucius did the same, and they schooled me on how to excel past my blood status within the circles of purebloods. When my mother was murdered-”

  
“Filthy muggles,” Narcissa spat before tacking on, “No offense dear.”

  
_Gee how could anyone take offense to that._

  
“So, when my father murdered my mother after fifth year, she took me back to the Manor and that’s where I lived till I finished school, upon which I moved back here.” Hearing the fate of his mother, and at his own father’s hand no less, Hermione saw one of the puzzle pieces click into place about how Severus became a Death Eater. She grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it in support. “I promise Narcissa can be trusted above all others, and as she is the one who holds Lucius’s leash so can he.” At that Narcissa gave Hermione a positively devilish smile and said, “You’ll soon know what it’s like to have that power over a man Hermione, just you wait."

  
“Okay Cissy, first things first, has your cycle begun?” Hermione was dumbfounded at the clinical tone that overtook Severus’s voice as he and Narcissa Malfoy began to run through his questions.

  
“Excuse me, just what are you two discussing?” Hermione asked trying to make sense of everything and failing while Severus drew her blood for examination.

  
“Narcissa and Lucius have been trying to have a child. They have had several successful attempts at conceiving but…” Where his voice trailed off Narcissa’s picked up.

  
“But, I have been unsuccessful in carrying a pregnancy to term. After the last time…” She inhaled a sharp breath as her eyes started to swim in tears. Taking a deep breath she tried once more. “After I lost the baby a few months short of term last Easter, I’ve been unable to conceive again so Severus began to study my infertility-”

  
“And after a lot of research, I created a series of potions for Narcissa to take each day with the hopes of increasing her chances the next time she conceives. If it works, it’ll change the lives of a lot of the pureblood families as a majority seem to suffer from some form of infertility due to the inbreeding throughout the generations.”

  
Always his student, Hermione had never been privy to the workings of the mind of Severus Snape. She was utterly impressed by his intelligence, and compassion for Narcissa, and his drive and the shared love they had for the pursuit of knowledge. He was a man she would be able to have academic discussions with and they could share in their love of research and discovery. The prospect of what a life with him could look like was stoking her arousal. Acting on impulse she kissed him before whispering, “You are utterly brilliant Severus.” She watched as he wore both, pride at her words and affection at her action on his face. He reached out tucking a now matted curl behind her ear before leaning in and capturing her lips for one more kiss, his much more heated than hers had been.

  
Just as she was starting to go soft under his lips, Narcissa gently cleared her throat reminding them they weren’t alone. Standing Severus kissed her head before heading to his lab in the cellar to collect the potions Narcissa would need for the week.

  
The silence became tense between Hermione and Narcissa in his absence, each woman sizing the other up and making their judgments. It appeared Narcissa had concluded hers as she went to look Hermione squarely in the eyes. “You should know Slytherins do not love easily, if ever. We do not blindly give our trust or loyalty, and that man in there has lain all he is at your feet. It is plain on his face for all of wizarding Britain to see that he loves you. As such, there isn’t a damn thing in this world that will keep him from you, whether it be your Order, his allegiance to the Dark Lord, or some other force or person acting against the two of you. If you do not feel the same way, walk away right now before he loses any more of his heart to you, because if you break him I will kill you. That isn’t an idle threat, he is my friend, my brother, and my son, and if you hurt him I will end you in the most painful of ways and no one will ever find what is left of your body.

  
“Now that said, if you love him in return you two will need an ally to make it through what is to come because I promise you I know the others in the inner circle and they will find out about you and your blood status and use it against him to take his place.” 

  
Hermione knew that every word Narcissa spoke was true. In a single night, they had both become the other’s weakness and that left them each with their necks exposed. She also knew without a doubt that Narcissa was genuine in her declaration to be an ally to both Severus and her. Though she wasn’t ready to speak the words to Severus until he knew everything about her, and she knew that conversation had to happen soon because there was no doubt that he hadn’t forgotten her slips of the tongue earlier, she returned Narcissa’s truth held stare and said, “I am hopelessly, madly, irrevocably in love with him.”


	11. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark - Fall Out Boy

“Does he ever allow anyone in there?” Hermione asked nodding to the cellar door. As soon as she saw him go through the door Hermione was filled with the urge to follow. He had been so graceful when he would demonstrate the brewing process in class and since he had become the Defense teacher, Potions no longer held as much allure for her. She missed watching him take command of the cauldrons and manipulate the ingredients into his own unique brand of art. 

  
“As far as I’m aware, no one but Luc and I even know where Severus lives and we’ve never had the desire to go down there. He isn’t much into having people in his space. This is his place away from everything and everyone, a haven. It’s why I was so shocked to find you here this morning. He _never_ brings a witch to his bed.

  
“So imagine my shock when I come in search of him because he’s late for our weekly appointment and I find him in bed, naked as the day he was born, sporting an impressive erection, by the way, trying to shield you from my view. Sorry about that,” she said with a soft chuckle. 

  
The door to the cellar creaked open as Severus came back up into the kitchen. “Okay Narcissa, you know what to do with these,” he said as he handed her almost two dozen vials filled with various colors of potions. “Please don’t forget to log everything from what you eat to when you and Lucius have intercourse to any side effects you may develop positive or negative.”

  
Narcissa safely tucked everything into her purse and stood to head to the fireplace in the kitchen. Hermione watched the ease of affection between the two as he rested his hand between her shoulders and walked her to his floo network. Narcissa patted his cheek in affection before stepping into the hearth. “By the way,” Severus said, a mischievous grin taking over his face, “Do not think that I won’t repay you in kind for interrupting my morning.” Hermione laughed as the horror of Severus interrupting her and her husband washed over Narcissa’s face. He took a pinch of powder, threw it in, calling for the Manor, and she was gone in a flash of green flames.

  
Severus turned to Hermione, the mischievous smile gone and in its place, he wore one of a predator and began to stalk towards her. Closing in on her, he buried his face into her curls, seeking her neck, and began to stroke her exposed thighs. “I think..” He stopped to place an open mouth kiss on her shoulder, “That we…” His tongue ran up her neck, “Should head back to bed.” His teeth nipping at her ear. “Or… we could just stay here, the table is fairly solid.” His fingers had moved inside her thighs and began a lazy pattern over her panty covered mound.

  
“Severus…” She breathed trying to clear her mind to focus on her words.

  
“Hmmm…” His fingers had dipped into her panties and he started to work her bud the way he had with his tongue the night before.

  
“Merlin… Severus, please… I need…”

  
“Need what Hermione?” His voice was purring into her ear and try as she might her brain started to fizzle out all thoughts but that of his fingers.

  
“Brunch,” she gasped out as his finger plunged into her. “Marauders…” Groaning as soon as the word left her lips he pulled back removing his finger from her.

  
“Fucking Marauders… Even now they are trying to ruin my life.” He leaned against the table, locking his ankles onto the legs of her chair, wearing the most adorable grumpy look on his face, causing her to giggle. “You look adorable all pouty.”

  
“Adorable is not something I’m generally called,” he growled at her, making her laugh even more.

  
“Would you like to come with me?” She offered in an attempt to soothe his ruffled feathers.

  
“I make no promises to behave, angel, they may be your friends but there is a lot of history there. In fact, it makes me question your judge of character a little that you’re with them,” he quipped.

  
“Hey, I have my reasons to trust them, just like you.” _Most of them at least_ , she silently tacked on.

  
“Give me ten minutes to shower and I’ll take you home,” he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

  
Coming back down much sooner than she anticipated, she drank him in and wondered why it was so urgent to see Remus today. After all, she still had a few nights to begin the wolfsbane potion if he agreed. Gone was the bad boy from last night and in his place was a man she could clearly see as being the right hand to Voldemort. Severus wore a white dress shirt that pulled tantalizingly across his chest to highlight the lean muscle build he had underneath. The shirt tapered down, illustrating the way his body came to the point of a V at his hips before disappearing into his trousers. And Merlin help her, she didn’t think it possible for one to be jealous of a piece of clothing but the way they were cut to cup his rear had her wishing to divest him of the offending item.

  
“If you keep looking at me like that angel, we are going to be very, late.” His voice dripped with a delicious danger that had her seriously reconsidering. “And frankly after seeing Black paw at you last night, I’m rather looking forward to seeing his face when he realizes who he lost out to. Now come here please.” As she stepped up to him, he kneeled before her and slipped one of the heels onto her foot, fastening the buckle. 

  
“I can do that,” she said trying to remove her foot from his hand.

  
“I’m aware,” was all he said before slipping the other on. She looked down at him and that warmth that swelled in her chest earlier came out again. Underneath the layers of darkness he wrapped himself in, he was no doubt the most devoted of lovers and something about her made him wish to give that devotion to her. It was painfully clear just how true Narcissa’s words had been. He really was laying everything he had to offer before her. 

  
He rose to his feet and threaded his fingers through her hair to pull her in for a kiss. Hermione rested her hands on his chest as they engaged in the slow unhurried kiss. She poured her new love for him into it and hoped he could feel it. Slowly he broke away placing one more kiss on her before saying, “Okay let’s get you home so you can get ready and get this over with.”

  
As she buttoned her cloak against the chill in the late morning air, Severus reengaged his wards, before ensnaring her waist and tucking her close to him. “Now show me where you live.”

  
“I can’t…” She looked at him as he gave her another quizzical look. She was going to have to tell him soon because it was a fool’s hope to think he wasn’t filing the pieces of information away to examine later.

“How do you-”

  
“After,” she said, cutting him off before he could get any further into thought. Nodding his head at her he checked to be sure she was snug against him and disapparated them for her before she realized she hadn’t told him where she lived.

  
Landing directly in front of the iron gate Hermione turned to look at Severus. “How do you know where I live?”

  
“Finding people is one of the many… Jobs I do for _Him_. It wasn’t that hard given your affiliation with the Order to figure out who would lead me to you.”

  
“That’s unsettling…”

“Hermione, I’m sorry I’m not-”

  
“Weirdly, that isn’t the part that bothers me. I’m more concerned about how easy it was for you to find me.” Looking up into his eyes she asked, “Severus I’m not naive enough to think that we aren’t opening ourselves up to danger with what we are doing, but how unsafe am I here in Hogsmeade?”

  
She watched as he withdrew his wand and began casting diagnostics at the house. He circled the perimeter, occasionally testing the strength of whatever enchantments he had uncovered. When he made his way back to her, his face was unreadable.

  
“You’re not _completely_ vulnerable in this house, but I would feel better if you allowed me to place some of my own protections on the house. For now, as long as no one recognizes you as a muggle-born or worse a member of the Order, you’ll be fine. Hogsmeade is close enough to Hogwarts, and therefore Dumbledore, that we generally avoid engaging in anything here.

  
“There is something curious about it though… There is a modified repelling charm on the home. It looks as though it’s been created to cause anyone not associated with the warding to want to pass the home and not go up to the door. It’s smart but easily broken if someone wanted through. Why’d you add it?”

  
“It’s not my home… Minerva lives here in the summer and…” She trailed off trying to figure out how to spin the fact that she was living at a professor’s home. 

  
“What are you hiding in there?” Severus asked his hand coming up to stroke her temple.

  
In the distance, Hermione heard the Hogwarts clock tower chime the half-hour. She didn’t have long to get ready and make it to Diagon Alley if she wanted to be on time. Grasping onto it, she used it to deter Severus,

  
“Severus I need to hurry. I have to meet Lily in the Alley at eleven.”

  
He walked up to the gate and as the magic tried to repel him from touching it, he lobbed a spell into the barrier disengaging it. Opening the gate he indicated for her to lead the way.

_Easily broken indeed._

  
Once inside Hermione darted up the stairs to make quick work of her shower. Toweling her hair off, she took her cue from Severus’s state of dress and put on a cream-colored sweater that showed a subtle amount of cleavage and tucked it into a dark teal skirt that brushed the tops of her knees. She quickly swiped her makeup on and ran down the stairs casting the spell on her hair as she went. Grabbing her boots that rested by the door she bent over to zip them up.

  
“You’ll have to let me see your hair naturally at some point. I’m curious how it looks,” he said fingering one of her waves.

  
“Like a wild animal got caught and died in it. Believe me, you aren’t missing anything. In fact, you may run for the hills if you ever see it, and that’s only if it doesn’t first choke you to death while you sleep.” Severus howled out in laughter at her description. Being so used to the stoic professor from her time, Hermione thoroughly enjoyed how easily he expressed himself around her now. “Okay, I’m ready. If you would please take us.”

  
Still chuckling at her, he once more opened her cloak for her as she pulled it on. “Are you ready?” He asked once they were outside and he had her hand in his. She nodded her head and then they were being pulled through space and landing on the cobblestone walkway of Diagon Alley.

“I need to have a few things delivered for Narcissa’s next batch of potions. I’ll come and find you in there when I’m done. Shouldn’t be but a few minutes.” He gave her a chaste kiss before heading down to Slug and Jiggers. Hearing the sound of the eleven o’clock chimes in the distance, Hermione dashed inside the restaurant. 

  
“Ah! Here she is,” Lily called out as she entered. “For six please,” Lily said to the witch at the front.

  
“Seven, I brought someone I hope that’s okay. They’ll be here after they run a quick errand.”

  
The witch led them through the tables to a large rectangular one by a fireplace. As they all began to fill in the seats, Hermione took in Remus’s appearance. He had bags under his eyes, a few abrasions he had missed with his concealing charm, and where a few days ago he had held himself tall, he now seemed to slump in exhaustion.

  
“Is it always this bad?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm. He turned to answer her and as he did she could see a flash of yellow in his eyes. The wolf was lurking just below the surface and something had caught its attention. She jerked back as he began to sniff, starting at her arm and working his way up to her neck, causing her to attempt to scoot further back in her chair to get away.

  
“Remus, what the hell are you doing?” James asked across the table. “You’re scaring her.”

  
Pulling back, Remus shook his head trying to clear away the wolf that was wanting to take over him. “Sorry Hermione, you have someone else’s scent on you. During the full moon, it’s very hard to repress some of the wolf instincts,” he said in a low murmur to maintain her privacy about what she had been doing the night before.

  
“It’s okay Remus, you just startled me is all. You’ve never done that before. He will be joining us that won’t be a problem will it?”

“No, the blasted wolf just wants to sniff out where you’ve been is all. Again I’m sorry.”

  
She patted his arm in a manner that assured him she thought nothing of it. Turning to the table she took the opportunity to discuss the potion with them before Severus came. “I had Lily get you all here because there is something I want to discuss with you all about Remus in my timeline.” At her statement, Lily’s face was overcome by an excited smile. Ignoring the misled look Hermione continued, “In a couple of years there is going to be a breakthrough on a potion that will suppress the wolf during the full moon. Remus, you will still be forced to transition but you will retain your own mind and therefore not seek humans out to create a pack. During the day, you also won’t have the urge to scent people anymore,” she said laughing.

  
“Now I have the theoretical knowledge and if you are willing, I can attempt to brew it for you for the next cycle. It’s complicated and requires a lot of attention and specialty brewing equipment which is why I asked you all here. I need to be able to… Commandeer a few things from the labs at Hogwarts to even have a chance at successfully doing this. And I will need-”

  
“Yes,” the five friends said before she could even finish.

  
“Whatever you need, we will help you. If there is even a slight chance we can ease things for Remus we will do whatever you need,” James declared for the group.

  
“Thank you, I know it will put you in a tight spot-”

  
Everyone went on alert as Remus began to emit a low, menacing, growl. 

  
“ _HIM?”_ Remus’s voice was distorted as the wolf started to chomp at the bit to attack whoever was near. 

  
“Remus, what is going on with you today?” Sirius asked. “You are acting positively rabid.”

  
Hermione watched as the faces at the table began to change from shock at Remus’s outburst to shock at her. She turned her head in time to catch Severus lowering himself into the chair beside her as he kept his eyes locked on Lupin. He reached for the leg of her chair and slid her closer to him. Still keeping his eyes on Lupin, as his eyes began to rapidly change between their regular blue and the yellow of his wolf, Severus reached his wand arm across Hermione’s front, preparing himself to push her behind him if needed.

  
“Sev?” Lily’s soft voice broke the standoff between the two men. Hermione took in her face with curiosity. Lily looked at Severus as though she didn’t believe he was really there, as though she would blink and he would be gone.

  
Severus gave a curt nod in her direction as he said, “Oh, is it 'Sev' again Evans? And here I thought you called me something else these days.”

  
_This was a horrible idea_ , Hermione thought as the tension grew even more around the table. Lily’s face had gone crimson and Hermione watched as shame shone in her eyes at whatever Severus had referenced. Trying to defuse the situation Hermione brought her lips to his ear and whispered, “Severus, please be nice.” He ghosted a kiss on her jaw as he murmured his acquiescence. That was the wrong thing. Whatever thin string had been keeping James and Sirius in check suddenly snapped.

  
“Hermione, what in the name of Godric are you doing with him?” James asked at the same time Sirius spat, “What, _mudbloods_ , suddenly not beneath you anymore?” 

  
The word had long ago stopped affecting her when it would come from the likes of Draco Malfoy but hearing Sirius say it, made Hermione’s heart sting. Ever so subtly she leaned back into Severus seeking comfort from the pain of the word. He rested the palm of his other hand on her thigh and began to knead the muscle through her skirt.

  
“Watch it dog…” Severus’s voice was low and full with a vindictive promise. It was the first glimpse Hermione received of the man Severus would become.

  
Having gotten control of the wolf, Remus began to stand and raise his hands between Severus and James and Sirius. “Let us all just calm down and eat, we are drawing attention. Let’s just try to be civil adults, school is over.”

  
Just as Hermione thought everyone was going to listen to Remus, Sirius turned his hate-filled look to her and said something that caused the flimsy truce Hermione had gotten Severus to agree to break. 

  
“So, you turn me down but you’ll spread your cunt for this trash?”

_______________

The words slowly slid over Severus, taking him a moment to verify that what he heard, had in fact been said. A cold fury washed over him and as he heard the soft sniffle of Hermione fighting back tears, he saw red.

  
He shot up from his chair with such force, it crashed to the floor behind him. Severus shoved the table that separated him from the mangy dog and the two charged each other. Severus threw a punch that made audible contact with Sirus’s face, breaking his nose. Sirius rushed his head into Severus’s gut and began to rapidly punch him in the side. Using the leverage of the position, Severus lifted Black up, and slammed his body into the floor, making his head bounce off the tile. Fisting both hands together, Sirius began to slam them onto his spine as Severus grabbed his throat in a punishing grip. 

  
Not realizing just how much danger he was in as Severus’s hands began to choke off the air, he said, “Tell me is she as tight and sweet as she looks?”

  
At the words, Severus cracked his head once more against the tile, before baring down more pressure on his throat.

  
“James, make them stop!” Evans shouted.

  
“Hermione call off your fucking mutt!” Potter said as he began to try and leverage Severus off of Sirius.

  
“ _ENOUGH_!” Lupin roared at the top of his lungs and still, Severus choked off more of Black’s airflow.

  
“Severus…” His name on her lips was a quiet light that penetrated the rage-induced haze he was in. Severus slowly began to release his hands, raising them up in surrender. As Potter got off of him, he got to his feet stepping off of Black and backing up towards his angel. Potter bent down to help his lapdog up and as the two came to stand, Sirius took the moment to land one more punch on Severus, making his head snap to the side on the impact.

Hermione stepped in front of him taking up a defensive stance as she said, “Sirius, back off. You know full well you had that coming for what you said,” her voice full of disdain. 

  
“Careful pet, this one doesn’t take too kindly to a woman coming to his defense, especially one of your blood status. Isn’t that right _Snivellus_? Your little Slytherin friends know you slumming it with a muggle-born?”

  
Severus went to step around Hermione to attack Black again but her small hand reached out to his thigh to stop him. Calming under her touch he placed a bloody hand on her hip, pulling her closer against him. Her physical touch was like a balm to his soul. She settled the chaos that swirled inside him and he felt the darkness that always cloaked him begin to recede. It was small in its size but it was the first time since his mother’s murder that he felt a ray of light come from within him.

  
“Black don’t forget I still owe you for your attempt to use the wolf here to kill me. Don’t tempt me to see it through.”

  
“So… You and Sev?” Lily’s soft words drew everyone’s attention. The confusion was clear on her face as she tried to puzzle something out.

  
Severus felt Hermione tense against him at Lily’s words and saw her hand come up to wave Lily off of whatever she was about to say. The thing with Evans though was once she got a hold of something she wasn’t letting go till she figured it out.

  
“Then that means…”

  
As her words trailed off, Severus could swear Hermione had stopped breathing, and then he saw whatever it was Evans had been trying to figure out, click in her mind as her mouth dropped open.

  
“Fucking Godric and the Sword, Severus _Snape_ is the sex on a stick professor you want to fuck in the future!”

  
Severus felt his eyes go wide at her words.

_Well, that explains a lot…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing! Also, a massive thank you to Slytherclaw1917 for keeping me focused and organizing all my wayward thoughts for this story and all my ideas for future work.
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me. 
> 
> Take care out there!


	12. I Need a Good One - The Avener & Mark Asari

_In the future… Salazar’s Chamber that explains a lot… What the fuck am I doing working as a teacher? The old man must officially be off his broom…_

Severus’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he tried to process what Lily said. He hadn’t remembered her from school, but to be fair the only person he socialized with outside of Slytherin had been Lily, so he cast that aside as insignificant. But then she had said last night there were things he didn’t know about her, this morning she mentioned telling some friend her crush on him and how it embarrassed her, her opinion of Narcissa, the information about Luc’s elf, the fact that she couldn’t apparate… It all fits, he thought.

_As if we aren’t already fucked three ways to the Dark Forest._

  
Feeling Hermione still stiff as a board against him and hardly breathing, he spun her to face him and lowered his head down to her’s. “Angel, look at me,” he murmured softly to her. He heard Sirius scoff at him and shot off a silent spell to literally hold his tongue in place. He gently cupped her chin and tilted her head up to see her eyes. Moving his hands to hold her face between them he said, “Look at me.” Her eyes slowly began to blink into focus, clearing her shock but filling with fear and worry.

  
“Severus, I-”

  
He cut off her words with a soft kiss and whispered to her, “I understand, you can explain it all later, okay?” She nodded her head in response but her eyes began to swim in tears. Though it was like a dagger in his heart to see the tears, he couldn’t help but be captivated by how it made the shades of green within her eyes shimmer, and the amber and gold flecks practically glowing their color having become so intense. He pulled her head to his chest trying to shield her from the Marauders and Evans.

  
Severus had never hated Lily, even when she refused to forgive him and cut him from her life as though they did not have those seven years of history, he didn’t hate her. At that moment though, the spot she held in his past turned to ice.

  
“Evans, what the _fuck_ , is wrong with you? Do you know how much danger she can be in if someone were to find out about her?”

“You mean like your Slytherin buddies?” James snapped.

  
Severus flicked the same spell that he had at Black before turning to the wolf and the slippery rat and saying, “Want to make it a complete set?” Met with silence he turned his gaze back on Lily.

  
“Sev, please I didn’t mean to say it,” she pleaded.

  
“I don’t give a shite about if you meant to say it, you still did.” The irony of the conversation was not lost on Severus. They had said almost the same things to each other three years ago when they last spoke, the only difference he was the one to now be unforgiving.

  
“Severus, please don’t do this. Talk to me,” she pleaded, her voice trembling in the way it always had in the past just before her tears would come.

  
“Evans, we haven’t talked in three and a half years, let’s keep it that way.”

  
Moving Hermione from her position tucked into his chest to his side, he started for the door. As he released the spell holding the tongues of Potter and Black, he noticed the look of pure delight upon the rat’s face. Something was most definitely off about him. His friends stood in various stages of anger and sadness, and he looked downright giddy at the chaos that had unfolded. Pushing it aside for a later inspection he led them to the door, grabbing their cloaks before exiting.

  
Once outside he pulled away from Hermione to examine her. She still seemed to be both in a state of shock and on the verge of tears. Resting his forehead against hers he asked, “Where do you want to go?”

  
“Home… Severus, please take me home with you.”

  
Pulling her close to him once more, he rested his chin atop her head as he brought them back to Spinner’s End. Whether she had realized it or not she had called it home and that small ray of light inside his darkness grew just a little more. Placing his palm upon the door, he disengaged his wards to allow them entry.

_I’ll have to remember to layer her signature in with mine._

Walking through the door little Tippy was there to greet them. “Master Sevy, you is home! How may Tippy serve?”

  
“Tippy, will you please run us a bath?”

  
“Yes Master Sevy,” The elf all but shrieked with excitement at a job to do. With a tiny little pop, she had gone from the room.

  
“Severus, I’m _so_ sorry. That wasn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

  
“I know angel, I trust you would have told me in your own time.”

  
He swept her up into his arms and began to ascend the stairs. The rose and lavender-scented bath wafted out of the room and as Hermione breathed it in, he could see her visibly begin to relax.

_That elf might actually become_ _useful._

  
He bent down to remove her boots, placing a kiss on the inside of each knee, as he began to unzip them, he traced his hands over her legs, extracting her slender calves from the shoes and removing the knitted socks she wore. As he stood back up, Severus grazed his palms over her thighs, feeling her flesh prickle in anticipation, cupping her bottom, before coming to the zipper to pull it off her. Relaxing more and more into his touch, he began to run his hands under her sweater, lifting it up as he traced his path higher, and higher. Pulling it over her head, he tossed it aside and leaned his head down to her to capture her lips.

  
As she began to kiss him back, she circled her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. Their tongues met and he swallowed the sound of the slow moan that left her. Moving from her mouth, Severus kissed a trail to her ear, and down her neck, stopping to suck at her shoulder as he lowered the strap of her bra. Gliding his tongue across the upper swells of her breasts, he made his way to the other shoulder, listening to the pants she began to release. He repeated the process before pulling back to slide them down her arms, watching the shutter that rippled over her body.

  
He took in the flush he had brought to her skin as he whispered, “You are absolutely beautiful angel.”

  
Her eyes had gone to the molten state he loved so much and her lids were heavy with lust as he palmed her breasts on his way to unhook the smooth cups and let it fall to the floor. Bending over, he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. The hiss she let out at the contact made his erection jump with need. As he worked the bud into an erect peak, she started scraping his scalp pulling him closer. Her hips began to roll over him seeking out the bulge in his trousers as he released her nipple with a pop. As he moved to the other one, he felt her fingers leave his hair and begin to work the buttons of his shirt. When she reached the bottom her hands began to ghost across his abdomen, tracing the slight indentations, extracting the same gooseflesh reaction from him. Rolling the bud in-between his teeth one more time, he allowed that one to fall from his lips too, as she cried out from the sensation.

  
Severus stepped back and held his hand for her to take, leading them into the bathroom. He once again knelt before as he slipped her panties off of her. Staring at the arousal that had begun to slip out of her, he darted his tongue out and took a slow lick, savoring the taste of her.

  
“Severus, please…”

  
“Please what?” He teased as he took a second lick.

  
“More…” Her voice had taken the euphoric quality from the night before and as he licked her once more, she ground down on his tongue extracting a groan from him. Standing up, she cried out at the loss of his mouth on her.

  
“So needy,” he drawled as he pushed her onto the counter. He hooked her leg over his shoulder as he lowered himself once more to bow before her and continue his worship of her body. Capturing her bundle of nerves in his mouth, he sucked in earnest causing Hermione to scream out his name. 

  
Flicking at her with his tongue her back began to arch further pushing her delicious folds into his mouth. Severus slipped a finger into her center and began to slowly work it in and out, each time pressing against the front wall that would make her breath hitch and have her hips grind down onto him.

  
“That’s it, ride my mouth.”

  
The wanton moan that erupted from within her had him beginning to thrust, his erection seeking her out. Feeling her walls begin to flutter around his finger he replaced it with his tongue. Pulling her legs wider he began a vigorous pace chasing her orgasm. Gripping her hips, he started rocking her onto his mouth urging her to lose control. Her fingers grabbed his hair, forcing him where she needed. The sharp sting of her pulling at his hair, made his hips buck again in search of her center. Another lick as she pushed down against him, had her crying out into the room. As her orgasm flooded out of her, Severus sucked at her lips, relishing in the taste of what he had brought forth from within her.

  
As her breathing slowed, he slowly released her legs and stood up.

  
“Are you feeling more relaxed?”

  
“I’m dead…”

  
Laughing at her declaration he helped her to stand and walked her over to the tub, holding her hand as she stepped in. Removing his opened shirt and trousers, Severus got in behind her pulling her to rest against his chest.

  
“What about you?” Hermione asked him as she ran her hands along the thighs that held her in place.

  
“Later, right now I want to know what Evans was talking about.”

  
“It’s both the most brilliant thing I have ever done and also the stupidest thing I have ever done. And trust me when I tell you Harry, Ron, and I have done a lot of stupid shite over the last five and a half years, most of which should have killed us.

  
“When I first arrived, the only thought I had was that I had done it. And then Dumbledore told me it was 1979 and I thought I was going to throw up. There’s so much that happens from now to when I’m from. It’s why I’m not in school. They want to keep me away from anyone outside the current Order as much as possible so that as few people will remember me when I start at Hogwarts. Obviously, you were not on the list of approved people.”

  
She let out a humorless laugh as she leaned back against his shoulder. Tracing a lazy pattern across her stomach, he waited her out, as she gathered her thoughts on what to say next.

  
Her soft voice filled the room once again as she began.“I only meant to go back a few minutes, try out this theory I had, and I went back all right, just a bit further than intended”

  
“How much further back?”

  
Her mumbled answer was so soft, that he couldn’t register what she had said, “I’m sorry, how far?”

  
He heard her deflated breath come out as she said louder, “When I left it was 1997.”

  
“Shite, that’s eighteen years from now!”

  
“I told you brilliant and stupid.”

  
“Eighteen years…” He repeated his thoughts drifting away as he thought about what he saw himself doing in eighteen years.

_Sure as fuck wouldn’t think I’d be a professor. How the hell does a Death Eater even come to teach at Hogwarts?_ And then a sobering thought hit him.

  
“How old are you…” His voice trailed off trying to prepare himself for the answer he knew was coming. She shook her head against him trying to pass off the question.

  
“Hermione…”

  
“I think my parents should be confirming their pregnancy with me any day now actually.”

Severus had a sharp intake of breath as the statement washed over him. He was nearly twenty years older than her. Fate really did get her kicks fucking him over.

  
“It’s why I didn’t even question my safety with you the other night. As soon as I realized that the Death Eater I was fighting was using Legilimency to stay ahead of me, I knew it was you. Your abilities with that and Occlumency are like a myth in the Order. It’s why almost no one trusts you, they think that if you can keep Vold-”

  
He quickly slapped his hand over her mouth, holding it closed in a punishing grip. “Don’t, the Mark alerts us all to when the Dark Lord’s name is said. It’s how we can track the Order so easily. Not to mention Luc put out a taboo to ensnare others and that will summon no less than a dozen low-level soldiers to my house and I really don’t want to have to explain why I killed them for attempting to attack you.”

  
“We really need to figure this out Severus,” she said as he began to release her mouth. “I know without a shadow of a doubt that I can trust you but this is going to be complicated. We are on opposite sides right now and Narcissa is right. People will find out about us. The only question is will the Order find out about you being the second in command first or will it be the others who find out about your mudblood pet first.”

  
“Don’t call yourself that.” His mind raced with the information she had given him so far. “What do you mean no one in the Order trusts me?”

  
“In my time you are a spy for Dumbledore, they both trust you above all others. No one knows why you turned before the end of this war, but everyone is suspicious of you, to say the least. Both sides think they have your loyalty and your ability to occlude is so strong you can keep them both out if you wanted to. It’s a rock meets hard spot for a lot of people, they trust Dumbledore and his judgment but if you can fool Him, they wonder what is stopping you from fooling Dumbledore as well. Sirius even went as far as accusing you of playing both sides to your benefit, but again no one really knows what you would have to gain. It’s funny really, they are both so different and yet so the same when it comes to their unflappable belief that you are loyal to only them”

  
 _Maybe the dog isn’t as stupid as he looks_ , Severus thought. He could easily name several things he could gain from playing both sides and the witch that lay in his arms, absently stroking his thigh, was far above all those. He knew she was where his loyalties really lay. Keeping her safe no matter the cost would definitely make him play both sides.

  
“So you are eighteen years from the future, I’m nearly twenty years older than you, and at some point in time, I turn spy for the Order. Did I miss anything?”

  
“Severus that’s just the tip of the iceberg, there are so many things I have to carry around on a daily basis, making sure I don’t slip up around Lily, the Marauders, or anyone else in the Order. Lupin has put a little bit together, about what I know. There is so much to come and I can’t do anything to stop it from happening.”

  
“You keep mentioning this as _the first war_. What happens?”

  
“How good are your skills currently?”

  
“The Dark Lord has yet to be able to breach my mind. It’s a game we play from time to time, seeing if he can get inside my head or if I can get into his. It’s one of the reasons I’ve become such an asset to him. I grew up occluding before I even knew that’s what I was doing. More than once the ability kept me from breaking.”

  
“Then, let’s eat and if you can be sure that you won’t be summoned, then I’ll tell you everything. And if after, you still want to do whatever this is with me, we will need to devise a plan for now and then, because I will need to figure my way back, I don’t belong in this time and Harry needs me.”

  
Severus leaned forward in the tub, circling his arms around her knees to draw her closer. Every soldier needs a queen and he had found his. The question wasn’t if _he_ would still want _her_ , but if _she_ would still want _him_. He knew that his allegiance in the war wasn’t what changed, it was his love for her, and he would side with whoever provided him the most power to keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Every soldier needs a queen" - Song lyric from "I Need a Good One"


	13. Don’t Go Breaking My Heart - Backstreet Boys

Hermione watched as Severus got up from the tub and disappeared into the closet. Leaning back against the smooth metal she let out a tense breath. She had known she was going to need to tell Severus about the mishap with the spell that had brought her to this time sooner rather than later, she had just hoped that she would get the chance to ease him into things. Truth be told she had dreaded him having one of his famed outbursts from his tenure as a professor. So far though he had taken everything in stride, more curious than anything, which had lifted some of the weight off her shoulders.

  
He strode back into the bathroom his chest on display and a pair of black lounge pants hanging salaciously low on his hips. Her mouth went dry as she took in his form. He had a lean muscle build that held just enough definition to create a series of shallow valleys around his chest and down around his abdomen. His hips had been chiseled into the sharp V point that she had wanted to run her fingers over that morning. Groaning at the desire building in her she closed her eyes and sank lower into the tub hoping to wash it away.

  
Severus’s dark chuckle sounded from above her and when she opened one eye she saw the wicked grin he sported. “Do you plan on always being this insatiable?”

Opening her other eye, she leaned her head back further and saw the slight outline of his growing erection and cocked an eyebrow up at him. “You’re one to talk.”

“Come on,” he said standing up straight and offering her his hands to help her out of the tub. “Food, talk, and then after…”

  
Toweling off she padded into the bedroom to collect her clothes. She took in the heap that was her clothes on the floor not wanting to redress in such formal clothes. Picking up her panties she turned back for the bathroom and grabbed Severus’s shirt. Cuffing the sleeves, she turned to see him leaning against the frame. His eyes were slowly working up her body as he said, “You should _only_ ever wear that.”

  
Walking over to him she gave him a copy of his own wicked grin and said, “Food… Talk… After…” Before ducking under his arm to head out of the room. His laughter followed her as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she found Tippy standing on a stool in front of the stove tending to a pot.

  
“Hello, Tippy. That smells delicious.”

  
“Mistress!” The little elf jumped off her stool and lowered herself into a curtsey. “Tippy is heating Master Sevy’s stew for lunch. Unless Mistress would like something else? Missy Cissy had Tippy make lots of food at Malfoy Manor to bring for Master’s weekly delivery.”

  
“Tippy the stew will be lovely. You do not have to call me Mistress though. Hermione is just fine.”

  
“But Mistress Hermany is Tippy’s Mistress. Master Sevy want Hermany to stay in home, therefore, you is Mistress. Missy Cissy made sure Master Sevy had a home ready for when he take a wife and give Tippy a Mistress to care for. You are now here and he said we care for angel together. Mistress Hermany you are.” Tippy hopped back onto the stool to begin using her elf magic to fill the bowls, while bread was sliced on the counter.

  
“But Tippy I am not Severus’s wife, I can’t be your Mistress.”

  
“You will be,” She said simply as though it was already a foregone conclusion.

  
“She’s spent too much time with Narcissa. The stubbornness has rubbed off.”

  
“Tippy is a perfect fit for you then,” Hermione laughed.

  
Sitting down to the table Tippy floated the bowls and bread over to them before making her way to the pantry door.

  
“Tippy where are you going?”

  
“Tippy lives in food cupboard if it pleases Master. She is out of way in there.”

  
“You can’t live in the cupboard. How about the laundry room? With you here now I won’t require the muggle machine. We can just store them in the shed out back.”

  
Tears began welling up in her large eyes as she said, “Master Sevy is too kind.” Hermione watched as she quickly scampered off to see her new living space. Taking a spoonful of the stew she moaned, “Oh I think I need Tippy to make food for me to take to Minerva’s. This is better than anything I can cook.”

  
“Damn, here I was walking around with a puffed-up sense of pride from the noises I can pull from you and the damn stew gets the same reaction.”

  
“Don’t take it personally, it’s a really good stew,” she laughed. “Why were you so against having an elf anyway? I admit I have a more muggle view on the situation, which made for a disastrous attempt at acquiring rights for them in my fourth year, but you must have had more knowledge than I did with your mother being a witch.”

  
“In some aspects yes, in others I was grossly under-educated, which is how my relationship with Narcissa came to be. My mother had been a pureblood who was removed from her family for marrying Tobias. She had no contacts outside of the wizarding world and those in the wizarding world turned their back on her when she married him.

  
“She quickly adapted to living as a muggle when he started showing his hatred for her magic. Then I came along and began showing signs of taking after her and I got to share in her burden. By the time she died, she had all but lost her magic. With the elves even though they are bred to be household servants like one would breed dogs for pets, it reminds me too much of my mother. She would cook and clean and try to make this house as much of a home as possible in hopes of gaining his favor or at the very least keeping his fists off her for the night.

  
“He killed her the day I came home from finishing my fifth year. It had always been there in my mind that it could happen. I wanted to take her away from everything so badly. I started brewing all sorts of potions in my third year to make money to support her. Everything from contraceptives to Liquid Luck, to recreational drugs. It was extremely profitable and in three years I had enough to buy a small loft for her in Hogsmeade and to support her while I finished school. I had six months to wait out till I was seen as an adult in the wizarding world and could handle my father. His was the first life I took and how I got initiated in with the Dark Lord.”

  
Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks as he spoke of his past. She came around the table to sit in his lap. As she curled into him she hoped to offer him comfort for the wounds that would never heal.

  
“Don’t cry for me angel. It was a long time ago.”

  
“If I can’t cry for you, then I’ll cry for the boy who had to become a man far too soon.” 

  
She remained in his lap as they finished their meal, only moving once they were done. She clung to his hand as they made their way into the living room, taking up her seat in his lap once more. Resting against him she began to trace the lines and scars on his hands, as he swept her hair out of his way to rest his chin on her shoulder to watch.

  
“Are you ready?” He asked the quiet tone of his words soothing to her.

  
Deciding that the best course of action would be to just dive in and sort it out as she went, she began.

  
“So like I said in 1997 I’m in my sixth year, I turned seventeen in September-”

  
“Yeah, can we just skip that part? I would like to not unpack the fact that I am nearly _twenty_ years older than you till I have to.”

  
“Your age doesn’t bother me, you know.”

  
“Well that’s reassuring but still, I don’t want to think of a thirty-seven year old me haggard down by twenty years of war and you looking as you do now, nubile and newly sexually awakened. That will be a hard potion to swallow.”

  
“Okay, but we are not finished with this. You will be unpacking it with me.

  
“You started, will start, at Hogwarts in 1981 and teach Potions right until I start my sixth year when you are _finally_ given the Defense position. Apparently, you had been after it from the beginning and kept getting turned down, rumor has it you are a recovering Dark Arts addict and Dumbledore thinks it’ll set you back on the path of the Death Eaters again or some other ridiculous notion. Frankly, I’m pretty sure it’s because the job is jinxed by _Him_ , and Dumbledore doesn’t want to risk his spy, but that doesn’t answer why you got it now.

  
“Anyways, I’ve digressed. Long story short, you now teach Defense and because Slughorn has lower standards for NEWT students than you did, Harry wasn’t prepared for the class and had to get a book from the cupboard to borrow. Inside it, were all these notes and modifications for potions, and because he learned _nothing_ from our second year the bloody fool followed it and brewed a perfect batch of Draught of Living Death. The damn cheater has knocked me out of the top of our class with that blasted book.

  
“One night while he was going through it, yet again, I sat with him to see what was in it and came across these theories about time travel. The book had tons of other spells in it that the owner had created which is where the one muffliato that I used this morning came from. I become just as obsessed as Harry with the works of the Half-Blood Prince. In my time all the time turners have been destroyed, that’s a story for another day, and I wanted to finish the spell thinking it could help Harry in the war. At the very least keep the casualty count down, I spent-”

  
“Stop!” His harsh voice cut through the air startling her. For the short time she had been with him he hadn’t used the cold tone with her that he adopted in the future. Turning to look at him she asked, “Severus, what’s wrong?”

“Let me up,” he ordered, patting her hip.

  
Slowly she stood up, confusion and hurt on her face. She watched him disappear down the hallway and into another room. A moment later he returned with a book in his hand, throwing it onto the glass table.

  
“Is that it?” He asked, pointing to the book. Though his face was a mask she could see the anger simmering in his eyes, just below the surface. She gave a jerky nod of her head that the book was in fact the text Harry would have in the future.

  
“Brilliant and _stupid_ indeed! Salazar’s ballsack why the hell were you two foolish enough to be trying unknown spells, created by an unknown author? The spell I used to slice my father up is in there. It’s one thing to try a modified potions recipe within the controlled environment of a classroom, but do you know what kind of dark magic can be intermixed with something as innocuous as a textbook?”

  
Stepping to her he gently cupped her face in his hands. Looking into his eyes she watched as the anger faded away and the mask fell revealing the fear he hid.

_So it is all an act. The professor I know isn’t the real Severus._

  
“There are things in that book that can kill you, Hermione. When we get you back, you need to get the book from him and bring it back to me. I don’t care if he is only sixteen and your friend, if he hurts you trying something from that book, I _will_ kill him for it. I have killed people for a hell of a lot less than risking the life of the witch I love.”

  
At his declaration his lips crashed onto hers in a kiss so fierce she would have thought someone had just tried to harm her. Circling her arms around him, she poured every ounce of the love she felt for him back into the kiss. It was passion and anger and love all rolled into one earth-shattering kiss. It blew her world apart and as it rebuilt she swore she would fight anyone who stood in their way to happiness even if she had to fight the man himself. Narcissa had said Severus wouldn’t allow anyone, not the Order, not Voldemort, no one and nothing to keep him from her, and in that kiss, she showed him she would fight just as hard to never be taken from him.

  
Slowly pulling from her lips, Severus asked, “When did you leave your time?”

  
“January ninth, why?”

  
“Was it the same day when you got here?”

  
“Yes, Severus what are you thinking?” She watched his face as he worked through whatever was in his head. After several moments he said, “I’ll need to see your research and the spell you used and compare it with my notes, but if I remember correctly with a spell versus a time turner you can only go back at the exact moment you arrived, it’s why I abandoned the project. That of course is subject to change based on what you used but when I was creating it as a bid for the Dark Lord, that’s what I had come to which would make it basically useless for what I wanted.”

  
“I don’t understand…”

  
“Unless your spell alters something you cannot go back to 1997, till January ninth comes again and only if you perform the forward traveling spell in the same spot at the exact same time. You’ll be here for the next year and when you go back you’ll have lost maybe fifteen minutes.”

  
“Okay, so we have to keep you as a Death Eater and me as a member of the Order hidden for one year… I think you should teach me Occlumency for when I get back and probably we should make a plan as well. We are going to have to act as though nothing is different between us, and even though it’ll have only been fifteen minutes to your seventeen years, nothing will keep me from you.”

  
“Fine, but if we are making demands here, I have one of my own.” Severus looked at her with a purely devilish expression that said no matter what he was coming out on top. Nodding her head for him to lay out his demands, he continued. “I’ll teach you what I can of Occlumency, we will make plans for after you leave, but in return, if I only have one year with you, I want you in my bed every night till I send you back. Every morning I want you next to me when I wake up and every night I want to love you till the early hours of the morning. I have seventeen years to fit into twelve months after all.” 

  
His words had a rush of heat flooding her core as she pictured an entire year of nights spent with him like the one they had just shared. Her mouth had gone dry in anticipation making it hard for her to form her words. Licking her lips as she had in the future she saw the look of desire spark in his eyes just the same. She knew now seeing that look, that Severus had been waiting for her back in 1997, and that morning the clock was running out, and that was the storm of emotions he had barely kept a leash on. Words still not coming she stepped into him sealing their fate on her lips.


	14. The Heart Wants What It Wants - Selena Gomez

The passion with which Severus kissed Hermione a moment ago, crashed back onto her. She felt his callused palms slide up her thighs as he gripped her bottom lifting her off the ground. Hooking her ankles around his waist, he took several large strides, to pin her against the wall of the living room. She shoved her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back, opening his neck up. Starting at his clavicle, she licked her way up his throat, stopping to nip at his chin, before moving her searching mouth along his jawline. 

  
The growl that came from Severus’s mouth spurred her on. Capturing the lobe of his ear in her mouth she sucked on it the way she had his cock the night before. “Fuck, Angel,” he panted out, hips jerking up into her panty clad center. At the contact her core clenched, causing her to whimper at the emptiness.

  
She felt his fingers move to her underwear, shoving it away from her center, as he sunk a finger into her. “ _Severus_!” She felt herself begin to soak him as his finger pumped in and out of her at a relentless pace. She forced the pants he wore the rest of the way down his hips, his erection springing free. 

  
As he began to remove his finger, she clenched her core to keep it within her. “I need my wand,” he groaned out. She watched as he retrieved his wand flicking it in the general direction of the stairwell. A moment later another vial of the purple potion flew into his hand, for him to down. She watched as he hooked two fingers back inside her, coating them in her desire, to rub on himself.

  
Hermione felt him get a punishing grip on her hip before he withdrew his hips from her. Looking down she watched him guide himself to her center, moaning at the sight, her sounds getting louder as he began to push in. She could feel him slowly stretching her out and stimulating her walls. As he seated himself all the way in, she moaned again rolling her hips down to urge him to move. 

  
Severus replaced his hand on her hip and began pumping in and out at a slow pace, occasionally groaning as her core clamped down on him, refusing to let him leave. “So fucking wet,” he moaned into her ear. His words unleashed something wild in her as she heard herself panting out, “Faster.” Moving his hands from her hips to her bottom, he began to work them at a faster pace. As he thrusted up and into her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing her nipples to glide against the sweat of his chest, adding another layer of sensation that made her purr into his ear. 

  
Severus quickly snatched her fingers from around him and guided them to her apex. Resuming his grip, he told her “I’m close, rub.” Quick to comply so she could feel her orgasm milk his, she began to stroke herself in time with his thrusts. The sounds of their pants and moans bounced off the walls. They were savage in their need for each other. As her walls started to flutter with her pending orgasm, Severus began to lose his rhythm racing her over the cliff.

  
Hermione’s vision went black as she screamed out and her body exploded around him. As she began to come down from the high, Severus lowered them to the floor, pulling out of her. Fighting to catch her breath, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart slow its rapid rhythm, as she absently glided her fingers over his abdomen. “I love you too,” she whispered to him, planting a soft kiss on his chest. His arms came around her in a firm hug, as he kissed the top of her head in response. 

  
After a while, she sat up and grabbed a cushion from the chair to pillow under his head before coming to lay on her stomach between his legs. “What do you do for work now?” He had mentioned his business from when he was in school and looking around she knew whatever he did it had afforded him a more than comfortable life. 

  
“I continued with the brewing while I finished school, which ended up paying for all of this,” he said, sweeping his out to indicate the work he had put into the house. “After graduating Luc set me a meeting with one of the business’s whose accounts he handles and I took a job with them. On the books, I work as a curse breaker. Off the books all those nasty curses the particularly old school purebloods favor on their homes and heirlooms I put there. Given the circles I socialize in, I’m never in want of a job. On the side, I still do the occasional owl order brew but with my research and constant brewing for Cissy I don’t have too much time for it anymore.”

  
“Do you do anything legal?” She asked laughing.

  
“As a matter of fact yes,” he said with mock outrage. “I do actually take jobs as a legitimate curse breaker. Admittedly it’s not how I’ve managed to fill my account but you asked if I do anything legal. In fact, the night we met I had just come back into the country after a job in Chefchaouen that morning.”

  
“Morocco?” She asked, perking up. “I’ve always wanted to go. If this war ever ends, I think I would like to just pack up and disappear. I always figured once school was over I would go into the Ministry or maybe seek an apprenticeship, but we’ve all been forced to grow up so fast. The weight of the war has been thrusted upon Harry’s shoulders and I can’t very well let him carry the burden alone. After everything, we’ve been through so far, I would like to just have a life without responsibilities. At least for a little while.”

  
“What’s it like then?” He asked while he petted her hair, occasionally massaging her scalp.

  
“Horrible,” she said, her voice heavy under the sadness. “Last year we got someone killed. We rushed into a situation hopped up on that damned Gryffindor bravery and someone died in an attempt to save us. He took a curse to the chest and it sent him through this veil in the Department of Mysteries and he was just gone…

  
“Dolohov nearly killed me that night. Had I not silenced his tongue as he spoke the curse, I’m pretty sure I would have died in that horrible place.” Sitting up, she traced her wand over her chest causing a glamour to vanish. “Madam Pomfrey said had it not been for you I probably would have still died. You spent six hours drawing the curse from my body and several days brewing nonstop to keep up with the demand for healing potions I needed.”

  
“Why cover it?” He murmured tracing the starburst scar that had been left behind from his removal of the dark magic that had circulated through her body.

  
“When I see it, it takes me back to that night. It’s just easier to pretend than to constantly be reminded that we are all on borrowed time.”

  
The afternoon slipped into the evening as they stayed on the floor making plans for a far away future, each pretending that the war that was building outside the walls of Spinner’s End wouldn’t try its damndest to rip them apart now or when she returned. Laying there Hermione listened as Severus spoke of his love of France and how in another life he would have liked to live in Provence, in the cliffside village that hung above his bed, when a shimmering doe, came bounding through the window, circling around them before bowing to Hermione. It opened its mouth and the sound of Lily’s voice popped the bubble they had been in all afternoon. “Hermione, I’m really sorry about this morning, Sirius was completely out of line and I don’t know what came over me to just blurt it out there for anyone to hear. Please come back to Minerva’s, I’m really beginning to worry about you. We need to talk. Please…” As her voice trailed off, the doe rose and raced for the window leaping out.

  
“You should go. If you don’t, she will sick Potter and the Aurors on me looking for you, and for obvious reasons, I don’t need that hassle right now.” Severus slowly sat up, bringing her with him, as he sighed out the tension beginning to creep back into him.

  
“What happened between you two? Were you together…?” Her voice trailed off realizing she didn’t actually want to know. It was one thing to know he had a past, and clearly, it was extensive if his talents were anything go by, but it was an entirely different quidditch game to think that maybe he had loved Harry’s mother. 

  
“I met her at a playground not too far from here when we were nine. Being removed from the wizarding world as we were, I was never around any other children with magic. She was the first… Much like you, she had this bright light about her and when I was with her it was easy to forget everything that went on here. We obviously got sorted into different houses but for a while we made our friendship work. Our choices began taking us down different paths and after our OWLs, Potter and the rest decided to partake in their favorite pastime of a four on one attack. As Black implied today, Lily intervened and I did not… Handle it well… I spent the rest of term attempting to apologize but she was unyielding and that was the end.”

  
Hermione’s curiosity getting the better of her she asked, “Did you love her?”

  
“I was grateful for her friendship and at the time I worshiped the ground she walked on doing anything I could to see her smile and I did think myself in love with her for a time. But no, I was only in love with the idea of her. In the end, she couldn’t, wouldn’t accept me and at the first chance she was given she left me behind and moved on with her life.”

  
He cupped her face between his hands and brought her to his lips. He kissed her in a slow measured way, that filled Hermione up with his love. Slightly pulling back he tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, “You’re it for me angel. There is no one else. Even if you were gone tomorrow I would still wait for you to come back to me.” Speaking the words she didn’t even know she needed to hear, she rested her head against his, letting out a small sound of content.

  
After a moment she let out a heavy sigh and worked her way to standing. _Time to leave the bubble and deal with the fallout from the morning_ , she thought.

As Hermione headed to the stairs, Severus called after, “Pack your stuff while you are there, we have a deal after all.” Shaking her head at him, she made her way upstairs to make herself somewhat presentable to meet Lily. Placing her clothes back on, she looked in the mirror to see just what she was working with. Taking in the rat’s nest that had become her hair and the scar peeking over the scoop of the sweater, she set to replacing the glamour and pulling her hair back promising to tend to the knots before she went to bed so they wouldn’t mat.

  
Heading back down she went in search of Severus. Not seeing him in the living room she headed into the kitchen where the cellar door was propped open. Still not sure if she should go down there, she called out, “Severus?” She heard movement and a moment later he was climbing up the steps. Stepping back she let him out. “Are you heading out?”

  
“That depends, is your floo only set up for Malfoy Manor?” At his puzzled look, she continued, “I can’t apparate remember?”

  
“Shite, that’s right. Change in the plans, _that_ is the first thing we need to teach you. You’re going to need to be able to get around and something tells me that neither side would appreciate us showing up to a battle together.” Her laughter chased him as he ran to dress.

  
Stepping outside the house a few moments later, she watched as Severus began to relayer his home. As he worked the charms into his home he reached out for her hand. She felt a quick sting as he pricked her finger and extracted a few drops of blood from the tiny wound. “What the hell?” She asked, bringing her finger to her mouth to ease the sting. “I need your blood to layer your signature into the wards. Now you’ll be able to drop and raise them without me.”

  
“Why do you have charms that require blood for acceptance?” He quirked an eyebrow at her question, waiting for her to figure it out. Shaking her head she muttered, “Right, Death Eater.”

  
Linking an arm tightly around her, they were pulled through the void, being deposited at the iron gate enclosing Minerva’s property. As they steadied out Lily threw the door open and sped down the walk. Hermione watched Lily's eye, Severus, as if waiting for him to do something. A moment later Hermione saw James and Sirius walk out onto the porch, watching them with their wands not so casually resting in their hands. “I don’t think your friends like the idea of me and you very much angel,” he casually stated. She returned his signature quirked eyebrow to him, causing him to laugh under his breath.

  
“Hermione, thank Merlin. We’ve been worried,” she huffed out giving Severus a pointed look clearly saying he was the cause of their worry. “Let’s go inside and talk. There are some things you should know.” Hermione knew James and Sirius had moved off the porch, as Severus subtly stepped in front of her. 

  
“Only if James and Sirius leave. I really have nothing to say to either of them right now. Especially Sirius,” she said with a slightly raised voice.

  
“Come on pet, I didn’t mean anything by it. I was only trying to get a rile out of _Snivellus_ here,” he said in a manner that was clear he was once more baiting him. 

  
“You’re _not_ helping Sirius,” Lily bit out. “I’ll send them away, but he needs to go too,” she bartered nodding to Severus. Hermione looked at him to see if he would agree. He leaned into her and in low tones so as not to be overheard, he asked “Can you produce a patronus?”

  
“Yes, Harry taught us last year.”

  
“Okay, send one when you are done and I’ll come.” Pulling back he again placed himself ever so slightly in front of her once more watching for any sudden movements.

  
“You two need to go,” Lily said, her watch over Hermione never faltering.

  
“Not till he does,” James growled.

  
“How about this, send the mutt away and then I’ll leave and trust that Evans here will make sure you follow suit. What do you say, Potter? Or is your Auror training so insufficient you still need back up to ensure you come out on top?” Hermione could hear the years of torment coming to the surface in Severus’s voice and hoped that they would agree before another repeat of the morning happened.

  
“Sirius…” The reluctance was clear in James’s voice but Hermione knew Severus had played his ego enough to make James want to prove he could best him if it came to it. 

  
“See you soon pet,” Sirius said with a wink before disappearing from his spot. Severus brought Hermione’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss before he too left.

  
“I’ll see you at home James,” Lily said, placing a kiss on his cheek dismissing him.

  
When they were alone Hermione crossed the gate and began to walk with Lily up the path and into the house. Taking her cloak and shoes off, Hermione subtly cast a spell for things to begin packing themselves upstairs. Things were already tense, no sense in making it any worse at the moment. The two girls made their way into the living room where Lily had a tea service out and poured Hermione a cup as she tucked her feet under her on the couch.

  
“I want to apologize for earlier. Sirius was completely out of line. He was disgusting and had no right to drag you into his petty little squabbles with Sev.” Though Hermione genuinely liked Lily, hearing the nickname made her bristle. How could Lily have turned her back on him, treat him as she had outside, and still call him Sev?

  
“What Sirius said is not your fault. Even in the future he still lets his mouth run away from him. With a few days to stew in my anger, I’ll get over it and move on. I don’t have it in me to hold a grudge.”

  
“Well that makes me happy, but between us girls, you should make him work for it a bit. Maybe some hands and knees groveling,” she said giggling.

  
The lighthearted moment quickly passed as Lily roughly set her tea down and it sloshed over the rim. Both girls ignored the mess as Lily turned to face Hermione fully. “I met Severus before I started school. He was actually the one to tell me I was a witch. I had thought I was a freak, that something was wrong with me but he explained it all to me, told me stories of Hogwarts and the wizarding world his mom had told him. He was a quiet and lonely boy but it was so easy to be his friend. The animosity between him and James and Sirius started right away. Those two were such spoiled little shites as children, as teenagers they weren’t much better actually. James only began to mature in our seventh year.

  
“On the train to Hogwarts they were making the rounds acting as though they owned the place,” _Sounds more like Malfoy than Harry_ , Hermione though in interruption, “and they came into our compartment introducing themselves and asking all the usual things. I think when Severus said he would be sorted into Slytherin is when it all began. To this day those two vehemently hate the house. 

  
“Anyways… As we were at Hogwarts we grew and began to change. At first, nothing between us changed but more and more Sev started falling in with the budding Death Eaters and I kept telling him we couldn’t continue to be friends if he associated with the people in his house.”

  
“You made your friendship conditional on you being his only friend?” Hermione could feel her anger rising. Some days she wondered what exactly it was that the Hat saw that placed her in Gryffindor over Ravenclaw, but every now and again her anger would spike and she could see it with clarity.

  
“Hermione they were, _are_ , awful people. I’m a muggleborn witch, they hate our kind. How could I possibly be friends with him if he allowed himself to fall in with them?” 

  
“He was your friend, Lily, openly at that, clearly he didn’t share their beliefs,” she said, her voice full of scorn. Lily had the decency to look chagrined at Hermione’s words before continuing with the story.

  
“After one of our OWLs, Sev was sitting by the lake reading. He was alone, not bothering a soul, and for whatever reason James decided to once again come after him. And Sirius _never_ missing an opportunity to try and humiliate him, followed. They attacked him, took him by surprise, hanging him upside down, and stripping him of his clothes for everyone to see. Hermione, it was awful, I don’t know if they had ever been so cruel to him…

  
“I went to intervene and James said he would leave him alone and never come after him again if I went on a date with him and I refused. I don’t know what I did but Severus lashed out at me telling me he didn’t need help from some mudblood. All those years I warned him of those Slytherins and it had finally happened. He became one of those prejudiced pricks. In that moment I let my anger get the better of me and joined in the taunting, which was wrong I know, but I could never forgive him calling me that horrid name.

  
“Don’t you see why you can’t trust him, Hermione? We had known each other for seven years and that’s how he treated me! I was his only friend!” 

  
Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Everything Severus ever said about Harry’s dad in the future was true. James and Sirius had been truly awful people. And as much as she liked and cared about Lily at the moment, her story had Hermione spiraling into the kind of anger that had caused Severus to call her an avenging angel in battle.

  
Jumping from the couch, she whirled on Lily, her anger snapping as she yelled out, “THAT’S WHY YOU ENDED YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH HIM! Because he called you a mudblood after being _humiliated_ by _your_ friends! Stripped naked for the _whole_ school to see! Merlin Lily, what is wrong with you? He may have called you a mudblood but _you_ closed that door in his face. You joined them in humiliating him and refused to forgive him after. Did you ever even apologize for your part in it? Or did him calling you a mudblood just negate any sort of decency and remorse in you along with your sympathy?”

  
“Hermione, you don’t understand it wasn’t you. What would you have done?”

  
“I don’t understand? In my third year, both of my friends refused to speak to me for months over a damn broom. Currently one of my friends stopped talking to me because I kissed another boy two years ago, and he decided to get even, he would shove his tongue down the first willing witch’s throat right in front of me. I could go on and on about how petty they’ve been over the years, but they are my friends. You forgive them and move on. Especially after something as terrible as what happened to Severus. You could have been mad, and not forgiven right away, but you had been looking to drop him and giving him ultimatums and took your chance to wash your hands of him. You were a terrible friend Lily.”

  
“Hermione regardless of what you think, you cannot trust that man. There is a darkness in him that will consume you until there is nothing left. It is a terrible idea for you to go down this path with him.”

  
“You’re right it is a terrible idea. Given everything going on now and what I have to return to, it is absolutely a horrible idea to do this with him but I love him, and try as you might you can’t force rational thought and love to coexist.” Summoning her things from upstairs, Hermione began to put her boots and cloak back on, her things coming to rest neatly at her feet. Shrinking the items to fit into her pocket, she headed for the door. As she turned the knob she looked back to Lily and said, “You forget Lily, to chase the darkness away you just have to shine some light into it. I’ll contact you in a few days after I’ve cooled down.” Casting her patronus she called for Severus and walked out.

_______________

Apparating to the tree line in case Hermione needed him, Severus sat in the snow and waited. A moment later, Potter appeared beside him with a soft crack, tacking a seat as well.

  
“Potter,” he acknowledged with a bob of his head.

  
“Snape.”

  
The two sat in silence both waiting for their witches to have it out and come back to them. It was the most civil moment they had ever shared.

  
After a while an otter came swimming to Severus, nuzzling its head into his side much like its caster was prone to do, and his angel’s voice came out, summoning him to her side. Standing up, he brushed off the snow and dried his clothes, before saying, “I’ll see you around Potter.” James gave a jerky nod, agreeing to the unspoken statement of making it work for their witches, and Severus reappeared at the gate to bring Hermione home.


	15. Fire in the Heavens - 3OH!3

_March 1979_

“Again.”

“Severus I don’t think I can,” Hermione panted out, sweat dripping down her chest from the amount of exertion they had put forth already.

  
“You can and you will,” he ordered her.

  
_Bastard!_

She wanted so desperately to please him but she really didn’t think she could go another round without passing out on him, _again_.

  
“I heard that,” he drawled. “Angel, this isn’t even a fraction of what I can do to you.” His lips pulled at the corner, failing to hide the cocksure smirk of his.

  
Hermione huffed out a ragged breath as she began to prepare herself for another attack. She had thought that she would be able to take to occlumency with ease. She had read every book Severus had in his library on it and her mind was fairly ordered which was supposed to be a key factor in mastering the skill but somewhere between the theoretical and practical she was failing, miserably. She remembered what Harry would tell her of his lessons and Severus really was taking it easy on her in comparison.

_Merlin, I owe Harry a_ huge _apology for always telling him he wasn’t trying hard enough._

  
She had taken to apparating with relative ease, sustaining only a couple of minor injuries in the beginning. Within two weeks she had been able to follow Severus all over Great Britain with ease and take him on sidealong for short distances. Occlumency was proving to be an entirely different beast.

  
It had taken her almost all of February to be able to shut her emotions down and clear her mind enough to begin building walls. She had been so proud of her accomplishment thinking that she had mastered the skill. Then Severus tore through her mind, obliterating the walls she had worked so hard on with a lazy flick of his wrist, not even needing to look into her eyes. It was now mid-March and the most she had been able to do was stay off the attack for about ten seconds. And once he was in, she couldn’t get him out unless he was ready to leave. Yes, she _really_ owed Harry an apology. It was the hardest thing she had ever done.

  
Slowly she constructed the doors and wards on the library that was her mind. Taking one more breath to prepare herself, she looked at him and nodded her head.

  
“Legilimens.”

  
She could feel him gently poking around at the forefront of her mind seeking a weak spot. The seconds started ticking by and he still hadn’t entered. She began to think she was going to finally progress past her ten-second threshold when she heard his deep, sensual laugh. _Foolish little lion_ , he whispered inside her mind as she felt phantom hands stroke the doors of her mind. The feeling had her core burning with the need for release. Trying to force him back before he stimulated her mind again, she threw everything she had into keeping the hands at bay. A single finger slipped through and caressed the seam of the door, making her orgasm explode from her. This was the fifth time today alone he had done this and every time it happened her walls would crumble and Severus was able to slip in and find whatever he sought.

  
As Hermione came down from her orgasm the feeling of bliss and failure warred inside her as she was helpless to do anything but watch as Severus searched through the books of her memories before replaying what he sought. 

  
_Severus lay back against the headboard, with his hands on Hermione’s hips, helping her to go faster as she rode up and down his length. He leaned forward capturing her nipple in his mouth, sucking on her with fervor. Her head fell back as she began to lose her rhythm above him, grinding herself down on his pubic bone, seeking the friction that would finish her off. “So beautiful,” Severus whispered into her mind before he began to retreat._

  
“Severus, you do not fight fair,” Hermione breathed out, her heart still racing from both trying to keep him out and the way he was currently seeking entrance into her mind. His responding laugh was low and dark, dripping with his arousal as he came up behind her his erection pressing into her back.

  
“Never said I did angel.” As he spoke she felt him begin to roll his hips against her.

  
“Don’t even think about it, perv,” she said as she began an unsteady walk up the stairs. The bark of laughter he let out followed her into their room.

  
It had been ten weeks since she arrived in 1979, and nine since she agreed to Severus’s terms of living with him till she had to go back. She had been very diligent in keeping her things hidden away not wanting to take over his space at the start, but as the weeks went on she slowly began to spread out into his home and after a time she stopped seeing it as his and began to see it as theirs.

  
They had fallen into a life of domestic bliss. There was her side of the bed and his chair in the living room. Evenings spent curled up together reading in bed. Afternoons passed with long conversations about his research for Narcissa or comparing their notes and research on creating the proper spell to get her back as close to the exact moment she left in 1997. He helped her brew the wolfsbane adding his signature Half-Blood Prince improvements to make it stronger and more effective. Inside the walls of Spinner’s End, there was no war on the horizon, no Death Eaters or Order, it was just them, and Tippy and the world melted away. These days with Severus would be the past she treasured when the tension in the future broke and the war truly began, and the thing she would fight for to have again when it was all over.

  
Stripping out her sweat-drenched clothes, Hermione made her way into the stone shower. Though she loved his lab and his library was truly impressive, the shower was probably her favorite thing in his home. It had two massive heads recessed into the ceiling that would rain down upon you, a wall that would have eucalyptus steam seep out, and a glorious wooden bench she could fully layout on, that they had put to delicious use.

  
“Are you still mad at me?” Severus asked as he leaned against the opening to the alcove the shower was housed in.

  
“Not at the moment,” she replied before beckoning him into the spray with her.

  
Taking some of her shampoo, he began to lather it in her hair massaging her scalp as he cleaned it. “I am sorry you know. I know you are giving it everything you have and you are doing quite well. It’s a hard skill to master especially for someone who is so used to allowing their emotions to guide them. You will get it.”

  
“Is that how you do it for _Him_?” They generally never spoke of Voldemort or the Order. Severus choosing not to bring home the horrible things that went on at meetings, raids, and whatever else they got into, and her not wanting to make him feel pressured to live up to his future self as a spy. She didn’t know what caused him to change his allegiance but trusted in the fact that when the time came he would once again make the same choice to be the hidden hero of the Order.

  
“It depends on what we need.” He began soaping her body and kneading the knots out of her muscles that came from their training. “It’s infinitely easier to get what we need from someone when their mind is compliant. As you experienced first hand, pulling an orgasm from their head causes the mind to go completely blank. As they ride the waves out I can easily slip in and get what I need and be out before they even come down from the high. So if I need the person intact that’s what I go with.

  
“On the other hand if we don’t need them for anything more than what is in their head then I just go in and take what I want. Generally, anyone in that position has already served their purpose and won’t be leaving wherever we have them, at least not alive. You’ve felt an extremely scaled back version of that method of attack. If one isn’t careful you will break the mind of the person before you even find what you need. Usually, anyone in that position I go in and take what we need and then break them before I pull out. They’re still dead but it saves them hours of _play_ at the hands of people like Bellatrix and Crouch.”

  
And this was another reason they usually avoided talk about what he did as a Death Eater. In her time he did these things to maintain his cover within Voldemort’s ranks, but he was currently doing them because this was where he had placed his bets in the coming war. Still, she chose to be here, with him, accepting everything about this Severus. She would live in the dark with him, till he was ready to join her in the light and that decision would often leave her feeling conflicted. 

  
He finished bathing her and while she lay on the bench watching him, he made quick work of his own shower. “I’ll get you a towel,” he said with a quick kiss before turning the water off and walking out. Hermione was enjoying the remnants of the scented steam when she heard a crash come into the alcove.

  
“Fuck…” Severus’s hiss reached her ears as she came around the corner to check on him. He was leaning against the counter gripping his left arm. She quickly summoned his clothes for him along with his robes and mask. Fear held her heart in a punishing grip as she pulled the hood of the cloak up and placed his mask on him while he laced his boots.

  
“Do not leave the house under any circumstances, Hermione. If you have an emergency please use Tippy. I love you…”

  
“I love you too… Please come home to me…”

  
He flew down the stairs and out of their home to go meet his Lord, as Hermione sank to the floor of the bathroom. It was the first time he had ever been summoned unexpectedly and the terror of it ripped through her. Whatever had Voldemort calling Severus to his side, could not be good for them.

_______________

Severus’s Mark pulled him from Spinner’s End to the castle on the northern coast of England the Dark Lord had decided to call home. Landing in the sand, he began his urgent glide up the hill before the black smoke could fully dissipate. As he breached the wards and made his way into the throne room, he slammed every shield he had into place, tucking Hermione safely into the far corners of his mind. The Dark Lord rarely made unexpected demands of his followers’ presence. They all had their roles to play within the wizarding world and covers would be impossible to be kept if they were constantly being called.

  
Checking his mind once more, Severus blew into the throne room, his boots echoing around him as he approached his Lord before falling into a graceful kneel at his feet. “My Lord, how may I be in your service?” His words held none of the ease and happiness they had moments earlier inside the protective walls of his home with Hermione. 

  
“Severus, please,” the Dark Lord said, indicating for him to rise. The Dark Lord had a charismatic charm about him that reached out to the lost souls like Severus. It was impossible to be within his presence and not be ensnared within his grace and beauty. He was a master at manipulation, always leading his followers to the outcome he desired but playing things in such a way that they all believed it was of their own making.

  
“Take a walk with me, we have much to discuss.” He spoke with anticipation in his voice which had Severus carefully on his guard. He rose with the effortless grace Narcissa had taught him all those years ago and awaited beside the throne for his Lord to lead the way.

  
Keeping a respectful distance of two paces, he followed the Dark Lord out of the throne room and into the portrait lined corridor. “Severus you know I have always seen a bit of myself within you. From the time Lucius began speaking of you, I knew you would have much to offer me, and how you have lived up to my expectations, even exceeding many of them. Above all others, you are my most faithful and loyal servant. Never in want of anything more than to serve and further our cause. If I was the type of wizard who took to flights of fancy I imagine if I had a son he would be much like you..”

“You flatter me, my Lord.”

  
“Nonsense Severus, flattery implies that my praise is insincere. I speak the truth to you. So young, so ambitious, so powerful. You know if you were ever in want of anything you would be free to come to me and seek it.”

“You are too generous my Lord, but there is nothing I want for.” At his words, the Dark Lord let out a sound of amusement. If he was laughing this really could not be good.

  
“Narcissa taught you well. She will make a fine mother one day. So come now Severus since we both know you lie within your truth, tell me what it is you seek.”

  
“My Lord I speak nothing but the truth to you. There is nothing for which I seek.” _Where the hell is this going?_ Severus thought, tiring of the tedious game of mental chess.

  
“I have been told you already have what you seek in the form of the little pet mudblood you let share your bed.”

  
At his words, the blood in Severus’s veins turned to ice. The only person who knew of Hermione was Cissy and she would never have revealed her blood status to anyone within the ranks.

_Someone is spying on me and I didn't even know it..._

  
“You do not need to worry Severus, I understand why you keep her hidden away. It would put such a damper on things to have her sully our presence with her filth. I merely wish to ask after the one that has turned your head. After all, I hear you have had a great many offers from my followers wishing to trade their daughters for your favor.”

  
Severus could feel the Dark Lord beginning to poke within his mind seeking access to Hermione as he spoke. “Still as impressive as ever… Truly amazing how one’s childhood shapes their whole life. Your unfortunate upbringing molded you into the perfect lieutenant. Come now son, let me see your pet.”

  
Severus begrudgingly began to filter through his memories of Hermione careful in his selection to avoid picking any that would make his Lord seek more out.

  
“For a beast, she is rather lovely Severus. I can sympathize with why you have stopped sharing the beds of the pureblood daughters. After all, it must be nice to take your pet whenever you so choose, do things to her you wouldn’t hope to be able to get away with within our circles.

  
“Keep your mudblood. Where you stick your prick is of no concern to me. Just know Severus there is one within the circle who wishes to see you removed from your seat. It is why they brought this news to me, so watch yourself. You may go return home to your pet Severus and enjoy your evening.”

  
Bowing his exit Severus turned to make his retreat. “Oh and Severus…”

_F_ _uck…_

“Yes my Lord,” he answered, turning back around.

  
“I expect you to use her place within the Order to our advantage. Have a good night.”

  
As he made his way back to the beach, Severus began to strip his shields down. The flood of emotions that came was always jarring but the overwhelming sense of fear had him stopping to dry heave before he could make it back home. 

  
The one place he thought he didn’t have to worry about the secrets inside her head getting out was now the most dangerous place for her. There was a spy in the Order and whoever held their leash was coming for him.


	16. I Feel Like I’m Drowning - Two Feet

Severus got one foot inside of Spinner’s End before he had to grip the doorframe to stay upright as an anxious whirlwind of frizz pounced on him. She yanked off his mask, peppering him in kisses before her tiny hand encircled his wrist in a death grip and dragged him off to the living room. “Stay,” she ordered while pushing him into a chair, before heading back into the hallway.

  
Too stunned by her welcome he did exactly as he had been told and stayed waiting for her to come back. A moment later she walked into the room Tippy hot on her heels floating a tea tray to the coffee table before going back to the kitchen. “Are you alright?” She asked him, her voice shaky. She placed herself between him and the table before sinking to her knees and beginning to unlace his boots. He had been out to plenty of meetings and missions since she had come to live with him but this treatment was new and unusual, leaving him off-kilter. She had been genuinely worried and concerned for his safety while he was gone and it made him love her just a little more.

  
“Severus?” She asked looking up at him. Taking her face in he could see that she had been through the wringer in the short time he had been gone. The panic still clung to the corners of her eyes, her lip had split from the amount of time she had spent worrying it between her teeth, and her voice still had a trace of the tremble that came with crying. Reaching down he pulled her up and into his lap and held her against him.

  
Resting his chin atop her head, he began to run his hands up and down her sides, soothing the remnants of her anxiety. “I’m fine, nothing happened to me,” he whispered into her hair. “Something was brought to his attention and he was curious to know more about it. We don’t have to worry about him.”

_For now…_

  
She pulled back to look into his eyes. He could tell she was searching him for some sign of what he hadn’t spoken. She squinted as if trying to see further into him.

_She could be a powerful legilimens with that stare…_

“What aren’t you saying, Severus?”

  
_And there it is…_

Sighing, he sank further into the seat, pulling her back against him. Tippy came back in buying him a moment to figure out how best to tell her why the Dark Lord had summoned him. “Master Sevy needs to eat,” she said in her bossy little voice before leaving. Hermione quietly laughed against him before saying, “I think I’m rubbing off on her. You can’t escape us, your whole life is surrounded by bossy women.” She wasn’t wrong there and he really wouldn’t want it any other way. The only thing that seemed to be missing from his life these days was a miniature Hermione also bossing him around.

_Shite, where did that come from?_

Severus quickly pushed that thought into a box in the corner of his mind labeled, _Don’t Unpack Now or Ever._

  
Clearing his throat he started, “There is a mole within the Order. I don’t know who it is but they are being controlled by someone in the inner circle. I don’t know if they are helping willingly or not but it doesn’t really matter. We need to find out who it is and dispose of them swiftly before your secret is revealed.”

  
“How do you know there’s a leak?”

“Because… The information brought to the Dark Lord was that I have a _little pet mudblood_ living in my house.” Locking an arm around her he prevented her from shooting up at his words as he went on, “My relationship with you was of no concern to him, so we don’t need to worry about that for the time being. He wanted to see you and ponder why you over the offers I have received in the past. The Dark Lord wanted me to be aware that someone has it out for me and that he will continue to overlook your existence so long as I make you useful to him.

  
“Angel I promise you, I will find out who it is within the Order and they will be dealt with in a very slow and painful manner. I won’t allow them to live for putting you at risk like this and whoever’s pocket they reside in will also be handled. They made a grave mistake trying to use you to come after me. 

  
“As for the information to pass on that will be a little harder to deal with… I need things that will make you invaluable to the Dark Lord, without endangering you if you are out with the Order or giving away what you know of the future. But if we keep him happy, he will extend a certain amount of protection to you from the others.”

  
She inhaled a deep breath against him before puffing it out causing her shoulders to sag. “It’s Peter Pettigrew…”

“What’s Peter Pettigrew?”

  
“The leak in the Order is Peter Pettigrew.”

“The rat?” He asked the disbelief in his voice plain for him to hear. “You can’t be serious.”

  
She turned to straddle his lap and face him as she said, “Very…”

_______________

“You are _positive_ you can keep _Him_ out, right?” Hermione had really hoped to put off this conversation for as long as possible, but the fucking rat was already beginning to try and ruin lives and she needed to warn him so he could be on his guard. If he was already in the pocket of a Death Eater, Severus’s life was going to be in danger and he was going to need every advantage he could get to make it to 1997.

  
“I’m positive.”

  
“Fire whiskey,” she muttered, flicking her wand to the bar cart. She took out the stopper and handed the decanter to Severus. “You’ll want this.” He skeptically watched her, that one eyebrow of his raised not reaching for the bottle. “Suit yourself,” she said before taking a sputtering gulp for herself and sitting it on the table within his reach for when he undoubtedly changed his mind.

_Here we go…_

  
“Early next year, Professor Trelawney will foretell of a child who will be born at the end of July who will be the Dark Lord’s equal and have the power to destroy him. One must kill the other for they both cannot live. Pieces of this prophecy will be overheard and brought to Him, to curry favor. There will be two children born that will fit. My friend Harry… Harry Potter… Is the one he chooses to go after.” Severus inhaled a hiss of breath that resembled the sound of pain. 

  
"Hand that back…” Upon taking it he knocked back a massive swallow. As he reached around her to put it back he thought better of it and took one more.

  
“Dumbledore will hide them away and urge them to take him as a secret keeper, but they decide to put their faith and trust in someone else…”

  
“Black obviously but what does this have to do with Pettigrew?”

  
“Black was their original choice… But you just demonstrated why Black convinces them to go with someone else. There are rumors even now of a Death Eater who can slip into people’s minds and take what he wants, with the person being none the wiser that their mind has just been invaded or altered.” She gave him a pointed look at her words causing him to take another swig of the burning liquid. “Before they go into hiding, Sirius will convince them to use Peter. He believes that the Death Eaters will go after him in hopes to be the one to bring him before your Lord and he doesn’t want to risk you getting inside and still getting the information. He will plan to go on the run and draw all of you away from the Potters and Peter, effectively keeping them safe-”

  
“But the rat is a rat in every sense of the word…”

  
“Exactly, sometime between now and then he will curry enough favor with whoever is managing him to get himself Marked. He doesn’t believe the Order will win and it seems that even now he is beginning to work his way into your side.

  
“Harry’s parents will be murdered on Halloween in 1981. When _He_ turns his wand on Harry though, Harry will become the first ever person to survive the Avada Curse, entwining both their fates and sealing the prophecy. Harry will be hidden away in the muggle world completely unaware of his heritage and destiny till we all begin school in 1991 and that is when the war will once begin to build.”

  
“Fucking Salazar’s Chamber!” Severus swore. He stood up, placing Hermione in the seat he vacated as he began to wear a hole into the floor. “Hermione, he fucking knows, about you! When is your next meeting? Just take me outside of wherever you meet and I will handle him and the problem will be solved.”

  
“Severus you can’t do that, I know Lily was your friend and you want to save her but she has to die…”

  
He stopped his pacing to kneel before her as he said, “Angel, there is no way to say this without sounding exactly like what it is, but _fuck_ Evans and Potter. I’m more concerned about making sure he doesn’t fucking sell you out to get his spot! If he is willing to sell his friends’ lives and the life of their child to live, he will not think twice about taking you and turning you over.”

  
“Severus…”

  
“No, Hermione I will not, I cannot, lose you… I meant it when I said that I would be capable of killing your friend if harm came to you from him using my spells. That promise _more_ than applies given this situation. Angel, you are in love with a Death Eater and everything that comes along with that. I will set fire to the world and gladly watch it burn to keep you safe. You say I am a spy for your Order in your own time but I promise you, that will only hold true for as long as they can keep you protected. My loyalty lies with no one and nothing but you. Let me handle this for you, _please…_ ”

  
His words were vicious, ruthless, and showcased the cold hearted man that he had been molded into, but beneath that… His words spoke of love and devotion only to her and it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. He was made for the dark and she was made for him.

  
“I want nothing more than to change what is to come. But I can’t, _we can’t_. I already fucked with time once to save Sirius and he was _still_ murdered in the end, right in front of us, saving our stupid, _stupid_ arses. The guilt is so suffocating for Harry, that some days I’m afraid he’s just going to do the fucking job for your Dark Lord and end it all himself. He’s barely keeping it together and things are just starting. Who knows what will become of the future if we deal with Peter now, so though I don’t want to, I _have_ to carry this burden alone.

  
“It’s cowardly but I cannot take the risk that the world will be worse off than it is now. It’s why I collect so many memories now, to give to Harry when I get back… I will have had more time with his mum and dad, more memories, more everything than he will ever get… I need to give him what I can even though it will not even begin to make up for the fact that I will still have to let them die.”

  
“Angel, you are not alone… You have me to share the burden with. Use me, share everything with me. I don’t just want your light. I want everything about you, the light and the dark, the beautiful and the ugly, the saved and the damned. All of it… Let me help you…” He hooked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Let me love all of you, the way you love me. I will be the armor you wear against the world, if you just let me…”

  
The dam that had been holding back her tears ruptured and Hermione cried freely. Severus eased her up to take her place and hold her while she flooded him with her tears. She cried till there was nothing left in her but hiccups and sniffles and when those finally passed he brought his lips down to hers, kissing her with a soft passion.

  
As she opened her mouth to him it felt as though he was sucking the guilt right from her soul, making her lighter and freer. Every stroke of his tongue eased and healed her battered heart.

  
He was the devil guiding the angel on her journey through hell and she would be unafraid for what was to come. He may be the thing that they feared, but she held his heart and for that, all who crossed her should tremble in her presence. 


	17. Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy

“Things have gotten too quiet, I don’t trust it. We should preemptively strike, bring the battle to them.”

  
“We can’t do that! We don’t know how many of them there are or even where they are. It could be a bloodbath.”

  
“We have a weapon to our advantage, let’s use her and end this fucking thing. Besides she’s got ole Snape by the bollocks, she can just get him to tell her how many there are.”

  
“Sirius, we are not using Hermione’s knowledge of the future to plan battle strategies. And I refuse to believe Severus Snape is a Death Eater.”

  
“Only because his blood isn’t pure enough for them.”

  
“He does have a point, Lil… She has said that the war is happening again in her time… What could it hurt to learn from our mistakes before we make them? And Snape would probably be willing to help her. I mean don’t you remember the way he would follow you around in school?”

  
The Order meeting had been dragging on for hours. Hermione was listening as the never ending debate about using what was in her head started. It had been the subject of several meetings now. A point had been reached that when she wasn’t at Spinner’s End, Severus would build walls in her mind just in case they tried to take it by force.

  
“Don’t you dare take his side, James Potter! You _will_ regret it.”

  
Hermione couldn’t help but snicker at the two of them. Over time it had become clear that Harry shared more than his looks with his dad. They both had a thing for fiery red headed witches that weren’t afraid to put them in their place. Looking at the clock, Hermione saw it was almost eleven. With a groan, she pulled out her wand and brought forth her otter. “Don’t wait up for me, this is taking much longer than I thought.” With a glare at Sirius, her otter swam out of the kitchen.

  
“Having to check in with your keeper, are you pet? How cute?” The derision was plain in Sirius’s voice for all to hear.

  
“Oh bite me you fleabag,” Hermione replied with scorn.

  
“Love to pet, just tell me when and where. _Especially_ , the where.”

  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she scoffed at his words. Though she had forgiven him, the easy banter she shared with Sirius was gone. The others were at least willing to try and accept them together but Sirius, ever true to his animagus form, was like a dog with a bone and wouldn’t give up the chance to make a dig at Severus or her.

  
“You all can argue this till you are blue in the face, again I might add, but the fact of the matter is that the Headmaster has already made his decision on it. No! And even if he hadn’t, you would have to get into my head to find out. You do not understand the fire you are wanting to play with.” She spoke her words looking to every member of the Order, her last ones landing with her gaze onto Peter.

  
Now knowing that Peter was already well on his way to betraying James and Lily, it became even more difficult for Hermione to attempt to be civil with him. There would be days when her anger and hatred for him was strung so tight, she didn’t think she would be able to stop herself from killing him during a meeting. It gave her a new perspective and appreciation for what Severus would deal with in the future as a spy. 

  
“Can you at least get an idea of what their numbers are, from Snape?” James asked her.

  
“Ugh you all are impossible,” Lily groaned out.

  
“And what would you like me to do James? Casually one night before bed go, ‘Hey the Order wants to know about the number of Death Eaters. Do you mind risking life and limb getting that information for me? Good night love.’” Lily and Remus both began choking trying to stifle their laughter at her words.

  
“That’s an idea pet, but you may need to be a bit more creative. Maybe ask while you are-”

  
“Finish that sentence Sirius and I will cut your tongue out with this dinner knife,” Hermione snapped and Lily and Remus lost their battle and fell into hysterics. Taking a deep breath she decided to give them a few bits and pieces hoping it would appease them. That pretty much summed up her life these days. Filtering pieces of information to keep Voldemort from taking a closer look at her and trying to keep the Order happy as more and more of them began to agree with Sirius that she needed to hand over what she knew.

  
“Look, why don’t we come to a compromise,” Remus began as he stood up to address everyone. Ever the peacemaker it was usually him that came to smooth things between Lily and Hermione and James and Sirius.

_He would make a great Alpha if it wasn’t for this blasted war,_ Hermione thought.

“How about we plan-”

  
His words were cut off as a beautiful silver swan dove in from the windows of the kitchen. It glided over everyone looking for its intended. As it reached the end of the long table it began to lower itself in front of Hermione, lifting her hand with its beak in greeting. It reached back up to standing before coasting off the table and waiting for Hermione to follow it out of the kitchen. Questions of who was the caster followed her out of the room, their words dying as she silenced the area around her and the swan.

  
It opened its mouth and the smooth, caress that was normally Severus’s voice was replaced with a hard panic. “Get out! Black’s house has been compromised! Get the fuck out of there!” The swan shimmered out of existence as his words died off. Hermione canceled her spell about to run into the kitchen to warn everyone when the front door was blasted off the hinges and came flying right for her. 

  
She had less than a blink to throw up a shield to absorb as much impact as possible. The door collided with the flimsy shield with such force it knocked her back and through the kitchen door. Quickly rolling out of her fall, she jumped up and screamed, “THEY’RE HERE!” Looking around she assessed the tight quarters they were about to have to fight in and made a snap judgment shouting out, “REDUCTO!” The wall separating the kitchen from the hall exploded before them. It wasn’t much but it was going to have to work. 

The protective enchantments put inside the house as a last line of defense were quickly giving way from the rapid fire assault. Members of the Order were hurriedly falling into place, gearing for the imminent attack. 

  
“Hermione, stay by us at all times. No chasing after Death Eaters this time. We cannot risk them getting to you,” Remus told her, pushing her between him and Sirius as the house shook with the final enchantments falling. Hermione’s heart was pounding her ears as they waited for the onslaught of Death Eaters to come through. 

  
“Get ready…” James told them his foot digging into the floor as adrenaline filled his veins. "Three… Two… One…”

  
The house let out an audible groan as the wall the door flew off of, gave way to the explosion that ripped through it. Curses began to fly as hooded figures flooded into the house in waves. “There’s your answer boys, looks as though they outnumber us by at least three to one,” Lily called out as her wand flourished sending one of the Death Eaters spiraling into the air and back out from where he came.

  
“Save the ‘I told you so’ for after Lils,” Sirius called back.

  
Hermione fought locked in a tight triangle with Sirius and Remus. Sweat was dripping down her back from the exertion of keeping her shields in place and sending attacks back. As she fought off the curses, she kept scanning the masks in search of Severus. This was the first time since they met, that they were in battle together and she hoped it would be last. The stress and adrenaline had already reached heart attack levels but worrying for his safety or if his mask would come off and reveal him to her side had her in a downward spiral of panic. 

  
On another sweep of the room, Hermione saw Lily’s shields begin to give under the attack on her. Without a second thought, she broke from the triangle and ran to cover her back. It wouldn’t do for her to get taken, but it would be apocalyptic if Harry’s mother was killed before he was even conceived. 

  
Throwing herself in front of Lily’s back, Hermione took a bone breaking curse to her chest, the power of it cracking her ribs upon impact. She staggered back, knocking Lily to the ground, saving her by a hair’s breadth from the bolt of green light that was flying towards her. Wheezing her breath out Hermione watched in horror as the killing curse made its impact on its new target Gideon Prewett. His life blinked out of existence as his body crashed to the floor.

  
Lily held Hermione as she fought through the pain in her ribs to get air into her lungs, her shields constantly reforming around them, to keep them protected. Both girls watched awestruck as Fabian began a firestorm of curses aimed at the Death Eater who took his brother’s life. 

  
A shot of bright purple light came from the Death Eater’s wand and made its path to Fabian’s chest. Hermione instantly recognized it as the curse she took from Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries. Fabian flicked it away from himself with ease, but it was now sailing right for them. A second shield went up right in front of her rebounding the curse, causing it to collide back into Fabian, taking him down to join his brother in the afterlife. 

  
Molly’s wails filled the room as she fell on top of her brothers, crying out her pain at their loss. _You were supposed to escape angel_. The thought floated into Hermione’s mind and she looked up at who had casted the rebounding shield to save her and Lily. She took in the swirls across the skull mask creating the unique pattern that was Severus’s mask. He ripped through Lily’s shield and just before flicking his wand at her chest she heard, _This is going to hurt_ , swirl into her mind.

  
As Severus healed her ribs, Sirius’s vicious nine tails curse made impact with his back, dropping him to one knee. Hermione screamed out trying to throw Lily off of her as the curse made impact once more sending him prone before her. As blood began to seep through his tattered robes, the curse landed upon him a third time shredding the skin and muscle of his back. 

  
A Death Eater with white blonde hair peeking out of his hood came and savagely clapped Severus’s arm, disapparating them out. Following suit, the rest began to go up in smoke leaving the Order behind, at least two members permanently down, and many injured. Though her ribs were healed, Hermione again felt as though she couldn’t breathe. 

  
Sirius and James came running over to them as she began to slam her occlumency walls into place around her mind shutting off the emotion that was threatening to pull her under. She just had to keep it together long enough to get home to Severus. 

  
“Good Godric Lily, are you okay?” James asked, helping her to her feet. “We saw that Death Eater standing above you two and my whole world stopped spinning.” He held her in a firm hug reassuring himself that she was still here and unharmed.

  
“Are you okay? That was a nasty curse you took to the chest for Lily.” Sirius asked.

  
“I’ll be fine it’ll only bruise…” Her voice was unnervingly calm as she fought to keep the walls in place. 

  
“Good, then I won’t feel guilty telling you this; Their death,” Sirius pointed to Molly who was crying over her brothers’ bodies, “And every death after this is on you.”

  
“ _Sirius_!” Lily scolded “This was not her fault! You take that back right now!”

  
“She won’t tell us what is that head of hers to help us win, so yeah it is her fault, Lily.”

  
“Sirius you fool you know nothing of time travel. Educate yourself before you throw blame at her…”

  
Hermione slowly stood up, leaving them behind to rage at one another, as she began to help tend to the wounded.

_As soon as things die down, I can go to him,_ she thought, playing it in her head on repeat as she helped mend bones and lacerations. 

  
A few hours later she sat once more in the kitchen a mug of tea in between her hands growing cold. She slowly began to lower her shields and let the emotions trickle into her. “Hermione?” Lily’s seeking voice had her turning her head to look at her friend. “Do you mind?” At her soft nod, Lily pulled out a seat and sat facing Hermione.

  
“Regardless of what Sirius says, I don’t think that Death Eater was going to harm us.”

  
“Don’t be silly Lily, of course, he was,” Hermione admonished. She was not in the frame of mind, in more ways than one, to deal with Lily’s suspicion right now.

  
“No, he wasn’t.” Lily looked around before casting a spell to alert her if someone was coming. “I thought at first he was, but he sent that curse away from us. Away from you more specifically… He ripped through my shields to _heal_ you. I know because you could barely breathe after getting hit and now you are just fine. It was Severus wasn’t it?”

  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” It wasn’t even remotely convincing, but she had to say something.

  
“Hermione come off it, I’m not stupid. Those things could easily enough be explained away but I saw your reaction as he got hit with Sirius’s nine tails. I’m going to trust you know what you are doing with him, but please Hermione be careful.”

  
“Are you going to tell them?” She asked not bothering to even fight Lily on it. It would only be an insult to her intelligence.

  
“No… Like I said I am going to trust you know what you are doing with him. I imagine there must be more to Severus Snape than we are capable of realizing right now.”

  
“You have no idea…”

  
“Go home to him. I will cover for you if anyone asks after you.” Lily stood up placing a kiss on Hermione’s head in the most motherly of fashions before leaving the kitchen. Downing the rest of her tea, Hermione got up and slipped out of the shambles they were calling Sirius’s home. Dropping the rest of her shields she was hit with the full force of her emotions as she aparatted to Spinner’s End.

  
Tippy was waiting for her as she walked into their home ringing her giant ears, eyes overflowing with her tears. “Mistress Harmany, you is finally back! We has been waiting for you Master Sevy is not so good right now.” The little elf grabbed her hand and blinked her into their room. Narcissa sat in the corner, reading in the dim candlelight. “Oh thank Merlin you are here Hermione. I was beginning to worry that I would have to tell him I had no idea where you were. Come on,” she said, directing her to the bed. 

  
Severus was laid out on his stomach, his back exposed, with thin silver rods holding his mangled skin open. She could see the muscles of his back and in some areas, the white of his bones peeked out. Looking at the wreckage, Hermione turned and puked on the floor. Tippy made quick work of cleaning the mess before taking Severus’s hand and weeping into it once more. 

  
“It looks much worse than it is. I have to keep his skin pulled back while the muscle heals underneath. He will still have horrible scarring but this way the muscles won’t suffer permanent damage. He will stay like this rest of the night and then tomorrow morning I can begin work on knitting the skin back together.”

  
“I had no idea you were a healer…”

“I centered my NEWT years around it and did complete an apprenticeship before marrying Lucius but we purebloods can be a little backward in the sense that after we married it was expected I leave work behind to manage a home and my husband’s social calendar and have children. Now mostly I tend to Severus and Lucius on the rare occasions they need it. I’ll continue to sit with him while you shower and dress for bed.”

  
Hermione made quick work with her shower and dressed in one of Severus’s discarded shirts before padding back into the room. “Come on dear, in with you,” Narcissa said gently pulling the bed covers back to tuck her in. “I have spelled him into place so he doesn’t try to roll onto his back so don’t worry about that okay?” Nodding her head Hermione climbed in as softly as she could trying not to jostle Severus while he slept. As the bed dipped under her weight though his eyes slowly blinked open.

  
“Angel…” The endearment coming from his drugged voice warmed Hermione’s heart as she tried to snuggle close to him. He began trying to move his arm to tuck her into him when Narcissa began to admonish him. “Don’t you dare Severus! If you mess up my hard work, this will be nothing compared to how I make you pay.”

  
He made a soft sound of displeasure at her words that had Narcissa huffing out a breath. “Fine, but once I get you placed, no moving without help. Got it?” He grunted his response in the affirmative. “Hermione if you don’t mind standing a moment. Tippy help me please.”

  
The elf jumped at the chance to be of service and eagerly awaited direction. “You keep Severus’s arm up and steady while I get Hermione into place.” Doing as told Tippy made quick work of lifting the heavy limp up as Severus began to moan in pain. “Don’t give me that lip Severus, you wanted your girl, you have to deal with the pain. In with you Hermione. You’ll have to sleep on your back all night with your arm under his pillow for this work.” She quickly got into the bed and got herself into position propping herself up on the pillow. “Move me… Lower…” 

  
“Ugh so demanding, where do you want to be?”

  
“He likes to sleep pillowed on my chest…” Hermione said a blush creeping across her cheeks. 

  
“Honestly Severus I think you are trying to give me a heart attack from embarrassment, but fine.” Hermione watched as she levitated Severus’s body ever so slightly and placed his head into position, her hands grazing Hermione’s breasts, causing both women’s cheeks to flame. “Arm down Tippy.” Tippy slowly brought his arm down to circle around Hermione, his hand tightening on her hip.

  
“Okay you two, now sleep. I’ll be back at about half past nine to check on you.” She gave a kiss to each of them before making her way out and to the kitchen to floo home.

  
“I’m so sorry Severus…” Hermione whispered as she combed her fingers through his hair.

  
“I’ll be fine angel, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She could feel his lips pucker trying to kiss her and she slowly leaned herself over him to place a kiss on his forehead. He released a sigh of content at the contact before squeezing her hip and mumbling “I love you.” Hermione continued to comb his hair as his breathing evened out before crying herself to sleep. 


	18. Sweater Weather - The Neighborhood

Severus quickly came awake as the pain bloomed back to life in his back. His wrist was heavy as he lifted it ever so slightly to summon his next dose of the pain potion. He watched the vial filled with a murky grey liquid shake on top of the nightstand before falling off and rolling under the bed. “Of course…” He groaned out groping for his missing wand. Narcissa had thoroughly spelled his body into place limiting his movements to his hands, feet, and a slight turn of his head.

_Add this to the list Black._

  
“Tippy,” he whispered out, not wanting to wake the angel sleeping beneath him. Her little body popped into place, her big eyes on level with his pillowed head. “Master Sevy, you should no be awake yet,” her high pitched voice chastising him. Hermione had diffidently rubbed off on the little elf. “Yes well I would still be sleeping but the potion has worn off,” he said gritting his teeth through the fire that began to lick at his body.

  
With a snap of her fingers, a sheet of parchment appeared in Tippy’s hands. Turning to the night stand she consulted the parchment, potions, and the clock. The little grey one that had alluded him was the first to be unstoppered and floated over to him, followed in rapid succession by a milky white one to heal the tendons keeping his muscle connected to his bones, a dark green to repair the muscle that had been cleaved out of him, and finally a brown one to help stay off infection while his back was exposed. “Master Sevy try and rest now, Missy Cissy still not here for another two hours,” she said before blinking out.

  
Severus curled his fingers back around Hermione’s hip, as he adjusted his head on her breast. His gaze was held by the gap in his shirt she wore, exposing the soft swell of her other breast, the blushed nipple peeking out at him. Groaning again, he closed his eyes trying to banish the sight from his mind.

_Yes, payback will be tenfold for this._

  
He awoke again sometime later with soft fingers working their way through his hair, a soft moan of pleasure slipping past his lips. A soft chuckle vibrated from beneath him as the fingers stopped their ministrations. “Mhmm, don’t stop…” Another chuckle jostled his head as Hermione’s hands began combing through his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp.

  
Severus could feel, as well as hear, the sigh that escaped from Hermione before she began to speak. “Severus… I am _so_ sorry…” She began to sniffle behind him and after a moment a tear fell from her cheek making its new home on his.

  
“Shh… Angel this isn’t your fault.”

  
“Severus, your back has been _mutilated_ , because of me.”

  
“You didn’t do this Hermione, Black and his family’s damned nine tails curse did this. For someone who despises his family, he sure does enjoy using that thing.”

  
“But you wouldn’t have been hit if I hadn’t distracted you.”

  
Growling at his inability to move more than a few muscles, Severus turned his head and nipped at the breast that had been his pillow. _“Listen,_ this is _not_ your fault Hermione, so stop trying to take the blame. As much as it pains me to say this, and it does, because I would rather be crucioed right now than ever admit I said this, but what the dog saw was a Death Eater opening Evans’s shield and raising his wand at you. Though you weren’t actually in danger, he was protecting you from what thought was danger.”

_Merlin, those words taste like goblin piss._

  
“There’s something else… Lily knows about you. There really was no way for me to deny it after what she saw.”

  
“I figured as much would happen when I rebounded the curse.” Admittedly he was surprised she was even here. He had thought he was going to have to have Cissy stitch him up, to hell with his back, and storm what remained of their headquarters to get her away from them. “What did she say?”

  
“That she is going to trust my judgment and keep our secret.”

  
“More than I thought she would give.”

  
“I think she has started to see the error of her ways from when you were in school. Each time the meeting circles back to what I know, and what you may know, she is quick to defend you along with me.”

  
“Do you think you are still safe in the Order?” It had been a thought that kept replaying in his head as of late. The rat was playing both sides and was already feeding information about her to someone who had it out for him. Black was pushing more and more to use what she knew of this war to better their chances and though Severus erected walls around her memories every time she was without him, she still couldn’t keep him out for more than a few seconds. She would be completely vulnerable to someone trying to get in and there were decent odds they would take the risk of breaking her mind to get past his walls, saying the outcome justified the means. Then there was the attack on their headquarters last night. Clearly that was the newest piece of information Pettigrew had sold and what was more concerning was he hadn’t been privy to the details of the attack. Had Luc not said anything about it, he wouldn’t have even known. 

  
“I want to say yes, but I don’t know anymore. It’s different than it is now. I mean Dumbledore is still as absent as ever, but at least when I left people weren’t openly questioning him and defying him… Well except when it comes to you that is, but even then Lupin keeps telling Harry he needs to trust Dumbledore. And…”

  
The distress in her voice pained him to hear. These were people she thought she could trust and had grown to care about during her time here and yet they were the ones willing to put her life at risk to further their own agendas. “And?” He prodded.

  
“And after last night I think most of the Order will side with Sirius and try to get Dumbledore to change his mind about my knowledge being off limits. We hadn’t lost anyone till last night and even though I had no idea when or how Molly’s brothers would die, I know they are going to hold me responsible for it. Sirius said as much last night. So no… I don’t think it is safe for me within the Order anymore, at least not without Dumbledore or Minerva there.”

  
Severus breathed a sigh of relief at her words. He had hoped she would see reason on her own but had begun to prepare himself to fight her about it. As for the mongrel, he was going to have to begin a log so he was sure not to forget a single thing when giving Black his payback.

  
She had come barreling into his life, an angel wrapped in righteous fury, and kicked his whole world off its axis. The whole of his ambition now centered around keeping her in his life for as long as possible. He turned his head once more on her and reached his tongue out to flick her nipple through the shirt she wore. When he made contact her breath stuttered in the glorious way he loved so much, causing him to do it again.

  
“Severus Tobias Snape! You leave that poor girl alone this instant. You are spelled flat on your stomach and your back is filleted open, all you will accomplish is making her sexually frustrated and frankly, I would rather not reacquaint my face with the door,” Narcissa scolded as she came bustling into the room with a mediwitch kit. 

  
“She clearly doesn’t know what I can accomplish with my tongue,” he chuckled causing Hermione’s cheeks to go red.

  
“I heard that Severus and I can assure you regardless of any talents you possess you still need to be much lower. Good morning Hermione, let’s get the horny pig off you, and then you can help me, hmm? Tippy!”

  
The little elf popped in and assumed her position on the bed from the night before. Narcissa released the spell that pinned Severus in place and Tippy took a firm grip on his arm. “Now Severus, do not try and help. Just let us manipulate you where we need you. We don’t want you causing any more damage to your back. Are you ready Hermione? Tippy will lift his arm and I well levitate him enough for you to slip out. While I assess his muscles, you freshen up. Okay, one… two… three!”

  
Severus grunted as Tippy jerked his arm up, jarring the muscles in his shoulders. As Hermione rolled out quickly, Narcissa moved him over on the bed, slowly lowering him back and Tippy quickly putting his arm down.

  
“I’ll be right back,” Hermione told him with a quick kiss. “And I happen to like when you’re horny,” she added before making her way to the bathroom.

  
“Ugh, Merlin blow my ears out! Okay… it looks as though Tippy gave you your dose of pain relief at half past seven, making it six hours in between doses, very good… She also gave you the healing potions too, good, good… Okay then Severus let’s take a look at your back and see if we can begin stitching the skin. I warn you, while your muscles will have a near full recovery, your back will scar. Even with magic, there is only so much that can be done against biology.”

  
“How bad Cissy?”   
  
“I’ll do the healing in stages to decrease as much of the scar tissue as possible but it will not be smooth. With slower healing and your creams, there shouldn’t be discoloration for long, but it will be ridged and ropy in places. She loves you too much to be care about it though Severus, so don’t worry.”

  
“I know…” He had finally gotten her to drop her glamours hiding her starburst scar around him, so he wasn’t concerned about her reaction to his scarring in the now. It was more about when _then_ came. When the time came for her to leave it would be seventeen years before he had her again. He would be a thirty-seven year old wizard, who will have been in this war for another year and then spying for a year and a half during a second war. This would be the first of many things that would begin aging him more than just time. While Hermione was not a vain and shallow person, it was a lot to take in on just how old he would be compared to her by the time 1997, came.

  
“Okay, what do you need me to do Narcissa?” Her cheery voice rang out in the room drawing him back from his thoughts, he would have seventeen years to fret over how he would look standing next to her. Severus resolved to put the thoughts away and stay in the now with her.

  
It was several hours before Narcissa called a quits for the day on healing him, saying she would be back in three days to do the next stage. He would be able to move somewhat freely now but was restricted on the amount of physical exertion he could engage in and as Hermione’s hips rocked over him as she massaged the first of the three slaves into his back, he was already ready to disregard the doctor’s orders.

  
“Angel… You are going to need to stop,” he groaned out.

  
“But I still have two more.”

  
“I’m aware but I need a minute.”

_Or ten._

  
“Did I hurt you?” Her voice flooded with panic as she began to examine his skin looking for any sign that she had caused him distress.

  
“No, but Cissy was very explicit in telling me that I am not to engage in physically demanding activities till after she is done healing everything and if you keep rocking on me, I won’t even make it two hours before I am breaking her rules.”

_Yep, Black, you are going to pay handsomely for this._

  
“Oh,” she said softly, sliding off of him and coming to lay beside him. Her fingers swept over his cheeks as she pushed back the hair that had fallen into his eyes. “Well… I need to get the other two rubbed into you, so you heal as quickly as possible, but after…” Her voice took on a heated suggestive tone to it, that had him perking up in several ways. “She said _you_ can’t exert too much physical energy. She didn’t say anything about me.” 

  
She leaned in and kissed him, licking at his lips to seek entry for her tongue. With quick compliance, he wrapped his arms around her, rolling onto his back and positioning her over his forming erection. She began a slow rock against him as she pressed her chest to him. Severus nipped at her bottom lip, pulling on it before licking at the small hurt.

  
“Okay…” Her breathy voice came out as she tried to pull away from him, stealing a kiss at each attempt. Her center ground down him, just before she got off of him. “Creams first, then we continue.” He loved the way her hazel eyes blazed with fire from their mini interlude and propped himself up on his elbows to drag her into another kiss. The whimper that escaped from her, had his erection coming fully to attention. She placed her small hands on his chest pushing herself back, trying to be stern but not reaching her full affect when her eyes darted to his crotch. “I’ll be quick,” she said and Severus couldn’t be sure if she was talking to him or to _him_ , as her eyes didn’t stray from between his legs.

  
Rolling back to his stomach, he once again got into position for her to finish rubbing in the medicated creams. The rocking of her hips became more intentional, as she began to stimulate herself against him. Reaching behind him, he took a firm hold on her hip stilling her moves. “Not till I can see you, angel.” Again that desperate whimper escaped, causing his blood to heat even more.

  
Hermione quickly worked her way through the other two salves and before he knew it, she was getting off him, so he could turn back over, as she sealed the jars and grabbed one of the purple vials he kept in his night stand. Propping himself up on the pillows, he beckoned her to sit astride him, as he drank the contraceptive down. She leaned down, arching her back as she began to roll her hips on him, moaning into his mouth. Reaching under the hem of her shirt, he began languid strokes up her sides, coming to the clasp of her bra. As he unhooked it, he brought his hands to cup the swells of her breasts, lightly stroking her nipples with his thumbs. In response, she began to push harder on his length and rake her nails on his chest. 

  
Pulling back, she devastated herself of her top and bra, bringing her bare chest to his as she returned to massaging his mouth with her tongue. He carefully began to meet her downward rolls with soft upward thrusts forcing more friction into her. As her breathing increased, her nails dug deeper into his chest, drawing out a groan from him.

  
Severus’s hands came around to the front of her denims, flicking the button open and easing the zipper down. Snaking his fingers into her panties he began to work her bud, increasing the volume of her moans, as her pleasure began to build. Each time she would begin to lose her rhythm above him, he would withdraw his hand till she evened the tempo back out. At the third time, he pulled away before she could orgasm she groaned out and gave him a wicked glare that promised retribution.

  
Pulling herself off of him, Severus watched, as Hermione dropped her denims and panties to the floor before getting back above him. Instead of resuming her position though she began a trail of open mouthed kisses from his chest down his abdomen, pulling his pajama bottoms off as she circled her tongue in the crevice of his hip. Freeing his erection, she looked up at him with that wicked stare and licked him from base to tip, before pulling the head into her mouth to suck. “Fuck…” He hissed out as his hips jerked, seeking further entry into her mouth. 

  
Hermione began the process again of licking from the base of his cock up to the tip, before taking the head and more of his length in. As she continued her slow ministrations, each time taking more of him into her mouth, she locked eyes on him as she took his wrist and guided his hand to her hair, urging him to fist his hands into her hair and begin guiding her movements. Severus slowly, bobbed her head up and down his shaft, trying to avoid forcing too much of himself into her.

  
She reached a hand between his legs and began to massage his sack as she hollowed her cheeks out sucking him in further. His head fell back as he began to moan at the combined feelings and started a soft shallow thrust into her mouth, each time he lowered her head on him. As the feeling of vibration encircled his cock, he looked down to see her grinding herself into the sheets as she sucked him. “Angel, come up here,” he groaned, pulling her slowly off of him. His cock was released from her mouth with the most erotic popping noise before she sat up. He pulled her face to him and began to kiss her, plundering her mouth with his tongue in much the same manner he did her core when he was buried inside her. 

  
Pulling back, Hermione began to get herself into position above him and started to guide him in. “No excessive exertion,” she reminded as she slowly lowered herself onto his hard length. “Uh-huh,” he panted out as her walls began to constrict around him pulling him further into her channel. With a moan she fully seated him into her, Severus held her in a punishing grip trying to not begin to pump in and out of her. She slowly began to rise above him, the soft textures of her walls caressing him on their retreat. Just before he was all the way out, she again slowly lowered herself back down. 

  
As Hermione worked her slow rhythm, she brought her hands to her breasts and began to roll her nipples in between her fingers, making the peaks go erect. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his voice filled with the dark tones she loved. He started to work her hips back and forth on him each time she came down. The more friction he created at her bud, the faster she got, chasing the next stroke he created. “Severus… I’m close…” Her voice was a desperate plea for release as she got closer to the edge. He began to thrust up into her, forcing her to go faster and harder on him. Her hips began to stutter as she gave in to the feeling of stimulation on her bud and his thrusts picked up speed.

  
He could feel her walls starting to constrict around him with her impending orgasm. Grinding his pubic bone against her on his next thrust had her core flooding with liquid and milking his length forcing his sack to pull up tight beneath him. As Hermione screamed out her release, he hooked her thigh firmly in place on his hip and rolled them over to begin thrusting with abandon as his own release shot forth painting her walls.

  
Panting heavily, he tucked his forehead into the space where her shoulder and neck met, kissing her collarbone as she stroked his sides with her fingers. “I love you, Hermione,” he said as he rolled to his side bringing her into him. 

  
Looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes sleepy, she kissed his lips before saying, “I love you more.” 

  
“Not possible angel,” he whispered into her hair before tucking his hand around her breast and going to sleep. 


	19. I Can’t Wait (Be My Wife) - Runner Runner

_June 1979_

Eileen Prince had been excommunicated from her family upon bringing the greatest of dishonors upon her old pureblood family. It mattered not to them that their name had drastically fallen, much like their coffers, through the ranks of society over the generations and they were only allowed within the elite social circles because of blood status. When she married Tobias Snape, that was the end of her affiliation with her family. She had been cut off from any support and had to make her way in the muggle world upon his refusing to join hers. 

  
When her son Severus was born, was the first and only time she tried contacting her family. The lack of response had been clear enough, they wanted nothing to do with their half breed grandson. The day the Rohet the goblin had come to visit Severus acting as the trustee of his deceased grandparents’ estate was the height of irony. As the last namesake of the Prince line, everything fell into Severus’s filthy half-blood hands anyways. Magic was a funny thing like that. He had made quick work of selling the two homes and most everything in them and had the goblin put the gold and what possessions he had kept into his vault and promptly forgot about it.

  
Now as he searched the inside of his vault in the underbelly of Gringotts, he wished he had taken the time to inventory and organize the damn thing. It seemed as though when you told a goblin to just toss it into your vault, they took you literally. Letting out an exasperated breath he turned back to the goblin who had been in charge of his finances since he came to read the will. “Rohet, is my elf allowed down here?”

  
“Yes Mister Snape, but you must go back above ground to summon it. Our magics on the vaults protect against elves coming in without their owners.”

  
“ _Her_ ,” he snapped.

  
“Begging your pardon sir?”

  
“Tippy is a her, not an it.”

  
“Forgive me, sir, I assumed given that,” he gestured to Severus’s left arm where he had pushed up his sleeves while digging through the mess that was his vault, “that you cared not about us _subspecies_.” The goblin never missed an opportunity to voice his displeasure with Severus’s life choices.

  
Letting out a groan, Severus closed the vault and gestured for Rohet to get into the buggy ahead of him. Stepping in after the goblin, he pulled his sleeves down for their assent back to the lobby. 

  
“Forgive me overstepping sir, but how does one come to have _that_ and care for an elf at the same time? You are by far my most peculiar client given your _affiliations_.” 

  
Smirking at the goblin, Severus said, “What would shock you more, that I care for my elf or that my girlfriend is a muggle-born? We all have our secrets Rohet, I trust mine are still safe with you.” The goblin choked on his noise of shock at Severus’s confession, making him laugh. As they reached the main floor, the cart came to a grinding halt, threatening whiplash on Severus. “You’ll be able to call Tippy here,” Rohet said, releasing the bar holding them in place.

  
“Tippy?” Severus called out. A moment later the little elf appeared in front of him, a wide smile on her face, her bright purple pillowcase freshly pressed. Since neither could get Tippy to accept real clothes and a wage in the six months she had been with them, Hermione had taken to coloring the fabrics of all the uniforms as a compromise. 

“Master Sevy how is Tippy helpful?”

  
“I am trying to locate a couple of items within my vault and it seems that the goblin in charge,” he gave a pointed look at Rohet, “has taken me at my word when I said to toss the stuff in there and forget about it. Since I can’t seem to find anything, I was hoping you would help me to search and inventory as we look, since we don’t have much for you at home.”

  
“Of course!” She shrieked bouncing up and down. Severus placed Tippy into the cart and waved Rohet on back to his vault. “You know Master Sevy, if you and Mistress Hermany give Tippy a little witch or wizard, I would have plenty to do.”

_Godric and Salazar’s fucking balls, this elf is hell bent on children._

  
Severus could hear Rohet trying and failing to not betray his laughter at the outlandish elf. “Not at all the usual type that bears that, are you, Severus?” Screeching back at the Snape Prince vault, Severus got out to begin his search again. Spelling a clock in the vault to go off for fifteen till two, in the afternoon, he and Tippy set to work, Rohet looking on in boredom. 

  
When the clock began to chime, Tippy was finishing a sweep of the floors and Severus was tallying the last of the estimated value of the items within. I really should do this more often, he thought as he took in the amount of his hard and liquid assets. Taking from his mother, he lived rather frugally, unless you counted the books, only keeping a small amount of what he made in Spinner’s End, the rest quite literally collecting dust in the bowels of Gringotts. 

  
“Did you find what you were looking for sir?” Rohet asked curiously looking into the much improved vault. 

  
Going over his figures once more, Severus opened one of the drawers of the chest that sat in the back corner. Placing the parchment inside, he pulled out two small velvet boxes, and pocketed them before turning to Rohet. “Yes I did, thank you. Are you ready Tippy?” The little elf came bounding up to him, beaming at the work she had accomplished, as she nodded her head. The odd trio folded themselves into the cart to make their way back to the ground level once more.

  
Stepping out of the cart Rohet went to bid Severus farewell. “Actually Rohet, I have one more thing and then you’ll be rid of me, one moment.” Bending down to Tippy he pulled out the two boxes. “Tippy if you would please take these home for me, you know where to put them. You’ve been very helpful today.” The little elf pocketed the boxes into her pillowcase and said, “Tippy is always happy to help Master Sevy,” before blinking out.

  
“Now sir, what was it you wished to do?”

  
“Rohet, I need to add Hermione Granger to my accounts please.”

  
“Certainly Severus, let’s get her set up. After all the muggle-born girlfriend and the boisterous elf will need access to shop for the little ones that are to come,” Rohet chortled.

  
“I will hex you goblin,” Severus said smirking at him.

  
“Sure you will sir, you’ve only been saying that since we first met.”

  
Coming out of Gringotts a few moments later, Severus pulled on his sport jacket and set a hasty pace down the Alley, to reach the tea shop with minimal tardiness. Adjusting the collar of his jacket and making sure his sleeves were securely in place, he walked into the sound of the chiming bells. The tea room was filled with small tables covered in heavily starched white cloths, robins egg upholstered chairs, and its patrons in their early summer finery. Making his way through the tables, Severus’s all black attire and unusually tall stature made him cast shadows among the sunny witches and wizards. 

  
Coming up behind Hermione, he dropped a kiss to her head in greeting before taking a seat beside her, in the tiny chair. She looked every part the angel, he thought her to be, in a royal blue skirt that flirted with her knees and a white satiny tank, as she stole a kiss before returning to her menu. “Wolf, Evans,” he greeted their companions for the afternoon, “How are you?” 

  
“Honestly Sev, enough time has passed that I think you can call me Lily again. Besides, it won’t be Evans much longer.” She said glowing with the excitement of her impending nuptials. “You _both_ will still be attending the magical binding won’t you?” 

  
“Don’t worry Lily, I’ll make sure Severus doesn’t try to get out of it,” Hermione replied laughing.

  
“Yes, wouldn’t miss it,” he replied, his voice heavy in sarcasm. The last thing he wanted to do was spend an evening surrounded by aurors and Order members but Hermione wanted to attend so she could save the memories for Harry. Even without his distrust of the Order, he would still have accompanied her though, for the smile she wore when he agreed to go alone as his payment.

  
Seeing her and Lily next to each other always highlighted the vast differences between his life at school and now. He had thought he loved Lily with everything in him at the time. Following her around, finding ways to please her, all in hopes of earning her love, affection, and attention in return. His angel gave all those things to him freely and in overflowing quantities, asking nothing in return but for him to simply be him. Even as she sat beside him reading the menu, her small hand lightly rubbed the inside of his thigh, as she adjusted to sit closer to him, coming to rest her cheek on his shoulder. It was a drastic difference from what he had thought was love, a conditional offering that could be revoked, to now knowing love and feeling it showered upon him with no strings. He snaked his arm around his angel’s lower waist, planting a kiss on her exposed shoulder as he began to take in the menu over her. 

  
“Hermione do you have a dress for the evening? It will be a formal event, so if not we can go shopping.” Lily looked giddy at the prospect of a girls’ day spent wandering the stores and the small part of Severus that held a vindictive streak, relished the look on her face when Hermione answered.

  
“Yes, thank Merlin for Cissy. I was stressing about what to wear when she came to visit with Severus a couple of weeks ago. Did you two ever actually get to converse?” She asked, looking at him laughing at the memory. Cissy had heard fashion crises and went into full socialite mode, promptly whisking Hermione away to her tailor, forgetting all about him. Hermione had come back hours later exhausted and glaring at him for allowing her to be subjected to the whirlwind that was Narcissa Malfoy but finally addressing her as Cissy instead of Lady Malfoy or Narcissa. The two women of his life had finally come together that afternoon and he couldn’t have been happier about it. “Anyways, she took me to this boutique she frequents for such events and had me fitted for a gown.” 

  
“You’re socializing with Narcissa Malfoy?” Lily asked her eyes wide and her voice filled with disbelief. Severus sat up a little straighter preparing to nip the direction of the conversation in the bud. “Why on _earth_ , would you do that?” 

  
“Evans we aren’t-”

  
“She’s the closest thing Severus has to family, why wouldn’t I?” Hermione cut off, her tone sharp. Before Lily could respond, she turned to the wolf for a change in topic. “Remus, how was the last… Cycle?” She asked, whispering the last part.

  
“Much improved, thank you. Both of you,” he said quietly looking to Severus. “I don’t deserve the help you have extended me.”

  
"Think nothing of it wolf. She wanted it for you, and I have the means to provide her with what she wanted. It’s as simple as that. Now tell me all the changes between this brew and the last so I can compare. I think this brew may have perfected it and if so it would be less costly and less time consuming but retain its potency, which would help a lot of those with your condition.”

  
The afternoon passed with the girls discussing the upcoming wedding in exhausting detail. By the time they were ready to leave he and Remus had both begun hoping to go spontaneously deaf, so as not to hear anymore. Severus threaded his fingers through Hermione’s as they made their way down Diagon Alley, to apparate home. 

  
“Lily’s wedding sounds as though it’ll be lovely but _Merlin_ it’ll be an ostentatious affair. I mean she is having thirteen bridesmaids. _Thirteen_ Severus. I don’t even know thirteen witches. I would need Ginny, Luna, and all the Weasley boys to be married first, so I could ask their wives, and even then I would still be five short! Four if I could borrow Cissy from you.” 

  
“First off there is _no_ way this wedding will be a bigger show than Cissy and Luc’s was. Two words, _live peacocks_ …”

  
_“No!”_

  
“Yes, and the bloody birds now have full run of the manor. When I lived there one got it in its head to try and attack me during mating season… Let’s just say that’s where all the quills you like came from.” 

  
Hermione doubled over in laughter, gasping in her breath. “You need to let me see that memory, Severus. I will do anything to see you get chased by a peacock.”

  
“Hey, let’s not forget I won, now,” he said trying to keep a stern look on his face and failing as her hysterics started again. “So you wouldn’t want a large wedding with two dozen bridal attendants, millions of flowers, and peacocks?”

  
“Definitely no to the peacocks. And to the rest of it for that matter. No, I would much rather just sign the forms, have the binding vows done, maybe a few people who are close to us if you wanted but since my parents wouldn’t be able to witness I don’t care about who is there either, and then be whisked away for several weeks somewhere we can pretend the outside world doesn’t exist.”

  
“We huh?” He asked with a raised eyebrow assessing her.

  
“Surely you realize we will have to get married someday. I mean the time will eventually come when Tippy decides to tamper with the contraceptives,” she laughed. 

  
“That fucking elf…” He muttered. “Remind me to check the vials tonight.”

  
Severus pulled her into him, sealing their lips together, as he apparated them home. He slowly backed them into the house, Hermione’s hand going under his shirt and running up the scars on his back. When they had first started to heal, transforming the texture of his back from smooth to rigid and ropy, he would pull her hands away, guiding them anywhere else. Persistent as she was though, his angel would keep seeking the scars out to lavish her love and attention on them. She loved his scars for their representation of what he would endure to protect her.

  
Cupping her bottom, he pulled her closer to him, to rub his erection on her lower abdomen, eliciting a low moan from her, as she squirmed to get more of it. He guided her over to the wall, where he began kissing her neck, following it down to her collarbone, where he traced the delicate structure with his tongue. As Hermione began to seek friction for her core against him, he slid a palm under her skirt and grazed up her thigh hooking it around his hip, allowing him closer to her desire. 

  
Moving her hands into his hair, she tugged him off her chest and began to lick and nip at his neck. He released a growl at the sensation, pressing harder into her center. He brought his other hand up to cup her breast and started a slow massage of flesh through her blouse. Another moan fell from her lips, as she arched her breast further into his hand seeking more contact. He began to firmly massage the tissue, pulling his fingers over her nipple, to pinch it erect. “ _Severus_ ,” she gasped out her hips beginning the soft roll that he loved.

  
Hooking her other leg over his waist, he picked her up, and proceeded to carry her up the stairs to their bed. He placed her in the center, kneeling on it to kiss her once more, before pulling back. “I’ll be right back angel,” he whispered. 

  
“Severus I don’t think Tippy would actually tamper with your potions,” she said in a pout that had him chuckling.

  
He walked into the closet, coming up to the set of drawers he occupied. Placing his palm on the handle, the metal warmed as it unlocked for him. Pulling it open he looked inside. There was the last photo of him and his mother, taken when he left to start his fifth year, the broken remains of her wand, a stack of photos of Hermione brewing, reading, studying, and sleeping beside him, the mundane things he would miss when she was gone, and the two velvet boxes he had Tippy bring home. Taking the smaller of the two, he took a deep breath as he closed the drawer, sealing the wards back into place, and returned to the angel in his bed.

_______________

Hermione had reclined back against the pillows waiting for Severus to come back. When he came out of the closet, she perked up tracking his every movement. She got onto her knees and came to the edge of the bed, working her fingers into his hair, pulling him to her to seal his lips to hers. Tentatively she licked at the seam of his mouth, a soft moan coming when he opened for her. As their tongues began to touch and stroke each other, his hands cupped her bottom, hooking her legs around, bringing her into his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

  
He slowly began to ease them out of the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. “You know I love you right?” He asked. She had been here six months and every time Severus spoke of his love for her, it felt as though the sun had found its new home inside her chest. He wouldn’t always speak the words, usually preferring to show her, but every time he did, he spoke it as though he was making a vow to her, his love and devotion washing over her. “And I love you,” she whispered, softly kissing his lips.

  
“And you know I lack patience, preferring to just go after something when I decide I want it, so this isn’t really planned out and I’m sorry for that, but I woke up this morning and decided I didn’t have enough, I wanted more.”

  
Hermione tilted her head trying to make sense of his words, her brow creasing in the center as she tried to puzzle him out. 

  
Reaching between them, he extracted a small black box from his pocket and handed it to her. “One year with you hasn’t been and won’t be enough. It doesn’t have to be today or next month, or even while you are still here, but I want you to know that even in seventeen years I will still be yours and still want you as mine. That I will spend every day waiting for you to return to me.”

  
Hermione’s hands shook as she opened the box in her hands, her eyes cloudy with her unshed tears. She took the ring in only long enough to confirm it was in fact an engagement ring before closing the box and pushing him flat onto the bed.

  
“ _Yes, yes, yes!_ ” She chanted in between raining his face with kisses. “Now, I want to right now. Not this very second right now, but after Lily’s wedding, next week and we brew Lupin’s potion for the cycle. We can do the binding and then just leave like I said. Just go away, far from everything happening here, and pretend there is nothing and no one but us…” She looked into his shining obsidian eyes, the tears spilling over her own, and kissed him.

  
“Yes…” She whispered, “I love you, Severus, more than anything, and I want to be your wife.” 


	20. All of Me - John Legend

“Yes,” Hermione whispered once more before kissing his soft lips. One of Severus’s hands trailed up from her hips, grazing the outer swell of her breast, as it made its way into her hair, sealing her in place. Her tongue licked at him wanting entrance, which he readily complied with. As their tongues began a dance of meeting and retreating, she felt the firm press of his fingers into her hip, just before he rolled her under him. 

  
He pulled back from her and quietly asked, “Are you sure?” Moving her hands to his face, she cupped his cheeks as she locked her eyes onto his black orbs, “More than anything,” she answered her voice soft but firm in its convection. “I love you Severus and that will never change.” He gave a slight nod at her words and leaned down to begin kissing her jaw. She felt her heart stutter as his path began to drift to her neck, capturing her pulse in his mouth. He gave a firm suck, that had her crying out as her blood began to heat. He pulled harder on the skin, drawing the blood to the surface, to leave her marked before continuing his path.

  
His hands begin to pull at her blouse, freeing it from her skirt. As he yanked it free, his calloused palms began an exploration up her abdomen seeking out her breasts. Severus’s hands engulfed the small mounds, her shoulders pulling back, to further push her into his waiting hands. He kneaded her flesh as he brought his mouth down to take in the pink tips. He made slow work of sucking her nipple into a firm peak. Hermione’s head fell back as she pushed more of herself into this mouth, her breath picking up and coming out in short pants.

  
Severus gave a hard suck, before letting go and moving his attentions to her other breast. Hermione reached down pulling her skirt further up her legs to more easily wrap her legs around his hips, seeking the friction he would give her core. Digging her heels into his thighs, she began to lift her center to his erection, urging his attention there. “So responsive…” His dark voice whispered around her nipple. “Severus…” She moaned out, “Please…” Her voice sounded wanton and needy to her own ears as she begged him to further his attentions.

  
He pulled her up against him as he sat back on his heels, pulling her blouse over her head, then working the zip of her skirt, before laying her down. As he worked the skirt down her body, his tongue licked at each section of skin as it was uncovered, causing her body to flush a delicate shade of pink and her hips to sporadically buck. He pulled her skirt the rest of the way off her body, throwing it to join her blouse forgotten on the floor. She felt as he pulled her knees wider and nuzzled his cheek against the inside of her knee. “So soft…” He groaned into her before his teasing tongue came out once more and licked a fast path up her thigh stopping at her hip bone to suck on the protrusion.

  
Her desire began to seep from inside her as her core tried to clench around the empty space begging for him. She tried to lift her hips to his denim clad bulge to help ease some of the throbbing in her, but the hand not holding her knee open slapped down on her lower abdomen. “Not yet,” he admonished, giving her a wicked grin. Switching hands to hold her other knee open but keep her from bucking against him, he began to suck her other hip bone before running the path down her thigh, to the opposite knee. 

  
Hermione began to whimper at the lack of contact as the pulsing became more intense, her core in full mutiny as it remained empty. Looking up at her once more with his sinful smirk, he hooked his hands under her bottom and yanked her body down the bed, lifting her hips up to his mouth. The first lick from her opening to her bud, had her screaming his name in appreciation. His tongue worked a furious pass over her bundle of nerves, her hips working against him as best they could to double the intensity. The tension inside of her began to rapidly tighten as she approached the edge. She tightened the hold her thighs had on him as she began to feel a fluttering inside her. Just as her orgasm was about to wash over her though he pulled back, making her whimper at the loss.

  
Her breath came in fast, shallow, pants as the fluttering began to abate and the tension slowly uncoil. As her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out, she felt him kiss her inner thigh before latching his lips onto her and pulling her into his mouth. “So sweet…” He murmured against her, the vibrations of his words heightening the work of his mouth. As his tongue delved into her, her core quickly clenched trying to take what it could into her. He slowly worked his tongue in and out of her making her hips work fast against him as her blood raced once more. The tension began to tighten deep inside her again as she approached the edge of bliss. “Please… So close…” She pleaded through her moans. 

  
He removed his mouth from her center to work her hardened bud again further driving her crazy with need. “Severus…” she begged as she started flittering with the edge, her walls fluttering a mad pace inside her in anticipation. He chuckled against her once more, pushing her ever closer as he moved back to her center, his finger coming around from her bottom to begin working her bud in time with his tongue. His tongue began to curl inside her and she was gone. 

  
Her thighs held him in a punishing grip as she rode his face, her climax coming in hard waves, as she made unintelligible screams of pleasure. As she slowly began to return to herself, Severus started lowering her hips back to the bed, his tongue lazily lapping at her release, like a cat to cream. “Mhmm,” he sighed, pulling away and resting his chin on her thigh with a kiss. “Come here,” she whispered, her voice airy with release reaching for him. 

  
As he came up to her face, she began to lick around his mouth cleaning herself from him. “Fuck… Angel, you kill me when you do that…” He moaned. She smiled at him before plunging her tongue into his mouth. Cleaning her off his face had become a favorite of hers since their first night together. It drove him crazy every time she did it and it worked her up all over again knowing her pleasure had marked his face. 

  
As their kiss deepened, she began working the henley he wore off of him, parting briefly to make it join her clothes. Her fingers worked into his hair, keeping him sealed to her as she began to run her sensitive breasts over his exposed chest, nuzzling him as a cat would. His palm traveled down her side, their rough texture making her skin erupt in gooseflesh, coming to hook her thigh around him as he lowered himself into the cradle of her body.

  
His hips slowly rolled forward, pressing his denim clad erection at her center, his mouth swallowing the moan that came from her. As he gave another small thrust forward, she lifted her hips to meet him, eliciting a purr from him as she dragged her core over the bulge. Her hands fell to his hips as she began to work his belt murmuring “Off,” in a pleasure heavy voice. Leaning back he began to work the belt open in her place, sending her hands for the button and fly, both making quick work to free him. Hermione quickly pushed at his denims to work them over his bottom and down his legs. Stepping off the bed, she watched as Severus finished getting them off and kicking the offending garment aside.

  
She bit down on her lip as she began to move her knees to the edge where he was at, reaching out to run her small hand up his length. At the contact of her hand, Severus let out a soft moan that had her smiling in a wicked manner she learned from him. Circling her fingers around him, she gave a gentle squeeze forcing out a drop from the small slit on his tip. Running her palm over it she began to coat his length in it, squeezing to get more each time she ran out.

  
Hermione began working his length, slowly twisting her wrist each time she brought her hand up. As she worked him faster, Severus began to groan, his member seeking her out as he began to thrust each time her hand covered the head. She brought her other hand under his sack massaging the weight that hung from him, gently pulling on the loose skin. “Fuck…” He moaned out from her ministrations, the thrusting in her hand getting faster. She leaned closer to the hard length she was working waiting for the next thrust of his hips. As her wrist twisted around the head again, he thrusted forward, her mouth waiting to capture the sensitive tip, to begin sucking. “Hermione…” Her name fell from his lips in a harsh devotion as she began working her mouth down him to replace her hand. 

  
Hollowing her cheeks out she kept a firm, wet hold on him as she worked her way back up. Her tongue came out to trace the line of his slit. His fingers threaded into her hair, tacking a tight grip as she worked her way down again. As her head slowly bobbed on his length she removed her hand from his sack and brought it to his bottom, forcing his hips further into her mouth, as she raised her other hand to his, indicating she wanted him to set the pace he wanted and use her mouth for his pleasure.

  
“Use me,” She said around his cock before hollowing her cheeks again to get a firm suck of his length.

  
“Shite…” He hissed out, as he began shallow thrusts into her mouth, bringing her head to meet each one. Sinking her nails into the muscular flesh of his bottom she spurred him on for more. His thrust began to get deeper, his length beginning to hit the back of her throat. The feeling of his length gliding over the textures of her mouth had Hermione moaning and bringing her legs closer together to try and create pressure on her swollen bud as her center clenched envious of her mouth. Her back began to arch as his member regularly stroked her throat, her center leaking desire at driving him wild. Not getting the friction she needed, she released one hand from his backside to snake her fingers to her apex and begin rubbing at her bud. Moaning at the contact she looked up at him watching his face strain in pleasure.

  
As she moaned around him again, Severus roughly pulled out of her, grabbing her hips, rolling her to her stomach, positioning her bottom up in the air, as he plunged into her. “ _Severus_!” She screamed out, her hands fisting into the sheets as he began a swift pace, making her walls clench uncontrollably around him. Her breath picked up, heavy pants falling from her lips as he groaned and grunted at each thrust and retreat. 

  
One hand stayed firmly on her hip as the other came around her stomach, lifting her up and bringing her back to his chest. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder as he thrusted up and into her, her breasts bouncing in time with his pace. His fingers trailed from her belly and into her folds working her bundle of nerves in a firm tight circle. “Close,” she panted out her voice hoarse. 

  
“Merlin, you feel so good around me,” he groaned into her ear before sinking his teeth in her neck, marking her again with his love. 

  
Every sensation had the tight cord in her body snapping, her brain short-circuiting, as she screamed out her orgasm. She could feel her walls choking his length, making his rhythm stutter as she forced a release from him. He moaned in her ear as he pulsed inside her, circling both arms around her body, kissing her shoulder repeatedly as the twitching inside her eased. Severus slowly eased himself out making her whimper at the loss, as he lowered them onto the bed, a hand coming to rest on her hip. 

  
Their breathing slowly began to return to normal as he traced lazy shapes on her side. Placing a soft kiss on her neck, he whispered, “I love you, angel,” as he nuzzled her neck. Reaching a hand behind her she ran her nails across his scalp, as she said “I love you more.”

  
“I’ve already told you, not possible,” he said, puncturing his words with a kiss to her wrist. He pulled her hand from his hair, looking at her fingers. She felt him begin to grope around the bed searching. A moment later he brought the black velvet box in front of her opening it. 

  
Her tears long since cleared from her eyes she took in the beautiful ring inside. The pear shaped stone was a beautiful blend of rich blues and greens reminding her of the colors in the middle of the ocean. It was nestled into a gold band flanked by small, sparkling diamonds. She watched his long fingers gently pull it out as he said, “It doesn’t have to be right away you know. I just want you to know that I want forever with you.”

  
Hermione flexed her fingers out waiting for him to put the ring on her as she said, “Severus I am positive. There is _nothing_ you could do to ever change my mind about wanting to marry you. And I’m serious, the second we deliver the wolfsbane to Remus, I want to have the binding done and go away with you. I don’t want to wait any longer than we have to. Now please put it on me.” 

  
As he slid it down her finger she could feel the magic in it reshape the metal to form a perfect fit on her finger. “It’s so beautiful,” she whispered, staring at her finger. “Where did you find it?”

  
“My mother’s parents, who I never knew due to the unfortunate circumstances of my birth, passed away last summer. In the height of irony, everything they tried to keep from her passed to me, their mongrel grandson, upon their death. Unlike some of the people I have done work for, they had no enchantments protecting what remained of their modest estate from magically passing to their worse than a bastard heir.

  
“Rohet came to see me here to deliver the news and go over the estate. I sold both properties inside of a week and most of their possessions only keeping a few of the rarer to come by items and things that would have been my mother’s. This ring, its bands, and the mate have been worn by every firstborn Prince and their spouse, for close to four hundred years. The gold was molded with runes and spells that would allow for the wearers to know when their spouse was in danger. It’ll heat against your finger and can be used in much the same way my Mark is, bringing the wearer to their spouse by taping it with your wand.

  
“I didn’t want to part with it in case a day came when I met someone I would want to share my life with, and six short months later this shining light of an angel crossed my path in a duel and I was completely gone for her. The second I saw her, I knew there was no one else in this world for me.”

  
Hermione swiped at the tear that fell from his words as she turned around to kiss him. “I love you Severus, darkness and all, you are mine and I will love you even in death.”

  
“I love you too, angel. I thank the stars every night that you fell into my life, and chose to shine your light and love on me,” he said puncturing his words with the slowest and softest kiss to her lips, before easing her to her back and coming to pillow his head on her naked breast, hooking his arm around her hip for sleep. 


	21. Marry Me - Bruno Mars

Hermione sat before the mirror of the vanity as Tippy ran her fingers through her hair, weaving magic through the tresses, causing it to dry. On the second pass her unruly curls that sprang forth softened into loose manageable waves. Her nails raked over Hermione’s scalp as she began to tease controlled volume into the hair before snapping her fingers. Hermione watched in the mirror as the elf’s magic began to twist her hair into a loose chignon, with wispy pieces pulled out to frame her face and the updo. 

As Tippy came to stand on the vanity to begin her makeup Severus walked in. “Master Sevy is _not_ allowed in here. Mistress Hermany is getting ready and you must be surprised. Missy Cissy say so,” the elf scolded in a perfect imitation of Hermione that made her begin to laugh. “Tippy I need to get my dress robes and the closet is _through_ the bathroom,” Severus said, his tone short.

  
Tippy snapped her fingers and a garment bag came flying out of the closet, thrusting itself upon Severus. He gave Hermione an incredulous look with a shake of his head. “She’s your elf, do you expect her to be anything less than stubborn and demanding?” She asked with a giggle. He shot her a glare before stomping from the room muttering, “Bloody witches and creatures of the female persuasion… No fucking peace in this house anymore…”

  
Laughing, Hermione called after him, “What was that dear?” Her voice dripping with mock sincerity. He shot her another glare over his shoulder as he summoned his shoes from the closet before leaving the room to dress elsewhere.

  
As Hermione’s laughter eased away, Tippy went back to applying her makeup. The elf made quick work of dusting her eyes in smoky layers of pinks and golds, darkening, lengthening, and curling her lashes, and smudging liner to make her eyes shine with an alluring come hither look. The little elf filled her lips in with a shade of color just slightly darker than her natural dusty pink finishing off the look. Stepping back on the vanity, Tippy clasped her little hands as she said, “Perfect! Now, get dressed and I check bags for you and Master Sevy one more time.”

  
Hermione made her way into the closet and pulled out the black garment bag holding the dress Cissy had made for her. While at the shop Hermione stood in front of a spelled mirror that allowed her and Narcissa to filter through varying designs getting an idea for how they would look on her. When this one came across the glass, Narcissa declared the hunt over saying it would drive Severus absolutely mad for the whole wedding seeing her in it. It was going to be the sexiest thing Hermione had ever worn and even now as she was getting ready to leave for Lily’s wedding she was questioning if she should transfigure the dress into a bit more modesty. She trusted Narcissa to not steer her wrong though and took a deep breath as she worked the zipper down the bag.

  
Sensual, emerald green, silk spilled out of the open bag, pooling into a puddle on the floor. Hermione ran her hands over the soft, luxurious fabric. It slipped through her fingers like water, each time she tried to hold it. Removing the delicate straps from the hanger, she stepped into it, pulling the tiny straps up her arms, to hook into place around her shoulder socket. She came out to the mirror, the dress fanning out into its subtle train as she walked, the silk caressing and highlighting every move and curve of her body.

  
Looking in the mirror her eyes glowed. Between the green of the dress and the makeup, there was no mistaking the swirls of green, amber, and gold blending to her unique hazel color. The neckline had a rounded v to the cut showing off her décolletage. Turning to the side, she could see subtle glimpses of the sides of her breasts around her arms, but the truly show stopping feature was the back, or lack thereof. Except for the tiny, delicate straps that hooked under her arms, not a single stitch of silk was on her back. From the base of her neck down to the dimples at her lower back was completely exposed, showing off the toned muscles and curve of her spine.

  
Hermione sat on the vanity stool, as she fastened the strappy gold heels to her ankles. Picking up her clutch she checked to be sure Remus’s potions for the cycle were all inside along with the wedding invitation, and that her wand was safely tucked into the hidden slot on the bottom. Not wanting to wait much longer, they brewed the potion as early as they could and it still retain its potency. She would give Lupin the doses tonight and she and Severus would be leaving England for their own private binding in the morning and an extended honeymoon. Checking once more that all doses were there, she headed downstairs.

  
As Hermione walked down the stairs, she took in the sight of Severus in his dress robes. The only time she had had the opportunity to see him in formal wear had been the Yule Ball during her fourth year where every glimpse of him commanded her attention no matter what was going on around her.

  
The jacket was a rich shade of ebony that seemed to absorb the light around him, while the silk of the peak lapels and bow tie seemed to force the light to bend creating the perfect shine. The buttons of his shirt were a perfect match to the obsidian of his eyes. He stood up, buttoning the jacket giving her the full effect of what an excellent tailor could do. The jacket highlighted his broad shoulders and the narrowness of his hips, while the pants perfectly cupped his muscular behind and skimmed his hard thighs. 

  
“Fuck, angel…” He groaned out as his eyes drank her in, rapidly flaring with heat.

_My sentiments exactly_ , she thought.

He met her at the base of the stairs taking her hand as she stepped onto the floor, making her do a slow turn. “You are stunning,” he said his voice low, taking on the tones that felt like a caress over her skin. His fingers came up to brush the line of her spine, stealing a soft moan from her. Leaning into her he ghosted his lips over her neck whispering, “After this wedding, I am going to worship and ravish your body,” his voice full of sin making her breath hitch. The idea had been to drive Severus mad with her dress, but it was clearly backfiring on her. 

  
Severus caressed a hand over her bottom, guiding her to the door. “Wait!” Tippy called out running into the room with Severus’s camera. “Missy Cissy wants pictures and so do Tippy.” He turned to face the little elf pulling Hermione’s chest to his, running his fingers down her back, while she looked over her shoulder as the flash went off. “One more, Master Sevy,” the elf commanded, motioning for Hermione to face her this time. Hermione felt Severus’s possessive grip on her hip, and his forming erection against her bottom as Tippy took the next picture. “Perfect,” the elf declared after half a dozen more shots. “Tippy will meet Master and Mistress with bags after the wedding. Have a good time.” She scurried off with his camera no doubt to get the photos ready for her and Narcissa. “Tippy,” Severus called out. She turned to look at him as he said, “Make sure you make copies for me.” She beamed at him before continuing her solo race to her room to develop the film. 

  
As they walked onto the porch, Hermione felt Severus’s large hand begin to caress her bottom again. Pulling her into him, he looked down into her eyes and asked, “Angel… Where are your panties?” Giving him his signature smirk and raised eyebrow she said, “They don’t go with the dress.” His head fell back as he let out a feral growl.

_And the quaffle is back in my possession_.

Ghosting another teasing kiss to her neck he apparated them into London. 

  
Landing on the edges of the Potter Estate, Hermione opened her clutch to produce the invitation that would allow them past the wards. As she slid it out of its linen envelope, she watched Severus run diagnostics on the tall gates before him. Smiling at his insatiable thirst for knowledge she walked up to the gate and slid the heavy paper through the seam. Upon contact, the iron lit up a brilliant blue before swinging open to allow them entry. Following the floating lanterns, they made their way down the wisteria covered path that circled them to the back of the manor.

  
Hermione’s eyes went large upon seeing the sprawling landscape of the manor. The backyard, if one could call the expansive manicured gardens that, went as far back as she could see in the waning evening light. There were several sets of large marble stairs leading to each new level of the gardens, all hosting different designs. The level they currently stood on was all reflecting ponds and fountains. Below was a beautiful swirl of shrubbery, creating an intricate maze, and after that dozens of flowered and treed sections reaching to a wizard made pond with a large fountain spraying water into the night sky. All around them lights floated on the breeze casting an ethereal glow completing the look.

  
“Godric’s Sword, Severus, this place is massive. If Malfoy Manor is anything like this place why did you leave?”

  
“Do you want a place like this someday?” He asked carefully.

  
Turning to face him she looked him dead in the eye and said, “Fuck no! I mean with all our books we will need something bigger than Spinner’s End soon enough and I would like a larger garden so we can grow more herbs and potion ingredients, and maybe an extra bathroom and larger lab for you, but Merlin’s beard is this place is unnecessarily large. I hope Ginny is ready to birth the entire next generation of Gryffindors to fill this place.”

  
Severus let out a deep laugh at her musings before tucking her arm into his elbow to begin the long descent to the ceremony sight. “To answer your question, while I love Cissy and am eternally grateful she and Luc took me in, this is too much. I felt horrible telling her I was going to move out after graduating. She wanted me to stay, offering to have a section of the manor turned into a full flat for me, but this is just not how I envisioned living. Ever. Even after inventorying the vault and seeing just how much more I could afford, I wouldn’t want this much… House. Not that I can afford anything near this monstrosity but you get the idea. It’s just I always felt that-”

  
“Love grows in small spaces,” she finished smiling up at him, understanding exactly what he meant.

  
“Exactly…” He said leaning down for a soft kiss.

  
Approaching the two sections of seating, creating a semi-circle around the pond, Severus guided Hermione into a row to take their seats. As they waited for the ceremony to begin, he once more began running his fingers over her exposed spine. She sighed at the contact and scooted herself closer to his side so their thighs fused together, as she laid her head to his shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, he asked “Are you sure you want to leave tonight and have a private binding? I don’t want you to miss out on any girlish fantasies you harbored as a child.”

  
“Mhmm, well now that you mention it, I do think in addition to a larger garden we should get a peacock or two,” she teased. 

  
“Not unless you plan on having me strip them for more quills.”

  
“Fine, in that case, yes I am positive I would much rather it be just us. So long as we found room for the books, I would be happy spending the rest of my life with you in Spinner’s End. I don’t want or need anything else besides you Severus,” she said, reaching to an exposed section of his neck to kiss. “And Tippy’s cooking because I’ll kill you if I try.” His chest rumbled with silent laughter as he shook his head at her. 

  
“Just so you know angel, I am actually a decent cook. It goes with the whole potions brewing thing I have going for me.”

  
“You’ve _never_ cooked for me Severus,” she said, lifting her head to scold him.

  
“What and get manipulated by Tippy threatening to punish herself? No thank you.” Hermione erupted in laughter from the truth of his words. The little spitfire of an elf threatened them with punishing herself if they didn’t let her tend to everything around the house. She ran Spinner’s End and just allowed them to live there.

  
The floating lights began to dim around them as soft music started to play. Hermione twisted in her chair to watch the processional begin over Severus’s shoulder, circling her arms loosely over his chest. He brought her hands to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the finger wearing her ring, before lowering her hands back to his heart. James walked in time to the music, followed by Sirius, Remus, Peter, and ten other wizards rounding out his half of the wedding party. Taking his place at the altar he began a soft bounce in anticipation, hands clasped behind his back, trying to not peak over his shoulder. Next came Lily’s army of bridesmaids, glowing in the dim lights in gowns of shimmering pink. They were followed up by a tiny group of young witches and wizards spreading even more petals on the aisle and carrying the rings and wands on soft pillows.

  
As the music changed, everyone stood awaiting Lily’s arrival. Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione bringing her to his front, entrapping her within his arms, placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. A hush fell over everyone and Lily took up her spot at the start of the aisle. She looked resplendent with her auburn hair piled high atop her head, exposing the lace appliqué illusion neckline of her gown. The pattern of lace ran down her arms, ending in a row of delicate buttons on the inside of her wrists. The bodice fit like a glove through her waist, before flowing out into a full skirt of tulle that had more of the appliqués throughout. As she glided past them Hermione could see the delicate buttons and illusion details repeating down her back. She looked every bit the princess she had hoped to be on her wedding day. When Lily reached the altar everyone began to sit. Hermione slowly lowered into her chair to watch the pure joy and love that swept across James’s face upon seeing her, catching the subtle way he wiped away a tear that had fallen from his eye. 

  
The couple embraced each other’s hands as the Ministry official first ran through the muggle vows, binding them in love and marriage in Lily’s homeworld. After sliding their rings into place, Sirius and Lily’s maid of honor each handed them their wands. “I’m going to warn you angel, the magic at bindings can be… _Intense_ ,” Severus murmured into her ear, pulling her closer to his side as the ritual began.

  
They each held their wands, twining their arms together till the wands touched. The official clapped his hands together before bringing his palms to hover over the sides of Lily and James’ heads. A sputtering white light began to flow from within James and Lily and into the wizard’s hands as he spoke, “The core of a soul is wholly unique to each witch or wizard. It is the force that gifts us our magic as well as our affinities and skills. While traits pass through the generations, no two cores are the same. As this binding takes place, each core shall be removed allowing them to entangle together, creating a give and take of each person’s magic before being replaced within their hosts.” The official brought the lights glowing within each hand together lifting them up into the space above them. 

  
The balls of light slowly began to untangle themselves into long tendrils as they began to reach out to each other. As the first tendrils made contact, the light from the cores grew from a soft flickering glow to illuminating the ceremony as though the sun had forced the night away washing them all in warmth. As the heat rolled over Hermione, her blood began to sing, and her breathing hitch. She turned to look at Severus, her eyes wide and pupils blown. He raised an eyebrow at her as he began to make a featherlight trail from the base of her skull, down her spine, his fingers disappearing briefly to the top of her bottom, before tracing their path back up.

  
The more the cores twined together, the more the flush of arousal spread through her body. As the cores fused together, Hermione gripped Severus’s thigh, her nails digging in through his summer wool trousers. He placed an open mouth kiss on her shoulder, slowly kissing his way to her neck. Her breath hissed out as she struggled to prevent a moan from slipping out. As she began to think she couldn’t take anymore the Ministry Official cupped the fussed cores lowering them to float between James and Lily.

  
“James Potter’s and Lily Evans’s cores have mated together, exchanging pieces of their magic and life force. Where they were individuals they are now one, brought together by love and ancient magic, they will share not only their lives together from this day forth but also their magics, the most sacred of gifts Merlin has blessed us with.” The official pulled on the core stretching it to touch each of them. Slowly the newly formed core began to bleed into them, refilling them each with their combined magics. As the core stretched taught a gold cord formed between James and Lily, glowing like a setting sun before fading from sight. 

  
“May all of you act as a witness to the binding that has transpired this evening. Congratulations to the newly made Mister and Missus James Potter!” As Sirius whooped out at James and Lily’s kiss, Hermione slowly began to extract her nails from Severus’s now surely injured thigh and began to clap with the rest of the guests. James took Lily’s hand and they began a hasty retreat up the aisle as the guest all came to standing cheering for them. 

  
She came to stand behind Severus, looping her arms under his, resting her hands and chin atop his shoulders, as he reached behind him to engulf her narrow hip with his large hand. “ _Intense_?” She asked, calling him out. She could feel his silent chuckle brush across her chest making her purr in his ear from the contact to her still sensitive skin. “Merlin Severus, I thought I was going to climb you like a tree if they didn’t finish it soon enough. Are all bindings like that?”

  
“In my experience yes. All binding rituals are rooted in a type of ancient magic to not only combine the magical cores of witches and wizards but to also spur the desire for procreation to ensure the start of the next generation of wizardkind.” His voice had taken on the clinical tones he used to discuss Cissy’s reproduction with her. She could hear in his voice the start of what would become his lecturing voice that so enticed her in class. “As you experienced the magic doesn’t just affect the couple partaking in the binding. It will also reach out to any guests in attendance and stroke the senses of those it feels has magics strong enough to bring forth powerful offspring.”

  
“Why are you so unaffected then, your magic has to be one of the most powerful here?” He brought her left hand down from his shoulder and ghosted her palm over his erection before bringing it back to rest in its original spot. “I’m not _unaffected_ , occlusion has many benefits besides obscuring one’s thoughts. Like for instance not giving in to the carnal urge to bend you over and fuck you into oblivion in the middle of a wedding.”

  
The dichotomy of his words and the lecturing tone Severus had adopted had Hermione erupting into an uncontrollable guffaw. “Thank you for the lesson Professor Snape,” she said as he brought her hands down and began to escort her to the reception area. He raised a brow at her cheek, making her laugh harder as she could see the echo of the professor he would become. “Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for disrupting your lessons,” he said with a deathly calm before her laughter infected him as well. “I think I may just have fun with that when the time comes,” he said his voice simmering with erotic promise. 

  
Making their way to the table, Severus pulled out the small gold chair for Hermione before sitting beside her to await their dining companions and the newly wedded couple. “You really do look stunning tonight angel. It’s a battle to stay proper with you in that dress.” She could feel her cheeks heat as she smiled and looked away at his words before saying, “Remember Severus, your deviance calls to me just as much my light calls to you.” She could just barely make out the growl that came from his throat over the chattering of guests and the airy music playing before he pulled her closer and whispered in a voice laced with sex, “Be careful playing with a demon angel, we never lose.”

  
A shiver ran down her spine at his words. Lurking beneath the chivalrous persona he wore, lurked the bad boy that had enraptured her at the club and lured her to his bed without a second thought. The man who worshiped on his knees between her thighs. The demon who tempted angels to fall. The devil who would set the world ablaze if she so asked. The Severus that had her willingly embrace the dark to be with. This dark man, masked in elegance and gentility was the man she loved and couldn’t wait to be bound to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing! Also, a massive thank you to Slytherclaw1917 for keeping me focused and organizing all my wayward thoughts for this story and all my ideas for future work.
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me.


	22. Sail - AWOLNATION

As the lights started to dim and the processional began its journey up the aisle, Severus felt Hermione’s slim arms come around his shoulders, her hands resting over his heart and her head on his shoulder as she watched. Looking down at her small hands locked around him he watched her ring sparkle in the dim light. Picking up her hand, he brought it to his lips kissing her ring finger. 

  
The angel before him held his tattered soul in her delicate hands and it would remain there for all eternity. It was still surreal for him that she had been so ardent in her acceptance of his proposal, pushing for their binding to happen as quickly as possible. He caught himself frequently asking her if she was sure she wanted to marry him and if she was sure she wanted to do it so soon. Her persistent and adamant yeses to both questions always left him dazed. He wasn’t a good man by any stretch of the imagination and still, she chose to wrap him in her wings and love him. 

  
He gently placed her hand back over his heart and refocused his attention to scanning the guests. From the moment they arrived, he had been working a low level of occlusion over both of them and keeping tendrils of legilimency going reaching out to lightly touch the minds of everyone they crossed. For all intents and purposes, he was in enemy territory tonight, with next to no backup and the love of his life to keep safe. Evans knew exactly what he was and the wolf had his suspicions but both chose to stay mum because Hermione was playing with a deck of cards none of them had access to. Still, he and two allies, even if one was the bride, were not great odds when surrounded by several hundred lions that would love to see him in Azkaban. 

  
As James and his groomsmen came up to the altar, Severus locked eyes with Pettigrew, slamming walls around his angel’s secrets and running his hand over her ring to disillusion it. He focused his remaining efforts on slipping into the rat’s mind. Pettigrew had some basic training in Occulmency choosing to hide among false chaos of the mind instead of ordering everything. Slithering back out, Severus waited at the forefront for the binding to begin, so he could begin his search. He was only going to have one chance tonight and had to wait for the right moment.

  
As the official released Evans and Potter’s magical cores to entwine together, Severus felt Hermione’s eyes on him. Her pupils were blown wide in lust, the magic of the binding stoking her blood. He started to trace her exposed spine, letting his fingers dip a fraction into her dress to caress the top of her bottom before going back up. Even though his shields the ancient magic was beginning to affect him, her tantalizing dress not helping one bit to fight it off. The damned thing had been begging him to let it drop to the floor in a puddle all evening. 

  
When the cores began to fuse, he took his chance and slipped back into Peter’s mind. As he expected, the rat’s defenses were overridden by the magic’s ability to spark lust within the ceremony guests. He quickly picked up a seedier trail inside Pettigrew’s mind and followed it to a crate that pulsed with barely contained jealousy, envy, deceit, and rage. Opening it he made quick work of sifting through the thoughts and memories buried inside. Casting aside childhood inadequacies, inferiority complexes from comparison to the rest of the Marauders, never being noticed by the witches he fancied, Severus came across Pettigrew’s start in the Order.

  
Pawns on a chessboard, injuries in duels, seeing the sheer number of Death Eaters to Order members, realizing they very well may lose, deciding to hedge his bets, sitting down with a blurred individual about seeking entrance in with the Dark Lord, _someone who can tamper with memories good to know,_ and right there… Hermione. _“Remove the mudblood however you see fit. We only need one spy within the Order and I want her and Snape gone. It’s not enough that he is wetting his prick in her filth, the Dark Lord is overlooking it for her access to the Order and that somehow Snape has her wrapped around his finger. You need to offer more to us than Snape’s pet can. Kill her if you must, I don’t really care in fact I would love to watch, but your only way in is with her death or bringing something bigger to the table."_

  
Hermione’s nails dug into Severus’s thigh, abruptly pulling him from the rat’s mind and diverting his attention to his angel. The magic had begun to tear away at his shields stoking his blood to a fever. He drank in the erotic picture Hermione painted, her skin flushed, her breathing ragged, her nipples pebbled under the silk of her gown, her nails no doubt drawing blood from their death grip on his thigh. As the magic caressed him and his angel enticed him, his cock sprang to life. He began a trail of open mouthed kisses across her shoulder to her neck, as he fought off the urge to take her right there in the middle of the ceremony. Their binding was no doubt going to be explosive if the residual magic was affecting them like this.

  
Severus could hear a moan fighting its way from her throat. Gripping her hip, he was about to take her away and give in to the magic when the official recaptured the bonded cores. As they started to bleed back into Lily and Potter, the worst of the spell receded from them. While he was still ready to fuck his angel into oblivion, he at least held the leash on his control again. 

  
As the ceremony ended, everyone stood to celebrate the new couple as James all but dragged Lily back down the aisle no doubt to quickly release some of the more intense effects from their bonding. Hermione came to stand behind him, looping her arms under his to rest her palms and head on his shoulder. Severus reached behind himself to grasp her hip, relishing in the open contact she gave him. “ _Intense_?” She huffed out, her irritation at his lack of warning clear. He chuckled at her being put out with him, and lost just a little more of his self restraint as she purred at his rumbling back stroking her chest. “Merlin Severus, I thought I was going to climb you like a tree, if they didn’t finish it soon enough. Are all bindings like that?”

_Angel, you still might before the night is over._

  
He adopted his clinical tone of explanation as he grasped at anything to soothe his desire. “In my experience yes. All binding rituals are rooted in a type of ancient magic to not only combine the magical cores of witches and wizards but also to spur the desire for procreation to ensure the start of the next generation of wizardkind. As you experienced the magic doesn’t just affect the couple partaking in the binding. It will also reach out to any guests in attendance and stroke the senses of those it feels has magics strong enough to bring forth powerful offspring.”

  
“Why are you so unaffected then, your magic has to be one of the most powerful here?” Her inquiry and unintentional stroke of his ego, had him giving in just a little more as he lifted her hand and subtly ran it down his abdomen and over his erection before replacing it. “I’m not _unaffected_ , occlusion just has many benefits besides obscuring one’s thoughts. Like for instance not giving in to the carnal urge to bend you over and fuck you into oblivion in the middle of a wedding.”

_But Salazar help me because I really want to._

  
She began laughing at him as they made their way to the section of the gardens hosting the reception. “Thank you for the lesson Professor Snape,” she giggled. Looking at her he arched a brow and thought, _Now if that doesn’t give me some ideas…_

“Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for disrupting your lessons,” he said with an eery calm before giving in to her infectious laughter himself.

  
“I think I may just have fun with that when the time comes,” he mused his voice betraying just how much he was looking forward to the idea of her serving detention with him. 

  
Making their way to their assigned table, Severus allowed his eyes to explore the way the dress moved with her body, keeping her both covered and exposed. The open neck showcased her subtle swells and the sensitive skin of her chest. And the back… Every spot he loved to touch was exposed and tempting him to touch. He owed Narcissa a _huge_ gift this year for her birthday for getting his angel into this dress. The pictures Tippy took of them, more specifically her, would be joining his hidden collection.

  
“You really do look stunning tonight angel. It’s a battle to stay proper with you in that dress.” 

She blushed at his words turning away from him as she whispered, “Remember Severus, your deviance calls to me just as much my light calls to you.”

  
_Merlin, she had to be made for me…_

  
As a growl escaped him, he hooked the leg of her chair and pulled her closer. His voice took on a darker, sensual tone as he whispered, “Be careful playing with a demon angel, we never lose.” He could hear the slight hitch of her breath as she turned to face him again, their faces just a scant distance apart. As she bit down on her lip, he lightly traced his palm up her side, his fingers ghosting the exposed swell of her breast, before coming up to cup the back of her neck. With a slight tug, he crashed their lips together.

He pulled on the lip she had been biting, sucking the plump flesh into his mouth. Her answering moan, made his blood sing. Releasing her lip, his tongue began to tangle with hers, as her fingers fought their way through his hair. As his other hand began the same path on the opposite side, he heard a throat clearing that had her springing apart from him like a fifth year caught in a dark corner. 

  
Hermione’s heavy breathing and the blush staining her cheeks had Severus trying to recall Cissy’s lessons on how long one had to stay at a party after arriving. He seriously contemplated taking her wand from her bag and chucking the tiny thing at the wolf and leaving. 

  
Turning his head to glare at whoever interrupted them, he took in three fourths of the Marauders.

_Merlin Evans has it out for me sitting us here._

Placing his much larger hand over Hermione’s left one, he checked that the disillusionment he placed on her ring still held. He could easily explain away a lot of things, but an engagement ring was not one of them.

  
“Remus, Sirius, Peter,” Hermione’s demure voice greeted in a manner that would have made Narcissa proud. She placed her hand on the inside of Severus’s thigh as she continued, “Lovely wedding, no? I’ve never attended a binding before. Beautiful magic.”

  
Severus watched Peter like an insect under a microscope as he gave a nervous titer before saying, “Yes… Uh, the magic can be rather potent in its effects, as I’m sure you noticed.” 

“Oh, that?” Black said the disdain already coloring his words. “The way I hear it she’s always like that with ole Snape here. Makes you wonder if she is in control of her own mind doesn’t it?”

  
“Dog, stop while you’re ahead. We don’t want you to say anything that will cause a scene and ruin Evans’s big day now do we?” Severus said, the acid in his voice a clear warning.

  
“Sit, both of you,” Lupin commanded his fellow Marauders. “So Hermione, you said you never attended a binding? It’s not something one can really describe to someone who hasn’t had the experience. A plus side to my condition, the magic, like most witches, doesn’t see me as bringing strong genes for a future generation, so I am less affected by it. You two, however…”

  
Severus sneered at what the wolf could be implying, gearing up for round two with the dog and now the wolf. 

  
“Relax I don’t mean anything untoward by it, Snape. Simply that you both are very intelligent and powerful in your own right, that I would imagine the only ones more susceptible to the spell would have been James and Lily themselves, seeing as they were being bound.”

  
Hermione’s hand stroked his thigh, soothing his ire. Lupin’s words were true enough, but he did not like being called out on how much the spell was affecting him, especially given their audience at the table. With her other hand, Severus watched as she reached across the table to clasp the wolf’s paw. “Don’t fret Remus, a wonderful witch is going to find you and fight like hell to make you overcome your stubbornness to be with her.” His angel was always soothing and showering people in love and acceptance. He hoped that by the time the wars were over it wouldn’t have hardened her heart. 

  
The wolf and Hermione carried the conversation for their table, leaving Severus open to assess and reassess the crowd in case he had to escape. His thoughts though kept coming back to the rat they sat with pretending they didn’t know of the treachery and horrors he would bring.

  
He finally had some clue as to who could be using Peter, but unfortunately the dive into his mind had been otherwise unsuccessful. _Your only way in is with her death or bringing something bigger to the table…_ They had told him. There wasn’t much use in the statement. He already knew Hermione’s life was on the line, the attack on Headquarters proving Pettigrew hoped to just have her disposed of. He was still hedging his bets in an attempt to play both sides against each other and as such still sat on the information that would assuredly get him the spot he wanted and Snape killed. He wouldn’t be able to give that information over though without solidly putting himself in bed with the Dark Lord, a move the rat wasn’t yet ready to make. 

  
As they worked their way through dinner, the tension at their table increased. Severus wasn’t sure why Lily would have sat them all together, she knew full well that he and Black were like a volatile potion, one wrong ingredient and it would be disastrous. Layered on that was the constant battle to not just kill Pettigrew where he sat between courses. He knew the consequences they could face messing with time, but having to be tolerant of the rat was trying his patience. As the music began to change from the light and airy tones that encouraged conversation to a stuttering beat and rhythm he took his chance to escape the table.

  
Leaning into Hermione’s ear he whispered, “Dance with me,” in the manner of both command and a plea. She gave him a soft smile, as she offered her hand for him to escort her to the floor. Leading her to the center, he guided her left hand to his shoulder, engulfing her right hand in his left, and placing a delicate hold on her bare waist with his right. “Just relax and follow, I’ll guide you,” he murmured. He felt her shoulders square back just as he stepped into her space forcing her back. He manipulated her through a few rotations of the basic steps in time with the music before, charging her through the other dancers in a more aggressive take on the dance style. As the heavier base would fall he would jerk her into a low dip, before swinging her back up and closer into his frame.

  
Working their way through the music, he felt her heart rate increase, and her breath begin to puff on his neck. Looking down into her eyes, he could see the desire begin to cloud her eyes. Running his fingers from their appropriate place on her waist, down her spine, his hand came to rest low on her hip in its new position, guiding her to close what remained of the space between them. “Severus,” she breathed as her heel elevated center made contact with his half formed erection.

  
“Yes, angel?” He answered his voice going deep with need as he spun her back to his front and began to work their hips in time to the music, her arms coming up to circle behind his neck. 

  
“I think…” she said trailing off as he felt her back arch ever so slightly providing her more contact with him. “I think we should give Remus the potion and slip away…”

  
“Why is that?” He teased as he pulled her back to face him, providing a brief reprieve of contact for them both as he resumed the proper steps of the dance.

  
“You know why… It’s like every nerve in my body is hyper aware of every move you make. I need…”

  
“I know angel,” he said leaning to her neck to place an open mouth kiss where it met her shoulder. As he was pulling away he noticed Pettigrew slipping from the table and disappearing from the illuminated gardens. “Go give the wolf his potions and I’ll meet you at the gates. Something needs my attention before we leave.” He might not be able to kill the rat, but he could at least put the fear of a pending death in him.

  
“What do you have to do?” She asked, stepping slightly back to look into his eyes. 

  
“Pettigrew and I need to have a chat is all,” he replied, his voice going cold as he drew on the presence he projected as a Death Eater.

  
“Severus, don’t you dare make a scene, this is a wedding,” she scolded him. He could almost see her foot stomping from her disapproval under the skirt of her dress. “He will only be slightly worse for the wear, and no scene, I promise,” he said, a sneer coming across his lips displaying just how much he didn’t like having his hands tied over the situation.

  
She gave out a small sigh of acquiescence before nodding her head to him. Stepping up to place a soft kiss to his lips she murmured, “Fine, but after put away this,” she said, gesturing to the persona he now wore, “I will not be sharing my bed with an unfeeling Death Eater tonight.”

  
Looking down at her, he arched an eyebrow and voice dripping with sexual promise, he said “But you’ll share your bed with a feeling Death Eater?” A slow warmth filled his chest as she ran her hand over the inside of his left arm and said, “You are more than this Severus Snape, and never forget it.”

  
He watched her hips sway as she made her way back to the table to go over the potion with Lupin. Once she sat down, relatively safe with the wolf, he made a quick pace eating the distance between him and Pettigrew. As he came up behind him, Severus cast a spell to keep the rat silenced, as he grabbed him by the collar of his dress robes and dragged him into the trees lining the estate, shoving him to the ground.

  
“Crucio,” he said, his voice bored and devoid of emotion. He watched as Peter writhed on the ground, his limbs tight trying to fight off the assault on his nerves. After a few seconds Severus released the spell and watched with disinterest as his prey huffed through his nose, body shaking with aftershocks. Pulling at the legs of his trousers, he squatted down beside the prone man. Running hand over his pockets, he extracted the other wizard’s wand and held both loosely in his hands.

  
“You know what I am, and unfortunately for you, I know what you are.” Severus’s voice was calm and casual as he spoke. “Here’s the thing,” he paused to slap Pettigrew’s face as his eyes began to roll back from the pain.

_So weak, can’t even last less than ten seconds under the curse._

“As I was saying, I don’t really give a fuck if you want to play both sides. You’re weak and spineless so it makes sense you would align yourself to both sides so you are safe with either outcome. Now what I do care about, is you and whoever’s cock you’re sucking to get in with us trying to fuck up my plans.

  
“It’s not easy trying to keep Miss Straitlaced Mudbood appeased. In fact it is quite trying having to pretend all the time that I can be swayed to the Order, that I only need a little love and attention to see the error of my ways. I mean frankly the only good thing to come out of this is the absolutely filthy things she lets me do in bed that no self respecting witch worth her magic would allow.” He forced his voice to take on a tone of disgust as he spoke about his angel. He could only keep her safe if he fully embraced his Death Eater side no matter how much it made his stomach roll to speak of her like that. 

  
“Now we don’t have a need or a want for you within our ranks, so back the fuck off and scurry away back to Potter’s side. And you will do well to remember that whoever is using you wants me gone from the Dark Lord’s side because I hold the power over all of them. However much you fear them, just remember, the only person controlling my leash is the Dark Lord himself. I’m not the same kid you tormented in school Peter. I will torture you for hours, rip apart your mind, and gut you like a pig, leaving you at the Marauders’ door as a present. And when I’m done… I’ll go home and fuck that mudblood’s cunt covered in your blood until she screams. 

  
“Crucio.”

  
He stood up and watched the rat squirm and writhe, fighting the spell holding his tongue to scream out in pain. After several moments, he lifted the spell waiting for the fear to cross his eyes. As it slowly crept in, he started the torture once more. As the acidic smell of piss hit the air, he released the curse again and tossed the rat his wand back. 

  
“Clean yourself up, you seem to have lost control of your facilities.” Giving a swift kick to his gut, Severus turned away, making his way back to the party. “And just remember,” he said, calling over his shoulder, “If you tell anyone about tonight, I know your secret about playing both sides. Your friends won’t look too kindly upon a traitor in their midsts.” 

  
Severus cut his way through the dance floor, dropping the mask he wore, the disgust filling him as he made his way to his angel’s side. The words he spoke about her had burned his mouth and filled him with shame. Coming from the mouth of anyone else the words he spoke would have sent him into a murderous rage. Even as he fought the bile rising in his throat, he knew speaking of her with such vulgar distaste would continue to keep her off any other Death Eater’s radar. Her safety depended on him being able to play as though she was only a nuisance, easily swayed to her back, and not the love of his life and his only weakness on this earth. And though it killed him he knew he would don the mask and spew the words a thousand more times as it would keep her safe.

  
Sliding an arm around her waist, he inhaled her scent, a balm to his guilt he didn’t deserve. “Are you ready?” He asked his words caressing her. The guilt both washed away and crashed on him as she snuggled into him, circling her arms around him as she nodded. 

  
“Goodbye Remus, I’ll see you in a few weeks, and please pass on my congratulations to James and Lily.”

  
Turning her away, they made their way back up the marble stairs and down the wisteria lined path. “I love you, angel,” he whispered to her as they walked out the gates. “Please forgive me the things I had to say and do and will no doubt have to do again.”

  
She looked into his eyes, love shining out onto him, as she said “I know the man you truly are Severus. I know the truths that lay within your heart and that’s all I need from you.” She placed a soft kiss to his chin, tucking herself even closer into him, and whispered, “Now please take me away and make me yours.”

  
Running his hand over her ring, he lifted the concealment spell and tightened his hold on her. He disapparated them to the coast of Dover to meet Tippy with their bags and begin their journey to their binding and honeymoon. 


	23. Say You Won’t Let Go - James Arthur

Hermione’s eyes slowly fluttered open as the summer sun shone through the open windows, bringing in the scent of freshly grown lavender. Severus’s arm was draped across her body, the heavy weight keeping her securely pinned against him. She could feel his even breath moving the strands of hair near her neck to tickle her.

_One of these days, burying his face in that mass is going to suffocate him while he sleeps_.

Not quite ready to start the day, she burrowed further under the blankets and closer to him. The arm that she had pillowed her head on the night before, circled across her chest, caging her against him while he continued to sleep.

  
After Severus had proposed the only demand Hermione had made was that their binding take place out of the country. She wanted to pretend for just a little while that they weren’t on the brink of war and that in less than six months she would have to leave him for seventeen years. They had taken dinner in bed that night and as she was eating she took in the photographs above their bed and knew it would be the perfect location. They could get married under the French Ministry, making it legal in the wizarding world but no paper trail to be found within their own Ministry, so unless someone had reason to check for a binding on either of them, no one would be the wiser upon their return.

  
When leaving the wedding the night before, they apparated to Dover to meet Tippy and collect their things, went across the channel to Calais, down to Paris, into Lyon, and finally arrived in Gordes. The little bit she had gotten to take in of the village nestled in the mountains had her instantly falling in love. It embodied everything she was fighting for and hoped could one day flourish in Britain. 

  
Where Hogsmeade was one of the few wizarding exclusive communities, Gordes had escaped the Statues of Secrecy and still existed as a village where muggles and wizards openly lived in harmony. The rich soil that made the town famed for its lavender, was able to grow and sustain a number of herbs and plants for potion making without the use of magic aided greenhouses, keeping the ingredients to their purest form. Here they could be any other couple on their post wedding holiday, basking in the glow of love and a new marriage, making plans for a small apothecary shop one day, or maybe teaching the youngest witches and wizards at the primary school. For a few short weeks, they would be able to live out the fantasy they shared and whispered about while tangled up together in bed.

  
Laying in bed, staring at her ring, Hermione thought of all the things she listed that could potentially happen when she got dumped into 1979. Falling in love with and marrying her professor’s past self never made that list. Over the years, her crush on him had evolved from the silly romanticisms of a fourteen year old girl to the erotically charged magnetism that she felt at seventeen sitting in his class, hoping that if they both made it out of the war alive she would have the courage to pursue him. That irresistible draw she had to him in her own time was met here in the past with equal fervor on his part.

  
They had both gone completely mental, throwing caution and reason to the wind, in their desire to be together. Even before he knew of the stacked deck she played with, he had pursued her with a single minded determination to make her his, regardless of the consequences. In turn, she welcomed the hard dive she took into loving him, choosing to follow how right her feelings felt when she was with him and figure everything else out as it came for them. And so here she was laying in her Death Eater’s arms, as if they weren’t already risking their lives being together as they were now, counting down the final hours till they irrevocably bound their magic together in marriage.

  
A soft smile played across her face as she watched the sun dance across the deep peacock coloring of her ring, as though even the morning was excited for what they would partake in today. The arm around her chest tightened its hold on her as Severus’s left palm came up to greet hers lifting her hand further for him to see. “I love seeing that on you,” he said, in his gravelly morning voice, heating her skin. “Are you ready for today?”

  
Hermione turned over in his arms to come face to face with him. Her smile spread just a bit more at seeing his sleepy face. “I am, I can’t picture myself with anyone but you. I am nervous though, last night was so overwhelming. I could barely control myself during the ceremony and then Lupin was talking about how the strength of our magics made the effects so much stronger and I would really like to avoid jumping your bones in public,” she laughed. “Call me old fashioned but I don’t particularly want to be put on display for anyone to see.”

  
Severus rolled to his back, pulling her to rest her naked chest against his as he ran his fingers up and down her back. “First of all, I may have wanted to just take you right there during the ceremony, but I am much too possessive to allow anyone else to see you. The very idea of another wizard seeing what’s mine makes me want to commit murder, so never worry about that.

  
“Secondly, we won’t feel the effects of the ritual till after the cores are bound. Since part of the practice is the removal of the magic from within ourselves so they can meet and meld together, we will not have the overwhelming urge to copulate until the bound cores are bled back into us. Once that happens, the ritual is done, and we will be able to come back here and give in to the magic till it fully recedes.

  
“And third I am going to warn you that it will probably be… Explosive I think is a good word. Because I regularly practice what is defined as dark magic my core will reflect that. Since the dark arts draw upon the baser instincts of the caster, everything we feel is much more intense and that will be reflected in you for a time with the fresh binding. So love, lust, anger, happiness, you will feel it all at about a nine or a ten instead of say a five or six if it was placed on a numeric scale.” 

  
“How will my light affect you after the binding?” She asked, hoping to encourage more of his lecturing tones. Then and now, his voice drove her insane with lust.

  
“I would assume the opposite will hold true. Where the dark magic I use will fuel your emotions and urges for a time after, your use of only light magic will make me more mellow and stable for a time. Say I would have only the urge to crucio a wizard for looking at what’s mine instead of outright murdering him.”

  
“That is not a more mellow and stable reaction, Severus. In fact, I would say that is still a nine or a ten.”

  
“What can I say, I am a possessive man and don’t want anyone touching or looking at you except me angel.”

  
“Oh Severus you are going to have a hell of a time during my fourth year then,” Hermione said, laughter quickly overtaking her.

  
“Why…” He slowly asked suspicion filling his voice.

  
Taking in his face Hermione began to laugh even harder. Jealousy was already creeping its way onto his face and her relationship with Viktor hadn’t even technically happened yet. “You are so adorable when you get pouty,” she said, leaning in to kiss the scowl that was on his face.

  
“Angel I have murdered and tortured people and have enjoyed it, I am not adorable, nor do I pout,” an indignant manner replacing his jealousy.

  
“You do in fact pout my love, and I find it absolutely adorable, but if you must know during my fourth year I have my first boyfriend.”

  
“I’ll kill him,” he said matter of factly, the scowl still firmly in place.

  
Sitting up, Hermione swung a leg over Severus, coming to straddle him before leaning down to run her tongue up his neck. As she reached his jaw, his hands came around her hips, cupping her bottom, moving her to sit directly on his forming erection. Grinding against him, she felt the tip graze her bundle of nerves making her moan as he sealed his lips to hers.

They kissed in a slow lazy manner as Severus moved her center up and down his length teasing and stimulating them both. Slightly pulling back, Hermione looked into his eyes, losing herself for a moment within their depths. Cupping his face she said, “I love you, Severus Snape. That will never, ever change. I’m being horridly selfish tying you to me now when you won’t have me for seventeen years after this. But, even then when I will have no idea who you are to me, you will still own and possess me and I will begin making every single one of those years up to you as soon as I get myself back there.”

  
He slid her hands down to wrap around his neck as he grabbed her leg to his hip and flipped them over. His morning stubble tickled her neck as he nuzzled into her, kissing the base of her ear. “I love you too, angel. This time I’ve had getting to love you now and have you love me is more than worth a seventeen year wait for you to return to me.” He placed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back, “Now come on we have time to pretend like we will keep our hands to ourselves in the shower before we really need to get ready.” As he got out of the bed, Hermione watched his muscular bottom stride to the bathroom before shaking herself from the trance it put her in and raced after him.

  
After their _shower_ , Hermione wrapped herself in a towel, summoning her dress from the yet to be unpacked trunks by the door. Letting it float before her she walked around it examining it for wrinkles. Leave it to Tippy to have found a way to get the delicate satin packed without a single crease. The white dress was as pristine as the day she picked it up from the shop. The ripples of the skirt laid perfectly from the cinched waist, creating a full skirt that hit her knees in the front before cascading down to her ankles in the back. Best of all it had pockets deep enough to place her wand into, negating the need for concealing it on her body or a purse. Pulling the zip down she stepped into the lightweight dress, pulling the thin straps up her shoulders.

  
“Let me,” Severus purred from behind her, sweeping her still wet hair to the side. His large hand rested on her slender hip as he began to slowly ease the zip up her back. His hand was searing her skin through the dress and his breath making gooseflesh erupt across her skin.

  
“Leave it to you, to turn getting dressed into a form of foreplay,” she sighed leaning into him.

  
“What can I say, I’m eager,” he responded with a dark chuckle. “Now sit for me,” he said guiding her to the red velvet chair at the writing desk.

  
As she adjusted herself in the chair, Severus ran her comb through her hair slowly working the knots from her curls. Just her eyes began to close from the relaxation she saw him withdraw his wand and begin the same pattern over her hair Lily had taught her. “You made the spell?”

  
“What, did you think it was Potter?” He said with a smirk.

  
“Honestly I never really thought about it but I guess it makes sense. Harry and his dad sport the same freshly rolled out of bed look so no I never thought it was him. So you’ve always been secretly sweet and romantic,” she said with a smile before turning forward for him to finish.

  
“Yes, once upon a time I would have done anything for Lily. To include making inane beauty spells so she would see herself the way I saw her. Then I called her a mudblood two years later and her heart turned to stone when looking at me. For a long time, I held a soft spot for her memory, but then she let your secret slip in front of someone she herself didn’t trust, and those memories all turned to ice. I don’t think I could ever forgive her for her loose lips. Even now looking at her I feel rage simmering thinking of what could happen if she made that slip in front of the wrong people. All done,” he said finishing with a kiss on her neck. 

  
Tilting her head back she smiled up at Severus. Lily had been a stupid foolish girl to allow him to get away. Beneath the darkness that called to him and made him shine, was a romantic, tender, man that loved fiercely and without regrets. Her loss was Hermione’s gain. Where it seemed everyone, Severus included, thought him a wholly dark wizard, she knew the truth. Underneath everything was a boy starved of love and affection. The only kindness and love he knew in his life had been from Narcissa. Hermione silently vowed, to show him her unconditional love for him every single day, in hopes that one day the scared little boy he hid inside would disappear.

  
Standing up, she circled her arms around his waist, resting her cheek to his chest. “Can we get married now?” She murmured. Feeling his large frame cave around her, closing her into him, she looked up to grab his lips with hers. A soft sigh escaped him as they made contact and his arms constricted around her, lifting her off her toes as they kissed.

  
Severus gently placed her back down, summoning her sandals and handing them to her. “I’ll get your wand while you put those on then we can go,” he said with a smile at her eagerness.

  
They made their way into the lobby and out into the garden to apperate. Hermione tucked herself into his side as he prepared to take them to the cliffs overlooking the village. The feeling of a hook sunk in behind her stomach as they were ripped through space, before landing on the rocky outcrop that overlooked the village. The stone buildings seamlessly blended into the landscaping making it look as though the village and the hilltops were the same. The air around her was rich with the scent of lavender, thyme, and the blooming orchards and in the distance she could just make out the rows and rows of grapevines, ripening in the sun to be made into wine at harvest.

  
A dreamy look crossed her face as she turned back to Severus and said, “I change my mind. Yes I am happy at Spinner’s End, but this,” she said sweeping her arms out and closing her eyes as she tilted her face to the sun, “is paradise and when it is all over I want to live here with you.” She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her just before he said, “Whatever you want angel, I’ll give it to you and follow you anywhere.” Just as she stepped up to embrace him, a crack sounded around them and they saw the French Ministry official that would be doing their binding. 

  
“Bonjour!” The portly older witch greeted them. Hermione repeated the greeting back as Severus nodded his head. “Before we begin we have some paperwork that must be filled out and filed within our Life and Death Department to make things legal and if you would so choose, I brought the paperwork for registering your marriage in your native Great Britain.”

  
“NO!” They both rushed out at the mention of filing their marriage back home.

  
“No matter,” the little witch said in her heavily accented English waving her hand in dismissal. “Now come, come.” She motioned them closer to her to take the parchment to begin filling in their information.

  
Hermione perused the paperwork before she started taking in what information they wanted of her. It was mostly basic details, her wand, blood status, family lineage if applicable, past marriages and divorces, and the type of ritual used in both instances. It was her age and date of birth though that had her pausing. Looking at Severus she whispered, “What do I put?”

  
“Do you have a question dear?”

  
“Umm…” She trailed off not really sure what to say.

  
“There is a bit of a delicate matter in regards to her birth,” Severus smoothly rolled out.

  
“Yes?” The witch prodded.

  
“I technically haven’t been born yet…” She mumbled.

_Maybe we can just obliviate her after…_

  
“Ah, time travel accident yes?” The witch asked knowingly. They both nodded their head watching her closely for further reaction. “No matter dear put the date you will be born down and when we do the blood sample it will adjust itself on the paper to reflect all that. You aren’t the only one to have messed with time and fallen love child, it’s okay.” Hermione released a sigh of relief as she continued. It really did seem as though the French were a lot more open in a lot of respects. Their own Ministry would have had a field day, possibly going as far as to forbid the union.

  
As they finished their forms they handed them back to the official to glance over. “Very good, now we need the blood sample. Given your muggleborn status Miss Granger, it isn’t really necessary, but it is a box that must be checked. To prevent the rise of squib births we stopped allowing any bindings to take place with more than a twenty percent relational history between the two partaking in marriage.”

  
Hermione could see Severus’s mind start turning at her words, no doubt filing the information away for his research for Narcissa. “I may need to do a little research while we are here angel, is that okay?”

_I knew it,_ she thought laughing to herself.

“However will I entertain myself with you pouring over books and research papers Severus?” She deadpanned.

  
“Cheeky witch,” he muttered with a smirk.

  
“I will need to create a nick on your forearm and take several drops for your parchments. If all is good, the papers will glow blue and we will proceed. Your arm dear,” she indicated to Hermione. She felt the official’s wand press into her skin creating the small nick. A second later she lifted it up and allowed three drops to fall onto the parchment. Motioning to Severus, he began to unbutton and roll the sleeve of his shirt up. “No, no dear your left arm.”

  
Hermione watched as he went deathly still taking the woman in. With a resigned sigh, he refastened his right arm and slowly began work on his left. She could see the official’s eyes enlarge slightly as the Mark was bared on his arm. Severus’s face remained a blank mask waiting for the witch to do what she needed so they could move on. “Well yes, definitely don’t want to file in England given that and her blood status now do we,” the official clucked. Making quick work of getting his blood, Severus rapidly covered his arm back up.

  
“Best of luck to the both of you dears going forward given your country’s political climate. Now let us begin.”

  
Hermione took his hand in hers and traced a pattern over the hidden Mark, as she whispered, “I love you Severus, Mark and all.” She watched as he relaxed just a fraction under her words and touch.

  
“Okay take your wands out and intertwine your arms until the tips touch each other. Very good,” she said as they complied. “Magia centrum, separata,” she whispered as her hands clapped together before hovering at the sides of their faces. 

  
Hermione watched with rapt attention as the magic began to flow out of Severus, coming into a corporal state that hovered near its hosts. She longed to reach out and stroke his core as it took shape. Where James's and Lily’s had both been a blinding white light the night before, Severus’s was a rich inky black, speckled with shining white dots. It reminded her of a clear night sky in the country, where you could see every star in the galaxy and map out every constellation with ease. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. “Your magic is breathtaking,” she whispered to him. 

  
A shy smile echoed on his face as he said, “That’s because you haven’t seen yours, angel.”

  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the French official cup their magics and begin to lift them up. Following her hands, she watched as the two balls of magic rose above their heads and began to circle each other. If Severus was the night sky, she was the early dawn burning away the remnants of darkness. Her core had a pulsing bright white center that reached out like a starburst brushing against faint grey coloring. 

  
“Magia centrum, miscere,” the official whispered.

  
Their cores began to unravel themselves, reaching out to touch. As the first two threads apprehensively touched in the center a dam broke on the magic. The two unfurrowed at a rapid pace, colliding into each other creating a supernova effect.

  
The night before James and Lily’s cores danced around each other with an easy give and take slowly combining what was the best of each. In comparison, Hermione and Severus’s cores were devouring each other. The tendrils of his black core engulfed her white and held it within its own center, spreading and forming itself around the ball of light like a shield. The grey of her core quickly fed into his black and the stars that made up his night sky all rushed to the center to join her sun. Each core seemed to have what the other wanted, as they scrambled to combine as though afraid to lose even a drop of their original magic if they didn’t bind to each other fast enough.

  
The two finished combining to make the most magnificent core. Instead of taking and discarding from each, their magics seemed to be just as taken with each other as they were, having elected to fully combine and embrace every part of the other. They both looked at the official whose eyes had gone wide watching their binding. “Dans cinquante ans, je n'ai jamais…” she said in a hush, equally transfixed by what they had seen.

  
The woman took a few rapid blinks, collecting herself before she continued. “Magia centrum, reditum,” she casted cupping the impossibly large core into her hands and floating it to rest between Hermione and Severus. As her hands moved away, the magic slowly began to bleed into them. The darkness and its shining light stretched itself as far as it could to enter them equally. As the last bit bled in, the final remaining tendril snapped tight creating a burning gold rope connecting them before vanishing from sight. 

  
Their arms hurriedly untangled from each other, as Severus rushed her, cupping her face to his, and devouring her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione distantly felt the tug of apparition in her belly, before landing in their hotel suite. He promptly ripped the dress from her body, shredding the fabric, before tossing her onto the bed, ready to fully give in to the ancient magic coursing through them. 


	24. Talking Body - Tove Lo

They stood facing each other, the beautiful mountain village acting as the backdrop for their binding, as they each grasped their wands, and snaked their arms together. As the tips touched the portly witch came to stand beside them, clapping her hands together whispering, “Magia centrum, separata.” Her hands hovered next to their faces as their magical cores were pulled from within their bodies. 

  
Severus was mesmerized as Hermione’s magic began to leave her, taking a solid form near the official’s hand. It had the ethereal beauty of dawn, a soft glow that made you want to bask within its warmth. Like the angel it came from, it called out to him to follow it to the ends of the earth. Around the edges of the core he could just barely make out a faint grey coloring within the pearly rays. It reminded him of the last traces of night clinging to be seen as the sun crested the horizon for a new day.

  
“Your magic is breathtaking,” she whispered to him, her face full of wonder. 

  
"That’s because you haven’t seen yours, angel,” he said, a small smile coming to his face at seeing her absorb every second of their binding. 

  
The French official moved her palms underneath the cores, urging them to circle each other in meeting. “Magia centrum, miscere,” the official whispered, causing the magics to begin untangling themselves. Severus watched as the first tendrils came undone and the two slowly began to reach for each other. They were soft and hesitant as though neither core knew what to expect from the other one. The shyness their cores seemed to have though was banished the moment the tips of the tendrils caressed each other. 

  
Instead of a slow unraveling, the two cores exploded into each other trying to immerse themselves in the other. There was no give and take of the magics, each deciding and agreeing on what was best for the bound couple. Their cores wrestled and tangled with each other to become one entity, not wanting to lose a single drop of original magic, but coming together to create a supernova of power. 

  
Severus’s mouth parted slightly as he watched the blackness of his magic wrap itself around her sun like magic, and hers responded by settling within the arms of the darkness. The shining spots of light that dotted his own, raced to bleed themselves into the core of her light, and the shades of grey she brought to the binding, seamlessly made themselves at home within the inky black sky. He had never seen anything like it, their magic called out to each other and held the same magnetic pull that they felt for each other. It was as though the moment they touched their magic also fell hard into love as they had.

  
The cores fully combined deciding the most power would lay in accepting and embracing the other wholly. The official let out a small gasp drawing his and Hermione’s attention to look at her. Her eyes had gone wide, completely transfixed by the phenomenon that was occurring in front of her. “Dans cinquante ans, je n'ai jamais…” she said in a hush as though afraid to disturb the binding. Quickly collecting herself the official carried on, “Magia centrum, reditum,” she casted as she cupped the massive core and lowered it to rest between their chests and to begin the process of bleeding back into their hosts. 

  
Their newly bound magic stretched as far as it could, trying to evenly disperse as much of the power between him and Hermione. As the magic began to bleed into him, Severus felt the ancient binding magic wash over him stoking the fire within his blood to a fever and causing his cock to harden and press against his trousers seeking her out. As the molten gold cord snapped into place and disappeared, he fully gave in to the desires of their new binding, rushing his angel to seal her lips to his in a demanding and punishing kiss.

  
With only half a thought he was apparating them directly into their suite at the hotel. Pulling away from her, he briefly took in the flush that bloomed on her skin and how her eyes had blown so wide in lust there was barely any hazel to be seen. He grasped the bodice of her wedding dress and with a fierce tug shredded the fabric making it fall to the floor in a depressed heap, as he picked up her small frame and tossed her onto the bed. 

  
“Severus, please,” she begged from the bed, resting her weight on her elbows, as her hands came up to start working her nipples. He watched her transfixed by the sight of her rolling and pinching the rosebuds, head falling back in reaction to the pleasure she was bringing herself. Putting a knee on the bed, he slipped the sandals from her feet as he kissed his way up to her panty clad center. He used his roughened palms to spread her legs wider, as his thumb came to graze her slit through the fabric.

  
The hiss of breath she released, spurred him on as his thumbs began to work in slow circles over the bundle of nerves. Her hips ground down against him doubling his efforts. “More… I need more…” She moaned out her eyes both focused on him and far away. Severus hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and yanked them down to her ankles, where she began to kick them off as though they offended her by covering her core from him. 

  
A dark, sensual chuckle came from deep in his chest, as he watched her writhe on the bed, the magic enhancing her arousal. Lowering himself between her legs he used his shoulders to keep her thighs spread wide while he took a look at her wet center. _Dripping_ , he thought as he traced her slit with a finger, feeling her pleasure. Looking up at her, he trapped her gaze in his as he brought the finger to his mouth sucking it clean before taking one slow lick from the bottom of her slit up to her hardened apex sucking it into his mouth. She screamed out his name, making his cock jump in response, her hips bucking against his mouth as he began to work her to orgasm. 

  
Moving from the little bundle of nerves he worked his tongue down into her center, curling it as he stroked her entrance. Her back arched off the bed as she began to moan and pant above him, grinding herself down onto his tongue chasing her pleasure. Pulling back he worked two fingers into her tight center, circling them around to collect the lubrication she offered. Her walls contracted around him in invitation, sucking his fingers in further, while his erection fought against his trousers wanting to replace the inferior fingers. Severus began stroking the spongy texture that made her core leak a river of pleasure as he brought his tongue back to her apex to work the nub with fast, hard licks. 

  
As her head thrashed back and forth on the bed, her walls began a rapid flutter around his fingers as she raced ahead to her bliss. Speeding up the pace of his fingers he looked up at her and said, “Come on angel I’ve got you,” his voice rich with sexual promise vibrating against her hard nub. “ _SEVERUS_!” She screamed out, her voice bouncing off the walls, legs clamping his mouth into place at her center. He replaced his fingers with his tongue lapping at her as she rode out the blissful wave crashing over her, her orgasm soaking his tongue and lips.

  
Her breathing was ragged and her voice hoarse as she moaned unintelligibly above him. When the rolling of her hips began to ease, Severus leaned back on his heels, freeing his erection from its prison in his trousers. It began seeking her out, as he ran his fingers inside her. He brought forth the lubrication of her pleasure and began to coat his shaft in it. He watched her as her eyes began to focus again, zeroing in on his cock. She smiled around the lip she was biting at the sight as she spread her legs open wider in invitation. 

  
With a growl, he plunged forward into her wet and swollen folds, feeling the different textures of her grip him in welcome. “Fuck,” she moaned out, her back arching off the bed as he latched his mouth onto her nipple setting a brutal pace. He felt her leg come up around his back allowing him to slip deeper into her as she worked her fingers through his ebony hair. Pulling off of her breast, he gripped her bottom in one hand and used the other to tangle into her hair, pulling her lips to him. As she began to lick what remained of her orgasm off his lips, he groaned out, “Fuck angel, if you keep doing that I’m going to come.”

  
“That’s the idea,” she purred, sucking her arousal from his lip.

  
He grunted at her words, leaning back to fully cup her bottom in both hands to force her hips to meet him with each thrust. The sounds of her moans and the growls that escaped through his throat further drove him to the edge. He moved her hand in between them and set her to start rubbing herself as he kept thrusting into her. He could feel her walls begin contractions around him sucking his cock as far in as he could go, wring his orgasm from within as her own release took off. All sense of rhythm was lost as he pumped himself empty into her, his head falling back as he moaned through it.

  
When his sack had drained out, he slipped from her, collapsing onto the bed, pulling her leg over his body and pillowing her head on his chest. His heart raced at a furious pace as he struggled to calm his breathing. “Fucking Merlin… Severus…” Hermione huffed out beside him making his chest rumble in silent laughter. Her soft hand trailed over his abdomen as they basked in their post sex glow.

  
“I can still feel the magic pulsing through my veins. Do you think it’s always that intense?” She asked softly.

  
“Not a fucking chance,” he panted out. “There is so much magic coursing through us right now I’ll be surprised if either of us can walk by tomorrow."

  
Her hand began making a wider path up his chest and down to his hips. After several sweeps, he felt her small hand encircle his length and give it a few pumps as though she were testing it. “Severus,” she moaned out her voice heavy with sex, “You’re still hard…” He popped his head up at her words to see over her and sure enough, he was still fully erect.

_Yeah, we won’t be moving from this bed tomorrow_.

  
She turned her face to look at him, giving him a devious smile as she slid down the bed, her nipples grazing the muscles in his legs, as her mouth came to his cock. When her mouth closed around the head, his hips bucked up, eyes rolling back. “Fuck, Hermione!” He called out into the room as she began to suck on the head, her tongue sliding through the slit. He gathered her hair back to watch as she ran her tongue over the swollen vein and under the head. Her little hand disappeared between them to begin massaging his sack, pulling at the skin, and rolling him in her palm. 

  
She looked up at him through her lashes, his heaven sent angel gone and in her place a wanton fallen angel, as her cheeks began to hollow out sucking him further into her mouth. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t look away from the picture she painted, as she bobbed up and down on him working her throat to relax and take his full length. His tip started stroking the back of her throat with a steady pace, and just past her head, he could see hips starting to gyrate over the bunched up bedclothes as she worked herself along with him.

  
“Angel, come up here,” he growled as he fought against the desire to pump into her. Making eye contact with him once again, she started to pick up her pace and apply more suction with her mouth. “I can barely control myself, angel…” He pleaded with her. “Then don’t,” she moaned around the mouth full she had, vibrating his cock. “Shite… On the floor,” he commanded, pulling her off him watching her saliva create a ropey string between her mouth and the tip of him that drove him crazy.

  
He tossed a pillow to the ground for her to kneel on as he stood up. “Are you-” She cut him off by sinking her nails into the muscles of his bottom pulling him to her mouth again and sucking him back in. Removing one set of claws she brought his hands to her head and slowly nodded around him as she worked her mouth up and down his length. “Shite, Hermione…” he groaned out as he began to work her head and pump his hips into her. He watched as her fingers disappeared into her folds, rubbing circles at her apex. She started to moan around him as her fingers worked faster, adding extra stimulation to his cock.

  
Feeling the last bit of control slip from his grasp, he picked up the pace of his pumping, forcing his cock further down her throat. As his sack started to tighten and pull up against him though he tried pulling out of her mouth. The hand still on his bottom gripped him harder forcing him to stay in her mouth. “Hermione, I’m going to come…” He pleaded trying to hold it off so as not to come in her mouth. Her eyes met his as she worked her nub faster the moans coming closer together driving him that much closer to ejaculation. 

  
“Let me taste…” She moaned around his length.

  
“You’re going to kill me, angel,” he groaned as he began to pump faster giving into his release. As the ropes of his seed began to lash against her throat, he held her head in place enjoying the feeling of her throat swallowing around him. As the last bit drained out of him, her stuttered moan sounded around his spent member making it jump back alive.

  
Looking down at her, he pulled a hand from her tangled waves and stroked her cheek as she pulled off his cock with a lewd pop. As some of his release trickled down the corner of her mouth, he wiped at it with his thumb. Turning her head she caught the pad in her mouth sucking it clean, before giving him a sated smile. “I love you,” she whispered. Putting his hands under her arms he scooped her up to standing and brought her back into the bed. “I love you too, angel,” he said leaning against the headboard, curling her between his legs, back to chest. 

  
Reaching his hands around, he began slowly massaging her breasts causing her head to fall back against his shoulder as she melted into the touch. “Mhmm…” she moaned arching her back to further push the soft globes into his hands. He watched as her hand began to trail down her stomach, making its way between her legs.

  
He slowly fell under her spell as he watched her circle her fingers over her bud. As her hips began to rock into her hand, he placed a wet kiss on her shoulder sucking the flesh in bringing the blood to the surface. The last love bites he marked her with, she healed for the wedding last night, leaving him cross at their disappearance. These he hoped she would allow to stay for the duration of their honeymoon.

  
“Severus,” she moaned out.

  
“Yes, angel?”

  
“I need more…” She said words trailing off as she turned to face him and run her arousal coated fingers over his cock that was once more, or was it still, hard. “I think the binding is going to kill us with sex,” she chuckled as she wantonly rubbed her hips on the sheets.

  
“But what a way to go,” he said, bringing her head up to kiss him. She straddled his lap as their tongues slowly started to touch and retreat. As her tongue retreated again he followed her with his, stroking the roof of her mouth. His fingers traced up and down her spine as she moaned out, her hips beginning a slow roll over his erection coating him in her escaped pleasure.

  
He could feel the engorged bundle of nerves gliding against the head of his erection as she worked herself into a fever pitch. As her grinding picked up speed, he reached down to fist himself and begin guiding his cock into her hot center. He nudged her opening with the tip and she slowly began to lower herself down on him. He could feel every ridge and groove of her channel as his length disappeared inside her impossibly tight core. Sinking the rest of the way down, her pleasure swollen walls hugged him into her with a tight hold, not wanting him to leave her.

  
His angel slowly worked herself up and down his length, brushing her bud against his pelvic bone each time she came down. He was entranced by her as she brought her hands to her breasts and began playing with her nipples. Her lips parted slightly as she moaned at the attention she was giving herself. Moving a hand to her lower back, he leaned forward and replaced one of her hands with his mouth. “Severus…” She breathed out as he began to circle the peak with his mouth, her freed hand coming to rest on his shoulder. The sound of his name falling from her lips spurred him on, always helping to push him to release. 

  
Severus began to softly thrust up into her as she came down on his length. As their pace slowly increased he removed his mouth from the soft globe and started running his tongue up her chest, to her neck, latching onto the pulse, rolling the vein in his mouth, bringing the blood forth to leave another mark behind. As he sucked on the skin her pants started to increase, her head falling back to allow him more access. He brought his other hand up into her hair, as he kissed his way to her lips. He began plunging his tongue into her mouth in time with each pump of his hips into her channel.

  
His angel’s arms circled around his back as they moved together, running loving strokes over each scar. His sack slowly began to tighten as her walls started to flutter around his length. She pulled her mouth from his pressing her cheek to his as their speed picked up. He could feel her breath as it huffed out of her and onto his skin, igniting his blood and making the hairs on his body stand on end. “I’m close,” she moaned into his ear as she began to lose her rhythm on top of him. He leaned further back into the pillows taking her with him as he began to take over the work thrusting up into her.

  
She quickly stopped working herself up and down on him as she gave into stimulating her bud against his pubic bone. Her back arched as her core clamped down on him in an iron clad hold, squeezing his seed from his sack as she rode out her orgasm. As his release began to sputter forth, his vision blurred, going black around the edges, as he pumped into her, chanting “Mine,” over and over again as he rode out his pleasure. 

  
His angel collapsed against his chest, her breathing heavy as she started petting him. “Yours,” she whispered in answer to his claim on her. He hugged her tightly to his chest as he rolled them onto their sides. Looking into her hazel depths he traced his fingers along her side as he said, “I don’t think I ever knew real happiness till you came into my life, Hermione. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, angel.” A sleepy smile crossed her face as she said, “I love you more Severus.”

  
“Never,” he whispered as she rolled onto her back inviting him to pillow his head on her breasts while he pulled the comforter up around them. Her slender arms circled around him tracing his scars while he made idle patterns on her belly slowly drifting into sleep. 


	25. I Got You (I Feel Good) - Jessie J

Consciousness slowly began to seep into Hermione as she started to stretch around Severus in the bed. Every muscle in her body was sore and exhausted, protesting as she tried to work the life back into them. There was a dull ache between her legs from the vast number of times she had been filled and stretched as the day went on. They had fully submitted to the magic that bound them together, spending the last ten or twelve hours since their wedding, seeking out every pleasure to be found in each other's bodies.

  
Not a single surface in their suite escaped untouched during their marathon of sex. After the first time they fell asleep, she woke Severus with her mouth around his member and they proceeded to christen the couch, each armchair, and the balcony, before collapsing on the day bed outside. He returned the favor in kind by licking her to orgasm as her wake-up. From there they worked each other over on the desk, the dresser, the smooth stone of the wall, and the shower and the tub, before making their way back to the bed to finish out the evening.

  
Hermione could still feel an echo of the magic coursing through her body but it seemed to finally have receded to levels that allowed her to ignore it in favor of other necessities like food. Fumbling around in the dark, she reached for the order pad to call food to their room. Having skipped breakfast before the binding and either sleeping or sexing their way through lunch and dinner, she placed a large order for a whole Mediterranean grilled fish, roasted lamb chops, the cheese and charcuterie platter, and her personal favorite creation to come from France, a mound of macarons.

  
As the pad disappeared to the kitchens, Hermione lifted the comforter and sheets to peek at Severus. _Blessedly flaccid_ , she thought with a contented sigh. She was pretty sure to handle anything else she was going to have to root through the trunk of potion supplies he had packed and down half the contents. Leaning over she began to rub his back to ease him awake for their very late dinner. “Ugh… Prick is broken… Let me sleep,” he groaned out in his gravely, sleep heavy voice trying to turn his face away from her.

  
Chuckling softly she said, “Severus I’m waking you for dinner, not sex.” One obsidian eye popped open to gauge the truthfulness of her statement. “Food?” He questioned becoming more awake. “Mhmm,” she nodded smiling at him. As he slowly worked his way to sitting she took in his appearance. She knew she was not much better off but his disheveled state had laughter bubbling up from her. His hair was sticking out in several different directions, his eyes glinted with satisfaction while simultaneously drooping in exhaustion, a line of love bites ran a path down his neck and across his pectorals, and he moved so slowly she knew his body ached just as much as hers did.

  
“Fuck, why do I feel like I’ve gone twelve rounds with Bella’s crusciatus?” Severus groaned making her clutch her stomach as she laughed harder. “If you keep laughing I’m not sharing any of the rejuvenating potions I packed with you,” he threatened. Try as she might she could not stop laughing, falling back onto the bed in hysterics as he looked between his legs and praised, “Thank you, Salazar, it’s fucking limp!” Hermione came to cuddle between his legs as he sat against the headboard. His large hands began to work the knots that had formed in her back as he asked, “How long were we at it?”

  
“It’s almost midnight and taking into account our power naps I would guess ten to twelve hours of solid sex and Godric’s sword it feels like it. Every part of my body is heavily satisfied but equally sore.”

  
A hand left her lower back as he reached under the pillow and grabbed his wand. Giving a lazy flick to the trunks, their clothes began to float out to the dresser and closet, putting themselves away. Hermione watched as the trunk emptied out, shrinking and stowing itself on a shelf within. The next trunk opened and the books, parchment, and elicit peacock quills they packed floated to fill the drawers of the desk and nightstands. As the space filled, Severus sent the rest to stack neatly in a corner by the bed. Again the trunk shrank and stowed itself away as the final one began the same process of unpacking. Several dozen already made potions went into the bathroom for storage, a case containing the little purple contraceptives floated into his nightstand, and three types of cauldrons danced their way to the sunroom, as the carefully prepared and stored ingredients followed behind. As the last trunk tucked itself away, four doses of a sunshine yellow potion made their way over to the bed. “Take two,” he told her as he unstopped the vials for her. “It won’t fix everything but we won’t feel like a herd of centaurs stampeded over us.”

  
Smiling she took both in quick succession, thankful for his modifications that made them work almost instantly. Her muscles began to relax from stiff and tight to a manageable ache, the stretch and swelling between her legs softened, and the bone deep exhaustion faded into a mild tiredness. “You are a master with the cauldron Severus,” she praised leaning back into him. Curling around her, his head came to rest on her shoulder as he laced their hands together.

  
Her head tilted to the side as she took in her ring. A blissful sigh left her as she said, “I can’t believe we’re married. It feels like the type of dream you have that you never want to wake up from because it is so much better than your reality.”

  
“I know what you mean,” he murmured into her hair, lifting her left hand to come to his lips. Just as his lips began to make contact, he pulled away looking at their joined hands.

  
“Severus, what’s wrong?”

  
“I can’t believe I forgot,” he mumbled, extending their joined hands to summon a black velvet box to them. As it came to rest on the bed before them, he released her hands and opened it. Inside were three gold rings. One was a thick men’s band with smooth, beveled edges, a brushed texture in the center, and runes subtly shining from inside the ring. The other two were the mates to her engagement ring. Each band beveled to fit around the pear shape stone of her ring, creating a crown of marquise shaped diamonds, smoothing out into the small round diamonds that matched the sides of her engagement ring.

  
Severus took her hand removing her engagement ring to slip on the first band. Hermione felt the ring shape itself to her slender finger as he replaced her first ring fitting the stone into the crown, before adding the second band once more fitting the crown around the stone. As the second band sized itself to provide a perfect fit, he turned her hand palm up and tapped the bands with his wand, melding the metal into one solid piece. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the stack of rings and declared it perfect.

  
Hermione gently removed his band from the box and examined the runes that had been spelled within the metal. Seeing that they were one with the ring and not etched in, she withdrew her wand and began to engrave his ring. _Forever yours 070179_. Placing a soft kiss to his lips, she worked the ring over his knuckles watching as it expanded to shape itself into a snug fit. She lifted their hands together, taking in the beautiful sight of their outward representation of marriage. She wanted to soak in every minute of being able to see their rings knowing that once their time in Gordes ended they would have to conceal the rings whenever they weren’t within the protected walls of Spinner’s End. 

  
Severus’s hands came to her shoulders urging her to turn around. As she did she took in the stern look on his face. “Remember the rings will heat against our skin if the other is in danger. No matter how hot it gets though angel, I _need_ you to promise me that you will take it off and _not_ come for me. Any manner of things can cause your rings to heat, from an injury in a duel with the Order that will make me late for dinner but no worse for wear, to the Dark Lord has found out about us and my date with Death is imminent.”

  
“Severus I cannot promise you that. If my rings are signally your impending death I will come for you.” She felt his calluses on her cheeks as he cupped her face and brought his forehead to hers.

  
“Hermione, I _need_ you to promise me you will stay safe and not come for me. I do not want you taking any chances with your life. I swear to you that unless that ring turns black I will come home to you. _Promise me._ ” 

  
She slowly nodded her head not wanting to agree but knowing he was right. Given his status as a Death Eater and eventual spy, any number of things could happen to him that would activate the ring and she could risk both their lives by answering it.

_Please do not ever let this turn black_ , she pleaded inside her head with whatever deity would answer her.

  
A soft knock on the door broke the solemn moment that had begun to cloud them. Hermione pulled the sheet up and around her body covering herself as Severus pulled on his trousers, pocketing his wand. Taking a glance through the peephole, he opened the door stepping back to allow the tiny elf in, armed with their feast. “Salazar, what didn’t you order?” He chuckled.

  
“We haven’t eaten in over twenty-four hours and after our day of exercise I figured we were overdue for nutrition,” she said with a huff. The room quickly filled with the smell of tarragon and garlic, orange and lemon, and the tangy scent of pickled olives. She heard Severus’s stomach growl and laughed as she said “Told you.”

  
“If you don’t mind just placing it on this,” Severus indicated as he flicked his wand transfiguring the desk into a table sending it to slide into place over the bed.

  
“Of course sir,” the squeaky little voice responded as he uncovered the dishes and floated them to rest on the table. He gave a deep bow as he said, “Please enjoy,” and blinked out. 

  
Seeing the rainbow of macarons artfully arranged on a platter, Hermione forgot about the other dishes and snatched a light pink one from the pile. As the first bite hit her tongue she moaned out, looking at Severus. “We _have_ to rob them of their macarons before we leave. _Please_ ,” she begged as she finished off the treat.

  
“Angel if you make those noises every time you eat one of those, I will fucking take the elf who makes them and bring him home with us,” he said coming to lean over her on the bed, his tongue darting out to lick a crumb off of her lips.

  
“I thought you said you were too tired Severus,” she purred as she ate a blue one.

  
“That was before seeing your borderline pornographic display with French desserts,” he smirked before sitting next to her on the bed.

  
They worked their way through dinner as they discussed how they would spend the next several weeks of their honeymoon outside of their suite. Hermione was excited to explore the muggle and wizard village they were staying in. Aside from the World Cup and Triwizard Tournament, she had never interacted with other wizarding communities. While her parents regularly took her on holidays they were only allowed within Diagon Alley to assist her with school shopping while she was underage, so of all their trips she never got to see other wizarding communities.

  
After they finished eating, the empty plates disappeared to the kitchens and she righted the desk they had used. Circling an arm around her waist, Severus pulled them to the bed, forming his body to hers. Hermione wiggled around for a moment burrowing herself into position before letting out a soft sigh. He absently rubbed circles across her belly as she reached behind her to pet his head. She could feel a faint twitch against her bottom that had her both giggling and moaning as her core clenched in anticipation.

  
“You can’t be serious, you bollocks have got to be dried up husks by now,” she laughed out as she began to rub against him, encouraging its growth.

  
“Very serious angel,” he growled as his tongue began to work its way up her neck.

  
His hand snaked down her abdomen as it began to pet at her center, further pushing her bottom into his erection. She could feel herself becoming wet at his attentions, her greedy channel clenching even more seeking to be filled with him. She scraped her nails along his scalp as she turned her head to the side seeking out his lips.

  
Severus’s tongue slowly worked her mouth like it did when at her core, as his hand began to part her folds sinking a finger into her. “Severus,” she moaned, her voice disappearing into his mouth, as she propped her leg onto his to further open her center for his attentions. Her other hand went around her back searching out his hard member. Hermione worked the drops of liquid spilling from him over her palm as she began to pump his length in time to his thrusting finger.

  
As more arousal flowed from her, he worked a second finger in making her walls happy as they sucked him in. He moved his other hand to her breast, beginning to pinch and roll the pink tip into a hardened peak. Her moans began to increase under all his attention, her blood heating so much she began to break out in a wet sheen. “I… Need…” She tried to form coherent thoughts but each time she spoke the words died into pants.

  
“What do you need angel?” He purred along her throat, his voice rich and deep making the fine hairs along her body come to attention.

  
“You,” she screamed out as he flicked her hardened bundle of nerves.

  
Severus withdrew his fingers from her core, making her whimper at the loss of him. She looked behind her to watch him coat his engorged length with her pleasure before guiding himself in. Her breath came in short spurts as he slowly sank himself into her, her dripping channel making him hiss as it clamped around him. His thrusts were slow and shallow, his fingers maddening as they lightly stroked her apex. Reaching around his petting hand, she began to work his heavy sack, matching the slow and teasing rhythm he gave her.

  
As their breath increased and moans descended into pants and grunts she began begging him for more. “Severus, please…” She whimpered. “Faster…” He removed his hand from her bud and gripped the hip that rested atop his legs, squeezing his other hand under her to grip the other. “Ready?” He asked her his voice gravely with pleasure. “Yes,” she cried out as he began to stop his pumping hips.

  
In a quick, fluid motion he flipped her onto her stomach and began thrusting with urgency into her, driving her hips back to meet each pump of his cock. “Fuck… Yes,” she hissed out as her nipples began to scrape the sheets. His voice began to take on an animistic quality as he rapidly pumped into her, his sack slapping at her bud.

  
“Come on angel,” he growled at her as his fingers bruised into her hips. She could feel her walls begin a rapid flutter around his member, her panting becoming insistent as her body raced to climax. Her fingers were digging into the sheets and her back bowing, as her pleasure knotted tighter and tighter within her. She felt his hand leave her hip, snaking around her front, making contact with the impossibly hard bud.

  
She lost herself as she tried to meet him thrust for thrust and grind down on his fingers. On his third stroke, she felt her body shatter. His name tore from her lips in a scream, as her walls began to wring his cock inside her. She could feel his hips stuttering as his seed shot forth into her, her core milking every drop from him.

  
Panting heavily, he rolled them back to their sides, caging her within his arms. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder as she tried to calm her heart rate. His face nuzzled her neck making her sigh out in happiness. His member twitched inside her as he began to slip out making her whimper at the loss.

  
Hermione lazily ran her fingers along his arms, as he softly kissed her neck. “I never want to go back…” She whispered into the room. “I want to stay here with you forever. No war, no death, no returning to my own time.”

  
“We need this war angel. I don’t want to have to hide you away, pretending you mean nothing to me when you’re the center of my entire universe. I promise you after you have to leave, I will be counting down every year, day, and minute till your return.” He punctured his words with a kiss to the corner of her mouth, before his breathing began to even out into sleep. 

  
_I’m the reason he becomes a spy_ , was the last thought that drifted through her mind before following him into sleep.


	26. So Sorry Mama - Whitney Duncan

They had been in Gordes for two weeks, spending most of their time naked in the suite or naked on the balcony. Though no longer ruled by the magic from their binding, neither seemed to be able to keep away from the other. Having put a temporary pause on her Occulmency training, creating a spell to send her back, and all things involving the wars, their already high sex drive had become supercharged. Severus was definitely making good on his word to fit seventeen years into twelve months.

The time spent naked on the balcony had refreshed Hermione’s sun kissed coloring, making it now spread over her whole body. She quickly learned from their sun exposure though that Severus’s skin only sported two colors, smooth alabaster or crimson. She had to rub a mild burn salve on his poor abused skin almost every day they had been there and still his skin had not picked up the slightest color.

On the days they had joined civilization, they wandered aimlessly through the shops, strolled the lavender fields, and harvested ingredients for Severus’s lab. They kept themselves securely wrapped in the bubble of their honeymoon, taking tours of homes for sale, discussing the perfect location for a book shop or apothecary, and debating the success of freelance curse breaking in the village. More and more Hermione began to dread going back to Britain and from there back to her own time. She desperately wished that they could just move into one of the cottages they had looked at, send for Tippy and their books, and leave the Order and Voldemort behind. 

When she would start to become melancholy about the world outside of their paradise though, Severus’s words from the night of their wedding would echo in her head. _“We need this war angel. I don’t want to have to hide you away, pretending you mean nothing to me when you’re the center of my entire universe.”_ She of course knew he was right. They really did need this war, so that hopefully one day their lives could always be as it was here wrapped in the bubble. His words had also given Hermione a startling realization that she was his reason for changing sides and becoming a spy, that he knew the life he wanted to live with her couldn’t happen if Voldemort succeeded. Narcissa’s words all that time ago had proven to be more than true when she had said, _“There isn’t a damn thing in this world that will keep him from you, whether it be your Order, his allegiance to the Dark Lord, or some other force or person.”_ It hadn’t come up since that night, but she knew once they were back in England she would have to finally broach the subject of his current and future self, and how to go about making sure he ended up on the path he was on when she left her time.

It was the last night of their holiday before they had to return. Hermione made quick work of her shower, eager to dress and see the sunset from this little restaurant they had found that sat up at the tip of the village. Almost all of the seating was outdoors taking advantage of its coveted spot on the highest point. It offered panoramic views of the village and the expansive fields of flowers, herbs, orchards, and vineyards reaching out below. Finishing up, she barely took the time to dry as she grabbed a towel and headed for the bedroom. 

_Oh, Merlin…_

Hermione stopped wrapping the towel around her body, her mouth going dry as she emerged from the bathroom.

_Sweet Founders, help me. Except you Salazar, you basically bred this man._

Frozen in the doorway leading from the bathroom to the bedroom, her eyes studied Severus taking in every detail. He was a work of dangerous art, as he leaned back to lace up his dragon leather boots, wearing a dark grey henley with several buttons undone and the sleeves pushed up his arms, and the black denims that she favored for the way they cupped his bottom and were cut so close to his thighs and legs.

_He should only ever wear this._

Of all the identities he filtered through, the hardened, street raised, devil was her favorite. He was seduction personified when the layers of polished, pureblood society were stripped off exposing the Cokeworth cad he really was.

“If you’re going to keep looking at me like that angel, you may as well get on that dresser so I can worship you properly,” Severus said his voice low and dark, fanning the fire that was building between her legs. Dropping his booted foot back to the floor, he pushed off the bed, coming to cage her between him and the smooth stone wall. Tilting her head back to look into his shining obsidian eyes, Hermione tried to work a dry swallow down her throat. The back of his fingers came to her cheek making her lean into the touch before they started trailing down her neck. As his large hand made its way to the top of her breasts, he yanked the towel from her, tossing it to the floor.

Severus took another step into what remained of her space, lowering his head to the side of her neck. As his nose grazed her jaw, her eyes fluttered closed, leaving her vulnerable. His hand came down to grip her hip as his tongue ran a wet path up her neck, forcing a low whimper from her as she turned her head to give him better access. His other hand gently clasped her jaw turning her face back and up to him. Hermione could feel his breath on her skin, making gooseflesh erupt over her body. “Severus,” she whispered out.

“Yes angel,” he responded in his made for sex tones.

“Dinner,” she breathed out as her hand started running up his exposed forearm.

“I’d rather eat you.”

_Oh fucking Godric_ , she thought as a shiver ran down her spine.

Her brain was fizzling out as she tried to remember why exactly she was supposed to resist him. She could feel the thought far away in her mind but tried to reach for it. “Sunset,” she pleaded as his hand began making its way from her hip to in between her thighs.

“Fine, but I want this for dessert,” he said, running a long finger through her slit, finishing off what brainpower she still had. He caught the soft moan that slipped through her lips, with his, before pulling away and allowing oxygen back into the space she occupied. 

Taking a few deep breaths, she pulled herself from the wall and made her way to the dresser to slip into panties before heading to the closet. Pulling out her dress, she unzipped it and stepped in. She could feel his predatory gaze as she shimmied the dress up her hips, hooking the waist closed and pulling the zip back up. The dress was all white, with a short full skirt, and a sweetheart front that tied into a large bow at the back of her neck. Using her wand she made her hair manageable, before twisting it up into a loose bun to keep the back of her dress exposed and tease him back. 

As she grabbed her sandals, Severus’s hand darted out and took them. She hadn’t even heard him move, as he came to kneel before her and put the shoes on her. His rough palms ran up the outside of her legs after he fastened the small buckles, disappearing beneath the skirt of her dress. Swaying her hips away from him, she bent over, and enunciated, “No.” With a groan, he dropped his forehead to her lower abdomen, before standing up. Hermione fastened her wand into a hidden pocket in the dress and grabbed Severus’s hand lacing their fingers together pulling him to the door.

As they made their way to the lobby, Hermione stopped, pulling Severus to stand before her. “Are you reconsidering my idea of dinner?” He asked that damn eyebrow rising up to tease her as he smirked.

“No, you sex crazed demon,” she admonished.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you complaining,” he chuckled.

“Shush,” she said with a swat to his chest, making him laugh harder. Hermione stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on his full lips before pulling his sleeves halfway down his forearms insuring his Mark was covered. The humor quickly died on his face as he pulled his left arm away from her and started walking again. Once they were outside and making their way through the winding streets she spoke.

“Severus, it doesn’t bother me. I only covered it because right now if someone sees, you could end up in Azkaban,” she said softly coming around to his other side so she could stroke the Mark as proof. “And frankly that would really put a damper on things,” she said trying for humor to keep the evening easy.

“I’m aware it doesn’t bother you, Hermione. Merlin only knows _why_ , but I do know you don’t care. You know there wasn’t a single day that I regretted my choices until you came into my life. I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You just sucked me into your orbit and were completely unaware of it. You were an angel sent to be my salvation. I do know without a doubt though, the moment I knew what I felt was love was the first time you told me that _this_ didn’t define me,” he said lifting up their joined hands to indicate his Mark.

“When the Dark Lord summoned me and told me someone was spying on the Order and knew about you, it was the first time since my mother died that I felt fear. I’ve been willingly serving a man, who if he succeeds the best I can hope for is to keep you as my pet. I wouldn’t be able to openly have you as my wife, I would have to keep you as some filthy secret, and spend every day acting as I did with Pettigrew at the wedding. And that is only if someone didn’t kill you first.

“Which is another thing, I can easily kill, torture, and leave people as shells after attacking their minds with no remorse but having to play that part to keep you safe… It took everything in me not to vomit when it was over I felt so guilty. Again, I don’t know why but somehow having to go to that place and be that person doesn’t seem to bother you, which further proves my theory that you are in fact an angel sent to save me.

“So when we get back to Spinner’s End tomorrow, I will answer any questions and give you everything you think the Order could possibly need going forward. I know you say I’m a spy in your time but something monumental would have to happen for me swear my allegiance to any party but you. I’m fucking done letting others control me.”

“More monumental than marrying me?” Hermione teased through the tears she had lost at his words.

“Most definitely angel. I refuse to swear myself into faithful service to anyone but you. We are all just a bunch of disposable pieces in a game for power.”

“I promise you, Severus, you really are a spy. It’s the worst, or maybe the best depending on how you look at it, kept secret ever, but you really are one.”

“We will see about that,” he said, reaching out to wipe her tears as they reached the hilltop the restaurant sat on. 

_______________

Severus had not intended to get so candid with Hermione about becoming a traitor to his side till after they had left the false heaven they had entered upon getting married. He had dropped his guard and allowed himself to get sucked into the fantasy world they had spun and that one small act of covering him made everything come crashing down. Unless this war ended in her favor, there would always be something for them to hide. Their love, their marriage, their entire lives would have to be spent lying about something.

He wasn’t deluded enough to think that even if her side won they would be in the clear. Even if he somehow slipped through the fingers of law enforcement and didn’t go to Azkaban, which was extremely unlikely, they would still have the cloud of what he was and all he did hanging over them. Not to mention as time righted itself, there would be the added stigma of him being her professor and nearly twenty years older than her. Those were at least problems he knew he could let simmer on the back burner though. Considering everything was still going on in almost twenty years though he wasn’t so sure they would ever be free of all this shite.

Frankly, he was half tempted to say, fuck it, and agree they should just pack up and disappear from England, if not Europe as a whole. Severus knew Hermione would never actually follow through with it though. She wouldn’t be the witch that he loved if she did. So that left him with having to turn his back on everything and everyone he knew so that when the time came, they could disappear with only one of them having look over their shoulders. 

As dinner progressed the mood around them lifted. They bounced back into the carefree and flirtatious nature that had been the hallmark of their honeymoon. He was always grateful for the easy manner they shared. He never seemed to have to fight or defend his life and choices to her, his angel choosing to just roll with it, always giving him that knowing smile that came with her loaded deck. 

Severus watched Hermione as she took in dessert, displaying another one of her borderline pornographic affairs with French desserts. The night of their binding when she ate those sugary little cookies had been so enticing he had kept a steady supply in their room. Now watching her partake in the caramelized custard he knew he going to have to kick Tippy out of the kitchen so he could set to work on baking the treats that would provide her an orgasmic experience while eating. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the standard lust that came with being nineteen, the desperation that sprang from their short amount of time together, or the desire to simply claim his wife, but even with the binding magic long gone, he was constantly ready to have her.

_Seriously, why the hell am I turned on by watching her eat dessert?_

His gaze was held prisoner as his angel ran her pink tongue over the spoon, before sucking it into her mouth, and it coming back out with a pop, and soft moan.

_Oh yeah, that would be why._

Severus reached under the table to adjust himself, cursing the denim material, as Hermione finished the last bite and set the spoon on the table. She gave him a thoroughly satisfied smile, that reminded him of her face after he would partake in the dessert that was between her thighs. A hiss of a breath went out through his nose flaring his nostrils as he came around the table to help her up.

_This is going to be a long trip back to the room._

As they made their way down the winding road, the moon began to lift into the sky attempting to illuminate in the same manner as the sun. Hermione had begun walking ahead of him dancing and spinning in the moonlight. She was his saving grace come to life in her little white dress forcing happiness into his life. As she turned back around to face him, her smile doing more than the moon to light up the night, he knew no matter what he said out loud, he would do anything to keep her exactly like this, even join her blasted Order as a spy.

_Damn her and that loaded deck of the future_ , he thought with a smirk. 

Just past her was a shadowed outlook, that he planned to take full advantage of. Severus quickened his step to be able to reach out and encircle her wrist and began guiding her to it. Engulfing her slender hip in his hand, he pressed his front to her back, bringing her to the edge of the wall. “You do know you own me, don’t you?” He murmured into her ear. He slowly dragged his other hand up her thigh, letting it disappear.

“You speak in that voice of yours and you have me willing to do anything you want, so I think it’s mutual,” she said, her voice beginning to go airy at his attention. 

His fingers danced across her center, sweeping up her stomach, before making their way back down the path. As they went back over her panty covered slit and down her inner thigh, her head fell back to his shoulder, a sigh coming out. The hand he had gripping her hip, began making its way up her side, coming to brush along her breast. As he pinched her nipple into a peak, her hips began to push into his erection, making the all too eager part of him jump within the tight confines.

He could feel her pert bottom beginning to stroke him as her hand came behind her grasping his hair and guiding his lips to her neck. His tongue began a lazy caress of her vein making her moan out into the night. Seeking more of those noises he dipped his fingers into her panties petting her warm center.

“Severus…” She hissed out at the contact. The sound of his name coming from her always woke something primal in him and he responded by nipping at her neck.

“So wet,” he said, his voice low and full of promise.

“We are outside,” she moaned out as he began working a finger into her. 

“No different from the balcony, angel.”

“The balcony is enchanted for privacy,” she whimpered as a second finger joined his first, curling over the spongy tissue within her channel.

The hand that was on her breast, came around to her right side, snaking under the fabric, and extracting her wand. He flicked it behind them raising a privacy shield, sliding the wand back into place in her dress. They had slowly begun testing the changes in their magic since the binding, coming to find that their wands were easily submitting to each other for use. He was anxious to resume her Occulmency to see if enough of his magic had been absorbed by her, to help her succeed when they got back. “There, enchanted for privacy,” he said with a dark chuckle.

Severus started to increase the pace of his fingers, making her grind her apex down on his palm, her breathing beginning to go shallow. As they worked her on his hand, he began to thrust his still covered cock, along her bottom, seeking some reprieve for the hard ache. His pace started to pick up matching her hips that rode his hand, as she panted out, “Okay.”

“Okay, what…” He asked partially delirious with the feel of her.

“In,” she demanded as she rocked her hips against his palm again.

“Fuck…” He groaned as her walls clutched at his fingers trying to force them to stay as he slid out. Hermione quickly turned around and began working his belt and denims as he yanked her panties down to her knees. As his cock sprung free, she turned back around lifting the skirt of her dress and pressing into his exposed member with a whimper.

A low moan escaped his throat as Severus pulled her pleasure out and began to coat himself with it. Placing a hand on her hips to maneuver her into position, he began to guide himself in. Her breathing increased to a rapid pant, falling off into a sigh as he sank in. The wet textures of her walls, grabbed him in a vice grip as their greeting, holding him tight as he began to pump his hips.

He moved his hand back to her apex to pet her bundle of nerves as he began to work his thrusts faster. After a few minutes, he could already feel his sack beginning to tighten and rise up with the need for release. “Merlin you are tight, angel. You’re practically choking my cock,” he groaned into her neck beginning to suck at the delicate skin. At his words, her walls began the rapid flutter signaling her building orgasm.

Picking up the speed of his hand at her bud and the thrusts of his pumps, he began pushing them closer to the edge of oblivion. Her pants and moans increased in volume, feeling his ears with the sound of her pleasure. “Fuck, I’m close…” He growled to her.

“Don’t… Fucking… Stop!” She ordered as she began pushing her hips back to meet every thrust of his. She always seemed to turn into one of the fallen when on the cusp of orgasm, cursing at him and going completely wanton only caring about their release. He watched over her shoulder as a hand came up to her breast and began pulling and pinching at her nipple through the fabric.

Her core began to flood with more desire with the extra attention and the punishing pace they were setting. Applying more pressure to her bud, he felt her walls begin to contract and strangle him just as she screamed out, “ _SEVERUS!_ ” Her hips grinding down on his hand as her channel milked him. Working her through her release, he replaced his hand to her hip and began an unrelenting pace taking advantage of her milking his cock.

With a savage growl, he began to spurt into her, marking every spot inside as his. As his cock twitched the remains of his ejaculation into her, he lowered his head to her neck kissing her and whispering, “Mine.” Through her harsh breaths, Hermione responded to each declaration with “Yours,” grabbing his bottom as he began to slip out of her, forcing him to stay in place.

He chuckled as he placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, a large hand petting her toned arm as they calmed down. “Come angel, let’s get you to rights so we can get back, and then I’ll rip that dress off you.”

“Don’t you dare,” she said with a soft laugh. “You’ve destroyed most of my clothes while here. I’m going to feel awful and be so embarrassed having to ask Tippy to mend the heap of rags you turned everything into.”

“You’re the one that continued to get dressed knowing the outcome angel,” he said in a flat tone his satisfied smirk at her ruined clothes gracing his face.

Severus finished easing out of her having gone half soft with use. Reaching down he pulled her panties back up her legs and smoothed her dress back over her bottom. As he began tucking himself back into his denims, Hermione turned around and smiled at him, reaching up on her toes to kiss him softly. She tucked herself into his chest circling her arms around him for a hug. The angel is back, he thought as he brought his own around her pulling her tight. Severus kissed the top of her head before apparating them back to the hotel, for their final night before they would be ejected out of paradise. 


	27. What I Never Knew I Always Wanted - Carrie Underwood

_August 1979_

They had returned home from Gordes four weeks ago and had begun a demanding schedule of training. Several hours a day, every day, Severus attacked her mind in every way he knew how. No matter how much their magics had changed and their strength increased from the binding, she still was unable to keep him out for more than a few seconds and once he was in, she couldn’t get him out. If anything it seemed as though her skills had gotten worse. Her mind still had the order required to occlude but each time he entered, it was as though her mind submitted to his presence without her consent.

“Come on Hermione! _PUSH ME OUT_!” Severus yelled his voice ricocheting around both in her skull and outside of it.

Hermione had a cramp forming in her side from gasping in her oxygen, her t-shirt had gone transparent from her sweat, and it felt as though a knife was cleaving her skull in half. She was throwing everything she had into trying to force him out for even a second. As the knife dug further through her skull, she let out a pained sound and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

“ _FUCK_!” Severus roared after pulling out of her head. “What can’t we fucking get this?” The anger and fruition rolled off of him in waves as he tore his fingers through his hair.

“Severus,” she said softly as she started crying tears of frustration.

“Shite angel,” he said, the anger evaporating from him as he kneeled before her. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me for yelling at you. I’m not angry with you, I’m just frustrated I don’t understand why it isn’t working,” he said softly pulling her between his legs stroking her hair.

“I know…” She said patting his thigh trying to take deep breaths to calm the rolling in her stomach. “I swear I think I’ve gotten worse since we started.” Her stomach was churning inside and the sweat and heat on her body quickly turned clammy. “I’m going to be sick,” she said, suddenly turning away from him as she lost what was left in her stomach. Hermione could feel his hands gathering her hair back as she dry heaved officially losing the last of her stomach contents. He rubbed her back as Tippy came running into the room to vanish the mess and mop the floor.

“I’m so sorry Tippy,” she moaned.

“Mistress Hermany no apologize,” the little elf said, making a wet rag appear and placing it on Hermione’s neck.

The puking had also become a new side effect of their training. As if it wasn’t enough that she hadn’t made any improvements on occluding, her body now wanted to add insult to injury and expel itself after every failed attempt. Had it not been for Severus’s brewing nutrient potions she was pretty sure she would have begun to lose weight from the nausea.

“Come on let’s get you in the tub angel,” he soothed as he swept her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Entering the bathroom, he sat her down on the vanity stool and began to fill the tub. Hermione started crying again as she watched him adjust the temperature and throw salts into the water. It was paramount that she succeed in learning to obscure her mind and yet she could not grasp it. She was disgusted with her failure to progress and it pained her to be such a disappointment to Severus which only made her cry even more knowing she was letting him down.

“You’re not letting me down Hermione, and you could never be a disappointment. I’m proud of everything about you,” Severus said, coming to squat before her.

“You promised you wouldn’t enter my mind outside of training,” she said with a sniffle rubbing at her nose.

“I didn’t…” He responded, the confusion clear on his face and in his words.

“Severus I didn’t say anything out loud, you had to have looked in.”

“Angel I swear to you I didn’t. I heard you plain as day.” 

_How the hell could that be?_ The thought was a welcomed distraction from her current state as she tried to piece it together.

“I don’t know how but it is something we need to look into because I could clearly hear you and your mouth never opened,” he said, shock and a bit of concern coloring his voice. “Now come on, we will put that away to deal with later, get in,” he ordered, pulling her to her feet.

Hermione went to the sink to brush the sick out of her mouth before stripping the sweat soaked clothes from her body. As she sank into the tub, she beckoned Severus over to her with a wave of her hand. She watched his muscles pull and stretch as he worked his t-shirt over his head and began to bite her lip as his bottom was exposed bending over to shuck his denims from his legs.

_Godric’s Sword, what the hell is wrong with me? In less than twenty minutes I’ve gone from frustrated to puking to crying to now being aroused. I have got to get my shite together._

“I’ll take aroused over having to see you cry any day of the week angel,” he said coming to sink into the tub behind her.

“Merlin, Severus we need to figure this out because it is extremely unnerving that you are able to hear all my thoughts.”

She leaned back against his chest as his hands came up to begin rubbing the headache out of her temples. “I imagine it is a lingering side effect of entering your mind so many times. We will figure it out, don’t worry and I will try to ignore it when it happens.”

“Thank you,” she said, relaxing into his touch, her headache starting to ease.

They sat in the tub mostly relaxing in the silence long enough that the water started to run cold. As Severus began to ease her Hermione up to support her own weight she was sure she had fallen asleep at some point. “I’m going to get you a towel angel,” he whispered with a kiss to her cheek. The hazy relaxation she felt though was quickly replaced by the return of her churning stomach. It came on so suddenly all she had time to do was hang her head over the tub as she began to throw up stomach acid onto the floor.

“Shite,” Severus swore, coming to grab her limp hair from her face. He ran soothing circles over her back as she kept gagging, nothing but drool coming out of her mouth. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head to look at him, “I am so over this,” she said her voice filled with irritation as she began to stand.

As she went to vanish the mess on the floor, he reached out stopping her hand. "I’ve got it. I’m putting you to bed, while I go brew something for whatever it is you have. This is not from the occlumency.” He helped her step over the tub, wrapping her up in one of the plush towels, and began to guide her out to the bedroom.

“Merlin,” she groaned as she darted to the toilet, throwing the lid up just in time. She rested her face on the seat of the toilet no longer carrying about her dignity. After days of puking on her husband, there was no dignity to be had anymore.

_He must be right because it has never lingered this long after._

The porcelain cooled her face as she heard Severus digging around in the cabinets of the bathroom. She could distantly tell that whatever he was looking for had him frantic. “Severus, what are you looking for?” She groaned. She watched as he stood up from squatting under her sink. He had her tampons in his hand as he turned to face her, his face completely blank.

“Hermione…”

“Yes?”

“When did you last menstruate?” He asked slowly.

“What? I don’t know.” She said agitated that he was asking while her head was in the toilet. Sitting up she started counting the days. “It’s the fourteenth right?” She asked, rolling her eyes at him.

“Yes,” he responded, his voice devoid of all emotion.

“I’m not due for a few more days, so it would have been in July. I don’t think this is PMS Severus.”

_One would think after living with him for seven months he would fucking catch on!_

“I have _fucking_ caught on, thank you,” he snapped back slamming the box down on the counter. She watched as it wobbled before spilling its contents to the ground. Looking at the full box empty onto the floor, her heart stopped. She could feel her eyes go wide as she caught on to his thought process.

“No…” She whispered. “That's not…” They had been stupidly careless while in Gordes she realized meaning it was completely possible. Her mind frantically tried to think but she was coming up blank unable to recall if her period had ever come last month. She turned her gaze to him. Severus was standing deathly still, his face still an unreadable mask. He summoned his wand from wherever he had dropped it in the bathroom never looking away from her.

She watched as he made a sharp flick at her abdomen. Looking down she saw a small purple light emerge and begin a rapid flutter before disappearing back into her. “Oh fuck,” she said before everything went black.

_______________

As Hermione darted back into the bathroom Severus was hot on her heels, digging through the drawers and the cabinets. He could hear her dry heaving in the background as he tore through every single one of her drawers taking inventory of the potions he had made for her. He had been hit with startling clarity that he hadn’t to brew anything for her PMS or menstrual cycle in some time as she became sick again. Not yet ready to believe it he opened up the cabinet under the sink and began digging for her box of tampons.

“Severus, what are you looking for?” She groaned. He felt bad because she sounded absolutely pitiful but he had a single focus right now and couldn’t soothe her till he knew. Grabbing the box he began to stand up, sure enough, it was still completely full. He schooled his face into a blank expression pulling his shields around him so as not to betray a single emotion to her.

“Hermione…”

“Yes?”

“When did you last menstruate?” He asked staying perfectly neutral.

“What? I don’t know. It’s the fourteenth right?” She sounded completely cross with him but he refused to say anything, choosing to make her come to it on her own in case he couldn’t stay occluded speaking about it.

“Yes.”

“I’m not due for a few more days, so it would have been in July. I don’t think this is PMS Severus.” Her temper was growing short and a moment later he could hear her snap at him from within her mind, _You would think after living with him for seven months he would fucking catch on!_

“I have _fucking_ caught on, thank you,” he replied with equal bite, anger being the only emotion he was capable of when he went deep into occlusion. He slammed the box onto the counter, causing everything to tumble to the ground. 

He watched as her eyes darted around taking in the box and working through everything in her head. He watched as her hazel eyes went wide as she came to the same conclusions he had. Her head raised to meet him, her expression giving a startled deer a run for their money. Severus held his hand out and silently summoned his wand, never looking away from her. Having plenty of practice checking Narcissa for pregnancy, he efficiently flourished his wand to confirm what they both already knew.

He stood frozen as a small purple light emerged from her lower abdomen and began a rapid flutter indicating life, before disappearing back within her. Hermione's muttered, “Oh fuck,” snapped him out of it and he caught her head with a spell just before it cracked on the toilet. “Tippy!” He called out. The little elf popped in and went right to Hermione’s unconscious form. “Go find Narcissa and tell her to bring her medi bag,” he ordered. Her big eyes looked scared as she nodded her head and blinked out.

Severus picked Hermione up and carried her to the bed summoning a pair of lounge pants for himself and his shirt for her. He quickly dressed them for Narcissa’s arrival. Watching her face he allowed his shields to slip.

_I hope she gets her mother’s eyes_.

Lingering in the back of his mind was the thought he shoved into the box _Don’t Unpack Now or Ever_ , so long ago and he slowly let it spill out. He knew he had already been given so much more than he deserved with Hermione in his life but this… This was something he never would have allowed himself to hope for. Severus placed his large hand over her abdomen and kissed her forehead before slipping his shield back into place.

Waving a hand over her, he revived her. Her eyes slowly came into focus before him and the thought of the little girl who would look just like her mother slammed against his shields. “I sent Tippy to get Narcissa. For obvious reasons we can’t take you to Saint Mungo’s so she’s going to be our only option as much as I don’t want her to have to be the one given her history,” he informed her once more emotionless as he helped her to sit up. 

Her small hand came out and cupped his cheek, “Stop occluding Severus.” He leaned into her touch for a brief second before pulling away and standing up and giving her his back. “I think it’s best that way you won’t have to worry about feeling conflicted because of me.” Severus was frantically working to shove his thoughts and emotions back into the box in preparation for her decision. He knew there could be no worse time for them to have a baby and needed to be ready for her to tell him that.

“Do you not want the baby?” She asked, her voice barely audible.

“What?” He asked, his head snapping up and turning to face her.

“I know we never actually talked about it. I mean given everything why would we have, but…” Her voice broke on a sob and her tears fell over. “But do you not want the baby?” She asked, her voice choked. 

He shot to her, cupping her face and allowing his walls to crash down around him as he kissed her. Pulling away he replaced his hand over the area that would swell with their baby and smiled. “The timing is shite, but all I can think about right now is that I want her to have your eyes.”

“How do you know the baby is a girl?” She asked with a smirk as her hand came to rest over his.

“Because when I would dream about this happening, it was always a little girl with your eyes and wild hair, bossing me around just like her mother.”

Tippy popped in with a loud crack making Severus shoot up with his wand ready to attack. “Salazar’s ballsack Severus someone better be dying. Your elf popped into my bedroom, dragged me off of Lucius this close to orgasm, and threw clothes at me, as she grabbed my medi bag.” Looking at her disheveled state he had to bite back a laugh. Her hair was a mess, a love bite forming on her neck, and she only had on Luc’s dress shirt. The sexual frustration rolling off of her only made it better. Finally, he had payback for his interrupted morning.

“Mistress Hermany collapsed!” Tippy shrieked falling into hysterics, throwing herself at Hermione on the bed, frantically petting her face and hair, as though to assure herself her mistress was still there.

Narcissa quickly opened her bag summoning her things from within, mediwitch mode taking over. “Hermione dear what happened?” She asked sitting on the bed beginning to run diagnostic spells over her. Severus’s eyes locked with Hermione’s as she sent out, _You tell her._

“She’s pregnant,” Severus said from behind causing Narcissa’s wand movements to stutter.

“What?” Both Tippy and Narcissa asked turning to face him.

“Cissy, we needed you because my angel here is growing a cherub,” he said a massive grin breaking out across his face.

“AAAH!” She screamed, jumping off the bed and throwing herself into his arms. He stumbled back under her sudden weight trying to catch her. He could just see around Cissy’s sex matted hair, Hermione beaming as Tippy held her in a death grip sobbing about needing to prepare the home for the tiny Master or Mistress. “You make Tippy so happy, I go practice my baby magic!” She declared before popping out.

“Severus I am so happy for you my love,” she said with a motherly kiss to his cheek before getting off him. Composing herself some, she came back to the bed sitting once more beside Hermione. “Okay love, let us check on you and your little cherub and after we need to make plans to keep them safe,” she said with a pointed look at Severus. “Oh and I expect the title of auntie,” she added as she began her diagnostics making Hermione laugh.

“I was thinking more like Granny Black,” he chuckled as he flicked away the curse she shot over her shoulder at him.

As Narcissa brought forth the little purple light once more, Severus came to kneel by the bed, kissing his angel’s hand as a single tear fell, watching the rapid flutter of their baby’s heart.

_This is why I turn…_


	28. Secret - The Pierces

Severus leaned back against the armrest of the couch, keeping Hermione closely tucked between his legs, as she wrote out a list of everything they would need to do in preparation for their cherub. His hand rested possessively over the area growing the tiny life, absently running his fingers across the skin, as he thought about the next steps he would have to take to secure their safety.

The last thing he had wanted to do was swear his allegiance to the old man that he hated nearly as much as the Marauders. Every member of his house had all been written off by Dumbledore, and most of the other professors at Hogwarts, as a lost cause from the moment the Hat shouted “Slytherin!” At eleven years old they had to learn that no one outside their own house could be relied upon or trust in their safekeeping. They had all turned a blind eye to never ending abuse and humiliation that befell those who wore green and silver ties and then claimed their path to the dark was one that couldn’t have been prevented. It was why his choice to turn his back on his fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord hit him so hard. It was among their ranks he had found acceptance, to an extent they were all snakes after all, and within their fold that he had allies.

Without a shadow of a doubt though he knew his unborn child would not be safe if he didn’t swallow his pride and hatred and reach out to Dumbledore and his Order. The safety of his wife was already on a thin thread only staying intact for as long as he could maintain the ruse he put on for Pettigrew. If word of her pregnancy fell into the hands of his fellow Death Eaters it was a death sentence for all three of them. They would become the night’s entertainment as he would be forced to watch the more depraved followers brutalize his wife before ripping their baby from her womb and killing them both. 

So while Dumbledore was the last person Severus wanted to entrust with the safety of his angel and growing cherub, that tiny fluttering purple light, had made his mind up. He was going to have to walk into the den of lions and expose his weak spot, hoping the sins of his past could be overlooked for what he could bring to their table.

Distantly he could hear the floo roar to life with Cissy’s arrival. After she had examined Hermione, she had left to freshen up and become presentable before diving into planning for the safekeeping of their baby. They both hoped she would still agree after finding out just how much the baby was at risk. As her heels clicked into the living room, Severus noticed the quill Hermione had been using was limp in her hand, her head rolling to the side in sleep. Pulling the blanket from the couch to drape over her, he slipped himself further into a recline to make her sleep more comfortable. Cissy came to an abrupt halt upon seeing Hermione asleep and slipped her heels from her feet to continue in, taking a seat across from Severus. 

“Did you get to finish what we interrupted?” Severus asked with a devious smirk.

“Hush you before I remove your bollocks ensuring that’s your only heir,” she snapped back at him, her eyes betraying her laughter. “At least we are even now from all those months ago and I don’t have to worry about it being you who barges in anymore.”

“Watch out, she may be cross with you if you do that Granny Black,” he said with a soft chuckle, sweeping the waves that had fallen onto Hermione’s face away.

“You’re lucky your witch is shielding you,” Cissy glared twirling her wand at him. “Now first things first. What in Salazar’s Chamber were you thinking of getting her pregnant?” She hissed jumping up from the chair beginning to pace and angry path.

“I mean _clearly_ you were too busy letting your prick guide you, you stupid, _stupid_ man. You brew one of the most powerful contraceptives there are and yet here is your secret muggleborn girlfriend pregnant with your baby. Merlin, Severus I taught you better than this, I mean really a baby out of a binding? The poor girl’s reputation will be ruined for this and it’s not as if you can openly support her or bind yourself to her before the baby comes to save her face.

“And what happens when the Dark Lord finds out? Hmm, please tell me what do you have planned because I will not lose you, and I will not allow you to lose her and that baby. You deserve this family Severus so what are we going to do?” Cissy finished her whispered tirade with a graceless flop back into the armchair, summoning his bar cart to her side. Pouring herself a large glass of wine, her face transformed back into excitement as she said, “Okay now that my duty as your pseudo mother is done, I can go back to being excited about my little niece or nephew. Do you think a unicorn would be too much?”

“No unicorns Cissy. And no fucking peacocks either,” he ordered already terrified of just how spoiled his child would be at the hands of their aunt. Hating to wake her, but knowing she needed to be involved in everything they would be discussing tonight, Severus began to rouse Hermione from her nap against him. “Angel,” he whispered into her ear, as he began to lightly shake her arm.

“Hmmm,” was her sleepy answer as she tried to turn to her side.

“Cissy’s here.”

With a sleepy sigh, she began to arch her back stretching herself into a wakeful state. Severus watched as she blinked him into focus before giving him a small smile.

_There is nothing I wouldn’t do to see her smile at me_.

Coming to a seated position he watched as Hermione withdrew her wand from the cushions and used it to bring forth the tiny purple light. “Just checking,” she said shyly as he kissed her head, putting his hand over the spot the light disappeared into.

“That will be the first of about ten thousand checks you make,” Narcissa said with a sad smile on her face before her mask fell into place hiding the pain of her losses. “Now then first things first, we need to find a way to save Hermione’s face. Our world is rather unkind to unwed mothers and since Severus cannot publicly claim you for a wife we need to get inventive,” Cissy spoke her tone all business.

Hermione smirked up at Severus as she said, “I take it you haven’t told her yet.”

“No, I was waiting for you to be awake before we opened that box.” 

“What in the world are you two talking about?” Narcissa asked her brow furrowing in confession.

Severus smirked at her as he floated a tumbler to her and filled it with fire whiskey. “You’ll want that Cissy, trust me.” He watched her gaze dart between him and his angel trying to read them for a clue. Waving his right hand over his and Hermione’s left hands, he revealed their wedding bands.

“ _YOU FUCKING GOT MARRIED_!” She roared knocking over her wine and the freshly poured fire whiskey. From the corner of his eye, Severus could see Hermione wave her wand to stop the spill and replace their liquids in the glasses as she tried not to laugh.

“Severus Tobias Snape! I cannot believe you went and had a binding done without me there to witness it. How _dare_ you rob me of that moment? I will _never_ forgive you for this.” 

“Not even for the title of godmother,” Hermione dangled.

“Don’t play with me like that Hermione,” she warned.

“I’m not Cissy I promise you. After you left, Severus and I spoke and we want you to be the godmother but the thing is-”

“I’m going to need an unbreakable vow from you if you accept,” Severus cut in. “It’s for their safety as well as yours now and later that you take it, otherwise I need to oblivate everything you know about the baby Cissy.”

“Severus… What have you gotten yourself into?” She asked fear coloring her voice.

“Vow Cissy.”

“If you have put him in danger girl, the moment that baby is born I will end you. Remember what I told you, it will be long and painful.” Turning to Severus she nodded her head and said, “Let’s do this.”

The two knelt before each other taking the other’s right hand in a firm grip of their own, as Hermione came to stand before them. “Place the tip of your wand where our hands are joined, angel. As I bind her in the vow the chords will come from your wand. Don’t remove it till we’re done, okay?” He looked up at her hazel eyes as she bit her lip and nodded.

“Will you, Narcissa, take into your confidence everything you hear tonight, speaking a word of it to no one?” Severus asked his voice hard as stone.

“I will,” came Narcissa’s soft but steely reply.

The first chord came from Hermione’s wand as it branded into their flesh.

“Will you do everything in your power to protect Hermione?”

“I will.”

The second chord licked out searing their flesh.

“And will you protect my child with your life if we are unable to?”

“I will.”

The chord shot forth once more burning their flesh. As the glow of magic faded, Severus nodded to Hermione for her to withdraw her wand. He watched as the scars of the vow faded from view on his arm before resuming his seat on the couch, facing the woman who had been everything to him growing up.

_______________

Hermione took her place beside Severus on the couch, placing her hand on the inside of his thigh, as she took in the two Slytherins before her. She never would have guessed that her journey into the past would result in her married, pregnant, and entrusting the life of her unborn baby to one Narcissa Malfoy. Having met the woman in her time, she thought Lady Malfoy, a cold unfeeling sort of witch. From her first encounter with her here though, she knew that like Severus, Narcissa had a public face she wore, masking the true nature of the woman within. She was fierce in her love and protection of Severus and Hermione knew that made her the perfect choice, her only choice, for who would care for their child in their absence.

Taking a deep breath Hermione, decided to be true to her Gryffindor nature and rip the bandaid off. “Seven months ago, I arrived here from 1997.” The fire whiskey Narcissa had been taking a sip of shot out of her nose at Hermione’s words. The blonde woman sputtered, wiping at her face and setting the glass down on the table.

“Come again?” She asked the disbelief clear in her tone.

“On January ninth, I arrived here from 1997 and when Severus’s birthday comes again I will have to go back.”

“You’ll still be pregnant…” She whispered her face having gone ashen.

“Yes… And there is so much more to it than just that,” Hermione said covering Her face with her hands as she felt tears begin to pool. “The war is still going on in my time, my best friend has been marked for death by Him, muggleborns are disappearing and I will have to go on the run because it is only a matter of time before the Death Eaters overthrow the Ministry and it becomes open season on Harry and my kind, Severus is a spy risking his life every fucking day for the damned Order who doesn’t appreciate him. It’s hell, the world has gone to hell and it will only get worse once I’m back.” Hermione started crying in earnest then. There was a very real chance she and Severus could end up orphaning their child, much like Harry had been and it terrified her to think about. 

Severus’s hand came up to rub her back as she cried into her hands. Taking a deep breath she looked up to see Narcissa’s blank expression. The witch looked as though she had gone into shock and Hermione had given her the _Cram It! How to Soar_ , version leaving out so many other things going on now and then.

“Cissy please there is no one else I would trust with this…” Severus pleaded.

Hermione watched as Narcissa slowly nodded her head, downing what remained of her whiskey before turning to the wine glass and finishing off the full glass in three gulps.

“Well in light of all of that, worrying about how you would be perceived if you two hadn’t had a binding seems kind of small,” she answered with a slightly manic laugh, making Hermione crack up. The tension slowly began to ease from the room the more Narcissa spoke. “We need to conceal her pregnancy, Severus. It will probably take all three of us to create a talisman strong enough to hide not only her physical appearance but also the magical signature of the baby. That is priority number one. You have some time yet before you show and with winter coming that will buy us a little extra but we need to start working on it right away.

“Secondly I imagine you aren’t a fan of the darker magics, but we will need every ward available to us to make that home impregnable so you and Severus can safely come and go and there is nothing better than blood sacrifice magic laced with virgin’s blood. I just don’t know how you are going to feel about having Severus go get some but I don’t see another way…” She trailed off pacing the room in thought.

“My husband is _not_ , sleeping with somebody else,” Hermione declared, jumping up. Turning to Severus she said, “I will cut your bollocks off with a rusty dinner knife and shove them down your throat if you do.” 

At her words, Severus erupted in laughter trying to cover his mouth with his hand as she glared up at him. “I am dead serious Severus Snape, don’t you even fucking think about it,” she growled. She stood stone still as he came to hug her, still laughing, which only served to fire her up more.

“Angel I’m not going to sleep with anyone else,” he said chuckling with a kiss to her head. “And thank you Cissy though for putting that thought in her head.”

“Severus you know as well as I that it is the best. It’ll also provide excellent protective charms for you both, we _need_ it.”

“I have some,” he said, his laughter finally dying out.

Hermione stepped back out of his arms, giving him a look that would have killed a lesser wizard as she asked, “And just _how_ exactly did you come by that?” She demanded crossing her arms.

“Come here angel,” he said softly pulling her unwilling form back into him. She felt his arms lock around her and despite her anger and jealousy, she started to soften into his hold. “I have yours,” he murmured into her hair. “Virgin blood is exceptionally hard to come by. After you told me you were a virgin, I couldn’t just let it go to waste. Cissy is right, it is extremely powerful in spells, wards, amulets, potions. So I collected it that night and have it stored in my lab.”

“We’re going to discuss you being creepy and taking the blood from that night later,” she said sternly. “ _But_ I’m sorry for threatening your bollocks and for being a tiny bit jealous…” She mumbled at the floor.

“I love when your fiery, avenging angel side comes out,” he said tilting her face to his. His soft lips touched hers in a chaste kiss before pulling her down onto the couch with him again.

Cissy sat once more before them as Severus began summoning books from their library so they could begin their seventeen years long plan.


	29. Wreak Havoc - Skylar Grey

_September 1979_

Since the death of the Prewett twins in March, Hermione’s presence made the meetings fall into chaos. It had been just what Sirius needed to gain traction in his motion to have Dumbledore overturn his order that her knowledge of the future be kept hidden. Though James acted in Dumbledore’s place when the headmaster could not be there, Severus knew it would only be a matter of time before he gave in and allowed the mutt to run free, choosing to deal with the consequences later. Every meeting she attended after that night had set Severus on edge, pacing the living room till she came back, hoping the walls he built inside her head hadn’t been touched.

As each meeting became more and more volatile she had slowly stopped attending, instead choosing to meet with Lily and Remus at a later time to see what had happened and what she could do to help. Her presence at meetings that Dumbledore did not attend had stopped altogether at the end of May when she came back home to him, nose bleeding from someone trying to breach the walls. Severus had studied the signature their magic had left behind and planned to find them out tonight to repay them in kind for what they had done to his angel. The fools within the Order seemed to not understand the ramifications of messing with mind magic. While it could be taught, the ability to search someone’s head for information was a delicate art form more often than not inherent in a witch or wizard’s magic.

Arriving early he had worked his intentions into what the Room of Requirement would provide for the meeting. Dumbledore had ensured every member would be in attendance by placing the meeting’s location within the walls of Hogwarts and announcing that there would be tide turning information revealed. No doubt his presence would rile up Black as it always did, but given what was to come he knew things would descend rapidly into mayhem. He would need to have his back covered and a way to keep his eyes on everyone in the room.

Severus sat in the back corner of the room, with his boots propped up on the table, scanning the mirrors he had asked the room for, to ensure he would be able to see each person and their face. Needing to release some of his nervous energy, he pulled a dagger from within his right boot and began throwing it into the table and summoning it back. It had a raw amethyst handle and an onyx blade, that he had dipped into a potion he created and layered with curses to bind the magic of a person if it was embedded into the flesh. Their veins would turn black and even a simple nick would render a person a squib for several hours. It came in handy when wanting to prevent an outburst of magic while torturing someone. 

“I don’t think it’ll be so bad that you needed to come with backup Severus,” Hermione teased from behind her book. She had been devouring every book Narcissa had collected on magical pregnancy and child rearing, leaving them on his bedside table with her annotations for him to go through as she completed them. They were a complete match in their need to learn all they could before the arrival of the baby. Her wanting to know everything she missed being a muggleborn and growing up away from the magical world. Him desperate to not be anything like his own father.

“You can never be too careful angel. Never know when a lion will want to challenge for dominance. At least among snakes you know you can only trust them for as long as you are useful to them.”

“Well if that isn’t a sad commentary on your house,” she said, closing her book to look at him.

“We just don’t freely give trust, it’s safer to be suspicious until proven otherwise than to trust the wrong people. Look at Pettigrew,” he said with a raised eyebrow proving his point. As the blade wedged itself free from the table, it soared into her hand for her examination. “Do _not_ let that nick you,” he warned, watching her like a hawk prepared to take it from her if she continued to test the strength of his heart by stroking the blade.

“It’s beautiful. What did you put in the blade?” She asked, examining the blade and handle. She floated it up in front of her to examine the finer details without risk of cutting herself.

_Such a curious angel_ …

“Why do you assume I made it?” He asked with a faux wounded tone to his voice.

“You mean besides the fact that it hums in my hand like when I hold your wand?” She said with a tone of derision she had picked up from him.

“I think my wand does a lot more than hum when you grip it, angel,” he said, covering the innuendo in silk, as he dropped his feet from the table to lean into her. The gold flecks in her eyes came alive as he turned her chin to face him with one long finger. “Tell me, what else makes you think it’s mine,” he whispered along her neck, pushing the wild waves out of his way to nip at her. The hiss of breath she let out made his blood ignite, instantly pushing out the nervous energy he felt from once more being in enemy territory. 

“It’s beautiful, unique, and deadly… Just like you,” she whispered, turning her neck to allow him more access. As his mouth sealed onto her pulse the door began to open. With a soft groan, Severus pulled away, shrinking her book and placing it in his pocket, and sliding her chair slightly behind him. “You know I am capable of protecting myself Severus,” she said with a huff as he got her positioned between him and the wall.

“I’m aware, angel. You are quite adept at dueling and can easily hold your own against most everyone that will be here. However, even without our cherub, I wouldn’t want to take any chances. She makes me a little extra protective,” he growled running his hand over the soft swell that had just begun form due to her small stature.

“A little? Severus, you don’t even let me into the lab anymore. You bring everything into the kitchen for me to brew with and that was _after_ fighting about it for a week,” she said laughing at his paranoid tendencies. “Honestly what do you plan to do when I get back and have to resume classes?”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet but I’ll figure something out. Especially because Slughorn is an imbecile who never monitors the safety of his classroom,” he snipped rolling his eyes.

Leaning back once more, he replaced his boots on the table, sliding the dagger back into its sheath. He felt Hermione’s small fingers begin to rake through his hair to soothe him as Lily led the Marauders into the room.

“Hermione! I was hoping you would…” Her voice trailed off as she took in Severus sitting at the table, alarm coloring her face. 

“Evans,” he acknowledged in a monotone.

“Did I just hear Snape?” James asked coming around his wife, taking the same stance as Severus placing Lily behind him.

“Here we go,” Hermione sighed as Sirius palmed his wand.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Black demanded.

Severus rolled his eyes, as he brought his feet back to the ground, leaning forward on the table. “You know, the usual… Infiltrating the Order so that I might bring your secrets to the Dark Lord and garner favor so as to keep my muggleborn pet here,” he deadpanned gesturing to Hermione. “Honestly you Gryffindors all lack intelligence and subtlety,” he emphasized by nodding to Black’s wand.

“Hey!” Hermione admonished pulling on his hair. “I take offense to that, I am plenty intelligent thank you.”

“The exception that proves the rule, angel,” he said, turning to kiss the arm that was gripping his hair. Had it not been for her foolish bravery and courage to stand by her friend facing death, she most assuredly would have been a Ravenclaw.

“Look let’s just sit down and await the other members and Dumbledore,” Lupin instructed. “No sense getting into it before we know what is going on. Children all of you,” he muttered taking a seat on the other side of Hermione.

Severus watched as the wolf’s nostrils flared, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. Fuck, he thought as he realized the wolf in Lupin would be able to sense Hermione’s pregnancy. He intently watched the two interact, sliding his wand from his pocket for when Lupin placed the change in her smell. He glanced at the mirrors noting Lily’s position between Potter and Black, both using their bodies to conceal her from Severus.

The rat slunk in a moment later, going white as a sheet as he looked at Severus. “How are you doing, rat? You weren’t well at the wedding were you?” He asked, coldly playing on the simpering fool’s fear. “I’d hate to see you like that again,” he bit as Hermione’s small hand came down to squeeze his thigh under the table, to reign him in.

More of the Order began to filter in taking seats and filling the room to capacity. Keeping an eye on the wolf that was still scenting his angel out like prey, he began scanning the minds of everyone in the room looking for a match to the traces of magic that had been left in Hermione’s mind. As he floated from mind to mind, he nearly missed the sharp intake of breath Lupin took. Pulling out of Longbottom’s head, Severus snapped his attention to meet the startled look in Remus’s eyes. Narrowing his black eyes, he pierced the wolf with a withering stare.

Leaning over Hermione he kept his voice low and menacing as he said, “You so much as _think_ of saying a word about what you know, and I will kill you. Do we understand each other?” 

“Severus,” Hermione hissed. “What is wrong with you?”

“He can smell the change in you,” he replied, his eyes never leaving Lupin.

Remus gave a very subtle nod, his eyes backing down from the challenge Severus had brought. “That’s why you’re here.” It wasn’t really a question nor an acknowledgment. More like his brain was processing the information out loud in hopes of understanding it better. Looking at Hermione, he quietly promised, “I won’t tell anyone, you have my word.” Severus watched as Hermione gave him a nervous smile back, her hand squeezing the blood to a stop in his leg.

He put an arm around her and brought her closer to him, kissing the top of her head still watching the wolf. Her small but deadly hand slowly released his leg as the doors opened once more admitting Dumbledore. Severus snaked his hand over her abdomen as he whispered to her, “I’m going to keep you both safe, never doubt that.”

Her eyes looked up at him, completely open as her thoughts began to seep into his head.

_I would never doubt you, Severus. There is no one I trust more than you_.

He could feel her presence ghost across his half raised walls in affection making him smile at her.

They had yet to be able to close the link between their minds making her occlumency training go on indefinite hold. Severus had gotten better at not listening to her every thought, keeping his mind open enough to listen for her but closed enough that unless she addressed him directly things wouldn’t slip through. He had begun wondering if he taught her leglimency if it would go both ways for them, possibly something that had come from their binding flooding them with half their own magic and half of the others.

His angel had also picked up on showing his mind affection when her words seeped in. The first time she had done it had startled him, forcing his shields to slam down around him. The more she did it though the more he could distinguish her mental touch from someone probing his mind. It mimicked the way he would stroke the mind to orgasm to rifle through for thoughts but instead of forcing his guard down, it felt like when she would leave sweet kisses to his face or massage his scalp.

Dumbledore floated to the head of the table raising his hand to silence the conversations going around the room in much the same manner the Dark Lord did. For all his talk of the greater good, Severus recognized the traits within his former headmaster that were the same within the Dark Lord. Both maintained shallow relationships with their followers, uncaring if a life was lost here or there in the pursuit of their goals. Every single person they surrounded themselves with was selected for what they could bring to the table and was easily disposable after serving their purpose. Frankly, as he watched Dumbledore oversee the proceedings in an almost identical manner as the Dark Lord, he realized the only real difference between the two men was the side magic they practiced. One turning his back on the dark, the other the light, neither realizing the beauty and the power that could be had from embracing both.

The meeting carried on at a flobberworm’s pace as people reported their information most of which was useless or planted by the Death Eaters to back them into a corner as they went down the rabbit hole chasing the supposed lead. Hermione’s nails started scratching at his leg drawing his attention to her as her words began to float in.

Y _ou look as though you are going to bust out laughing at any moment_. _Is it that bad?_

Leaning into her ear he whispered, “How are you all still alive?”

_Don’t ask me, I’m not in charge now or then._

“Most everything relayed tonight has been planted by myself or from some other Death Eater through our network within the Ministry. Honestly, we should be ashamed of ourselves-”

“Severus, do you have something to add?” Dumbledore asked in his false grandfatherly tone, that blasted twinkle prominent in his eyes. Looking at Hermione he rolled his eyes before standing, making her swat at his hand for the disrespect. 

“How any of you have made it this far is a wonder.” He drawled. “ _Merlin_ , the Dark Lord should kill us all for not having overthrown the Ministry yet. Honestly, Potter, your head must be so far up your-”

“What do you mean _us_?” James ground out, glaring at Severus.

“Still slow on the uptake aren’t you Potter?” Silently casting a shield around Hermione, he dropped Eris’s golden apple into the room. “Us… As in, the Death Eaters,” he said slowly drawing out every syllable.

James shot up from the table, shoving Lily completely behind him, as he rounded on Dumbledore for answers. “What the _fuck_? You didn’t think this was something to tell us _before_ he showed up?” He roared at the old man.

As a bright yellow curse shot through the air for him, Hermione jumped up, throwing out his rebounding shield sending it right back to Sirius who flicked it away. “You _fucking_ , hit him with that curse again Sirius, and I will give you every lashing back in triplicate!” Hermione yelled at him.

“You were there that night?” Sirius demanded. “YOU, were the one that killed the Prewett twins?” 

Severus and Hermione quickly turned back to back as Arthur shot up from the table taking aim at Severus. Shields shimmered down into place around the both of them, Lupin stepping up and placing himself beside Hermione ready to help protect her pup. 

As he squared off with Black, he could hear Hermione trying to placate Arthur who was ready to attack in defense of his pregnant wife. “Arthur you don’t understand… Yes, Severus was there that night but he didn’t intentionally kill Gideon or Fabian. I jumped in front of a curse to protect Lily and had my ribs shattered on impact, taking her down with me. A Death Eater shot the death curse at her- _Shite_!”

Severus pulled Hermione into him, spinning her around to cover her body with his as Molly’s curses attacked the shield he had around them. From the front, Sirius shot out another nine tails trying to connect with skin. Severus threw up his rebounding charm sending it back at him. It was easily flicked away before another came sailing at them. As the third one made an impact on the shield, Severus felt the same signature that had been pushing against his walls within Hermione’s mind.

“Fucking Black!” He roared pulling Hermione lower to the floor as the shields began to ripple around them.

“ENOUGH!” Dumbledore yelled the sonorus charm amplifying his voice to be heard around the chaos. “SIT DOWN! EVERYONE!”

As the curses around them shimmered out, Severus slowly began to rise, murder in his eyes as he locked onto the dog. He very slowly pushed Hermione into Lupin and muttered just low enough for his wolf hearing to pick up, “Keep her back.”

“Severus,” she said in a panic. “Severus, _what_ are you doing?”

“I should have known it was you, dog,” he said with a chilling calm that had Peter beginning to cower and shrink away in the corner.

_Well, at least that’s handled for now._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Snivellus, but you haven’t got a friend in this room outside your little pet so I would back off.”

A smug smirk tugged at his mouth as he continued his slow advancement towards Black. “If I were you I would stop talking, it won’t save you but it’ll make it less painful,” he drawled.

“You’re deranged Snape, you and that bitch deserve each other.”

“Will, you ever learn to shut the fuck up and stop digging your own grave?” He asked in a bored manner.

“Severus…” Hermione warned before he heard Lupin shush her. “This has been a long time coming Hermione, Dumbledore won’t let it go too far.”

“Oh like he didn’t let it go too far when Sirius tried to use you to kill Severus,” she spat back her voice venomous.

_I love you my avenging angel_ , he thought.

“Do you know how often I’ve thought of you since school ended Black? Don’t answer that, no one needs to hear your inflated sense of self. The answer would be zero. Well, that’s not entirely true but that’s a story for another day. See I think it is time you learn a little lesson in how to treat my witch,” he said voice dead of all emotion, so far into his persona as a Death Eater he couldn’t feel anything but the anger that simmered inside. In the blink of an eye, he summoned the dagger from his boot and had it soaring right into Black, firmly wedging itself into his shoulder.

Coming around the table he stood over Black where he collapsed as the potion coated blade leached into his bloodstream. The veins of his exposed skin slowly began to turn black, becoming prominent upon his exposed skin. “I wouldn’t Potter, not unless you want to join him,” he said wrenching the blade from Sirius, placing it into his boot still covered in blood. As Dumbledore came around he incased himself into a bubble with Black ensuring they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Squatting down, he pushed the sleeves of his henley up his arms to regard Black. “I really don’t take kindly to the way you talk about Hermione,” he said, flicking his wand to cast a quick crucio. Sirius screamed and thrashed for a split second before going limp. “From here on out she does not exist to you. Ignore her presence, do not speak to her or about her, and if you value your hands and prick do not touch her. That goes for now and in the future when we all cross paths again,” he said, the venom dripping from his words as he hit him with another short crucio.

Lifting the spell off after a few seconds, he stood up dropping the bubble around them, and backed off of Black. “Oh, and another thing,” he said, cocking his head to the side as he ripped into Sirius’s mind. He riffled through memories and thoughts savagely pulling forth memories before casting them aside and continuing on. He could care less what he found, his sole purpose inside of Black was to inflict pain and make him realize he was not to be trifled with.

In the back of his head, he could feel a slight tickling that had him slowing down his assault on the dog to pay attention to it. Severus, her voice whispered to him caressing the walls that allowed him to go deep into the darkness.

_Come back to me, you’ve gone to a place of unfeeling. Come into the light with me my love. We need you here_.

His angel’s voice was like a balm to his soul shining a little bit of her light into him. He could feel the soft caress against the walls in his head, as a small hand took his large one on the outside. 

Quickly pulling out he let Black slump back to the floor once more, turning to Hermione and leaning down to kiss her forehead. His thumb stroked her cheekbone as he looked into her hazel eyes and felt himself get lost in her gaze. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. She gave him a soft smile as she cupped his cheek in return. “Don’t rise to the bait Severus. It’s one thing when it’s him going through my head, it is another when he is trying to get a rise out of you and you meet the challenge.”

She laced her fingers through his hand and began leading him back to their seats in the corner with Lupin.

“Good Godric, Hermione I think you’ve tamed the devil,” Lily said her voice colored in shock as she watched them.

As his angel sat down with him now slightly behind her, he heard her soft response. “No Lily, I simply showed him love.” 


	30. Heathens - Twenty One Pilots

Hermione did not maintain any level of subtlety as she placed herself between the Order and Severus. She knew it wouldn’t go well bringing Severus out into the open like this, but she had foolishly hoped that Dumbledore would keep everyone in check. Instead, she found herself glaring at the headmaster, knowing full well he allowed things to go as they had to test Severus’s power, to find out just how good his newest acquisition would be in the war.

She believed she could trust the people within this room but at every turn, they showed her how like the Death Eaters they really were, filled with just as much hate and prejudice as Voldemort’s followers. Severus had been right, it really was easier to be in a room full of people you knew you can’t trust. The headmaster was proving to be no better than the man he sought to destroy. She had always hated how he put too much onto Harry’s young and feeble shoulders in the war but accepted that it would have to be him in the end, vowing to be by his side through it all. And here was the headmaster now using her unborn child as leverage to manipulate Severus to his whims. They were all just pawns in a game against two different dictators, neither caring the depths they had to submerge themselves into to win.

Turning her hate filled gaze away, her eyes landed on Lily. Hermione could feel a part of herself harden as she took in the beautiful redhead. She had desperately wanted to love this woman for Harry. Lily had given life to her best friend, someone she saw as her brother, and she had been a source of comfort and friendship in a time where she was utterly alone but like her early friendship with Severus it seemed everything was conditional on you being exactly who Lily wanted and needed you to be.

There were times when she could see the further maturing happening within Lily and she thought that maybe the witch was turning a corner as she fully came into adulthood. However like James and Sirius, she ultimately saw Severus as an unhinged, out of control, beast that needed to be muzzled, collared, and handled, or put down for the safety of everyone else. Would they have all had the chance to grow and change had life not so cruelly kicked them in the teeth? Or were some traits just too far ingrained within a person?

She knew Sirius never really changed even after twelve years of being imprisoned for a crime he didn’t commit. Though she hadn’t been allowed to sit in on the meetings everyone knew he still baited Severus every chance he got, and Severus being the anger driven man she loved, rose to it each and every time. Even through the privacy charms the adults had put around the kitchen in Black Manor they could hear the explosive fights happening, an eternal circle of hate.

James drew her attention next, as he helped Sirius into a chair, the both of them shooting her glares that she had seen all too often on Harry and Ron in her own time. Taking a page from her husband’s playbook, she allowed a mask of indifference to school her face. “What the hell did your Death Eater do to him?” James growled.

“Nothing that won’t fade with time,” she said passively. Turning to the headmaster she spoke, “Can we move along? Some of us have other plans tonight.”

“What like being the Death Eaters’ bike?” Sirius spit out, his words losing some of their vehemence as he grunted in pain and wiped at the flow of blood coming from his nose.

Hermione could feel Severus begin to rise at Sirius’s crude comment gearing up for round two. “Well as much fun as this has been, I believe Miss Granger is right. We should carry on with the meeting,” Dumbledore cut in with false cheer.

“Now I did not exactly plan for tonight to go as it has but since it is already out in the open, yes Severus Snape is a Death Eater. He has chosen to change sides and become a spy for the Order at great risk to his own life. His knowledge will be instrumental in our success against Tom.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m doing it for the Order,” Severus mumbled somewhat petulantly behind her. Turning to scowl at him, Hermione felt her chair drag across the floor as he pulled her in closer snaking an arm around her hip. “Well I wouldn’t,” he said in her ear.

“Headmaster you cannot trust him,” James implored from his position between Sirius and Lily. “He is only-” Dumbledore raised his hand to silence anything else from James.

“I understand the suspicion and mistrust everyone here is bound to have in regards to his motives, but rest assured I fully trust Severus’s intentions in spying on our behalf. Now Severus, if you would please divulge what you can at this time. I think it may go a long way in gaining their trust if you put forth a little helpful information first.” 

Hermione tried to stifle her laugh as Severus groaned, coming to stand once more, his hands grasping the back of her chair. “Round two,” he mumbled before he began again. “As I was saying before you all lost your minds, it is a true wonder that you haven’t sustained greater losses given how misinformed you all are about our objectives and how far our reach actually is. Seriously Potter you should consider yourself thankful you haven’t gotten everyone in this room killed or captured yet. You actually make me question where exactly I have screwed up in not securing the Ministry for the Dark Lord already.”

_You’ve been a little busy with me, I think you’ve been letting your duties as the big bad Death Eater slip_ , Hermione sent out to him laughing in her head.

Leaning into her ear she felt his breath whisper across her skin making the fine hairs stand up. “I’ll deal with you and your cheekiness tonight angel,” he said, voice soft and sensual making her body begin to heat, as he stood back up.

“Nearly everything that has been relayed here tonight, has been planted by myself or another member within the Dark Lord’s circle. As of right now, I have nearly thirty contacts within various departments of the Ministry that I manage and another forty to fifty that I have left to lower ranking followers to manage on my behalf.”

“Yes, but how many of these are _willing_ informants?” James spat out. “And what do you even do for your Dark Lord?” 

“Here’s the thing you privileged pricks don’t seem to realize. A little gratitude and appreciation can go a long way in turning someone to your side. Why torture and force your will on someone when all they want is recognition for their thankless jobs?”

Hermione could hear his voice begin to take on the smooth, seductive tones that always ignited her with arousal and slowly clenched her thighs together as he brushed his fingers along her cheeks. Looking around the room, she saw she wasn’t the only one he was having an effect on. She could feel the jealousy rising in her as several witches, Lily included, began to hang on every word her husband spoke. He came to kneel in front of her and brush his fingers along her cheeks, “Are you jealous, angel?” He murmured along her neck.

“No,” she bit out, failing to conceal how much it bothered her to see his effect on others. A dark chuckle sounded in her ears, as his fingers trailed down her neck and off her shoulder. Part of her wanted to shrink back at his open displays of sexual attention but another, darker part of her wanted him to continue so they knew he belonged to. He smirked at her as he hummed, “So possessive angel… If you really want to lay your claim on me, it wouldn’t take much persuading for me to get between your thighs and show them just how much you own me.”

The straggled choke that came from Lupin, had her pushing her chair back suddenly flooding the space between them with fresh air. As Severus stepped back that damn smirk in place on his face, she looked to Lupin the blush on his ears no doubt matching the one on her face. “That was uh… More than I _ever_ wanted to know about you and Snape,” he mumbled.

“Oh Merlin Remus I’m sorry,” she said with an embarrassed laugh.

“What was the point of that Snape?” Sirius asked the black in his veins still on display. “Is that what you do, suck _His_ , cock?”

“No Black, we leave that for your brother and bat shite insane cousin to handle,” Severus replied with a vicious grin, that had Hermione stifling her laugh in Remus’s shoulder. Sirius’s chair fell back as he sprung from his seat beginning to advance on Severus. With a lazy wave of his wand, Severus righted the chair and had him sailing back into it, ropes coming out to bind him to the seat. “What exactly is your plan of attack mongrel? You have no magic for about…” Hermione could see the indentations Severus’s fingers were making into Black’s face as he twisted his head to examine the progression of the poison. “Another twelve to fourteen hours, you are completely at the mercy of the other members in this room willing to take up and defend you, and considering they now know the surprises I have on my person, I doubt anyone but Potter here will be foolish enough to do it.”

Hermione watched on enraptured by his performance. She had only ever seen him begin to sink into the persona he played as a Death Eater or come out of it. The baser instincts that powered his darker magics wrapped themselves around his body like a second skin. The sex rolled off of him in gentle waves, caressing those he passed. The anger sharpened his words making each one burrow itself into you. And the power he wielded rippled across his person like a live wire. He was untouchable and completely in his element. Her thighs clenched harder suppressing the ache that formed in her core as she began to think that maybe allowing the unfeeling Death Eater into their bed wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

Severus took his eyes off of Sirius, to look at her momentarily. His raised eyebrow and smirk told her he had heard every thought as it crossed her mind. Biting her lip she gave a jerky nod to his unasked question.

_Yes, I most definitely want this side of you too._

Hermione watched him with a hungry gaze as he turned back to Sirius drawing a chair out from the table and straddling the back of it, as he folded his arms on the top. Looking to Dumbledore he drawled, “It seems they want a demonstration and I imagine you are letting all this go on to assess my skills, so may I proceed?” He gave a short nod in answer and Severus went back to looking at Sirius, resting his head upon his arms.

“How lucky for me dog, that you just can’t keep your mouth shut,” he hissed out. “I told you never to mess with me and to ignore her existence.”

Hermione saw the instant Severus went into Sirius’s mind. His whole body went rigid, his eyes the only thing to betray the panic he had been seized with. Looking around the room she saw everyone edge closer in their chairs watching the silent show between the two wizards. “Merlin’s beard, how skilled is he? He doesn’t even look like he’s trying.” Remus whispered beside her. “Good enough that none of you trust him in my time because he can keep both masters out of his head. He was also slipping in and out of everyone’s heads tonight and at the wedding. The only question for Sirius now, is if Severus will choose to display pain or embarrassment while he searches his head again.” 

_______________

_Since I have your attention mongrel and you can’t really go anywhere at the moment or push me out, though your attempts are rather comical, I’m going to give you a few options._

As Severus spoke inside of Black’s mind he could feel him begin to squirm and panic. The darker parts of him, the parts that led to his reveling in the debauchery that came with being a Death Eater, relished seeing Black weak and at his mercy.

_We can make the search through your buried secrets painful but you’ll live, no worse for the wear than when you tried to gain access into Hermione’s mind. Okay that’s a lie you’ll be a little worse off but not broken, you really should have learned your lesson to leave her alone. Did you honestly think I would allow her to come into your den of lions and not protect her in my absence?_

He could feel Sirius struggling more and trying harder to push him out. The effort he was going to before Severus had even begun his search made him very curious as to what he kept hidden away in here, that he didn’t want out.

_Anyways, your other option will be thoroughly pleasurable for you but highly embarrassing when you realize what happens. I dare say even more embarrassing to your pride than being stripped naked in front of the school. Either way though whatever it is that you are so desperate to hide I will find because the way you struggle leads me to believe it will be worth everything you and Potter ever put me through. You have five minutes._

Severus began a slow search neither causing pain or pleasure to Black’s mind allowing him time to adjust once more to the invasion. He studied the structure of his mind seeing how things were organized. It seemed to be a series of dark wallpapered corridors, with endless high polished doors. Testing the knobs on some he found some rooms to be open, taking a peek inside he saw the storage and process of the day's events. Others proved to open with a small amount of force, as though the door was merely stuck and you had shoulder it open. These held nothing of great importance to Severus, mostly housing memories that one would retreat to when in need of happiness. The further he explored the more Sirius began to struggle against him.

_Now we are getting somewhere_ , he thought inside his own mind.

Severus grazed his hands along each door getting a feel for what may be hidden deep inside. Things from childhood one wanted to forget but couldn’t, _Wonder what that’s like_ , he thought sarcastically. Moving to another he felt the distinct bitterness of regrets, another held locked away fears. He knew was getting close because as he approached the end of the corridor the more violent Black attempted to thrash against him. At the last door on the left though he felt it. Pride, envy, lust, wrath, greed… For how high and mighty the Gryffindors presented themselves, it always pleased Severus to go into their minds and see that they were just as susceptible to the deadliest of sins as him and his fellow snakes. 

_Well, well Black what’s in there? Actually don’t answer I would rather be surprised, like opening presents on Christmas morning. Have you made your choice yet?_

_Get the fuck out of my head Snape!_ He roared against him giving it everything he had and still Severus remained unmoved, filling the space inside Black’s mind with dark laughter.

_If it was that easy to kick me out do you honestly think I would be sitting to the right of the Dark Lord?_ He gloated. _You do still have about two and a half minutes so here_ , he said, slipping out of his head to give him a reprieve in which to pick his poison.

“Well,” James demanded.

“Potter we have only just begun. I’ve left Black alone with his thoughts to mull over the choices I gave him before we get into it.” He said lazily looking to Hermione and the wolf whispering to one another.

Getting up he strolled over to her, opening her legs to stand between them as he looked down at her. Her bright hazel eyes looked at him, shining with love, traces of lust, and a glint of pride. It was the last that made him blink several times before kneeling before her. “You know it’s one thing to have an idea of how powerful of a wizard you are, it is a whole other beast to see it laid out in the open,” she whispered to him running her fingers through his hair. Turning his face he placed a soft kiss at the pulse that threaded through her wrist.

“If it’s too much angel, tell me to stop and I will.” His voice held the chilling tones he used when in his element as a Death Eater but he meant every word of it. She may not like that Lily had said she tamed the devil but it was very much the truth. Hermione had tamed the beast within him, asking the menacing monster that lurked beneath to come and curl up in her lap for a pet, leashing him in love once there. She had made it all too easy to allow with her pure love and heart, knowing his love wouldn’t be used as leverage to manipulate him. He would only ever be just Severus to her and for that, she wasn’t just his angel but the queen who ruled over his whole world. 

He felt her hands continue to run through his hair, pulling at the thickened ebony locks as she reached the ends before starting again. “Severus, I’m not your keeper, unless we are talking about where you bury your prick that is. You do what you feel you must to get them to shut up and listen to you. Besides it is plain to see that Dumbledore orchestrated this whole thing to test exactly what you are capable of, so you may as well give him a brilliant show tonight,” she finished tilting her head to his to kiss him before tugging on his hair to make him stand up.

Throwing a devious smile at her before turning around, he made his way back to the chair that faced Black. Straddling it once more he grasped the other wizard’s chin and savagely tore back into this mind. Outside he could hear the soft grunt the dog had made at the intrusion and the sleeping beast within him awoke at the sound of prey. 

_Times up Black give me your answer in, three…two…one…_

_Fuck off, psycho! You and that fucking cunt are-_

Severus cut off his thoughts by shattering one of the doors at the front of his mind. Nothing lurked inside worth knowing but it got his point across that Severus did not need curses or his fists to maximize the damage he could do to the mutt. 

_Congratulations, you just made being inside your own mind hell. Let’s start with pain first…_

Charging down the corridor, blowing open the doors that housed various memories, as he went he came to stop in front of the last door on the left again.

_Let’s just see what you don’t want the others to know._

Throwing the weight of his magic into the kick, he knocked the door down, shattering the steel that was behind the wood as he went. Distantly he could hear the screams of Sirius at the invasion and feel the blood begin to trickle onto his hand where he still held Black’s face and the rapid, ragged dog pants against his own face.

Inside the room that Sirius had been desperate to conceal was the Head dormitory from Hogwarts. Severus paused as he began to slowly look around. There was the standard four poster bed, a trunk at the foot, a wardrobe in the right corner, a window and bench showcasing the grounds, and a scattering of items belonging to a girl. Walking over, he picked up a perfect replica of Lily’s diary from their time in school.

_Oh, this is too good Black_.

Flopping onto the bed, making himself at home within the dog’s memories he began to flip through the pages.

At first, they were blank, but as he concentrated on what would be written on the parchment, scrawling black words began to form. On a hunch, he ran his fingers over the pages and could hear the sound of Black exploding with release, soft moans, and grunts coming to him as though he were underwater. With a dark laugh, he quickly skimmed through the buried memories, before tossing the diary onto the bed and retreating before the orgasmic bliss could pass.

“Thanks for playing Black,” he purred, patting his face as he stood up. Looking to Evans, he smiled with a devious glint as he appraised her with new eyes. As she began to squirm under his watch, he shrugged and went back over to Hermione, resuming his seat by her side, kicking his boots back up onto the table. Looking to Lupin he shook his head as he taunted, “Naughty wolf, hiding that secret. And for what, he’s already written you off as a traitor for standing by Hermione. No honor among any of the Marauders is there?”

“Severus, be nice Remus is an ally,” Hermione admonished him below her breath as she began to stroke his thigh. The monster in him that was chomping at the bit to be released and wreak more havoc among the Order began to soothe at her touch. At her ministrations Severus began to purr, rolling his head to hers, nipping at her lip in affection. “Sorry wolf,” he said, never taking his eyes off of his lion tamer.

“Was that a good enough show for you old man, or should I go ahead and divulge what I found?”

“NO!” Sirius shouted trying to come to his feet but wobbling from the toll Severus had taken on his mind.

“Severus what did you find?” Hermione murmured into his ear, the intrigue plain in her voice.

_So that is where the grey spots in her magic come from, she likes to watch people squirm as much I do, hoping for revenge_.

He ran his hand over her spelled waves, and kissed the top of her head as he teased, “Wouldn’t you like to know angel?”

“Dumbledore this is barbaric, you can’t allow this! His prejudice filth in the Order makes us no better than the Death Eaters!” James roared.

“What prejudice are you referring to James? Surely you must be aware that if Severus believed in the doctrine spewed by Tom, that he wouldn’t be here beside one Miss Granger,” Dumbledore replied evenly. 

Severus watched as the headmaster mulled over the direction he would take the night. The part of him that relished the discord hoped to reveal Black’s secret to James, but an equal part also feared Hermione’s reaction if he continued to give in to the parts of himself that turned him to the Death Eaters. 

Before an answer could be made though, his Mark began to burn. The slight twitch of his eye was the only outward sign he gave and still, she caught it. He felt her small hand rub at the burn, as she kissed his cheek and whispered “Be safe and come back home to me Severus, I love you.”

Standing up he let his walls fall into place as he pulled his shrunken robe and mask from his back pocket to resize. Looking to Lupin he ordered, “Make sure she gets to the apparition spot safely wolf.” Leaning down to Hermione he placed a kiss on her lips, “I love you too, angel. It’s game night so I will be late but if you’re up for it I’ll tell you all about what I found inside Black’s mind when I’m home.”

He saw the fear that ran across her face before she could squash it down. He knew game night was one of her least favorite meetings but he wouldn’t be home until well into the night and didn’t want her to worry. “Take your rings off so you don’t panic okay,” he whispered, placing one last kiss on her before striding out of the room.


	31. Hurt People - Two Feet & Madison Love

Hermione watched as Severus’s long stride closed the distance to the heavy doors, wrenching them open, and disappearing from view, leaving her heart seized in fear. Merlin, she hated what he dubbed game night as if they all sat around with Voldemort playing Exploding Snap or muggle _Monopoly_. As the door slowly clicked shut, she grabbed Lupin’s hand squeezing for reassurance. “Hermione, are you alright? You’ve gone white as a ghost.” Remus questioned his voice laced in concern. She gave a sharp shake of her head as she struggled to whisper, “Not till he’s home tonight…”

“Off to rape and murder muggles is he?” Sirius spat out, wiping at the blood still coming from his nose.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh before coming to stand and address the room. Her tone was flat and brokered no room for interruption as she started, “You lot want into my head so badly? In two years, you will come to have peace but at price so high that myself and your children will begin paying for it in 1991 and we are _still_ paying for it in 1997. You say the blood of the past is on my hands? The blood of the future is on yours. Out of all of you, Severus is one of the few still around fighting and helping to clean up the mess every single one of you, him included, created.

“Molly, I am so terribly sorry about your brothers. I took a curse for Lily and it set off the chain of events that led to your brothers being murdered. We fell out of the path of a killing curse aimed for us and Gideon was, unfortunately, the one to absorb it, and I cannot ever apologize enough for that. But even if I had known when and how they died, I still would not have been able to save them without risking someone else’s life in exchange.

“You all can hate me for not risking the timeline and you all can hate Severus for the things he has done in the past and will no doubt have to continue to do till this is over, but don’t forget who your real enemy is. If we fight among ourselves _He_ has already won. Just remember, Severus is still spying for us in my time, so you may as well get used to his presence now.”

Hermione started making her way to the doors leaving the Order in silence. She heard the scrape of a chair and a moment later Remus was opening the door for her to exit. Nodding her head to him, she looked back at the room of people they believed to be heroes in her time. Her anger deflated seeing the faces of so many lives lost and families forever changed and began to wonder just how her own life would be affected when it was all said and done.

“What about Fabian?” James asked as she went to step over the threshold.

“What about Fabian?” She responded quietly the weight of the coming two years settling into her heart.

“You explained about Gideon and yes it was a horrible accident, Lily still feels at fault for his death, but you didn’t say anything about your role in Fabian’s death.”

Turning to fully face James, she caught his eye and held his gaze unblinking. “In my fifth year, I nearly died from Dolohov’s curse. It was the same one that killed Fabian, Severus saved my life then as well. Fabian deflected it as it came for him, changing its course for Lily and myself. Had Severus not cast a rebounding shield we would both be dead. He took Black's nine tails curse as payment. So the next time you see him, James, you may want to thank him for saving your wife’s life and _not_ call him the devil,” she said, leveling her cold stare onto Lily. 

Hermione set a quick pace anxious to get home and wait out Severus’s summons. She could distantly hear the door clicking closed, as the echoes of Remus’s footfalls sounded down the corridor. Slowing her stride, she waited for him to catch up to her, taking the proffered arm, allowing him to guide her out. 

“They’ll come around Hermione, not to worry,” he tried to reassure her, but it was like he forgot she knew that didn’t happen. 

Looking at his scruffy face and sharp blue eyes, she gave him half a smile cocking an eyebrow before speaking, “No they don’t Remus. Sirius still baits Severus every chance he gets, and that angry, foolish man lunges for it every time.”

Remus guided Hermione down the seven floors of the castle on her way out to the apparition point beyond the wards. Her thoughts rattled around, the fear and panic slowly taking over as she thought of all the possibilities of how Severus would be spending the night. She dreaded every time his Mark burned, but nothing beat the paralyzing fear of knowing it was game night.

The unmarked followers would play to the death as a way to raise their standing. The middle level followers would play to incapacitation slipping in their rank structure. And within the inner circle, they played for a predetermined amount of time before Voldemort, he alone determining the outcome at the end of the timer. The duels could be one on one, two on one, or three or more against one. The ultimate winner of the night was granted a boon of their choice from their Lord to be collected whenever they so choose. 

The last time the games were apart of their meeting, Severus had come home nerves so frayed he could not keep his hand steady enough to get the full dose of healing potions into his mouth. Hermione tried setting him into one of the armchairs in the living room to care for him but only had marginally better luck, having to resort to binding his limbs to the chair. He spent the rest of the night going into seizures, which made her swear if she was ever given the chance she would kill Bellatrix. The following morning as Severus told her of the duels a weird sense of pride went through her. As bad off as he had been, he made it the longest against her continuous use of the cruciatus, and wasn’t that just twisted that she took pride in knowing how strong he was in the face of the insanity inducing attack.

“Hermione…” The soft sound of Remus’s voice drew her out of her thoughts turning to look at him. At some point, they had made their way out of the castle and had begun their trek across the bridge to the edges of the boundaries. “If you don’t mind my prying, what exactly are you going to do about…” He trailed off choosing to instead gesture to the small bump concealed by her flowing green blouse. 

Facing forward once more, promising to be more aware of her surroundings, Hermione placed a hand on the forming swell. “In a couple of months I will go back and I will give birth there, having to leave him or her behind to stay hidden due to the nature of everything. Then hopefully we make quick work of getting Harry ready to defeat _Him_ , and the three of us can have whatever a happily ever after looks like for us.”

“Poor bastard,” Remus muttered looking at the ground.

“What was that?”

“Snape has to spend, what fifteen years, waiting for you? Then when you finally get there you two will have to all but give your baby up to be raised by someone else till the war is over. He’s a poor bastard,” Remus said with genuine sympathy in his voice.

“Seventeen years actually,” Hermione corrected. “Why on earth he agreed to it I have no idea. He knew from the moment Lily let it slip and his only demand was that I live with him so that we could have as much time together as possible.”

“Because he loves you, Hermione. Snape looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars and are the reason the sun rises each morning,” he said, a soft laugh rolling with his words. “Frankly if Padfoot and Prongs could remove their paws from their arses for just a moment, they would see it too. I admit that first morning I wasn’t exactly… hospitable in response to his presence but I’m going to play the werewolf card in that instance. Evaluating him through eyes not affected by the full moon, it is easy to see that no matter what he does now or in the future it is all driven with the endgame of being able to live a life with you and your little pup there. Plus in Sirius’s case, I believe it really irks him that Snape had success in garnering your attention where he failed.”

“May I ask you a prying question in return?”

“You may ask, I may not answer though,” he teased her. 

Knocking her shoulder into his the way she did so many times with Harry, Hermione asked, “What did Severus find? He implied you knew and were keeping the secret for Sirius.”

The sigh Lupin let out was more growl than a heavy breath. Rolling his eyes before closing them, he tugged on the ends of his hair, beginning to pace. “You have to understand I didn’t want to keep this secret, hell I didn’t even want to know about it. It’s the damn wolf senses that led me to finding out in the first place. Being a werewolf is a curse in more ways than one.”

Lupin took another heavy breath, this time more closely resembling a sigh before dropping his weight to the ground. “What Snape is referring to started when we were in school… I love Lily and she has been a wonderful friend to me over the years, but she can be just as self-absorbed as James and as uncaring of the consequences of her actions as Sirius. Some time during our fifth year she and Sirius began sleeping together.”

Hermione felt her jaw drop at Lupin’s words. If he hadn’t already proven his wolf senses twice this year by smelling Severus on her in January and her pregnancy tonight, she wouldn’t believe him. Everyone talked about the epic love of James and Lily, complete with their matching patronuses.

_Holy Sword of Gryffindor…_

“But if that happened four years ago-”

Lupin interrupted her slow forming question, “Let me finish Hermione. First no doubt Snape has plenty more details after tonight than I do but this is the part he was most likely referring to. They started fooling around in our fifth year, and it continued on through the rest of school. I think the only way they kept it hidden with James and Sirius both being animagi, is that you don’t possess the full ability of your animal. I mean someone can’t turn into a poisonous snake and bite someone and kill them you know? I imagine that means the sense of smell isn’t as keen as say, a werewolf’s. 

“Don’t think less of me for not telling James while we were in school. I warred with myself all the time about it but in the end, I was a coward and didn’t want to be the one to implode our circle. After school, it stopped. I no longer smelled them on each other and thank Merlin for that because I was awful at pretending to not notice. By the way, tell Snape thank you for throwing me under the thestral tonight,” Lupin added with a humorless laugh, that made her chuckle just a little.

“Anyways, things were fine, no girlfriend sleeping with her boyfriend’s best friend, no werewolf pretending to not know. Then the fucking stag and hen parties happened,” he bit out angrily.

Hermione’s head shot up at his words, eyes going wide as she looked at Remus. The anger was plain on his face as his tongue forced his cheek out and he nodded confirming her immediate thought.

_No honor among the Marauders indeed_.

Then another more sobering thought came to her head… “Fuck,” she whispered as she began to do the math. Stopping her thoughts as she reached March, she heaved a sigh. “Thank Merlin I’m due fourth months before Harry’s birth. So they…”

“Got pissed as rain and fucked the night before her wedding to James? Yes! And this fucking wolf was the bastard lucky enough to find her in his bed that morning,” he ranted, his hands wildly gesturing about. 

Hermione watched still stunned from the revelation as Remus flopped back onto the grass with a low growl, tugging once more at his hair. The idea of sleeping with either Harry or Ron made her stomach roll like her morning sickness, which was thankfully easing away as she rounded the corner into the second trimester. She could however clearly see just how much that revelation would cause their group to implode and with a war to fight and win it would be as bad as an atomic bomb.

Though Lily nor Sirius deserved it, she was going to have to beg Severus to keep the secret. Who knew what that could do to James's and Sirius’s friendship and his marriage with Lily, this close to her getting pregnant with Harry. She felt angry on Lupin’s behalf that he was having to keep this secret that involved his three closest friends. 

“What a pile of hippogryph shite,” she muttered causing Remus to roar with laughter. They laughed till they were clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath. She lost track of the evening laying there in the grass with him discussing his days in school and his days as a professor. She even gave him a few details about his relationship with Tonks while keeping any major information about their own journey to love a secret. It wasn’t till she felt a sting on her left hand that she knew just how much time had gone by.

“Fuck,” she groaned as it became more intense before fading away.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” Remus asked instantly going on alert sniffing the air for a threat.

She waved her right hand over her concealed rings to examine them. As the sharp sting game back, the gold glowed softly for a split second before disappearing. She shook out her hand trying to elevate the pain.

“Do you need to go to him?” Lupin asked his voice urgent and clearly ready to go with her if needed.

As the rings began to warm again, she slipped off the set, giving it a soft kiss as the metal cooled, before wrapping them into a handkerchief she transfigured from a blade of grass. “No… Even if I didn’t know exactly what was going on, Severus made me promise to never go to him if my wedding set was flaring up,” she sighed, the lightheartedness of the night evaporating as her fear came back tenfold.

With a heavy sigh, she stood up, brushing the blades of grass from her denims. “I need to get home. Thank you for taking my mind off of the night for as long as you could Remus. We should do this again sometime…” She trailed off beginning to worry her lip. He pulled her into a hug, that reminded her so much of the ones Harry gave her, that she released a short sob into his chest.

“Stress isn’t good for the pup Hermione,” he said easily. “If your husband won’t murder me for going home with you, how about I sit with you till he comes back and you can tell me just exactly _when_ he became your husband,” he chided with a laugh trying to ease her worry.

Stepping out of his arms, she looked at him and contemplated it for only a moment. “Yeah, I would like that.” Looping her arm in his she brought them both to the front stoop of Spinner’s End ready to wait out the night.

_______________

Severus’s boots landed hard in the sand on the northern coast of England. Not losing his momentum from his apparition he began a long purposeful stride up the hill to the castle. As he sliced through the terrain, he made sure his shields were firmly in place, moving all thoughts of affection for Hermione and the baby to the spaces deep within the sea that was his mind. He called forth things he could share if prompted to that would appease the Dark Lord if he wanted to look in on his angel as he had every meeting since finding out about her.

Having sunk into the place within himself that drove him to success within the Dark Lord’s ranks at the Order meeting, allowed him to quickly pull himself together for the coming night. It still vexed him that he had lost out to Bellatrix the last time they played their Lord’s games and he hoped to even the count tonight. They were all competitive and ambitious, it was what sorted them into the house of snakes, but also what had earned them each their seat at the table. He always hated when he was bested but more so now that he needed to keep favor to protect his family and keep the flow of information going in the Order. 

Potter and the mutt were characteristically ungrateful and suspicious of his presence and motives. Irony had been the theme of the night it seemed. For all his talk of wanting Hermione’s knowledge of the future, Black didn’t seem too keen that he had been there even with her having previously told him that he was a former Death Eater turned spy for the Order. In the shocking turn of events, the wolf that had been used as an attempted murder weapon against him had become an ally of sorts. While Severus didn’t necessarily trust him, he did trust in his drive to protect Hermione and the baby tonight and that was enough for him to acquaint himself with Lupin. Anyone willing to put themselves between his wife and child would have his respect, however grudgingly.

Severus’s robes billowed behind him as he maintained his smooth but urgent pace. Stalking down the portrait lined corridor of the castle, he passed the throne room heading to the ballroom that would host the circle for the meeting before the real events began. Sweeping into the room, he took in his arrival as the first and gracefully lowered himself into a bow before the Dark Lord before dropping to kneel. “My Lord, how does the evening find you?” He purred. 

“Awe Severus, always expedient,” the man’s cool voice echoed. “I am doing well, great in fact provided you bring me pleasing news of your mudblood.”

Removing his mask, Severus looked up into the flickering red eyes of the Dark Lord and held his gaze waiting for the dive. A moment later he could feel the scales of His, presence in his mind quietly flipping through images and memories of Hermione.

_So beautiful, your pet… So quick with her wand too… She almost makes me want to make an exception and allow her within our ranks… She could be an asset don’t you think Severus?_

The thought of what exactly he could want with Hermione had Severus repressing a chill and rechanneling the nervous tick into calm malice.

_Yes, my Lord, she is rather agreeable for one of such ill-breeding, quite intelligent too as you can see for yourself. However, she is rather foolish much like the old man she serves within the Order._

He could feel the snake like presence retreat from the shores of his mind and once more he was alone. 

“Ah Severus yes, I very nearly got distracted by your mudblood. The Order, tell me have you been successful?” The Dark Lord asked casually, lowering himself into his seat at the head of the table. Severus remained standing watching over his Lord and the room, ever the sentinel. “Please sit, I would offer you a drink but I know your paranoia about food and drink out of your control, it’ll keep you alive for a long time yet I presume. Now tell me of the old fool.”

“My Lord, the girl has secured my place within the Order just as we had discussed. She and Dumbledore seem to both prescribe to the same flight of fancy that love can cure all ailments and right all wrongs. It does get… tiring, playing the part of a fool in love, catering to her every whim, but the act has worked well. Others within the Order are however suspicious of course,” Severus said with a smirk.

“As right they should be, the wolf has been let into the hen house and is bedding one of the old man’s charges,” he laughed. “Fools all of them because we know they won’t go against Dumbledore no matter how strongly they wish too, thinking him all-knowing. Please tell me more, I am thoroughly excited with your work, Severus.”

“The entire meeting descended into chaos as my allegiances were revealed, no order among the phoenixes it’s a shame really. Most of the night was spent having to prove exactly what I do for you, which was _all_ too enjoyable,” Severus drawled, caressing the words and making them like silk. 

Severus watched as a cruel smile curled the lips of the Dark Lord before he spoke again. “This is most excellent. You have done well Severus, the hardest part I dare say was convincing Dumbledore of your _love_ , for the witch and that seems to have gone off without a hitch.”

“He is a sentimental sort of fool my Lord,” Severus chuckled. 

“Indeed he is… Now hand me your arm so I might summon your brothers and sister to the table. I have a few party favors to hand out before the fun begins for the night.”

Nodding his head, Severus rolled up the sleeve of his robe, before yanking his henley to reveal the Mark. A shock of electricity went through his body as the Dark Lord’s wand connected with the Mark, making the snake writhe around the skull. A few moments later the castle walls began to echo with the sound of boots stomping and the high pitch of a pair of heels clacking.

Severus watched as one by one the other fifteen members of the Dark Lord’s circle glided in to bow before their master. As one entity they sank into a kneel murmuring their greeting of, “My Lord.” _He_ walked around coming to each one to hold a short personal conversation. It was the recognition they all lived for. Those few moments of holding their Lord’s sole attention, having the praise lavished upon you, the occasional gratifying but odd affectionate touch or pat. The Order was horribly misinformed of what actually went on at a meeting. Outside of Game Night, as Severus called it, nothing truly horrible went on within the stone walls of the castle on the beach.

As their Lord bid everyone to rise the glares most sent to Severus were not missed. Smirking at their envy he leaned back in his seat, making a show of getting comfortable in his place at the right side of the Dark Lord. Luc sat in his spot next to him, with Reg taking the next, both chuckling at his antics of teasing the others. Across the table, Bella sat down to the left sticking her tongue out in a childish manner that had Severus rolling his eyes at her. Rodolphus took his place by his wife, his brother Rabastan following suit.

“It still amazes me that you fucked my sister-in-law. Of all the pureblood pussy you could have put it in you went for that ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag,” Luc drolled. 

Scoffing Severus responded, “Call it the misguidance of youth. After all, they claim the crazier the better. That was a lie.”

“Youth? Sev you’re only nineteen,” Reg barked not unlike his brother.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Severus turned to await the Dark Lord’s call to order.

The sixteen finished filling in their seats and with quiet anxiousness awaited the news of the night.

“My faithful followers, the ones I trust above all others, thank you for coming tonight,” the Dark Lord greeted spreading his arms wide as though to hug each member. “Things will be short tonight because I know we are all anxious to get to the arena for some fun. So, first, up everyone congratulate Severus. He has worked that seductive magic of his again and has fully immersed himself within the Order,” _He_ said, voice shining with pride. “That pet of his that was brought to my attention so long ago has proven to be more than useful in our plans. Severus, you have her trained well,” the Dark Lord praised. Severus inclined his head in thanks before raising an eyebrow at Bellatrix in a taunting fashion. 

“My other bit of news tonight is that I have completed a project of mine that will go a long way in ensuring that once we take over, we remain in power.” Waving his hand over the table the Dark lord brought forth four seemingly random items.

“I do not have enough to bestow one upon each of you, however, there will be other trinkets in due time that I will wish to have distributed amongst you all for safekeeping. First on my list is for Regulus my dear boy,” the Dark Lord called like a deranged Santa Clause.

Regulus came around the table to bow before their Lord awaiting his _gift_. Severus watched as the Dark Lord placed his hand under Reg’s chin and brought his face up to his. The forked tongue of their Lord came out and licked at the seam of his mouth, making their tongues tangle together. Severus averted his eyes as Reg became putty in the hands of the Dark Lord, savoring the sexual attention. Pulling away from him, the Dark Lord handed Reg a golden locket and whispered, “One of my most prized pieces for my most prized follower. Keep it safe for me, pet.” He patted his face and as Regulus came to sit back in his seat a blush crept across his skin as Lucius and Severus gave him matching smirks.

“Bella, my sweet I of course would not give to one of my pets without giving to the other,” _He_ called out once again portraying a sinister Father Christmas. The Dark Lord ran his hand through her wild black curls, before tugging them back and licking her exposed neck. “This was a lucky find,” he purred at her jugular. “Just like you.” Severus took note of the small golden cup that was dropped into Bella’s eager hands, taking in what detail he could as she petted the object, running her tongue along the rim while eyeing their Lord.

“Lucius, you were my most successful recruiter in Hogwarts and so I bestow you this journal from my time there,” he said handing over a worn leather diary with a gold engraving of a name on the back. “And if it is all the same to you, I shall pass on the extra attentions I have given the other two,” the Dark Lord laughed, eliciting a silent rumble in Severus’s own chest.

“And the last order of business for the night, Severus, my most competent follower. It is you I trust above all others. Honoring you with the seat to my right and the job of commanding my forces. You have even completed a job faster than I honestly thought possible even with your talents of acting, securing myself a foothold within the enemy’s camp. Naturally, you would make my list of proffered gifts. Guard it with your life.”

He nodded his head in deference, “I shall protect it as I protect you my Lord. You and this diadem are one and the same,” he purred his voice full of silken promise.

“Well then there is no more to see to, let’s get to the arena!” The Dark Lord shouted before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. 

Severus took a moment to examine the small diadem in his hands taking in the deep blue stones and the engraved scripture, _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_. He watched as his Mark rolled when it made contact with the item and looked to see if anyone else noticed the peculiarity. Taking note of it, he pocketed the item within his robes and rose to join the others for the rest of the night’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing! Also, a massive thank you to Slytherclaw1917 for keeping me focused and organizing all my wayward thoughts for this story and all my ideas for future work.
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me.


	32. Remember the Name - Fort Minor & Styles of Beyond

Severus’s boots were near silent as he made his way down the stone corridor and out to the wall that fortified the castle. He looked out at the ocean, watching it fade seamlessly into the night sky, the stars and crescent moon reflected on its smooth surface. In the distance, he could hear the repeating sounds of apparition as the Dark Lord’s followers arrived for the night’s events. 

Alone at the outlook, Severus allowed his thoughts to wander to just what the Dark Lord could possibly want with Hermione. With just over three months till she had to return to her own time, it would not due for _Him_ , to become overly interested in her. Her sudden disappearance would already be an issue to deal with, but if she garnered any more of the Dark Lord’s attention, only for her to one day vanish it would not bode well for him. 

His angel was highly intelligent and vastly skilled with her wand, but being of muggle birth she undermined the entire pureblood supremacist doctrine. She was living proof that everything the Dark Lord and his followers supported was wrong. For the life of him, Severus could not figure out just what her appeal would be to his Lord.

D _amn cheeky minx is right, I have gotten too distracted._

His mind went round and round in circles and still, he was coming up empty. He had been a spy for less than a handful of hours and already he was failing at it.

_Well... I’m still alive in seventeen years so at least I know I get better at this shite…_

As the sounds of apparition died off, he turned his back to the ocean and walked to the other wall looking down into the arena. The lush green grass surrounding the area was beginning to brown as autumn came in and straggled the life from the earth in preparation for winter. The center of neatly kept grounds held what once was a jousting field, back from when the castle was a shining example of medieval life. Now that the Dark Lord had taken over, the area had been sunken into the ground creating the arena they used to duel each other for _His_ entertainment.

Severus watched as the mass of followers flooded the castle grounds coming to fill in the seats within their designated ranks. The Order was truly delusional if they thought they stood a chance against the Dark Lord and his followers. The inner circle alone nearly matched them in numbers and that was before taking in the middle and lower level followers. They had too much internal strife to be effective against the Death Eaters, spending more time arguing among themselves about orders that had already been given or questioning his reasoning to join the cause as if it was any other business, seeing as their leader had already made the choice. They spent too much time questioning Dumbledore and not enough planning and preparing.

Looking through the wizards, it was easy to pick out the newest recruits so he could find them later and commit their faces to memory for the Order. The newcomers were the only ones to ever make the idiotic mistake of dressing for a meeting at the Ministry and not for a night of dueling, where the only rule was no killing curse because it ended the fun too soon. Shaking his head at the stupidity around him, Severus shrank the length of his robes to mid thigh, leaving the clasp undone revealing one of the many tight long sleeve shirts he wore in his casual attire, the close cut black denims he favored, and his dragon leather boots. In recent months it had become his everyday staple having noted how much his angel preferred the devious street look. He pulled on a set of dragon leather gloves, that left the tips of his fingers exposed, before fixing his mask firmly back into place. Severus set a quick pace, slicing down the stairs of the wall, drawing the hood of his cloak into place, as he went to join Lucius and Regulus on the outer edges of the arena. Coming to a stop on the right of Reg, Severus nodded to both in greeting as he took a wide legged stance, crossing his arms over his chest.

The dark trio watched in silence as their Lord seemed to float to the center of the arena, silencing his followers with merely his appearance. The Dark Lord, took a slow spin in the center, raising his arms up as he began, “My loyal followers, children of the pure, welcome to tonight’s events! Take this night as a chance to prove yourselves among your brothers, for it is a chance to rise above all the rest and shine.” Taking a moment to sweep over the lowest in the organization he continued, “One of my elite started out where you all find yourselves now. Neither of pureblood nor wealth, he had a thirst to prove himself better than the rest and now he holds the highest honor among you, the seat at my right side. He has my faith, my loyalty, and the distinct honor of being the one I trust above all others. Allow that to inspire you to perform at your very best tonight, reaching for the ends of your ambition. If it can be done once, surely it can be done again.” _He_ stalked up the stairs, exiting the arena, forcing everyone to fall into a rapid kneel at his passing. The dark trio dropped gracefully before him as he came to the top gliding past them to his throne. As his robes swished alongside him, their Lord turned to face the crowd once more, “Let the games begin!” He shouted before falling into his throne arrogant as any king.

The trio rose once more coming to the edge of the arena to watch as the gauntlets were thrown down for the night’s duels. “You know if I didn’t have that Black family ego, I would probably become jealous of the way he always praises you Sev,” Regulus joked reaching around Lucius to slap him on the shoulder.

Lowering his head and turning it, Severus looked to Reg, and though he couldn’t see it smirked. “I’ll leave _those_ particular duties to you and your cousin, Reg. Besides for all his praise, we all know the only person here that could compete with the beauty of the Blacks would Luc here, and I think Cissy would hang him from his bollocks in the cellar if he ever stepped out on her.” 

“Too right,” Lucius chortled. “You know she threatened to cut them off with a rusty knife and shove them down my throat just the other day for flirting with a shop girl in Diagon Alley. Where she gets the imagination for these threats I will never know.”

Severus laughed to himself knowing exactly where Cissy got that particular punishment from.

_My fiery little angel._

“Don’t disparage yourself Sev. _He_ has shown me your little mudblood. She is _quite_ the looker. I think my dear cousin is a wee bit jealous of his newfound fascination.”

“Black what would you know about attractive witches?” Lucius mocked.

“I’m gay, not blind. Just because I would rather share a bed with either of you doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a beautiful witch when I see one.” he barked out in laughter. “Besides we all know it isn’t as much of a hardship for you as you play at. Getting to rub it in my brother’s face that she would rather knowingly open her cunt to a Death Eater than him.”

“Guilty,” he purred, his mask deepening the sinful sound. 

Lucius bumped both their chests, nodding to the arena. “Matches have been made for the night.” Pointing to the first pairing he tossed coins to the ground, “Twenty galleons on the brawny one there.” Severus took in the young wizard who couldn’t be but a year or two older than his own nineteen, he seemed unphased by the challenge, relaxed and confident in his prowess. Looking to the scrawny one who had made the challenge he saw the adrenaline already rolling off of him. He was bouncing on his feet ready to begin. He didn’t look like much but he had a thirst to best the other, the drive to prove himself worthy to those around him and himself. Mind made up Severus pulled the coins from a pocket within his robes, “Fifty on the scrappy one,” he challenged throwing his money down.

“Your money,” Luc smirked, matching the bet. “Reg you in?”

“No, I’m still trying to recoup my fucking losses from when I bet on Sev last time. Seriously he never fucking loses, it was supposed to be a sure bet,” he swore shaking his head.

“Forgive me Reg,” he mocked with a bow. “You try going fifteen rounds with that bitch’s cruciatus while still healing from your family’s thrice damned nine tails curse and let’s see how you fair.”

“Dead or in the Janus Thickey Ward no doubt,” he guffawed. “Seriously, it’s no wonder the Dark Lord wants to breed you and your little pet.”

“What?” Lucius and Severus both asked in shock.

“Fuck… Pretend you didn’t hear that,” Regulus muttered looking around to see if anyone was within earshot.

Throwing up his muffliato, Severus came to stand before Luc and Reg closing them into a triangle. “Speak Black,” he demanded the anger that came with his occlusion slipping out and hiding the fear that had sent his heart into overdrive while his blood simultaneously froze in his veins.

“Look I wasn’t just taking the piss out of Bella earlier. The demented bitch really is pissed about your mudblood. Since we have gotten so close to overthrowing the Ministry, the Dark Lord has become obsessed with securing his reign and wants an heir. He’s been fucking Bella like a man possessed but nothing has come of it, just as well because the Wizarding World is not ready for that hell sent spawn.”

  
“Get on with it Reg,” Lucius snapped.

“Right, sorry. _He’s_ , become infatuated with your pet Severus and thinks she may be just what he needs to secure everything for the future. Whether the others admit to it or not, we all know you are the most powerful one in the circle and from what he has seen of your girl and what has been reported to him about her, dirty blood or not she is formidable. Whatever he gave us tonight is his backup plan if you two are unable to give him, his little army of heirs to take over for him one day.

“Bella has gone as crazy as a niffler in a diamond mine about it. I don’t think she will be happy till she sees your girl bleed Severus.” Regulus’s usually playful voice was somber as he spoke, highlighting his words in their glaring truth. To further prove his point he raised his mask daring Severus to look in his mind for the lie. 

_Is it even possible for this to get any fucking worse?_

He swore inside his head. The Dark Lord wanted to breed them like a prized stud and mare, no doubt it was Pettigrew reporting back about Hermione, and he knew a sure bet when he saw one and this one said it was Bella that the rat reported to on his angel. Shoving his personal concerns on the matter down, he waved Reg off, not needing to verify his words.

“Congratulations mate,” Lucius said slapping him on the back. “Reg here gets to lay with our Lord and you get to sire the minion army with your little mudblood. How many do you think he will want? At least two I would guess, have to have a spare after all.” Lucius was cackling away as Severus flicked his wand at him muttering, “Crucio.”

Lucius’s body seized up, dropping to the ground in spastic movements, his jaw locking painfully tight. Releasing the curse, he looked down at his friend and with an eery calm said, “If our Lord wishes it, then so it shall be,” before walking off.

Severus paced up and down the stone wall attempting to rein in his anger with no success. This was far worse than he could have ever imagined. Securing his reign over Wizarding Britain was something they had all foreseen coming when the Dark Lord began to bed Bellatrix. Even though the kid would make the Devil himself run and hide, it was a smart match. The Blacks were one of the oldest bloodlines in their world, the kid would basically be royalty among the followers. The Dark Lord wanting to use him and Hermione though… That was not at all what Severus would have thought spurred on _His_ interest in his angel. Until tonight he had thought that The Dark Lord was just checking in on her to see if Severus was still playing his part. It was no secret among them about his past with Evans, having been routinely mocked for it as he rose up in the ranks. 

Regulus’s loose lips changed everything for their plans going forward with hiding the baby. He had thought the worst thing to happen if someone found out, would be him being forced to watch his wife and unborn child get murdered. The risk of their child falling into the hands of the Dark Lord was infinitely worse.

Making another pass through the wall, Severus blew off some bricks in another failed attempt at collecting himself so he might return. As he neared the end once more, he turned to face his Lord. “My Lord,” he greeted about to kneel before him.

“No need Severus, I’ve come to talk to you. Regulus has informed me of his unfortunate slip of the tongue. That boy is lucky I hold a level of affection for him,” he spoke his words going slightly soft at the mention of his affection for Regulus. “I had hoped to address my desires with you in a private, less volatile atmosphere. After all the manner in which one broaches such a sensitive topic as this one, often determines how it is received and the outcome.

“I know it may seem… unsavory having to spawn your line with one such as her but I do believe the children she would bear you would be quite powerful and power will win over blood anytime the two fight.”

“My Lord regardless of my feelings about the mudblood, you wish it and so it should be. I admit it will be difficult to convince her that the safest place for a child is within our ranks and not her precious Order but I imagine it can be done with time,” he drawled, keeping a mindful two paces behind the Dark Lord.

From their vantage on the wall, they saw the green flares get shot up from within the arena before they crested the rim of the pit. Adjusting their path to the stairs to head back over his Lord said, “We shall discuss this in more detail later Severus. For now, channel that rage into your duel. Our followers are quite anxious for your rematch against dear Bellatrix.” Turning to face Severus, the Dark Lord reached out and patted his cheek, “You’ve been a loyal servant Severus. I have asked much of you but as you are my heir to this new world it is only fitting we begin plans to secure your own line of heirs.”

Giving a slight nod of his head Severus quietly responded, “I live to do your bidding my Lord.”

Severus followed the Dark Lord into the arena, the excitement from the followers palpable. The inner circle came to stand in groups of four, covering their Lord from each corner as he once more addressed his masses.

“We have finally come to the part of the evening many of you have been waiting for!” The followers that surrounded them stomped their feet in anticipation. Their Lord always told them to put on a show on game night, and none put on a better show than the inner circle. “Our last night of entertainment left many of you with lighter pockets than when you arrived. My faithful right hand,” he gestured to Severus calling him forth. Taking a step from the group he bowed his head before walking back into the ranks. “Fell to that of my dear, sweet left hand.” Bella rocked forward presenting Severus with a mocking curtsey before resuming her spot. “However tonight, he is fully healed from a vicious curse that was gifted upon him from the so called side of the light.” The crowd around them hissed at the mention of the Order, thirsty for blood. The Dark Lord gave a malicious parody of a laugh before continuing on, “I know you all only care to see their rematch tonight, so without preamble, let’s see who is truly the better duelist!”

The sounds of coins hitting the ground in bets filled the arena. Turning to Lucius, Regulus, and Avery, Severus tossed a pouch full of coins at the ground. “Let’s say five hundred on myself gentlemen.”

“You are one cocky fuck Sev,” Regulus shouted before matching the bet himself.

Dark laughter slipped from his mask as he made his way into the circle that had been burned into the center of the arena. Spreading his arms out wide, he greeted the masses filling the various levels, sending them into a fever pitch of stomping and cheering. 

Bellatrix came up to him, her wand drawn running the curved wood down the side of his face like a lover’s caress. Though she couldn’t see it, he glared at her from behind his mask. “Come back for more?” She asked in her faux high pitched voice. For as beautiful as she was with her black curls, cream colored skin, and slow curves, she was twice as crazy. One stupid night in her bed just before the new year began and he had been paying for it ever since.

“Bellatrix, I wouldn’t want more of you if you were the last magical cunt to sink my prick into,” he with a sneer of disgust lacing his voice.

Coming to the center they squared off against each other as they readied themselves to engage in a proper duel. Bringing their wands to their faces, they mirrored one another flicking them out to the side, before bowing and beginning to trace their steps back to the edges. “On the count of three,” their Lord called cheerfully. “One…two…three!” 

Quick as lightning, she sent off a cruciatus, her fast wand work being the only thing that made up for the predictability of it. Flicking it away Severus felt his shields shimmer into place around him as they began to circle each other. “Come now Bella, is that really the best you’ve got?” He taunted.

In rapid succession, he sealed her lips and blinded her eyes. Both only lasted for a moment as she wordlessly ended them both. They continued to circle one another, with Bellatrix on the offense and Severus playing a soft defense. It always drove her into a tizzy when one wouldn’t play back with her. As he riled her up more and more he began to subtly poke along her mind testing the strength of it.

_Not just yet._

Changing tactics he began a rapid fire attack of curses, busying her with her defense against him as he checked again.

_Just there, the smallest crack_.

Pulling on his fiendfyre it took the same shape as his patronus. The fiery swan soared around them, leaving smoke in its wake as he came to attack Bellatrix. Dousing it in a powerful rainfall, she once more went in for the attack.

Subtly lowering his shields he allowed her crucio to come through preparing for the impact of the fire that was about to ignite his nerves. His limbs locked up, causing him to fall to the ground. His back arched in the dirt as the pain spread. Grinding down on his teeth, he slowly began to fight off the effects of her attack, slipping his hand closer to his boot. As he made contact with the top of the shoe, she released her attack, an unhinged laugh ringing through the arena. 

Severus slowly slid his hand into his boot while laying in the charred grass awaiting her approach. She walked towards him on her heeled boots, twisting her hair.

_Just a little closer Bella_.

She came to kneel before him forcing her wand into the cheek of his mask as she leaned over him. “Now Sevy my sweet, our Lord wants us to put on a good show. Be a love and get up so we can continue.”

Panting from the aftershocks, his hand grasped the raw amethyst handle of his dagger. As she lifted her wand to attack him once more he slid the blade free cutting into her abdomen with the poisoned tip before jumping to standing grabbing a fist full of her hair. Coming behind her, he exposed her neck, dragging the sharpened point along her neck, further exposing her to the magic nullifying potion he stored the blade in.

“Tsk, tsk Bella. You brought a wand to a knife fight,” he admonished before driving the blade into the fleshy socket of her shoulder. He watched as her veins turned black before seizing her limbs in a bind. The arena roared around him as he came to squat before the deranged woman.

His hand was unsteady as the lingering effects of her cruciatus coursed through his nervous system. Grasping her face in his large hand he yanked her up to meet his eyes head on. He obliterated the crack that had formed in her defenses from when she thought she had the upper hand.

Severus could distantly hear her groan at the pain before it turned into a laugh as he began flipping through to confirm her involvement with the rat.

_Fucking crazy bitch._

_Sevy, I thought you enjoyed my brand of crazy._

He scoffed inside her mind as he continued his search. Though he had destroyed her outer walls, her mind was a series of more walls, closing off sections of the mind. They were so thorough he would have to shatter them each to even get a feel of what was behind each one. Even being Bellatrix he had to appreciate the fine work of her mind. It was one of a kind. 

Savagely pulling out, he let her drop to the ground. Getting close to her to be heard over the roars of the Dark Lords followers, he hissed in her ear, “Fucking come after the mudblood Bella and it won’t be me you have to worry about. Our Lord has plans for her that you have been unable to carry out.”

Severus smirked as he twisted the knife in her shoulder before pulling it free. Wiping her blood off on her robes, he replaced the blade in his boot and left the circle. Coming up to Regulus he handed him a vial, “There is enough of that potion coursing through her bloodstream to render her a squib for at least twenty-four hours. If our Lord so chooses this will negate the effects in a couple of hours.”

Bending down he picked up his share of the winning bets and sauntered over to the Dark Lord. Coming to an elegant bow, he dropped to one knee before addressing his master. “My Lord, I must be off, to see to my pet. You know how animals make a mess when you leave them for too long,” he said with an evil laugh.

The Dark Lord howled out in laughter before responding. “Yes Severus, filthy things they are, but alas we need her now. Go, work your charms on your mudblood, fuck the residual magic out of your system. I shall call upon you to further discuss our plans for her going forward.” 

Stalking his way up the arena and across the castle grounds, Severus made his way to the beach. Turning to look at the castle he swore before apparating home to his angel. “We are so _fucked_!”


	33. Gangsta - Kehlani

“Tippy?” Hermione called down the hall, as she hung her coat on the rack, toeing off her flats and tucking them under the entrance table. “Remus, feel free to make yourself at home, the library is just through those doors there. Severus has quite the collection but be warned, some of the tomes are seriously dark and will bite. I’m going to go change and I’ll be back.” 

Making her way to the stairs, Tippy walked through the kitchen door, wearing her powder blue pillowcase. Hermione had yet to give up on trying to free the elf but the compromise of pillow wardrobes and the occasional off day had appeased her for the time being. “We has guest!” The little elf cheered excitedly, clapping her hands together at the sight of Remus. “I get evening tea and desserts ready.”

She took off at a hurried pace to the kitchen. Reaching the door she turned around and looked at Hermione. Snapping her fingers three vials of potions appeared, “Master Sevy say you _must_ take these. I is instructed to put them in your tea if you no take them willingly.” Tippy floated the small doses over to Hermione who was groaning at the sight of them.

“What are those?” Remus asked nodding in the directions of the vials.

“Severus has gone into full daddy mode,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes with a soft smile betraying her displeasure. “This one,” she said holding up a thick orange colored potion, “Is all the extra vitamins and nutrients the baby needs every day.” She took that one easily enough, it’s sweet and sour taste reminding her of a Honeydukes confection, making her eager to indulge him with this one. “This disgusting thing,” she dangled a deep burgundy one before him, “Is a creation my sweet husband brews to make the nausea go away. The catch is that it smells like soured milk and tastes even worse. I want to puke every time I taste the damn thing but at least I can eat afterwards. Not that I want to after tasting this,” she said sullenly as her face screwed up at the smell of the opened potion. Gagging she threw it down her throat trying to avoid her tongue, much to the amusement of Remus. Scowling at him, she opened the murky green one, giving it the same down the hatch treatment.

“And that one?”

“His paranoia and protective side coming through. He’s been studying infertility for a friend and created this for the next time she gets pregnant. It’s supposed to help keep my hormone levels elevated to prevent miscarriage. She’s had several and after the one last year, she hasn’t been able to get pregnant. They are both now constantly worried, checking my vitals and the baby.”

She began walking up the stairs resting her hand over the small bump and turned back to Remus, “Not that I can blame them. I must cast the spell to watch the little fluttering heart at least five times a day." His soft chuckle followed her up the stairs to the room she shared with Severus. 

Hermione pulled her rings from her denim pocket, holding them up to be inspected. Cool to the touch and still a shining gold, she slid the three melded rings back onto her hand. She stripped her clothes off trading them in the hamper for the shirt Severus wore the day before shrinking it to fit her short frame. Summoning a pair of soft sleep shorts, she stepped into them and made her way back downstairs.

On the glass coffee table, Tippy had laid out a tea tower filled with miniature versions of desserts, several pots of tea leaves, and a steaming kettle with matching cups and saucers. Seeing a small plate stacked with macarons on the matching glass table between the two armchairs, Hermione called out, "Thank you, Tippy,” before hurrying over to eat one as she tucked her feet under her in the chair.

Remus came into the living room a short minute later a huge smile on his face. “Hermione, that library is impressive! I could spend several weeks here and never leave that room.” He came to sit opposite her on the couch, fixing himself a cup before folding his ankle over his knee, leaning back for a sip. She watched him study her for a moment before asking, “What are you looking at Remus? Those wolf senses going off again?”

With a chuckle he shook his head, placing the tea back on the table. “No actually I was looking at your little snake bump there,” he said, raising his eyebrows while nodding his head toward her softly rounded belly. “How far along are you?”

Hermione smiled as she waved her wand bringing forth the purple flutter. “I’ll be thirteen weeks on my birthday. I didn’t think I would show this quickly but apparently, a short torso makes you pop faster,” she said with a shrug as the light seeped back into her. “Also, who said this baby will be a snake?”

“Have you met the father?” Remus asked sarcastically, making her laugh.

“Actually I was thinking between the both of us, they may end up in Ravenclaw. I just know he would rather Hufflepuff than Gryffindor and seeing as I don’t want to be a young widow, I hope not Gryffindor either,” she said laughing. 

“How are you two going to cover this when you get back? You’ll still be seventeen and what his student? Not to mention the war.”

“Actually with my year here and the use of a time-turner during my third year that had me repeating a good portion of every single day, I’ll be closer to twenty once I’m back not that anyone but him will know that.”

“Oh I’m sure that will make Snape feel better, he will only be nearly seventeen years older than you as opposed to nearly twenty,” he said laughing.

Hermione laughed nodding her head, “Yes it is already a bit of a sore spot for him, but don’t be mean Remus, I know your wife and you are quite the cradle robber yourself.” Getting up with her plate she padded towards the kitchen, “This requires more macarons.”

“Are you sure that’s a baby you have in there and not a belly full of biscuits,” he teased after her, earning him a shock from her wand.

_______________

Severus landed on his front stoop, raising his hand to the door to lower the wards. Twisting the knob, he strode into his home, coming to a stop at seeing the men’s shoes that were most definitely not his at the table.

_Who the fuck is in my house?_

Drawing his wand, he quietly made his way to the living room. As he rounded the corner, Lupin shot up aiming at him as well.

_I will fucking kill him,_ he thought.

Before either could make a move though, the door to the kitchen swung open and he heard a plate shatter on the ground.

“Severus!” His angel shouted just before his arms became full with his tiny witch, her legs locking him in a grip worthy of any snake. He dropped his wand coming to cup her bottom as she tore the mask from his face and yanked the hood of his cloak down. Her soft, pink lips crashed onto his as her fingers gripped his hair keeping him sealed to her. Hermione’s small tongue licked at the seam of his mouth, a moan coming from her as he opened up. She tasted delicious, her mouth a mixture of the sugary French treats she loved so much.

“Ummm… I’m just going to get my shoes and uh… See you, Hermione,” the wolf called out before slipping from the room. A short moment later, Severus heard the door open and shut and he summoned his wand up to raise the wards back into place. 

Severus’s fingers sank into the muscle of her pert bottom, forcing her core to rub against his growing erection. He was distantly aware that he had yet to lower his shields and come up from the darkness but as she moaned into his mouth at the friction, he bated the thoughts away. His angel’s small hands tugged on the hair at the base of his neck, pulling his lips from hers. As his neck was exposed to her, she ran her warm, wet tongue up his pulse, latching on to suck a bruise into place, extracting a growl from within his throat. He took a fist full of her smooth waves and returned her none too gentle tug.

A soft whimper fell from her lips as she let go of him coming to meet his eyes. Severus examined the small ring of hazel that shone through her lust blown eyes. The relief at having him home safely and the love he saw there soothed the possessive streak that had risen in him at seeing the wolf in his home. Still, he couldn’t stop himself as he pushed her into the wall, running his nose over her cheek, bringing his lips to her ears. His voice was dark and silken as he purred, “Angel you are mine.” Covering her abdomen in his large hand he said, “This baby is mine and I will not share either of you with anyone.” He punctured his words with a bite to her neck, marking her as his, as her hips rolled against his erection. “Yours,” she whimpered desperately, trying to shove the cloak from his body. 

Soothing the bite with his tongue, he murmured, “Louder.”

“Yours!” She yelled out, panting with her rising desire.

“Good,” he purred before sealing his lips back to hers, brutally plundering her mouth with his tongue. Her small hands fisted in his hair once more, her nails dragging across his scalp, making him groan into her mouth and roughly thrust his hips into her cloth covered core

Severus felt a brutal yank on his hair as his lips were ripped from hers. “Look at me,” Hermione demanded, her grip sharp enough it threatened to pull the hair from his scalp. Severus met her narrowed eyes, slightly raising an eyebrow at her in challenge.

“You’re still occluding,” she deduced. Her soft palm came up to cup his cheek and he involuntarily leaned into the gentle touch. “Drop your walls, Severus.” He growled in response to her demand nipping at the palm cupping his cheek. His eye twitched as she yanked on his hair more, “I mean it, Severus, drop the walls or drop me. I don’t care if you stay submerged in the dark and I get fucked by the Death Eater in you, but you will not fuck me while shielding your love for me.” His fiery angel yanked even harder, glaring into his eyes.

“Fuck witch,” he swore, grabbing at her wrist and pinning it to the wall. Staring her down, he slowly allowed the walls to lower, feeling the rush of the suppressed fear and panic from the evening mix with the anger and sense of helplessness. All combined with the possessive beast that clawed to the surface at seeing Lupin in his house and the waves of dark magic that washed over him all night long. 

Hermione’s eyes softened before his gaze as she rolled her hips against his erection whispering, “Very good Severus. Now use me to fuck everything out of yourself.”

“Merlin, how did I get so lucky?” He whispered against her neck, before cupping her bottom again and carrying her up the stairs.

“You saved me from a werewolf when I was fourteen. At the time it was the height of sexiness,” she laughed.

A laugh hissed out of his nose as he shook his head, resealing his lips to hers. Coming into their room, Severus pulled back from her mouth, unhooking her legs, to toss her onto the bed. Hermione’s eyes steadily watched him, as he pulled off his gloves, shrugged his cloak off onto the floor, and reached behind him tugging off his shirt. He rested a knee on the bed, running his exposed palms up her hips. “I believe this is mine,” he purred, pulling the shirt from her and adding it to the growing pile on the floor.

His hands continued their course up the sides of her body, coming around to cup her breasts. He held her gaze as he lowered his mouth to the smooth cup, pulling it under the swell with his teeth. His fingers began working her dusty pink nipple into a firm peak as he freed her other breast. Working the newly exposed nipple, Severus flicked his tongue over the first peak, drawing out a soft sigh from her. As he pinched and pulled at the one between his fingers, his mouth sucked the other between his teeth, making her whimper at the various sensations. Her fingers traced up the scars on his back, her nails scratching at the sensitive tissue, making him groan around her.

At the vibrations, Hermione’s hips came up to his thigh and began rubbing on the rough denim material seeking out friction. Severus slapped a hand down on her hips to still the motion, looking up over her breast, her nipple caught between his teeth, as he said, “No,” around the peak, his words making her groan of frustration fall off into a moan of pleasure.

_How quickly she changes her tone_ , he thought as a dark sensuous laugh made the nipple fall from his lips.

He trailed a series of open mouth kisses down her chest and abdomen, coming to a stop at the small swell of their baby. His large hand engulfed the entire area as he placed a sweet kiss on the growing bump murmuring, “I love you my tiny cherub.” With a soft stroke, he continued his path of seduction, running his tongue along her pelvic bone, over to her hip, sucking on the bone that would be prominent for just a little while longer. Grabbing the waistband of her sleep shorts, Severus yanked them off, tossing them to the floor.

Hermione whimpered at the loss of his weight as Severus stood up and began working his belt loose. Getting the button free and the zip down, his erection sprang forth anxious to escape the confines of its denim prison. Bending over, he pulled the dagger from his boot, tossing it and his wand to the nightstand, before working the laces loose. Stepping out of his boots he came to the edge of the bed, “Take them off,” he ordered letting the full effect of his voice wash over her. 

Biting her lip Hermione came to her knees, scooting to meet him at the edge. Severus looked down at her head as her hands came to the waistband and began pulling the denims from his butt and thighs. Her breasts grazed his erection as she leaned further into him to work them lower. He brought his hands up to remove her bra letting it fall between them, as he palmed her heavier swells. As he stepped from his denims, her hand trailed up his thigh coming to cup his sack and begin to massage the weight that hung from him. His head fell back, a grunt of pleasure slipping out, as her other hand ran over the slit taking the moisture to make her hand glide over him as she tugged on his length. 

“Fuck…” He sighed as her lips came to kiss the tip before closing over the head, her tongue tracing the shape of him. Severus’s hips began rocking into her mouth as she slowly worked more of him in. He removed a hand from her breast, bringing it to her hair to set her pace as she worked his cock down her throat.

Severus watched her hand leave his sack, gliding down her side and around her hip before her fingers disappeared into her folds. “Shite angel,” he swore as she began to moan around his length, working them both to the edge. Her eyes glowed as she looked up at him through her lashes, hollowing her cheeks to create a tight suction around him. He could feel his release building as he began to lengthen more in her mouth and his sack rise up with pressure.

Using her hair, he pulled her from him, the pop of his erection leaving her mouth echoing around them. His other hand came between them, pushing her fingers away from her apex. “Not till I allow it,” he growled at her. He watched her throat work to swallow as her cheeks bloomed in a flush. “And when will that be?” She whispered her voice heavy with need.

He smirked at her as he answered, “Not for a while yet angel.” He slapped the muscle of her bottom, eliciting a yelp from her as he pulled her up to meet his lips. Severus tangled his fingers within her waves as his tongue tangled with hers. Hermione’s soft hands skimmed once more over the scars, her fingers kneading the ridges they had created along his muscles. Sighing into her mouth at the attention, he gripped her bottom with his other hand before twisting them around to land his back on the bed, her on top of him.

Severus laughed at her eagerness to straddle his length, it dying off into a moan as her hot, wet center dragged across the throbbing member. She moved her fingers into his hair tugging at the ends as she rolled her hips on him, making her bud glide over the vein in his cock.

_You are not controlling anything, tonight angel,_ he thought as his fingers sank into her hips forcing her movements to stutter and stop.

Hermione pinned him with a stare that could make any Death Eater cower before her as she growled, “Severus you better stop teasing me and fuck me already.” She punctured her demand by sinking her nails into his chest and dragging them down to his abdomen making welts appear instantly. Looking from the welts to her, he smirked as her eyes went wide as the predator in him came to the surface.

“Shite!” She giggled as he grabbed a hold of one leg, swinging it over himself, forcing her body to flip over. Taking a punishing hold of her hips, Severus yanked her core up to his mouth, taking a hard lick from her bud up her slit. Her giggles tapered off into whimpers and moans as her hips rode his tongue. “Put it back in your mouth angel,” he growled into her channel as he slapped her bottom.

“Fuck,” he moaned into her folds as she sucked him into her mouth, her greedy hips bouncing on his face as he licked and sucked at her pleasure. His cock glided along the ridges of her mouth, as her head bobbed up and down him, his hips beginning to thrust up into her mouth each time her hips ground down on his tongue. 

Severus moved his mouth to her bud beginning to stroke it with his tongue as he coated his fingers in her dripping desire. As he sank two digits into her channel, the plush wet walls sucked him in making her moans increase around his length. Her hand took his sack in a gentle grip rolling the weight around in her palm as he began to pet her front wall, curling his fingers with each stroke. 

Hermione’s channel kept his fingers in a vice grip as he worked her to the edge, sucking hard on her nub. “Severus,” she sobbed around his length as her walls began a slow flutter building her release up. As he brought her closer to the edge she worked him faster, hollowing her cheeks once more to constrict her mouth around his length as she began pulling at his sack working him to the edge with her.

The flutter within her increased in speed as her channel began to flood more pleasure over him. She bucked wildly against him, chasing the rising orgasm on his tongue. Just as her walls began to tighten around his fingers he slipped out and pulled his mouth away denying her the release she had been seeking.

He watched as her head lifted off of him looking back to his eyes. “Please,” she begged. “I’m so close Severus, please fuck me.”

“Say it, angel,” he growled. Her head canted to the side trying to understand what he wanted to hear.

Dragging his finger over her slit he purred, “Who fucking owns this?”

“You do,” she moaned out, rocking against his finger.

“Who do you belong to?” He demanded as he began coating his erection in the pleasure he pulled from her. 

“You!”

“And whose is this?” He asked, cupping her baby bump.

“Yours, we are both yours!” She yelled out desperate with the need to release. 

Sliding up behind her, Severus positioned her hips, as he gripped his length, guiding it to her center. Hermione begged him to fill her as he rubbed the head around her opening teasing her further.

In a quick, hard, thrust, he sank deep into her channel making her back bow as she screamed out, “ _SEVERUS_!” 

He set a brutal pace, snapping his hips into her, as he drove in hard and deep with each thrust. His large hands gripped her waist forcing her to meet each thrust, his sack slapping forward to meet her bud. 

Severus watched as Hermione’s arms stretched out in front of her forcing her body into a bow as she chanted “Yes,” and “More.” 

His release built fast within him, pressure building at the base of his spine and his sack growing painfully tight, wanting to explode inside her.

“You’ve been begging me to let you come, Hermione, _don’t_ disappoint me,” he growled as he began to work her bud.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together and her moans filled the room, bouncing off the walls, coming back into his ears driving him further forward. Her channel clenched around him in a punishing grip, making him groan, as her walls began a rapid flutter. Hermione screamed out as her orgasm washed over her, panting furiously as she repeated his name with each wave of pleasure. 

Pulling out of her at the last moment he shot his release onto her back, fisting his cock to push forth every bit of his seed to mark her, growling, “Mine,” as it painted her.

Hermione collapsed beneath him in a heap, turning her head to look back at him with a dazed smile on her face. Severus came to lay beside her, petting her hair, as he propped his head on his other hand. 

She scooted just close enough to kiss his elbow as she basked in her afterglow. His emotions from the night flooded out of him as he relaxed beside her, leaving him more stable but guilty as he took in the state of her back and hips.

_Salazar, I fucking brutalized her._

“What’s wrong Severus?” She asked her voice airy.

“You haven’t seen the savage state I’ve left your body in yet angel. I fucking marked you like an animal with my come, bruises are forming all over your hips, your bum is red from my hand, and I’m sure if I moved your hair out of the way your neck would also be sporting a nasty bruise in the shape of my teeth.” 

Summoning his wand to his hand, he cleaned himself from her back, making her pop up onto her elbows as she yanked the wand from him, tossing it up further on the bed.

“No!” She scolded. “First off, you should have had to wash it off of me Severus before taking me again in the shower. Secondly, did you hear me telling you ‘no’ or ‘stop’ at any point? Because I am pretty sure I didn’t.”

“Hermione, you should see yourself before you scold me,” he said dejectedly.

“Severus Snape! Shut up and listen to me!” He felt his eyes go slightly wide at her livid tone. “You are ruining my post orgasm delirium. I enjoyed every second of what we just did. The only thing I regret is not having sex with you in this state sooner. I love when you are gentle and make love to me but good Godric you just shagged my brains out and it was amazing. I think every now and then I’m going to need you to thoroughly fuck me like this because… Ugh,” she sighed, flopping onto her back. “So good,” she moaned.

He brought his hand to her abdomen rubbing it back and forth as he whispered, “I’m terrified of being like him, Hermione. He was a drunk who hated what my mother was and what I became. He brutalized her body in and out of their bedroom, beating her spirit down so much that by the end she may as well have been a squib, there was so little magic left in her core.

“I don’t want to end up like the man that donated sperm to my creation. Hurting you and treating you like you are some possession that I own and can do with as I please, which is exactly what I did tonight.” He rolled onto her, sliding down between her legs, cupping their baby, as he rested his weight on his elbows. “You and her, are the center of my world. For all the awful shite I have done and will do, I don’t deserve either of you or to be this happy. I don’t want to screw this life with you up by turning into my father.”

“You don’t know we are having a girl yet Severus,” she said softly running her hands through his hair.

“Do you not want a girl?”

Hermione pushed him onto his back as she came to straddle his waist, cupping his face so his eyes met hers. “I want your baby. Yes, I have a preference but at the end of the day this is your baby and that’s all I care about. As for turning into the bastard that sired you, Severus you are the furthest thing from him. Yes, you have murdered people and tortured people. Merlin knows you’ll have to continue doing it for a long time yet, but you are not your father. 

“Maybe I am naive for thinking there is a difference between the two or blinded by love but I know regardless of what you have done as a Death Eater, you would never hurt me or our child, Severus. Hell the night we met, you could have tortured me, raped me, killed me and all you freaking did was parry my attacks, before putting me in a body bind, lowering me into the snow, and calling me angel. You even revived me before disappearing.

“You are not your father and you could never be your father,” she stressed before kissing his lips. “I love you, Severus Snape.”

Severus brought his arms around her waist, pulling her down for a hug, kissing the mass of hair on her head. He lightly ran his fingers along her back, soaking in her love and faith in him, allowing it to make the fears that spawned his own boggart recede just a little. 


	34. Still Around - 3OH!3

Severus ran his fingers along Hermione’s spine, slowly relaxing into the warm silence that had followed the confession of his fears. She adjusted against him, sliding to her side and hooking a leg over his hips, before pillowing her head on his chest. He pulled her in tighter to him, tucking his free arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

He had to give it to Narcissa, she really had known what she was doing when decorating his home. While he thought the art deco designs she had installed on his ceiling had been frivolous, they had proven to be a good focal point for when he would dive into his mind. Tracing the geometric shapes with his eyes and watching the candles flicker against the matte and high gloss paints, helped to keep him centered while he examined and analyzed himself.

Having grown up with nothing, everything Severus had in life now, he guarded with the ferocity of a dragon, Hermione being no different. It was that seeder part of him that drove him to demand she live with him, to make the impulsive jump to propose to her ensuring she would still be his in her time. That same possessive streak was what had him constantly touching her abdomen and feeling their baby, making the demon within purr in pleasure at having filled her with so much of himself, she now began to swell with a part of him. 

He was self-aware enough to recognize the darker trait within him and knew how the occlumency and dark magic fanned the fire of his possessive tendencies, along with all the other baser instincts that powered the magic. It was why after Hermione moved in making his home theirs, he never went directly back to her after being exposed to the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord for a prolonged period of time. Severus always went to Malfoy Manor, sitting in the conservatory, listening to Narcissa fill the space with idle chatter and gossip, while he slowly lowered his shields and allowed his emotions to lap up on the shore of his mind one at a time.

Severus knew he couldn’t trust himself to safely be around his angel without first pulling himself up from the inner sanctum of his own hell. Now he was at a loss because he couldn’t even place what had possessed him to go straight home to her. Even when he sank in on himself, he always made sure to shield her from the darker, more brutal parts of himself. There had been something within him tonight though, that was like the binding magic, but instead of being driven by love and devotion, he had been overridden by savage desperation to reaffirm that she belonged to him.

He was completely disgusted with how he had acted now that he was coming back into his own self. His angel may have tried to reassure him of her faith and trust in him, that she had enjoyed herself during his vicious fucking of her body, but Severus knew that something cruel had been driving him tonight. Walking into his home he had already had an overwhelming urge to prove that regardless of all the shite fucking them over from the outside his angel was his and his alone. Then Severus saw those blasted loafers in his entryway and the rage of the evening crashed forward with a renewed vigor. Something in him snapped, and the only thing coursing through his mind was to kill whoever thought they could come in and take what was his. 

He had seen the wolf and though rational thought was screaming at him that Lupin wasn’t a threat, Severus couldn’t override the desire to kill him. Even when Hermione jumped into his arms, attaching herself to him, all he could think of was bending her over the damn couch and fucking her right there, showing her, Lupin, and the Dark Lord that her and that baby belonged to him and he wouldn’t allow anyone to come in and take them from him. Severus had only begun to feel relief from the heinous thoughts and urges once they had both been stripped bare, but it had lingered until after he satisfied the beast within by marking her. 

Crunching up to look over his angel’s head, he took in the marks he had left upon her body. Her neck held the impression of his teeth and was beginning to color, her hips were peppered in fingertip shaped bruises, and her bottom that normally glowed with her sun kissed coloring from their honeymoon was sporting a set of hand prints from where he hit her. Severus had officially become his father, brutalizing his wife who was carrying their child. 

He drifted his hand to caress the warm spots he left on each cheek, trying to sooth the damage he had inflected. “Angel,” he whispered into the room. At the sound of his voice, Hermione further tucked herself into him, a soft sigh escaping her as she tightened the hold she had over him with her leg.

_How can she sleep so peacefully and seek me out given what I did to her? Mam was always on edge, avoiding Tobias, and not sleeping unless he was out of the house, for days afterwards._

Summoning his wand to his hand again, Severus called for the eucalyptus salve from their bathroom. His angel was downright livid at his cleaning her back of his release and would no doubt be just as pissed for what he was about to do given the clearly delusional state she had to be in to have enjoyed what he did to her, but the sight of his abuse made him sick to his stomach. His mother was probably rolling over in her grave after tonight and no doubt Cissy would extract a pound of flesh from him, if she knew.

Opening the jar, he dipped his fingers in scooping out the healing cream to rub into her marks. As he began massaging the bite at her neck, watching it slowly worsen before it healed, Severus lost himself in his past. He couldn’t remember if it was the first time or not, it surely wasn’t the last, but it was the night he made a promise to his mother that he had now broken.

_Mam had rushed him into his small room tucking him into bed, her face holding a broken smile on it as she ruffled his hair, kissing him, and shakily depositing her old school books on his bed. “Be my good little cygnet, and stay in here till I come for you okay Severus? Read and learn so that one day you can escape all this and live the life I wish I could give you.”_

_Severus could hear his father’s drunken steps, lumber up the stairs, his small feeble hand, gripping his mam’s wrist to keep her safe in the room with him. No matter how many times he begged her to use her magic and protect herself, she never did. Magic was a no-no in their house because it always made father even more angry with them prolonging the beatings._

_His father’s boot slammed on the top step a moment before he wrenched the door to the small bedroom open. “Come here you worthless bitch,” he slurred, making the magic that had grown rapidly inside Severus’s small body swell with hatred. A spark crackled in the room as he began to lose control._

_It connected with Tobias, making the drunken man’s eye gleam with savage delight. “Eileen, your choice tonight. You can either watch while I beat the freak of nature you birthed or you can come and do your wifely duties in addition to taking his whipping.”_

_Eileen’s clammy hand shook as she touched Severus’s cheek, “Remember, be my good cygnet,” she whispered before turning to face her husband._

_He grabbed her by the elbow, his fingers sinking into her fragile joint, his liquor filled eyes glowing as he smiled at Severus, “Take note boy, freak of nature or not, this is your future,” he slurred. Severus watched frozen on the bed trying to be good for his mam, as his father dragged his mother from the room. He could hear her muffled cry of pain as her body hit the floor of the bedroom, before the door was slammed shut._

_Severus waved his small hand at his bedroom door making it close, as he did what his mam asked and opened a book to read and learn. As the house filled with the sounds of her crying and the rapid beat of their iron bed, he sank into the book about first level potion brewing, his mind taking over for him and closing out the world around him._

_He absorbed all he could from the book, devouring its entire contents that night. He made notes in the margins on things he could discuss with his mother in the morning, hoping to begin his Hogwarts education early and show her that he was taking her directives to learn seriously._

_Closing the book, Severus slowly began to resurface inside his head, listening for any sounds that would signal his need to retreat again. Except for the sound of Tobias’s drunken snores, the house was quiet. He wanted to be his mother’s good little cygnet like she asked and stay till she came for him but he began to worry as the time ticked by and she still hadn’t come._

_Making a choice he slowly eased out of his bed and crept to the door. Peeking into the hall he looked around for any signs of her. The door to his parents’ room was cracked open and he could see his father’s half dressed form passed out on the bed. Taking a step into the hall as quietly as he could, Severus went to look for his mam._

_On his second step he felt a cool drop on the bottom of his bare foot. Knowing instantly what it was, he followed the trail of red drops down the hall to the bathroom, using his magic to clean the spots as he went so mam wouldn’t have too._

_“Mam?” He whispered under the door. When she didn’t respond, he pushed it open slightly to try again. “Mam?”_

_A soft sob came from inside and he opened the door enough to slip in after her, closing it softly behind him. Coming to the tub, he pulled the curtain back and looked at his crying mother. Her nude form was curled in on herself in the tub, ropes of white cream on her exposed skin, her nose and mouth covered in dried blood, and purple bruises along her elegant neck. Severus grabbed a threadbare towel from the bar and stepped into the tub, covering his mother up, laying beside her, as he soothed her hair like she did to him when Tobias would use his belt on him._

_“I’m here mummy, I’m here…” He whispered. Not knowing what else to do for her, he began to talk to her about everything he read in her first year potions book. He talked about various cauldron metals, how the different cuts of ingredients affect the outcome, all the things he couldn’t wait to brew himself, and how one day he would learn so much he would get his mastery, and she would be proud of him._

_“Severus sweetheart, I am already proud of you,” she murmured cupping his small hand in hers. “You are the only light in my life. Promise though that when you grow from my tiny little cygnet into a beautiful swan and find your mate, that you will treat her kindly and with respect and that you will never raise your hand to her or your own little cygnets.”_

_“I’ll treat her like an angel,” he swore._

As Severus was sealing the jar back up, Hermione shot up from the bed, tears filling her hazel eyes, making them glow. She latched herself onto him, pinning him to the bed as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Severus,” she sniffled her voice broken from her crying. “I’m so sorry…”

Her tears traveled from her eyes, to his shoulders, and down his chest as he held her.

“Shhh angel, it was a long time ago,” he soothed, kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry for what I did to you…”

“Severus I promise you, I swear to you, nothing you did is even remotely similar to what he did to her, but I understand now… I’m so, so sorry for getting angry with you.” She leaned up kissing his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into his hair.

Severus tossed the jar to the floor as he returned her affection, wrapping his arms tightly around her small body. Slowly sitting them up, he wrapped her legs around his hips, cradling her bottom between his legs.

Testing their bond out, he thought the words, _I love you_ , within his own mind, allowing it to stay completely open.

Hermione rocked against him, making his cock come to life as she thought, _I love you more._

_Not possible angel._

He reached between them, nudging himself into her opening, slipping inside as she rocked into him again.

The angel in his arms filled his head with her feelings of love and adoration as they rocked back and forth, clinging to the other. They lazily kissed and explored the other’s body as they embraced each other in love. A soft release coursed through them both as the sun began to rise in the bewitched windows, taking them both into sleep, still holding one another. 


	35. The Swan’s Theme - Tchaikovsky

After initially falling asleep last night Hermione had entered a rather odd dream state. Things had started out normal, her dream clouded around the edges and a film like substance over everything she was seeing. Her dream self was watching the Severus of her future sleep on a couch with a little head of wild black curls tucked safely to his chest. As she leaned down to sweep his hair off his face and pull a blanket over them, she felt as though she had been tackled into another dream.

Hermione fell from one dream to another, her feet landing harshly in a small room where a little boy was being tucked into bed by his frightened mother. The image was so clear and the tension of the moment so palpable she fumbled for her wand to protect them only to find it missing. She helplessly watched, while a man who looked alarmingly like her husband in her own time, savagely tore the woman from the room. The space filled with the noises of a nightmare as she tried to wrap the boy in her arms and protect him from the atrocity that was happening across the hall from them.

The small boy she now recognized as Severus slipped through her hands every time she attempted to take hold of him. Hermione could do nothing but kneel on the floor beside him and ride out the awful memory sobbing for the boy who was already becoming a master at occlumency. She watched in horror as her husband’s memory self got up to leave the room and look for his mother. Seeing the blood on the floor she desperately tried to prevent him from following the trail though she knew it was futile as it had already happened.

Hermione cried in anguish as her husband who couldn’t be more than seven or eight years old tried to care for his mother. She begged to be released from the memory knowing she somehow had slipped into Severus’s mind while she slept and needed to get out. What had happened between them was of no consequence to her, she had enjoyed herself, and it had never even crossed her mind that he would go too far, she trusted him implicitly to keep her safe. Now trapped inside the nightmare that was his childhood she understood why it had bothered him so and needed to get to him.

Just as harshly she was pulled from the memory and awoke with a start. He rarely spoke of his childhood and after having seen just a glimpse of the horror he had been surrounded in, Hermione spent the last hours of the night clinging to Severus, showering him in love, attempting to take the scars of his past from him, wishing she could wipe the atrocities from his memory. 

Coming awake the second time, Hermione was greeted by the sight of Severus laying perpendicular to her, a large hand resting above her belly, as he whispered to the baby inside her. It was the sweetest sight she had ever seen, making her love him all the more. How anyone, himself included, could think Severus was evil was beyond her. He had done awful things and would carry the weight and guilt of it around the rest of his life, but the man laying there talking to her womb was the farthest thing from evil, she could imagine. 

Straining to hear what he whispered to their baby, she feigned sleep, hoping he would continue, and she could listen long enough to make it out.

“As Siegfried was beginning to lose hope of Odette making it to the ball he saw her arrive across the room. Much to the dismay of the other princesses who had hoped to win his heart, Siegfried had eyes only for his love. Taking her hand, he declared to the court he had found his bride and they would be wed straight away. At his declaration of love, the magic that allowed Odile to masquerade as the prince’s love vanished revealing the truth.

“He raced to the lake, to find his Odette, begging for her forgiveness for the trick Rothbart had played on him. Though she loved Siegfried with all her heart, the curse had been sealed by the trick. Faced with life forever as a swan, Odette chose to die and spend her afterlife in freedom. Grief stricken as he was, the prince carried Odette into the lake, wishing to no longer live, if he had to do it without her.

“Even in death, their love was powerful, releasing the other maidens from the curse and stripping Rothbart of his magic causing his death. Ascending to heaven, Odette and her prince were finally able to live happily ever after in love.”

_Merlin, how does this man think he could ever be anything like his father?_

Hermione saw his head turn at her thought and watched as his cheeks took on a slight pink tinge at being caught. “It’s not polite to eavesdrop, angel,” he mumbled looking away from her. She felt his lips press to her belly before he moved back up to the top of the bed.

“It’s not really eavesdropping when you are talking to our child who is inside of me Severus,” she teased.

“It is when you are pretending to be asleep so you can listen,” he countered, kissing her shoulder.

“Okay you have me there,” she conceded with a laugh.

Hermione rolled to her side to face Severus, bringing his hand back to the bump they had created. Cupping his face, she placed a kiss on his nose before leaning her forehead to his. “Do you regularly regale our child with stories of ill-fated lovers? Or is _Swan Lake_ special?”

“Mam used to tell me the story growing up, cautioning me to be careful about who I declare my love to,” he whispered. 

“It’s my favorite,” she confessed. “Swans are favorite as a whole. When Harry taught us how to cast a patronus last year, I had hoped that would be the form mine took, alas I got the otter and when I saw it I was so disappointed I lost the corporal form,” she chuckled. “So imagine my shock, when on patrols with Remus one snowy January night eighteen years ago, I get sucked into the orbit of a Death Eater only to fall in love with him and find out his soul is a reflection of a swan. I swear if I hadn’t already been irrevocably in love with you when you brought forth your patronus for the first time, I would have been at that moment.”

Hermione watched as Severus reached for his wand, and brought forth the silvery blue swan. It soared around the room, before making an elegant descent to them, coming to brush a wing along them both. The swan made its way to her own nightstand nudging at her wand. Obliging his spirit animal, she called forth her own watching the otter bound from her wand, swimming around the room, before coming to pounce on his swan.

“You may have wanted a swan angel, but that is most assuredly you,” he laughed. 

She gave him a light shove as they watched as the two frolicked in the air together, before her otter climbed onto the back of his swan, the large wings coming to enclose the other safely inside, and descend them to the bed, disappearing from sight. 

“Severus…” She hesitantly questioned as he rubbed his thumb over her stomach.

“Hmmm?”

“About last night…” Hermione sighed as she trailed off trying to collect her thoughts. How was she supposed to address his memory and its relation to them? Her brash nature urged her to just put it out there and be done with it, but his past was so ingrained in his treatment of her she wasn’t sure anything she could say would penetrate these horrors. She ran her fingers through the soft wave of his ebony hair as she continued, “You know what I saw last night, is not how you were with me. It was the farthest thing from it in fact. You are possessive, jealous, short tempered, can probably hold a grudge till the day you die, and for a Slytherin surprisingly impulsive, but you are also kind, gentle, loyal, and for those lucky few you let in, you love with everything you have. I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Clasping his face in her palms, Hermione forced his fathomless obsidian orbs to look into her and see the truth she spoke. “You are not the man that aided in the creation of your life. You could never treat me or our child in such a vicious, vile, repugnant way. It isn’t in you Severus. It could never be in you, regardless of how long you are around the Dark Lord or the other Death Eaters, no matter how much dark magic you use, you would never, ever, be able to be that heinous of a person. I know your heart and your soul and you are not capable of it.

“Yes there is darkness in you and it makes you so bloody powerful, and no matter how much I wish I could unburden you of the scars of your past they shaped you into who you are, adding to that strength. I want and love all of you, Severus. When you have to sink into those depths, I still want you and still love you. I want to be the one you come to, to draw yourself out of it. Whether we sit and I chat your ear off about creature rights or you possess my body and domineer me and fuck me into next week I don’t care, because through it all I know you love me and you need to know I love you and I will give you anything you need.”

Hermione punctuated her words with a fierce kiss to his lips, searing her words into his skin, urging him to accept her view of him.

Pulling back she gave a short laugh before saying, “Besides it’s not as though this jealous, possessive streak was a new development last night. I do in fact notice the way you all but piss a territory circle around me in public. And Godric forbid Sirius is around.” 

An unrepentant smirk crossed his face as he tucked loose strands behind her ear. “Merlin I don’t know how you make it so I love you more every day,” Severus whispered, his voice caressing her skin. 

Hermione’s voice went breathy as she responded, “Good thing I do, because we bound our magics together and you have filled me with your child, you will never be rid of me now.”

She hooked a leg over his narrow hip as he rolled her under him. She felt his breath along her neck, making the hairs rise and her core flood as he said, “Good, because you’re mine angel, and I will chase you to the ends of the earth to keep you.” 

“Severus, please fuck me and own me,” she breathed as his hand snaked between her legs, petting her apex. She felt the soft growl leave his chest, as his head sank beneath the sheets. 

Hermione lay in bed, with Severus’s head pillowed on her growing breasts, his hand engulfing her bump, as the light streamed through the gauzy curtains suggesting it to be just after midday. With a kiss to his head, she slowly extracted herself out from under him, making her way to the restroom. 

Stepping into the dark stone shower, she waved a hand at the knobs, making the water rain down from above. Every time she did wandless magic, she bubbled with excitement. Since their binding her capability with wordless spells had greatly increased and she had found that wandless magic was now possible for her and her ability with it grew every day. 

After returning home to Spinner’s End, Hermione had read up on the magic that was used in the binding ritual. From Severus’s reaction as well as their officiant's, she had gathered theirs had been a rather unique occurrence. Her studies had in fact revealed that not only was it unique but exceedingly rare.

From what she had been able to find, the type of blending they experienced came only when a binding was made between a user of light and a user of dark who were matched in every way with power and ability. Instead of a give and take resulting in weakened abilities in some areas and heightened in others, their cores had completely fused together to become a supernova of power that was a perfect balance of light and dark. With time, they would be able to draw on each other’s abilities and use them as their own, even without prior knowledge or practice.

Rinsing off the coconut and orchid blended soaps she favored, Hermione stepped from the shower and wrapped herself in a plush towel. Making her way into the closet, she began spelling her undergarments and denims to accommodate the baby that was insisting on alerting everyone to her filled womb. Pulling on a thin cream sweater, she set to putting away the laundry.

After Tippy had come into their room to clean while Hermione had been eagerly on her knees swallowing Severus down her throat, she couldn’t allow the elf in the room again. Tippy hadn’t been happy to relinquish some of her chores but Severus had agreed to make it up to her by allowing the elf to clean his lab once a week. 

After stacking the clothes away, she ran her hands across the smooth lacquer on her way out, when one drawer warmed under her touch. Stopping to examine it, she pulled the drawer open, standing on the tips of her toes to see inside. The first thing she saw were fragments of a wand, nestled together in a small velvet lined box. Underneath the box, she pulled a picture out and saw Severus a few years younger than he was now with a woman she knew to be his mother. The picture moved, showing her cup his cheek to kiss before pulling away with a sad smile. Hermione watched it repeat several times, before sliding it back to its place. The middle of the drawer held two massive stacks of photographs. Picking them she saw that while some were of her and Severus together, but most of them were of her doing simple things such as reading, brewing, sleeping, laughing, every single one taken with her none the wiser. The far side of the drawer hid a stuffed swan with a pink ribbon around its neck and the photos Severus had begun taking of their growing baby.

_Merlin, this man is going to make my heart combust one of these days_ , she thought closing the drawer and placing her hand on the knob till it warmed once more.

Wiping at the stray tear she made her back into their room and began picking up the discarded clothes from the night before. 

Flicking her wand, she sent his boots to the entryway before resizing his shirt she had pulled on the night before. Sending both shirts and the sleep shorts to the hamper, she began emptying the pockets of his denims. Hermione shook her head with a smirk at the heavy pouch of galleons she pulled from within, putting it in his nightstand.

_Those blasted game nights_.

She removed her book next, resizing it and vanishing the glamours he put on the cover. Sending his denims to join the rest of the dirty clothes, she began patting his robes to check their emptiness.

Hermione’s hand grazed over an odd lump within an inner pocket and began fishing around for it. As her hand brushed against the cold metal, she felt Severus’s hand grab her wrist, yanking it away.

“Angel,” he warned. “Do _not_ ever touch that.”

“Severus, what is it?” She questioned her brow furrowing in concern. 

He summoned a glove to his hand and removed a beautiful silver diadem with blue stones and a scrawling script engraved. She watched as he tossed it onto the bed as though it had burned him even through the glove. 

“That angel is one part of the Dark Lord’s insurance policy. Whatever magic is in that is darker than even I dare study.”

  
Hermione watched in fascination as Severus picked it up once more and brought it over to his Mark. As the two connected the Mark began to writhe in pleasure and Severus’s neck twitched in a way she had only ever seen Harry due as his mind connected with Voldemort’s. 


	36. Wake Up Call - Maroon 5

Severus was slowly coming awake as Hermione pattered around the room. He turned over to watch her, taking in the low slug denims that hugged her hips and the clingy sweater that showed off her changing curves. As her abdomen began to swell, her hips had started to flare out more and her breasts had grown heavier, the once small mounds slowly beginning to fill up his hands. He had loved her body before, taking every chance he had to explore and taste it, but as it changed to help her grow the life they created it became increasingly difficult to not spend every moment of his day worshiping her. Hermione was an angel and a divine goddess and he had become her most devout follower.

As she sat on the bed, emptying his pockets, Severus slowly sat moving to cover her with his body. He was moving in to snake his arms around her waist when he saw her hand coming to close around the diadem he had been given last night. Fuck, he swore before his hand shot out to encircle her wrist, yanking it back from the dark object. 

“Angel,” he warned. “Do _not_ ever touch that.”

“Severus, what is it?” She questioned her brow furrowing in concern. 

He held his hand out summoning one of the discarded dragon leather gloves. Severus used it to grab hold of the diadem and toss it on the bed for her to look at. “That angel is one part of the Dark Lord’s insurance policy. Whatever magic is in that is darker than even I dare study.” To illustrate his point, he lifted the cursed thing garnering her attention as he brought it over to the Mark on his arm. When he connected the two, the Mark began to writhe in pleasure as it had the night before. He felt his neck roll as he fought off the suddenly growing storm of lust, anger, greed, and possession. 

Severus’s breath hissed out of him as he took in Hermione’s shocked expression, her thoughts flowing freely into his head.

_Sweet Merlin that’s what happens to Harry._

Caging her body in, he flipped her under him and pinned her to the bed. “Why the _fuck_ , are you thinking of a Potter, when you are in my bed?” He growled, his palm coming up cup her breast over the sweater. He pinched at the nipple making her breath catch as his tongue ran up her neck.

“Severus,” she breathed, only slightly settling the beast that demanded she only think of him when in their bed. “I think…” Her words fell off as he cupped her bottom with his free hand grinding her core on his erection. A strangled cry left her lips as she brought her hands to fist in his hair. He began working the button and zip of her denims when the small hands in his hair ripped his head back from her body. “Severus!” She yelled her body lust driven but her eyes full of panic. 

The sight of her panic had the same effect on his body as being tossed into the Black Lake in the middle of January. Severus snatched his hands back and stood up putting half the room between them. Gripping his hair at the roots he began pacing the room chanting his apologies to her. He had gone from musing over her as a divine creature growing life to an enraged, jealous, possessive beast from one moment to the next. Like the night before something had overridden his rational thought and threw the worst parts of himself into the driver’s seat of his mind. 

From his peripheral, he could see Hermione coming to sitting on the bed, eyeing the diadem. “Severus,” she whispered. “Whatever that is, it is so much darker than I think either of us realizes. The twitch you made just before… I’ve only seen one other person do that. Harry and the Dark Lord sometimes slip into each other’s minds and when it happens that’s exactly how he reacts. And afterwards… It is like Harry becomes a different person. He is completely driven by anger and impulse and it is so difficult to talk sense back into him.”

He could hear her voice trembling with fear and it made him face her fully. She was staring at the damned cursed object as though it would attack her if she moved. Severus walked over to her, offering her his hand. A sigh of relief left his chest as she clung to it and flung herself to him to get away from whatever the Dark Lord had given him.

“We need to find somewhere to keep that thing so it doesn’t affect either of us,” she said.

“I don’t think we have to worry about you angel,” he whispered, turning her away from the diadem.

“Only because I have yet to touch it. I would be willing to bet whatever _He_ did to it is the cause for what just happened to you and you had it on your person all night last night. Even without the direct skin contact that magic had to have been bleeding in through your clothes,” she reasoned, her voice becoming steadier as she focused her energy on theorizing. 

Severus reluctantly let go of Hermione to step into the closet. He yanked a pair of denims over his nude form and came back into the room to see Hermione slowly walking towards it as though in a trance. “Shite,” he swore, yanking her arm back towards him and pulling her from the room.

Her breathing was shallow as he ushered her down the stairs and into the kitchen, her hands unsteady. “Stay right here, I’m going into the cellar to get something to put that thing in, okay?” She gave him a jerky nod of her head, her eyes partially glazed from whatever spell the diadem had worked on her. Smoothing her hair down, he placed a kiss on her crown and made his way into the lab.

The lamps lit as Severus swiftly descended the stairs. Rounding off the stairs, he threw his wand onto the stainless steel table in the center of the room. On two sides of the room, there were floor to ceiling built-ins the bottom half of which was covered in drawers and the top open shelving with meticulously labeled glass jars housing his ingredients and a stockpile of potions and salves. The third wall held cauldrons field with various potions across several stages of brewing, and the fourth stocked his cauldrons, knives, rods, and all other brewing tools he would need. 

He reached up to the top of one shelf, careful to pull down a large glass canister filled with a rose tinted potion. There were several daggers spelled through the glass, the handles sticking out and the blades absorbing the properties of the potion. Setting it onto the table, he began opening various drawers. Grabbing a half dozen leather sheaths he laid them out onto the counter. Taking his wand once more, Severus worked to remove the blades with one hand while his other spelled the glass to seal as the blade tapered off. He covered each magic nullifying blade with its matching sheath and replaced them in the drawer. Checking the seal on the canister he headed up the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a pair of dragon leather gloves on his way. 

Placing the canister on the kitchen table, he found Hermione with a small plate piled with the macarons he had learned to bake after their honeymoon. She smiled around the blue-green biscuit standing up to meet him. “Feeling better?” He asked with a chuckle dusting the crumbs from her lip. 

“Much, thank you,” she wished coming to hug him. “I don’t know what happened. You left to get dressed and I swear it started whispering to me, telling me all the knowledge I could gain if I put it on. Next thing I knew you were yanking me away from it. Severus, it was like…”

“You weren’t in control of your own mind and body?” He supplied. 

“Yes! Merlin, is that how you felt earlier and last night?” 

“Earlier most definitely, but last night it was like a subtle shift and I don’t think I noticed just what it was doing given my surroundings.

“I am going to go grab that thing and submerge in the potion I use on the daggers and we shall hope for the best.” He tilted her chin up to lick the sugary taste off her lips, before pulling the leather gloves from his back pocket. 

Making his way back into their room, he eyed the diadem on the bed. Regulus had said this and the other three seemingly random objects were the fail safe if the Dark Lord’s first plan for heir didn’t work. The idea of having to turn his kid over to the Dark Lord was already enough to make his stomach roll with sick, but after seeing what that damned diadem could do he was genuinely terrified for the wizarding world. 

Grabbing a long sleeve shirt from the closet, he pulled it over his head, making his way to the literally cursed relic. Grabbing the offending thing from their bed, he lit the sheets and comforter on fire.

_One can never be too careful._

Heading back downstairs and into the kitchen, Severus opened the seal on the canister and tossed the silver artifact inside of it. Summoning a knife from the counter, he sliced his palm open.

“Severus, what are you doing?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Making sure no one can open this thing till I can study it and find a more permanent home for it,” he lectured as he ran his blood along the lip of the glass. After the second pass around, the glass began to glow a faint blue before resuming its normal state. He picked it up once more and headed out the back door, Hermione right behind him. 

Going down the path of his garden, he wrenched open the shed door and looked around. His eyes settled on the now useless washer and dryer deeming it the perfect spot. Opening the wash drum he placed it inside before repeating the process of sealing it closed with his blood. 

“You cannot be serious? You are going to store it in the washing machine?” His angel asked with enough sarcastic bite to make him proud.

“It’s that or I bury it in the yard and frankly I don’t want to kill the grass,” he said flatly. “I also do not want that thing near you or the baby. Salazar only knows what the Dark Lord did to it and what it could do to a partially developed fetus,” he replied firmly. “Come on, we need to talk about last night,” he said closing the shed and locking it up. 

Taking her hand, he led his angel back through the house to the living room, grabbing her plate of French biscuits and tea as he went. Severus sat on the couch, moving the glass coffee table closer so as to prop his feet on it. Pulling Hermione down, he tucked her under his arm offering her a caramel macaron from the plate. He had been deadly serious on their honeymoon about needing to keep them in the house at all times. The moans and sighs she made while indulging in the little things drove him crazy with lust. After a long winded session of bribery and negotiation with the kitchen elves at their hotel, he had absconded with their recipes. Coming home to Spinner’s End, he set to work proving that he did in fact know his way around the kitchen quite well. 

His angel had a look of being content as she snuggled in as close as she could to his side. It was these moments here that he wished she would be more easily persuaded into running away with him and just forget England and Great Britain as a whole. Make a life for themselves somewhere else in Europe or on a whole other continent if needed. But he knew his fiery little angel would have none of it. Self preservation wasn’t in her Gryffindor nature though and he loved her all the more for it.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it all too quickly, he began to tell her of the previous night’s events. “After leaving the Order’s poor excuse for a meeting last night I went to meet with the Dark Lord. We engaged in our usual exchange of discussing you before I redirected him to the Order’s reveal as me being a spy. 

“After that was done _He_ summoned the rest of the circle, and that is when he passed out his _gifts_ , as he called them. I received the diadem, Luc received an old leather journal with a name in gold on the back-”

“Tom Riddle’s Diary,’ Hermione interrupted in shock. “It was used in my second year when the… I’m going to wait on that story because something tells me you will try to intervene if I give too much away.”

“What the hell happens to you then that you think I will try to intervene and screw the timeline up?” He asked, his voice rising in alarm. 

“Not right now Severus. Continue please, I'm sorry for interrupting,” she said in a maddeningly calm manner trying to deflect.

_Merlin this witch is going to age me an additional five years by the time she comes back to me isn’t she?_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

“You know it,” came her cheeky response.

He pursed his lips looking at her, her eyes sparkling with mischief. With a deep sigh, he continued, “Bella got a small golden cup that she proceeded to tongue like it was the Dark Lord’s sack.” he could feel Hermione shiver in disgust beside him making him chuckle. “And Reg, our Lord’s favorite, received a horrendous looking gold locket. 

“After that he dismissed us to the arena and that is when I noticed what happens when the Mark and Diadem meet. Anyways I met up with Lucius and Regulus-”

“As in Black?” She questioned. Severus gave her a pointed look that had her apologizing and waving him to continue on.

“We began taking bets on the fighters while Reg talked about his bat shite insane cousin and how she is becoming unhinged because our Lord is always discussing you. Regulus, Merlin love him, is not cut out for being a Death Eater. The only reason he joined was because Orion and Walburga were trying to save face among the other purebloods after Sirius openly became a blood traitor. They presumed that if their son became a devout follower of the Dark Lord it would wash away the stain of Sirius. Him and his loose lips would never have survived let alone be a part of the inner circle if he wasn’t sharing the Dark Lord’s bed.”

Hermione choked on her tea and looked to Severus with wide eyes. “You were serious last night? I thought you were just taunting Sirius when you said that.”

“Oh no angel, Reg really is _His_ lover and as such he gets more information than any of us. He is also completely untouchable, the Dark Lord like any Slytherin in love, does everything within his vast power to keep Reg safe. He is never with us on attacks or fights against the Order, he has never been in the arena, and the last person who tried to harm him I am pretty sure is _still_ being tortured for it. He never wanted this life but Reg fell in love and it makes him the most loyal out of all of us.

“So Reggie and his loose lips let slip the random things we were entrusted with were the Dark Lord’s back up plan. Since we are so close or were before you and her,” he said rubbing her abdomen. “Since we were so close the Dark Lord began planning how to secure his legacy and decided he wanted an heir, which is when he started bedding Bella much to Reg’s displeasure, and He may be an evil bastard but I don’t wish that crazy bitch on anyone’s prick after getting first hand knowledge of her proclivities.”

_Fuck, maybe she didn’t realize what I said_ , he thought in a panic.

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed and jaw locked, “Oh she noticed,” his angel spit pulling away from him. “When _exactly_ did you plan on telling me you slept with that crazy inbred bitch?” She straddled his lap and dug her fingers into his cheeks forcing him to look at her. “When was this?” She demanded.

“It was before I met you angel just before the new year. We were drunk on dark magic after an attack and in my stupidity I propositioned her and yeah…” he said trailing off. 

“Hmpf,” she said, getting off of him and sitting further down the couch arms crossed as she turned to face him. “Continue with last night Severus,” she glared.

Turning to look at her jealous face, Severus smiled at her as he stretched out on the couch, pushing her legs open to allow himself to cradle in between. Sliding his hands up her back, he kissed her unrelenting lips and said, “Come on angel, you know from the moment I laid eyes on you, I was gone. No other witch could ever catch my eye.” He felt the tension begin to recede from where he rested in between her legs. Trying once more he kissed her lips and felt her begin to melt. Running his hand over her left arm and clasping her hand in his, he brought it to his mouth kissing her rings and said, “There could never be anyone else for me but you.” Uncrossing her arms she gave him a reluctant smile and mumbled, “I love you too, you indiscernible idiot.” 

A laugh erupted from him as he sat back up leaning against the armrest, and pulling her to lay her back to his chest. Wrapping his arms under her breasts he squeezed her before dropping the bomb on her.

“So the Dark Lord has been screwing Bellatrix like it’s his job to no avail. Reg says he has now given up that course of action and has actually set his sights on you.” He could feel Hermione stiffen and try to get up, but he kept her trapped on him. “Don’t worry he isn’t looking to bed you next, though what he is looking for isn’t much better. Honestly, it’s just as bad if not worse in its own way. He has decided to claim me as an heir to his empire and declared that I need to start working on siring a line of my own. His continued fascination with you now makes sense. He wants me to get you pregnant and raise that child within the ranks of the Death Eaters to one day take over.”

She slowly turned around to face him, her complexion having gone ashen at his words. “Severus we can’t-”

“You don’t even need to say it, angel. I swear to you, you nor our child will end up on his hands. This does however mean that we will need to find a way to suitably explain away your disappearance come January and that come 1991 I need to find a way to keep anyone now reporting seeing you then to _Him_.”

“Severus, we are so screwed.”

“I know…” He whispered pulling her tightly into him as if the tighter he held her the safer she and their baby would be. 


	37. Heart by Heart - Demi Lovato

Hermione sat with her legs draped across Severus’s lap, leaning against the arm of the sofa that had been relocated to the library. The normally organized library had become a disaster sight as book after book was discarded between them. They had been spending their time rotating through possible curses on the diadem, amulets for cloaking magical signatures, and the relationship between their binding and the sudden two way connection of their mind. The to-do list before her return to 1997, was getting ever longer, the only item to have been crossed off was her forward moving time travel spell. 

With a disgruntled sigh, Hermione tossed another book onto the pile beside the sofa, making final notes into her journal, she had floating before her. Canceling the spell on the journal she added it to the pile of books, summoning forth a silver one in its place. She had, had enough of searching through the dark tomes Severus owned for now. Pulling forth a different stack, Hermione moved in her rotation to studying their binding. Whatever was allowing them to communicate had to have come from that. 

Her research into magical bindings had been fascinating, but so far not illuminating on their situation. _Cinereo Effectum_ was exceedingly rare in a binding and as far as she had found theirs would be the first one documented in three hundred ninety-four years. Not much was known aside from what she had found upon their return from their binding and what she had deduced herself. Hermione had tried tracing the family lineage hoping the descendants would possibly have access to unpublished information but the line had died out over a hundred years ago. Absorbing herself into the books, she read and took extensive notes over regular bindings hoping to at least gain enough knowledge to maybe make a few theories with Severus. 

Two books later and brief intermission for lunch, Hermione was back to lounging across Severus as he absently rubbed her leg, she moved on to amulets and cloaking magic. As she read about the workings of amulets she learned how the magic powering it protected the wearer but also protected the castor. As long as the wearer wore it the caster was safe from the other’s attacks and vice versa. That was when it hit her like a slap to the face.

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed, falling into her more muggle phrases as her mind began to work at a rapid pace. Moving to get up and pace about the library, her feet dug into Severus’s lap.

“Fuck, Hermione, watch my prick,” he cursed, shoving her feet from his lap. 

“Sorry,” she said absentmindedly coming to stand and begin her path across the herringbone floors. “I think I figured it out though. We’re bound, our magic is bound together.” Looking at the floor as she paced, she chewed on her nail.

“Yes, that is generally what happens when two people partake in a binding ceremony,” he mocked.

Stopping to glare at her husband, Hermione continued on, “Yes Severus I am not daft I am well aware of what happens with binding magic,” she said with contempt making his eyebrow raised at her. Starting her trail across the floors again she spoke, “Normally when a binding of magic takes place the two cores become one each discarding and accepting various bits of magical affinities. Ours did not do that. We experienced something called _Cinereo Effectum_ , the Grey Effect. We created a perfect balance of light and dark magic and as such neither core wanted to lose power so they fused together creating a core that looks like a supernova. All of your dark affinities encircle my light and now we each carry our original magical signature as well as the other’s.”

“I don’t think I’m following,” he said, the reluctance clear in his voice. Giving him the same snarky eyebrow quirk, she waved her hand floating the texts and notes on amulets to him. 

“An amulet protects the wearer, but it also protects the creator from the wearer because the wearer has a part of the creator’s magic on them mixing with their own. You can’t harm yourself with your own magic, it’s self-preservation on an instinctual level. Your magic protects you from yourself. Instead of separating and going back to the respective hosts, our magics came together refusing to separate. I took in a part of you and you took in a part of me,” she stressed facing him trying to get him to understand her.

“So?”

“ _So_ Severus you daft man, this is why the occlumency training is no longer working. After you collapsed all of your walls including the ones surrounding your childhood our thoughts have begun bleeding together!” Hermione was alive with excitement having finally pieced it together, the energy too much to keep her standing still for long. “Don’t you see Severus? We cannot harm each other because our magics are one.”

He was looking at her as though she was speaking another language, thoroughly confused by the information she had given him. Deciding a more practical approach would help, she yanked her wand from her hair, releasing the cinnamon and chestnut colored waves.

With a heavy sigh, she turned to face him, her wand lifted. “ _Sectumsempra_ ,” she said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes.

“ _FUCK_ Hermione!” Severus yelled, throwing up a shield.

Before his shields even fully shimmered into place, the curse stopped its trajectory and hovered between them. Severus’s jaw dropped as it floated unmoving for a moment before fizzling out. “Do you understand now?” Hermione asked with a hint of smugness in her voice, after all, she had been about eighty-five percent certain it would work.

Severus jumped up from the couch, the books falling to the floor forgotten. “Attack me again,” he commanded.

Hermione appreciated his form as she took in his bare chest and low hung lounge pants before raising her wand once more at him. 

“One second,” Severus said flicking two fingers at a bookshelf. His less worn copy of _Advanced Potions_ , landed on top of the lower shelves beside her. The book flipped open to the curse he had created. “Just under the curse, is the healing spell to go along with it. Just in case. Okay, attack me.”

Hermione nodded her head, studying the healing spell and flourishing her wand several times in practice. Feeling confident that if her theory proved wrong she could heal Severus, she raised her wand once more. “ _Sectumsempra_.”

Once more the curse flung forth from her wand, hurtling towards Severus. As it breached the halfway point between them, it froze. They watched as the curse vibrated between them before dissipating into nothing. Amazed that her theory was proving true, Hermione flicked her wand to a book hurling them at Severus to see what would happen. 

She watched as the heavy, hardback tome collided with his head. Hermione tried to stifle her laugh as Severus swore at her. “Shite angel, what was that for?” She lost the battle with holding back her laugh as he began rubbing at the side of his head glaring at her.

“I’m sorry,” she giggled. “I just wanted to see what would happen if I attacked you with something non life threatening.”

“Non life threatening my arse. That book could easily be used to bludgeon someone to death.” 

As the afternoon wore on, poor Severus took a beating. Hermione repeatedly flung all manner of attacks at him, taking copious notes over what went through and what didn’t. By the time dinner came around they were able to surmise that the occlumency did in fact not work because their minds were recognized as a shared entity by the magic and whether an attack would be successful or not depended on the original intent behind the spell. The curse Severus had invented, did not go through because it was created with the sole purpose to cause harm. However, if Hermione attacked in the manner of throwing a book at him it was successful. The spell she used was not intended for bodily harm and therefore the binding allowed it through. 

The experiments had also led them to the notion that the _Cinereo Effectum_ also changed their magical affinity. No longer were either of them prone to light or dark but to both. While previously able to conjure a corporeal patronus, Severus now had tremendous ease with the magic and it shone brighter than ever. While Hermione did not want to try anything overly dark just yet, she did find that her first attempt at drawing fiendfyre came as easily as her patronus. Instead of drawing out sputtering flames a fiery, rabid version of her otter sprung forth ready to decimate anything she commanded.

They had quickly filled an entire journal with observations and produced a sizable list of things to try out next. Even after the few hours they had spent casting together, Hermione could feel the growth of her magic. It was always there as a soft hum in her veins, warming her blood, but now it seemed to crackle beneath the surface as if it was eager to be used and stretched to its limits. 

Coming in from the backyard, Hermione went to the sink to wash her hands before, sitting down for dinner. She felt Severus’s hands on her shoulders as he kissed the crown of her head. “You are truly brilliant angel,” he whispered into her ear. “An insufferable know it all, but so brilliant. The way your mind works at connecting ideas and theories is a magic all on its own.”

Hermione went warm at his praise, a soft smile gracing her face. Turning her head to the side, she caught the corner of his mouth with her lips, placing a small peck there. “Thank you,” she hummed in response.

He squeezed her shoulders before stepping back from her and the sink. “I’m going to finish yours and Cissy’s potions, and then I’ll be up for dinner. Start without me.” 

With a sigh of content, Hermione watched him go down the cellar steps before taking a seat at the kitchen table. A moment later, Tippy skipped from her room, snapping her fingers, making a pan of roasted chicken and vegetables appear on the table. Hermione’s stomach let out a loud growl at the sight making her and the little elf giggle.

She was finally entering her second trimester and with it a renewed vigor for eating. Even with the potions, Severus brewed for her, the smell and sight of most foods had nauseated her, limiting her dining options severally. Fully prepared to still have been turned off at the sight of meats, the loud growl had been a pleasant and exciting surprise. 

“Master Sevy will be happy he no has to eat while you is sleeping now,” Tippy laughed as she brought over her stool. Hermione shook her head in silent laughter as she fixed her plate. Her poor husband had been excellent support only eating things that didn’t have her stomach testing the validity of his brewing skills in her presence. While his potion allowed her to eat without throwing up, it lost the battle against the strong will of pregnancy to make her nauseous at a single whiff. 

“Tippy what are you doing?” She asked as she cut into the piece of chicken on her plate. The little elf had knitting needles working on a ball of pink yarn as she spelled magic around the forming shape. 

“I is knitting,” the elf responded, not taking her eyes off the yarn.

“Well yes but what are you knitting? And what magic are you doing on the yarn?”

“Oh Master Sevy, asked Tippy to make baby blanket with elf magic for Mistress. He has spelled and soaked yarn with lots of protective enchantments already but there is no magic for keeping babies safe and happy like elf magic,” she said proudly, the blanket beginning to form as the spelled needles worked. 

“Your birthday is tomorrow,” came Severus’s voice as he came out of the cellar door. After washing his hands he took a seat between Hermione and Tippy fixing himself a plate. 

“Well yes, but I don’t see why Tippy is making a baby blanket when our child won’t be born till 1997,” she said confused.

“Not so fun getting only part of the information is it angel?” He quipped.

Hermione pursed her lips at him and turned back to her food. “Please elaborate Severus,” she ground out. She had known she was going to end up paying for talking to him like he was as thick as Ron but to go from being called brilliant to him all but calling her a dunderhead in fifteen minutes was a bitter potion.

Her chair tipped over to him as he grabbed the leg kissing her lips. “I’m sorry angel, I couldn’t resist,” he laughed. “You are brilliant but you are a swotty little thing when explaining.” 

“Ha, ha.”

“Some time tomorrow, you’ll be born. With muggle parents you won’t have any of the things wizarding infants have to help soothe and protect them. A blanket will be innocuous enough among the other things given to the new parents that I’ll be able to slip this into your crib after they bring you home. The spell-work in the yarn and what Tippy is infusing into it as she knits will help make a smooth transition into parenthood. It’ll keep you soothed, help you sleep, and above all keep you protected.

“I can’t constantly be checking in on a muggle family till you show up for school and too much magic around your home could alert someone. With the blanket if you are in any danger, magical or otherwise, Tippy and I will know and can find you. There is a low level compulsion in the yarn to make your parents want to always have it around you and as your infant self grows it will transfer to you always wanting the blanket near.

“As you get older we will trade it out for a stuffed animal or something else age appropriate, but this way I can keep an eye on you without, risking your safety. As soon as you are born your name will appear in a book at the Ministry as well as Hogwarts. Given what you have said about the next two years, I wanted to have a way to know if you ever become a target.”

Hermione’s eyes began to water. Severus spoke as though what he and Tippy were doing was no big deal but the fact that he was even taking precautions for her infant self made her heart swell with even more love for the man. She flung her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as the tears spilled over.

“Severus I love you,” she said her voice muffled by his neck. “You are going to be a wonderful father.” Reaching her hand out, Hermione clasped Tippy’s hand squeezing it. “Tippy, you are the best elf and I love you as well.”

Hermione heard the clatter of the fallen knitting needles a moment before the thin arms of the elf wrapped around her as well, a loud sob coming from the elf. "Tippy love you and Master Sevy and tiny master or mistress too!"


	38. Mad at You - 3OH!3

_October_ 1979

Hermione sat curled up on the couch that was still in the library. The book of dark curses laid forgotten beside her as she looked out the bewitched window taking in the Scottish Highlands that hid Hogwarts in all their autumn glory. The leaves had become tinted in jewel tones and the river had grown dark with the changing of the season, a thin layer of mist floating above. 

Earlier in the month, she had gone from a slight swell in her lower abdomen that could have passed for overindulgence in macarons, to a full blown baby bump. As such, she had not stepped foot in the wizarding world for most of the month. Severus and she had spent the last month obsessively searching for magics to mask her pregnancy and now as October was closing out, he and Narcissa had been locked away in his lab for nearly three days creating the amulet. 

A soft roll went through her belly, drawing her attention to the bump that was their cherub, covered in a dusty pink cable knit sweater. For a little over two weeks now, she had felt small flutters and began to wonder if it was their baby moving about. In the last two days though the slight flutters had increased to rolls and turns that were now undeniably baby movements. 

She placed her hand over the bump, rubbing back and forth, “I know sweet girl, I miss your daddy’s voice too. He’ll be back soon though, he and Auntie Cissy are making us something to keep you safe and hidden,” she cooed. The sound of her voice made the movements increase as their child wiggled about inside.

Hermione loved to antagonize Severus every time he referred to the baby as a girl or his daughter, by reminding him that they in fact did not know yet. Secretly though she had been doing the same. When she tried to picture a little boy in her arms it didn’t feel right. She understood now what Severus had meant in the beginning that when he pictures their baby it is always a little girl. 

Taking advantage of the baby’s active state, Hermione pulled out a journal she had stuffed under the cushions. Flipping through her notes on pregnancy and what they would need for when the baby arrived, she found her way to her hidden list of names. 

  * Felicity
  * Charlotte
  * Amelia
  * Emma
  * Adeline
  * Celeste
  * Ophelia
  * Juliet
  * Odette
  * Isolde
  * Aurora
  * Cordelia
  * Rose
  * Catherine  
  




“Still not pleased with any of these are you?” She asked after reading the list aloud hoping for some indicator. “You know if mummy stayed here, you would be going to school with her, your uncle Harry, my prat of a friend Ron, and your cousin or maybe he’s an uncle Draco. He’s a bit of a prat too but we’ll set him straight with another punch the face huh?” 

Leaning her head back on the couch, Hermione began trying to play out her friends’ reactions once the truth of her time travel came to light. Though Harry has been taking the mickey out of her over her crush on Professor Snape coming back, he truly hated Severus. He was as bad as James and Sirius when it came to thinking her now husband was a loyal Death Eater. She was nearly positive that Harry was even counting down the days to the end of term hoping the jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job took him out. 

Hermione wasn’t deluded enough to think they could keep the secret till the end of the war. If her time as Harry’s friend had taught her one thing, it was that she was not that lucky. For now, though Harry was obsessed with tracking Draco, thinking the priss of a boy was a Death Eater. The map would prove to be problematic in her going to see Severus while in school, but at least Draco would keep him distracted.

_Sweet Merlin, Draco_!

Ripping a sheet from the journal, she began backtracking the weeks from Draco’s birthday. Counting a second and third time, she leveraged herself off of the couch and hurried to the kitchen. Wrenching open the door, Hermione trotted down the stairs into Severus’s lab. 

“Angel, please it isn’t safe down here for the baby,” Severus said without looking up from the thin, hot metal, he was casting spells into. Sweat dotted his forehead, his tied back hair going limp, and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows showcasing his toned forearms as he worked. 

“I know Severus but if it isn’t safe for a baby, then Cissy needs to leave.” 

Narcissa wore a full face of makeup, not a drop of sweat to be seen on her, even with the heat from the cauldrons and exertion given from her spell work. Her white blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, the only thing out of place on the witch being her attire. Normally in some form of business casual attire, she now sported a pair of dark blue denims and a form fitting ice blue tank top. 

Narcissa turned to look at Hermione, “What do you mean I need to leave?” Her pale eyes not leaving Hermione’s hazel, she put her hand out catching the forgotten crystal before it fell onto the steel table. 

“I was just thinking about when I go back and how to hide our secrets from Harry and Ron. Harry is currently obsessed with the idea that your son is a Death Eater-”

Cissy scoffed at the idea interrupting her, “My son will _never_ be a Death Eater. I couldn’t stop Severus, but you will have to pry my wand from my cold, dead hand before I allow Lucius to have another one of my children Marked. I will show that man just how closely Bella and I are related if even _thinks_ he can Mark my son.” The witch had a fire burning in her eyes, promising that a round with Bellatrix would be like a beach vacation to her husband if she lost Draco to Voldemort as well. 

“Angel, what are you saying?” Severus asked, lowering the cooling metal to the table, to look at her. 

“I’m saying that whatever is in here that can cause miscarriage and birth defects needs to be removed because Cissy is six to eight weeks pregnant if I counted right from Draco’s birthday!”

Hermione watched as Narcissa’s eyes went wide, her hand shaking as it went to her lower abdomen. Before it could touch though she yanked it away a mask, Hermione knew all too well was her occluding, falling into place. Pointing her wand at Narcissa, she cast the charm that allowed her to see her own baby’s heartbeat. Slowly the purple light left Narcissa, fluttering rapidly. She could see the other witch’s throat working to swallow and keep her occlusion in place as she took in the light. 

“Cissy I know you are trying to distance yourself from it, but I promise you, I know your son. This baby _is_ going to make it. Severus _will_ succeed in helping you carry to term.”

Her husband was already bustling around the room, transfiguring an empty jar into a basket collecting ingredients and stored potions. Stopping to kiss Hermione on the head, he sprinted the basket up the stairs, the sound of the back door opening and closing echoing to them in the cellar.

“Are you sure?” Narcissa asked, her voice wavering as she once more reached to place a palm over her abdomen. 

“Positive,” Hermione assured as she brought forth a small vial, extracting her memory of the witch with her son at the World Cup, and sealing it inside. “Use his pensieve,” she said softly, handing the memory over. The always graceful witch stumbled as she went up the stairs, heading for the living room. 

Severus came down the stairs a moment later, crossing over to Hermione, and wrapping her into a hug. “It’s been a long time angel,” he said into her hair, his hand coming down to cup their baby. 

“We miss you,” she said quietly as he knelt before her, kissing the bump. 

“Are you being nice to your mam, for daddy? Auntie and I are almost done.” As his silken voice filled the room, the rolls began again in her belly. Severus’s obsidian eyes went wide as he looked up from her bump to her. “Is that…”

“Your baby making it known that daddy is the favorite? Yes, it is,” she giggled as he brought his other hand to cup the baby as well. 

“Our baby is in there,” he said his voice full of awe. Severus’s face broke out into one of his rare full smiles as the rolls started again. He placed a quick kiss on her belly before standing back up and cupping her face in his hands. 

As his soft lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, guiding her back into the wall. Hermione pulled his hair free, running her fingers through the lank strands, as his large hands caressed down her body. “Angel you are amazing,” he purred as his lips traveled from hers and down her jaw and neck. 

Severus’s rough hands made their way under her sweater, pushing it up over her breasts. As the pale blue lace of her bra was exposed, his mouth closed over her nipple, making it pull tight and stiff. Hermione’s head fell back against the stone wall as her core flooded with hot desire. A soft whimper echoed around the lab, as he pulled off her breast

“You are radiant carrying our child Hermione,” he caressed before sealing his lips to the other nipple.

Her hips bucked forward at the renewed attention, seeking the friction of his length, her channel clenching in demand to be filled by him. She sighed out in pleasure as a hand came down to cup her apex over the denims she hand on. Hermione began working herself over his hand, growling when he pulled it away, only to be soothed by his long fingers working the button and zip. 

She whimpered once more as Severus pulled off her breast and yanked down her denims and lace panties. Placing her hands on the wall, she balanced herself while he freed one foot before coming back up to standing. “Turn around,” he said his voice dark and sensual. He placed her hands on the wall, before moving his to her hips, pulling them out, forcing her to bend slightly. 

Hermione felt his fingers go to her core, petting her as the sound of his zip echoed. A split second later and the tip of his length was brushing against her wet folds, making her push her rear further out. “Please,” she moaned as he kept teasing her.

She felt his swollen tip at her entrance beginning to nudge in. Dropping her forehead to the wall, she wiggled trying to force him in faster. “Steady angel,” he purred with a large palm coming to her lower back, to still her.

Severus’s member began to fill her as a loud crash and the sounds of a scuffle sounded above them. “Whoever that is, is going to wish they were dead,” she growled as he pulled back from her. 

He let out a humorless laugh as she turned to face him, pulling up her pants as he tucked himself back in. Hermione watched as he dragged his palms over his face turning, for the stairs, “Whoever that is, is going to be dead,” he spat out. 

“ _DEATH EATER! MASTER SEVY! DEATH EATER IN THE HOUSE!_ ” Tippy screamed from upstairs.

Severus grabbed his wand from the stainless steel table in the center of the room as he waved his free hand to a drawer, making sheathed daggers fly out. 

“Take this and stay down here angel!” He yelled at her sliding a dagger with a raw rose quartz handle to her. 

Tippy popped into the cellar, tears streaming down her face. “Master Sevy, Missy Cissy is unconscious in the living room and Death Eater and elf are in the house! Tippy so sorry, they ambushed her at the store and forced me here,” she wailed

Hermione yanked the elf behind her, her eyes wide with fear. “Severus, how could they have known she was yours?” She croaked.

“I don’t know, but whoever it is, is going to wish I killed them when they get turned over to Luc,” he said, his walls falling into place as he sank into the darkness. He placed a bruising kiss on her forehead before running up the stairs. “Stay here Hermione. Please,” he stressed, slamming the door. 

“I’ll keep you safe Tippy don’t worry,” she said softly to the elf.

“Tippy is so sorry, she thought Kreacher liked her,” she sobbed into Hermione’s sweater.

“Kreacher? The Black Family’s elf?” She asked pulling Tippy back to look at her.

“ _YES_ ,” the poor thing cried out. “Must punish myself for endangering little mistress or master.”

“Your punishment is you cannot relieve your guilt with physical punishment,” Hermione reversed hoping it would work, taking the elf’s hand and heading for the stairs.

_______________

Severus stormed up the steps, throwing the door to the cellar open, before warding the area from sight. “Which one of you fuckers was stupid enough to come into my home and attack the wife of Lucius Malfoy?” He called out into the space, his voice calm and deadly.

Coming through the door of the kitchen he was in the hallway, his boots echoing in the now eerily quiet house. Turning into the living room he could see Narcissa’s limp hand on the floor, wand not even raised she was attacked so quickly.

_They will wish I killed them when Lucius finds out._

Casting a shield over Narcissa, Severus came fully into the living room, wand raised, and ready. 

His head jerked back slightly when he saw who had broken into his home. “Kreacher?” He asked, not believing his eyes. Regulus’s elf was standing over a mass of black robes, sobbing as he yanked on the fabric. 

“Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to bring him to Mister Severus. He said you have to know. Kreacher is sorry for using Tippy, Kreacher likes Tippy, but Kreacher had too,” he moaned out in agony.

“Reg,” Severus said kneeling before his friend. He removed the mask from his face and saw the younger wizard’s face ashen, his eyes half vacant with impending death. 

A bloody hand came up and slapped his face as Regulus tried to focus on him. He held Reg’s hand to him straining to hear the words he spoke.

“Reggie, what happened to you?”

“Sev, the potion I had you make for the locket,” he groaned, struggling to speak as blood began to fill his mouth.

“Why would you drink that?” He scolded.

“It’s horrible Sev. You can’t even begin to realize how bad it is. Take Cissy and your mudblood and run. There is no escaping him. He lied to me…” A tear fell down the younger man’s face as his breathing started to fade out. 

Severus’s walls were fighting a losing battle as he held his dying friend. “Reg please hold on, I’ll go see if I have something to keep you alive while I brew an antidote. Your brother’s blood will work well enough to begin healing you.” The anger and the agony held his heart in a vice grip as Regulus’s blood began to go cold from his hand. He tried entering Regulus’s mind to see what he was trying to tell him but it was nearly empty as Death pulled his life from him.

“Kreacher?” The soft voice of his angel called out, Tippy holding her hand.

Regulus’s face lolled to the side, his eyes landing on Hermione. “Hide your baby,” he gurgled, choking on the blood. A second later she dropped to the floor on the other side of Reg, placing a hand on his cheek. “It’ll be okay,” she cooed, smoothing his hair back as tears fell from her eyes.

“I thought he loved me… He only wanted the diadem…” He whispered. “Sev… They’re hor…”

“They’re what?” Severus begged. “What? What are they Reg?” He yelled, wrapping his arms around his friend rocking his lifeless body back and forth.

_This couldn’t possibly be happening. Regulus had figured out what the Dark Lord had given them and died to keep it from getting back to him. What the hell could those things be?_

A loud slap sounded through the room as Tippy began beating on Kreacher. “You used Tippy! You only wanted Master!” She shrieked out, landing another blow to the male house elf. 

“Tippy, Kreacher is sorry. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to find Mister Severus. I had to,” he cried, throwing himself at Regulus’s feet sobbing for the loss of his master. 

Severus waved his wand at Narcissa dropping the shields and reviving her, as he kissed his angel’s head. “I’m going to need a few minutes,” he said, devoid of all emotion as he came to stand and made his way down to his lab. He closed the door softly and began layering it with wards and silencing spells. Once satisfied he went down the stairs in a haze and protected the things they needed for Hermione’s amulet. Safely tucked away he let his shields crumble, screaming into the room, smashing the glass canisters and vials, and destroying the orderly layout of his room. 

Sinking to the floor, Severus dropped his face to his knees, and dove into the sea of his mind. He allowed himself to sink to the very bottom, a place he hadn’t been since after his mother’s death. 

_______________

Sirius sat opposite James and Lily, flanked by Peter and Remus inside the tearoom Lily liked to frequent. He watched as the beautiful witch laughed, her auburn hair cascading down her shoulders. She may have chosen James in the end, but he would always love her and knew James would provide her with a wonderful and happy life.

Leaning forward in his seat, he reached for the teacup to take a sip. The sound of an elf’s pop startled him making the amber liquid slosh over the side. “Kreacher is here to be of service Master,” the house elf from his childhood spat glaring at him.

“Kreacher what the bloody hell are you doing? Go away you stupid elf,” Sirius said disgusted by the thing’s presence. 

“Sirius be kind,” Lily admonished before looking to the elf. “Kreacher, how are you? Is Regulus okay?” She asked kindly.

“Don’t speak to Kreacher with your filthy mudblood mouth. Master Regulus never liked you, the redheaded cunt he would say. Master Regulus, say only Mister Severus’s mudblood can be trusted.” Lily recoiled at the venomous words the elf spit at her.

“Kreacher you vile beast, apologize!” Sirius commanded.

“Certainly Master,” he replied with sarcasm. “Sorry Miss Mudblood,” he said with a wicked smile.

“Kreacher I demand you tell me right now why the fuck you are here!” Sirius roared.

“Master Regulus has died of course. He ordered Kreacher to take him to Mister Severus but Mister Severus could not save him. Mister Severus’s mudblood is spoken very highly of though so Kreacher respects her,” he praised.

_Died… Regulus can’t have died…_

Denial quickly filled Sirius as he processed what Kreacher had told him. “Kreacher, did Snape even try to save my brother?” He asked slowly, the anger quickly filling him up. 

“No Master. Mister Severus and his mudblood hold Regulus while he died.”

Sirius saw red as he flipped the table screaming into the restaurant. Distantly he was aware of Lily coming to hold him, but he pushed her off himself, storming out of the restaurant.

_Snivellus is going to pay for this_ , he vowed.


	39. Don’t Forget to Remember Me - Carrie Underwood

“For my own peace of mind angel, let’s go over everything again,” Severus beseeched as they stepped from the shower. Hermione let out a soft sigh of exasperation as she accepted the towel he handed her. Regulus’s death was almost a week ago and after he resurfaced, Severus’s normal level of protection had multiplied now boarding on paranoid. 

It took three days after Regulus’s death to fully pull himself out of his own mind. He and Narcissa had both sought solace from the loss by working on the amulet without rest. When that was completed Severus had fallen into the only emotions that slipped through his occlusion. All of the second day he had been a hair's breadth away from falling into a rage, until the evening came when she had finally been able to at least pull forth his lust, allowing him to work everything he felt out of himself and into her. When he finally broke through himself on the third day, Severus became driven by the force to keep Hermione and the baby safe and hidden away, not liking her going anywhere without him. 

With the amulet now complete though and it being Halloween the Order needed all hands on deck. Severus had informed her, and her to Dumbledore, that the attacks would be in high quantity tonight in a morbid celebration. Hiding the pregnancy came with the disadvantage that she would be expected to help the Order tonight in securing key places and people. Thankfully she had been paired with Remus easing her husband’s nerves some as his wolf senses would be in full gear three days out from the full moon. 

“I know you think I am being paranoid, but the paranoia will keep you two alive,” he said solemnly. “Every year the Dark Lord plans a large scale attack and a hundred smaller ones throughout Great Britain for Halloween. If I thought I had even a slight chance at convincing you to stay home and forget the Order for tonight I would. So angel, please just humor me and run through the plan once more so I know you have it.”

Even though he didn’t verbally ask it, Hermione could see in his obsidian eyes that Severus was pleading with her to stay home. The Order was already short Molly due to her pregnancy with Ron and if she backed out now, they would be at an odd number leaving one patrol alone or one place unprotected. Remus had at least secured them Hogsmeade so they would be close to the castle if she needed to turn tail and run. 

Hanging the towel back up by the opening of the shower alcove, Hermione walked into their closet to dress. Pulling out a pair of thick tights and a pair of denims, she spelled them to accommodate their baby. As she pulled them on Severus leaned against the entryway, the towel wrapped loosely on his hips making her mouth go dry.

_Maybe there’s time for one more round in bed…_

“Hermione if you humor me and go through the plan once more I can probably facilitate that request before you have to meet Evans,” he bartered. 

A broad smile crossed her face as she stripped the denims and tights back off, yanking the towel from his body as she made her way to the bedroom. “I will have both amulets and my rings on, your dagger strapped underneath my sweater, and my wand will be kept either up my sleeve or in my hair, easily within reach,” she parroted as he gently pushed her down onto the bed. Severus yanked her body down to the edge, kneeling before her, his lips hovering by her knee as he waited for her to continue. “After I am done talking to Lily, we will walk up the castle together and I shall keep my wand in my hand the whole time and my other grazing the hilt of your blade.”

Her breath hitched as his tongue licked its way up from her knee to her hip bone, making her legs fall limp around him. His lips made their way across her pubic bone licking down her other thigh to her knee. “Severus,” she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers began to knead the muscles of her inner thighs. His attentions stopped with a nip to her flesh reminding her she had to keep talking, _As if that is possible right now,_ she silently mused, making him chuckle between her legs. 

“Once inside Hogwarts for the meeting, I shall latch myself onto Remus and not separate from his side, till you send a patronus saying you and your lovely brothers are done raining terror upon the masses.” Her breathing became shallow as his thumbs began to massage her outer folds, making her core flood with liquid heat, and her hips lift seeking more attention. He took a slow, hard lick up her seam, kissing the bundle of nerves, making her jerk against him. 

“And if you run into danger?” He prompted, purring into her core, the vibrations of his voice making her pulse with need.

Hermione moaned as his long fingers began sliding over her opening. “If I run into danger, I will try to make my way to a secret passage back into Hogwarts or disapparate.”

He pulled his fingers and tongue away, looking up at her with his eyebrow raised, expecting more to her answer.

_Fuck… What else is there?_ She thought, racking her brain for the answer.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, “I’ll send a patronus to Narcissa as well so she can inform you if someone tries to take me.” 

“Very good angel,” he praised, resuming his work on her body.

Severus’s fingers slowly worked into her as he sucked on her hardened bud. Hermione raised her hands to her breasts beginning to work the dusty rose nipples into firm peaks as he curled his fingers over her front wall, applying slight pressure. “Yes,” she hissed as her walls clenched around him.

His fingers began a faster pace pumping into her, each time curling over the spot that drove her wild on their retreat. She could feel her walls beginning to flutter around him and grasp tighter trying to keep his attention on the one spot inside her. Her moans increased in frequency and volume, as he began sucking and rolling the bud harder in his mouth. 

“Come on angel, you know you want to ride my mouth,” he said around her, making her let go of the restraint she was showing.

Hermione rolled her hips down on his mouth creating more friction and flexed her walls gripping him tighter as she began ascending her peak. “Severus, more please,” she begged her voice heavy with lust. The answering growl brought her that much closer to release.

She whimpered as his fingers left her channel, leaving her empty, but the sound fell off into a soft scream as he gripped her hips, his tongue coming to lap at her entrance and his nose rubbing at her sensitive bud. “Fuck, YES!” She yelled as Severus’s tongue set a furious pace on her, her hips grinding back in equal response.

The building pressure within her was pulled tight as he sucked at her opening, breaking apart, and leaving her floating as he flicked her bud with his tongue.

“ _SEVERUS_!” She shouted into the room, riding her pleasure out on his face, thighs locked on his head. 

His mouth slowed as she returned to herself, her legs going limp once more and her hands falling off her breasts. Pulling herself to sitting she bit her lip looking at his erection. A quick glance at the clock confirmed they had just a little bit more time left. 

Decision made, she stood up forcing his back to the bed before pushing him down onto the mattress. Straddling his hips, she leaned down to lick her orgasm from his lips “Shite angel,” he groaned as she cleaned herself from his face. 

Hermione’s hand encircled his length making him buck into her. “I don’t think you have enough time,” he hissed as she ran her hand over the bead of liquid he released using it to make her hand glide over his member. “I don’t need a lot,” she responded, her voice airy with release and heavy with need at the same time, rising to his challenge.

She rubbed the flared tip of him at her entrance coating him in what remained from her release, as she lifted her hips up sinking down on him. Her head fell back, her wet hair sticking to her spine as he filled her up and her need for another release began to rise. The hiss of Severus’s breath and the tight grip he took of her hips, spurred her into a fast pace.

Raising herself up on his length, she quickly slammed back down, making her heavy breasts bounce. She worked his cock quickly, sliding a hand behind her to grab at his sack, pulling the skin, and rolling his bollocks. “Fuck Hermione,” he swore coming up to latch onto her nipple, his hands helping push her down on him as he began thrusting up into her. 

Her walls began that warning flutter once again around him making her rhythm stutter as she started chasing another release. Taking more care to rub her bud against his pelvic bone, she relinquished control to him. Pushing him flat onto the bed, her hands steadying her as she rubbed against him, Severus bucking into her swollen channel faster. 

“So close,” she whimpered.

His hands snaked from her hips to grip her bottom, further leveraging himself into her. “So fucking tight and wet,” he growled. “Come on angel, I want to feel you strangle my cock and milk my release.”

“Shite Severus,” she swore. The sound of their flesh coming together, her moans, and his words were her undoing. Hermione fell over the ledge of her pleasure, screaming out in release once more. He bucked harder and harder into her, losing his rhythm as his release coated her channel. 

As his hips stilled, she fell to the side of him, panting trying to catch her breath, her heart racing. Severus leaned over kissing her lips and moving the wet strands of her hair out of her face before his fingers traced the bones of her spine. “Fuck, I love you, Hermione,” he rasped placing another kiss on her shoulder. 

“I love you more Severus,” she whispered looking into his shining obsidian eyes.

“Not a possible angel.” 

Peeking over his shoulder she groaned when she took in the time. As it stood she was already teetering on probable lateness and if she didn’t get dressed right now she would for sure be late meeting Lily. 

“Told you, you wouldn’t have time,” he chuckled. Hermione hit him with a pillow as she stood up making him laugh even harder. “Shut up Severus, before I smother you with this.”

“You wouldn’t dare. If nothing else you would miss my cock too much.”

“Too right,” she called as she disappeared into the closet. 

Hermione quickly got her tights and denims on, expanding another bra to accommodate her ever growing breasts, and pulling a plum sweater on. Pulling on a pair of thick socks, she spelled her hair dry and manageable. Grabbing the amulets off of the top of the drawers, she twisted her hair up, threading her wand through as she came out.

“Do you mind?” She asked, handing Severus the necklaces. She watched as he sat up from the bed, his hand cupping her bump, as he placed a kiss on their baby. “I love you,” he murmured before patting the spot between his legs for Hermione to sit. 

The first gold chain draped over her neck, the chunk of garnet disappearing from sight as it rested in her cleavage. The dark red gem was spelled with as many protection charms as Severus and Narcissa could find, using both light and dark magic to increase the strength. He had even infused a couple of drops of her virgin blood into the stone, before soaking it in Remus’s blood as a werewolf collected during the last full moon. As far as a spelled object for protection and defense went, he had created a rather powerful one, even spelling the gold chain with runes much like their wedding rings. And after their baby arrived, she and Severus had made plans to remove a section of stone outfitting it into something for the baby.

The second chain came around her neck dropping an equal sized piece of clear quartz down her sweater. The stone had absorbed countless cloaking spells and glamours to hide her pregnancy and after delivery the changes of her body, as well as the added year to her appearance from the time travel. This necklace was set into a silver chain, spelled with runes to cloak the magical signatures of the stone’s creators as well as the magic the baby would begin giving off in the third trimester.

Hermione watched as her baby bump vanished from sight as the clasp closed. Running her hand over the area, she could feel slight pressure, like pushing into jello, but was able to bring her hand completely to her once again flat stomach. Turning to Severus, her eyes were sad as she rubbed at her flat stomach. 

“I don’t like it either angel,” he whispered, bringing his hand to hers. “In fact, I hate not seeing her.” He placed a kiss on the masked baby before looking up at her. “It’s for the best though.”

“I know,” she whispered, wiping at a tear that escaped her eyes. She cupped his face, bending down to kiss his lips. “I love you, Severus. Please be safe tonight and come home to me in one piece, with no nerve damage,” she requested with a short laugh.

“I’ll do my best,” he said, his voice wrapping her up like a hug. 

Hermione took a heavy sigh before pulling away, “Will you at least have Christmas off or should I be prepared for us to work that holiday too?” She joked.

Severus’s chest moved in silent laughter as he summoned a pair of lounge pants to pull on, standing up to walk her downstairs. “I got Christmas off last year so we will probably be working,” he quipped. Reaching the entryway, he knelt down to slip her feet into her boots, dragging the zipper up her calves, before saying, “Hermione be safe tonight, and please stick to the wolf. Don’t separate from him.” Standing up she laughed as he rolled his eyes bringing her coat around her. “I can’t believe my life has come to trusting Lupin of all people with your safety angel.” 

Hermione tilted her head up for one last kiss as she tied her scarf around her neck. “I love you,” she said against his lips. “Oh and don’t forget, Narcissa is coming to check on the baby in the morning and she wants to try out that spell from the mediwitch journal about determining the sex of the baby.”

“I love you too, angel. And how could I forget you’ll finally see that we are having a little girl,” he responded, yanking her hat over her head and handing her, her matching gloves. “Now go before Evans thinks I sacrificed your life to the Dark Lord.”

“Come on now Severus, we both know it’s James who thinks you would do that. Lily just doesn’t trust you to not go back on your word to the Order if your Dark Lord makes you a better offer.”

Waving to her disgruntled husband, Hermione turned on the stoop, disapperating from Spinner’s End into Hogsmeade. She landed in a pile of leaves, her boots making them crunch audibly. Hurrying across the way, she dashed into the Three Broomsticks, searching for Lily’s fiery head of hair. As her eyes traveled over the crowd, she caught sight of someone waving her from the corner. Nodding her head and waving back, she began to weave her way through the tables to reach the small booth. 

“There you are, I was beginning to wonder what was catching you up,” Lily greeted with a hug. Loosening her scarf and pulling off her hat, Hermione fell into her seat, smiling at Harry’s mum. 

“Sorry I’m late, I got held up at the house,” she said, her cheeks heating as she thought of what caused her tardiness. Lily gave her a knowing smile, taking a sip of her wine. “I just bet you did,” she said into her glass making her laugh.

“Okay, so what did you want to talk about before the meeting?” Lily asked, placing the glass back onto the table. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Harry,” she said quietly, casting privacy spells around them.

Lily’s previously happy face fell at the mention of her future son. “Hermione… I have already surmised that James and I die at some point early in my son’s life. You mentioned McGonagall as your Transfiguration professor, which means clearly I am not teaching, nor does she retire. Not to mention the day you arrived you instantly connected with Remus and Sirius, but not myself or James meaning you don’t know us, your best friend’s parents.” She quickly dragged her fingers over her eyes trying to wipe the tears away before they spilled over. 

“No, you don’t… Which is why I wanted to talk to you. I have to go back on January ninth, and originally I was just going to bring Harry my memories of you two for him to have since he only has a few photos and vague stories to live on, but… Something has changed while I’ve been here and well…”

_Merlin, why is this so hard to say?_

“Severus and I agreed that if we knew we weren’t going to live to see our child grow up, we would want the chance to leave them something personal.”

Lily’s head tilted to the side in confusion at her words. Looking around the pub and checking her spells, Hermione leaned across the table and whispered, “I’m pregnant. I’ll be due at the end of March and I just can’t stomach the idea of dying and my child never knowing anything about me, directly from me, so I wanted to give you the chance for you and James to write letters or create memories for Harry to have when I go back.”

“Merlin,” Lily said, downing the remains of her wine, her face colored in shock. “You and Severus are going to have a baby when you return to 1997?” 

Hermione chewed her lip as she nodded her head. 

Just as quickly the redhead recovered and came around the table engulfing her in a tight hug. “Thank you, Hermione. You don’t know what this means to me that you are giving James and I, this chance to speak with my son.” She squeezed her tighter before letting go and sitting right next to her. “How many can we give you for him?” She asked pulling out a spare piece of parchment and a quill to take notes.

“As many as you want. They will all be stored with my things at our home till I return in time. After which I promise I will hand them all off to Harry so he can view them. After I leave you can even give them to Severus and he will store them for you both.”

Lily’s tears fell in earnest now as she made a list of things she would want to say to Harry but would never have the chance to do in person. “Hermione, really you have no idea what this means to me, so thank you.”

She nodded her head, wrapping an arm around Lily as she wrote her notes. Over time her opinion of Harry’s mother had become clouded from her distaste for Severus and after finding out about her and Sirius, Hermione couldn’t look at the witch in the same light as she used to, but what she had said was the truth. She and Severus went back and forth on the idea for weeks. They easily agreed that if they knew they were to die, they would want the chance to leave memories behind that they had created for their child, finding a way to be apart of their life as they grew up, even in death. Finally deciding that as long as Hermione didn’t give anything more away than their death things should be fine, she wrote to Lily asking to meet her for a chat before the meeting. 

Checking the time, the two witches redressed for the autumn chill and began their trek up to the castle. “Do you have any idea of what you are having?” Lily asked.

“We both think a girl, but Severus has been saying that since we found out we were expecting and it has been too much fun disagreeing with him for me to admit it,” she laughed.

“Any names yet?” She asked with excitement.

“I’ve been making a list and trying them out, but so far none of them seem right, nor does the baby show any excitement. Maybe I should have Severus read them off since she already prefers him to me. Never mind the fact that I’m the one growing the little womb demon.”

“Oh definitely a girl,” Lily agreed. 

As they made their way to the castle, the hairs on Hermione’s neck began to rise. She felt a tingling in her spine, sending her into a more alert frame of mind, palming the dagger at her hip. “Lily,” she whispered. “I think we are being followed. Get ready.”

No sooner had she warned the other witch, did curses come flying at them.


	40. The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Hermione swiftly erected a shield around herself, throwing up rebounding shields in the immediate area surrounding her and Lily. Extracting the dagger from her hip with her left hand, she widened her stance ready to fight.

_Merlin, Severus will never let me hear the end of this_ , she groaned in her head. 

She felt Lily’s back slide into place along with hers, mimicking her stance. The two witches slowly circled their area awaiting the next attack to come. “Hermione what are they doing here already?” Lily asked a slight quiver in her voice. For how intelligent the witch was, Hermione was rapidly learning why James always preferred her staying safely away on patrols. Harry’s mother was not swift on her feet nor calm when in a duel. 

“Send your doe to the castle and call for help. They’ve trapped us with an anti-disapparation jinx, so we are stuck here till someone comes,” she ordered. The glowing deer sprang forth, racing to the castle, leaping over attacks to disintegrate it.

Thinking on the opposite side of magic Hermione called forth her fiendfyre, releasing her rabid otter into the air. “Don’t let them through,” she instructed the beast as it sailed out of her shields and began swimming heated circles around them. Spells began raining down on the bubbled shield she created bouncing off but making dents in her hold. Counting the directions the spells came from she could estimate about four Death Eaters and she knew she wasn’t lucky enough for them to be inexperienced in combat.

“How in the world did they know we were here?” She asked aloud. Severus had explicitly told her nothing would be happening till much later in the evening. He had even made sure her area of the patrol would be hit by their weakest members. Whoever was here was though was far from a freshly turned seventeen year old, newly made Death Eater.

A cackle sounded from the tree line that she knew all too well from her battle in the Department of Mysteries more than a year ago. Bellatrix Lestrange teetered forward on her heeled boots, curved wand at the corner of her pouty red mouth, as she twisted her ebony curls around her fingers. “Look here Barty, two mudblood pets for the price of one," she cooed.

_Fucking Peter must have known about tonight’s plans!_

Hermione sent an electric shock through her shields, zapping Bellatrix as she approached. “Ah, ah little pet. One mustn’t bite the hand that will torture you.” The flaming otter screeched out, soaring over the bubble, to attack someone getting too close.

“Shite,” Crouch swore shaking his fingers out as a devious glint took over his eyes. “I think Snape has been teaching this one some things, what do you think Bella?” Where Severus’s voice was like silk across the body, Barty Crouch Junior’s, was like having sludge dumped on you. It was seductive in tone and inflection but it made your skin crawl and felt like a weight on your body. 

“Hermione, why are they attacking us? Shouldn’t Sev be keeping them away?” Lily accused.

“Lily, he _clearly_ doesn’t know they are here,” she snapped back.

_Honestly, we are caught by the madness duo, which means the Lestrange brothers are also nearby, quit accusing my husband you daft witch._

“Tell me Bella, which one do you think Snape would be more inclined to protect?” Rodolphus asked his wife, his palm grazing her breast as he licked her neck. “After all you did fuck him too,” he added with a savage tug on her hair. 

“Ugh, Seriously?” Lily asked from behind her, disgust evident.

“Yes, but not really the time right now Lily,” Hermione bit out as her otter screeched again this time from a hawk made of water sinking its talons into the hide, disappearing in fiery steam. “Get ready Lily, the shields are about to fall,” she warned, floating the dagger in front of her ready to send it to the first one she could make contact with when the bubble collapsed. 

“Enough of this, just take them both. My Mark is searing into my skin, we need to get to the meeting. You can play your petty little game with Snape later Bella. But make sure you keep his current pet sane enough. I want him to watch as I play with her and make her scream,” the final Death Eater said sounding bored.

As the shields broke around them, Hermione flew the dagger behind her, making it embed into Crouch’s chest. From what she knew of the four surrounding them, their best chance to get out was by getting rid of him and Bellatrix. His scream filled the air around them, ending their standoff. 

Beside her Lily began a hailstorm of explosives, blocking the Lestrange Brothers' advances on them, while she ripped stones from an abandoned house and sent them flying to Bellatrix from one end and ropes to wrap around her neck from the other. Holding her hand out, Hermione summoned the dagger from Crouch’s chest getting ready to aim it for Bellatrix. 

“No sweetheart, we aren’t playing with your Master’s little bag of tricks tonight,” the dark witch cooed in her baby voice before swatting it out of the air and into the trees. The black ropes Hermione sent her way, were redirected splitting into whips, as they sailed forth through the air for her. Dodging their rapid lashings and attempting counterattacks were making her disoriented, causing her to miss one of the whips and it connected with her side.

Hermione screamed out at the impact, her left hand going to the point of contact, feeling the rip in her sweater, and trickle of blood. Getting another rebounding shield erected she changed her tactics to defense manners only. Needing to protect the baby, she couldn’t maintain a good enough offensive attack. 

Behind her, Lily was losing ground against the brothers and the poison was beginning to leave Crouch’s bloodstream as his wand twitched on the ground trying to comply with coming to his hand. The daggers had become weak with the entirety of the rose colored potion working to keep the diadem from affecting their minds. Calling forth her patronus Hermione tried to send the otter out for Narcissa, but the silvery animal was hit by the makeshift whip Bellatrix was wielding and sputtered out of existence. 

_Where the hell was Lily’s back up?_

Trying to block another attack from Bellatrix, a rope wrapped around Hermione’s neck. Barty had regained his magic and had wrapped the fibers around her throat choking off her air supply, making her wand fall to the ground as she clawed at the tightening fibers. “Lily,” she croaked out as more air was robbed from her lungs. She was helpless as Bellatrix sent a matching spell out binding her wrists behind her back. Her vision started to dance with white spots at the corners as she could no longer breathe in air. Everything in her line of sight was fading out as she saw Lily’s bound body tossed to the ground beside her.

Distantly she could hear a fourth man’s voice talking but couldn’t make anything out. The last thing she could feel was her baby thrashing in her womb at the lack of oxygen as everything went black.

_______________

Lily’s attention was diverted from the Lestrange Brothers, as Hermione’s strangled voice called out to her. Looking over her shoulder she saw the younger witch struggling against the bindings. Casting off a flame of fire, she tried to burn the length of rope between Hermione’s throat and the Death Eater holding her.

The shield at her back was torn down as ropes snaked around her as well, binding her entire body. Falling to the ground beside Hermione, she tried to get the girl to focus on her and keep her awake. She was losing the struggle against the ropes and rapidly sinking into unconsciousness. “Please Hermione, you need to hold out and stay awake,” she implored her own voice a rasp as the words struggled against her bound throat. 

Lily could faintly hear rapid foot beats as they crunched over the fallen leaves.

_Please let that be Sirius and James. Please_ , she begged to whoever would answer her.

A massive shaggy dog leapt into the air above them, changing into Sirius as his feet came in contact with the ground once more, wand drawn and ready to attack. She cried at the sight knowing James and the rest wouldn’t be too far away, she just hoped they got here in time to keep Hermione and her baby safe. 

“Cousin,” Sirius greeted his voice bored but body primed for a fight. 

“Hello dog, long time no see,” the evil bitch’s voice answered cheerily. “Come to save the girls have you? Well maybe you can be of help to us. See we only came for this one,” she said kicking Hermione’s chest making her groan and Lily cringe at the sight. It’s not her stomach, the baby will be okay, she tried to soothe herself. “But as you can see cousin, we got lucky and happened upon both of Snape’s mudbloods. Now be a dear and tell us, which would make him bend faster? This one,” she asked as one of the others kicked at her own abdomen making her cry out in pain, “Or this one?” 

Lily screamed in protest as Bellatrix produced a small blade from between her breasts, dragging it down Hermione’s throat making the blood well up, following the path of the dagger. She locked her emerald eyes on Sirius as she cried. She needed the man she loved nearly as much as James to understand what she was begging him to do. The stories of Bellatrix’s torture were a morbid legend in their world. The baby would never survive if Lily couldn’t get Sirius to play along with her. 

“I am,” she said around her sobs. “I’ve known Sev since we were nine. He would do anything you ask to keep me safe.” Lily tried her hardest to make them believe her. One of the Lestrange Brothers, yanked at her ropes, forcing her to her knees, as he squatted beside her. 

“Tell me poppet, why should we believe you, when we all know he keeps that one locked up in his house, playing little wife by day and filthy slag by night?” He said, cocking his head to the side as his brother ran a palm over the unconscious witch’s body, groping her breasts. Lily gagged at the sight knowing, the deeper circle of hell her friend would be in if Sirius didn’t get them to leave Hermione behind. 

“You shouldn’t,” Sirius said, making her head snap to him, her eyes burning with fire at his words. “Snape hasn’t given a fuck about Lily in years. You want to get to him take her,” he spat looking at Hermione. 

A sadistic giggle filled the air as Bellatrix clapped at his words. “Oh cousin don’t tell me you are finally giving into the family business and joining us,” she said as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. 

“Hardly Bella, that cunt’s boyfriend let Regulus die the other day. Or didn’t you know?” He said with a savage grin.

“Sirius, what the fuck are you doing?” Lily screamed, yanking on her bindings, trying to free herself from their hold. A split second later a sickening crunch filled the air as the heeled boot Bellatrix wore connected with Hermione’s face making blood spew forth from her nose. 

“Let’s go boys, we have all we need. If Severus was willing to let little Reggie die for this filth, who knows what he will agree to in order to keep you three off of her.”

Lily was thrust forward into Sirius’s arms as she raged against him, watching in vain as the four Death Eaters went up in smoke, taking Hermione with them.

As Sirius banished the ropes from her body, Lily began landing punches into his chest, screaming at him. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?” She roared. “DO YOU?” 

“Lils, calm down. Snivellus will be there to save her precious cunt. She will survive a few rounds with Bella till he gets there.” The way he was so unbothered by everything made her rage at him, shoving him away as he tried to cup her face. “Love, come on. Reggie’s death aside you can’t possibly think I would have allowed them to take you. This will just be a bit of payback for his death.”

James in his stag form came bounding forth driving himself between the two as he arrived, grabbing Lily’s arms as she reached out to slap Sirius. A short moment later Remus came running, his sandy hair wild, and his eyes on fire as they changed between human wolf, scenting the air.

“Where the _fuck_ is Hermione?” He growled out at them. 

The flood gates on Lily’s tears opened as she sobbed into James’s chest. Heaving her words out she said, “They took her Remus. I tried to get them to take me instead but Sirius told them she was the better leverage against Severus.”

Remus’s fist connected with Sirius’s jaw at her words, making the dog spit out blood. “Don’t tell me Lupin, is Snape letting you dip your furry cock in her?”

Lily watched as James threw himself between the two arms out holding them back from each other. “Lily it’ll be okay. They will take to wherever the rest of the Death Eaters are and Snape will protect her,” James tried to soothe, keeping the other two apart.

“No, they won’t! Remus you have to know, I know you can smell it on her. You lot didn’t see them. They are going to torture her and most probably rape her before he even finds out where she is.”

Sirius huffed out a sigh, rolling his eyes, as he said “Don’t be so dramatic Lils, Snivellus won’t let that happen to her.”

Turning her wand on him, she knew she was angry enough to attack him with an Unforgivable, as she spoke, “She is _pregnant_ , you flea infested wretch! Even if they _only_ torture her with magic, that baby will not survive under Bellatrix’s wand! And just _wait_ till Severus finds out you handed her over to those sadistic bastards, because you know he will. There will nowhere in this world you can hide to be kept safe from the revenge he will extract from you. Reggie may have died, but _nothing_ will compare to the anguish and rage he will feel at losing his child.”

Turning around, she grabbed ahold of Remus’s arm and stalked off towards the castle. “We need to find her Remus. Bellatrix will surely kill that baby or worse use them both to control Severus against the Order.”


	41. Untitled (How Could This Happen to Me) - Simple Plan

Severus watched as Hermione disapparated from their home, his stomach slowly beginning to knot. Anytime she went out on patrols for the Order, he worried about her, and now the baby, but tonight was different. He could feel it all around him, the air thick and hanging around his neck like a noose. Forcing air into his lungs and the warning within his body away, Severus stepped back into the house, raising the wards again. He just had to get through tonight and he would have her safely back at his side.

Heading back up the stairs and into their closet, he began outfitting himself physically and mentally for the night ahead. Severus pulled out his black wool trousers, exchanging the lounge pants for his more formal dress, and yanked on a starched white dress shirt, doing up the buttons and tucking the tails into his slacks. As he began to rebuild the walls in his mind and organize the thoughts and memories the Dark Lord would want to see tonight, he fastened his cuff links. One of their last trips out to Diagon Alley before Hermione’s pregnancy was no longer questionable, he saw the amber and peridot blended stone accessories. He was hardly one to give into frivolous spending, his wife, baby, and books aside, but upon seeing the cuff links that reminded him of his angel’s eyes he had to have them. It was one more thing to latch onto in her coming absence from his life. 

Grabbing his suit jacket, Severus made his way back downstairs, stopping for his shoes, mask, and robes, before continuing towards the cellar. He strapped the amethyst hilt blade to his ankle, putting on the damned dress shoes, knowing Narcissa would have his hide if he wore his boots. Sinking into the ocean within his mind and pulling forth the anger and hatred he had felt earlier in life forward, he selected and packaged up potions and salves into a kit as a precaution. He wouldn’t have lasted this long with his supposedly inferior, but still acceptable, blood status without preparing for the worst. Feeling himself further detach from his secret life with the angel that was saving his soul one day at a time, Severus deemed himself ready. 

Coming out into the kitchen he saw Tippy laying out medical supplies across the kitchen table, her little hands shaking but her face determined. Since the night Black had filleted his back open the elf was always ready for him to come home at his worst, working her elf magic on him till Narcissa could tend to him. “I moved the stock of medical potions to the bottom shelf for you Tippy. Get more of the blood replenisher, nerve freeze, and burn salve,” he ordered coldly. Her wide eyes looked up at him, filled with fear as she said, “We never should have let Mistress go out tonight.”

“I know Tippy, but nobody can tell my angel what to do.”

“Keep Mistress and little one safe Master Sevy,” she begged.

“I always do,” he said, his tone frozen silk. The elf seemed satisfied as she nodded her head and popped into the cellar to add to her makeshift medical table.

Severus grabbed some of the powder from the vase beside the fireplace and threw it into the flames, making them enlarge and blaze an emerald green. As he stepped in, Tippy came back up and looked at him, “Be safe Master.” He nodded his head and called out for Malfoy Manor in response.

Swirling up one chimney and down the next, Severus stepped out onto the marble floors of the Malfoy foyer. Wordlessly and without his wand he vanished the remaining ash and made his way up the stairs to Lucius’s study. Walking into the ornate office, he saw the man going over the ledger that held the finances of one of the many Wizarding companies he managed. Snagging Luc’s tumbler, he went over to the bar cart and refilled it, pouring himself a glass of the firewhiskey as well. Sliding it down the desk, Severus folded his tall frame into one of the leather club chairs, letting the amber liquid burn away his churning gut. 

“I do believe there is to be a change of plans this evening,” Lucius drawled leaning back in his seat, sending the ledger to its home on a shelf behind the desk. 

Leaning back into the chair, Severus spread out his legs, allowing the tumbler to dangle from his fingertips. “Already prepared,” he answered his voice flat and empty. 

“What the fuck was Reg thinking?” Luc swore, downing half his glass in one go.

Dropping his head back Severus huffed out, “Salazar’s bollocks it’s going to be bad tonight.” Lifting his glass up towards Lucius he added, “To Reg, may the kid rest in peace, while rest of us fry.” He finished the glass in one go, vanishing the dirty dish to the kitchens. 

“Makes you wonder, doesn’t it? What could possibly have had Reg turning against his lover,” Lucius pondered.

_At least the kid can’t be tortured now before death for his treason as I'll surely be if I'm ever made._

The wizards sat in silence each preparing for the fiery rage that was to befall them all for Regulus’s betrayal and getting ready for the large scale attack that would come after on the Minister’s Halloween ball, at his private estate in Wales. Severus rechecked his walls and the depth of the ocean, making sure everything was as it should be. Since he unintentionally dropped every wall in his mind and opened the connection into his angel’s, he hadn’t erected any not wanting to risk the open line with her. Even when they weren’t using it, he could feel her presence like a warm caress.

Severus was triple checking the protections around his love for her and the baby when he felt his ring flare to life. _Shite_ , he swore looking at the disillusioned band. Waving a hand over it, he dropped the concealment and saw the ring sputter out. The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes, and nothing more happened. As he was about to disillusion the ring again, it flared more intense than before. “Excuse me a moment,” Severus said, stalking out of the room before a response could be given.

As he made his way down the stairs, the ring began an urgent pulse around his finger, the heat beginning to burn his flesh. Coming to the door, he pulled out his wand, ready to be pulled to her. Distantly but rapidly approaching Narcissa’s heels clicked against the marble.

“Severus,” she hissed in a panic, the glowing cords from the Vow having been revealed, showing how close Hermione was to death and Cissy by extension.

“I know Cissy, I’m about to- _fuck_!” He finished off as their Lord began summoning them forth for the night. Wrenching the ring off, he tossed it at Narcissa. “Get your bag and tap your wand on the ring, it’ll pull you to her. Please get her Narcissa,” he begged as he pulled on his robes and mask. 

Fate really had it out for him, putting his wife and child in danger at the same moment he needed to appear by the Dark Lord’s side. He could only hope that by the end of the night they were all still alive and distantly that he wasn’t about to blow his one month old cover as a spy, wrecking her future. 

Narcissa’s mediwitch bag came flying down the stairs at them, transfiguring itself into a normal purse, as she slipped the ring onto her hand, cringing as the burning transferred to her. 

“Where are you going tonight Cissy?” Luc questioned his mask in place distorting his voice. Severus watched as she shoved her sleeve down hiding her Vow to him, plastering a faux smile at her husband. “To the Nott Manor my love. You know us wives don’t like to be alone to worry,” she said the perfect image of a nervous, dotting wife. 

“Let’s go, Luc,” Severus growled, opening the front door. 

Narcissa kissed her husband goodbye and stepped outside to see them off, as Lucius disapparated. Her mask fell right away, the panic coming back tenfold as the ring began to glow brighter. “Find her,” Severus ordered, his voice dark with the promise to kill whoever was endangering his wife. A split second later they were both pulled away from the manor to their respective callers.

_______________

Narcissa landed on the wooded path between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts too late. Her feet hit the leaf covered path as smoke covered Hermione and shot up into the sky. With the ring no longer pulsing and the chords of her Vow disappearing, Narcissa could do nothing but wait for it to start again.

_Salazar and Godric, please come together and keep that girl and her baby safe tonight,_ she prayed.

The protection amulet was powerful, but she knew it could only do much under repeated attacks or against physical ones.

Stepping from the tree line, Narcissa could see the redheaded witch that had spurned Severus, going into a rage against his adolescent tormentor, her only remaining cousin. 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?” The girl roared. “DO YOU?” Her voice echoed around them, bouncing off the trees.

_What the hell did Sirius have to do with this?_

From where she stood, Narcissa couldn’t hear her cousin’s response. Further distancing herself from the trees to hear what was being said, the ring came back to life with a renewed intensity, making her wince. Checking the chords of her Vow, Narcissa made a split second discussion upon not seeing them. Severus was going to want as much information about what happened tonight as he could get, wanting the names of every person involved with the taking of his wife. 

A massive stag came galloping forth, changing into Potter as he skidded to a stop. A split second later, the werewolf whose blood they used on the amulet came running at an inhuman speed, nose turned to the air, joining them. “Where the _fuck_ , is Hermione?” He growled, accusations flying from his eyes at Sirius and then Severus’s old friend as he searched out her scent.

Severus’s ring began to sear into her skin, the band pulsing with its intensity as the girl sobbed to Hermione’s wolf. “They took her Remus. I tried to get them to take me instead but Sirius told them she was the better leverage against Severus.”

Narcissa’s eyebrows shot up at the witch’s words. Hermione had been taken to use against Severus and her moronic, vindictive cousin had all but handed the pregnant girl over to the Death Eaters to save the redhead.

_Merlin, does this witch of a golden cunt or something?_

“She is _pregnant_ , you flea infested wretch!” The girl screamed out. Narcissa had heard enough for Severus. It was time to get to Hermione and the baby. Disillusioning herself, she brought her wand to the wedding band, getting pulled to another unknown destination as the chords began a faint glow.

_______________

Hermione came awake with a scream getting ripped from her throat as her nerves went up in flames. A too long moment later, the pain receded and her hands were left shaking as Bellatrix ran her wand along her neck. “Hello dear,” she greeted, her sweet voice in contrast with evil excitement illuminating her eyes. “So good of you to wake and join us.” Looking into the chocolate eyes of the witch, Hermione spat in her face, dragging a hand to her abdomen to check that her baby was hidden.

Bellatrix laughed wiping at her face before backhanding Hermione. The crack of knuckles on her face alerted her to the pain radiating from her nose. Rubbing her shoulder over her mouth, she saw the blood come back, which coupled with the pain she felt as her nostrils tried to flare told her the bone was broken if not shattered.

“Clearly Snape hasn’t taught her any manners,” Crouch quipped from a corner in the room, stepping forward. “It’ll be fun to rectify his gentle handling of you. Crucio!”

The fire started in her body again, her shoulders drawing back, as she went rigid. Tears leaked from her eyes as she kept her jaw locked not wanting to scream for them. As her baby began thrashing in the womb she relented and cried out forth to stop, knowing her begging would get them off, giving the two of them a reprieve from the pain. 

“Fast learner, she is,” Rodolphus remarked. “She knows we like those delicious sounds.” 

A hand grazing her breast, forced her head to the side, as she tried to shrink away only to be brought closer to Bellatrix in turn. “Don’t shy away from me, love. We are going to have so much fun together tonight. Your halfbreed boyfriend will be treated to quite the show. I bet I can make you scream in ways he never has,” Rabastan said in a parody of a lover’s voice. 

“Back off Rab, you have to wait to have her till her Master comes,” Bellatrix cooed. “Make her weep with anticipation and all that.”

“Pitty,” he pouted, squeezing at her breast before standing up and taking Crouch’s post along the column.

“Now let’s have a little chat girl to girl shall we?” Bellatrix asked gleaming with delight at her latest plaything. “Now do you see this?” She asked, pulling forth a small dagger from her breasts. “Your halfbreed boyfriend made this. A wonderful little blade that’s cursed to scar no matter how superficial the cut. So to start with, I’m going to make you match me so that he can be reminded of what he did to me in the arena.”

Hermione had less than a blink to prepare herself for the dagger that was plunged into the flesh of her shoulder. Bellatrix shoved it in, to the hilt, twisting the damned thing as she withdrew it. “There now we match. How lucky for us?” She clapped like they had gotten matching robes and not scars. 

“Barty, be a love and hit her again would you?” She asked sweetly.

“Bella, don’t you think we should tell the little mudblood why she’s here first?” He asked in a conversational tone.

Hermione didn’t really care to hear the _whys_ of the deranged foursome. All she wanted was to hold on long enough for Severus to come. She could feel the garnet stone warming against her chest, as it flowed its protective properties through her. It wouldn’t take away the pain or prevent an attack, but it would soften the blows of any magical attacks upon her person. In two years these four would drive Neville’s parents into insanity, so even though her body was on fire and her limbs twitching, she knew it could be so much worse. 

“…So you see poppet, we just can’t trust him and when he comes in here to rescue you it will be all the proof I need for the Dark Lord that Snape is a mudblood loving traitor.”

Pulling forth bravery she didn’t feel, Hermione began to laugh. The sound was broken and harsh but the second of confusion was worth it. “You are going to pay handsomely for this, I can only hope with your lives. Clearly, you don’t know the Dark Lord’s plans for me.” It was a long shot but if she could make them fear their Lord’s wrath at her capture she would take it. 

“ _Silence_!” Bellatrix screamed aiming to kick Hermione in the gut. Summoning her strength she turned as the toe of the boot made contact with her person, taking the impact on her hip. “ _He_ doesn’t need you when he has _me_ to bear his children. Barty hit her,” she ordered. 

Wave after wave of the cruciatus curse came at her. She would try to hold out not wanting to show them her agony, but the screams began to slip out of her, echoing in the room. She couldn’t be sure how many times the curse ravaged her body, but as she was hit again with a screech of delight from Bellatrix, her spine bowed off the ground, her scream dying off as she lost her voice, and bladder going loose.

Hermione knew she couldn’t take much more. At some point her baby had stopped thrashing about within her, making her fear the worst outcome. If she got out of this alive and her mind intact, she vowed she would make them all pay, Bellatrix especially, for the life they had stolen, a thousand times over. 

As her body collapsed back onto the ground she used the last of her strength to roll to her side. Clutching her hidden bump, she wept for the tiny life that never got to live, a new star rising the sky in memory. 

_Hermione_ …

Her eyes danced around trying to see who would have called her name. Faintly she could hear the voice again calling her like static on the radio.

_Here… Look forward… Not… Severus._

She slowly worked her eyes around the space waiting for the voice in her head to get stronger.

_There you go sweetheart, I’m right here. I’m not as good as Severus so I need you to keep your eyes right here okay? Can you do that for me?_

_Cissy is that you?_

_Yes sweetheart I’m right here. I need you to get ready though that bitch is sharpening her blade and coming back for you. I’m going to do what I can to block the pain receptors in your body but staying inside your head at the same time, means it won’t help as much as you need._

_The baby…_ Hermione couldn’t even finish the thought as she began to sob.

_Don’t worry, I’ll keep your baby safe. That bitch isn’t stealing another one from me._

_She’s alive? She asked, hoping that Narcissa would be honest with her even with how close she was to breaking. I can’t feel her._

_Get ready Hermione!_ Narcissa yelled in her head just as Bellatrix forced her onto her back the point of the blade piercing the inside of her left arm. “Now, let’s make you and Sevy mates shall we?” 

Hermione’s screams struggled to escape her torn apart vocal cords as the blade sliced into her skin over and over again. She could faintly feel Narcissa grabbing her right hand, grounding her to the invisible grey eyes. _It’ll be okay. Severus and I can heal it. It won’t go away entirely but we can make it faded and an easy glamour will keep it covered I promise, you won’t have to look at it._

_What?_

_Don’t worry love, I’ve got you. I’m going to take over your mind though okay? Has Severus ever overridden your control?_

_Yes…_ She answered distantly remembering their occlumency training.

_Okay, I’m going to do that. All you need to do is keep still and limp, I will handle the rest._

Hermione could feel Narcissa moving around her mind stroking different areas of her brain. Her vision began to fade and her heart rate began to slow. In a matter of seconds, she could no longer see through her eyes though they were still open and her heart that had been beating so fast she thought it would give out, barely pulsed once in sixty seconds.

_Stay still and limp, it’s imperative you do that Hermione._

_Okay…_

“Bella, I think… I think you killed her,” Rodolphus said with what was possibly mild alarm in his voice. 

“Impossible husband, she’s simply unconscious.”

“No, I think he’s right…” Barty answered dropping beside her, his hand to her throat. After a moment he said, “There’s no pulse.” 

Hermione could hear Rabastan’s laughter as he approached her and the other three Death Eaters. “This night just gets better and better. Do you think the Dark Lord will hold Snape back or let him kill us? You’ll probably die for sure Bella if there really is a plan for her.” His laugh approached manic as lay down beside her. “Pitty at least if I had to die I would have wanted to taste more of her,” he mused before licking her face.

“Dump her at the gates of Hogwarts. The fools attacking the village tonight will be blamed for her death. We will just kill them and no one will be the wiser, we will be faultless in this if our Lord really wanted her.” Bella rattled off sounding unhinged.

Time was moving slowly as Cissy’s hand clenched Hermione’s tightly as they were pulled through space and dumped at what she presumed was the school. A unison of loud cracks later and her vision began to come back to her and Cissy appeared at her side. “Okay love let’s get you home so Tippy and I can work on healing you.”

“The baby?” Hermione questioned weakly. It wasn’t lost on her that Narcissa avoided her eyes and didn’t say anything but as she went to press her vision swam of its own accord this time and the lights were turned out in her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing! Also, a massive thank you to Slytherclaw1917 for keeping me focused and organizing all my wayward thoughts for this story and all my ideas for future work.
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me.


	42. Running Up That Hill - Placebo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo inspired this WHOLE story and especially Severus calling Hermione angel. I would listen to this on repeat for hours when working on the outline and now when I get stuck with writing.

From the moment he and Lucius had entered the seaside castle to meet their Lord, they could feel the rage curling out from the throne room, down the corridors, and tainting the grounds. They had swiftly entered the room, dropping to their knees silently, and awaited the others. As the Dark Lord’s voice had hissed into the room for them to rise, Severus took in not only the absence of Regulus, but also of Bellatrix, the Lestrange Brothers, and Crouch.

It took him only half a second to connect the dots between their absence and the burning of his wedding and Cissy’s Vow this evening. The rage, agony, and fear that had seized his entire being turned to ice. The frost inside of him spread outwards from his chest, rapidly choking the life from him. It froze the ocean of his mind in a single breath, trapping him far beneath the surface, drowning under the weight of what he knew was happening at this very moment to his wife and child. 

Severus thought the murder of his mother had broken him. It had been the event in his life that set things in motion, bringing him to where he now stood. Nearly three and a half years ago he had nearly beaten the life from Tobias for what he had done but the all consuming rage was nothing compared to the frost that overtook him now.

The raging of the Dark Lord was a distant hum in his mind as he fought against himself. He could feel his mind fracturing and the irreparable break that was coming knowing that even if by some miracle his angel lived through this, she would never fly again. He desperately clung to the notion that he couldn’t lose himself just yet because the two lives lost tonight would need avenging, and that he would need to keep it together to care for the angel he had broken if she lived.

Severus’s mind barely even registered the first hit of the Dark Lord’s cruciatus. He was distantly aware of his body seizing up and thrashing on the ground, but the pain never came. He could see his limbs twitching in aftershocks as the curse was lifted, being placed on another, and still, the pain never came. He only wished he could trade places with his wife, taking the pain that surely came for her. His vision bled white as the curses landed upon him again the only sign to his conscience that he was being attacked. 

The sounds of the Dark Lord’s voice slowly began penetrating his mind, alerting him to stand. Severus stripped off his robes and jacket allowing the air to cool the sweat that had soaked through his shirt. Noting the passage of time, he lowered himself into his seat at the table, wiping his thumb at the corner of his mouth, finding blood there. He cleaned it off onto the thigh of his trousers and turned to face his Lord. His shining obsidian orbs had turned nearly vacant from the depths he fell into, as he began to plot his revenge.

“Severus my son, how is your pet? Are you playing nicely with her?” The Dark Lord asked conversationally as though his entire inner circle, those alive and present, hadn’t just been tortured at his hand for nearly an hour. 

Making a snap decision to get his Lord to play into his plan he replied, “Much more nicely now my Lord as she is newly pregnant with your heir. Filthy though she may be, she now carries your legacy and I feel deserves treatment fitting of that status. Given the unfortunate circumstance around Lady Malfoy’s journey to a child, I thought it best to wait and not get your hopes up, but I can clearly see that you are in need of news that at least some of us can follow through on your wishes.”

Their Lord’s face painted a macabre version of grandfatherly pride, as he cupped Severus’s face. “You Severus are the only one I can trust and rely on. You always come through for me. Just two months since I divulged my plan to you and already you are seeing it into fruition. Let us celebrate this joyous news!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together making a spread appear before them and goblets fill with wine for toasting. “To a secured future of power and purity!” They lifted their glasses toasting to their Lord and his success. 

_There... Now when they finally arrive I’ll be let off the leash to do as I please without repercussion._

It wasn’t that he doubted Cissy. The woman was a pseudo mother to him, a sister, and his closest friend. She was by far the most talented and resourceful witch he had known and the only person he trusted implicitly before his angel descended into his life. But he knew all too well, the games her sister and her boys liked to play with their prey and that was what had him already preparing for the inevitable outcome. Severus only hoped she would already be lost inside herself before they unleashed Rab on her. The sick fuck was only able to get it up from watching the torture the other three could inflict and as such they saved his depraved brand for last.

Severus remained unmoving in his seat, completely detached from the reports around him. There wasn’t a damn thing in the world he wouldn’t give to switch places with Hermione right now. If only he had fought her harder to run. If only he had fought her harder to stay within the safety of Spinner’s End tonight. If only he hadn’t been so obsessed with preserving her future, that he had said, “fuck all” to the Dark Lord’s summons and gone for her himself. All that was left of him now was to plan his revenge, care for her till her body gave out like her mind if she lived, and if she didn’t lay her and the baby to rest. Either way, once she was gone from this world and he saw her younger self through the next seventeen years of life, he would be only too happy to join her in the sky.

The faint echo of heeled boots in the corridor, had Severus making his first movement in his seat since the meeting began in earnest. He took in Bellatrix gliding into the room, the three men following like puppies behind her. As they dropped into a bow before their Lord, he took in each one’s appearance looking for the smallest clue to disprove whatever story they were about to weave about their absence. 

“And just where have you been Bella dear?” The Dark Lord asked, grasping her chin, digging his fingers into her face, his blunt nails drawing blood. 

Severus saw the witch’s throat work as her eyes darted to the side avoiding the red ones that held her. _Bella that isn’t going to keep him out_ , Severus laughed inside his head sounding nearly as unhinged as the four kneeling on the floor. 

He watched as the Dark Lord shoved her face away, making her collide with the hard floor as he stood up and paced among the other three. “You four are lucky that Severus has delivered me such good news tonight. I find myself much more… _forgiving_ of your tardiness. You see I gave Severus a task just two months ago and already he has fulfilled my wishes for him. This is why none of you, not even you Bellatrix, will unseat him though I know you all try.” He waved his hand summoning their seats from the table into a row before him. With another wave, all four were thrown into them. “Bellatrix my dear, our time has been enjoyable but where your womb failed me, the mudblood’s did not. Severus was very successful in his duty of implanting his seed into her, so she could grow my heir. One cannot-”

Rabastan’s laughter cut off the Dark Lord as the manic sound echoed throughout the room. He turned his head to his sister-in-law, wiping a tear from his eye as he said, “Told you we were fucked when you killed her Bellatrix.”

“WHAT?” Their Lord roared, whirling on Rabastan, grasping his face to force his way into his mind. “Change of plans tonight! Severus, you will be providing us with our Halloween entertainment. After all, you were robbed of an heir and a pet tonight.”

“With pleasure my Lord,” he said bowing. He began to prowl around the foursome, uncuffing his sleeves, pocketing the links, and rolling them up his forearms. Meeting Bella’s eyes a cruel smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as the demon within him rattled the bars of his prison, seeking escape. His angel and cherub had been stolen from them tonight and he was all too happy to open the lock and step aside. 

Severus positioned them into a circle with himself as the demonic ring leader, so they could watch as one by one he began to mitigate his repayment.

Settling on Rodolphus first, Severus grasped the back of the wizard’s chair pushing it onto two legs as he leaned forward into his face. “So tell me, what exactly is your issue with me? Can’t be that I fucked your wife because every person here except Luc has had their prick in her cunt. Is it just my half-blood status or is it because my half-blood cock screwed your wife better than you could ever hope to?” He punched the man in the groin to punctuate his statement, the groan a sadistic song to his ears.

“Look at me!” He commanded, ripping into Rodolphus’s mind. Severus filtered through the events faster than a cat burglar in the night pulling out the highlights he needed for handling the other three. As he saw Rabastan molest his wife, though he finished his search knowing he couldn’t stomach what was to come. His inner demon drug its claws along the exposed mind, scaring everything it touched, as Severus yanked back out to see blood seeping out of Rodolphus’s eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. “Too fucking easy,” he said disappointed as he let the chair drop back onto four legs.

Stepping back he turned to face Crouch, crowding into his space. “On second thought…” he drawled before turning back to Rodolphus. Bringing his knee to chest height, he forced his leg out, his foot cracking ribs, as he kicked the wizard over in his chair, skull fracturing on the floor. “Pitty, you’ll live,” he said shrugging his shoulders before turning back to Crouch. “For now,” he called before starting on the next.

“Barty,” Severus sighed, shaking his head. “What am I to do with you?” He paced a circle around the chair, his fingers drumming against his lips as he feigned thought. “Oh yes, this will be a start.” A split second later, ropes shot out from his wand, ensnaring Crouch’s throat. He watched as they constricted, choking the air from his lungs like Crouch had done to Hermione. As Barty’s body began to sag though, they would release and he would get a second to gasp in air before it started again. “Now be a good boy and remain conscious while I attend to Rabbie here.”

Coming to straddle the other wizard, he sat down in Rabastan’s lap, grasping his face as he spoke, “You touched my witch,” he said matter of fact. “I don’t like when someone touches what’s mine. I don’t share very well. That’s a lie, I don’t share, end of story. Yet you thought to take and play with what is mine. Tsk tsk.”

Severus lazily flicked his wand at Rabastan’s wand hand hearing the bones slowly begin to break and pop forth from the skin. He watched in morbid fascination as each finger was mutilated. Moving to the finer bones in the hand he flicked his wand again, hearing a satisfying shatter. Picking up the swelling limb, Severus began to probe it with his own wand, making sure it was met with no resistance. Satisfied that each bone was in tiny shards, he moved onto the wrist, quickly turning them to a fine powder within his muscles. 

Ever the sick fuck though, Rabastan was laughing in his face, his trousers tented with his raging cock. Severus smirked as he took in the sight knowing what would turn those laughs into screams. 

Standing up he went to Bellatrix, cupping her ashen face, and said, “Don’t worry Bella we will have our fun shortly. Just keep watching for me.” He patted her cheek with his large palm before turning the hand over, slicing his knuckles through the air and onto her face. Watching her lip begin to bleed from the split, he reached down her dress, grabbing the dagger he created from her breasts. “You don’t mind, do you? I want to be sure this can’t be fixed.”

Coming back to the manic Rabastan, a full sadistic smile broke across his face. “Let’s see if I can make you scream instead…” Squatting before the other wizard Severus, sliced through his trousers, fisting the man’s erection. The laughter died instantly, Rab’s eyes going wide in fear. Slicing across the base of his cock, Severus split it from the man, blood spraying onto his face. Standing up, he dropped the knife and used his hand to wrench the other’s jaw open, shoving the bleeding member down his throat. “Be a good boy and swallow,” he purred. 

The muffled screams made his inner demon purr with a rage filled contentment. This would only be the start, for the next seventeen years he would draw out his torture of the four till his wife went back in time and he could finally end his own life. 

Facing Crouch once more, he continued on.

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” He bellowed. The curse shot forth tearing into Crouch’s body. Severus took care making sure each cut avoided arteries and did not go too deep. He wanted to watch the man writhe in agony as his blood slowly left his body, the cuts spreading wider and joining together. Before he left tonight he would seal the wounds so that Barty could heal and go again for another round at a later date. 

Summoning the dagger back into his hand, he released the spell holding Bellatrix to the seat. As she sprung up though, he kicked her in the same manner he had done her husband sending her sprawling on the ground. Putting his knee to her chest he began sinking his weight onto her. “You want to match her so badly? I’ll be more than happy to oblige.” Running the blade down her neck he said, “You were right Bellatrix. I do love her. She was the center of my entire world and that baby she was carrying that also died tonight was going to make me leave all this behind.” He reached an arm out behind him gesturing to the Dark Lord. “Ironic that you killed her really. You want nothing more than to be rid of me and all you have done tonight is secure my place right there beside our Lord waiting for you to drop your guard. It’ll take a while sure, but I can be patient when it comes to avenging the love of my life and my unborn child. When you no doubt get complacent again, I’ll be ready to strike and make you beg me for mercy like she did you.”

Moving his knee to her throat he stretched out her left arm and gripped the blade. Severus took his time digging through the flesh and muscle, making sure to scrape the bone beneath, as he carved _Mudblood_ beneath her Mark. Leaning back and admiring his work he grinned.

Taking his knee from her throat, he straddled her chest and leaned close to her ear. “The only question you need to ask yourself Bella is will I drive you insane first or will Cissy finally exact her revenge and kill you first? Either way, know we are coming for you.”

Standing up, he threw the blade to the ground and bowed before the Dark Lord. “My Lord, I beseech you to allow my absence from the rest of the Halloween celebrations. I have to do damage control with the Order now that they have murdered the girl, no doubt they will think I was complicit.”

“Always a joy to watch you work, Severus. Yes, please go see what you can manage with the old fool up at the school.”

Summoning his robes, mask, and jacket Severus stormed out of the castle, flicking his wand to stop the spread of slices on Crouch. Reaching the beach he apparated to Spinner’s End the crack echoing like thunder through the night.

Tearing into his house, he slammed the front door closed, sinking to the ground of his entryway, burying his face in his hands. His entire world was torn away from him tonight and even with the promise of more vengeance, he didn’t think he could go on. The sight of her battered body, being dumped at the gates of Hogwarts ripped his heart from his chest and shredded what remained of his soul. The only thing he had to guide his life now would be the two new stars that were his lost wife and child.

Severus truly was the devil. He had made the angel fall from heaven for him and then allowed her wings to be ripped from her back, as she was eaten alive in his domain. 


	43. Angel - Sarah McLachlan

Narcissa took hold of the unconscious girl’s hand, apparating them through the wards of Malfoy Manor. The spinning hadn’t even stopped as she darted to the fireplace throwing in an obscene amount of flow powder, turning the flames bright green. As gently as she could, Narcissa levitated Hermione’s body and brought her into the fire, calling out for Spinner’s End. Flicking her wand to vanish the blood on the floor and she carelessly tossed more powder in following the wife of her son in all but blood. 

Ignoring the ash she was coated in, Narcissa stepped into Severus’s kitchen to a panicked Tippy, getting Hermione on the kitchen table. “Tippy I need you to calm down for me. We do not have much time left to save the baby so get it together,” she ordered sharply. Summoning the contents of her bag she quickly took inventory of what they had. “Go into the lab and bring me every vial Sev has for her pregnancy and my fertility treatments, more blood replenisher, and extra nerve freeze, she’s going to need it.” The elf popped out, her wails now silent but tears still rapidly falling. 

Narcissa spelled Hermione’s clothes from her, tossing them into the fire. Her body was riddled in burn marks from how close the cruciatus was cast upon her. Taking in the poor girl’s mutilated arm, the vile word weeping her blood, she nearly vomited onto the floor.

_Get your shite together Cissy, you couldn’t save your baby but you can save this one._

Tippy popped back into the room, arms filled with the potions, and more floating behind her. “Dump those onto the counter and begin cleaning the blood from between her legs, I’ll need to examine her.” With something to do, Tippy ceased crying and began cleaning the blood that had started spilling from her core as Narcissa started casting diagnostics over Hermione’s abdomen. 

The baby’s heartbeat and vitals were weak and thready, as well as in desperate need of more oxygen but was proving to be every bit the fighter her mummy and daddy were. As Hermione had collapsed onto the floor after the last round of the curse, her denims began to bloom with blood, spurring Narcissa into her half formed plan that was no doubt, now shredding Severus’s world apart. Better he thinks them dead now and comes home to find them alive than to have had hope only to lose them in the end. 

Narcissa had cast a spell to block Hermione’s nerve responses as the baby had gone into distress. She had hoped the baby would calm and begin to fight to remain alive long enough for her to tend to the damage done to the poor girl’s womb. “How’s it looking Tippy?” She questioned.

“Mistress is all clean, no more blood is coming. What next Missy Cissy?” The elf’s spine had been steeled with courage, her voice brave as she awaited instruction.

“Good, that’s great, there’s hope. Give her three vials of blood replenisher, two of her vitamins, and four of the hormones next. And see those three creams there?” She asked pointing her wand to the glass jars with white, pale blue, and black lotions within. “Begin coating the knife wounds inside her left arm with them. White, blue, then black, got it? Go each letter at a time, once you finish, begin again till they don’t bleed. She is losing a lot of blood from that arm and we need to get everything back up before I can work on mending her womb.”

Narcissa’s mind was chaos as she thought on her feet, planning only one step ahead at a time to get both mother and baby stable. Her hands by contrast were completely steady in their spell work, as she worked to bring forth a rendering of Hermione’s womb and baby. “There you are little cherub,” she cooed, taking in the small life. Thankfully blocking the nerves surrounding the baby had calmed the littlest angel down and though their vitals were low and heartbeat thready, they slept peacefully, sucking on their thumb. Heaving out a sigh, she began to examine the little one’s plush home.

_Fluids are good and the sack intact... The umbilical cord is nice and strong... There’s the problem…_

On the wall of the uterus, the placenta had begun to separate. Sliding her wand over Hermione’s abdomen, Narcissa began prodding till she could see her wand push against the abruption. Slowly she began to chant the healing spells. The gold wisps of magic left the tip of her wand, sinking into the girl’s womb, and on the projection could see it begin to wrap itself around the placenta, pulling it back to the wall. 

Narcissa lost track of time as she chanted the healing songs over and over. Each wisp of gold curled around mother and child connecting them fully to each other once more. She was faintly aware of Tippy sliding a chair to her and using her tiny hands to push her into it. Time drew on as the elf moved around her, healing the burns on Hermione’s body and feeding the potions into her system. As the final thread, tied itself off, Narcissa collapsed on the table, her magic exhausted.

With her magic depleted, her walls surrounding her most painful memory fell, her mind reliving the morning she vowed to be the one to end Bellatrix.

_Narcissa awoke in the middle of the night with the feeling only a mother would know. The inexplicable knowledge that your child needed you and was calling out to you in their turmoil. Leveraging herself from the bed, she grasped her large belly and began a hasty waddle towards the suite of rooms Severus occupied on school breaks._

_Coming down the stairs from the master suite, she huffed her breath trying to reach him as quickly as possible. Making her way down the corridor, the temperature rapidly began to drop, making her regret not getting her slippers and robe._

_His raw magic had been set loose again in his sleep. She had never wanted Severus to get Marked, his life had been hard enough as a child. The darkness within her friend was already strong enough, sometimes drowning him in its power, he did not need to lose his soul, tainted as it was, to some madman’s crusade against supposedly inferior magical beings._

_Casting a shield around herself, she used her power as lady of the manor to force his wards down, entering the room. No sooner had the door swung open did the objects within begin flying at her. Flicking books and candle holders away, she came to sit on the bed beside Severus, soothing his hair back from his face._

_His features had become sharper with puberty and his eyes when awake were haunted by the horrors of his childhood. The lost eleven year old boy had called to her all those years ago when he had been sorted into a house that would have eaten him alive for his status as a half-blood, with no money to his name. She had only wished he had told her then the horrors he lived in at home. Maybe she could have saved him from this path._

_“Sev my love, it’s Cissy,” she softly cooed. His body was soaked in sweat despite the frost rolling off of him, making her lower the duvet around his bare chest. Glaring at the black ink marring his skin she hissed, “This is all your fault.”_

_Pulling his much heavier body into her like she did in school, she began to rock him back and forth humming the lullaby that would always bring him back to himself. The floating objects and furniture began to lower on the first run through, the frost receding on the second. By the third, his heart had slowed and his eyes were opening._

_Fully taking on the role of mother she whispered what his mother would tell him, “Hello my cygnet, you’re safe here in my arms, I won’t let anything happen to you.”_

_A single tear rolled down his eye as he whispered, “I’m sorry Cissy. It was a bad night out there.”_

_“My offer still stands, Severus. Say the word and I will send you to Beauxbatons, to finish school. I have a small cottage you can live in after graduation and you never have to come back here my love.”_

_“There’s nowhere else for me Cissy, you know that. The only people who will ever accept me, are you and the Dark Lord. Why leave?” His voice was flat as he rolled onto his back, tucking one arm under his head, and opening the other up for her to lay beside him._

_Narcissa tucked herself against his side as close as she could with Archer, possibly Astrid only time would tell, threatening to burst forth from her womb. She offered every time and every time he said no. She could only hope that one day, sooner rather than later, someone would come into her friend’s life and love him as wholly as she did, silencing the demons that lived within him._

_“I’ll never stop asking Severus. Now come on, it’s only after three we can get some sleep yet.” His hand cupped her shoulder as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. She watched his face till she saw the muscles relax and knew he was good and truly out. Not caring about either’s lack of dress she fell into sleep shortly after._

_Far too soon the loud shrill of her sister’s voice was echoing through the house. Once more heaving herself from the bed, she tried to hasten her pace back to her own section of the manor. Her family had just recently disowned Andy for eloping with her muggleborn husband and now the full weight of their disappointment and ire was turned to her relationship with Severus. Slipping from the room she made her way down the corridor coming to the landing._

_“Cissy just where are you going in your negligee?” Bellatrix asked still on the stairs, a predator’s gleam shining in her eyes. Her sister had always been a little unhinged, all their ancestors marrying each other no doubt to blame, but since joining the Dark Lord, she had become truly terrifying._

_“To my bedroom, I am unwell this morning. Why don’t you call upon me again later?” Keeping her eyes cast down, she portrayed the perfect submissive, trying to get her dark sister to leave._

_“Now if that were true, why would you be on the mutt’s floor of the house? I think mummy is right. You always have been overly attached to him, now even having him live with you and Lucius. Are you slumming it, dear sister?” Bellatrix moved so fast Narcissa blinked and she was in front of her, backing her into the railing as she gripped her baby. “Is this even Lucius’s? Curious if you ask me, that your womb only seems to work after your half breed moves in with you.”_

_“Don’t be absurd Bella,” she chided trying to push past the other witch._

_“Let’s just be sure. After Andy we can’t have any more shame befalling the family now can we?” With those words, the railing of the landing vanished behind her. Narcissa screamed out as her body rapidly met the marble foyer, three floors beneath her._

_“CISSY!” Severus screamed as her body made an impact on the floor._

The scream from her memory echoed in Spinner’s End as Narcissa startled awake on the couch. Panting and clutching her lower abdomen, she brought forth the purple light verifying the baby Hermione called Draco was still there. Before the death of Archer, she hadn’t been able to see a pregnancy out of the first trimester. The would-be Draco was her first since his brother departed the world at the hands of Bellatrix, sealing the fate of her sister’s death.

Folding the blanket, she made her way upstairs to check on Hermione and the baby. She had the girl in a magically induced coma, suppressing the processing centers of the girl’s mind to allow her body to heal. Checking the time she saw there was still about a half hour before the spells would begin to wear off. Conjuring a chair, Narcissa took Hermione’s free hand ready to begin her bedside vigil with Tippy till Severus could come home to her.

Hearing a commotion downstairs, Narcissa jumped from her chair, warding the room against the magic that was no doubt about to explode from within Severus. Running down the stairs, shields in place, she skidded across the tile, coming to kneel before the man that was shattering before her eyes. She could hear the windows beginning to crack from various rooms, the books in his library getting thrown from the shelves, and the kitchen starting to get trashed.

“Severus my love, it’s Cissy,” she whispered, pulling at his shaking hands. The sob that erupted from within him, gutted her. Narcissa had not wanted to make him suffer this pain but having no way to contact him, it couldn’t be avoided. Faking Hermione’s death allowed her to escape and would solve the problem of her disappearing on January ninth. Wrapping her arms around him once more she began to hum rocking him in her arms.

_______________

Severus was distantly aware that his magic had begun to destroy their home, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The house had once haunted him with the ghosts of his childhood, the horrors having been easy enough to remove with Lucius and Narcissa. Now though, Spinner’s End would haunt him with the lost love, hopes, and dreams he had built with his angel. Her ghost would be the only thing to tie him to this world till the time came when he could finally join her. Ten months with her had changed his entire life and now he would have to go through seventeen years, living off of her memory and echos of who she would become to him. 

Hearing Narcissa’s voice he began to cry in earnest, the magic within him dropping its hold on the house as he clung onto her, trying to ground himself as the agony and grief tore his heart apart.“They’re gone,” he sobbed clutching the fabric of her blouse in his hands. “I’ve lost them, Cissy.”

“Severus, I need you to look at me,” she urged as he buried his face further into the crook of her neck. “Severus please,” she said firmly gripping the sides of his face to pull him back.

Taking in the hard set of her face, he slowly let go of her and tried to focus on what she was telling him. “…I’m so sorry, I never wanted to put you through this but there wasn’t any other way. Do you understand?” 

He began nodding his head as he quietly replied, “Of course I know you didn’t mean this.”

“Are you even listening to me?” She scolded.

“Yes, you are sorry, you didn’t want this to happen, you did what you could. I hear you, Cissy. I don’t blame you,” he said, wiping at the wetness on his cheeks as he summoned the decanter of firewhiskey, tossing the crystal stopper to the floor to shatter. 

“Give me that!” Narcissa yelled at him throwing the liquor to the ground. She locked her eyes onto his and began to speak slowly, “I waited as long as I could for them to leave for the meeting, but the baby was in distress. I had to-”

“Narcissa I know you did your best,” he said softly to her earning him a slap on the face. “What the fuck?”

“Shut up and listen and don’t speak till I tell you I’m done. Got it?” He nodded his head in response, leaning once more against the front door to hear what had happened tonight. “As I was saying they weren’t leaving and the baby was in distress. Hermione started bleeding and I had to act as quickly as I could. I’m not as skilled as you but I was able to get her to make eye contact with me. I began slowing all her vitals down so that they would think she was dead. Severus, Hermione and the baby are alive upstairs. I had to fake her death to save them and that meant you ended up thinking they really died.”

His heart that seemed to have stopped beating when he knew who had taken her, stuttered to life. Part of him thought it was foolish but the ache in his heart was so great he latched onto her words like they would keep him from drowning. Grabbing the hand she had put his wedding band on, he looked at the shining gold. 

Severus looked back at Narcissa and asked, “They’re alive?” 

“Yes Severus, I mean there are going to be some complications going forward and she has the most horrid thing carved into her arm that will need days worth of healing but they are both alive.”

Jumping to his feet, Severus raced up the stairs, grabbing the door frame of their bedroom to propel himself forward into the room. His heart was racing as he took in Tippy sitting at Hermione’s bedside, holding her small hand. Looking at the display of their vitals, he took in her slow steady heartbeat and the rapid and steady beat of his baby’s.

_They’re alive… Fucking Salazar they’re alive…_

Severus’s feet ate up the distance between the door and the bed, dropping to his knees beside his angel. Being careful of her scarred arm, he grasped her hand, bringing it to his chest and bowing his body over it. His other hand reached out to cup their baby as he whispered into the sheets, “I thought I lost you tonight.”

Turning his head to the side he took in the face of the angel who had saved his soul. Her nose was black and blue, splinted into place as the bones were regrown. Her pink lips had been bitten through in several spots from trying to make it through Bellatrix’s attacks and her neck was swollen and bruised from the ropes that tried choking the life from her. Moving his eyes to the bandages wrapping her arm, he knew what he would find under them, and across her body were healing burn marks. Her body had been savagely attacked but she was alive and so was their baby and it was more than he could have ever dared hope for.

Narcissa’s hand came to rest between his shoulder blades pulling his attention to her. “She will be waking soon, Severus. You need to go shower so you don’t give the poor thing a heart attack at the sight of you.”

Nodding his head, he kissed his angel’s hand and the bump that protected his cherub and stood up. Making his way into the bathroom he took the lazy way out and stripped naked with magic, turning on the faucet of the shower. Before the water could even fully heat he was rinsing the soap from his body and he was casting a drying charm on himself, summoning forth lounge pants and a long sleeve shirt to wear. 

Hermione’s scream ripped through the quiet of the house, making Severus race back to her side not caring for his partially dressed state. Her hands frantically grasped her abdomen as her eyes wildly searched the room. “Severus?” She panted out.

“I’m right here angel,” he said, moving to sit on the bed beside her. She flung her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Smoothing her chestnut waves he whispered, “You’re home, we’ve got you.”

“The baby!” She wailed her tears wetting his chest.

“Is going to be okay,” Narcissa soothed.

Hermione pulled back from him, the hazel eyes he thought he would never see again searching his face for the truth. Nodding his head behind her, she turned and took in the vitals of their child. “The baby is alive,” she whispered, sounding as though she couldn’t believe it. 

“She’s a fighter just like her mummy,” Narcissa said, her voice full of pride at her goddaughter.

Severus and Hermione both turned to look at her eyes wide.

“A girl?” He croaked not believing his ears.

“A little girl,” Cissy confirmed.

His hand came over Hermione’s as they touched the bump housing their daughter. Turning to his wife, he kissed her forehead and whispered, “I hope she has your eyes, angel.”


	44. Claire de Lune - Claude Debussy

_Her nerves had been lit on fire, burned to the ends. All over her skin was blistering in burns from the proximity of the cruciatus curse. She could feel the repeating movements of the knife carving into her skin. Every one of her senses was supercharged, overloaded from the attacks she had been incurring for what felt like hours. The only thing she couldn’t feel though was the one she desperately needed. Hermione had no idea how much time had passed since being taken, but she had been counting every single second since her baby stopped moving. What she had thought was her bladder releasing, she had come to recognize in its cooled state was blood coating between her legs. A scream tore through her ravaged throat at the realization of her loss._

Hermione shot up in the bed, her hands frantically grabbing at her belly. Her wild eyes searched the room she was in, trying to process the change in scenery. She felt a set of large, cool hands, cup the sides of her face, grounding her mind. Her breath hissed and stuttered out her nose as she focused on the shining obsidian orbs in front of her. “Severus?” She panted out, her voice raspy and throat protesting her use. 

“I’m right here angel,” he said, coming to sit on the bed, facing her. Hermione flung her arms around him, burrowing herself as close as could to him, using his strength to anchor her to the new hell that was her reality. She could feel his hands holding her to him as he whispered into the hair he was soothing, “You’re home, we’ve got you.”

“The baby!” She wailed into his chest, her throat once more angry at the use of her voice, but her heart not caring as it began to break. Her tears fell in rapid succession, soaking his chest.

“Is going to be okay,” Narcissa’s voice soothed from somewhere in the room.

She pulled back from Severus looking into his eyes hoping to see the truth of Narcissa’s words in them. Even in this moment, his gaze captivated her, holding her to him as though he was the only man in the world. Seeing the small spark of light in his eyes as he nodded to something behind her, a balloon of hope swelling inside.

Looking behind her, Hermione saw two sets of vitals floating above their bed. Taking in the rapidly rising spikes of her child’s heartbeat, her raspy voice whispered out, “The baby is alive.” She could see the evidence but wasn’t sure she could fully believe it till she felt the little kicks and jabs from inside her again. 

“She’s a fighter just like her mummy,” Narcissa said, her voice full of pride at her goddaughter.

Severus and Hermione both turned to look at her with wide eyes.

_A girl…_

Her hand came to rest on her baby, silently begging the little girl to move for her. She could hear Narcissa confirming her statement to a shocked Severus just before his large hands came and cupped her belly and engulfed her own hand. His lips were soft against her forehead as he kissed her whispering, “I hope she has your eyes, angel.”

Hermione thought of the dream she had of the Severus of her time, sleeping on a couch with a wild mass of black curls tucked safely against his chest.

_She will be so beautiful with his raven hair and alabaster skin_.

She felt his lips through the sheet on her belly, pulling her from her musings as she looked at Severus now kneeling on the floor putting his face on level with their daughter. “You scared me tonight little cherub,” he murmured his silken voice washing over her making her feel at home and safe. “Auntie Cissy is right though. You are a fighter just like your mummy, Nova. I hope all your traits come from your mummy, she’s an angel.” 

Their daughter rolled about, making Severus pull back before he took a hand or foot to the jaw. “What did you call her?” Hermione croaked softly.

His cheeks took on the slightest tint of pink at her question before he schooled his features and sat back on the bed, his hand coming back to hold her belly. “She always squirms when I call her Nova… so it stuck,” he said, not meeting her eyes. Their daughter moved once again at the sound of his voice, making Hermione huff.

_Daddy’s little girl already? You're a little traitor. He does have a nice voice though, doesn’t he?_

She rolled the name over in her head, thinking about it. As she whispered it out, another excited little squirm happened, making a smile pull at the corner of her mouth. Running a hand over her belly, she looked up at Severus and said, “Nova Stella.”

“Ah! New star, I love it!” Cissy declared clapping her hands together coming to sit in the abandoned chair by the bed. 

Hermione watched as Severus’s face transformed into a rare full smile, his hands coming to cup her face as he searched for somewhere to kiss that wasn’t battered. Twining her fingers into his hair, she gently placed her injured lips against his, feathering a kiss on him. “It’s perfect,” he whispered before moving his lips to the crown of her head for a more firm kiss. 

“I hate to interrupt you two, but it’s late or rather early,” Narcissa said glancing at the clock, “and my magic needs a lot more rest before we tackle the rest of your healing Hermione, but I need to go over several things with you both before I go home to sleep.”

Hermione nodded her head, beginning to move herself up the bed, to be propped against the pillows. Severus’s hands grasped her under her arms and lifted her into position, making quick work of her pained movements. “It’s best to just move quickly and get it over with after the cruciatus. It’ll hurt either way but the faster you move the less time the nerves have to flare back up,” he instructed. He tucked the sheet around her body, his hand gently gliding over the bandages on her chest, his brow furrowing at what possible injury could be under it. Sitting down in the other chair, he showed the same gentle caress to the bandages covering the inside of her left arm, before summoning a quill and notebook. 

“First Severus you will need to brew a modified pain potion for her to take several times a day, you don’t have anything safe for the baby in stock. I have a spell working to dull most of her sensations but it is taxing on my magic and will only last her another eight or so hours before it fades away. You’ll also need to make more bruise paste, I used what was available but…”

“Is it that bad?” Hermione asked, bringing her hand to her throat.

“Yes,” Narcissa said at the same time Severus said “No.”

He glared at Narcissa as his hand pulled hers away from her throat, kissing it before resting it back on the bed. “No angel, it isn’t that bad.”

“Don’t lie to her Severus, she will see it in the mirror eventually,” Cissy admonished.

“I was planning a way around that,” he said. Hermione watched as his jaw set tightly, his teeth no doubt grinding against each other. 

She raised her hand to his jaw, stroking it trying to relax the muscles there. He huffed as his face tilted into her affection, relaxing just a fraction.

“Nova and I are okay, Cissy saved us. Now come here,” she soothed opening her arm for him to come and lay beside her. “You may as well be close while I’m still numb.” She felt the bed dip under his weight as he settled in beside her, his head coming to rest on her breast, his tense muscles beginning to relax in her embrace. Lifting the quill up, Hermione was ready to take notes.

“The force of the stomp on your face shattered the bone in your nose, making the need for it to be completely regrown. Thankfully it’s small though so a few more hours and it’ll be back to normal. You have at least two dozen burn points that Tippy has healed, however when the aftershocks set in the pain will be the most intense where each one occurred. You can safely take two doses of the nerve freeze potion per day. I’m going to tell you now though Hermione, it is going to be a painful few weeks since you are so limited with the baby.”

She nodded her head in understanding, but so long as their baby was okay she didn’t care how much pain she would be in while recovering.

“Why didn’t the amulet work?” Severus asked his fingers running over an unmarked area on her shoulder. Hermione couldn’t even begin to imagine what it had been like for him. All the hours he spent thinking they had both been killed. The few minutes she was aware enough after waking and thinking her baby was lost to her, had already begun to rip her world apart. The feeling of losing them both was something she never wanted to experience.

_Later_ , he promised inside her head, kissing the corner of her jaw.

A moment later her mind became a storm as his thoughts and feelings flooded into her. Hermione could only make out bits and pieces before everything settled, calming in the presence of her own consciousness. She felt Severus there in her mind, stroking against her and lavishing all his affection to the one part of her body not too battered to handle it. Running her fingers down his jaw and throat, she leaned over quickly to kiss his head. 

“You two are going to have to tell me one day how you do that,” Cissy said a soft smile on her face looking at them.

Severus chuckled against her as he said, “Magic.”

“Don’t be a smart arse, Severus,” Cissy said swatting him with her own journal of notes. “The amulet did work. We should add healing magic into it though because it burned through most of the skin of her chest it worked so hard. Without it, I am confident that Nova wouldn’t have survived and that Hermione, if she did, would be trapped in her mind. They weren’t just torturing her, they wanted her to break.

“Now unlike the nine tails curse Severus was hit with, your skin will heal smoothly but it will have a whiter coloring since we didn’t have to heal muscle and tendon beforehand. As for the curse scar you had there, I am not sure. We will only know when we take the bandages off for cleaning, which will need to be done three times a day, and the area coated in Severus’s mint colored burn salve.”

Narcissa took a breath and lowered her journal to look at them. Hermione knew from her face that everything so far was just the beginning.

_How bad is the lasting damage going to be?_

_Any lasting damage we can manage angel. I promise._

“Seriously, it’s a little weird. It doesn’t happen all the time but you two look at each other and it’s as though you both get lost in each other’s eyes and have whole conversations without speaking a word. Weird and fascinating,” Cissy commented as she began scribbling notes in her journal. 

Severus smirked at her as he said, “ _Cinereo Effectum_. That’s your only clue. With that large library of yours, you’re bound to find something.”

“Library?” Hermione questioned, her gaze moving to Narcissa as her mind raced at the possibility of all the information she could find. 

“Huge, it has tomes going back to what the 1200s Cissy?” Severus questioned.

“Can I come look? Since you faked my death I’m going to be homebound till I leave so I may as well work more on researching whatever Regulus was talking about before he died.”

“Calm down angel. First, we are getting you healed and second I will go looking through the books for you. I’m pretty sure there are whole sections that would attack you if you came near them.”

Hermione pursed her lips into a pout as she removed her hands from Severus crossing her arms. 

“Don’t pout angel, it makes me want to bite that lip and there are a number of reasons I can’t do that right now. It’s for your safety that you don’t go into the Manor’s library till I can assess it.”

“Oh yes, no intercourse for two weeks Severus,” Narcissa glared pointedly at him before saying, “He’s right though Hermione. There are entire sections of Malfoy Manor you can’t go into because of…” Narcissa trailed off looking at Severus for help.

“Because I’m a mudblood,” Hermione offered.

“Don’t _ever_ call yourself that,” Severus spat, sitting up to look at her, his eyes dancing with anger. 

“Never, it is a vile, disgusting word and I will wash your mouth out with soap if I ever hear you call yourself that again,” Narcissa scolded, her voice transforming from friend to mother in an instant. “But yes,” she said more softly. “Because of your blood status, there are curses on certain areas of the house and objects.

“Now back to your injuries. There are several things not as easily healed and a few major side effects that you both will need to be aware of and that we will need to have plans for dealing with them when you arrive back in 1997.

“Starting with your arm, Bellatrix used a blade Severus created-”

“Way to throw me under the hippogriff Narcissa,” he interrupted, making Hermione attempt to laugh her throat having none of it. 

“I already knew Severus, she made a point to tell me before using it on me. Sorry for his interruption Narcissa,” Hermione rasped.

“By the way, he has something for your throat, since your vocal cords were only strained, it wasn’t a priority to get it in you when we first got here but take one dose with each meal for a week.

“Anyways your arm, because of the curses on the blade, will take weeks to heal. At least four times a day but probably six, you will need to redo the stitch work, reapply the salves, and then bandage it back up. I estimate about six weeks till you won’t need stitches on it and another eight to ten before it is healed and we can begin working on fading the discoloration of the scar. If after that you find it to be bothersome, we can put a strong glamour on it that won't need to be reapplied as often. Till then though, it's best to not use magic on it."

“I don’t mind having scars. Is it going to bother you?” She asked Severus noticing that his eyes hadn’t left the bandaged arm and the angry glint was back in his eyes. 

His head snapped to her and his eyes softened as he cupped her face.

_I chose my path and what mars my skin, this was forced upon you. I don’t want you to be marked by something so ugly and hateful. Nothing about you could ever bother me, it will just need extra attention now._

His thoughts fluttered away from her as his lips pressed to the wrapped arm.

“What did she put anyway?” 

Severus’s lips came back with a little bit of blood on them and as he wiped it away he said, “I guess now is as good a time as any to show you.”

Hermione watched as Narcissa summoned the supplies from the kitchen and they came to float beside her as Severus began peeling the bandages off of her. Tippy came over with a bowl of water and a rag and began blotting her arm, none of them allowing her to look. “Tippy cut Missy Bella up with butcher knife,” the elf swore as she cleaned and dried the wound. It was then as Narcissa began her stitch work she saw what was on her arm. In the same spot, Severus bore his Mark, Bellatrix had carved _Mudblood_ , the jagged letters spanning from her elbow to her wrist. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of it, as the magical threads sewed into her skin, trying to work against the dark magic that wanted to keep her wound open. Severus made quick work of the three salves, wrapping her arm up tightly. He once more kissed the area and looked at her repeating the words she always told him about his Mark. “This does not define you, angel.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded.

Tucking her arm away she began to realize why even though the Dark Mark on his flesh never bothered her, he would tear his arm away whenever he realized it was exposed. He may have chosen his in a period of darkness in his life but being branded for the world to see was a layer of shame he would never be able to shake in the future.

_Bellatrix was right. We are now an ironically matching pair_ , she thought with a dark laugh that echoed out of Severus’s mouth.

“That we are angel,” he said, taking his spot back upon her chest in the bed. 

“What are the side effects we need to prepare for Cissy?” Hermione asked latching onto the distraction. She was happy she and her baby were alive and would recover but seeing _that_ word carved into her skin was more than she could process right now. 

Narcissa took a breath, holding it in for a moment, before allowing it to slowly escape. Closing her journal she put it on the nightstand and leaned into the bed. “You suffered a placental abruption from your torture. Only because of magic was I able to repair it before you lost the baby, which is where most of my magical reserve went to. Having to maintain a live image of your womb, while reattaching the placenta is normally something done with a minimum of two mediwitches but usually four. 

“Because of the number of times you were hit with the cruciatus curse, you will most likely suffer from seizures for the next several months. I don’t know how severe they will be nor what you will be doing when they hit but there is a very likely possibility we will need to do the surgery at least once more. You cannot apparate without aid from now on, no flying without aid, no taking any hits above a stinging jinx when you duel in class. Nothing that can risk triggering a seizure or cause more harm if you’re injured.

“Now your tear wasn’t large in comparison to the current size of the placenta and your uterus but…” Her voice trailed off as she furiously wiped a tear that had leaked out.

“Nova will be our only child, won’t she?” Hermione asked her tone expressionless, while the tension was seeping back into Severus. 

Narcissa curled her lips in briefly before nodding her head. “I’m sorry Hermione. This is one of those things where magic can only go so far. It already went much further than if you had been at a muggle hospital since magic gives us the ability to reattach the placenta but yes she will be your only one. We can’t do anything to minimize the scarring inside your body and once you give birth and your uterus shrinks back to size there won’t be a safe spot for an egg to burrow in. It looks as though the scar tissue will take up the whole of a normal uterus size, especially if we have to perform it again. I am so sorry.”

Hermione felt as though she was outside of herself watching the conversation happen. It wasn’t as though she had ever thought she would have a brood of children like the Weasleys, but to know she would never again be pregnant made her feel like a failure.

Narcissa patted her hand as she stood up packing her bag up. “I’ll be back in the afternoon to see how you and Nova are doing okay?” She asked softly. At her nod, Cissy continued, “I’ll be by every day at least once for the next two weeks while your cervix closes back up and the stitching in your uterus heals.” She leaned down kissing Hermione’s head as she whispered, “I really am sorry Hermione, if you ever need to talk about this or anything, send Tippy for me and I’ll come right away.”

“I’ll be right back angel,” Severus said before kissing the corner of her jaw and seeing Narcissa out. 

Hermione turned over to her side, her arms encircling Nova as her tears fell. True, she and Severus had never talked about kids before her pregnancy and since finding out their whole focus had been on Nova, but what if he wanted more and she was no longer able to provide him with that? Nova may still be alive and safe inside her, but they had been robbed of a potential future tonight and the realization of it broke the strength she had been using to hold herself together.

As her tears began to rain from her eyes, Hermione felt Severus’s arms come around her, his breath warming her neck. She moved herself to have her back flush against his chest, leaning on him for whatever strength he had left after the night. His hand ran up and down her side in soothing strokes as he hummed to her, carrying her through the storm that was threatening to pull her under. “Make them pay Severus. All of them, Sirius included. I want them all to pay for this.” She quickly fell asleep, never noticing her husband tensing behind her at the mention of a fifth. 


	45. Adore You - Harry Styles

Severus followed Narcissa into the kitchen collecting empty vials and jars to add to the sink while she packed up her medical bag. Tippy was pulling her stool up to the sink to begin washing the containers, while she spelled a bucket of soapy water and sponges to scrub at the table and floor. Looking at Hermione’s blood staining the floor and table, he waved his hand, stopping the cleaning magic. “Master Sevy, is something wrong with Tippy’s cleaning?” 

“No, of course not Tippy,” he assured, placing more vials into the sink. He was going to spend at least the next week brewing to keep up with the demand for Hermione’s healing, and another replenishing his stores. “Don’t worry about washing those tonight. You go on to bed and I will do this later in the morning.”

“But sir, the table will be permanently stained-”

“I know, but I don’t want the table in the house,” he interrupted shrinking it down and throwing it into the fire. 

“Severus!” Cissy shrieked. “What are you doing?” She asked trying to save the chairs from the same fiery fate. 

“I don’t want to eat at a table that my wife bled all over because I couldn’t fucking keep her safe Narcissa,” he growled pointing his wand at the floorboards, ripping the nails out and sending them to burn as well. Narcissa tried to freeze his actions but in her depleted state, Severus easily tossed the spell aside continuing with the destruction of his kitchen. In mere minutes they were standing on sub-flooring, Tippy still holding her sponge on the stool looking lost as for what to do. 

Tossing his wand aside, Severus sank to the floor, his back hunching over as he ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands. Releasing a sigh he turned his head to watch Narcissa gracefully drop to the floor beside him. “Thank you, Cissy. Without you, I would have lost my entire world tonight.” He felt her toned arm wrap around him, her hand guiding his head to her shoulder, urging him to relax against her. 

“Vow or not Severus, I will do everything in my power to keep your girls safe. You’re my closest friend, but we both know I also think of you as my son, and by extension that makes Hermione my daughter and Nova-”

“Your granddaughter, Granny Black?” He goaded.

“Hush your foul mouth, I’m much too young to be a granny. It’s Auntie Cissy. Anything else and I’ll curse you.” She laughed, twirling her fingers in his hair.

His knuckles rapped on the floor as he decided if he should ask about what was eating away at him. Knowing he couldn’t keep wondering he sighed, “Narcissa I need you to tell me. I barely had a rein on my rage when I was watching the events in Rodolphus’s mind and seeing Rabastan molest her… I couldn’t look any further for what else he did. I can’t ask her to tell and I’m already fighting against my word to not mess with her head and just take the memories from her.” Severus’s stomach was churning again with the threat of being sick. While he had lost total control of himself against Rabastan tonight, there were still a thousand more things he wished to do to the other man, for defiling his angel. 

“Oh Severus my love, do you think there was more done to her?” Narcissa asked lifting his head to look into his haunted eyes. “I swear to you, what you saw was the end of it, and thank Merlin for it because I would not have been able to tap into all the healing magic I needed to tonight if he had tried to go further than putting his disgusting hands on her. I would have gladly severed my ties with the healing magic at the moment to crucio him and then kill him for doing anything of the sort to her.”

“He didn’t do anything else?” Severus whispered.

“No, nothing,” she confirmed before laying his head back on her. 

With new information, Severus had a fleeting thought that maybe severing the man’s prick from his body was a bit much, but just as quickly flicked it away. Given Rabastan’s perversions, he had done the world a favor tonight. There were a lot of things Severus could turn a blind eye to, things he could participate in himself and still sleep like a baby come bedtime, but rape and crimes against children he made it his mission to make the offenders among the Death Eaters suffer for it. Everyone had their lines and given his upbringing that was where his were drawn. 

“There is more to tell but everyone needs to rest tonight, or this morning I guess. Mediwitch’s orders,” she declared patting his thigh before using it to stand. “That goes for you too, Tippy,” she added, spotting the elf trying to wash the vials and jars. The little elf let out a squeak at being caught, making them both laugh as she hopped off her stool trying to look innocent. 

“Good night Cissy, thank you again,” Severus murmured, kissing her cheek as he threw the powder into the fire for her. 

“I love you Sev,” she said, returning the gesture before swatting him in the stomach. “Now go cuddle your girl before her nerves are too keyed up to allow you anywhere near her. Malfoy Manor,” she called out as she stepped into the green flames, a smirk on her face as she whirled away.

Severus grabbed his wand, making his way out of the kitchen before he turned to look at the elf eyeing the dirty sink. “Good night Tippy. I know exactly how many vials and jars in that sink, so I’ll know if you clean instead of going to bed.” He taunted, laughing as she scurried away to the converted laundry room. 

“Night Master Sevy,” her high voice called out before the door clicked closed.

Severus took the stairs two at a time rounding back into the bedroom. His angel lay curled up facing the massive picture windows on the far wall, her small shoulders shaking with her quiet, raspy sobs. His long strides eating up the space between them he pulled the sheet and duvet back, sliding in beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. She made quick work of bringing her back to his naked chest, molding into him for comfort. Laying against her, he let his left hand run a soothing pattern up and down her side, stopping to trace the bandages covering her arm with each pass. Snaking his other arm under her, he cupped Nova, his fingers tracing the same soft pattern over the bump that housed her. 

He hummed song after song that his mother used to sing to him while Hermione cried, never stopping his attentions. Her physical healing was going to be easy compared to the acceptance they both had to reach about the potential future that had been taken from them. While his deepest desire had always been a family of his own, he never thought the fates had it cast for him. Now holding his pregnant wife he couldn’t help but silently rage at what was stolen from them. He had already been blessed beyond measure this year with her accepting presence in his life and now gifting him the daughter he never allowed himself to want, but rational thought and emotion were not seeing eye to eye tonight.

His angel’s sobs slowly washed away, her tears going dry, as she heaved out a stuffy breath. He and the demonic beast inside each purred as she further tucked herself into him, pillowing her head of wild hair onto his arm for sleep. Placing his head over hers, Severus began to drift off, only to stiffen with alertness as she spoke, “Make them pay Severus. All of them, Sirius included. I want them all to pay for this.” Her breathing quickly evened out, the occasional croaked hiccup escaping her in sleep, as Severus played her words in his head on an endless loop watching the bewitched windows lighten with the rising sun. 

_What does the mutt have to do with this?_ He hadn’t seen anything about Black in Rodolphus’s mind making his head spin trying to fit this extra piece into the puzzle. _Had he let it slip to the rat that Hermione would be in Hogsmeade last night? Why would she say Black needs to pay? Where does he fit in?_

Giving up on his brain working in his exhausted state, Severus fished out his wand and called on his patronus. The swan shot forth flying around the room before coming to nuzzle Hermione on the bed, daring him to send it off with a task. “I know you want to tend to her too,” he said rolling his eyes. “Bring a message to the wolf and after I’ll summon you again and you can stay here till you fade.” The blasted thing seemed to snap at him before relenting and opening its mouth for the message. “Wolf, bring Evans this afternoon we need to talk about Hermione.” His swan did nip at his hand this time, as it swallowed his words and soared out of the window. 

The minutes ticked by, his eyes growing heavy waiting for a replay. As sleep began to claim him though a massive wolf charged through the window, skidding to stop, in front of the bed, bowing to Severus. It’s muzzle opened up, filling the room with the sound of a haggard Lupin, “Snape, we’ve been out all night looking for her. All we’ve recovered is her wand and one of your daggers. Lily has refused to allow anyone to take possession of them, insisting she will need them when she’s found. I’ll be sure she has them when I collect her, so you can do as you please with them… I’m so sorry Severus…” The wolf nuzzled his hand in comfort before fading away.

_It seems Lupin is in the same frame of mind I was in earlier_.

Keeping his word, Severus brought the swan forth once more, watching it spoon itself into their angel before going to sleep. 

Severus’s eyes came open, taking in the sun’s higher position in the window. His arms still full with his angel and cherub, he closed them reaching out for sleep. As he buried his nose into her coconut and orchid scented hair, he felt her flared hips wiggling against his morning erection.

With a growl to her ear, he grasped her hip trying to still the teasing affection against him. “Angel,” he gruffed his voice gravelly with sleep. “You’re recovery from torture and I am under strict orders to stay out of you hot, wet-”

“Severus!” She scolded at his dirty words, making him chuckle and pull her closer.

_What the hell? Might as well enjoy the teasing before the nerve block wears off of her_. 

“See? You are enjoying it,” her raspy voice sang, as she rocked her hips back into his pelvis. “Besides the way Cissy tells it I probably won’t be up for having any physical contact for several days here shortly.” Her words trailed off as she firmly grounded herself against him.

He groaned out latching his lips onto a safe spot on her neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth, thrusting back into her as she moaned. He released the grip on her hip, sliding his hand over her pelvis and down to cup her mound. 

“Severus,” she breathed out her distorted voice still an erotic song to his ears as he rubbed against her bottom more. Letting go of her neck, he circled his tongue along the side of her jaw, kissing her chin, before circling back. 

Her slender leg hitched over his own, opening herself up to further rub against his hand. Severus’s breath hissed into her ear as her small hand came behind her, grasping his cock through his sleep pants. “Fuck,” he groaned as she yanked the waistband down freeing him, her palm running over the head before encircling him.

He adjusted his fingers to pet her wet folds and trace her, from seam to her bud, in time to her pumping his hardened cock. His angel’s moans began to fill the room making him thrust into her palm, the tip of him brushing her lower back as he did so.

As she writhed against him, he worked his hand faster, his eyes rolling back as she began to roll his sack in her hand. The start of a tight pressure developed at the base of his spine, as his bollocks slowly began to draw up. 

“Fuck it,” he moaned out removing his hand from her and moving lower on the bed. The whimper she let out, shot straight to his cock making it lengthen even more at the desperate sound. “Easy angel, I’ve got you,” he murmured, lining himself up to nestle between the wetness that spilled from her core. 

Hermione’s head fell against his shoulder as he slowly began to stroke her folds with his cock, the head coming to glide along her bud. He smoothed her hair away as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, capturing the sigh that fell from her mouth. 

The wet warmth of her surrounding him, made Severus sigh at each stroke, his orgasm slowly creeping up his spine. Her arm circled around him coming to run her finger through the strands of his hair, nails scraping his scalp, as she whimpered for more. 

“I have to go slow,” he hissed out as she twitched around him making his cock jump for the chance to enter her channel. 

Her voice echoed inside his head declaring her love for him over and over again in a warm chant. Flooding his conscience into her mind, he began to stroke the section of her brain that would cause her release, in time with the gliding of his cock. 

“Severus,” she moaned both aloud and in his head, as he felt her begin to leak more warmth from her core. Her mind slowly started to flicker white along the edges as he quickened his ministrations inside and out, making her panted and writhe even more.

The feeling of hands along his mind, coupled with her sounds, and warm folds encircling him, made the slow rise of his sack, pick up speed, the tightness at his spine increase in pressure, threatening to break. “Close,” she purred, beginning to move against him to prolong the contact on her sensitive bud. 

He stroked at her mind once more, the outside of her core twitching around him as he did. Her mind exploded with a bright white light, before going blank. Her voice yelling his name as her orgasm flooded from her mind into his own, stealing his release from within himself.

His hips jerked against her as his seed shot out painting her thigh and apex in white ropes. His spent cock twitched against her, as his eyes regained their focus in time to see her run a finger over the mess on her leg, bring it to her mouth, smirking at him as she licked.

“Fuck angel,” he swore, rolling to his back as the sight burned itself into his memory. 

“You need to do that again,” she purred, rolling to her other side to snuggle into him around her bump. He hooked a thigh over his hips, running his hand over her head as he tried to banish the wanton sight from behind his eyes.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Now rest angel and stop teasing otherwise Cissy is going to have my hide. She’ll never believe me if I say you instigated this.”

Her raspy laugh made him smile, as he tightened his hold on her. Severus was a long way from accepting the idea of not having any more children after Nova, but having the two of them safely tucked beside him, eased the pain and shone a light on it. 

When Severus woke again, it was to Hermione’s nails digging into his chest. Her body was wound tight beside him, her back arching in the bed, and jaw clenched tight. Her breath was shallow as she tried to breathe through the pain of her first aftershock. Rolling her onto her back, he propped her against the pillows, pushing her sweat coated strands of hair out of her eyes.

“Tippy?” He called into the room. The elf quickly popped into the room looking at Hermione with her large eyes impossibly wide. She nodded before he could speak a word and popped back out. 

His angel began whimpering in her sleep, her head thrashing from side to side. Grasping her face, he fought against her movements to keep her still. Another pop sounded in the room as Tippy arrived with a large bowl filled with cool water and rags, the ice blue nerve potion clasped tightly between her fingers. 

“Start covering her in the rags and I’ll get this down her throat,” he said. 

“Yes Master Sevy,” she nodded, draping the wash clothes along Hermione’s body to help her cool.

Unstopping the vial, he tilted her head back and poured it into her mouth, having gravity work to make her swallow. Readjusting her head on the pillows, he began blotting the sweat away from her face and neck. 

Tippy curled her legs under her as she took Hermione’s hand patting it with her own. “Don’t worry Mistress Hermany. Tippy make sure butcher knife nice and dull when she use on Missy Bella.”

Severus snorted at the bloodthirsty elf, having no doubt the powerful elf magic she possessed could bring serious harm to Bellatrix. 

Hermione’s muscles slowly relaxed, her limbs going limp again as her eyes fluttered open. “There you are,” he whispered as her green and gold flecked eyes landed on him.

Her hand stroked over the crescent shaped cuts on his chest as she whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Think nothing of it, angel,” he said with a soft kiss to her forehead. Looking at the clock he followed with, “Eat for me while I shower and dress, and then I’ll get you ready for who is stopping by okay?”

“Severus, you don’t need to coddle me. I am more than-”

“I know you are,” he cut off. “But please humor me and let me care for you. Besides from experience I can tell you it goes a lot faster and more smoothly with a second pair of hands.” He gave a pointed look to her shaking hands to drive his point home. 

Hermione looked down, before crossing her arms and reluctantly saying, “Fine, maybe a little help.” 

Kissing her crown he got up and made his way into the bathroom for a quick shower. As he dried off, tying his wet hair back to brew later, before brushing his teeth. Pulling on his standard uniform of black denims and a long sleeve henley, he grabbed a tank top and a pair of soft sleep shorts for Hermione. Tippy was hovering over the pillows behind Hermione braiding her hair back when he walked back out into the room.

“It’s been like five minutes!” Hermione exclaimed around a piece of toast. “How are you done already?”

Looking at the clock Severus replied, “Seven actually, I had to brush my teeth.” He laughed at the glare she gave him as he came to the side of the bed. Grabbing his wand from under the pillow he adjusted her clothes to fit her flared hips and the baby she grew before dressing her. At the hiss of pain she let out, he smirked at her and said, “Told you, you would need help. Just give in and let me wait on you.”

“Fine, you may have been right,” she bit out.

“Come again?” He asked laughing at her.

“Shut up Severus, I’m never repeating those words, they taste like vinegar.” 

He howled with laughter as he summoned her toothbrush for her and the potion for her throat. 

“Master Sevy, I put a tray on your side too,” Tippy said, climbing off the bed. 

A knock sounded at the door downstairs and Hermione went tense. “Who is that?” She asked fear flooding her eyes. 

“Your visitors, angel,” he assured her, hiding his movement as he slid a dagger from under the mattress into his denim pocket. “I’ll be right back. Now eat,” he commanded earning an eye roll. 

Trotting down the stairs, Severus waved his wand at the door confirming the presence of the wolf and Evans. Opening it up, he stepped aside allowing them into the entryway. Lupin looked as though he had yet to sleep, the coming full moon not helping his haggard appearance as he toed off his trainers. His hair stood up in several places from the excessive amount of times he ran his hands through it, bags and shadows were under his normally bright eyes, and his clothes rumpled like he hadn’t bothered to change from yesterday.

Evans he noticed was not much better. Her normally shining red hair lacked its usual luster, the ponytail she wore falling off the side of her head. Her emerald eyes flickered between anger, sorrow, and emptiness as she looked around the small entryway. In her ivory pale hands, she kept a firm grip on Hermione’s wand and the wrapped dagger. Her knuckles having gone impossibly white from her fierce hold. Remus was bending down to unzip her boots when Severus waved him off. Flicking his wand at her feet, he made her shoes appear with the rest.

“Why do you still live here Sev?” Her soft voice asked.

_She’s in shock_ , he thought, at her odd question. _What the hell happened last night?_

“It’s paid for,” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Turning around he nodded his head towards the stairs and said, “Come on. I was going to ask you some questions first but you two need this more right now.” 

“You decorated, I see. Did Lady Malfoy help?” Lily questioned her eyes once more blank as she took in the polished banister and the herringbone floors. 

“Yeah Luc and I remodeled the house and Cissy decorated the place.” Their socked feet were silent following him up the stairs. Taking in the appearance of Hermione’s friends, he couldn’t even begin to fathom the shell he was last night when Cissy found him.

“It’s nice, I bet Hermione will be happy to be home when we find her,” she said, her voice hollow.

“Lils,” Lupin whispered, placing a hand on her arm. 

“Don’t!” She yelled, yanking the wand away from him. “These belong to Hermione.” 

_Shite, why hasn’t anyone done anything for Evans?_

"Hold on,” he said flicking his wand over the railing. An olive green potion came over to him a moment later and Severus unstopped it handing it to Lily. “Drink this, then we can go in,” he whispered using his height to block the doorway from view. The witch would very likely have a cardiac event seeing Hermione, in her current mental state. 

She handed it back to him, a little bit of the peach coloring coming back into her complexion. Severus vanished it to the sink and crossed his arms. “Be gentle,” he warned before stepping aside.

Lily stepped into the room first, an ear piercing scream bouncing around the walls as she dropped the wand and dagger running to the bed. Her arms quickly grabbed onto Hermione making Severus wince at the fierce contact. The soft whimper his angel let out had him moving across the floor, prying Evans off of her. “Gently I said,” he admonished as Lily crawled into the bed, hugging Hermione to her.

“She’s alive?” Lupin yelled from the doorway. “Thank fuck!” He came to sit in the chair beside the bed taking her hand. “I came here half a dozen times banging on the door hoping to find you or Snape inside last night. We’ve been looking all over for you since they took you. Then this morning Dumbledore confirmed your body had been dumped at the gates but before Hagrid could get to you, your body just vanished. James and Arthur had to pry my hands off of Sirius’s throat for trading your life for Lil’s instead of stalling them till we got there. You have to believe me we-”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?” Severus roared making all three heads turn to him. 

“I don’t think he knew that yet…” Lily dumbly stated.


	46. Harder to Breath - Maroon 5

_November 1979_

Seeing Hermione flinch at his outburst, Severus lowered his face between his tented fingers. Taking several deep breaths between the diamond his hands created, he tried to cool his rapidly boiling blood. Everything was still raw from the night before, the events and emotions floating on the surface of his mind waiting for him to process it all. Now with the news of Black’s betrayal, his mind turned into a hurricane trapped over the deep ocean, massive whirlpools forming to the sandy depths, threatening to release the beast from its cage.

There truly was no honor among the Marauders. Evans and Black had been screwing behind Potter’s back for years, Lupin was keeping their dirty secrets, Pettigrew was selling out his friends left and right, and Potter and Black were convinced the traitor in the Order was Lupin given his werewolf status. This though was a new low even for the famed Gryffindors. The mutt hadn’t even tried to save his wife, the best friend of his future godson, he just cut a deal with Bellatrix handing her over to save fucking Lily.

_Merlin that witch had a way of making wizards fuck their lives over for her._

Sucking in another breath through his nose, Severus puffed it out before lowering his hands. Coming to the edge of the bed, he sank his knee into the plush mattress and caged Hermione’s body in around him. “I’m sorry, angel, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. Feeling the heat there, he lingered for a moment testing her head. Pulling back from her and off the bed, he summoned a vial filled with a rusty red potion from the bathroom. “You’re developing a fever, take this,” he ordered softly unstopping the glass for her. 

“Also…” he muttered, flicking his wand once more in the general direction of the door. A honey like potion came to him this time and once more he handed it to Hermione to take. “For your throat,” he answered her unasked question. “You’ll have about twenty to thirty minutes before you get drowsy from the fever reducer and then Tippy and I will tend to your arm while you sleep it off. I really am sorry,” he said with a feather light kiss to her lips. 

“It’s okay Severus, something tells me I’ll be startling a lot easier for a while yet,” she assured with a sweet smile, making the corner of his own mouth twitch up. 

Getting off the bed he took in the stunned look Evans was giving him and shrugged as he said, “What? I am more than capable of being both the devil incarnate and being in love with an angel, so close your mouth it’s not attractive.” The wolf and his angel both snorted at his comment as he started heading out of the room. Turning at the door frame he looked at the trio in their bed, “I’m going to get a head start on your pain potions before Cissy’s spell wears off. When she’s out, come grab me because I want to know _exactly_ what happened last night,” he instructed the two outsiders. 

Coming down the stairs, Severus stopped in the library to find Tippy sorting the books sending some to their home on the shelf and others to a pile for repair. _Fuck_ , he groaned internally. He had already forgotten the beating their house had begun to take the night before in his maelstrom of emotions. “Tippy, I can clean that up. It’s my mess after all,” he said gently to the elf. 

“Tippy need something to do Master Sevy. Tippy stops working and injured Mistress is all Tippy can see,” she said softly wiping her eye on her shoulder as she continued sorting.

Severus more than understood that. His dreams had been haunted by the images he had seen in Rodolphus’s mind. He had woken up half a dozen times checking that Hermione was still asleep in his arms and that Nova was safely tucked away inside her. 

Nodding his head at her, he waved his hand summoning a blue leather journal from the destruction he had rot on the room. Journal in hand, Severus tapped it on the door frame before turning away. Stopping in the hall, he spoke just loud enough for the elf to hear him, “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep them safe even though I promised I would Tippy.” Setting his jaw tight he grabbed his boots and made his way down the corridor pointedly avoiding eye contact with the living room, into the kitchen, and to the cellar stairs.

Severus sat on the first step, lacing up his boots as he prepared to see the state he had left the lab in. Grabbing onto the rails, he hefted himself up and stomped down the steps, pocketing a pair of gloves as he went. Thankfully the protections he had on the completed potions, ingredients, and caldrons simmering long term brews had held through his loss of control. The rest of the lab was no better off than the library though. Caldrons had fallen from shelves, several of the glass ones shattering on impact with the stone floor, and others dented from where they hit. Most of the empty vials and canisters had exploded in the room, the neatly organized drawers were stripped from the wall, their contents flung about, and the slim windows at the top of the walls shattered letting in the chilly November air. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered grabbing a cauldron, burner, and titanium blade sending them up to the kitchen. He juggled the ingredients he would need while shrinking the steel table. Coming back up the stairs, Severus promised to tend to the aftermath of his storm later while his angel slept. Resizing the table, he sat on Tippy’s stool while he ran calculations for a pregnancy modified pain reliever before setting it to brew. 

While adding the crushed purple rosemary leaves, Severus heard the soft echo of feet coming down the stairs. Lowering the heat, he stirred the potion in a wide figure eight pattern awaiting the consistency to thicken and for the color become a vibrant replication of the flower. As the change occurred he removed the stirring rod and went back to the cellar to grab several other cauldrons and burners, along with ingredients for the salves Hermione would need on her arm. Coming back up with his arms full, Lupin met him relieving some of the heavy burden. 

“Would you like some help, Severus?” Lily asked from the table, transfiguring two duplicates of the stool for her and the wolf to sit on. 

“I’ve got it,” he said, dropping the cast iron cauldron down with a heavy thunk. Severus sat each one on a burner and filled them with purified water, allowing it to simmer as he began dicing and crushing the needed ingredients, closing the notes written in his journal and pushing it aside. Trying to take a calming breath he asked, “What happened last night Evans?”

“Sev, we’ve known each other since before Hogwarts, must you insist on being so cold to me?” She pleaded, her wide emerald eyes begging the black depths of his own to let her in. 

Once upon a time he would have caved at that look and given her anything she requested of him. For years Severus thought himself in love with the redheaded witch across the table from him, believing that each answered request and every second of devotion he gave was bringing him that much closer to being the keeper of her heart. Seeing her here now inside the house Hermione’s presence had made a home, he was at a loss as to why he had ever loved Lily. Her attention and affection had only been bestowed upon him when she was in need of him, leaving him wanting once her latest whim and desire had been fulfilled. In stark contrast his angel lay in their bed upstairs, recovering from the torture that was brought upon her because of him, and still, she loved him and accepted him into her arms, only wanting his love as payment for her own. 

“Evans I made my own bed in regards to you years ago and honestly I’ve never been happier than I am now, laying in it with the witch that’s sleeping upstairs, pregnant with my child. It’s time you let go of the past and find a way to be happy with your own.” His voice had remained even while speaking to her, further proving his point that what transpired between them may as well have occurred in another life.

Lily quickly brushed a tear away before clearing her throat to speak. “You’re different with her Sev. I wish you could have been like that with me…” she whispered. 

From the corner of his eye, Severus could see the wolf tense at the conversation, biting back his own response. “Why? So you could be married to me instead and fucking Black _and_ Potter behind my back? No thanks,” he said with indifference. “A word of advice though Evans; stop fucking around on Potter. He may be the world’s most arrogant prick but the man loves you and as much as it pains me to say this, he doesn’t deserve to have his wife spreading it for his best friend behind his back.”

Evans had at least a modicum of shame left in her as her cheeks tinted pink and she looked away from him. “You don’t understand Severus… I love them both…” she whispered, not turning back to him.

At this Remus finally lost the battle within himself as he snapped, “No Lily you love the attention. Now let’s tell him what happened so he can get back to healing his wife and begin planning Sirius’s death, which I for one am all for helping with by the way. Just schedule it after the full moon as I will be regrettably booked up.”

Severus snorted, nodding his head at the wolf. Whether Lupin had always been like this or it was growth due to age, he was quickly realizing the wolf and him could possibly be whatever fell between acquaintance and friend. Realizing the full moon was approaching, Severus stood up from the table and raised a finger motioning them to wait. Hurrying down the stairs he grabbed what unbroken containers he could find and ladled the wolfsbane out for the three days of the coming cycle. Coming back up the stairs, he placed them before Lupin. “Almost forgot, given everything,” he said going back to the salves. 

“Thanks, Snape,” Lupin said, fidgeting with the containers on the table. “I wish you would at least let me pay you for the ingredients though.”

Severus waved him off, adding eucalyptus leaves to the cauldron whose contents were slowly turning blue. “One of the shops in Diagon Alley is run by a sympathizer of the Dark Lord, I don’t pay for shite. Now tell me what the mutt did,” he commanded his voice taking a hard edge to it that usually only came out when giving orders to the lower level followers.

Lily finally met his eyes again as she recounted the events of the night prior from leaving the Three Broomsticks to Hermione’s kidnapping. “I just don’t understand how they knew to be there,” she finished.

“You won’t for some time yet I imagine,” Severus said, his mind already turning with ideas on how to make Black pay and when he could finally skin the rat. “As for you Lupin, the wolf has to stay leashed for the time being. It’ll be a long time before I’m free to kill the mongrel.”

“What do you know?” Lily asked, looking at him desperately for information, leaning across the table.

“Not a lot. Hermione has remained pretty tight lipped about her time.”

“Can’t you just… you know?” She asked, tapping the side of her head.

“Yes Evans, I could if I wanted to destroy her faith and trust in me by digging around in her head,” he said derisively.

“I just thought maybe… I don’t know you scanned something off the top or however it works,” she said leaning off the table. 

“Do I look like fucking Queenie Goldstein to you? I can’t just fucking read people’s minds without actually running the spell you know,” he chastised rolling his eyes. “Look I need to go restitch Hermione’s arm, brew a dozen more things today, and assist Narcissa in examining and healing her more. I’ll see you both at the next Order meeting. It’s still tomorrow night?”

Lupin nodded his head as he stood, collecting the potions he would need in a couple of days. Standing up, Severus turned the heat down on the cauldrons while he left them unattended walking them to the door. After zipping her boots up Lily attempted to hug him, making him step to the side and into the door to avoid it. Opening the door, he ushered them out, watching them disparate from the stoop going back inside.

The following night, Severus was stacking several books on a table he transfigured to fit over the bed for Hermione. Checking that she had her tray with food, water, tea, a stack of macarons, and the peacock quill she favored along with the deep purple ink well she liked to take notes with, he kissed her lips, now chapped but the wounds sealed. “I think you have everything you will need while I’m gone…” he said looking over the set up once more. 

“Severus you’re worrying,” Hermione laughed, her voice more husky than raspy now. 

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he kissed her again. “I know. I really don’t want to leave you but I need to handle a few things with the Order members who will see you alive and well when you get back. I’ll be quick though, I promise.” Severus wasn’t entirely sure if he was promising her or himself but either way, he gave the reassurance. 

“Tippy has your pain potion and nerve freeze and will give them to you at half past eight, take your throat soother after eating, and for the love of the Founders, please have Tippy help you to the bathroom and back if you need it, angel. Fuck your wand,” he said checking under the pillows and the nightstands for it. 

A moment later her vine wood wand soared over his head and into her hand. She gave him a cheeky look as she said, “Witch, remember?”

“Okay, maybe I need to relax a little,” he conceded at her smirking face. 

“You’re going to be a wreck as a father,” Hermione laughed tilting her head up to him for another kiss. “Now go before you’re late. And no killing Sirius, I want him to pay but we need him alive,” she ordered. 

“You didn’t say anything about maiming him though,” he teased with a kiss to her nose. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you too Severus. Now hurry up so you can come home sooner.”

Running his hand over her bump, Severus headed out of the room seeing Tippy float an armchair up the stairs to come rest at Hermione’s bedside. “Two and a half hours tops Tippy,” he reminded dashing down the stairs as the clock in the living room chimed the hour, signally his tardiness. Quickly lacing up his boots and donning his black wool peacoat, Severus was outside, disapparating before the clock finished its song. 

Arriving at the gates of Hogwarts, it swung open to admit him, and he jogged up the stone path to the courtyard and massive doors leading to the entrance hall. Ignoring the students in his path, he sliced his way to the stairs, rapidly ascending to the seventh floor, dropping an unfeeling mask into place. Going down a deserted corridor he approached the empty stone wall, seeing a door form before his eyes. Stepping inside the hidden room, mirrors began to appear everywhere affording him a line of sight to every person present. 

“Ah, Severus you made it!” Dumbledore called over the chaos that was Order meetings. Nodding his head to the old man, he grabbed a seat from the table, dragging it into a corner of the room, coming to lean back in it, crossing his arms.

Dumbledore clapped his hands once, silencing the room as he called everyone to order. “Now as most of you know, two nights ago Lily and Hermione were ambushed in Hogsmeade on their way to our meeting. Several Death Eaters made away with Hermione before help could arrive, where she, unfortunately, met her untimely death.” 

Severus snorted at the rose colored glasses the headmaster wore to paint the events with. 

“Something to say?” Molly snipped at him. “Anyone else curious as to why they took her. I mean these are his _friends_ after all. Surely you could have done something to save the girl.”

Rolling his head to look at the ginger matriarch, Severus met her fire with ice. “This coming from the woman who just two months ago was attacking her because she saved one person here and it led to someone else’s death. Yes Molly, had I been aware of the situation I could have saved her. As it stands, I was not. The more important question here is why Black, didn’t try to save both Evans and Hermione. I have it on good authority that he actually traded Hermione to Bellatrix in order to keep Evans with him instead of waiting for Potter and Remus to appear who were but thirty seconds behind him.”

Several faces turned to shock around him, most turning to look at Black as Severus gave him a two finger salute before looking to the headmaster. Catching the man’s eye he pulled forth Hermione alive and well from just before he left Spinner’s End. The slightest of nods could be seen from the old man before Severus tucked his angel safely away behind his walls again. 

“Now I’m here to do damage control for both sides after Bellatrix’s massive fuck up,” he said to the silent room, standing up. Dumbledore, Lupin, Potter, Evans, and himself quickly cast body binds on every person within the room. They made sure every person who had more than passing contact with Hermione was in attendance tonight. 

“Severus we only want to erect walls around their memories of her not erase them. Unless they find themselves under a very skilled attack it should be enough to keep everything at bay till the time comes in the future for her return and we can lower them when she makes herself known.”

Nodding his head he set to work burying all interactions and memories the Order members had with his angel, stowing away his work as a spy for good measure. She had said in the beginning no one in her time knew why he turned but Dumbledore, and this would ensure that truth only looping in Lupin as she requested. As he finished each one, he sent them to sleep in their chairs before moving on to the next. 

After an hour and a half, he made his way to the last person he would be working on tonight. Leaning over Black, he watched the other man’s eyes rapidly move around trying to find someone to help him. Slipping into the mutt’s mind Severus set to work.

_Looks like the wolf showed you who was the alpha in the pack Black. Tell me did you even hesitate before turning my wife over to your deranged cousin or is Evans’s cunt that sweet you would subject an innocent witch to hours of torture at Bellatrix and Crouch’s hands so you could be sure to keep using it? She was pregnant you know… The whole reason I became a spy was so that come 1997, I could walk away and live a life with my wife and child openly loving them without Death Eaters coming for us. I guess congratulations are in order though, you always wanted to break me and destroy my life and you finally did it. Too bad for you it costs them their lives to accomplish it._

_Snape, I’m sorry you have to believe me._

_I don’t have to believe shite, Black. Now Lupin handled your arse whooping and by the looks of it, he did a stellar job. As for what you will endure by my own hand, we’re doing something different. See the angel, that you got killed told me a few things about what is to come in your future and I plan to heighten the experience for you because I’m nice like that. Since I get to live the rest of my life seeing her broken and battered body in my dreams and you will too. You won’t know who she is for some time, but every night when you go to bed, her lifeless body being dumped like garbage at the gates of Hogwarts will be the last thing you see. As the Sandman comes to bring your nightly escape, I’ll be sure to steal it away by planting echoes of her screams for you to hear. You see Black, I have a lot of time to kill between now and the fall of the Dark Lord and I plan to use it to unravel your mind, one strand of sanity at a time._

Sirius raged against him, as he buried his memories of Hermione deep within his mind. Traveling the waves of the mongrel’s brain, Severus then began to weave in the images of Hermione supposedly dead, setting the image to come forth on the cusp of sleep, randomly appearing never two nights in a row just yet. Adding in her screams and pleas, Severus tucked them into the area that would produce Black’s dreams, making sure that Hermione’s pain overtook his happy and pleasure filled dreams just as randomly. 

Black would heal from physical torture and move on with his life but the psychological havoc Severus could wreak on him would provide lasting damage worthy of all she had suffered. 

Finally burying the memories of himself in the Order, Severus pulled out smashing Black’s nose in with his fists till the bones became tiny fragments and would need to be completely regrown, just as hers had.

“I need to get back to Hermione and see that she is still doing well,” he said to the four that were conscious and waiting for him to finish. 

Potter clapped a hand onto his back making Severus go stiff at the contact. “Look Snape, for what it’s worth-”

“Don’t Potter,” he interrupted. “I’ll see you all plus Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey next month with Hermione so we can plan for her arrival in the future.”

Walking out of the room Severus made his way out of the castle and back to the apparition spot coming home to Spinner’s End. While what he did to Black may not have satisfied his thirst for the wizard’s blood, he was quickly approaching seventeen years without Hermione, and toying with Black’s mental state would occupy his time till Bellatrix killed her cousin in 1996. Add twelve years in Azkaban and he was going to have a great time fucking Black’s life over. 


	47. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy - Lindsey Sterling

_December 1979_

Hermione sat curled in the armchair she favored, her feet tucked to the side as the snowfall increased through the bewitched picture window. Winter was holding the Scottish Highlands hostage and from the living room of Spinner’s End, she was enjoying the view of the snow covered hills and mountains, ice floating down the river. The fire crackled in the room, making the dark interior glow with warmth, and she pulled the plush knitted throw tighter around her fighting off the chill that was now ever present as a result of her attack. Raising the mug of hot chocolate she clutched between her hands, the traitorous limbs chose that moment to begin a fit of shaking, making the hot liquid slosh over the rim, staining both the throw and her sweater. Cursing the trembles that regularly made appearances, she cast a cleaning charm with her wand and set the cup onto the glass table. Burrowing further into the blanket she watched Tippy work to layer the lights she had conjured into the tree.

Earlier in the week, Hermione had awoken bright and early to a ruckus downstairs. Coming down to investigate, she found Severus wrestling with a massive noble fir, trying to get it to fit within the confines of their living room. Watching him from the cased opening, she began to laugh as he cursed the tree and all of nature, for the thing being too tall for their ceilings. “Severus, shrink it,” she giggled, taking pity on his struggle.

“Damn it, this was supposed to be a surprise,” he swore lowering the offending tree to the floor in favor of her. Coming over he, bent down to meet her teetering form on the tips of her toes for a kiss. 

“I love it,” she said smiling against his lips.

It had been a long seven weeks since Hermione had been taken on Halloween. The first two saw her bedridden while her body healed from not only the exhaustive amount of times she had been hit with the cruciatus but from the surgery Narcissa had performed to save their baby. The aftershocks had been near as bad as the curse itself as the residual magic worked its way through her nervous system. The subsequent attacks on her body had been sporadic and could come in rapid succession over several hours or two or three days could pass without incident before she was seized once more.

The nightmares had been a side effect she was wholly unprepared for. Her dreams were haunted by memories of the attack and visions of Nova having not been saved. Hermione would often wake screaming into the night, either disoriented ready to attack Severus, or frantically checking for her daughter’s heartbeat. And if her nightmares weren’t the reason to wake them in the night, his were. Severus’s dreams had become plagued with the images of her dead body being dumped at the school, an agonizing cry waking them both and leaving him to stay awake the whole night through, watching over her. 

Slowly she had recovered enough to move without much pain, her stiff joints being the exception which he had assured her would recover fully with time and regular massage and heat. The chills and trembling hands were tolerable if bothersome and so far she had been safe from the seizures Narcissa warned them about, but she knew that couldn’t last too much longer.

As Tippy finished with the lights, Hermione began to conjure ornaments for them to decorate with next. Severus had been a near constant fixture at her side these past weeks, brewing only when she slept, refusing jobs that would take him from home, and leaving the house only when it was absolutely necessary. In the last seven weeks, this was only the fifth time he had left including the night of the last Order meeting he attended. 

“Tippy do you know where Severus went?” She asked, creating a gold colored reindeer that would frolic along the branches of the tree. 

“Yes Mistress Hermany, but it’s a secret. He and Missy Cissy should be back soon though,” the elf answered with a conspiratorial smile. 

_Great the whole lot of them are up to something_.

Resting her hand on their ever growing and wiggling baby, Hermione set to visualizing and making more ornaments. Soon the tree was decorated in midnight blue ornaments, dusted in patterns of gold glitter, and several of the frolicking reindeer, bounding in patterns along the tree. Adding tuffets of ribbon to a few remaining bare spots, she enchanted the tree with a cloud raining snow flurries from above. 

“It’s perfect Tippy, thank you.” The elf beamed at her taking a spare shimmering gold ribbon and tying little bows to the straps of her red pillowcase. “Very festive, I like it,” she complimented before Tippy skipped off to the kitchen. 

Leaning back into her armchair, Hermione took in the living room. With only three weeks left till she had to return to her time, she had begun filing away the smallest of details around their home and of Severus. The time apart would be just minutes for her but knowing that seventeen years would pass in those few minutes made her heart heavy. For nearly eleven years she would be gone from his life as surely as if she had died, then he would be forced to orbit around her as a child, distant and waiting for her to return to him. Taking a deep breath and brushing away the tears that fell she summoned her quill and parchment and began work on her gift for Severus this year and for the years in between.

Hearing the fire roar to life in the kitchen announcing his arrival, Hermione quickly vanished her work to her nightstand and began to untuck herself from the chair. “Don’t get up!” Cissy called from the kitchen. “And cover your eyes,” Severus tacked on, peeking out to make sure she complied. Smirking at him she brought her hands to her eyes eager to see what he brought home from his secret trip out with Cissy. 

“Enlarge the doorway,” Cissy instructed from the kitchen further piquing Hermione’s curiosity. 

“That won’t help me get this thing down the hall by myself,” he groaned before asking, “Are your eyes still closed angel?”

“Yes, but hurry up before I come in there to see for myself,” she giggled.

“Angel, you’re beginning to waddle. I’m confident I can keep you out,” he teased.

“I am NOT!” Hermione shrieked making Cissy laugh uncontrollably. 

“Sev, I think you need to send for the wolf. You have two pregnant women and an elf as help and this thing weighs a ton and can’t have magic used on it,” Cissy said laughing. “This was a _horrible_ idea on our part.”

Not able to take it anymore, Hermione leveraged herself up from the chair and began to walk down the hall to the kitchen door, trying to see in the entry mirror if she did in fact have a waddle. Pushing on the door, it only gave a crack that was soon filled with Severus’s disgruntled head. “No peeking,” he ordered. “However Narcissa is right, I’m going to need help with this blasted thing. Will you please send your otter to the wolf?”

Laughing as she called forth her otter, she dispatched it to Remus for reinforcement. A few moments later a white shining wolf came running to her, jumping up to rest its paws on her belly, filling her with warmth as Lupin’s voice came out of the wolf’s muzzle. “On my way, can’t shake Lily and James though, so you’ll get extra hands, Snape.”

“Fucking Marauders,” Severus snarled as he came through the front door with Narcissa. “Everyone and their mother is going to know where I live at this rate.” He walked up to her, his large hands cupping her belly as he leaned down to kiss her in greeting. “Hello, angel.”

“Mhmm,” Hermione mewed against his lips seeking more. “Hi…” 

Severus’s hands moved from her swollen belly to cupping her bottom as he brought her closer further bending over her, his tongue answering her quest for more. His tongue ran over the roof of her mouth sending a shiver down her spine, as she sighed into his mouth. Threading his hair between her fingers at the base of his neck, Hermione began to tangle her tongue with his, as he kneaded the muscles in her bottom.

A soft cough brought them apart turning to look at Narcissa. Her raised eyebrow made Hermione bite her lip and hide her blushing face in Severus’s chest. “We’re about to be outnumbered by Gryffindors Sev, keep your blood in your northern brain.”

With a groan, Severus dropped his forehead to Hermione’s. “I must really love you, angel, letting all these damn lions into our home.” 

“I’m supposed to be dead, remember? So it’s not as though I can meet them in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade anymore. Besides, we all know you’ve become partial to Remus. Also, I have _never_ claimed James as a friend. I think he’s still convinced I’m a Death Eater.”

A knock at the door had Severus rolling his eyes as Hermione stepped around him to answer it. “Sorry,” Remus said with a sheepish smile as she pulled the door open and took in the huddled forms of James and Lily behind him. Stepping aside she spread her arm out welcoming them into the entryway. 

“Oh my gosh! Hermione, you have gotten _huge_!” Lily exclaimed pushing past the two Marauders to hug her.

“Thanks, Lily,” Hermione said dryly, hugging her back. “One of you better remember this for when she’s as big as a house since I won’t be here to pay her in kind for that.”

“So what did you need help with Snape?” Lupin asked. 

“This way,” he said, his voice clipped as he walked out the door. “I want your eyes closed angel when we get this thing through,” he added over his shoulder with more warmth in his tone.

“Come on let’s get into the living room. Tippy, will you bring a tea service?” Hermione called.

As Hermione and Narcissa sat on the couch, Lily walked around the living room taking in the items Severus had on display and the neat stacks of books on the end tables before sitting. “Severus has such a beautiful home. This looks nothing like it did when we were children.” 

“Thank you,” Cissy said, her posture perfectly straight and ankles crossed, the voice of Lady Malfoy speaking, betraying to Hermione just how on edge she was with Lily present. “He and Lucius remodeled the place summer before last. When it was done, I came in to decorate for him.” 

The tea service appeared on the coffee table making Hermione sigh with relief at having a task. The tension was thick in the room as Narcissa evaluated an oblivious Lily and found her lacking. She knew Cissy did not like Lily for the way she had treated Severus in school but seeing it before her own eyes, Hermione was confident the woman felt only hate for the redhead. “Here,” Hermione said, handing a small cup to Lily. “I don’t know if the morning sickness has hit you yet but these leaves are leftover from the last batch Severus made me. It was one of the few things I was able to ingest before we knew it was pregnancy making me sick.”

“He’s very different with you,” Lily observed as she accepted the tea making Narcissa scoff under her breath. “Sandwich?” Hermione quickly offered to mask Cissy’s disdain. “Thank you,” she said, plucking one off the plate.

“Severus is as he has always been with Hermione. Most were just too ignorant to have seen what he could offer a witch in the past. You know how shallow and vapid young girls can be in regards to someone’s lack of wealth or classical looks,” Cissy said, her light tone hiding the cut of her words.

“Too true,” Lily agreed, making Hermione smile behind her cup. She hardly ever got to see Severus and Narcissa work the silver tongue their house was famed for, given how easy they were around one another and with her.

“Merlin Snape, how did you get one of these? A custom one at that?” James’s shocked and impressed voice filtered from the kitchen making Narcissa preen beside Hermione. “Okay Lupin, expand the door, and Snape and I will begin to turn this thing to get it through. It’ll take all three of us to get this beast up the stairs after Hermione sees it.”

“Close your eyes, love and don’t open them till Sev tells you too. He’s been so excited for you to see this.”

“Godric’s hairy sack Snape, how much does this thing even weigh?” Lupin grunted as they struggled down the hall. 

Hermione was near bouncing with anticipation as she heard them slowly work down the hall. Whatever it was made Narcissa glow with Slytherin pride before Hermione covered her eyes and had impressed Severus’s school rival which she knew was making his own arrogant side shine. Several more grunts and colorful profanities later and she felt her husband’s large hands over her own. 

“Christ Sev is that-”

“Yes Evans now shut it before your loose lips ruin this,” he warned next to Hermione’s ear making her skin erupt in gooseflesh. His voice turned into a seductive purr as he said, “Shortly after finding out you were pregnant I called in a favor to have this made. They only make so many every few decades since they are heirloom pieces and very rarely take custom orders. It may be seventeen years from now but the magic woven into it gets stronger with time so I wanted to have it now.” The way his voice caressed her skin like silk had Hermione dropping her head back on his shoulder as she traded her excitement for desire. A soft kiss was placed just below her ear as his fingers ghosted over her neck, making her sigh. “Open…” he purred.

In the center of the cased opening was a large antique white crib. The front and back rails circled up into a feminine curve on the sides. Running along the base and up the thick sides of the ends were intricately carved designs. The upholstered ends were covered in a soft shimmering grey fabric that rippled in the light. Getting up from the couch Hermione walked over to the crib running her hand along the smooth wood of one of the rails. Her fingers glided over the delicate designs taking in the runes that repeated a series of patterns throughout. It was the most beautiful piece of furniture she had ever seen and the spell work on it was masterful. 

“You designed this?” She asked, turning to face Severus. 

He smiled down at her as he replied, “Hardly, I merely supplied Stellan with the runes and spell work I wanted to be enchanted into the crib. He and his brothers did the rest.”

Pulling him closer to her, Hermione reached up to kiss him allowing her thoughts to bleed into his mind.

_I don’t think I fully understand the significance of the maker but Severus that crib is so beautiful and I cannot believe you’ve had someone creating something so beautiful and special all these months. How in the world were you single when we met? You are the kindest, most romantic man I’ve ever known and I cannot believe you love me. Our daughter is so lucky that she will have you for a father._

_Not many people have ever bothered to look beneath the mask. You not only looked, but you also ripped it away. How could I not love you for that?_ Out loud he said, “So you really like it?”

“It’s perfect,” she nodded, reaching out to run her fingers once more over the runes carved into the crib. “I love you, Severus.” 

“Hermione I am so jealous,” Lily stated coming over to look at the crib. 

“Seriously Snape, how did you get a custom McIntyre built? They never do custom orders. Hell, I can’t even get on their list for a pre-made one for Harry,” James asked in astonishment. 

“I handled some work for Stellan’s youngest brother. His wife for lack of a better term was forced into marriage with her first husband who beat her mercilessly. When she found out she was having a baby she ran away from Russia and hid herself in Wales. They met, fell in love, live as husband and wife, and he’s claimed the kid as his own, but the way her marriage contract was written her bastard husband basically owns her like a dog. He had been hunting her down wanting to drag her and the kid back to Russia and now he’s not,” he finished with a nonchalant shrug. “Now help get this thing upstairs since it weighs about twenty stones and can’t have magic used on it for another few weeks.”

“You’re so lucky Hermione. That is one of a kind, practically priceless,” Lily gushed.

“I know he is,” she whispered, smiling at her husband as Narcissa tried to direct the wizards with moving the crib. 


	48. The Wolf - The Spencer Lee Band

“Are you sure about this Cissy? There is still time for you to leave before he shows up?” Hermione asked, taking in the rigid form that was the public mask of Narcissa Malfoy. 

Hermione sat at a grimy, gnarled table above the Hog’s Head, flanked by the Slytherin Twosome, both with their masks of indifference firmly in place. They painted a striking picture of cruel and cold beauty. Narcissa sat to her right with her near white blonde hair pulled back into a loose chignon, soft curls perfectly framing her face. A black long sleeve cashmere sweater showcasing an open neckline adorned in delicate gold chains, an antique key being the main feature, on her exposed skin. Her sweater tucked smoothly into a wool houndstooth skirt that skimmed her thighs in a form fitting pencil cut, proudly displaying her rounded belly. The impossibly high heels she wore finished off her look as an untouchable pureblood society lady. 

On her left, Severus had left behind his wrong side of the tracks, bad boy persona in favor of the man Narcissa had groomed him to be. His soft wool trousers were cut and tailored by an expert, highlighting the hard muscle of his bottom and thighs. His shirt was a crisp cool white that that rippled over his chest and arms like water, the buttons looking as though they would give under the strength of the hard planes of his body. The suit jacket, like the trousers, had been cut with precision making his whole being imposing and unapproachable. This man here, was the man that Voldemort trusted to handle his business, the right hand Death Eater on full display. 

“If there is even a remote chance that my son has become a Death Eater in your time, this is exactly where I need to be if I have any hope of saving him,” Narcissa responded, her voice soft but words hard.

Hermione looked to Severus taking in the tight set of his face. Lifting her fingers she ran them over the sharp plane of his jaw, tracing his full lips, and running one down the bridge of his long nose. Every feature was large and harsh but beautifully worked together on him. His eyes were cold as he looked at her, deep within his occlusion. Massaging the crease between his eyes she smiled knowing exactly how that wrinkle came to be in her time. As her fingers slid back down his face, Severus captured the tip of one in his mouth, nipping at the pad, as he raised an eyebrow at her. That shiver that slithered down her spine at the contact was not lost to him as he pushed into her mind, _If you wish to have me like this after, you have it angel_. The ghost of his hand brushed along her mind in affection before he released her finger looking forward again.

“Do you really think all of this is necessary? You’ve been to several meetings now Severus,” Hermione asked. “How is this one any different?”

“You didn’t tell her?” Cissy asked, her eyes widening just a bit in surprise.

“No, because she would have refused had she known what Dumbledore wants of us in exchange,” Severus replied, his voice cool but seductive as he caressed each syllable. This was the voice that in her own time made her squirm in her seat during lectures, the one that made her skin hot, and beg for his touch. She was going to be screwed in the best of ways, once home in her own time. 

“What does he want? He doesn’t know about the-”

“No,” Severus cut off sharply. “And he cannot know about it till the last possible moment because whatever it is, the old man will want it, and I’ll be as good as dead when I can’t produce it for the Dark Lord. I will not wait seventeen years for you, just to die when I finally get you back.” Fully facing her, Severus cupped her cheeks bringing her eyes to look into his as he stressed his next words, “I only trust the Order as far as they trust me, and given what he’s asking for that’s not at all. We are all disposable to both sides, _never_ forget that angel. This meeting is for as much mine and Cissy’s protection as it is for yours, Nova’s, and Draco's. Do not think for a moment that because the Order is on the side of light that they will not do as the mutt did and trade you for Potter’s spawn.” His thumb stroked over her cheekbone trying to soften the blow of his hard words, but Hermione knew he was right, and that was a bitter potion to swallow. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before guiding her hand to rest on his thigh, resuming his impression of a statue. 

A short moment later, Dumbledore breezed into the room, shimmering green blue robes swishing around his ankles. “Hello Miss Granger,” he greeted in a warm and friendly tone nodding his head to her. “Professor,” her soft reply came feeling Severus’s muscle tense even more under her hand. 

“That hasn’t been her name for some time now,” Severus said coolly.

“Of course, Severus forgive me,” he said, not correcting his address of Hermione. “And Lady Malfoy, how does the day find you? It was rather a shock when Miss Granger and Severus contacted me wanting to add you to today’s meeting. I was not aware of your affiliation with the light.”

“Affiliation and ability are two separate matters,” Narcissa commented her distaste for the man unmasked.

“Let’s cut with the pleasantries, shall we? There are no blinded Gryffindors here for you to stand on ceremony for Albus,” Severus said looking unafraid into the headmaster’s eyes, daring him to attempt penetrating his mind.

“Very well then Severus. With Miss Granger’s fast approaching departure from this time, there is no way to guarantee your allegiance to the Order. After all, she is only seventeen, what is to keep you from going back to Tom when the fickle heart of youth changes when faced with a near twenty year age difference and parenthood?” Dumbledore asked with an easy air as though he hadn’t just intentionally landed a blow on Severus.

“Excuse me, sir,” Hermione snapped her eyes dancing with fire, her nails digging into Severus’s leg as she tried to leash her anger. “But I feel the more pertinent question is what is to keep _you_ , from allowing members of the Order to sell out your spy in a fit of petty school rivalries? Or is that treatment only given to his wife, because frankly, the only one in this room that cannot be trusted is you considering your blatant mistreatment of Slytherins and those with whom they associate. And as my husband has already informed you, it is no longer Miss Granger.”

Hermione felt Severus’s fingers ghost along her spine, soothing her ire. Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath and held it to calm herself. Releasing it slowly, she loosened her grip on his thigh smoothing the creases she placed in the wool of his trousers.

_Fiery little angel,_ he murmured into her mind, making her release her anger just a fraction more. _If I’m bringing the Death Eater to bed tonight, you should bring the avenging angel._

As his words ignited a different fire within her, she began to feel a faint push along her walls, seeking the door that led into the library of her mind.

“Get the fuck out of her head right now Albus or we are done here,” he seethed making Narcissa’s mask slip as anger flickered across her face at Severus’s words. “Hermione and the baby are completely off limits to you. I did not turn my back on the Dark Lord just to have another master seek to use her and my child as leverage against me. Your Order is lucky enough as it is that after Black’s stunt I didn’t leverage an attack against you all as a whole and take her far away from England.”

“My apologies Hermione,” the headmaster said with a dip of his head as though he found the whole thing amusing. “Now Mrs. Malfoy why are you here?” He asked, turning his own mask to Narcissa.

“It has come to my attention that in seventeen years you are _still_ leaving the children in the house of Salazar Slytherin, to fend for themselves. Writing off scared eleven year olds as unworthy of your protection making them ripe for the Dark Lord’s army. I will not allow my son to fall into the same trap that ensnared Severus.” Though her voice remained level and calm, the bite and anger were clear in her choice of words. It was clear to see that while Cissy was a snake, she protected her cubs with a fierceness to rival any lion. 

“What do you want from them?” Hermione asked her mind beginning to fit the pieces together and hoping that it was not what the picture was painting.

“Simple, I wish for each of them to undertake an Unbreakable Vow, swearing allegiance to the Order. In the case of Severus, the only thing keeping him loyal to the Order right now is your presence. Once you are gone there is nothing to hold his commitment in place. He has already stated as much that if harm were to come to you he would turn on us, and as is the nature to his house there needs to be a way to keep him from choosing self-preservation over the greater good.”

“You cannot be serious?” Hermione yelled. “Severus has every reason to not trust you, and yet he is here and has been here for months feeding you actionable information in the exchange for mine and the baby’s safety. Safety that you can’t even guarantee or did you forget that it was because of Sirius Black, that my baby nearly died at the hands of the Lestranges and Crouch?”

_Angel we have already agreed to it, trust us._

Hermione looked at her husband, the fire leaving her eyes immediately knowing she wouldn’t be able to change his mind. Severus had always told her he would do anything and everything to keep her protected and agreeing to the outrageous terms Dumbledore would no doubt set fell into that promise.

_I don’t like this, but I do trust you_ , she whispered into his mind, her phantom lips following her words inside his head. 

“Only with the conditions that my son will be protected upon his defection as a Death Eater, that you will have him exonerated of any crimes when the war is over, and that he is to never be brought into a Vow with you, ” Narcissa demanded her eyes iced over. 

“Nothing for you or your husband?”

“No, because if my son becomes a soldier of the Dark Lord, my husband will have failed me in a way that cannot be repaired,” she stated matter of factly. “As for me, I don’t need you to keep me safe.”

“So be it,” Dumbledore agreed, clasping her arm as Severus’s wand began to lick the ropes of the vow onto their skin sealing Cissy’s fate with the headmaster. “And you Severus?” He asked after his Vow with Narcissa was completed.

“I will faithfully serve you in my capacity as a spy, carrying through your orders provided they do not put me at risk of death by the hands of the Dark Lord, his followers, or your followers. I will do this in exchange for your sworn protection of my wife both before and after her time travel and for the protection of our daughter prior to and following her birth, both till the war ends. The moment harm comes to either of them due to some attack made by the Dark Lord, his followers, or anyone in the Order this Vow will be null and void and I will be free to choose for myself whom I will serve.”

Hermione was in awe of her husband as the ropes of his Vow to Dumbledore burned into his skin. He had crafted exactly what Dumbledore would want to hear and yet left himself a loophole so large Severus would be free of the vow before the end of her second year of school if not during her first. He had known the headmaster wanted minimal details of the future when she had arrived and by her own admission that her life had been at risk since she began her association as Harry’s friend. The silver tongue of her Slytherin husband was most impressive. He had gotten exactly what he wanted from the deal while leading Dumbledore to believe he was coming out on top. 

“Well Miss Granger, it has been nice seeing you today. I will see you again in a little over seventeen years. I must be getting back to the castle now, it is Christmas Eve after all. Severus, Narcissa I will be in touch after the New Year,” Dumbledore said with a tip of his head, before disappearing out of the room. 

“Well that was enjoyable,” Cissy said, her tone saying it was anything but. “I’m off to the manor so that I can get ready for the ball. When you are no longer dead, you will have to attend, Hermione,” she said, kissing her cheek before Severus helped her to stand, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace for her. 

“Merry Christmas Cissy, we will see you in a couple of days,” Severus said, his voice still deep and slow as he guided her in calling for her home.

Severus stalked back over to Hermione, the predator in him seeking her out as his prey. Bringing her to standing as he caged her back to his front, he ran his hands up the sides of her thighs, slowly lifting the fluttering hem of her midnight blue sweater dress. “You’re brilliant Severus. Truly the smartest man I have ever met,” she said, her voice getting heavy with lust as she felt the rough scrape of his skin along hers. 

“How long after you start school will I still be bound by the Vow?” He questioned his silken voice sliding over her body igniting a flame in her blood.

“The eighth of May in my second year at the absolute latest,” she said her voice hitching as his palm grazed her core.

“No panties and wet already angel? What am I going to do with you?” Severus purred against her neck, before running his tongue along her pulse, sucking the beating vein into his mouth.

“Take me home and fuck me, I would think. It would be a shame to let it go to waste after all,” she whispered in her lust thickened voice.

Severus released her neck and removed his hand from between her thighs making her whimper at the loss as he took her small hand within his, leading her to the floo. “I will never tire of that desperate sound you make when I’m not touching you, angel,” he caressed as he tossed more powder into the fire making the emerald green flames appear in the hearth. Leading Hermione in he called for Spinner’s End and they were spinning up the chimney and stepping out into their kitchen a moment later. 

Severus gripped her bottom as he began kissing her, devouring her mouth as he backed her into the counter. A sigh left her as he used his grip on her to grind her core against the hard length of him. He lightly thrusted up into her, before releasing his hold on her bottom, once more gliding his hands up and under her dress. The fabric bunched in his hands as Severus moved it up her body, his obsidian eyes tracking each section of exposed skin. Hermione lifted her arms up as he tugged the dress from her body casting it to the floor.

She allowed her head to fall back, as he started kissing his way from her jaw, down her neck, running his tongue over the swells of her breasts before releasing the heavy weights from the confines of her bra. “Severus,” she breathed as his lips closed over her nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive peak, making it firm and erect in his mouth. She moaned at the pop his mouth made upon releasing it to move to the other, his hand massaging the globe his lips abandoned. 

Bringing her hands up his chest, Hermione began to work his suit jacket from his body, allowing it to fall to the floor, as she went for the buttons on his shirt. The erotic pop filled the kitchen again as he released her other nipple and brought his mouth back to hers, his tongue taking no prisoners as it delved into her mouth, circling her own. Moaning at the invasion of her mouth, she ran her fingers over the dips of his lightly defined muscles, on her quest for his belt.

As she worked the buckle loose, Severus bit her lower lip before stepping back from her. Again the desperate whimper of protest fell from her lips at the loss of his attention. “Patience angel,” he purred in sinful promise. Turning away from her, he grabbed one of the new kitchen chairs and placed it beside her. Running his tongue between her breasts, he made a wet path under one of the swells and down the side of her body, coming to his knees as he sucked at her rounded hip. 

Hermione’s body was hot at the anticipation of his mouth on her core, her breaths coming in shallow pants as her fingers dug into the edge of the counter. Her eyes stayed transfixed on the path his tongue worked, her legs beginning to shake as he neared the place she desperately wanted him. One of his large hands ran down the back of her thigh, circling her knee, before grabbing the zipper of her boot, the snick of the metal sliding down her leg as he slid it off her foot. 

Her moan was loud and needy as he lifted her leg onto the chair he placed beside her, his fingers now trailing from her ankle up the inside of her leg. The leg supporting her weight on the ground began to buckle as placed his mouth on her inner thigh leaving wet kisses along the sensitive skin. His other hand nudged her leg wider before gripping her hip to keep her steady.

Hermione was a panting mess as she began to plead with Severus to move his mouth where she desperately needed it. “Please Severus,” she breathed. “I need you.”

“You have me, angel,” he teased as he nipped at the joint, so close yet so far away.

“You know what I mean,” she whined her hips bucking as he breathed on her mound before licking his way across her pelvic bone. 

“No, I don’t. Tell me,” he dared in a silken purr.

Hermione released her hold on the counter and gripped his hair by the roots and forced his fathomless eyes to look into hers. “Fucking lick me till I come on your mouth Severus,” she ordered too far gone with need to care about being embarrassed by her words.

Severus growled at her command, his hand running over her folds just before his mouth latched onto her, his tongue diving into her core. Hermione screamed out as he kissed and licked at her opening, her hips rolling down onto his mouth, riding his face. 

She loosened her hold on his hair but kept her fingers tangled in the strands petting him as he worked her to orgasm. “Severus!” She yelled as he moved his tongue to the bundle of nerves at her apex, circling it and sucking it into his mouth. “Fuck… Yes… More…” she urged as he sank a finger into her channel, teasing at her walls. 

The pressure deep in her core was rapidly building within her, her hips beginning to thrust onto his face and her walls gripping his finger deeper into her as she chased the release he was bringing her. “Fuck my face, Hermione,” he ordered the vibrations of his words, teasing her bud even more, making the pressure increase. 

Severus added a second finger, creating more stimulation on her front wall as he resumed his tongue lashings on her bud. Her nails scraped across his scalp as she brought him closer to her, forcing more contact between his mouth and the greedy pleasure spot between her thighs. As he grazed his teeth along the sensitive spot, the pressure in her exploded, making her scream his name into the empty kitchen as his tongue replaced his fingers licking up the orgasm that flowed from her core.

Before her senses fully returned to her, Severus was lowering her leg and spinning her body to face the counter. He canted her hips, the head of his length nudging her opening, before he thrusted in, his hands holding her hips in a punishing grip. 

“So fucking tight,” he groaned as he pumped into her at a merciless pace. 

One of his large hands slid up her back, grabbing hold of her hair, twisting it around his hand, before he tugged on it making her back arch and neck pull towards him, as he leaned over her more, further plunging into her channel. 

His teeth sinking into the spot where her shoulder and neck meet, made Hermione moan, her body once more getting ready to hurtle to orgasm. She began pushing back into him, meeting the relentless pace he set for his cock, her fingers finding their way to the bundle of nerves, as she worked it through the sensitivity, forcing more pleasure onto it.

“You fucking own me witch,” he growled into her ear, making her turn her face to meet his lips with hers, kissing him as furiously as he fucked her, her tongue plundering his mouth in tandem with his cock inside. “I love you, Severus,” she groaned.

Their flesh slapped against each other in an erotic beat, their moans and pants a seductive rhythm that further pushed Hermione to the edge. “I’m close,” she mewed as she met his thrusts and her fingers circled her hardened bud. 

Severus let go of her hair replacing his hand on her hip, his fingertips digging deep into the muscle as he canted her hips further out, thrusting into her with abandon. “Then you better fucking milk my cock when you come angel,” he ordered. 

“SEVERUS!” She screamed as his words pushed her body over the edge and her vision went white. Her core gripped his length refusing his exit as his hip stuttered against her bottom, his release attacking her walls. 

Severus released her hips, one arm coming to cage around her pelvis, the other under her breasts, as he kissed across her shoulder, coming to soothe the bite he left on her. “I love you too Hermione,” he whispered, slipping from her before lowering them into the chair. “You mean everything to me.”


	49. All I Want for Christmas is You - The Girl and The Dreamcatcher

Severus’s chin rested on Hermione’s shoulder, as his labored breathing began to cool the sweat along her skin. His arms kept her trapped tightly against his partially clothed form, his heart thundering against her back as she reached an arm behind her to run her fingers through the dark strands of his hair. She kissed the side of his face before tilting her head onto his, melting into his possessive embrace.

There were fifteen and a half days left till her departure and though he hadn’t allowed it to show, she knew Severus had been cut to the quick by Dumbledore’s words. Even without seeing into his mind, the headmaster had plucked her husband’s greatest insecurity about their future from within him and wielded it against him as a power play. The manipulative wizard even went as far as to purposely distance her from her husband by refusing to address her by her married title whether he knew the correct last name or not. 

As he calmed against her, his emotions and thoughts rapidly darted across her mind, too fast to read or glean a full understanding of, but clear enough that her heart fissured all the more at the thought of leaving him. There was sorrow, anger, fear, and desperation, but fighting against it all was a shining devotion and a flicker of hope. He had spent every day for the last year making a lifetime of memories with her and Hermione once more promised herself to spend every day upon her return to him, making up for all the ones they had to spend apart from one another. 

“Severus, nothing can ever change the way I feel about you. What nobody seems to understand, you included, is I knew exactly what I was getting into with you when all this started. I knew you were a Death Eater, I knew you would become a spy, and I knew how harsh and cruel your double life would make you. I knew all of this and still chose this life with you, as hard and complicated as it has been and will be, I still chose it and I will always choose it. There could never be anyone else for me but you,” Hermione assured, beseeching him to accept his words and allow them to soothe his worried mind. 

“I’m going to be old angel,” he gruffed his full lip pouting. “Thirty-seven hard years to your soft seventeen.”

“Nearly twenty when all the time travel is said and done,” she corrected. “Twenty and as big as a beached whale with your giant sized daughter growing in me. Again though Severus I already know what you look like it isn’t a surprise to me. And as beautiful as I find you now, you are devastatingly handsome to me then.”

Turning to straddle his open wool trousers, Hermione cupped his face and looked into his eyes. The black depths of them were one of the many physical features she loved. No matter the time she was in, she could lose herself looking into the shining obsidian orbs, falling under his silent spell. After all this time Severus still had no idea what he could do to her with just a simple look. Everyone around them said she had tamed the devil within, leashed him, and made him come to heel, but no one saw the way Severus owned her body and soul, binding her to him just as tightly as she had done to him. 

Pulling forth the memory of the last time she saw him before falling back in time, she allowed Severus a glimpse of the man he would become and just how much he had affected her before she even met his younger self.

_Hermione sat at the table she shared with Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Snape’s voice washing over her, the silken caress of his slow speech, touching her skin and making it warm. It had spread like wildfire through the school how he was already on the warpath this morning forcing the students into submission. She fought her own inclination to try and impress him with her knowledge hoping to finally garner his positive attention and instead focused on her and the Half-Blood Prince’s notes for the time travel spell._

_She ran her calculations for errors once more and checked her carefully chosen words running them against the theories of the brilliant mind that had rewritten the entire text of_ Advance Potions Making _. Hermione would admit only to herself just how enamored she had become with the author of the written annotations. Her obsession with the unknown author was only rivaled by that of the dark professor that prowled the classroom before her, the darkness of both calling to her like a siren._

_Hermione had become so lost in her thoughts of the potential for the spell and the cruel beauty of her professor, that she hadn’t noticed Harry attempting to get her attention before it was too late. The large and graceful hands of Professor Snape slammed onto their table, caging her in between his unyielding arms. Her hazel eyes snapped up and immediately were sucked into the fathomless depths of his obsidian eyes. Her core clenched as he leaned closer to her, his voice a quiet calm that sent fear through students and Death Eaters alike but ignited a fire only he could extinguish in her, as he asked, “Miss Granger, do you find yourself so well versed in the subject matter, you no longer need to pay attention in my class?”_

_His warm breath licked across her skin heating her cheeks, the flush rapidly climbing down her neck and spreading across her breasts. The wet warmth that came with the fantasies she harbored of him late at night, stroking herself to climax seeing him in her mind's eye, pooled between her legs now being so close in his orbit, having the whole of his attention rest upon her. Hermione’s mouth had gone dry, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she tried and failed to answer him. She was transfixed as his gaze glanced down tracking the movement of her tongue before coming back to rest upon her eyes once more._

_Professor Snape’s eyes had been cold and shuttered just a moment before and now the impossible seemed to begin to burn within him. A spark of a slow building fire lit his eyes from within. Rational thought was leaving her mind as she registered the look to be one of desire. It couldn’t possibly be true and yet there it was making her body fire up all the more knowing that look was in reaction to her._

_Her professor’s head snapped up, his body quickly stepping away from the table allowing the cool air of the castle to flood between them once again as he addressed the class. “On my desk Monday, forty-eight…”_

Hermione tucked the memory back away within a book especially for the Professor who haunted her teenage fantasies, slipping it back onto the shelf of her mind. “Nineteen or thirty-seven Severus, you own me. I’ve been yours for far longer than you think.”

His lips crashed onto hers, his hand threading through the thick waves of her hair, drawing her mouth closer to his own. Her hands left his face, circling around his neck to twine the ends of his hair between her fingers as she opened to his kiss, melting into him. Pulling back from the passion filled ministrations of his lips and tongue, Hermione rested her forehead to his her breath stolen as she vowed, “Always.”

Standing up, Hermione pulled his neglected shirt from him, wrapping it around herself, as she picked up her wand to expand the fabric to button over their baby, vanishing their discarded clothes to the upstairs hamper. Placing her small hand within his large one she gave a tug asking him to stand and follow her. She led Severus up the stairs to their room, devastating him of his trousers and shoes, before pushing him down onto the bed. Releasing the button keeping his shirt closed around her she allowed it to fall off her body as she came to straddle him on the bed.

Hermione gripped his half hard length in her hand, squeezing the base before running it up to the tip capturing the liquid that wept out before twisting her wrist over the head and pumping back down. She continued working his length harder, making Severus groan at the attention, his abdominals visibly contracted at the pleasure she lavished upon his member.

As he became fully erect and engorged, Hermione lifted herself up, guiding him into her wet channel. Sinking down on him, she began to slowly ride him, flowing her love and devotion into him from where they were joined physically and mentally. Even if it took their whole lives, she would banish every doubt he harbored about his worthiness to her and their daughter.

_______________

Christmas morning came bright and early for Severus, as he nuzzled his face into the mass of hair belonging to his angel. Placing a soft kiss on her cheek and caressing the swell of their daughter, he slowly slipped from the bed, making his way to the bathroom. Silencing the area around him, he stepped into the shower.

He leaned his head against the wall, arms raised above him, as the hot water washed over him, the heat prickling the sensitive scars along his back. Hermione was everything he could ever hope to have in a wife, their daughter the greatest treasure she would ever give him. However the day before his latest master’s words had cut through his defenses, sinking their insidious claws into the farthest reaches of his mind where he hid his fears about their future. To lose her love and affection would destroy him just as surely as the hours he spent thinking she was lost forever had. 

Always there to pull him back from the abyss though was his angel. She gave him, his first and probably only glimpse into her time. Upon seeing himself, Severus was stricken at just how much the next seventeen years would age him, the firm crease between his brow and the slightest start of crinkling around his eyes. He had only a moment though to evaluate himself before he was fully immersed inside her own mind within the memory.

Unlike viewing the scene through a pensieve or when his memories accidentally bled into her mind, he was not a silent observer to the past. He experienced everything she did as it had happened to her. Severus felt the rush of blood, the heating of her skin, the delicious desire slipping from her core. His older self was capable of arousing her with merely his voice and presence.

The truly startling part for him though was how captivated she was thinking of the unknown author of the annotated _Advanced Potions Making_ , and how even the dark spells of his creation layered throughout the margins still called her to their maker. His harsh older self cloaked in the darkness called to her as well. The darkness he thrived within calling to her shining light, and even before she knew just what she meant to him she was answering it, making his defenses crumble. On the other side of thirty and, nearly two decades as a double agent, and still Hermione easily brought his walls crashing down to allow her entry. 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Severus scrubbed at his hair and body with the bergamot and amber scented gel he had created. The scent had just been a test but seeing how deeply Hermione always inhaled around him, he kept the new scent making it his signature. Turning off the taps, he wrapped a towel around his hips, going to the steamed over mirror to shave before dressing. Leaning out of the bathroom he checked the clock hoping his deep musings hadn’t eaten up too much of his time. He hated to leave his angel, but he had to go see her today, it had been too long. 

Severus pulled on one of his standard pairs of black denims, with a thicker woven long sleeve shirt, fastening a silver kinetic watch onto his wrist. Spelling his hair dry and full of body, without the greasiness that always came within hours of showering he headed out of the closet, once more kissing his sleeping angel and cherub before heading out of the room and downstairs. Shrugging into his coat, he pocketed his wand and headed out into the cold December morning. 

He set a fast pace down the streets of Cokeworth, cutting through the park where he had met Lily more than ten years ago. Heading over several more blocks he came upon the wrought iron gate that enclosed Cokeworth’s depressed cemetery where he had lain his mother to rest. Slowing his gait, he walked along the worn paved path, snaking further into the somber silence. Seeing the giant weeping willow he turned off the path and delicately made his way around the resting souls to his mother’s coveted plot under the tree. 

Severus had hated her being so far away while he finished school and lived with Narcissa, but he knew he would always come back to the hell hole that bred him, due to its familiarity and wanted her near. Checking that he was alone, he pulled out his wand clearing the frost that coated the dormant grass before sitting down. Conjuring a bundle of purple hyacinths, he rested them against her headstone, vanishing the dried bouquet from his last visit. 

“Merry Christmas mam,” he greeted brushing frost from her headstone. “I’m sorry it’s been so long. Hermione has been unwell and I haven’t wanted to leave her. She goes home soon and then I won’t see her for quite a while. Once she’s back though I’ll bring her to meet you.” Draping his arms over his bent knees he made himself comfortable for his visit.

“Well since I was here in October we found out your little grand-cygnet is a girl, Nova Stella Prince… I know your family disowned you and would have hated my angel’s muggle heritage but given the other option of Snape… Well you understand why I don’t want them associated with Tobias. It will also provide the safety and anonymity I need to keep my girls safe in the future.

“It was a bit traumatic leading into finding out our baby was a girl and is why Hermione has been unwell, but mother and child are safe and healthy now. I unintentionally put them in harm’s way and very nearly paid for it with their lives. I haven’t been that terrified and angry since Tobias took you from me. Had it not been for Cissy I would have failed them like I failed you.

“How did you do it, mam? Nova isn’t even here yet and already I am consumed day and night with fear for her safety. I guess you would tell me that’s part of being a parent huh? Anyways she is going to have as beautiful of a soul as her angelic mother, I just know it. I should get back to my girls now… I’m still so sorry I couldn’t keep you safe. I’ll always carry the guilt of my failure.” Standing up Severus placed a current photo of him kneeling before Hermione kissing their baby in silhouette next to the flowers. “I love you, mummy,” he murmured before leaving. 

Quickly retracing his path, Severus made his way back to Spinner’s End. Shrugging out of his coat, he hung it back up before unlacing his boots and stepping out of them. Checking the library and living room, he went into the kitchen to begin cooking. He had struck a bargain with Tippy allowing this disgrace upon her title of house elf to be ignored if he allowed her to prepare a full Christmas roast for dinner even if it would just be him, Hermione, and the elf. 

Pushing up his sleeves, Severus began grinding and seasoning sausage, casing it, before tossing them into a heated skillet to fry while he measured and mixed the pancake batter. Ladling the batter onto the griddle, he washed a mix of berries setting them aside in the sink as he set to slicing oranges and juicing grapefruits before flipping the pancakes. Floating a boat of syrup over the stove to warm, he mixed together several flavored butters, before beginning to arrange most everything on a platter, a small plate set aside and decorated in food to be delivered to Tippy before he went upstairs. 

Knocking on the door to her room, Severus waited for the little elf to open the door. “Merry Christmas Tippy,” he greeted ruffling the bow between her bat like ears before handing her the plate. Tippy’s large eyes went impossibly wide as she accepted the plate, the bossy elf for once flabbergasted as he winked at her. “See you later,” he called floating the tray of food behind him as he left the kitchen. 

Severus sent the tray to his nightstand as he went to replace his clothes in the closet. Slipping back into the bed, he began kissing Hermione’s exposed shoulder and neck, lightly stimulating her nipples with his fingers to wake her. “Mhmm…” she moaned sleepily as her breasts jutted forward for more attention. Chuckling to himself he flicked his wand over the food for it to keep till he had thoroughly woken her. 

Fitting her body against his, Severus began to roll Hermione’s nipple between his fingers making the dusty pink flesh pucker and harden. Her bare bottom pushed into his swelling erection as her back arched thrusting the large globes of her breasts further into his hands. Sliding his arm under her body he began the same process on her other nipple, his left hand ghosting over her body as it traveled to the mound between her thighs.

His fingers spread apart her folds, his middle one running up her slit collecting her wetness before circling the little bundle of pleasure. “Severus,” her sleep and lust heavy voice called out, making his cock twitch where it was nestled along her bottom. “Merry Christmas angel,” he purred in her ear before sinking a finger into her warm channel as his mouth sucked the sensitive flesh of her neck into his mouth. 

Hermione hooked a leg over the top of his, making his fingers further sink into her wet core, the palm of his hand providing friction to her hidden bud. “Yes,” she sighed as she turned her head in search of his mouth. Her tongue darted out, tracing the seam of his lips seeking entrance. All too happy to comply, Severus sucked the muscle into his mouth for a moment before opening to her, for a deep kiss. 

Her hips rolled against his hand as she moaned into the kiss, her bottom grinding along his hard length. Her hand reached behind her gripping his cock into her small fist making him groan into her mouth as she began working him in time with his pumping fingers. “In,” she panted against his lips as her walls began a rhythm of clenching around his fingers, the tissue starting to swell with her building pleasure. 

Severus slowly removed his fingers, placing long firm strokes against her front wall on his retreat making her keen with need. He ran her desire over his member before fisting it and guiding the head to her opening. Nudging his way in, he began to slowly rock his hips into her, sinking a bit more with each thrust. 

His hand left her breast to sweep her hair off her face as he tucked her closer into him, his other coming to use the remaining lubrication she created on her apex, working the bud stiff, making her needy and wanton against him. Severus groaned against her neck as he watched her hands come up to begin massaging her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. 

He rocked in and out of her slowly, the hot walls of her channel, greedily gripping him to keep her filled. Her walls fluttered around him as she began to pant more, the room filling with the sounds of her sighs and moans. Picking up the pace of his fingers and hips, she began matching his thrusts, making him groan as more hot liquid spilled from her. 

Small shots of electricity danced along his spine as his sack began to bounce and rise with his impending release. 

“Severus,” she purred into the room the thick lust in her voice a sound he would have forever seared into his memory. 

“Yes, angel?” He grunted as her walls tighten more around his cock.

“More,” she whined, her mind half gone in pleasure. 

Pulling from her and laying against the pillows, he gripped her hips as she lowered on top of him, her desperate channel sucking him back in, in a vice grip. “Yes!” Hermione yelled as she sank fully onto him. Severus watched transfixed as she bounced on top of him, her enlarged breasts jiggling in his face, tempting him to latch on to one. Snaking one hand around to her lower back, he leaned forward as his other hand cupped the tempting mass, his lips sealing around her, sucking and licking at her nipple. 

His name fell from her lips as she worked faster grinding against his pelvic bone every time she filled herself with his length. Moving to her other breast, the sound of her flesh slapping down on him, sent a bolt of lightning into his abdomen as his bollocks drew up tighter against him. Lavishing her other nipple, Severus began thrusting up into her feeling himself fill with his coming release. “Harder,” she demanded as her rhythm began to fade in her desperate race for orgasm. Moving a pillow into position, he pulled her close, keeping a leg firmly in place against his hip as he rolled her onto her back. Spreading her thighs wide he leaned back as he began to furiously pound into her making her scream and cry into the room. 

Grabbing her hand to work at her apex his eyes locked on to the spot where his cock disappeared into her channel watching himself own her body. Her moans echoed around him, making him growl out with pride at the pleasure he brought her. “YES!” She screamed as her walls choked his cock, her orgasm flooding around him and spilling down to his sack. A few more hard stuttered thrusts had her name ripping from his throat as he marked her core for his own. 

Gripping her leg to his hip he rolled them to their sides as they struggled to regain their breathing. “Merry Christmas,” Hermione panted smiling at him, her eyes blown wide from release. Chuckling he leaned forward kissing her forehead. “I was just trying to wake you for breakfast,” he said eyes dancing with mirth. 

“This was much better,” she declared running her fingers over his chest. “However after that, I definitely need to eat,” she laughed.

Waving a hand behind him, Severus floated the tray over to them, as he slipped his softening cock from her making Hermione whimper at the loss. “Later,” he promised, positioning the pillows for them to sit up with. He leaned back onto the fluffy mound and his angel came to cradle between his legs snuggling against him. Dropping a hand to her belly as they began to eat, he wished for the moment to never end. 

“Oh, it’s Christmas morning,” Hermione stated quickly flicking her wrist at the nightstand.

“Yes angel, I think we established that,” he teased.

“Don’t be an arse Severus,” she chided as two wrapped presents came to rest beside her on the bed.

“Good I’m not the only one that broke the no gift rule,” he said with excitement as he summoned his own wrapped present from the closet. 

“I’m first,” Hermione quickly declared, thrusting the two green and gold wrapped presents before him. “Go on,” she urged with excitement dancing in her eyes.

Severus started peeling back the tape on a wide rectangular package, trying not to show how much it was affecting him to receive a present from her. Growing up there had never been enough money for gifts, his mom usually bestowing him with another old textbook to hide in his room and study when Tobias wasn’t home. The first year he had ever received a Christmas present had been before the holiday break in his first year at Hogwarts. Knowing that even at elven he would be too proud to accept her help, Narcissa had waited for Christmas to come to gift him a full wardrobe of brand new school robes and uniforms, along with a small copper cauldron because she said he wouldn’t be able to become a master without a variety at his disposal. Thus began her tradition of buying him new clothes and robes, potion supplies and ingredients, and books for studying for a mastery at Christmas and his birthday through his fifth year. After moving in with her and Luc, clothes and gifts would just begin to randomly appear in the suite of rooms she gave him and continued to appear in his dorm at Hogwarts, Cissy telling him it was the price he had to pay to live with her.

Peeling the paper away he found a midnight blue spiral bound album, with a gold calligraphy engraving in the center reading, _Prince Family Memories est 1979_. “A few months ago when our magics were still adjusting from the binding, I accidentally unlocked your drawer. Being a nosy Gryffindor I looked inside and saw all the photos you had been taking since I moved in. I wanted you to have somewhere to keep them all. The album will expand as needed so it’ll grow to hold a whole lifetime of memories for us.”

Severus’s throat was tight as he slowly flipped through the pages each housing a moving photograph or two of them together or the secret photos he took of her or her own secret stash of photos of him he had been unaware of till now.

_I love it,_ he whispered through their connection too afraid his voice would betray him if he spoke allowed. _It’s perfect angel, thank you_.

Hermione beamed up at him as he looked away from the album to kiss her. “I enchanted it so the photographs and the pages won’t fade with time, it’s also water and fireproof, and can be sealed closed so only we can open it and the cover made to appear blank so you can keep out in the open but not risk anyone you don’t trust seeing it.”

_Fucking Salazar what did I do to deserve her,_ he wondered as she began pushing the other gift towards him. _Fuck I don’t think I can take another gift like this one._

Starting the same methodical removal of the paper, Hermione was practically vibrating with glee as he removed the shinny wrappings to reveal a textured green box in the same color of the paper with gold trim along the edges. Studying it, there was no keyhole or hinges indicating how to open the box. “Is it a very large paperweight for all the essays I’ll be grading in the future?” He quipped.

“No,” she laughed, removing his wedding band and placing it in the center of the box. As the two connected, the lid glowed brightly before dissolving away, his wedding band left floating. “Impressive,” he murmured, peeking inside. At least three dozen envelopes, possibly more, were nestled inside the box all with his name scrawled across the front with a date beneath. Picking the first one up it read, _Severus January 9, 1980_ , he went to remove the seal only for it to lightly burn his fingers. Dropping it into the box he brought the reddened finger to his mouth to soothe looking at his angel in confusion.

“They’ve all been spelled so that you cannot open them till the day inscribed. I know you could easily take the enchantment off, but I'm trusting you to not do that. That one you won’t be able to open till after I leave but the others are fair game at midnight of the day they are labeled with. I’m going to miss seventeen birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmases. I had to be sure you had something for each one till I’m back and we can properly celebrate. I think that may be the weirdest thing to come of all of this. It’ll be no more than twenty minutes of passed time for myself but when it’s over we will have been married for seventeen years. The first anniversary I get to celebrate with you will actually be our _eighteenth_ ,” she rambled.

Leaning over Severus silenced her with a deep kiss pushing the platter of food and his gifts away from them as he brought her across his lap. Sighing against her mouth he whispered, “I love you, angel. You are perfect.” He felt Hermione’s fingers wipe at his cheek and it was only then he realized he lost the battle with not letting his emotion overtake him.

“I love you too Severus, but I’m only perfect in your eyes.”

“That’s all that fucking matters to me. Anyone who doesn’t see how pure you are isn’t worth shite.” Holding out a hand he summoned the small box he had for her and brought it between them to give to her. Severus watched her small hands remove the deep purple bow that wrapped around the blueish green box. Removing the lid, she took out the small black velvet box, prying it open. “Severus they’re beautiful,” she sighed, removing the earrings to fasten them into her lobes.

Looking at her ring she said, “They’re a perfect match.”

“There wasn’t a lot to go off of as far as what you could keep on you for your twenty minutes long trip but the earrings wouldn’t interfere and you’ll be able to openly wear them once you are back,” he explained. Severus knew it was more than a bit territorial but nothing he had given her from her wedding rings to Nova, could be openly displayed when she returned. She would regularly lament about having to hide their marriage like it was a dirty secret so he went back to his vault and got the matching earrings to appease them both. 

“Thank you, Severus, this is perfect. Now I don’t have to hide you,” she said kissing him, her lips wet with her own tears. 

He circled his arms around her pulling her body as close to his as Nova was allowing these days, dreading the clock that was rapidly ticking down the time, till they were taken away from him. A year of loving and living with his angel had not been nearly enough time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Purple hyacinths mean sorrow, I am deeply sorry, please forgive me.


	50. El Beso del Final - Christina Aguilera

_January 1980_

Severus watched Hermione agitatedly waddle back and forth in the living room, chewing on her lip. Every few rotations she would stop in front of him and look into his eyes, her mouth opening to speak, only to snap it shut and began wearing a hole into the floor once more. “Angel, would you like to at least give me _some_ idea as to what you are debating with yourself about?” He asked casually resting his chin on atop his threaded fingers.

“No, because if I do you’ll influence me one way or the other,” she said changing her abused lip for the side of her thumb.

“Well yes, that’s generally the idea of discussing a dilemma with someone to get influence one way or the other,” he chuckled.

“Shut it, Severus,” she snapped facing him once more, a deep breath huffing out of her mouth, before again walking and debating inside her mind.

Smirking at her, he raised his hands in surrender, leaning back into the armchair and spreading his legs wide to get comfortable. They had been at this for nearly an hour now. His angel had been a whirlwind, preparing her things for her to leave tomorrow afternoon and in the middle of checking the preservation charms on her copied memories, she looked at him and began muttering about if she should risk it or not. The thought process of her mind demanded her full attention leaving her memory project for the Potter spawn abandoned as she began her laps around the sofa. 

Stopping once more before him, Hermione squared her shoulders as stepped between his legs, making a firm decision. “I can’t do it.”

“Then don’t, whatever it is it’ll be okay angel,” he assured her.

“No Severus, I meant that I can’t leave you blind. I’ve told you about Pettigrew and Black and Harry’s parents but I can’t leave you unprepared for what else is to come, you need to know.”

Severus reached out to pull her closer to him, lowering her into his lap. As she tucked her feet between the cushion and armrest, he wrapped himself around her, pulling her body to rest against his as they leaned back. “Okay, so you’ve told me that Pettigrew will sell out the Potter’s and use his animagus form to hide out after faking his murder at Black’s hands, which will send him to Azkaban. You know initially, I felt bad for the poor bastard having to go there for twelve years but after what he did you, the scramble I gave his brain and his time in Azkaban isn’t enough.”

“Severus, as much as I hate Sirius for what he did, you have to realize it was better that it was me instead of Lily,” she said softly staring out the window that had resumed its normal view of Gordes. 

“Hermione you and Nova nearly _died_ ,” he stressed, not understanding how she could possibly rationalize her thought.

“Exactly Severus. I had the amulets protecting me, the increased magical ability of our bond allowing me your occlumency to shield my mind, and Cissy there doing what she could till an opportunity came to get me out and we still came so close to death. Lily would have died long before she could have been rescued had she been the one taken. It shouldn’t have been either of us, but if it had to be one I was the less important one to the war.”

Her fingers quickly pressed against his lips, closing off his protest as she continued. “Lily has to give birth to Harry and give her life protecting him to keep things in line and keep him as safe as can be till school starts. He’s too important to the second war for her to have died. I hate Sirius, I really do, but being objective about it, I know it had to be this way.”

“Angel, you can be objective all you want, I’ll hold the grudge for the both of us,” he said, beginning to run his rough hands over the smooth skin of her arms. “So the mutt is arrested and thrown in prison what happens next?”

Hermione’s fingers traced an absent pattern along his thighs as she thought, Severus, absorbing every last moment of affection he would get from her. “I’m not really sure what happens in the ten years between the Dark Lord’s downfall and when we start school. I imagine you kept the mask of your cover in place the whole time waiting for _His_ return and to go back to spying but I don’t know anything besides that. 

“So we all start school in 1991. I think the most important piece of information you will need for that year, is do not trust Professor Quirrell. I think he’s relatively harmless when he’s the Muggle Studies teacher but again before my time. Once he becomes the Defense teacher, he’s in complete servitude of _Him_ and tries to kill Harry on several occasions. Also on Halloween that year, be ready for the first time I test the strength of your heart because it’ll all be downhill from there,” she smiled, feigning innocence. 

Dropping his head to her shoulder he huffed out a breath and mumbled, “You aren’t going to make it an easy five and half years are you?”

“Not on your life Severus,” she said laughing. Looking at the mischievous glint in her eyes, he swore as he began to realize that his hardened and aged appearance in her time was in part going to be caused by none other than his own wife’s antics as his student. Dragging a hand over his mouth, he nodded his head for her to continue.

“Year two… Let’s see I already told you that you will for sure be out of your vow on May the eighth that year but I can’t tell you how. I can tell you, you will want to start practicing how to say ‘open’ in Parseltongue once everything is all said and done for that year,” she said before beginning to hiss at him. Her imitation of a snake had him throwing his head back in laughter, her little tongue flicking. “I’m not great at it but that should be enough for you to figure it out. You’ll thank me for this one.”

“Wait you’re serious?” Severus asked sobering up from his laughing fit. “Why the _fuck_ do I need to speak Parseltongue?” He asked before it hit him. “Salazar Slytherin…” he swore under his breath. “The Chamber is real isn’t it?” Severus watched Hermione’s throat work as she swallowed and nodded at him. “I don’t know if I want whatever you’re alluding to…”

“Oh _trust_ me you will Severus. You won’t be able to resist once you find out, I’m just making sure you’re prepared,” she said with cheek. “I can’t tell you much about that year besides that and to work with Professor Sprout when you begin writing your lesson plans to create a few cross subject projects for your seventh year students.”

Severus watched her eyes shift about before she nodded saying that was everything of importance she could tell him but after a year of living with her, he knew the angel in his lap was hiding something more and his curiosity was peaked. “Also please don’t judge me, for that year. I was thirteen and stupid,” she added on before quickly moving on to her third year. _Ah, something embarrassing,_ he mused.

“Remus will be the next Defense teacher, Sirius will have broken out of Azkaban using his dog form and so dementors will be stationed all over the grounds that year hunting for him. I’m going to apologize now for when we attack you, Severus. I’m really sorry, so sorry because after that happens you still throw yourself between us and-”

“Lupin is the fucking werewolf I save you from?” He yelled. “What the hell happens to his potion that he tries to attack you? You know what, don’t tell me. I don’t trust myself to not act on changing what happens. I can’t believe the old man trusts a werewolf more than me to educate students on the Dark Arts. It’s like he’s wanting to hand you all over to the Dark Lord,” he ranted. “Let’s keep going, Hermione, how much worse does it get in your fourth year. I mean minus your little boyfriend that I already plan to murder…” he spat. _Damn the Founders! She’s going to send me to an early grave before I even get her back. Either the near death experiences or seeing her with her damn quidditch star boyfriend, one of them will do me in._

“You’ll hate yourself for not seeing it sooner in my fourth year that’s all I can really tell you. Not everything and everyone is as they seem…” She hinted looking into his eyes. Severus could feel the force she used to sear that clue into his mind. “There will be the Tri-Wizard Tournament and of course Harry ends up being forced to compete-”

“Of course he’s the fucking Chosen One leading my wife to an early grave right along with him,” he muttered summoning the firewhiskey off the bar cart and pouring a generous amount into a tumbler, running the cool glass over his forehead. He may well need to be sloshed to finish this conversation. Spying on the Dark Lord was going to be easier than a first year brew when compared to having to keep his wife and the Potter spawn alive. 

“You’ll probably get a good laugh at my house elf campaign that year,” she said sheepishly trying to soothe his ire, just before slapping his chest. “That’s right! You are a complete arse hat to me that year Severus! Now I don’t feel so bad about the fact that you will see me on Viktor-”

“Angel, I am going to stop you right there. If you value this boy’s life at all, do not finish that sentence because I will murder him before he can get his hands on you if you tell me,” he growled. “Whether you are my Hermione then or not, I will fucking break him if I see him touching you.”

“Well then don’t go on patrols of the castle. What harm can come of you avoiding seeing your wife with-”

“Shut up, witch,” he scolded before gulping a healthy swallow of his drink down. “Back to relevant information for that year please,” he begged.

“That will be the year the Dark Lord comes back and you will fully be thrown into the war again. Also, the Quidditch World Cup will have a Death Eater attack. I’m assuming you’ll be a part of it to maintain your cover with the other followers not imprisoned, but I’ll be there just so you know.”

_Fantastic my wife has gotten to witness me raining terror and driving panic into the masses. Why the hell is she with me?_ Severus groaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder in defeat. Hermione truly was an angel seeing past all his flaws and mistakes. This angel was also most definitely going to be the death of him. “Anything about your fifth year I need to know besides Dolohov nearly killing you and the mutt finally getting what he deserves?”

“Shite yes!” She yelled, moving to straddle him, looking Severus head on. “First there will be a prison break liberating the Death Eaters still housed inside so be ready for that because a few people that you want dead will be once more at the table with you.

“Also this is the most important, when the Dark Lord rises again he will have a pet snake that goes everywhere with him. You _must_ get him to allow you to study her venom. She will attack Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mysteries just a few days before the Christmas holidays and he will die without the antivenin you create. The Order will also be once again fully formed and Dumbledore will want us all under one roof, so we will all be living together in Sirius’s house the summer before school.”

“Yay! My dream come true, a never ending slumber party with Black,” he sneered, making her laugh as she readjusted into a comfortable position against him. 

Once she had gotten herself settled again, Hermione continued catching him up to the few months before she went back in time. “Dumbledore will be giving private lessons to Harry about _Him_ , you have an Unbreakable Vow concerning Draco but Harry doesn’t know what about, someone is trying to kill Dumbledore, and Harry will be convinced it’s Draco. This is the year you also get the Defense position and I have to say, as great as you are, I truly miss watching you demonstrate brewing. You were so hypnotic in your precision.” 

Sighing Severus placed his empty tumbler on the side table, before tightening his hold on Hermione. “So is that everything?” He asked burying his face in her hair, his nose brushing along her neck. She released a sigh full of contentment at the contact before nodding her head yes. 

Hermione turned to face him, her small hands circling around his neck as she leaned into him, placing a soft kiss against his lips. “Thank you for always being there to save the day, Severus. Harry and Ron won’t appreciate it and will continuously question your loyalty, but without you, we would all probably be dead. I know I for sure would be after Dolohov, had it not been for you.”

His fingers traced over her knitted dress, circling the spot that hid her starburst scar from where he would extract the dark magic that attacked her. The burning of her amulet hadn’t done anything to lessen the appearance of her scar once the skin grew back. The beautiful starburst was still there, a glimmering white, raised scar. Severus trailed his fingers across her left breast and down her arm caressing the vile word carved into her skin. The letters that branded her smooth skin, had finally purged the dark magic that repeatedly ripped the stitches open. Now each one was neatly sewn shut, her arm finally beginning to heal and scar over.

Severus brought her arm up to rest against his own exposed brand, looking at the contrast of the two. Each of them were forever marked by the hatred that had descended upon their world. Two different sides of a war, and as he looked at them he couldn’t help but see a morbid poetic beauty in their markings. She was forever branded as the thing he should hate above all others and yet he loved her and worshiped her above all others. He had willingly and happily accepted the ugly tattoo upon his body, the physical embodiment of those trying to rid the world of her kind, and yet she loved him in spite of it, never allowing it to mar their bond.

Severus guided her arm up to his lips, the soft fullness of them gently kissing each letter. His dark eyes watched as her bright eyes became half lidded at the stimulation. The tip of his tongue flicked out tracing each ‘O’ upon her skin sending a shiver through her body, ending in a little wiggle against his half erect cock, making the member jolt. This one night left, and he was desperate to own and possess every inch of her, loving her and worshiping her for every single second that they had left together. 

Sliding his hand down the side of her body, Severus separated her thighs, pulling one over his own legs, opening Hermione up. Guiding her back to rest against his chest, he brought his hands around her front, lifting the knitted dress she wore up her body. Pulling it over her head, he brought his palms to her breasts, cupping the mounds and bringing the nipples between his thumbs and fingers. 

Severus purred in her ear as his angel, turned her lips to his neck, ghosting kisses along the skin, ending in a firm nip along the vein. He began to rub and roll the tips of her breasts between his fingers, giving soft tugs as they pebbled and stiffened. A sigh escaped her, warming his neck, the heat becoming wet as her tongue drew designs along the edge of his throat. 

He could feel a drop of wet desire leak onto his thigh in response to the attention her enlarged globes commanded. Gliding his palms over her body, circling around her swollen belly, his fingers traced along the joints of her hips, making Hermione release a soft moan. His cock jumped against her at the sound, hardening in preparation, as she rolled her bottom over the lengthening appendage. 

Severus dropped his fingers along her joints, avoiding her folds as he massaged the sensitive skin and muscle so close to the sight of her leaking pleasure. “Mhmm…” Hermione softly hummed out, her hips jutting forward, her core seeking fulfillment. He worked the massage of her muscles further down her thighs drawing out the anticipation of his touch where she was becoming desperate for it. He could feel his thigh getting warmer and wetter as her core readied itself for him, making his own head fall back along the chair as a low, deep moan escaped his throat. 

“Ah…” His angel whimpered in answer at the sound, her arms circling up and around the back of his head as she worked her short nails over his scalp. 

Moving his massaging fingers back up her thighs, he lightly ran his fingers over her outer folds, making her hips jut forward once more seeking him out. His left hand started a path back up her body coming once more to cup and tease her weighted breasts, as his right trailed to her apex exposing the bundle of pleasure to his touch. Giving it the softest of touches, he slid his fingers down to her opening to swirl them in her leaked lubrication, her soft moans and sighs, turning into a whining protest at his slow tease. 

“Patience angel. Don’t I always give you what you desperately want and need?” Severus purred along her neck.

“Yes,” her voice hissed in a lustful sigh.

He continued to tease her opening, as he removed his hand from her breast and brought it up to her face turning her to look at him. Severus traced her lips for his memory, before closing his eyes and feathering a kiss along her soft pink mouth. The angel in his arms sighed, twisting her body to wrap her arms around his neck opening her mouth to his. As his tongue met hers he sank a finger into her channel, stroking the plush, textured walls within her. Her moan was loud, swallowed by his own mouth. 

Severus slowly stroked her channel, his tongue lazily caressing hers in the same rhythm. Hermione’s hips began to rock against his hand, her body becoming wanton. His cock pulsed against her bottom as she rode his hand, trying to force its way from the confines of his soft black lounge pants. As she panted against his mouth, her fingers twisting and pulling on his hair, he worked a second finger into her.

Hermione’s core clenched, dragging the added finger into it, needy to be filled more. Severus continued to pet her front wall, crooking his fingers over the spongy texture, making her body twitch. Her channel slowly became swollen as her pleasure built, wringing his fingers as though it was his cock, trying to milk more attention from him. 

Hermione pulled away from his lips as her moans grew louder and more desperate. Her hips switched to an agitated rhythm, as her channel fluttered and clenched around him. Severus’s hips began to thrust along her, his member equally desperate to feel the soft, hot heat of her body. 

“Severus,” his angel sighed out her voice thick and needy as she bounced on him, riding his fingers and stimulating his trapped prick. Her small hands fell from him and began searching for his waistband as she lost herself in the building pleasure.

She desperately yanked at him, making his hips thrust up into her writhing form as she worked them down his body. Each thrust brought the offending garment lower on his body before he sprung free. Sitting up straight Hermione desperately slid her hips further back on him, gripping his hardened length in her hand. Lifting up she aligned the tip of him with her opening, quickly sinking down on him.

“Shite angel,” he growled into the room as he filled her up. Where he had started in control, holding the reigns of her pleasure, she had taken over the task of working them both to the edge. 

Hermione quickly bounced atop him, slamming down each time driving him as deep as she could. Her panting moans and his rough growls quickly filled the room, the lyrics to the song of their slapping flesh. 

His sack quickly began to tighten up against his body, as his senses began to overload. Feeling the tightening of her channel on his cock, Severus brought his fingers to her hardened bud, working the nerves in time with her fast riding. Her core flooded with more liquid dripping down his length, making the soft glide of him inside her turn slippery. 

Digging his heels into the floor he caged her into him with his arm as he began meeting her rapid thrusts. Slow and sensual had turned to fast and desperate as they both teetered at the cliff.

“Yes… Yes… YES!” She chanted, screaming at the end as she fell over, her wet and swollen walls wringing him out as his vision went white. “HERMIONE!” He roared into the room as his release shot forth into her, his hips pistoning into her as he emptied himself. 

“Fuck,” he groaned wrapping both arms around her as he peppered kisses across her shoulder blades, before pulling her tightly against him. Leaning back against the chair once more, Severus allowed his heart rate to slow as he absently ran his fingers along Hermione’s heated skin. 

“Severus?” His angel quietly asked. 

“Hmm…” he murmured.

“You’re not going to…” The way her already quiet voice trailed off had his eyes opening, his full attention going to whatever was making her nervous against him.

“What is it, angel?”

“Before _that_ night, we hadn’t gone…” Her courage once more failed her, making her go silent. Staying quiet Severus waited her out as he rubbed her arms in reassurance. After a few moments, he could feel her lungs expand with her deep breath as her question fell from her mouth in rapid fire speech. “Are you going to be able to go seventeen years without sex?”

As his brain processed what the angel in his lap asked, his hands stilled on her arms, his body going impossibly stiff. “Hermione…” he started slowly, his voice deep and gentle before she quickly spoke more.

“We’ve only gone without while your back healed and after I was attacked. I know we’ve both been near insatiable, even more so as we approach my end here, and you weren’t a virgin by any means before I arrived here, so will you? I know it’ll basically be as though I’m dead for nearly twelve years and even then I’ll be eleven when you see me again. Anyways I’ve been thinking about it and I think I could be okay with it if you had to _you know_ with someone else so long as-”

“Stop,” he ordered softly. “I don’t want to hear anymore Hermione. Put all of that out of your head right now.” Severus kept his voice firm but gentle as he attempted to not be gutted by her question. He felt a stab of betrayal that she had even thought she needed to question his fidelity to her. The pain was only made worse as she tore his heart apart trying to assure him that if he needed to go to someone else while she was gone as her voice trembled and her shoulders tensed fighting off her tears. 

“I know this really is going to be awful for you Severus please just let me-”

“Stop!” He begged, firmly gripping her arms in his hands. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, his breathing shallow as he attempted to reign in everything he was feeling. “Hermione,” he drawled, taking a deep inhale as his cheek became wet. “Please do not say anything else… You are destroying me…” Severus choked out. His throat was threatening to close off his lung’s access to air as he lost the battle with himself to not be affected.

Releasing her arms, he brought his cheek to rest on her shoulder, as he hugged her to him. Feeling another tear slide across his face he shuttered against her, his heart losing its rhythm in his chest. Hermione brought a hand to rest over his as a soft sniffle sounded from her.

“Please angel… I know you did not mean it as you think I will be unfaithful to you while you’re gone but it cuts all the same. I would never dishonor you or our binding in such a way. I don’t care if I have to wait for you for one year, seventeen years, or fifty. You are the beginning and ending of everything. It’s going to hurt and be agonizing and there will be days it will nearly kill me to be without you, but never, _ever_ doubt my love and devotion to you. Anyone who would throw away a lifetime with you, for a few moments of lust, is unworthy of you, and all I have ever wanted since I first saw you was to be worthy of you.” Severus’s voice was soft and gravelly, the silken caress long gone as emotion clawed at his constricted throat.

Hermione’s body subtly moved against his with her silent tears as he adjusted her legs to drape across his lap, cradling her small form against him. His chest quickly became wet with the stream that was flowing from her eyes as she burrowed into him. Resting his chin to the crown of her head, he slowly began to rock her against him, humming softly against the tightening in his chest, trying to soothe her.

_I’m basically abandoning you, taking our child with me, and leaving you utterly alone._ Even within his mind, her agony ripped through to his soul. “Please,” she begged aloud. “Please don’t make me go back and leave you here. I can’t do it, I can’t leave you alone.” 

His angel was openly sobbing against him. Her hands digging into his chest as whatever barrier she kept around her emotions cracked in half. Hooking an arm tightly under her legs and the other around her back, Severus lifted them both from the chair, his pants falling to the floor as he stepped out of them. 

Carrying her up the stairs, he brought them to the bed. Flicking the hand tucked under her legs, the duvet pulled back, allowing him to place her nude form between the sheets. Coming in behind her, he pulled the bedding around them as he fit himself flush around her, her head resting against the hollow of his throat. Sliding an arm under her to lock around her chest, the other circling below their daughter as he anchored them to him. 

Kissing her head, his own silent tears began to slide across his face onto the pillow. “You devoured my soul that night. You’ve owned me from the moment I saw you. I will miss you every single moment of the next seventeen years, but when you come back to me I promise you I will be even more in love with you than I am now. You would not be the angel that you are if you didn’t go back. No matter how much I wish I could keep you and Nova here with me, we both know you leaving me is the right thing to do. I want there to come a time when all this shite is history and I can openly declare my love for you, not hide our marriage away, and not fear that the Dark Lord will find out about our child and try to take her. None of that can come to be if you stay,” he spoke softly into the room, the emotional rasp making his words even more poignant. 

His angel’s only response came in the form of her lips brushing against the arm caging her chest, as he held her, mourning the years they were about to lose with each other. 


	51. Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey

Sometime in the night Hermione had cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep, with Severus tightly wrapped around her. Looking to the window, she sent her magic to slowly peel back the heavy drapes, exposing the gauzy sheers underneath. Seeing the lightening sky she breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't slept the morning away, eating up the precious few hours that remained.

Rolling onto her other side she blinked the tightens away from her swollen eyelids and looked upon Severus’s sleep relaxed face. His skin was currently smooth with youth, but from one moment to the next, it would be replaced with faint crinkles around his eyes, a deep line forming between his brow, his eyes hard and tired with the weight of war. She would never get to watch him slowly grow from the young man laying before her, to the older, darkly powerful man that had so captivated her in her time.

Hermione lightly ran her fingers over the smooth, hard planes of his face. Her fingers ghosted across his smooth forehead, down to the unmarred space between his eyes, gently touching the long form of his prominent nose, dropping down to trace the plump pout of his soft lips. The pads of her fingers ran along the seam of his mouth, softly pulling on the lower lip. As they parted, his tongue playful darted out, licking the tip of her middle finger before his teeth carefully bit down, making her giggle.

Severus kissed the small bite, before opening his dark eyes, a sad smile on his face as he whispered, “Good morning angel.”

Leaning into him, Hermione brought her lips to rest against him in an echo of a kiss. “Happy birthday Severus,” she faintly replied, the sorrow of the day’s event ready to grip her again as her eyes let loose another tear. It wasn’t enough that time was going to rip her away from him this afternoon, the ironic fates had to send her back and forward on his birthday. Three hundred sixty-five days to choose from and she somehow had picked his birthday.

Her small hand cupped his cheek, before she ran her hand through his hair, nails scraping his scalp with the pressure that always made him purr. Severus’s head rolled into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed against the attention, as his hand circled her wrist. Keeping her hand tangled in his hair, he turned his lips to kiss her pulse, a delicate sigh breathing out of her. 

“How much time is left?” Severus purred out as her other hand joined the first deepening the massage along his scalp. Leaning over him, Hermione checked the small clock on his nightstand, counting the too few hours they had left. “Eight till it’s time, seven till you wanted to leave to get there…” She answered dejectedly.

Hermione knew he had been right earlier in the night when he told her she needed to go back, but it didn’t soothe the pain she felt. Though she had little choice she was angry with herself for what she had to do. The longer she had been with Severus the more things fell into place, pointing to her keeping things on track for her future by coming to the past and falling in love with him, but why did their love have to be so doomed? Till the war was over their life would be plagued with hard sacrifices, never fully allowed to be together or to be a family. Both wars were demanding a heavy price of everyone in their world, but it felt as though everything was stacked against them getting to be together. Here she was the secret muggleborn wife to the Dark Lord’s most trusted Death Eater and soon enough he would become the secret Death Eater husband to the best friend of the Chosen One, their daughter bound to be caught in between, used to keep them in line by both sides. 

“Severus will you promise me something?” His eyes opened back up, the beautiful obsidian orbs capturing her gaze and holding it hostage.

“Anything,” he promised.

“When this is all said and done, the war is over, and we’ve paid the heavy prices demanded of us, promise me we will leave. I want to leave Britain as a whole behind, trade it in for somewhere we will be happy and that hasn’t been tainted by all the hate and war. I want to go somewhere no one will know us or our pasts and we can just be us whoever that may be without all of this molding us.” In the dark quiet of night they would always discuss their ideal life together and now more than anything she longed to live out that dream with him and Nova. She would fight in this war and see Harry through to the other side as she had promised all those years ago but when it was over her life would be for her, her husband, and her daughter. No one else was going to make them into what they needed them to be.

“Angel if I had thought all those months ago after we got married that I would have been able to convince you to leave it all behind then we would be long gone by now. I promise you the moment I can, I will be taking you both away and whatever life you want to live, I’ll make it happen,” he vowed to her. Severus grabbed the pillow his head rested on and slid it behind her bottom rolling her over to trap her body beneath his. 

Hermione moved her hands under his arms, caressing the long scars that painted the length of his back, as he lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was fierce and passionate, devouring her entire being. Her gentle touch along his back turned desperate as he consumed her. She felt as though Severus was trying to suck her soul into his own, holding it hostage within him till she came back to him. 

The keening moan that tore through her, had Hermione ripping her lips from his as it sounded out in the room. Severus moved his mouth to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses, along her throat, sucking her vein into his mouth, roughly pulling the blood to the surface marking her skin as his. His mouth was quickly on the move again as his tongue began tracing the scar between her breasts, his hands grazing down her sides, coming to savagely grip her hips. He was claiming and possessing every inch of her body, for him alone. 

Hermione’s blood sang through her veins as her body caught fire, matching his frenzied exploration of her. Her back arched, jutting herself against him, her sounds erotic and wanting, as she clawed against him. Nothing was going to be slow and sweet between them. It would be hard, fast, demanding, and devastating as each fought to keep the other with them. 

Severus raced his hands down her thighs, gripping the back of her knees, forcing her legs wide and knees up to her chest, as he spread out her core. Hermione had half a second to prepare herself before his mouth began repeating his soul devouring kiss between her thighs, making her scream and cry his name into the room. He lapped at her entrance as though her liquid desire was the only thing to slake the thirst he was dying from. 

“Hold your knees,” his voice ordered against her, the vibrations making her whimper and purr as she complied with his demands. With his hands free, Severus coated his fingers in her wetness sinking two into her channel, moving his lips to work the hard bundle of nerves. As he sucked and licked at her, his fingers working to own every pleasure spot inside her, Hermione’s head thrashed from side to side at the hard and fast way he attacked her, rapidly building the pleasure inside of her. 

Letting go of her knees, she grasped his hair, forcing his mouth closer to her as she began to wildly buck against his mouth, riding him to the edge of her release. Her walls fluttered and clutched at his fingers, forcing them to work faster inside of her. She could faintly hear herself panting and begging him as the chord within her tightened more and more, the sounds from between her legs being the main draw to her ears. 

Severus quickly pulled his fingers from her as her vision began to cloud in release, once more taking a bruising grip of her hips. His tongue curled into her entrance as she rode his face, his hands forcing her hips to thrust harder into his mouth. When he moaned against her it was Hermione’s undoing. She threw her head back into the pillow, back arching off the bed, as she screamed “SEVERUS!” She locked his face tightly against her with her inner thighs as she rode out the spiral that had consumed her. 

Slowly she began to go limp once more on the bed, the sound of him sucking up the wet orgasm that leaked from her, already keying her body up for more. Severus sighed against her core, as he moved away from her, his face pillowing on her thigh, as he licked at his lips. “Fuck…” she panted her heart trying to slow itself out and come to an easy rhythm again. 

“I think I’m going to miss that the most,” Severus declared, making her laugh. “Are you good?” He asked looking up at her.

Hermione nodded, as her breathy voice spoke, “Yes, but I need more…” She watched his dark eyes go molten at her words, a devious smirk gracing his face.

“Rollover,” he ordered, voice dark and deep as the beast within him climbed to the surface to claim his mate one last time. Hermione moaned with the order, quick to roll to her belly, hips tilting up and back, as her arms stretched flat across the bed. His large hands took a hold of her knees forcing her legs wide, as he knelt behind her. The velvet tip of him brushed against her sensitive bud, making her jerk as he stroked her slit, coating his length in her wetness.

“Who put this here?” Severus asked his voice sensual, as he caressed her large belly.

“You did,” she purred, wiggling her hips. A slap across her bottom had her stopping instantly and moaning at the hard affection. 

“Who does this belong to?” He asked his sinful voice slow as he teased her slit with his length driving her wild. 

“You," she answered, her tone begging. 

“Good,” he said, rewarding her by nudging the tip in. “And who do you belong to?”

“You Severus,” she desperately replied, wanting him to fill her with his hard member staking his ownership over her body and soul.

Severus sank into her hard and fast, his growl echoing around the room. His fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her rounded hips, forcing her against him as he thrusted in and out. Her breath was short and quick as he filled her over and over again, the animalistic growls coming from deep within his chest, making her channel slick along his cock. 

Her hands fisted the sheets, ripping them from the corner of the mattress, as her walls clenched and grabbed at him, the small hardened bundle of pleasure, receiving attention in the form of his heavy sack slapping against her with each vicious thrust into her. 

She was a panting, writhing mess as she spoke his name like a holy chant, urging him to pound into her harder and faster. The dark beast driving him to claim her, called out to her making her long for the possession. 

She whined as a hand left her hip, wanting the indentations he was leaving to color her skin. The whine turned wanton as Severus brought his hand to her hair, twining around his fingers, and using it to wrench her body up to her knees. She reached behind her, forcing his head to lower and turn towards her neck, his mouth crashing onto her sweat soaked skin, as his teeth began to bite at her, his tongue soothing the sore before doing it again. 

Severus moved his arm around the front of her pelvis, locking her rocking hips into place against him as he thrusted up and into her. Bringing her other hand to her nipple, she started to pull and pinch at the sensitive skin, almost every spot on her body that made her wet and wanting now lavished with attention. 

“I can feel you getting ready angel,” he purred along her neck. 

“Close…” she moaned out. 

“Do you need more?”

She could only nod her head, as her brain began to short circuit.

His fingers dropped between her thighs, circling her bud slowly at first, but quickly coming to match the speed of his thrusts. She began chanting his name once more as her core tightened around his length making him have to thrust harder to get in and out of her. 

Her release came fast and quick. One moment she was approaching the edge and the next it felt as though she had been pushed over, a free fall into orgasm, her scream sounding around them. 

Severus’s hands moved to her breasts, gripping them as he lost his rhythm inside her, giving in to short, jerky thrusts that ended in him forcing himself as deep as he could go as the ropes of his seed lashed against her walls. 

He caged his arms around her as he lowered them to the bed and on their side, only releasing her long enough to hook one of her legs over his, allowing him to stay inside her just a little bit longer. 

Gentle kisses rained along the side of Hermione’s face and neck, in direct contrast with the harsh way Severus had just taken her. She burrowed back into him, relishing the vastly different ways he showed his love. 

She slowly petted his forearm content to laze the final hours away, locked against him, instead of tending to her things inside of Spinner’s End. Knowing that there were still several things she had to do before she left though, she took only a few moments to bask in his love for her, before stirring to get up. 

At her movement Severus tightened his hold on her, speaking into her hair, “Not yet… I’m not ready to let go…” The double meaning in his words finishing off the crack in her heart, making it fall apart and her crying begin anew. Curling into herself she gave into the gut wrenching sobs that wanted to escape. 

Severus briefly let go of her, before repositioning her over his lap, cradling her to him. Just as he had the night before, he hummed into her hair, rocking her back and forth, allowing her to expel the sorrow that was choking her. In a matter of hours she would be abandoning him and yet here he sat soothing her through her guilt at leaving him, when she should be the one lavishing him in love and attention, trying to ease his pain. 

“I’m going to be okay angel, don’t worry about me.”

“How can I not?” She sobbed.

“Hermione, you’ll see me again about twenty minutes after you leave,” he tried to tease. 

She gave a sharp slap to his chest in reprimand of his words. 

“Hey… Look at me,” he whispered, cupping her red, wet face. Looking into his eyes she could see the glassy sheen they had taken on as he warred against his own tears, making her hate herself even more. “Angel I promise you, I will be okay. I don’t hate you, I don’t resent you, all I feel is love for you and gratitude that you saw me. Where everyone else only ever saw someone to use or that couldn’t be saved, you saw right into my very being and loved me. You’ve bound your magic to mine, vowed to love me for as long as you live, and are going to birth the most precious and gentle little witch to ever exist for me. If two wars and seventeen years apart is the price I have to pay to keep all of that, I am happy to do it. Nothing would ever be too much to have a life with you. Do you understand that?”

She slowly nodded her head, as she reached between them to place her own small hand upon his face, before giving him a tear stained kiss. “I love you Hermione, always,” he swore as she pulled back from him. 

“I love you too Severus…” 

He leaned in and captured her lips in another loving kiss before sighing against her. “Now go shower while I fight Tippy for the right to cook your last breakfast with us for a while.”

Hermione laughed at his words, as she slowly disentangled herself from around him, coming to her feet, to head into their bathroom. 

_______________

Severus only had to threaten Tippy four times with clothes before they came to an agreement to cook side by side while Hermione showered and finished checking her vials of memories for her Potter. There was a phrase he never wanted associated with his wife and a member of the Potter line. Alas though at least the two had a familial relationship, even if his father’s hatred for Severus was going to be hereditary. 

“You won’t send Tippy away again will you Master Sevy?” Tippy’s small voice asked from the stool beside him at the stove. Cracking the eggs into the skillet, he turned to look at the little elf. She had been quietly crying beside him as she fried tomato slices and sauteed mushrooms, her eggplant colored pillowcase dotted in fallen tears.

Lowering himself to her level, Severus moved her small body to face him as he looked into her large eyes. “Tippy I promise you aren’t going anywhere. You are a part of this family and as such belong with us. Even when I go to Hogwarts to teach, you’ll come with me. Those school elves are too passive, I'll need you to keep me in line.” Dropping her little tongs to the counter, Tippy threw her arms around him in a surprisingly tight hug. 

“Good, because Tippy can’t lose her whole family in one day.”

“She’ll be back for us Tippy. We just have to be patient. Besides, think of all the time you’ll have now to practice all your baby-centric magic for when Nova arrives. You’ll be the best prepared nanny elf,” he assured her.

Summoning several plates from the cabinet, Severus began arranging the fry up for each of them, putting two on the tray to go upstairs. “Thank you for letting me in your kitchen Tippy,” Severus teased ruffling her bow before heading upstairs. 

Coming into the room Severus saw the bed charmed to strip the sheets and duvet, and several boxes open, his angel’s clothes folding themselves midair, before getting packed away. _What the hell…_ He placed the tray on his nightstand and canceled the charms on the bed, setting it back to rights. Walking to the closet he flicked his wand at the boxes reversing their packing, her clothes flying back into the closet.

A soft yelp sounded from the closet as the clothes began to hang themselves up and fold back into the drawers. “Godric Severus, you scared me,” Hermione swore, clutching her chest. “Wait what are you doing?” She asked watching her clothes go back to their home. Flicking her wand the magic reversed once more.

Severus’s brow furrowed as he canted his head looking at her, before once more reversing the spell. “No angel… what are _you_ doing?” He asked.

“I’m packing my things up so you won’t have to afterwards. Oh no did you stop the bed too?” She asked trying to squeeze past him, her twenty-nine week old belly bringing her up short as his frame filled the closet entry.

“Yes, now what are you doing Hermione?” He snapped.

Her small hands shoved against him forcing her way through him. “Severus,” she groaned. “I have a lot to pack up, stop being difficult. I don’t want you to have to pack up my stuff or change the sheets and duvet that I’ve been sleeping in. I have a fresh set that won’t smell like me. It’ll be easier this way.”

The simple way she explained it like he was too stupid to understand her had his irritation dialing into anger. She once again baited him as she set the bed to strip the sheets and resumed packing her clothes away. “STOP!” He roared. 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” she asked, raising both eyebrows and crossing her arms. “You will _not_ speak to me like that Severus.” She came to stand before him, looking up into his eyes, her own flashing with anger. _What the fuck does she have to be angry about?_

“What do I have to be angry about? Um let’s see Severus…” she snapped. “I’m in here doing you a favor packing away my toiletries, clothes, and getting the bed ready for you for when you go to bed tonight and you’re acting like an ungrateful prat by yelling at me.”

“Because I don’t fucking want you touching any of this stuff!”

“Severus it’s my stuff I’ll do as I please.”

“No you fucking won’t Hermione!” He raked his hand through his hair yanking at the strands till he felt a sharp tingle on his scalp trying to control his boiling anger. “I want your things out and your scent in our bed. This is your home, it should look and smell like it.”

“I’m not coming back. We are leaving in just a few hours and I won’t be back here for seventeen years. I am doing you a favor, sparing you the pain of having to do it yourself.” She wasn’t yelling back but her voice was hard and firm. She stepped closer to him, jabbing a finger into his chest to punctuate her words.

“EXACTLY HERMIONE!” He bellowed. “You are _leaving_! I am going to walk out that door with you this afternoon and come home to a house devoid of your presence. If I want your clothes, knick knacks, toothbrush, and soaps setting out so I can pretend for a little while that I’m not alone, I’m going to fucking do it! If I want to go to sleep tonight surrounded in the smell of orchids and coconuts while it still lingers, I am going to fucking do it!” His throat started closing up as emotion clawed and fought to escape him. “I would rather be surrounded by the ghost of your presence than pretend you were never here… You don’t get to erase your existence from our home angel. I won’t let you.”

Summoning his clothes and toiletries, he stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door with such force it shook the frame. Thundering down the stairs he grabbed his boots and cut a hard path into the kitchen. Throwing powder into the fire, he stepped into the green flames and called for Malfoy Manor. Swirling up one chimney and down another, he walked out into the marble foyer vanishing the soot from the floor.

“Severus what are you doing here?” Narcissa asked as he hiked up the stairs to the floor that housed his old suite of rooms. Ignoring her, he pushed his way into the room, throwing his things onto a chair before he sank to the floor. “Love, there is only a little bit of time left before Hermione leaves why are you here and not with her?” She gently asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

Severus’s entire chest heaved as he broke down and let every emotion flow out of him. His anger rained upon him like a fire but was quickly extinguished as the agonizing heartache crashed over him like a tsunami. Leaning against the wall he looked to Narcissa and not for the first time was grateful for the many roles she filled in his life. 

“You know what she asked me last night Cissy? She asked if I would be able to go seventeen years without fucking anyone. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Hermione then went on to follow it up with trying to tell me she thinks she could be okay with me sleeping around so long as at the end of the day I still love her. Twelve hours before she leaves and she’s questioning my capability of being faithful to her. She then decides that I can’t be because of how often we have sex and is going to give me a seventeen year long free pass to go sink my prick into whoever has a willing cunt.”

“Severus I don’t think she meant it like that,” Cissy said. “She doesn’t want you to be lonely or go with your needs not being satisfied. You forget you are in love with a self sacrificing Gryffindor. Hermione probably thought she was going to be taking care of you in a way in her absence even if it hurt her. I don’t think your girl realized how insulting her words would be to someone like us,” she reasoned.

“I know Cissy but it doesn’t make it feel any better. Then this morning I come into the room to find her trying to erase her entire existence from our house. Isn’t it enough that she’s leaving me? Why does she want to take away the only things I’ll have left of her?” He leaned his head on the wall with a thud as he scrubbed his hands over his face. With a sigh he asked, “I fucked up by leaving didn’t I?”

“Yes you did you stupid man,” Cissy answered wasting no time to call him on his idiocy. “But she is very forgiving. She is only trying to ease your pain Severus. Whether her methods are right or not she is trying to care for you.” Kissing the crown of his head she said, “Now get showered and dressed, and go home and love your wife for what little time you have left with her. And tell her I’ll be here to care for you till she returns. She only feels guilty and wants to know you will be cared for in her absence.” 

Nodding his head, Severus stood up and grabbed his toiletry bag, heading for a quick shower. He had already wasted too much time yelling at her and running off to have Narcissa play the role of mam. A quick few minutes later and he was bathed and dressed, pushing his wet hair back from his face as he laced up his boots. 

Cissy was waiting for him in the foyer, clutching the little crystal jar of floo powder. “Tell her I will miss her, and once she’s back I will want to examine the baby to be sure everything is okay. Her Professor Snape will have to write her a note excusing her from her classes for her exam,” she teased, easily slipping into her role as his friend.

“Shut up Cissy,” he laughed. 

“Don’t lie to me Sev. I know full well you are already planning on giving her detention and making sure she wears her little uniform to your office to serve out her sentence bent over your desk.”

“Obviously,” he rolled out with a devilish smile before tossing powder into the fire and heading home. 

Heading up the stairs, tail between his legs, Severus could hear Hermione softly talking to someone in their room. Coming up to the landing he could hear the wolf respond to her, “You know he’ll be angry, Hermione.”

“I know, but I’ll handle it.”

“Easy for you to say, you won’t be the dead wolf,” Lupin joked, making her laugh. Pushing the door open the rest of the way Severus entered the room. “What’s going to make me angry enough to kill Lupin angel?” 

Hermione made a quick waddle that had him smirking at how sweet it looked on her, as she latched herself onto him. ‘I”m sorry for upsetting you Severus. I was only trying to help. I thought maybe it would be easier if you could just lock me away in your head and not think about us.”

Stroking her softened curls he said, “I know angel. I’m sorry I yelled at you and left.” Kissing the crown of her head he looked at Lupin and nodded his head at the wolf. “Thank you for coming to her,” he mouthed. The wolf gave a slight nod back as he leaned against the bathroom door frame, crossing one ankle over the other.

“So why will I want to kill the wolf?”

“Oh because I just made him promise to check in on you and pester you relentlessly in my absence,” Hermione said smiling up at him. 

“Definitely going to be dead before she returns,” he spoke dryly. 

“Come here Hermione,” Lupin said standing up straight and opening his arms. Severus watched as the wolf hugged her tightly, keeping his hands squarely on the center of her back and releasing her before Severus could comment about his paws touching her for too long. Too busy watching Lupin he never noticed the vial Hermione slipped into his pocket. “Now make sure Snape here shares you when you get back. I’ll want some time with my two little pups,” he said pulling on her hair before patting their baby. 

“See you in seventeen years, Hermione,” the wolf called out. leaving the room as though he would see her again in a couple days and not nearly two decades. 

Looking around the room Severus saw everything was just as it should be. Books were once again stacked around her nightstand, quills and jars of ink teetering on the edge, journals with creased and worn pages haphazardly tossed aside. Coming closer to the bed her intoxicating scent of orchids and coconuts wafted up from the sheets making him smile. Coming to the bathroom her makeup was scattered around the vanity and her toothbrush still resting over the sink bowl of her side. Finally their closet was overrun with all her clothing. And the crowning jewel of her presence, her framed wedding dress hung at the end of the closet where he would see it every morning when he dressed for the day. Turning around to face his angel who had followed his path around their space he murmured, “Thank you,” before bending down to kiss her. “It’s not home without you and your things. Now come on, there is still a little bit of time for you to once again check all yours and Evans’s memories for Potter.”

Walking out of the closet, Severus tucked Hermione’s short frame under his arm, lacing his fingers through hers, over her shoulder. His other hand came up to her belly spanning across the large bump hoping to feel their daughter one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing! Also, a massive thank you to Slytherclaw1917 for keeping me focused and organizing all my wayward thoughts for this story and all my ideas for future work.
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me.
> 
> Take care out there!


	52. When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne

Severus sat on the couch with Hermione resting between his legs in front of the coffee table as she reorganized the memories and photos for her friend once more. She meticulously checked every single seal and charm on each of the hundred plus vials. Several that he had been present for came up for a second and third inspection so she could be sure there were no traces of him within the memory. Other more recent ones she checked, again and again, to be sure her pregnancy was completely obscured as well. 

While she worked he spent every second he had left trailing his fingers up and down her exposed arms, across the lines of her shoulder blades, and combing his hands through her hair. He actively worked to not bat away her thoughts as they filtered into his own mind, enjoying the presence of her there while he could. Leaning over her, Severus ran his nose along her neck inhaling her scent and committing it to his memory. Hermione’s hand came up to rest along his head, holding him to her for a moment longer, before releasing him and going back to her task.

Finally settling on an organization pattern, she quickly began to file away the vails within the cushioned box, resting a bundle of photos tied together along the back. “Okay that’s done. I told Lily that her and James can deliver any other memories they create for Harry to you and you will add them. I have a space for them here,” she said, indicating to the only open corner. Hermione removed his wedding band and brought it float over the open box. Tapping the side, the sapphire mate to his emerald box with her letters, sealed closed, his gold ring shining against the deep blue. Kissing his ring Hermione slid it back into place on his ring finger. “After I get back we can replace your ring as the key but for now I think it’s the best option.”

Severus gave a short nod of his head, before gripping her under her arms, and pulling her off the floor, into his lap. Leaning back into the couch, he brought her head to rest on his chest as he soaked in her warmth and took hold of their baby once more. “I’ll miss you little cherub,” he said deep and slowly in the manner that always got her to respond to him. A moment later a quick jab was felt against his palm as he continued to speak and trace his fingers over Nova’s plush home. 

Hermione nuzzled her face against his neck, raining soft kisses along his exposed skin, while their little girl kicked and swung at him. He had been trying so hard to keep himself together around his angel to soothe her guilt about leaving him, but the sweet moment of holding both his girls, rested inside him like a lead weight. This quiet moment with them would have to be enough to drag him through his time without them. 

The living room clock sounded the half hour, the long chime twisting the knife that had been lodged in his chest. Hermione’s arms tightened around him in a punishing hold, as she refused to move from his lap. Squeezing his eyes closed, Severus desperately worked to build a wall around his emotions, the crashing waves of impending loss proving to be nearly too powerful for him to combat. The dam he built was sloppy and full of cracks, but it would have to do till he got her safely to Hogwarts and sent her on her journey back through time, only then could he allow himself to be taken over.

“Come on angel, you know we have to go,” he said, his voice holding a slight tremble to the words with his feeble walls in place. Her arms locked even tighter around him as she shook her head no against his chest. Gripping her knees and back Severus stood up, turning around to deposit her on the couch, prying her death grip from around his neck. Kissing each hand he quickly stepped out of her reach as he dropped the,. “I’ll go get your things. Say goodbye to Tippy.”

Before she could even respond Severus was moving purposefully out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Coming into the closet, he released a shaky breath as he worked his hands through his limp hair. Feeling the oily lengths leave residue on his fingertips he was reminded of never fixing his hair before he left the manor. Pulling on the lifeless strands he couldn’t even bring himself to care. What was the point after all? After his angel left him there would be no reason to bother making himself as presentable as his overly large, problematic features would allow. 

Leaning over her dresser, he took several deep breaths as he worked to plug the leaks that were threatening to release his grief. With a slightly tighter grip upon himself, he righted his body and pulled out the tiny little beaded purse she had nicked from Professor McGonagall’s closet. Checking that her uniform, socks, and shoes were inside he stuffed in the two amulets, and made his way back out. Seeing the emerald green box sparkle on his nightstand he came over and opened it up. Taking out the letter for what was about to become his most hated day of the year, he put it into his back pocket. After all she said the enchantment keeping it sealed would lift as soon as she went back. 

Coming down the stairs, Severus could hear Tippy’s wails as she sobbed an impossible amount of tears on to Hermione. “Tippy going to make the roast chicken that little mistress likes when you come back and-” a loud hiccup sounded from the elf before she continued on, “and Tippy promise she take good care of Master Sevy for Mistress Hermione.”

“Thank you Tippy you’re the best,” she cooed as she played with one of Tippy’s large ears. 

“I have your bag angel…” Hermione looked up at him, several tears rolling down her cheeks as Tippy let go of her, blowing her nose into her pillowcase. Coming to stand before her, Severus grasped her hands to help her up to her feet, and led her into the entryway.

He knelt before her, slipping her boots onto her feet and slowly dragging the zipper up each calf, placing a soft kiss at each of her knees. He slowly dragged his fingers up her thighs, as he stood, gently squeezing her hips before releasing her. Helping Hermione into her coat, he pulled her hair free with a kiss to each side of her neck as she worked the buttons closed. Shrugging into his own coat, Severus took her hand and led her out the door, promising Tippy he would be back. 

“Are you ready angel?” He softly asked her trying to keep his voice smooth and steady. 

Her small hands grasped the lapels of his coat as she buried her face into his chest. “Don’t make me go,” she begged. “What if I just stay one more year? We can have more time together and it’ll be one less year you have to wait? I can stay hidden or-”

“Angel…” he interrupted as she became more desperate in her plea and hope began to bubble through their bond. “What about Nova?” If she hadn’t been pregnant he would drag her right back through that door and take back to their bed but given how things were now he couldn’t let her lose that time with their daughter.

“What about Nova?” She asked confused, loosening her grip on his coat and looking up into his eyes. There were times when her hazel eyes would take on a chocolate color, the browns overpowering the other shades in her irises but as her eyes turned glassy with her tears they sparkled in a beautiful mix of greens and gold. Kissing her forehead he said, “If you stay here another year you’ll give birth at the end of March and then when this time comes again next year you’ll have to leave me _and_ her behind. You’ll miss so many important moments of her life if you don’t go now.”

He hated having to be the voice of reason when all he wanted was to tell her to stay. Watching her eyes lose their spark of hope and overflow with more sorrow and regret, made the knife in his chest twist even more as it began to carve his heart out. Her head fell heavily against his chest, a soft sniffle getting absorbed into the wool of his coat as she muttered, “You’re right.”

Severus tilted her head back up to him bending down to kiss her as he buried a hand through her hair, the other locking her tightly against him. As her tongue reached out to touch his own, he dissaparated them from Spinner’s End knowing he would be too weak to hold out against her bargaining if she tried again. When their feet contacted the firmly packed snow a moment later, he pulled away from her lips, sighing as he looked up at the imposing castle.

“Let’s get you inside before students begin to change classes or leave their lunch period.”

She absently nodded her head, as she threaded her fingers through his own. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth to kiss as he began ushering them through the gates and across the ice slicked bridge leading to the front of Hogwarts. As they entered the castle he could hear the sound of rambunctious teenagers filtering out of the Great Hall and lowered their hands to their side, as he tapped his wand on her head hiding her from view just in case someone came out. “Lead the way angel,” he said softly. 

Hermione’s hand tightened on his as she began making her way to the staircases. She slowly pulled him up floor after floor, till they reached the fourth floor and began making their way down the corridors. As they turned into an abandoned area, Severus lifted the disillusionment charm on her. “These classrooms are _still_ unused?” He asked looking around at door after door of empty classrooms and offices. “Enrollment has never been high enough for this many teachers makes you wonder why they were here to begin with doesn’t it?”

“Before Hogwarts was founded, children learned their magic at home. After it was the first school of its kind and wizarding families from all over the continent sent their kids here for the chance to be educated by the Founders. Seeing the success of the school, other ministries followed suit and created their own, with curriculums better tailored to what each country values the most. Naturally enrollment began to drop as parents wanted their children a short apparition away instead. Maybe when fertility potions become a success there will come a time that Hogwarts will need all these again.”

“You really are a little know it all aren’t you?” He teased. 

“So are you,” she accused, smiling at him. It was nowhere near as bright as her others had been but she wasn’t crying and that was more than Severus could have asked for at the moment. “Yow know when you call me a know it all in school it doesn’t sound as sweet and endearing as it does here,” she said, giving him a heat-less glare, her little nose wrinkling at him. 

Pulling her close to him, Severus pinned her to the stone wall, crowding her space as he towered over her. Sinking his voice deeper and drawing upon her memory of his older self he licked the shell of her ear as he purred, “Ten points from Gryffindor Madam Prince and let’s see if we can work that attitude out of you in detention tonight.” 

A soft whimper slipped from her lips as her eyes heated looking up at him. “I think I’m going to enjoy that way too much,” she said, her voice colored in lust. A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest as he kissed her cheek before pulling away from her and gesturing to all the empty doors. “Which one?”

  
  
His angel huffed out an annoyed breath making his laugh deeper and fuller as she yanked his arm dragging him to the corner room. He sealed and warded the door behind them tossing her small bag onto a table making the dust float up into the air. “Fuck,” he coughed out as Hermione cast a cleaning charm around the room.

“I keep it much cleaner than this I promise. When I want to hide from the boys this is where I come. It usually works provided Harry doesn’t check that enchanted map of his…. Shite, you didn’t hear that part, do you understand me Severus?” Her head snapped up at him, her eyes wide as she realized she finally let something slip about the future. 

“What map?” He asked intrigued.

“Ugh!” She groaned scrubbing at her face. “I went nearly a whole year not letting things slip, always making a conscious choice to tell you something, and now less than thirty minutes before I go and I’m getting a case of Lily’s loose lips. You have to promise me that you won't confiscate the damn thing from Harry got it Severus?”

He smirked at her as he nodded his head stalking over to the seat she had taken in the classroom. 

“The Marauders created this map of the entire school. All the classrooms, the dorms, secret passageways, everything is on this map except the Room of Requirement. It’s tied to the magic of the school somehow because it shows you everyone, even when in their animagus form. Exactly where they are and what they are doing, every second of every day. It’s brilliant if I’m being honest but actually knowing all of them I can only begin to imagine what they actually used the damn thing for.”

“Oh nothing all that special... Just the usual attempts to corner me and start a four on one duel,” Severus said flippantly. “I make no promises about your Potter’s map angel, especially if he uses it like his father, but I’ll try.”

“Harry is not _my_ anything,” Hermione said, her head rearing back with a sick look on her face. Seeing the shudder pass through her body made the insecure boy that still lingered inside of him preen. “Never say that again Severus, someone might think I _like_ Harry if they hear you, and frankly that is about as disturbing as seeing Mister Filch’s crush on Umbridge in fifth year.”

“How do you know Umbridge?” He demanded as the alarm on his wand went off signally the start of their final countdown, his question now forgotten. Hermione began pulling her clothes from her bag and handed him the amulets as she turned around lifting her hair. “Get dressed before I do these, I want to see you one last time,” he pleaded.

Hermione turned around and smiled at him. She kept her eyes trained on him as he watched her unzip her boots and lift her knitted dress above her head. Severus ran his hands along her body one last time, coming to cup his daughter as he knelt before her kissing the center of Hermione’s swollen belly. “I love you cherub…” Standing back up he sat down and watched her dress for the last time, expanding her charcoal skirt to zip closed around her wider hips and the lower bump of her pregnant body. He grabbed her hand away from the zipper doing it up himself, his fingers lingering for a moment on the exposed skin above the waistband. She charmed her blouse to stretch and fasten across her much heavier breasts and large belly, Severus once more reaching forward to fasten the buttons. He watched her roll her sleeves up exposing the healing scar on her left arm. As she reached for her tie, he kissed each letter one last time before taking the red and gold silk from her and knotting it loosely around her collarbone. Folding the collar of her shirt down the love bites and bruising of his teeth peeked out teasing him with the fresh memory of their morning. His long fingers traced each one before pulling on her collar to hide them away. 

Hermione handed him the amulets next, her hands trembling as she looked away from him. She lifted her hair up as he stepped behind her, fastening the raw garnet stone around her neck and watching it drop between her breasts hidden from view. Reaching around her, he drug his hand across her belly one last time before fastening the clear quartz next. As the delicate silver chain clicked closed around her neck, her cheeks began to hollow out, her breasts slowly shrunk back to their small perfectly round state, and her belly faded away, leaving her stomach flat once again. Looking at her as she was the day she arrived in 1979, a part of his heart broke off. She was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her, but this was no longer _his_ Hermione. He wasn't ready to see her this way, nor did he want the last time he saw her to be this illusion masking their history together.

Pushing the ache in his chest away for just a few minutes more, Severus bent down to roll her socks up her calves and slip on her black patent leather flats. Standing up he laced both of his fingers through hers and brought her against him for a soul searing kiss.

Severus poured every emotion he had locked away into the kiss, his mouth savoring his last taste of her, his ears drinking in the final sighs and moans she made, and his body remembering the feel of her soft one melting against his hard one. Every detail became a part of him that he would hold onto, when the grief would threaten to overtake him in the coming years. They were both breathless as he pulled away from her wrapping her tightly into his arms, quickly wiping his wet cheek across her hair before releasing her. 

Stepping back Severus tucked her hair behind her ears making sure the earrings she wore would be visible to any who saw her before him. Taking her left hand in his, he waved his own over her rings concealing them from sight. Bringing her hand up to his mouth he kissed the hidden rings before allowing their hands to drop.

“Do you want me to glamour that?” He asked his voice raspy as he pointed to the hideous word marring her arm. 

“No… It's too much to have to hide everything else, so it stays. The ironic mate to your own Mark.” Hermione’s hand ran over his marks on her neck and looked up at him, “Are they still there too?” She asked softly. 

Severus nodded his head lifting his wand to heal her neck and she quickly covered it up as she said, “Don’t! I want you to see them when I come back for you.” His angel quickly stepped back into his space and yanked him down to her, desperately kissing him, her tears falling onto his face. A second timer went off making him quickly pull away from her.

Hermione quickly wiped at her tears on her shoulder, but they fell too fast for her to keep up. She positioned herself in the center of the room pulling her wand out. Severus glanced at his watch seeing the time read 2:22 and nodded at her _. It’s time angel…_

“I love you Severus…” she choked out. “Please don’t forget that…” She waved her wand around herself, taking a sharp turn saying, “Ut praeteritum et praesens occurrere.” _As past and present meet_. As she slowly blurred out of existence, the dam around his heart broke, making him drop to the floor in a heap, his own tears raining down his face, as the force of her magic rushed through him.

His head fell between his knees as he sobbed at the loss of his angel. The spot in his head that her own thoughts used to occupy, bathing him in her loving warmth was now cold sucking the life from him. The core of his magic roared against him, lashing out from inside him as it looked for the shining light it used to hold at its center, attacking the furniture in the room as it couldn’t find her, violently grieving along with him. Severus reached out for her discarded dress, bringing the fabric to his chest as he curled further over himself desperately trying to vanish the gaping hole that was where his angel once resided within him. His tears quickly began to soak her dress as he rocked himself back and forth sobbing over it. Severus quickly grabbed the bag and began stuffing her things into it before his tears erased her smell from the garments. 

He was distantly aware of someone tearing apart his wards on the door but couldn’t bring himself to care about whoever wanted in. The door slammed open and footfalls quickly raced across the room before a wand clattered beside him and thin delicate arms were wrapping him up against their owner’s body. The cinnamon vanilla scent that was distinct to Lily Evans Potter washed over him as she tried to pull him as close as she could, hugging him through the deluge of emotions over no longer having his angel before him. 

“I’ve got you Severus… As long as you need me, I’m here for you…” she comforted, dropping her head onto his, as she took over rocking him through the storm.

The winter sun slowly traveled across the windows of the classroom as he allowed every feeling to be expelled from within him anchored to the world by one of the last people he ever thought would be there for him. His eyes slowly ran dry, the hiccups becoming less and less frequent, and the aching hole within him going numb as the last of his agonizing sorrow seeped out of him. 

Pulling away from Lily, Severus slowly brought himself to standing. Taking a deep breath he picked up his coat and draped it over his arm as he faced his former childhood friend. “Thank you Lily…” he said in a soft rasp, his throat having gone sore from the pain filled sounds he made within the room. He gently placed the beaded bag in his back pocket, his hand brushing along Hermione’s first letter to him.

Pulling it out he looked at her looping script and choked as a flicker of the sorrow he thought numb danced across his chest. _Not yet… I’ll open it at home_ , he decided replacing it. 

Lily’s hand reached out for him, resting on his arm as her emerald eyes looked up at him. “You don’t need to thank me Severus. You were always there for me growing up and I never should have left you alone like I did.” She stepped into him, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek making him jerk back and shake her arm off, “Don’t Lily, it may be platonic but I don’t want anyone but _her_ touching me like that.”

She gave a small nod at him before he began walking towards the door. Stopping at the threshold he looked back at the redhead and said, “Had I never lost your friendship, I probably would have carried that torch for you for far longer than I should have and I would have missed out on _her_ and the pure, selfless love she used to heal me. Everything happens for a reason Potter.”

Severus cut a sharp, graceful path back through the castle, pulling on his coat as he stepped into the cold January air. Crossing over the grounds and out of the gates, he disapparated with a loud crack that echoed at Spinner’s End as he landed at home. 

Walking into the entryway his home was hauntingly quiet, as though it too was suffering the loss of the very heart of their family. Shrugging his coat off and removing his boots Severus came into the living room, ready to pour a drink when he saw Tippy sitting on the couch, his pensieve out on the coffee table.

“Mistress Hermany instructed Tippy to have this ready for you when you came home. Tippy is to make Master Sevy sit down and pour this memory into the bowl and say ‘projection de mémoire.’” She stood up and handed him a small vial holding a strand of a memory. When he didn’t move right away her little hands pushed on his leg forcing him to make his way over to the couch. 

Severus slowly sat down onto the couch, unstopping the vial. He poured the silvery strand into the bowl and watched it swirl around Hermione’s face blurring in and out. “Projection de mémoire,” he whispered. 

Before he could lean over the bowl to view the memory, the liquid and memory funneled up and out of the bowl, stretching into a wide rectangle before his eyes. A rapid thumping filled the living room as the memory began to form in front of him like a muggle cinema. 

_Narcissa had brought forth the ball of purple light that fluttered with Nova’s heartbeat, her wand dragging across Hermione’s abdomen in a series of waves. The rapid sound of their baby’s heartbeat filled the room around the two witches._

_“Thank you so much for doing this Cissy. I know it takes a lot of your magical energy but Severus needs something amazing and wonderful to come home to after letting me go.”_

_“Think nothing of it Hermione. If I didn’t have to constantly be ready to heal Death Eaters I would have been doing this for you both much sooner. It’s a good time too, you are right in the middle of the opportune window of seeing Nova clearly. A few more weeks and there will barely be any space to move the magic around your womb to see her clearly. Now you just lean back while I weave the spell through you.”_

_Cissy set to work as Hermione began speaking to him. “Hi Severus… I hope you won’t be too upset that I did this without you but I wanted it to be a surprise. I figured once you were home from seeing me off you would need something better to remember your twentieth birthday by so I asked Cissy for some help.”_

_“I’m ready Hermione,” Cissy’s voice came from somewhere outside of Hermione’s line of sight._

_“I hope you read your letter first because I fear it will be a huge let down after this. Are you ready Severus? We’re about to see Nova for the first time…”_

Severus’s mouth parted open as he scooted off the couch getting closer to the projection before him. His angel truly was brilliant creating this spell.

_Narcissa moved back into view as she began dragging her wand over Hermione’s pregnant belly. An image began to flicker right above the bump that protected Nova. Just in the corner there was a quick flash of a small hand. “There you are little cherub,” Cissy cooed, bringing her wand quickly over to the spot on the outside that matched the glimpse of the hand._

Severus held his breath as his daughter came into view before him.

_“There she is Severus… Merlin she is beautiful…” Hermione’s words were soft as she watched on in awe, Narcissa slowly moving her wand around to show them every feature of their daughter._

_Nova’s tiny ear was traced over first, the magic then dancing across showing a chubby little cheek, before pulling forth just a bit to show off her sleeping eyes and a sweet, pouty cupid’s bow for a mouth. Small little fingers flexed out to the side before curling together and rubbing at a tiny button nose. She wiggled around coming to face them head on before curling her tiny legs into her body, showing off her small feet and the littlest toes._

_“Severus I hope you’re seeing this as clearly as I am… She’s absolutely perfect,” Hermione sighed. “She has you lips, do you see that? Godric I wish I had done this with you here now… I hope this will ease some of your pain now that I’m gone and can’t be there for you.”_

_Narcissa slowly dragged the magic over each feature one more time before the spell began to fade out. “Thank you so much Cissy, this means the world to me.”_

_“Anything for you Hermione,” she said, kissing her on the head. “As for you Severus, I expect an excellent birthday gift as payment,” Cissy laughed before she walked out of the bedroom._

_“Severus…” Hermione said softly before laughing. “I’m over here waiting to hear you say yes or voice some other acknowledgement. Anyways, I can’t possibly know what it is about to be like for you without us there with you but I hope this eases your pain at least a little bit, having a small piece of Nova to look at whenever you want._

_“I love you so much Severus. You are a wonderful husband and will be a magnificent father. I can’t wait to be back with you and continue living out our lives together. We were meant to be together and I will forever and always be yours. I love you…”_

The memory faded out and slowly everything lowered back into the bowl. “She’s every bit the perfect angel her mother is…” Severus said to himself as he quickly recast the spell watching the memory again and as it faded out again, he once more started it over. 


	53. PART II: Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey

_February 1980_

Severus sat on the edge of his side of the bed rolling the peridot and amber cufflinks around in his hand as he watched the memory his angel had left for him of their daughter float back into the pensieve. After his birthday Severus had moved the stone basin to their room, resting it on his nightstand. It became a ritual to watch Narcissa’s magic bring forth the images of their daughter. Every morning before he would start his day he would listen to her heartbeat and take in the soft, round face of his little cherub and every night he repeated the process before going to sleep, the fast rhythmic thumping centering him after occluding most of the day. Severus remained disciplined in his two viewings a day knowing just how detrimental it could be to him as a spy if he allowed himself to get sucked into his dream of their future. Only on the days he would be summoned or meet with the inner most circle of the Order, would he allow himself a third viewing and to pull forth one of his own memories of his angel to fall asleep to, both keeping him moving forward in the face of his loss.

Raising the memory out of the liquid and placing it back into the vial, Severus replaced it and the heavy parchment that held Hermione’s words to him on his twentieth birthday into the nightstand, feeling the handle warm against his palm as it locked. He fastened each cufflink into the sleeves of his crisp white shirt and stood up, smoothing out his black wool trousers. Pulling on the matching suit jacket, he looked over to the long since empty and cold spot she use to occupy and allowed his occlumency to fall into place in his mind.

His angel’s absence proved to be an excellent way to prepare his mind for when he would appear before the Dark Lord. He would bury all thoughts of her and their tiny cherub at the bottom of the ocean in his mind, allowing mundane things to float around at the surface and just below. Pulling the hard, cold sheets of ice around the ocean he allowed his mind to go blank, observing, processing, reacting, and throwing it away. If he was able to run his hands along her things still resting beside the bed, smell her perfume, and see her beautifully mended wedding dress framed and hanging on the wall without so much as a flicker of emotion, Severus knew he was ready to sit beside the Dark Lord or Dumbledore and carry out his duties walking the fine line between being both a Death Eater and a Phoenix. 

“Tippy?” He asked into the house as he stalked down the stairs, his voice deep and cold. Severus pulled the long, flowing robes around his body, fixing the loose hood into place concealing everything from view but his face. The little elf appeared before him in a soft grey pillowcase. Long gone were the vibrant colors of her wardrobe Hermione made for her. Now Tippy walked about the house tending to her jobs in mourning much as he did, subdued even in dress, wearing mostly grey pillowcases and forgoing the large bows on her head. Even her large bat like ears had begun to be less perky as the weeks went by. _Fuck we need to get our shite together. A few more weeks, then we will need to learn to function in our new life,_ he vowed before throwing the thought away from his mind.

She handed him his mask, the silver swirling pattern that was unique to him, polished into a gleaming shine. “Will Master Sevy be needing Tippy to set up the table for injury tonight?” The elf asked tugging on one of her large ears as she looked up at him her eyes pleading. “Not tonight Tippy thank you. After the meeting I have to go see the other man I answer to. If you don’t mind though can you package and address all the potions in the lab that will be owled out tomorrow?” She nodded her head with as much enthusiasm as either could garner in the last seven weeks, both of them just going through the motions of their days but not really living.

Fixing his mask into place, he nodded his thanks to the elf before heading out of the house. Raising the wards into place around Spinner’s End, Severus disapparated in a flurry of black smoke, coming to land smoothly on the beach leading to the Dark Lord’s castle. He purposefully made his way up the hill, crossing through the wards as more plumes of smoke landed along the beach. Kicking the sand loose from the soles of his shoes, he made a fast clip down the corridor, his robes expanding and billowing behind him in waves of black fabric. Sweeping into the throne room his feet were near silent as he fell into a full bow before the Dark Lord, sinking to one knee as he greeted his first master in a decadent purr, “My Lord.”

“Severus, how does the night find you?” The Dark Lord asked jovially.

“Well enough my Lord. Looking forward to meeting with the Lestranges and Crouch again,” he said with malicious glee a matching smile hidden behind his mask. The Dark Lord’s manic laugh echoed around the room sending a shiver of warning down his spine.

“Ah Severus you are deliciously blood thirsty. I will have find a time to schedule part two of your performance for us all. Sadly though tonight will be all business. Rise and come stand beside me now before the others arrive.”

Severus stood with the silent and lethal grace of a predator as he moved into position beside the Dark Lord taking up his mantel as right hand and enforcer. The corridor echoed with the sounds of the rest of the inner circle making a hurried pace to the throne room. He observed as they flowed into the room in waves, fanning out to each sweep to the floor in their reverent kneels. His hidden eyes took in each person with a cold calculation as he identified the five members of the inner circle he would dispatch. Bellatrix forming the point of their V, robes open to entice their Lord with her full cleavage, husband and brother-in-law flanking her sides, Crouch knelt beside a prickless and twitching Rab, and at the far right end Dolohov a faithful sentry, whom Severus had enjoyed working with in the past but who would need to pay for his attack on his angel in sixteen years with blood.

“Ah faithful friends, you all honor me by being as prompt as ever. Please all rise and adjourn to the table, there is much to cover tonight.” The Dark Lord rose and began to walk from the throne room to their war room with Severus hovering just behind him at his allotted two paces of space. Gliding by Rabastan on the way out, Severus flicked his wand at the right hand the wizard had used to molest Hermione, shattering the bones in the hand once more.

An amused chuckle left the Dark Lord as he lightly reprimand the bunch, “While I need you children to play nicely tonight, it would behoove you four to learn not to touch what isn’t yours. After all Severus has won all of those boons in the arena, he may just cash one in on having a second go round with you lot.” Walking out of the room the others could be heard shuffling to their feet to rise and follow as their Lord addressed Severus in a hush, “Careful my son one may think you actually had an attachment to your pet.”

“One cannot help but grow to form such an attachment to a favorite toy my Lord. And in a case such as this, filthy pet or not she was carrying my child, your heir apparent, and the stealing of a bloodline cannot go unpunished,” he said easily. 

“True enough, there is at least a back up though how I loathed to have to use it, it is there and in place. Keep track of what I gave you Severus,” he warned before falling into his seat at the head of the table.

Removing his robes and mask, Severus shrank them to fit within the inner pocket of his suit, unfastening the button before sitting. The others slowly filtered in, also disrobing and unmasking at the table before taking their respective spots. Lucius came to his seat beside Severus, giving him the smallest of smirks in response for his antics against Rab, making a short laugh escape through his nose. Looking across from him, Severus leveled a gaze at each of his wife’s attackers. “Have you been a good boy and swallowing when told Rab?” He baited.

“Severus,” the Dark Lord warned before calling them all to order and beginning the meeting. 

Severus listened and filtered all the information filing away what could be of use to the Order, as each person gave their reports, slowly working their way the table. Some days he really regretted his rapid rise through the ranks. He had always preferred to execute orders as oppose to plan them, with rank came paperwork and boring meetings even for Death Eaters. He had learn rather quickly though that he had a unique skill set in bringing people into their fold, one simply needed the proper leverage and with Ministry workers nine times out of ten they just wanted to be noticed and appreciated. His attention and encouragement easily swayed them to become willing informants and drove them to rise up in their jobs to please him and thus please the Dark Lord.

Coming upon his turn, Severus dutifully gave his report concerning the informants and sympathizers he had turned throughout the Ministry, a heated discussion breaking out among them as they tried to decide who was the least valuable to hand over to the Order, thus burning their identity, and keeping Severus secure beside Dumbledore. “Bellatrix nobody asked, nor cares, for your opinion,” he responded examining his fingers as he spoke.

“My Lord, what use is Umbridge really?” She asked her voice shrill as she looked upon their lord. “After we overthrow the Ministry for you, we will be in control of Hogwarts and thus The Book of Admittance and will be able to find and exterminate every mudblood within it. We have no need for a paper pusher in the Magical Regulations office? Dispose of her!” 

Severus’s head dropped back in a dark laugh at Bella’s words. Composing himself he wiped at his eyes, the cruel smile still in place as he spoke, “Bellatrix are you really that daft? No one but the headmaster of Hogwarts can even get into the tower where the book is hidden away. Furthermore in case you have forgotten, the school needs to accept the person appointed to the head office or it will not yield to them. The Founders impregnated the castle with their very magic upon their deaths and thus the school has the final say on who sits in that office. Therefore you brainless moron, we need someone within the office who has access to the wand registry to find and trace each of the mudbloods. However even you do bring up a valid point,” he reluctantly conceded before looking to their leader. “My Lord, all our plans will be for not if we cannot gain access to the school. It’s a bloody castle and has all the fortifications of such a structure, along with the magic of the Founders running through its very veins. We would be remiss if we did not find someone we could insert within its walls, that could be promoted to the old man’s office after we succeed in our take over.”

“You are most right Severus…” The Dark Lord said his fingers stroking his jaw in thought. “Which makes the task I am about to ask of you the most important thing you can do for me moving forward. Your mudblood got you into the Order and despite the attempts to have you removed by your own brothers and sister, you have maintained your cover within. Several positions are opening up for the next term and I had planned to have you secure a spot to keep a closer eye on Dumbledore. Your spot as professor will now prove twice as beneficial. Tell me did you ever sit for your mastery?”

“Impossible!” Rookwood shouted. “A mastery in any subject takes a minimum of four years of education. My Lord he is but twenty, a few weeks turned at that! Surely there is someone more experienced and trustworthy.”

“And yet I have one in potions Augustus,” Severus responded with tedium. “Yes my Lord, I sat for the certifications in the autumn following my graduation from Hogwarts. Even an elicit brewing business needs to have the proper documentation to maintain a front.” Lucius clapped him on the shoulder in a show pride at Severus’s accomplishments. Narcissa, and by association Luc, had nurtured his thirst for knowledge and desire for his mastery, paying off a private potions master for him to apprentice under while still in school.

“Excellent, then that problem is now handled. Severus you know what you must do.”

Severus leaned back in his chair, tenting his fingers, as he listened and processed the rest of the meeting wondering just what would happen this year to prevent him from beginning his tenure as a professor, since his angel had said he wouldn’t begin teaching till 1981.

_______________

_March 27, 1980_

_9 January 1980_

_To my loving darker half,_

_I know I am gone and all but dead right now but please do not mourn me as such. My heart aches with the weight of the guilt I carry from having to leave you. Please know that if I could have stayed I would have. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do._

_If you had asked me when my stupid brilliance first landed me in 1979, what I thought would happen, falling hopelessly, desperately, madly, and irrevocably in love with you would never have made that list. Admittedly I harbored a secret fantasy in my own time of relentlessly pursuing you when the war was over, but I never once thought for even a moment that you would have ever loved me. Yet there you were that night just shy of a year ago, handing me my arse in Hyde Park without even breaking a sweat. I should have been ashamed of how long it took me to figure out it was you under that mask, but pulling it back from your face and seeing the endless eyes that so captivated me in my own time, all I could manage to feel was a magnetic pull to you. The very same pull that had me falling into your orbit anytime we would lock eyes in your class._

_Seventeen years is a long time and I don’t know if I could make it without crumbling if I were in your position. When the nights become too long and unbearable just remember how deeply I am in love with you. Know that when our timelines merge once more, I will be running down those corridors and kicking your students out of their class to be with you again. No one will ever compare to you, you have my heart now and always, and I will love you forever._

_I will forever belong to you,_

_You’re lighter half_

Severus folded the crease worn parchment back up, tucking the letter into its envelope, and replacing it in his nightstand. With a whispered nox, he lay back in the bed, tucking his arm behind his head as he began to trace the detailed patterns across his ceiling. For several weeks after her torture he ran on minimal sleep, his dreams haunted by the images he saw of her attack and her supposed dead body, choosing to stay awake to watch over her the whole night through. With time it had passed his sleeping mind choosing instead to dream about her and Nova and their potential happily ever after. With Hermione gone though, the horrors of that night regularly flooded his mind in sleep along with unhappily ever after fabrications of their future, though neither were what had awoken him tonight. 

Rolling to his side, Severus stretched out his arm, touching the part of their bed Hermione use to occupy. Her scent was long gone and the sheets changed more than a dozen times since and still he inhaled foolishly hoping to reclaim some part of her to help him sleep. It wasn’t just her presence he missed, but the little things that he had taken for granted while Hermione had been there. He missed curling himself around her body, pillowing his head on her breasts. He missed feeling her overly warm body burrowing into his and the soft sigh she would release in her sleep after fusing herself to him. He missed smothering his face into her hair while they slept, surrounding his senses in her. He missed being woken up in the middle of the night, not by nightmares whether real or imagined, but by the little kicks and jabs Nova would make against the arm that held the both of them to him in the night. More than anything though, Severus longed for his sleepless nights to come from their infant daughter crying out to them to fulfill her needs. 

Rolling back to his side he gave in to his urge, unlocking the nightstand and pulling out the memory that showed him Nova. Today was a special occasion after all, he could allow himself to escape into the memory one extra time.

Spilling the vial into the pensieve and bringing forth the memory to play in front of him, Severus adjusted himself to sitting as the thumping of her heart filled the silent room. “Happy birthday Nova,” he whispered as the face of his sweet cherub filled his vision, making him forget the empty crib and space in their bed.

_______________

_April 1980_

Severus sat at the grime covered bar of the Hog’s Head awaiting his sham of an interview for the open position of Hogwarts’s Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and himself all knew that, one the old man would first hire a string of incompetent educators before placing him in the position he was more than qualified to fill. Two that he would be teaching Potions to the dunderheaded masses till 1996. And most importantly that he wouldn’t begin teaching for another year. Yet here he sat awaiting his interview so that he could “in good faith tell the Tom that he had done as requested.” _As if actually being honest was going to save him the punishment for failing. Stupid bloody Gryffindors_ , he thought rolling his eyes as he ran fingers around the rim of his glass. _You’re the exception angel,_ he tacked on.

The door to the room above the pub opened and Professor McGonagall came down the stairs escorting another hopeful prospect out of the Hog’s Head. She gave him a soft smile full of warmth and affection before turning out to the room looking for their next scheduled interview. _Ah so she does know about my relationship with her future favorite lion cub._

“Sybill Trelawny for the position of Divination?” The Scottish woman called out to the mostly empty bar.

“Salazar’s fucking hairy sack,” he swore under his breath at the name. _Well that answers why I’m not hired this year, too busy helping plot the death of a baby…_

Somewhere behind him, Severus heard a person running into a table, before shuffling and jingling to stand before his former Transfiguration teacher and future colleague. “Are you ready dear?” McGonagall asked apprising the other woman in her burnt orange dress, with long hanging sleeves and layers of tiered fabric making up the skirt. She hand bangles half way up to her elbows on each arm and half a dozen chains and pendants hanging from her neck. Severus cocked an eyebrow at the look of the woman before looking back at the sticky bar top. 

The shuffling and jingling sounded all the way up the stairs, the door creaking on its hinges as it opened, but never clicking closed. The murmuring voices floated down the stairs to where he sat at the bar but he was too far away to make out the words and knew he would have to hear at least some of the coming prophecy to keep things on track for his angel’s future.

Checking on Aberforth’s location, Severus stood up buttoning his suit jacket into place, beginning his prowl up the stairs. Half way up the voices became more distinct and he huffed out a sigh as he pulled up the legs of his trousers to come to a squat on the dirty step while he waited for the words that would forever change the Wizarding World to spill forth from this woman’s mouth. 

As the future Professor Trelawny’s interview was going up in flames, Severus heard the woman take a hard gasping breath, the airy, distant voice of her replaced by a deep trance like rasp. _“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…”_ Job done, Severus quickly stood up and trotted down the stairs. Grabbing his trench coat he made for the door just as Dumbledore came down the stairs congratulating Sybill on her new job. 

With a pointed look at his light master he buttoned up his trench coat and stepped into the Spring rain, disapparating to his dark master, bringing the news that would seal the deaths of the Potters.

Late that night Severus was once more at the Hog’s Head, in the upstairs room. Dressed down in his black denims and long sleeve henley, he had his boots propped up on the table, chair tipped back on its hind legs, as he awaited the Potters, Lupin, and Dumbledore to arrive so they could begin strategizing their counter moves against the Dark Lord going forward. The fire roared to life with Lupin stepping through brushing the soot from his shoulders.

“You look well Snape,” the wolf said by way of greeting before taking a seat catty corner to him. 

“That’s thestral shite and we both know it wolf.”

“Just trying to be polite.”

“There’s polite and there’s straight up lying. Here,” he said rolling three vials of potions down the table to him. 

“Thank you for continuing to do this. I know you only do it because Herm-”

“Don’t,” Severus cut off in warning as the fire once more flared to life depositing James and a clearly pregnant Lily. Seeing the redhead swollen with the soon to be Chosen One, was like a punch to Severus’s gut. Snapping his eyes away from her large stomach he looked to the peeling wall and tried to shove down the blossoming pain at not having his angel and cherub anymore. It had been weeks after Hermione had left before he could be around Narcissa and her growing belly and months for Severus to finally pull himself together enough to not need to occlude every second of the day to make it through without having a breakdown. He had known of course that the new Potter was expecting but that didn’t help with the feeling of having the rug pulled from underneath him.

“Sev what is the meaning of all of this? It’s the middle of the night and we are getting called out of bed to come for an emergency meeting,” Lily asked stepping into his line of sight, her pregnant belly fully on display with her form fitting t-shirt.

His grip tightened on the chair as he shoved the images of Hermione growing their daughter down as far as he could. Then the blasted child had to begin being the bane of his existence before he was even born and push against his mother, forcing his little elbow to be seen as he repositioned. 

Severus stood up so fast the chair he had been sitting in fell behind him as he began to pace the room, tenting his hands over his nose and mouth trying to huff in air to his suddenly deprived lungs. _Get a fucking grip, they aren’t actually dead, just delayed is all._ He kept trying to repeat the words over and over again, to make himself see the silver lining but it was difficult. He hadn’t allowed himself to feel the pain and sorrow in so long, it now hemorrhaged into his being after that first drop escaped.

“Snape get a grip man. You’re too fucking tense,” Potter said. “You need a good shagging to work some of whatever this is out of you,” he said gesturing to Severus’s agitated pacing.

“Shut the fuck up Potter!” He barked at the same time Lily and Remus shouted out, “James!”

“What? I know you both can see him right now. Look I get it Hermione is gone-”

“Don’t _fucking_ say her name!” Severus yelled but James continued on as though he hadn’t heard the warning and anger in his voice.

“-and it sucks man but seriously you have a long way to go till she’s back for you. Getting a little on the side isn’t going to hurt anyone. I mean it’s not like she’s really your wife right now, you know?”

“James Fleamont Potter, do you hear yourself?” Lily scolded. “You’re advice is for him to cheat on his wife.” Both Remus and Severus snorted at the irony of what Lily was scolding her husband about. 

“She’s not really his wife right now, she’s an infant, I think it would be okay.”

“Ugh stupid man,” Lily muttered before coming over to Severus. 

Her hand rested on his arm halting his laps in the room, making him go stiff at her touch. Shrugging her hand off of him, Severus took a step back, pointedly looking over Lily’s head as Harry pushed against his mother and could be seen from the outside once more. James laughed from where he was sitting down to the table at the scene. “Man Snape I remember when you would have loved for her to touch you, now you act like someone just poured acid on you. That wife of yours must really be something, I never thought-”

“Prongs shut the fuck up before he kicks your arse from here to three weeks after Harry’s born.”

“Sorry for touching you, I didn’t know you meant not ever,” Lily whispered to him. Severus gave a jerky nod in understanding as his tongue pushed against his cheek. “Look why don’t you go downstairs and do whatever it is you do that makes your head all blank inside. Then when you come back we can just pretend this didn’t happen. Nodding his head once more, Severus stalked to the door, wrenching it open, and thundered his way down the stair, catching the sound of Lily or possibly Remus, slapping James upside the head before the door closed. 

He weaved several laps around the empty tables as he worked what he was piecing together to be a panic attack out of his system. Feeling less shaky and like his lungs were functioning again, he sat on the edge of one of the lopsided tables, pulling out her letter from his pocket. Severus brought the parchment to his nose smelling the perfume she had sprayed it with before opening and reading her words to him once more. After his third pass through of the letter, he folded it once more and exchanged it for a photograph. 

Severus watched his angel smile up at him, before flashing her pregnant belly, and sticking her tongue out him. A soft laughed escaped him at the sight as the photo went through the motions again. His fingers ran over the picture as it played the image a third time for him, before carefully sliding it back into his pocket with the letter. 

“She’s a brave and selfless witch your wife,” Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone silently approaching Severus on his slippered feet, coming to lean along the table as well. “Not many would have been able to resist the temptation to mess with time, trying to save the lost family of their loved ones. Even fewer still would have been able to follow through with leaving their own loved ones behind so things could continue on as they should. While I may not approve of your union given her status as your student, a status I am sure you were well aware of before marrying her, I can say that it is very rare to witness such an honest and pure love in person. Not many love as freely and unconditionally as the two of you do. The years before you will be long and hard, and even after she is back with you, your life together will not be easy, but nothing worth having has ever come for free, and generally the higher the price the sweeter the reward. Something I’m sure that would appeal to your Slytherin sensibilities.” Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder in a show of affection and support before standing up straight. “Now then let us go plan out the next year and a half as though we don’t all already know what will happen to the Potter family and the future of our world.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the portion of the prophecy Snape overhears was not written by me. Also I have no idea what James Potter's middle name is but Fleamont was apparently his dad's and since Harry has James's middle name I just made it a family tradition.


	54. I'm Kissing You - Des'ree

_July 1981_

_1 July 1981_

_Happy anniversary Severus,_

_Merlin were we insane… I mean really Severus, what were we thinking?_

_I went home with you from a club, that you somehow tracked me down to, lied to the only people I knew here about where I was going, and proceeded to lose my virginity to a man who had no idea that he was nearly twenty years older than me and would one day be my professor. Then because you are you and refuse to be outdone, you ask me to move in with you the next day and promised to wait for me to return to you in 1997. Next, you upped the ante by proposing and I just threw caution and reason to the wind and demanded it had to happen as soon as we could getaway. And then our sweet Nova… You did say you wanted to fit seventeen years of life and love into the twelve months we had together and we sure did, didn’t we?_

_I don’t think we could have been happy unless we were going Mach 2 with our hair on fire anyways. Top Gun, won’t come out for a few more years but when it does you should slip away from Hogwarts and go see it one weekend, then you’ll understand._

_We were impulsive and crazy and never once thought about the consequences or what would happen in my time, and I wouldn’t trade it for even half of a second second. Your love allows me to let go and be reckless and impulsive. With you, I never have to think about what comes next and have plans made and back up plans in case the first ones fail. I can just… be. It’s the best feeling in the world knowing I can spread my wings and you’ll be there to catch me if I fall._

_From the night you found me in that club and wrapped your arms around me for the first time, I knew I would never want to be anywhere else. Though we are separated through time, know that place within your arms will forever be my home._

_I love you so much Severus, you are the most romantic and devoted of men, and I am so lucky to be your wife._

_No matter how hard time and war try to keep us apart, I am forever yours and you are forever mine,_

_Your angel_

Severus trekked up a gravel path, with neglected and overgrown landscaping on either side, making note that if this was the one, the land would need to be leveled out in several areas to be safe for Nova as she grew up. The path eventually opened up to reveal a just as neglected, natural stone, two-story home, shaped into a boxy H. Several window panes were missing, the shutters that remained were hanging on by sheer force of will, one of the double doors leading to the entryway was gone, the other splintered down the center, and that was just on a passing glance. Merlin only knew what else he would find upon a closer look.

“Enzo, what do you have for me today?” Severus greeted shaking the man’s hand. The agent immobilier, was a gangly man and even hunched over as though trying to shrink himself, he was taller than Severus’s near six foot three. 

“Now I know she doesn’t look like much, but given that you said you would be willing to put in the work for renovations, I think this property has the potential to check every box on your wish list. Do you want to tour Master Prince?”

Severus put his hands in his pockets as he made a slow circle taking in the rundown property, trying to envision it after the massive overhaul it was going to need. While overgrown the herbs and flowers were exceptionally fragrant, hinting at fertile soil, the plot of land was completely enclosed within a stone wall providing the foundation for excellent security, the home was perched high on the mountain showcasing the hills and valleys below, and while the house was near shambles it would have more than enough room for everything he and his angel had discussed having in their home one day. Coming back to face Enzo he said, “Tell me more about the specs while I look inside.”

The agent’s face lit up at his words. He had begun house hunting four days ago and had turned down each of the eleven properties he had been brought to, without even stepping one foot inside. This one though, for all the work it would need, felt like home. Severus could clearly envision Nova running through the gardens, her dark curls bouncing wildly along her back, as he and Hermione disapparated about chasing her in a game of magical tag. 

The inside of the house was no better off in terms of ware than the outside, but the plethora of windows would provide an abundance of natural light. Each room had large cased openings making each space defined but keeping it open and airy, one room on the first floor already had the walls covered in floor to ceiling built-in shelves, the kitchen could easily become his and Tippy’s dream space for cooking, and there were multiple spaces available to choose from as a living room, sitting room, dining room, and an office for them. The walls were peeling and water stained, in one undetermined room he could look up and from a hole in the ceiling see directly into a bedroom, and from there the morning sky above. Then there was the flooring, or rather lack there of, on the first floor, and yet he knew this was the one. 

“There are seven bedrooms and four baths to include the master upstairs, downstairs you have five distinct living spaces, plus a library and an office, the kitchen though antiquated at one point had four ovens and ten burners for cooking. The house sits on just shy of fifteen acres, and out back is the crowning jewel of this place. Words will not do it justice. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you. Also the house is registered for Muggle Conveniences so if you buy it, someone from the Ministry outpost in town, can come by to install the high power dampening spells to all electricity on the property.” Enzo led him through what would most likely be made into their living room, with its wall of windows and massive French doors, opening to a covered patio with flowering vines creeping up the support beams. Stepping to the back of the property, Severus saw exactly what fifteen acres could amount to. 

The yard gently slopped down with the mountain, a long rectangular pool currently filled with derby, and Salazar only knew what else, was off to the side of the patio. There was more overgrown vegetation that would mostly likely take him the entirety of a summer off from teaching to bring under control before he could even begin to organize and plant his own garden. In the distance was an in-law loft that would be converted into his lab, and at the edge of the property, was clearing of the trees providing a sprawling view of the mountainside village of Gordes.

Even with Cissy no doubt demanding a room be kept just for her, there was still more space and land than they would ever really need, but Severus knew this was their home. Or rather it would be after he spent the next fifteen and a half years turning it into everything he and his angel had dreamed of late at night in bed together.

“How much?”

_______________

_August 1981_

Severus stood in the small living room of his newly appointed quarters at Hogwarts tossing his godson up into the air, making the boy erupt in a fit of giggles each time he went soaring. He had initially balked at the idea of being Draco’s godfather, but Cissy had worn him down refusing to entrust anyone else with her precious son and thus he and his angel became godparents to her future classmate. After the boy’s birth, he had once again begun to retreat deep into his occlumency to get through every encounter that involved holding the infant. Each time Draco, was placed in his arms a piece of his already shattered heart was further crushed. With time though the boy proved just as tenacious as his mother, and had also worn Severus down, refusing to accept anything but genuine love and affection from his godfather. After accepting the boy into his heart, the two had begun to bond in earnest and Severus slowly began to release his own fears that his father’s abusive manner would be hereditary. He readily looked forward to the nights he would babysit the young Malfoy heir and his weekly lunches with Narcissa. 

Draco had proven to be an excellent way for him to get his feet wet with parenting without being thrown into the deep as he would have with Nova. Severus had quickly learned it wasn’t just his own child and wife that was partial to his voice. The low and smooth timber worked better than any magic in calming the boy down and getting him to sleep, resulting in Cissy or Luc coming through his floo more than once in the middle of the night, seeking his aid with the headstrong infant who refused to sleep at night. He had also learned that his sweet angel, would have to be the disciplinarian and the one to say no. Draco had him wrapped around his tiny fist, and Severus knew it would be a thousand times worse with his own daughter. 

“One more tiny dragon, then we are going to pry your mummy away from her elf army and have some lunch,” he cooed before throwing Draco up once more, catching him, and swinging him around in a circle before tucking him under his arm. “Cissy, what on earth do you and Tippy have those elves doing in here?” He asked nudging the door open with his hip.

“Sorry Severus but decorating what is literally a dungeon, is proving to be a bit more difficult than I thought but we are finally on track and I think you will like it once it is done. However, you will need more space once your girls are back. Honestly, where does Dumbledore think they will live?” Narcissa reached for Draco who had begun making grabby hands for his mother upon seeing her in the room, his godfather long forgotten. 

“Traitor,” Severus teased, tickling the baby’s belly.

“That he is, but not to his mummy. You know he is still refusing to even try to say daddy or some variation?” Cissy lifted her son above her face as she began speaking in a baby voice and rubbing her nose against Draco’s, “Huh mummy is your favorite, isn’t she? Yes, she is, just as it should be.” She gave a loud kiss to his cheek before propping him on her hip and leading the way out of Severus’s bedroom. 

“Tippy we are going for lunch, you be sure and keep them in line and away from my private lab,” Severus instructed as they walked out of the chambers. Pulling the door closed, he set the wards for his room into place and took the stairs two at a time to catch up with Cissy.

“Professor?” The lyrical voice of the statue he had moved to guard his rooms called as he stepped around her.

Initially, the area leading down to his chambers was protected by a portrait of the first head of Slytherin appointed by Salazar himself, but like the portrait protecting the dormitories, it too required proof of blood purity for entrance. Eventually, his angel would return to him and while blood magic was a much stronger protector, there would be no way for her to gain access to his quarters without him present, and thus began his hunt for a replacement.

Severus had gone through hundreds of paintings, tapestries, and statues before coming upon the marble rendering of Juliet dreaming of her Romeo. Upon seeing one-half of the lovers who were on opposite sides of a long-standing feud, falling hopelessly in love with one another after a single night, and secretly getting married, he knew it was the perfect piece for his chambers, reminding him of his own love.

“Yes, Juliet?”

“You need to set your password sir.” 

Severus traced his bottom lip with two fingers as he thought about a password. Watching the statue as she resumed her ponderous pose along her balcony inspiration struck. “I shall say goodnight till it be morrow,” he decided aloud. “And I will reset it biweekly, fair Juliet.” She nodded her head in acceptance, a dreamy smile gracing her smooth face. Severus went to round the corner to Narcissa and Draco, stopping his steps as he turned back to his guardian. “Is your Romeo somewhere in the castle do you know?” He didn’t really know what possessed him to ask such a thing other than personally knowing just how cruel an existence could be when separated from your lover. 

“I have not seen my love since the days of marriage quarters in Hogwarts. We were separated when young witches and wizards ceased marrying before finishing school and were no longer needed to guard their wing,” she answered her voice full of sorrow. 

“I’ll find him for you,” he promised. _Salazar I’ve gone soft_ , he thought rolling his eyes before joining up with Narcissa and Draco. 

They made their way from the castle onto the path leading into Hogsmeade, Cissy pushing her son, who was just beginning to walk and still prone to falling over, in his pram. Draco happily waved his play wand around babbling about, prompting Severus to occasionally make bubbles or butterflies fly from the tip of the toy, exciting his godson further. “You’ll be a good father Severus,” Narcissa observed as he made streamers shoot forth next.

“Just under sixteen years to go,” he said the smile from playing with Draco faltering.

“I may not have had to wait as long as you will and different circumstances and all that, but I promise once you hold that sweet girl in your arms for the first time it will have been worth every day that passed between times.” She bumped her shoulder into his in affection before taking off in a trot, much faster than anyone in four-inch heels should be able to do, making whooshing noises and swerving the pram about.

Arriving at the Three Broomsticks, they parked the pram under an awning before heading inside. Narcissa went to take a curved booth as Severus shook his head no, leading her to a corner that would allow him a vantage of the entire pub and keep his back protected. Since delivering the prophecy to the Dark Lord, the war had begun in earnest and his battle-ready senses had been sharpened to a fine point. Now no matter where he was or the company he was with, Severus would constantly scan the minds of those around him and plan his escape routes and vantage points for dueling. One would think being a spy for both sides would afford him a heightened level of protection but in fact, it had painted a massive target on his back. As the attacks increased and Severus danced on the fine line that was being a double agent, he had begun to wonder just how much time he would have with his angel and cherub when they returned to him before one side or the other killed him.

As they took their seats Madam Rosmerta approached to take their order. Draco was instantly taken with the voluptuous woman and began smiling and making eyes at her, making the witch laugh out loud at his flirtatious antics. “Barely a year old and already he has Luc’s flirtatious manner,” Severus said shaking his head at the boy. Leaning over the table and leveling his black eyes with the boy’s pale blue he spoke with a feigned menacing tone, “It’s a good thing you’ll be seventeen years older than my daughter little dragon because if you turned that Malfoy charm onto her, I would be forced to make a reprisal of the treatment I gave to Rabastan.” In response Draco grabbed onto Severus’s nose, making Narcissa’s head fall back in laughter.

Prying his little hand from his godfather’s face, she strapped him into a booster beside her. Still chuckling she looked at Severus as she said, “This coming from the man whose wife was born _after_ their wedding took place. You’re many things Severus, but I never took you for a hypocrite. I guess only time will tell just how like her mother Nova will be.” 

He leaned back in his chair scowling at his friend. “Don’t you _dare_ put that shite out there Cissy! Godson or not, I will kill him if he even thinks, of coming on to my daughter in the future.” 

“Oh Severus, you have no idea just what you are in for with a daughter do you?” Cissy asked with a pitying laugh.

He continued scowling at his friend over lunch, it deepening each time Draco turned on his infant charms on the witches around them. _To any deity that may be listening and have mercy upon me,_ please _do not have Nova take after her mother’s taste in wizards._

_______________

_October 31, 1981_

Severus spent his Saturday reading over all the letters his angel had written, committing them to memory, watching his memories of first meeting his angel, when he proposed to her, their binding, and the one she had left for him showing their daughter and calling forth his patronus to watch the otter that had replaced his swan swim lazy laps around the room. When it was time to leave his chambers for the feast he changed out his cufflinks that reminded him of her eyes for a plain black set, emptied his pockets of the letter from their second wedding anniversary and the photo he carried of her, and slipped off his wedding band. Placing everything on his dresser, he headed to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

He really loathed this holiday and everyone who was cheerfully celebrating it. Two years ago he had spent several agonizing hours knowing his wife was being tortured while he was stuck in a position that prevented him from saving her. He then spent hours also thinking her and their unborn daughter had been murdered. It didn’t matter that they had lived, it had been the worst night of his life, and hearing her screams in the memories of those who had tortured her and seeing the image of her lifeless body covered in blood would never leave him. The night from two years ago was not the only thing weighing heavily on his mind now though. 

Taking his seat beside Dumbledore at the head table, he scowled out at the jovial students. Before too long he would be leading his seventh year Slytherins who had been Marked, away from the safety of the castle to partake in the plans he had devised for the Dark Lord. Small groups of Death Eaters would be spread across Great Britain tonight raining terror upon muggles and wizards alike. While the aurors and Order members were spread wide and thin, the Dark Lord would descend upon Godric’s Hollow and attempt to kill the child that would grow to have the power to defeat him. The only shining light that would emerge from tonight is the ten years of relative peace that were hours away. 

As the feast wore on Severus began to twist the phantom of his wedding band under the table awaiting his Mark to begin burning. Everything for the night was planned down to the minute so that he and the students could slip away unnoticed to disperse to their locations and carry out the Dark Lord’s work. Meanwhile, Hagrid would be laying in wait to collect Harry, McGonagall would be staying behind to oversee the school as both the headmaster and deputy headmistress could not be gone from the school when filled with charges, Dumbledore would begin warding the Dursley’s home to keep young Potter hidden, and Lupin was tasked with making sure that when the arrests started he collected Severus before the aurors could. On paper, they had a flawless plan but then again, so was the night his angel was traded for Lily, and all Severus could think about was that something had been left unaccounted for. 

“Don’t fret my boy, we have her knowledge of the future on our side tonight, everything will go just as it should,” Dumbledore said while popping a chocolate truffle into his mouth. 

“Her knowledge was extremely limited of tonight’s events in regards to everyone but the mutt and rat, Headmaster. There is still plenty that could go wrong. We are unsure how the Dark Lord’s fall will affect those of us branded with his Mark and it leaves us vulnerable. What of my students that were forced into this by their families? They don’t have the benefit of being your spy and as such could be chucked in Azkaban tonight and forgotten about. They’re children Albus.” As Severus spoke his anger began to bleed through his occlumency, deepening the frown line between his brow and making the set of his scowl that much harder.

“Worry not about your charges Severus. I have tasked several of the school elves to follow them and remain unseen. Should anything happen that would endanger them, the elves have been instructed to grab ahold and bring them back here to the castle.”

Severus nodded his head only mildly pacified by the headmaster’s plan. Something was not right about tonight but he couldn’t piece together what it could be. He only knew that it was the same feeling he had begun to hone and listen to intently the longer he walked on the line between Death Eater and Phoenix. It was the same feeling he had this morning that told him to indulge in the memories and letters for the day, the same feeling he felt before leaving his chambers making him take care to remove all traces of his angel from his person. 

No sooner had Dumbledore stood to dismiss the students to their dormitories did his Mark flare to life. Severus quickly made his way out of the side door to the courtyard awaiting the five students who bore the same Mark. As they approached him, he began a swift pace to the gates, sticking his mask into place and drawing his robes around him, so they could apparate to their locations. Though he was the same age as them when he himself had been Marked and was only four years older than them currently, it angered him that no one had intervened to prevent them from being entrapped by the Dark Lord.

They had been nothing more than children swayed into fighting the wars of men, his own wife forced into ten years from now, at a mere twelve years old. Ten years of peace would come tonight but at the price of the next generation’s childhood. He hoped that come 1995 when the Dark Lord would rise again he would be able to protect all his snakes who were left to be forgotten by the rest of the Hogwarts staff, not wanting the blood of his students to be added to the inevitable list of casualties. 

Approaching the gates, Severus turned to the boys and asked with his voice calm as death, “Do you know where you all are to be tonight and who to report to?”

“Yes professor,” they answered in unison all but one showing their trepidation for what they were about to do. _There will be no saving the Clifton heir from his families’ prejudices now. He’s too bloodthirsty for tonight,_ Severus observed. “Then why are you all still standing here?” He snapped and a moment later they shot into the sky in large clouds of black smoke. Fixing his hood into place, Severus shot up to take his own place within Godric’s Hollow, praying once more that their months of planning were not about to be blown to hell.

His boots slammed onto the cobblestone streets of the quaint village. Before he could fully materialize through the smoke, Severus began shooting off spells and curses to those fighting against the Death Eaters he had selected to cover the Dark Lord with him. Exploding the glass from a nearby shop window, he began hurling the shrapnel at one of the aurors they fought, forcing the jagged edges to slice across his exposed skin, tear through his clothes, and embed itself deep into his muscles and tissues, heating it to liquid once inside, making the wizard scream as his body literally began to burn from the inside out. 

Rotating with his fellow Death Eaters around the aurors they kept distracted, Severus next came upon a petite, young female auror that had him stuttering in his attack for a blink of an eye. The half a second of hesitation he showed at attacking a woman allowed for her to begin sending waves of intense electrical currents after him. Severus was unable to erect his shields fast enough, taking one of the neon blue lashes to the chest. His limbs went rigid as his back arched at the contact, body lifted from the street by several inches, as his heart literally skipped several beats, before he crashed onto the street once more.

Ready for her attack now, his shields shot into place in multiple layers, as he went on the defensive. She lobbed her attacks in a rapid-fire secession, making him work to deflect them from himself. Several of her curses he had been able to subtly send into the Death Eaters he fought with, weakening them for when their Lord fell leaving them ripe for arrest. “Fight me you coward!” She screamed at him in a taunt. Try as the auror might though he refused to fully engage with her, forcing her instead to expend her magic. 

Sending one more of her electric waves into the Death Eater to his left, they rotated once more now making Severus square off with a man whose skin was as rich as a bar of fine dark chocolate. Taking in the soft blue of his Egyptian styled robes and the low timbre of his voice, he knew this man to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the members of the Order he hadn’t met but had to memorize for an occasion such as this. As they dueled one another, Severus began to slowly peel away at the auror’s mental shields, delicately making his presence known as he slipped in to whisper the phrase Dumbledore had assigned him, _The match that was made between heaven and hell._ The understanding was quick to flash across Kingsley’s face as he switched to playing at a dueling Severus

When Dumbledore had told him his safety phrase the night he became a fully clandestine operative for the Order he thought it a little too on the nose and yet his angel had assured him most everyone in the Order was questioning of his motives as a spy. Typical Gryffindors, the answer was right there, and yet none had put it together. 

Constantly circling and changing rotations, the six Death Eaters fought against the three aurors, destroying Godric’s Hollow. The streets had been ripped apart, shops had blown-out window fronts, and homes were burning all around them. As Severus’s fiery otter fought against the first auror’s watery owl, an explosion of magic tore through the village coming from the far corner of the village that Potters were hidden in, drawing everyone’s attention. 

As the waves of magic began to ripple over them, Severus and the other five Death Eaters he fought with, clutched their left arms, falling to the ground in pain. He could hear the screams of his brethren around him as he tried in vain to sink further into the ocean of his mind to block out the searing pain in his arm. The nerve killing pain that radiated from the Mark though, was the kind of excruciating torture that made even the most resilient of people blackout within seconds. And that was how he found himself hours later, strapped to a chair, deep within the bowels of the Ministry, stripped down to just his undershorts, with Alastor Moody standing before him. 

_The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Romeo + Juliet from 1996, with the beautiful Leo, is my FAVORITE rendition ever. The theme I'm Kissing You, is absolute magic and just had to be in this story and with it some references to one of my favorite pairs of star crossed lovers.
> 
> \- Severus's password, "I shall say goodnight till it be morrow," is from Romeo and Juliet Act 2 Scene 2
> 
> \- "The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry." A quote from Robert Burns


	55. Every Breath You Take - The Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make a blanket statement for any text that comes from the books or scripts that I used in this chapter or the next several, I'm not taking credit for it, it belongs to JKR and WB.

_September 1990_

Minerva sat in her well-loved leather armchair, the whiskey colored leather creased and cracked in several places as she took a sip of her tea looking at Severus as he sat in the less loved mate. He had just begun his tenth year of teaching just two weeks ago and though she was not overly fond of his unforgiving teaching methods, she couldn’t deny he excelled in the education field. The OWL scores in Potions had never been higher in all her years teaching at Hogwarts and those who had met his exacting standards to enter his NEWT level courses were going on to have exemplary careers in their fields.

Every year after he had started teaching, she would beg Dumbledore to reconsider his position on giving Severus the Defense posting and finding another Potions professor instead. This last summer was the hardest she had ever fought for the young man to have the job. One of their former Ravenclaws, Delacey, had graduated in 1985 and had gone on to study for a mastery in the Potions field, wanting to teach upon his completion. Minerva had thought it was the perfect time to move Severus to Defense Against the Dark Arts since Harry Potter would be starting school the following year. They could have moved Delacey in to take over for Severus, knowing he would keep to his former professor’s exacting standards, and Severus could begin training the incoming generation who would be fighting in the war. As always though Albus, the stubborn arse that he was, refused and they lost Delacey to Beauxbatons.

She often wondered just where the headmaster found these applicants to fill the posting. This year’s had to be the worst yet, for just the other day Severus and Filius were having to train the new professor on producing a patronus. The thick-skulled man could barely pull forth a wisp, let alone a fully corporeal rendering, and yet he was expected to teach the foundations to the seventh years. 

Minerva watched her younger colleague a few minutes more as he looked off into the fire, absently twirling his wedding band around his finger, no doubt lost in thought about his wife, as he was prone to do when somewhere he thought safe. It had been nearly twelve years since their sweet Hermione had come to them from 1997 and while Lily and James had stormed the castle the day they found out about the paring, demanding something be done to extract Hermione from him and raging about his possible motives for being with the muggleborn girl, she had known differently.

Hermione’s whole face had lit up like a child on Christmas morning talking of the professor she so ardently admired and respected. If the girl had taken her advice to just throw caution to the wind and go for it, all the better for her. Regardless of war or age, love waited for no man, and Minerva had known that day that Hermione was already irrevocably in love with the man who was her professor. To find out from her golden lion couple, that the man in question was Severus Snape had been a bit of a shock to her, but never the less she trusted the girl’s judgment in character. After all, Minerva clearly remembered the way he had so profusely apologized to Lily Evans in the fifth year, trying to salvage the friendship, to no avail. If that boy was willing to allow someone into his heart and love him, she knew they would be the center of his world and Severus would honor them higher than any noble or deity. Yes, as soon as they had told her she knew for whatever faults the young man had, Severus and Hermione were a true one of a kind love match. 

She further saw proof of his love and fidelity over the years as he mourned his temporarily lost wife and child. Severus loved and honored their memory relentlessly, much the same way she loved her own long deceased husband, making a ritual of keeping his memory alive, to ease her pain. 

Deciding to pull the man back before he could sink any further into his thoughts of the past Minerva turned his mind to the very near future. “You know dear, I go to inform the wee lass of being a witch on Wednesday. Would you like to come along and see her?”

Minerva watched as he suddenly halted his twisting of the golden band, he kept hidden from most everyone in the school and looked to her. “Mistress McGonagall you and I both know that while the girl is her, she isn’t my angel yet. Besides, I don’t need my first introduction as myself to my in-laws to be in the presence of my wife’s eleven year old self, highlighting just how vast our age difference is. Time travel or not, you know it will be an uncomfortable conversation, and that is putting it mildly when we go to inform them that their seemingly seventeen year old daughter is married to and impregnated by her thirty-seven year old professor. Far enough along I might add that they will assume something was going on between us when she was underage.” His deep voice remained flat as though he was unbothered by the fact that Hermione’s parents would most probably be repulsed by their daughter’s much older husband. “And if that doesn't turn them off to the idea of me as a son-in-law, this most certainly will,” he added gesturing to his left arm where the faded Mark resided. 

Minerva let out an irritated sigh as she spoke, “Severus, you are a stubborn man. It took nearly two years to get you to stop addressing me as professor. Then I took you on as my apprentice and I still can’t get you to shake the title of Mistress even though I never had you address me as such.” 

“And just what does that have to do with anything… _Mistress_ ,” he baited, quirking an eyebrow up in challenge.

_Godric help me, the man is impossible. How Hermione managed to put up with him I’ll never know. Then again the way she talked about him in 1979, she was probably too busy practicing for that baby of hers to care._

“I can _hear_ your thoughts old woman,” he snapped.

“If you don’t like them, there is a rather simple solution Severus. _Stay out,_ of my head,” she chided. “As for your stubbornness, it has everything to do with what you just said. You became infatuated with Hermione, don’t stiffen at her name Severus, you only have a year left to get use to others saying it so you may as well start now. Anyways you became infatuated with her during a duel and quite literally stalked the girl’s friend to find her. You lied to You-Know-Who for nearly a year about what she meant to you and kept the secret of her and the baby living for two years after her supposed death. You have not allowed time or war to come between you two, so why resign yourself to parental disapproval? If they don’t approve, you will make them approve. You forget I have known you since you were just a wee lad. Put that drive and ambition your house is famed for to some use and in six and half years, win her parents’ approval. You have _never_ been one to just accept your fate, so do _not_ accept this either.”

Having realized she had begun to lean forward while trying to hammer the words into his brain, Minerva relaxed back into her chair, summoning the cashmere tartan blanket he had gifted her the previous Christmas. Always an observant man, he had noticed the scarf she wore had subtle differences to her own family print and had come to the correct conclusion that it was the colors of her husband’s family. The royal blue slightly richer than her own sapphire, the green more emerald than shamrock, and the fine thread of red more crimson than apple. Severus had even had the fine fibers lightly soaked in amortentia, so she could go to sleep every night to the smell of her Elphinstone. 

“Well dear, if you refuse to come with me, at least tell me you have something for the girl’s birthday and introduction into magic.” She spoke as though she thought he hadn’t made a plan for it, knowing full as she subtly sniffed at her blanket, that he had probably had the gift ready for months now. A soft chortle escaped her as Severus once more cocked an eyebrow at her, giving her an indulgent smirk before calling for his bossy little elf.

Tippy was a sweet and adorable little thing. Rather headstrong for such a docile creature, no doubt made worse by her mistress. Over the years watching Tippy scold and order Severus around had brought much amusement to Minerva. He had been teaching for three years though when the missing piece in their odd relationship had been found and fitted into place. He had contracted a strand of a nasty flu that had been going around making spontaneous bouts of magic happen with those who contracted it. Minerva had been visiting with Poppy trying to make a plan to stop the spread among the students and staff when Tippy had popped her master into the infirmary. She was yelling and crying at him, saying she would be betraying Mistress Hermany if she didn’t make him get medical attention, because her mistress had made Tippy promise to take care of Severus as she would. 

“Yes, Master Sevy?” Tippy asked upon appearing in Minerva’s quarters. She was absolutely precious in her Slytherin green pillowcase, expertly starched and pressed, with a gleaming gold bow between her ears. 

“Would you mind bringing me angel’s birthday presents? Professor McGonagall will be seeing her on Wednesday and will deliver them for us.” His voice was soft and tender when speaking with Tippy. Always asking and never demanding. The hidden kindness of Severus Snape warmed Minerva’s heart. His greatest ambition in life really was to just have his love reciprocated.

In the blink of an eye, Tippy had gone and come back carrying a massive stack of books with a long slender box resting on top of the pile. “Obviously I would have something prepared for the day my wife found out she was a witch. You wound me insinuating otherwise,” he teased handing over the large quantity of presents. 

Severus had gotten Hermione the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ , biographies on each of the four founders, introductory texts on Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Magical History, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology.

“May I?” She asked nodding to the box that was on top of all the books. Severus waved his hand in the affirmative and she pried open the box. Nestled inside was a swan feather quill nearly a foot in length, in the darkest of ebonies and a pot of rich purple ink. “Is this yours?” Minerva asked as she stroked the soft feather.

“Yes, and Cissy had too much fun plucking the damn thing from my wing. I think she finally realized it was me who plucked one of her peacocks bald and not Lucius.”

“Black swan feathers… Healing and deeply protective love… Very fitting for you Severus, I approve.” Minerva closed the box and replaced it on top of the stacks of books before conjuring red, green, gold, and silver ribbons to tie it all together. 

Reaching for his hand, she gave it a light squeeze as she said, “Less than six and half years Severus, you are nearly there.”

_______________

_September 1, 1991_

“Draco darling are you sure we packed everything you will need?” Narcissa opened up her son’s knapsack and began checking his things within, before turning her attention to his trunk. 

“Cissy my love, you packed his things yourself a week ago and proceeded to repack them a dozen times since, stop babying the boy. He is all set, aren’t you Draco?” Lucius asked laughing at his wife’s fretting manner. 

“But what about the treats for Ares? Did we pack enough? You know how testy that owl is Lucius.” 

Narcissa was a ball of nerves sending her son off to Hogwarts today. She had never been away from her son for more than a few hours at a time and now she was expected to send her only baby off to boarding school and wouldn’t even be able to meet him in the village till he was in his third year. Her nerves were doubly intense today though because for the first time in nearly twelve years she would be seeing Hermione again.

As each family came through the barrier they stole her attention away hoping that this one would be the family that was bringing her all but blood son’s wife through. Narcissa desperately hoped that despite their rival houses and her husband’s prejudices she would be able to nudge Draco into fostering a friendship with his godmother. Dismissing the next family to come through with a little boy she went back to nearly smothering her son before he left for school and noticed her husband had wandered off.

_Typical, he can’t even see his only child off to school for the first time without attending to business._

“Now Draco remember, Severus might be your godfather, but around the others you must call him Professor as it is a sign of respect for his position and authority.” She watched her son’s pale blue eyes look around the platform and found his father off conversing with the Goyle Family. Seeing his back turned to them Draco launched at his mother in a fierce but quick hug as he whispered, “Yes mum, I’ll remember.” 

Narcissa smoothed a stray strand of her son’s slicked back hair as she placed a quick kiss on his forehead. Stepping back from Draco, she let out a heavy sigh swiping at a tear that had betrayed her by falling. Looking once more to the barrier she let her mask begin to slip into place because Salazar forbid Lady Malfoy was seen being emotional over sending her son away to school.

_There she is…_ Her mask faltered as she saw a little girl already dressed in her school robes clutching _Hogwarts: A History,_ to her chest. Hermione and her parents passed close enough to Narcissa on their way to the train, that she could see the same spattering of freckles across the girl’s nose and cheeks, her bright hazel eyes, and her bushy cinnamon chestnut hair refusing to be tamed. _Oh, their daughter is going to look just like a little doll…_

Taking her son’s hand, Narcissa began to pull him to the train following on the heels of the Grangers. “Come on Draco, let’s see if we can find you a compartment and a friend not associated with your father to socialize with.” Her son squeezed her hand three times before quickly dropping it seeing his father glance over at them. Narcissa waved her hand at the man she had once loved and adored but now could only find resentment and contempt for him. “Go over and say goodbye to your father while I secure you a spot.” _Then he won’t follow us,_ she silently tacked on. He nodded quickly and hurried off to say a cold goodbye worthy of his Malfoy name to his father.

When Draco had turned two, Narcissa had wanted to begin taking Severus’s wildly successful fertility treatments again and try for another child but Lucius had dashed her hopes when she brought it up with him. _“Why would I want to fill the house like a Weasley when I already have a male heir to carry on my family name?”_ His words had been a jagged knife to her heart and the first and largest of the nails that had begun to be hammered into the coffin of what thought had been a fairytale marriage. Taking things a step further he had gone to Saint Mungo’s and had them administer the sterilizing potion to him just to be sure she couldn’t get pregnant again. 

At five Lucius had decided her son was old enough to stop calling her mummy and had instructed him to only address her as mother and him as father, but preferably sir. 

At seven it became uncouth for her to show any affection to her son in a public setting and thus their quick three squeezes to say I love you began.

And at ten Lucius had begun trying to indoctrinate their son with his prejudiced ways. 

It had not been enough that he refused to give her any more children, but then he slowly began ripping her only child away from her year by year. 

Catching up to the Grangers she quickly introduced herself to Hermione’s mother Helen, while her husband, William, lifted her trunk onto the rack above the bench seats. “My son Draco is just saying goodbye to his father, maybe he can sit with Hermione? He loves to read as much as your Hermione there,” she said nodding to the stack of books about introductory magic and the Founders. “Maybe they could sit together?”

Helen had been overjoyed at the prospect of her daughter not being alone in the strange new world and readily agreed. Narcissa quickly floated Draco’s belongings up with Hermione’s, setting Ares to rest on a seat as she went to fetch her son.

Finding his blonde head in the crowd of parents and children, she reached out for him and guided him to the compartment. “Here you are Draco. There is a very intelligent, young witch, who I think you will get along with splendidly. Now use your best manners and try not to let your father’s rhetoric cloud your judgment of the girl okay? I will not stand for you using any of that filthy langue he has taught you and Severus has been instructed to punish you in my stead if you do.” Hugging her son tightly, she said her final goodbye before he tentatively went to meet his godmother. 

Coming back to the platform she allowed Lucius to wrap his arm around her as they waved the train out of the station, before jabbing her elbow into his ribs when no one was paying them any mind. “Tillie has moved my things to the Glen Coe manor. I’ll be back for social functions and when Draco comes home for Christmas. Don’t even think of bedding any of your whores in my bedroom while I’m gone though. If you do I will find out.” 

Stepping away from her husband, Narcissa disapparated into the Scottish Highlands. She may not be able to divorce the man her husband truly was under the mask he wore to court her into marriage, but that didn’t mean she had to live with him any longer. Landing on the gravel path leading to the old stone manor, Narcissa crossed through the gate and was greeted by her lover.

Running her hands through his long hair, she pulled his face down to hers in a searing kiss. “I’m going to miss having Draco around the manor, but at least now I don’t have to live with Lucius and I don’t have to sneak around to see you.”

He nipped at her neck, as he worked the pins from her white blonde hair. He always preferred it down and free flowing so he could easily run his fingers through the silk strands and bring them to his nose to inhale like his own private source of oxygen.

“I saw her you know. Massive hair, cute little chipmunk cheeks, and her eyes shone with such excitement, it was adorable. I just hope Draco won’t try too hard to maintain the Malfoy face and will be her friend, even if it’s in secret.” She moaned as his tongue licked the shell of her ear. Taking his large hand Narcissa began leading him into their home. One day he would meet his future wife and she would have to let him go to live the life he was meant to with her, but until then her lover and his wolfish nature were all hers. 

“Remus, it’s almost time for Hermione to come back to us all,” Narcissa said with an air of wistfulness as he kicked the door closed and began carrying her up the grand staircase. 

_______________

Severus sat at the head table watching the second through seventh year students flood into the Great Hall, their rambunctious antics echoing along the stone walls. They slowly separated from their inter-house friends and began taking their seats among their housemates, the boisterous chatter lowering minutely as they switched to speaking along their house tables. As Dumbledore approached the podium to bring the heathens to heal, Severus began twisting his disillusioned wedding band, his eyes fixed ahead on the large double doors that Minerva marched the first years through each year.

He hadn’t seen Hermione since she was four years old and had fallen from a tree, fracturing her arm. The stuffed unicorn he and Tippy wove protective and calming magic into to replace her baby blanket on her second birthday, alerted him to the accident. He had canceled his afternoon lectures and followed the trace he had placed on the toy to a hospital in muggle London where he proceeded to steal her medical files and begin checking into her history looking for any signs of abuse. Though he hadn’t found any, he wasn’t wholly convinced and after sending a small wave of healing magic to help her arm mend faster, he stole a business card to her parents’ practice. 

He had booked an appointment with the male Doctor Granger to have his teeth examined providing him a chance to shuffle through his memories to verify for himself that Hermione was safe with her parents. After all how many times had he himself said he had _fallen out of a tree_ or _fallen from the playground_ when really it had been Tobias laying into him?

Two weeks after the incident and Severus had placed light glamours on his appearance once more canceling several of his lectures to come back into muggle London. After having his cheeks stretched and manipulated so a technician could take a dozen X-rays of his mouth, he had been led to a little cubicle and had the most torturous experience to ever happen to his teeth as the same technician scraped and cleaned away in his mouth. Finally, he had met with one Doctor William Granger and was able to see for himself the happy, loving, and safe home Hermione was growing up in. His teeth had been another matter though. Before he knew it Doctor William Granger was taking him to consult with Doctor Helen Granger, his fairer and smarter other half as he called her, for wisdom teeth extraction. Thus began his three and a half year relationship with his in-laws as one Henry Smith, and how his teeth had become perfectly straight, bleached white, and with permanent retainers fixed into place so as not to ruin all the years of hard and painful dental work. 

“…And try to remember what it was like yourselves arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, and take care of your new housemates,” Dumbledore finished off nodding to Argus to fetch Minerva as he sat back in his seat. 

Severus’s heart flew into his throat as he watched the caretaker, hasten down the aisle, clutching his chest. Nearly twelve years had gone by since his angel had left him to return to her own time, and except for the brief viewing of her in the hospital for her arm, he had not seen her since. While this was not _his_ Hermione, the girl that would be coming through those doors in just a moment, was a facet of the extraordinary witch that in just a few short years would once more be his wife. 

The doors opened up and his Scottish mentor began leading the charge of small eleven year olds up to the podium. It took Severus all of three seconds to zero in on the even tinier form of Hermione Granger, through the cluster of new students. She had a riotous, frizzy bush of hair, that he found adorable and endearing. Her hazel eyes were wide with awe and excitement as she took in the vast scape of the Great Hall, her neck stretched back as she took in the enchantments covering the ceiling, reflecting a rare clear night in the Highlands. Her cheeks still clung to their round and pudgy shape and her freckles were bright across her nose from her summer. In her tiny hands she clutched the edition of _Hogwarts: A History,_ he had anonymously gifted her, like a shield, as she shuffled along with the other first years, spine straight with determination to concur this new world. 

Watching Minerva fan the children around the podium he couldn’t help but begin to insert some of his own features into his angel’s young self, envisioning their Nova. Chestnut and cinnamon hair darkened into a rich chocolate brown or outright black, possibly more ringlet in her curls than an overgrown monstrosity. Her skin would probably be closer to his alabaster than her ivory, possibly even porcelain like his mother’s had been, making the natural rose blush of Hermione heightened on their daughter’s fairer skin. Fuller lips like his own, would be matched with the adorable button nose of his wife and her high cheekbones. Nova’s face complete with an identical match of her mother’s hypnotic green and amber eyes. 

A hush fell over the Great Hall as Minerva set down a wooden stool and placed the ancient hat atop it, pulling out her scroll of names, as she awaited the yearly song to begin. Severus looked to his house’s table to verify that his six prefects had moved into position at the edge of the table, ready to greet his newest charges, and take down their names for him. Seven Sorting Ceremonies as a student and tonight would mark his eleventh as a professor and not much had changed in those eighteen years. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students would fill the hall with booming cheers as each student was sorted among the three in a fantastic show of inter-house unity. Then a student would take a seat on the stool, and the hat would shout for Slytherin and the most they would receive was the mandated polite clapping. 

Having the house duties thrust upon him that first year, Severus had quickly set to making a welcome environment for his snakes since they wouldn’t be receiving it elsewhere. He had his prefects every year compile a list of the new students so he could match them with the fourth and fifth years who had volunteered to become mentors, much as Cissy had done for him. Then while his third through seventh years went off on Hogsmeade weekends he would gather his first and second years for their own planned activities. He worked overtime fostering a sense of family and friendship among his charges, so they would be a close-knit group, closing ranks among their fellow snakes when outside of the ease and safety he created in their house. He had readily accepted the mask of hard arse, greasy, dungeon bat, that first year of teaching but his little snakes knew differently, as did his wife, and that was all that really mattered to him. 

_“…So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_  
_And don’t get in a flap!_  
_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I’m a Thinking Cap!”_

As the hat went limp at the end of its song, McGonagall stepped forward with her roll of parchment getting ready to call forth the students. Looking across all the small faces, Severus took in the latest Weasley to attend, the one who would soon be his wife’s witless friend, and beside him fast friends already, the reincarnation of James Potter, the eyes being the only thing his angel’s not blood brother had received of his mother. Finally looking for the shockingly white blonde head of his godson, Severus had to do a double-take seeing him next to his yet unknown godmother, the two whispering to each other. _Cissy, you’ve been meddling…_ Not that he could blame her. Lucius had, had them all fooled these years and after Draco’s birth had really begun to show his true self to them. They both hoped that being at Hogwarts ten months out of the year though, that they could keep Draco from Lucius’s clutches and as such away from the Dark Lord. 

“Abbott, Hannah!” McGonagall called, a little girl in pigtails coming up to the stool and being announced into Hufflepuff. Next, she called for, “Bones, Susan!” And the process repeated with another Hufflepuff being made.

“Boot, Terry!” And off he went to Ravenclaw.

Mandy Brocklehurst to Ravenclaw.

Lavender Brown to Gryffindor.

Millicent Bulstrode, _Slytherin_ , Severus thought one second before the hat made its choice for the girl. He was happy to see his sixth year Gemma, give the girl a squeeze of the hand as she slid her into the table, and introduced her to a second year student.

Justin Flinch-Fletchy went to Hufflepuff.

At the sound of Minerva calling for Seamus Finnigan, to Gryffindor he went, Severus leaned slightly forward knowing Hermione would be next. Gryffindor though she was he and Minerva had taken bets on how long she would stall the hat and what it would see about her personality. 

“Granger, Hermione!” Minerva called out, her hands slightly gripping the parchment tighter as she and Severus watched the young girl slowly walk up to the stool, giving herself a pep talk under her breath, making him smirk.

Her hands were shaky as she lifted herself onto the seat, her short legs dangling off the stool, coming nowhere near the ground. Severus and Minerva watched in rapt attention as the seconds ticked by and still no house was declared. Glancing to McGonagall, Severus caught her giving a slight nod of her head to him and he slipped in, to easily hear Hermione’s conversation with the hat, sending a silent forgive me out to his wife upon her return.

_Ravenclaw would suit you well, given the list of pros and cons you have come prepared with about each house._

_Yes, but I think because I am ready to debate you on the merits of each house also gives a point of favor to Gryffindor, wouldn’t you agree?_

_I concede your point child. You are a peculiar one… If only…_

_You agree then that Slytherin would be the best fit for me if only I had a magical lineage?_

_Yes, it is all here in your head. The house of snakes is where your truest of loyalties would be found… Such a shame but if you are sure-_

_I am._

_Okay then…_

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted, the hall erupting in boisterous cheers, as she made her way to her new home, the Weasley brat groaning and rolling his eyes at Harry. Fuck, Severus thought watching the exchange between the boys at his angel’s placement. She had never told him her only friends in school had been less than, receptive to her in the beginning. His godson’s face though pierced his heart seeing the hopeless resignation flicker across. It was not good that he had become this attached to Hermione already. He and Narcissa were going to have to tell Draco much sooner than they had planned about his godmother before the boy grew to care for her in a way Severus would not allow him to. 

_______________

_September 19, 1991_

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with her back to the Slytherins pointedly ignoring Draco Malfoy. Nearly three weeks in this new world and he had been the only friend she had made. It upset her a great deal that he wold ignore her around other students, only seeking her out when she was alone in the library and he could shake his fellow Slytherins. She wasn’t ignorant, after all she had read all about the four founders of Hogwarts and knew that Salazar Slytherin did not agree with her kind being taught magic, and knew Draco was only trying to save face with his housemates. It still hurt though the way he treated her, so she had told him that morning she would rather have no friends, than one who would only recognize her in secret and if he changed his mind he knew where to find her and how to apologize.

She greatly enjoyed her classes and absoarbed everything her professors had to offer her like a large sponge. Everyday she would write to her parents and give them a detailed recount of her day and what she was learning, wishing she could show them her magic when Christmas came. Her most enjoyable classes though were Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick regularly showered her with praise for her knowledge and skill, which helped soften the blow of her now friendless existence. Hermione had decided that if she couldn’t have even one friend at Hogwarts, at least she would be the top of her class and come away with a great education. Professor Snape was another story though. His class was tough and he held them all to impossibly high standards of performance.

He had quickly earned a heavier respect from her than her other professors when she noticed that he had to be at least fifteen years younger than the rest of the staff, even more shocking was that he had already been a professor for ten years. This observation stoked a curious fire in her and so Hermione had gone to the library just last week and looked up one Severus Snape in the student registry. He had begun school in 1971, achieved nine OWLs all with Os in 1976, graduated in 1978 with nine NEWTS again all with Os, had earned a Potions Mastery, and began teaching in 1981 making him only twenty-one at the start of his tenure and the youngest professor to ever be staffed in Hogwarts. It was clear that he was brilliant and it was his approval above all others she now sought out.

Hermione made sure her essays were precise and well thought out in his class, tried to answer every question he threw at them no matter how difficult and took great care in ensuring each of her brews were perfectly rendered. She had also begun planning just how to best him when it came time for her to sit for her OWLs as well knowing she would need to have nine Os in all his subjects and at least one additional O, to prove to him that she was worthy of his notice.

Deep inside herself, Hermione knew his approval and respect meant more to her because of his house affiliation rather than his brilliance. If someone who was the Head of Slytherin recognized her as worthy of her magic, then she knew she did in fact belong in this fairytale world she found herself in. 

Finishing her dinner, Hermione pulled out the wrapped present the owl post had delivered to her this morning from her parents. It hurt more than she would show celebrating her birthday alone, her housemates were proving that there was no difference between magical children and muggles, acting the same way by picking on her for her studious ways, leaving her alone in the den of lions. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to find Draco but quickly turned back around when she saw him looking at her. No matter how lonely she was she would not budge without an apology, no amount of loneliness was worth her self-respect.

As she went to peel apart the festive yellow paper, a plate of colorful macarons appeared before her with a candle in the center of the pile. Looking around she could find no one watching her reaction to thank. Deciding it must be more of the school’s beautiful magic she rested her palm on the table and whispered a thank you, before blowing out her candle. Picking up a pink colored macaron, she took a bite smiling as she finished opening her present. After all, alone or not, she was living a dream come true being at Hogwarts.

Pulling out her notes from class, she began to study while indulging in her birthday treat, oblivious to the dark wizard, whose attention and approval she longed for, watching her with a ghost of a smile on his face, as he whispered, “Happy birthday angel.”

_______________

_October 1991_

“Minerva she has been here six weeks and does not have a single friend!” Severus shouted as he paced the woman’s office. Coming back to the window in her tower office, he looked out at the sad, lonely girl sitting under his tree by the Black Lake. 

“Severus, come away from the window and we will have a spot of tea and whiskey,” she said trying to quell his rising ire.

Grasping his volumes robes around himself he sank into the seat across her desk, a petulant scowl on his face. Severus had thought the worst things to come of her school years would be that he couldn’t openly recognize his angel’s brilliant and wonderful mind and that as she grew he would begin to be taunted with the echo of his wife. This though was so much worse.

She was supposed to have friends and be happy with a full social calendar. In 1979, everyone gravitated to her like she was a beacon of love and hope. Now she was treated like a pariah and it enraged him towards everyone. The Ravenclaws were envious of her intellect, the bloody Hufflepuffs were too skittish as first years to make the first move, and he wanted to strangle his godson for not swallowing his pride and casting aside the Malfoy name and apologizing to her. That stubbornness would severe them all well in the long run though, because the last thing he and Cissy needed was for Draco to fall in love with his wife. And then there were the blasted Gryffindors that were housemates. _Just when exactly were the Potter brat and Weasley spawn going to get over themselves and become her friend? Couldn’t they see how special she was?_

“Ugh,” Severus groaned out scrubbing his hands over his face as Minerva pushed a glass of whiskey to him. Picking up the crystal glass, he threw the entire contents back, hissing as it went down.

“Better?” She asked smirking at him.

“Not even a little,” he growled. 

“Severus just what do you want to do? We know she becomes friends with Harry soon enough, we just have to keep waiting. I know it has to be hard to watch her suffer from loneliness, but there is nothing we can do about it right now.” His mentor tried to reason with him but he really didn’t want to hear it.

Looking to the window once more, he stood up, and came back to stare out at her. He rested his arms above the window and leaned his head onto the glass cursing Lily and James’s brat who was making the twelve year old version of his wife suffer. Truth be told it was more the talentless Weasley boy making her life a living hell. He possessed no real skill across any of his subjects, clung to Potter’s popularity and fame to raise himself up in the opinion of others, and his angel was an easy target to try and knock down to make him feel better about himself. He really wanted to throttle the boy but would have to settle for embarrassing him in class and taking house points. _Even Godric and Salazar wouldn’t be able to protect the boy though when 1997 came._

“You don’t understand Minerva, I love her…” he said forlornly.

“I know you do lad, but that isn’t your wife down there. It is a twelve year old girl who has no idea she is married to you.”

“Not like that, I’m not a pervert,” he snapped. 

“I did not mean it like that and you know it, Severus,” she snipped back matching his blackening mode. 

Wavering her off he continued, “I know, I apologize. Love may not be the right word but I don’t know of another way to describe how I feel. I still have all the urges to wrap her up and keep her safe, to bite off the head of anyone who even looks at her wrong, but not in the way I did then. It isn’t romantic, but it’s still love for her I think… Just different…” Picking his head up he dropped it against the glass, making a loud thump with the contact. 

He felt Minerva’s hand come to rest between his shoulder blades, as she began to rub soothing patterns over his back. “This was supposed to be the easy part… She was supposed to start school and be happy here. She would be close enough for me to keep an eye on her and everything would be fine now because I was so close to having her back…” 

“Come on back to the chair lad. I know it’s hard but you are nearly there just have to keep pushing through it all. It can’t be that much longer now before she makes friends with Potter and Weasley. I’ll take over your detentions tonight and you go see Narcissa and Remus. You need time out of this castle otherwise you’ll go crazy and end up turning into a swan and go stalk her at the lake,” she said laughing at her own joke.

Severus’s head snapped up and from Minerva to the window as the idea took shape in his head. “Oh, no you don’t Severus! It was a joke, _not_ a suggestion!”

“You’re brilliant Minnie,” he declared as he waved his hand to open the window, before standing up to force the change into his animagus form. With a sharp flap of his seven foot wide wingspan, he sent her desk papers flying as he raced her to the window, soaring out over the Hogwarts grounds, as she shouted out for him to come back.

Stretching his wings out, Severus made several laps around the school and quidditch pitch, before circling over to the lake and slowly descending towards the water, gliding his soft, glossy feathers along the surface, breaking the mirror like stillness of the lake. Dropping the rest of the way into the water he set to begin a slow pace of floating through the water on his way to her. 

Severus slowly approached the edge of the lake she was by, making sure to make a series of splashes to announce his presence before coming to rest upon the embankment and watch her as she worked on her homework. At the sound of his last splash, coming up from the water, she looked up at him, her eyes wide. He let out a laugh, that sounded in a high pitch song in his current state, as she pushed aside her things to slowly approach him. _She really does love swans._

“Hello sweet boy,” she cooed examining his neck and bill to be sure she guessed properly. “I’ve never seen a black swan before,” she said in awe. “You’re a long way from home, all the way up here in Scotland. Are you unmated? I haven’t seen any others around here before.”

_You’re my mate angel, but since you aren’t quite her yet, we can go with yes._

“I’m sorry you are all alone. I am too, so maybe we can be alone together at least for a little while.” Huffing out a breath she leaned back against the thick tree began digging around in her bag. “Here we are,” she declared pulling out a wrapped up sandwich, patting the ground beside her. “Come on now, don’t be shy.”

Severus waddled up a little closer to her but still maintained a more than respectable distance. Though his love for her had seemed to reshape itself given their current situation, he didn’t want to appear like a perv to the tabby that had just left into the tree above them. “That’s okay if you don’t want to come any closer I understand. Maybe you’ll trust me enough to get closer later. Until then have some of this,” she said ripping off a piece of crust and tossing it to him.

He swiftly caught it in his bill, munching down on it before swallowing and chirping at her once more. The eager way he attacked the bread had her bell like laughter ringing out, warming his heart. _Salazar, I’ve missed that sound…_

Hermione began retelling her first six weeks at Hogwarts to him as she ate her sandwich, tossing him pieces of bread with each bite she took. She was so excited to regal him with stories about her success in Transfiguration and Charms and how much she loved learning from McGonagall and Flitwick, making the tabby swish her tail in a sassy manner at him from the tree. She told him all about her fears of flying and how dreaded her weekly lessons with Madam Hooch, and he promised to make sure she felt more comfortable flying when she returned to him. It could be exhilarating when you trust the person or vessel. She had begun slicing an apple with her wand, offering him small pieces of that as well, tempting him to come closer by leaving each piece in her palm for him to retrieve. She cried to him when she spoke of her loneliness and desire to fit in somewhere, making his heartache for her and prompting him to be ruthless from now on with Weasley for all his taunts. 

Though his intention had been to soothe her, the several hours he spent listening to her had been a balm to his own soul. While this wasn’t _his_ Hermione, he couldn’t deny that this time with her was beginning to plug the hole within him. 

Looking at her dainty wrist, Hermione sighed out and began packing her things up. “I need to get to the library so I can finish my essay for Potions, sweet boy. I am going to force that Professor Snape to recognize my intelligence if it’s the last thing I do. Maybe I’ll see you again next time I’m out here.” 

_Count on it angel._

She stood up, slinging her bag across her shoulders, as she headed back for the castle. Once a safe distance away, he looked up at the tabby chirping once more, before resuming his natural self. Minerva leaped down from the tree, with her feline grace before changing back right in front of him.

“I should scold you Severus, but I think it did the girl a world a good to have someone to talk to. Even if it was a stupid swan,” she teased.

“At least I can fly, what can you do besides give me an allergy attack?”

“Hush you,” she chided shoving him along on their way back up to the castle. 

_______________

_October 31, 1991_

The door to the great hall slammed open startling the students out of their Halloween revel, bringing every set of eyes to Professor Quirrell, sprinting up the aisle, clutching his turban into place. Severus had been diligently following Hermione’s directives for two months now keeping an eye on the man who would bring the Dark Lord into the castle, keeping an ever-vigilant watch over the Sorcerer’s Stone. Today though his focus had been split in one too many directions to give any task the attention it needed, and he was experiencing the fallout of it now.

He had his classes to teach, labs to conduct, papers to grade, fertility and wolfsbane potions to brew, his house’s quidditch team to coach, the stone to protect, Quirrell to track, and sometime today was the first time his angel’s life would be endangered. Severus couldn’t even begin to fathom how he would juggle everything when the Dark Lord rose again and he had to resume spying. 

“TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!” Quirrell screamed out. “Thought you ought to know.” He collapsed onto the floor as the students erupted into a chaos-filled panic, running every which way.

_Fucking shite! Where the bloody hell is she?_ Severus warred between anger and fear as he began searching the panicked students for her face, only now realizing he hadn’t even seen her at her first Halloween Feast. She had warned him to be sure his heart was in good condition all those years ago and now he understood. His heart was beating an uneven rapid-fire pattern in his chest as fear began to win out seizing his throat as he tried to scan the thoughts for any idea as to where she could be.

Seeing his prefect round up the students and begin to head out of the hall he yelled after them defying Dumbledore’s directive. “DON’T GO BACK TO THE COMMON ROOMS! THE TROLL IS IN THE DUNGEONS! KEEP EVERYONE HERE AND WARD THE HALL!” Y _es Albus fucking send everyone to common rooms and let the Slytherins all die because we live in the thrice damned dungeons where the troll is at. Brilliant!_

Severus started to run to catch up to Minerva and the rest of the staff still scanning for any stray thought about Hermione, when he picked up Quirrell’s thoughts on heading for the stone. “Merlin damn it!” He swore turning course, to follow the untrustworthy professor out of the side door. 

Coming into the empty corridor, Severus saw the shadow of Quirrell go to the left, prompting him to go right and sprint around to the third floor corridor where the giant beast, Fluffy was stashed, to head him off. “Fuck it,” he cursed before changing into a swan and flying up the flights of stairs, catching another glimpse of Quirrell as he circled around and came up to the location of the stone from the back. Changing back, his boots silently landed on the stone floors, as he slipped into the shadows just inside the door and waited. 

“Stay Fluffy,” he commanded smoothly to the three-headed beast before beginning to hum, to relax the dog into submission. “That’s a good boy,” he cooed as Fluffy backed off and sat over the trap door awaiting more music. Resuming his humming, Severus waited to hear the echo of rushed footfalls approaching. Quirrell rapidly began to come down the corridor as McGonagall’s tabby patronus shot into the room. “Severus, the troll has Hermione!” 

“I fucking _hate_ this holiday!” He roared, startling Fluffy into an attack, making the giant beast latch one of its heads onto his calf. Pulling out his wand he shot a stunner at the dog, making it let go of his leg as he took off after the patronus. Intercepting with Quirrell he grabbed the traitorous wizard by his robes and began dragging him along behind him, as he raced to reach his wife. 

Rounding the stairs back to the first floor, Severus flourished his wand at the closed doors to the Great Hall, strengthening the wards protecting his students, without stopping his race to where the troll had trapped his wife. Catching up to a hurrying Minerva, the two burst into the girls’ bathroom, where he finally released Quirrell, shoving him into a cubicle as he checked on Hermione hiding under a broken sink.

His breath stuttered out of him as he began to close the distance between them, wanting to verify she was unharmed. He was halfway to her shocked form as Minerva asked, “What on earth were you thinking?” The anger radiating off of her, pulling the three students and himself out of the various states they were in. Quickly turning course, he began to examine the troll, squatting beside its large face.

“You’re lucky you weren’t killed. Why weren’t you in your dormitory?” She demanded of the two boys.

Severus looked up glaring at Weasley and Potter knowing that whatever had led Hermione to get trapped in here was no doubt a result of something the ginger dunderhead had done.

“Please Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me,” Hermione’s soft voice said.

“Miss Granger!” 

She released the pipe she had been holding in a white knuckle grip, as she came to stand on shaky legs, smoothing out her dirty robes, to come and face her professor. “I went looking for the troll because I thought I could handle it on my own, after reading about them,” she stuttered out. 

Potter and Weasley’s mouths dropped open, Minerva’s eyes went wide as she jerked her head back, and Severus gave her an incredulous look, at her blatant lie. She began explaining how the boys rushed in to save her after she had been so foolish and if not for them she would most probably be dead.

Severus leveled the boys with a withering glare as she rushed out of the bathroom back to Gryffindor Tower and Minerva awarded them points balancing out Hermione’s loss and tacking on an extra five. _Weasley sure as fuck better leave her alone after this._

_______________

_November 1991_

“You seriously got him a Nimbus 2000 Minerva?” Severus asked with cynicism. His team was sure to lose now. No amount of training and practice was going to aid his seeker in a race against the fastest broom on the market. Knowing a lost cause when he saw one, Severus slapped the galleons into her upturned palm, as she chuckled at him.

“Don’t pout Severus, there is no rule about how the quality of brooms students may use.”

“Yes, but there are several about favoritism,” he said in a deep monotone.

“Says the man who regularly takes his godson into Hogsmeade to meet up with his mother,” she countered before lowering her voice as she leaned into him. “Not to mention I’m sure your wife will be getting a considerable amount of favoritism once she’s back here,” she said her tone full of suggestion as she leaned back over into her own space. “Shall I write her excuse note for just the afternoon of January ninth or should it include the tenth too and I’ll cancel your classes for you?” 

Severus snorted out a laugh, as he drove his fingers through his hair. “You may just want to excuse her till the Monday following her return just to be safe,” he said laughing in earnest but wholly serious. 

“Why lad are you blushing?” McGonagall asked in feigned shock, before poking his cheek with her gloved finger, making him swat at her hand. “You are!” She accused after he didn’t answer.

“It will have been seventeen years Minnie give me a break,” he mumbled as he slouched on the bench in the stands.

“Severus I’m sure the girl wouldn’t mind if you wanked a little now and then, you know relieve some of the build-up and all that.”

“Salazar fucking kill me…”

“Seriously Severus, have you been completely celibate in her absence?” Minerva asked her voice filling with awe as she began to think he had, had no sexual release all these years. 

“Fuck I don’t want to be talking about this, but no I have not been celibate this whole time. Admittedly seeing her twelve year old self nearly every day has made me that way since term started, but yes Minerva I still wank. Now can we _please_ talk about anything else?” He begged as his face began to heat despite the cold November wind hitting him. 

“Maybe I should excuse her for a whole week…” Minerva mumbled making them both erupt into a guffaw that was lost in the sounds of the cheering students as the game progressed. “And just so you know,” she started to say around her dying laughter, “James and Lily left some money out of the vault for things like a broom and what not. While I love Harry he isn’t the student I would drop that kind of money on. That distinction belongs solely to your girl over there.”

Every time a teacher sang the praises of Hermione in the staff room it always made him sit a little straighter as his chest filled with pride on behalf of his wife. The Chosen One was walking the corridors of the school, the story of how he lived the most widely told tale in all of Wizarding Britain, and yet his colleagues could only ever talk about his studious little know it all and how gifted she was. That Harry Potter was lucky to count her as a friend.

Turning back to the match, Severus saw Potter’s broom begin to act oddly as it bucked him about, trying to knock him off. The boy was quickly losing control as the intensity of swiveling and bouncing broom increased. 

“Severus are you-”

“Yes,” he growled cutting Minerva’s question off as he leaned forward to begin muttering a counter curse to whatever was causing the boy’s broom to try and make him plummet a hundred plus feet to the ground. As he maintained eye contact with the boy, he could just make out the face of Quirrell below him also, unblinking at the boy. Severus began debating how quickly he could kick the man in the back, breaking his eye contact and hopefully save the boy before he got thrown off. 

“Fire,” someone said but Severus was too focused on the Potter spawn to pay attention.

“Fire,” they said a little bit louder, a nudge landing on his shoulder and still he focused on keeping Hermione’s friend on his broom.

“Severus you’re on fire!” McGonagall yelled shoving him away from the bright blue flames that were dancing his robes. As he broke eye contact from the impact, he kicked his leg out knocking Quirrell over with him as he began to try and smoother the flame from his robes.

Looking down as he began stomping the flame out, Severus saw a bushy mane of chestnut hair retreating down the steps of the quidditch stand. _She set me on fucking fire,_ he thought with disbelief.

As the flames sputtered out and people began cheering at Potter having caught the snitch, Severus began shaking his head at his wife’s twelve year old self. _She set me on fucking fire_ , he repeated in his head laughing. _Don’t think I’ll be letting you off so easily for this when you get back angel._

_______________

_December 1991_

_25 December 1991_

_Merry Christmas Professor Snape,_

_I bet you just can’t wait for me to be back and call you that, huh you perv? How suggestive do you think I can make it sound in the middle of class without drawing attention to us? I may have to experiment with that once I’m back… Do know though, I fully expect you to put that wicked tongue of yours to use on me while I sit on top of your markings. And that’s just the start of the dirty fantasies I’ve had of you while being your student._

_I’m so sorry for the hell we are putting you through this year. I know you were probably pissed about me not telling you about the troll attack but that night was the beginning of my friendship with Harry. It was far too important to risk messing up in case you couldn’t help but intervene to protect me. I wish I could have told you everything that is to come while I’m in school and better prepare you for it all but I couldn’t. It isn’t just about preserving everything for Harry’s sake as the Chosen One either. Who knows how things could go if even one event was changed, and I do not want to take a risk that the me who is there with you now doesn’t ever go back and fall in love with you. I don’t even want to think of how tragic that would be for us._

_I wish there was a way for me to get these years back for you. It isn’t fair how much you are having to sacrifice to be with me again. I know you’re probably thinking right now that life isn’t fair, and while that may be true, this situation is exceptionally unfair. You’ll have given nearly half your life as payment for the year we had together once I am back and I’ll have given you nothing in return but burnt robes, headaches, and probably several near misses with cardiac events._

_Time needs to hurry up already so that I can be with you once more. I’m sick of you always having to be the one to pay the price. You better allow me to share in your burden once I’m there with you. And I promise once all this crazy time-travel shite is done, I will begin my work on filling your days with love and devotion once again. Thankfully in March, I’ll have Nova on my side to help me in my cause._

_Now before I start crying on this parchment like I have the others, do me a favor and watch the memory I enclosed with this letter. After all, it’s been several letters since I made a deposit into your wank bank._

_It’s time for me to serve detention Professor…_

_Always,_

_Hermione_

_______________

_June 1992_

Severus watched his Slytherins begin to cheer as they were announced to be in the lead for the House Cup, securing his house the win for the eleventh year in a row. Across the other three houses the other students were barely mustering up the ability to politely congratulate them on their hard-won victory.

“But it seems there are some last-minute points to award,” Dumbledore said from the podium making his house go quiet as they awaited their fate, the other houses beginning to perk up at the potential stollen victory.

He began to grind his teeth, as Dumbledore first awarded Weasley fifty points for defeating Minerva’s chessboard. _Last-minute Godric’s hairy arse_ , he thought. The man had waited till the last minute to see the final standings so that he could secure the win for his bloody Chosen One.

Another fifty went to his angel for besting his logic puzzle making him torn. He was embarrassingly proud of her for figuring it out and it wasn’t her fault this was happening but Severus was really beginning to hate how his students were getting slighted at every turn by the supposedly impartial headmaster.

Sixty more points went to the Potter spawn, making the two rival houses tied and he was wondering just how Albus would pull out the win for his favored students. “And Neville Longbottom…” _And there it is, ten fucking points, and our winning streak is over._

Sighing as the hall filled with cheers for Gryffindor stealing the victory, Severus began writing on a piece of parchment to Tippy, to have her and the other elves set up a party for his snakes tonight before they went home in the morning. He was going to have figure something out now that this was most likely going to become the norm each year, because allowing them to trash the common room every year was not going to happen. 

Nodding his head to his students in understanding, he went to lean back in his chair briefly enjoying the excitement Hermione exuded at her house’s win and her awarding of points, before he began to stew. 

The following morning he stood beside Minerva as the students loaded themselves into the thestral pulled carriages on their way to the platform to head back to Kings Cross. As the last one pulled away from the castle, he allowed Minerva to pull him into a fierce hug, lightly patting her back in response. “You take care of yourself this summer Severus. Don’t work too hard and actually enjoy your time off, do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress,” he responded with cheek as she let him go.

“Don’t be an arsehole young man,” she chided slapping his chest. “I’m serious you work too hard, you need to enjoy your youth before you wake old one day like me.” 

“I never thought I would say this after finding out about when she came from but, I can honestly say, I’m looking forward to the day I am of the age I thought made me old because it means she’s finally back,” he said with a faint air of wistfulness. “Tippy are you ready?” He called out awaiting his elf to appear. 

With a soft pop she appeared before him, her own little suitcase added to the top of his trunks. Her blue and white checkered pillowcase and the glittery red bow she wore made him chuckle thinking of Dorthy and it turned into a full howl of laughter as he began wondering which Wicked Witch sister him and Minerva were. He could definitely see the Scottish woman starting a fight over a good pair of shoes. 

“I’ll be sure to take a day or two of rest just for you Minnie. I do however have a whole house in desperate need of flooring to be laid this summer.”

“Hermione’s a lucky witch,” she mused as she patted his cheek shrinking his trunks for him to pocket. 

“No, I’m the lucky one. She saved my soul that night in Hyde Park.” Taking Tippy’s hand they made their way to the gates, stopping to wave goodbye before making their way to Glen Coe to see Narcissa and Remus and begin making plans for Hermione’s second year of school with what he had to go off of.

_Four and a half years to go angel…_


	56. Helium - Sia

_June 1992_

The Glencoe Manor provided the perfect hideaway for the three of them to plan and prepare as each year passed. It was close enough to the school that Severus was able to slip away as needed but remote enough that even without the wards over the cellar, the screams from within would go unheard on the vast property. Except for Lucius, no one even knew that Narcissa had taken up residence here and to save face in society he wouldn’t be speaking of it to anyone. Severus, Remus, and Narcissa were completely isolated at the Highland manor, as they planned and prepared for Hermione’s return. With only four and a half years left, the clock was quickly running out before they would need to set everything into motion. 

Crossing the threshold of the manor, Severus felt the enchantments wash over him. When they had decided to use the remote hunting manor as their base of operations, every ward and projection they could think of had been layered into the old property. The blood that was regularly spilled on the stone floors deep in the cellar, helped to keep the darkest of their wards fed, making the barriers around the property vicious to any who wandered too close. They had wiped the existence of the place from Narcissa’s family records, made the entire property un-plottable, and enlisted Minerva as a Secret Keeper, putting blocks around her memory so even she wasn’t currently aware of the home’s existence. Going a step further, Severus had even gotten in contact with Rohet about the Thief’s Downfall inside of Gringotts. A few weeks after their discussion an owl arrived carrying a small package, that contained a jar of white paste and a note saying to spread sparingly over entry points. They had covered every door and window the manor had and still there had been enough for him to outfit his home for Hermione with the same protections. The property had been made near impregnable.

“Cissy?” Severus called out hoping to avoid having to go in search of her, knowing that in a few hours she would have to go to the platform to meet Draco and her happy life with the wolf would be put on hold till September came again. He had not been happy to learn of their sexual dalliances and was downright angry with Lupin for encouraging things to become romantic knowing full well that by his angel’s return, he was married to another woman. Narcissa had slowly fallen in love with the damn wolf over the years, and where he had thought she had been gone for Lucius as a teenager, the look she had worn at Christmas when looking at Lupin was one he only ever saw on his own face when thinking of or looking at his wife. 

Coming into the kitchen he saw Lupin washing blood off his hands in the sink, the wolf nodding his head at Severus in acknowledgment. “Cissy is tending to our houseguest then she will be up.”

Waving his hand at the door to the cellar, it sealed up preventing entry into the kitchen as he charged Lupin. Engulfing the wolf’s neck with his large hand, Severus forced him away from the sink and into a nearby wall, making dishes clatter to the ground at the impact. Palming his wand he pointed it under Lupin’s chin as his grip tightened, Remus’s toes struggling to stay on the ground as he grabbed at Severus’s fingers. “Stop struggling and listen fleabag,” he hissed with malice, eyes going cold as he called forth his inner demon. “You’ve seen me at work enough over these last twelve years to know that if I wanted you dead, you would be. And if I wanted to play with you, you never would have seen me coming.” At his cold words, the wolf relaxed, if only minutely, nodding his head as though he was in a position to tell Severus to continue on or not.

“I haven’t had the chance to address things with you since seeing you the day Christmas holidays started, so consider this your only warning in regards to Cissy. Delayed though it may be, know that I mean _every_ word. While I wasn’t happy about it when you two started all of this, I assumed you were just fucking each other and nothing more. So imagine my shock when I came here while Draco made his way back to London and you two stole your last few hours together to find her senselessly in love with you. You, who is married to a witch not much older than my wife in just a few years. You need to figure your shite out Remus and fast, because if you so much as put a dent in her heart, I will end your life. Lucius had us both fooled and screwed with her enough over the years, she doesn’t need you coming in to finish off the job.”

Severus removed his hand, allowing Lupin to crumble, just barely keeping himself from falling over onto the floor as he coughed air back into his lungs. “I love her too, you know. For the life of me, I can’t figure out why I would even be with another witch, let alone marry her. If I could get her free of the contract that keeps her bound to her prick of a husband, I would marry her tomorrow and pray to Merlin and the four Founders that she still wanted more children and would be okay with birthing a potential litter of pups. 

“You have to believe me, Snape, something has to have changed while Hermione was back in time or we’ve changed something since she left. I would rather be Cissy’s hidden secret for the rest of my life than be with anyone else. Unless there comes a day that she no longer wants me, I’m here till the end.” 

Severus scanned the wolf’s eyes as he slipped into his mind searching out any indicator that he was lying. The only thoughts he could find surrounding Narcissa within the other wizard’s head though, all bled with love, happiness, and hope. Lupin truly was determined to find a way around her marriage contract and if there proved to be no loophole he was ready and willing to take whatever he could have, even if it meant never marrying or having children of his own. Her love was more than enough for him. _Stupid noble Gryffindors_ , he thought. With an agitated sigh, he began to speak again, “I don’t know what could have changed, but _if_ something did war is coming and that can take care of her husband problem. Without a Black Patriarch, it’ll be the only way and I doubt the mutt will be willing to help when he finds out you also knew about the Potters’ deaths and his imprisonment.”

Flicking his wand at the door just in time for Narcissa’s heels to begin clicking up the stairs, Severus took a seat at the table, boots propped on the table, as he charmed the coffee pot to begin brewing. Pushing the door open, Narcissa stepped into the kitchen wiping her hands on a wet towel before vanishing it to the elves. “Get your dirty boots off my table Severus,” she scolded knocking them off with a fierce wave of her wand. “I taught you better manners than that young man.” Lupin kissed the top of her head, squeezing her shoulder before sitting down beside her as Severus asked, “So did this attempt work?”

Narcissa began rubbing her temples as she summoned the decanter of whiskey to her. Pouring a glass, she took a hardy swallow, hissing at the burn before answering, “In short no. We spelled your poison into the veins surrounding the Mark, to nullify the pulses of magic it sent out before Remus began to cut the tattoo from Wentworth’s arm. After I healed the area, we gave him the antidote and placed this wretched thing,” she swore throwing the locket Regulus had been given onto the table, “along the area and he still had that same tick you get when it touches you. No Mark but the magic is still there, it has to be woven into all of your cores. It looks like becoming a squib and death are the only ways out without the Dark Lord lifting the Mark himself.”

“Fuck,” he swore opting to top off his mug of coffee with whiskey instead of creamer. “I guess now we find a way to die and still come out alive,” he said bleakly taking a sip of his spiked coffee. 

“Or a way to get the Dark Lord to remove it,” Cissy offered halfheartedly.

“Oh so a relatively simple task, that’ll be a change for us after all these years,” Lupin quipped.

“Kreacher?” Cissy called out Regulus’s house elf promptly arriving before her, lowering into a bow.

“How may Kreacher help Mistress Black?” He asked in his gravelly voice. 

Dropping the locket into a dragon leather glove she handed it to Regulus’s elf. “Please put this back at Grimmauld Place where Reggie hid it and be careful not to touch it dear.” 

Bowing once more he took possession of it before looking to Severus. “How is Mister Severus’s little mudblood? In the end, Master Regulus kept saying she was important.” 

Glaring at the elf, Severus tried to not lose his temper at the elf’s choice of words. While Tippy was extremely young at only forty years old, Kreacher was nearing two hundred fifty and his speech patterns were full ingrained in him at this point. “ _Hermione_ -”

“Madam Snape or Prince-”

“His wife-”

All three said at once offering the elf other titles to call Hermione by. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes for a moment Severus said, “Hermione is well Kreacher, thank you for asking. And if you ever want to be in Tippy’s good graces again, you may want to stop calling her mistress a mudblood when in private. You know very well she does not take kindly to it.” 

“Very good,” Kreacher said with a bow before popping out with the locket. 

“Anybody else want to see Tippy slap him around again?” Lupin asked chuckling.

“Every time he uses that word,” Cissy said laughing. With a sharp inhale she returned to business as she asked, “Okay we only have a few hours till I need to get Draco. What do we need to figure out for this year Severus?”

“I don’t have a lot to go on. I needed to plan cross projects with Pomona, which I did, learn to say open in Parseltongue, a lot harder than I thought but I think it’ll work, I’ll be released from my Vow to Dumbledore on the eighth of May, and that whatever is in the Chamber will make me eternally grateful to Hermione for telling me to go there once Harry comes back from it.”

“That’s nothing to go on,” Lupin said looking at him like he had to have forgotten some important detail. 

“It’s more than she gave me for her fourth year, ‘not everything and everyone is as they seem,’” he said rolling his eyes as he finished off his liquor spiked coffee. 

“Damn Severus, your wife out Slytherined us,” Cissy said laughing once more but clearly impressed.

“I know,” he said rubbing his temples. “I’m torn between being impressed and pissed.”

Looking at his wedding band, Severus began to twist it around his finger as he thought, _Definitely impressed_ , he decided.

_______________

_July 1992_

Severus watched as the French muggles unloaded the delivery truck that contained the small fortune of flooring materials he had purchased for the home. After eleven summers, he was finally moving on to installing the cosmetic features of their home. The light was finally making its appearance known at the end of the tunnel, both for the home and for his count down to his thirty-seventh birthday. 

The summer he bought the dilapidated property he had been too swept up in the idea of making his and Hermione’s dream a reality to truly notice just how extensive the work of transforming the home would be. He had worked in a blissful daze for several weeks, replacing the wall that enclosed the property, molding his wards and protective spells into the very stones that made up the new wall. The gravel path leading to the main gate had been enhanced with charms to warn them of incoming persons, and the land surrounding the property spelled to feel out the intent of anyone who approached.

The following year, Severus spent the first three weeks of the summer holiday on the island of Crete, breaking down the curses on the Othonos Family Estate. While the family had severed ties with the old prejudices, their ancestral property had had other ideas. Before the wedding of the year as wizarding society had dubbed it, the beach estate had been rarely used. When Taft brought the newly made Madam Othonos to the island home, the house lashed out against her muggleborn blood and nearly made him a widower one day after his wedding. While Taft spent the first weeks as a husband keeping a vigil over Ariadne at Asclepius, the Greek equivalent of Saint Mungos, Severus worked tirelessly stripping out the dark magics that had targeted Ariadne. He had left the beautiful Greek island, with a sunburn that peeled several times over, an obscene amount of galleons added to his vault, an open invitation to vacation at the beach estate whenever he pleased, which he fully intended to use once Hermione was back with him, and a new ally to call upon when the war began again. 

Returning to France, Severus was ready to hit the ground running on remodeling the would-be dream home. Sitting at the cracked and unleveled counter, he set his coffee pot to brew and began making a list of everything that would need to be done and a rough budget for each renovation project. As the machine began to hiss out the wonderful aroma, the lights flickered for a second before the wall caught fire. After handling the electrical fire he called in two engineers to examine what was behind the walls and under the home. After several hours of examination, they each handed him nearly six feet of parchment detailing every issue in the house and outer building that would become his lab.

Their dream home was in fact a galleon pit with its crumbling foundation, floor joists that were almost nonexistent along with the rotted out sub-flooring, and walls with studs on the verge of collapse. The beams supporting the ceiling were bowing under the weight of the upper floors, it had been a miracle he hadn’t fallen through the stairs already, and the roof literally made the two men laugh upon examination. Further down the list, insulation was nonexistent, medieval Europe had, had better plumbing, and of course, the fire hazard called the electrical system. After going over the list and estimates for the cost on each job, plus the costs he had already compiled for the cosmetics of the home, Severus got rip-roaring drunk and seriously considered letting the faulty electricity burn the place to ash, so he could collect the insurance money. Alas though Tippy was there to put out every fire he created by overloading the circuits of the home. Severus was eternally grateful to the elf the following morning when he woke up with a throbbing headache to find that his home was still standing, if only just.

Over the last eleven years, the six foot long list had kept his summers busy, rapidly draining the hush money fund the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had given him after his time with Moody in the forgotten basements of the Ministry. Finally, the house was safe and sturdy and he was able to move on to his long ago compiled list of cosmetic fixes. Severus had reworked sections of the floor plan as he checked off each issue, eating into one of the living areas to expand the library and office downstairs, siphoning off space from another to create a proper retreat for Tippy, and reworking the sizes of the bedrooms and bathrooms to expand the master, create an ensuite for Nova, and add a fifth bathroom to better accommodate the remaining five bedrooms.

This summer he hoped to get the wood flooring installed, stained, and sealed, the tile laid in all the bathrooms, the windows installed, and complete the work he had started the year prior on a balcony for the master suite. That would leave the next four summers for cabinetry and counters, appliances, light fixtures, and the installation of showers and tubs, landscaping and refinishing the pool, and then finally Cissy would be able to come in and decorate while he outfitted his lab, completing the decade and a half long project that would showcase his devotion to his wife.

After all the supplies had been delivered and set in their proper rooms, Severus raised the wards back up along the property and turned on his radio. Tying back his hair and pulling on a pair of work gloves, he began prying a box of wooden floor planks open and got to work laying the herringbone pattern Hermione had loved in Spinner’s End, while the charmed hammer nailed the boards into place. The use of magic allowed him to work alone on what was usually a two person, minimum, job and still cover the same amount of square footage as the sun passed from one side of the house to the other. 

Covering up the new floor, Severus tossed his gloves on top of the boxes, making his way upstairs to shower the sweat off of him, while Tippy cursed the temperamental oven and cooktop. Hearing her kick the ancient appliance in frustration had him chuckling in silent laughter as he shouldered the double doors of the master suite open. 

Removing his clothes and throwing them into the corner where his trunks were stacked, he walked into the bathroom and started running the water in the stained and cracked shower. Waving his hand over the faucet he warmed the cold water making a note to research water heaters and add one to his list of appliances he would purchase next year so his muggle in-laws would be able to visit in comfort. Stepping into the stall, Severus ducked so he could clear the showerhead and fit his tall frame under the spray, missing the railheads at Spinner’s End that allowed him to bathe without contorting his body. 

As he washed, his thoughts began to drift off to his angel. Seeing her that first night at the Sorting Ceremony was all it had taken for him to lock away all of his memories with her that would be considered un-chaste. Opening the chest he had sunk to the bottom of his mind, he pulled out the memories, dusting them off, and replaced them with all his memories of Hermione from the past year, reattaching the lock for the duration of the summer. Filtering through each one, his cock began to twitch back to life, after months of self-imposed impotency. 

Taking himself in hand, he began a pace of slow, firm strokes from the base, up to the tip, twisting his palm around the head, and gliding back down. With each pass his member became more alert, stiffening with anticipation of use. Turning to lean back against the shower wall, Severus spread his legs open and reached down to begin massaging his sack in the same easy rhythm. Resting his head along the slick wall, he closed his eyes, her manufactured fantasy voice echoing in his memory, as she called him Professor, her small hands skimming along her inner thighs as she spread herself open to the mirror.

“Fuck it,” he swore letting go of himself to summon his wand, pensieve, and her Christmas deposit to the wank bank. Balancing the stone basin on the counter, he released the memory from its vial and poured it in. Reaching out of the shower he tapped his wand on the pensieve, speaking her spell, and watched as the memory took form out of the bowl. Moving the projection into the shower, he slowly worked it into a three-dimensional image before it began to play out, placing it at just the right height so it looked as though she were actually sitting before him. 

Of all the ways he could have modified and built upon her original spell, using it to better submerge himself into his long ago made memories with her or the fantasies she had created to help him through her absence, was probably not the best use of his brainpower. However, the ghost of her fingers trailing along his face and body did go a long way in easing the pain of her absence. He used the modifications for everything from enhanced wanking experiences to replaying their late night or early morning conversations in bed with her nestled against him. Like everything else though, he only allowed himself a limited amount of indulgence so as not to get lost in the past and keep himself focused on keeping her future just as she had known it to be back then.

Waving his hand over the memory it began to play out before him, as he once more posted himself along the shower wall.

_Hermione sat before the mirror in a transfigured replica of one of the black wooden chairs in his office. She had donned her school uniform and robes as she sat primly before the mirror, her ankles crossed, hands resting delicately in her lap. “I’m here for detention Professor,” she said softly looking up at her reflection through her lashes, eyes clouding in lust._

_Uncrossing her ankles, she scooted to the edge of the chair, slowly sliding her hands up her thighs and sides, unfastening her robes and allowing them to pool around the chair. Her blouse had been shrunken, forcing the buttons to strain across her chest and her skirt shortened to show the faded golden color of her smooth thighs. She slowly worked the buttons loose from their hold, her blouse beginning to gap open, revealing the delicious swells of her breasts, the quartz and garnet amulets nestled into her cleavage._

_Running her hands slowly over her exposed abdomen, she worked her fingers down to the wool of her skirt, pulling it further up her thighs at an achingly slow pace. Flashes of her lace panties could be seen as she toyed with the hem, smiling up at him shyly. With the smallest peek of lace exposed she worked her hands back up her body, cupping her breasts as she began to work her nipples through the sheer cups, turning them into stiff, puckered peaks._

_Ghosting her hands over the swells, she worked the front closure open allowing her pert globes their freedom from the lacey prison. Pushing the cups to the outer sides of her breasts, Hermione returned her teasing fingers to her nipples, as her head fell back over the chair, her back arching forward, thrusting her breasts forward for a better view._

Severus slowly worked his growing length up and down, with an occasional twist of his wrist, as he watched the wanton angel before him, knowing that once his Hermione came back, teaching her was going to be a test of self-control like no other had been. 

_“I think,” she moaned out as she rolled the dusty pink tips between her fingers. “That watching me get off across from your desk is more of a punishment for you than it is for me, Sir.” A sigh fell from her lips, as she spread her legs open, exposing more of the lace that covered her mound and the wet spot that was blooming at the center of the fabric. “You should let me help you instead,” she keened, rolling her head along her shoulders before moving her hands lower, slowly releasing the teeth of her zipper._

_Lifting her hips from the chair, she allowed the skirt to slide down her legs before kicking it off her feet. Reaching up she shrugged out of her open blouse and bra, those joining the pool of fabric her robes had created. Her left hand came back to her breasts, cupping the swell as her right glided over the planes of her stomach, fingers disappearing into her panties._

_Through the sheer lace, he could see her fingers petting her slit, swirling around her opening and the hooded bud of nerves, before pulling them back out. She gave the glistening moisture a critical examination as she brought them to her mouth, sucking the desire from each digit, looking up at him with her pupils blown wide, as she savored the taste. “Would you like to try it, Professor?” She breathed out offering her last finger to him._

Severus nearly forgot that he was experiencing a manufactured fantasy as he started to lean forward wanting to capture the wet finger. Groaning at her lack of presence he, began to work his sack with his cock, increasing his speed from a light tease to building pleasure.

_Giving him a coy smile she shrugged as she took her last coated finger into her mouth, a soft moan coming through her throat as she sucked at it, before releasing it with a lewd pop. Her pink tongue came out, tracing her lips as she searched for any lingering taste, before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth._

_“Shall I continue Professor Snape?” She asked leaning forward in the chair, her hands resting on the seat covering her core, as her arms forced her cleavage together._

“Fuck yes,” he groaned out wanting to lean in and bite each nipple she was putting on display.

_Resting back in her seat, Hermione began to work her panties down her thighs and legs, kicking them away to join her forgotten skirt. Running her hands up her inner thighs, she began to spread her legs open for him, hooking her feet around the legs of the chair, exposing her center to his eyes._

Severus drank in her wet folds and growled remembering the taste of her on his tongue, promising himself a painfully long session of worshipping her wet core upon her return.

Knowing what was next, he tightened his fist around his cock and increased the speed of his pumps, as his other hand began to roll and pull on his sack in earnest.

_Her fingers ran up her slit, briefly dipping in, continuing up to circle her nub, before doing the process in reverse. As she picked up speed, her hips started to lift from the chair further displaying herself to him. “Please touch me, Professor,” she begged as her head fell against the chair, her free hand moving between her breasts. Her moans and whimpers began to increase in frequency and volume, her fingers working herself faster and her insistent hips jutting forward with every touch, seeking fulfillment._

Severus began to grunt and growl in time with her as he worked his length faster, matching the pace she had set in the fantasy. “Fuck angel,” he moaned as his sack began to tighten and lift, the shots of pleasure at the base of his spine coiling around his hips, and slithering down to rest at the base of his member, getting ready for release. 

_Hermione lost her rhythm as she chased her orgasm, her left hand dropping to her apex to work the hardened bud and her right hand sinking two fingers into her channel as she pumped in and out of herself. With a few hard circles and vigorous pumps, her body went stiff as she cried out her release, his name a soft devotion on her lips._

Watching her body tense up and hearing his name spoken in such a reverent tone had Severus’s release shooting forward, coating her phantom chest briefly before falling through the memory to wash down the drain.

Resting his head against the wall he closed his eyes for a moment as he worked to dislodge himself from the dreamlike state he went to every time he partook in the corporal memories. Coming back to his lonely and empty reality, he watched the memory finish.

_Hermione sat up in the chair, tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him again. Her hazel eyes were losing their cloud of lust, and beginning to reflect the sadness that constantly held his heart in a vice grip as she spoke softly to him, “I love you, Severus. Please still be waiting on the other side for me.”_

_As if I would be anywhere else_ , he thought as he canceled the spells on the memory and replaced it safely back in its vial, while he finished his shower. 

_______________

_August 1992_

Leaving Knockturn Alley, Lucius Malfoy was swept into a conversation with Lord Nott, Narcissa and Lady Nott making polite conversation over their charity luncheons and the boys’ education while their husbands conversed. Draco subtly squeezed his mother’s hand before slipping into the crowd of shoppers bustling about Diagon Alley.

Channeling his Uncle Sev, he straightened his spine and set a fast pace through the shopping district, slicing through the crowd forcing them to move for him instead of him maneuvering around the hoards of people. Rounding the corner he entered the congested Flourish and Blotts, trying to fight the mass of people gathered on the first level. Tossing his breeding and manners out the window Draco began to push and shove his way through the witches gathered for the book signing of the preening peacock Gilderoy Lockhart.

Two weeks ago he had been passing by his father’s study on his way to the library when he heard the voices of Nott Senior, Crabbe Senior, and Goyle Senior float through the crack in the door. He had continued his stroll down the corridor until he heard murmurs slip out about the disgrace of Hogwarts allowing mudbloods access to education. Squatting by the door he strained his ears to hear what else they would speak of. Lucius raged on about the “Gryffindor Mudblood” that his son had been talking about all summer. Draco had formulated a plan on the train ride home to talk about Hermione’s natural talent and her superior intelligence hoping it would sway his father’s opinion and allow him her friendship when school resumed. Instead, as he listened to the conversation his gut clenched in fear realizing all he had done was make his muggleborn friend a prime target for his father’s wrath.

He had listened intently as his father talked about the heir of Slytherin opening the fabled Chamber this school year and how he hoped it would set its sights on Hermione, removing her from Draco’s rightful place as head of the class and teaching the traitor Snape a lesson. He had pressed himself closer to the door trying to hear what exactly Uncle Sev had to do with Hermione, but his mother quickly pulled him away from the door by his elbow, her eyes wide in fear as she brought a finger to her lips ushering him down the hall. 

_“Mum, I think father is-”_

_“Yes Draco, whatever you think the answer is yes. You must not speak of what you heard-”_

_“But mum, he’s planning to kill Hermione,” Draco pleaded._

_“There is more going on than you can know right now little dragon. You must be very convincing in your behavior this year that you believe all your father has tried to teach you, he will be watching you this year. Trust Severus and only speak your truth when alone with him, there is more at stake for him with this plot than you realize. Keep studying your occlumency and once it is sufficient we will tell you everything.”_

Shopping for school today was his one and only chance to begin compiling a list of what could possibly be in the Chamber. Being Slytherin’s creation it was obviously a snake of some sort but there were so many species, both magical and not, it would all come down to luck if he was able to pull information on the right one before his father tracked him down to the bookshop. Draco quickly worked his way through the shelves, ripping the relevant pages from books as he went, pocketing them into his robes. Rounding the stack, he plowed right into another patron carrying an impossibly tall pile of books. Reaching out with his summer honed reflexes, he encircled the other person’s wrists before they toppled over to be crushed by their burden. 

“Thank you, I guess I’ve selected one too many texts since I can’t see,” the witch chuckled bending over to set her books on the ground. 

A year ago Draco had heard that voice for the first time and would now know it anywhere. “Hermione,” he breathed out watching her curly head look up at him.

“Hello Draco,” she said tucking a wild curl behind her ear. “How has your summer holiday been?” She was polite as always, but the friendly tone she had used earlier and for those short few weeks last term was gone.

Though brief their time had been, he had really missed her companionship and intelligent conversation. The only acceptable person he had been able to have similar conversation with was Theodore Nott, but the fellow Slytherin was always quiet and reserved, even within the safety of their own house he never showed much emotion. At the end of last term, he had overheard his Uncle Sev raging at the headmaster about the abuse that was clear to see to anyone with functioning eyes and how Theodore shouldn’t be allowed to return home to his parents. It had fallen on deaf ears because Theo had stepped off the train and gone home with the very people his mother and father were conversing within the streets. Draco had promised that he would do more to befriend Theo this year so he could come home over breaks with Draco instead. His father may be a murdering, prejudice, prick but he would sooner cut his own hand off than raise it to him or his mother, if for no other reason than it just wouldn’t do to tarnish the Malfoy name with such behavior. 

Looking around Draco saw they were alone and decided it was safe to not begin pretending just yet. “Hello, Hermione. It was good, mother hired one of the former seekers from the Ballycastle Bats to train me for the house team tryouts this year. And Uncle Severus, I mean Professor Snape, tutored me in more advanced potions. I think I may want to pursue a Potions Mastery after school so he started giving me private lessons to see if I have the passion for it along with talent. Did you spend a lot of time outdoors? Your freckles are brighter than they were at the end of last term.” Draco reared back at his unintentional confession of how closely he had watched her the previous school year and quickly wished there was a way out of the hole he was digging. 

“I didn’t know Professor Snape was your uncle. How wonderful it must be to have family in the castle, the head of your house no less. Is he your mother’s brother or father’s?” She asked apparently not noticing his words and warming up to him again with the information he had just dangled before her.

“Oh, no he’s my godfather but mum always refers to him as her brother and sometimes as her other son, she was a few years ahead of him in school,” he said rubbing at the back of his neck in a nervous tick.

“He’s brilliant, you’re lucky to have access to his knowledge whenever you want it. I would _love_ the opportunity to have private tutelage from him, any of the professors really. Anyways my holiday has been wonderful. I’ve already completed all the summer assignments and have gotten ahead on the readings for the start of term. Mum and Dad even closed their dental practice down for three whole weeks to take me to the coast for a vacation. It’s nice having uninterrupted time with the given school and them not being able to come visit.”

“Draco, where are you?” Lucius’s voice called out startling him. He quickly picked up Hermione’s stack of books and shoved them into her arms. “Hide,” he hissed at her pushing her down the aisle before his father could turn the other corner.

Shoving the torn pages deeper into his robes Draco turned to face his father smoothing out his clothes and slipping the mask of boredom onto his face his mother had taught him. His father came around the stacks putting his hand around the back of his neck and guiding him out of the books and down the stairs. Looking back to be sure Hermione stayed hidden a moment longer while he listened to his father talk about supplying the Slytherin Quidditch Team with the new Nimbus 2001 if Draco made the team this year. _Great even if I do make it no one will think I earned it_ , he thought bitterly wishing he could forgo tryouts all together now. 

_______________

_October 1992_

After Hermione left, Severus thought his birthday would be the most hated day of the year. The ninth of January was an annual reminder of his temporary loss and how he was slowly aging while time was standing still for her. He had lived all of his twenties without her and by the time she came back, he would have lived out most of his thirties as well.

Magic increased the average life expectancy of witches and wizards making their lifespan far greater than that of a muggle, so it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to see couples in their world with a significant age gap. However with Severus’s half-blood upbringing several of his world views had been shaped in a decidedly muggle way, one of those being the muggle world’s views on what was a socially acceptable age gap between two people. Even knowing he still had a good hundred years of life ahead of him provided the Second Wizarding War didn’t kill him prematurely, his birthday, and to an extent hers, still made him cringe each year as each day highlighted the near twenty years between them. Then there was the fact that once she returned and word inevitably got out about their daughter, it would look as though the perverted near forty year old professor had taken advantage of a barely legal student that was under his care. Whether they were in Muggle or Wizarding Britain, that stigma would not be one they would be able to easily shake, weighing down the cloud that already would shadow them even more.

But for every year that passed, further separating them in age, and further coloring the perverted lenses people would use to examine them, Severus’s birthday was not his least favorite day of the year. Even when taking into account that it was the yearly reminder of losing the shining light in his life, the ninth of January could in no way compare to his hatred of Halloween. The day was a never-ending black curse on his life.

Halloween 1965, Tobias had locked him in the cellar when his growing magic lashed out against his father as he kicked and punched his mother because the corner store was out of his preferred beer. Severus used that same magic in his first display of control to open the door and come back up and fight for his mam, earning him his first concussion, an arm that was fractured in two places, and the premature loss of three primary teeth. It was also that Halloween that his hatred of muggles beyond his father began to develop. The doctors and nurses had carefully stitched and mended him and his mother, before releasing them into the waiting arms of their abuser, allowing the cycle to continue. In those days no one had really cared about what went on in Cokeworth leaving them to fend for themselves, always turning the battered back over to their abusers. It wasn’t even till last year that the muggle parliament passed a law making marital rape a crime, so even now Severus felt his hatred of most muggles was justified and generally thought the worst of them till proven otherwise. 

In 1975, Black had attempted to use a wolfed out Lupin to kill him solidifying the lifelong hatred that burned between him and the mutt. That Halloween had also cemented his hatred and distrust of Albus Dumbledore when he threatened to expel him if he ever revealed the wolf’s secret, going as far as to magically gag him if he tried to speak of it before graduation. He may have been looking for a way to get them all into trouble, but that night permanently shaped his views on the so-called leader of the light. The headmaster would never extend his protection to those in Slytherin, leaving the job to rest solely on Severus’s shoulders, and he was nearly certain that once his Hermione was back she too would be written off because of her association with house of snakes. Severus only hoped Albus didn’t write her off sooner knowing what her near future held.

In 1979, Hermione had been tortured within inches of her sanity and life. In 1981, Severus had been held captive by a deranged Moody for near a week in the forgotten basement _interrogation_ rooms of the Ministry. 1991 saw the young version of Hermione entering his life but also nearly ended with the girl being killed by a troll set loose by Quirrell that Halloween. Now in 1992 and two months into the new school year, the Chamber had yet to be opened and Severus knew that since it hadn’t happened yet, it was likely to occur sometime tonight because that was just his luck. 

Cursing the wretched holiday, Severus sank into the pine green couch Narcissa had selected for the small living room and watched the inhabitants of the Black Lake swim past the floor to ceiling windows. The unique view was one of the few redeeming qualities of his chambers and the Slytherin dorms offered in exchange for their banishment to the underbelly of the castle. Tossing his booted feet up on the marble topped coffee table, Severus rested his head along the back of the couch pinching the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to ward off his growing headache. 

He had spent the afternoon and early evening working with his godson on his occlumency training, barely making any progress with the boy’s shields. He had suspected when teaching the same skill to his angel, and now teaching Draco confirmed it, that while he was exceptionally talented in the arts of mind magic, he was shite at teaching it to others. To date, Severus had been unable to fully articulate just how it was supposed to work. He hadn’t been instructed on the skill, instead, it came naturally to him. A talent he had been using since he was a small child to help shield and detach himself from the more horrific points of his upbringing. Short of forcing his godson into a situation that could trigger a psychotic break, he didn’t know how to get the point across.

It was becoming clear that once he and Cissy could no longer put off telling Draco the truth about Hermione, Severus would just have to erect walls around the information and hope for the best. That day was also coming sooner than they had anticipated. Initially, they had planned to wait till the summer before their sixth year started, but after seeing the longing on his face at the Sorting Ceremony last year, Severus knew they couldn’t keep Draco in the dark for too long, forcing them to adjust their plan to tell him the summer after fourth year instead. However, with the conflicting thoughts floating around in Draco’s head in regards to Hermione, he knew they would have to once more adjust their plans as puberty fully took hold of his godson and moved those conflicted feelings right into the camp of romantic. Severus would more than likely miss the boy if he had to kill him for coming on to his wife, not mention Cissy would be livid with him if he did and try and kill him in return. 

Shaking his wrist to make sure his kinetic watch was still keeping an accurate time, Severus groaned upon seeing that it was past time for the Halloween Feast. His boots hit the carpeted stone with a heavy thud, as he heaved himself up from the couch.

Heading into his bedroom he stripped out of his t-shirt and denims, exchanging them for his wool trousers and starched dress shirt. Sitting on the edge of the bed he replaced his dragon leather boots, shoving a blade into the right one, before standing to pull on his frock coat. Fetching his robes from the cloak tree at the door, he pulled on the billowing fabric ready to face whatever fresh hell Halloween was going to throw at him this year.

“Tippy, will you please deliver vials of stomach relief to the first and second year dorms for when they undoubtedly over indulge tonight?” He asked over the sound of his record player coming on. Tippy had found his stash of muggle music from the eighties and now preferred to work to the sounds of the Top Gun soundtrack.

“Yes, Master Sevy. Shall I leave hangover cures for your sixth and seventh years as well?” She asked over the sounds of Miami Sound Machine. 

“Ugh yes, that would be preferred even though they should have to suffer like the rest of the student body no doubt will be.” He watched as a few of the mermaids began to circle his windows, their fins swaying in time to the music that was filtering out of his chambers. _If only people knew what the bat of the dungeons actually got up to in his rooms,_ Severus thought with a soft chuckle before leaving for the feast.

“Juliet, Romeo,” he greeted as he maneuvered around the statues guarding his rooms. It had taken over a year to track down the mate to the balcony ridden Juliet, but Severus had stumbled upon her Romeo in the Room of Hidden Things, checking on the damned diadem. After the fall of the Dark Lord, he wanted to check the potency of the cursed object, and not too far to the right, there was Romeo trapped under a pile of broken chairs and desks. 

“Professor, tomorrow will mark the need to change your password again. Would you like to do it now?” Juliet asked in her lyrical voice.

“Never doubt I love,” he easily responded before heading out into the corridors.

With a fierce glide, he made his way up the stairs to the main level of the castle, forcing the departing seventh years to part for him, as he made his way into the Great Hall. The sharp way he sliced through the air caused his robes to billow out around him, rippling with each step. Casually scanning the faces and thoughts of the students as he went he searched for Hermione. At least this year he knew danger wouldn’t come to her till May, or at least he hoped that was the only time she would be put into a dangerous situation. 

Flicking his robes out behind him, Severus fell into his seat beside the headmaster, arcing an eyebrow up in greeting to Minerva around the old man. “Severus I hope this celebratory evening finds you well,” Albus greeted him with his false sense of caring.

Even now, a decade later he still couldn’t figure the man out. At times Dumbledore seemed to genuinely care about the children that were in his charge, growing up to fight in a war they couldn’t prevent. Over the last several years the man had even been there for Severus providing emotional support, but he couldn’t tell if it was because he cared for him or because the old man needed his spy fully functioning for when the Dark Lord rose again. Beneath the grandfatherly facade though Severus could clearly see the narcissistic man he carefully hid away from the rest of the world. Those flashes would serve to remind him that the only real difference between Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord was their magical affinity and that his assessment of the man at fifteen was the more truth baring one. Both leaders believed their ideals were the ones to guide the wizarding world forward and both were willing to sacrifice anyone to make those ideas a reality. 

“Well enough,” he clipped back still scanning the students for an idea as to where Hermione and her death trap duo had gotten to.

“It has been a relatively quiet two months wouldn’t you agree?” The headmaster prompted along with a less than subtle poke into Severus’s head. 

“If the Dark Lord cannot get into my mind, with his subtleties, what makes you think you can?” He asked with a tone so icy it would burn if it was a physical touch. “Ask whatever it is you wish to know old man.”

“She’s with Harry at Nicholas’s Death Day party,” Albus offered up before continuing. “I know she would not have left you in the dark about the events of her time in school Severus. What do you know about this year?”

Slowly turning his head to look at Dumbledore, Severus could see Minerva intently watching the volley of conversation scowling at the back of the headmaster’s head. “Other than the fact that you are incapable of defending the school without the aid of a twelve year old Potter you mean? She nearly dies this year and it’ll only be the first of several attempts on her life while she is a student under your care. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a job to do,” he said taking the opportunity to escape as Gemma flagged him down from their house table. Seeing her without the Head Girl badge made his hackles rise further remembering how she had been snubbed the honor in favor of the eldest Hufflepuff prefect. At least the girl hadn’t let the blow affect her duties to the school too much. She had become slightly more lenient to her fellow snakes and in turn, went after the Hufflepuffs with a savageness that rivaled his own hatred for Gryffindor, but on the whole, she was still very dedicated to the students of the school and was no doubt going to make a fine curse analyst for Gringotts after her graduation. 

“Sir,” she whispered as he approached her eyes darting around to look at the younger students indulging in the spread of sweets and pudding options. “I think something is wrong,” she said continuing to whisper as she took half a step closer. “Kincade was on his way to Ravenclaw tower with the Hughes girl and said one of the nearby corridors is flooded and that he’s almost positive he saw blood on the floors.” 

_Fucking Halloween_ , he cursed internally. “Thank you, Gemma. Keep track of the students for me I will alert the headmaster and go investigate. Also, make sure Kincade doesn’t wander off to continue his tryst.” She gave a sharp nod before stepping back moving to sit with two lone first years trying to bridge the gap between them and the rest of their housemates. The last thing his house needed was one of his students found at the scene of a crime against a muggleborn and since Severus had no idea which students would be attacked this year it was better to keep Kincade away from the Hughes girl. 

Marching up to the head table, he looked at Dumbledore and Minerva as he spoke, “It’s beginning.” Minerva was quick to push out of her seat and follow him out of the Great Hall, Pomona and Fillius following suit when they noticed the fast pace they set up the aisle. Albus stood to dismiss the students for the night, bottlenecking the exit behind them in their haste to get to their rooms to continue the party. 

“What the hell is he thinking?” Minerva swore as several students jostled around them trying to get through.

“Mistress after all these years have you not realized how much he thrives on the chaos and accompanying attention?”“Severus don’t you start with those formal titles again,” she chided as they rounded the corner that would set them on the most direct path to Ravenclaw tower.

Quickly reaching out, Severus caught Minerva as she slipped on the wet floor, her hand going to her mouth to smoother her gasp as she read the message dripping from the walls.

The young version of Hermione drew his eye from the scene as she yanked Potter back from the furry form hanging from one of the torches, her skin ashen. Pushing his hand down, she moved herself to partially cover him, glaring at anyone who looked at him too long or with accusation in their eyes. Taking his eyes off of the tiny version of his fiery angel, he briefly wondered if Nova would wear the same adorably fierce look in the future, before looking up to the wall to read the bloody words painted on the stone.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

“Enemies of the heir beware?” Draco read aloud from somewhere behind him. “You’ll be next mudbloods,” he viciously spat looking at Hermione as he spoke. Severus watched her head rear back at the slur and the Weasley spawn move to take a position of protection in front of her as she had done to Potter. Behind him, he could hear the sound of a slap, no doubt Gemma’s hand connecting with the back of Draco’s head, as he hissed out, "Detention Mr. Malfoy. Tonight, my office.”

Squinting his eyes Severus was able to place that the animal hanging from the sconce was Mr. Filch’s cat, making him suppress a groan. _For fuck’s sake, it couldn’t have been anyone else’s familiar that was attacked?_

As if on cue the caretaker began forcing his way through the students coming to the center of the spectacle. “My cat!” He yelled looking around, his eyes landing on Potter who though covered by his friends was still the closest to the scene of the crime.

“ _You_! You’ve murdered my cat!” He shrieked stepping forward to push aside Weasley and Hermione making Severus get ready to prevent the man from touching her, as Minerva reached down and held his forearm in place, her head giving the slightest of shakes as she warned him off of interfering. 

“ _Argus_ ,” Dumbledore called out as he slowly glided through the mass of students to join them all in the center of the corridor. Plucking Mrs. Norris off the torch, he inspected the vicious little beast of a cat. Looking up to Severus and Minerva he nodded for them to join him in inspecting the animal. Albus’s eyes roomed over the gathering of children before announcing for prefects to escort their charges back to the common rooms. 

“Except you three,” Severus added noticing the little trio of Gryffindors trying to escape as well. “And Draco you go directly to my office,” he added not needing to look up to know his godson was trying to melt into the crowd as well.

Turning back to the cat, he first attempted to manipulate her limbs while Minerva examined her hollow eyes and locked mouth. Getting nowhere with it, he turned to massage his fingers into her matted fur feeling out any sign of life. Holding his fingers in place along her flank, he watched the seconds tick by on his watch till a faint thump bounced against him. 

“Petrified,” he and McGonagall concluded at the same time looking to Dumbledore, who solemnly nodded. 

“Fear not Argus, Pomona has her students growing mandrakes in conjunction with Severus’s NEWT level revitalization project for the seventh years. When they have reached maturity, they will be harvested and the potion brewed by his very capable class of students.”

_Thanks for that angel,_ he thought briefly eyeing Hermione before looking at Mr. Filch. “I will personally brew the batch that will be administered to Mrs. Norris, Argus,” he assured the caretaker, handing over the cat to his waiting arms. The man had chased off the Marauders on more than one occasion when he was a child and as an adult assisted him many times on healing the more minor of injuries he would sustain on raids or during group punishments when the Dark Lord had been at large. 

Turning to Minerva he said, “If I am no longer needed I need to go deal with Mr. Malfoy. I’m sure his mother would like to be made aware of her son’s choice of words.” The Transfiguration professor smirked at him as she suppressed her laugh knowing full well that Narcissa would no doubt be at the gates within a half-hour of receiving word from Severus to punish her son herself.

Not bothering to confirm with Albus, Severus steered around the fraudulent Lockhart who was prattling about his prowess at preventing petrification and made his way to his office to handle his godson. _Blend in they had said, not fling vile words of dirty blood at the poor girl. Draco had better hope Gemma had a soft slap because Cissy is going to be irate._

Flourishing his wand as he walked, the copy of Hermione’s otter shot forth swimming around him and nuzzling his neck. “Hello to you too,” he said laughing at the flirtatious patronus. “I need you to go to Narcissa for me.” Pulling back the otter looked at him canting its head to the side awaiting his words. “Cissy, your son went full Lucius and just called Hermione a mudblood in front of a majority of the school. I figure I would offer you the opportunity to punish him first since you are no doubt nearby.” Nodding that he was done, the otter swan around him once more before taking off and vanishing from sight on its way to deliver the message. 

Before he could even finish the descent to his office a wolf came bounding down the hall for him. The patronus nearly growled as it opened its muzzle to relay its caster’s words, “Prepare Draco Severus, Cissy is a magnificent firestorm of anger right now. I’ll send another when we get to the gates. Twenty minutes at most I figure.”

Laughing as the wolf disappeared, he flung the door open to his office, making it bang against the wall startling Draco from trying to open the emerald green box that rested in the window behind his desk. “Unless you wish to lose your hand in addition to your tongue tonight Draco, I would remove your fingers from that box right now,” he said waving his hand at the jewel-toned box that held Hermione’s letters, sending it to his chambers. 

“Sit,” he commanded as he rounded his desk to take his own seat, checking the charms on the framed photo of him kneeling to kiss her pregnant belly while she smiled down at him still held, making it appear as an hourglass to anyone else. “I’ve already informed your mother of your little display and she is on her way to manage you so I won’t lay into you too much since we both know she will not hold back. That said… Just _what_ the _hell_ were you _thinking_?” He roared making his godson flinch. “We said to _blend_ in and keep your head down, not call Hermione a fucking _mudblood_ in front of the entire student body,” he spat leaning forward on his desk, not noticing his slip of the tongue in how he addressed her. “Now look at me and call forth each page you ripped out this summer at Flourish and Blotts. I need to see if any match the information we were just given tonight. And yes Draco I am well aware of you trying to work the coming problem out on your own, I saw it during our session this afternoon.”

“Uncle why did you just call her Her-”

“Silence!” He snapped glaring at the boy.

Seeing the burning rage in his godfather’s eyes Draco immediately obeyed pulling forth his memories of researching each page the weekend before in the school library.

Severus quickly scanned each page, dismissing one after the next, growing more frustrated. At the very last page, he found the one that fit all their clues. “Bring me that page right now. Your mother should be here by the time you get back.”

_Fucking Salazar… A basilisk, really angel?_ Leaning back in his chair Severus massaged the deepening crease between his brow. _You were fucking right, as usual. I really do want to harvest the bloody thing. Hopefully, Potter doesn’t fuck it up too badly when he slays the blasted thing._

Lupin’s patronus sprinted into his office alerting him to their presence at the gates a moment later. Standing up, Severus headed out of his office where he drew up short. “Fucking Merlin, she gets petrified!” He cursed screwing his eyes closed as he tugged on the loose strands of his hair. “It’s official… My wife is trying to kill me.”

_______________

_December 1992_

“Minnie, you’re the deputy, where in the world does Albus find these charlatan professors at?” Pomona asked stirring her third spoonful of sugar into her tea.

“Come now Mona, don’t disparage charlatans like that. At least they can convince people they are the real thing. The only ones Lockhart has fooled are the young female students,” Filius squeaked from the stack of books he sat on so he could look everyone in the eye as they spoke. 

“Even the bright Miss Granger is mooning over him and his alleged accomplishments,” Minerva said teasing Severus with a nudge to his shin under the table, making him grind his teeth. 

“Young girls will always be distracted by a pretty face, no matter how empty the wizard’s head might be,” Severus drawled stepping on Minerva’s foot in retaliation, while he forced himself not to ruin his expensive dental work with the bad habit.

“Too true,” Rolanda agreed raising her own cup of tea at him before drinking.

Banishing the tests he had been grading to his office, Severus leaned back into his chair to get comfortable for another round of easy discussion in the staff room. These days it always circled back to the peacock that was currently strutting the corridors of Hogwarts in robes so flamboyant he made Albus look drab. The way his colleagues didn’t pull their punches when talking about the man helped to ease the unseemly amount of jealousy that clutched at him whenever Severus saw Hermione making eyes at the fraud.

“Pomona does bring up an excellent question though Minerva. Where does your other half find these so-called _qualified_ candidates for teaching Defense? This year we are saddled with Lockhart, last year was Quirrell who brought the term ‘devout follower’ to a whole new level of meaning when it came to his worship of the Dark Lord, the year before that was Landry who couldn’t cast a corporeal patronus, was useless with non-verbal spells, and fainted at the sight of his own boggart,” Severus ticked off.

“Don’t _even_ get me started with that man,” Minerva warned. “Everyone here knows how hard I advocate for him to give that position to you and find a new professor for positions instead. Can any of you name one person more qualified than Severus?” she challenged not waiting for an answer as she continued. “Why Albus even has me come along for interviews at this point I don’t even know. I think old age has finally touched him in the head personally.”

The relaxed group of educators hiding from the students all erupted in laughter at Minerva’s assessment of their boss. Even Severus’s chest began to rumble with laughter as she protested saying she was being absolutely serious.

“That makes it all the funnier Minnie,” Filius stated, rocking from side to side on his booster seat of books. 

“Personally I think we should see if the heir of Slytherin will take him as payment in place of our students,” Aurora murmured into her own cup of tea before taking a delicate sip. 

The quiet comment from the gentle and unassuming Astronomy professor had Severus snorting his tea back into his cup as he broke out into a full belly laugh startling the rest of the staff in the lounge. Everyone watched him with stunned expressions, no one but Minerva ever having heard his actual laugh, as he seconded Aurora’s idea. Looking around the shocked room Severus shrugged his shoulders as he said, “What? It was funny.” 

Rolanda was the first to break out of her shock and begin laughing, the others quickly following suit. Most everyone in the room knew what he had done for Dumbledore during the first war, the secret having come out after he was locked up with Moody and as such the occasional cracks in his mask always shocked them all into silence, being so used to the stoic face he wore every day for the last eleven years. Most had also taught him in their classes remembering the surly pain in the arse he had been as a teenager. 

“Oh, Merlin! We can’t forget the one he hired in either ’86 or ’87, you remember right?” Septima said with excitement as she tried to recall the name of yet another failed Defense placement. 

“Oh yes! How could we have forgotten her?” Charity said. “Severus you remember she warded her office door closed and got trapped. Didn’t you have to strip the spells to recuse her?”

“That’s right!” Minerva cackled, stomping her feet on the ground as she recalled the memory. “Then she came to his chambers the following night to thank him by dropping her robes in his doorway. She was naked as the day she was born. Severus, I thought you were going to harvest your own eyes for brewing at the sight.”

“I still would if it would if only it would erase the image from my mind,” he deadpanned. “What the hell was that bint’s name?” He asked himself trying to rack his brain for the answer. Twelve years he had been teaching and each year brought a new Defense professor, making them all run together after a time.

Replaying the horrid memory in his mind, Severus remembered the conversation that followed him picking up her robes and throwing them at her. He had heard Minerva spewing her sip of firewhiskey onto the carpet when she saw the naked witch on the other side of his door, her eyes wide as tea saucers as she watched him yell at the witch saying he was a married man and how she needed to find someone else to ravish with her harlot ways. After that Minerva had stood up saying she would have to report the witch to Dumbledore for sexual harassment of a colleague and that… “Cordelia Darvy!” He said pointing at Minerva as the name entered his mind and flew out of his lips. 

The door to the staff lounge burst open interrupting the jovial trips down memory lane they were all partaking in. Gilderoy Lockhart briefly posed in the door frame, flashing them with his overly wide smile, before strutting into the room. His turquoise and gold attire was such a harsh assault on the eyes, he should have been thrown in Azkaban for attacking them all.

Minerva and Rolanda quickly slid in front of Severus as he hastily began rolling down the sleeve of his shirt on his left arm, fastening the buttons into place before beginning on the right one. While he had grown comfortable with his former teachers over the years, he was diligent in not letting things slip about his former allegiances. It had taken five years after the fall of the Dark Lord for the rumors to stop circulating among the student body and the parents to stop calling for his termination regardless of how well his students performed academically. Not that he ever blamed them, he sure as hell wouldn’t want any of his brethren teaching his own daughter. 

“I have just had the most _wonderful_ idea,” Lockhart announced stopping to check his distorted reflection in the silver teapot on the table. “I have decided to host a dueling club to train up our young charges. The headmaster has already approved the idea and I will be posting a sign-up sheet in the Great Hall this evening. It is my duty as their esteemed Defense professor to be sure they can defend themselves not only against this beast lurking in the dark recesses of the castle but all the other horrible monsters and dark wizards hiding among us. After all, I may not always be here to protect all of you,” he finished with another megawatt smile.

“Salazar willing,” Severus muttered earning him another kick to the shin from Minerva as she stifled her giggle. 

“Do any of you wish to volunteer as my assistant? I expect a large turnout given how famous my exploits are. Don’t worry though I will go easy on you when we demonstrate,” he said winking at them all. 

Cocking his head to the side, Severus sized up the preening peacock before him. _What the hell_ , he thought before preparing his eyes to be blinded by the glare of Lockhart’s clothes and teeth. “I’ll volunteer,” he drawled relishing the chance to publicly humiliate the other wizard. 

“Excellent Severus! And again you need not worry, I will do no lasting damage to you.”

“I think I’ll be able to hold my own even if you don’t,” he purred.

“Ah, a challenge! I shall accept and will see you on the platform in two weeks time Severus,” he cheered before sweeping his cape around and stalking back out the door. 

“I almost feel sorry for the poor fool. He doesn’t stand a chance,” Rolanda said a half-second after the door had closed.

“I don’t!” Pomona declared. “Give him hell Severus, maybe he will be so embarrassed when you lay his arse out that he won’t come back from the Christmas holiday.”

“Please Severus. If you run him off the grounds, you will never have to get me anything for Christmas ever again,” Fillius bargained making the room erupt with laughter once more. 

_______________

_January 1993_

Severus made his way up to the fifth floor where Minerva’s office was located, curious about the summons he had received so late into the night. It was nearly midnight and since he wasn’t on his way to the infirmary he knew that another student hadn’t been attacked leaving him with no explanation for the odd hour of her request. 

Approaching her office, the door swung open to admit him before sealing itself once more. “Minerva, what is going on?” He questioned before he even sat in the chair in front of her desk. His mastery mistress looked overly tired and worn down as she turned from the fire to face him.

“Severus it’s Hermione…” she started making him stiffen in the chair. She had caught the cold that had been sweeping through the students at an alarming rate and had been quarantined to a private room in the hospital wing while she recovered. He had been spending every free moment he had brewing medicines for her and by extension the rest of the infected trying to heal her as quickly as possible. It had been torturous not going to see her, but he knew he needed to limit his time around her this year until May when he would no doubt be spending every night beside her while she recovered from whatever was to come.

“What’s wrong with her Minnie?” He asked prompting her to continue before his imagination ran away with him, making him burst into the infirmary to see her.

“Poppy and I are at our wit’s end on what to do. She has tried every healing spell she knows and I’ve tried every transfiguration reversal I know and _still_ , nothing has changed. I wanted to spare the girl the embarrassment of you knowing about whatever happened to her but we have no other option at this point as it has already been ten days,” she said resigned to whatever it was that was causing her stress. “Come along and see for yourself,” she sighed tossing powder into the fire, making the flames turn green.

They stepped into the floo network and swirled from one office to another coming out in front of Poppy’s mess of a desk. “Poppy I brought Severus as we discussed,” she informed through the cracked door, dusting the ash from her night robe. Turning to look at his curious and alarmed face she said, “Don’t worry Severus. Everything is fine with her to an extent. However, given Poppy’s no questions asked policy we haven’t asked what happened and Hermione isn’t offering the information, so we don’t know what else could cause what has happened to her. You have to promise me though that you won’t torment the girl when you see _your_ Hermione again.”

“Minerva just take me to her,” he snapped, tired of the circles she was talking. Gryffindors were supposed to be blunt, not beat around the bush.

She nodded her acquiescence and waved him over to the door. Stepping into the infirmary, Severus set a harsh pace to the private rooms of the hospital wing looking for the young angel. “In here dear,” Poppy said from an open door on the left side of the short hall. The first thing to penetrate his haze of worry was the sound of a soft purr coming from the bed. Stepping closer he peered at the lump sleeping under the blankets infinitely more curious. As he reached to pull the blankets back, his hand grazed velvety soft fur. “What the hell…” he muttered as he removed the blankets from the top of her head. 

Of all the things Severus thought they could have possibly needed his help with this was not one of them. He choked as he took in the furry ears on top of her head and began biting his lip as he examined the little pink nose on the center of her face. When the whiskers that sprung from her cheeks twitched and the hybrid of a hand and paw batted at them in her sleep, he lost the battle and collapsed into the chair beside her bed laughing till tears leaked from his eyes. 

Trying to compose himself he looked up at the disapproving looks of Poppy and Minerva. “ _Please_ tell me she has the tail to match,” he begged while wiping at his eyes. Lifting the blanket once more, Severus began laughing all over again, successfully getting himself tossed from her private room.

_Angel this is so much better than your crush on Lockhart._

“Severus you promised not to torment the girl,” Minerva warned.

“Actually no I didn’t,” he laughed out. “And even if I had I would break it after seeing that.”

“Severus!” Poppy hissed at him her face full of reproach. 

“Oh come on. How many years have you been at this Poppy? This has to be one of the funniest things you’ve ever seen.”

While her face remained stern and full of chastisement, her eyes began to dance with mirth before a smile cracked her facade. “Okay yes, this is definitely a career highlight,” she admitted still trying to stifle her own laugh. “Do you have any idea though what could have caused this?” She asked.

“Yes, because everything makes sense now,” he said an echo of his laughter still in his voice. “For about a month ingredients were disappearing from my stores and not too long ago my inventory turned up shortages in my own personal stock as well. That,” he said pointing to Hermione’s private room, “clears everything up. She was brewing polyjuice somewhere in the castle. A hybrid like that shows just how impressive her brew was. Had she not botched it with animal hair I would be tempted to give Gryffindor points for her brilliance,” he admitted.

Moving around the two women he went back into her room lifting the blankets once more. “There _is_ a tail!” He whisper yelled with excitement wishing he had his camera handy.

“Fuck it,” he declared coming back out. “Twenty points from Gryffindor for stealing from a professor and fifty points to Miss Granger for her impeccable skills with brewing. I’ll begin work on the antidote in the morning but it’ll still be another week and a half to two before she is once again tail and fur-free. Be prepared for her to cough up fur balls too Poppy.” Looking to Minerva he said, “Consider this my birthday present for the next several years.”

“Severus, don’t harass the girl,” Minerva called out as he began his trek back to the dungeons laughing under his breath.

“Too late,” he said practicing his meow while he walked. 

_______________

_9 January 1993_

_My darker half,_

_Knowing you as I do, am I correct in assuming that the knowledge of our age difference is beginning to weigh on you? Please don’t let it occupy too much space in your mind though Severus. You have to allow yourself to remember that I already knew exactly how you would look and was completely taken with your thirty-seven year old self long before I met you at nineteen._

_You in your thirties infatuated me. You at nineteen sucked me into your orbit and commanded my heart. And now I cannot wait to be back, to pull off your mask once more, and explore the new layers of who you have become in my absence. I really do love every facet of you Severus, never doubt that. Nineteen, twenty-five, thirty-three, or ninety-eight I will love you through them all. Whether your magic and morals are white, black, or grey, I will love you just the same. You were made for me and I for you._

_I know it will not be an easy road we travel, that most likely the world will cast shadows of doubt upon us, questioning your integrity and accusing you of crimes you would never even fathom committing, but we will walk it together and make it through. Promise me though that you will not allow your own doubts, misgivings, and insecurities to create more blockades for us to work through. I will only ever love you and am fully prepared to tell the world to fuck all if they try and get in our way._

_Now I hope you’ve been keeping up with your list of things for me to do to make up for all your missed birthdays. I’ll owe you seventeen since I ruined your twentieth, but I’m not going to include your thirty-seventh since I’ll be back to celebrate that one with you. Please go do something wonderful for your birthday since I believe it falls on a Saturday this year and I know you can slip away from the school._

_Only three more birthdays to go Severus, we are nearly there._

_I love you now, then, and always,_

_Your lighter half_

_PS: By now I am sure you have gotten to experience my more embarrassing moments of adolescence. Please for the love of Godric go easy on me when you take the mickey out of me for this year. My taste in men greatly improves between 1992, 1993 and 1996, 1997. As for the other thing… Is it too much to hope that maybe you will forget it ever happened before I come back?_

_All my love is for you Severus, XOXO_

_______________

_May 1993_

Severus’s arms were crossed over his chest and his back ridged, as he watched the students make their way down the sloping landscape of Hogwarts to the quidditch pitch. From the moment the clock in his chambers ticked over to 12:01 in the morning he had been on alert, regularly checking his arm for any signs that the magic holding his Vow in place was lifting. _Merlin angel, you could have at least given me a window of time_ , he thought as he glared down at his arm once more. He of course knew why she hadn’t because, after only thirty minutes into the hours of May eighth, Severus had already had to begin stopping himself from going up to Gryffindor Tower and stalking the girl for the duration of the day. She had known that if he had a time or location he would have given into the temptation to save her. _Fucking noble Gryffindors,_ he swore again looking down at his arm after only a minute had passed from the last time.

The flow of students from the school had begun to ease as they all made their way up the stands of the pitch. Turning to begin following the remaining trickle, his arm finally began to burn and glow as the ropes of magic lifted from within himself. Not seeing her among the mass of students attending the afternoon game, Severus turned back for the castle and broke out into a run to search her out. 

His boots thundered down the corridors, echoing the sound of his angry pace back at him as he tried to calm himself enough to channel the location magic that allowed the professors to track their students if the need arose. As he began to race up the staircase the Founders’ magic nudged him back down, guiding him in another direction. Rounding another corridor a silvery white tabby cat, bolted towards him, Minerva’s voice yelling through the small patronus’s mouth, urging him to follow before it turned around and hurried off in the direction of the first floor bathrooms that the troll had attacked Hermione in, the school year prior.

Sliding across the flooded floors Severus fought to gain traction before he collided with one of the benches along the stone wall. On the floor in front of him were the petrified forms of Penelope Clearwater and his angel. Her body lay stiff and unmoving on the floor, frozen mid-step, as she clutched a mirror in one hand the other reaching out to pull the older girl to safety with her.

In his haste to reach her before Lockhart or Dumbledore did, Severus had not had a chance to prepare himself for the sight of her mimicking death. His breath hissed out of his nose, as he stumbled back into the bench, trying to slam his occlumency walls down on the images of her beaten and bloodied body, also appearing lifeless as it was dumped at the gates of Hogwarts nearly fourteen years ago. The memories assaulted his mind, bursting through each wall as he erected them, the tidal wave of emotions pounding down on him, as he collapsed. Raking his hands through his hair, Severus pulled on the roots as he screwed his eyes shut trying to force the crippling emotions out of his body. 

He was distantly aware of the sound of crackling magic around him, hearing it lash out and connect with someone’s flesh. He knew he was losing control but years of repressing and compartmentalizing his most painful memory were working against him as the demon of failure overtook him. How many more times would he fail to keep the love of his life safe from harm? How many more attacks would she withstand in her life before someone succeeded at killing her? 

Minerva’s hand rested between his shoulder blades, acting as an anchor to the present, guiding him up from the memories that were trying to drown him inside his own mind. Taking several stuttering breaths, Severus screwed his eyes tight one more time, bracing himself for what he was about to see. Opening them up he took in the sight of Gilderoy Lockhart beginning to raise his wand over Hermione’s body.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!” He roared shooting up from the bench, as two black cords of unleashed magic sprang forth, throwing the other professor back into the unforgiving stone wall. 

Before another word could be said, Severus waved his hand over Hermione’s petrified body, levitating her onto a floating cot Minerva had transfigured for him. Placing his fingers on her wrist, he began to guide her to the nearest staircase, willing the magic that was woven into the castle to provide him with a direct route to the infirmary. Severus was thankful for the near empty castle, allowing him to bring her to Poppy without speculative eyes watching them or Potter and Weasley fighting him to be at her side. 

Poppy threw open the doors of the hospital wing rushing towards him as they came up the final set of stairs. “Albus just sent word of what’s happened. Come on Severus let’s get her into a bed and I’ll get another one prepared while Fillius gets up here with miss Clearwater.” Severus absently nodded his head, as he looked down at Hermione’s empty eyes, wishing he could close her lids and hide the vacant stare. 

Bringing the cot to the indicated bed, Severus lifted the top half of her onto the bed and then the bottom half, transfiguring the empty cot into a chair. Summoning a wall of partitions around her, he sank into his seat, driving the heels of his palms into his eyes to force the brimming wetness back into its ducts. 

_Fucking Salazar this isn’t even going to be the worst of it. I’m a fucking idiot thinking these last years with her inside the walls of Hogwarts would be easier._

Hearing the voices of Potter and Weasley enter the hospital wing, Severus stood up brushing his fingers along her wrist once more. “I’ll be back tonight angel,” he promised before pulling what remained of his mask into place as he came out from behind the partition, slicing between her two friends, as he stormed from the hospital wing to go check with Pomona on the progress of the mandrakes. 

The two weeks following her petrification, Severus was on the warpath assigning detentions for the smallest of infractions, yelling at any student who so much as breathed too loudly during class, and tanking the grades of even his best students with his harsh and critical grading. Having taken away the project of brewing the revival potion from his seventh years, his days were filled with preparing, brewing, and monitoring the cauldrons of the cure, making absolutely sure Hermione would be given a dose he had made. And every night since her attack he and Tippy would slip into the ward after detentions had been served and patrols completed, keeping the nightly vigil over her frozen body. Severus would sit in his transfigured chair, with his thumb circling the inside of her wrist, as he spoke to her both hoping she could and couldn’t hear his words to her. 

The night marking three weeks since she was attacked, once again found a tired and unkept Severus at her bedside, lacing two of his fingers through her own as he took his seat and began speaking to her. “Angel I’m trying to hold it together like you need me to but seeing you like this all I’m reminded of is that night I thought you had been killed. I need your dunderheaded friends to hurry up and handle that damned snake so I can revive you and put an end to this nightmare.

“You may not be _my_ Hermione yet, but it is killing me every day to not see you flouncing about the castle, insistently raising your hand in my class and blurting out answers when I don’t call on you. I never needed anyone in my life before you and now here you are dangling a ghost of the woman I love forcing me both into and out of the hell that has been the last thirteen years of my life.

“I can’t keep doing this without you angel. Even if it is this you and not _my_ you, I fucking _need_ you to be running around this place, making me chase after you and your moronic friends okay? My life isn’t right without you in it, so stop putting yourself on Death’s radar.”

Severus sprang back from where his forehead rested on her bed as the curtains were ripped back to reveal Minerva. “Severus, the monster has taken Ginny Weasley! _Please_ , I know you know what that beast is and how to defeat it. Just give me some clue as to how to help Harry save the girl,” she pleaded tears falling down her face as she twisted her hands about. 

“Potter is going to need a goblin made weapon to defeat the basilisk. I don’t know how we will manage to get one to him but that’s one of the only ways I can think of. Hermione never told me how he saved the girl. Someone also needs to contact Dumbledore so he can send Fawkes to the boy. If he’s going to slay a basilisk, he will need the phoenix tears if he wants to live,” he answered flatly looking back to Hermione. 

“Severus please help me find something for the boy, the bird can bring it to him if need be.”

Squeezing Hermione’s fingers, Severus stood up. “It’s because of Potter this is even happening to you angel. Don’t think I’ll forget every situation you ended up almost dead in because of him.” Facing Minerva he said, “It’ll be faster to take the floo, let’s go Mistress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember all the annotations I wanted to make but here is what I do remember. If anything is written that isn't of my own creation isn't included in this, I'm not taking credit for it, it just fell through the 15,000 word long cracks of editing. 
> 
> \- Asclepius the name of the Greek hospital is the Greek god of medicine just a fun thing
> 
> \- Ariadne is the name of a princess from Crete in ancient Greece who actually marries Diyonises, again fun fact lol
> 
> \- 1975 Halloween did not have a full moon but we are going to pretend it did to make it all fit
> 
> \- The song from Top Gun is Hot Summer Nights one of my favorites on the soundtrack
> 
> \- "Never doubt I love," is a quote from Hamlet Act 2 Scene 2
> 
> \- Obviously the verbatim lines from Chamber of Secrets are not mine
> 
> \- Severus's monologue to Hermione in the infirmary is inspired by the song titling this chapter
> 
> I'm trying but I keep falling down  
> I cry out but nothing comes now  
> I'm giving my all and I know peace will come  
> I never wanted to need someone  
> Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own


	57. Bring Me to Life - Evanescence

_June 1993_

Severus sat on a stool in the cellar of Spinner’s End cataloging everything he had harvested from Salazar Slytherin’s basilisk. Hermione’s knowledge of the future and the breadcrumbs she had elected to share with him, had been a priceless gift. He hadn’t had much time between Potter slaying the beast and assisting Poppy with administering the revitalization potion to those petrified to harvest the thing, but he had made excellent use of every minute and had come away with a sizable portion of the snake skinned and filleted for his use. 

After coming through the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, his Parseltongue leaving a lot to be desired but no less effective, Severus made his way to the inner sanctum and began milking the venom, coming away with near fifty small vials full. Though the eyes had been clawed and disfigured the nerves were salvageable and as such he extracted the deathly organs from the sockets. Back at the mouth, he cut away at the gums, collecting the fangs, before moving on to descaling the snake and stripping it of its fresh skin. Sinking a blade into the muscle Severus cut to the spine, dragging the knife several feet, before turning the blade to fillet the muscles and tissues, preserving and jarring it as well. On his way out he had stopped to even collect several feet of shedded skin. 

After counting and weighing everything he had collected, Severus opened up the small cellar windows in the hopes that some airflow would come through on the hot summer day. Tying back his hair he started on slicing the shredded skin into three inch sheets, preserving all but five into a velvet lined wooden box. The three that were left out he separated into individual glass dishes, sealing them inside labeling the tops with the contents, date of harvest, and his Mastery License Number. Next, he worked on further filleting the tissue and muscle of the snake, cutting it down into one ounce increments, keeping ninety-five of the one hundred ounces together in a glass jar for his stores, the other five broken down further into half ounce sizes to be stored like the shedded skin. He gave the fresh skin the same treatment, siphoning five more portions to add to the separate pile. Severus scrubbed the fangs clean, selecting two to grate and grind into a fine powder, adding five one fourth of an ounce portions to the separate pile, he moved on the venom storing all but one vial in the drawers of the cellar lab. He split the venom into two, one making small concentrated doses and the other a slightly larger batch of diluted doses. 

After harvesting the snake and running rough calculations based on what similar items of rarity would fetch on the market, the potential profit was too good to pass up. Any one part of a basilisk was near priceless in the Wizarding World, often sought out by the wealthiest of Wizarding families as a status symbol. In his line of work though, any one of the ingredients he had just prepared, was whatever came after priceless.

Severus had gotten in contact with auction houses around the world, vetting out the best options for sale, and selected five to sell off the product for him. In a short while auctioneers from New York City, Paris, Cairo, Tokyo, and Sydney would be coming to personally collect the parcels for auction. By the end of the week, his vault in Gringotts would be filled with more than enough gold to sustain Hermione and Nova for at least both of their lifetimes if the second war didn’t end in their favor. 

He had been working tirelessly for the last thirteen and a half years to prepare for the second rise of the Dark Lord and as such the second war. Severus was not going to leave the fate of his wife and child’s lives in the hands of James Potter’s son, Chosen One or not. Narcissa, Lupin, and himself had meticulously laid out a plan to help them achieve their goals come Hermione’s return in 1997, adjusting it as each year brought new information and players into the game. He wanted nothing more than for the war to end as quickly as possible so they could go off and live their happily ever after, but the self preservation of Slytherins was always there in the back of his mind, helping him to create a flawless backup plan so his angel and cherub could be smuggled off the island and onto the continent to disappear should he fail.

_______________

_July 1993_

_1 July 1993_

_Happy anniversary Severus,_

_I’ve been trying to keep each letter light and hopeful for you but as each letter is written, the words get harder to come by. Where the first several years worth of letters flowed forth from my quill like a broken dam, I now find that the words and my thoughts are slower in their development. Do not think for even a moment that my love and devotion to you and our marriage is waning though. It’s more like the weight of reality is beginning to settle into my heart and weigh it down, as I write to you for each passing year and see the box fill up with all the missed birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmases._

_It’s been fourteen years since we got married, and we only got to experience it for six months. Wonderful and blissful though they were, it was still a heartbreakingly short amount of time. I find the words have become harder to write because I am now left with the knowledge that by the time I am back you will have lived out nearly half the years of your life married to me but without me._

_Whatever the world and society and most probably my friends wish to throw at us, isn’t what scares me about leaving you to come back to 1997. What scares me the most, and has me questioning if I should go back even as I write this, is what is going to change between us. You’ll have grown and changed so much, a lifetime of experiences molding and shaping you in my absence, and come your thirty-seventh birthday I will still be just as I am now. While I know you will still be short tempered and harsh, protective and loyal, ruthlessly unforgiving but so passionate and loving, and the most intelligent and cunning man I have ever known, you’ll be near a stranger to me again. At your core, you will be the same man I am hopelessly in love with now, but there is going to be seventeen years, two hundred four months, six thousand two hundred ten days worth of living that I’ll have missed._

_I don’t want to go back to my time anymore. I want to stay with you and live out all that time I will miss with you. I’ll never get it back and it breaks my heart. And so because we both know I will go back to my time, whether because I tap into that thrice damned Gryffindor courage or because I beg and plead with you to let me stay and you do as you always do and shoulder the burden for those you love and force me to use that spell because it is the right thing to do, I have a favor to ask of you Severus._

_I know I ask a favor of you every letter. Usually sending you to the theater or the cinema, sometimes sending you all over London to visit my favorite places that I never got to experience with you before leaving, but this year will be different. I’ve missed so much in these last fourteen years and still have another three and a half to go before I have you back, or rather before you have me back, that I want to gain some of that time back even if only in knowledge._

_From now till the day I throw open your classroom door and pounce on you with my return, keep a journal. Write about everything I’ve missed to date and everything that is coming that I will miss. I want to know it all, every detail. I honestly can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner so I could have you make daily entries till my return. If a journal isn’t to your liking, copy and extract the memories you think are the most important to understanding who you are now for me to view. Or if you want to tap into your own inner swot and be an overachiever, give me both. I just want to know you then as well as I do now._

_One final thing Severus, because I haven’t asked enough of you already, promise me that even with nearly two decades between us, that at thirty-seven you will still love me as you do now at nineteen. Where you think I will fall out of love with you for being old, my deepest fear is that you will fall out of love with me for being too young. I will step out of that classroom still caught somewhere between seventeen and twenty and I fear we will have grown too far apart and I wasn’t there to stop it, the only thing left to link us to our wild and impulsive teenage selves being Nova._

_No one will ever replace you, Severus, you are forever the love of my life,_

_Hermione_

_______________

Severus was on his hands and knees on the floor of his bedroom in Spinner’s End, stretching his arm under the bed, feeling around for where his duffle had gotten to after last year’s use. Making contact with a nylon strap he began using his fingers to scoot the strap closer to him for an easy grasp, yanking the bag out from under the headboard of the bed. Tossing it onto the half made bed, he padded into the closet and opened one of his drawers sending a mixture of long and short sleeve t-shirts to pack themselves. Moving to another drawer he sent two pairs of his denims to the bag as well as two pairs of pajama pants and half a dozen pairs of boot socks before moving to the bathroom, adding a sports jacket at the last minute. Tossing his razor into his hygiene bag, he came back out throwing it on the bed as he started to riffle through his nightstand.

He wrapped up the photo album Hermione had made him and the journal he had purchased after reading Hermione’s anniversary letter that morning. Waving his hand over an open ink well, he sealed it shut, preventing any leaks, and tossed it along with several quills into the bag. Coming over to her side of the bed, the comforter and sheets undisturbed on her half, Severus scanned the titles of the books Hermione had long ago been using for research, disturbing the stacks to add _Darkest and Most Foul Magics of the Nineteenth and Twentieth Century_ , to his packing.

Zipping up the bag and throwing the flap over the duffle, he fastened the leather straps through the buckles, securing the contents within, before slinging the bag across his chest. Hurrying down the stairs, Severus stuffed his feet into his boots not bothering to lace them up, as he continued into the kitchen, and down the cellar steps. Pulling the duffle around his side, he opened the outer pocket that had several cushioning charms for the most delicate of contents. Checking his watch and cursing the time, he began sweeping vials of various potions into the cushioned and expanded pocket. Jerking several drawers open he tossed various cursed blades in and two into his boots. Pulling his wand from his front pocket, he nicked his fingertip and ran the drops of blood that welled up along one of the other drawer handles. Watching the metal glow with recognition, he pulled it open extracting his latest deadly creation and its matching antidote. Squeezing the tip of his finger for a few more drops he ran it over the handle locking away his priceless basilisk ingredients and other various experiments. 

“Master Sevy, it’s glowing!” Tippy yelled from the top of the stairs. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Severus swore as he thundered up the stairs.

After waking up and reading Hermione’s letter for their fourteenth anniversary, he had quickly dressed for the day and set out to buy the journal she had requested he fill with the details of his life while in-between times with her. Finding the wine fabric wrapped journal with its forest green stained page edges had been quick enough, but when he had walked out of _Stationery Quills_ , Severus saw the previously vacant shop across the way opening its doors for the start of business. The early morning left the streets of Diagon Alley empty, affording him the chance to go inside unseen and peruse the items for sale in the storefront window.

He had lost track of time testing out the items on display, collecting several modern editions of the books he had read in 1979 and several newly published titles as well, and compiling a list of all the things needed and wanted. It wasn’t till a bell chimed with the entrance of another patron that Severus realized how much time had passed and how late he was. Rushing to the counter, he paid for the books and threw in a flyer to register for the store’s owl order catalog, before heading out into Diagon Alley, casting a concealing charm over the bag that read _Stork Deliveries._

Bursting into the kitchen, Severus lunged for the table, stuffing a key with no teeth into his left pocket, and patting his right to verify his wand was on his person. “I’ll meet you at Glencoe Manor in two hours Tippy,” he hurried out as he snatched the rusty hammer that was glowing with even more intensity, getting hooked into space.

Severus was spun about in fast, dizzying circles, as the portkey pulled him from his kitchen in Cokeworth out to a shore bank near the edges of the United Kingdom’s oceanic territory. Letting go of the hammer, he righted himself, gliding down into a walk as his boots made contact with the wet sand, the edges of the receding tide, just barely wetting the tips of his boots. 

Securing the strap on his duffle bag along his chest, Severus conjured his borrowed otter, before taking his animagus form. Spreading out the seven foot wide wingspan of his swan, he took off for Azkaban, the otter potronus dutifully swimming through the air beside him. The prison sat on the meeting point of the oceanic boundaries of Britain, Norway, Denmark, Germany, and the Netherlands, the small sandy bank being the closest you could get to the prison without the aide of a high ranking Ministry official or auoror, or one of the two dozen wizard guards that were on rotation to oversee the dementors. 

Since the summer of 1982, the elicit portkeys arrived by unmarked owls twice a year, bringing him to the secluded prison. He would be deposited on the bank that only appeared twice a day as the tide swept out and then begin his journey from there to the isolated prison. In the years before he apprenticed under McGonagall and mastered his animagus form, he would reach Azkaban by using the skills the Dark Lord had taught him as a reward for gaining the knowledge of the Potter Prophecy. As exhilarating as it was, he had found the combination of unassisted flight with mind magic to be extremely taxing on his magical core.

After twenty minutes of flight, the skies began to darken and the waves became choppy. Severus could see the forms of the dementors circling the stoney, sea prison ahead, casting away any remnants of the warm and sunny summer day behind him. Though the dark creatures did not affect him while in his swan form, he had learned quickly that upon his transformation back into a human at the doors of Azkaban, they would swarm him in their anger over him slipping by unnoticed. 

Severus gently glided down to the watery steps, easily falling into a walk as he resumed his natural state, casting a wall at the waves that threatened to wash over him. As usual with his sudden change, the dementors flew forth ready to attack him, pulling back at the last minute as the copy of Hermione’s otter went on the offensive ready to defend him. 

Pulling the duffle from his chest, Severus gently placed it on the stone steps. Bending over he pulled out the concealed blades in his boots, resting them on top of the bag, adding his wand to the neat pile. Getting down to his knees, he laced his fingers together bringing his hands to rest behind his head as he waited, the blueish-white otter pacing threatening circles around him. 

After a few moments, the heavy iron doors opened in front of him, a sleek jaguar patronus prowling forth, its stocky caster on its heels. The man made quick work of searching the bag’s contents, before moving to pat him down, thoroughly checking his pockets, waistband, and each boot.

“You know what to do,” the guard ordered in a rasp, summoning Severus’s possessions to hover beside him in a bubbled cage. 

A short snort left Severus’s nose, jerking his head up and back, as he rose to standing smirking at the guard, walking through the open doors. “Dalton, you work in a place filled with my former _colleagues_. I am sure by now you know that I do not need my wand palmed to be deadly.” 

Walton gave a short laugh as he sealed the iron doors behind them. “You are one cocky son of a bitch, Snape. Now keep going, you know the way.”

“Is it still cocky if it’s true?” He asked resuming his walk down the drab, windowless corridor. Coming to a caged in lift, Severus once more assumed his kneeled position, facing the wall, as Walton set the destination. “All these years we’ve had this mutually beneficial arrangement, and yet you still don’t trust me. You wound me, Dalton,” he mocked to the wall. 

“Hippogriff shite,” Dalton said calling him out with another short laugh. “As I know that you don’t actually need any of this stuff to kill me and liberate your friends if you so chose, you know I’m not foolish enough to ever _actually_ trust you. Now get in the lift and remember you only get thirty minutes after stepping out before it returns to the ground and you’re trapped. I’ll have Tanner waiting for when you’re done. I want him back in time for your bat shite insane plan in two weeks.”

“Don’t I always bring them back when I’m done? Admittedly dead, but still.”

Stepping into the lift, Severus waved two fingers at the bubble inclosing his things, breaking the charms on them, and summoning the stuff back over to him, and smirking at the guard. “And just think Walton, this is the last time you’ll ever see me and in two weeks the last time we ever have any business together. I’m sure you’ll come to miss me.” Pulling the gate on the lift closed, Severus allowed himself to sink into the ocean of his occlumency, pulling up the Death Eater persona he used with little frequency these days. 

The lift flew backward for a quick few seconds, before ascending to the upper floors of the prison at a rapid rate. Jerking to a stop, it then changed course wooshing to the left for several seconds before coming to a halt. Unlocking the gate, he stepped out and made his way down the cell lined corridor, his otter leaving wisps of magic in its wake for the dementors to feed on, allowing the prisoners a brief respite. Coming up to a cell on the outer part of the corridor, Severus lowered the intricate wards and stepped inside, momentarily seeing a large, malnourished, shaggy dog, asleep in the corner.

“Wakey, wakey Black,” he coldly teased, nudging the dog with his boot. 

The dog jerked awake before changing into the once devastatingly handsome and charming Sirius Black. “How the hell did you get in here Snape?” He barked, his voice distorted from the lack of use over the years.

“You’ve gotten rather dull over the years mutt. The first few years you use to try and fight me before asking questions. Laying your arse out was always a fun warm-up act before we got to the good stuff. I think somewhere in there,” he said, harshly jabbing his finger into Black’s forehead, “your subconscious remembers me and my visits and is trying to make you exercise some self preservation.” Pulling the duffle bag around his front, Severus reached into the outside pocket and extracted the first set of the vials he had swept into the bag earlier. “Drink,” he ordered slapping them into Black’s dirty and greasy hand. 

“No thanks,” he said turning his hand over and releasing the vials from his grasp.

“So fucking childish,” Severus muttered, slashing his fingers through the air and raising his palm, floating the potions back into Black’s hand. “Do it willingly or I will force them down your throat. I don’t have a lot of time and absolutely no patience for your petulance.”

Sirius still didn’t make a move to do as he ordered making Severus groan as he rolled his eyes at him. “Fine, don’t drink but then you will be in no shape to follow through on my plans to break you out in two weeks and therefore be unable to go after you rat of a friend,” he dangled as he turned to leave the cell.

“Wait,” the mutt called out the desperation in his voice thinly veiled.

_That’s more like it._

He turned back to see the dog eyeing the first of several potions Severus had modified to rapidly heal and prepare Black’s ravished body for escape. The mutt met his eyes, his attention caught but questioning as he asked, “If you know he’s alive, where he’s at, and what he’s done why aren’t you going after him? My mind may be warped but I remember your obsession with Lily in school. You would want that coward dead as much as I do, so what’s in this arrangement for you?” 

Twisting his concealed wedding band, Severus checked his watch while reaching his thumb and middle finger across his forehead to massage his throbbing pulse points. “I have twenty-five minutes and counting to get you ready and get out of here. I already escaped having to take up residence here when the Dark Lord fell, I really don’t want to end up here because you took too long to comply. Drink and then I can get to work on your mind you’ll get your answers.”

After Narcissa had faked Hermione’s death, Dumbledore and Severus set to work surpassing the memories of everyone who would know his wife in the future as a child. They had locked the evidence of her existence and his involvement with the Order away and buried both deep inside their minds for then the time was right. In handling Sirius’s mind, Severus had to untangle and hideaway every little connection that led back to Hermione so the mutt wouldn’t begin to pick at it while imprisoned and unravel his work.

The work he had done inside Black’s mind, had been some of his most impressive to date. While he fully hid away some memories, others, like them in battle together or the Maurdurs and her altogether for dinner, he had modified to temporarily erase any trace of her from the events. In his current state, Black had no knowledge of Hermione and what she meant to Severus. He believed they hadn’t seen each other since their days in school, and therefore was still obsessing over Potter’s wife. 

Black, eyed the vials in his hand once more before unstopping the olive green potions and downing them all together.

“Next,” Severus ordered handing him three more potions, periwinkle in their color, to began replacing the nutrients lost in his malnourishment. Watching as Black downed those as well, he opened the pocket back up and pulled several dozen of each, lining them along the small windowsill. “Three of each a day. Your last doses will be taken the morning of your escape. On that day you will also consume this,” he instructed holding up a small jar with a bright green, seaweed type of a plant inside, “but we will get to the instructions for that in a minute.”

Setting his bag down, Severus cast an alarm on his wand and stepped up to the foul smelling dog in front of him, taking his face in a punishing grip as he forced eye contact. He was faintly aware of Black flinching in his hands as he tackled his way into his mind and set to work. He first worked on repairing the fractures to his psyche that came from his long term exposure to the dementors. He sealed the cracks inside his mind and created bridges along the deeper and wider splits that had occurred in conjunction with his own twists to his mind, stabilizing the psychotic break he teetered along. As Black’s mind healed, the fight slowly came back to him and he began to struggle more against Severus’s sharp hold both on his face and in his head.

_Stop that, it’s distracting and I have a lot of work to do,_ he snapped creating the sensation of a slap on the frontal lobe to make the dog come to heel. 

Following the path deep into his mind, Severus obliterated the barriers he had placed not having the time nor the desire to lower them with a gentle touch. He could hear Black scream at the impact and charged through while his mind blacked out for several seconds in pain.

He made his way down a long spiraling staircase, sinking into the lower depths of the dog’s mind. At the very end of the stairs was an iron gate that he blew apart once more making Black’s mind darken with the pain. Stepping into the cell, Severus picked up a thin burgundy journal opening it to the center of the pages. Once more not caring for the pain it would cause, and distantly aware of his time crunch, he gripped the book in each hand and ripped it down the seam making the memories of Hermione and the twice yearly visits to play with his mind spray forth like a severed artery. 

Yanking himself out of the savagely damaged and hastily mended mind, Severus let go of Black’s face and watched as he crumpled to the ground, checking his watch to see how long he had been inside. Squatting down beside him as he panted through the pain and flood of memories Severus spoke, “There, now that you are playing with the deck slightly less stacked against you and know I could fucking care less about avenging Lily’s death. I’m here for her.” Vanishing the spell on his ring, Severus pulled it off and brought the gold band before Sirius’s eyes. 

“Do you see what’s in it for me yet mutt? Those screams you hear in your sleep, the images of the beaten and bloodied woman, left for dead at the gates of the school, all real and something that has haunted me every hour since that night. All of it happened because you fucking traded my _pregnant_ wife to your cousin to keep Lily safe. You didn’t even try to save her or fend them off till the rest of your merry band of arseholes arrived.

“You used an innocent woman as a way to get revenge on me and in your miscalculation that they would bring her before me, giving me a chance to save her, Hermione and my unborn daughter were tortured to death. You may be in here for a crime you didn’t commit, but you are no better than your little rat of a friend who got the woman you loved killed. At least you can take comfort in the fact that she died a quick and painless death and that her talentless, ungrateful son still lives. 

“As for what I get out of this arrangement… the same thing as you. As long as you are in here, you are relatively safe and get to be alive, however poor of a life it is. Out there,” he said pointing towards the window, “I get to come after you and kill you. And if you think what I’ve done to your mind over the years is bad, it’ll be nothing compared to what is coming for you once I no longer need you to keep her future on its proper course.”

Laying a swift kick into Black’s sunken abdomen, Severus continued, “Now pay attention so you don’t fuck up Hermione’s future any more than you already have. When Dalton makes the rounds tonight he will slip you a copy of this morning’s Prophet issue, there will be a story about the Weasley family on the front page. The youngest boy has a pet rat, one who has been in the family for twelve years now, one with a missing toe. Ring any bells?” He could see the fire of vengeance beginning to burn in Black’s eyes as he spoke. “The boy is Potter’s best friend and the rat sleeps in the dorm with the kid, should be easy enough for you to figure out from there.

“Now in two weeks, when Dalton comes to make his rounds, change into your little flea-infested self. He will disillusion you, let you out of your cell, and allow you to walk right out the front doors of Azkaban. This is when you will eat what is in that jar. The gillyweed will allow you to breathe underwater and web your hands and feet for faster swimming. You will stay on a southwest course till you reach a shore bank. Waiting for you will be a duffle filled with everything you will need to complete your escape, including a portkey that will transport you to Edinburgh. From there keep a low profile, don’t get caught, and have your arse at the Shrieking Shack by September first. Can you manage all of that?” 

“You know the memories and information you hid away is still sliding into place and fighting to erase the false ones you put in but I’m gathering enough to know this,” Black said with a slight wheeze, coming to stand up before Severus. “We may have a loosely common goal right now forcing us to work together, but I don’t regret turning her over. Your cunt of a wife fucking _knew_ what was going to happen to Lily and didn’t do a damned thing to stop it. The only thing I regret is that she won’t be coming back to this time for me to kill her myself. Unlike my cousin, I would have made you watch while I cut that spawn from her womb before killing her. Now get the fuck out of my cell,” he swore spitting on Severus’s boots. 

Looking down at the saliva and mucus that clung to the toe of his boot, Severus raised an eyebrow looking back at Black. “You shouldn’t bite the hand that’s here to feed you Black,” he said cooly before flicking his wand to silence the wizard’s mouth as the cruciatus swept through his nervous system, making him fall to the ground, body stiff and bent at odd angles, writhing as it worked to fight off the pain.

Releasing the curse he once more knelt beside a once again prone Sirius and smirked at him. “You’ll do well to remember that you aren’t fit to clean the shite from her shoes and if you want to keep your tongue so that you may one day converse with your godson, you won’t _fucking_ _ever_ talk about my wife and child, like that ever again.” Laying the curse into his nervous system once more, Severus sat back on his heels and watched with malicious enjoyment while Sirius experienced a fraction of what Hermione had gone through all those years ago, only lifting the curse in intervals so as not to undo all the patches he had put in his mind. He could play with him more later, not pulling the strength of his spells, once they were all under the same roof in two years. As for the full truth about Hermione, that would need to remain hidden till he could be properly muzzled.

When the alarm on his wand went off, he lifted the curse and the spell sealing Black’s mouth shut. Standing up, a thrill of excitement he didn’t feel too often these days, went down his spine as he listened to the rapid pants of someone just tortured. Slinging his duffle across his chest, Severus walked out of the cell, raising the wards once more. “Don’t forget your instructions Black,” he called as he made his way to the lift, the long forgotten swagger of the right hand to the Dark Lord coloring his walk. 

Reaching the ground floor of Azkaban, Severus stepped off the lift, the easy and intimidating walk from his days as a Death Eater fully taking over his stride as he gave a two finger salute to Dalton. “Nice doing business with you all these years. I’ll have Rohet transfer the funds for today, once I’m back on the island, and in two weeks you’ll get your final payment provided Black is where he is supposed to be.”

Grabbing a hold of the back of Tanner’s neck he marched him out the front doors and onto the stone steps. The otter that had dutifully followed him during his trip once more protected against the swarm of Death Eaters as Severus shoved a handful of gillyweed into Tanner’s mouth. “Chew, swallow, swim. The otter will guide you.”

Tanner grabbed at his neck as the changes occurred, prompting Severus to shove him into the ocean. “Guide him to the shore bank, I’ll be flying above,” he said softly to the otter, giving it a soft pet before transforming into his swan. 

They made their way to the hidden mound of sand, his boots sinking just a fraction as he changed back. Pulling out the broken key, Severus grabbed onto Tanner once more. 

“Why’d you get me out, Snape?” He asked, delirious from his tortured mind. 

“Because Tanner, after I heal you up a bit, you are going to help me with a little plan I have that involves the Dark Lord.” As the key began to glow in his palm, he closed his fist around it keeping a tight hold on his latest assistant and allowed them to be pulled from the North Sea to the village of Glencoe, where they could apparate to the manor to test yet another experiment on the Dark Mark. 

_______________

_September 1993_

Remus crossed through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, instantly getting swept up into the frenzy that was the start of term at Hogwarts. As he was jostled through the crowds of parents and students, he was reminded of how little had changed in the fifteen years since he had graduated Hogwarts. The first years still breamed with anxious excitement, the fourth and fifth years still wore sullen expressions as their parents bathed them in affection, secretly enjoying it but wanting to remain aloof among there friends and secret crushes, and the seventh years still had that prideful and naive look that said they had their whole lives and the world already figured out. It was a comforting sight to see, knowing that some things were deeply rooted in the human experience no matter the generation one belonged to. 

Slowly moving through the cluster of parents with their bittersweet emotions, he scanned to groups looking for one young witch in particular. Even though he would see her at tonight’s Welcome Feast, the temptation of finally seeing his friend again was too strong. Snape would no doubt pop a blood vessel when he realized Remus hadn’t followed his instructions and was doing exactly as Cissy had done two years ago with Draco and was throwing himself into Hermione’s life at the first opportunity. She had changed his life when she brought her knowledge of Wolfsbane to the past and got Snape to brew it for him every month for the last fourteen years. She had also been the catalyst for all the time he spent with Cissy after she left, setting him up to fall in love with her. So while he was messing with Snape’s carefully crafted plans, Remus couldn’t feel guilty for it. The time clock of when he got to be a part of Hermione’s life again had finally run out and he wasn’t waiting any longer to begin helping to keep her future on track. 

Not being able to find her tiny frame among the crowds of students and parents, Remus turned his attention to the family of beautiful blondes. He took a moment to watch as Narcissa, presented her mask of cold indifference to the world, as she handed Draco his school bag. The only sign of affection she showed, was in the lingering of her fingers on her son’s hand as he took the bag of books from his mother. Seeing her in the presence of her husband and the other wives of pureblood society was a stark contrast to the warm, loving, and vibrant woman he knew her to be. _She looks like you could freeze ice on her arse_ , he thought with a snort.

He couldn’t help but wonder how different her outward appearance would be if he was her husband. Would she be as openly affectionate with him, Draco, and any other children they could maybe have, the way Snape had been and would be again with Hermione and his daughter when she was born? Remus knew even with Hermione beside him, Snape had kept his public mask firmly in place but he had never been as cold as Narcissa was right now. In fact he had been constantly touching and reaching for her from the very beginning, regardless of who was around to see.

_Damn Slytherins, they’re like onions the whole lot of them. Can’t ever say or do what they really mean._

Releasing her son’s bag, Narcissa’s icy eyes looked up above his head and zeroed in on Remus watching her. Kissing his fingers, he raised his hand, and gave her a short wave. He watched with rapt attention as the icy facade cracked down the middle for just a second, her face showing her warmth and love before it quickly sealed itself back up and she looked back to Draco. Watching for one last moment, Remus turned to step onto the train. _Definitely would be different if I was ever allowed to walk the streets with her on my arm,_ he thought with a smile. 

Making his way to one of the last compartments, he levitated his trunk onto the rack above, before getting comfortable on the bench seat to feign sleep. It wasn’t long before the quiet train began to fill with the sounds of exuberant children as eleven o’clock quickly approached. Several times groups would come to the compartment he occupied only to turn around upon seeing him. As the steam whistled from the engine Remus felt the jerk of the train pulling away from the station to begin its journey to Hogwarts.

“You will do no such thing! That ugly beast is a menace!” Remus heard a boy shriek, his voice, unfortunately, cracking with puberty as he spoke.

“He’s a cat, Ronald! What do you expect, chasing rats is what they do,” a girl scolded in reply, the voice a few years younger but most definitely Hermione. “Come on you two, everywhere else is full,” she ordered opening the compartment door.

“Who do you think that is?” The boy asked as he plopped onto the seat across from him.

“Professor R.J. Lupin,” Hermione answered. 

“You know everything! How is it she knows everything?” The boy asked a third student, that Remus assumed to be Harry. Peeking around his coat, he took in his first glimpse of James and Lily’s son. He knew of course that this was the year he would finally meet their son as well, but he hadn’t really thought about what it would be like to see the boy they had died to protect and get to know him. For as little as he had regretfully thought of the boy leading into the new term, Remus was now consumed with getting to know him as well and experience for himself the boy Hermione said was everything his parents had never had the chance to grow to become.

Looking at Harry, Remus took a quick appraisal of his features. He was a near carbon copy of James but with Lily’s, bright green eyes shining out from behind his glasses. It was the smirk that crossed his face at Hermione’s words though that made him pause and wish he had the time to take a deeper. It was wholly familiar to him but he was unable to place it. 

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh pulled Lupin’s attention away from the anomaly though as she said, “It’s on his suitcase Ronald.” 

“What do you think he teaches?” Harry asked as he sat beside Lupin on the bench. Even the boy’s voice sounded so much like James at that age. If it weren’t for the eyes and that puzzling smirk, Remus would swear the boy beside him was a de-aged James Potter.

“That’s obvious,” Hermione answered in a way that was startlingly similar to Snape’s own condescending tone. “He’s the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, it was the only position available.” 

_This is hilarious, a young James Potter and a young Severus Snape as friends. She probably drives him insane walking around that same swotty know-it-all air he had in school. Merlin teaching is going to be so much fun this year._

“Do you think he’s really asleep?” Harry quietly asked.

“He seems to be,” Hermione assessed making him smile behind his coat.

“Good, I have to tell you something,” Harry said pulling the door to the compartment closed.

Lupin listened as Harry retold the story Arthur Weasley had told him about Sirius Black. How he had been one of the most loyal supporters of Voldemort and how he had escaped with the sole purpose of killing Harry for bringing him down. How no one had ever managed to escape Azkaban making him not only extremely dangerous but clearly in use of his full brain capacity a staggering feat of its own with the dementors running the prison.

_Bloody hell Snape, you made Sirius a fucking legend._

“Oi! Put that bloody beast back in its cage!” Ron yelled, interrupting Harry as he clutched his rat to his chest. 

For the first time Remus looked away from his friend and the son of his childhood friends, to see the ginger boy and the real traitor he held in his hands. Pettigrew or _Scabbers_ as was his pet name, squealed and squirmed within the boy’s grasp trying to get free. His rat head darted from the massively sized cat with its matted fur prowling closer, to Lupin whose wolf was waking up making his eyes no doubt flash at the potential threat as he repressed the growl clawing up his throat. 

Just as the aggressive cat was about to lunge for Pettigrew, the train lurched to a stop drawing everyone’s attention away from the ensuing confrontation. 

“Why are we stopped? We can’t be there yet?” Hermione asked her voice colored with panic. 

Remus slowly slid his hand into his pocket palming his wand, getting ready for whatever was to come. 

“I think… I think someone is coming aboard,” Ron said pressing his hand and face to the window as it iced over. 

Remus felt the chill that had suddenly descended outside begin to crawl down the length of the train. As it grew to a frost, his previously happy state was leeched from him as his mind was invaded with the memory of the night Greyback had attacked him. 

The door to the compartment slowly slid open and he prepared himself for the dementor that was sent to search for Sirius. Hermione’s orange beast of a cat jumped in front of its mistress, hissing, hackles raised as the dementor slid into the compartment, its hooded gaze slowly taking each of them in. He could hear Pettigrew squeal as he was hit with the full force of the dark creature’s ability, before it began to pull from the compartment. It was halfway out the door as it refocused on Harry trapping the boy as it began to feed on him. 

Throwing his coat off of him, Remus stood up brandishing his wand as he yelled, “Expecto patronum!” The wolf of his patronus leapt forth, snapping its muzzle at the vile creature chasing it out of the compartment and off the train. Turning to Harry who had collapsed to the floor, he grabbed the boy under his arms righting him on the bench, reviving him, before handing him a bar of chocolate he had snatched from the pile of sweets. “Eat you’ll feel better,” he instructed.

“Harry are you okay?” Hermione asked dropping beside him on the seat, pulling him into a hug all too familiar to Lupin. 

“I’m going to speak to the driver. Be sure he eats that and rests for the rest of the trip,” he told Hermione before stepping out of the compartment to exit the train and disapparate to Hogwarts to inform them of the attack. 

______________

_October 1993_

Severus quickly completed his sweep of the dungeons and lower levels of the castle making sure that Black hadn’t lingered and wasn’t in one of the two arranged meeting locations in the event he hadn’t been able to get out of the castle. He was loath to help the mutt with getting in and out of Hogwarts and desperately wanted to pass the job off to Lupin but they had to keep up appearances. As far as Black was concerned Lupin was still in the dark about what really happened in 1979 and they needed to keep that leverage till a time that it would be beneficial for the wolf to ask for Cissy’s marriage contract to be dissolved, thus Severus left with the duty of leading the dog around on his leash when he would much rather just kill him and get it over with.

_Because somehow the Noble and Ancient House of Black has been left to be helmed solely by the flea-infested mongrel until Draco turns twenty-one and isn’t that just a kick in Salazar’s hairy sack for everyone involved._

Finishing up with the dungeons, he took a second sweep of the lower levels as he made his way to the fourth floor and the abandoned wing of classrooms and offices Hermione had used to come back in time. Verifying that Black wasn’t in any of the rooms waiting for a rescue, he made his way back to the section of staircases to head further up into the castle so he could enter Gryffindor Tower. Crossing paths with Lupin on the fifth floor, he nodded for the wolf to follow him.

“If only we had say… an enchanted map that showed us where everyone was within the gates of Hogwarts. Think how much easier this would be,” Severus goaded by way of greeting, raising his eyebrow as Lupin fell into pace with him. 

“How do you know about the map?” He asked in surprise. “I haven’t seen that thing since sometime in our seventh year. Peter was using it to try and cross paths with Sarah Shelly from Hufflepuff when he lost it.”

“Apparently it is one of the heirlooms Potter has received from your days terrorizing these corridors as the Marauders. Him, the useless Weasley, and my wife now seem to carry that torch in your place.” Severus replied scornfully. “At least they aren’t using it to harass other students though.”

“Come on now Snape, Hermione is more like you than any of us were at that age or have you not noticed the air of swotty superiority she walks around with?” Lupin laughed. “Not to mention that girl has more than enough ambition in her to rival any student currently in your house. Seriously what were Dumbledore and Minerva thinking allowing her to take every subject this year? She’s going to run herself into the ground.”

“You see swotty superiority, I see vast intellect and little patience for dunderheaded idiots, though her taste in friends does make one question,” Severus remarked not bothering to hide the pride he felt for his little know-it-all. While she currently lacked the ability to think on her feet and outside of the textbooks, she was still the most brilliant student he had taught and knew she would only improve as she became battle tested in the coming years.

“As for that business with the time turner…” He started his voice betraying just how moronic he thought the idea was. “No matter how responsible she is, it was reckless on their part. She even admitted after I found out about her little spell casting accident, that she didn’t monitor her usage very well as the year went on. Using it more and more to stay on top of everything, eat, and sleep. Her best guess was near a year if not more added to her age. 

“Merlin…” Lupin swore as they came up to the seventh floor and turned down the corridor for the Gryffindor dormitories. “A full year?” He asked in disbelief.

Severus nodded his head as he continued. “I don’t know what they were thinking but considering Dumbledore already shows disdain for her because of the relationship her future self will engage in with me in the past and future, I would be willing to bet Minerva agreed and got approval without his consent. He would only agree to something like this if he could find a way to manipulate it for his game against the Dark Lord.”

They stopped at the uncovered entrance of the Gryffindor common room, greeting the ghosts that were on watch, while the stone guards from the entrance hall, stepped aside to allow them passage. The headmaster had been assured that Black had not gained access, but Severus wanted to verify for himself. Whether he was being overly suspicious, overly paranoid, or just plain overprotective he wasn’t sure, but he knew he couldn’t allow Hermione to return to her room tomorrow without first checking that there weren’t any nasty surprises waiting for her. While he had temporarily aligned himself with Black against a common enemy, he couldn’t trust that the mongrel wasn’t above trying something in an attempt to further settle the score between them.

Climbing up the spiral stairs, the two stepped into the girls’ dormitories and made their way down the corridor in search of the door that had Hermione’s name on the plaque. Halfway down and on the left they saw her name grouped with Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil, and Pauline Yarrow. “Oh this is too good,” Lupin said with a chuckle as he read the names of whom she roomed with.

“What are you howling about?” Severus sneered as he stepped into the room and his nose was assaulted by the clouds of perfume warring for dominance. 

“You don’t know?” The wolf asked starting to laugh a little harder. “This is just keeps getting better.”

“Spit it out wolf,” he snapped, scanning the beds and desks for the two most likely belonging to his young angel. Even without seeing the shiny black swan feather quill displayed on a desk, he could have picked hers out easily enough. It was the only one covered by more books and class notes than fashion and gossip magazines, though there was one or two sticking out of her desk as though she hastily hid them away from her roommates. “Don’t just stand there, make yourself useful,” he ordered Lupin as he began casting diagnostic spells over her things while simultaneously searching them ideas as to what her fourteen year old self may enjoy for Christmas this year. Examining the beds on either side of the desk, he spotted one with orange cat hair and nodded to it. “That one’s hers, get to work.” 

“I would like to think Sirius wouldn’t attack a fourteen year old witch regardless of who she grows to become to you, but I never thought he would do what he did to her back then either,” Lupin said quietly as he knelt before her trunk opening it up to begin his own examination. “As for what I know about your time traveling wife that you don’t Snape, her and Miss Brown will have a certain wizard in common soon enough, most likely making the living situation unbearable for everyone in this dorm. Nearly from the moment she arrived, Lily was obsessed with getting Hermione and me together and looked for every chance to get us alone in her not so subtle attempts at matchmaking.”

At his words, Severus lowered his wand and turned to look at Lupin an angry and jealous gleam shinning out of his dark eyes. “Excuse me?” He asked in a deceptively calm voice. He had never felt threatened by the wolf but in the moment he could feel the flames of jealousy heating up inside him. He was already battling his irrational jealousy about how much more Lupin was able to express towards her and how their relationship in this time would get to develop and grow without the real her having to be here yet and now to know about Lily’s meddling made the jealousy grow exponentially.

_Why in the world had Evans been trying to set up his angel with the wolf? Surely her pre time travel self didn’t also harbor a crush on the wolf, he thought before interrupting himself. Salazar I have got to get a grip. I am jealous of the attentions the fourteen year old version of my wife is giving to others. She doesn’t even know who the fuck I am right now._

“Are you jealous Snape?” The wolf asked with a slight taunt.

“No,” Severus bit out as he opened up her desk and began scanning the contents within trying to take a calming breath. 

Lupin howled with laughter as he sank onto her bed, startling the ginger beast she called a cat out from underneath with a hiss. Crookshanks jumped onto Lupin and made a swat at his face, claws extended, as he attempted to remove the intruder from his mistress’s bed. The wolf inside of Lupin that was ready to come out as soon as the moon finished its ascent for the night, flashed its eyes at the cat and released a low menacing growl, attempting to establish dominance. In a truly fearless show of retaliation, the cat slapped him with its tail, prompting the wolf’s claws to shoot out of Lupin’s hand as he went to attack.

“STOP!” Severus roared drawing the attention of both beasts. His obsidian eyes made contact with the yellow of Lupin’s wolf, challenging him to step out of line. Only when he saw the claws start to retract did he turn his unwavering stare on Hermione’s cat. Crookshanks watched him just as intently, sizing him up. Cocking his head to the side, the massive orange cat, jumped off of the bed, sinking his claws into Lupin’s chest under the guise of pushing off, before sauntering over to Severus, brushing between his legs as he purred. 

Bending down, Severus scratched the cat between his ears. “Such a good little beast, protecting your mistress,” he purred back. Standing up, he brushed the cat fur off onto one of the curtains of another girl’s bed and called out for Tippy. The little elf arrived a second later dressed in a pumpkin colored pillowcase, with a glittering black bow on her head. “Very festive Tippy,” he complimented. The elf’s arrival had stolen the attention of Crookshanks as he darted from between Severus’s legs and leapt into the arms of the tiny elf. Where he had been softly purring for Severus, the sound was near deafening now as Tippy cooed over the beast producing a small piece of raw fish for him to nibble on. 

“How is Tippy helping Master Sevy?” She asked rubbing her face in the cat’s fur before picking up a brush to work through the mats of his fur. 

“If you would please bring Lupin’s dose of Wolfsbane. It seems as though he has forgotten to take it for tonight,” he said with a scathing look thrown at the wolf. 

“Yes master,” she replied blinking out with the cat before reappearing a moment later floating the vial over to the Lupin, as she continued brushing Crookshanks. 

Finishing with her desk, Severus moved over to her nightstand checking her books and journals for any signs of tampering. Sifting through the stacks of books she had organized beside her bed, he saw a cluster of cascading purple orchids positioned to be seen from her bed. His earlier jealousy was momentarily soothed as he saw the flowers he had, had Tippy deliver for when Hermione woke up on her birthday over a month ago, held in their pristine condition by a perfectly casted stasis charm. 

Severus and Lupin went back to working through her things, settling his paranoia that Black would have tried something while inside the castle tonight. Casting several charms on the room to alert him if anyone entered with malintent, and specifically anyone brandishing Black’s wand, he checked to be sure they had set the room just as it was before beginning their search and left the room, waving for Lupin to pass in front of him. “Let’s go lock you up in your quarters for the night wolf.” Looking at the cat curled up in the center of Hermione’s bed who was beginning to doze after his brushing he said, “She isn’t coming back tonight beast, are you in or out?” Crookshanks stretched out on the bed, kneading the coverings before he jumped down and brushed past both men, his tail flicked up into the air in a haughty strut. 

“That is one ugly bastard of a cat,” Lupin commented as they closed the door and headed back into the common room to leave Gryffindor Tower. 

“Yeah well, look who she’s married to. Are you all that surprised she would pick out the ugliest, meanest cat the store had?” He quipped, making Lupin bark out a laugh.

“Well, when you put it that way…” He said trailing off into a guffaw as they stepped out of the missing portrait hole. 

“Now instead of telling me why it’s so funny that Hermione shares a room with Miss Brown, you tried to kill my wife’s cat. So get on with it,” Severus prompted without subtlety.

“That’s right you were jealous of a failed set up between me and Hermione from nearly fifteen years ago,” Lupin taunted.

“I was not,” he said sullenly.

“I hope for your sake, you are a lot more convincing when you lie to Voldemort.”

“Don’t make me push you down those stairs wolf, Cissy would be rather cross with me.”

“Lighten up friend, it’ll make the time pass easier,” Lupin said slapping him on the back. “So, her first night in the past Lily brought her out with us and the girls got thoroughly sloshed. They couldn’t even make it up the stairs of Minerva’s house without collapsing. As James and I were tucking them into bed, she started petting my head asking about my fur, and went on to slur about how she learned about my secret after a class on werewolves, one I suspect you will be teaching her tomorrow morning in my absence, and how great of a professor I was. Loose Lips Lily, announced that I was the professor and proceeded to pass out. 

“When she sobered up the next day I asked her what all her drunken ramblings were about and she said how Hermione mentioned having a crush on what Lily described as her ‘sex on a stick,’ Defense professor, which is hilarious knowing she was actually talking about you because she would not stop rambling about how all the professor when we were in school were completely dull and had no sex appeal. Hermione had told her that if you two both survived the war, she would pursue you as she would no longer be the pain in your arse student, and apparently, Minerva, the randy old woman she is, told her to just climb you like a tree regardless because you could both die tomorrow. Lily wrongly assumed she meant me after finding out I also went on to teach at Hogwarts. Who knew Hermione’s taste would lean so far over into the good girl falls for the bad boy cliche that she would go home from a club with a Death Eater,” Lupin laughed. “But good Godric was she besotted with you and you with her, which was the more shocking part when you showed up that morning.”

“And this involves the dim-witted Brown girl how?” Severus asked, rolling his eyes at the drawn out explanation and but softly smiling inside his mind at the memory.

“Oh yeah, I guess Hermione starts to like Ron in her sixth year and after he finds out about her and some quidditch bloke snogging next year, he tongues Miss Brown in front of all of Gryffindor to get back at her and that leads to her obsession with the time travel spell trying to avoid them around the castle,” Lupin said offhandedly.

“Fucking Salazar! Weasley, really?” Severus swore in disbelief. 

“What do you have against Ron anyways?” Lupin asked laughing at the look of disgust on Severus’s face.

“You mean besides the fact that he is lazy and incompetent?” Severus asked. _Ugh, Weasley… Seriously angel? I haven’t met fucking Viktor yet, but Salazar is your taste in wizards about as wide and varied as a box of chocolates._ “The boy is an attention seeking, envious, empty headed, baboon. His grades are mediocre at best and that’s after Hermione all but feeds him the answers for every class, so clearly she can’t converse with him about anything of substance. His entire life revolves around quidditch, a sport she hates, not to mention she is petrified of flying so there’s that. And all of those flaws could be overlooked if it weren’t for the fact that in the past two years almost every time she has been without friends, crying alone in some bathroom or forgotten alcove, has been because of something he has said to her. Because apparently her intelligence and desire to learn and better herself is something to mock and belittle her about to make himself feel better about his own shortcomings in life and how inferior he is compared to the rest of his siblings. And trust me, I’ve taught all the Weasley children, so I can say with absolute certainty that he is by far the laziest, least driven, most moronic of the brood. Fucking Merlin, I think I would rather her have a had a thing for Potter because at least he’s the fucking Chosen One. What the hell does Weasley even offer?” 

Severus hadn’t realized that in the middle of his tirade he had stopped walking and had begun to lose any sense of composure, his mask as professor clattering to the ground. Massaging his temples he tried to rein himself in. Dealing with his wife’s adolescent self was proving to be more than he thought he could manage. Her rushing to follow Potter off the cliff into danger, dangling herself before Death himself every damn year, he could deal with. The ups and downs of teenage love and angst though were going to do him in. _You better fucking love that crease between my brow Hermione, since you put it there_ , he swore at her, as he absently rubbed his finger over the fine line that would only deepen in the next several years. 

“The Hermione that is here now and the one who will date a quidditch player and have her heart broken by Ron is not your wife. All of this happens before she goes back in time Snape. This isn’t _your_ wife yet,” Lupin said trying and failing with his pep talk.

“I am well aware of that wolf. She exists in two very different capacities inside my head and they generally don’t get to be out of their boxes at the same time.

“The thing is though, my past with other witches was quite literally before her. Her past before we met is happening right now and I get a front row seat to it all. These final years without her, I have to watch this previous version of herself carry on in relationships and all the other experiences that shaped her into the woman I love. And the closer we get to her return, the closer I am to seeing that echo of her every single day in my class right in front of me and it not actually being her. Just imagine if you had to watch Cissy with Lucius every day,” he said slipping his mask back into place, because when all else failed he was always able to sink into his occlusion to get through.

_And the witch thought that I would no longer love and want her for being too young. You and me to the end angel._

“Now be a good wolf and go lock yourself up in your quarters. And if you speak of this to anyone, I will slit your throat and harvest your little wolfy heart for potion ingredients. Understood?” He threatened with a cold detachment.

“Sure Snape,” Lupin said smirking as he turned down the corridor to the Defense classroom. “Your threats don’t scare me, we both know your wife has marked me as off limits to your fits of rage,” he called over his shoulder with a wave.

“Forget to take your Wolfsbane potion again and that could change!” He threatened though he knew it wouldn’t because the wolf was right. Even when he attempted to attack her, Severus wouldn’t do anything but incapacitate him to spare Hermione the loss. 

Slipping into the Great Hall he gave his report of his and Lupin’s sweeps of their assigned areas to Albus, following the man as he glided around the area watching the children sleep in their conjured sleeping bags. As their lap took them by Hermione, her orange beast fell out of step beside Severus and went to curl on the stone floor beside his mistress, his ears twitching with every sound, analyzing it for threats. Watching as his angel moved restlessly in her sleep on the hard floor, he flicked his wand to cushion the ground beneath her and felt a small sense of pride and satisfaction at seeing her settle into a deeper sleep. 

“Severus… I don’t have to worry about anything inappropriate happening between you and the girl as she is now do I?” Dumbledore asked him with a thinly veiled cloud of suspicion. “The evidence of your affair in 1979, will already cast a dark enough shadow over the school when the child comes to light. Hogwarts does not need the added scandal of you engaging in an illicit affair with a minor.”

Severus snapped his head up and directed a disgusted and venomous look at the headmaster, wishing it was enough to strike him dead right there, before turning on his heel and stalking out of the Great Hall.

Storming through his quarters, Severus slammed the door to his rooms closed making the sound echo and the sea creatures of the lake by his window scatter. Sinking onto the couch, he slammed his feet up onto the coffee table, summoning a glass of whiskey and the album of photos Hermione had put together for him. 

He angrily threw back the first glass before pouring himself another to sip at while he stewed in his hatred of the headmaster. Just when he was beginning to think it had been a relatively uneventful Halloween, he had all but been accused of being a pedophile. Throwing the second glass into the fire, he watched the flames roar to life as they drank in the liquor. Opening the album up, he began to flip through the pictures to calm the growing anger at the realization that no matter how things had actually happened between them, no one but those that had been present in the past and saw past the Mark on his arm would believe him to be anything but a monster who had preyed upon Hermione as a child. 

Running his fingers over the picture from the night of the Potters’ wedding, he dropped his head against the back of the couch as he sighed, “Hurry up and come home to me, I’m so fucking sick of being without you Hermione.” 

_______________

_December 25, 1993_

Severus sat opposite Remus down in his dungeon quarters, studying the wolf for any sign of a tell. Looking once more at the cards in his hand versus the five on the table, he started to poke at the wolf’s mind debating on if he should peek at his hand.

“Cissy warned me about you, Snape. Stop trying to cheat and either fold or call already,” Lupin said with a bored tone as he popped another one of the candies from the bags Dumbledore passed out at the Christmas Feast, earlier that afternoon.

“Fine, but just know playing with the Death Eaters was more enjoyable than playing with you.”

“Only because they were too thick to realize you are cheating son of a bitch as you wiped their coffers clean of money.”

Shrugging his shoulders Severus counted out his chips. “You’re not wrong. Now I’ll call your bet and raise you overseeing my dentitions for the next month.”

“Fuck no, you assign more detentions than all the other professors combined. Pick something else.”

“Ah not so confident in your hand are you then?” He mocked hoping to get him to bite.

“Snape I use to play with James and Sirius, you are not getting me to fall for your taunts,” he replied matter of factly before taking a sip of the firewhiskey Hooch had gifted him.

Rolling his eyes Severus sighed, “How much longer till the Dark Lord rises again? I could really use a few Death Eaters to swindle. Fine, I still call and instead will raise you taking over my patrol shift for any two weeks of my choosing.”

“Deal, the holiday is almost over and I would really like the opportunity to spend a few nights with Cissy once she’s back at in Glencoe. Now show me,” Lupin said nodding his head at the cards in Severus’s hand.

“Flush, hearts,” he said arranging the cards from his hand with those on the table.

“Fuck yeah!” Lupin yelled, throwing his hand on the table. “Four of a kind and I did that without cheating.”

“Shut the fuck up wolf,” Severus swore leaning back into the armchair crossing his arms with a sneer.

A knock at the door had him getting up from the chair and crossing the small living room to answer the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned back to tell Lupin to shuffle and deal out another hand when he caught the reflection of the window. “Didn’t cheat Salazar’s arse! You could see my hand in the glass!” He yelled out flicking his hand at the window to draw the curtains closed for their next game. “This will be Minerva. Want to split the winnings and tag team her?” He offered as a compromise.

“You’re on!” 

Laughing he turned back to the door to open it.

“Oh, good Merlin you’re in a good mood. Why couldn’t you be your snarly bastard self?” She said by way of greeting, walking into his chambers, shoving a broom into his hands, as she summoning Lupin’s glass of firewhiskey to her. 

“By all means, help yourself Minnie,” Lupin said sarcastically.

“Don’t start that attitude with me boy. I’ll take you across my knee and turn those plump cheeks of yours beet red.” Downing her glass in one large gulp she pointed to the bottle motioning for Lupin a refill. “I’m going to need you two, along with Rolanda and Fillius to strip that down and check it for any jinxes and curses or any other nasties that could be hiding in it. I’m sure there is nothing but I would like to not make sure Hermione doesn’t suffer unnecessarily over the next several weeks and have you lot check it over properly.”

“Minerva, what the hell are you rambling about?” Severus asked examining the broom in his hands. “Is this a fucking Firebolt?”

“Yes it is and you aren’t going to be happy lad…” She warned sitting beside Lupin on the couch. “It seems as though Mister Potter received that very generous gift anonymously for Christmas this morning. Now I assume Sirius Black is the gift giver, how he got into the school remains to be seen, but there you have it. We all know he is innocent of the crime he’s been accused of and wouldn’t harm the boy. However, our young Miss Granger is not privy to such knowledge at the present moment and did the sensible thing and alerted me to the potential risk. I had to come and confiscate the broom for testing and well you can imagine how that went for her Severus.”

Not happy, was an understatement. Severus was seething by the time Minerva had finished her explanation knowing full well exactly how things would have played out between his angel and her supposed friends over the damned broom. He threw the broom into one of the armchairs, as he turned around to slam the door to his chambers closed with such force, several books on the shelves flanking the door fell to the ground. “Let me fucking guess!” He spat moving away from the door and waving his hand over the fallen books to send them back to their proper places. “Potter was too focused on the broom to even see that she had his best interests in mind, while Weasley took her trying to keep their friend alive as some great personal offense, no doubt flinging some disparaging comment her way as a parting shot. What is with you _fucking_ Gryffindors?” He yelled out in question as he stomped into his room.

Not caring for how he had dressed down after having to be present for the Christmas meal, Severus shoved his feet into his boots, yanking on the laces as he knotted them. Storming back into the small living room, he held his hand out summoning the broom to him, as he pocketed his wand. “What are you doing still sitting there Remus? Get up off your arse and let’s go, we have work to do,” he snapped opening the door angrily gesturing for him to walk out. “The faster we get this shite done with, the faster those worthless twits will have to go crawling back to her asking for forgiveness. I have a half a fucking mind to curse it myself just to prove her right.”

_Fucking overly emotional Gryffindors_ , he thought glaring at the wall while he waited on Lupin to get his things together so they could begin having Rolanda strip the broom. “Hurry it up wolf, I don’t have all day.”

“Severus, calm down for a moment before you go storming through the castle like a hellhound on the trail of a bounty,” Minerva said looking over the couch at him as she tried to calm his heavily mounting ire.

“No, I will not calm down. The girl is probably crying either in her rooms, the library, or making her way to Hagrid’s to cry as we speak. She fucking stayed here over the Christmas holiday to be with those two ungrateful shite heads and this is how they treat her. Gryffindors are all the same… A bunch of hotheaded, backstabbing, judgmental, pricks who think friendship and loyalty is a flexible arrangement to be used when it suits them.”

Looking at Minerva’s pursed lips and Lupin’s raised eyebrows, Severus let out a frustrated sigh, “Present company and my wife excluded obviously,” he added shrinking under Minerva’s disapproving look. Cissy may have been both a sister and a mother to him, but the Gryffindor matron had a unique way of making him feel like a chastised ten year old. 

“That’s better Severus,” Minerva said nodding at him before drinking more of her whiskey from the commandeered glass. “Now before you draft poor Remus here into being your partner in crime with pulling two other professors from their holiday, at least put on a long sleeve shirt in case you run into a student.” She gave him a pointed look before dropping her gaze to his exposed left arm, where the faded, but still clearly definable Dark Mark resided. 

Hissing a breath out of his nose, he slunk back into his room to change his shirt. Stopping by his bed, he picked up the framed photo of Hermione laying on her stomach across the couch at Spinner’s End, wearing one of his discarded dress shirts, with her hair knotted in place with one of his stirring rods, while reading a muggle novel whose cover he couldn’t see and didn’t remember. There was barely any movement to the magical photograph, only the occasional turn of a page and the soft way she would kick her legs up when reading an exciting passage. _I love you angel, but I fucking hate your friends. They’re not worthy of you the way they easily drop you and pick you up as needed._ Tracing the delicate texture of the gold frame, Severus placed the photo back on his nightstand, making sure it was angled to face him so it was the first thing he would see in the morning, and headed back out to deal with her idiot friend’s overpriced broom. 

“Let’s go get started on this damned broom,” he said the anger gone from his voice but not his heart. He may not be able to openly seek retaliation for the slights against her just yet, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t lash out at them in the classroom or keep a running log of every time they made her suffer for when their relationship did become known. 

_______________

_February 1994_

Hermione sat by the Black Lake, under the tree she had come to think of as hers back when she had first started at Hogwarts and had no friends to socialize with. Tucking the books she had checked out from the library about creature laws in Wizarding Britain back into her bag, she drew the bright red plaid blanket closer around her as she leaned back against the tree. Rolling her thermos of hot chocolate between her chilled hands, she took a sip, before recasting her warming charm and strengthening her bluebell flames scattered about in the snow.

Watching the thin sheets of broken ice float across the surface of the lake, she dragged her cheek over her shoulder, wiping a tear off her face, with a sniffle. Harry had finally approached her that morning after she told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt he had been gifted on Christmas, only for poor Scabbers to go missing and Crookshanks get blamed for eating him. She knew her cat had been obsessed with chasing Ron’s pet rat but she couldn’t bring herself believe that Crookshanks would have actually eaten him regardless of what the evidence pointed to. She hadn’t even had her best friend back for five minutes before Ron had come charging down the stairs brandishing his sheets, yelling about how her cat was a murderer and a menace and he would never forgive her for bringing the beast into their lives. After the scene, Ron had made it was once again, two against one with Harry siding with Ron and leaving her without a friend in their tower.

The irony was not lost on her about her situation either. In her first year, she had bonded quickly with Draco, becoming fast friends only for him to become a different boy after the Sorting Ceremony. He had ignored her existence whenever they were not in a private setting and after nearly three weeks of their secret friendship she had told him they could no longer be friends unless he was her friend in public and private and apologized for how he was behaving. At the time she had thought herself above loneliness and the need for friends. As the weeks of school had passed on though she had become miserable and on several occasions thought about going to him instead and seeing if things could still be salvaged between them. Then Halloween had happened that year and though the boys had come to save her out of guilt she had still bonded to them and spun the situation so she carried the blame and not them. She had fallen into a fast friendship with them and had forgotten all about Draco. Not that it mattered now with the way he began acting last year, calling her that vile name and wishing death upon her and now strutting about as the spoiled and petulant Slytherin Prince. 

After so many weeks without a single soul to talk to and the relentless mockery she faced she had become starved for friendship and tossed her principles aside so she wouldn’t have to return to those lonely days. She let the little digs and slights slide, thinking she was choosing her battles wisely and that the benefit of them outweighed the hurts they gave her, after all, they were teenage boys, and weren’t they notorious for their insensitivity? Yet here she was once again friendless and alone, Harry and Ron always choosing each other over her, and now she couldn’t even hold her head high knowing she was retaining her dignity as she had with Draco in her first year. She knew given how lonely she had become since Christmas she would forgive them and accept the blame like always, just to have some semblance of belonging. 

_Even with everything he said about me and to me last year, I should probably apologize to Draco. It was horribly unfair of me to be so demanding of him only to accept a worse show of friendship. Ugh, how I loath to swallow my pride and do it though after last year and now everything with Buckbeak. Still… In memory of our short-lived friendship I should offer my apologies for my stubbornness,_ she thought the idea only leaving a faint taste of vinegar in her mouth.

Groaning at her situation Hermione dropped her head back into the trunk of the tree, wincing slightly at the impact, having misjudged the distance. Taking another sip of her hot chocolate, she decided to dig into the macarons that had appeared before her after she had eaten her lunch earlier. Magic was a truly wonderful thing. Every time she had been at a low point since starting at Hogwarts, the school had somehow known and would gift her with small tokens that had come to mean the world to her. Not a single birthday or Christmas had passed since she arrived without a selection of her favorite treats being delivered to her during her meals. And on days like today when she felt utterly alone, the castle was always there to pick her up and dust her off with these small gestures. At least someone cared about her here, even if it was a sentient castle and not an actual person. 

Hovering her fingers over the sugary treats she had placed inside of a transfigured box, she plucked out a bright robin’s egg blue one that she knew was a perfect replication of the Marie Antoinette Tea flavored one she adored from the famed shop in Paris. She bit into it with a soft sigh thinking her life couldn’t be that awful so long as she had the delicious, sugary treats to comfort her. As she started eating a rose flavored one, her ginger cat came sauntering through the snow to her, a large black swan lazily following behind him, his feathers puffed out against the cold. 

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but it’s much too cold for you up here in the Highlands,” Hermione said with excitement and concern opening her blanket and cloak up for Crookshanks to get into her lap. The swan stopped several paces away nesting into the snow beside one of her flames to keep warm, facing her. “Come now sweet boy, there’s plenty of room under the blanket for you too,” she prompted waving the excess wool in a demonstration. 

The swan sat up from its position shaking its body out before puffing back up into a ball. “Well that was clearly a no if I’ve ever seen one,” Hermione said with a laugh. “Suit yourself, you stubborn bird, but if you change your mind I’m right here. Just to be sure you’re good and warm though…” She picked her wand up from beside her in the snow and flicked it at the swan, startling him with the movement, before he relaxed under her warming charm with a soft chirp from his bill. 

The afternoon passed comfortably enough for Hermione with Crookshanks emanating soft, warm purrs into her lap while he slept and her pouring her lonely heart out to the black swan while eating one macaron after another. She told her lovely bird everything from the incident with Draco and Buckbeak at the start of term, to the fights with Harry and Ron that had sent her back to her hideaway where she had first met the equally lonely swan. She even opened up about the time turner she had received so she could try out all the classes Hogwarts had to offer to third years and above and how the weight of the coursework and responsibility was crushing her but she was too afraid to admit failure and have wasted the time of so many people and become a disappointment to them. Not to mention she still had no idea what career path she wanted to pursue so how could she properly create a schedule without first knowing that.

By the time the clock tower chimed out the evening hours announcing dinner, she had laid everything bare to her swan and felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Though it had obviously been a one-sided conversation she had gotten the sense he understood everything she had spoken about on some level and offered her his support and comfort in the best way he could. Depositing Crookshanks into the snow, Hermione stood up, folding the blanket up and draping it over her bag as she slung it across her chest, extinguishing her flames. 

“Thank you for listening my sweet swan. Now if only I could find a human that was as understanding and supportive as you, you probably wouldn’t have to listen to me cry so often.” She stuck her hand out towards the bird waiting to see if maybe now he would get closer to her. She patiently waited for a minute and then two before he finally drew closer, giving her hand a quick nudge of affection with his bright red beak. “That’s a good enough start, we’ll work on it my sweet boy,” she said smiling at the bird before heading into the castle. 

_______________

_I rather enjoy being the one you turn to for comfort and when you need to unburden yourself of the load you carry angel_ , Severus thought as he watched Hermione make her way through the snow and disappear safely inside the castle before changing from his swan form. Quickly casting a warming charm, he began following her snowy footprints to dinner himself. He knew he shouldn’t have given in to her request for affection, but his poor young angel was so starved for love and friendship these days, he was unable to stop himself from offering her the small comfort, knowing just how much it ached to feel that alone in the world.

He hated seeing how lost she looked without her friends and how the sadness grew each day. Every tear she had secretly brushed away when she thought no one would notice was like a knife to his heart. Sinking deeper into him as he realized each time he started to move towards her that there was nothing he could truly do to ease her pain at this point in time, given the current situation their relationship was forced to live in.

_Fate is a cruel bitch,_ Severus thought as he entered the Great Hall, his boots thundering against the stone floor as he cut a harsh path up to the head table, docking points from Potter and Weasley as he went for ‘excessive noise,’ begging them to give him a reason to send them to Filch for the next week. Unfortunately, they seemed to have managed some form of restraint and did not give voice to the thoughts they were shouting at him from within their heads. 

_______________

_March 1994_

Spring and winter were in the middle of a knockdown, drag-out fight as Draco made his way through the muddy path between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade beside Theo discussing their Arithmancy project that was due at the end of term in place of an exam. He had successfully shaken off Crabbe and Goyle once again whom he knew had been tasked with keeping an eye on him and reporting back to their fathers and from there to Lucius about who he conversed with and as such he and Theo were free for the time being. Apparently, the awful and very public way he had treated Hermione the year before wasn’t enough for his father to leave him alone just yet. He hoped after this year’s antics he would get his leash lengthened but was beginning to think he wouldn’t fully be out from under his father’s scrutiny till after he had come into his inheritance at twenty-one and could leave the family, possibly taking up the Black moniker for his mother. 

Looking over his shoulder, Draco tried to see around the clusters of students to find Hermione. On his way up from the dungeons to sign out for the Hogsmeade trip, he had overheard a heated argument between her and the ginger weasel about Potter sneaking into the village again which resulted in the deathtrap duo once more siding together and leaving her behind. Not for the first time he had wished he hadn’t been so stupid and afraid and had apologized to her and brought their friendship out of the shadows. At the very least he should have explained his situation to her and maybe he wouldn’t have lost her in their first year, because Salazar knew after last year he had set whatever remained of the bridge between them on fire and burned it to ash. 

“She’s still back there Draco,” Theo said knowing full well what his friend was searching for. 

“How do you know? You didn’t even look,” he asked sullenly looking to his friend. After their first year when he overheard his Uncle Sev’s demands for Theo to be removed from his abusive home fell on deaf ears, Draco had made it a point to befriend the introverted boy beyond family alliances. Over the course of the previous year, he had formed a tentative and mutually beneficial academic relationship with him that had evolved into a Slytherin alliance, meaning they each knew something about the other that they didn’t want anyone else to find out and a such stuck together to make sure their secrets weren’t spilled, and as the rest of the year progressed without either secret being revealed, they had become actual friends with Draco even getting Theo to confide in his uncle about what went on in his home life when he had no choice but to return for the eight weeks every summer.

“If you listen Draco, you can hear Weasley talking rather loudly about her to the others, as though he wants her to hear what he has to say about her.” 

Draco listened closely, funneling out the other conversations around him, and honing in on the annoying sound of self-importance that was the sound of Weasley’s voice. “I mean honestly Snape is right, she is an insufferable know-it-all. You remember her boggart from the beginning of the year, don’t you? Failing all her classes, I mean seriously whose biggest fear in the world is failing some stupid exams? Then she couldn’t even do the spell, without crying.” 

“Moron,” Draco said rolling his eyes as he allowed the sounds around him to bleed back together. “It’s like he forgets what would happen to her if she flunked out of Hogwarts.”

“Or the fact that there are such welcoming witches and wizards out there like our fathers and your uncle who think she’s inferior for her muggle heritage, no doubt driving her to outshine every pureblood to ever attend this school. Such talent and ambition is wasted in Gryffindor,” Theo said with a disgruntled sigh. 

“Remind me to tell you something later about Uncle Sev later went there aren’t so many ears around,” Draco responded. His uncle was too mercurial for him to get a clear read on about his actual beliefs but his mother told him to trust Severus above all others and if his mum, who never bought into the blood supremacy doctrine was willing to put that much faith in him, Draco would do the same. After all, it had been his mum who made Uncle Sev his godfather despite the protests of Lucius saying he wasn’t pure enough for such a responsibility. 

Theo nodded at him before going back to discussing the direction they wanted to take their project and beginning to outline the variables they would need to account for to accurately weigh the probability of happiness and fulfillment one would find within their choice of career. It had the potential for them to use as the base of their year four, project as well. If they did well enough they could build upon this and make calculations for happiness involving more emotional choices in life, such as picking a life mate. The project was ultimately the brainchild of Theo, Draco being more interested in the experimentation process of finding the proper balance than the actual results. Draco was giving it his all though because he knew Theo’s greatest ambition in life was to find a sense of peace and happiness and his friend did not want to leave his dream open to chance because fate had already pissed on him enough.

Entering the village, Draco slowed his pace, with Theo following suit, as he waited for Hermione to walk past them. He could smell her tropical scent for a brief second before she turned to the side to squeeze by him and some passing Ravenclaws, her crossed arms brushing against his own drawing their gazes to each other. “Malfoy,” she acknowledged her voice full of scorn.

“Granger,” he sneered back making a show of dusting off his sweater where she had touched it. 

She scoffed at the gesture, rolling her eyes, before shouldering past the rest of the way and disappearing down one of the shop lined streets. 

“Good luck with that one Draco. You may have a better chance of charming Medusa herself than Granger. Don’t forget, one hour, the Three Broomsticks. Crabbe and Goyle will catch on soon enough if they haven’t already,” he warned slipping between the groups of students heading for a different row of shops.

Draco, broke off from the main road of the village, following Hermione down the quieter side street that housed the bookshop and stationery stores. Jogging to catch up with her, he took a light hold of her elbow, and pulled her into a tight alleyway, earning a sharp jab to his abdomen from her other elbow.

“What the hell Malfoy?” She yelled trying to shove past him and get back onto the street. “Let me pass,” she said crossing her arms and stomping her foot when he wouldn’t budge. 

“Not till you at least hear me out Hermione, then-”

“Oh it’s Hermione again is it?” She interrupted her anger making her look more alive than she had in several weeks. “Because if I remember correctly last year the only name you would address me by was mudblood. What changed Malfoy?” 

“That’s what I want to tell you, if you would listen to me,” Draco pleaded.

“Well, you know what? I don’t want to listen to you,” she said jabbing her finger into his chest. “Now let me pass.”

“No,” he said firmly as he took hold of both her elbows within his hands, guiding her further into the alcove the alley created. “Not till you listen to what I have to say.”

She had barely grown any since he had met her on their first train ride to Hogwarts nearly four years ago and now was beginning to appear tiny as he started experiencing the first of several growth spurts, shooting his height above hers. He looked down into her fiery hazel eyes and without realizing it released one of her elbows, to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Draco…” she said in warning, but what she was warning him of he didn’t know.

He found himself lost in her eyes and lost in the feelings that had slowly been reshaping themselves into something new and other. Definitely want, he thought but it wasn’t the type of want he felt at seeing the latest broom model or some other possession he coveted. This was new want, an all consuming want, a want that had him lowering his head down to hers and closing his eyes as he followed the newly forming instincts that directed him to her lips.

Before he could connect with her though, he felt the sharp crack of her hand across his face, washing away the cloud that had come over his common sense and becoming acutely aware of the tightening in his trousers, making his pale cheeks color. 

“I don’t know what game you think you are playing with me Malfoy but I am not in the mood for it,” she snapped before successfully shoving past him.

Draco stayed within the alley for a moment willing the uncomfortable hardening between his legs to go away. He had yet to experience the arousing phenomenon that came with puberty in his waking hours and now that he had, and with Hermione no less, life had just become a lot more complicated for him.

“Fucking Salazar,” he swore as he dropped his forehead none too gently onto the brick wall in front of him. “Please let me make a miraculous improvement with my occlumency before my session with Uncle Sev tonight.”

_______________

_April 1994_

“Hermione, do you mind staying after class for a moment?” Professor Lupin asked her as the rest of the students began packing up their bags to head off to their next lecture.

_I really do mind Professor. I have two more classes I have to attend this hour before I can even move on to begin the ten o’clock block of instruction, not to mention all the homework I am falling behind on and revisions I haven’t even started yet for the end of term exams. Okay maybe if I cut back to four hours of sleep I can stay on top of everything and cut out my lunch hour along with breakfast,_ she thought. Out loud though she responded with, “Of course Professor,” forcing what she hoped looked more like a smile than a grimace. 

Waiting for the classroom to clear out she began stuffing her class materials into her overpacked bag, forcing several sheets of parchment to crinkle under the vicious attack, making her cringe. _Godric’s sword please don’t let that have been my Potions essay_ , she pleaded. 

As the school year drew closer to its end, Hermione had begun to crack under the pressure. Her desire to learn as much as she could while at Hogwarts had prompted her to take every single class on offer, and the stress of the course load plus keeping up with her usage of the time turner was slowly driving her mad. She was sure that by summer vacation she would be housed in the same ward as Gilderoy Lockhart because something had to give and if it was between her marks and place as top of the class or her sanity, it would most definitely be her grip on reality.

In fact just that morning she had gone to log the hours she had already begun to add to her day so that she could complete Professor Snape’s essay to find she had stopped tracking her usage and locations of turning nearly a month and a half ago. She had been trying to jog her brain on everything she had been doing but could only come up with the already filled in slots for her classes and not the extra hours used for homework, eating, and sleeping. Hermione knew part of it was she had begun to abuse the device she had been entrusted with and hoped that if she didn’t log the extra hours no one would know just how much she had taken advantage of their trust in her.

_What if Professor Lupin knows?_ She thought with alarm beginning to chew on her lip trying to come up with a way out of it. _He’s a werewolf maybe I could tell him I know and that I’ll keep his secret if he keeps mine…_ She quickly dismissed the knee jerk reaction not wanting to blackmail the kind professor who had taught them more and better prepared them in one year than the previous two combined. 

The last of the students trickled out, the door snicking shut behind them, the soft click sounding like cannon fire to her overly tired and panicked mind. The professor stood up from where he had been leaning against his desk and came to straddle a chair from the table in front of her. “You’re not in trouble Hermione, you can relax,” he said softly, reaching out to stop her tapping fingers on the table. “We are concerned about you is all and want to see how you are doing.”

“We, Sir?” She asked confused by who the other person could be. _Please don’t let it be Professor McGonagall. I couldn’t bear it if I disappoint her._

Just as she began to spiral into another panic attack, Professor Lupin’s office door opened and Professor Snape came down the stairs, taking up a similar position beside the other professor. His face was a blank mask as he sat down across from her and forced her gaze to his without uttering a single word. “Professor Snape?” She asked dumbly not sure what was going on or why the two professors who acted as though they hated each other were showing a united front.

He slowly raised his hands up so as not to startle her and she fought to tear her eyes away from his to watch his movements. Professor Snape brought the hands that had held her attention in class for nearly three years to her face and cupped her cheeks making her rear her head back more from the shock of warmth she felt spark through her than the actual touch. She looked back up at him trying to gauge what was happening but still, his face was blank. He gave nothing away, not a single thought or emotion was betrayed, his face remained as fixed as a statue, and his voice though soothing as he spoke also gave nothing away.

_How can someone be so disciplined as to show absolutely nothing of their thoughts or feelings?_ She mused missing his words to her. Realizing she hadn’t heard what he said she went to risk his ire by asking him to repeat himself but before the words could pass from her lips he was _there_ inside her mind making her rip her face out of his hold and look away.

“Hermione, it’s okay he isn’t going to hurt you. We merely want to help you and this is the best way to accomplish that. You can trust Professor Snape,” Professor Lupin assured her. 

“I know I can trust him, Sir. Professor Snape would never harm a student. It was just a shock to all of a sudden not be… alone,” she said coming to the defense of the dark man across from her who watched her intently.

“You’re never alone Hermione,” Professor Snape said softly drawing her gaze back to him. Still, he wore the perfect face of impassivity but his words had soothed the loneliness that had grown so deep within her this year and it brought a smile to her face. 

He lifted both palms up to her in warning that he was about to try again and giving her a moment to ready herself. “If there was another way Hermione, we would do it, but I know you will want to try and finish out this year without losing any more classes than you have to. Are you ready now?” He asked softly bringing his hands back to cup her cheeks and pin her stare into place with his deep eyes. 

“Yes Sir,” she said softly, and once more he was there. She felt a delicate press against the front of her mind, a silent warning of what he was about to do. It put her at ease that as he worked his way deeper into her mind, he made himself known. She knew based on the gentle and reassuring touches she felt that he could just as easily shred her mind or get in and out without her being the wiser but he wanted her to be as relaxed and open to the magic as she could as he worked through her brain.

_He’s not as awful as he appears to be,_ she thought before realizing that he was inside her head and could most probably hear her.

A soft chuckle sounded around her brain making her blush at being found out as he said, _You have no idea little angel._

The endearment made Hermione startle in her seat and a wave of confusion wash across her mind.

_Sorry about that Hermione, it was… a slip of the tongue we’ll say. We, especially me, are really sorry about the intrusion into your mind. I promise I won’t look around and only do what Lupin and I discussed was needed to help you get through these final weeks of school so hopefully, this will feel like less of a violation to you._

His voice was warm and rich as he spoke, a stark contrast to his lecturing tones. Though those were equally pleasant to her ears, this voice in her head was almost caring and something she wished she could bask herself in.

_What are you going to do Professor?_

_I am going to make sure you are getting adequate sleep and eating enough so that you can keep that large brain of yours running at full operation. If that means you need to use the time-turner more than so be it. Better you abuse it so you stay healthy than you collapse from the stress._

Hermione could feel him begin to poke around all the areas of her head that were occupied by classes, homework, and revision. As he touched and worked in each place she felt herself relax and the stress ease just a bit. 

_Now here is what you are going to do for us, Hermione. Every five hours you are awake, I want you to partake in a full meal free of homework or revision. For every sixteen hours, you are awake, I want you to go back to your dorm and go to sleep for eight hours before continuing again. We do not care how many extra turns you have to take, some rules need to be broken. And finally, do not be afraid of dropping a class. It does not make you a failure to admit that you took on more than you could manage or to say that a subject is utter rubbish and not worthy of your time or effort. Can you do that for me, little angel?_

_Yes_ , she replied in a trance like state completely focused on the waves of warmth and comfort he was washing into her.

_Good, now I am going to pull this memory from you. Not forever don’t worry, but for now, it needs to be removed till you’re ready to know more. Before I go though I want you to know that I am very proud of you, even if I have to take this with me when I leave._

_You are?_ She asked shocked by his praise before he slipped out and she slumped over onto the table.

_______________

_June 1994_

Coming up from his private lab in the dungeons, Severus was carrying Lupin’s latest dose of Wolfsbane to his office. The wolf was unaware that he would be attacking Hermione sometime in the next three nights, but Severus was and all week while he brewed the potion he wondered why he was even bothering to waste his time and the ingredients. It didn’t matter that neither of them paid for what the potion needed, it was simply the principle of waste not want not that made him wish he didn’t have to keep up appearances by brewing the soon to be useless batch.

Walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he made his way up to the dais Lupin’s desk sat on, and went up the stairs that lead into the office space. The door was cracked open and hearing no noises, Severus nudged it open with the toe of his boot as he transferred the potion to his left hand so he could palm his wand. Keeping his back against the door, he took a large step into the room, sending the door into the wall in case anyone lurked behind it. The office was completely empty and the wards that blocked the second entrance into his chambers were still raised, confusing Severus. 

“Where the hell are you wolf?” He asked the empty room as he sat the goblet down on the desk.

Rolling his eyes he turned to head out of the classroom his boot kicking up a large section of parchment. Bending down to pick it up, Severus examined the weathered scroll within his hands instantly recognizing the moniker of names scrawled across the top. 

_Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders’ Map_

_So this is how they did it for all those years,_ he thought unfolding each section to find a scale rendering of Hogwarts and the location of students, professors, and even pets as they moved about the castle. Fucking impressive, not that I’ll ever admit to thinking that. 

Severus was about to toss it back onto Lupin’s desk when he saw Hermione’s name chasing after Potter, who was in turn running after Weasley, who looked to be squishing Pettigrew under him as Black dragged him across the ground.

“FUCKING SHITE!” He yelled tossing the map aside and running out of the office. His boots slide on the smooth stone floors as he rounded out of the classroom and took off down the stairs at a near sprint.

_Why the fuck didn’t he warn me! Severus roared inside his head. I’m going to fucking skin his wolf hide from his body tonight. I hope Hermione wants a fur-lined cloak next Christmas._

Rounding down to another staircase, he lifted his weight over the railing and dropped to the final floor into the Entrance Hall, the sound of his boots harshly hitting the floor echoing down the corridors and back up the stairs. Running out of the castle, he ripped off his robes, throwing them into the hidden garden that covered the secret passageway that had been put in for him to have a cast and easy exit for when he was summoned.

_I just had to fall in love with a bold, courageous, time-traveling, Gryffindor, whose best friend is Harry fucking Potter, didn’t I? Salazar’s damned Chamber, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days angel! Fucking basilisk attacks and werewolf attacks, what’s next huh? And you thought the fucking game nights with the Death Eaters were bad. We are so having words about all of this once you are back!_

Severus continued to curse and rage against the situation as he raced down the hill heading to the Whomping Willow that had been the very sight of his own run in with a wolfed out Remus Lupin, nearly twenty years ago. _Irony is a fucking cunt_. As he got closer and his tirade began to switch to Lupin and his lack of warning, a silvery wolf bounded from the sky and began to run alongside him as it bore the message of its caster, “Sirius was stalking Peter, but Ron got a hold of him thinking that’s his pet rat and Sirius has just taken the boy and the rat into the shack. Hermione and Harry are chasing after them and I’m following them, hurry up and get here.” The patronus vanished into a silver mist after relaying its message.

_Thanks for stating the fucking obvious wolf!_

Looking around and seeing the grounds cleared out due to curfew, Severus took a running leap, changing into his swan form as he flew down the rest of the way to the Whomping Willow. The expanse of the castle and its grounds had never felt that vast to him until tonight when he was racing against the rising moon to save a bunch of heathen teenagers, one of which being his future wife. 

The power of his wings quickly covered the rest of the grounds bringing him before the tree whose vicious branches guarded the secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack. As he approached the ground to change back he could see Lupin and the tip of his lighted wand disappear into the hole that would lead them to Black and his wife. 

Not losing his stride as he landed on boots instead of webbed feet he followed close behind taking a quick glance at his watch and noting the limited amount of time that remained before the moon reached its apex, forcing Lupin’s change. With any luck, he could force the kids, Black, and Pettigrew, out and lock Lupin up behind them till morning. Unfortunately, it would screw up her whole timeline if he didn’t save the other two Marauders, otherwise, he would leave them behind as well. 

Severus made his way through the tunnel that connected the school to Hogsmeade and the shack, careful of his footfalls so as to not to startle a near wolfed out Lupin or alert Black and Pettigrew to his coming intervention. As he got closer he could the sounds of a struggle followed by Potter yelling at Black, “You sold out my parents! You’re the reason they’re dead!”

_Close but not quite Potter._

Things were spoken too quietly to reach him for a moment before he heard Hermione yelling for help and announcing that Sirius Black being present only for her pleas to be silenced by the shout of Lupin’s expelliarmus.

He worked his way up the stairs as Hermione began yelling again, “I KEPT YOUR SECRET AND ALL THIS TIME YOU’VE BEEN HIS FRIEND! HE’S A WEREWOLF IT’S WHY HE’S BEEN MISSING CLASSES!”

_Very good angel, now for the love of Merlin keep your guard up, he’s going to change soon._

“What is she talking about Professor?” Potter asked.

“Someone did betray your parents Harry and for a long time I believed it to be him too until you mentioned seeing Peter Pettigrew on the map.” _Keep playing your part Lupin._

“The map was wrong,” Potter explained away.

“THE MAP NEVER LIES!” Black yelled out. “It was Peter Pettigrew.”

“No Pettirew’s dead, you killed him,” Potter stated firmly.

“He staged his death, cutting off his finger so everyone would believe he had been killed. Then he _transformed_ ,” Black retailed sounding like the seals Severus had put on his mind were breaking. “Give me the rat and I can prove it! Come on Remus, we’ll tell him and then we can get revenge on-”

Severus burst into the room before Black could reveal anything to Hermione and her friends about what would come after killing the rat. Surveying the room, he quickly positioned himself between Hermione and Potter keeping himself between them and Sirius Black. “I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and here’s the proof,” he purred to Lupin slipping on his long forgotten mask of a Death Eater. “The dementors are waiting for you Black… Is that a flicker of fear I detect? They say the Dementor’s Kiss is unbearable to watch but I think I could manage it to see it happen to you.”

“Ah, wonderful Snape, here to defend your little-”

“Now Sirius, let’s be rational about this,” Lupin smoothing interrupted prevent any words from slipping about Hermione. “We can kill him but first Harry deserves to know the truth just wait-”

“I’ve done my waiting! Twelve years of it! IN AZKABAN! All because of Pettigrew and Snape’s little-”

Severus went to raise his wand to silence Black from potentially revealing too much when he heard a chorus of expelliarmus being cast from behind him and everything went black. 

As he came back to conciseness, Severus quickly sat up taking in the now empty shack and checking his watch to see what time it was. Seeing that the moon would rise in a matter of minutes, he summoned his dropped wand to his hand, and began running again, this time out of the Shrieking Shack and out to the base of the Whomping Willow. Pulling himself out of the hole, he thundered up to the group of teenagers huddled together on a fallen down tree branch watching something in the distance.

“You three!” He yelled as he got in front of them. 

Before he could begin yelling at them in earnest for their foolish behavior and leveling an attack on a teacher, he heard an all too familiar howl that ended in a low menacing growl. It took hearing that sound one time in his fifth year for the noise and the subsequent fear response to be forever branded into his memory, making him spring into action before his brain had even fully finished processing what was about to happen. 

Spinning around, he grabbed Hermione by her waist shoving her behind him and keeping her locked in place against his back, as he pushed her towards the safety of the tunnel, making sure Potter was tucked safely away as well, as he dragged Weasley across the grass. “Get back into the shack, Miss Granger,” he whispered never taking his eyes off of Lupin. “You get in there and you stay in there until morning. Do you understand me?” He ordered. A faint squeak of response came from her as he continued to slowly move her and her friends to safety, her hands holding the fabric of his clothes in a death grip as she buried her face into his back. 

Severus moved back one step at a time keeping his eyes on Lupin, attempting to establish dominance over his wolf form. “How close are you Miss Granger? I can’t look back,” he asked barely allowing his lips to move.

“N-n-n-nearly there Professor,” she stammered her body shaking in fear against his. “H-h-h-Harry is about to lower Ron in.”

“Good,” he purred hoping he could eject enough of a soothing tone into his voice to help the girl calm down.

“HARRY!” Ron shouted from behind them drawing everyone’s attention to Pettigrew as waved at them changing into his rat form and running off. 

The distraction had cost Severus the ground he had gained with the werewolf and he growled at a deafening level before swiping his paw towards him. Severus curled his abdomen in as much as possible as he pushed his body back into Hermione, forcing her to the ground behind him, the wolf shredded his clothes, his claws grazing the skin of his chest, but it didn’t feel as if he had drawn blood. Lupin raised his other paw swinging again, this time knocking him down on top of her, his head cracking on a large rock as he hit the ground, once more making him blackout. 

Severus woke up to the predawn light inside a private room in the Hospital Wing, his head pounding as he slowly raised to sitting, the bandages around his torso restricting his movement. Squinting his eyes, he dug his palms into his forehead trying to push the throbbing away, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Seeing his tattered shirt tossed onto a chair along with his wand, he summoned both to him, casting a quick charm to mend the fabric, before pulling it on. He stepped out of the room as he finished doing up the buttons to see Hermione and Potter burst back into the room in front of a confused Weasley.

“How did you get there? When you were just there?” He whined pointing between the two indicated spots. 

“An excellent question Miss Granger, and seeing as you and Mister Potter are well enough to be running about the castle at this late hour after the events of the evening, I see no problem with taking a hundred points from Gryffindor, for the sheer stupidity you three demonstrated by chasing after an escaped murderer.” He knew he was being harsh but the girl had put him through the wringer tonight trying to keep her from becoming an official member of Lupin’s pack and this was in no way going to be the end of things involving her incessant need to make yearly brushes with death. He was livid with her but due to the current nature of their relationship, he couldn’t very well drag her down to the dungeons now to have it out with her and work his anger and fear through her body as he had in 1979, so yelling and house pints and probably detentions till the end of term it was.

“But he was innocent!” Potter yelled. “Not that you care based on what Sirius-”

“Keep going Potter and I will make it a hundred each. Now, where is the fleabag?”

“Professor…” Hermione said softly drawing his attention. His fear induced anger softened seeing the ashamed look she wore and he softened even more as she continued to speak unable to meet his eye. “Headmaster Dumbledore requested to see you after you woke up and said he would explain what you needed to know.”

He nodded though she wouldn’t be able to see and began stalking to the door when her soft voice stopped him again. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Whatever for?” He asked sneering at her.

“You rushed in to save us in the shack and threw yourself between us and Professor Lupin. You saved our lives… again… so thank you,” she said looking up at him with a blush and a shy smile before spinning on her heel and getting into her hospital bed as quickly as her feet could take her. Unable to speak as he recalled something Hermione had told him all those years ago, he turned back around and headed out of the Hospital Wing. 

_Hermione’s eyes softened before his gaze as she rolled her hips against his erection whispering, “Very good Severus. Now use me to fuck everything out of yourself.”_

_“Merlin, how did I get so lucky?” He whispered against her neck, before cupping her bottom again and carrying her up the stairs._

_“You saved me from a werewolf when I was fourteen. At the time it was the height of sexiness,” she laughed._

Once outside, he leaned against the stone wall, allowing his already concussed head to land with a thump. “Fucking hell…” He swore softly as he began to dread the next two and a half years knowing her crush on him had begun.


	58. I Don't Wanna Live Forever - ZAYN & Taylor Swift

_June 1994_

Severus stormed down the stairs leaving the headmaster’s office, the heavy footfalls of his boots echoing off the narrow walls that enclosed the spiral steps. He had listened to Dumbledore recount what had happened the previous night after he had blacked out the second time, all sound becoming static after hearing how Pettigrew had escaped and how Black narrowly escaped being Kissed because Hermione and Potter had used the time-turner to save him. He had silently stood up from his chair and threw the door of the office open to escape to the dungeons before he unleashed his rage at the colossal fuck up that had been the last twelve hours.

The cadence of his steps thundered throughout the castle as he traveled down staircase after staircase, the few students that were up and about at the early hour dodging to get out of his path. The anger and rage were threatening to boil over from within him, the disappointment and feeling of failure not far behind, all combining to create a cyclone of destruction that was looking to blow through and leave devastation in its wake. 

Severus had obsessively planned and outlined the seventeen years between Hermione’s leaving and return to keep everything on its proper course for her. He oversaw every detail from the most important to the most innocuous, strategizing, adapting, and imagining every possible scenario and outcome so nothing could catch him off guard and potentially knock her future off course. Somehow in all his planning though he had not accounted for the variable of being knocked out not once, but twice the night before, and therefore unable to control the outcome of the evening’s events. 

_Pettigrew escaped… Black is still a wanted man… I may have just fucked up her entire life… Fucking Jesus and Merlin…_

“His and mine are the same!” Severus barked at the star crossed lovers guarding the corridor to his chambers as he continued with his thunderous cadence not bothering with a greeting. With a violent slap on his door, the wards were disengaged allowing him entry. He flung the door open with such force, the heavy wood cracked the shelves lining the wall on the other side, sending his tomes to the floor in a heap. Slashing his hand through the air, the door was slammed closed, and with a flick of his wand the wards shimmered back up and silencing charms fell into place on the walls around him.

Away from witnesses, he didn’t bother with containing the storm that raged inside of him as he dropped to his knees on the plush rug that cushioned the stone floors. Severus raked his hands through his hair, gripping and pulling at the roots, as he roared out into the room. His magic, that over the years became darker and angrier without the warm soft counterbalance of its mate, lashed forth raging havoc across his quarters. The furniture splintered, the curtains shredded, books flew across the room colliding with the unforgiving stone walls of the castle, the candles that lit the room exploded plunging him into near darkness. 

Falling onto his bottom, Severus dropped his head between his knees, as he panted and tried to swallow around the rawness of his throat. Pushing the debris from his ruined coffee table aside he picked up the photo album Hermione had gifted him so many Christmases ago and dusted off the splinters of wood and glass. He slowly worked his way through the photos, allowing himself to bring _his_ Hermione forward in his mind and remember every detail of the year they had together and every hope and dream they had shared with each other for their future. 

With his anger gone, Severus was left with mourning and despair as his mind began to fill with the hopeless idea that he may have just lost his wife and daughter. Closing the album, he traced each gold letter of their shared surname, free-falling into his occlumency and diving deep into the depths that had made him the perfect Death Eater, as he began to chart a new plan. Playing by the rules had never gotten him anywhere in life. It was time to dust off his mask and robes and step back into the darkness. Her light had saved his soul fifteen years ago and now his darkness would save her future.

“I have waited too long for your return angel. I don’t care what I have to do, I will not allow our future to be taken from us.”

_______________

_July 1994_

Draco leaned back in his chair tossing one of the old family journals onto the polished mahogany desk. Rubbing the heels of his palms aggressively over his eyes, he dropped his head back to stare up at the fresco ceiling of the library in Malfoy Manor and taking an inelegant page from his uncle’s book, plopped his feet up on the antique desk. For several hours a day, every day, over every school break he had to study his family history and lineage, the ins and outs of the family financials and property holdings, and etiquette, dance, and all other manner of behaviors he was expected to be proficient in upon his entrance into pureblood society.

Being the heir apparent to both the Malfoy line and the Black line, he was doubly blessed with wealth and status. He was also doubly cursed with the amount he had to study and commit to memory. Still, at least he wasn’t having to learn how to coordinate toss pillows with curtains or the dying language of flowers. Draco snorted as he remembered the tirade Pansy and Millie had embarked on during their dance lessons the other day. Apparently despite her name Pansy was shite at flower meanings and arrangements and Millie lacked any sense of color coordination. He may be neck deep in family trees and the history of the long running feuds between lines, but the witches had most definitely gotten the short end of the wand. 

Hogwarts didn’t even offer them a reprieve from their family and society studies. Twice a month his Uncle Sev being the head of house for Slytherin, had to run them all through ballroom dance, proper etiquette and decorum, and for the fourth years and up, proper courting customs and rituals. After all, it just would not due for them to get rusty during the school year and set back the additional educations they needed before being set loose on society upon their magical majority. Every day since his second year though Draco was thankful that while the school demanded the heads of houses teach the fundamentals of reproductive health and contraceptives, further forays into sexual education were left to home tutelage. He was also grateful that while all areas of education usually fell to the mother, his would be passing that area of study on to Severus. Draco couldn’t even begin to imagine the embarrassment that would come from learning the theoretical knowledge of cunnilingus and sexual positions from his mother. Though he had begun to wonder if his monk of an uncle was the right the choice.

_Had the man even had sex? Though there are those rumors about him and mum… Maybe that’s why he’s still unattached at thirty-four…_

Draco didn’t think it was true having grown up watching them interact, they were definitely more of siblings or mother and child, but he also had faint flashes of memories from when he was much younger of them discussing some closely guarded secret and couldn’t help but wonder if that was it. It would be a bit weird and off-putting if the rumors were in fact true but Lucius was a prick to him and his mother behind closed doors and Uncle Sev had been a better and more present figure throughout his life than his father had. Ultimately he didn’t mind he just didn’t want to be left in the dark about whatever their big secret was anymore. 

Looking to the small clock that sat on the desk, Draco groaned as he dropped his feet back to the floor. He still had another hour before his mother would release him from the family history hell he found himself in for tea and to enjoy afternoon however he pleased. Staking up the journals and ledgers that contained the Malfoy history, he charmed the official family tree to roll itself back up as he organized the Black family history books he would be studying through for that last hour. While he did not enjoy all the hours he spent preparing for his official society debut as a pureblood bachelor, reading about his mother’s family and the Black ancestry was akin to reading a classic work of drama and tragedy. The Malfoys were downright boring in comparison.

His mother’s generation alone had Bellatrix, enough said on the insanity she brought to the name; Andromeda who was the Black heiress originally betrothed to Radolphus Lestrange, when the night before her wedding she ran off and married her muggleborn lover getting magically disowned; Regulus who was noted as the Dark Lord’s lover and betrayed him and died for it; and Sirius who was magically disowned for being a blood traitor only to find out he was the reason the Potters had been found and subsequently murdered. Frankly, if his mother was having an affair with his uncle it wasn’t even worth a footnote in the family history by comparison to her sisters and cousins. Even with him being bonded to the family as Draco’s godfather, magically making Severus his mother’s brother, their scandal would be nowhere as impressive or gossip worthy as the rest of the family had been.

At fourteen Draco was only three years away from his magical maturity and the official declaration proclaiming him a society bachelor in want of a wife. It was a heavy weight that was beginning to rest on his shoulders because so far the only witch that had captured his attention was Hermione. At fourteen he could get away with being involved with her, but at seventeen if he decided to openly court her, it would be enough to have him disowned from both lines. Draco didn’t think his mother would do that to him though, his godfather was after all only a half-blood, making that a rather large bone of contention between her and Lucius, since she bonded him to the family without his knowledge, basically tainting the family purity according to dear ole dad. In the end, though Hermione thought more of hippogriff shite than she did of him so the stress he was adding to his shoulders was probably all for naught. 

_Just in case her opinion never changes, I may as well look to see how far removed my acceptable options are from the Black Family since insanity seems to be a genetic trait. After all Uncle Sev always said I should never make plans without contingencies in place._

Rustling through the rolls of parchment he searched for one thick enough and ornate enough to chronicle the births, marriages, deaths, and appointments of godparents. _Where the bloody hell is that map of inbred family history at?_

“Fuck it,” Draco muttered after searching all the rolls on the table. “Accio, Black Family Tree,” he summoned flicking his wand. After several moments the massive roll landed on the desk in front of him coming from somewhere outside of the library. “When did I take it out of here?” He quietly asked the room as he untied the ribbon holding it closed. 

Unrolling it to the bottom edges of the enchanted parchment, he reached the lower branches for his generation and began his hunt. Placing a finger over Pansy’s name, Draco began to trace towards the right to match his name to hers. As he worked further and further across the branches he noted they were nearly as removed as him and any of the Weasleys, making her a viable candidate. _Interesting… it doesn’t show any relations after being magically disowned_ , he noted seeing Andromeda’s name but not her daughter’s. When he finally reached his name at the near opposite end of the tree from Pansy’s, he saw something that made him do a double take.

“That can’t be right…” he whispered pushing the excess parchment off the table bringing his name and the impossible addition above his name directly in front of him. “But he isn’t married…” Unrolling the last edges of the tree to see just who his uncle was mistakenly linked to, he read something that was entirely inconceivable.

_Severus Tobias (Snape) Prince & Hermione Jean Granger (Snape) Prince_  
_Magically bonded godparents of Draco Lucius (Black) Malfoy_  
_Blood Status Half-Blood & Mudblood_  
_Born 9 January 1960 & 19 September 1979_  
_Bound 1 July 1979 (Cinereo Effectum)_  
_Heir(s) Imminent_  
_Death_

“That can’t be right…” He muttered in confusion reading the entry over again not believing what was plainly inked in front of him and catching something he missed on his first read through. “Heir… Imminent… Not possible…”

“Draco love, would you care to join Severus and me for tea?” His mother’s lyrical voice asked from the entrance to the library.

Standing up, he snatched the family tree, tearing the parchment as he stomped over to her and his uncle. Thrusting it into her hands he yelled, “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” 

“Don’t _fucking_ talk to your mother like,” Severus warned in a low menacing tone stepping forward.

“You don’t get to fucking say anything Uncle,” he spat. “Not unless it is to explain just HOW THE FUCK YOU ARE MARRIED HERMIONE GRANGER? AND HOW THERE IS AN IMMINENT HEIR!” Draco hollered, the cavernous space of the library amplifying and echoing his anger. 

He watched his Uncle’s eyes widen the smallest fraction, a gesture that would have been completely missed had Draco not been watching him with such a scrutinizing and harsh glare. “So it’s true?” He yelled in disbelief.

His mother’s hand had the slightest of tremors as she handed the tree over to Severus, the rip knitting itself back together. “Where…” Narcissa croaked, stopping to clear her throat before continuing on. “Where did you get that Draco? That isn’t the tree I had brought to this room for your studies.”

“Oh, I wonder why?” He snapped, snatching the parchment from his Uncle’s tight grip, ripping it once more. “Is this what father meant by saying Severus is a traitor? Because he’s married to a _fourteen year old mudblood!”_

That flat, emotionless stare Severus had held in place slipped and a murderous rage took over. Draco let out a strangled cry as his godfather’s hand gripped around his clavicles, and pushed him into the wall. He could feel the panic flare within him as the full weight of Severus’s glare bore down on him. “Call my wife a mudblood again and godson or not, I will cut your tongue from your mouth,” he said in a deceptively calm voice lined with silk, that made the panic coursing through him, turn to cold unashamed fear. This was not the uncle that had chased him through the gardens playing tag as a child and who had been there for every birthday and young wizard quidditch match when his own father wasn’t or would leave when he and the other six year olds would begin losing. This was the Death Eater he had heard his uncle had once been that the others still whispered about and feared and it only confused him further. How did the rumored right hand of the Dark Lord end up married to an underage muggleborn witch with an _imminent_ heir?

With a harsh shove, Severus stepped back from his space and Draco rubbed where his hand had held him pinned to the wall. “I’m sorry Cissy,” he muttered before masking his anger. 

“But you’re a Death Eater…” he whispered.

“Let’s talk about this over tea,” his mother announced, her face ashen but otherwise a perfect mask of indifference. Turning on her heels she headed to the conservatory forcing him to follow if he wanted answers. 

“Go Draco,” Severus ordered him, flicking his wand at the real family tree banishing it to wherever it had come from.

When he didn’t move, his uncle took a harsh grip of his shoulder and began marching him down the corridor following his tense mother. Reaching the conservatory Narcissa favored above most other areas of the manor, Draco was pushed into one of the delicate chairs beside Severus, who was keeping a close watch on him.

Narcissa shakily began to prepare everyone’s tea, uncharacteristically spilling the hot water over the cloth covered table and knocking over the sugar bowl as she reached for her wand to clean up the spill. His uncle reached out a hand to still her movements as he took over the preparations, methodically steeping the cups and preparing the sugar and milk to each person’s preferred taste.

“How did you get the family tree Draco?” She asked again.

“No! We are-” The glare Severus shot him, silenced Draco as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, jaw set tight.

“I told you that thing should have been stored at Glencoe. As such how he came to get it doesn’t really matter at this point, Cissy. He saw it and knows now, so we can either obliviate him, gag him, or trust him to keep it secret and strengthen his occlumency,” Severus said smoothly as though he was discussing the weather. Placing a cup before Draco, he pointed to it and ordered him, “Drink.”

“No thank you. I’m not stupid enough to drink anything you’ve prepared given what I just found out.”

“Fair enough,” he responded a quick flicker of pride crossing his face. Taking a sip of his own before switching it with the cup in front of Draco and taking a sip from that one. “There.”

“We are not going to obliviate or gag my son, Severus,” Narcissa quietly admonished. “We will answer his questions and then he will continue his occlumency lessons to keep it hidden. We knew the day would come sooner than planned when you saw his changing feeling for Hermione and now it is here. And you did say that he has improved greatly over the last several months.”

Draco watched as Severus paused in bringing the cup to his lips and turned to look at him. “You’re right, he has… almost as though he now has something to hide…” he said trailing off to think. He realized his uncle was putting the pieces together and that he needed to throw his walls up, even if it would only temporarily hide his encounter with Hermione if his uncle was determined to find it.

Acknowledging what his uncle was after unfortunately brought forth the memory leaving it exposed for his viewing. Severus came into his mind not as gently as he had during their sessions but nowhere near as rough as he could have and scanned the memory, before following the thread that connected it to others he would rather his uncle, Hermione’s _husband_ , not see.

Severus pulled from his mind but kept Draco locked in his stare. His eyes once again burned with a withering anger. Unfortunately for Draco, it was not withering enough to deflate the problem between his legs, that had begun to harden at the fast replay of all his Hermione-centric fantasies. 

_He’s going to kill me_ , Draco thought as he absently went to adjust himself.

“Don’t fucking touch _that_ ,” his uncle spit out, making his hand freeze over himself. “And while we are on that subject, do not ever, use my wife as your own personal wank fantasy again. In fact, the only capacity in which she exists to you from now on is either as your godmother or not at all. Understood?”

Draco quickly nodded as he tried to shift around in his seat to get himself comfortable despite the traitorous appendage. _For Salazar’s sake, go down otherwise he will sever you from my body before you ever get put to use._

Severus flicked his wand at each of the chairs transfiguring them into armchairs better suited for long conversations and draped his legs over one arm, his back resting against the other. His mother kicked off her heels and tucked her legs under her as she clasped the cup of tea between both her hands taking a long sip. Subconsciously copying his uncle Draco also reclined across the chair getting comfortable for the story that was no doubt going to fit right in with the drama that was the Black family history. 

_So much for not even worth a footnote. This is going to worthy of its own book._

Draco watched as his uncle pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, as he took a moment to center himself with a deep breath. “What we are going to tell you, will put Hermione in unimaginable danger if it comes out before the proper time. From now on, anything we tell you to do needs to be done without question or need for explanation. There are a lot of moving parts to this and we are already working with the possibility that time has just gotten fucked sideways and needs to be fixed. Now since the actual beginning of the story has yet to happen, I will start in 1979 when it began for me…”

_______________

_August 1994_

Severus leaned his forearms against the stone of his shower in Spinner’s End, as the various rain heads rinsed the soap down his back. Turning his left arm over he took in the brand that had shaped and defined his life. The grey shadow it had become after the fall of the Dark Lord in 1981, had been a silent clock for near thirteen years. Now as the faded Dark Mark slowly began to prickle with a soft heat and color seeped back in, the clock started its countdown ticking away to when the time would come for Him to rise again.

After what happened two months ago with Black and Pettigrew, Severus knew that once time ran out he would have to do more than walk the fine line between Death Eater and Phoenix to keep Hermione and Nova safe. He had circled the idea nearly every day and would continue to do so till time ran out, but he knew if there was another way to secure their safety he would have found it already. Hermione had seen past his Death Eater mask and loved and accepted every facet of him, paying extra care to the jagged edges that had led him to being Marked, and Severus hoped that that love and acceptance would remain after everything came to pass. 

Standing up straight Severus rinsed his hair through the water once more, before turning the shower off and stepping out. Taking a towel from the hook, he rubbed it over his hair before wrapping it low on his hips, running his hand over his cheeks and jaw. Feeling the beginnings of his five o’clock shadow he went over to the sink and rewet his face to lather the cream up his neck, jaw, and cheeks. While the charm for hair he created in his third year was the best means he had at combating his lank locks, the feeling of a fresh shave and the lingering smell of aftershave couldn’t be replicated with a hair removal charm. The holdovers from his muggle upbringing, like shaving and wearing a watch, proved that not all things were better with the use of magic. 

Rubbing the leftover amber and bergamot aftershave onto the towel, he sent it back to the hook and walked into the closet, pausing to look at his angel’s framed wedding dress. Even with all of the smaller reminders of her that Severus transported between Spinner’s End, Hogwarts, and Gordes, the large display that represented their binding was the one he was always loathed to leave behind. The residual magic from their binding that clung to the fabric from the stasis it had been put in for framing acted as a bandaid to his loss. The small tendrils of magic temporarily sewed the fissure that had ripped into his heart when she vanished closed. They warmed the vacancy in his mind that had been the spot her own thoughts occupied, banishing the cold darkness he had had to grow accustomed to. And only in the presence of the dress would his tumultuous core no longer feel like a black hole of dark and angry magic.

Severus took a deep breath allowing himself to enjoy the phantom feeling of having her in the same time as him for a few seconds longer. As he exhaled, his occlumency fell into place like a steel trap around his mind, forcing any lingering thoughts to sink beneath the ocean’s surface. He took methodical care in dressing himself for the night, pulling on each layer of clothing as he further strengthened his mind and locked all thoughts of Hermione into a chest and sank them deep within. Completely removed from either version of her and detached from any emotion that would serve as a distraction, Severus finished donning the mask he had taken off thirteen years prior and was once again fully immersed into being a Death Eater.

His boots were silent as he made his way into the kitchen and down to the cellar. Opening up the drawers, he dropped a dagger into his boot and secured a much larger one into the waistband of his denims pulling his shirt to lay flat against it. Opening a leather folio he secured several doses of various potions into place before rolling the set closed and tucking it away into his back left pocket. Heading back up the stairs, Severus grabbed a pair of gloves that had the tips of the fingers removed and tugged them on. It may have been near a decade and a half since the last time he went out to insight terror across the wizarding masses, but slipping into his old role was proving to be frighteningly easy, as though no time had passed at all. He was even beginning to look forward to the outlet he would have for the build up of seeder magic. 

Coming back into the kitchen Severus was greeted by Tippy clutching his folded robes and mask to her chest, her bottom lip trembling. “Master Sevy is sure he must be doing this?” She asked, gripping his robes closer to her small body as he went to reach for them. 

“Tippy please hand it over,” he said flatly looking at the elf with a blank face. His mind distantly registered she was afraid for him but just as quickly as the thought came it was batted away as unimportant at the present moment. 

“I don’t think Mistress Hermany would like this,” she whispered looking up to meet his cold eyes. 

“No I imagine she wouldn’t but she will realize I had to do this,” he replied trying to snatch his things from her again. With a sigh, he squatted before the elf and looked into her large eyes as he said, “Tippy I need those so I can leave. Something could happen to her if I’m not there to lead them away from her.”

“But who will look after Mistress? She could be trampled! Or they could care more about her Mister Potter than her! She is still young, what if she can’t protect herself?” Tippy asked, each verbalized though cranking up her anxiety till she had dropped his robes to wipe her tears and snot across her pillowcase and wring the fabric in her hands.

Severus picked up his robes and mask, shrinking them to fit into his pocket before taking a hold of Tippy’s boney shoulders. “Change into something clean and then we will leave,” he coldly ordered. She looked at him her large eyes confused as she sniffled and wiped her nose again. “You must stay hidden Tippy. No one can know you are there otherwise my cover will be blown. If you think she is in danger, grab her and take her to the Burrow okay? But do not have any contact with her aside from transporting her. None,” he stressed looking at her without blinking so she understood how serious he was. 

“Tippy understand, no contact and Tippy get to be in charge of protecting Mistress,” she squealed with excitement before darting off to change into a clean pillowcase. A moment later she was back with a pillowcase he hadn’t previously seen before. It was scarlet with black little knots keeping it on her shoulders and along her knees more black knots allowing her to walk easily. The gold bow she was tying into place between her ears, matched a snitch stitched into the center of her outfit. “Tippy ready!” She declared putting her hands on her hips and smiling up at him. 

“What are you wearing Tippy?”

“Mistress soon to be girlfriend of Bulgaria seeker, so Tippy be good elf and support Bulgaria team,” she said proudly.

“Fucking Viktor Krum,” Severus muttered before rolling his eyes and biting his tongue to keep from ordering Tippy to change. “Let’s go Tippy,” he said with exasperation, looking at his wedding band to remind himself that she had chosen him and not some famous empty headed jock, as he stomped out of the house concealing the gold ring. 

Severus raised the wards on his house before glaring down at the little elf’s outfit one more time while she held her hand out for him to take. “Remember Tippy you cannot be seen,” he reminded with a sharp bite before taking hold of her small hand. In the blink of an eye, they smoothly landed on the edges of the Devon campsite for the World Cup with Tippy disillusioned.

Taking in the sight of all of the magically enhanced tents Severus shook his head. Wizards knew nothing of subtlety and blending in. There were tents in every color imaginable, most with smoking chimneys spouting from the tops. Weaving their way through the thousands of tents in the near empty campsite he kept his eyes peeled for one that would be ostentatious enough to belong to the Malfoys, as echos of the match flowed out from the stadium. Seeing one in the distance draped in vibrant, jewel-toned silks, he changed course knowing that one just had to be it. As he got closer he could see several peacocks strutting about with their feathers fanned in order to impress confirming his suspicions. 

Glaring at the birds, Severus crossed the boundary line and walked through the tent flaps wondering if Narcissa was still attached to the birds that represented the Malfoy name or if he could get away with replacing his old quills. Walking through the magically expanded tent he rolled his eyes at the enormity of the tent’s interior. The entirety of his home at Spinner’s End, yard space included, would have fit inside twice over with room to spare. Lucius had been a pretentious prick for as long as Severus had known him and age had most definitely not made him mellow.

Walking into the travel library Severus dropped into one of the leather club chairs, a selection of hors d’oeuvres and refreshments appearing before him on the low coffee table. Leaning forward he grabbed a tumbler of whiskey, holding the finely cut crystal up to the candlelight of the chandelier examining the detail. It had a hand painted gold Grecian design around the lip and the geometric cuts into the crystal made rainbows of light reflect out from the glass as it hit the light. He had spent more time at Malfoy Manor this summer than he had in recent years, normally going to Narcissa’s manor in Glencoe which was a much more understated showing of wealth, and had almost forgotten the opulence that Lucius Malfoy insisted on surrounding himself with. 

_This is the man who has taken to using a fucking cane in recent years,_ Severus snorted as he took a sip of the smooth whiskey. 

“Who’s there?” Came a raspy voice from behind the shelves of books. Severus sprung up, letting the glass shatter on the ground as he drew his wand from the sleeve of his henley, and pointed it in the direction of the voice. 

_Fuck I’m rusty,_ he swore in his head pissed that he hadn’t remembered to check the rooms. _I guess I didn’t slip back into things as easily as I thought._ Out loud he spoke in a cold drawl, “Show yourself.”

“Professor?” The voice asked coming around the stacks to look at him. 

Though he stood in the shadows and had the hood of his cloak pulled up, Severus recognized the gait and tone of voice under the rasp as Theodore Nott. “Nott what are you doing hiding out in the Malfoy’s tent? Why aren’t you at the match?” He asked his anger already rising as he guessed why exactly the boy would be missing the most important quidditch game of the last four years. 

“I would rather not say Professor,” he said quietly trying to slink back into the bookshelves.

“Come here, Theo,” Severus ordered pointing his wand at the club chair across from his own before putting it back up his sleeve. “And take the cloak off.”

Severus watched with an intense gaze as Theo slowly made his way over to the chair and sat on the very edge of the seat, not making a move to drop the hood of his cloak. Dropping his chin a little and raising his eyebrow, he gave the boy a pointed look. “Theo you forget I know exactly what is going on in your household having been there myself. There is nothing that can shock me or make me pity you, now remove the damn cloak so I can see exactly what was done to you,” he said forgoing the word games and cutting straight to the problem at hand.

He didn’t dare blink as Theo’s hands came out and pushed the hood down uncovering his face. Severus took in the boy’s abused appearance with a detached calculation, committing the injuries to memory. Dumbledore wanted proof of the abuse and here it was not that it mattered anymore. With or without the headmaster’s approval he was removing the boy from his home, because he would need to be dead and in the ground for six months before Nott even had a chance at getting to his son again. His dark eyes tracked over Theo’s swollen and bruised right eye, following it to the dried blood around his formerly straight nose, and down to the split lip. “And your back,” he quietly prompted knowing from how he sat that there was more abuse to take note of.

Theo refused to meet Severus’s eyes as he slowly stood up, wincing as his muscles worked to remove the cloak and raise the back of his shirt up. He began grinding his teeth as his mind processed the map of bruising before him, fighting to not yell and fall into a rage, knowing the boy would retreat if he showed any emotional response to what had happened. Long, welted bruises crisscrossed along Theo’s back, each one between one and two inches in width. Severus instantly recognized it as coming from a leather belt having sported the same markings many times as a child and teenager. He could see where the skin had split from the repeated hits and under the bruising the faint lines of scars that looked disturbingly like the ones he had gotten from Sirius Black. 

_I should have fucking taken the kid at the end of his first year_ , he swore, angry with himself for toeing Dumbledore’s absurd line. “What offense did you commit?” Severus asked his voice beginning to betray his anger.

Theo quickly lowered his shirt and gingerly sat back down in the chair, still not meeting Severus’s eyes, his cheeks reddening with shame. “Professor Babbling assigned a summer project that had us anonymously corresponding with a fellow incoming fourth year. She made the matches based on similar skill levels so it wasn’t too hard to make the leap that my partner was either Draco, Pansy, or Granger and since Lady Malfoy has been kind enough to allow me to stay for an extended time this summer, I knew it wasn’t Draco and as you know Pansy’s script is easily recognizable, therefore I was able to deduce that I was assigned, Granger. 

“Well she’s here for the match and she was able to make the same deductions over the summer. When we crossed paths, she stopped to talk to me and you can imagine how father took that. Granger being the stupidly noble Gryffindor she is, with a side of Slytherin snark if we’re being honest, tried to soothe my father’s ire and said that we only converse through letters that I would never sully the Nott name by talking to someone with such inferior blood status at school where I could be seen. 

“Naturally father wouldn’t listen to reason and assumed I was carrying on some torrid love affair with the Princess of Gryffindor. No matter that my intelligence is far superior to that of Potter and Weasley combined, we all know she would never dirty herself with the likes of snakes. And now here I am,” he finished flatly, his hands gesturing to his face. 

_She’s a lot more welcoming snakes than you might think_ , Severus thought with a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. Tenting his fingers together and bringing them to rest against his lips as he positioned his elbows on his knees he began to speak, “Leave your father to me Theo. I am sure you have heard the rumors,” he said tracking the boy’s glance to his left arm. “Yes those rumors,” he confirmed. “And unless we are talking about the one circulating through the common room about Narcissa Malfoy and myself, they are true, possibly embellished but mostly true. Your father has personally seen several of the stories unfold and as such will not be stupid enough to contest it if you choose to leave your home and come under my guardianship.”

Theo stuck his tongue in his cheek as he eyed Severus. “My father says _He_ is rising again… He wants to offer me up for the Mark when it happens to show how loyal he has remained since that night. Draco says you aren’t like them, so will you make me? Take the Mark that is?”

Severus eyed the kid slipping into his mind to try and feel out his ideas on the matter and was met with a tough, resisting presence. Poking along the sharp wall, he searched for any cracks or other weak areas to exploit and came up empty. “Impressive,” he murmured. “Your mind is solid. A little rudimentary, you should always have some sort of surface thoughts so those looking don’t know you are occluding but with a bit more practice I imagine you’ll become a master.”

“Is what happened to you why you are a master?” He asked quietly.

“If I had to guess yes. My mind would take over and raise the walls and lower them long before I even knew what occlumency was or that that’s what I was doing,” he said with a shrug. “Also here,” Severus said as an after thought pulling out several of the potion vials he had back away for the night. When Theo leaned in to accept the pain and healing potions, Severus flicked his wand to reset the boy’s nose as well.

“Shite, that hurt,” Theo startled, touching his nose.

“No worse than leaving it I’m sure,” he replied flippantly.

“So are you or aren’t you like them? And will you or won’t you ultimately make me take the Mark as well?” Theo asked leaning readjusting himself in the chair as he took the doses. “I can personally make cases for either answer so I’m curious,” he added with the false bravado Severus knew all too well from his own youth.

“We’re at an impasse, Theo. I cannot answer your question without first knowing what’s in your head. Likewise, you won’t let me into your head without me first answering your question,” Severus said pondering the situation as he leaned back into the chair and rested one ankle on top of his knee. Switching to a more Slytherin tactic he said, “There is a reason I have remained teaching at Hogwarts and have not sought the Dark Lord out.” He watched as Theo processed his words, rolling them around in his head and studying them from every angle before speaking. 

Finally, as the sounds of people returning from the stadium began to reach them Theo answered him. “Am I to continue calling you Professor outside of school?”

Severus snorted as he said, “No, Snape or Severus is fine whichever you prefer.”

“Now go to whatever passes for Draco’s room in this ramshackle tent. Honestly, Lucius should be ashamed this was all he could afford,” Severus deadpanned making Theo close his eyes and shake with silent laughter. “I’ll get you when we are done and tomorrow we will begin work at fine tuning your occlumency.” 

He watched as Theo made his way out of the small library and down a silk lined corridor before dispersing. _Angel, I really hope you don’t mind having a teenage ward, in addition to our infant daughter_ , he thought before once again sinking Hermione away and fully falling back into his old role.

_______________

Draco was leaning against a tree on the edges of camp a picture of nonchalance with his arms crossed over his chest and feet crossed at the ankles, watching the terror sweep across the camp. Though his face remained impassive, his stomach rolled at the sight of the attack unfolding before him. He didn’t know everyone that was currently masked announcing the rise of the Dark Lord, but he did know his father along with Theo’s father were among those wearing masks, along with Crabbe and Goyle Seniors, and the most confusing given what he now knew, his Uncle Sev who was leading the charge.

The Death Eaters moved through the tents with a disturbingly fluid grace as though no time had passed from their last raid. Those on the fringes incinerated tents that were in their path and shot explosions off in varying directions causing a stampede to occur as people tried to run to safety. In the center of the grouping, several of the Dark Lord’s followers had their wands raised, levitating the muggle family that operated the campsite. They spun the small children around legs over head, made the husband thrash back and forth across the group, volleying him from caster to caster, and the wife they had forced upside down making her nightdress fall over her head, leaving her exposed to those below.

Looking away from the poor muggle woman, Draco wondered not for the first time that summer since being told about Hermione and his uncle, what could have drawn her to his godfather. Though Severus had told him the story and had even shared a select few photos of them in 1979 with him, Draco still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. On some levels it made sense to him given their high intelligence and thirst for knowledge, their ferocious reading habits, and the shared desire to prove not just how good they were but how much better they were when compared to those that looked down upon them for their lack of blood purity. However, this was Hermione Granger, muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter they were talking about. Draco couldn’t even begin to fathom what she would have seen in his godfather who at the time was still a very committed Death Eater, one who sat beside the Dark Lord in the most coveted of positions. Love truly was blind and seemed to also lack any sense or reason. 

A sharp yell sounding from the left of him caught Draco’s attention making him turn his head to look squinting against the dark at who was there.

“Ugh, this is ridiculous! Lumos!” Hermione called out the tip of her wand casting the shadows back from around the area they were all gathered in. 

“I tripped over a bloody tree root,” Weasley spat getting back up on his feet dusting the dirt from himself.

“Well given the size of those things I’m sure it’s much harder not to,” Draco drawled, turning to appraise Hermione. _It’s a good thing she’s here because what’s happening now would be nothing compared to what Uncle Sev would do if something happened to her,_ he thought as he judged her to be unharmed.

“Shut the fuck up Malfoy!” Weasley swore at him.

“Langue Weasley,” Draco chastised, with a raised brow in an excellent imitation of Severus. “You all should be getting Granger her to safety now. That lot down there won’t be too kind to her if they find her,” he said cocking his head in a direction that led further into the woods. 

“And just what exactly is that suppose to mean Malfoy?” Hermione asked in that stubborn way of hers that had Draco beginning to take extra notice of her at the end of last school year.

_Don’t you start with me,_ he warned glancing down at the twitch between his legs. 

Rolling his eyes he pushed off the tree and stepped towards Hermione, her watchdogs crowding around her preventing him from getting too close. _Don’t have to worry about me you two, she prefers her wizards much darker_. “Granger, those are muggles, up there that they are playing with. If they catch you it’ll be your arse on display and as much as I would love to see that, your arse has already been claimed and its owner isn’t too keen on sharing.”

“You’re disgusting,” Hermione said all but spitting on him in her beautiful display of righteous fury.

“Hermione’s a witch what would they want with her?” Potter snarled making Draco bark out a short, humorless laugh.

“If you think they can’t spot one of her kind, you’re stupider than you look, Potter.”

Another explosion sounded off in the distance, making all of them turn their heads to see what had happened. The screaming of before increased in volume and seemed to begin spreading amongst those that had yet to get away. “Pathetic, how easily they all scare. They wouldn’t know true terror till it was looking them in the face,” he observed lazily.

“And how would you know?” Potter sneered. “Is mummy and daddy out there hiding behind those masks?”

The accusation that his mother would engage in something so despicable made Draco’s blood begin to boil. Tightening the mask he wore, he stepped right up to Potter and hissed while nodding in Hermione’s direction, “Pretty hypocritical given her don’t you think?” 

“What are you on about Malfoy?” Weasley snapped.

Steeping back towards the tree and resuming his casual pose Draco smirked taking a moment to look each of them in the eye. “Give it time Weasel. Even your thick head will understand eventually.”

“Come on,” Hermione ordered pulling both boys by their clothes. “We need to find the others.”

“Keep that bushy head of yours down Granger!” Draco called, watching them work their way deeper into the trees.

He could faintly hear Hermione’s tirade against the deplorable things the Death Eaters were engaging in and once again began to wonder just how she came to fall in love with Severus Snape. 

_______________

_September 1994_

Dumbledore stood at his podium running through the standard yearly announcements about the Forbidden Forest and banned joke products before segueing into the more exciting announcement of the year. As the headmaster announced that the yearly quidditch competition would be suspended, the players of each house began looking to their teammates, mouths gaping at a loss for words, the seventh years whose final chance at the cup just vanished especially disgruntled by the news. Before he could unveil the secret of what would be taking place instead the doors to the Great Hall banged open with a thunderous clap, to accompany the streaks of lightning that were dashing across the bewitched ceiling. Every head in the hall turned to see who the latecomer was and before the man could even lower the hood of his cloak, Minerva was dropping her wine looking to Severus, before glaring daggers at the back of Dumbledore’s head.

_You bastard!_ She cursed internally before looking once more to Severus, watching as his jaw began to tighten, and his already straight posture became as rigid and unyielding as a steel rod. _Oh Albus, you will have hell to pay for doing this to the poor boy._ “Severus…” she hissed to him across the vacant head seat. His eyes flickered to her in acknowledgment as his knuckles turned white from clenching his fists on the table. “I had no idea he was doing this,” she whispered in urgency as the wretched man’s prosthetic leg echoed through the silent hall with each clank on the stone floors. 

She watched silently as Dumbledore shook the man’s hand before gesturing for him to the empty seat on the right side of the table. Minerva nearly changed into her tabby form and flung herself over the table to attack Albus, as she saw how close the empty seat was to Severus. Only small Fillius would sit between the two men for the length of the school year. Never had Minerva hoped a fellow professor would be claimed by the cursed job as quickly as she did the man who was currently trying to stare down her precious snake. To his credit, Severus only gave the man a passing look, dismissing him as insignificant, before returning his gaze back to the hall, trying for all the world to appear unaffected.

Thirteen years had nearly passed and he was no longer caught between a boy and a man and was more than capable of fighting his own battles but the protective lioness inside Minerva was rearing up for a fight. She would never forget the night Kingsley had finally found Severus deep inside the Ministry after he had gone missing from Godric’s Hollow. The media was a circus following the fall of Voldemort and not knowing what was to be done about Severus’s role as a spy, Kingsley had taken him from the torture chamber where he had been held and brought him to Hogwarts in the middle of the night. The sight of him, had Minerva expelling the contents of her stomach along the infirmary floor before diving in to help Poppy and Narcissa who had raced into the hospital wing, not twenty minutes after Severus had arrived, with the laborious hours of healing that he had needed.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor’s eyes lingered on Severus a moment longer before continuing around the table. Stepping onto the dais, he took his seat pulling a platter of food to himself, stabbing a link of sausage with a knife he had produced from inside his breast pocket and it eating. Minerva barely concealed her sneer at the sight before shooting daggers once more at the back of Dumbledore’s head. She was so enraged on Severus’s behalf, Dumbledore would be getting a good tongue lashing from her after the feast.

“Let me take this moment to introduce to you all your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, retired auror Alastor Moody,” Dumbledore announced, to the Great Hall. The room was silent except for the welcoming claps of Hagrid and Dumbledore, the rest of the staff and students no doubt stunned into silence by Moody’s jarring appearance. _If only they could see what the man had done to Severus_ , Minerva thought glancing down the table to take in Poppy’s reaction. The mediwitch had a tight grip on the arm of her chair, a twitch ticking away at the corner of her eye as she took in Dumbledore’s latest appointment. _Looks like Albus will be getting two tongue lashings,_ Minerva thought with a satisfied smirk. 

Dumbledore, oblivious to the two matrons wishing death upon him, continued on announcing that the Triwizard Tournament would take place this year, with Hogwarts playing host to the two other formidable schools of witchcraft and wizardry in Europe, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Most everything else from his speech went in one ear and out the other as Minerva simmered in her anger awaiting the dismissal of the students before she took up arms against the headmaster for his latest and most egregious offense. 

At the release of the students, Severus stood up harshly and made his way over to his students with clipped steps to help the prefects wrangle the first years to take them to their dormitories. This was to be a trying year for him with the never ending task of keeping Harry Potter alive and protected, the events that had been swept under the rug from the World Cup, meaning he would once again have to descend into the dangerous and thankless job of spying, and now the arrival of that odious man as their new colleague. Dumbledore was demanding too much of the man in exchange for the price of keeping the child that would grow to be his wife in a few more years safe. She would be genuinely surprised if after Hermione came back through time if Severus didn’t up and leave his position in the school the moment she graduated, if even waiting that long since they were married and she was of maturity and could live off school grounds with him if she so chose. 

Seeing Albus make his way to the side door of the Great Hall to escape the mass exodus of students, Minerva stood up tossing her napkin onto the table, casting a look that could have been as deadly as the Avada Kedavra curse at Moody she charged after the man at the center of her ire. His pride may not appreciate it but there was no way she was going to allow that disgrace of an auror anywhere near Severus unsupervised this year. 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you bloody coward! You stop walking this instant!” She yelled to his quickly retreating back, lifting up the hems of her robes as she hastened her steps to catch up to him. 

“Minerva my dear, classes begin in the morning and there is a whole crop of first years in need of direction this evening, surely tomorrow would be a better time,” he said, as she closed in on him with his damned eyes sparkling behind his glasses. 

“Oh, right now is a perfect time,” she snapped, jabbing a finger through his beard and into his chest. “How _dare_ you do this to Severus! That horrible man you have appointed as the new Defense professor held him in the Ministry, knowing he was your spy, torturing him for a week before Kingsley found him and brought him back to us. I cannot believe there was not a single other candidate for you to hire given some of the horrible choices you have selected in the past against my advisement. Severus has more than enough on his plate and does not need to be reminded of his time at the hands of Moody. He has been nothing but loyal to you, so again I ask, how could you possibly do this to him?” She asked, her voice screeching not unlike a cat at the end of her words as she jabbed him in the chest once more for good measure.

“Minerva, you know how hard it is to fill the position. No one wants it, everyone believing it to be cursed. I had to call in near all my favors with Moody to get him to take up the post this year. As for Severus,” he said, looking at her as though she were a dimwitted school girl and not the deputy headmistress of the school. “With the influx, we will be receiving of former Death Eaters, suspected Death Eaters, and potential Death Eaters with this tournament, it would be unwise to not have one of the most notorious aurors on our side guarding Harry this year.

“Surely you are not naive enough to believe Severus’s loyalties extend past anyone but himself and that of the young Miss Granger. He did not turn sides after falling in love with the girl, nor after they got married. He only decided to hang up his mask so to speak, after she irresponsibly fell pregnant with his child. With the Vow I used to force his loyalty ineffective, once she comes back through time we will have no way of keeping him secured to our side and Miss Granger’s proximity to Harry will become dangerous for him at such a time.”

“No way to keep him secured…” Minerva sputtered. “You mean besides the fact that he is in love with and married to a muggleborn witch, whose best friend is Harry Potter, and pregnant with his child?” She yelled as though raising her voice to the thick man would help her words to penetrate his mind. “Severus is far too intelligent and would never do anything to hurt the girl or risk not being in his child’s life by doing something as stupid as offering up the boy to You-Know-Who in place of his wife. Surely after all these years, you know he loves that girl above all others and that we can trust that his heart is unchanging in that regard.

“Yes, he may be willing to do anything to keep her safe, but in case it has failed to escape your notice, our side is the only side that offers him the chance to live out a peaceful and happy life with her and his daughter. Their love and his desire to make that dream a reality is more than enough to keep him from going back to You-Know-Who otherwise he would not have begun risking his life to spy for you in the first place. 

“You placed a tentative trust in him all those years ago when she first brought him into the Order without a life threatening vow. Why must you try and leash him to you now in order to continue trusting him? Has your heart really grown so cold in the years since Grindelwald?” Minerva asked softly, no longer understanding the man before her.

Albus was the champion of the power of love but was unbelieving of that power to be enough to guide one Severus Snape. Was it a testament to how his long empty heart had changed and hardened with betrayal or to how little faith he now had in true redemption? Tickling the back of her mind a third option occurred to Minerva, one she could believe more than the others. _Does he actually care for the girl and think she will be hurt and betrayed by Severus as he had ultimately been by Gellert?_

“When he was first brought in to spy, Miss Granger had yet to be tortured and nearly killed. It was one within the Order who made the event possible. The trust between him and that of the Order was already tenuous at best but it is nonexistent now,” Dumbledore spoke, shocking Minerva with the information she previously lacked about the girl’s time in the past. “I would be a fool to think Severus is playing for any side but his own after that night. His interests currently align with ours but that only lasts till she comes back to him. We must not forget that he is a spy with the ability to play all sides to his advantage should he choose to.”

“You are an old fool, Albus. Bringing Moody here is doing nothing but further dividing him from your side in the war. You should be fostering his trust and loyalty not highlighting all the reasons he already has to not trust in you. Believe in his love for the girl, he is not Gellert,” she said voicing her suspicion. 

“We never truly know the ones we love till it is too late…” He said distantly, his eyes clouding over for just a moment. She watched as the still heartbroken man batted away the memories before continuing. “Moody’s being here has everything to do with the second coming of Voldemort and nothing to do with Severus. I do trust, for now at least, that he is on our side and will continue to keep Harry safe but we cannot be everywhere this year. Even you cannot deny that Moody is a formidable presence that will keep any potential threats to the boy in line. He is a necessity going into the school year,” Dumbledore said, turning away to continue on to his office, the past visibly clinging to him.

_You heartbroken fool, Albus,_ she thought before heading to Gryffindor Tower to see to her newest cubs.

_______________

_October 1994_

  
At the dismissal from Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco shot up from his chair, slinging his bag over his shoulder, all but sprinting from the classroom, leaving Theo behind in his hast to make it to the dungeons. He was unconcerned about getting to his next class on time, knowing his Uncle Sev would much rather excuse his absence than wait to hear about what had transpired in today’s Defense lesson. 

“Running off to tell daddy, Malfoy?” Potter’s weasel jeered from the doorway of the classroom as he began racing down the stairs. 

_As if I would tell my father shite, you overgrown rodent,_ he thought, electing to ignore him in favor of getting to Severus first. His uncle needed to know about what Mad-Eye had done to Hermione. He still couldn’t bring himself to think of her as his godmother yet, secretly fantasizing about her when alone in the showers in the morning. He was risking his member’s well being but his uncle couldn’t possibly hold him accountable for the thoughts that crept into his dreams. Not everyone possessed his level of discipline after all.

“What no response? Not even a quack,” he yelled out, making several other Gryffindors laugh recalling his imitation of a duck in class.

Shooting him, something called The Bird, that he had learned from one of his uncle’s muggle cinema pictures, Draco continued his charge to the dungeons, hearing Hermione snort trying to hide her laughter at recognizing what he had done.

“Why are you laughing Hermione?” Weasley demanded. “What does that mean?” 

Draco had rounded down too many flights of stairs that were flooding with released students to hear her repose but wondered if she would tell her ginger idiot what it meant. 

Reaching the empty sub-levels of the castle, Draco broke out into a run, slamming the potions classroom door open as he reached it, heaving a breath.

“Draco, what-”

“He’s using the Imperious Curse on us,” he rushed out not allowing his uncle a moment to speak. Tossing his bag onto one of the empty tables he walked up to Severus’s teaching desk, grabbing a chair to sit in. “Mad-Eye has been instructing us about the Unforgivables for the last several weeks. In class today he put each of us under the Imperious Curse with instructions to shake it off, claiming the old coot has given him express permission to do so.”

“Everyone?” Severus asked, his dark eyes flickering with quickly burning anger.

“Yes, everyone including your child bride,” Draco snapped, looking away as his own anger began to ratchet up several notches. He had always been close with his godfather, but since finding out about just how off-limits Hermione was to him, Draco’s envy of Severus had grown and transformed to resentment. He had lost any chance he had with her before he was even allowed to try. The man was near twenty years older than her, her professor, and a right arse to her in class. Child or no, Hermione would be better off if he would just let her go, to be with someone else.

“I would cease those thoughts this instant if I were you Draco,” his uncle said in a voice as smooth and cold as silk. “In case it slipped your mind, Hermione is _my wife_ and pregnant with _my child_. You would do well to let go of your teenage infatuation with her sooner rather than later. She is your godmother and the quicker you are at accepting that, the better for everyone it will be. You have no chance with her now or later, so move on.”

Severus’s cold black eyes held Draco’s pale envious ones within an unmoving stare, waiting for him to back down. He rolled his eyes looking away unwilling to accept the new family dynamic but not wanting to engage in a battle of wills at the moment later. 

“Work on it,” his uncle told him in a harsh tone. With a sigh his uncle tossed his quill onto the desk and leaned back in his chair, reaching his fingers across his forehead as he rubbed his temples. “Draco, I fell in love with Hermione nearly sixteen years ago, have been waiting for her to come back to me for nearly fifteen years, and I still have two years to go. I would regularly look the Dark Lord in the eye and tell him she meant absolutely nothing to me, even when she became my wife and got pregnant with our child, I would go to every summons and successfully convince him that she was nothing to me but a filthy, slag of a mudblood in which I would wet my cock in and that I used to work my way into the Order when she is, in fact, the center of my entire universe. I have been steadfast in my love and fidelity to her from the very beginning and through all these years in her absence, preparing for her return, keeping her timeline on track as best I can, keeping her and her dunderheaded friends alive year after year.

“Can you honestly tell me that you could possibly love her more than I do, love my daughter as if she were your own? Because if you can, you are more than welcome to compete for her love upon her return but trust me boy,” Severus said, his posture and demeanor changing as he leaned forward in his chair, his previously warm voice when talking about Hermione icing over as he threw down the gauntlet. “It’ll be the fight of your life. The only thing you have to offer her that I don’t already have is your pretty face and unblemished soul. And Hermione isn’t much for ornamental decorations and she fell in love with me when I was still faithfully carrying out the Dark Lord’s orders.”

Draco slowly worked a swallow down his throat at hearing his godfather’s words. He could feel that his eyes had gone wide at his words but couldn’t seem to make them return to normal. Severus had been nothing but loving and indulgent with him over the years, but any trace of his uncle was long gone in the moment. He knew he couldn’t answer his question with total honesty. Draco had yet to even be capable of not acting exactly as his father wanted him to in Hermione’s presence. Clearing his throat, he looked back to Severus as he asked, “I don’t have any chance with her, do I? Even before she meets you, I’m not with her am I?”

His uncle’s impossibly dark eyes softened as he shook his head, “No and I know exactly who and when her first and only boyfriend will be before she and I were, are, together.”

He didn’t want to accept the situation. In truth, it sent a physical pain through his chest and stomach to even acknowledge that he would have to eventually work to accept it and move past her. He hadn’t even gotten a fair shot with her yet and already she was lost to him as anything more than his godmother and it made something inside Draco ache and crack.

With a sigh, he did what Slytherins had been doing since the inception of their house. Draco pushed away his true feelings to be dealt with at another time and in private and brought forth a cold and indifferent mask so that they might continue on with the current matter at hand. With his eyes cold and unfeeling, and his voice flat and devoid of emotion he spoke, “Mad-Eye moved from a theoretical explanation of the Unforgivables today and began using the Imperious Curse on us in class. He says Dumbledore has given him free rein to teach as he sees fit. We were to get a feel for how it felt to be wholly under another’s control and then try and shake off what he was making us do. It was mostly harmless, meant to entertain and educate I think but he has taken a special interest in certain students. Potter of course, Longbottom of all people, and before you ask I don’t know why, and Granger which is why I’m here instead of in McGonagall’s class.”

Severus rubbed his finger over his bottom lip trying to see the connection. Apparently being as lost as Draco was with the odd selection he said, “Show me.”

Draco focused on the memory and a moment later he could feel the presence of his godfather inside his mind as he rewatched what had happened in Defense earlier.

_Hermione was lowering her head in embarrassment as Moody told her if she took issue with his teaching she was free to leave and not return. She muttered something about that not being her intention as she lowered herself into her seat, her moronic friends snickering at her._

_Mad-Eye was quickly working his way through the students taking them through funny and lightly embarrassing exercises while under the influence of his curse. One after another they all failed to throw off the curse, not a single one had even tried to resist._

_Next, he called up Longbottom, making the Slytherin half of the class laugh already knowing the utter failure he was about to prove to be. It was odd though the near glee Moody showed at seeing Longbottom stand up and come to the front of the class for his turn. His body seemed to be barely containing the excitement that was bubbling up within him as he hurried him up to the front cast the curse on him._

_Moody made him go through a series of acrobatic events, displaying his control over the student much longer than he had any other so far. Draco leaned further forward in his seat more interested in his professor’s behavior than what he was demonstrating. It was completely puzzling because it was not the first time he looked at Longbottom like this. It was as though the deranged auror, was obsessed with him._

_Draco was broken out of his thoughts as Moody announced Longbottom as a failure, a slight pant of exertion, or possibly excitement to his words. He started to lean back in his seat when he next called for Granger making him sit back up and from the corner of his eye, he saw Theo lean forward with him as well._ Don’t fucking tell me I have competition with him as well _, Draco thought before shaking it away to watch what Moody would do with her._

_Mad-Eye cast the curse on a trembling Granger and a second later she stood perfectly still in the center of the classroom her eyes glazed over awaiting instruction. Moody came to stand about two steps away from her as he inspected her, forcing Hermione to slowly spin in a circle. The rest of the class was losing interest at the lack of a show he was putting her through and seemed to not notice as he took a deep breath, smelling for something before stepping back._

_Draco’s head snapped to Theo to see if he had also seen the same odd encounter, his friend giving half a nod as an indication before going back to watching. They watched as Hermione would open her mouth to speak but only a choking noise would come from her throat as she began trying to fight off whatever Moody was wanting her to say, her cheeks blooming in a blush at whatever words were spoken inside her head._ What the hell is going on? _Draco thought realizing he was going to have to get to his uncle as soon as class was over._

_Hermione’s mouth finally closed, the noises of a struggle silenced as she turned to look back to Mad-Eye waiting for further instruction. Draco couldn’t see from his position what the professor was doing to her but just as quickly as she had gone under the curse was she lifted from it, rushing back to her seat with a blush flaming across her face and avoiding her friends’ questions about what he wanted her to say._

Draco was once again alone in his mind as Severus retreated having seen enough. The crease between his godfather’s brow deepened as he thought about what he had just seen. “What am I missing angel?” He quietly asked running his fingers back and forth over his lips again. Removing his hand, he focused his gaze on Draco, “Thank you for coming right here and showing me. What time is your free period on days you have Defense?”

“From one to two,” he answered quickly.

“I have first years then… Your last class is done at four correct?” He asked opening up his grade book to look at his timetable. 

“Yes.”

“Without quidditch this year you’ll be able to be here at five when I’m done with my block of tutoring. I want to examine every Defense class you have. There’s something there that I’m missing.”

“Didn’t Hermione tell you about each year she would be in school?” He asked confused.

“Yes but she was most unhelpful about this year,” he sneered. “I would have been better off coming into her fourth year blind for how little she provided for the year.”

The corridor outside his classroom began to fill with the noise of coming students making Draco stand up and put his chair back. Grabbing his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder and headed for the door.

“I’ll talk to Minerva about your absence and handle your missed lesson before dinner. Come back here at five,” he instructed before flicking his wand at the door to open up.

Draco nodded, heading out to fight his way upstream to get to his next lecture, concern growing for Hermione as he went. Severus was a master at not giving anything away that he didn’t want to be seen but Draco had known him all his life and knew that with how tightly he had worked to keep his face neutral that he was worried about something. He only hoped it had more to do with Potter and his yearly brushes with Death and not his godmother.

_Ugh, it’s going to be a long time before I can use that term with her, he thought with a shudder._

_______________

_November 1994_

Severus paced the classroom as he lectured about general antidotes versus poison specific ones. As he was going over the broad spectrum of ingredients and how they reacted together, he had to slam his occlumency shields down once more to bat away another one of Hermione’s errant thoughts that she was projecting out to him. It had taken only two classes after the new term began for him to start preparing for her time slot with a dose of headache relief.

When he began teaching he had quickly learned it was best to always run a low powered legilimency among the students as it helped to prevent a great number of accidents in the classroom. Most often the students’ thoughts would be a distant hum in the back of his head, his mind only picking up key phrases and intents. However, as Hermione’s thoughts would begin to drift during lectures she would unknowingly begin to project to him what she would see and think about. Not even halfway into the school year and he was already regretting the dependency he had on the skill he used to keep the classroom as safe as possible.

The first time it had happened had caught him off guard making him falter in his lecture about what would be expected of them during their fourth year of study. Severus hadn’t heard her warm voice talking to him inside his own head in so long that he was swept up in the sound of it for a moment, only to realize the caressing warmth that always accompanied her presence wasn’t there as well. Extracting himself from the disappointment, he had slammed his shields down to eject her out of his headspace and continue with lecturing the class. It had occurred twice more in the hour-long period leaving him with a splitting headache by the end from having to both fight to not get sucked into the false song of her voice and to eject her out of his head after failing at not being lured in by her. 

With the arrival of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, he was even more desperate than he had been before to keep her voice out of his mind. Viktor fucking Krum had been here only two weeks and had already made himself a fixture in Hermione’s life. He always sought her out at her preferred table in the library, looking to study in her presence and discuss the differences in curriculum between the two schools. The more he came around the more attention she paid him and welcomed his slow advances. Severus had nearly cursed the Bulgarian the other evening when he saw him put his arm around the back of Hermione’s chair and lift one of her wild curls to twirl around his finger while she read. 

Turning to begin another lap around the classroom, Severus began laying out the instructions for their next assignment. They would need to formulate a general antidote of their own making for next week’s lab period, which would be tested for effectiveness on themselves, providing the idiots with an extra incentive to apply themselves. As he listed the makeup of several standard antidotes available at apothecaries as examples, another one of Hermione’s thoughts came bursting forth from the back of his mind demanding his attention. 

_Angel, your teenage self is going to be the death of me_ , he groaned beginning to drop his shields down again. As they were about to slam into place to force her away, the tail end of her thought caught his attention and had him hesitantly raising the walls back up to hear it to completion.

_What harm could possibly come from one date? If it goes horribly then that’s the end of it and we either go back to our study hours in the library as friends or we don’t see each other. Viktor is very kind and reasonably studious which are both important qualities. He also engages me in discussion quite often even with the langue barrier hindering us occasionally. And besides what am I supposed to say, “Sorry Viktor, I do not think it is wise to pursue a potential relationship with you at this time because I am currently experiencing an embarrassing crush on my Potions Professor?” Yeah, Hermione, that won’t be awkward in the slightest._

_Speaking of Professor Snape though… I never noticed until the end of last term just how hypnotic those smooth tones of his voice are. It’s always been pleasant to listen to his lectures, he’s a fountain of information and I could probably spend hours listening to him discuss his knowledge, but now I’m noticing the texture of it and holy mother of Godric Gryffindor… How do any of the other girls in this school get anything accomplished in his class?_

_Ugh, great… Now there’s that weird warmth forming in my stomach again -_

Severus quickly released the thread of her thoughts and slammed his shields down for the rest of the lecture. They weren’t brewing today, he didn’t need to be abreast of any potential situations and could keep the connection between him and his students firmly closed for the rest of the period.

He tried to continue with his lecture but found himself unable to focus. This Hermione’s thoughts had brought forth the sunken chest he kept his Hermione locked away in when school was in session. Without his permission the thoughts and memories were springing forth and needed to be wrestled back into their appropriate place. Too distracted with the warring images of his wife and her younger self, Severus made an uncharacteristic decision and dismissed the class early to deal with his newfound problems.

_This is what I fucking get for being a voyeur of people’s thoughts._

For most everyone, this was their last lecture of the day so his students all but ran out of the dungeon classroom to enjoy their extra half hour of freedom. Plopping into the chair in his office, he summoned the stack of essays that belonged to his fifth year students to come rest on his desk, and opened up his red ink well to begin attacking their efforts in an attempt to empty his mind out to be resorted and organized. Severus hadn’t even completed the first twelve inches on the sixty inch assignment of the first essay when a commotion sounded from the corridor outside his classroom. Stabbing the quill into the ink well, Severus stood up from the desk and made his way out of his office and into the classroom to investigate.

_Fucking Salazar, would it be excessive to give them all detention?_

“Want one Granger? I’ve got loads, just don’t touch my hand with your mudblood filth. Just washed you see,” Draco snickered making Severus roll his eyes. He may have to remind himself daily that Hermione’s relationship with Krum was short-lived and that she was married to him and pregnant with his baby, but at least he wasn’t going to have to worry about competing with their pretty boy godson. He had thoroughly burned that bridge.

He picked up his pace as he heard the students in the corridor begin to scramble and Hermione and say Potter’s name in warning.

“Go on Potter. Moody isn’t here to keep you safe this time,” Draco taunted the hotheaded Gryffindor.

“Furnunculus!”

“Densaugeo!” 

Severus came into the corridor just in time to see the curses rebound off of each other and attack Hermione and Gregory in the face instead of their intended targets. The sound of boots quickly slapping against the stone floors came from down the corridor drawing Severus’s attention for a moment to see Krum running down towards Hermione. _Just perfect…_

“Hermy-own!” He called shoving the students aside to come to her aide. 

Turning back to the congregated students Severus asked in a deathly calm, “What is going on out here?”

“Potter attacked me, Sir,” Draco accused.

“We attacked at the same time ferret!” Potter yelled.

“He hit Goyle, look,” his godson said in the petulant voice that reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

“You hit Hermione! Look at her!” Weasley yelled jumping into the fray despite not being on speaking terms with Potter.

The sound of Hermione’s sniffles was like slices across his heart making him want to shove Krum out of the way and sweep her into his robes and heal her injuries. Shoving the unwelcome and confusing thought away he turned to Crabbe and ordered him to escort Goyle to hospital deducting fifty points from Gryffindor for the attack.

“What about Hermy-own?” Krum demanded in his thick accent, gently pulling her hands from her mouth to show Severus the damage. 

Tears streaked her face and she sniffled again making the girls in Slytherin laugh. Severus took an involuntary step towards her to remedy her himself and shield her from the vicious taunts his snakes were throwing her way but stopped when he saw his wife burry her face into Krum’s shoulder hiding from sight as she continued to cry. 

_Not your wife, get it through your fucking head._

“I see no difference,” he said coldly trying to shove the underage version of his wife firmly back into her place as his student.

“Why you greasy-” Weasley started to swear.

“And it seems detention is in order for tonight too. Potter, Weasley I expect you both in my classroom after dinner.”

He quickly swept back into his classroom not wishing to witness any more of Krum doing what Severus would seriously consider killing to be able to do for Hermione at the present moment. He wasn’t fast enough though as her thoughts barreled into him yet again.

_What do I even see in him? He’s a heartless prick!_

Out loud her voice carried down the corridor as she told Krum, “I would be delighted to accept your offer of a date Viktor.”

As those words cut into him, Severus slammed the door to his classroom closed and threw the locks into place so he wouldn’t be disturbed as he made his way into his office, casting silencing charms around both rooms.

“FUCKING SHITE!” He roared, sweeping his hands across his desk knocking everything to the ground in a flurry of anger.

_______________

_December 1994_

Severus had gone and truly become pathetic. He was staring thirty-five down like the business end of a wand poised to cast the Avada and he was lamenting the loss of his wife’s fifteen, sixteen year old self’s crush on him. Since the day he spoke the cruel words outside of his classroom _this_ Hermione hadn’t so much as looked at him, let alone allowed her thoughts to drift off to him.

Long gone was the promise to not go poking around in her mind without her permission. Every time he saw her in class, the Great Hall, the library, or in the corridors, he couldn’t help but take a peek to see if her affection had returned. She had said during her fourth year he had been an arsehole to her and at the time he couldn’t possibly believe how that could be even with Krum in the picture. Severus was all too aware of it now. In a desperate attempt to segregate the student Hermione from the Hermione that was his wife, he had wounded the poor girl’s pride and crushed her young heart, sending her straight to Viktor _fucking_ Krum, for solace. He had never been good with teenage angst despite being full of it himself when in school and now nearly two decades removed from his teenage youth, he was downright abysmal. 

Unsure of what else to do to get himself back in her good graces he began altering his method of teaching ever so slightly in an attempt to win her favor again. His grading was always fair, albeit harsh littered with scathing comments and criticisms, but he had pulled back immensely on her works, only making note of the few corrections she ever had. Severus hadn’t called her an insufferable know-it-all in class once since that day either. In fact, he had gone as far as giving her compliment in front of the others, admittedly it had to be delivered in a backhanded manner but it was there none the less, not that she seemed to even take notice.

Severus knew he shouldn’t be as obsessed and bothered by the situation as he was but whether she was this Hermione or _his_ Hermione, the hurt he had caused her had cut him to the wick. The guilt hung heavy around his neck for lashing out in such a way and kept him up at night wondering if this, in addition to screwing up with Pettigrew, had begun to irrevocably change her timeline. He really had been an arsehole to her and he desperately wanted to apologize and explain everything to her. Unfourtanetly it would be another two years before he would get the chance. Slowly the pages of the journal she insisted he keep about his daily life without her began to fill more with his apologies and affirmations of her intelligence and beauty and less with what he did daily. She had wanted to know about everything that was shaping him as he aged anyways, so here it was.

The timer Severus had set earlier in the afternoon rang out in his office drawing his attention away from the silver edged pages of the journal he bought to continue his daily thoughts after filing the last one. He vanished the journal from the desk in his office, into his quarters, while cleaning the tip of his quill off and sealing the ink well. Pulling on his volumes robes, his boots began to snap against the stone floors, as he worked his way out of the dungeons and up to the Great Hall.

Minerva had been called into a last-minute meeting with Dumbledore, Maxime, and Karkaroff about finalizing the details of the Yule Ball in one week leaving her twice-weekly revision periods for her Gryffindors unattended. In another thinly veiled attempt at forcing his presence back into Hermione’s mind, he told his former Master that he would attend to her two hour block of forced tutoring. _I have definitely become a pathetic teenage boy again_ , he sneered walking in behind the straggling lions, his presence silencing the boisterous room.

“Professor McGonagall has been held up in a meeting. Until she returns I will be overseeing your revision period. I expect each and every one of you to _silently_ , work on your assignments. Any disturbances will result in the deduction of house points,” he said slowly in a silken caress that could either be soothing or terrifying depending on who you were. Clasping his hands behind his back he began a lazy stroll between the tables, his eyes subtly searching out for Hermione’s location in the room. Rounding the far table that his Slytherins sat at for meals, he stopped to snap at the room of lions. “What are you waiting for? Get to work!”

The hall quickly filled with the sound of books being dumped onto the tables and rolls of parchment crinkling. Coming down between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables his eyes landed on Hermione’s wild and untamed chestnut curls at the Hufflepuff table. Instead of unpacking her bag that was bursting at the seams with books to work on her own assignments, Potter and Weasley were stacking their assignments in front of her for review and correction. Resisting the irritated sigh that wanted to escape his nose, Severus watched as he continued his prowl around the room. He had often wondered just how much she carried the two dimwits through the rest of their education and now he would be able to see it first hand just how much she supported their slack.

Hermione was one of the most brilliant students he had had the pleasure of teaching in his thirteen years as a professor. Her capacity for retention and recall was astounding to him even after living with her for a year. Severus enjoyed seeing the evolution of her mind as she slowly progressed from regurgitating facts found in texts to beginning to think for her self and truly debate theories and practices. She still clung to her books but with each passing year, she was growing into the academic he had spent hours discussing and theorizing with and could not wait to have her back to resume those discussions and provide her with private tutelage of everything he had learned and mastered in her seventeen year absence. Privately she would be a teacher or Master’s dream student, however, in a classroom setting, she was their worst nightmare. Brilliant though she was, his wife’s younger self was one of the most disruptive students to the learning environment he had ever taught and that list included the Weasley Twins.

While Severus did not get fulfillment out of teaching the compulsory years, Hermione drove him mad with the way she would blurt out the answers when he wouldn’t call upon her. While he filled with pride at hearing the other professors lavish praise over her, he couldn’t help but wonder how they never noticed the minimal effort the rest of her peers put into their participation with her there. On more than one occasion his snapping and yelling at her had even been born of true frustration and not the excessive favoritism he was forced to pay to his own house. This year he had even gone as far as placing her at a lab station far removed from her Gryffindor peers so that she could not feed the answers to Longbottom or her dunderheaded duo during class. None of them were ever going to learn if she kept bailing them out of failure. 

Circling by their table he glanced over her shoulder to see a half completed assignment in Weasley’s chicken scratch. As he moved further down the table he could hear her murmur a charm over her quill. Glancing over his shoulder he saw her pick it up and begin filling in the answers to finish his homework for him, her script changing to match his as she wrote on the parchment.

_I’m right fucking here_ , he swore at their blatant cheating. Severus was about to turn around to call them out on it when the younger of the two overly excitable Creevey brothers pulled his attention away with a question about the essay he had set about the safe identification of potions. For as much he did not like teaching the lower levels because they lacked the passion and dedication to the craft, he had always enjoyed teaching the muggleborn students in their early years. They were always so enthralled by magic and gave off an infectious appreciation for the new world they found themselves in. 

Finishing up with the boy, Severus was circling back to confiscate Weasley’s assignment when oaf straddled the bench to begin talking to Potter all while Hermione worked through his homework. “This is mad, at this rate we will be the only ones at the Yule without dates,” he bemoaned to Potter. Coming up to him Severus shoved his head back over the table in the direction of the assignment he was not completing.

“Ow,” he groaned before sitting back properly. Leaning into Potter he continued with a chuckle, “Well us and Neville.”

Potter ever his father’s son no matter what Hermione had insisted upon responded, “Yeah but then again he can take himself.”

Severus watched distantly as Hermione leaned into her friends and taunted, “It might interest you both to know that Neville actually has someone.”

Walking back down the aisle he watched as Fred Weasley tossed a note as his hapless younger brother. After reading it Weasley crinkled it up and hissed, “Who are you going with then?”

He had to repress a groan as he watched the boy get Miss Johnson’s attention by chucking the wadded up paper at her head before miming to her about the ball. Not for the first time he had to wonder why the Weasley’s forwent all the customs and traditions associated with a pureblood family, not even teaching proper courting manners. He may not have been a shining pillar of romance when he quite literally stalked Hermione to the club through Lily and then coaxed her to go home with him, where he proceeded to devour her in his entryway, but at least he had used real words in expressing his interest. Severus was further shocked when the girl actually looked flattered and preened under the attention.

_Merlin was I lucky to have Narcissa guide me in school and to find Hermione after. Teenagers are dense._

“Well Hermione you’re a girl,” He heard the youngest Weasley boy begin. 

_Well spotted,_ he thought with a repressed snort at the same time Hermione responded with the same words laced in venom, making him proud of her.

As Severus slowly stalked up to both hear more of the train wreck that was about to occur and once again set Weasley back onto whatever task he was pretending to work on, Potter began emphatically tapping his shoulder. Hermione had the presence of mind to quickly duck as Severus picked up one of the discarded notebooks and swatted at the back of the ginger’s head, adding one to Potter’s as well noticing his half complete assignments before Hermione as well.

Never one to stop while he was head, Weasley continued on with his attempt to cut Hermione down and manipulate her into being his date. “It’s one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl, it’s just sad.”

_Three… two… one…_ Severus counted down awaiting the holy firestorm that the young version of his angel was about to rain down upon the idiot boy.

“I won’t be going alone because believe it or not someone’s asked me!” She hissed in a poorly discussed yell. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder about to storm off to another table when she turned around and looked back at Weasley. “And I said yes,” she spat flicking her wand at the assignment she had been doing for him and incinerating it, further reminding Severus of his wife’s temper that she would unexpectedly unleash upon the Marauders.

“Bloody hell,” Weasley muttered to Potter. “She’s not going with anyone.”

“If you say so,” Potter responded unconvinced.

Pushing up the sleeves of his robes, Severus grabbed the back of the heads of each boy and shoved them back down to the table as he hissed out, “Next time you may wish to refrain from insulting the person who is single handedly carrying you through your academic career.”

He continued his prowl down the aisle crossing by Hermione’s new location at the Gryffindor table where she had begun work on her Charms essay. Sweeping past her, he started up another aisle when her warm voice floated into his mind for the first time in weeks.

_Maybe Professor Snape isn’t such a prick after all…_

With a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, Severus slammed his occlumency shields into place, welcoming the chance at the headache that would no doubt come by the end of the two hours if she continued to project her thoughts out to him.

_______________

_25 December 1994_

_Merry Christmas Severus,_

_I love you so very much._

_I am so terribly sorry that you have had to play witness to this year in my life. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it has been for you or how you have managed to cope with it all. I would be an angry, possessive, jealous wreck if I had to sit back and watch you with another witch unable to do a damned thing to stop it. Which looking back on the year, I realize now why you were such an arsehole to me. I can’t say I blame you, because I know me and I know I would have been no better if the roles were reversed._

_So again I am going to say, I love you so much. Please remember that and hold on to that this year and especially tonight._

_I imagine my words are of little comfort at the moment but when that possessive streak in you hits, which I have no doubt it will at some point tonight, try to remember I’m yours and that I gave, will give, you everything. My body, my heart, and my soul all belong to you._

_This thing with Viktor is only temporary. A passing fancy, that was a safe first step into the dating world. He’s a kind person but not what I wanted then. He was a placeholder for what I truly wanted and thought I would never get the chance to have. To my sixteen year old self, he reminded me of what you may have been like at eighteen. The physical similarities also helped with placing him into that role I wished you could fill. However, knowing you now I can say he is a poor substitute. He draws my attention but you command it. You’ll see what I mean by that later though._

_You can stop sneering at me now Severus. I mean really what was I suppose to do? Wait till my birthday next year and then come to your office and drop my robes revealing my naked body and lay across your desk reminding you that with the time-turner that I’m of age and not off limits to you? Or better yet in the summer when we are all at Grimmauld Place, just wait for you to come back from seeing the Dark Lord, spread out on your bed waiting for your Death Eater self to ravish me with those calloused hands that I so love since I would be close enough to being of age? Though I did think about just that every time you were summoned that summer. It was that or be up half the night worrying about you, which I did plenty of that as well that summer._

_In all seriousness though Severus, even then you captivated me. You may not want to hear this since I am sure things are starting to blur and grey for you but, even then your voice was such a sinful weapon you could have wielded against me. I didn’t know exactly what it was at the time, but I couldn’t make it through one of your lectures that year without feeling that tale tell squeezing and heating of my body. Remember I told you, you have owned me for far longer than you realized._

_I love you very much my possessive, jealous, hard to please, brooding bastard of a husband._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Your angel_

_PS: Give up a little bit of your iron will and start wanking while school is in session because I know you’re not currently. Maybe then you can make it through a Potions lesson with me without saying things like, “For someone who is only capable of regurgitating facts, that was a rather well thought out theory, Miss Granger.” Seriously though Severus, it does not make you a pervert to still need sexual release while my younger self is in the castle._

_PPS: I did learn what that feeling was before I met you, so if I’m ever all but running away from you, that’s why._

_All my love is yours_

_______________

“Do you still plan on staying at the castle through the holiday?” Severus asked as his long fingers deftly worked to secure the silk around his neck into a bowtie. He despised wearing formal dress robes and had spent years getting out of Narcissa’s Christmas and New Year’s parties to avoid having to wear the wizarding equivalent of a tuxedo. He preferred to draw the line of formality at his suits. For all his posturing over the years and all the work Narcissa had put into him to blend him into pureblood society, some things about him would never change. Underneath the finely tailored clothes, perfected accent, and impeccable manners, he was still the poor, scrappy kid from the wrong side of the tracks that always waited for the other shoe to drop. No matter the hours of instruction Narcissa had put into him in his early years, and continued to put when she thought he needed a refresher, formal events left him uneasy and feeling like a fraud, which he sort of was if he was being honest.

“Well as nice as of a bed as your transfigured couch makes, I do prefer a real one. So yes, I’ll be staying here,” Theo quipped, smirking at Severus in the mirror. He met the reflection of the boy’s dark blue eyes and gave him a look of heatless derision before returning his eyes to the silk bowtie, both of them smirking at the interaction.

The pair were still settling into a dynamic that would work for them but had made strides compared to that first week. After the World Cup, they had lived at Spinner’s End in near suffocating silence, with only the occasionally mumbled question and grunt of response to break it up. Each had been relieved when the first of September rolled around and they could fall into their easier already established relationship of professor and student. Two weeks into school though Theo had slowly begun to show up during Severus’s office hours to work on his assignments and they would sit in the same silence but the stiffness slowly beginning to abate with each visit. For two Slytherins with dysfunctional backgrounds, it was a bold declaration of acceptance and willingness to build a relationship.

The silent hours in the office began to slowly fill with conversation and by late October they had graduated to a weekly meal in Severus’s chambers. From there they dipped their toes into spending Sundays together and Severus stretching the rules to take Theo out to Hogsmeade or even Diagon Alley on occasion. They had even shared a proper Christmas Morning together before both became disgruntled at the impending Yule Ball. 

“I do hold a Mastery in Transfiguration you know. That bed is superb.”

“The finest quality of magic to be sure, but it still does not beat a properly constructed mattress,” Theo chuckled. “Seriously Professor… Severus… Snape… whatever I’m calling you these days, your living arrangements clearly say you made an impulsive decision.”

“You have no idea,” Severus muttered, thinking again of how he was going to tell Hermione about Theo and Theo about Hermione. Even more pressing was what to do once summer came and he had to live at Grimmauld. 

Turning around Severus began fastening his cufflinks into place. Looking up from his left wrist he was about to ask what Theo normally did, if anything, during the summers away from Hogwarts to find the boy sitting unnaturally still on the couch. “Theo?” He asked dropping his wrist and taking a hesitant step forward. His eyes were glazed over and every inch of him was unmoving, Severus couldn’t even detect the faintest of a rise and fall action in his chest. “Theodore!” He shouted, grabbing the boy’s shoulder to shake him. Palming his wand, he raised it to begin casting diagnostics and call for Poppy, when Theo startled under his grip, jerking back and shaking his head as if to clear whatever fog had covered his eyes.

“What the hell was that?” Severus yelled, in concern. From one second to the next it was as if the boy had been petrified. 

“It was nothing, I just checked out for a moment,” he responded harshly, standing up and pulling on the robes that would accompany his formal dress. 

Not satisfied with the answer Severus quickly slipped into his mind to try and see what he was hiding. 

_I understand that you are an accomplished legilimens, but get out of my head. My secrets are my own and none of your concern,_ Theo thought openly for Severus to hear.

The moment he released his hold on the kid’s mind, Theo made to brush past him, prompting Severus to take a light grip on his arm to stop him. 

“Your secrets may be yours to keep Theodore, but you were completely checked out from reality. Leaving yourself that vulnerable even for a few seconds could cost you your life. How often does that happen?” He asked softly and as unthreateningly as he could manage given his hold on him.

“All too often and not often enough,” Theo replied cryptically before shaking off his hold. With his hand on the door, he turned around and briefly met Severus’s eyes, “You’ll only make it worse if you go looking,” he said in warning before walking out of the room.

“What the fuck did I get myself into with that kid?” Severus asked the empty room as he pulled on his vest. Checking the clock in his small living room, he grabbed his own set of robes to complete the look and headed out of his rooms. It was time to chaperone a bunch of angst-ridden, hormone-driven, teenagers, and more importantly, make sure his wife’s Bulgarian nitwit of a boyfriend kept his meaty paws to himself.

_______________

Hermione fiddled with one of the loose tendrils of hair that framed her face as she stood beside Viktor awaiting the official introduction of the champions. She had spent the hours before the ball, running Sleekeazy and other potions through her hair to make it manageable enough to successfully use the combination of beauty charms she had found in Ginny’s back issues of _Witch Weekly._ The excessive amount of time and effort had been worth the results of her final product though. Her cinnamon and chestnut colored tresses had been arranged in an artfully messy bun, secured to the crown of her head with an array of shimmering gold pins, studded with pearls. With what little time had remained after wrestling her hair into submission, she spent enhancing and highlighting her eyes. She dusted the lids of her eyes in a combination of pinks and golds, lining her lashes with a deep raisin colored pencil, before layering several coats of mascara. With a final sweep of pink to her cheeks and gloss to her lips, she had called it good and hurriedly zipped herself into her dress, before sliding into her gold heels.

She didn’t want to look too closely at her reasoning for all the effort she had put into looking her best for tonight. Hermione preferred to keep believing the lie that she had told herself, that the effort was to turn Viktor’s head and see a look of appreciation on his face. But if that had truly been the case she would have gone with the blue version of the dress she currently wore, knowing it was his favorite color. Instead, she had forgone the blue and made a rather bold choice even for a Gryffindor. Most especially a bold choice for a Gryffindor actually.

Viktor’s large hand came to rest on her much smaller one, stilling her nervous tick. He leaned down to her ear, a much shorter trip given the height of her shoes, and whispered in his deep and thickly accented voice, “Hermy-own, you are a shining beauty, do not be nervous.” The sweet, reassuring compliant worked to soothe her nerves enough to lower her hands and take hold of his offered arm instead.

_Maybe I should have gone with the blue… Viktor is kind and much more appropriate if a little too refined. Besides, it isn’t like he will even notice or should notice for that matter. I am just a student after all… Oh Godric! What if Lady Malfoy wasn’t sincere and I look like a hideous toad in this color? This was too impulsive, I should have stuck with blue like I had planned._

Hermione was startled out of her anxious thoughts as tiny Professor Flitwick’s voice traveled out into the Entrance Hall, “Welcome to the 1994 Triwizard Tournament’s Yule Ball! If everyone would please take their seats, we can begin with the official introduction of the champions and their dates.” The sounds of students shuffling about carried out of the crack in the doors forcing Hermione to straighten her spine. It was too late to turn tail and run back to the Tower to hide. She had made it this far and would see the night through with Viktor regardless of her nerves at having his spot line shine onto her and the overwhelming feeling of being a silly, foolish girl for whose head she secretly hoped would turn upon seeing her. 

“Very good Hermy-own. You are most beautiful and intelligent witch here, walk with pride,” Viktor whispered in praise at her silent resolve. Squaring his shoulders back, he tucked her small hand into place over his large one, lining their arms up in a proper escort’s hold. He gave her a soft smile just as the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and Professor Flitwick began the introductions.

“Representing the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, is Miss Fleur Delacour who is accompanied by Mister Roger Davies of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” The tiny professor announced.

The couple proudly walked into the Great Hall to a round of polite applause and no doubt the open jaws of most of the boys in attendance, prompting Viktor to lead Hermione up to the front of the archway for their turn in the processional.

“The champion representing the Durmstrang Institute is Viktor Krum who is escorting Hermione Granger of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

“Hermione?” Harry’s voice asked from behind her before being drowned out by the thunderous stomps and heavy claps of Viktor’s schoolmates and the applause that sounded from her own school and that of the French academy.

Her hand tensed briefly on top of Viktor’s as she froze under the stunned stares of her peers. He made the slightest flex of his fingers beneath hers drawing her fearful gaze up to his warm dark eyes. He gave her another soft, reassuring smile before taking his first steps into the transformed Great Hall, leading her to follow him in. 

_Please let the stares die down quickly,_ she prayed as he effortlessly began to navigate her through the tables. He quickly brought her to the head table that had been set for the champions, their dates, and the heads of each school. Pulling out her seat, Viktor lifted her hand from his, kissing her knuckles before assisting her to sit. With a small bow to her and a nod to his headmaster, he took his own seat, grasping her shaking hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze. A blush crept up her cheeks as she squeezed it back and allowed their joined hands to rest just above her knee, while they awaited the arrival of the last two champions.

Hermione’s eyes took in the spectacular changes the Great Hall had undergone for the night. The regular glowing warmth of the medieval space had been made into a ballroom befitting of the Nordic Snow Queen. The stone floors had been charmed to look like a frozen lake, the walls and support beams made to look as though the room had been sculpted from ice, the candles that normally floated above the room had been replaced with light reflecting crystals, and the enchanted ceiling reflected an endless snowfall in place of the night sky. 

The long house tables had been replaced with small round tables set for groups of ten that created rows of semicircles around the dance floor. To one side of the dance floor was a table that had various tiered trays and fountains for refreshments that she assumed would be filled by the slave labor of the elves after the formal dinner had taken place. To the other side was a raised dais that the small chamber orchestra sat on paused in their playing for the introductions. They would play throughout dinner and for the official dance of the champions, before being replaced by the wizarding rock band that had been hired for the informal part of the evening. 

Reminding herself of the dance that Viktor would lead her through in front of three schools had her nerves accelerating once again and squeezing his hand tighter, making him chuckle softly and pat their joint hands with his free one. To distract herself she resumed her appraisal of the room, trying to take in the rest of the new and temporary details. Their table sat at the front of the dance floor and where the others were round theirs was a smaller version of the long head table that normally presided over the room. On either side of them were smaller round tables with six place settings each for the professors of Hogwarts and those that had made the journey with the delegates to continue their education. 

Looking over the tables to take in one of the charmed gargoyles, Hermione’s hazel eyes landed upon her Potions professor. Her breath caught in her throat taking in the beautifully dark picture he painted. His normally listless black hair, shined like a raven’s wing and was fluffed and styled into soft waves, that curled at the nape of his neck. With the absence of the yellow candlelight in the room, his normally swallow skin had a smooth alabaster coloring to it which was heightened by his dark hair, eyes, and clothes. His brows were thick harsh slashes over his eyes, bisected by a deepening crease that she had a difficult time looking away from. The black depths of his eyes glistened in the white light of the room like polished obsidian. His large nose was prominent on his face briefly drawing her attention to the sharp structure of it before her eyes glanced down at his full deep pink lips. Unaware of her actions Hermione drew her own bottom lip into her mouth, delicately sinking her teeth into the flesh as she watched his hard mouth speak to a fellow professor. 

She was distantly aware of conversation beginning to take place at her table but was wholly transfixed on the dark wizard at the round one beside her own. As if he knew someone was watching him, Professor Snape raised his line of sight above that of the man he was speaking to and sought out the person. His eyes quickly picked her out as the onlooker and the breath that had been trapped in her throat made its escape through her mouth forcing her teeth to release her now plump lip. Hermione tried to tear her eyes away but failed as his eyes captured her own in a hypnotic gaze. The sounds that had begun to float into her mind quickly receded as she sat frozen before him like prey caught in a showdown with a predator. A spark of lightning darted down her spine, heating her lower belly in that insufferable feeling that would radiate throughout her body till she was overheated and flushed. Shifting in her seat, a soft friction was created between her legs, making her gasp at the pleasurable feeling. The soft sound that escaped her seemed to break whatever spell she found herself under. Though he couldn’t have heard it, Professor Snape’s jaw went impossibly tight at the noise before he tore his gaze away from her, turning to another professor at the table giving her his back. 

Hermione let out a strangled breath as she reached for her goblet of water to cool herself down. Though whatever had transpired on her end was most definitely not restricted by her professor, the feeling that burned through her body at holding his attention for those few seconds had made the hours she spent getting ready worth it. 

_______________

He wasn’t sure which of them it would be, but once he found out Severus was going to kill them. There were only three people who not only knew what Hermione had worn to the Potter wedding in 1979 but would also be devious and daring enough to taunt him like this. Tearing his eyes away from his stunning wife, he glanced to Minerva to gauge if this was her doing, but the lack of the self-satisfied smile she would have worn had it been her was absent. _Of course, it was Cissy! She was the damned mastermind behind the original dress,_ he thought turning back to watch Viktor fucking Krum lead Hermione through the hall turned ballroom to their table. He had been fighting a losing battle with keeping the current Hermione separate from the one that was his and seeing her tonight obliterated more of the walls that kept the two from mixing together.

As much as it pained him and made the possessive beast inside rattle the bars on its cage to see her looking up at Krum with the unsure smile she used to give him when she needed strength, Severus desperately wanted the night to be perfect for her. She deserved nothing less than to live out the Cinderella tale she now found herself in, being on the arm of the quidditch star, with the veiled help from her very own fairy godmother. Even though he wanted to, killing her prince charming would put a damper on her evening and he would not be the one to spoil the night for her. He may hate Krum and may have been counting down the days till he left to go back to Durmstrang, but Severus had to respect him for not being like the rest of the dunderheads. While others looked through her, seeing her as a last resort or nothing more than a convenient source of knowledge, the quidditch prodigy had seen the fiery angel she kept hidden behind her shield of books.

Hermione radiated in comparison to everyone else in the room. Diggory and Potter may as well have not even been introduced for the way she unknowingly kept the room’s attention captive. With every single pair of eyes on her, Severus was thankful that the dress was not an exact replica of the one that still hung in a preservation bag in their closet at Spinner’s End. The dress she wore now was the same deep emerald green of the past, that made her eyes glow and showcase the variety of colors that made up her hazel gaze. This rendition was made of what looked to be velvet instead of silk and had a much more modest neckline that created a soft heart over her chest. It had long sleeves that rested on the edges of her shoulders leaving a demure amount of skin exposed for viewing and the back had a V cut out of the fabric exposing her shoulder blades and the beginning of the slope in her spine before tapering closed at her waist. The skirt of her dress thankfully did not skim and caress her body as the one in the past had done, instead, it gently flowed away from her body in a soft A-line that fell out into a soft circular train in the back.

Oblivious as always to her effect on those around her, his angel’s eyes examined the transformed hall appreciating all the details and magic woven into the space. Smirking at her sweet innocence, Severus stroked the spot where his wedding band use to rest as he looked to Delacey to begin a conversation with his former student turned Potions Master and professor.

“I’m not surprised Beauxbatons is performing so well now that you’ve been promoted to the subject head. You did steal most of my curriculum after all,” Severus jested. In truth, he was wildly proud of Delacey’s accomplishments and the fact that he had modeled his own teaching and curriculum after four years of learning under Severus. He was the only student he had had so far who had been in the NEWT level class because he wanted to enter the field of Potions and not because it was a requirement for another field. When he had started his seventh year of instruction, Severus had personally secured his position under his own Master so that he would be in capable hands and not Merlin forbid someone like Slughorn. Regardless of his desire to teach Defense over Potions, Hogwarts had missed out on an excellent professor in Delacey, because there was no chance they would be able to get him back from Beauxbatons now. He would be surprised if in five to ten years he wasn’t sitting on the board in the French Ministry to write the standards of knowledge exams.

As they started discussing a journal article they had both been sent for review, Severus felt the sensation of someone watching him. Stiffening slightly in his seat he shifted his gaze to look over Delacey to find the interloper expecting it to be either Mad-Eye, whom he was assiduous in avoiding, or Karkaroff. He quickly dismissed both before his eyes settled on the flushed angel watching him from her table. 

Her hooded, glowing eyes were demanding his attention and he was unable to deny her, allowing himself to get sucked into her orbit. He tracked the rosy blush that was blooming across her cheeks and down her neck, forcing his eyes to keep looking at her face and not follow it further to where he knew it would be spreading like a fire across her chest. Severus watched her with a smoldering intensity as she released the hold she had on her now swollen bottom lip.

Years had gone by since he had felt the way the world around them would fade away, leaving them to be get lost in each other. A distant part of his mind was yelling at him that while the beautiful witch that was staring at him may look like the wife he had been without for almost fifteen years, it was not her and he needed to extract himself from the situation with haste. A more prevalent part of his mind though batted the thought away telling him to enjoy the few moments he would get with her before Krum stole her attention away.

They seemed to be engaged in a battle of wills, neither wanting to break the spell the other had put them under, as they gazed without a single movement. His angel however, caved first giving in to a slight shifting in her seat. Severus watched as her already hooded eyes, briefly closed and a wave of pleasure washed over her face before she looked back at him, her warm eyes now molten. The faint twitch between his legs at the sight was like a bucket of ice water getting dumped over his head.

Reality rushed back in like a tidal wave making him clench his jaw in an effort to banish the inappropriate response his body was having to her. Tearing his eyes away from her, Severus was left with no other option than to turn his back to her so he could reestablish some distance between them. Not that it would matter now though, he was acutely aware that what had just transpired between them had shattered the rest of the separation he had between his wife’s two selves.

_And there are still two more years of this, he swore. You win angel! I’ll fucking start using the wank bank during the school year, but your younger self has got to start leaving me alone._

After dinner, the champions led their dates onto the floor for the opening waltz that officially started the dancing portion of the evening. Severus stood off to the side with his arms crossed, running a heavy occlusion on his mind, while he forced himself to look anywhere but at Hermione as Krum effortlessly moved her around the dance floor, lifting her higher than the others. Halfway through the music Dumbledore took Minerva’s hand and escorted her out onto the floor, officially opening it up for everyone’s use. He was about to start melting away into a corner of the room to begin watch over the hormonal heathens they educated when he took in the uneven number of witches to wizards among the professors. Knowing Cissy would skin him alive if he did not behave in a manner befitting of the genteel education she had given him, he stepped up to one of the witches who taught for Durmstrang and offered his hand.

Leading the witch onto the edges of the dance floor, he squared his shoulders into a proper frame, politely resting his right palm between her shoulder blades and taking a gentle but firm grasp of her hand in his left. As the next count of music began, Severus swept her into the outermost circle of dancing partners and fell into step with the waltz. They moved through the basic circular steps, adding the timed lifts, and side points as they went around in the larger circle. As the rotation completed around the floor, he spun her into the next circle, before turning to meet the next partner who came out from the innermost circle. 

Walking up to his new partner, he stopped for the official bow with his right arm tucked across his front and his left behind his back, trying to count how many changes had happened already so he knew when the music would end and he could escape. As the count of music passed, signaling the moment to resume hold, Severus rose up and pulled the witch into his frame to begin the next stretch of dance. He nearly stumbled as they started to move when he looked down into the eyes of Hermione, who was shyly smiling up at him as their chests grazed one another in the sweeping turns. 

On the next rotation of turns, he twirled her around him, making the hem of her dress move in flirtatious waves exposing her ankles. At the fluid snap of his wrist, she followed his lead back into frame stepping a hair closer to him than before, prompting his hand to rest just a fraction lower on her back, pulling her in just a tiny bit more. 

The longer they moved through the paces, the more he relaxed with her in his arms, his rigid frame beginning to drop so he could keep her close. Severus absorbed her warm light and for the first time in fifteen years felt content. As the final lift came, he took hold of her slender waist and spun her up above him, pulling her much closer than was appropriate. Her small hands rested on his shoulders as she looked down at him her lips just inches from his own. Lowering her down, each soft curve of hers snaked over his body before her feet stabilized on the floor. He placed his hand even lower on her back his pinky grazing the top of the dimples he knew rested at the base of her spine, as he twirled them both through the final basic steps. Spinning her out to greet her next partner, Severus tightened his hold on her hand for a fraction of a second before letting her go.

Not caring for propriety any longer, he stalked off the dance floor, and melted into the shadows to linger over her quickly receding warmth.

_______________

Hermione felt as though she was floating on air for the rest of the waltz and as Viktor led her through several more traditional ballroom dances before the wizarding band took over for the orchestra. The ninety seconds that Professor Snape had moved her through the dance steps, spinning them around, and twirling her with sharp precision had been a transcendent experience. All her silly little daydreams had come true during their short dance and left her feeling absolutely giddy and as though nothing could ruin the night for her. The feeling of his large hand engulfing her own and the spread of his fingers across her back had been overwhelming in the best possible ways and left her with a smile so wide, her cheeks had begun to ache. Secreting the memory and every feeling that went with it away in her mind for later, Hermione gave in to the upbeat music that now played in the hall, taking confidence from her now weightless feeling.

Where her evening had started out with her full of nerves and wishing she could turn tail and run away, it was now shaping up to be the best night of her life. She jumped and twisted and turned, laughing the whole while enjoying herself with Viktor. Along with his friends from Durmstrang, they made fools of themselves dancing nonstop to every song and belting the lyrics out at the tops of their lungs. When the band charmed their interments to continue playing while they took a break for the fireworks, Viktor walked her over to where Harry and Ron had been sitting most of the night to rest her feet while he got her refreshments. With a bow and kiss to her knuckles, he made his way to the other end of the room.

“Hot isn’t it?” She asked taking in Ron’s flushed face. “Viktor is going to get drinks and then we are going out to the rose garden to get a spot for Professor Flitwick’s fireworks. Do you want to join us?” 

High from her marvelous evening Hermione only caught the end of Ron’s answer as he spit out Viktor’s name. 

“What?” She asked startled by his angry tone and trying to recall what he said.

“He’s a Durmstrang Hermione,” he said as if that was answer enough. “They practice dark magic there. You’re fraternizing with the enemy!” He loudly accused.

Hermione was taken aback not only by Ron’s attack but that he actually knew what fraternizing meant and had used the word in a sentence. Like a broken record all she could do was repeat her question with a more incredulous tone, “What? The enemy?”

“He’s Harry’s competition! Don’t you want Harry to win? How can he if you’re giving away all the information to _Vickey_!” He spewed.

“Don’t bring me into this,” Harry said raising his hands up before darting from the table.

Hermione stood up, her hands balling up into fists, as she stomped her foot glaring down at Ron. “Who was it wanting his autograph?” She yelled. “The whole point of this tournament is to encourage inter magical cooperation, make friends, and build relations to better our society!”

“You’re right. I’m sure Viktor only has friendship on his mind, especially with you dressed like _that_ ,” Ron sneered.

His words landed on her like a physical blow, making her step back and stumble into Viktor, sloshing the drinks he carried. “Hermy-own, is okay?” He asked as she turned around. “Yes, Viktor, thank you,” she said pulling her wand from her sleeve, she quickly removed the spill from her dress and his robes, before taking her now half-empty cup. Tucking her wand away she rounded her shoulders back, steeling her spine, and looked back to Ron, “Well if that’s how it is going to be then,” she said coldly, looping her arm through Viktor’s and leading him out of the Great Hall. 

Making their way into the rose garden, Hermione shivered against the snowy air, tucking herself closer to Viktor’s side for warmth. Always an attentive gentleman, he untied his red, fur-lined cape to drape around her shoulders, securing the tie into place at her collarbone. “Thank you,” she said softly feeling as though the balloon of her night had been punctured and was rapidly deflating.

“I has sorry for the problems with Ronald,” he told her earnestly before taking her empty cup. She watched as he expertly combined hers with his before transfiguring it into a bench. Taking her hand, he helped her sit down before taking his place beside her, leaving an appropriate amount of distance between them even with the small seat they shared. 

“Don’t be sorry Viktor. Ron is a jealous prat,” she assured.

“Is something happening with you and him?” 

“No,” she said with a chuckle. “We’re friends, is all.” 

“And are we friends?” He asked looking away from the night sky they watched waiting for the fireworks.

“Yes of course we are Viktor,” she said facing him with a smile.

“Is something happening with you and me?” His dark eyes were intense as they looked at her awaiting her answer.

“Not if it is only happening because of all of this,” she said waving her hand over herself. Ron always seemed to find a way to pluck out her insecurities to use against her, vanishing all confidence she had felt before sitting down beside him.

Viktor reached out and wove a loose curl of hair around his fingers before releasing it to tuck behind her ear. “You look lovely, but I like everyday Hermy-own best.” 

His words gave her a soft flutter of warmth in her chest making her smile up at him. It was nice to be seen for herself. Viktor was kind, a gentleman, and much more intelligent than he was given credit for being a professional athlete. He always asked after her day and about what she was reading. He didn’t think her silly for trying to better the treatment of creatures that were seen as lesser because they weren’t human. He may not make her burn the way her daydreams of Professor Snape did but they were just that, dreams and fantasies. If that was how things were supposed to be in a relationship, surely people would have a much harder time keeping their hands to themselves when with their significant other. 

Hermione’s logic seemed sound, making her next move easy. She closed the space between her and Viktor on the bench and rested her hand just above his knee. Looking up at his dark, searching eyes she said, “I like everyday Viktor best too.” 

As the first flashes of fireworks hit the night sky and the cracks sounded around them, Viktor reached one of his large hands to cup her cheek. He moved with a purposeful slowness as he leaned into her, showing his intent and giving her time to pull away. Resolved in her decision, Hermione darted the tip of her tongue out to touch her lips before closing her eyes and leaning just a little bit closer to him. The action was like a green light allowing him to close the distance and press his pillowy lips to hers. She mimicked the soft pucker of his lips, sliding hers into a position where they layered with his own. 

Like everything else with Viktor it was soft and sweet and gave her a small glow of warmth similar to sitting in a room with a lit fire. He pulled back from her slowly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, which eased the shyness that was settling into her. As far as first kisses went, it was a safe and pleasant experience that made her want to try again. Since he hadn’t removed his hand from her face, Hermione decided to pull on her Gryffindor courage and close the gap between them to steal another one.

There was no raging fire within her, no exploding stars behind her eyes, no feelings of urgency and breathlessness, but that was okay with her. There was no need for the fantasy of all-consuming passion when you had devotion and Viktor was nothing if not comfortable and dependable. 

_______________

“What?” Hermione shrieked, providing Severus with the escape from Karkaroff who had finally succeeded in cornering him as they both saw the Durmstrang students out of the castle and back to their ship.

“Really Hermione, why else would he be with you? He’s a professional quidditch player, he could have any witch he wanted but he chose to bring you. I’m surprised you didn’t already see it.”

“So that’s what you think Ronald? That someone couldn’t possibly be interested in me without ulterior motives?” She yelled. 

_Salazar and Godric help the boy to keep his mouth shut,_ Severus thought.

The Yule Ball was ending, couples were saying goodnight to each other before heading off to their respective dorms for the evening. He had made it through the whole night without lashing out at Hermione in a fit of trying to place her inside her acceptable student box. Nor had he cursed Krum when his hands strayed too low or he brought her too close to his body while dancing. Severus had been on his best behavior all night so his angel could enjoy her fairytale and have lasting memories with the Bulgarian, because over his dead body would she have any more enchanted evenings with anyone but him after her return. 

Even after the fireworks, when he was doing a sweep of the rose garden looking to end any trysts that were happening and he saw them kissing, he reminded himself of her letter and let them be. He didn’t separate them, no points were taken, he was a good husband and allowed her younger self to have this moment without it ending in her date’s death.

Hermione had given him everything she had. She loved him, was married to him, and would give birth to the child he had filled her with. Those thoughts would just have to become his mantra until Viktor fucking Krum went back to wherever he had come from because had promised her he would not take this night from her.

“Well yeah,” Weasley responded as though it was obvious.

_And thanks for making all my hard work for naught, you fucking ginger baboon. At least he’s not in my house so I don’t have to do the death notification with Albus after Hermione eviscerates him_.

Before Hermione could rain words of holy fire upon Weasley, his terrified voice tossed out a lifeline, “Harry!” He squeaked.

“And just _where_ have you been?” Hermione yelled her voice thickening with tears. “Never mind off to bed, both of you,” she ordered. “Ron you ruin everything!” She screamed as Severus heard the fast retreating steps of her idiot duo. 

Severus disillusioned himself before coming around the partial wall that separated them. Casting several concealment, silencing, and notice-me-not charms, he created a private area for Hermione to cry in, while she sat on the staircase. Going to the opposite end of her step, he sank onto the cold stone floor and leaned his back against the railing, draping his arms around his knees as he listened to her cry. 

Moments like this were the absolute worst about their forced separation. She was always so close and yet remained untouchable to him when she needed him the most. 

_______________

_February 1995_

“And just what do you think you are doing in my office Alastor?” Severus drawled, as he stepped into the circular space and propped a boot on the wall to lean against. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched the auror, who had been forced into retirement as part of the deal made with the Ministry to keep Severus from going to the press about what had happened to him, cast diagnostics and attempt to open his warded desk drawers. If he had hoped to find anything besides poorly written essays and abysmally brewed potions both in need for marking, he was about five months too late.

As soon as Dumbledore had released everyone from the Welcoming Feast, Severus had made sure his prefects had a handle on everything before he headed directly for his office. He had swooped in and grabbed the photo of Hermione that sat on his desk, charmed to appear as an hourglass to anyone else, and the emerald box that housed the remaining unopened letters and memories and packed them away inside his chambers. He had then begun work on strengthening the wards allowing entrance into his chambers and set in dozens of alarms and failsafes should someone enter without his permission. The next thing he had done was the most painful and had left him feeling hollow all year.

Because of the magical eye Moody wore, Severus had to remove the concealment charm on his wedding band and slip the gold ring off. In fifteen years this had been only the third time he had removed it from his finger. The first was the night Hermione had been taken so Narcissa could find her and the second was the night the Dark Lord fell as a precaution against the gnawing pit he had had in his stomach that day, which proved to be right. It was necessary though for even if he had threaded it onto a chain, the magical blue eye would still be able to reveal it because of the magic woven into the metal. Except for the journal he was to recount his days in for Hermione, everything else had been packed away for Tippy to take back to Spinner’s End. Not a single letter, memory, or photo remained in his quarters. Between the presence of Krum and the necessary absence of Hermione in his private quarters, this had become the worst year yet.

Moody had been one of the very few Order members that had not had their memory tampered with when Hermione’s death had been faked. He had still been an active field auror in 1979 and had only encountered her in passing on two occasions both lasting less than ten minutes combined. Her presence in the past had been perfectly safe until the Dark Lord fell and Mad-Eye had taken him from wherever Kingsley and Lupin had been instructed to keep him until the round-up of Death Eaters was complete. 

Severus was unsure of exactly how long he had been with Moody in the bowels of the Ministry when it had happened but based on everything else he would guess it had been near the end of his stay. When he hadn’t broken under physical torture, the auror had moved on to psychological which hadn’t worked either. Both failures were in thanks to how deep he had sunk into his occlusion. He had gone as deep as he would when the Dark Lord had done group punishments and would act as a third-party observer to the events not registering the physical or mental toll it was taking on him. Being able to get up and walk away after being under _His_ wand as if nothing had happened, had gone a long way in establishing his reputation among the Death Eaters.

It hadn’t been till he had awoken from blacking out for the umpteenth time to Mad-Eye barking about wanting to know what the numbers meant that Severus had realized he had finally slipped up and let something out. It wasn’t a lot to go off of, but even now Moody was like a dog with a bone wanting to know the significance of the sequences he had been muttering, 070179 and 032797. It was innocuous enough but this was the auror who had directly defied Ministry and Order directives and he was not going to be above searching Severus’s things for answers thirteen years later. He couldn’t risk leaving even a single dust particle behind that pointed to Hermione and Nova so they had been wiped clean from his life at Hogwarts. 

“You’ve got some pretty nasty wards set up for this to be a school desk Snape. Whatcha hiding in there?” Moody growled. 

_The rest of your fucking nose, it was a gift from Rosier._

“Like you said it’s a school desk. Student records of markings and performance,” he stated plainly.

“Open it!” Moody ordered, pointing his wand.

Pushing off from the wall, Severus slowly came around to the back of his desk. “How’s retirement treating you Alastor? Attack any unsuspecting broom pans recently? What about innocent Order members?” He mocked.

Moody let out a derisive snort while his regular eye tracked his movements and the whirling blue one looked about the room for any hidden objects. “You and I both know you aren’t innocent Snape.”

“That may be but at least I’m not practicing Unforgivables on children. Here,” he said, tapping his wand on the bottom right drawer that was his filing system. The drawer shot out, containing more files than should have been possible. “Every student I have taught since 1981 and copies of all their assignments. Please be my guest and take a look. Maybe the Ministry can read some of the essays off to those brought in for questioning. It is rather torturous. And here,” he said tapping his wand to another drawer. “My recorded markings for my currents classes and in this one,” he said opening up a third drawer enjoying the scowl that deepened on Moody’s face as the items proved to be mundane. “All my quills and ink. Really dark stuff.”

“You always did have an odd quirk about witches and children,” Moody sneered as he shoved the drawers closed.

_How does he know about that?_ Severus thought his mind instantly going on alert.

“Now, what about the other room that’s warded out in the corridor. What are you hiding in there?”

  
With an exasperated sigh, Severus led him from the office, reestablishing the wards on his desk as they walked out. Coming out of the classroom, he stepped up to a door on the opposite wall and wrapped his hand around the knob. Pushing forth a tendril of magic, the door heated before unlocking at his signature. Opening it up he stepped aside and gestured for Moody to enter first. “As you can see, it’s a storeroom for potion ingredients. I about died of shock myself when Dumbledore said the students would actually be expected to brew in order to pass their OWLs and NEWTs,” he said with feigned surprise. 

Severus smirked at the disgruntled noises Mad-Eye was making at not finding anything. Toying with the wizard was proving to be the most fun he had all month, if not the whole school year. Minus having to try and figure out who had gotten Potter into the tournament, the year had been rather dull in comparison to the previous three. 

“And that?” Moody asked pointing to a second door in the room.

Rolling his eyes, Severus flicked his hand at the door to open, revealing his private lab. Moody lumbered in there with his wand drawn and began looking around at the various cauldrons in different stages of brewing. “To my understanding, Veritaserum is still a controlled substance and may only be brewed with Ministry approval,” he said, turning to face Severus with a gleam in his eyes at the idea of finally catching something.

“It’s a good thing then that I hold a current Mastery License in Potions, work as an educator to NEWT level potion students who study it as part of the curriculum, and have a contract with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to brew this for their interrogations and trials, along with several other highly regulated and complex potions and antidotes they like to keep on hand. It’s rather lucrative actually and I do so love to milk the Ministry. Now then if we are done here, I have to make preparations for tomorrow’s challenge,” he said dismissively as he examined one of the cauldrons on the stainless steel table simmering away. Measuring out four doses, he secured them into vials, and stored them in his pocket before vanishing the contents of the cauldron and banishing it to the sink in his classroom for the night’s detention attendees to wash.

Walking out of the lab and storeroom, he waited for Moody to follow. “Well come on then,” he encouraged shortly. “As I am sure you are aware the school is overrun with heathen children. Can’t have them continuing to break in to steal ingredients now can I?”

His stores had been severely depleted since the start of the school year. At the first discrepancies in his inventory, he thought the little angel was reaching into her old bag of tricks, working on performing a highlight real. After a month went by though and no hybrid cats showed up in the infirmary and poking around in her mind turned over nothing, he began inventorying his supplies with more regularity. At the rate his ingredients were diminishing he knew someone was brewing massive quantities, as though they were preparing for an extended period of time in hiding or on the run. After the Yule Ball, he had become convinced it was Karkaroff with how much cowardice he was showing at the rapidly darkening Mark.

Why he was coming to him with his plans to flee though Severus didn’t know. Igor had thrown his name under the Knight Bus in open court without batting an eye, convinced he was playing Dumbledore and not the Dark Lord. The blithering idiot knew exactly what Severus had done before their Lord’s fall and believed him to still be loyal and yet was telling him he would run the second the Mark began to burn again. How the man had evaded capture for so long was a mystery.

Locking up behind Moody, Severus took long, purposeful strides out of the dungeons to make his trek up to the seventh floor for the Headmaster’s office. He had been asked to brew a sleep draught that would last for up to twelve hours and instantly wear off once the person broke the surface of the lake. The champions’ next task was to retrieve a person they loved from the depths of the Black Lake. The challenge was multifold in how it would be scored. The standard points would be given for first, second, third, and fourth place, but with additional points administered for creativity and effectiveness of spells and charms used to stay underwater for the prolonged period, as well as points for how each performed when encountering the inhabitants of the lake. 

Initially, he thought the task was a rather brilliant one, especially when compared to trying to steal an egg from a mother dragon. That had been a rather stupidly reckless task, especially with no prior clues to guide the students. Had it not been for Karkaroff’s cheating for Krum, Hagrid trying to help Potter and impress Maxime, and then Potter wanting to afford Diggory the same advantage, Severus was sure the event would have ended with a need for a lot more than a burn salve. Then he had gotten the list of loved ones late that afternoon so he could properly measure the doses needed and it was no longer a brilliant idea for a task.

After reading Hermione’s name and stats on the sheet of parchment, he had stalked off to Minerva’s office to demand he be told of every single protection and failsafe that had been put in place for the captives. Severus knew that between the potion he brewed and the transfigurations Minerva would do on the students’ lungs she would be safe but it didn’t abate the rising need to control every aspect of the situation that would occur tomorrow. She was to be put at the bottom of the lake tonight and she would remain there till the guide he arranged for Krum got him to Hermione.

“Peppermint toads,” Severus said to the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the head office. The statue nodded its head as the stairs began to appear and spiral up the tunnel. Reaching the top the heavy wood and iron door was open with the voices of the three school heads, Minerva, and the four selected students floated out to him. Walking in, he wrapped his robes around him as he stood off to the side of the large office and watched the reactions of everyone as they processed that they had all been brought to Dumbledore’s office for.

“Of course _Vikey_ would miss you the most,” Weasley sneered.

“Ronald we have more important things than your childish insecurities,” she snapped. “Besides you were chosen for Harry, despite your petty jealousy and horrid treatment of him earlier this year, so shut it!”

Making a sharp turn to face Professor McGonagall, her wild hair whipping her face making her brush it away in agitation. “Professor please, the next task is only hours away and Harry isn’t-”

“Yes and he will need his sleep so that he can perform at top caliber,” Minerva answered her sternly.

“But he isn’t ready yet,” she protested looking back at her stewing friend for help who remained silent with his pout firmly in place. 

_Fucking teenage angst. What in the name of Merlin does the brat have to be pissed off about now? Between Potter’s two friends he had just won the prize as most important and still he was acting like a jealous arse,_ Severus thought, and then it hit him. Weasley was acting like a petulant child with a toy that was taken from him because that was exactly what was going on. From what Lupin had told him about Hermione’s woes with the boy before she went back in time and seeing this unfold it all made sense to Severus. Weasley was nothing more than a spoiled child who didn’t appreciate what he had until someone else wanted it instead. 

_Merlin this kid is going to be a fucking pain in my arse when she comes back through time, I can already see it._

“No matter how much Mister Potter relies on you to drag him through his education, Miss Granger, these tasks are to be pieced out and planned alone,” Severus drawled already making a plan to help Potter get through tomorrow morning. He was already helping one champion cheat, he may as well make it two.

“But…” Hermione started to say but stopped when Severus raised an eyebrow at her, tempting her to continue. With a slight huff, she went to join Miss Chang who was sitting on a red velvet couch positioned under one of the windows crossing her arms. 

“Ah, Severus! You’re here we can begin now,” Dumbledore said cheerily waving for everyone to take a seat. While everyone shuffled about to sit and get comfortable, Severus relaxed a fraction against the wall, taking up much the same position he had while Moody searched his office.

“Now then each of you has been brought here tonight because it has been determined by your champion’s head of school or house that you would be the person they would miss above all others present at Hogwarts. We will first go over exactly what role you all will be playing in tomorrow morning’s task. Once we have gone over the logistics and answered any questions you may have, we will begin to get everything into place. So let us begin,” the headmaster declared.

After several hours of instructions and exhaustive questions, most of which came from the little know-it-all angel who wanted the chance to expand her brilliant mind, the group of them were finally sitting in the little charmed boats that ferried in the first years each September. They slowly made their way out to the center of the lake where Fillius was working with people from the games division in the Ministry to erect the stands for observation.

The boats formed a line in front of the one that Severus and Minerva occupied readying the students to take their dose of the potion and have their lungs transfigured for the night. The merpeople hovered just below the surface so they could be seen and understood, waiting to take each treasure to the bottom of the lake. First to step into their boat was the younger Miss Delacour who looked terrified and as though she wanted to run and would swim to shore if need be to accomplish it. “Don’t worry lamb, you will be perfectly safe I promise. Professor Snape here would not be allowing this to happen if he was not completely confident in his brewing capabilities and mine with Transfiguration,” Minerva said with a soothing pat to the girl’s hand. Her terrified blue eyes looked to Severus for confirmation of what Minerva said. It was an odd feeling knowing the girl was seeking more reassurance from him, most everyone else was filled with mistrust in his presence. Hermione, Cissy, and his snakes were the only ones that had ever sought solace from him. “You will be perfectly safe Miss Delacour,” he assured before handing her the vial he triple checked to be measured out for her. 

Within seconds of her swallowing the dark silvery blue potion, the girl had gone limp with sleep. Severus lowered her gently into the water where the first two mermaids came up to be ready to pull the girl under after Minerva had finished her work. With a few artful waves of her wand and a clearly pronounced spell, the younger Miss Delacour’s lungs expanded and contacted before a sharp noise escaped her that sounded like choking. As soon as the two mermaids heard the noise they pulled the girl under with them. With a final spell to make her glow even deep beneath the lake, they took her to where she would sleep for the night and await her sister’s rescue in the morning.

They repeated the process next with Miss Chang and then again with Weasley who took the longest to drink the potion after it was handed to him. “Mister Weasley, we haven’t got all night. If I was trying to poison you I would do it while you shove your gob full of food during meal times in the Great Hall. Now _drink_ ,” Severus snapped. Weasley quickly untapped the vial and drank it down, his final thought drifting to Severus about how he needed to begin checking his foods and beverages for poisons.

_That’ll be the day, you only received an Acceptable on the essay about rudimentary poison detection because Hermione wrote the damn thing for you._

With a none too gentle shove, Severus dropped the boy over the side of the boat so Minerva could do her part and have him taken away.

Finally, the last one was Hermione and with McGonagall being her head of house, everyone else had already begun the journey back to shore leaving only the three of them. “Are you ready Miss Granger?” Minerva asked her.

“As I’ll ever be Professor. I am concerned about Harry though, he doesn’t even know how to swim. I don’t think he will be able to participate in tomorrow’s task and if he doesn’t who knows what repercussions he will face from the contract with the Goblet,” she told them her voice full of worry.

There was that selfless love his angel had in abundance. Weasley, the supposed best friend of Harry Potter, was more concerned about what would happen to himself than his friend’s lack of preparedness for the task that could get Potter killed in a variety of different ways. With a soft smile Severus hoped she couldn’t see in the dark he told her, “We will make sure nothing happens to Potter tomorrow ang- Miss Granger. Now take this,” he said handing her the last dose of the potion that was for her. He let his fingers linger on the vial for a second longer than was necessary to allow himself a moment of her innocent touch before taking his hand away, a small point of warmth on the very tip of his fingers.

“Bottoms up,” she said with forced cheer as she unquestioningly poured the contents down her throat. Hermione always showed the utmost faith and trust in him, only ever questioning him the one time, halfheartedly, during her first year. As she went limp with sleep, Severus prayed he would not lose that faith and trust after this year. 

He brushed back a few stray strands of hair from her face before placing a soft kiss on her brow and gently lowering her into the water. “You do not take your eyes off her till her rescuer comes. I’m in the chambers for the head of Slytherin, I want someone to come and tell me how she is every hour,” he ordered harshly, staring down the two mermen that were equipped to the nines in case anything tried to attack her in transport. 

“It shall be done, we will guard her as if she were our own mate,” they swore from beneath the water with a slight dip of their heads. 

Minerva performed the transfiguration on her lungs and the mermen sank her beneath the surface as the change took effect. Severus lit her whole body up in an incandescent white light so she could be seen as they swam away with her and secured her for the night with the others.

He turned to look at Minerva about to ask her a question when she put her hand up stopping him. “You do not even have to ask Severus. I will happily wait here with you while they get her into the village.”

Nodding his head in thanks, he looked back out at the impossibly dark lake and tracked her light as it sped through the water quickly joining the red, blue, and yellow lights shining up from deep within the water. Once hers had taken its place in the lineup, he tapped his wand to the side of the boat to bring them back to shore. 

“So how exactly are you going to make sure Potter can participate without drowning?” Minerva asked conversationally as they glided through the lake. 

“Unless Karkaroff has been stealing my gillyweed as well, I’m going to have Tippy deliver some to the elf Potter freed from Malfoy two years ago. It’ll be coming from someone he trusts so there won’t be any doubt in his mind about whether or not to take it. It should buy him about an hour’s worth of time to breath underwater and with his hands and feet webbed he will be able to get the mechanics of swimming easier.”

“And what about Viktor Krum?” She asked knowingly.

“What about him?” Severus replied feigning ignorance.

She gave him a pointed look as if to say, “I’m not buying your act,” which made him shake his head at her. “Fine,” he conceded. “Dumbledore has tasked Myrtle to guide Potter through the course tomorrow. It was a rather brilliant idea so I stole it. The Baron will be guiding Krum tomorrow on my behalf.”

“A bunch of cheats all of you,” Minerva accused with laugher.

“Dumbledore is a cheat. Karkaroff and Maxime are also cheats. I’m a Slytherin and per my house's traits, I leave nothing to chance,” he said simply with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

_______________

_June 1995_

Severus stood with his back to the erected stadium for the final task grinding his teeth as his Mark began to burn. Karkaroff looked over to him from his position beside the other two school heads, the fear plain as day for the world to see as he gripped his own left. He watched as the Durmstrang Headmaster clapped Dumbledore on the back before slowly melting away from the gathered Ministry officials and melting away into the shadows to flee. _Run while you can Igor because we will hunt you, find you, and kill you_ , Severus thought. Albus’s knowing blue eyes met his own black ones and Severus gave the slightest of nods to confirm his suspicion. The Dark Lord had risen and the first summons in thirteen and a half years had just been sent out. 

This wouldn’t be the first time he had to ignore a summons because of his position within the school. The burning would continue to spread out from the Mark, engulfing every nerve from his fingers to his shoulder, till it reached a blinding blaze of heat. After several minutes at its fever pitch, the pain of the summons would begin to recede only to begin again, the second wave working through the nervous system faster and spreading wider.

Blocking the message the pain receptors were sending to him, Severus flexed and relaxed his muscles watching each person around the stadium sifting through what few clues they seemed to have about Potter, the Dark Lord, and how it all fit into the tournament. Hermione had given him the biggest clue before she had left and yet he still could not see the forest for all the trees. Turning her words over in his mind again, Severus tried to place them with what little they had to go off of. _You’ll hate yourself for not seeing it sooner in my fourth year that’s all I can really tell you. Not everything and everyone is as they seem… What the hell am I missing angel?_

When the pain began to ease out of his shoulder and hand and slowly seep back towards the Mark, he moved from his spot overseeing everyone’s reactions and went to Dumbledore. “Anything Severus?” The headmaster asked him as they both watched the exit of the maze for the winner. 

“No,” he responded flatly grinding his teeth further. He was surprised he had yet to crack a tooth with how hard he had been working them over the school year. At the rate he was going Severus would need to pay Hermione’s parents another visit over the summer holidays to get his teeth set right again. The thought of any more orthodontic work quickly had him releasing his jaw in hopes of warding off any future rounds with his sadistic in-laws.

_It’s right in front of me I can feel it,_ Severus thought as he watched Moody lumber forth. 

“You going to flee too, traitor?” Moody asked.

“Excuse me,” Severus drawled. Flexing his hand as the burning began to happen again. 

“Not a hard question, Snape. Karkaroff was rubbing at his arm and now he’s vanished into thin air. His cowardice will get him in the end, but you Snape, you actually have something to hide. Something that belongs to the Dark Lord don’t you?” Moody gruffed in accusation, his eyes darting to the stands.

Severus squinted his eyes a fraction as he comprehended the auror’s words before following his line of sight. As his eyes landed on Hermione sitting with Weasley and his mother and eldest brother, another seemingly unrelated piece joined the puzzle. Something about his words though made the hairs at the base of his neck prickle with awareness. Looking back at Alastor he said, “I don’t-”

A thud sounded to the left of them cutting Severus’s words off as the band began to play in celebration of a winner arriving. Potter was bloody and filthy as he clutched the trophy and his wand in one hand and the shirt of the Diggory boy in the other as he leaned over him.

“He’s back! Voldemort’s back! He killed Cedric!” He kept repeating as he rocked over the prone student. 

“Albus, the boy,” Severus said in alarm as he and the headmaster quickly moved in on the two. 

The Delacour girl stepped forward to see before they could cover the two from sight. She released a blood-curdling scream that silenced the music and the cheering from the stands. With the silence following her scream laying over the crowd, Potter’s words echoed throughout for all to hear. 

“Keep everyone in the stands, a boy has just been killed,” Fudge announced to his aide.

“Harry let go of him it’s okay,” Dumbledore said softly, trying to pry the boy’s hands from the clothes of the other. 

“He needs medical attention Albus, he’s in shock,” Severus stated urgently waving Poppy over to them. 

“Harry you need to let go,” Dumbledore urged.

They tried to gently pull him from Diggory several times before he and Moody each took a grip under an arm and forcibly yanked him back. Moody took hold of Potter after they wrenched him free to make room for Diggory’s parents who were trying to push through with Pomona following closely behind.

“That’s my son! That’s my son! LET ME THROUGH!” Mister Diggory was yelling, his wife beginning to hyperventilate as they got closer to their unmoving son. The heart shattering scream that ripped through Mrs. Diggory as she threw herself down on her only child, sobbing into his chest, begging him to wake up, pulled everyone that was spectating out of their frozen hold as they began to grieve for the loss of his young life. 

“We need to get him to the hospital wing. There are too many people here,” Fudge said. “Madam Pomfrey, get a stretcher.”

“She is attending to…” Severus trailed off as he saw Poppy conjuring a stretcher and Pomona soothing the distraught parents who had just had their entire world implode. 

“Severus where’s Harry?” Dumbledore asked his eyes scanning around them for the missing boy.

“I don’t know,” he responded slowly as his eyes swept over everyone on the grassy area looking for his face. 

“Ow! Viktor, you’re hurting me, let go!” Hermione demanded, her panicked voice rising to be heard over the chaos that was surrounding the death of Cedric Diggory.

Hearing her voice, Severus tracked Hermione quickly through the people. Krum had her wand gripped tightly in one hand and her wrist in the other attempting to drag her through the grass out of the stadium. He started pushing his way around the students as the prefects were trying to quickly get them out of the area and back to their common rooms. 

Krum was making progress in getting her away from any witnesses, but she was putting up a fight, digging her heels into the ground and trying to pry his hand off of her. “Viktor, let me go!” She yelled as her instinct to fight began kicking into full gear. 

As Severus broke free from the mass exodus, Hermione reared her left fist back and made audible contact with Krum as she punched his face. He stumbled back under the contact letting her go before charging after her. Severus quickly cast a stunner to the boy’s chest, making him drop to the ground with paralysis. Coming upon them, Hermione was panting as she rubbed her wrist that was smarting off with a red handprint from Krum’s vicious grip.

“Miss Granger are you okay?” He asked panic seizing his own chest as he kicked the wands out of Krum’s hands and shot ropes out of his wand to bind the boy up. 

“Professor, something is wrong with him,” she said softly stepping forward.

Severus put his arm out preventing her from getting any closer as he leaned down to examine Krum. The pupils of his eyes were shrunk down to pinpoints, a sure indicator of bewitchment. Entering his mind, Severus was immediately greeted with the warm mist that clouded the mind of someone under the Imperius Curse. Slipping back out, he waved his wand over Krum to lift the control over his mind.

Turning to Hermione he asked, “Miss Granger, did he say anything to you before he tried to drag you away?”

“I don’t… I don’t remember… It went so quickly. We heard Harry say that Cedric was dead and that You-Know-Who was back. I started coming down from the seats to get to Harry and then Viktor was there,” She said slowly, recalling everything had just happened, analyzing as she went. After a pause in her words, a spark illuminated her eyes as she grasped the memory of what was next, “He said that the traitor had kept me hidden for too long and that the reward for me and Harry was going to secure him the right seat. I didn’t understand, at that point, he was pulling on me and trying to drag me away and I just had to get him to let go.”

  
“He was under the Imperius Curse Miss Granger. He was unaware of what he was doing or saying. His only thought was to follow the orders that were compelling him. In this case- SHITE!” He swore as the pieces began clicking into place. Moody had just referred to him as a traitor and Krum was saying the traitor had kept her hidden. Seeing the eldest Weasley, Severus snapped at him to come over, bringing both his mother and brother along with him. “Mister Weasley you’re fairly competent curse breaker from what I hear. Do not under any circumstances let Hermione out of your sight. She is to be taken to the hospital wing and remain there till we come for her.” he ordered as Dumbledore was quickly moving towards them, McGonagall fast on his heels.

“Severus! It isn’t Alastor!” He yelled. “He would not have taken Harry from the scene, he’s an imposter! Minerva, get the black dog at Hagrid’s hut and bring him to the hospital wing. Severus, I need the strongest truth serum you have and come to the Defense office with it.”

“No one is to come near her!” He ordered the Weasleys before turning around and sprinting off towards the castle.

_Fucking shite, how did I not see this? Of course, it wasn’t fucking Moody, he wouldn’t have been content to keep such a distance from me nearly all year!_

As Severus got up to the castle, he went into a small garden, stomping on a cracked stone in the center. Stepping back, the stone rippled before opening up into a set of stairs that descended into the ground. At the base of the stairs, he tapped his wand against a matching stone in the wall to seal the passageway up and continued his hurried pace down the corridor, his robes picking up air and billowing out behind him. 

Throwing the backdoor to his chambers open, Severus stormed into his bedroom and grabbed the clock and empty glass on his nightstand. Waving his wand over both items, he reversed the transfigurations that were in place to reveal his Death Eater robes and mask. Shrinking them down, he stuffed them into the front pocket of his slacks while removing his teaching robes. Grabbing the leather folio from the drawer, he stuffed it into an inside pocket of his suit jacket and headed for his private lab. Pulling down the cauldron that had the Veritaserum, under stasis, he looked at it before lifting back up and pulling a smaller cauldron with an experimental version inside and filled a vial with the clear serum.

_I need a test subject anyways._

Coming through the splintered door, Severus stood frozen as he took in the changing form of whoever was polyjuiced as Moody. “Crouch!” He yelled stunned. The man was supposed to be dead, not even having survived a year in Azkaban. “Fucking Salazar Slytherin,” he swore.

“Hello Snape,” he greeted with mad glee, his tongue darting out in the all too familiar tick. “Did you miss me while you lived here has a free man, hiding away what rightfully belongs to our Lord? We all fell out of favor with him that night, but oh the reward I shall receive now. Me! The one who brought him back into full health, the one who has Potter here for delivery, and the one who is going to bring him the heir-”

“Crouch you always did talk too fucking much,” Severus drawled as he crossed the room and wrenched Crouch’s head back by his hair. Unstopping the potion he forced three drops down his throat and appraised him with a calculating look. “You know this a modified brew I have yet to have the chance to test. Three drops generally does the job under the standard variation but let us try a little extra to just be sure this works properly,” he said conversationally before dumping half the small vial down his throat.

Potter watched them his body riddled with the side effects of shock and his brain working slower than normal to process everything that was unfolding before his eyes. “Albus he is in shock, he needs to get to the hospital wing for treatment.”

“No, Harry needs to understand what has happened. It will be the only way for him to accept the duplicity that has befallen all of us,” Dumbledore answered sternly. Stepping up to Crouch he conjured a chair and took a seat, removing his spectacles. Long gone was the grandfatherly professor, with twinkling blue eyes, and sage wisdom. In his place sat the man who had defeated Gellert Grindelwald and was the wizard the Dark Lord feared above all others. “What is your name?” He demanded.

“Bartemius Crouch Junior,” he reluctantly bit out, glaring at Severus as the words were forced from his mouth.

“How did you escape Azkaban?”

“It was my mother’s dying wish,” he said easier as the serum began working to loosen the hold he tried to have on his tongue. The more he was compelled to speak the more words that flowed from his mouth. It started with Dumbledore having to be very specific in his questions and slowly evolved to Crouch allowing every detail and secret to flow from his mouth. By the end of the interrogation, they had heard every detail; how his father planned his escape; how he was held under the Imperius Curse by his father for over a decade, hiding under an invisibility cloak with only the little female elf for companionship; how he had been at the World Cup and the staged Death Eater attack had been what awoken him from the curse; finding the Dark Lord and attacking Moody; the ployjuice and turning the tables on his own father before killing him; and how he set up the maze for Potter to win to be brought directly to the Dark Lord. 

His confession didn’t stop there though. The modifications Severus had made kept him talking past the information they required. Once started he couldn’t stop speaking. “I know it’s true Snape,” he said in a trance like state. “I’ve seen her, been inside her mind. She’s everything the Dark Lord had hoped for and so much more. How did you do it? I was there that night, you remember, don’t you? Her screams were beautiful, as she writhed on the floor, begging for-”

“Stop… talking…” He bit out in barely controlled rage before silencing Crouch’s mouth.

“Harry let’s get you to the hospital wing now,” Albus said adopting his grandfatherly persona once more as he draped a reassuring arm around Potter. As they walked out of the destroyed office the headmaster turned back to look at him, “Severus you know what you must do. Meet us in the hospital wing after.”

He gave a short nod of understanding as the two left the destroyed office with an unconscious Moody, laying on a stretcher floating beside them. Repairing the door behind them and warding it against intrusion, he lit the fireplace throwing floor powder into the hearth. “Glencoe Manor,” he enunciated as the flames burned a bright green. “Narcissa, Lupin, are you there?” He called into the fire.

A moment later both faces appeared in the flames to greet him. “Severus what is going- Oh sweet Merlin is that Crouch!” Cissy yelled in surprise. 

“Yes, but we don’t have time for that. The Dark Lord has risen. You need to get back to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible, it isn’t safe for you to continue living in Glencoe with…” He trailed off giving a look that would have been sad if his occlusion wasn’t running so deeply.

“I understand,” Lupin said summoning the strength to hold the two of them together. “We knew this was coming after all. Is the Order reconvened yet?” He asked slipping into business mode.

“No, but be waiting somewhere someone from the Order can reach you. Once I’m done with Crouch, I’m to meet with Dumbledore, and a plan of action will be made for the coming hours. It’s chaos here, Diggory was killed tonight.”

“Severus, what are you going to do with Crouch?” Narcissa asked apprising the hardened look in his eye.

“I’m going to find out what he knows about Hermione and who he has told. Then I am going to do as is needed and ordered of me and dispose of him,” he answered easily. “Stay safe… Both of you,” he added before disconnecting the fire call. 

Grabbing a hold of Crouch, he marched him over to the fireplace, throwing more powder in and calling for his quarters. Shoving him in beside himself, they were transported to his rooms. Pushing Crouch along they made their way into his lab where he transfigured the steel work table into a chair and strapped him in. Sitting down opposite him on one of the stools, Severus lifted the silencing charm he had placed on Crouch’s mouth.

“Now Barty you are going to tell me everything you think you know about the girl and everyone you told your suspicions to,” he commanded.

“It’s her, the Dark Lord’s heir. I know it is. The age fits, the resemblance uncanny. I don’t know how you did it but the mudblood Granger who is always with Potter is your child. She looks nearly identical to her filthy bitch. How though? How did you do it, Snape? I was there, I saw your cunt die under Bellatrix’s wand. I _saw_ it,” he said with maniacal laughter betraying just how much more touched his mind had become after more than a decade under the Imperius Curse. 

“You’re the worst out of all the cowards. You pretended to be faithful all while hiding away your dirty little pet and spawn. And now here she is hidden inside the walls of Hogwarts posing as a mudblood in Gryffindor and friends with Potter. No one would ever suspect her to be yours unless they had seen your plaything. _He_ already knows Snape. There’s nowhere for you to keep the girl hidden now. The Dark Lord _will_ come for what is his and you will pay more than all the others for your treachery.

“I told Wormtail my suspicions and asked what he thought having been a rat and seeing her a year ago. He agreed that it had to be her. Talked about the way you threw yourself between her and the werewolf, more concerned with protecting her than with saving the Golden Boy. Malfoy thought so too but had been sitting on the information till he could confirm it and use it against you. They’re probably planning your demise right now. It’ll be delicious. I just hope they sever your mudblood loving cock from you as payment for what you did to Rab."

Severus’s anger had turned cold and icy as he listened to the words spill forth. Waving his hand at Crouch’s mouth, his ability to talk was once more taken from him. He had yet to come up with an alternative to what he knew would come to pass a year ago, but the new information before him confirmed he had no choice but to follow through on it now. 

Standing up from the stool, he began rummaging through the drawers of his private lab. Pulling out several vials of potions, a pocket sized journal, and a self inking quill he laid them out on a low hanging shelf. He spoke softly his words devoid of all emotion, “You’re lucky Crouch. I don’t have a lot of time to draw this out. There are more pressing matters at hand than torturing you. An Order to help reorganize… A Dark Lord to see… Lots of boring and inane meetings are in my immediate future, so I’m all booked and just do not have the time to spare to do you justice for selling out my wife.”

Turning around he took in the stunned expression of Barty Crouch at his confession. “Yeah Crouch, you were really close but still wrong.” Pulling the stool closer to the bound Death Eater, he sat down looking him in the eye. “I can be honest with you because this will most likely kill you,” he said grabbing a vial field with a dull yellow sludge. “In all these years I have yet to perfect the proper balance between life and death. I’ve killed every Death Eater I have tried this on. Who knew it would be so hard to both die and live,” he said flippantly shrugging his shoulders. “Oh well, not my problem just yet. Now about Hermione… My wife didn’t die that night, which you did figure out. However, the girl in your classes isn’t our daughter. That’s her, my wife that is or rather she will be. It’s all rather complicated at the moment. 

“Now open up and swallow you piece of shite,” he ordered, gripping his cheeks to force his mouth open as he poured the sludge down the back of his throat.

Sitting back on the stool he picked up the journal and the quill, casting a diagnostics charm over Crouch. He recoreded every detail of his heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen levels and how they each fluctuated as the poison worked through his body. As each vital began to plummet towards death he grabbed the second vial filled with an equally thick potion in a brick red color. Forcing that one down his throat next, Severus went back to monitoring his vitals. Watching everything slow in its race towards Death, he noted where each vital went stable.

Crouch’s heart was barely pumping, his lungs expanding halfheartedly. Pressing two fingers to his throat Severus felt to see if the pulse was detectable through his flesh. Watching the slow tick count out above his head and feeling nothing, he declared him as straddling death. Forcing a glowing blue potion down his throat before he raised his wand whispering, “Avada Kedavra.”

The green light shot forth from the tip of his wand fully killing Barty Crouch Junior. Severus watched with clinical interest as the low vitals flatlined. Looking to his watch he noted the time of death down to the second and began a count of elapsed time. After five minutes and no change, he groaned closing the journal. Canceling the monitoring charm, he put his notes away and banished the empty vials to the sink for cleaning. Conjuring a stretcher he levitated Crouch onto it and made it follow him out of the room on his way to the infirmary.

Entering the hospital wing, Severus found Sirius, Molly, the eldest and youngest Weasley boys, Hermione, Harry, and McGonagall all in various stages of conversation with Dumbledore. At his entrance, Albus turned to him and looked a the stretcher, “Is it done?”

“Yes, Crouch is dead. I imagine you have already informed the Minister and the dementors will be coming shortly to find they have been cheated out of a Kiss. As for you mutt, you should probably get ready to chase your tail otherwise they may get that Kiss they so desperately long for, not that it’ll be a real loss to anyone,” he drawled, flexing his had as his Mark began to sear with the white heat of delayed answering. 

“Let me see it, Severus,” Dumbledore ordered holding his hand out.

Shrugging off his suit jacket, he tossed it onto an empty bed, and unfastened the green and amber cufflink to roll up his sleeve. Turning his forearms over, he exposed the inky brand that was writhing across his skin for examination. The gasps of the Weasleys and Potter were audible in the silent infirmary. Clenching his teeth once more he looked to the young version of Hermione who hadn’t shown a single reaction as her eyes fixated on the hideous sign of his mistakes. She looked up to him her eyes soft and lacking the judgment the others showed. 

“You need to go back, Severus. Convince him of your loyalty. He has always shown-”

“I am well aware of what I have to do Albus,” he said coldly. “Move them all to wherever headquarters will be. Crouch figured out enough and passed it on. It isn’t safe anymore,” he ground out risking a glance at Hermione.

“Kingsley will be your point of contact and bring you to headquarters once you are released Severus,” Dumbledore said, while he rolled his sleeve back down and fastened the cufflink back into place. Pulling on his suit jacket, he closed the top button and headed out of the infirmary as Fudge came thundering up the stairs with three aurors close on his heels. 

Storming down the staircases of the castle he made it out to the gates of Hogwarts in record time. Crossing through the wards, he fixed his mask into place before pulling his robes around him and over his head. Pulling out his wand, he pressed it to the burning Mark and was quickly pulled through space, getting deposited on the lush grass of an old cemetery with faint crack sounding through the air, black smoke whispering across the wind.

Dropping into a low bow, before sinking into a kneel, Severus greeted the Dark Lord in a low purr, “My Lord.”

“Severus… I had wondered if you would show. The most curious things have been said about you in your absence this evening,” The Dark Lord said his voice less polished and more sinister than it had been before 1981. “Please rise and tell me about your daughter.”

Severus gracefully stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. “She isn’t my daughter my Lord,” he said evenly showing no reaction even beneath his mask to the gruesome changes that had occurred with the Dark Lord’s new body. His wavy black hair was gone, his eyes now red with snake like slits for pupils, his nose taking on the same reptilian feature as his eyes, and his skin once a handsome ivory now held a bluish-green tinge, with highlights of what looked to be scales. The outside finally reflected the madness within.

“My Lord he lies!” Lucius accused. “I have seen the girl myself, as has Wormtail and Crouch.”

“Patience Lucius. Each of you has already been granted the chance to explain yourselves and now it is Severus’s turn,” he hissed. “Continue.”

“The three of you are misinformed. The girl is not the heir our Lord requested be created. She is something so much more. A chance to fix what happened when the mudblood was killed back then,” he dangled.

“Go on…”

“A body was never recovered, my Lord. You saw the memory of her being left at Hogwarts for the Order but they never recovered her. After you fell, my position as a spy granted me the favor of staying out of Azkaban so long as I continued to show loyalty to Dumbledore. For ten years I stayed by his side, filing away information for when you would rise again, securing his faith and trust in me, which has paid off in more ways than positioning me into Potter’s life.

“When the boy started at Hogwarts in 1991, so did a girl. The girl Lucius and Wormtail believe to be my daughter, your heir. I admit upon seeing her I thought the same thing, after all with no body anything could have been possible and the age was spot on, but then her name was called, Hermione Granger. No one here but Wormtail and myself ever had contact with the mudblood and knew her name. Honestly Pettigrew, how did you not realize it? My Lord, it is her. The mudblood whom you wanted to produce your dynasty. I have seen her mind, it is not the child we thought we lost, it is the same girl. You have another chance, and an even better one this time around as she is close friends with Potter. We can use her and slowly turn her till she comes of age and when her magical maturity hits bestow her with the honor of birthing the offspring you so desperately wanted.”

“Severus your plotting never ceases to amaze me. You may not have searched for me but you carried out my final directives to you all these years faithfully. And you have now gone above and beyond by finding a way to right the mistakes of your brethren from so long ago. I do know of your warped sense of moral code though. Will you be able to perform your duties in producing an heir with one so young?” The Dark Lord asked feigning his concern. 

“My Lord, you have asked a great many things from me in the past, some truly difficult to accomplish. I dare say enjoying myself between the legs of a young, nubile mudblood will hardly pose a challenge,” he said with a cocksure smirk behind his mask, hiding the sickening roll that went through his stomach at the heinous words he spewed about Hermione.

“As deviant as ever. It is nice to know you have not lost your touch, Severus. Come, there is much to plan. Malfoy your home always was rather opulent, I think I should like to make that my base of operations going forward.”

The worst year since his angel had left was finally over, but the next eighteen months were going to be the longest yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "His and mine are the same" quote is from Wuthering Heights


	59. Delicate - Taylor Swift

_August 1995_

Nearly six weeks had gone by since the fatal ending of the Triwizard Tournament and the resurrection of the Dark Lord. With a majority of the inner circle still locked away in the middle of the North Sea, the division of duties had to be reassigned, weighing each of those that had remained free, down with a multitude of tasks. In no short order they had to regain their foothold within the Ministry and the _Daily Prophet_ , thus controlling the narrative and flow of information about the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, plan and execute the prison break for the rest of their brethren, and secure the prophecy that Severus had partially heard fourteen years ago. On the other side of the looming war, the Order members had to take rotations protecting the prophecy and keeping watch over Potter, work just as diligently to recruit people to their cause, and had to circumnavigate the red tape that was going up forcing them to work with their wand hand tied behind their back. The only thing that had worked out fully so far, had been successfully getting Hermione put on the back burner of the Dark Lord’s plans.

As Hermione had forewarned him, Severus had been forced by Dumbledore to move into the Order’s headquarters for the duration of the summer and it was proving to be every bit the slumber party from hell he had predicted it would be. Between his work for both sides, studying Nagini’s venom to create an antivenin, combing through the Black library for any resources that could point him in the direction of what the Dark Lord had done to the diadem, and the never-ending fights and duels with Black, he was stretched to the breaking point. Four weeks had already gone by since he moved into Grimmauld Place and he was only just receiving a chance to strip down the wards that protected Regulus’s old rooms so he could search for his journals.

After his death, Narcissa, Hermione, Lupin, and Severus had searched the Chelsea flat Regulus had moved into when Sirius inherited the family home despite being disowned. They had torn the place to the studs and subflooring looking for the journals he had always kept. For as long as he had known the younger wizard he had relentlessly documented everything about his days in slim, black leather books. They knew without a doubt that whatever Regulus had been trying to tell Severus about when he was dying would be written in those pages.

When the flat hadn’t turned up anything of use, Lupin and Hermione had begun making plans to search Grimmauld Place since Sirius had moved out after the Death Eater attack earlier in the year. Before they could carry out their search though, Hermione had been attacked, and ransacking the ancestral home was put on the back burner where it remained till after the fall of the Dark Lord, only then it was too late. With Sirius imprisoned, the wards on the home went into lockdown and not even Narcissa could get in till Sirius was free or dead. They had even tried using Kreacher knowing most people don’t layer their wards against elves only for Lupin to get splinched when the wards forced his separation from the elf. The final blow on their attempts was finding out that while Kreacher could bring things in and out of the home, even he was blocked from entering Regulus’s old rooms, and so the task of finding out what he had died trying to tell Severus was put on hold.

Once they had finally gained access to the house the next obstacle landed at their feet. With so many people living within the walls of Number Twelve, there was never enough time to allow Severus and Lupin the opportunity to strip the wards down and search the room. Someone was always coming or going in the house, the teenagers constantly hiding from Molly and her relentless cleaning schedule, and the tasks Lupin had for the Order, plus Severus’s duties as a spy kept them both away most evenings while the others slept. So after four weeks when the house was finally as empty as it was ever going to get, they dropped the projects they had been working on and sprung into action dividing the house up to get tabs on those who remained before beginning their work.

“The twins are using your lab to test their joke products and Molly has Ron and Ginny cleaning the drawing room while she works on tuning the piano in the music room,” Remus reported, as Severus pulled out his wand and began poking at the wards that protected Reg’s room. 

“Sirius is moping in the attic with the hippogriff and Bill just left to go meet the Delacour girl for another English lesson,” Severus replied suggestively raising his eyebrows at Lupin.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s _all_ he’s teaching her,” he snorted, peering over the railing to keep his eyes on the front entrance in case of someone’s early return. “How much time do you think you’ll need to get in?”

Severus grunted his acknowledgment of the question as he continued to study the magic layered around the room. There was nothing overly nasty protecting the space but the wards and hexes on the room were intricate and going to take a bit of time so as not to trigger the unwelcome response of burning everything within the room. “Wait a minute…” Severus said as he looked over his shoulder at the wolf. “Where’s Hermione?”

He hated that she had to be locked up inside Black’s home unable to go anywhere for the duration of the summer, but Severus hadn’t been sure how long it was going to take to convince the Dark Lord that she wasn’t the child he had coveted and needed to keep her from being taken. Then after temporarily neutralizing the danger she was in because of him, she was still as trapped as the rest of them. The poorly planned lie given in his absence had been that she could be leverage against Potter and since the Dark Lord was still at large, contrary to that the _Prophet_ reported, they couldn’t very well let her go home to her parents now. So except for the first week of break, when Nymphadora followed Hermione everywhere she went while visiting her parents, she had been living under the same roof as the flea infested mongrel who delighted in baiting Severus with his proximity to her every chance he got.

Lupin’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought on the question before shaking his head. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “She wasn’t in the cellar or the first two floors. And I did check the library twice. She wasn’t on the upper floors?”

“No,” he answered, his tongue pushing out his cheek as he thought about where she could be.

They both looked at each other before turning their heads down the narrow hall looking at all the closed doors. “Fuck,” Severus muttered.

“She’s up here isn’t she?” Lupin asked in a tone that alluded to him having already figured out the answer to his question.

Pocketing his wand, Severus jerked his head in the direction of the rooms, heading off to investigate where she had hidden herself to avoid Molly. The first few rooms after Regulus’s were bedrooms occupied by the Weasley children and proved to be empty. Next was the wolf’s den and one of the two bathrooms on the floor. After that, they came upon a large study with its walls covered in dark blue wallpaper with a tree pattern spreading across it. Severus was about to step back out when the name Phineas Nigellus Black caught his attention. Going further into the room he noticed what he thought were leaves in the pattern of the wallpaper were actually the silhouette of the family members belonging to the House of Black. “Salazar’s fucking sack!” He swore as he began scanning the burn marks that would lead him to Andromeda and thus Draco’s name on the tree.

“What?” Lupin asked rushing into the room as Severus ran his fingers across the names searching for the section he would have to destroy.

“They have an entire room devoted to the family tree. How could Cissy not know this? We just assumed the family scrolls we found in Chelsea were everything on Reg’s branch of the family,” he said keeping his eyes focused on his search.

“Oh, this? Yeah, it’s already been handled. You're welcome,” Lupin said dismissively at the same time that Severus found Draco on the wall and said, “We’re not on here.”

“Yeah no swan, you aren’t. After Dumbledore said Grimmauld Place would be used as headquarters again, I made this room my first stop having remembered it from back then. It took me near all night but I reworked the charms on the family tree to only include that of blood relations not magically bonded relations,” he explained leaning against the door jam with a cocky smirk and shine to his eyes.

Severus turned to look at Lupin with an unimpressed look on his face. “I’m going to ignore the fact that you just called me swan, as payment for covering my arse on this one,” he said begrudgingly. “And I _really_ don’t want to ask this because it’s basically admitting that you were smarter than I was in this one regard, but how did you manage to alter centuries old family magic on the tree? Even with Narcissa’s blood we couldn’t alter her scrolls and had to resort to making a duplicate that we could modify.”

Lupin started laughing at his confession, knocking the back of his head on the wall as it became hysterical. “Oh, I am going to remember this moment forever. The biggest swot from our time in school, couldn’t figure out to fix the Black Family Trees, and just had to admit it to me.” At Severus’s withering glare that normally had people fearing bodily harm, Lupin’s hysterics doubled. Wiping at a tear at the corer of his eye Lupin asked, “Snape, who the hell did you think created the map?”

“ _You_?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. I mean being a dark creature gives me a leg up with teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I have an intuitive connection to Charm work much the same way you do with Potions. The only Master that would have even considered taking me on though would have been Fillius and with the first war going on, strengthening my connections to other werewolves that didn’t want to align with Greyback was more important. I had hoped that after the war was done and our side won that maybe I could pursue a Mastery despite my monthly issues, but then Hermione came and things had to change. 

“Sirius may have been the one to become an animagus first and taught James and Peter how to do it, but that map was all mine. Their brainchild but my laborious creation. To this day, that is still my crowning achievement of Charm work. It would have been the layers of protection I was creating for Hogwarts but again Hermione happened and with her you, so those plans had to be scrapped.

“For how much time you spent studying us in school trying to learn our secrets, I thought for sure you knew that Snape,” he said with another chuckle.

Severus was flabbergasted. His mind was drawing a blank on anything to say in response except for, “Then why the fuck did you leave me to do all the work creating the wards for Glencoe? And only contributed your werewolf blood to the amulets?” 

“Well, that’s obvious swan. One, you barely trusted me enough to be left alone with Hermione till after the amulets were created, let alone enough to help with something so important. And two, ask Cissy or anyone here, you’re a fucking control freak. You _hate_ having to ask for help.”

Lupin had him there, as he couldn’t even make an attempt at denying it. During the first wizarding war he had ruled his life with an iron fist, knowing that to play both sides and not get killed by one or the other, he needed to allow his obsessive tendencies to take control. After the fall of the Dark Lord, he had been allowed to loosen his control over his life a bit as he focused on the possible outcomes of the second war. The years of stability allowed him to make plans and contingencies for both possible outcomes, as well as setting things in place for when the Dark Lord inevitably took over the Ministry and ousted the muggleborns.

The grip of control and obsession came back when Hermione had begun school. Even though he lacked a lot of details, his entire life since 1991, revolved around making sure the sequence of events happened exactly as she had experienced them originally. He had failed in that aspect during her third year but so far things had not imploded on him yet, only time would tell though. And now with the Dark Lord resurrected the need to control was back at an all time high, knowing his wife currently lacked the knowledge and training she had gotten in the year she lived with him that had made her into an even greater formidable force.

As for his lack of trust in the wolf back then… What little he had extended had been on behalf of his love for Hermione and wanting to please her and nothing more. It had taken years after she left for him to learn to trust the wolf of his own reason. Sixteen and a half years since the wolf had become a permanent fixture in his life and Severus was finally comfortable enough to admit they were closer to friends than acquaintances now. 

Only at night would he admit the truth behind the obsession and control though. As each day passed and brought him that much closer to his return, his mind was plagued with questions that forced him to look at the harsh truth of the second war and his role in it. Would he even be able to have a life with her when this was all over? Would his last resort for Hermione and Nova become their reality? In the darkest moments of the night, he would admit to himself that the probability of him surviving the war was not high and that her return would begin yet another countdown. This one ticking down the time till his inevitable death.

It was the cruel, uncolored way he evaluated their life together against the second war that had banished all insecurities he initially harbored at her loss. If he only had a limited amount of time with her, then he wasn’t going to spend it questioning if he was worthy of her and her love.

Shaking off the feelings of melancholy that was sinking its claws into him, Severus huffed out an aggravated breath and sneered at Lupin as he said, “Don’t call me swan.”

“See? You can’t even deny it,” he laughed. “You know, you’re going to have to admit one day that we are actually friends Snape and the first step is to accept that I now have a nickname for you too. Now come on you pretty little birdie,” he said smirking at him as he gestured for Severus to walk ahead of him.

Giving Lupin a harsh shove, he walked out into the hallway and continued his search of the rooms trying to locate Hermione so they could get back to the actual task at hand. Ticking off the rest of the rooms and still not seeing her, he nodded to Lupin to knock on her bedroom door and see if she was in there. Crossing the hall he was about to slip into the bedroom that the wolf had selected for him that first night as another means of toying with him, his and Cissy’s favorite pastime now that Hermione was so near her 1979 self when he heard a soft noise.

Severus’s back stiffened as he looked to the second bathroom on the floor, the faint sound of sloshing water drifting out, followed by the same soft noise that he now realized was not a trick of his mind. He had not heard the erotic moans and sighs of his wife outside his memories or that of her crafted ones since the morning of his twentieth birthday, but it was a sound his ears nor his cock would ever forget. Said cock gave an instinctive twitch as Hermione repeated the sound on the other side of the door making his hand dart out to grip onto the doorframe. 

“I think we found her…” Lupin whispered with a soft laugh, embarrassment and mirth warring to be his winning emotion. 

Severus grunted in response as he slapped the wood of the door fighting to regain control of himself. Pulling out his wand he flicked it at the door of the bathroom casting a silencing charm as her sounds began to increase. Placing it back in his pocket, he gave adjusted himself with one hand the other dragging down his face in exasperation. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he turned back to the wolf as he said, “This is all your fucking fault,” before stomping back to Regulus’s room to work on the wards, Lupin’s smothered guffaw following him.

“Shut up wolf or I will polyjuice myself to look like you and arrange a date for you and your would-be wife Nymphadora,” he threatened. 

“That’s Cissy’s niece! You wouldn’t dare! Besides, we both know Hermione’s in there-”

“If you ever want to fuck Cissy again with more than just your fingers, you will not finish that sentence or even that thought,” he growled, while trying to will his member back into submission.

Pulling his wand back out, Severus set to ripping apart the wards on Reg’s old room with a lot more aggression than he had initially intended, hoping the room would fight back to distract his mind from what was going on at the end of the hall.

_______________

“Good you lot got here just in time, we were about to start because he doesn’t know how long he has tonight. Ron, Hermione why don’t you two take Harry here upstairs. Dinner will be ready after the meeting,” Molly ordered in her motherly tone that brokered no room for argument.

“Untrustworthy coward… I still don’t know why he’s even here,” Mad-Eye grumbled.

“Go on then. Upstairs the three of you, and no spying. If you try I’ll know,” Molly warned, shooing Potter, the youngest Weasley boy, and Hermione up the stairs. 

Severus lazily reclined back in the dining chair he occupied, listening to the flow of conversations around him. Sixteen years had passed since he had attended a large Order meeting and yet they still ran in much the same fashion. It was always a poorly contained chaos, with little to nothing getting accomplished, and as it was then, it continued to be now that a meeting couldn’t go by without him and the mongrel coming to blows. The only variations that seemed to occur at the gatherings were who would take the first hit and if magic would be used or fists. 

He often wondered why Dumbledore wasn’t keeping a tighter control over things, given how disastrously the meetings always turned in 1979. The rag-tag team of Gryffindors, with their token Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, seemed to think the war could be won on hope and sanctimonious actions alone. The only thing he would ever agree with Black about was that they spent too much time reacting and not enough attacking. The Order was too afraid to get their hands dirty to risk bringing the war to the Dark Lord and his followers and no doubt it would begin to cost them dearly as it had the last time. 

The last of the members maneuvered around the build up in the entrance hall, filtering into the remaining seats easing into the chatter around the room. Lupin was the last to enter, his wolf instantly on alert as his nostrils flared trying to scent the air around him. Letting the feet of his chair drop back onto the ground, Severus began tracking the wolf’s movements around the room wondering what he was on the trail of. He watched as Lupin got much too close to Black, tacking a deep inhale before growling, his blue eyes flashing yellow before resuming their human state. 

“Remus, what the hell are you doing?” Black asked waving the wolf off his person. 

“Okay then, the children have been sent upstairs so we can begin whenever you’re ready Headmaster,” Molly declared closing the door before heading over to the stovetop to finish her work on dinner. 

Not taking his eyes off of the interaction between the two Marauders across the long table, Severus flicked his wand at the door, sealing them into a cone of silence. 

As Albus stood to begin the meeting, Lupin’s wolf began fighting to be unleashed as he all but began frothing at the mouth growling at Black. “Why the _fuck_ do you smell of her?” 

Everyone leaned forward in their seats to see what was about to happen. It wasn’t a big secret that the days directly before and after the full moon made Lupin especially aggressive. Most everyone usually gave him a wide berth not wishing to be the one to set off the wolf’s temper, though most everyone had already done so during the last phase. Black though had years of practice from school and knew how best to tread during that time of the month, so it drew the Order’s attention that he of all people was on the receiving end of the short fuse. 

“Moony relax,” the mongrel said with a placating gesture of his hands. 

Lupin looked away from where his wolf was trying to force Black into submission and pinned Severus with a hard look. His eyes again flashed from blue to yellow and back but he didn’t waver in his stare. Taking it for what it was, he slipped into Lupin’s mind though he hated being there when the wolf was this close to the surface. 

He was met with the snaps and snarls of an overly aggressive animal who was none too happy to have someone entering his personal territory. Reaching out to the joint mind, Severus made a nonthreatening stroke along the sharp walls attempting to soothe the wolf. 

_Lupin if you’re going to invite me into this chaotic mess of post full moon mind, at least be ready to receive me. Your wolf is a territorial arsehole!_

Distantly he could make out Lupin’s reply as though his voice was coming through water. _Sorry Snape, he’s in hyperdrive right now wanting to defend what he sees as his pup from an unsavory mate. We can smell Hermione on him._

_And I’m assuming it isn’t just the traces that come from living under the same roof?_

_Got it in one._

With a savage growl of his own, Severus pulled out of Lupin’s head and turned his cold gaze onto Black. “Whatever the _fuck_ you’ve been doing, stops this instant. I won’t tell you again fleabag.” 

“What? Afraid she won’t be so pure and innocent this time around?” Black taunted.

Kicking his chair back, Severus stood with his wand out a fraction of a second before Black did. To the right of the table, Tonks snickered as she accepted the coins from the eldest Weasley. “Every time,” he swore, crossing his arms over his chest to watch the duel that was about to take place. 

“Oh, Merlin! Stop acting like children you two.” Molly scolded. “Now sit!” She ordered, pointing the spoon that had been scrapping at the pan of gravy at them. 

“Now!” Dumbledore echoed, glaring at them both.

Keeping his wand palmed, Severus slowly lowered himself back into his seat, glaring across the table at Black. 

“Now then,” Albus said his tone frostier than normal and the glint of his eyes gone. “Because you can be called away at moment’s notice, Severus what news do you bring?”

“Unless you want to up the body count, stop looking for someone to fill the Defense posting. Inform the Ministry that you have tried and failed to fill the vacancy so that Educational Decree Twenty-Two can be enacted. The Undersecretary was swayed in the first war and remains a loyal sympathizer. She has been tasked to keep Fudge occupied while we regain our foothold in the Ministry and that starts by spying on you within Hogwarts,” Severus reported flatly.

“ _We_?” Moody growled. “Getting your allegiances mixed up there aren’t ya boy?”

With an agitated sigh, Severus turned to face the former auror. “Yes _we_ , Mad-Eye. In case it failed to escape your senile brain, I am a Death Eater. I have been one since 1977, and continue to be one now. Or did you think that I just came by this information by reading the Dark Lord’s journal? _He_ , orders me to turn someone I do it. Kidnap? Consider them taken. Torture? How do you want it done and what do you want to know? Murder? Done, no questions asked. In order to bring you the information you all need to make your reactionary plans, I have to _always_ play the part.”

“Albus you cannot seriously condone this! He has good as admitted to us that he’s been the one killing your applicants!” Hestia yelled. “Surely there must be a way to prevent him from killing for their side.”

  
“Come off your high horse and see the coming war for what it really is Jones,” he said condescendingly. “Every single one of you needs to take off your rose colored glasses if you think I don’t do the same thing for your side.”

“Hippogriff shite!” The eldest Weasley exclaimed.

“Then what the fuck do you think happened to Crouch?” He questioned raising an eyebrow at the boy’s idealistic stupidity.

“Dumbledore we cannot trust this man! He has probably tortured and or killed over a hundred fifty people!” Black barked.

“Are we counting repeat victims or no? See it plays a large factor in getting an accurate count and if you’re going to condemn for something I would like you to at least get it right,” he said sarcastically.

“See?” He yelled. “I don’t know what the fuck she sees in you. You’re no better now than you were then.”

With a devious smirk, Severus responded, “What dog? After all these years does it still raise your hackles, that she chose to share the bed of a Death Eater over you?”

“ENOUGH!” Molly roared. “Sirius stop baiting Severus. Severus stop rising to take it. And Albus get some control over the situation before they try to level the house again. Bunch of immature children, the lot of you,” she said in exasperation. 

“Has anyone thought of just sending Molly in to fight Voldemort?” Tonks asked. “I’m pretty sure after one of her tongue lashings he’d be on the straight and narrow for the rest of his days.” 

“She’s got a point mum,” Bill said, failing to smoother his laugh.

“Is there anything else Severus?” Dumbledore spoke loud enough to silence the snickers breaking out around the table as Molly pinched her son with a pair of tongs that rested on the counter.

“There are plans for a prison break to free the rest of the inner circle but it’s in the earliest stages of development. The Dark Lord remains preoccupied with the prophecy and taking over the Ministry. Umbridge will be a wildcard but all other things considered it should be a quiet year. _He’s_ enjoying the freedoms that come with the denials of his resurrection and plans to maintain that anonymity for as long as possible.” 

Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head before diving into the reports from everyone else and making adjustments to the watch schedule for the Hall of Prophecies. Listening to all the information that was given and filtering it for what could be valuable to the Dark Lord, Severus’s deeper thoughts began to drift into a dangerous game he had taken to playing over the years.

The first few days after Hermione had left his mind had been plagued by what-ifs. What if she hadn’t gone back? What if they outed Pettigrew to the Order? What if the Potters didn’t die? How would things be now if he hadn’t forced her to go back? Slamming the door closed on the thoughts that could quickly spiral him back into the depressive state Cissy and Lupin had to pull him from after the Dark Lord’s fall, he started tuning back into every word that was said. He couldn’t afford to lose himself again this close to the end.

“What about the charms you were working on in the last war Remus?” Dumbledore asked. “We could arrange for you and Fillius to work on their creation together if need be.”

“I actually was succeeding back then but umm… We had that interruption happen and James wanted to check on Lily not trusting Death Eaters weren’t at play,” he replied giving a subtle look to Severus. “I don’t think it’ll work now though because it would bar Snape from the school…”

Knowing about Lupin’s affinity for Charm work, Severus was instantly curious about what he had been working on in the first war. He had mentioned the other day that had he been able to get it to work with the wards of Hogwarts it would have surpassed his work with creating the map but Hermione’s arrival halted his work.

“For those of us that left our decoders at home, what are you talking about Lupin?” Kingsley asked.

“Moony created a ward we were going to test on Hogwarts that would alert the headmaster and professors to the use of dark magic and bar entry to individuals whose wands were often used in casting dark magic as well as Unforgivables. With a Death Eater teaching in the school though it obviously can't work now,” Black answered glaring across the table at Severus. 

“With your nine tails curse, you wouldn’t be allowed either Black. That’s grey at best in its creation,” Severus responded calling him on the hypocrisy. “Or do we overlook the use of grey and dark magics when it’s used by the side of the light? Same goes for you Alastor,” he added.

“Okay then,” Dumbledore said standing up. “Remus we will talk to Fillius and come back to it. Molly dear, if you are ready for the children, I shall dismiss the meeting and take my leave. It seems I have some interviews to cancel and a letter to draft to the Department of Education.” Nodding his head at the Weasley matron, he canceled the wards on the doors and strode out of the room. 

“Well that was less exciting than normal,” Tonks muttered.

“You feel like we’re all missing something about Sirius and Snape from the first war?” Bill asked her.

“Oh that’s a given, but personally I’m more curious about who the mystery witch is.”

“Whoever she is, to get into bed with Snape means she has to be one scary arse mother fu- OW MUM!” 

“You are not so grown up that I will not put you over my knee for using those filthy words, William Arthur Weasley!” Molly reprimanded with an additional swat to the back of his head. 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied under his breath, going red with embarrassment.

Severus chuckled to himself about the elder Weasley’s assessment of Hermione, silently agreeing with him. After all, there was currently an animagus locked away in a glass jar that sat on one of the windowsills of the library.

_You never want to get on her bad side, that’s for sure Weasley._

_______________

Finally being allowed into the kitchen after the Order meeting concluded, Hermione absently took a seat on the far end of the worn farm table while turning a page in her book. Tucking one foot under her, she rested the other on the edge of the seat, her eyes flying over the words as Eve lost her resolve with Roarke.

With the few days she was afforded back in the muggle world before being swept off to Grimmauld Place for the duration of the summer holidays, she had raided the book shop she frequented in search of viable options to be the foundation of her newest genre to collect. Picking up the newly released murder mystery romance hybrid with a futuristic twist had been an impulsive choice given how different it was from what seemed to be the widely accepted story frames in the genre, but she was wholly consumed by the story.

Hermione couldn’t reach the end fast enough, and more importantly the breaking of the sexual tension between the intelligent, headstrong, fiercely independent Eve and the anything but typical romantic hero Roarke. Sliding her bookmark into place so she didn’t end up with flaming cheeks at the dinner table, Hermione tucked the book under her thigh, thinking of her own morally grey leading man. 

The usual mealtime bloodshed was commencing as Mrs. Weasley laid out the spread she had made for dinner. One meal at the Burrow last summer was all it had taken for Hermione to learn that unless she wanted to risk loss of limb it was better for her to wait till the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and now Sirius had all filled their plates before attempting to do her own. The irritated scoff that sounded from her right, startled Hermione drawing her attention away from the Yorkshire Pudding War in the center of the table to her Potions Professor. He sat slightly removed from the table, with his back protected by the corner and his right side guarded by the built-in hutch, half covered by shadows.

A soft laugh escaped her as she watched the ever present scowl on Professor Snape’s face twist into displeasure and disgust as he witnessed the daily dinner wars. Though he was also being held hostage at the Number Twelve for the summer, he rarely ate with them much to the chagrin of Mrs. Weasley who was beginning to take great offense from his recurring absence.

“It is impolite to stare Miss Granger,” he said sardonically.

“My apologies Sir. You camouflaged yourself so well that I did not take notice of you there. Your sounds of derision startled me and frankly, it is rather amusing though to watch you take in the thrice daily food war. I imagine your Slytherins are above such barbaric displays,” she bravely teased.

Professor Snape turned to face her, his characteristic eyebrow raised and a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth that made her eyes drop to look at his full lips and wish she could see an actual smile grace his face. Then again his stoic and sullen presence was already enough to make her heart race and drive her mind wild with the need to know what he hid under his impassive mask. Seeing a smile replace his ever present scowl would probably make her heart stop. “I imagine not, given how engrossed you were in _The Evolution of Ancient Magics of Ancient Rome_. Tell me, Miss Granger, are your friends so self-absorbed as to actually believe that is what you are reading, or has Hogwarts failed them in their education so much that they can’t recognize when a simple concealment charm?”

Hermione’s eyes went wide at his words as she further pushed her book under her thigh. Not able to look him in the eye she sputtered out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Professor.”

  
The low chuckle that escaped him, had her insides flaring with heat, making her shift in her seat at the uncomfortable tension rising in her body. She had thought that living under the same roof with Professor Snape would make her insensible crush finally vanish but all it had done was exacerbate the problem. For so many rooms and floors inside of Grimmauld Place, the two of them always seemed to be hiding out in the library together or sliding past each other on the narrow stairs or coming out of their rooms that were across the hall from each other at the same time.

His presence was everywhere, always commanding her attention in some way, shape, or form. If he was in the same room as her, her eyes could only focus on him. If she was somewhere he had just vacated, his bergamot and amber scent was all she could smell. And regardless of where she was or what someone was saying to her, if the smooth, caressing, tones of his voice could be heard her mind automatically filtered out all other noise, honing in on his words and the way they made her breath catch and her center pulse. 

It hadn’t been long into the summer before Hermione began exploring her body and its responses to varying touches to find a way to relive the warm, wet, tension he created. At first everything, she did while enjoyable, left her more frustrated than satisfied. Then in a weak moment, she allowed her imagination to drift while she was circling the tips of her fingers over her nipples. Thinking of his hands on her waist while they had danced at the Yule Ball, led her to remember the feeling of his chest brushing against hers, and from there she began to imagine how he had felt while standing between her and Professor Lupin as the full moon had forced his transition. Replacing the terror from that night two years ago, she started to construct a fantasy as her hands slowly traveled over her abdomen and down her hips before her fingers trailed up her thighs. Tracing the course of her body she thought about her fingers running up his back and digging into his flesh instead of his clothes; a large hand engulfing her waist from the front with his fingers brushing along the top of her bottom; her front flush to his front while his other hand ghosted down her side, squeezing her hip, before disappearing between their bodies to seek out the apex of her thighs. Her own hands separated one going up to her breast to massage and mold the tissue while tweaking the nipple and the other acting as his hand running over her center. 

The wetness that had pooled at her opening, had her fingers gliding through her folds with more ease than any other previous attempt. As her middle finger danced over the little bud she would sometimes try to play with, she had found it too was exceedingly receptive of her Professor Snape centric fantasy, being swollen, stiff, and hyper aware of her touch. She circled the bundle of nerves and stroked it, each pass making her heart rate increase and her core begin to clench demanding something fill her. It didn’t take a lot before her hips began to chase her exploring fingers and after just a few minutes of gasping, panting, and instinctive humping, she had felt her body explode, her back arching off her bed as her Professor’s given name fell from her lips, a rush of wetness coming from her core.

After that discovery, her crush on Professor Snape had shifted and molded into something more. Between his intelligence, subtly handsome features, caressing voice, the danger he put himself in for the Order, and now his staring role in her sexual fantasies, Hermione had sunk herself for him.

“So you’ve always been incapable of lying,” he quietly observed with another chuckle, forcing her wayward musings back into the present. “So, just what are you reading then Miss Granger?”

She knew she was caught, so with a sigh she mumbled, “A muggle murder mystery novel.” It was mostly true.

“That’s a bit of a better attempt at a lie but you still need work.”

“I know,” she huffed out in defeat. Finally looking back to him she asked, “Professor, how did you…” Hermione’s words trailed off as she watched his jaw clench and the fingers of his left hand stretch out before curling into a fist. 

Her heart stuttered in her chest as she realized he was being summoned yet again. After the Triwizard Tournament, Professor Snape had been gone for nearly a week before returning to Hogwarts and since the summer had started he was gone at least three nights a week if not more. Before her mind could warn her against the idea, Hermione’s hand shot out to his, squeezing it quickly. “Please be careful Sir,” she whispered her fear blown eyes looking into his that were shuttering out the world and turning cold. 

“Always,” he said with the eerily calm voice he used to intimidate students. Briefly tensing his hand under hers, he pulled away and stood up with the grace of a predator, slipping from the room with none but her noticing his retreat. 

Looking back around the table, most everyone else had already fixed their dinner plates and their attention focused on eating. Leaning across the table Hermione put together a plate, selecting large portions of each item. As she started to lean back into her seat, Ron reached over to grab one of the several pieces of roast beef she had collected from the platter. She slapped his hand away in a daze, not even bothering to admonish his poor manners. Putting the overflowing plate down in front of her, she took great care to take a bite from every item, making it clear that someone had tested the food. When she was done, she put a stasis charm over the plate and leaned back in her seat to listen to conversations people were having in hopes of distracting herself.

It had become a game of sorts that she and Professor Snape engaged in. He never acknowledged the plates of food she would save for him or how any night he was summoned was a night she would fall asleep in the library. In turn, she would never acknowledge that any morning following a summons the food would be gone or how she always woke wrapped up in a thick knitted blanket that smelled of him.

“Oi Hermione! You aren’t even eating!” Ron yelled around a mouth full of food, once more reaching for her plate. 

“Touch my plate one more time Ronald and you will lose the hand,” she snapped, pulling the plate to her right side away from anyone else’s reach. The heat behind her words had several people turning to look at her while Mrs. Weasley swatted the back of her son’s head and scolded him for his poor table manners. 

“But mum, she isn’t even eating it,” he whined.

“I’m saving it for later,” she said, standing up with her book and the plate of food. “I’ll be in the library if anyone needs me.”

Walking up to the second floor of the house, Hermione placed the plate on the small table that sat beside the brown leather wingback chair Professor Snape favored when sitting in the room. Stretching out on the worn and faded maroon striped couch, she opened her book and tried to get lost in the story so she wouldn’t obsess over how long Professor Snape was gone or that once again not a single person in the Order seemed to take notice. 

It irked her that no one seemed to wait for his return aside from her. Without his work, the Order would be completely ineffective, and yet they treated him like a pariah. Not being able to sit in on the meetings she couldn’t be sure but it seemed as though not a single member actually trusted him. Sirius and Professor Moody could always be heard calling his motives into question, demanding to know why he turned and why Dumbledore was capable of trusting him. 

Hermione couldn’t understand why they never seemed to look at things objectively. He was not only a Slytherin but the head of the house. One of the traits they possessed was self-preservation. So what did it matter why he changed sides and agreed to spy? It was clearly important enough for him to risk his life in pursuit of their side winning. That coupled with the fact that Dumbledore not only allowed him into the Order but to teach at Hogwarts should be enough for everyone to believe in him. After all, these were the same people always urging Harry to believe in the headmaster no matter what. And if Professor Snape really wasn’t loyal to the Order, it stood to reason that with his open access to Harry he would have taken him before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to be killed if that was where his loyalties lay.

Not for the first time she wondered if she should come clean about her time-turner use two years ago so that she could be inducted into the Order when she turned seventeen instead of sixteen in a few weeks. Her professor needed someone on his side and she seemed to be the only one to think that the poor choices he made in his youth shouldn’t define his entire life. 

Forcing herself to push the thoughts away, Hermione began reading and allowed the words of romance and mystery to suck her into a different world where everything would be wrapped up in under three hundred fifty pages. As she got further into her book and was nearing the reveal of the murderer, her eyes grew heavy and she lost the battle to stay awake. Turning onto her side and snuggling the book to her chest, she went to sleep, silently praying to wake up to the signs that he had come back home.

Sometime in the night her sleeping mind registered the smell of bergamot and amber and prompted her to wrap herself around the calming scent, sending her into a deeper sleep as she surrounded herself in the smell, burrowing her face into the warm embrace.

_______________

Severus came back to Grimmauld Place in the late hours of the night, shrinking his mask and robes before banishing them to his room upstairs. Leaning back to look up the stairs he saw the lights still burning inside the library. Shaking his head, he made his way into the kitchen, rotating his wrists to release the stiffness that was beginning to form from the extended hours of dueling. Pulling a glass from the shelf, he filled it with water and leaned back against the old counters waiting for the fireplace to roar to life. Glancing at his wrist, he observed as the second hand ticked into alignment with the minute hand over the twelve. In sync with hour change, the embers of the fireplace glowed green and Lupin stepped out. Before the flames could even die down, Severus was waving his wand at the floo connection sealing it back up. 

Dropping his tall frame into one of the dining chairs, several of his joints made audible cracks in protest making him roll his eyes. “I’m getting too fucking old for this shite,” he dully complained. Lifting his leg up, Severus ran his hands over his knee, checking to be sure he had reset the joint properly after Lucius had kicked it out of place.

“Please, you’re thirty-five and in perfect health. Get back to me when you’ve had to go through about two hundred moon changes, then we’ll talk,” Lupin quipped, shifting his jaw around. “You know I am responsible enough to close the floo when I get back you don’t have to wait for me.”

  
“You forgot to take your Wolfsbane and could have killed my wife. I think I’ll keep waiting up to be sure you don’t put her in danger again,” he said crisply lowering his leg back to the ground and tilting his chair back on two legs.

“One time!” Lupin responded in mock outrage. “And it was two years ago. Let it go Snape.”

“Not fucking likely,” he said with a short laugh, his hard eyes meeting the shining blue of the wolf. “How is Cissy anyway? I’ve barely seen her this summer.”

“She’s as good as can be expected given her current living arrangement. She said she’s been sick the past day and a half, can barely eat, so you know Tillie was fussing all over her while Tippy got to enjoy being the sole elf to tend to the boys for the night.”

The legs of the chair dropped back onto the ground, as he rocked forward to pin Lupin with a scrutinizing glare. “You know that even though it’s difficult for her, she can still conceive without fertility treatments right? You two have been staying on top of the contraceptive brews correct?” He interrogated. “For the love of Merlin, do not tell me there was a lapse and you got her pregnant. My plate is too full to handle any more shite right now.”

Lupin snorted trying to hold in his laughter, before failing and dropping his head back in a guffaw that echoed in the empty kitchen. “ _You_ are going to lecture me on the practices of safe sex? Aren’t you the one who got your secret wife pregnant on your honeymoon?” He asked laughing even harder. “Snape you are such a fucking hypocrite.”

Severus glared at the wolf, grinding his teeth, as he said, “I was nineteen and she was eighteen, recklessness comes with the age. You’re in your thirties and should have better impulse control.”

“You know I’m just ruffling your feathers. Cissy isn’t pregnant. Believe me, I checked about two dozen times. It’s just your average run of the mill symptoms of too much stress. Apparently, _He_ , is a demanding guest,” he said trailing off as he fixated on a spot on the wall behind Severus’s head. 

“She’s still young enough to birth you, your very own litter of puppies, wolf. Once all this,” Severus said waving a hand around the empty kitchen, “is over.”

“We’re not talking about it tonight otherwise I’ll become as much of an arsehole as you are right now,” Lupin said terminating that discussion before it could begin. Standing up he said, “You’ve got about three hours, maybe four before anyone else wakes up. Go on up and watch Hermione sleep or whatever the hell it is you do in there every night after you’ve been summoned.” 

Glaring at Lupin, Severus stood up from the table, his knee popping in the quiet, as they both headed up the stairs. Coming up to the second floor, he and Lupin looked into the library to see Hermione asleep on the hideous maroon couch, clutching her poorly concealed book to her chest, wild, untamed curls haloing around her head. “You know it’s funny,” the wolf started. “She has no idea who you are and yet she acts the exact same now as she did then. Always pacing around and finding ways to distract herself till you get back or she falls asleep; simmering away with righteous indignation because no one in the Order trusts you. Anyways, good night swan,” Lupin finished quietly, slapping him on the back. 

Severus summoned a blanket from his room one floor above before pulling the doors to the library closed and warding the library against intrusion. Leaning over the couch, he extracted the book from between her arms and secured her bookmark deeper into the pages before resting it on the table beside her. Coming around to the front of the couch, he draped the blanket she always curled up with on the couch in Spinner’s End over her, brushing a few stray strands of hair off her face.

Sinking onto the dusty carpeted floors, Severus stretched his legs out, crossing his ankles and dropping his head back onto the cushions. Hermione took a deep breath, releasing it as a contented sigh before wiggling around on the couch. A moment later one of her slender arms dropped over his right shoulder, and her face came to burrow into the left side of his neck. Turning his head, he placed a whisper of a kiss on the corner of her jaw, before setting a timer on his wand and taking a deep inhale of her scent. Placing his head back onto the couch he slowly began to rise up from the depths of his occlumency, allowing the soft sounds of her breathing, and the faint smell of orchids and coconuts to relax him.

_______________

_October 1995_

Severus sat at his teaching desk, violently marking the last of the fifth year post brewing essays before the start of Gryffindor and Slytherin lab block. Digging his quill into the parchment, he etched a harsh circle around the meat of the writing before crossing it out with a large X. After adding a scathing comment about the lack of research and developed thought, he marked the paper as incomplete, and demanded a revised essay by the next lecture meeting otherwise a Troll would be the recorded mark for both the potion and the accompanying essay. Making the required annotations in his student records, he tossed his quill onto the desk, and sent the relevant essays out to each student’s work station for their arrival. 

Leaning back in his chair, Severus let out a deep groan as his back cracked to release the tension that had developed from being hunched over the desk. Sitting up straight, he ran his fingers back and forth across his lips thinking about the coming period that Umbridge would be evaluating. For the last month, she had been sitting in on each professor’s lectures and lab periods, for every year they instructed. How she was managing to teach her own lessons given how much time she was breathing down the necks of everyone else baffled him.

Then again, her lack of educating the students played directly into the objective she had been given by the Dark Lord. Dolores was to use her position beside Fudge and her influence over him, to keep the Minister focused on what Dumbledore may or may not be doing. While Fudge stretched department resources to their breaking point, tracking the suspected Order Members and Dumbledore, the _Daily Prophet_ , whose newest editor had been a sympathizer in the first war, worked to control the public opinion. It was all an extremely well-crafted illusion to hide the silent take over that was happening and the near nightly attempts at breaching the Department of Mysteries.

Standing up, Severus charmed the chalk to begin writing out the instructions for the Strengthening Solution the class would finish brewing, as he unlocked the large cupboard that the students stored their maturing brews in. Going about his preparations for the three hour period of brewing, the silence he was accustomed to was disturbed by clomping heel clicks of Umbridge approaching. “Salazar’s bollocks,” he swore under his breath pulling forth his more devious and sensual mannerisms as he turned to greet her.

“Hello Dolores,” he purred. He had been the one to sway her to the Dark Lord’s side nearly seventeen years ago, a decision that was paying off for _Him_ in spades now. As for Severus, the choice of guiding her into the Dark Lord’s fold was one he very nearly regretted as he was once again put in charge of being the one to manage her. He was loathed to have anything to do with her at nineteen or thirty-five, her insistent touching and flirtation always making him wish to bathe in a light acid bath after he was away from her presence. The woman’s only redeeming feature was that without her it would have taken him so much longer to track Hermione down back all those years ago.

Severus wanted nothing more than to once again dump her into someone else’s lap but being in Hogwarts he was the only one available for her to report to. She wasn’t difficult to manage in any regard. Umbridge always turned to putty in his hands every time he injected his voice with the sounds of lazy seduction making the effort he had to put forth minimal, but she had a way of trying his limited patience more than even Potter could manage. He could only handle so many fumbling touches upon his person before he snapped. At least the feeling of her touch was something he could easily call upon to stop any rising desire he felt when Hermione’s thoughts projected too loudly.

_Okay, so the rotund, pink nightmare has two redeeming qualities. I just hope she doesn’t make me impotent by the year’s end._

“Good morning Severus,” she responded with a high pitched giggle that made nails on a chalkboard sound pleasant. “Is there anywhere, in particular, you would like to have me?” She asked with a mockery of innocence on her face. “Sit that is,” she tacked on tracing a finger along the sleeve of his robes.

_Besides on a white-hot fire poker?_

“Wherever you are most comfortable, is always preferred when starting,” he said, pinning her with a suggestive look. Internally he rolled his eyes at her audible throat clearing as he outwardly gestured for her to take his seat behind the desk. As she made her way over to the shining leather chair with all the grace of a stampeding hippogriff, Severus pulled out his wand ending the charm on the chalk and subtly casting one on his chair to feel comfortable at first but quickly become as hard as the stone floors of the castle. 

As she took his seat and pulled out her cupcake pink parchment and equally disgusting pink quill, the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors began filtering in, their loud conversations from the corridor dying out. When the last student came through the door, Severus lazily waved his hand at the heavy wood making it slam shut. 

“Since most of you probably failed to notice, we have been joined by a guest auditor,” he spoke flatly, making another lazy gesture in the general direction of the High Inquisitor. “At your stations, you will find your marked essays from last week’s brewing session. I must say, while it may only be October, many of you would benefit from a remedial study of the subject before sitting for your OWLS. It seems after four years of instruction that most of you have retained little, to no knowledge of the subject. How disappointing,” he enunciated, his gaze lingering over Potter and Weasley as well as several other students who would need to rethink their career paths after not making the grade for the NEWT level lectures.

“Today you will each collect your Strengthening Solutions from last week and begin the second half of the brewing process since they will have had adequate time to mature. The instructions are on the board, so let us hope you all can read and comprehend what is plainly written as well as recall last week’s demonstration,” Severus concluded, gliding up the aisle to stand before his desk, crossing his robes around himself. Looking at the unmoving students he snapped, “Are you waiting for an invitation? Get to work!” 

With the students scurrying about to collect their cauldrons and the laid out ingredients, he began his practice of using a low powered legilimency to keep track of the nearly forty students in the classroom. Turning to face Umbridge, he masked the smirk that threatened to break across his face at seeing her poorly concealed look of discomfort, with a sneer. “So Dolores, do you have any questions as of yet or would you prefer to take a tour around the class and inspect the students’ capabilities first?” He asked caressing his words. 

“I should think examining their work should give me a better basis to start with. Do you mind helping me up though? It would seem as though your chair has had a rather unique effect on me while sitting. I’m not certain I can manage on my own,” she said with a syrupy sweetness that was in direct contrast with the twitch of pain her eyes were giving away. 

“Certainly,” he purred forcing himself to offer his hand genially.

Umbridge set a course around the room, moving about with all the grace of troll, looking into cauldrons and questioning students as they worked. As Severus watched over the students, he made a note that he would have to once again add another station to his class to separate Hermione from the rest of her classmates. He had wrongly assumed that after last year she would learn to allow her friends the opportunity to pass or fail on their own. He watched as she stayed Potter’s hand from putting in the wrong ingredient for the third time and seriously contemplated vanishing her potion and dismissing her from the lab period. The only thing that stopped him from treating her as he would any other student was knowing that she would have tears in her eyes before she made it out the door and it would rip him apart to do that to her. Dismissing the fact that he was already becoming incapable of treating Hermione as he would the rest of his students, he turned his attention to the rest of the heathens, occasionally poking in on their conversations with Umbridge. 

When enough time had lapsed for the solutions to begin showing who would pass and who would fail, Severus started circling the room to examine each cauldron’s contents. Vanishing several unsalvageable brews, he set the students to work on an additional essay about where they went wrong to balance out the Troll they would be receiving for the solution. Moving over to the round station Hermione shared with Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom he began his initial assessments of each. Hovering over Longbottom, he noted that while the boy was still leagues behind in the skill he would need to have to succeed through his rigorous NEWT level classes, he was making vast improvement. Stepping back Severus remembered he wouldn’t be teaching Potions next year and instead would be placed in the Defense Professor position, making him suppress a groan realizing that all the teaching Umbridge wasn’t doing was going to fall to him to correct. 

_Fucking Salazar, I hope Potter will be capable of teaching even a fraction of the curriculum Hermione has written for his club to provide the students with a modicum of education._

It was as if his musings had summoned her to his side because a moment later his already clogged olfactory was attacked with another suffocating hit of Eau du Toad. “Well this class is fairly advanced, Severus,” Dolores said resting a plump hand on his forearm. “Though I have to question if it is appropriate to be teaching them something as tempting as the Strengthening Solution. I think the curriculum would be better off without it.”

_I think he would be better off without your hand on his arm!_ Hermione’s voice growled inside his head. 

Looking across the workstation to her, Severus saw that her hazel eyes were pinched and her small nose wrinkled in agitation. Hermione had the same glare coloring her face as she had when she found out about the regrettable night he had spent in Bellatrix’s bed before meeting her. _Angel, you can’t honestly be jealous right now?_ He thought, moving his fingers over his lips to hide his smirk.

“It is advanced but as I am sure your records will show that since I took the post of Potions Professor in 1981, Hogwarts’s OWL and NEWT scores in the subject have been the highest recorded since 1953 and that my classes outperform all other comparable schools on the continent,” he answered coldly despite the spark Hermione ignited with her fiery jealousy. Severus never did anything in his life by half measure, always going all in or not even bothering with participating. Though he had never wanted to teach, he applied the same level of dedication when making his lesson plans, and having the incepted woman question his curriculum and methods when the records of performance spoke for themselves, brought a fit bubbling anger to rest just beneath his surface. He may be strict and tough to please but those who met his standards were the most prepared upon leaving school.

With a haughty hmpf, she began flipping through her notes to verify what he said. After a moment of rustling papers, the only sound to be heard as she had drawn every student’s attention to what was transpiring between them. Umbridge tilted her head back to look into Severus’s cold, black eyes. “It would seem that information is correct,” she said in her girlish voice attempting to soften the ire she had stoked within him. “This now brings forth another question I have though. It shows in your file that you initially applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.”

“Yes,” he hissed, as another feral growl could be heard in his head when Umbridge’s pudgy fingers trailed down to his wrist and back up crossing over his Mark. He was exceedingly grateful for the layers of clothing protecting the brand so he didn’t have a forced reaction to her touch. The skin was hyper receptive to touch from the dark magic that created the Mark and was always off limits to anyone touching it. 

“But you were unsuccessful,” she asked in a sympathetic tone that made him grind his teeth.

“Obviously,” he drawled as he watched Hermione’s grip go white-knuckle on her stirring rod.

“It also shows that you have regularly applied for the position during your fourteen year tenure and yet you remain employed as the Potions Professor. Why do you think Dumbledore keeps turning you down?” She asked in her feigned higher pitch, as she squeezed his bicep.

_Get… your hands… off of him… you filthy cow!_ Hermione’s voice screeched inside his head, her hand slapping down on the table, drawing attention to her.

“Is there a problem Miss Granger?” He softly purred in response as his body betrayed him by trying to twitch to life at her jealous display. He watched as his words caressed over her soothing the anger that was taking over her. The hard set of her face softened minutely as she looked at him, her hazel eyes alight with her emotion as she responded softly, “No, Sir.”

Nodding his head to her, Severus looked back at Umbridge shaking her hand off of him to appease not only himself but the young angel across from him. “If you wish to discuss my tenure at the school in further detail, I would recommend you schedule another meeting time, Dolores,” he bit out. “Right now I have students to attend to and you are supposed to be evaluating my teaching and curriculum, not my work history.”

On cue, Potter’s cauldron began to omit the smell of burning rubber and when Severus went to look inside, the brew had congealed into a grainy, glop and was, in fact, burning the bottom of the cauldron. “It would seem that once again you will receive no marks for today’s lesson Mister Potter. You will also be partaking the assignment of a secondary essay about where you went wrong and how best to avoid the same mistakes in the future, to be due at the start of the next lecture.”

“But quidditch practice,” Weasley whined, earning a slap on the arm from Hermione in retribution.

“It seems we as professors of the school have been remiss in our duties Weasley, so allow me to make this clear for you; you are here to receive an education. That is the primary function of a school and what our Founders set out to accomplish upon Hogwarts’s inception. Therefore you will find not receive sympathies from me about any missed sports practices. Now clean up your station,” he snapped vanishing his fail potion as well. 

The rest of the class passed without further event, Dolores sitting off in the back of the classroom reviewing her notes. As the time drew to a close, Severus instructed those with remaining potions to bottle a sample and turn it in for marking. Announcing the usual homework assignment of a post lab write-up covering the last two sessions, he dismissed the students to their next class or practical.

He watched as Hermione slowly packed her bag up, sneaking none too subtle glances his way, her self scolding thoughts flowing freely to him through the still working legilimency. 

_I have got to get a grip on myself. Just because I want to have a claim over him, does not actually mean I am in any way entitled to fits of jealousy in regards to Professor Snape. Besides, his jaw had that slight tick in it from grinding his teeth together while that overgrown toad touched him._

_At least he didn’t show such a visceral reaction when I touched his hand over the summer…_

_Oh Godric, stab me with your sword! I’m creating an entire relationship inside my head with a man who is nearly twenty years older than me. And worse my professor._

_He won’t be my professor forever though…_

_NO! Shut that train of thought down right now Hermione._

_Working out a few Arithmency problems is just what I need to refocus my mind on appropriate things I think._

Severus had to once again place his hand over his mouth to hide the smile that was forcing its way forward at her thoughts. As she slung her bursting bag over her shoulder and scurried out of the classroom with pink tinted cheeks. He knew he would have erupted into laughter at the sight had Umbridge not still been in the room to ruin it for him.

_At least she’s good for something because I should not be reacting to her yet._

_______________

_December 1995_

_Oh, blessed Merlin no one is here!_ She thought in exasperated relief. _I can get just slip through the door and do as he commanded and then go back to the manor. I cannot take another life, it is tearing apart what little is left of me._

Nagini slithered across the high polished floors in the Department of Mysteries, the cold, black tile aggravating the last threads of calm she possessed, making her powerful body move faster towards the door hiding the Hall of Prophecies. She just had to get into the room and locate the orb Tom so desperately wanted, then Severus and Lucius would bring her back to the relative safety and warmth of the manor, where she could pretend that she had not once again been led astray by the honeyed lies of dark wizards. She only hoped that Severus wasn’t another in the long line of deceitful men that had plagued her life. 

Flicking her tongue out she scented the air to verify what her eyes were seeing. The first tastes brought back faded odors from the Unspeakables and other officials that frequented the corridor during the workday, working as a balm against her fractured soul and worried mind. _Just a little further now._ On her second taste of the air, her body froze on the frigid tile. Flicking her tongue again and then a third time, she could smell a fresh scent coming from further down. 

_Oh please let it be an employee working late somewhere other than the Hall_ , she begged, knowing full well that the deities had long ago turned their backs on her and her urgent prayers were falling on deaf ears. 

Forcing herself to go further the scent became stronger, triggering the predatory part of her brain. _Bite… Constrict… Feed…_ the animalistic voice hissed. NO! She roared back trying to force the beast that was consuming her back into submission. Long ago her body had given into the curse but she had retained her mind over the years making it somewhat more bearable. It wasn’t till she met Tom though that the predator within began shaking at the cage bars demanding to take over. She had been holding on for so long but with each life she stole, the cage grew weaker, the vile curse waiting to finish her off. _Please come through for me, Severus. I cannot live like this anymore_ , she begged as her eyes landed on the ginger man half asleep in front of the door she needed to get through. 

_Please just fall asleep. If you go to sleep and don’t prevent my entry, I will not be compelled to kill you_. Just stay asleep, she urged, her panic ratcheting up to new heights as he stirred from where he lay. 

The man yawned, his tongue briefly curling out before his mouth closed, and his head sank lower on his chest. As Nagini thought she would be in the clear to get through the door, the man began to raise his head, his sleep clouded mind waking. As he yawned again, it was as if he too could sense her presence by taste alone. Where he had been groggy and drowsy a moment ago, he yanked his wand free, springing to his feet, ready to attack and defend the secrets within.

_No… No… No…_ She chanted helplessly as the compulsion from whatever dark magic Tom had placed in her overrode her choices and forced the violent beast free. Bite… Constrict… Feed… It hissed in malicious pleasure.

As futile as her efforts were, Nagini tried to fight against the dark magic and the beast as her body coiled up like a spring ready to attack. The moment his lighted wand landed on her, she lunged forward, her fangs piercing his tender flesh, ejecting her unique poison into him. Her mind screamed out helplessly as the kind looking man dropped his wand to clutch his throat with both hands to stop the rush of blood and his body sank to the floor in a paralyzed heap.

_Severus where are you?_ She screamed as her possessed body attacked the man again, ejecting more poison and further ripping apart his throat. _You said you were going to save him if I was forced to attack!_ She cried out, as the scent of coming death began to circle the air.

Nagini began to weep as her muscular body started to uncoil itself as she was forced to slither forward preparing to constrict the last beats of life from the poor man, who had done nothing but try and protect an innocent child. _Stupid, stupid witch, always giving your trust away on the deluded faith that not all men are cruel._

As she started to wrap around the frozen man, whose hands had dropped helplessly to the floor, the vibrations of thunderous foot beats shook her body. Her tongue darted out of her mouth scenting the charging presence of Severus and Lucius. _Please do not let my faith have been for nothing._ Before the predators that were driving her mind could react, a series of powerful stunners attacked her, making her paralyzed like the dying man, her mind sighing in relief that she wouldn’t have to feel him as the life left his body. 

_It’ll be a small mercy to not have to sit idly by while I’m forced to consume him._

“The Order is probably already on their way. Locate the prophecy and meet me in the atrium. I’ll get the snake,” Severus ordered his smooth voice filled with a commanding force of dominance. 

Lucius wrenched the door back and disappeared into the glowing room as Severus squatted down to pry Nagini’s stunned form, from the much too pale man. She watched as Severus dug around in his robes, extracting several small vials, two filled with a dull, black liquid and two others filled with a rusty red. Pressing a gloved hand to the man’s savaged throat, he forced the man’s mouth open to dump two of the antivenin doses down his throat. Tossing the glass tubes to the side, he began tightly wrapping bandages around the man’s throat in place of his hands. Secure the fabric into place, he unstopped two of the rusted red vials and forced those to be swallowed as well.

“Come on Arthur, let’s get you to Saint Mungo’s before Lucius sees,” he said softly levitating the man. “Are you ready Nagini?” He asked before lifting her to float on the air as well. 

Racing them through the Ministry, Severus yelled to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black that he had located Arthur Weasley and was sending him to Saint Mungo’s for further healing. Arriving at the long row of fireplaces connected to the floos across Britain, he grabbed a fist full of powder and tossed it into the flames, making them erupt into a green dance. “Saint Mungo’s!” He yelled, sending the ginger man into the fire. 

_You kept your promise_ , she thought, thankful that she had been spared from committing another murder. 

“I told you I would,” he responded, with the distorted voice his mask provided. “I want to see the Dark Lord destroyed as much as you do.” Waving his wand, he slowly lowered her back to the ground, where he revived her stunned body.

Coiling up, she slowly rose herself to get closer to his level as she thought, _You will still hold up your end of the bargain correct?_

“If it is still your wish to die then yes, I promise to end your life at the first opportunity that I can do so without risking my own.”

_Thank you, Severus. I’m sorry I doubted you._

“You had no reason to believe otherwise besides blind faith which has failed you twice already. I understand,” he said, reaching out to stroke the scales along her neck. 

Flicking her tongue out in appreciation at him, Nagini picked up on the overly expensive scent of Lucius Malfoy along with the smell of charred flesh. _Lucius is coming,_ she thought as she lowered herself back to the ground. _I think he has been injured._

Severus turned to look at the other Death Eater striding through the atrium clutching his left hand to his chest. “It burned my fucking hand!” He swore at them.

“Of course it did, only those who are named in the Prophecy can touch them after they’ve appeared on the shelf, you imbecile. That’s why we were to _locate_ the thing not _collect_. It will have to be retrieved by Potter or the Dark Lord. No others can touch till then.” He drawled, his tone betraying how stupid he believed the other man to be. “Let’s go,” he snapped, clapping a hand on the man’s back. Nagini wrapped herself around his leg just tight enough to hold on without triggering the primal urge to constrict as he disapperated them back to the gates of Malfoy Manor, one less death on her proverbial hands.

_______________

_January 1996_

_9 January 1996_

_Happy Birthday, Severus!_

_Three hundred sixty-six days to go… It would be a damn leap year the last year before I come back home to you. At least it is almost over now though. I know, I know, easy for me to say being on this end, but we are almost there Severus. I haven’t even technically left yet, and I am ready to be back with you._

_I never wanted to leave you, to begin with, and I can confidently say as I write these final letters that I most probably begged you to let me stay in 1980 with you. From last summer to now and till next year, is the period of time that I have been dreading to come. You are carrying such a heavy burden and even with Cissy and Remus there, you are basically alone, fighting a war on every front. I hate not being there at your side and fighting against your back._

_You no doubt already know this but I’m going to say it anyway, they are all hypocritical arseholes who have no idea just what you go through to help them. They think they can judge you for the things you have done in the past and the things you are currently doing to maintain your cover using it as evidence as to why you can’t be trusted. All the while using what you bring them to gain any advantage. It angered me then and now it infuriates me._

_Please be sure you are taking care of yourself and do not even try to lie and say that you are, because remember I have already lived this and know full well that you are not. I noticed everything about you that summer in Grimmauld Place and throughout this school year. I see the bags forming under your eyes, the darkening circles, how much faster the crease between your brow is forming, and the way you clench your jaw as if you are trying to crack your own teeth, which as the daughter of dentists is really troubling to me. So the only thing I am asking of you in this letter is to please take care of yourself, otherwise, you will have to suffer my wrath right along with me suffering yours once I am back. Nova and I need you as healthy as you can be and yes I am going to use our daughter as a means of leverage. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Slytherins you see and as such have learned how to exploit people’s weaknesses. So if you want to touch this overly large belly once I’m back, you’ll put more effort into caring for your own health._

_Also, please be safe in the coming days Severus… You know what I am referring to. Me now and me then both know full good and well that you were there, will be there. The fifth year me worries about you just as much as this me does, so PLEASE BE CAREFUL!_

_One last thing… I am so sorry for not telling you about Crouch. I did not take keeping that secret from you lightly after what happened to me. For as much control as you have, I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from going after him to finish what was started sixteen years ago. Please know that the guilt of the secrets I kept and will keep are eating me alive inside._

_I think I can learn to live with the blood that will be on my hands but I know I can’t bear it if I lose your love and trust in the process._

_I will be forever yours and I hope that after everything comes out you will still be forever mine._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_PS: If that toad of a woman touches you one more time, she is losing those stumpy sausage fingers._

_I love you Severus and happy birthday!_

_XOXO_

_______________

_April 1996_

_BY ORDER OF_ _THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

  
_EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-EIGHT_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic_

The notices declaring the removal of Dumbledore as headmaster had been delivered to the professors in the middle of the night, along with being posted in the common rooms and Entrance Hall for the students to see on their way to breakfast. Things were going exceedingly well for the Dark Lord as he worked to gain the ground back he had lost after his fall in 1981. Umbridge’s overnight takeover was a minor set back for the Order but not one they hadn’t been preparing for since last summer when Severus informed them of the Dark Lord’s plans to secure the school through the Ministry. As much as he was loath to have to work with her again, she had succeeded in her task much faster than predicted, which made Him extremely happy and in turn keep all questions about Hermione to a minimum, which made Severus extremely happy. 

Severus made his way up from the dungeons, his boots tapping a fast beat against the stone floors and his robes billowing around him giving the illusion of impending flight, into the Great Hall for the official announcement of Umbridge’s appointment and any changes that would take immediate effect with her new position. Fanning his robes out around him, he dropped into his seat at the head table nodding to Minerva. 

“Severus, Poppy has requested your assistance in the infirmary after breakfast if you don’t mind. We have been having a bit of trouble getting a student set to rights after last night’s incident,” she said by way of greeting.

“Which student?” He asked slowly his scanning to the Gryffindor table to account for Hermione. 

“Not yours, don’t worry. Though I think yours may be to blame for what happened,” she whispered conspiratorially.

Severus’s interest was peaked, his eyes moving to gauge Minerva for any other details after spotting Hermione’s wild head of hair. “Why would you say that Minnie?”

“Because-” She was cut off by the clomping sound of Umbridge making her way up to the podium from the entrance of the hall. Her normally garish tweed suits were made doubly offensive this morning with their handouts shade of bright shade of pink that reminded him of a muggle medicine that could be found over the counter in pharmacies and corner stores. Stepping onto the dais, she tapped her wand on the podium to shrink it down to better fit her diminutive size, before clearing her throat in the high pitched way of hers that still grated his nerves after all these years. 

“As I am sure most of you have already been made aware this morning, Albus Dumbledore has fled Hogwarts as of last night. Earlier yesterday evening, I had been informed of an illicit group meeting within the walls of Hogwarts whose intentions were to train in combat to overthrow the Ministry. Finding these accusations to be of the truth, I alerted the Ministry, and with the help of my Inquisitorial Squad, we apprehended several participants bringing them before the now disgraced Albus Dumbledore. 

“While in an attempt to arrest him for treason, Dumbledore attacked Minister Fudge, several aurors, and myself. Due to the dire situation, I have found the school to be in, and with the new information revealing the active indoctrination of students to create political unrest, an emergency appointment was made to name myself as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

“Many changes will be coming to Hogwarts in the coming days with the goal of cleansing the polluted minds of those involved and any who may be sympathetic to their wayward cause. As of now, the following students will be put on academic probation, pending investigation for expulsion. They are to report to Great Hall at the completion of their lecture day to begin serving detention under my watch until more suitable arrangements can be made on a case by case basis, as well as receiving a deduction of fifteen house points each.

“Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff; Lavender Brown of Gryffindor, Katie Bell of Gryffindor; Susan Bones of Hufflepuff; Terry Boot of Ravenclaw; Cho Chang of Ravenclaw; Micheal Corner of Ravenclaw; Colin Creevey of Gryffindor; Dennis Creevey of Gryffindor; Justin Finch-Fletchy of Hufflepuff; Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor; Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw; Hermione Granger of Gryffindor; Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor; Lee Jordan of Gryffindor; Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor; Lune Lovegood of Ravenclaw; Ernie MacMillan of Hufflepuff; Padma Patil of Ravenclaw; Parvarti Patil of Gryffindor; Harry Potter of Gryffindor; Zacarias Smith of Hufflepuff; Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor; Dean Thomas of Gryffindor; Fred Weasley of Gryffindor; George Weasley of Gryffindor; Ginevra Weasley of Gryffindor; and Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor. 

“Now then, everyone please enjoy your breakfast and then quickly make your way to your lectures. Thank you,” Umbridge finished with her obnoxious giggle.

Dolores came around the head table and took her newly appointed seat in the chair reserved for the headmaster or mistress of the school. As she fixed her tea she reached a pudgy hand out to Severus and patted his hand that was gripping the armrest of his chair so tightly his knuckles had gone white. “Your Slytherins seem to be the only students in this school who do not run wild,” she whispered, her lips linger by his ear making Severus jerk his head away from her overly personal touch. 

Snatching his arm away, he said, “If you’ll excuse me, Poppy has requested my presence in the infirmary.” Roughly pushing back his chair, Severus strode out of the Great Hall.

The suffocating smell of her sugary perfume clung to the fabric of his robes, choking off his olfactory responses, leaving him with a piercing headache and rolling stomach. Digging around in the charmed pockets of his robes, Severus grasped one of the vials of headache relief he kept on hand for when he taught Hermione’s block of potions. Throwing it back, and a second for good measure, he blew into the hospital wing, ripping off the offending fabric and banishing it to his rooms for washing. 

“Poppy? Minerva said you wish to consult with me,” he called out. A single bed was obscured from view with the privacy curtains drawn around it, the only occupant in the otherwise empty wing. 

“She’s in her office, Professor,” the teary voice of Marietta Edgecombe answered. 

“Thank you, Miss Edgecombe,” Severus responded flatly, making his way to the corridor that housed the supply closets, Poppy’s office, and her quarters. Knocking on the slightly ajar door, he walked in at the same time the hospital matron’s floo flared to life with Minerva stepping out. 

“Wonderful, you’re both here,” Poppy said stuffing files into a drawer and forcing it closed with a harsh bump of her hip. “Hmpf… Extension charm or not, I think it is time for another cabinet. Between your years here as a student Severus, the Weasley twins, and Potter, I could easily fill two if not three with those records alone,” she admonished with a smirk.

Severus feigned offense as he said, “It wasn’t just me Poppy, there were always at least two others involved in the beds across the infirmary from me.”

“Hellions, the whole lot. Mostly you, Black, and the elder Potter though. Don’t think I have forgotten that time you sent the both of them to the hospital wing with that ejaculation hex. My word by the time they finally came for help it had been going nonstop for two days.”

“Severus!” Minerva scolded.

“What? They were wankers, it was fitting,” he said with a mirthful shrug of his shoulders and hands.

“And you Poppy,” Minerva said turning her disapproving look to the mediwitch. “What other secrets do you keep for the students?”

“All of them,” she said simply picking up the file for Marietta Edgecombe’s current visit. “No one will come here if they know I will report infractions to their head of house or assign punishments myself. Now about Miss Edgecombe,” she said turning serious. “Severus this is everything I have tried so far to reverse the hex on the girl but nothing has worked. I’m starting to believe that only time will make it fade which is unfortunate for the girl because concealment charms are proving to be ineffective on it. Frankly, I think you may be rather impressed with the work when you see it.”

“Oh, he will be,” Minerva said knowingly.

Looking to her in question, Severus opened up the file and began reading the symptoms the student presented and what had been done so far in an attempt to treat her. Scanning over the exhaustive list of spells and creams the matron had already tried he closed the file and tossed it back onto her desk. “And why do you think she did this?” He asked Minerva.

“Examine the girl then we will talk,” she instructed. 

Even more curious about the situation he walked out of Poppy’s office, the two women following behind him, and came over to the concealed bed. “Miss Edgecombe,” Poppy said soothingly. “Professor Snape is going to take a look. Since none of the standard courses of treatment have been working, he will examine you and see about a custom treatment.”

“Okay,” the girl sobbed while Poppy opened up the curtains. Marietta sat in the center of the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, the shoulder of her pajama top soaked in wiped tears and snot. She made a loud sniffling noise as she looked up at Severus to be examined.

Keeping his face an impartial mask, he took her chin in his hand, as he turned her head left and right, tilted it up and down, and cocked it in various directions to see it under every angle. Stretched across the girl’s otherwise flawless complexion, was a series of angry, reddish-purple, acne bumps spelling out SNEAK. Releasing her face he brandished his wand, casting his own diagnostics to see how deeply rooted the hex went and to feel out the intent behind the magic.

Severus could easily feel the unique signature of the magic that created the hex, leaving no doubt in his mind that Minerva was right in her speculation that Hermione had done the damage. Diving further into the tendrils of magic that had worked its way into the girl’s skin, he began examining the makeup of the spell. She designed the hex to rely heavily on intent-based magic, closing all loopholes that would have accidentally set the spell off through any form of coercion. Her hex revealed betrayal and based on his examination only true remorse for the act and not the consequences incurred would reverse the spell, otherwise, anyone who triggered it would have to wait for the acne to heal and hope it didn’t scar. 

_Witch, you are fucking brilliant. I’m beginning to think you should have had a bit more grey in that core of yours._

Stepping back from the bed he nodded at the mediwitch and headed back to her office. Poppy’s motherly voice filtered into the room as she told the girl they would evaluate what he had found and see what could be done. Taking a seat before her desk, he was joined a moment later by Minerva, followed closely by Poppy. 

“Okay, Severus what can be done?” The mediwitch asked, plopping into her desk chair with a deep sigh. 

“Nothing,” he drawled out.

“What? You can’t fix it?” Minerva asked in shock.

“Oh I can fix it, but I’m not going to,” he replied leaning back into the chair. 

“Severus, you saw the girl’s face. You can’t do nothing,” Poppy scolded.

“I can and I will. We all know that,” he said pointing out the office door, “is a direct result of her betraying the secret of Potter’s little club last night.”

“So it was her?” Minerva clarified.

“Without a doubt. I would recognize her magic anywhere,” he confirmed, a proud smirk tugging at his mouth, that earned him a swat on the shoulder from Minerva.

“Are we talking about Hermione Granger?” Poppy asked glancing between the two professors.

“Yes,” Minerva answered at the same time Severus asked, “How?”

“Oh you insult my intelligence Severus,” she snapped. “The girl clearly means something to you, otherwise, you wouldn’t have kept a constant vigil over her three years ago when she was petrified. You’re not the type to engage in illicit relations with students, especially any that young, so I never said anything but there is something obviously connecting you to Miss Granger. And before you say anything,” she added holding up her hand to stop him as he opened his mouth to refute her words. “I know you will be lying to me if you say anything that is not a confirmation and I for one want to have plausible deniability about the undisclosed relationship you have with the girl, whatever it may be.

“Now tell me, why won’t you reverse the spell?” She ordered.

The first thought that came to his mind was to obliviate the mediwitch since it would not due to have the knowledge of Hermione meaning anything to him floating around in her mind. Severus knew he had been careless three years ago, but after she had been attacked, he couldn’t bring himself to be parted from her side for any longer than was necessary. He quickly dismissed the thought though. Having to reveal her time-travel to the Dark Lord last year, negated the need to guard their secrets as closely. Now it was mostly a waiting game for her to return. So long as nothing was altered too much more and she wasn’t informed about anything before she went back in time, everything should still be relatively on course, not that it was easy for him to let go of the tight control he held over everything that went on around her.

With a hiss of breath escaping his nose, Severus forced himself to lean back in the chair and relax the tension from his body. “I will not reverse the hex because it was created to affect anyone who revealed the secret of Potter’s club. The girl was fully aware that she was betraying them and what could happen to the students involved and still, she made the choice to turn them over.”

“Severus Snape!” Minerva scolded glaring at him. “You provided that awful woman with Veritaserum to use on the students. Miss Edgecombe was no doubt coerced into it by drinking the spiked tea. You _have_ to fix her.”

“Even if that was the case, it still would not matter. Hermione crafted the spell to only affect a student if they revealed the existence of the group of their own free will. So I don’t have to do anything,” he said crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

“What do you mean ‘if that was the case?’” Poppy asked him quizically. 

“I mean, that I never gave Umbridge Veritaserum. I gave her vials of what was little more than simple syrup and told her it was truth serum. Not a single student was subjected to anything more offensive than overly sweet tea and therefore any truthful answers they gave her under questioning was of their own choice. Honestly you two, I’m a spy. Give me some credit,” he said with contempt, giving them each a hard look before standing up. “Now I have classes to teach,” he announced before throwing floo powder into the fire. “Tell the girl if she doesn’t want her face to scar to not pick at it and to find herself a good muggle makeup to cover it up in the meantime.”

Stepping into the emerald colored flames, Severus was transported from the hospital wing into his office. Removing the soot from his suit, he summoned another set of teaching robes as he picked up the framed photo of him kneeling before Hermione’s pregnant belly, letting out a short laugh. 

_No wonder you were called to the darkness as much as I was to the light_ , he thought as the photo played its loop. Shaking his head, he sat it back on his desk, verifying the charms on it held and pulled his robes on stepping out to teach his first lesson of the morning.

______________

“Uncle, the stupid cu- Oh, sorry…” Malfoy stumbled when he entered Snape’s office and saw Harry sitting before the professor’s desk. “Professor,” he cooly corrected, switching to the formal address while looking at them with open curiosity.

“Come in Draco, Potter is just here for some remedial tutoring,” Snape sneered, making Malfoy’s face radiate with excitement.

Harry wanted nothing more at the moment than to blurt out the truth of why he was in Snape’s office getting private instruction so he could wipe the look off of Malfoy’s overly angular face. Even more, than wanting to announce the truth, he longed to throw a curse at the ferret and be done with it. His anger with Cho and Marietta compounded with the smug face of Malfoy and his overall hatred of Snape had Harry itching to use his wand against someone. 

Falling into visions of besting Malfoy, he was startled as Snape prompted with annoyance, “Draco, you came here for something, yes?” 

“Oh right, Professor. It’s Headmistress Umbridge Sir, she is requesting your help. Montague has been found jammed inside of a toilet on the fourth floor.”

Harry watched as Snape sighed pinching the bridge of his large, hook shaped nose. “And just how did he get there?” He asked in exasperation, but before Malfoy could respond he followed it up with, “Never mind, I don’t even want to know.” Looking to Harry he said, “We will continue this tomorrow Potter. Same time and _don’t_ be late this time.”

He was seething as the Potions professor swept from the room in a flurry of rippling robes with Malfoy right behind him. He had been granted a one day reprieve to better collect his mind and suppress the emotions swirling inside him, but no doubt by the start of classes tomorrow Malfoy would have told anyone who would listen that Harry was having to get private tutelage in order to pass Snape’s class. 

Standing up Harry went to turn away from the desk and head out of the office when his eye was caught by a dancing silvery light. Just like in his dreams, he was helpless but to be drawn to it and reach out for it on the shelves. Pushing several objects and books aside he saw it was only a pensieve and not whatever he had been dreaming about in the Department of mysteries all these months. He fully intended to walk away and ignore the contents floating around in the basin but from the corner of his eye, Harry saw the shimmers of several dozen memories float across the top.

_What secrets is he keeping?_

Leaning back to gaze out of the office and classroom, Harry debated on how quickly Snape would return. Montague was a student in his house, so surely he would accompany him up to the hospital wing after freeing him from the toilet.

Whatever was in there was clearly important enough that Snape thought it was safer to remove the thoughts and memories while teaching Harry than risk an accidental backfire. Straining his ears, Harry listened for any sound but was only met with the thunderous beat of his heart, pounding in his own ears. With another look over his shoulder, he extracted his wand from the pocket of his denims, and prodded one of the memories lingering on the edge of the basin.

The silvery substance that was unique to tangible memories swirled and shimmered before floating to the center of the pensieve. The brief image that rippled across the top showed a moderately sized kitchen, with dark blue, nearly black colored cabinets, and a walnut table in the center with two place settings arranged. Thinking better of what he was about to do, he stepped back from the memory and was about to leave not wanting to risk being caught. It was only when the memory rippled and he saw the unmistakable face of Hermione smiling that he plunged his head into the bowl without further thought.

Harry plummeted through the pensieve, feet flipping over head several times before he crashlanded on his knees in the dark kitchen to see a woman in a men’s dress shirt swaying to music while she cooked at the stovetop. Watching for a moment Harry realized he must have been mistaken because while they had similar features from the back, there was no way the beautiful woman was Hermione. Still curious as to what was so important about the seemingly innocuous memory, Harry looked around taking in every detail he could waiting to see what would happen. Snape selected to extract this memory from his mind for a reason, and Harry needed to know why. 

On a second, more thorough examination of the room, Harry saw a much younger Snape leaning against the door jam of the kitchen. His chest was bare, exposing red claw marks that ran from his shoulders down his chest and a love bite at the base of his neck, and slung dangerously low on his hips, were a pair of closely cut denims. Seeing his Potions Professor in such a state of undress was not something Harry had ever hoped to experience and now the image of his toned physic was burned into his retinas. As alarming as the realization was that the greasy bat recently had sex with the woman in the memory was the expression on his face. There wasn’t a trace to be found of the ever present sneer or grimace or looks of derision and distaste. Instead, Snape looked almost _happy_. There was an actual smile pulling at his lips and his eyes shone with something Harry couldn’t entirely place but if he had to guess, Harry would say it was maybe affection or warmth.

_Godric’s hairy arse! It’s love!_ Harry realized with a horrifying start. Severus Snape, the most severe and unapproachable professor in Hogwarts’s history was in love with the woman cooking in the kitchen. He felt his mouth drop open at the realization and then looking between his professor and the woman who still hadn’t noticed his presence, Harry made another realization that threw his view of his professor off axis instantly. _She died…_

Harry’s mind short-circuited at the realization that whoever this woman was, Snape most definitely loved her and had lost her to the war. With his mouth still hanging open Harry turned his attention back to his future professor as he straightened up and entered the kitchen fully.

_“Angel, what are you doing?” Severus asked, prowling into the kitchen._

_She shrieked, startled by the interruption, and turned to face him, the whisk in her hand, dripping sauce onto the floor. “Godric’s sword Severus, you scared the magic out of me!” She said laughing._

If Harry’s mouth could have dropped any further, he was sure it would have in that moment. The witch cooking in the kitchen, the one who had no doubt left Snape in such a state, the one the angry professor was in love with, the very one who Harry caught himself checking out, was Hermione Granger! 

_“That’s obvious, isn’t it? I’m cooking dinner. I bribed Tippy with allowing her to harvest your potion ingredients outback if she let me cook you dinner,” Hermione exclaimed proudly._

_“If I recall correctly, you said your cooking would kill me. Are you so tired of me already that you’ve decided to do your Order a favor and end my life?” He asked with a chuckle coming up to snake his hands around her hips and press his lips to her pulse as she gave the stove her attention once more._

_“Hush you,” she playfully admonished. “Drain the pasta for me and put it on the table, the chicken is almost ready.”_

_With another kiss to her neck, Severus grabbed the large pot and took it over to the sink to strain. Dumping it into a large bowl he floated it over to the table and brought her a platter to put the chicken on._

_“Do you mind grabbing the salad from the fridge as well? And the wine. I put some in the freezer to chill,” she asked with a cheeky grin._

_“I live to serve,” he answered with a mocking bow before swatting her bottom and getting what she asked._

_Sitting down to the table, Hermione took the shallow pasta bowl from in front of him, and began to plate a portion of food for him. Severus watched transfixed as she artfully arranged the chicken on its bed of spaghetti and spooned the creamy sauce over top before handing him the dish. Resting the backs of his fingers over his mouth, he watched as she arranged her food as well, his lips pulling back into a smile._

_Severus realized he had been doing that more and more lately. It had only been a month since Hermione had packed up her few things and told McGonagal that she would be moving in with him, promising to never miss a lunch or tea date with the professor. As reckless and stupid as their choices were, he had been happier in the last month than he was sure he had been through most of his life before Hermione landed in it._

_“What are you smiling at?” She asked._

_Shaking his head, he leaned over the corner of the table and gave her a soft kiss murmuring, “I love you.”_

_“I love you too Severus. Now eat,” she said excitedly pointing to his food._

_Severus was aware of Hermione watching him as he cut and chewed several bites of the chicken before stirring the sauce around the pasta and taking a forkful into his mouth. “Thank you for cooking. It’s really good,” he said softly after swallowing. She watched as he took a drink of his wine before digging into her own plate._

_“I’m so glad you like it. I was really nervous, because like I said I am a horrible cook. My mother even jokes that she is going to sign me up for cooking lessons after I finish at Hogwarts so that I don’t have to live off of takeaway,” she said laughing as she placed a forkful of pasta and chicken into her mouth._

_He continued eating as her face went from happy and excited to confused to horrified as she chewed the food in her mouth. Grabbing a napkin she covered her mouth and turned away from the table spitting the food out. “Merlin Severus! What the hell is wrong with you? This is disgusting!” She shrieked, trying to snatch his dinner plate away from him._

_Grabbing his plate back, he continued to chew on the chicken, before taking a drink of the wine to help him swallow it down. Setting his fork down he looked at her with a serious expression, pulling on the leg of her chair to bring her closer to him. “Two things you should know angel,” he said tucking her hair behind her ear. “The first and most important one is that you cooked this, so I’m eating it. You took the time and the effort to do something for me that by your own admission you are not comfortable with nor proficient in. Anything you make for me, I’m going to eat regardless of how it tastes. Secondly and less important, I don’t think you fully understand just how poor my family was growing up. I either ate what was offered or went hungry. I don’t think one ever grows out of the concern of where the next meal is going to come from when they live like that for so long.”_

_Her eyes had turned glassy at his words and before he knew it Hermione lunged from her seat and was wrapping her body around his as tightly as she could. Sliding his hands under her bottom, he shifted her weight around on him, and locked her legs more comfortably around his waist. He didn’t open up his childhood to anyone, seven and a half years, and Cissy still only knew about the event that ended with him living with her. Yet the angel whose eyes were currently wetting his neck had a way of making him open up to her without any conscious effort on her part._

_After a few moments she pulled back to look at him, the green of her hazel eyes luminescent from her tears, threading her fingers into his hair she softly spoke, “I’m so sorry Severus. I know you say not to cry for you, but my heart breaks for the boy you were.”_

_Running his thumbs over her wet cheeks, he rested his forehead to hers. “Everything led me to you and that’s all I need,” he whispered._

_“Oh good Godric it makes so much sense now,” she lamented, dropping her head onto his shoulder._

_“What does?” He asked chuckling at her sudden mood change._

_“The summer before fifth year, while at headquarters, I decided to make everyone biscuits. It was truly awful. I didn’t even know it was possible to make biscuits with the bottoms burnt and the tops cracked while the center was still raw, but I did it. Nobody could stomach more than a single bite which ended up getting spit out into the rubbish. Ron, who will eat anything, even went as far as to gag when he tasted them. Everyone made me promise to never touch anything in the kitchen ever again. The only person who didn’t complain was you. You just silently sat in the corner, dunking them into your tea before each bite. I think I could have fallen in love with you for that alone._

_“Seriously though Severus… I’m more than a little attached to you and would be rather distraught if you choked to death trying to swallow my dry as the Sahara chicken. Not to mention the amount of salt in that sauce will probably give you a spontaneous heart attack.”_

_Severus busted out laughing as he said, “Fine, I’ll send Tippy for some takeaway instead but only because I don’t think you’ll eat your cooking and because I’m pretty sure spunk does not have enough nutritional value to replace a meal. However, I’m not opposed to filling you up with more just to be sure…”_

_“Severus!” She tried to scold, her voice falling off into a moan as his lips started to suck at the sensitive skin where her shoulder and neck connected while his fingers quickly worked the buttons of the shirt she had stolen open._

_Her hips rocked over his rapidly hardening length, as she tugged the button of his denims open and yanked at the zipper to free him. Moving her hands to his hair, she pulled his head back to seal her lips to his, while her wet core glided over him making them both groan in pleasure._

Harry’s face was hot with embarrassment at what was going on in the memory. Turning away from the scene in the kitchen, he slapped his hands over his ears as Snape growled out Hermione’s name bracketed with expletives. He desperately wanted out of the memory and tried to jump and walk through the doors to escape and still he was trapped.

Just as Hermione’s loud voice was forcing its way into his ears, making him beg to spontaneously go deaf, he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder in an iron grip, ripping him out of the unbelievable memory he was now a witness to. Harry tumbled on to the floor, looking up at the cold fury that was painted over Professor Snape’s face, grateful for being spared from seeing anymore but terrified about what was to come.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you Potter?” Snape drawled, his voice biting into his name at the end. His voice sent strong tendrils of fear through Harry, making his adrenaline beg him to run away from the situation because his death was imminent. “Sit!” He commanded overriding Harry’s fear response and making him do as told by the Potions professor regardless of how much he was risking his life by staying. 

“Enjoy the show?” He asked staring into Harry’s green eyes without blinking.

“That was Hermione,” he whispered, looking away from the murderous look that was boring. 

“Yes Potter, thank you for your astute observation because I had not already figured that out,” he said dryly.

“But how is that-”

“That doesn’t matter…” Snape yanked his wand from up his sleeve and leveled it at Harry, his voice too calm for the wrath that was coming off of him in waves as he said, “Obliviate!”

Falling out of the memory, Harry found himself standing before Professor Snape, his face pulled back into a savage snarl, his body radiating with anger after catching him in the pensieve. “Amusing man, your father, wasn’t he?” 

“I didn’t-”

“Tell no one of what you saw and get out! I never want to see you in my office again!” He roared throwing a jar at him as Harry ran from the office. 

Not wanting to return to Gryffindor Tower so early, Harry wandered the corridors of Hogwarts turning everything over in his head about what he had seen. His entire world and everything he ever thought he knew had just been upended on top of him. He knew how it felt to be ridiculed, bullied, and humiliated in front of others. He knew exactly how Snape must have felt in that memory and he now knew that everything Snape had ever said about his father was the truth and Harry had no idea what to do with the new information about the man he idolized.

_______________

_June 1996_

Draco and Theo sat in front of one of the rounded, floor to ceiling windows in the Slytherin common room with a chess table set up between them though neither was overly invested in the game. The last twenty-four hours had been hell for everyone at Hogwarts. During the Astronomy OWL the night prior, the pink toad that was Umbridge had tried to oust Hagrid from his job and home on the grounds with several aurors in tow. From the top of the tower where they had been taking their exam, every fifth year who was taking the elective course had forgone the final minutes of their testing to watch the attack unfold. When Professor McGonagall had come running from the castle in defense of the half-giant, four of the aurors turned their wands on her shooting simultaneous stunners at her, lifting her off the ground in a red glow, before her body was dropped to the ground, where she did not get back up. They had been informed this morning that she had to be rushed to Saint Mungo’s to receive intensive care after the attack.

Then before they were sent to their subterranean dormitory by Uncle Sev earlier, where they were pretending to have the mental capacity to engage in a game of strategy, Draco and several other members of the usurping headmistress’s special squad had apprehended Potter and his merry band of misfits breaking into her office. Theo had been in Severus’s office with him when he was summoned to the kitten infested office to help interrogate Potter. Draco knew that the words that transpired between his godfather and Potter held a secret meaning from the way his uncle had responded, or rather the way he didn’t respond at all. It was after he walked out, presumably to relay the message wherever it needed to go, that all hell broke loose inside the office with Umbridge threatening to crucio Potter for information and Hermione yelling that she would take her to the location of Dumbledore’s weapons. After they left, the other four overcame the Inquisitional Squad and went after Potter and Granger who had turned the insipid woman over to the centaurs, before the six of them left the school sending Hogwarts into lockdown till they could be retrieved and on a lesser priority get Umbridge back from the centaurs, not that she would be missed by anyone.

Leaning forward, Draco absently maneuvered his rook into place waving at Theo to take his turn, as he watched one of the selkies swim past the window. Watching the creatures of the lake frolic through the water unaffected by the world on land, was one of the greatest pleasure to be found in the Slytherin dormitories. Three-fourths of the student body would never know the true beauty that was found below the castle inside their rooms. True it was much colder than the rest of the castle and the lack of sunlight would quickly begin to affect you if you didn’t make it a priority to be out on the grounds for an extended period of time every day but everyone quickly adjusted to those drawbacks after being sorted into the house of snakes.

Realizing that he had lost his train of thought Draco looked back to Theo to see if he had made his move. “Move or forfeit,” he said seeing the board still in the same position. “Hello,” he said agitatedly waving his hand in front of Theo’s face as he continued to sit unmoving in the shadows. When he didn’t get so much a blink, Draco leaned over the table to look closer at him.

His normally crystalline blue eyes had glazed over, taking on a grey tint almost as though the life within had been extinguished. Theo’s entire body had gone rigid, not a single muscle betraying his imitation of a statue. Draco tried snapping his fingers in front of his face, shaking his body, and repeating his name each time more fiercely than the one before. Reaching a shaky hand out to his throat, he lined his fingers up with the general location of where a pulse could be found and waited to feel a thump, wondering if the abnormal chill to his skin was a trick of his mind or not. 

Just as the panic was beginning to take the helm in Draco’s mind, a faint twitch against his hand had him springing into action. Pulling his wand out, he stood up and came around the table, swishing his wand over Theo to levitate him. As he lifted his friend up from his chair and started to gently guide his body around the table, Theo’s whole body jerked back to life. Draco stood paralyzed neither moving nor working to lower him back into his seat as he watched Theo spasm again, before shaking his head, and digging his palms into his eyes. 

“Put me the _fuck_ down Draco,” he ordered, his voice filled with poorly concealed wrath.

Nodding his head, his voice lost to the shock, Draco dropped the spell none too gently, making Theo’s feet thud harshly on the ground. Facing the chess table, Theo ran his hands over the top casting the outraged pieces to the ground where they shattered, as he upended the table with an explosive roar of, “FUCKING SALAZAR!”

“Theo what the hell-”

“Not now!” He yelled, storming across the common room, and up the stairs leading to their portrait hole.

Turning around he saw that the entire common room was staring at him and the spectacle that had just been played out before them. Shaking his head and lifting his hands to show he had no idea what that had been about either, he walked in a trance over to the leather sofa that Pansy and Millicent occupied sinking into its soft and cold embrace. 

“I don’t know about you, but I for one cannot wait for this year to finally be over. Between that woman and OWLs, it’s a miracle no one has had to take a holiday at the Janus Thickey Ward,” Pansy said with a nervous laugh trying to do what any wellbred witch would do and call people’s attention away from what had transpired. 

Draco nodded his head in agreement as he continued to replay the catatonic state Theo had been in before he exploded into an uncharacteristic storm of rage.

_______________

By the time one of the paintings had found Headmaster Black and he’d gone to his portrait at Grimmauld Place, it had been too late. Hermione had already talked Umbridge out of using the Cruciatus Curse on Potter by offering up the supposed weapon Dumbledore had to help him overthrow the Ministry. The avenging angel had led the horrid woman out to the Forbidden Forest where the centaurs had taken her. After subduing the Inquisitional Squad, the other four members that rounded out the Sensational Six of Recklessness joined Potter and Hermione where they mounted the backs of thestrals and departed for London, to rescue a man who wouldn’t be there.

Severus reluctantly watched as the winged creatures rose higher in the sky before disappearing into the cloud cover. Once an additional ten minutes had passed, he alerted Fillius and Pomona of the missing students and the remaining three heads of house activated the emergency lockdown wards of the castle. Never in the thousand year history of the school had Hogwarts ever been left without a Head or Deputy while students were within its walls. If the Dark Lord hadn’t been so obsessed with the prophecy, Hogwarts would be an easy siege for him with how exposed they were.

Leaving Pomona and Filius to alert the aurors of the missing students, Severus went to his private lab to start brewing the bases for the potions Hermione was going to need in the coming weeks. Setting the ten cauldrons to simmer into the first stage of maturity, he began preparing the potions he had brewed earlier in the week for transport to the hospital wing. Even with the near two decades of warning, he was still going to be brewing for her round the clock to counter the dark magic that was about to latch onto her organs and ravage her body. Covering several cauldrons filled with more of the basic first aid potions the rest of the students and the Order members would no doubt need, Severus took the floo to the hospital wing. 

“Severus!” Poppy shouted in surprise, when he stepped into her office pulling the cart loaded with the potions. “What is all this?”

“Preparations for the incoming students and Order members. We need to set up,” he answered stalking into the infirmary with his load.

Poppy jumped into action following him out as she started summoning supplies from the closets and readying beds. As a triage center set itself up, she began examining the students who lingered and discharged all back to their dormitories. Rushing about she began identifying and labeling the potions he brought her on a table adding in everything from gauze and antiseptics to third-degree burn salve, Skele-Gro, and limb regenerator. 

Removing his robes and suit jacket, Severus began rolling up his sleeves and undoing the top buttons of his shirt, preparing for the hours of healing he was about to do. Claiming a private room in the back, he stripped the bed down to just the fitted sheet, casted cooling charms around the room, and began filling several washbasins with ice water to soak rags in. After lining up the large vials of potions to get her through the painful process of halting the spread of the curse and then through the night, he went back out to the main area to assist Poppy.

From what Hermione had told him of the ambush that was taking place in London, every inner circle member except himself would be there tonight and then the Dark Lord would join the fray and dual with Albus. It had amazed him then and now that the only casualty was Black, but that didn’t mean that the hospital wing wasn’t about to be filled with the chaos of injuries.

“Do I even want to know how you know what is about to happen tonight?” Poppy asked her nervous energy moving her about the space to check and recheck her supplies and set up. 

“It has to do with my connection to Hermione,” he said, walking over to the supply closet and extracting several vials of energy potion to drink down.

“Severus!” Poppy scolded when he came out swallowing a fourth and fifth dose. “That will keep you up near sixty hours!”

“I am well aware of that Poppy having brewed it for your stores,” he drawled, tossing the empty vials into the large sink. “Considering I will be spending six hours untangling dark magic and most probably healing cursed organs once they get here, and another several days brewing healing potions, sleep is-” 

His words were cut off as the doors to the hospital wing banged open and Theo stormed into the infirmary. “Where are they?” He demanded looking around the room.

“My boy, where are who?” The mediwitch asked concerned at his crazed state. 

Before he could answer her, he bent at the waist clutching his head as he screamed out in pain. They both rushed over to him, Poppy casting diagnostics on him, while Severus tried to penetrate his mind. His vitals had gone haywire short-circuiting the spell as the pulses of his brain waves moved too fast to be registered, his heart rate spiking for several beats before flatlining and repeating, and his nerve respecters all firing off in rapid succession. Theo’s mind was no better, the havoc that was being wreaked through his body threw Severus out of his head before he could read more than a flash of agonizing pain.

“MAKE IT STOP!” He screamed as his body collapsed on the floor in convulsions.

Poppy cast a quick body bind over him so he wouldn’t break any of his bones as his limbs tried to thrash into the stone floors. “Severus, what the hell is happening to him?” She asked rushing to her counter of potions and salves to begin collecting anything that could help him.

“I don’t know! It’s like he’s being crucioed by half a dozen wands!”

Severus tried to force his way inside of Theo’s head again, only to once more be brutally thrown out as Poppy set to work wrenching the boy’s jaw open. Forcing her forearm over his lower teeth to hold his mouth open, she poured in enough nerve suppressors and calming draughts to take down a fully grown abraxan. It took far longer than it should have for the potions to begin taking effect, but as they did every vital slowly lowered into normal ranges and evened out before slipping into a restful state, the boy’s body shutting down to heal from the ordeal.

Poppy unbound Theo’s body as Severus levitated him to a bed, sliding him under the covers. With him subdued, she tried casting her diagnostic spells over him again, only for everything to turn back normal and negative of any dark curses or regular ailments. “I’m not getting a read on anything. Everything is coming back just as it should be. He’s perfectly healthy if a little on the skinny side.” 

Placing a hand on his forehead to anchor the legilimency, Severus was getting ready to risk cleaving his own mind open to see inside of Theo’s head when the heavy doors once more exploded open.

“Where do you want her?” Lupin yelled, as he rushed in with Hermione on a stretcher, her body bowing off the canvas cot as she screamed, before crashing back down. 

“Fuck!” He yelled snatching his hand back from Theo’s head. “Private rooms, last one on the right,” he ordered just as more members of the Order came in with injured students on stretchers, their own injuries hastily held together. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Potter asked, in a harsh rasp trying to follow Hermione and Lupin. “Let me help her!”

“I think you’ve done enough for one night, Mister Potter.”

“Sev let’s go! Antonin hit her with that fucking curse almost forty minutes ago! She needs us,” he urged pulling him back from Potter by his shirt and down the hall of private rooms. 

Coming into the room he readied for her, Severus slammed the door shut, activating the privacy charms. Levitating her body from the stretcher to the hospital bed, he came around to her right side and set to work. Seeing the singed fabric where the curse ripped through her sweater, he vanished it along with her bra whose metal wires were beginning to burn into her skin. The circular point of entry had nearly eaten away at the layers of her flesh. Ray like lines shot out from the center in an uneven pattern as it burned into her skin, digging into her bloodstream to carry the curse throughout her body.

“I’m sorry Hermione,” Severus warned as he stuck his wand into the center of her chest, beginning to cauterize the curse to prevent it from traveling any further. 

Hermione screamed out as the white hot heat of his wand traced the pattern of the starburst. Her head thrashed from side to side as she sobbed, trying to push his wand off of her, slapping and clawing at his forearms. “Lupin, hold her down,” he ordered as he continued to methodically trace the lines of magic, shutting her cries of pain out of his head so he could continue to work with a steady hand.

Cuffs shot out from his wand, locking Hermione’s arms and legs to the bed as she continued to scream and cry, pleading with him to stop the pain. Lifting his head up to shake his hair back, Severus caught a glimpse of Lupin taping his wand to his throat, before brushing the sweaty strands of hair back from Hermione’s face. “Get one of the rags and put it over her forehead. We can’t let her body temperature rise too much,” he said finishing off the task of localizing the curse.

“I know Sev. I did apprentice as a healer and do keep up with all medical advances,” Narcissa’s voice said from the washbasin.

“Cissy?” He questioned in shock as he looked up from inspecting his work to see Lupin’s body shift and contort into Narcissa’s. 

Standing in Lupin’s now too big clothes was Narcissa Malfoy, tying back her long white blonde hair and pocketing the wolf’s wand in exchange for her own before coming to tie his own hair away from his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He hissed as he started unstoppering the first round of potions to ease Hermione’s pain and put her to sleep so he could begin healing the damage the curse did to her organs before untangling it from where it was trying to latch onto her core and kill her. Facing Hermione he softly said, “Open up. I need you to take these so we can begin.”

“Please don’t let me die, Professor,” she begged, her hazel eyes luminescent with her tears. 

Cupping her cheek, his thumb stroked her wet and too hot cheek as he said, “I’d sooner go out there and kill Potter myself than let you die angel.” 

As she opened her mouth to question him, he tilted her head back, emptying the potions down her throat. As she slowly went to sleep, Cissy worked to bring forth the scans that would show them what damage had been done and where they needed to start healing first. 

“Before you ask again,” she said, never taking her eyes off of the images she was projecting with her wand. “Remus and I had discussed the coming attack at the Department of Mysteries. As capable as you are Severus, I wasn’t confident you would have enough magical reserve to heal her _and_ untangle the curse. Remus agreed with me and nicked a flask full of polyjuice from the aurors’ department when he was on prophecy watch and brought it back to Glencoe. When the call from the Order came through earlier, I put on his clothes and took his wand while he stirred in his hairs. After the change took place, he charmed my voice to sound like his, and I went off in his place.

“Okay, Severus. We need to start with her kidneys, then her right lung, and after that her liver. Once those are done we need to purify her blood and then you can start on removing the curse. We’re looking at about five hours of surgery and another two of recovery before you can start attacking the curse.”

“Thank you, Cissy,” he murmured as he began waving his wand back and forth over her right kidney, shimmering gold tendrils of magic spieling around her skin before sinking in to begin repairing the damage done by Dolohov. 

“This girl saved your life back then by loving you unconditionally. Hell, the way Remus talks I would say she probably loves you now and just doesn’t know it yet. She makes you happy and that’s all I ever wanted for you. I would do anything for her and for you, so you don’t have to thank me.”

Hours later while Hermione was recovering between the surgeries and her curse removal, Severus and Narcissa, once more polyjuiced as Lupin, emerged from the room to find Potter sitting in a chair across from Hermione’s door, jerking awake at the noise, instantly alert.

“Is she okay? Let me see her,” he demanded in a panic, trying to squeeze past them and into the room.

“Sit down Potter,” Severus ordered, shooting him back into the chair. “Go report Lupin, I’ll handle this he said waving an exhausted Narcissa off. “No thanks to you, Miss Granger is stable for the time being. She will, however, require several more hours of intensive curse removal to make sure she stays that way. You are truly as remarkable as they claim you to be Potter. In one evening you exposed the Dark Lord, aided in the apprehension of nearly his entire inner circle, got your godfather murdered, and nearly got Miss Granger killed. Our Chosen One, how lucky are we,” he drawled in a cold voice, the next stage of healing Hermione would need the only thing keeping him from unleashing the full extent of his rage onto Potter. “Now _get out_!” He hissed, making the boy jump up and all but run from the room.

_Angel, your friend is going to be the death of us both_ , he swore walking over to check on Theo. Pulling up a chair, he sat down beside the boy’s bed and watched his vitals for a moment.

“What did your dad do to you?” He asked quietly as he was getting ready to try another trip inside the boy’s mind.

“Shockingly my father isn’t to blame for this one,” Theo groggily replied. Squinting his eyes in pain, he slowly raised himself up to a mostly seated position. With a yawn, he started to ask, “What happened? I remember-”

“Lay back down Theo, whatever is going on can wait till you aren’t as depleted. We will be talking about it this time though,” Severus warned as he stood up looking around the ward before fixing the blankets more tightly over the boy. Seeing that he already fell back asleep, he shook his head taking the floo back to his private lab to continue work on the first batch of potions Hermione was going to need, with Tippy seeing that he stopped to eat before he returned to begin again.

Much later the following morning with Hermione fully into recovery, Severus was making his way back with the first dose of the thrice daily collection potions. He made his way down to Hermione’s room still in his rumpled clothes from the morning prior. When he heard her voice flowing out of her room, dazed and airy from the pain potions he had given her earlier, he stopped to listen in on her conversation.

“Merlin Harry, I don’t understand what you have against him. Professor Snape is brilliant.”

“So you’ve said,” Potter chuckled.

“Did I tell you he saved my life?” She asked excitedly.

“Only about a hundred times."

“Oh good then you know he’s not a bad man. A bad man wouldn’t have saved me. Harry, can I ask you something?”

“Hermione after last night, you can ask me anything,” Potter replied seriously.

“Would this bother you to see on Cho or Ginny?”

“Godric Hermione! Cover yourself back up!” He yelled scandalized, making her burst into audible sobs. “No, no, Hermione stop please,” he pleaded. “As wonderful as I’m sure they are, you’re like a sister to me and I don’t want the first pair of breasts I see to be yours.”

Hermione sniffled loudly as she asked, “Promise it isn’t because my chest is ugly now?”“I promise,” he swore. “Anyone who says it’s ugly shouldn’t even get to be graced with seeing that part of you clothed.”

_He’s got a point angel,_ he reluctantly admitted in his head.

“Do you think he will think it’s ugly?” She attempted to whisper.

“Who?”

“Professor Snape of course! I really like him and I want him to find me attractive. I imagine he wouldn’t mind it since he healed it, but you know he’s so hard to impress in class and my schoolwork is always impeccable so maybe he would mind since I don’t look perfect now. Not that I ever was, but you know.”

_Silly witch._

“Hermione, how many of these are you on? Are you seriously talking about wanting to show off… _This_ … to the dungeon bat?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes, Harry. Keep up, I’ve just had major healing work done and my brain is working better than yours.”“Yeah we’ll see about that when I remind you of this after you’re off the pain potions,” he muttered chuckling. “Lay down and dream about having tiny dungeon bat babies or whatever it is girls fantasize about. I think you’re a little too clouded in the head to keep conversing.”

“If I have a dungeon bat baby you’ll have to get along with their daddy, so you can be the godfather Harry.”

At that Potter busted out laughing before telling Hermione once more to go to sleep and slowly pulling her door closed as he walked out.

Continuing to her room, suppressing his own laughter at Hermione’s inebriated ramblings Severus crossed paths with a somber looking Potter who was taking his seat outside her room once more refusing to meet his eye. Entering her room, he nearly snorted to see her already passed out. Lining up the vials on her nightstand he checked that Potter couldn’t see him before adjusting her head onto her pillow and tucking the blankets in around her.

Quietly calling for Tippy, he had her ginger beast brought to her room as well and deposited him at the foot of her bed. “You stay off her chest or I’ll take you right back,” he ordered the cat as he tried to snuggle further up the bed to his mistress.

Setting several books for her on the nightstand, he was satisfied with her set up and left the room. Coming back out, he noticed Potter stretching his legs out to get comfortable in the chair he had been keeping vigil in all night and morning with the exception of the two hours Severus had succeeded in banishing him.

“Mister Potter, you are in the hospital wing. There are at least two dozen beds you can sleep in, not to mention your own in Gryffindor,” he said, his voice absent of the normal disdain he held for the boy who was nearly always the cause of Hermione being in life threatening situations.

He quickly sat up straight pushing his glasses up his nose as he replied, “Uh… Yes Sir… It’s just that if Hermione needs something I won’t be able to hear her from over there. One of my eardrums ruptured and is still healing,” he explained. 

With a heavy sigh, he flicked his wand at the chair Potter sat in transfiguring it into a basic single bed. He may not like the boy, but he was his wife’s closest friend, a brother in all but blood she had once told him, and he was sitting here waiting to be of need to her which he could respect albeit begrudgingly and show a small kindness to him for it. Severus started to walk away as Potter murmured, “And Tonks…”

“What was that?” He asked without turning around.

“Last night you said I got my godfather killed and nearly got Hermione killed. You’re right but you forgot or maybe didn’t know about Tonks. I got my godfather _and_ Tonks killed, and then nearly got Hermione killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Hermione is reading is "Naked in Death" by JD Robb aka Nora Roberts


	60. Code Blue - The Dream

_July 1996_

_1 July 1996_

_Happy anniversary Severus,_

_You’re in the final stretch now. You’ve made it this far so don’t begin to worry and stress now. It’s only six months and eight days till your thirty-seventh birthday and the return of the dark fairytale and twisted fantasy that makes our magic shine._

_I am putting everything about the war I’ll be returning to and my own insecurities about how our relationship could change away and I want you to do the same. For the duration of this letter just live in the moment of our wedding anniversary with me._

_I once told you that when things were all said and done that I wanted to take the time to possibly travel, live without responsibilities, and ultimately get to finally be my own person. I don’t think I have ever been more myself than I have been here with you this last year. I’ve told you before, that you make me feel so safe and secure; like I can jump into anything I want without stopping at the edge to evaluate the risks. You didn’t need me in your life, you chose to put me there and that has been the most freeing experience of my life. From the very beginning, you’ve wanted nothing more of me than to love you, and loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done._

_On the responsibilities front… I may not get to be as carefree as I had initially thought I would considering our sweet Nova’s pending arrival, but you know that little girl is the best thing you have ever given me. I cannot wait to meet her, Severus. How is it even possible to love someone so much, that we have yet to meet? They always say there is no end to the depths of a parent’s love, but it’s a totally different quidditch pitch to feel that love for myself. She’s going to be the true angel in our family, but Merlin have mercy on her teachers when she starts school. Is it possible to homeschool magical children? We may need to look into it because you know the attitude and swotiness will be strong in her._

_As for traveling, I honestly don’t care where we go. I just want to live in the bubble that was our honeymoon again. If you didn’t have to teach and I attend classes, I would say let’s go back to Gordes as soon as I got home, since that's where our marriage began. It's going to be awful having been separated for so long and then having to sneak around and take stolen moments together._

_Who would have thought it would be easier for you to be gone for two weeks with having to answer to the Dark Lord than it would be to leave Hogwarts? Or that it would be easier to have tome together back in 1979 than it will be now?_

_One day we will get to live some variation of that life we dreamed about… I refuse to accept any other outcome. This war may be needed and the right thing for our world, but we need to hold on to those personal reasons too. It won’t be enough to fight for the idea of the larger picture; that small piece of happiness that we want will be what gets us through this war alive._

_Seventeen years is much too long Severus. I wonder how your hopes and dreams have changed in my absence. Once I’m back home with you, you will have to tell me all about it._

_Six months and eight days… That’s all that stands between us._

_I love you, Severus._

_Hermione_

_______________

_September 1996_

Hermione walked into the potions lab with Harry, Ron, and Neville, placing her overly stuffed bag on top of a circular workstation at the front and center of the room. At a table to the direct left of them, sat Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, who were both staring at her, none too covertly. Giving each of them a sneer, she chose the seat that would place them directly behind her though it didn’t give her a direct view of the demonstration table.

It could be the overly developed sense of paranoia that was a side effect from the battle in the Department of Mysteries, but she couldn’t shake the gut gnawing feeling that Malfoy was up to something this year. While she didn’t agree with Harry that Malfoy had been Marked over the summer, Hermione could not deny that his behavior was suspicious and whatever was going on with him, it looked as though the ever quiet and studious Theodore Nott was his partner in crime. While she did share every single NEWT level class with one or both of the Slytherins, she couldn’t reason away the feeling that whatever it was they were up to somehow involved her. The absurdity of the idea made her further question her overdeveloped paranoia. After all, what could the two of them possibly want with her? 

Putting it out of her mind, she turned her focus to the overly stuffed professor that was coming up to the demonstration table that had several covered cauldrons. “Okay sixth years, everyone please gather around the table," he instructed waving his hands in a welcoming manner. Everyone shuffled to the front and tried to get into some semblance of order that would allow each of them to see. Getting pushed to the side by several Ravenclaws, Hermione found herself unable to see, having to stand on her tiptoes to try and glance around their much larger frames. 

“Come here Granger,” Nott’s lyrical voice said, grabbing hold of her wrist. As she tried to wrestle it free, he gave a yank on her limb, bringing her much closer to his person. She was about to step on his foot when he gave her a gentle shove to stand in front of him, providing her with an unobstructed view of the table. Turning to look up at cerulean blue eyes, she muttered a soft, “Thank you," that he acknowledged with a nod of his head. 

“Is everyone situated?” Professor Slughorn asked eagerly. “Very good then. On the table, you will find a selection of some of the most regulated potions within Wizarding Britain. Over the next two years of study, you all will learn to identify, brew, and counteract each of these potions. Now in the spirit of wholesome competition, I will uncover each one and give you all a moment to examine the contents before engaging you in a series of questions that will earn you house points for every correct answer. 

“We will begin with this one here on the left. On the count of three, yes? One… Two… Three…” With a flourish, he removed the heavy iron lid over the cauldron. Inside was a colorless, odorless brew that merely looked like water.

Hermione shot her hand up into the air, hoping to beat Malfoy remembering that he received advance tutoring from Professor Snape during the summers.

“Ah yes, Miss…”

“Granger, Sir,” she supplied quickly. 

“Miss Granger then. Please tell me what is the brew?” Slughorn asked with an open appraisal.

“It’s Veritaserum, Professor,” she said confidently.

“And tell Miss Granger what are its identifying characteristics?”

“That it has none, Sir. It is odorless, tasteless, and colorless, and adapts to any beverage or food subtense you place it in.”

“Excellent!” He cheered. “And finally what is the intended purpose of this potion?”

“To compel the drinker, to tell the truth, Sir,” she answered beaming at him. While she knew she would miss getting to see the hypnotic sight of Professor Snape demonstrate brewing, Hermione was positively blooming under the praise and recognition she was receiving from Professor Slughorn.

“Most impressive Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor,” he awarded closing the cauldron. “Now for the next potion. This one should be a bit easier considering it has a starring role in the Ministry missives we have all no doubt been receiving over the summer.” Professor Slughorn hadn’t even lifted the lid all the way before Hermione recognized the brew from having crafted it herself in Myrtle’s bathroom four years ago. Her hand shot in the air once more, this time a fraction of a second before Harry’s and Ron’s hands. 

“Miss Granger again. I see the moniker as the Brightest Witch is well earned. Please tell us, the brew, identifying features, and what purpose it serves,” he instructed eagerly.

“It’s Polyjuice sir. It is most easily identified by its thick, mud-like consistency and by the way bubbles slowly form and pop along the surface. It is also unique in that you can not only identify the effectiveness of the brew by the depth of color but also the skill level of the brewer by how mud-like the consistency is. As for its purpose, Polyjuice turns the drinker into another person, complete with all physical characteristics, the only tell being their voice if it is left uncharmed.”

“Magnificant! Take another ten points for Gryffindor! Now for our final potion before we get into the next phase of our lab block and yet more fun. This potion here is no doubt the most dangerous and powerful one in the room, if not on the entire list of Ministry restricted brews.” Professor Slughorn, removed the cauldron lid with the most flamboyant of flourishes, as he stepped back to allow everyone to look as closely as they could. 

Hermione took a deep inhale, smelling the most arousing and delicious smells. She took an involuntary step forward, as the potion beckoned her closer with promises of receiving the love of the one she desired most. The top notes of the alluring brew drew her even closer, as she hoped to envelop herself in the smell that had haunted her since the summer in Number Twelve. A sharp pinch on the tricep of her arm though, grounded her back to reality, making her realize just how close she had gotten. In a daze, she slowly raised her arm to once again earn points for her house. 

“Not the least bit surprised, go ahead then Miss Granger,” Professor Slughorn encouraged with a broad smile. 

“The potion is Amortentia, the most powerful of love potions. It can be identified by the mother of pearl sheen it exudes and the unique spiral pattern of the steam. The potion also smells different to every person, drawing them in by whatever smells call to them the most. Anyone who drinks even a drop will be consumed by infatuation to the point of obsession with the brewer. They then can be compelled to do whatever is asked of them by the brewer in hopes of gaining their love in return. It is also said that if the top notes are associated with a particular person that the intended drinker desires, that Amortentia can be even harder to resist. Near impossible…” she answered still caught in the haze of the potion fumes. Her eyes kept lingering on the beautiful potion, calling her to take a sip. Hermione distantly felt another sharp pinch on her arm as her right foot stepped forward, once more thankful for the way it anchored her. 

“Fantastic Miss Granger, truly remarkable. Another ten points to Gryffindor. For an extra five would you be willing to share what draws you to the brew?” The prospect of further achievement was too much to ignore though she was loath to answer given that the Slytherins, Malfoy in particular since the man was his godfather, no doubt would know exactly who it was she smelt from the cauldron.

Pulling forth her Gryffindor courage she began to answer, “For me, the top notes are bergamot and amber, followed by middle notes of new books, fresh parchment, and plum ink, and finally my base notes are rose, vanilla, and Marie-Antoinette flavored macarons…” Taking a hasty step back, she bumped into both Nott and Malfoy, each shooting out a hand to steady her. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment at all that she had revealed and she was further thrown off-kilter by the lack of sneer and disgust that Malfoy normally displayed at her presence in public. 

Shaking their hands off she mumbled her thanks and stepped away from them while listening to the instructions of Professor Slughorn’s second competition.

_______________

_Who knew a greasy dungeon bat would smell like sugary biscuits?_ Harry thought, fighting to keep his laughter repressed unless he wanted Hermione to make good on her threats of killing him before Voldemort could. _Thank you, Slughorn for the weeks of new material you have just given me to use to tease her with._

_______________

_Letting your secrets slip there Granger, by telling us about how it affects those that smell a particular person. One whiff of Uncle Sev and she is complete putty. He so needs to see this memory after our Defense practical,_ Draco thought, as his hand shot out to keep his godmother steady as she stumbled.

_______________

_Is it me she smells? Has to be, she hasn’t seen Krum since our fourth year. Most definitely me then. I mean who else could she possibly be attracted to unless… Is it Harry?_ Ron questioned looking at his best friend, slowly becoming consumed with jealousy. _Why is he trying to steal my witch?_

_______________

_November 1996_

“Well he seems to be enjoying himself,” Hermione commented dispassionately as the victory party began to swing into a full rager around them. 

“I’m sorry Hermione. I thought for sure he would get over it after I reviewed I hadn’t used it,” Harry replied helplessly.

“It’s not your fault Harry. If I’ve learned anything about Ron after all these years it’s that if he wants to be mad at me he will find any excuse he can to hold on to that anger. He’ll get over and come back and I’ll forgive him without so much as an apology like I always do. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go vomit,” she said bitterly, glaring at the center of the room. 

Hermione slipped around the students cheering and whistling as Ron devoured Lavender’s face in front of the whole of Gryffindor. Rubbing her shoulder over her traitorous eyes that had begun to leak tears, she pushed her way out of the portrait hole and hurried down the stairs, leading her away from the spectacle. Hurrying down to the sixth floor, she didn’t even stop to break up the trysts occurring around her. Stumbling around her tear, blurred eyes, Hermione shoved one of the classroom doors open and sank to the floor, her back pushing the door closed, as she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry into her knees. 

After several moments, she took a shuttering breath and wiped her nose across her denim clad knees. Using the sleeves of her sweater, she dried her eyes and pulled out her wand. It wouldn’t be safe to collect her school bag from her dorm for several more hours but she could at least pass the time practicing her practical magic. She conjured several small orbs and worked to transfigure them into small, yellow canaries. Watching the happy, little birds fly patterns around the room, brought a sad smile to her face. Five years at Hogwarts and still every time she felt the magic swell up within her and come out it brought her joy. 

Moving a student chair to the center of the room, she began transfiguring it into a bush for her birds to nest in. Standing up Hermione began to circle the bush that still had chair legs instead of a trunk when the classroom door opened and Harry slipped inside. 

“Oh good you’re in here becoming Mother Nature and not plotting how to smoother Lavender in her sleep,” Harry said with a short laugh.

“Who’s to say I haven’t already done that?” Hermione quipped, raising an eyebrow at Harry with a devious smirk tugging at her lips. “And it would be Ron I smoother. I may not like Lavender but she isn’t the one I asked to be my date to the Slug Club Christmas party.”

Harry climbed on top of one of the desks and patted the spot next to him in invitation. With a sigh Hermione abandoned her work on the bush and joined him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Harry?” She asked with quiet hesitation.

“Hmm?”

“Is this how it feels when you see Ginny with Dean?”

With a defeated sigh, Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, kissing the crown of her head. “Yeah, it is.”

The silence hung heavy between them as they each reflected on their unrequited loves, Harry and Ginny who seemed to keep missing each other, and Hermione with Ron, who seemed to be the inevitable choice for her though no one could make her feel worse about herself than Ronald Weasley.

“There’s always Snape,” Harry said softly after some time, curling his lips in while trying not to laugh.

Hermione jerked away from him and gave him a playful shove off the table as she hurried her bright pink cheeks into her hands. “Shut it, Harry! I still can’t believe I told you that,” she wailed.

“What? I was serious,” he said laughing. “I mean you know provided he isn’t secretly playing us all and on Voldemort’s side, you two can be scary, swots together, with a little nest of baby dungeon bats. Being with a student can’t be the worst thing he’s ever done. And even then, you did threaten to kill me if I told anyone so I think loyal Death Eater might not be a deal breaker for you.”

Hermione fell back on the table laughing, wiping tears of a different kind from her eyes at Harry’s words. “Well, you’re not wrong… I mean bad boys are a classic choice for a reason. Now if only we could do something about the pesky situation of me being his student. Oh, and the whole muggleborn thing, then I could have my happily ever after and wouldn’t need Ron now would I would?” 

“That’s the spirit,” Harry replied getting back onto the table. “In all seriousness though Hermione, I gotta ask… Why are you so upset about Ron? You may have been drugged higher than a broom but you’ve never once looked at Ron the way you looked while talking about Greasy Snape of all people.”

“Harry be nice, after all, your hair won’t be winning any awards in the near future either. And you have to admit without, the steam of cauldrons constantly brewing around him it does look a lot better this year.”

“I admit nothing.” He knocked his knee into hers, reminding her of his question and that he wouldn’t so easily be deterred from this. 

With a heavy sigh, Hermione rested her head back onto its perch on Harry’s shoulder and nuzzled in close to him. “Well for starters we all know my crush on Professor Snape is completely irrational. I can be all starry eyed talking about him because regardless of whatever flaws he has, it’s a crush and fantasy, not reality. Ron on the other hand… He’s a very real possibility for me. I mean you’ve heard how the Order talks about us being inevitable. I think Remus is the only one who has never even hinted about the possibility of Ron and me. When I look at things objectively I can see what they mean. We have a lot of the same values in life in regards to friendship and family. And while he may not be the best friend, he’s still loyal, and with time and having his own successes in life I think he would mature more and become a good partner. We’re opposite in enough ways that we would balance each other’s faults and enhance each other’s strengths. Similar enough though that I don’t think we would always be butting heads. Morally I think-”

“Hermione I have to stop you there. You are talking about a relationship with Ron as though it is an essay for class and you need to examine all sides. You said nothing about actual feelings and attraction. I may not have much experience but I don’t think love is supposed to be that analytical,” he said gently.

“Well, we are talking about someone who could eventually be a life partner Harry. There should be-”

“Hermione,” he interrupted with exasperation. “You should want to snog the person till everything is hazy and you can’t-”

“Harry those types of relationships don’t actually exist. And the few that do… What’s left after the passion fades? Besides Ron is also a rather attractive sort that I could envision myself having heated moments-”

“Okay, you know what? We’re done. I thought I could do this but I don’t want to hear about you and anyone having any heated moments together,” Harry said laughing with an embarrassed blush on his face.

“Fair enough, but if you ever have a heated encounter with Ginny, you better tell me.”

“Deal,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

The door to the classroom swung open and a giggling Lavender tumbled in with Ron. “Oops,” she said laughing even more. “I think this one has already been taken.”

Ron looked up from where his lips had been sealed to her throat and his pleased face changed into confession upon seeing Harry and Hermione together on the table. “What are you to do ing in here?” He asked slowly. “In the dark… Alone… Together…”

Hermione scowled at him and stood up from the table. “Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviors,” she snapped the fire rising back up in her at seeing the two together. 

“What?” Ron shouted.

“Get out, before I make it ten each Ronald.”

“Come on Ron,” Lavender said tugging on his arm. “We will just find another spot.”

“Yeah okay, Lav,” he answered not taking his eyes off of Hermione while she headed out of the classroom. 

“You know, you two could have told me you were together,” he spat making Hermione see red.

“Oppugno!” She yelled, drawing the attention of her canaries. 

Ron’s cornflower blue eyes went large as the yellow birds flew at him in an organized attack. His hands went up to cover his face as their beaks pierced his skin before exploding into a cloud of yellow feathers.

“Get out,” Hermione growled, making the door slam shut and the locks fall into place as Ron darted from the room.

Collapsing onto the floor she began to cry all over again. 

“Why must he always find ways to intentionally hurt me?”

“Because he’s a prat with the emotional range of a teaspoon,” Harry said while tapping his wand on something in his hand to resize it. “Want to look through the Prince’s book with me?” He offered, handing it over.

She gave a short chuckle as she gently opened the concealed textbook that he had rested on her knees. “Sure. Let’s see if there’s anything in here that can be as life-changing for me as you seem to think this book has been for you.”

“You never know… It could hold all the secrets to making Snape fall in love with you,” Harry teased once more.

“Harry I mean it. I will kill you,” she threatened as he began explaining several of the modifications he had already used in class and the various spells he had found and wanted to try out. 

“Oh and here’s one you might find interesting after third year Hermione. Notes on short distance time-travel,” Harry pointed out. 

“Fascinating…” she whispered, as she began trying to decipher the cramped handwriting, her mind already begin to spin with all the possibilities about how the spell could be used if she could make it work.

_______________

_December 1996_

“I had to stay at headquarters last year because Dumbledore thought I could be used as leverage against Harry. Surely that means my parents could be at risk and are deserving of magical protection!” Hermione blurted in outrage. She had come to the Burrow to spend the evening of Christmas with Harry and their adopted magical family, to find a decent number of the Order members in attendance as well. Seizing the opportunity she asked if she could speak privately with them in the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley put the finishing touches on dinner.

“Listen girly, we barely have the resources needed for the patrols of Hogsmeade and the school as it is. There is no one to spare for your parents,” Professor Moody growled.

“Alastor!” Molly scolded from her place at the sink.

“You cannot be serious! They are defenseless muggles! They could be captured or killed before they even realize they’re in danger!” She yelled, the composure she had when initially addressing the group of adult witches and wizards fading as she became more incensed.

“Hermione dear, please calm down,” Mrs. Weasley asked, as she wiped her hands on her apron coming over to her.

“No, I will not calm down! Something has to be done to protect them and if none of you are willing to help, then I will figure it out for myself.” 

She stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting with Professor Lupin who must have arrived while she was receiving her crushing news. Seeing him as her last chance, she opened her mouth to try and beg him for assistance but then thought better of it. He had more than enough on his own plate and if the entirety of the Order was unwilling to come together to help, she couldn’t very well ask the kind professor to shoulder her burden for her. 

“Harry, I’m sorry but I can’t stay,” she said straightening her back and trying to appear unbothered for him.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” He asked jumping up from the couch.

“It’s nothing, but I am no longer feeling much like celebrating. Would it be okay if I borrow a couple of books from the Grimmauld library? I promise I will take good care of them and I’ll-”

“You and I both know those books may as well belong to you. I don’t even think I’ve opened a single one,” Harry said with a soft chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Thank you,” She said breathlessly, pulling him into a tight hug, staying off her tears.

“Hermione is everything-”

“I’m sorry Professor but I can’t right now,” she begged. “Please.”

He nodded his head solemnly as she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. “Take care then,” he said with a reassuring smile.

Stepping into the green flames she called for Grimmauld Place and was engulfed in the heatless flames of floo travel. Coming out into the dark kitchen, she flicked her wand at the lights before removing the soot from her person. With a heavy sigh, she set the tea kettle to boil and went in search of the strongest tea leaves still in the house. It was going to be a long night of research for her. 

When the kettle whistled, she floated it to the tray she had found with the teacup and saucer and a few biscuits from a tin she found that she hoped hadn’t gone stale. Taking the tray up to the second floor, she positioned it on the low coffee table and began her hunt for the books she had seen the year prior. 

It was the least desirable of her options, her last resort in fact, but Hermione knew every other avenue had been exhausted and her parents’ safety would her burden to carry alone. She silently cried as she began pulling the books on mind and memory magic from the shelf. She knew she was no match to single handedly defend her parents herself, especially with her commitment to Harry and she was unable to convince them to pack up and leave of their own free will and after the Order told her their safety wasn’t enough of a priority to stretch themselves for, she was left with only this. She would need to read up on the techniques she would need and the likelihood of reversing something that would go so deep into their minds. There was no other way to protect them but to remove all traces of herself and magic from their lives, implant an entirely new history, and compel them to leave the United Kingdom and go far away.

The hours of the evening slowly passed by as Hermione duplicated relevant pages and made her own annotations about the magical side of neuroscience. As she was making notes about the connections between emotional responses and long-term memory, she heard the floo roar to life in the kitchen. She frantically looked around the room for a defensible spot as she heard the floorboards creak and the sound of boots hitting the stairs.

Sliding between the side of the secretary desk and the tight corner of one of the bookcases, she conjured a flock of birds to begin flying, along with levitating the heavier tomes from the shelves. The heavy boots sounded at the top of the stairs and stilled. She knew whoever it was, was aware of someone being inside of Grimmauld Place because of the lights and dishes in the kitchen, but she hoped they wouldn’t notice the light coming from the crack in the library doors and keep going allowing her to escape without a battle. 

Hermione tried to slow her breathing down so as not to make noise and give away her location. After the Department of Mysteries last summer she knew she could handle herself well enough to get to the floo and escape, even if she had nearly died that night. All she needed was a head start and to hope that she was proficient enough with the shield charms Professor Snape had been teaching them to keep her back covered. 

As she heard the steps resume and fade away she began to let out a sigh till the heavy doors sounded out in protest of being opened. She froze on the floor counting the seconds trying to hear anything over the muffling carpet of the room. As the silence of the room became stagnant she decided to go on the offensive so that she could escape before her heart gave out from fear. 

“Oppugno,” she breathed out, sending the birds in a screeching attack, closely followed by the books, one of which sounded as though it made contact with its target.

“Fucking shite, Hermione!” Professor Snape swore as she heard the rest of the books clunk onto the carpet and the hiss of flames incinerating her birds. “Witch, what is with you and throwing books at my head?” 

“Professor?” She questioned, squeezing out of her spot to look at him. “What are you doing here, Sir?” 

“Letting you concuss me with books apparently,” he said in exasperation. “Again,” he muttered as he waved his hand over the pile of abused tomes to send them back to their homes.

“What do you mean by again?” She asked, rubbing the pinched skin on her arms from where she had hidden.

Professor Snape, released a defeated hiss of breath through his nose as he tossed his peacoat onto an armchair and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. Coming around to the couch, he gracelessly fell onto the threadbare cushions, propping his still booted feet onto the table. “Nothing that is of concern to you currently. The better question right now is why are you here and not at the Burrow? Actually don’t answer that. I’m just going to be thankful for the small mercy granted to me tonight that you are far away from there.” 

Picking up her teacup, Hermione came to the opposite end of the couch and sat down tucking her legs under her as she took a sip. She eyed her professor, trying to piece together his confusing words. His entire demeanor was different from what she was used to seeing and hearing. Professor Snape had lost all sense of formality while speaking to her, even calling her Hermione earlier, and at the other end of the couch he had stretched himself out, the hard set of his face softened and relaxed. 

“Professor… Are you feeling okay?” She asked softly, growing concerned from his uncharacteristic behavior. 

Rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes he sighed out and turned to look at her. She was taken aback by the intense stare coming from his obsidian eyes. In five and a half years of school, she had only ever seen, annoyance, disgust, and anger play across Professor Snape's face. The man kept everything about himself locked away tighter than a vault in Gringotts, and Merlin help her but the look on his face only served to further sear his presence into her heart and mind. Though his eyes were filled with what she could only guess to be pleading and sorrow, it was achingly beautiful and made everything around her fade away till there was only him and her and the inexplicable urge to move closer to him. 

“Please… I was not prepared for you to be here…” he spoke slowly and painfully. “I know you have no idea what is going on and I know you want nothing more than to figure it out, but for the love of Merlin and the Founders angel, please do not call me Professor or Sir. Just for tonight… I can’t fucking take it this close to - well it doesn’t matter, just please don’t do it.”

“Okay,” Hermione replied softly, clearly seeing that whatever was hidden away in his mind was torturing him and slowly making him unravel. Reaching for his hand against her better judgment, she squeezed it in comfort. He tensed under her touch making her start to pull away, only for him to twist his large hand over her own and hold it tighter as he relaxed again. 

_______________

_Fate really has it out for me tonight,_ Severus thought as he looked down at Hermione’s small hand that was almost entirely covered by his own.

Bellatrix and Greyback had been sent to toy with Potter and the Weasleys tonight and even though Hermione was currently on the outs with the youngest and most moronic of the sons, she was to be there as well. It was times like this that he had wished more than ever for his Hermione to finally return so that he could finally drop the pretenses around her and no longer be forced to keep her in the dark about the movements of the Death Eaters.

Against his own judgment he came to Grimmauld Place to await everyone that would be arriving soon enough. He merely wanted to see that she was unharmed and then he could go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the break and continue to help Draco with his tasks and help Theo continue to rebuild and strengthen the walls in his head after they were obliterated in June.

Coming out of the floo, he instantly saw the signs that someone was currently within the house and went to investigate. Though Black had finally died and the house passed on to Potter, it was still used by the Order for the occasional meeting and more often as a safe house. Intentionally making noise as he traversed the house to announce himself, he came to the second floor and caught the sliver of light escaping the library and went to see who else was in residence. 

Seeing Hermione’s casually discarded shoes and the chaos of books she had, he instantly relaxed knowing she wouldn’t even witness the coming attack, let alone be participating in it. An overwhelming sense of relief washed through him leaving him off his guard. Per her usual MO, books came flying at his face, ready to bludgeon him into submission. Caught with his shields down, the attack flooded him with the memory of the last time she had thrown a book at his head and making him slip up in his act and instead respond as he would had this been _his_ Hermione.

With only two weeks to go, he decided to not even waste time trying to cover his tracks and gave into the desire of being himself around her, if only for a night. She wouldn’t even remember come morning, so what was the harm? He would consider it his Christmas present to himself and in the morning add it to the list of things he would need to apologize for when she finally came back home to him.

“What are you researching?” He asked, hoping to lull her into giving a long winded response, about what was most certainly her obsession with the time-travel spell. If he was going to be around her without any pretenses tonight, he may as well enjoy it and listen to her speak to him in the overly excited way of hers that he found so endearing.

“Oh… Umm… Well, it’s complicated,” she answered, turning her head away from him and towards the darkened window. 

“If only I was as intelligent as Potter and Weasley, then I could keep up and understand,” he said sarcastically, making her snort.

“To be fair they don’t set a high bar most of the time,” she muttered, making him chuckle. “Oh God, that was horrible of me to say! And why are you laughing?”

“Because it is nice to hear you speak with such open candor again.”

She turned back to look at him before glancing down at the table of books. He could see her thoughts flicker across her face as she weighed the pros and cons of telling him what she was up to. With a sigh she visibly made her choice and set her cup on the table and turned her whole body to face him, pulling his arm and hand a fraction closer to her side of the couch and away from the neutral ground of the third cushion. “I’m researching memory charms and the effects they have on the brain.”

_That was not what I was expecting,_ Severus thought, sitting up some to look at her. _She said she spent the break researching the words for her spell._

“Go on,” he said slowly, trying to push away his newest companions, panic and dread. They had been unwelcome houseguests, ones that wouldn’t leave, in his mind since Potter had informed him of Nymphadora’s death.

“As you’re aware last year I had to stay here over the summer because the headmaster thought Ron or I could be used as leverage against Harry by…” her voice trailed off and her eyes gave a pointed look to the indie of his left arm. “I may be thinking too much into it but I feel that if I’m leverage over Harry then my parents would leverage over me. _He_ and the Death Eaters could possibly use my parents as a way to manipulate me into manipulating Harry. Idealistically I would like to think that if put in that situation I wouldn’t give in, but realistically I know I would… I hope that doesn’t make me sound like a terrible person, but Harry has the entire Order protecting him and my parents have no one but me. 

“I tried to convince them over the summer to pack up and go away. Maybe do their dentistry and orthodontics through an outreach program in Africa, or Asia, or South America. Anywhere that is far away from here but they wouldn’t hear of it, saying that if it was safe enough for me to stay then they were staying too. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t know if you know; dentistry and orthodontics is like a muggle mediwitch and surgeon for teeth. My parents-”

“I am actually very familiar with what a dentist is and what they do, same goes for orthodontists, seeing as I had several _years_ worth of work done myself,” he said with a small smile remembering her parents and how a good portion of his visits were always spent listening to the Grangers happily talk of their kind and brilliant daughter. Leaning forward a bit, he opened his mouth to show his permanent retainers and said, “See?”

“Merlin, your teeth are impeccable! Mum and dad would probably kill to know who did your work,” she exclaimed, moving even closer to examine his mouth. “I’m sorry personal space,” she rushed out scooting back to her side of the couch. “While I never wanted to go into dentistry myself, even before finding out I was a witch, I am just as equally obsessed with teeth as my parents,” she said with a soft laugh. “Anyways where was I?” She asked after the moment passed.

_Salazar, it’s been too long since she was this close and things were this easy between us._

“You tried to convince your parents to leave the United Kingdom for their safety. A wise decision too given the information you have so far. We may be fighting this war for a better future but asking someone to sacrifice their loved ones as payment is the fastest road to losing. You’re not a terrible person for being able to admit that you would choose to keep your parents safe over Potter. You’re human and anyone who finds fault in your choice clearly has never known love,” he said earnestly hoping to ease the guilt of her confession.

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile, brushing an escaped tear away before she continued. “I know I am not capable of defending them myself and since they won’t leave of their own accord, I approached the members of the Order that were at the Burrow this evening about adding them into their watch rotations. They were very frank in telling me that there just weren’t enough people to go around to protect Harry and my parents. Of course, that could really put someone off of celebrating the Christmas season so I came here to begin researching the books I found when we all lived here. 

“It’s my last resort option, but alas here I am all out of other ideas. I know I run the risk of still losing them if the alterations cannot be undone but at least they’ll be safe and alive and hopefully happy even without knowing me.

“And I know it is an awful thing to do, to erase my entire existence from their memory, and it is grey magic at best, but what other option do I have? If no one is willing to help me protect them and I know I can’t do it alone, this all I’m left with,” she finished off, her tears freely flowing from her eyes. 

Conjuring a box of tissues for her, he yanked one out and handed it to her. 

Hermione was willing to orphan herself in order to keep her parents alive. Severus was both floored and awed by her and the lengths she was willing to go to, to keep the most important people in her life safe. In the moment of her confession, he was reminded of when she had tried to erase her presence from his own life to spare him the pain of her departure. 

_Always the self sacrificing Gryffindor._

Figuring that he was already playing fast and loose tonight anyways, Severus spoke with complete candor. “I’m sorry that your parents’ safety has slipped my mind, it is inexcusable. To be fair though, there has been a lot on my plate recently and I would like to think that shortly after the next two weeks passed, I would have remembered to get a plan into place for them as well. That said, if you are willing to trust me, I can handle your parents. And I can do it _without_ the need for memory alterations too. If not we can always have this conversation again in two weeks when I know you will trust me. At least I hope that will still happen…”

Severus watched her as Hermione looked down at where her hand was still enveloped within his own and then up to his face. Her keen eyes said everything for her before she even spoke, further confirming that tonight would need to be removed from her memory for the time being.

“Do I… Is this…” She trailed off, chewing on her lip, prompting him to lean forward and pull it from her teeth.

“Do I mean something to you?” She asked so quietly and unsure of herself that if he hadn’t still been leaning into her, he would have missed her words entirely.

“You mean everything to me,” he answered just as softly, leveling her with an open gaze.

Nodding her head at his words she breathed out, “Okay,” before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his.

Severus felt as though his soul had come alive at the feeling of her soft lips sliding into place against his own. Every feeling and sensation that had been dormant for the last seventeen years woke up and recognized her instantly. The only thing that remained asleep at her contact was the place within his mind that was her home. 

Rearing his head back, he gently pushed her from him, before jumping off the couch and placing half the room between them. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath. Steepling his fingers together he brought them to rest against his face as he tried to control the heartache and distress.

“I thought you said…”

“You are Hermione. You are fucking everything to me, my entire world and universe begins and ends with you, but you’re not her. You, right now, are not my wife,” he said, intentionally cursing himself for his stupidity. 

“You’re wife?’ Hermione parroted in a daze from where she was looking at him over the back of the couch. “You’re married?”

He groaned out at her statement, curling his lips into his mouth as he nodded in the affirmative.

“To me?”

“Shite…” he said, before nodding his head again.

“Why don’t I remember?” 

Dropping his hands he let out a defeated breath before looking at her. “It hasn’t happened yet for you. Hell, at this point I don’t even know if it will happen anymore. I still have two fucking weeks till I know one way or the other.”

She stood up from the couch and slowly approached him like one would a stray animal. Darting to the side he raised his hands as he worked to keep the space between them. “Please don’t come near me right now. I cannot handle having you that close again,” he pleaded.

“Answer my questions at least then,” she countered. “It works? The spell I’ve been working on.”“It does and it changes my whole fucking life.”

“Mine too apparently,” she said with a laugh. 

“You have no idea angel,” he said with a short laugh of his own.

“Can I have tonight back? When that me returns that is.”

“Of course, you’ll get this back and a long list of confessions about messing around in your mind.” Severus saw the moment his words processed in her head, making her understanding and accepting eyes morph into indignation.

“You’ve been messing inside my head?” She yelled at him, taking a step forward and making him retreat back one to maintain the space.

“I didn’t do it lightly, okay with the exception of the first time that is… And when you were with Viktor _fucking_ Krum… You were wearing yourself into magical depletion with all your classes in your third year. Lupin and I only wanted you to take better care of yourself, so I went in and reworked a few things to make sure you ate and slept with regularity,” he hurriedly explained trying to stay off her anger. 

From the first floor, they could hear the floo roaring to life and the kitchen quickly filling up with the voices of everyone that had been at the Burrow. _Thank you Merlin for the Weasley clan and their timing!_

“I have to remove it now before they come up here Hermione. I promise I will give this memory back when you return to me and you can give me a proper arse chewing for messing around in your head and for allowing that kiss to happen. I promise no matter how happy I will be to have you back I will still feel like fucking shite between now and then about this so you won’t miss the opportunity of putting me in my place.”

“Only feel like shite, for messing around in my head,” she said glaring at him in the fiery manner that always made him want to crash his lips onto hers and carry her off to bed when he would see it. “The other thing was… Too perfect to be ruined,” she added in a whisper her eyes softening as she looked up at him, followed with a smirk and short laugh as she said, “Even if it only lasted for about two seconds.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you aren’t my wife, Hermione.”

“And yet I am… Severus…”

He flicked his wand at the scattered books and sent them flying to their home on the shelf while Hermione resumed her seat on the couch. Squatting before her, he extracted a vial from within his leather folio and touched the tip of his wand to her temple. “I’ve loved you for eighteen years, so you better come back to me angel,” he said, as he began to pull the memory from within her head. After depositing the silvery subtense into the vial, he entered her mind and began to rearrange what remained of the evening, blurring the gap that now existed, so that she wouldn’t pick at it and his younger self would not accidentally find the alteration and try to unravel it when training her. 

With the few moments he had upon pulling out that she would be in a daze, he summoned a book from the shelves and left it open to the section on the benefits of Latin for first time spell creation. Severus placed it onto her lap, before leaning forward and kissing the crown of her head. He softly closed the doors to the library as she regained consciousness and floated the book in front of her eyes, her quill flying across the parchment with her notes as she read. 

_______________

_January 1980_

Hermione quickly wiped her tears onto her shoulder, but they fell too fast for her to keep up. Positioning herself in the center of the room, she pulled out her wand, choking back the sob that wanted to leave her throat. She frantically took in every last detail of the twenty year old Severus standing stoically before her, committing it to her memory. In just a matter of minutes, she would land back in 1997, to find her husband completely changed, from the man he was now.

A shot of fear lanced through her body at the thought, making her choke on her desperate words as she said, “I love you, Severus… Please don’t forget that.” At the same moment, his voice echoed inside her head sounding more broken than his outward appearance would suggest, _It’s time angel…_

Waving her wand around and down her body, she took a sharp turn as she forced herself to clearly say, “Ut praeteritum et praesens occurrere.” _As past and present meet._

Just like when she had left 1997, her body was pulled in every direction and she felt as though she was free falling through space. When the world around her straightened back out, she felt as though she had only traveled from one end of their backyard in Spinner’s End to the other and not seventeen years through time back to where she truly belonged.

“Hermione! Are you alright?” Harry asked in a panic, making her turn around to face him. “You were gone for nearly twenty minutes! It was supposed to be a minute; two tops, you said!”

The resemblance her best friend shared with his father was no longer as jarring to her as when she had first met James. While physically similar, the two were worlds apart in the way they carried themselves. And while his emerald eyes may have been a gift from his mother and would crinkle and squint in a similar manner, those too were different and wholly unique to him. Even with the panic that flooded through them, these were the eyes of her brother who would love her unconditionally.

Whipping her tears on her shoulder once more, now from happiness at finally seeing Harry again, she ran for her pseudo brother and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. He squeezed her back, equally as tight before stepping to examine her with a critical stare and begin his rapid fire interrogation. “Where did you go? You weren’t even in the room. Do you know how panicked and desperate I was? I was about to go get a teacher Hermione!”

His eyes raked over her hair and face, tracing down to her neck to the love bite Severus had sucked into place just that morning, and an impish look coming over his face as he asked, “And exactly _who_ put that there?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she said cheekily, swatting his hand away as he pushed her hair out of the way to examine it closer. The fun-loving attitude quickly left his eyes and voice as he growled, “Who the _fuck_ did this to you?” Grabbing her left arm, he turned the inside of her forearm up to examine the finally healing scar that Bellatrix had gifted to her.

Yanking her arm free and shaking off his hold on her shoulder, she grabbed his watch to check the time. “Harry, I will tell you everything that I can about where I’ve been later, but right now, I _have_ to go,” she stressed seeing that it was now nearly three o’clock. Severus would surely begin to panic if any more time elapsed from her expected arrival.

“Will you take my things back to the common room? I’m late and they’ll only weigh me down,” She asked with a renewed sense of urgency, as she ran to the door, wrenching the heavy wood open.

“But-”

“ _Later_!” She yelled over her shoulder as she dashed out of the abandoned classroom. 

Reaching the main corridor, Hermione abruptly stopped as she remembered the map. “Shite,” she swore, turning back for Harry. Running into him at the door, she saw him pulling out the damned Marauders’ Map and snatched it from his hand. “I need this! I’ll give it back later,” she rushed out not bothering to stay for a response.

Thanking the deities that brought Severus and Narcissa’s brainpower together for the creation of the amulets, she sprinted down the fourth floor corridor, unhindered by the weight of pregnancy. Reaching the staircases, she prayed the castle would cooperate with her and not detour her away from Severus’s new classroom. Rounding down another floor, she checked to see if Harry was following her, to find him trapped on a set of wayward stairs that were taking him higher up instead of lower.

_Thank you!_

Coming to the first floor, Hermione pushed every bit of energy she possessed into making her feet all but fly her to where she wanted, _needed_ , to be. Rounding the last corner, she barely allowed herself to come to a stop in front of the mahogany door, before gripping the iron handle and throwing the door open with a loud crack.

Standing in the doorway, Hermione’s chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths, heartbeat echoing in her ears from her Olympic Gold Medal worthy sprint. She didn’t take notice of the quills that hovered over exams, ink dripping onto the parchment; the near forty pairs of eyes staring at her in shock; nor the many mouths that gaped open at the disturbance she had just made in the middle of Professor Snape’s class. Her eyes only saw the man who had been waiting seventeen years for her return.

_Severus…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my whole family being sick, I suffered serious writer's block when coming back to complete this chapter, hence the shortness of it and lack of information. Any plot that did not get covered here will be addressed as we continue on though.
> 
> \- I slightly altered this quote: "He was her dark fairytale and she was his twisted fantasy and together they made magic.” F. Scott Fitzgerald


	61. PART III: Dirty Mind - Boy Epic

_January 1997_

The heavy mahogany door of Severus’s classroom slammed into the stone wall with a resounding crack, that echoed through the silent classroom. Every fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff snapped their head up from their test to see who had barged into the room, the ink from their quills dripping onto the parchment, slowly turning the exams illegible. From the corner of his eye, Severus could see the looks of shock that colored every student’s face as they took in Hermione Granger standing in the doorway. 

Her cheeks were flushed pink; her hazel eyes still glassy from the tears that she had cried upon leaving him seventeen years ago; her chest rising and falling in a rapid sprint betraying how quickly she had come to him after returning; her arm still stretched across the door as she stared at him unblinking. 

_Severus…_ She whispered into his mind, bathing the dark spaces within, in her light and reigniting the connection they had shared.

_Hello angel_ , he responded with a feather-light stroke against the front of her mind, making her lips part and her body betray the slightest shiver.

“If you don’t have the answers by now, you don’t know the material. Everyone out, class is dismissed,” Severus said in a low, deceptive calm tone, his eyes never straying from _his_ Hermione. Several students turned to look at him but most sat unmoving in their seats, the shock of someone so flagrantly disturbing Professor Snape’s class, of all professors, keeping them rooted to their chairs waiting to see the explosive outburst that he was no doubt seconds away from unleashing. 

“OUT! NOW!” He shouted, waving his hand to send the exams flying onto his desk.

The classroom erupted with the students rushing to pack their bags, many of them choosing to leave their friends and open inkwells behind in favor of not getting caught in his crosshairs for moving too slowly. Ginevra Weasley pulled her bag over her shoulder and did a side shuffle to squeeze around her desk mate, leaving the other Gryffindor girl to escape on her own. Those who fell behind were being left behind.

Severus stood still watching Hermione, as the chaos rippled around him. She stepped further into the room and off to the side as his students made their escapes, her eyes never leaving his. The tension was thick and beginning to crackle between them, begging to be allowed to snap. The Weasley girl came over to Hermione and he watched as she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and whispered in her ear before slipping from the classroom with a quick backward glance at him. Whatever his face reflected made the redhead’s blue eyes go wide as she scampered from the room and disappeared with the rest of the students who were trying to abandon ship.

As the last fifth year all but ran from the classroom, Hermione waved her hand at the door making it slam shut with a finalizing thud, while Severus dropped the locks and placed a cone of silence around the space. As the wards shimmered into place Hermione took off from her corner in the room and ran for him. Meeting her halfway, he braced himself as she jumped into his arms, her slender legs wrapping around his hips as his hands threaded into her hair fusing her lips to his.

His long stride closed the distance between them and the door, her back and his arms thumping against the unyielding wood as he pinned her into place. Hermione’s nails scraped against his scalp making him growl as his tongue swept across the seam of her mouth seeking entrance. Her soft lips parted and her small tongue darted out to meet his own, before retreating into his mouth to curl against the roof of his mouth as her core rolled against him. Thrusting up against her, his tongue followed hers back into her own mouth repeating the ministrations.

Severus pulled on the ends of her hair, forcing her head back into the door to expose her neck. Nipping and pulling at Hermione’s bottom lip, he released her mouth and began placing open kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Grazing his teeth along the protrusions, he started tracing his tongue up the tendons of her delicate neck, reaching the love bite that was both old and fresh resting over her pulse. Sealing his lips over it, he pulled the abused skin into his mouth, sucking forth more blood to the surface to deepen the color. Hermione moaned out as he rolled the vein, her hands flattening against his skull, to push him closer as she tilted her head to provide more access for him. 

Pushing his hip further against her core, Severus kept her pinned against the door as he moved his left hand from her bottom and dragged his fingers across her lower abdomen, his large hand pushing against the concealment, before engulfing her deceptively flat stomach. Kissing the deepened love bite, he rested his forehead against hers feeling her panting breaths heat his face.

“Nova?” He asked, his thumb tracing their hidden baby.

“Safe and sound, if a little pissed at me and my Olympic sprint to get here,” she replied with a soft chuckle. 

“Good,” he murmured, untangling her legs from his hips to slowly lower her to the ground. Hermione’s body snaked down the length of his, her soft curves and dips molding along the hard planes of his own. 

As her feet touched the ground, Severus started to slowly ghost his rough palms up her smooth thighs, pushing the pleats of her skirt up to bunch around her hips. “Hold,” he commanded as his open mouth dragged down her neck. Hermione’s hands quickly fisted the woolen fabric, eager to comply with his directive. With his hands free, he gripped the top of her white blouse and ripped it open, causing the small buttons to spring free and ping against the stone floors as they scattered. His large hands covered the lace-covered swells of her breasts, pulling the cups down, to free the dusty pink tips that had eluded him for seventeen years. 

Hermione’s breath caught and hissed as his fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples, forcing them to pucker and pull into stiff peaks. Bending his head down, his tongue flicked out, circling the sensitive flesh before grazing his teeth over each tip. “Severus…” she moaned out, her head thumping against the door as she dropped it back. “Stop teasing me,” she begged.

Looking up from the valley of her breasts, he took in her hazy eyes, pupils blown wide in lust leaving only a small ring of hazel visible. “Teasing you?” He purred as he lowered a knee to the ground to kneel before her. “Angel I think you have it wrong,” he growled as he placed open mouth kisses along her stomach as his fingers pressed into the muscles of her back, pulling her body closer to him. “You’re the one that left me with hollow, unsatisfying, imitations of yourself for seventeen years.”

Severus lazily circled his tongue along her right hip bone before leaving a hot trail along her pubic bone to pay the same attention to her other side. Her pelvis jerked forward at his slow assault, making his already hard and throbbing cock jut forward in a vain attempt at getting free. Removing a hand from her back, he cupped himself, squeezing the base just shy of too hard to force more control over his sex-starved body.

“Please,” Hermione begged in a soft sigh that worked to heat his blood further. 

Resting his forehead on her torso, Severus placed a soft kiss on the flat surface of her belly. Dragging his left hand the rest of the way down her back, he gripped and pushed at her bottom forcing her to step forward and lean against the door at an angle. Removing his hand from himself, he trailed his fingers up her right calf and along her inner thigh. Hooking his arm around her leg, he lifted it up, and draped it over his shoulder, opening her up to him. Dropping his other knee to the floor, he leaned back to create space for his head to burrow into her apex. 

Turning his head, he began a tortuous pattern of kisses from her bent knee, up her thigh. Halfway up he changed from a closed mouth assault to dragging the tip of his tongue along the rest of the course. Reaching the juncture where her hip and leg met, he licked up, sucking at the sensitive tendon making a stuttered moan fall from her lips.

“Merlin, I’ve fucking missed this,” he murmured against her before allowing his control to snap. 

Hermione screamed out, as he sucked the hardened bundle of nerves into his mouth, one of her hands dropping the fisted fabric of her skirt as she forced her fingers into his hair, bringing his head closer to her as her hips canted against his mouth. Severus swirled his tongue along her nub, rolling it around before releasing it with a soft pop. Flattening his tongue he licked up her seam further parting her folds as his fingers dug into the muscle of her bottom pushing her even closer to his searching mouth.

She panted and rolled her hips against him in response to the teasing circles he made at her opening before curling his tongue and dipping it in. “Fuck…” she cried out as the hand still holding her skirt up released the fabric around him and slapped against the door. 

Severus lapped at her entrance, savoring the taste of her that he had been deprived of for so long. The hand that held her in place against him drifted lower, gripping the back of the leg that was supporting her weight, and began to massage the flesh to keep her open as her muscles twitched wanting to clamp around his face. Removing the hand from the leg hooked over his shoulder, he traced his fingers over her hip joint before his mouth back to her distended bud. Sucking and kissing at the tight bundle, he skimmed his fingers over her outer folds before sinking his first finger into her wet entrance. 

Stroking her walls, he curled the lone finger against her front before slowly retreating. As he sank a second finger into her, her core gripped him making him moan around her. In response to the vibrations, Hermione bucked against him, her needy sounds intensifying. 

Her walls fluttered around his fingers interchanging between a strangling grip and a soft caress as he pressed against and petted the spongy front wall of her core. The liquid desire that coated her channel increased in flow, dripping down his fingers and onto his palm, making the callused skin glide along her. She rolled her hips against his mouth again, as her small hand tugged at his hair. In response, Severus latched onto her bud and gave a hard suck.

“Please,” she gasped as her back arched off the door from the firm pressure. “Severus… Ah, fuck… I need…” Hermione pleaded unable to string a full sentence together as she rocked against his mouth and sank her hips down chasing his fingers that were pumping in and out of her. 

Flicking at her bud, Severus pulled back to look up at the debauched angel writhing over him. “Nearly two decades may have passed, but trust me I still know what it is you need. Now lean back and relax,” he instructed the wide expanse of his palm pushing her back against the door. “Because once I sink my cock into you, I’m going to fuck you hard and fast and I won’t stop till you can’t walk.”

Hermione groaned at his words before giving a sharp yank on his hair, forcing him to follow her hand so she didn’t rip the strands out. “Shut up and fuck me,” she ordered in a breathy hiss, pulling even harder at his hair. 

Leaning back Severus gently pushed her leg off his shoulder before standing. As her foot thumped on the ground she grabbed for the buckle of his belt and began savagely yanking the leather free of the metal. He crowded over her, his arms caging her in around him as his head hung down to watch her attack his trousers. Hermione snatched the button free before using both her hands to release the teeth of his zipper. Yanking the tail of his shirt loose, she shoved his trousers past his bottom allowing his hard length its freedom. 

Her palm glided across the head, collecting the moisture that had been leaking from him to help her hand glide down his length as she began pumping him in earnest. “Fuck,” he hissed burrowing his face into her neck, taking a deep inhale of her coconut and orchid scent, the smell of home settling around him and making his chest constrict with need for more than just her body. 

Cupping the back of her head, Severus pulled her lips back to his own, his tongue diving into her mouth. Hermione moaned as she sucked the taste of herself from his tongue, her mouth working to collect whatever he hadn’t managed to devour. 

As her wrist twisted around his length, her other hand dropped down to palm his sack. Her deft fingers rolled the weight, pulling at the skin in a way that made him groan into her mouth as he thrusted into her hand his tip colliding with her stomach.

There was something to be said for her smaller, softer hands in comparison to his own. She had only been touching him for a few short minutes when the heat began to settle into his lower back and his heavy sack started to draw up to the base of his cock in anticipation. Hermione removed her mouth from his, her lips charting a course down his neck as she began to slide down the door. Severus’s hand snatched her hip in a punishing grip holding her in place.

“No,” he growled nipping at her neck as he batted her hands off his length. 

Spinning her around, Severus tugged on her hips, forcing her back to slope at an angle down towards him. Sliding a hand up her side, he grabbed her right arm and positioned her hand on the door before doing the same to her left. Hermione’s pert bottom jutted out to him wiggling in a tempting sway, as he shoved the wool of her skirt up and tucked the hem into her waistband. 

Trailing his fingers down her spine, he took a moment to appreciate the wanton picture she painted. Her blouse hung open exposing her partially freed breasts as they swayed in time with her needy dance. Her round bottom was proudly displayed to him showing off the faint red marks from where his fingers had been digging into the flesh and manipulating the muscle to his whims. Stepping back, Severus looked between her legs to see her wet slit spread open for him, the little nub of nerves swollen with need.

He dragged his middle finger through her wet folds bringing the slippery desire to her apex. With a slight press against her, he massaged the nerves for several seconds enjoying the breathy sighs and moans Hermione made as her hips chased his hand.

“You’re teasing me,” she whined, as his finger trailed back through her folds dipping in to collect some of her desire. In answer, his hands engulfed her hips pulling her bottom a bit further from the wall before he leaned down and kissed each dimple at the base of her spine.

Straightening up, Severus fisted the base of his cock and lined the head up with her opening. He dropped his chin down to watch as her channel began trying to suck him into her body. At the shallow penetration, Hermione tried to push her bottom back into his pelvis in an attempt to further sheath his length into her wet core. Digging his fingers harshly into her flesh he stilled her movements making her release a desperate moan.

Ghosting his fingers up her stomach, he tweaked each of her nipples, hissing as her core gripped the head of his cock in response to the stimulation. Moving his hand around to her back, he reached up and grabbed a hold of her shoulder, using it and her hips as leverage to force her body back into his as he gave a hard thrust into her channel.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you, angel,” Severus groaned as Hermione released a high pitched keening noise into the room. Her walls clamped around him squeezing his length in both welcome and a vain attempt at preventing him from leaving as he started to pump into her.

With each thrust into her, Severus pulled her hips back to him to force himself deeper into her channel, his tip kissing the end of her each time. His classroom quickly filled with the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other in an erotic beat, the squish of her wet core providing a lewd echo as she soaked his length. 

“More,” Hermione moaned as he drove into her chasing the flutter of her walls and the burning heat at the base of his spine.

Pulling her tight against him, he stepped back to further stretch her back out. Egged on by her cries and the rapid swelling of her core, Severus began pistoning into her, making his sack slap up to meet her swollen bud. Each time it connected with her, a throaty grunt left her mouth, each one louder than the next. 

Twisting his fist into her loose hair, Severus pulled her head to the side exposing her neck to him. Folding himself over her, he sweetly kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck joined each other before sinking his teeth into the tender skin. Hermione screamed out, releasing a hand from the door to reach behind his head and hold him in place. Letting go of her hair, he reached out to lace his fingers around the hand she still had splayed across the door.

Feeling his sack draw tighter, he snaked the hand at her hip around to her apex and began rubbing his fingers against her. “Yes, yes, yes,” Hermione chanted into his ear as her backward thrusts started to lose their rhythm. Lifting his mouth from her neck, he looked over her shoulder to watch the wild sway of her breasts and his hand playing with her bud. 

“Close,” she breathed out, dropping her head against his shoulder as she began playing with her nipple, tugging and twisting the pink pucker, making him wish he could lean forward more to seal his lips around it. 

Pulling her bud between his fingers he tugged on it in time with her work on her nipple. On his third twist of the hard bud, he felt her core grow impossibly wet as her walls clamped down on his cock.

“SEVERUS!” She screamed out, his name echoing in the room as she bucked wildly against him. Her orgasm spammed around his length, fisting it tightly as it wrenched his own release from within him. His hips jerked and stuttered against her bottom as he emptied himself into her, panting his love and her name into her shoulder.

Caging her body against him with an arm over her abdomen and the other across her chest, Severus slowly straightened them out before sinking to the floor, his chest rising and falling in a rapid rhythm against her back. He peppered kisses along her shoulder blade and up her neck, his hands remapping the curves of her body as he slowly came back to himself.

Threading her fingers into his raven locks that were going limp with sweat, Hermione turned to look back at him, a dazed and satisfied smile pulling at her lips before placing a feather-light kiss against his own.

“I love you, Hermione,” he whispered into her neck as she nuzzled herself against him, perfectly sliding into place despite her seventeen year absence.

“I love you too, Severus,” she said, bringing his hand up between her breasts to kiss. “Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing! Also, a massive thank you to Slytherclaw1917 for keeping me focused and organizing all my wayward thoughts for this story and all my ideas for future work.
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me.


	62. Prisoner - The Weeknd & Lana Del Rey

Hermione lay on the stone floor tucked against Severus’s front, his robes draped over her exposed body as she examined the callouses and scars along his left hand and wrist, mapping the changes that had occurred in her absence. Her fingers traced the white lines that warped his fingerprints, trailing down to the row of rough skin at the base of each finger, before pushing forth a small tendril of magic to uncover his wedding band. Dragging her fingers over the outside of his hand, she brought it up to her lips to kiss the scar he received while a student under Slughorn. Hermione then pushed the sleeve of his robes and suit jacket back, removing the cufflink and working the buttons open, to expose his forearm and ghost her fingers over his Mark.

“You did the same thing the morning after I brought you home with me,” he quietly observed, placing a kiss on her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I was a little distracted then and didn’t get to fully appreciate your body that night. Now, I need to relearn you and you aren’t helping me by being fully clothed,” she replied. “For me, it was only twenty minutes, but for you… It was an entire lifetime. Nothing has changed for me and yet everything has for you,” she said softly, her voice betraying her sadness even to her own ears.

“Not everything,” he answered, lifting the arm that pillowed her head. His large hand cupped her face and gently turned her head to face him, his full lips capturing hers in a slow and decadent kiss. His tongue lazily met and tangled with her own, making her sigh into his mouth at how easy it still was for them to connect physically. 

Letting go of his arm, Hermione rolled to her other side so she was facing him, and threaded her fingers through the soft strands of his hair, twirling the length around her fingers. Severus’s hand slid down her side, coming to a stop at the middle of her thigh. His hand tightened on the muscle prompting her to hitch the leg over his hip as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

Hermione slowly brought the kiss to an end as though they had all the time in the world and weren’t splayed across the floor of his classroom. Resting her hands on his chest, she pushed back to lean against his raised knees. Reaching out she traced the crease between his brow, smiling as the fine line deepened with his pout.

“You better still like that thing, since you are to blame for its existence,” Severus growled, making her notice for the first time the subtle change that had taken place since she had left him earlier in the afternoon. The silken caress and purr that made her toes curl and blood heat was still there but she had never noticed that his voice at thirty-seven was marginally deeper and richer than it had been at nineteen. 

“So many changes,” she commented, ignoring his agitation and the blame he was laying at her feet for the moment. Leaning forward she placed a kiss to the crease and murmured, “And yes, I still love that line. Especially when you get all pouty with me and make it more prominent.” 

Leaning back again, Hermione resumed her exploration of his clothed body. Her hands tracing over his shoulders which had become broader, her fingers probing the tighter muscles in his biceps, and the harder feel of his forearms. Coming back to his hands, she laced their fingers together as she smiled at him. _I love you, Severus_ , she thought, pushing her warmth into his mind.

She watched as his face pulled into one of his rare, fully formed, smiles, making the dimple in his right cheek appear. Letting go of her hands, Severus crunched his abdominals and rocked up into a seated position, making Hermione wrap her legs behind him and sink comfortably into his lap, as he lowered his knees back to the ground.

“I love you too, angel,” he responded aloud, nipping at her lip. 

Hermione’s heart constricted and her throat got tight at his words. Resting her forehead against his, she breathed in the lingering traces from his shower that morning and tried to push away the guilt that was beginning to claw at her. _You won’t be calling me that for much longer if it worked_ , she thought forcing the unwelcome feeling further down. The truth could wait just a bit longer, before coming out and possibly make her life implode.

Severus’s fingers ghosted down her throat, twirling the chains of the amulets, before lifting the heavy stones into his palms. With a soft tug on the layered necklaces, he said, “Let’s get you into my chambers so I can take these off of you. I have a few more hours before I have to share you with Cissy and your pet wolf.”

“Severus, I still have class to attend…” she moaned in complaint as his lips started traveling down her throat. “Shite… What class do I even have next? I can’t remember.”

“Charms,” he answered absently as his tongue soothed the fading teeth marks at her shoulder. “You’re currently missing Herbology.”

Hermione’s breath hissed out of her nose as she stuttered out, “All the more reason for me to keep up appearances. People will notice if I’m absent in more than one class.” 

“You’re delusional if you think you're spending your afternoon anywhere but in my bed. Besides, Minnie has already excused you from class today and is going to look the other way when I take you home for the weekend after I finish lectures tomorrow.”

Severus began peeling the remains of her blouse off her shoulders, the rough skin of his hands making her skin prickle in gooseflesh as they dragged across her. “You’re trying to distract me,” she said, running her nails across his scalp, as his member started giving a valiant effort at twitching back to life between her legs. 

“I’m doing better than trying,” he purred, the vibrations of his voice making her shiver and shift over him.

“Ugh… Seriously Severus… At the very least don’t you have another class coming? We can’t scandalize the poor - Ah!” Hermione’s head dropped back as his lips latched onto her nipple, sucking the pink tip between his teeth. She unconsciously arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to him in a needy reply. 

A lewd pop sounded as he released her and licked a wet path across her sternum making his way to the other swell. His tongue flicked at the erect peak before he said, “The rest of my afternoon lectures and office hours are canceled. It is my birthday, after all, I should be allowed to indulge in the day a little with my wife.” Chuckling against her chest, he pulled the other nipple into his mouth and resumed his lazy assault. 

“Merlin, your mouth,” she moaned, as she writhed down on his partially erect length, her poorly conceived argument forgotten as she began tugging his robes off his body and shoving his suit jacket to the floor.

As Hermione began working the buttons of his shirt, a loud knock sounded on the classroom door, making Severus groan around her breast. “Who is that?” She whispered, her hands frozen on his shirt.

“Someone with a death wish,” he declared. “Go into my office Hermione, while I deal with it,” he ordered unwrapping her legs and helping her to stand. She grabbed his discarded robes, rumpled suit jacket, and her ruined blouse, turning to hurry up the stairs while his fingers quickly did up his trousers before vanishing the mess that had leaked out of her and onto the soft black fabric.

Hermione slowly brought the door to a near close to prevent the hinges from squeaking as Severus wrenched the other door open, snapping viciously at whoever had interrupted them. She leaned against the wall, attempting to hear what was being said but could only identify her husband’s short, agitated answers. Pushing off the wall she pulled on his robes to protect her exposed skin against the chill of the room as she slowly moved about examining his workspace.

Her fingers trailed over the large, matte black desk in the center of the room cataloging the stacks of essays and exams waiting to be corrected, the reference tomes with various markers sticking out of the pages, and the odds and ends decorating the surface. Tracing the bronze scroll that capped the corners, she followed the fussy design around the edges, and down one of the legs of the desk, fingering the filigree drawer pull. _Definitely, a piece Cissy selected_ , she decided before lowering herself into the upholstered chair.

Reaching forward she picked up a frame that sat at the right corner of Severus’s desk that had been an hourglass when she entered the space. The frame was made of fractured pieces of alexandrite that matched the color pattern of her engagement ring and earrings, the edges rimmed in gold. The photo within the frame was a muggle print of her and Severus in silhouette with him kneeling before her pregnant belly kissing the large bump. Placing her hand over her flat stomach, she stroked the exposed skin, as she lowered her head to whisper to her hidden baby, “I sure do love your daddy, Nova.”

Replacing the frame on the desk, Hermione stood up and brought her wandering eye over to the shelf beneath the window of the room. She let out a snort as she took in the unprepared potion ingredients, prominently displayed for intimidation. Smirking she read his handwritten labels at the base of each container, remembering Harry and Ron’s descriptions of the disgusting and creepy things he collected and displayed with pride and how they speculated what dark brews he could make with such things. If only they knew that the prettier something was in nature, the more deadly it was, not the reverse, they would get the humor behind his display. No doubt her husband had spent the last fifteen years laughing as his terrified students eyed the ingredients warily, the worst among the innocuous jars being the one filled with the preserved custard like filling of durian fruit. Great for intensifying energy potions but the smell can make even the most seasoned of Potions Masters hurl.

Moving over to the back corner of his office, she opened up a cabinet that was the mate to his ornate desk, further confirming that Narcissa still handled all of his decorating and furniture purchases. Pulling out the little drawers she peered in and found doses of headache relief and energy potions and more curiously what looked to be small jars filled with a salve for arthritis and tiny doses of muscle relaxants. Picking up one of the sage green vials, she tilted the contents around trying to judge the thickness to confirm her suspicions. 

_What the hell happened to you while I was gone?_ She wondered.

Putting the vial back, she closed the drawers and moved on to the other compartments finding extra ink wells, quills, parchment, and blank journals. Sealing the cabinet back up, Hermione began leafing through books on his shelves when the voices in the classroom started to rise in volume. Sliding the book on taming dark creatures back into place, she moved to the door to try and hear through the crack.

“I am well aware Draco, thank you,” her husband drawled in a mocking tone. “Don’t you have a class you should be attending or something you could be doing that isn’t interrupting my afternoon?”

Draco’s laugh echoed around the room and made Hermione shake her head at how stupidly fearless he was for antagonizing her husband who was clearly vexed. “Technically I should be on my way to Charms, but Theo’s taking notes for us so that I can come and spend the afternoon of your birthday with you Uncle Sev. I mean how busy can you be since you canceled classes? It’s already been over an hour since-”

“Get out of my classroom you little shite!” Severus yelled though his voice wasn’t heated. In fact, it sounded to Hermione as though he was trying not to laugh at the younger Slytherin, making her bite down on her knuckle to keep from being heard as she laughed at their relationship. 

“Fine, fine I’m going. Just remember mum wants you at Glencoe at half past six,” Draco responded laughing at her husband’s now clearly faux temper. 

The soft sound of retreating footsteps could just barely be heard along with Severus’s disgruntled rumblings as Hermione stepped back from the door, intending to resume skimming through his books. She paused her movements when she realized Severus wasn’t coming up the stairs, nor had she heard the door click closed. Tilting her head she strained her ears trying to hear what could be holding him up when Draco’s voice carried up the stairs making her drop the book with a heavy, echoing thud.

“See you at dinner tonight, Auntie Mudblood!” He yelled out in a playful tone before cursing and darting from the room, his shoes screeching as he skidded across the floor.

The door to the classroom slammed shut as Hermione yanked open the office door, wrapping the robes around her body. She found Severus scrubbing his hands over his face as he looked up to see her at the top of the stairs, cupping the back of his neck in defeat. “Well since Draco still has the patience of a two year old, Narcissa made us his godparents. Congratulations Hermione, we are the proud guardians of the spoiled little shite. Let us hope nothing ever happens to Cissy.” 

Her jaw dropped as her mind processed his words. “You can’t be serious,” she said, not believing him. “He’s been an arsehole to me all through school. Why on earth would Cissy make me his godmother? We’re nearly the same age, for Godric’s sake!”

“Please for the love of Salazar, don’t remind me of that,” he begged, trudging up the stairs to her. Wrapping his arms low around her back, Severus pulled her into him resting his chin atop her head. “I had planned on telling you tonight when we went to Glencoe, along with several other important details and changes to your timeline, but Draco is-”

“An impatient prat,” Hermione supplied rolling her eyes as she dragged her hands up and down his back. Tilting her head, she looked up into his dark obsidian eyes and smiled at how those had at least remained the same. Stepping onto the tips of her toes, she placed a kiss on the underside of his chin before molding herself back into him. “I guess you can give me the highlight reel of the last seventeen years tonight and I can confess something that has been eating away at me for the last few weeks,” she said into his chest wishing it would muffle her words more so he couldn’t understand her. 

“Does this confession have anything to do with why you think I won’t be able to call you angel anymore?” He asked, letting her know that he had heard her thoughts from earlier.

Hermione nodded against him, refusing to look at him or voice her answer. 

“Well lucky for you, even if I hadn’t been waiting seventeen years for you to come back to me, I’ve never been able to stay mad at you and could forgive you anything. It’s the bright side of marrying someone who was a Death Eater. Nothing you could do will ever measure up to what I’ve done,” he said, making light of her worry as he cupped her chin and drew her face out of his chest. Stretching her neck up, Severus bent down to kiss her, making Hermione go pliant against him.

When her hands began to wander from his back to his front and started working on his buttons again, he eased out of the kiss and pulled back from her. “Chambers,” he said, his voice deepening with lust as he tapped his wand over her head, disillusioning her body. 

Going back down the stairs, Hermione stopped to grab the Marauders’ Map from where she dropped it in the corner of the classroom and followed Severus out into the corridors. She had to hurry her steps to keep up with his much longer stride, seventeen years being too long for him to remember the simpler things like her much shorter legs.

“Severus,” she hissed out, as she was having to turn her walk into a trot. “Slow down, you have nearly a foot on me you giant,” she scolded, tripping over his long robes.

“Shite, I’m sorry Hermione,” he said with a smirk tugging at his mouth as he slowed down, lacing his fingers into hers when she caught up to his side. 

Making their way down the final staircase of the castle, Severus weaved them through the dungeon corridors that were more narrow than those on the above ground floors. Passing by the wing that held the classrooms, she could hear Professor Slughorn’s lecture about the differences between stamina and energy potions. Noting the topic of the standard fourth year curriculum she looked up to Severus’s profile and asked, “Do you miss it?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you miss teaching Potions?”

“On the whole, I don’t really enjoy teaching. Potions nor Defense,” he answered softly, guiding her around another corner that was more tunnel like than a corridor. “I did like teaching the NEWT level students though. The classes were much smaller and they’re a lot more inclined to take the work seriously since they actually need the class for their field of study and aren’t just there because it is required as basic instruction by the Ministry.

“Defense is a little different. I find the fifth years are a little more focused in the study than they were in Potions. Whether it’s more enjoyable on the whole or your little after school club gave them more confidence in performing or if it’s that they finally realize the war didn’t end it just went on a hiatus though I don’t know.

“Speaking of yours and Potter’s little club, you did very well in curating a curriculum. The students that were confirmed members are the only ones that weren’t horrendously behind at the start of the term. Though I must say, I was a little disappointed in you for not welcoming even one of my snakes in,” he said, raising an eyebrow in mock judgment at her.

He may have been teasing her but it still made Hermione feel guilty for having ever gone along with Harry’s initial terms that the Slytherins be excluded. She had always thought she was above the house prejudices but when it came time to prove it she had folded under the pressure of her friends and agreed that it wasn’t worth searching out for ones not connected to Umbridge’s squad. In the end, they had been sold out by Marietta in Ravenclaw, proving that house alliances should be taken with a grain of salt. 

Looking back at his profile while they sank deeper into the castle Hermione asked, “Would it help that if given the chance to do it again, I wouldn’t cave this time around?” Seeing the area around them completely deserted, she ducked under his arm and fitted herself against his side. “Who knew that under all _this_ ,” she said gesturing to his face that was devoid of expression, “was a loyal, devoted, and frighteningly passionate man? Makes me wonder what the rest of the Slytherin boys conceal from everyone else.” 

Something in her words set Severus off and the next thing she knew Hermione was backed into a corner of the corridor, her body shimmering back into view, as a surprised squeak left her mouth. His hands circled around her neck to remove the quartz amulet, dropping the charms and illusions that concealed her pregnant body, as he shoved the necklace into his pocket. His hands then skimmed down her arms, his right grasping her left hand as he sent a sharp thread of magic around her hand revealing her wedding bands and engagement ring, before lowering them down to her hips to hold in a possessive and punishing grip. 

“In case you have forgotten in your long, never ending, twenty minutes away from me,” he mocked. “You have already been claimed by someone.” His lips were so close to her ear that his warm breath made her skin erupt in gooseflesh and a shiver race down her spine. Severus’s hand skimmed across her swollen abdomen, cupping the lower part of where their daughter grew, as he pressed closer to her, his lips brushing her skin as he added, “Whatever any other _boys_ are concealing from the rest of the world doesn’t matter. You both are _mine_. Age has not tempered my covetous nature angel. If anything when it comes to you, it has gotten infinitely worse.” 

Severus punctured his words with a hard nip at her earlobe, making her whimper as her core clenched in response. In answer to her needy noise, his tongue swept down and over the pulse of her throat making her head thump against the stone wall as she allowed it to limply drop back. The hand cupping her belly ghosted back to her hip and lower to her thigh, his fingers digging into her muscle as he lifted her leg up and around his hip allowing his pelvis to sink into and fit against her dampening apex. “Say it,” he growled, rolling his hips against her, making a stuttered moan come from her throat.

“Yours,” Hermione answered in a high pitched keen as his mouth worked over her pulse.

“Louder,” he commanded, trailing wet kisses across her clavicle.

“Yours!” She repeated in a hoarse shout. 

“Good,” he caressed in praise, before stepping back to look at her with a devious smirk. “Come on, we’re almost there now.”

“What?” She asked in a haze of lust. 

Holding his hand out to her, Severus repeated, “We’re almost there, come along. I do plan to fuck you against the walls of this castle but not in the middle of the day at the juncture between my chambers and the Slytherin common room.”

Leveling her husband with a glare, Hermione huffed out an agitated breath as she pushed off the wall. Wrapping his robes back around herself she shoved his hand away and began stalking down the corridor in the direction he faced. 

“Turn right,” he called after her, with a laugh that was much too filled with sex to be allowed in a school. “Feisty as ever,” he muttered in appreciation, his deep voice echoing down to her in the empty space. 

Hermione followed his directives coming to the end of a short hall with a statue of Romeo and Juliet guarding a seemingly empty wall. “Hello,” she greeted in confusion as the two marble figures parted from each other and faced her.

“Romeo, look! It’s the Professor’s wife,” Juliet said excitedly. “We’ve been waiting so long to meet you Madam Prince or do you prefer Snape.”

“Uh, Prince thank you, but either will do,” she answered looking over her shoulder. “Severus?” She called back to him. “Did I go down the right corridor?”

A moment later his tall frame turned the corner and came into sight making her tilt her head to the side as she appraised his older self from afar. As attractive and commanding as he had been at nineteen, his teenage self could not hold a candle to the powerful and intimidating man he grew to be. _If I wasn’t already pregnant I’m pretty sure that man would put a baby in me before the end of the night_ , she thought, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. 

“You fucking know it,” he said stepping into her space, his obsidian eyes burning with fire as he pulled her lip free of her abusive teeth. “Passion lends them power,” he said over her shoulder to the statues.

Looking behind her, Hermione watched as the statues parted further from each other to reveal a staircase descending deeper into the castle. Severus enveloped her hand and pulled her between the famous star crossed lovers to finish the journey to his rooms. With each step, she looked back to watch the two come back together and wave at her before the stairs began to bleed back into the wall. “Amazing…” she said beneath her breath. “Where did you find them?” She asked, facing forward again, watching the sconces flare to life as they walked.

“Like the dorms, the Head of Slytherin’s chambers required proof of blood purity for entrance. While the portrait of the first head of house would allow me access as a half-blood, albeit begrudgingly if he was in a temperamental mood much like the portrait to the common room, it would not have allowed you without me present no matter what I told it to the contrary. Part of Salazar’s magic to ensure Slytherin remained available only to those he deemed worthy. I guess he didn’t think about or plan on having a future Head of House married to a muggleborn and therefore didn’t make the portrait for the chambers a permanent fixture of the wall.

“Obviously I wanted my wife to be able to come and go as she pleased and that would not be possible with the prejudice prick guarding the entrance. So, after I took the Potions Professor posting and was also handed the illustrious job of minding after a hundred plus students like a mother hen, I searched the room of unused paintings, tapestries, and statues for a new guard. Thus Juliet came out of her forgotten storage facility and began her never ending watch over my room. It took a bit longer to find Romeo but he eventually turned up and was added. I thought they were rather fitting for us if a little too on the nose.”

“I love them,” Hermione said, squeezing his hand.

The stairs finally ended and after a short few steps down another tunnel like hall, they finally reached an ornate wood and iron door. Severus raised their joined hands, flattening their palms against the door as he pulled out his wand to begin tracing the charms and wards to allow her magical signature entry as well. The door gave a soft snick as it opened for them. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and scooping his other behind her knees, he swept Hermione off the floor, her arms snaking around his neck to hold on. Nudging the door open the rest of the way, he carried her in saying, “Welcome to my home ten months out of every year, for the last fifteen and a half years.” 

His boot kicked the door closed behind them, the magic crackling around the room as his wards engaged, sealing them inside. Severus’s long and sure steps ate up the distance of the small living room not allowing Hermione more than a glimpse around the space before he crossed through another doorway, tossing her onto the large mattress. She giggled as her body bounced on the plush bed, her impact marring the pristinely made sheets and duvet. 

Leaning back on her elbows, Hermione looked up at Severus, her breath hitching as she took in the dark, hungry look of his eyes. Her mouth went dry and her thighs clenched together as she quickly became aroused in response to his open look of desire. She took a heavy swallow trying to wet her mouth, her lips curling in, as he stalked towards her. The bed dipped from the weight of his knee coming to rest on the outside of her legs, his body effectively trapping her beneath him. 

“We have about two hours before we need to get ready and meet Narcissa and Lupin for dinner and I plan on spending every minute of that worshipping your body,” he told her as he began pulling the zipper of her skirt down. Lifting her bottom off the bed, he tugged the fabric down her legs, tossing the offending garment to lay forgotten on the floor. Sliding his hands behind her back, he lifted her up to peel his robes from her and unclasp her bra, both joining her skirt on the floor. Lowering her back to the bed, Severus traced his fingers over her naked form, his palms coming up to cup the weight of her breasts, his thumbs and forefingers rolling her nipples.

Hermione sighed at the attention, her eyes fluttering closed while she arched her back to push herself further into his hands. “Severus?” She asked in an airy manner, as her mind began to cloud over.

“Hmm?” He hummed, as he reattached his mouth to her dusty pink tip. 

“How are you…” She trailed off into a moan as his teeth grazed her peak, his tongue following to soothe the rough attention.

“Yes?” He prompted, his words muffled by his full mouth.

“How are you managing… Managing… Oh fucking Godric’s sword,” she swore, as his fingers lightly pushed her knee open and swept up her thigh. “Managing to not just explode or bury yourself into me right away?” She rushed out, ending with a keening noise as his fingers circled her opening and up to her throbbing bud.

Severus let go of her breast, making Hermione’s eyes pop open to look at him. He gave her a pointed look in response to her poorly timed question. “What?” She asked, confused. “It’s a valid question. It’s been seventeen years since you’ve had sex. I’m curious.”

Shaking his head at her, he smirked before placing a peck of a kiss on the tip of her nose. “If you must know…” he started, his fingers resuming their task, “I took myself in hand when I showered this morning and again during lunch so that everything was good and cleared out before you came back.”

His words made her start to laugh but it quickly faded into a loud moan as his fingers sank into her channel and stroked at the plush spot that always made her eyes roll back.

“Any other questions?” He teased, as his fingers pumped and curled within her, his other hand massaging the swell that was not currently receiving the attention of his mouth.

“No…” she sighed, threading her fingers into his hair, running her nails back and forth over his scalp in the way that always turned him pliant. 

“Good,” he muttered, beginning to kiss his way down her body, a yelled curse ripping from her throat as his mouth made contact with her bud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Passion lends them power" - Romeo and Juliet Act 2 Prologue


	63. Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert

Hermione fell forward onto Severus with a husky laugh, rolling to her side at the last moment so as not to crush their daughter. She inhaled and exhaled audibly through her mouth, her heart hammering against her ribs, as her sweat slicked body began to cool down. Placing a delicate hand on the center of Severus’s sternum, she could both see and feel his own chest rising and falling in a matching pattern.

“I think,” she started with a heavy exhale, “that you have succeeded in making sure I can’t walk.”

Severus’s chest vibrated in silent laughter as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, positioning her head so that it was pillowed on his chest. She felt his face burrow into the bird’s nest her hair had become and the soft press of his lips making her wiggle deeper into his side as best she could.

“You know I have to say, for someone who hasn’t had sex in nearly two decades, you have done a marvelous job in wringing me out. Between this and your classroom, today has easily been one of the best we’ve ever had.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” he grumbled. “That was a truly stellar backhanded compliment you just gave me.”

“Well thank you, I learned from this Potions Professor I use to have,” she said, giving him a cheeky smile. “It may have been several years ago now, but I don’t think I will ever forget all the words of _praise_ that he would lavish upon me in class. My personal favorite being, ‘For someone who is only capable of regurgitating facts, that was a rather well thought out theory, Miss Granger,’” she quoted, with a soft jab between his ribs.

Snatching her fingers before they could launch another assault, Severus brought them up to his kiss swollen lips and playfully nipped at the pads, making her giggle as she tried to pull them out of his grasp. “Whoever this professor is, he sounds like a pretentious arsehole if you ask me because you are fucking brilliant,” he teased.

“Ugh the biggest,” Hermione responded, rolling her eyes as she looked up at his smirk.

With a kiss to the outer part of her palm, Severus lowered her hand down to the divot of his hips, adjusting himself so his waist curved around her swollen belly. Hermione drew her fingers over the more defined ridges of his muscles, examining what she could in the dark of the changes that had occurred beneath his clothes. While she followed the hard lines and valleys surrounding his hips and lower abdominal, his large hand came to rest over her rounded belly, his fingers lightly tracing over her, a soft, contented sigh coming from him. 

“I think the worst thing was not having the both of you with me at night,” he said so softly that Hermione wasn’t sure he was even aware that he had voiced the confession aloud. “Before you left, the nightmares from that night were at least tolerable. I would wake up and you would be there for me to check on and Nova was usually up pressing against you so I could see and feel her little movements and know she was alright,” he continued, clearing his throat as his voice grew thick. “And after… it was different. I would spend hours in the middle of the night having to pull myself out of the nightmare of losing the two of you. I would watch the memory you left for me on an endless loop, pulling forth my own from after that night to further convince myself, and reading your letters till several of them had to be repaired from where they fell apart at worn creases.”

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed, trying to force back her tears, but lost the battle letting one escape as he rolled onto his side and moved down the bed to place a feather-light kiss to the center of her bump. His hand reached over her and shuffled the pillows about before repositioning her on her back atop the small mound. Letting her legs fall open, she created a space to cradle his large frame as he began moving his hands over her, applying light pressure in an attempt to get Nova to respond with a kick or a jab. 

Letting her head fall back against the upholstered headboard, Hermione began petting Severus’s hair in a slow and lazy manner, trying to stay present in the quiet afterglow. That morning they had been reckless teenagers wrapped up in an all consuming love and now as the evening began to fall around them, the reality of their new situation began to settle into her like a lead weight.

As the weeks passed and the days drew closer to her having to return to her proper time, doubt and fear had greeted her and took up a starring role within her mind. Their dear friend guilt an unwanted recurring guest that stayed longer and longer with each visit. Though she was back in what was deemed her rightful time, Hermione couldn’t help but feel that her old life no longer fit with who she had become over the last year. However, at the same time, she couldn’t help but fear that who she had grown to be wouldn’t fit into whatever role she was to fill going forward.

Looking down at her rings as her fingers carded through Severus’s hair, she made a desperate plea that the love they had shared seventeen years ago would stretch and mold to bridge the gap of the vast differences they now had between them. He had lived a whole life’s worth of experience and growth in her absence, and she was left to hope that what she had missed in the intervening years, wouldn’t slowly tear them apart.

Where most would look at them and say he was much too old for her, she feared the truth was that she was now much too young for him.

“Where’d you go?” Severus asked, startling her out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Sorry, I got lost in my head,” she said waving him off.

“Obviously,” he drawled, maneuvering himself back up the bed, fitting her back to his front as he curled around her. His hand came to rest possessively against her belly as he gently commanded her, “Tell me.”

“I don’t know how it happened…” she started, quietly. “As I got further into the letters I was writing for you, the idea of how much time would pass grew from something I knew but didn’t fully understand, to an all consuming fear that our relationship would not be able to recover from all the time that passed.

“I mean for Godric’s sake Severus, you are _seventeen_ years older than me now. How in the name of Merlin, am I supposed to compete with that? I have more in common with your fucking godson than I do you now. I’m afraid that I’ll lose you, having missed so much of your life and having too much growth of my own to do so that I might be your equal again.”

Hermione let out a defeated huff, her emotions quickly swinging from despair into anger as she realized she was crying over having to confess her fears. Agitatedly swiping her hands over her eyes, she tried to banish the tears, cursing pregnancy and its hair-trigger hormones for her current state. 

Severus rained a series of kisses along her profile and across her shoulder, before drawing her closer against his body, his arms tightening their hold on her. “Angel, I’m not going to lie to you and say things are going to be easy going forward, because we know they won’t be,” he bluntly stated. “We have a very small window of time to get you caught up on the last seventeen years and refresh your memory of everything that was happening before you were an absolute dunderhead and tried a self-created time-travel spell with Potter of all people as your back up.

“In addition to that, we have only hours before we have to sell the lie that I’m nothing more to you than a schoolgirl crush on a teacher and that you are just a brilliant but nightmare of a student to me. You will have even less time before you have to begin weaving both the truth and lies together in a convincing enough manner that Potter or anyone else won’t begin to ask questions that probe too deeply about your activities in the past and we both know you are shite at lying. 

“All of that, plus the war, and your pregnancy is going to make for a very long several months, but I promise you, Hermione, you do not have to worry about losing me. While I may not like being reminded about our new age gap, no amount of time could pass that would make me ever think we would better off without the other.

“I lived a unique experience these last years. I got to orbit around you and watch you learn and grow into the witch I fell in love with and married. My love for you was constantly shifting and changing and adapting as the years went on, growing and forming in a way that would not have been possible without your time-travel.

“If anything the last seventeen years have drawn me even closer to you and bound me to you more than would have ever been possible without it. It’s one thing to know it must have been lonely for you without Potter or Weasley speaking to you during your third year or to be told how your night at the Yule Ball ended in you crying alone on the stairs. It’s another beast entirely to sit as close as I could, cursing Weasley for ruining your night with his jealousy and listening to you cry and question your self worth without being able to do anything more than make sure no one stumbled upon you while vulnerable.

“The only thing that has really changed between us, is that I am now able to say without any argument from you, that it truly is impossible for you to love me more. I’ve had so many more years getting to love you in a hundred different ways that make it impossible for me to ever want anyone but you in my life.”

Severus’s long pronouncement forced the fears and doubts that had been clawing forward within Hermione, back into an unobtrusive corner. She could even feel the soft presence of him inside her mind, stroking and petting them into submission, to be sure they remained at bay. Tucking her chin against her chest, she placed a light kiss to the forearm that was caging her to him. 

“I love you, Severus,” she whispered to him over her shoulder, stealing a swift kiss from his lips.

“I love you too, Hermione. Now relax and rest before we have to get up, because between myself, Cissy and Lupin, and Potter, I don’t think you are going to be allowed much sleep tonight,” he said, grazing his hand over her eyes, forcing her lids closed.

“Ugh, so commanding,” she said, with mock displeasure.

“You fucking love it,” he growled into her ear making her shiver.

_More than I’ll ever admit aloud_ , Hermione thought with a smile. _Do I_ really _need to sleep?_ She silently questioned, giving an experimental wiggle to gauge his new refractory period.

_Doesn’t have to be out loud for me to know the truth, angel. Now rest so you can keep growing my child_ , Severus playfully snapped with a nip to her shoulder. _And it is no longer as quick as it once was, you insatiable witch,_ he reluctantly admitted, his disgruntled grumble echoing in her head. 

“Fine,” she grumbled, her eyes traitorously growing heavy as his hand grazed back and forth over her belly. 

A while later, Hermione’s consciousness slowly began to tingle and make her sleeping state recede. Cracking an eye open, she squinted against the now illuminated room, her pupils angry over the drastic change and refusing to adjust in protest. Softening her lids, she waited for the white spots to stop dancing around her vision before trying again. Hesitantly she tried again with a better result. The walls of his chambers were similar to that of the Potions classroom, with the stonework looking as though it was caught halfway between wet and dry. She followed the odd color pattern of the stone to the large partially covered oval window. Slowly unleashing a tendril of magic, she pulled the heavy champagne colored drapes back a little more to get a better glimpse of the watery view.

The lake was a hazy green that was surprisingly easy to see through given the dark surface of the lake when above ground. The movement of the water was reflected in an eerie but calming, hypnotic dance across the ceiling and walls. From where they were under the lake, she could make out the tops of the taller plants and distantly see the crumbling arches of what must be the mere-village. All manner of life swam and flitted about unbothered by the occupants on the other side of the glass. She had always thought that Gryffindor, and possibly Ravenclaw, had the best views of the grounds being high up in the towers and turrets but the unique underwater view afforded to Slytherins and their head of house was second to none. 

Stretching an unwrapped arm out, Hermione smoothed her hand over the luminescent, silky white sheets, relishing the cool feeling on her warm body. Shifting around on the sheets and rubbing her cheek against the decadent fabric, she absorbed as much as she could before she would have to resume sleeping in the small, lonely, bed in her dorm. 

_Being forced to sleep in a dorm with four other girls again is going to be one of the many things that are going to make this charade so hard._

Carefully readjusting her head on Severus’s arm, Hermione resumed her exploration of his body. Starting where she had left off in his classroom, she trailed her fingers over his Mark watching the inky tattoo respond in a sensual slither. As it shifted about his arm, she saw a partially raised section on the skin beneath it and lifted the heavy limb bringing it closer to her eyes for inspection.

_What is that?_

Pressing a little harder onto the brand she began feeling the variations in his skin. Before she had gone forward in time the skin beneath the Mark was smooth as though the Dark Lord’s symbol was merely painted on him. Tracing her fingers over the carving in her own arm, she felt the raised scar tissue. Moving back to his tattoo she traced the pattern of his tattoo confirming her suspicion that the Dark Mark was not only an inky brand marring his alabaster skin, but now it had been carved into his arm. 

Curiosity consumed her as she began to twist and maneuver herself out from Severus’s hold. Sitting up in the bed her brow furrowed as she lifted his right arm and saw it littered with scars as though someone had tried to bleed him dry. Pushing on his shoulders, she forced him flat onto his back, straddled his hips, and began mapping the ropes of scars and burns across his chest and down his abdomen. Running her hands back up his body, she followed the haphazard patterns up his shoulders and to the base of his throat where most of them ended. Tracking a faint, white scar up the side of his neck that disappeared into his hairline, rage began to bloom inside her, the lid keeping it in check rattling under the pressure.

The air in the room was slowly getting sucked out as her magic started to crackle in the space. Taking in a stuttered breath, Hermione tried to slowly release it to keep herself in check, but looking down at his chest again made her sink her fingers deeper into the muscle of his shoulders, a faint twitch of response her only warning before the wind was knocked out of her.

Faster than she could blink, Severus had flipped her under him and had his hands wrapped around her throat. The amount of pressure he was applying made her vision rapidly begin to blur. Hermione clawed at his hands trying to get him to release her to no avail. Lifting her hands up, she wrenched his head back with a savage tug on his hair and rammed her knee into his back, startling him into full consciousness. 

“FUCK!” He yelled, releasing her instantly and rushing back to the edge of the bed his hands raised in surrender. “Shite, Hermione, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He rushed out in panic leaning forward to come check on her but stopping short as he retreated back to a distance he deemed far enough away from her. 

Coughing against the onslaught of oxygen, she nodded her head. “I’m fine Severus, and I’m sorry for scaring the shite out of you like that, but what the fuck happened to you?” She rasped, rubbing at her abused throat. 

She watched as he buried his face into his hands, his fingers raking through his hair before tugging on the roots. Not being able to stand his tortured expression, Hermione crawled across the bed to invade his space and tucked herself back into his arms, another harsh cough leaving her and making him cringe. She slowly reached out for one of his arms and gently took in her hand, becoming mindful to not make any sudden movements around him. Pulling it up to her mouth, she began to trace the lines of the scared Dark Mark with her lips, puncturing more prominent raised areas with kisses. 

“Severus?” She quietly asked, clutching the once abused limb to her chest. When he still wouldn’t respond to her, she gave a soft caress against his mind. Hermione wanted to dive deeper into their connection and seek out wherever it was he had retreated to inside his mind but didn’t want to push the envelope of his privacy after being gone for so long. 

Pulling him along with her, she reaffixed herself onto the pillows and lowered him down beside her, to get them into his long ago favored position. Wrapping an arm around his broadened shoulders, she guided him to rest his cheek on her breast and drape his arm over her belly. Reaching across herself, she ghosted her fingers over his side in a soothing tempo while she waited him out.

Glancing over his back she saw that it had not escaped whatever fate had met to his front. In addition to the sensitive nine tails scars, Severus’s back was littered in white lines that varied between glistening and ropey, divots of missing skin, and puckered burns. Closing her eyes, she tightened her jaw against the emotional storm swirling inside her.

_They’re going to pay for this. Whichever one of them did this, I will make sure they don’t make it to Azkaban_ , she silently vowed.

After some time had passed, Hermione could feel Severus’s hand begin to draw shapes over her pregnant belly signally his return to her. Taking a deep breath she centered herself before asking him again, “Severus, what did _He_ have done to you?”

Severus let out a short, humorless laugh as he began tapping his fingers over her stomach. “You know the Order still gets that wrong after all these years. Physical punishments like we had after Regulus’s betrayal are actually very rare. In the twenty years since I was Marked, that has happened less than half a dozen times. The Dark Lord wouldn’t have such a large following if he put us under his wand as often as everyone thinks. We also wouldn’t be very effective in carrying out his orders if we were constantly having to be on the mend from punishment. It’s why nights in the arena are only held a few times a year.

“ _He_ knows us all too well for that to be his go to. Slytherins are all very prideful and if any one displeases him, the Dark Lord attacks them there, the lesson sinks in faster and lasts longer that way. This was all done at the hand of Moody starting the night the Dark Lord fell from power,” he informed her flatly.

“What?” She shouted in shock.

“In short, after the fall of the Dark Lord I ended up as an unregistered prisoner of Mad-Eye’s and he was none too pleased when I was unresponsive to the standard practices of questioning. All of this was his way of trying to get me to admit that my true allegiance was to the Dark Lord and his way of ferreting out my motivations in approaching Dumbledore to spy for the Order. To my understanding when Kingsley found me and brought me to Hogwarts, the sight of me was so gruesome Minerva expelled the contents of her stomach all over the floor of the hospital wing.”

“Oh my God, Severus,” she whimpered, her fingers tracing a scar that looked to come from a white hot poker being held against his pectoral. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Come on now, you can’t rob me of my retribution.”

“Severus, don’t you dare make light of this. I’m serious, Moody better pray to Merlin that he is never alone with me because his already disfigured face will become unrecognizable when I’m done with him.”

He turned his head, his lips pressing a kiss to the top swell of her breast before he sat up to look at her. “Are you always going to be my personal avenging angel?” He asked with a sad smile but love filled eyes.

“Always,” she swore.

“I am so sorry for attacking you,” he mumbled, tracing his fingers hesitantly over her throat before explaining. “I haven’t slept well since you were attacked and after this happened, I don’t sleep more than a few hours each night. It also looks as though seventeen years of sleeping alone has made me lash out when feeling a magical signature flare around me while asleep.”

Reaching her hands up into his hair, Hermione pulled him down to her and bestowed a punishing kiss against his mouth. “I’m going to want the whole story at some point just so you know, but I love you Severus and I will be sure to keep a tighter lid on my magic and stay mindful that after so much time, you may be a bit more reactionary.”

“I love you too,” he replied before attacking her with an equally savage kiss.

“Mhmm… As much as I would rather do this, I do believe Cissy has mandated our presence,” she reminded him as his length started to harden and press into her.

“Ugh, fine…” he groaned in complaint, rolling off the bed. She watched him walk over to a door that most probably led to the bathroom and began to scramble off the bed as he said with a smirk over his shoulder, “If you follow I can probably get you off against the glass of the shower without making us too terribly late.”


	64. Friends - Band of Skulls

“We are so going to be late,” Hermione declared, yanking the twisted stitching of her tights into place. 

“Well, whose fault is that?” Severus asked, nodding his head to the bed for her to sit down. 

Sticking her tongue out at him, she summoned his comb from the bathroom, and followed his directives as she started to pull the wide teeth through her knotted hair. Grabbing a long box from his wardrobe, Severus came to kneel before her, extracting a pair of tawny colored dragon leather boots. She watched him ease the gold zipper down the back before sliding her foot in and pulling it back up.

“What was wrong with my other pair?” She asked, reaching around a now very active Nova, to feel the supple leather under her fingers.

“You mean besides the fact that you wore them nearly every day for almost six months back in 1979?”

“Okay, point taken,” she conceded.

After getting the other boot on her, his warm hands came up to resume their hold over her belly, poking back at their squirming daughter, the low timbre of his voice making her extra excited. She had come awake towards the end of their shower and had been commanding her father’s attention ever since. Smiling at how much love was shining out of his eyes, Hermione continued forcing her wet hair into submission, feeling light and content. Despite the reveal of her secret looming overhead and the sheer number of lies she would have to tell and the truths she would have to bend upon returning to Gryffindor Tower, the current moment in his chambers reminded her so much of the cocoon they thrived inside of at Spinner’s End. 

“Only eleven more weeks, give or take,” she murmured, leaning over to exchange the comb for her wand on the nightstand. 

“I can’t wait,” he said, with a soft kiss to her bump before standing up.

Hermione watched the tight muscles of his bottom as he walked to the wardrobe to begin dressing, fighting the urge to begin tracing her tongue over every ridge of muscle and each new scar that littered his back. As he pulled up his trousers, she shook her head trying to dispel the fog of lust that was clouding her head and focus on drying and taming her wild hair.

_I am so screwed… Nineteen year old Severus has nothing on this man’s sex appeal…_

A rich, dark chuckle sounded from the corner of the room at Hermione’s thoughts, making her jump off the bed and take a hurried waddle to the bathroom so she could shut out her too tempting husband. Twisting the sides of her hair into two loose braids and tying everything off into a messy ponytail, she riffled through his cabinets for a spare toothbrush. Pulling on a drawer to the left of his sink, she found several dozen more vials of various relief and pain potions, along with jars of creams and salves. 

Huffing out a breath, she batted away the anger that began swelling up at everything he had been put through by a member of the Order, an auror no less, at only twenty-one years old. Closing the drawer she went on to the next one, catching a glimpse of her throat in the mirror.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she leaned over the basin to examine the faint bruising from his hands. Ghosting her fingers over the reddening skin, she began to poke and prod at the markings trying to determine their severity. It was nowhere near as bad as the ropes that had repeatedly choked her, but she was positive they would darken. Opening his private infirmary drawer back up, she grabbed the bruise paste, thankful that he hadn’t noticed the damage he had caused in his stressed state. Scooping her fingers through the gel, she massaged it quickly into her neck, feeling the cooling tingle as it worked to heal the broken capillaries. Lifting her neck and turning it at various angles for inspection, she examined her skin again to be sure nothing was missed. Satisfied with the work, she replaced the jar and closed the drawer, resuming her toothbrush hunt.

“If we can leave in the next ten minutes, we will probably only be fifteen minutes late,” Severus called through the door.

“Ugh…” she groaned, giving up her search and casting a freshening charm in her mouth, before glaring at her wand.

_One day Hermione, you’ll remember you’re a witch_ , she thought, disgruntled with herself for not realizing she could summon a toothbrush.

Opening the door, she found Severus sitting on the bed, holding a snowy white sweater dress out for her, his dark eyes tracking her every move like a predator. Stepping between his legs to take it from him, his hands snaked around her legs and tugged her forward to rest her knees on the bed, straddling his lap. Tossing the dress to the side, Hermione carded her hands through his hair, before looping her arms around his neck, and leaning back into his hold to look at him.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we will never make it to Cissy’s, and then we will have to explain to Dumbledore why she and Remus stormed the castle,” Hermione said, tilting her head to take in his sinful look.

“I think I would much rather keep you here in bed,” he purred. 

“That would be preferable,” she agreed. “However,” she continued, dodging his lips as they came for her chest. “Cissy made me promise to see her within a few hours of my return. We need to go long enough for her to examine Nova, then we can leave, and you can keep me tied to your bed till curfew.” 

Severus groaned at her words, falling back onto the bed. “Fucking curfew… You really know how to kill a mood.”

“And you call me insatiable,” Hermione laughed, pulling her dress on and stepping back onto the floor. “Come on, you grumpy man,” she said, holding out her hand as Severus’s mouth pulled into an adorable pout.

Dragging him into the living room, she took note of the wall of books framing the door and drew up short to examine them. Releasing his hand, she walked over to the right of the door, and trailed her fingers over the spines as she read the titles. Finding one titled, _Sanity Against Fate: Keeping Your Head Among the Preordained_ , she plucked it off the shelf and came back to Severus who was pulling on his peacoat.

“Were you that bored in my absence that you started studying tea leaves and crystal balls?” She teased, waving the book in front of him.

“After the Dark Lord fell things were rather dull so I apprenticed under Minerva and gained a Mastery in Transfiguration, complete with an animagus form,” he answered.

“Really?” Hermione asked in awe. “You hold two Masteries and you’re not even forty yet!”

“One has a lot of time on their hands when they aren’t working as a spy,” he said flippantly. “Or burying themselves deep inside their wife,” he added, in a low caress.

Giving him a playful shove, they walked through Romeo and Juliet, and began navigating the labyrinth of the tunnel like corridors back up to the ground floor of the castle. As they reached the junction that split off for the Slytherin common room, Hermione realized that Severus had effectively dodged her curiosity about why he had books on Divination. She was about to ask him about it again when she saw two figures posted against the stone walls, half covered in shadows. Quickly releasing Severus’s hand she stepped behind him, her hand grasping her pocketed wand.

“You’re late,” Draco drawled, stepping fully into the light.

“You’re fine, Hermione,” he murmured, pulling her back to his side.

“Who’s that?” She whispered, her eyes not straying from the other figure as they too pushed off the wall and strolled forward. “Nott?”

Theodore Nott gave a slight dip of his head in acknowledgment, his eyes calculating as they sized her up, before resting on her belly. She continued to slowly extract her wand, letting it hang loosely at her side as she waited for the tension to break one way or the other. 

“You can put that away angel,” Severus whispered against her ear, his arm sliding around her back, his hand coming to rest low on her hip. “Theo knows.”

That caught her attention, making her turn her head to look up at her husband. “How?”

“Sev gave a valiant effort in keeping you hidden,” Theo said, his soothing voice a contradiction to the harsh brood of his face. “But let’s just say, it’s a fruitless endeavor to try and keep secrets from me,” he said, giving her a pointed look that made her feel as though she was being examined under a microscope.

“Why do I feel as though everyone is in on some big secret except for me?” Hermione questioned.

“Because _this_ you, has been gone for seventeen years, so we are,” Theo answered with a shrug. “But you have your own not so small secret, so it balances out. Now can we leave? I’m starving,” he moaned.

“Yeah what the bloody hell took you two so long?”

“Draco, if you have to ask, you should probably apologize to whichever witch is currently receiving your attentions for leaving her wholly unsatisfied,” Severus ridiculed with a smirk, making both Hermione and Theo snort.

Moving his hand to her lower back, Severus began to guide Hermione through the corridors again, expecting the two boys to follow them. “Sorry about Theo. You’ll understand about him soon enough,” he said by way of explanation without actually divulging any information to her. “We do need to disillusion you though. It wouldn’t do for you to be seen leaving the castle with me just yet, especially with her being visible,” he added, resting his heavy palm on her stomach, before tapping his wand over her head.

Ascending the stairs of the dungeon, the foursome came out to the ground floor of Hogwarts, the jovial voices of students flowing freely from the open doors of the Great Hall. Draco fell into step on her other side and she could feel Theo’s presence draw up closer behind her, both making her press closer into Severus, despite knowing that she was now the one playing without a full deck of cards and that he clearly trusted them with the knowledge of their secret.

Crossing the courtyard, the cold January air was biting against her face, making her pull her scarf over her mouth and nose to combat the chill. Their boots crunched over the freshly fallen snow as they hurried across the bridge to the gates, the only sign that the visible threesome was actually a group of four. Reaching the locked gates, Severus worked his wand over the enchanted metal making it swing open for their exit. Re-securing Hogwarts, he turned to face them bringing Hermione back into view.

Severus handed her a slip of parchment that read, _The home of Draco Black-Malfoy is in the hidden valley of Glencoe_. After her eyes scanned over the last word the parchment turned to ash and Severus grasped her hand, along with Theo taking hold of his arm and Draco with a firm grasp on Theo’s shoulder. A moment later, she felt the hook and pull of apparition, shift and mold her body for travel, spinning them through space.

They were deposited before a stone wall that reached so far to the left and right around the property she couldn’t make out where they began to curve to start the enclosure. The iron gate was flanked by massive statues of stags and just beyond she could make out the illuminated home with smoke curling up into the night sky from the chimneys. Even with the lights filtering out of the manor, it was too dark to make out the details of the massive structure from where they stood. 

“What is this place?” She asked no one in particular, feeling the protective magics wash over her as she crossed through the gate.

“The Dark Lord has Malfoy Manor for headquarters, the Order stupidly still uses Grimmauld Place, and we have Glencoe,” Severus answered.

“It’s a forgotten property of the Black’s that my mother titled to me. It has been outfitted with enough security measures to rival that of Gringotts and Hogwarts,” Draco explained. “Now come on Auntie, we’re growing boys who need to eat.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” Hermione snapped.

“You’ll come around soon enough Granger after all mum made us family,” he replied, swinging an arm over her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and glared up at Severus. “This is all your fault,” she accused before stalking up the path to the manor, Draco’s howling laugh echoing over the expansive property.

“Trust me, the older he gets the more I regret my relationship with Cissy,” he quipped, his long legs easily catching him up to her.

Halfway up the path, the front door of the manor flew open and an excited scream sounded across the open field of Glencoe. Faster than any woman, witch or muggle, should have been capable of, Narcissa ran across the icy gravel in her signature heels as she rushed for Hermione. 

“I’m the woman’s only son and I may as well be a pile of dung,” Draco grumbled as Narcissa’s slender arms wrapped Hermione up into a tight hug. 

“Hush Draco, I see you all the time. Hermione’s been gone since before you were born,” she chided, looping her arm through Hermione’s as she ushered her up the path and into the house.

“That’s my wife you’re kidnapping Cissy!” Severus called from behind them.

“And you’ve had her to yourself for nearly four hours now and will have her without interruption for the entirety of the coming weekend, it’s our turn,” Remus yelled from the doorway, making Hermione let go of Narcissa and run up to him, the unmasked weight of her baby, making her a lot less swift than she had been earlier.

Remus swept her up into a hug and spun her around, her laughter ringing out. Her feet landed softly on the ground with Remus now between her and the four Slytherins in their group. Stepping back, she looked up to his face the light from inside the manor illuminating the vast differences from how she remembered him. Her hand came out to rest on his cheek as she tilted her head taking him in, in a quizzical manner.

“Remus you look different,” she observed with puzzlement.

“Well, I was only nineteen when you left. I have gotten rather old,” he quipped.

“No, I mean from when I originally left this time. You look…” Hermione racked her brain trying to come up with the appropriate adjective as she continued to stare at him. His face was significantly smoother than when she had left a year ago, so many of the fine lines no longer existing. His smile was no longer self-deprecating but was now a genuine expression of happiness. His eyes shone with a clarity that she hadn’t been expecting to see anymore in his near thirty-seven year old self and the faint scars that had marred his face from his many attacks while in his wolf form no longer existed. “Happy… Healthy,” she finally settled on. “It suits you so much more. What caused it?” 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked looking over his shoulder at the approaching group. “Never mind that actually,” he rushed out. Leaning down to her ear he whispered, “It worked.” 

Those two words were like ice over her head. The joyful moment of being with her husband and their friends again had been ripped out from underneath her. In the final weeks before she left the past she had thought she was making the right decision but now looking around Remus to Severus and knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep it from him any longer, her gut filled with dread and guilt all over again.

“Please let him understand…” she quietly begged.

“Hermione, he loves you. He’ll be pissed with good reason, but he will forgive you,” Remus murmured.

“Wolf what did you say to upset my wife?” Severus demanded as he reached them coming to stand between her and Remus. He leaned down to gaze into her eyes assessing her for some unseen damage. “Hermione are you okay?” He asked, cupping her cheeks. “What did you tell her?” He yelled rounding on Remus, forcing the man to take a step back in self-preservation.

“Shite is about to get good and dinner hasn’t even been served,” Draco said with an eagerness for the coming confrontation.

“Shut it, ferret face,” Hermione growled, forcing herself between her husband and friend, trying to push an unmoving Severus back. 

“Enough!” Cissy yelled as though she was scolding a bunch of children. “Everyone inside.” When no one moved from the standoff she added in a venomous hiss, “ _Now_!”

“It was nothing Severus,” Hermione whispered, tugging on his hand for him to follow her. 

He continued to pin Remus with a heated glare for a second longer before allowing her to pull him away with a soft apology for his behavior.

As everyone stepped into the house, Narcissa instructed a little elf in a pristine, pale blue pillowcase to have dinner moved to the living room. Severus’s easy movements had become stiff as he removed her coat to be hung in the closet. The tension rolled off of him in waves as he guided her into the cavernous space of the living room with several seating areas set up. Rubbing at his temples, he plopped onto an overstuffed loveseat that was closest to the roaring fireplace, his back positioned into the corner of the armrest, and his leg bent up onto the cushion. He easily pulled her down to sit between his legs, her relaxing against his back at how easily he was falling back into the patterns they shared so many years ago, despite whatever he thought Remus had divulged to her. 

“I should have had Narcissa come to the school,” he said quietly over her shoulder as everyone else took their seats. “This is going to be too much for you all at once and then have to attend class tomorrow as though you’ve been aware of it the whole time.”

“Severus you’re making me worry. What happened?”

“None of that,” Cissy dictated as she deposited a large purse onto the carpet beside them. “Right now I am going to look you and my goddaughter over while Tillie finishes dinner and then once I give you the all clear we can get into the details of what things are different from how you remember them.” 

Sitting up a little, Hermione turned to face Severus as best she could and asked, “Where’s Tippy?”

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead straightening her body back out as he answered, “She’s normally at Hogwarts with me, but she has been a chaotic little whirlwind preparing for your return this week. I think the rest of the elves are thankful that she’s been at home these last few days. 

“The first day back from the Christmas holiday and I had to spend three hours mediating between her and the head kitchen elf. _Your_ elf was driving them batty with informing them of your dietary needs and restrictions and went as far as to insult Palt by saying that she would handle cooking all your meals till Nova was born because he is and I quote, ‘An incompetent dunderhead.’ I think the Hogwarts elves hate her more than you, now,” he explained, with a deep chuckle that made her scowl and cross her arms as she dodged his affectionate touches.

“Okay then…” Narcissa interrupted waving her wand over Hermione’s belly.

Nova’s vitals, as well as her own, shimmered into view, drawing her attention away from her teasing husband. She watched the rapid little flutter dance in the air, as Narcissa counted out the beats, giving a satisfied nod after a moment. A privacy screen flew up behind her, as Narcissa knelt before her, and lifted Hermione’s dress, and began kneading her hands along her belly tracking Nova’s responses. Next, the tip of her wand began to trace over her belly making Hermione squirm under the ticklish movement. Little gold tendrils of magic fluttered out and around her belly, numbers floating up as each spiral of magic finished its path, that Severus dutifully wrote down.

“Everything looks to be good,” she said after the measurements stopped floating up. “You didn’t experience any adverse reactions after your time-travel?”

“No, everything feels the same as it did this morning.”

“That’s good. You’re still going to be on restrictions with regards to brewing and dueling but Nova seems to be perfectly healthy and happy in there. I’ll want to do a visual examination again soon enough to check on the scarring and damage from October but so long as you continue to not have any seizures I think you’ll be able to go all the way to term without complication.

“Comfort on the other hand… That you’ll start to lack in the next month or so. Nova is in fact so happy in there, she’s measuring about three and a half weeks ahead. If I had to guess I would say she’s going to be quite the little chunk when she comes out, nine maybe ten pounds in fact.”

“Uncle Sev, I think you should get it in while you can. Sounds like Granger’s going to get ripped in half delivering your kid,” Draco laughed. “OW! Theo, what the fuck was that for?”

“Told you he was a prat,” Hermione mumbled as she righted her dress.

“Cissy does your son have a death wish?” Severus drawled.

“Apparently,” she answered, snapping her purse closed and vanishing the curtain. “Draco anything they do to you, you have brought upon yourself, you hear me? I will not be intervening under any circumstances.” 

Hermione and Theo both erupted in laughter at how impossibly pale Draco went as he looked between her and Severus who for all the world looked casual and complacent, which made him all the more intimidating. She could even swear she saw his throat working to swallow as his godfather continued to pin him with a bored stare.

“Well at least you’ll be able to keep the little ferret in his place if I have to be his godmother,” she mused.

“Between the two of you, you’ll actually be able to keep Draco in his place with so much more ease than Severus could ever hope to imagine,” Remus easily said, raising his glass at Draco. “Or are we supposed to pretend that he wasn’t relishing in following Hermione around like a puppy these last four months?”

Hermione’s earlier laughter vanished as Narcissa joined Theo in the loud guffaw at Draco’s expense. Her face curled in disgust as she shivered with a groaned out, “Ew,” prompting Severus to join in on the laughter. Rubbing the back of his head Draco looked to her with a sheepish grin in place as he shrugged. 

“Just so we’re clear, I haven’t had a thing for you since fifth year,” he defended.

“Yeah, but you found out she was your godmother the summer before fourth year so that doesn’t really help your case, mate. I mean you continued to wank off with her in your mind for over a year, despite Sev threatening to sever your virgin cock from your body. I mean how stupid can you be? We all know he would actually do it,” Theo said with a heavy slap to his back.

“I hate you,” he grumbled. 

“Oh thank Merlin,” Hermione breathed as the little elf known as Tillie came in with a charmed service cart rolling beside her, her mind now scared with the idea of Malfoy, of all people, using her as wank bank material.

“Tippy say Missy Hermany love the lemon and rosemary roast chicken,” her squeaky little voice said by way of greeting as she handed Hermione a plate, making her do a happy little dance on the couch as she accepted the plate loaded down in food. Looking back to Severus she gave him a massive smile as she plucked a green bean from the plate and began to munch on it. 

“Mmm…” she moaned as the fresh garlic taste hit her tongue.

_If you keep moving like that and making those noises, you won’t get to finish dinner,_ Severus warned inside her head.

Raising an eyebrow at him in challenge, she took another bite, sighing at the delicious taste. His hand gripped her waist, stilling her movements as his fingers pressed into her in a plea to stop teasing him. 

_Devious minx_ , he accused.

_You love it,_ she responded, turning back around to truly begin eating.

Looking around the smaller seating section within the large living room, Hermione took in the odd makeup of their found family. She didn’t really know how Theo fit into the picture but it was clear his presence was her husband’s doing and given the one interaction she had with his father at the World Cup, she could surmise how he got pulled into the fold. Looking at Remus she was once again struck by how much younger and happier he looked than he had the last time she had seen him in this time. Whatever the change was, it suited him immensely and she was grateful for the occurrence. Watching as Narcissa heaped more food onto Draco’s plate as she had done countless times to Severus and smooth out his hair and engage in all manner of motherly behaviors, she wondered not for the first time why she and Lucius hadn’t had more children. She was positively radiant when given an outlet for her nurturing tendencies.

The people in this room made up her very odd but loving family and Hermione hoped that when the time came that at the very least Harry would be able to seamlessly fit in with their lot. 

Tillie came back a while later clearing out the cleaned plates and distributing various puddings around the room, ending with a rainbow of macarons piled high onto a plate for her. Dropping her head back against Severus’s chest, she smiled up at him, and sent a wave of warmth through their bond.

_I love you, Severus._

He leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead in response, before snaking his hand further around her waist, to keep her tightly against him.

“Ugh get a room you two,” Draco groaned with a faux gag. “Were they always like this?”

“Worse,” Remus supplied. “You’ll see soon enough. There will be times when Snape will look as though he’s about to devour her right where they stand.”

“You’re one to talk,” Narcissa said suggestively around her cup of tea, making Hermione slowly sit up. “Excuse me?” She asked at the same time Draco spit out his tea looking scandalized.

For the first time that evening, Hermione took notice that the wedding bands and massive diamond engagement ring Cissy used to wear were absent from her left hand. Looking to Remus she eyed his own hand and saw he too was missing a wedding band.

“Wait a minute…” She said slowly as she tried to process the information her thoughts interrupted as Draco sprang from his seat, Theo trying to pull him back down to no avail.

“That’s my mum, you mangy, flea infested, abomination!” Draco yelled as he lunged for Remus.

“Oh my God!” Hermione shrieked.

Narcissa’s teacup shattered on the floor as she jumped out of the way of her son who tackled Lupin back in his chair, his fist connecting with Lupin’s face.

A surge of magic welled up in the room that sent Draco flying back from Remus to land hard on his bottom. Severus quickly maneuvered himself from behind Hermione to join Theo in a stance between the two wizards as Draco jumped back to his feet drawing his wand. 

“Come on mate, back off,” Theo said, quickly wrapping his arms around Draco to keep his wand hand firmly against his leg, trying to shove him back to the couch Hermione was rising up from. 

Remus gave a short chuckle as Severus offered his hand to help him to stand. “And you said he would take it poorly,” he said, straightening his clothes as he came over to take Narcissa’s hands between his own.

“When the _fuck_ , did this happen?” Draco yelled, shooting back up to push his way around Theo.

“Not exactly how I was going to word it but he asks a good question…” Hermione mumbled in shock. “What about Tonks though?” She asked a bit louder, grasping Draco’s forearm and pulling him onto the couch with her, Theo taking a seat on his other side in case he needed to be restrained again.

“Well then looks as though the night is finally going to get interesting,” Theo announced, summoning a decanter of whiskey and pouring five tumblers. “Sorry, Hermione. I’ll make Sev’s a double though and he can drink for you.”

Draco scoffed at his pronouncement, downing the liquor in a single swallow, glaring at Remus as he sat down with Cissy, his arm wrapped comfortably over her shoulder. She watched as Severus rolled the cool crystal across his forehead with a heavy sigh as he leaned back into the chair that Lupin had been sitting in previously. “We were supposed to ease her into everything, Cissy. Not just casually drop bombshells on her.”

“My being in love with Remus isn’t some earth shattering revelation Severus.”

“I beg to differ, _mother_ ,” Draco spat.

“Don’t take that tone with me, young man. You are not so grown that I will not take you across my knee and swat the manners back into you.”

“No, you’ve been carrying on some torrid affair with a _werewolf_. Father may be a world class arsehole and undeserving of your fidelity, but you can do so much better than some moon controlled, mongrel! You’re fucking Narcissa Black, for Salazar’s sake!” 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you apologize to Remus this instant!” She yelled, throwing off her lover’s hand as she stood up and crossed the room to her son.

Hermione watched their interaction, her eyes volleying between the two heated blondes as Draco stood up and towered over his mother, who had discarded her heels at some point in the evening. 

“Mum please, I know father has been awful to you and you are probably… Unsatisfied,” he said choking on the euphemism, “but he’s not worthy of you. Hell anyone, even a fucking muggle, would be better than allowing that rabid beast into your bed.”

“You know _nothing_ ,” she spat out, stepping even closer to her son. “Now sit your arse down and shut the hell up if you aren’t going to be productive tonight. There are more important things to be explained than how many times a day that _beast_ , satisfies me.”

Hermione choked on her laughter as Draco stumbled back onto the couch, his face looking a little green.

“Ugh, Merlin Cissy, I did not need to hear that,” Severus groaned, making Hermione lose her battle with stifling her laughter. 

“Okay now that that is out of the way I suggest we get to the more pressing matters at hand,” Remus said, with a forced cheer. “Where shall we begin?”

Severus stood up and pulled the ottoman closer to the couch Hermione occupied, clearing his throat as he sat down before her. She watched him rub his long fingers over his lips as he gathered his words and tried several times to begin. “Oh fuck…” he muttered when the words still wouldn’t come to him. She watched as he looked to Theo of all people and the younger Slytherin responded with a shrug of his shoulders in a manner that suggested he just get it over with. Severus nodded his head as he opened his mouth to speak, “During your first year I noticed similarities between Theo and myself as a child and was able to surmise what his home life was like.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she looked across Draco to his dark haired counterpart, who had always been rather subdued in school, going out of his way to go unnoticed. The sense of injustice quickly welled up within her, setting her on the path to rain hellfire down upon his parents when Severus’s hand covered her own to soothe her.

“I went to Dumbledore with my suspicions and he said without proof his hands were tied and there was nothing that could be done to keep him from returning home at the end of term for the eight weeks of summer holiday.”

“WHAT?” She yelled out. “What more could he possibly need besides someone who had already grown up in an abusive home telling him that a child under his tutelage was currently suffering in the same horrific home life?” She was entering a full rage when Severus tapped his fingers over her own to try and pull her attention back to him.

Theo adjusted himself on the couch to face her as he began to speak. “I made friends with Draco the following year and went home with him during the summer holidays after second and third year. It was after third year that things changed. 

“At the World Cup after our unfortunate encounter with my father, he… He did what he always did whenever I behaved in a manner unbecoming of a Nott. Sev showed up a while later and saw the aftermath of the encounter and offered me a home with him. After cataloging several variations of accepting I ultimately agreed and have been living as his… What did we decide I am?” He asked, looking to Severus.

Hermione followed Theo in looking to her husband whose eyes had not left her as Theo grazed over the details of how his relationship with Severus came to be more than that of his head of house. Looking between the two the piece she was missing from earlier slid into place. 

_You adopted him_ , she silently deduced.

Though it wasn’t a question, Severus nodded his head confirming her conclusion.

Hermione lunged forward, taking his face in her hands as she sealed her lips over his in an instantly deep and passionate kiss. He never believed it of himself but the odd way in which their immediate family grew proved that regardless of the things he had done in the past, there was a light within her husband that always broke through at the most important of times. Pulling back from him just enough to turn her head to look back at Theo she asked, “Not son. I think it would be a little too weird given that we’re classmates, no?” 

With her statement, whatever tension had come from them trying to find the words to explain the added member to their family broke. Theo’s normally brooding face, which held the same promise of deep devotion if he allowed you in as Severus’s did, lit up into a smile that would make witches all over Hogwarts instantly pledge their undying love. His crystalline eyes and the soft crinkles that betrayed how genuine the smile was, would be as dangerous as any love potion if he unleashed it within the walls of their school.

“Well that went much better than the alternative,” he proclaimed. “And a thousand times better than Draco finding out about Cissy and the wolf.”

“You knew?” Draco asked in betrayal.

“Seriously how many times do I have to tell you, it’s nearly impossible to keep secrets from me.”

“Are you a Legilimens?” Hermione asked, beginning to drop walls down around her mind.

“I wish,” Severus groaned. “That would be so much easier to hide. Our pseudo son here is a fucking Seer.”

Hermione erupted into a guffaw. Gasping for breath she looked around the room at how no one else was laughing along with her at what clearly had to be a joke. “Divination is about as real as Luna’s nargles. You all cannot possibly believe that he’s some legitimate, honest to Delphi, Seer,” she stressed. “You especially, you’re far too logical to believe something as ridiculous as Theo being like Trelawney.”

“Okay I’m going to stop you right there, little Gryffindor,” Theo snapped in offense. “Trelawney is a fucking Prophet. _Huge_ , difference. For starters, she is basically a charlatan with a wand. Prophets predict nothing that would actually come into fruition if the Hall of Prophecy didn’t exist. Those orbs you and your friends destroyed last year, did the wizarding world a favor. No one that had one with their name on it will go down some self-fulfilling path like the Dark Lord. 

“I am an honest to Merlin, Seer. Meaning I can see the past, the present, and every variation of the future that is out there. Prophets act as though the future is set in stone when in reality it changes with every choice you make all day long. My visions can be triggered by events or contact with certain individuals or I can call them on demand like I did when Sev offered me to come and live with him.”

“I don’t believe you,” Hermione said, looking to Severus for confirmation that Theo was actually the crazy one in the room. 

“Angel, he’s the real deal. I wouldn’t have believed it myself if I did personally witness what happens when his occlumency walls get obliterated and leave his mind exposed for viewing,” he said seriously.

“No… There’s no way there would be some sort of historical precedent if this was true,” she said, still refusing to believe the truth everyone else in the room was accepting.

“No there wouldn’t,” Theo scoffed. “We work very hard to keep ourselves cloaked from the rest of wizarding society. Hell muggle society too. Can you imagine what would happen if one of us fell into the hands of someone like the Dark Lord? Fuck, any power hungry person regardless of their magical affiliation. We would be captured and held against our will, forced to predict the outcome of every possible choice, till the day we died.

“Look I can prove it to you right now if you want,” he countered, his exasperation at her refusal to accept the truth, evident.

Hermione knew he was baiting her but she couldn’t let it go and just accept him on blind faith regardless that Severus, whom she trusted above all others, did. “Fine, prove it,” she challenged.

“If I wasn’t truly a Seer how else would I know that the day you left in 1979 you gave Lupin a vial of memories about the events in the Department of Mysteries and how they originally played out?”

Hermione’s blood ran cold at his words. She stood up to look over Severus’s large frame at Remus begging him to tell her he had already revealed that secret in her absence. The grave set of his eyes, however, confirmed what she now had to accept as true. 

“That is probably the biggest thing we have to tell you. It worked… But at a cost…” He gently spoke. “Tonks died that night at the Department of Mysteries.”

Her legs felt as though they lost all the bones within as she sank to the floor unable to stop herself.

“Out of everyone that was there, her?” Hermione asked, her voice breaking. “There were more than a dozen Death Eaters there that night. Fuck, Moody was there and after what he did to Severus I would have gladly traded him instead, Order member or not. How is that a fucking fair balance of life?”

“Angel, what are you talking about?” Severus asked as he wrapped her up in his arms, trying to shield her from the onslaught of emotions she was feeling.

“Where is he?” Hermione demanded as she shook off Severus’s hold.

The stairs off of the cased opening of the room creaked under the weight of someone descending them, putting Severus on alert as he palmed his wand and stood between her and the threat.

“Severus, you can relax. We know,” Narcissa said softly, her eyes darting between him and the opening.

A shadow danced across the hardwood as another floorboard sounded in protest just before her life imploded.

“Hello, Snivellus.”


	65. Heavy In Your Arms - Florence and the Machine

Hermione’s legs unexpectedly gave out beneath her and she dropped to the floor in a heavy heap as word of Tonks’s death washed over her. Severus slid from the ottoman to wrap himself around her as her voice broke and stumbled upon her words, trying to process how much the timeline had changed from how she remembered it. Her body shook against him, her hands showing a visible tremble as she stared at them, willing them to do something more than hover before her.

Severus was berating himself for telling her now and not waiting till they were away from Hogwarts and Scotland. He had left her exposed for everyone to witness her moment of vulnerability as she crumbled under the weight of losing one of the few truly good people that existed. He was so consumed with trying to absorb the burden of Tonks’s death from her, that he didn’t fully register when her words started to come out in a more coherent pattern.

“…I would have gladly traded him instead, Order member or not. How is that a fucking fair balance of life?” She asked, her body still trembling but no longer with grief. Anger and rage were rolling off of her in thick waves, the shaking that racked her body a product of the adrenaline beginning to course through her.

“Angel, what are you talking about?” He asked, tightening his hold on her to prevent the storm that was brewing within her from unleashing on everyone around them. He didn’t think she was fully aware of it, having not been subjected to the prolonged separation as he had, but her return had made their combined magics slightly unstable. Since her reappearance awakened the other half within him, things had felt like directly after they had been bound, though significantly milder in its compulsions.

“Where is he?” Was her only answer as she twisted out of his hold, shaking him off her and coming to stand, her wand already dropped into her hand.

The telltale creak of weight descending the staircase just off of the living room, sounded through the tension filled room, instantly awakening Severus’s mind to be ready for an attack. Palming his wand, he rounded to face the opening, positioning himself between Hermione and whoever had breached their security, using his body to begin guiding her to the other exit of the room. His instinct to protect his wife and their unborn child was too strong for his rational mind to penetrate and remind him that whoever was in the house had been invited in otherwise he would have felt their signature the moment they arrived at the gates.

“Severus, you can relax. We had to key him in,” Narcissa said softly, her eyes darting between him and the opening.

Her words did nothing to ease him as a shadow stretched across the hardwood floors, another creak of protest sounding out. Severus took a white knuckle grip on the hilt of his wand as his left hand reached behind him to verify the precise location of where his dagger rested against his back.

Hermione’s fingers intercepted the centering touch to his blade, as she laced hers through his own, moving to stand at his side. “Just remember, I hate him too,” she whispered, her words barely able to be heard over the sound of another voice. A voice he had been all too happy to know he would never have to hear again.

“Hello, Snivellus.”

Severus remained nearly unmoving, almost appearing unaffected by the revelation, as he took in the sight of Sirius Black, alive and well. The only outward signs that betrayed the illusion, being the way his jaw was set so tightly he feared he would crack a tooth if he didn’t relax it even a minute fraction and the way his fingers flexed around Hermione’s as she tightened her hold around his hand, refusing to let him go.

“What is it Snape, pussy got your tongue?” Black taunted, stepping fully into the room.

“Sirius…” Lupin growled in warning, Narcissa’s hand resting on his thigh to stay him.

His eyes narrowed in anger as he glanced to Hermione, stepping away from her and easily shaking off her hold on him. Her sharp intake of breath at his rejection was like a lance to his heart making him regret the action despite the insidious feeling of having been deceived by her crawling up inside of him. She came around to stand in front of him, trying to grasp his wrists within her hands, desperately pulling on the limbs to draw his eyes off of Black and back down to her.

_Severus please,_ Hermione thought. _Let’s leave and we can talk about this and I will explain everything to you_ , she begged. Even inside his head, her voice was thick and distorted with emotion, forcing him from his heated staredown with Black to look at her. The green of her hazel irises a beacon, shining through the glassiness of her unshed tears, further twisting the conflicting knife within him.

A pleading caress soothed over his mind, making it difficult for him to block out the pull and influence she had over him. Taking a deep breath, he started to sink within himself, closing off his emotions. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the thin chains that carried the weight of her amulets and fastened them into place around her neck. Severus roughly dragged his hands across her shoulders and down her arms, as he kissed the crown of her head. With a slightly more gentle squeeze to her hands, he felt the ocean of his mind give way, allowing him to begin fully dropping his walls into place. He may not be able to completely close her out due to the connection but it didn’t prevent him from making his mind a blank void so that he could protect himself from her.

_Tomorrow_ , he thought, his voice too calm and unfeeling for the situation as he stepped away from her, adding a physical distance between them.

“Theo, Draco,” he said, looking over to where the two boys sat on the couch, Theo watching them and Draco watching his cousin. “Tille will take the two of you and Hermione back to the castle. It seems that there are things here that are in need of my attention.” Looking to his wife he added, “We stopped using Hogwarts when Umbridge was assigned the Defense posting, so your ward keys will no longer work. The gates will recognize you as my wife though allow you to use my own.”

As a precaution, he pushed the wand movements he used earlier into her head so she wouldn’t encounter any troubles getting them safely onto the grounds. She stepped back into him and tilted her head back to look into his eyes.

“Please,” she asked so quietly he couldn’t tell if she had said it aloud or not.

Reaching his hand up he cupped her cheek as he commanded, “Go.”

The harsh order made something within Hermione visibly wakeup. Her back got straighter and her jaw took on a firm set, her eyes now blazing with indignation. “No,” she said in sharp retort, pushing his hand from her face.

“It wasn’t a question Hermione. You’re going to take the boys and you’re going to leave.”

“Like hell Severus. I get that you’re pissed, but that does not give you carte blanche to order me around. I am not your student anymore, I am your wife!” She scolded, her voice rising in volume as she pushed back in challenge, both verbally and with a sharp finger jabbing into his chest.

Feeling the guilt crashing over her through their bond and seeing how distraught she was over having kept something of such a large magnitude from him, had left him torn in two. One half of him was desperate to soothe and reassure her that this wasn’t something that would tear them apart as she had feared, knowing she was punishing herself more than was necessary. The other half though was enraged by what she had done.

The monster inside of him was chomping at the bit and tugging on its leash so it could pull free and lash out at her for having deceived and betrayed him in such a manner. The beast within all the angrier that she was so remorseful already. He felt robbed of his chance to expel the hurt within him, like being angry with her would be tantamount to kicking her while she was down.

Her being angry and full of indignation now though was good. It was something he could work with given the tumultuous storm of emotions he was wrestling with. If she was angry with him, then in return he was free to be enraged with her and allow the storm to break free.

“Exactly, Hermione!” he seethed, yanking her finger back. “You’re my wife who was tortured within inches of her sanity and life because of him!” Severus yelled, pointing behind her at the wizard who was inelegantly sprawled out on one of the chairs pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey, watching them with a gleeful expression. “You saved a man whose only regret about that night was not killing you himself when he thought you to still be dead, so that he and I _quote_ , ‘could have made me watch as he cut our daughter from your womb before killing you.’ Black the fucking mongrel, who would roll around in your bed and scent himself with your discarded clothes in order to get a rise out of Lupin and myself. He’s a pervert who would relish in baiting me with threats of _raping_ your _sixteen year old_ self nearly every time I was called to the Dark Lord!

“You left me out of the decision on whether or not his useless hide was worth saving and allowed me to spend _years_ having to sit there and take whatever threats and disparaging remarks he lobbed against you, thinking that if I killed him it would screw up the events that brought you to me and I would lose you. And for what? So that you could obliterate it yourself, FOR HARRY _FUCKING_ POTTER!” He roared.

“I was forced to watch that fucking brat pick you up and drop you whenever it suited him. Use you and side with that fucking ginger baboon, leaving you friendless and alone every chance they got, not able to do a damn thing to prevent it or comfort you besides, freeze my arse off in the snow as a swan because that was the closest I could get to you and maintain a sense of proprietary.

“He’s only recently begun to give a shite about you and now you’re back for not even six hours, and already you’ve begun to put Potter before me, our marriage, and the safety of our daughter!”

Her hand flew across his face, the crack of her palm against his cheek, echoing in the large living room, as his head turned with the impact of her slap.

“Oh my God!” Hermione gasped in shock bringing her hands up to her face, Cissy’s own noise of surprise breaking through their angry bubble.

_I’m so sorry, Severus. Oh my God, I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry,_ she cried inside his head, her outward expression still reflecting the shock of having hit him.

_Everything I’ve done, for seventeen years, has been to keep you safe and prepare for the inevitability of me not seeing the end of the war. One of the biggest threats against you, one that would have been easy to mitigate by keeping him dead, you helped bring back into our lives,_ he thought softly, his anger and hurt deflating now that he had expelled it out of him, unintentionally hurting her in the process.

_I’m so, so sorry. I can’t apologize enough for hitting you. I can’t believe I just did that._

“I know,” he said quietly, pulling her into him to envelope her small frame into a tight hug. Severus kissed the crown of her head, as her tears sprung free from her eyes and began to wet his sweater. 

_I love you, Severus. I would_ never _choose anyone but Nova over you and our marriage. You have to know that._

Severus felt the brush of Hermione’s lips kissing his clothed chest before she turned her head from side to side drying her eyes on him. With a short breath, she stepped back from him, standing tall as she turned around to face Black. “A good, _kind_ , witch died in your place and that will haunt me till the day I die. Do not think, for even a moment, that I saved you for any reason other than the simple fact that your life is so inconsequential to the bigger picture, that whether you lived or died wouldn’t have mattered. All that changes is that I now carry Harry’s guilt for getting an innocent woman killed and he can now have some semblance of a family. Do not, fuck this opportunity up, Black.”

Though Severus had wrapped his arms around Hermione’s body and pulled her to stand flush against him, he maintained a rigid stance, coiled tightly ready to intercede on her behalf if Black so much as blinked too many times per minute.

He listened as she laid things out for the mutt, brandishing the many facets of passion effortlessly, never doing anything by half measures. His wife was utterly beautiful, as she dealt with Black, every bit of her the queen a soldier like him needed.

Her consciousness brushed against his own with affection as her mind whispered out another apology to him.

_I know you are, angel. We’ll deal with it later, and I promise we will actually talk about it, without yelling,_ he whispered against her mind with a phantom kiss.

_I love you, please never forget that._

“Okay you two, let’s go,” Hermione said, tilting her head back for him to kiss her before she began walking to the cased opening to leave the manor. Turning back she looked to Remus and Cissy gesturing a finger between them as she said, “I want all the details of this later.”

Severus watched as Theo and Draco subtly flanked her in a protective stance, nodding his appreciation to them, even though now that _his_ Hermione was back they knew she could easily wipe the floor with them, pregnant or not.

“Oh, and Sirius,” she added airily, making Severus raise his eyebrow at her sudden attitude change towards him. “As I’m sure you remember, I was there that night at the Department of Mysteries.”

“Your point pet?” He asked with a bored tone.

“My _point_ is that since I was there that night, my life was one of the ones on the line to take the place of your own. And since I was the one that orchestrated the saving of your pathetic existence, it means I was willing to sacrifice my own life so that you could live. That means there is now a life debt between us that I can claim if I so choose. And Sirius,” she said, coming to stand before him. “I’m claiming it.”

Severus watched in shock as her right arm shot out and forced Black’s right hand into her own. The magic of a life debt sparked between them, blindingly white chords spiraling up their arms, before shooting into the center of their chests, binding them together.

“If you even _think_ of coming for my daughter, my husband, or for me, I will snap this bind in half and end your life then and there, because clearly your petty, pathetic, little grudge against Severus and I would mean more to you than the second chance at a life with your godson that I have gifted you,” she hissed, yanking her hand away as she made to turn back for the boys.

At the last moment though, her fist connected with Black’s face in a sickening crack of bones, as blood spewed forth from his nose.

“Fuck!” The mutt swore as his hands shot up to cover his face in pain.

“I can personally attest to how much that hurts,” Draco laughed.

_I fucking love you, you cunning, brilliant, witch_ , Severus sent down their bond a proud smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_I love you too,_ she sent back with a wink before swaying her way from the room, her hips hypnotizing him and sparking the faint traces of their binding magic back to life.

“Fuck it, I’ll deal with you two and the mutt later,” he decided instantly, choosing his wife who had just outmaneuvered them all in the most brilliant of plays, over his long standing grudge with the mongrel. His long legs quickly ate up the distance Hermione had already put between the two of them on her way out of Glencoe.

Leaving the living room he gave a simple flick of his wand in the direction of Black and muttered, “Crucio,” a dark laugh escaping him at the high pitched bark that left Black at the sudden impact. Another flick and he lifted the curse as he stalked from the room to the entryway, ready to chase down his wife and expel the swirl of reignited binding magic from himself and into her. 

Grabbing his coat from the closet, Severus tugged it on as he jogged up the gravel path to his fiery angel, her laughter ringing out into the night as he threw her over his shoulder.

The bubble they lived in 1979, was officially popped and the real world was hurriedly moving in on them, but Severus would be damned if anything, least of all Black, would come between him and the angel that had saved his soul so many years ago. She had fallen from the heavens to be with him and he had fought his way up from the deepest circles of Hell to meet her halfway, and Merlin help anyone who thought they could come between them now that he finally had her back.

For whatever time they had left together, he vowed he would spend it loving her with every piece that remained of his soul.


	66. Love After War - Robin Thicke

Hermione’s back collided with the shadowy wall of the Hogwarts dungeons with a faint thud, Severus’s hips choked between her thighs, the heels of her boots digging into the top of his bottom as his fingers pressed into the muscle of her own. His teeth were tugging at the collar of her sweater, pulling it beneath one of her breasts to free the swell as her hands snaked between them, pulling and yanking at the clasp of his belt. His hips ground against her core drops of liquid desire leaking from the thin barrier of her tights onto his trousers. 

Severus thrusted his imprisoned hips harder against her, the friction drawing a soft moan from her throat, that sounded infinitely louder in the cavernous tunnel of the dungeons. Using his pelvis to help keep her pinned against the wall, one of his large hands released its hold on her bottom and slapped against the heavy wooden door to disengage the wards on the room within. With a soft click, the door opened, and Severus resumed his firm grasp of her and moved them into the room, his lips having moved to seal around her lace covered nipple.

The sconces of the room flared to life with each step he took, the door closing and the locks sliding back into place on their own accord. Hermione briefly looked around the space, taking in the floor to ceiling shelving and cabinetry, filled with various ingredients, potions, and maturing brews, before returning her attention to the task of freeing his hardened length.

His lips pulled away from her breast, the cool air making the erect peak pull tighter. His obsidian eyes were alight with desperate desire as they bore into her own hazel irises. Severus tilted his back to drag his lips across her own in a haphazard kiss just before her bottom connected with the stainless steel work table that dominated the center of the room with a harsh bounce. With the skirt of her dress rucked up around her hips, the cool metal of the table proved to be more jarring to her behind, than the sharp thump of impact. 

Reaching out, Hermione tore his sweater over his head, casting the soft garment to the floor. Clenching her thighs around his hips she pulled him against the table meeting his chest with her mouth. She pressed her tongue flat against the hard planes of his body, working the wet muscle up the ridges and down the valleys of his chest. As she came in contact with the first of his numerous scars, she began to swirl indistinguishable shapes over the raised skin, drawing an animalistic groan from within his chest. 

Severus’s rough hands scraped against the soft sides of her body, her fine hairs coming to stand on ends as her skin broke out into gooseflesh at the sensation. With a sharp nip to his chest, Hermione pulled her head back so he could remove her dress and throw it to the floor with his forgotten sweater. As she was leaning back into him to continue her wet journey, his deft fingers efficiently removed her bra, dragging the straps down her shoulders, to cast it aside.

He brought his hand up to rest against her breastbone, the expanse of his fingers brushing along the edges of her pink tips, making them pull tighter. With a gentle push, she fell back onto her elbows, his eyes trapping her in his gaze as he lifted her first boot to his chest, pulling the zipper down before removing the shoe and undoing the other one. Severus ran his palms up the back of her calves, circling to the outside of her knees, and up her inner thighs, making her head fall back as he massaged the muscles on his way up to the waistband of her tights. 

The sensual interlude ended as he took hold of the garment and savagely yanked it down, the sound of ripping fabric echoing in the lab, reigniting the hungry urge they had for each other. Coming back up to sitting, Hermione took her turn in pushing against him, creating space for herself between him and the table. Sliding off the cool metal, she took hold of his opened trousers and gave them a vicious tug, his hard cock jutting free.

She shimmied the trousers down his legs, her own body sinking to the floor before him. Running her hands up the back of his thighs, she sank her blunt nails into the tight muscle of his bottom as her mouth audibly sucked the tip of him inside. One of his hands shot out to steady himself against the edge of the table the other pulling her hair loose from the elastic so his fingers could lace through her braids and cup the back of her head.

“Fuck, Hermione,” Severus groaned as she tongued the slit along his tip, before bobbing her head further down his length.

Looking up at him through her lashes, she eagerly worked him to the back of her throat, hollowing her cheeks to create more suction. His dark eyes were hazy with lust as he looked down at where he disappeared into her mouth in a steady rhythm. Hermione gripped his backside, urging him to begin rocking into her. His eyes traveled from her mouth to her own, love shining through his cloud of lust, as the hand at the back of her head, caressed her.

She moaned around him at the tender look and affection, making him grunt at the added vibration and begin thrusting into her mouth as she had instructed. His cock moved through her mouth, the engorged veins and flared tip teasing the roof of her mouth, making her core clench with the need to be filled. 

Sliding her left hand around his thigh, Hermione brought her palm up to cup his sack. A breath hissed out around Severus’s teeth as her fingers began to roll the heavy weight and pull on the skin in a slow and easy rhythm that contrasted with the firm suction of her mouth as he began working her head on his length at a faster pace. 

The harsh expletives and stuttered grunts that Severus released into the room, made Hermione preen at making his tight control slip. His unintelligible sounds and murmured words of praise and devotion, made her intoxicated with pleasure as her blood began to sing, the bundle of nerves at her apex pulsing, and her channel clenching with desperate need. Releasing the hand that still held the muscles of his bottom, she brought her fingers to her nipple tweaking and pulling at the pink tip, a moan sounding around his length as she began to tease herself.

“Shite, angel,” he growled, his eyes now watching her self exploration.

Ghosting her palm down her body, her fingers easily slipped into her folds, gliding over the escaped desire. Swirling her fingers around her opening, she coated them before pulling the hand away and raising it to Severus in offer.

“Please,” he sighed, his hand circling her wrist to bring her fingers up to his mouth. He ran his tongue up her digits, before closing his mouth around them, the suction drawing another, longer, moan from her.

“Come here,” he growled in an urgent command. Severus’s hands let go of her hair and wrist, both hands taking hold of her under her arms, and pulled her up from where she rested on her knees before him, his cock falling from her hollowed mouth with an erotic pop.

Hermione cried out as his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue plundering into her mouth starting a war with her own. One of his hands rested along her lower back, keeping her in place against him as he toed off his shoes and kicked his trousers off his ankles. The other rested down by her thigh, palm out summoning his wand to him. She could feel the twitch of his wrist as he traced several spells before dropping the ebony wood back on the ground. His hands came to cup her bottom, pulling her up around his hips again, as he turned them around to fall into an armchair. 

Pulling from his lips, she adjusted her knees in the chair hovering above him as she gripped his hard length in her hand and began moving him along her wet core. They both groaned at the contact, her forehead coming to rest against his as they looked down at where she was stroking him. Gliding him over her opening, she tucked his tip into place and slowly sank herself onto him.

“Yes,” she hissed as her channel pulsed around him.

Severus began slowly working her up and down his cock, her breasts starting to bounce with the motion. His lips kissed their way across her collarbone and up her neck, his tongue coming out to roll her pulse point. Hermione dropped her head back further exposing her neck to him as she panted out, “I need more…”

“Take what you need,” he murmured against her skin alternating between lazy licks and harsh suction.

Hermione brought her hands to the top of his shoulders with a loving caress before, pressing the pads of her fingers around his bones and deep into the muscle. Using him as leverage, she began riding him faster, his grip on her forcing her down deeper and harder with each stroke, rumbling noises falling from his lips against her skin with the additional force.

Her core slowly began to clench around him, dragging out the feeling of the ridges along his length as they pulled over her swollen walls. As the tension began to build low in her belly, she sped up her pace chasing the needy feeling to the edge. Hermione’s back began to arch, as she dragged her apex along his pelvis with each downward thrust, Severus’s pistoning motions greeting her and teasing her mounting pleasure higher. 

She felt her walls begin their telltale flutter in the briefest of warnings before the tightly wound ball of pleasure exploded inside of her, her hips stuttering against him with loud slaps, drawing out the waves of euphoria, as she screamed out his name.

Hermione fell limply against Severus’s chest, her face burrowed into the crook of his neck as she panted. Her channel continued to ripple with pleasure as he drove up into her, his hands resuming their tight grasp of her bottom as he lifted her up. Tightening her legs and arms around him as best she could in her wrung-out state, she prepared herself for the sharp contact her back would make with the door, as he slammed her against it, his last threads of control snapping as he began to pound into her with an animalistic need to claim.

“Look at me,” he growled, her head instantly snapping up from his shoulder to comply with the command, his dark eyes intense and full of fire as they held her gaze as a willing captive.

“Don’t ever… _fucking_ leave me out… of something that important… _again_!” Severus demanded, his hips driving into her with punishing force to punctuate his words. 

“Yes… I promise… _Fuck_ … YES!” She shouted with arousal filled compliance. 

“Good,” he purred, unhooking one of her arms from his neck, bringing her hand between them. “Now, rub.”

The way he was dominating her body had her quickly ascending her peak for a second time. Eager to reach it, she followed his order, and pressed her fingers against her bud, and started a series of tight, fast circles.

Their pants and moans filled the room in an erotic song, driving them further to the edge. The sound of their flesh meeting in echoing slaps, making her thighs and heels press harder into him as it stoked the fire within her higher. Severus’s rhythmic thrusting began to break as he reached the edge, Hermione grinding against her exploring fingers to follow him over.

“Hermione!” He roared, his hips jutting against her as he painted her walls with ropes of his release, her own climax making her legs go tense around him, imprisoning his body against hers, refusing him even the slightest of retreat from within her.

Her breaths were shallow as she tried to breathe through the shockwaves of pleasure, her head hitting the wall with a loud clunk, making them both chuckle. 

Severus stepped back from the door his strong arms wrapping up her back in a gentle hold as he carried her back to the transfigured armchair. He sank into the chair in a boneless heap, his large hand cradling her head back into the crook of his neck, as they worked to get air into their lungs and lower their heart rate.

“I think I lied earlier,” Hermione said her voice breathless. “ _This_ just might be the best sex we’ve ever had,” she laughed. “I rather like when the harsh, domineering, side of you comes out to play.”

Severus’s laugh vibrated from his chest against her own. Turning his head, he placed a soft kiss on her hair, bringing his hand up to absently pet her. “I think you just like having sex,” he murmured.

“Mhmm, guilty.”

Hermione shifted her weight around, bringing both her legs to stretch across him as she tucked herself into his side. Tracing indistinct patterns along his abdomen, her eyes grew heavy with the desire to sleep, the evening out of his quiet breath a soothing lullaby. With a soft sigh, she let her eyes flutter close, not bothering to fight the pull of sleep. On the cusp of sinking under though, the clock inside his lab chimed the hour chasing off her drugging effects of satisfaction. 

“Ugh…” she groaned in agitation as reality crashed back down around them. 

“My sentiments exactly,” Severus drawled, his voice sounding equally peeved at their situation. 

“I have to go don’t I?” Hermione asked sitting up a little straighter in his lap.

“Unfortunately,” he confirmed, fingering her necklaces, before quietly adding, “It’s probably for the best given what happened earlier. How is your throat?” His fingers gently traced over her trachea, applying the softest of pressure as he watched her face to gauge her reaction. 

“It’s fine, no bruising, tenderness, or rasp,” she answered, with a warm smile.

“Only because you rubbed my bruise paste into your throat.”

“How did-”

“You’ve always smelled of orchids and tasted of coconut. They’re so ingrained in my mind as belonging to you and the feeling of home for me, that it became the top notes to lurer me to Amerontia. Arnica, lavender, mint, and rosemary,” he said with a deep inhale at the base of her throat, “are not things you smell or taste like regularly. Only after I would massage my bruise paste into your skin following our dueling sessions would your scent and taste change.”

“I didn’t want the sight to upset you further is all,” she explained. “It was an accident. I should have been more cognoscente of the fact that the kind of trauma that would cause all of this,” she said stroking over the worst of the marks marring his skin, “would have had lasting effects on your subconscious mind.”

“You sound as though you are making excuses for what I did to you,” he said, disgust with himself evident in his harshening tone.

Cupping his face in her hands, she forced his dark eyes onto hers as she said, “It’s not an excuse, it’s a fact. We will just need to learn, adjust, and make concessions for it because I would very much like to continue sharing a bed with you whenever possible. You’ve yet to leave me when I wake up in the middle of the night screaming, clawing, and slapping at you and I’m not leaving you, Severus. We will figure it out.”

Standing up from his lap, Hermione began collecting her clothes from around the lab. Looking at her tattered tights, she gave her husband a look as if to ask, “Are you happy with yourself?” His answering smirk as he transfigured them into socks for her, saying it all, her clothes and undergarments were still not safe in his presence. Shaking her head she hooked her bra into place and pulled her sweater dress on over her head. Fingering the rest of her braids loose, she pulled her tangled chestnut hair back and twisted it up into a bun, securing the mass with her wand.

“Well come on,” she teased after she was put back together. “I’m already shagging a professor, I can’t also get caught being out after curfew. I can only break so many school rules per day and as it is, it’s looking as though I’ll be serving near nightly detentions from now till the end of term.”

“Count on it. I’ve already thought up a dozen reasons to assign you detention during tomorrow’s practical,” he smirked, rising from the chair to dress.

_Ugh, class is going to be torturous tomorrow_ , she thought, taking in the delicious picture of debauchery Severus painted. His hair was disheveled from her fingers running through it, his sweater stretched out from her fierce tugging and the sleeve pushed up to expose the corded muscle of his forearms, his trousers were littered in wrinkles from her savage removal of them, and the crowning jewel was how his nonchalant expression was being betrayed by his half hooded eyes, their obsidian color sparkling with satisfaction. Hermione curled her lips in and flexed her fingers by her sides, trying to suppress the urge to push him back onto the armchair and straddle him again. _Class will truly be awful,_ she silently confirmed.

“Nowhere near as bad as after your first lab with Slughorn, when your mind was clouded with the fumes of Amerontia. For two hours during your Defense practical, you were unintentionally projecting thoughts, images, and memories to me of your most arousing fantasies and all the different ways you enjoy touching your body,” Severus purred in her ear, as he met her at the door.

“Oh sweet Godric,” Hermione swore in embarrassment, her cheek rapidly heating up as she distantly recalled what the potion fumes had brought forth from the deep recesses of her mind. 

Kissing the top of her head, he tapped his wand over her to disillusion her for the trip to his office before she had to return to Gryffindor Tower. The wards shimmered into place as the door clicked closed behind them. As they made their way up the staircase, Severus leaned down to her ear, his breath warm on the nape of her neck as he spoke in a dark caress, “Speaking of your naughty daydreams, you are _more_ than welcome to get under my desk and suck my cock while I do my markings.”

Hermione’s foot hovered over the step she was about to take, a whimper falling out of her mouth, betraying her hidden state.

“Well come on,” he mocked. “I thought you only allowed yourself to break a certain number of rules per day. And seeing as you’ve shagged your professor three times today already, I think you’ve reached your daily limit.”

Though he couldn’t possibly see her, Severus laughed as she scowled at his words and stuck her tongue out at him, her fantasy vanishing from her mind. 

Ascending to the first floor, they turned off for his classroom and quickly made their way in and up to his office. Canceling the charm over her, Hermione once more took in his office as he rounded his desk. She watched as he slipped off his wedding band and held it against one of his desk drawers. Circling around the ornate black and bronze desk she watched as he twisted his ring into the filigree design. She could see the sparks of magic ripple across the drawer before it popped open to reveal the tiny beaded bag she had taken from Minerva’s closet. Severus placed the extended purse on the desk while he closed and resealed the drawer, handing her his wedding band.

She opened up the bag pulling out several journals and the sapphire mate to Severus’s emerald box of memories and rested his ring on the center to unlock it. The top rippled back, leaving the gold ring to hover in the air waiting to be removed. Nestled inside were the memories she had preserved for Harry to have upon her return to 1997. 

“All of yours are there and before you ask, yes, I reviewed them all over the Christmas holiday to be absolutely sure, there is no sign of me or any allusions made to us being together. Also added in are the memories Evans and Potter left for their spawn, along with a bundle of letters and photographs.”

“Thank you, Severus,” Hermione said, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. “And what are these?” She asked, tapping the journals.

“Those would be the journals you asked me to start writing. I chronicled every single day from our fourteenth wedding anniversary to this morning just as you requested. I also added entries about the thirteen years prior. If there’s a memory to go with the entry it’ll be annotated at the top if you are to view it then read, or at the bottom if you’re to read then view.”

“Thank you,” she said again, quieter than before, coming to tuck herself into his chest for a hug.

“You have to know by now, I would do anything you asked of me,” Severus murmured as he rested his head atop hers, his arms low on her hips.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t still appreciate what you do for me, nor do I ever take it for granted.”

All too soon the echo of Flitwick’s cheery voice sounded in the corridors and classrooms announcing that curfew would begin in thirty minutes and for students to begin returning to their common rooms. With a heavy sigh, Hermione pulled back from her husband and began tucking the journals into the small bag. Plucking Severus’s wand from his pocket, she smiled at the warm and excited hum of its acceptance of her, before waving it over the sapphire box to lift the charms that sealed it with his wedding band, adding it to the bag as well, before handing the ebony wand back to him. 

Cinching the strap around her wrist, Hermione stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a soft kiss on his full lips. “Happy birthday.”

“Memento Vivere.”

“I believe your response is ‘thank you.’”

“It’s your password. And yes, thank you,” he said a smirk tugging at his lips. “It’s the best one I’ve had since you are finally home again,” he added quietly, the brief traces of playfulness gone.

“I would have rather stayed back there with you,” she confessed.

His hands engulfed her face as he tilted her head back and sealed his lips against hers, in a soul claiming kiss. “Good night, angel,” he murmured, lingering against her lips, as he sent a pulse of magic wrapped around her hand to camouflage her wedding rings. 

_I don’t want to hide…_ she thought openly for him to hear, as she nuzzled her cheek into his hand, feeling the press of his own ring.

_Neither do I but it’s the right thing to do_ , he silently replied, his voice echoing in her head with the same trace of melancholy she was feeling. _It won’t always be like this._

_I hope not._


	67. Same Old Love - Selena Gomez

“This is the last staircase. After this it’s one left turn, two right turns, and then down the corridor to the Fat Lady. You can do this,” Hermione urged herself, trying to take a deep breath around where Nova was pushing up on her lungs. The first three sets of stairs hadn’t been bad. After ascending the fourth staircase her spine became coated in a mist of sweat and her breath was getting harder to catch. Now at the top of the fifth one, she was staring down the final set as though it was the cause of all the world’s problems, her energy depleted.

She had been deceived earlier in the afternoon when she had returned from the past. With how quickly she traversed the corridors and staircases of Hogwarts to get to Severus, she had thought the magic of the amulets had been aiding her in appearing as unencumbered by pregnancy as was possible. As she gripped the railing of the stairs with a heavy breath and used it to propel herself forward and up, she knew it was not magic, but good old fashioned adrenaline that had brought her so quickly to her husband. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, she bent over at the waist, her hands on her knees, as she gulped in oxygen. “Fucking Godric…” she groaned. “I’m never going to make it through the next eleven weeks having to do this every damned day.” 

Standing back up, Hermione rested her hands against her lower back and began a leisurely pace up and down the corridor, trying to calm her breathing and the flush of exertion on her skin, before heading to the common room where Harry was no doubt about to launch a full scale search party for her. Circling back by the stairs she was greeted by a group of fifth year Gryffindors coming from the other wing of the seventh floor with their telescopes slung over their shoulders, having completed their weekly Astronomy practical. 

“She lives!” Ginny called out upon seeing her. 

_Ugh, here we go,_ Hermione thought as she made her way to where the two wings of the seventh floor connected to meet up with Ginny. 

“Not many can burst into Snape’s classroom like that and live to tell the tale. No doubt the tongue lashing he gave you would have killed any other student,” Colin Creevey said with awe.

_It’s called la petite mort for a reason._

“Seriously Hermione, what was so important that you had to risk the eternal wrath of the dungeon bat?” Ginny asked as they all began to make their way to the corridor that hid their common room. 

“Don’t call him that,” Hermione scolded reflexively.

“Yeah, whatever,” Ginny responded, waving her off. “Word of your interruption has spread like uncontrolled fiendfyre. _Everyone_ has heard about it and when neither of you were at dinner, we all assumed _Professor Snape_ killed you and was burying your body in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Nonsense, you only bury a body if you want to risk getting caught or have it found. You either need to incinerate it or transfigure it into something innocuous so that you can dump it in the muggle world,” she said, her eyes going wide as she realized she had just given an all too truthful answer to a joke.

_Of all the things Severus taught me over the last year,_ this _is what I blurt out? I may as well hold up a giant sign that reads, ‘_ Hermione Granger married a fucking Death Eater!’ _Good Godric we’ll be lucky if we aren’t found out before the end of the month._

“Bloody hell Hermione, are you planning a second round of revenge for Skeeter?” Ginny asked her face in shock but her tone full of intrigue.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side, Granger,” one of the other fifth years said from the back of the group. 

“Memento Vivere,” Ginny said to the Fat Lady to allow them entry.

As the squeak of the hinges sounded, Hermione took a deep breath in preparation for the torrent of questions she was about to face from Harry upon entering. She had initially disappeared from the unused classroom for nearly twenty minutes when she was to be gone for only a moment or two. Then left him after coming back with a promise of explaining later, only for later to be over seven hours after the fact. Crossing over the raised step of the portrait hole, she braced herself for impact as Harry saw her enter with Ginny’s class, springing up from one of the couches, as he charged her, making her stumble back as he collided with her, her hands shooting out to take hold of his shoulders to prevent herself from falling back.

“It seems I’m asking you this a lot today, but _where_ have you been?” Harry asked her, stepping back to begin his second evaluation of her, searching for signs that she had come under duress while gone. 

“What do you mean, where has she been?” Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side and looking to Harry as though he was being thick in the head. “She barged into Snape’s class this afternoon and got us all kicked out in the middle of our exam. She’s probably been polishing his stirring rods or something as equally tedious. How did you not hear about this? Also…” she started examining Hermione closely. “When did you have the chance to change clothes?”

_You're not far off actually, just one rod though._

His green eyes snapped back up to her face as he questioned, “You went to see Snape after leaving? Why?”

“Yes, and I will explain why later,” she said, pursing her lips to the side as she began contemplating how best to explain away just why Severus, of all people, was the first person she had gone to upon her return.

“Not that I don’t trust you, but the last time you said you would explain later, you disappeared for the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening,” Harry explained as his hand encircled her wrist and dragged her to the couch he had been occupying, Ron sitting in an armchair beside him. Hermione gratefully sank into the overstuffed apple colored couch, tucking the beaded bag between her and the couch cushions, absently flicking two fingers towards her to summon the coffee table a bit closer to allow her to easily prop up her feet. 

“Did you just do wandless magic?” Ron asked as her head dropped onto the back cushions.

“Ugh, yes,” she sighed, too relieved to not be climbing the mountain of stairs anymore to be bothered to care about how poorly she was doing at concealing just how much had changed in the course of one day for them.

“Impressive but not important right now Ron. Hermione has a lot to explain, like where the bloody hell she went today,” Harry snapped, a bit of anger and frustration coming to the surface now that he had determined her to be unharmed.

Hermione rubbed at her temples momentarily wishing she had refused to come back to Gryffindor till after classes tomorrow and their weekend away had passed. She had gotten less than a handful of hours of sleep the night prior, had been in two fights with her husband in one day, received the news that of everyone to die in Sirius’s place it ended up being Tonks, and now as sleep was beginning to call to her, she was looking at being the main focus of Harry’s inquisition. She was exhausted and longed to be down in the dungeons with her husband curled up in bed. It had been a long day and was shaping up to be an even longer night.

Leaning forward, she unzipped her boots, banishing them to be stored inside her wardrobe. Twisting on the couch, she rested her back against the armrest and brought her legs to stretch out across to where Harry sat. With comfortable and practiced ease he scooted closer to her and lifted her feet to rest in his lap. Extending her arms out, she pushed up the sleeves of her dress to stay off some of the warmth from the fireplace and rested her arms over her deceptively flat stomach, absently stroking her thumb back and forth over where Nova was adjusting. 

“Blimey Hermione, what is that on your arm?” Ron asked, coming closer in his chair reaching for her.

“Someone _carved_ the word _mudblood_ into her arm,” Harry spat. “That’s part of what I want to know. At two o’clock today, no scar. Shortly before three o’clock when she returned there it was. Along with…”

“Along with what?” Ron asked, his face pulling in disgust. “Wait returned from where? You were with her all during our break today.”

A part of Hermione wanted to snap at him and ask what he was even doing there given that for him, she still hadn’t been talking to him as of today. She almost gave in to the desire until she really looked at Ron and examined him with her new perspective. She took in his cornflower-blue eyes, the paint splatter pattern of his freckles, the painfully bright color of his ginger hair that clashed horribly with all the crimson and gold of their common room, what puberty had yet to fill out and replace in regards to his gangly sixteen year old body, and the slight traces of youthful pudge that still clung to his jawline despite his quidditch training. She thought about his personality and all the traits he possessed that she had convinced herself would be compatible with her own.

_I was so stupid to think logic could rule the heart and that passion didn’t exist._

“Long story short, Hermione tested a spell that sent her back in time today. She said she would return within seconds, a minute tops,” Harry answered glaring at her for having worried him all day. “She was gone for nearly twenty when she finally came back, but then ran like a bat out of hell and is only just now back. Hermione, are you even listening?” Harry snapped.

“Sorry, paying attention now. I promise,” she said smiling at how much had changed in a year.

“Why are you smiling like that Hermione?” Ron asked, beginning to appraise her in much the same manner, his face openly betraying that he was not coming to the same conclusion she had. Then his eyes swept over her neck, his whole expression changing as he zeroed in on the territorial mark Severus had left on her. “What the bloody hell is that on your neck?”

“What are you talking about?”

“ _That_ , right there,” he said, poking at her neck, making her bat his hand away.

She trailed her hand over the love bite Severus had sucked back into place after dinner, shaking her head at his possessive need to claim her in any way he could while they couldn’t openly be together, her fingers going up to twist the studs that matched her engagement ring.

Dropping her hand, Hermione looked at Ron and took in his reddening face, and the wrongfully placed look of jealousy and ownership encroaching into his eyes. Rolling her own, she answered his question with so much derision, she sounded a lot like her husband, “Honestly Ronald, I assumed you would know considering how many of them pepper yours and Lavender’s neck these days. They’re called love bites. They occur when blood vessels are sucked to the surface of one’s skin and then burst. Much like a bruise but they only occur-”

“I know what the fuck a love bite is Hermione! What I don’t know is, why in the name of Godric’s hairy bollocks do you of all people have one? I mean honestly, when did you turn into such a slag that-”

“ _Excuse_ me!” She shrieked, swinging her legs off of Harry to stand up and meet Ron whose anger had him leaping up from his seat. “Did you just call me a slag?” She asked more in warning, giving him the chance to backpedal the word back into his mouth, than from lack of having heard him.

“Yeah, you heard me. First Krum, now whoever you’re letting _defile_ you. You’ve become a slag!” He yelled, pointing at her.

“Defile me? I’m impressed, Ron… I wasn’t sure you would know that word or how to properly use it in a sentence,” she mocked, making him take a step towards her.

At the show of aggression, Harry jumped up between them as the entirety of the Gryffindor common room stopped what they were doing to watch as the tension between her and Ron from November finally shattered. “Why don’t we all just calm down and forget this? Yeah?” Harry asked hopefully.

Stepping around Harry, Hermione came to stand directly before Ron, glowering up at him, refusing to lose ground to him. “If _this_ ,” she started, pulling on the collar of her dress to give him a better view, “makes me a slag, then what the _fuck_ does that make your girlfriend?" She hissed. Turning to find the blonde in the common room she said, “Sorry Lavender, I don’t mean to imply that’s what you are, I’m just trying to prove a point.”

“No, by all means, Hermione, _please_ continue. I myself am _very_ curious as to where Ronald plans to go with this,” she answered, coming closer to them, her anger, jealousy, and hurt reflecting out of her eyes.

“It’s not the same thing,” he defended, straightening up and looking down at Hermione in an attempt to cow her.

“Oh please enlighten me then. How is it different?”

“Ron, stop while you’re ahead mate,” Harry urged.

“You stay out of this Harry!” They both snapped, making him raise his hands in surrender as he backed away.

Ron turned back to Hermione, his eye twitching as he seethed. “It’s different because Lav and I are actually in a committed relationship. Whomever you allowed to do that to you, isn’t here coming to your defense or publicly announcing you as claimed. You’re just being easy Hermione… A slag.”

“You know nothing of commitment,” she bit.

“Don’t I? Where is he, Hermione, because he certainly isn’t here?” He goaded.

“Ron, back off,” Harry said, coming to stand with Hermione. 

The action drew her attention away from Ron and towards Harry, cooling off the steam of her anger. In the past he had never taken her side in arguments with Ron, always choosing him over her. Recently he had started to remain neutral picking neither of them, instead choosing to try and keep the peace among their trio which she considered admirable. This was the first time though in five and half years of friendship that he had chosen her side and was standing with her against Ron. 

“Thank you, Harry,” she said softly, squeezing his hand, the small sign of affection setting Ron off.

“YOU LIED TO ME!” Ron roared, whipping his head to face Harry. “You two _are_ together! I asked you in September if you were interested in her and you said no. Again I asked in November when Lav and I found you two in that empty classroom and again you said no. And now this!”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Hermione scoffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing… Only that I asked you to be my date to Slughorn’s party and two days later you were shoving your tongue down Lavender's throat after Ginny told you that I used to snog Viktor! Now you have the _audacity_ to question his commitment. You’re a jealous prat, who has to shite on everyone around them to make himself feel better about his own shortcomings and I will not allow you to question his commitment and fidelity when you are sorely lacking in both of those qualities yourself,” she chastised, her ire reaching combustible levels as Ron unknowingly began to level his attack on Severus. 

“Harry knew that I-”

“Oh for the fucking sake of Merlin and the Founders, Ronald! I AM NOT WITH HARRY!” Hermione screamed, her voice bouncing around the common room, drawing those who had disappeared earlier in the night to their dorms back out.

“If not Harry, who then?” Ron challenged.

Crowding into Ron’s space, Hermione yanked him down to her by the frayed collar of his shirt so that his ear was right by her mouth negating the risk of her words being overheard by anyone but Harry, as she hissed, “Who I see, snog, or _fuck_ , is none of your business. You stopped having any right to that information the moment you let your insecurities and hormones have control over you and went and sunk your tongue and cock into the first witch that showed you an interest. Or did you not think that I didn’t have to hear every detail after the fact about how you screwed Lavender that night? 

“The _man_ that I am with, the one who you think is keeping me as his dirty little secret, waited for me to come back through time for seventeen _years_ , but you Ron… You couldn’t even be bothered to commit to me for two days. Don’t you _ever_ , question his commitment, fidelity, and love for me again. You can say what you want about me but _never_ insult him.

“And yes, that’s where I was this afternoon and this evening. I was getting my body ravished by his mouth and my brains fucked out of my head while I screamed his name till I was hoarse.

“Think about that the next time Lavender has to fake it because you can’t even find your way out of a paper bag.

“You made your choice when you chose Lavender over me. You can’t just pick up and drop witches as your mind changes, so whatever misplaced sense of ownership you think you have over me, let it go because you will never have me and as it stands, you are well on your way to losing me as a friend too.”

Shoving him back from her, Hermione tugged her wand out of her hair, shaking out the slightly tangled chestnut waves. She summoned her boots back from her dorm along with her toiletries, school bag, and a uniform and set of robes for tomorrow. Opening the tiny purse, she stuffed everything inside before reattaching it to her wrist.

Bringing her fingers to her lips, she made a short, high pitched whistle to call Crookshanks to her, his bushy orange tail, raised proudly in the air as he raced down the stairs and lept into her arms. She squeezed him tightly after having been away from him for a year, only loosening her hold as he began scenting her. His smooshed little nose, dragged along her sternum and her flat stomach, before giving her a quizzical look.

“You’re exactly right Crooks,” she cooed, scratching his ears as he started to purr and butt his head against Nova in approval.

“Harry, I am terribly sorry because we do have a lot to talk about, but I just can’t right now. How about tomorrow after Defense? I’ll be free till dinner. Same place as today?” 

“Yeah, Hermione I’m good with that,” he nodded, guiding her to the portrait hole and stepping out with her. “Can you at least answer a couple of questions though?”

“I’ll do my best,” she answered with a soft smile, bumping her shoulder against his as they navigated their way through the corridors to the tapestry that hid the Room of Requirement from sight.

“How long were you gone for?”

“A year.”

His emerald eyes went wide in shock at her words but he quickly shook it off, eager to ask his next question.

“This bloke… Is he good to you? I mean I know you said he waited seventeen years for you but he also let _that_ happen to you,” he said nodding to her left arm.

Stopping at the seemingly dead end, she turned to Harry, her face glowing and shining brightly with love as she said, “Oh, Harry… He’s wonderful. He’s brilliant and passionate, so loving and loyal, and so protective. He treats me like the most precious thing to have ever existed and I am so in love with him. I hope you can get along because you two are the most important wizards in my life.”

“Blimey Hermione, the only person I’ve ever seen you like this over is Snape. He must be some wizard to force the old greasy git out of the picture.”

_If you only knew,_ she thought, while externally saying his name in reprimand for his disrespect.

“Seriously though, who is this wizard?” He asked, all teasing aside.

Hermione pushed the tapestry back and began pacing before the wall asking to be connected to the dungeons. After an arched doorway formed on the wall, she pulled the heavy handle open to allow Crookshanks a head start. His bushy tail disappeared from sight as she turned to Harry once more inspiration having struck her on how to be honest about Severus but also maintain his anonymity.

"The Half-Blood Prince.”


	68. She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

Severus was sprawled across the hunter green velvet couch in the living room of his chambers, dressed down to a pair of his knitted black lounge pants, his quill tearing across the parchment of a student’s lackluster essay, while the marine life of the lake idly swam by, a tentacle of the giant squid occasionally skimming the glass. Reaching over, he agitatedly dipped his quill into the well of cranberry ink before scrawling a grade of Poor across the top in large letters, circling it for emphasis. With a sound of disgust, he tossed the essay onto the growing pile of completed markings, scowling at the near thirty that still remained. Fifteen years of teaching and he still had yet to learn to not assign so many essays. Rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he grabbed the next essay in the stack getting ready to begin the torturous process again. 

He had made his way through a third of the essay when the sound of tinkling bells rang out in the space. Setting the parchment to the side, he looked to the tabletop sized portrait on one of his shelves checking to see if Queen Guinevere had come into frame. Her full portrait resided in the Slytherin common room, one of several who kept watch over his charges. Her small frame remained empty though meaning there was nothing amiss in the dorms to have tripped the alarm. The bells sounded again as he stood, summoning his robe from the bedroom while palming his wand from the table. Checking the frame once more and glancing at the fireplace to confirm it was filled with red and orange flames instead of green, he opened up his door, the sconces of the corridor flaring to life. 

The steps that were hidden by his statue guards began to shimmer into a view, the exaggerated shadow of a cat racing along the wall a moment later. The low trill of Hermione’s ginger half-kneazle echoed down the hall announcing his arrival a moment before he came into view. Rolling his eyes, Severus squatted down with a soft pop in his knee reminding him to reapply the arthritis salve soon, to greet the proud, giant beast, that had been terrorizing the corridors of Hogwarts for the last three and half years, seeming to somehow always find his way to the dungeons and into Severus’s chambers. 

“What are you doing here ugly?” He asked, scratching the cat’s ears making him purr loudly. “You should be up with your mistress, she missed you terribly while she was with me.”

The sound of footsteps hitting the stairs made Severus freeze his ministrations on the cat, receiving an agitated head butt and meow. He stood up, leveling his wand as a human shadow stretched across the stone, making a clicking noise with his tongue to order Crookshanks inside of his chambers, the obstinate beast, weaving between his legs instead.

“Don’t cast, it’s just me,” Hermione said dejectedly, the steps vanishing behind her as she descended them. 

“As much as I would prefer you to be down here with me, what are you doing here?” He asked, coming to meet her at the stairs. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she molded herself against his side as he kissed the top of her head, and led her into his chambers, her overgrown shed monster already curled up and defiling one of his armchairs.

Severus watched in amusement as Hermione brought her hands up behind her neck, the little purse around her wrist hitting her in the face as it swayed. Ripping it from her wrist, she threw it onto the couch with a huff, resuming her fumbling work with the clasps of her necklaces. 

“Ugh!” She shouted, stomping her foot, and spinning around to face him. 

He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to hide his smile, coughing on the laughter that was bubbling up. 

“Shut it, Severus,” she snapped. “And take these damn things off of me,” she added.

Motioning for her to turn back around, he removed her wand from her hair and unfastened the amulets, gently tossing all three onto his entry table. His eyes were transfixed on her reflection in the glass as the concealing magic left her to reveal her heavier breasts, the wider flare of her hips, and the large swell of their growing baby. He gave a soft wave over her left hand to lift the charms hiding her rings and then circled his arms around her, his hands coming to rest under her belly. Kissing the crown of her head, then the side of her face, and finally her neck, he hunched around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“What happened angel?” He quietly asked, infusing his voice with an extra layer of silk to help her begin to relax. 

“Can I get into your bed?” She asked, once more disheartened, tapping her head against his before stepping out of his hold.

He frowned at her question and tone, not liking how dispirited she had become in the hour since she had left for her dorm, nor how she felt the need to ask as though she was invading his space, when there was nowhere else he’d rather her be. Taking her hand in his, Severus pulled her along into the bedroom, nodding his head to the bed that remained unmade after their time in it earlier that afternoon. “Sit,” he said softly.

Hermione plopped onto the bed, one hand coming to wrap around her belly in a comforting gesture and the other rubbing at the love bite he had sucked into place after the bruise paste had healed the one he had left on her the morning she left 1979. Squatting before her, he unzipped her boots and removed each one, along with her long socks. Dropping the rest of the way down to the floor, he took hold of her foot and began massaging it with a firm pressure to relieve her tension, paying care to her slightly swollen ankles, while he waited for her to be ready to talk. 

As he finished attending to both her feet and ankles, she let out a heavy sigh, as her rigid posture gave way, and she crumbled into a hunch. Standing up Severus walked to his dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt to bring back over to the bed for her to wear. From behind him, she made a sound of protest, making him look back to her. She shook her head at him, looking at the shirt in his hands.

“One you’ve already worn, please,” she requested.

Padding into the bathroom, he grabbed a discarded dress shirt from the hamper and expanded it to fit around her pregnant belly. When he came back into the room, he stopped in the doorway taking in the sight of her discarded dress and bra on the floor, a warm feeling expanding in his chest at seeing her things beginning to spread out in his space again. Ten out of twelve months per year for fifteen years he had resided within the chambers for the Slytherin head of house and never once had it truly felt like home to him. Even with the photos, albums, letters, and memories he dutifully transported between his three residences, his dungeon chambers inside the walls of Hogwarts always came up short. It lacked the traces of her lingering presence that he had preserved within Spinner’s End and the air of hopefulness he had created in Gordes while waiting for her return.

_She’s finally home,_ he thought, with bittersweet elation. The times had merged together after so long, Hermione in the time she belonged in but also with him once again. Her return was supposed to mean that he would no longer have to orbit her, existing in the shadows, and continuously putting on a show of being unaffected and detached when around her, and yet given their new circumstances it was exactly what he would still have to do. For the foreseeable future, he would have her back but she would still be just out of reach to him except for when the occasional tryst or interlude was presented.

Casting away the encroaching melancholy, Severus came fully into the bedroom, handing her the shirt to put on, while he started arranging the pillows and adjusting the blankets. Going to her on the bed, he positioned himself against the upholstered headboard, bending his knees and spreading out his legs to create a cradle for her. He watched as she quickly fastened a few buttons above her belly closed before crawling up the bed to him, burrowing against his body, her slender arms wrapping above his hips as he pillowed her head on his chest, enveloping him in her tropical scent.

“Will you tell me what happened?” He asked again, slowly kneading his hand into the muscles of her back.

Her head nuzzled into him, further growing the expanding warmth within him, only for it to fizzle at the sound of her sniffle as she asked, “Did you think I was a slag when I agreed to leave that club in Diagon Alley with you?”

“What?” He asked loudly, startling her. Severus quickly resumed pressing his long fingers into her muscles to soothe her again as he said, “You can’t be serious, angel. I was fucking enamored with you from the moment you tried to pierce my chest with those icicles. Before that night I had engaged against the Order in open combat like that on at least two dozen different occasions and not a single one of those times had any of them ever fought with the intent to kill. Incapacitate yes, but never had I encountered one of Dumbledore’s phoenixes that was willing to kill in order to win.

“You were so full of righteousness as you attacked me. Everything you launched at me, you sent with the full might of your power behind it, not pulling the force of a single spell. You fought as though you had already nearly died once before at the hands of a Death Eater and were determined to end me and any others before they ended you. I was so enraptured by you I couldn’t do more than skim your mind to stay ahead of your volleys and try to get you alone. And then you ripped my mask off and I was so close to your expressive eyes, getting to see them go molten and the open desire you had, and I was gone. I had no idea who you were and yet you consumed me.

“Salazar, you were so fucking beautiful and full of passion and life that night… I never wanted for anything in my entire life as much as I wanted you. So no Hermione, I did not think you were a slag for going home with me. I thought I was the luckiest man alive when you agreed to leave with me despite several very large reasons you had not to,” he said fiercely. “Why would you even ask such a thing?”

“Because even though you are hopelessly biased when it comes to me, electing to only see my virtuous traits and not my mounting list of sins, you’re also honest and able to look at things objectively, and I needed to know. I mean no sexual partners or fifty it shouldn’t be anyone’s business but my own, not to mention when we met I was a virgin and had only ever kissed one other person so even if there was a quantifiable number for what makes a slag I would not have qualified and yet it still bothers me to have been called one.

“Seriously where does he even get off saying I’m a slag? I’m a married witch for Godric’s sake! If I want to fuck my husband and openly bare the marks of that encounter I should be allowed to without judgment from my supposed friends. I’m at least nineteen, possibly closer to twenty years old, and yet the intentionally cutting words of some insecure sixteen year old boy still affect me,” she expelled, her previous detachment as she processed what had happened gone and replaced once more with her multitude of passionate feelings. 

Sitting up, she crossed her legs and faced him with a pleading look. “When does it end Severus? When will Ron’s attempts to make me feel lesser stop working?”

_Of course, it was Weasley, it’s always fucking Weasley._

Severus looked at her with a deep, assessing expression as he reached out and uncrossed her legs. Sitting up a bit more, he hooked each of her legs around himself, latching her onto his body as he hugged her, weighing her question. 

In fifteen years of teaching he could honestly say that while he didn’t care for most of his students, he had never actually hated any of them, the youngest Weasley boy being the sole exception. It had only taken a few weeks into Hermione’s start at Hogwarts for him to detest the boy and as the years went on it only grew. The unremarkable, witless, moron’s only true talent of possession was the way he could hone in on the one thing that would make his brilliant and compassionate wife’s confidence crumble. His words of jealousy and insecurity were all the more impactful to her because of his position in her life as her friend.

“That’s a hard thing to answer…” he started. “As someone you claim as a friend, his words will always have some sway and affect over you, even when they are hurtful and untrue. Most especially so in those cases, I would think, because it begins to blur the defined line between friend and enemy. Theoretically, the words would stop hurting when you decide to no longer hold any value in his opinions whether they be about you or not and whether they are good or bad. Then again that is just theory. I’m thirty-seven and the mere sight of Black makes me want to punch him in the face, let alone when he opens his muzzle, and we were never friends”

“True,” she said with a small laugh. 

“You are brilliant, powerful, stunningly beautiful, and so kind and loving and compassionate, and the next time Weasley tries to make you feel less than any of that, wipe the fucking floor with him, because we both know even before your year with me, you could have handed him his arse in a spectacular fashion,” he said, tilting her chin up to kiss her lips. “And when dealing with him, you have to remember that for all his insecurities and shortcomings, Weasley is extremely self-centered and has a massively inflated ego. He likes to 'write checks his body can’t cash,' or something like that,” he loosely quoted making her laugh even more. “Being his dunderheaded, moronic, nitwit self, he probably thought he could take up with the Brown girl and you would just wait pining away for him till his blood flow redistributed to the head north of his trousers.” Pulling her as close to him as their growing daughter would allow, Severus made a light trail of kisses across her jaw to her neck before saying, “All the more lucky for me though, since Potter shared my book with you and you became obsessed with time-travel and in your own dunderheaded moved plopped yourself right into 1979 giving me everything I never allowed myself to want.”

“I love you,” she murmured before capturing his lips with her own.

He released his hold on her as she turned around to rest her back against his chest summoning her things into the room, along with his stack of markings, making his lip curl at the sight. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted your evening of eviscerating the essays that your students worked so hard on,” Hermione said, pulling her overstuffed school bag out of the much smaller beaded bag. 

“You and I both know almost none of these essays have any real effort put forth into them, so your facetious apology is not accepted,” he drawled, making her laugh.

Severus picked up the essay he had been working on before her arrival but did not resume his work on it. He watched as Hermione dug around her bag pulling out a never ending supply of books, journals, and parchment. She lined up a series of colored ink wells to float beside the bed and laid open her diary that had assignments and classes annotated in the corresponding colors. In a matter of minutes, her things had taken up most of the space on their bed, as she hunched over her belly and began skimming the diary to refresh her mind on what she had been doing in class a year ago, trailing a large inky black swan feather quill that had come from him back and forth over her lips. 

_It’s good to have you home, angel._

“I would never leave if I didn’t have to. I don’t belong up in Gryffindor anymore. Harry is my brother and I love him dearly and I cherish the friendships I have with my housemates but that’s no longer my life nor my home. I belong with you, you’re my home,” she said simply, replying to his thought without ever looking up from her Potions notes. 

Leaning forward Severus nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing her scent in once more, before tossing the essay aside and curling over her as he said, “If you don’t want to go back I won’t make you. We would have to either maintain the illusion of you still living in Gryffindor or reclassify you as a married student and move you out completely, but if you want to stay down here with me, I’m not going to send you back.”

“What happened to, ‘it’s the right thing to do?’” She asked her head coming up from her notes for the first time.

“I’ve never been very good at doing what’s right,” he remarked with a shrug.

“No, I guess you haven’t,” Hermione teased. 

“Think about it. You’re already here and staying tonight and then after I’m done with lectures tomorrow you’ll sign out with Minerva and we will go away for the weekend and if you want you can stay here with me Sunday night and decide Monday if you want to at least try to pretend to still live in Gryffindor or if you want Minerva to turn in the paperwork to reclassify you.”

She turned her head back at his words and gave him a quizzical look clearly replaying his words in her head. “You already did the paperwork?”

“No, actually Minnie did over the Christmas holiday saying she gave us a week before the portraits told her you were no longer sleeping in the dorms at night. I told her you would want to stay close to Potter and would probably last till Nova was born, but I will be more than happy to prove her right and lose the bet if you decide to move in here.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said, turning back to her Potions notes reviewing what she would be brewing for Slughorn tomorrow. 

Severus quickly batted away his disappointment at her words having hoped she wouldn’t actually need to think on things but he knew one of them would need to be responsible and do what was right and that was seldom ever him. Resting his chin on her shoulder he scanned her year old notes about brewing cognitive boosting potions, beginning to recall the modifications he had made to the original recipe. 

“Mhmm, no don’t use fresh sage,” he said, taking her quill and beginning to scrawl in his annotations. “Use dried and grind it into a fine powder before adding it in. Also only use the flowering part of the snowdrop plant… six of its eight petals to be exact and simmer for twenty-five minutes instead of boiling for ten.”

“Severus…” she said getting his attention. “This is borderline cheating you know, considering you’re a Potions Master.”

“Nonsense angel, this is educating. Tutoring if you will since Slughorn is rather incompetent. Now let me see the rest of your notes and I will explain why you should make the changes and it really will be educating.”

“Okay,” she readily agreed, charming her stuff to pack itself back up as she stretched out on the bed, curling what she could of her body along the side of his. “Oh, and Severus,” she said after she was in position. "Of course I’m going to be moving down here with you. The only thing there is to think about is if we should change my marital status with the school, you silly man.” 

Hermione reached her head up to kiss his jaw before pillowing herself on his chest looking at her notes and the corrections he had begun making to them. 

The next half hour went by with him making changes to her cognitive boosting recipe and explaining the reasoning behind each change and how the adjustments enhanced the original and the variations she should expect to see as she proceeded through each step. After tucking it into her bag as well, the two of them fell into a discussion about various memory potions and how they worked with and against memory charms, letting more of the night pass without sleep than either of them should have allowed.

Late into the night, Severus extinguished the candles as Hermione turned to her side tucking against him as he molded himself along her back. Wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her hair, he drifted off to sleep truly content with his life for the first time in seventeen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual quote from Top Gun: "Your ego is writing checks your body can't cash"


	69. We Belong - Pat Benatar

Hermione’s mind slowly came awake as her nerves registered the sensation of light, delicate kisses being pressed along her jaw, neck, and across her shoulder. A soft noise of sleepy pleasure sounded from within her throat as the unhurried touches of affection reached the end of their course and turned to retrace their path at an equally slow pace. Reaching a heavy arm behind her, she sought out the messy raven locks of Severus’s hair, and carded her fingers through, dragging her nails along his scalp, eliciting his own sleep heavy sound of pleasure.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a gravelly rasp that made her toes curl and her back arch, pressing her bottom against his half hard length.

Feeling the twitch of excitement his member gave off in response to the contact, Hermione pressed against him a little more, faintly rolling her hips, making Severus bury his face into her neck as he groaned with a quick thrust against her teasing bottom. “Good morning.”

“I missed this,” he rasped, moving his fingers into the valley between her breasts tracing them up and down.

“You had me multiple times just yesterday,” she reminded with a breathy moan as his gentle thrusts against her rolling hips made the flared tip of him briefly connect with her folds. 

He gave another thrust against her, his length now gliding between her folds, driving her just woken up mind mad with want as he said, “I _meant_ waking up with you.”

“Mhmm… It is quite nice…” Hermione breathed out, pulling at the strands of his hair. “How much… Oh, Merlin… Time till…” she tried to ask her question getting cut off with each stroke against her bud.

“It’s half past five and I need to be in the Great Hall for seven.”

“Perfect,” she answered wickedly rolling to her other side.

Forcing Severus to his back, Hermione slid under the sheets, her bottom tenting the bedclothes as she bent over his length, pulling it into her mouth with a firm suck, making his back bow as he shouted out a series of expletives. He had had seventeen years of waking up alone and she wanted to be sure his first morning with her back made it worth the wait.

A while later Hermione was submerged in the river stone tub of Severus’s bathroom, watching as he efficiently ran his razor over his face, water dripping from his hair down his spine, where it raced along the curvature of bone to be absorbed into the plush towel that was knotted low on his hips. The lighting was low in the subterranean bathroom, which had the same pattern of rippling water refracting from the glass of the window, but it was enough for her to make out several of the more severe scars marring his body. 

At some point during her absence, the pink color from his healed lashings had faded into a silvery white that would have nearly blended in with his alabaster skin if not for the raised texture that had come from the scar tissue. The spidering of marks covered most of the expanse of his shoulders, slowly tapering down with his body to a fixed point that had been the end of the nine tails curse. Where those scars began to V down leaving what was once unblemished skin was where the new markings began.

In several spots along what she guessed to be about where his kidneys would be found, there were small divots to his skin instead of raised scar tissue. The dips were no wider than the nail of her pinky and having run her hands along his back countless times since her return she knew they were only slight indentations. Looking at them in the low light she came to the conclusion that whatever instrument had been used against him had punctured too far and rudimentary healing had been done to keep him alive but only just.

The light would occasionally dance across his back as the water of the lake shifted through the window and would briefly bring into view more of the silvery white scars that littered his back. When compared to the rest of him they were not as severe but the short jagged lines and indistinguishable shapes left nearly nothing of his skin untouched.

While she knew her husband’s moral compass did not point north, the brutality and cruelty he had been subjected to was not a fair price of restitution. The sight of his ravaged body had fury boiling within her, spurring her to act on the feeling of needing to get justice or revenge on his behalf. Below the surface of her fury though was a sense of failure for having not been able to prevent what had happened to him. Rationally she knew there was no way she would have ever had the knowledge of what lay beneath his clothes before going back through time, but nonetheless looking at him now broke her heart knowing she hadn’t been there to stop it from happening and that she had left him to recover without her. 

“I can wear a glamour if you would prefer,” Severus offered cautiously, drawing her eyes to meet him in the mirror.

“What?” She questioned, replaying the last few minutes in her head to see if she had missed something he said.

“Without something like your quartz stone it won’t camouflage the feel but you at least won’t have to look at it,” he explained turning around to lean against the counter. 

“Severus I feel like I missed a vital part of this conversation.”

“The scars,” he supplied, his eyes shuttering against visible expression. 

“Don’t do that, not with me,” she admonished. “As for your scars, why on earth would I want you to glamour them?”

“While you may not mind them when you are otherwise _occupied_ , I am under no illusions that they are anything but… _unpleasant_ … to behold.”

Leaning on the lip of the tub, Hermione furrowed her brow, as her head shifted a little off center taking him in. “You’re being serious aren’t you? You actually think I would want you to glamour them away?”

Severus raised an eyebrow at her as though hers was the dumb question making her stand from the tub and step out. With water dripping off her body, soaking the stone floor, she marched the short distance between the two of them, coming to stand only inches from him uncaring of the gooseflesh erupting across her body from the cool dungeon air. 

“Severus Tobias Snape Prince, you listen to me and you listen good because if I have to repeat myself on this matter it will not end well for you,” she warned. “Do not, for even a single minute, think that I find anything about you, unpleasant. None of this affects the way I see you,” she stressed, running her stretched fingers down his torso and up the inside of his arms, mindful to touch as many of the healed injuries as she could. “You’ve always been accepting of the scar on my chest and now the one on my arm. What could possibly possess you to think I would not love yours just as much as love mine?

“I love everything about you. From this little crease,” she said lightly tracing it with her middle finger, “to these fine lines that appear when you smile,” she added, moving her exploring fingers to just past the corners of his eyes. “The dimple right here that you never let me see enough,” Hermione teasingly chastised as she poked the location on his right cheek. “And every single one of these…” she finished fingering the more pronounced scars. “I love you and I love your scars and the story they tell of how you didn’t break no matter what was done to you and everything you had to overcome to heal from it afterward.

“So do not glamour them and do not hide from me. I want all of you, not just the parts you think are unbroken,” she finished, rising up to kiss the edge of his jaw. 

Stepping back from him, Hermione yanked on his knotted towel, removing it from his body with a snap, and wrapping her thoroughly chilled self in it. Strolling from the bathroom to the sound of his laughter she entered the bedroom and began to pull out her uniform and robes. Charming the wrinkles to release from her previously pristine school clothes, she set to unwinding her mass of hair and started braiding it around her head and down her shoulder, taking care to smooth any loose strands back so they wouldn’t contaminate her brewing later. 

As she dressed, Severus came out of the bathroom, the strong smell of bergamot and amber clinging to him, and drawing her attention away from her task. Her eyes tracked his naked form across the room to his wardrobe as he began pulling on a crisp pair of wool trousers, so dark they seemed to suck the light out around him. She took a sharp inhale as he shrugged into his dress shirt next, the tight muscles of his back coming into relief from the slight movement.

_I think something may be wrong, this has been excessive even for us_ , she thought as she shifted her weight around, clenching her thighs together as she closed her eyes forcing the growing arousal away from her mind so that she could continue to dress.

“Severus…” she quietly called, closing her eyes and breathing through her mouth to help abate her response to his aftershave, so that she could continue to dress.

“I was beginning to wonder if you felt it too or if it was something only I felt being the one to feel the binding sever when you left,” he answered.

“This has to do with our binding?” She asked, fumbling her way through the buttons of her blouse. “Wait… What do you mean the binding was severed?”

Hermione felt Severus bat her hands away as he began to deftly do up her shirt, taking care to not make any contact with her torso. “When you left, everything went dark. The space inside my mind became a void, my magic which had grown accustomed to being woven around yours became unstable, quick to explode and lash out. I imagine everything reverted within me to how it was before we got married and I had just never been aware of how volatile I truly was. Here,” he said interrupting his explanation to twist her hips around and pull up the zipper of her skirt.

“I knew the moment you left to go back in time yesterday because the sharp lash that had severed the binding between us hit me with so much force it nearly knocked me over. Right after, everything began to fill and warm up again. Slowly at first like there was a leak in need of plugging and then I knew when you were back because all at once the dam broke and since then it has felt like I’ve been surrounded by the residual effects of binding magic. Nowhere near as powerful as after we were bound, but similar to how things had been at the Potter wedding. I imagine if we fully give in over the weekend it will pass and we will be in slightly better control of ourselves upon our return,” Severus finished with a soft kiss to her head.

Hermione turned back around and opened her eyes to look up at her husband. Her small hand reached out to cup his smooth cheek, his head instinctively turning into the touch as she spoke, “I can’t even begin to imagine how awful that must have been. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for leaving you. I know I really had no choice in the matter and I had to leave but I hate how much pain it caused you.”

“It was worth it and so much more,” he murmured into her palm, his lips brushing against the outer flesh. “Now finish getting ready and check over your bag. I need to go into the lab and collect a few things for you before we leave,” he gently instructed. 

Going over to their bed, Hermione opened up the small beaded purse and turned it over, the contents spilling out over the rumpled duvet. Giving the bag a good shake, she started separating the items from the purse and that of her school bag to be repacked for the day. After last night’s exertions with traversing the stairs, she decided against carrying every school book, journal, and inkwell she owned plus the books she had checked out from the library, dreading having to add even more weight to her body. 

_At least I only have to go between the dungeons and the first floor till, after Defense_ , she thought, consoling herself. 

Taking care to repack her bag with her notes for both classes and their practicals, along with only the two textbooks, Hermione added in her diary, a smaller selection of inkwells, the sapphire jewel toned box for Harry, and the first volume of journals Severus had written for her. Leafing through the wine colored fabric wrapped journal her eyes skimmed along his spikey scrawl, her fingers tracing the indentations of his words from his harsh press of the quill. Tapping the journal with her wand, she charmed his script to appear as her own and then scrambled the words on the pages within to appear as shorthand notes for one of her classes, before carefully tucking it into her bag as well, hoping she would get the chance to begin reading it at breakfast or between her classes. Lifting the bag from the bed, she was satisfied with its weight as she slung the strap across her chest, tucking her robes over the bag for later.

Coming into the living room, Hermione went up to Crookshanks who was lounging across the back of the green velvet couch, his shedding fur having claimed almost the whole living room as his territory.

“Crooks my love, this is not your home. Try to keep your furriness to yourself,” she admonished, flicking her wand around to vanish the traces of burnt orange love. “You’ll come with me to breakfast and I’ll feed you there and then you can wander the castle till I’m done for the day. Deal?” She asked, scratching under his chin, his deep purr sounding in the room.

“Your overgrown beast has been claiming my chambers as his second home since his first Halloween in the castle after Remus tried to attack him a couple of hours before the full moon rose. Doesn’t help that Tippy spoils him rotten with fresh fish and near constant brushing,” Severus said his voice full of disdain. 

It wasn’t till Hermione turned around with her cat scooped up protectively into her arms that she saw Severus’s face lacked any of the heat that would normally accompany such a tone.

“You _like_ him!” She accused, triumphantly.

“I am rather partial to your familiar, yes. We have much in common he and I. Both rather unattractive looking, ill-tempered at best, an all around distaste for most people, and both hopelessly in love with and devoted to you,” he said with a shrug. “And unless you’ve changed your mind since last night, this is the little terror’s home now since you’ll be living down here.”

She watched as he brought a small silver bowl to his entry table and extracted a sealed pitcher of liquid from within along with several vials, and a stirring rod she knew all too well. Depositing Crookshanks back onto the couch she hurried over to him and plucked the platinum instrument out of his fingers, hugging it to her chest before examining the raised design of crawling vines that was an exact replica of her wand.

Hermione threw her arms around Severus in a tight hug, peppering his neck and jaw in kisses. “It’s here!” She said excitedly. “I was not looking forward to brewing without it today.” Stepping back she reverently tucked the custom crafted rod into her bag, patting the pocket that would hold the precious tool he had, had crafted for her birthday.

“Of course. I can’t have you brewing with inadequate equipment. Your cauldrons unfortunately will have to remain the same but the stirring rod is at least small enough that not many will notice the trade up in material,” Severus replied simply.

He turned back to the table and picked up a vial filled with an orange liquid and handed it over to her. Knowing the drill she uncorked it and swallowed her prenatal brew, exchanging the empty vial for a coral colored one that was warm to the touch. 

“How much longer do you think I’ll need to take this one?” She asked after swallowing the potion he had crafted to stay off any potential seizures after the aftershocks had subsided, grimacing at the fishy taste of it.

“Technically you could stop taking it since you’ve yet to experience a cruciatus indices seizure and it’s been ten weeks since you were attacked. However, if you are okay with it, I would prefer you to keep taking it till you deliver. I’m not comfortable with the rate of risk you still pose for a seizure knowing it’ll cause labor, but it is your body, so I’ll understand if you don’t want to.”

“My body, our baby Severus. If it gives you peace of mind I’ll continue with it but you have got to do something about the taste, _please_ ,” she begged, her tongue darting out in grimace.

“Fair enough,” he agreed, laughing at the faces she made. “Now then, this is for Potter,” he said, indicating the silver bowl and pitcher. “The elder Potter gave it to me for safekeeping the night they went into hiding so that we would not have to procure a second one for your Potter,” he said as he shrank the penseve along with its liquid before handing it to Hermione. 

“Oh thank Merlin, someone thought of that. I don’t know how that slipped my mind,” she said, shrinking them both further so they could be tucked into the box along with everything else. Looking to the clock as she closed the flap of her bag she said, “It’s just about time…”

“Almost but not quite,” he agreed, picking up her amulets and motioning for her to turn around.

Severus’s arm snaked around her front, his hand gliding over the swell of their baby, as was his standard practice before they concealed her away. He clicked the clasps into place the weight of each amulet settling in between her cleavage, her skin warming the cool stones. He kissed the crown of her head while the magic took effect and murmured, “Now it’s time.”

Hermione sighed, rolling her shoulders back, and turned to kiss the edge of Severus’s jaw. “I’m happy we’re going to have me live down here with you. I don’t think I could spend all day pretending and then be forced to be separated from you in the evenings as well.”

“We were never going to make it,” he responded, bending down to kiss her lips. “Please be safe in the lab and allow Theo or Draco to pass you the snowdrop since Horace keeps it by the powdered cat’s claw. I’ll see you in class angel.”

Severus gave her one more kiss before opening the door that connected his lab and chambers, reminding her to check the wards before heading up to the Great Hall.


	70. Omens - 3OH!3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my Beta, Snapes_know_it_all for coming in and cleaning this all up. I know, I know, how many times can I write back instead of bag? Y'all she's also been killing it at cleaning up the earlier chapters, seeing us all the way through Chapter 31 now edited. 
> 
> I love you! XOXO
> 
> PS A continuity error was brought to our attention and has been fixed about Hermione's restrictions post-attack. She in fact cannot apparate alone and must be taken through sidealong.

_1 July 1993_

_I was nearly late for my… appointment… That word works as good as any other I guess, though it does make it seem like it was a staff meeting at Hogwarts and not getting things into place to help Potter’s mangy dog escape Azkaban. Anyways, I was nearly late today after opening your letter. As you can clearly see, I have begun to comply with your request, though I must admit I find this a bit ridiculous. Nonetheless we both know I’m incapable of telling you no, so here I am._

_Let’s see… Black was Black when I went to see him and I for one am now counting down the days till his death in 1996. It’s long past time someone put that rabid mutt down but I’ve digressed._

_So I read your letter this morning and since I’m going to be preoccupied during the coming weeks with things going on at Glencoe, I made a stop in Diagon Alley and picked this up. That wasn’t what made me nearly late though. The shop across from Stationery Quills was finally rented out and they opened up for business today, Stork Deliveries and as I’m sure you’ve guessed, it’s a baby store._

_I’ve never been so overwhelmed in my life and I’m a bloody spy!_

_Who fucking knew there was so much stuff a baby could need? I mean I remember all the complaining Lucius used to do about Cissy’s shopping for Draco, but the woman could find something to buy inside of a muggle sporting goods store so that really isn’t reliable. Plus he’s a shite poor excuse of a husband and father, but that’s a story for another time._

_I’ll be honest with you angel, I don’t know if I’m prepared for this anymore. We read so many books but I don’t even know what half this shite is or what purpose it serves. I thought we only needed a crib, nappies, a pram, a couple of dummies, and clothes. Out of the hundreds of things Cissy bought, that was all that was ever kept at Spinner’s End for Draco’s visits, so it didn’t seem illogical._

_Like swaddles, do you know what a swaddle is? It looks like a straight jacket for a baby and I refuse to put our daughter in some restrictive torture device._

_Who the fuck comes up with this shite?_

_As you can probably guess I left with over half a dozen books, the owl order catalog, and a copy of the EIGHT pages long recommended registry list._

_FRONT AND BACK!_

_Oh, and according to the books now babies should sleep on their backs! When the hell did that change? What if she spits up in her sleep and chokes to death? There went my chances of ever sleeping again after reading that._

_Today may be the first time I’ve ever been grateful that I have had to wait so long for you and Nova to return to me because now -_

The sound of approaching footsteps and voices bouncing off the dungeon walls drew Hermione’s attention away from reading about Severus’s downward spiral three and a half years earlier. Glancing behind her to the propped open door of the classroom, she reluctantly closed the journal to tuck away in her bag and begin pulling out her notes for brewing a cognitive boosting potion and her stirring rod. 

Looking at the half eaten breakfast sandwich she threw together and the untouched fruit, she forced herself to resume eating so she didn’t become ravenous halfway through the lab period. Wishing to cling to the bubble that had existed the night prior and that morning and not have it popped by a potential second round with Ron, she had forgone eating in the Great Hall in favor of piling eggs and bacon between two pieces of toast, absconding with a small bowl of fruit, and transfiguring a goblet into a bottle to carry her juice and eat down in the classroom waiting till her lab period officially began. 

She had been itching to start reading the journals Severus had kept at her request since seeing them last night and eagerly dove into it after sitting down at her work table. She had quickly forgotten her breakfast though as her eyes raced to read his entry about how ill-prepared they were. With each written word, the panic had seeped from the pages and into her, her mind going into overdrive as she began compiling a list of everything they would need to review, learn, and do to prepare in the next eleven weeks. 

When staring at yet another staircase it seemed as though Easter would never come. However, realizing that she had spent more time in her fifth year revising for her OWLs than was left till her delivery, it seemed as though Easter was basically upon them. Her husband was right to have entered his spiral of panic, they were in no way prepared. 

Hermione was forced out of her turmoil as the voices drew closer and she could begin to hear Harry’s and Ron’s conversation.

“Honestly Ron, you called her a slag. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I didn’t say she _was_ a slag, I said she was _acting_ like one.”

“Actually you did. I think your exact words were, ‘when did you _become_ such a slag.’ Also, you’re a right git for accusing us of lying to you. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, she’s like my sister. I’m about as attracted to her as you are to Ginny.”

“That’s sickening Harry, never say that again.”

There was a brief pause in their conversation before she overheard Ron ask, “Who do you suppose this bloke is anyways? I mean it can’t be all that serious if she won’t tell us who he is right?”

“Actually Ron, I was thinking whoever it is it must be serious between them. She said-”

Harry’s voice faded into a whisper for a moment, her ears unable to pick up on what he was saying.

“- I mean that’s a long time. Plus she told me last night that she was-”

Again his voice dropped too low for her to catch the words but she was able to surmise that he was telling Ron about how long she had been gone. His next words though as they came into the classroom made Hermione see his resemblance to Lily beyond the impossibly bright green eyes, they both were incapable of keeping secrets.

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anybody. She said it’s the Half-Blood Prince-”

“Hello Harry,” she greeted, looking at them over her shoulder, her annoyance with him plainly written on her face. “I see you’ve been catching the Hypocrite of Gryffindor up on what I told you last night.”

“Hermione… I just… I mean…” Harry stumbled trying to settle on something to say. “It’s not like he wasn’t going to find out once he extracted his head from up Buckbeak’s arse,” he defended.

Rolling her eyes she turned back to polish off the last few bites of her sandwich and pick at the fruit before the rest of the class along with Professor Slughorn arrived. 

“Why are you eating down here?” Ron asked, dropping his bag onto the table, its contents spilling out.

With an agitated sigh, she looked up at him, her tongue pressing into her cheek before saying, “Reviewing my brewing notes before class. As Harry has already informed you, I was gone a lot longer than I initially intended. I need to be sure I’m ready for class.”

Ron’s eyes glanced across the journal that held the recipe she had copied down from the blackboard and the littering of corrections Severus had made last night, his shorthand explanations mixed into the margins.

“Helga’s tits!” He exclaimed. “You really are seeing the Prince. Harry look at this,” he said snatching the journal so they could both see.

Harry dug around in his bag pulling out Severus’s copy of Advanced Potion Making, which was hidden within a pristine replica. He quickly flipped through the pages landing on the same potion and began comparing the notes. “Why is yours different from mine? Hermione let me copy these notes over,” he said going back into his bag for a quill.

“Hold on, I’m the only one without access to his notes, I should get to copy the recipe,” Ron said indignantly.

As both boys dug for quills among the mess of their bags, Hermione took the opportunity to unbind the two copies of the book and banish Severus’s annotated version into his rooms, leaving Harry with a once again brand new copy. 

“HEY!” They both shouted when they saw the lack of messy, cramped writing and her own notes tucked away.

“Hermione what did you do?” Harry demanded.

“He made me promise to get his copy back at the first opportunity so you weren’t dabbling in unknown spells. After all, look what happened to me after continuing his research into time-travel,” she explained. “Harry I promise you, my accident with time and the muffliato charm are probably the least dangerous things contained within that book. I always told you the magic in that was grey at best.”

“We have to start brewing in five minutes,” he hissed, as the rest of the class trickled in. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Yeah!” Ron backed up. “You’re just jealous because Harry’s knocked you out of the top and has been outperforming you all term.”

From the corner of her eye, Hermione could make out Draco and Theo at their table, both staring down her friends who were currently glaring at her. The moment she saw Theo step forward, she let out a groan and said, “Fine,” before tossing her notes onto the table to stay off any too difficult to explain confrontations. “But this is the only time I’m doing this unless you agree to have the reasons behind the changes explained to you beforehand.”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Ron said absently as his quill tore across his book. 

Looking at Theo while their heads were down, she mouthed, “Don’t worry about it.”

_Not even twelve hours ago, Ron was calling me a slag and now I am once again allowing him to copy my, Severus, our work. One day I’ll learn not to be such a pushover with these two_ , she thought as Harry handed her her journal back with a soft “Thank you.” _Well, at least Harry’s appreciative._

Their lab passed in an uneventful, albeit humid, blur, and had done wonders to ease Hermione’s spinning mind, putting her in a good place to handle the rest of her day. With a few minutes to spare they were each siphoning off a portion of their honey colored brew for marking. Banishing her cauldron to Severus’s lab to scrub it out herself later, Hermione began repacking her bag.

“This is going to be great! Harry, you had the book, not that you let either of us use it, but Hermione here has access to the wizard who created all those modifications. We’ll all be guaranteed Os by the end of term. Be sure you get that bloke to give you the corrected recipe before next week’s lab, yeah Hermione?”

Hermione slapped the flap of her bag closed, yanking it onto her shoulder, as she glared at Ron.

“No Ronald, I will not. I told you at the start of class, that if you want to continue using _my_ notes you will have to _actually_ learn from them beforehand. This was a one off and will not be happening again,” she stressed, turning on her heel and stalking out of the classroom.

Coming off the corridor of classrooms she spotted Theo and Draco posted against the wall beneath the stairs that would lead them back up to the main floor of the castle. Almost as one, they pushed off the wall, the long reach of their strides eating up the distance between them within a few seconds. 

“Give me that,” Draco ordered, removing her bag from her shoulder before she could say anything.

“Hey!” Hermione exclaimed, reaching to take it back.

“You’re only going to hurt them in the long run if you keep bailing them out like that. There’s a reason Potions is a prerequisite for Auror Training,” Theo said sagely.

At his words, Hermione stopped trying to retake possession of her bag and looked at Theo who reminded her so much of Severus. They both carried themselves in a quiet manner, easily blending into the shadows around them as though it was the only place of welcome they could find. Their eyes carried the same level of intensity, both sets simultaneously expressive windows and fathomless pits devoid of feeling. And they both wore the horrors of their childhood as a cloak they didn’t want but had become accustomed to nonetheless and were now incapable of removing. 

On impulse, she reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze of comfort despite the way his body went rigid from the contact. Looking into the cerulean blue of his irises, she knew exactly what Narcissa must have seen in an eleven year old Severus, so many years ago. Something deep within her cried out to soothe the boy in front of her and the nurturing part of her that took up hopeless campaigns for elf rights was powerless to deny it. As she went to pull her hand away, she felt the briefest of twitches against her fingers, making her look down to see Theo’s fingers already uncurling and resuming their rigid state.

_We’ll work on it,_ she thought before responding to his statement aloud. “I know I shouldn’t do it anymore, I probably never should have started, but Harry has so much on his plate he needs me to lift whatever weight off his shoulders that I can.”

“And his pet weasel?” Draco asked in an agitated drawl.

“It’s all about picking my battles with him and after last night I just did not have it in me to go for round two this morning. I was a little preoccupied with more important things than managing Ron and what he thinks he’s owed.”

The sounds of the rest of their class leaving the lab began to carry down the corridor to where they stood at the base of the stairs. Hermione held her hand out to Draco, curling her fingers against her palm rapidly to urge him to hand her bag over before Harry rounded the corridor and saw the three of them together. 

“Oh come on, let us have some fun with them,” he whined.

“ _Nephew_ , be a good little ferret and hand over my bag. You can taunt them in Defense in just a moment because personally, I would like to ease Harry into my marriage with Severus before dropping the accompanying bombs on him that I have a _you_ ,” she said affectionately to Theo. “And a _you_ ,” she said full of disgust to Draco. 

“Fine,” he grumbled, dropping the strap of the bag back into her hand before starting up the stairs.

“It won’t be as bad as you think, Hermione… with Potter at least. And we both know you really only care about his reaction to the news,” Theo assured her, full of confidence making her eyes snap up from where she was adjusting the strap across her chest.

“What do you know?” She asked eagerly, realizing he knew from something he saw and not from faith.

“Uh-uh, I only share my visions with those who _don’t_ call me Prophet and actually _believe_ that not all Divination is a crack science,” he playfully teased.

Hermione scowled at his response making him let out a rich chuckle, before hesitantly reaching his hand out to pat her arm, only for it to hover awkwardly before dropping.

“We’ll get there,” she promised with a smile. 

“Oye! What are you doing Nott? Get away from her!” Harry yelled down the corridor picking up the speed of his walk before breaking out into a run. 

“Relax Potter, Granger and I were just discussing our Ancient Runes project. I wouldn’t be so stupid as to carry out my nefarious plans where anyone could happen upon us, just as you did,” Theo’s lyrical voice drawled, drawing the attention of several of the witches that had been in their lab.

_If he learns to use that voice like Severus, I’ll be the only witch in Hogwarts with immunity._

“See you in class Granger,” he said with a wink before sauntering off with far more swagger than she could recall him having displayed the night before, making Harry sputter as he went to draw his wand.

_You really are a younger version of my husband, aren’t you?_

“Save it for class, Harry, we’re supposed to be dueling today,” Hermione said, staying his wand arm as she internally shook her head.

Quiet Theodore Nott was going to prove to be every bit the handful for her, that Severus no doubt had been, and still was, for Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -As always, thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for coming in and cleaning this all up. I know, I know, how many times can I write back instead of bag? Y'all she's also been killing it at cleaning up the earlier chapters, seeing us all the way through Chapter 31 now. 
> 
> -Some of you may have noticed that a series tag has been added, SCTT Universe. This story will be fully contained within one written work. The expansion pertains to Star Crossed Moon, a short side story that takes place during SCTT and When Stars Collide. Star Crossed Moon's blurb is up on the Facebook group and the link is at the bottom if you would like to check it out.
> 
> -Also a while back I put out the request to see which of the ideas I had floating around for my next full-length work y'all would be most interested in, to gear my focus into working on one. The marriage law/contract story that was the winner the outline is still taking a lot of work given all the backstory that needs to be created, SCTT took me nearly six months before I was ready to begin writing and posting.
> 
> -The younger version of Snap being brought forward to the future though has now been completely outlined and has several scenes ROUGHLY written. That one will be called Torn Affections and I will begin writing in earnest and posting once SCTT is close to its end. 
> 
> -Torn Affections, inspiration boards: https://www.pinterest.com/SlytherinLovesAGryffindor/torn-affections/
> 
> -As always you can find the playlist for SCTT here, https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> -Also the link to the Facebook group where you will find the blurb to Star Crossed Moon, https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> -Thank you for going down the rabbit hole of fan fiction writing with me. Y'all have been the best and keep me going. Sending love and warm vibes your way! XOXO


	71. Love 2012 - 3OH!3

After dismissing his third year class, Severus removed his robes and hung them, along with his suit jacket, on the tree rack in the back corner of his classroom. Turning around, he waved his wand in a series of patterns, causing the tables and chairs to shrink down, before stacking themselves along each side of the classroom to provide space for the two hours long practical. Leaning against his desk, he started to draw the formal dueling ring and its paces out of habit. As it came to completion he looked at the perfectly designed order of it all, reminiscent of the days when wizards would challenge each other over their honor being questioned. In the twenty-six years since he had entered the magical world, the only duels that had ever occurred in such a manner had existed within one of three environments: the Defense Against the Dark Arts practicals, the school’s sometimes functioning Dueling Club, and as a Death Eater inside the arena during the first wizarding war.

The more he stared at the ring, the more he thought about how ill-prepared most of his students truly were for what was waiting for them outside the protective walls of Hogwarts. Not just them, but the recent graduates as well. In his fifteen year tenure at the school, the students had had that same number of Defense Professors, most of them being incompetent fools. The previous school year alone, hardly anyone had received any knowledge that would be beneficial in an actual fight. And when, not if, said fight came to pass, it would not be within the neat circles of a dueling ring, with each side properly adhering to custom and protocol. The fight would be an ambush, with the target surrounded from all sides, heavily outnumbered, and most likely either subdued or dead before they could even erect their protective shields. 

He had done his best structuring his class within the confines of the Ministry approved curriculum to get them ready for what was coming, but even still it was lacking. Making an unorthodox decision, Severus waved his hand and vanished the dueling circle while he charmed a quill to begin writing out a series of numbers, times, and role assignments. Conjuring a bowl, he placed the slips of parchment inside, giving it a good toss to shake everything up, and placed it on his desk while he awaited the students in his NEWT level practical to arrive.

The first to arrive was Draco, who in a behavior befitting of his toddler years, slung his bag across the floor as he kicked one of the cabinets against the wall, cursing under his breath.

“If you tell me Potter bested you again in Potions, I will disown you as my godson,” he drawled, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms.

Draco sneered at him in response, agitatedly waving off the jest. “Actually it’s your fucking wife this time. After her time in the past and last night, I thought she would finally stop rolling over and taking it from Weasley,” he ranted, throwing one of the shrunken desks across the classroom.

“Watch it,” Severus warned, his voice going low with a promised threat as he levitated the desk back with the others. “And stop taking your tantrums, out on my classroom.”

Draco whirled around to look at him, tugging on his tie before carding his fingers through his hair. “You weren’t there. You didn’t see the way he just-”

“Draco, I have seen it countless times over the years. Frankly, I’m not surprised after what happened last night that she is quickly slipping into the old role she used to fill. As much as I hate it, she needs more than a day to learn how to merge her two selves together going forward,” he explained with more calm than he felt as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s bloody ridiculous! She has us! What does she need them for? Or at least the weasel, Potter’s the damned _Chosen One_ , we all need him whether we like it or not,” he said, aiming his wand at a desk ready to make it explode.

“Don’t you dare!” Severus yelled, putting a shield around the desk. “You break anything in this room and I will make you put it back together, _without_ magic.”

“Mum would agree with me,” Draco grumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the windowsill.

“Oh speaking to her again are you? I thought after finding out she prefers her wizards with a little moon affliction, you were pretending she didn’t exist,” Severus quipped, ruffling Draco’s feathers further. 

“I was pretending that never happened, so _thank you_ for reminding me. Some godfather you are condoning that shite.”

“I didn’t condone anything. Cissy is terrifying and I have enough sense to not tell her who can and cannot warm-”

“DON’T FINISH THAT!” Draco yelled, slapping his hands over his ears.

“You’re such a child,” Severus said, rolling his eyes.

“He may be a spoiled child, but he has a point. Hermione can stand toe to toe with you like it’s nothing, but Weasley and Potter say, ‘Jump,’ and she responds with ‘How high?’” Theo interjected, walking into the classroom, the faint noises of classes beginning to change sounding outside the doorway. “She doesn’t need to learn how to blend her two lives together. She just needs to tell them already that they can either get on board or fuck off.”

As the noises reached higher volumes and got closer, Severus said, “We can talk about this later and for the love of Salazar, don’t try and tell Hermione what to do without me there. I would hate to miss the chance of seeing her dress you both down.” Looking at Theo while Draco straightened his partially disheveled appearance he asked, “Is your mind good? Things are going to be chaotic in class today.”

Slipping into Theo’s mind, Severus began a tentative exploration. His mind was unlike any he had ever seen before and it made him regret that he had never gotten to experience it before the obliteration occurred that knocked down the protective barriers between his active mind and Seeing mind. Upon entry, he stood in a meadow, a rainbow of wildflowers and plush tall grass surrounding him, the sun shining brightly from above. The meadow existed within the center of a forest with five distinct sections to it. Directly ahead was Spring, the trees full of budding flowers and the ground damp with dew and freshly resurfaced grass. Spring faded into Summer, where the sun was high and the air was hot and humid, the sound of water rapids flowing out. Summer turned to Autumn, the colors of the changing leaves an explosion of his senses. Thin tendrils of fog curled out from that section of Theo’s mind, a crisp chill settling upon Severus as he circled by it. Next was Winter, with the branches of the trees hanging low under the weight of ice and snow, the rays of the sun making the snow glow. The final section of the forest was one Severus was always loath to even go near, let alone enter. The first time he did, he had rushed in after Theo who had slipped into his catatonic state for far longer than ever before and had been trapped inside with him for several hours before they could make it out. The Seer part of his mind was a desolate wasteland, the black ash on the ground trying to consume every other part of the forest and meadow. The trees were scorched, the ground smoldering, and the air was heavy with a cloud of suffocating smoke. This was the area he had to test and work to force the insatiable ash back within its designated section of Theo’s mind so it wouldn’t have the chance to overtake him now that his years of developing protection had crumbled. 

_I think I’m fine Sev. Everything seems calm this morning and like it’s content to hang back and wait for me to enter or to be triggered. It’s beginning to sink again, just a small dip in the ground but I noticed droplets of water too. I think we’re close to getting the waterfall permanently back into place._

_If you’re sure I’ll leave it alone, but nothing about today’s class will be orderly and controlled. I have enough time to temporarily deepen the dip and fill it with water._

_Life is unorderly and out of control, you can keep me shielded forever._

_Won't stop me from trying._

_Thanks… Sev…_

At that Severus pulled out of Theo’s mind and nodded his head once acknowledging the felt but never spoken words between them, before stretching out his Legilimency to begin lightly skimming his students’ thoughts as they entered, to mitigate as much risk as possible with today’s lesson. 

His students lined up their bags against the shrunken tables and chairs, taking in the lack of a circle in the room, faint whispers breaking out as they tried to figure out what would happen today.

Slowly he swept his gaze across the room, taking in the unease and the shuffling stance of the students in the room, briefly taking deeper dives into their minds to ascertain their emotional stability for what would happen today. Meeting Potter, he inwardly shook his head at how unguarded the boy’s mind was for having a link to the Dark Lord. He wasn’t even currently aware that someone was looking inside his head and with no defense any information one wanted could be extracted without him ever having realized the breach had occurred. The only thing saving him from being wholly possessed came from how difficult and painful it had been for _Him_ to maintain the short length of possession he had tried at the Department of Mysteries.

The inside of Weasley’s head was another story. It was at once both highly organized and chaotic, his emotion ruled mind fighting off reason, causing all the disorder. Severus briefly scanned his current driving emotions and the length of his fuse as he had promised Hermione he would. He was feeling rather smug with himself coming off of their lab period, a bit of self-importance making him posture given that Potter had shared with him what Hermione had told him the night before, and beneath that the faintest traces of jealousy and thoughts of how long Hermione’s relationship could possibly last with the Half-Blood Prince, slightly unbelieving that she had moved on from him.

Pulling out to a surface level scan again, Severus felt a smirk dancing across his face at Weasley’s thoughts.

Skipping over Hermione, he quickly continued checking the class, coming back to her once everyone else had been evaluated. The moment their eyes met, he felt a warm brush along the front of his mind and the echoes of her whispered greeting.

Sending out a caressing tendril in answer, he watched as her body shivered in response to his ghosting hands stroking the spines of the books that lined the shelves within her.

_That’s not playing fair, Severus,_ she moaned in response as he did it again. 

_When have you ever known me to follow the rules? Besides if you remember we are covering situational awareness. One never knows when they may happen upon a legilimens,_ he answered, giving the spot of her mind that controlled her pleasure just enough attention to work her up but not push her over.

_You’re such a perv_ , she keened inside his head, the shifting of her body briefly drawing his attention. _Don’t think you won’t pay for this later_ , she choked.

_Looking forward to it_ , he purred, before withdrawing to begin the day’s lesson.

“Silence,” he drawled, floating the bowl filled with slips of parchment to the center of the room. “As Miss Granger helped to demonstrate yesterday, you all are severely lacking in any form of awareness outside of yourselves and whatever trivial gossip is currently circulating the Great Hall. Since it seems to have slipped everyone’s attention, let me remind you that there is a _war_ brewing outside of these walls. One that you are all hopelessly ill-prepared for.

“In an attempt to rectify that, your formal training will be suspended going forward. On alternating weeks, you will continue with learning and perfecting new spells but from here on out, you all will experience duels as you might come across them given the current political climate. That means within this classroom, dueling will be near no holds barred, unevenly matched in numbers and skill, and done in ambush. 

“My only rules are that you lot do not even _attempt_ to use Unforgivable Curses or anything else that has the potential to permanently maim or cause death. It will be a cumbersome amount of paperwork for me if you do.

“Now, each of you will withdraw a slip of parchment and on it, you will find an assigned role, whether that be the ambusher or the one getting ambushed, along with a start time for your given role, and a group with which you will be assigned to. Once you read it, it will vanish and you are not to share your assignments with anyone else in the class. We will do this in as many rotations and shuffles as your two hour block of instruction allows,” he directed, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms as he examined the classroom with a blank look waiting for one of them to approach the bowl.

Nudging against the spot in his mind that belonged to Hermione to grab her attention he silently added, _I’ve charmed the bowl to be sure you will be paired opposite Weasley. He’s currently riding a rather full of himself high after you allowed him access to my corrections of your brewing recipe._

He watched as her cheeks tinged pink at his words making him further drop his mask into place to prevent him from smiling at her sheepish expression. 

_Don’t worry about it, angel. You’ll figure yourself out soon enough_ , he soothed, leaving the sensation of a kiss to her mind as he focused upon his students and away from their connection. 

“Are you waiting for a formal invitation from the Minister?” He snapped when no one had moved to collect their assigned roles forcing them all to rush the bowl and comply before setting off his temper. 

_______________

Hermione reached through the clustered students, blinding digging her hand into the floating bowl for an assignment. Stepping back from the gathered students, she stood off to the side of the room and unfolded her scrap seeing her assignment as one against four. The small slip of parchment flamed orange along the edges before curling in on itself and becoming specks of ash that floated to the floor. 

Tugging her tie loose, she removed the crimson and gold silk from around her neck, tossing it to rest on top of her robes that were covering her bag. As Harry and Ron approached her small corner away from the chaos of readying students, she undid the top buttons of her blouse allowing herself freer movement, and started on the ones along her sleeves, opening them up to roll up her elbows. 

“What did you get?” Harry asked, dropping his things beside hers and beginning the same process as her.

“We aren’t supposed to discuss it, Harry. It was in the instructions,” she absently reminded.

“Oh come on, like the greasy git will know,” Ron complained, throwing his things against theirs, knocking them over. 

With a short sound of annoyance, Hermione flicked her hand at the bags and robes and righted everything.

“I hope I’m with you Hermione,” Ron said, watching her do wandless magic. “I mean talk about an advantage right there. You’ll be able to attack before anyone else knows what happened.”

“Ron you need to take this seriously and not rely on the others in your group. Professor Snape is trying to prepare us for what’s waiting out there. Coming under an ambush like he is setting up is a serious thing, trust me. It’s close-quarters fighting, with no escape, people die in these situations,” Hermione stressed, trying to import the severity of the lesson onto him.

“Hermione we were all there at the Department of Mysteries last summer we know,” Harry said trying to placate her.

“I’m not talking about that, though that is a very good example. I’m talking about how Death Eaters are trained to fight. They descend upon unsuspecting muggleborns or whoever they are targeting for the Dark Lord, in numbers of three or four against one and abduct them off the populated streets of Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade with almost no fuss or sound. And before anyone can realize what is happening, they’re gone most likely never to be seen or heard from again.

“When you think you have the tactical advantage and are gaining the upper hand, they prove you wrong by using your own trap against you, and the next thing you know, you and every person you’re with is fighting at least two of them at the time.

“You both should take this seriously, Professor Snape knows what he is talking about and how best to prepare us for it. Trust me, things are heating up far faster than any of us are ready for and you do not want to find yourself unprepared for when this sort of attack inevitably happens.”

Switching arms, Hermione began the same process of rolling up her shirt sleeves on her left arm revealing her angry looking scar as she exposed the length of her forearm. Reaching up she checked the fastenings within her braid, making sure it wouldn’t come loose in the duel and work against her. Adjusting her blouse back into place, she heard Ron sucking his breath in, between his teeth as he looked at her.

“What?” She questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

“It’s just…” He started halfheartedly, running the palm of his hand behind his head messing up his red hair. “I mean don’t you think that maybe you should…”

“That I should _what_?” She prompted in a dare not liking the way his eyes kept darting from the top of her chest where the starburst scar was peaking out to the inside of her left arm. 

Harry too had his attention transfixed by the letters carved into her arm but to his credit, he examined the word with a tightly set jaw, the anger at what had happened to her plainly written across his face. 

“I mean you’re a witch, you could easily cover those things up so people don’t have to see them and be forced to think about what happened to you,” he explained, drawing Harry’s attention away from her arm. “You used to with that one, why aren’t you now?” He asked, indicating the one she had received from Dolohov. 

“Ron, tell me you didn’t just suggest that…” Harry said, removing his glasses as he dragged his hand down his face.

“Yes, I am a witch. And you’re right I could easily wear a glamour to cover my scars but you know what _Ronald_? Whatever discomfort you feel looking at them is a mere drop in the bucket compared to what I felt when receiving them or healing from them,” she seethed, her wand twitching in her hand begging to be used to put Ron in his place.

“I’m just saying that since you probably cover them up when you’re with the Prince, you should cover them for us too. We’re your best friends and I think Harry would agree it would make him feel more comfortable as well to not have to look at them and be reminded of the Department of Mysteries or to think of what could have happened to give you that other one.”

“Don’t bring me aboard your burning broom, Ron. I can piss Hermione off just fine on my own thanks,” Harry rushed out in an effort to distance himself from Ron’s opinion.

Taking a deep, calming breath in, Hermione tried to center herself and her anger before responding to Ron. As she slowly released it, she looked up to Ron and his cornflower blue eyes and pinned him with an unwavering stare, her mind firmly made up about how she would proceed with her new life going forward. 

“He doesn’t care about my scars Ron. In fact, he is the reason why I stopped wearing the glamour in the first place. These are nothing more than visuals that tell the story of how someone tried to break me and failed. And this one,” she said sticking out her mutilated arm, “you don’t even know the half of what I endured before this happened or the hell I lived through healing after the fact.

“You’re supposed to be one of my best friends and yet you want me to cover up what’s been done to me so that you can pretend the world isn’t as dark as it truly is. He has accepted me despite these scars and loves me all the more for them and as my friend, you should too. Otherwise, why am I still standing here talking with you?

“I had planned on easing you both into this information but you know what, I don’t care anymore,” she said evenly, removing the concealment charms on her wedding rings and lifting her left hand up for them to see. “Either realize I’m no longer the person I was and accept me for who I am now or get the fuck out of my life. Bigger things are going on in the world than just you and your delicate sensibilities Ron.”

There was no use in trying to blend her pre and post time-travel selves. The girl who had gone back in time would never be the same as the one they had known yesterday morning and it was up to them to decide if they could accept her as she was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing!
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me.


	72. Confident - Demi Lovato

Grabbing her bag, Hermione pushed her way out from between Harry and Ron, and walked the outer edges of the classroom, getting as close as she could to where Severus still leaned against his desk. Tapping her wand against one of the shrunken chairs she resized it and dropped her bag to the floor before plopping down into the seat with an exasperated breath. She hadn’t planned on announcing her marriage exactly like that but in the moment things had become clear to her. There would be no blending of her pre and post time-travel selves, she was one person and that person was either good enough for them or it wasn’t. She had made her decisions with a clear head, fully aware of the complications that would arise upon her return and she did not regret a single one of them and she refused to act as though she did by hiding it from those closest to her.

_So I take it we’ll be changing your marital status with the school_ , Severus chuckled inside her head.

Keeping her face neutral and her eyes trained on a fixed point of the stone floor, she responded with mirth as she thought, _You do say I’m shite at lying._

_You’re the worst,_ he vehemently agreed.

_Honestly, I don’t even care. I’ve been back not even twenty-four hours and already I hate having to hide that I’m married and that it’s you I’m married to. You aren’t some shameful secret. It shouldn’t be harder now than it was then to be together. I mean back then you were a committed Death Eater and we had more freedom to be together than we do now._

_Well… There could be a solution to that. You’ll most likely hate it but it is an option for us_ , he hesitantly offered.

_What?_ Hermione desperately asked.

She could hear Severus sigh inside her mind and could clearly picture him running a hand through his hair if they had been free to speak to each other openly. The image made her smile despite their setting and the fact that she most probably looked like a loon smiling down at the stone floor.

_I’ll tell you this weekend, but don’t get your hopes up because I promise you, you will not like it. Now I have to observe your ill-equipped classmates duel in a style they might actually face. I’m thinking at least four of them will end up in the infirmary by the end of the period._

_Only four? Severus, I think you overestimate their abilities_ , she quipped.

_No, I just don’t think a majority of your classmates will follow through and attack like they’re supposed to when assigned to ambush. Just in case though, be ready to deflect any stray spells_ , he said, brushing the ghost of his hand along her mind, making her instinctively react by leaning into the touch despite the lack of physical presence.

Hermione watched as Severus transfigured the bowl they had removed their scrapes of parchment from into a small clock, before enlarging it into a statement piece. Looking at his watch, he tapped the clock and the thin gold hands spun into place. After several ticks, the second hand aligned with the twelve and it chimed out silencing the conversations around the classroom.

“Begin,” he announced coolly, picking up the long slender journal he used to note their skill and participation and assign markings from.

Hermione watched with anticipation as three students slowly approached the center of the room, Severus’s muffliato falling into place around them to drown out any warnings their fellow students would try to issue. They had their wands drawn upon each other, each playing a game of chicken waiting to see who would attack first. Their stances were fidgety and their gazes shifty, the adrenaline waking up and beginning to course through their systems as they appraised the situation at hand. Not a single one of them though was aware of the movement outside their triangular circle and within seconds, five more students had descended upon them, disarming and stunning the original three. She shook her head as Severus lifted his charm and revived each of the students, joining the polite claps that came from everyone else congratulating the five ambushers.

“First lesson,” he said evenly, his smooth deep voice easily silencing the remaining noise. “ _Always_ , be aware of your surroundings. Curses are just as effective hitting center mass on your front as they are on your back. You should never enter an unknown situation such as this without your shields firmly in place from the start.”

_You’ve got a long way to go_ , Hermione observed, curling her lips to suppress her laugh at the defeated sound Severus made inside her mind.

_I may have known I would not get the Defense posting till this year, but what the fuck does Albus think I am, a miracle worker?_

_Well, you are an excellent teacher. This was always my worst subject, I only started seeing improvements in my practicals after you started teaching me._

_You were easy to teach, you already had the knowledge and understanding, you just needed to hone your reflexes and trust your gut._

_You’ll get them there Severus,_ she encouraged, before pulling out her quill and notes, knowing he would assign an additional essay at the end of class to be turned in next week.

The next several groupings went in much the same fashion making Hermione sympathetic to the challenge Severus faced in getting them ready. She was under no illusions that she had been any better than her fellow classmates a year ago when he had started training her, but they had been afforded the luxury of one on one instruction with several hours of continuous practice, four or five days a week. Plus, she was open and receptive to his knowledge and tutelage. Looking around the room she could clearly see that a majority of her classmates were not. They allowed their distastes for his harsh teaching style to cloud their ability to absorb the knowledge he offered within the controlled environment of a classroom.

The first group to follow started out well, with those approaching the center at the beginning forming a stance of fighting back to back but then the ambush came. The five students had been slowly working as a unit to move and assess the surroundings but in a quick, almost synchronized moment two members broke off and attacked the other three, once more disarming and stunning them with little resistance.

“Lesson two, just because you are aligned with someone does not mean they are aligned with you,” Severus instructed. “This is war, it brings out the worst in people and makes them do things they never thought they would. _No one_ is above becoming a traitor and _everyone_ has a price.”

The third grouping was abysmal. After the second group had gone, they didn’t trust a single person and began attacking each other right from the start, only to have the actual ambush occur by only two students while they were distracted. The jittery adrenaline though had worked in their favor and one student in the initial grouping was able to fight back, holding their own for a few moments but ultimately that group failed as well, despite having the numbers.

“Lesson three, always maintain a clear head. The easiest way to make yourself vulnerable and open to an attack is by allowing your emotions to control you. Do not allow fear to rule your mind. It is as great a tool for getting you killed, as it is for keeping you alive.”

The next several scenarios all went in much the same manner with the participants trying to learn from the mistakes of others on the fly but ultimately failing in their challenge.

The sixth scenario, which pitted several members of the semi-defunct Dumbledore’s Army against each other, ended with two students needing to go to the Hospital Wing for burn treatments but so far had been the closest to achieving success. However, with only her scenario of four against one and one other to go, Hermione was beginning to question Dumbledore’s judgment as Headmaster.

She couldn’t speak to all the Defense Professors Hogwarts had employed over the years, but if the six she had experienced were anything to go by, she truly wondered just how they were to go about winning the war this time around. True there were the rumors that the job had been jinxed by none other than Voldemort himself, but surely the wizard who had defeated Grindlewald would have been able to remove such a thing if one existed. Dumbledore had a former Death Eater on staff and was not using his knowledge to the advantage of the school and its students and she couldn’t help but wonder why. It was something she would need to ask Severus about now that he had lived through her future.

Looking at the clock, Hermione saw her start time was approaching and began to work on detaching herself from everything that had been going on the last day and a half. Shutting down the various waves of emotions she had been experiencing, she started to filter out the unnecessary chatter and movements around the classroom. Silencing everyone at first, then scanning each of her classmates pulling out the ones who had yet to participate and focused them in her mind, noting their locations. Taking the opportunity that today’s lesson was providing, she searched out the cord that tethered their magics together and began to pull on it to extract a small tendril of Severus’s magic to use.

They had spent countless hours first studying the rare binding their magics had engaged in but when it was proving to be a fruitless endeavor they had moved on to experimenting and learning from trial and error. Anything with a purposeful intent to harm one another would dissipate between them. Their minds were seen as one entity by their magic, keeping them constantly connected to one another within a given distance that they had begun stretching out in hopes of not needing to be near each other to feel and hear the other’s presence. They could easily interchange wands, feeling the hum of acceptance as though it was their own. The constant dance of give and take their cores engaged in also worked to strengthen the areas they were weaker in. Hermione had been able to engage in wandless and nonverbal magic with nearly no thought or focus and Severus in turn had picked up her affinities for fire and earth based magics. The latter of which he had shamelessly abused in his garden.

They had even begun working on a theory about temporarily absorbing the magic of the other with the idea of powering up their own abilities and quickly mastering the other’s skills. They had only gotten as far as seeking out the cords of their bond and testing various methods of pulling on it to allow more magic to flow in one direction over another before she had to go. The chance of being able to see how much it would supercharge the other and how long the effects would last was too tempting. Given the relative certainty that Severus would not be summoned and forced to respond when he was supposed to be teaching, Hermione jumped on the chance to experiment, not knowing when they would get another shot at it.

_Shite, you could have at least warned me_ , Severus swore in her head as she yanked a thread loose.

_I’m sorry, does it hurt?_ She asked, releasing the second wisp of magic before extracting it. _I know we only got as far as controlling the flow but I really think this is our chance to get an experiment in._

_It felt like a low powered stinging jinx. More shock from being unprepared than anything. How much are you going to pull?_ He asked, his curiosity peaked.

Hermione saw him put the journal of his markings down and begin scribbling notes on a spare piece of parchment before laying it into the journal.

_I’ll record my observations of your duel and we can analyze it against your observations about the difference you feel in power and ease of casting. I don’t feel like anything is missing so you must not have taken a lot. Do it twice more I think to start_ , he instructed, the excitement of his thoughts a hilarious contradiction to the scowl that was firmly in place on his face.

_Merlin Severus, you and I are quite a pair of swots. We’re going to be home for the entire weekend and we are planning to spend our night studying and testing our magic. The cherry of it all being that I am oddly turned on by it and looking forward to it._

Hermione saw his mask of indifference crack a tiny bit as the corner of his eye showed a marginal crinkle and the spot where his dimple was hidden twitched.

_Yes we are and you aren’t the only one,_ he responded with a sensual caress to her mind that she had to bat away.

_Stop it! I have to get ready and that is extremely distracting_ , she admonished.

_Fine_ , he grumbled petulantly, making her giggle at how adorable he always looked when he felt put out. _You keep centering yourself and take out however much you did the first time, twice more while I give you instructions. You’re against Weasley like you wanted but after telling him you’re married, I’m a little concerned about how he’s going to react going against you. What I need you to do though, is not hold back against Potter. He won’t be receptive to anything I say, but if you’re the one demonstrating just how ill-prepared he is, he’ll learn. The other two are-_

_Don’t tell me, Severus!_ she interrupted. _I already have several advantages between our training and the magic I just siphoned off of you. I don’t need to know who the other two will be though I have my guesses._

_Just please be careful. I really don’t like the risk involved despite your skill, the garnet stone, and the potion to stay off seizures._

_Severus, would you prefer me to throw the duel so there is no chance of injury?_ She asked reluctantly.

_Fuck no! It’s like you don’t even know me. Of course, I don’t want you to throw the duel. I'm mildly insulted you’d even suggest such a thing or do you forget how prideful us snakes can be? Kick their arses, just be careful doing it._

With the faint echo of a laugh down the bond, Hermione stood up from her chair walking to the center of the room as the clock chimed the start of her round. Dropping a full shield into place around her, it began to shimmer as she worked it to encompass more than just her person, claiming as much of the available ground as she could. Her round would be done without Severus’s muffliato in place given Harry and Ron’s familiarity with the charm, giving her a slight edge with not being deaf to the sound outside of the dueling space as the others had been.

Drawing her wand to begin casting her defensive charms and alerts she heard Ron screech, “No! I’m not doing this, it is completely unfair to do the two of us plus two others against her. Harry and I won’t do it, she can’t manage it. You know how bad she can be at thinking on her feet.”

“Mister Weasley, I would suggest you participate otherwise you will be given a mark of Dreadful for the day,” Severus said blandly. “As it stands, at best you can receive an Acceptable for today’s performance given that you have just outed yourself and Potter as attackers. And at the rate your average keeps sinking, you can’t afford many more failing marks without risk of being dropped from the Defensive NEWT program.”

Hermione scowled at Ron, taking immediate insult from his words despite the former validity of truth in them. Defense Against the Dark Arts had always been the most difficult subject for her, she was regularly outperformed in the classroom due to her inability to fight without the pressure of actually fighting for her life. The disconnect had been hard for her to overcome with Severus, never wanting to actually engage in a duel at full force unless she had to in order to survive.

Temporarily forgetting Severus’s third rule and her assigned role in the staged setting, she went on the offensive firing off several stinging jinxes at Ron before adding a knockback jinx for good measure, taking a small pleasure in seeing him land hard on his bottom.

“Ron I would suggest you participate and attack at your full capacity because I will not have my scores for today’s lesson affected by you,” Hermione said coolly.

A pinching sensation on her back made her spin around to face Michael Corner who had tripped one of her alerts as he crept up on her shields. Sending a gust of wind at him, she used it to push him back from the perimeter, before increasing its strength to lower him to the floor of the classroom. Keeping the weight of the wind on him through her wand, she silently disarmed him, bringing his own wand into the center of her shields where she suspended it in a guarded bubble, before binding him in ropes and silencing his mouth, effectively taking him out of the attack.

Pivoting back to Ron and Harry she saw looks of amazement on their face before they quickly shook them off, splitting up from each other to try and attack her from both sides. They both began to attack her shields without much forethought, learning rapidly from their mistake as their spells bounced off and hurtled back towards them. She saw each of them bring up their own layers of protection as they continued to assault her circle. With a well timed redactor curse by Ron as Harry started slicing away from his side faster than she could respond to either one, her first layer of defense shattered, making the splintered pieces of magic become tangible. As the small pieces of shrapnel attacked them, she used the bought time to pull forth her next attack as they dodged the skin splitting pieces.

Calling upon fiendfyre, the rabid version of her otter patronus erupted from the tip of her wand, sprinting through the air taking in its surroundings before landing on the stone floor before her, a thin layer of ash marking where its fiery paws touched the ground. Flicking her wrist in the direction of Ron, it sprinted off ready to distract him and make him expend his magical stores while she took out Harry next.

The two squared off against each other, neither making a move as they took in their friend and opponent with objective calculation.

“I see what you mean now,” Harry said evenly.

With a simple shrug, she responded, “I did warn you, there is a lot to tell.”

“Clearly,” he acknowledged, before jerking his wand forward and yelling, “Expelliarmus!”

Hermione silently blocked the red streak of magic, giving Harry a dull look for his predictable use of the disarming spell. “At least learn to cast it silently if that’s that going to be your spell of choice Harry,” she critiqued, before launching her counterattack.

In quick succession she conjured her favored yellow canaries, sending them in a shrieking assault, followed by summoning Harry’s glasses to her, to disorient him further, adding them to the bubble that held Michael’s wand. As he extracted himself from the aerial attack, in an explosion of feathers, he began squinting trying to make his eyes adjust as much as possible.

“Accio,” he muttered to no avail, while Hermione began to circle around the outer part of the ring dropping a silencing charm around them to block out the directions her classmates were beginning to give Harry in a bid to help him.

“Hermione, this isn’t funny I can’t see anything,” he said agitatedly.

“I know, that’s the whole point. You need to start sticking them to your face with a charm only you can remove. It’s too easy to blind you in battle otherwise,” she explained, circling in closer to him.

“Who taught you all of this?” He asked, his senses visibly adjusting to the impairment and his ears honing in on the sound of her footfalls making him spin around to face the direction her voice had come from just as she disillusioned herself and cushioned her steps into silence.

Circling closer, she whispered to hide how much ground she had gained one him as she said, “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you need to learn these things so that you have every advantage at your disposal to fight the Dark Lord and his followers when the time comes. We need to be training Harry, you _must_ be ready in time, I will not lose you. I promised them I would help get you through this alive.”

“Them? Do you mean my parents? You met them?” He asked eagerly, his attention successfully diverted.

Seizing her moment, Hermione swooped in to finish her attack on Harry. She bound his body with the same thick ropes she had used on Michael Corner. She also sealed his mouth shut as well so that he could not tap into an adrenaline fueled burst of magic and wandlessly release himself.

As he struggled against the ropes, she used one of Severus’s spells to sweep Harry’s feet off the ground to become suspended in the air by his ankles. With him held in place, she stood before him, though he couldn’t see her, and said, “Harry, your loved ones make you vulnerable, loved ones make everyone vulnerable. You cannot allow your guard to drop because someone mentions your parents or Sirius or Remus or any of us. You must lock it all away. We’re going to get you ready and see you through this but you have to work at it and be dedicated to it. You’re taking for granted having Professor Snape as a Defense Professor. Who better to learn from than someone who knows how He thinks and how the Death Eaters attack? Don’t waste this opportunity because you don’t like him.”

Floating his wand into the guarded bubble, she canceled the silencing charm around them as well as the charms masking her presence in the room. Checking to be sure Ron was still distracted, she swept her gaze across the room looking at each of her classmates who had yet to duel, trying to place who would round out the group of four. Enhancing her surveillance charms and warning system, she turned her full focus to Ron.

His brow was heavy with sweat from the physical exertion to dodge the attacks of her rabid otter, proving to be an added distraction as he kept wiping his arm over his flushed face. His spells were visibly weakening with each cast as he tried to maintain a hold on the water equivalent of fiendfyre, it turning to steam faster and faster each time her otter started to taunt his Jack Russell.

Calling her otter back, it hissed out licks of flame briefly touching Ron’s uniform and charring it, before coming to heel at her side with a vicious snarl in his direction, where she finally canceled the spell.

“How… were you… controlling… that _thing_?” Ron panted, his hands resting on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione forced oxygen into his lungs, making them expand and ease his labored breathing for a moment before she summoned more ropes from the tip of her wand. Wrapping them around his throat, she slowly began to tighten them, siphoning off his newly found air supply bit by bit giving him a restrained version of what Crouch had done to her.

“What you’re feeling, is a _very_ mild replication of what happened to me the night I got this,” she said evenly as she lowered herself before him, sticking her left arm in front of his face as his wand clattered against the stone floor so he could attempt to claw his way free. “You see what happens is the ropes get tighter and tighter, slowly forcing your airways closed and making your mind begin to cloud and your vision dance with little white dots. Just when you are on the cusp of suffocation, they release. You get a second, two if you’re lucky, to suck in as much air as you can before it begins again,” she explained releasing the hold she had. “Second time though, it’s so much faster,” she snapped, tightening everything again with more force than before but still not matching the strength of Crouch. “And by the third, you’re begging to lose consciousness just so you can have a moment to get a full breath in. The strength of the spell used on me was easily ten times worse than what I’m using on you. And this was only the start of that night.”

Standing up, she released the spell making Ron fall forward gasping for air, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as she summoned his wand up to add to her collection. Binding him like the others, she said, “It is not your place to comment on how I should be presenting myself. _Never_ , tell me or anyone else that they should cover their scars so as to make those around them feel more comfortable.”

Silencing his mouth without a response, she once more circled the area trying to gauge who else was coming for her. Testing out the extra boost of magic she had taken from Severus, Hermione began trying to poke at her classmate’s minds. Seeing them flinch as she tried to enter for their surface thoughts, she internally cringed and silently apologized for the headaches she was unintentionally giving them. Her eye’s met Theo’s and it was then she knew who held the final assignment for this round.

Forcing her way in, his face cringed and his head jerked back as his mind gave way.

_Fuck! Sev_ needs _to teach you how to do that with some finesse. I think you just gave me a migraine_ , he swore at her.

_Sorry, it’s my first time_ , she apologized.

_No shite_ , he laughed in response. _Well since you’re here and I still need to participate, want to see who’s better? Your use of Sev’s legilimency versus my ability to call on glimpses of the future. First one to land a hit wins._

_You’re on!_ She readily agreed, pulling up a shield just as Theo attacked her.

The two danced back and forth volleying and dodging spells, neither making contact as they navigated their way around the room and through the other students. Their class watched on with rapt attention as they silently casted against each other, the sound of crackling magic the only noises in the room.

“Three minutes,” Severus announced, their round the only one to come close to using the full amount of allotted time.

_I only need half that to have you on your arse_ , Theo thought cockily for her to hear.

_We’ve been evenly matched this whole time_ , Hermione reminded. _It’ll be a draw._

_No, it won’t. Just watch_ , he thought, before throwing her out of his mind with so much force she physically stumbled back.

“Fuck,” she swore, as she released she had gotten distracted allowing him to gain the upper hand a moment too late.

Before she could get her feet under her, Theo summoned the same forceful wind she had started with and used the weight of it to force her body to the ground. She struggled against it, pushing as much of her magic into it as she could to keep it from getting her onto her back. With a hard shove forward, he knocked her the rest of the way off balance, making her fall backward, her hands going out behind her in an attempt to take the impact, but instead of hard stone, she was met with a soft plush cushion as she fell the rest of the way down.

“Time!” Severus barked, glaring at a smirking Theo who offered Hermione his hand to help her stand up.

“That was fun, we’ll have to do it again sometime,” he murmured before quickly releasing her hand and flexing his fingers out.

_He’s going to be a tough one to crack_ , she thought as he walked back to the corner he had been standing in.

_Are you okay?_ Severus asked inside her head as he canceled her spells on the other three. _Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack, despite clearly hearing his thoughts as he padded the floor with a cushioning charm._

_I’m fine,_ Hermione responded, trying to soothe him but failing as her laughter rang inside her head. _He got me the same way I got you when we met._

_An added lesson for you, never allow the use of legilimency to become a distraction. It’s a great tool but it can cripple you in a fight if you aren’t careful_ , Severus instructed. Out loud he continued the thought with, “Lesson seven, just because you have the numbers does not mean you have the advantage. Skill will win nearly every time. Also, Mister Weasley was kind enough to provide you all with an additional lesson this round, never underestimate your opponent. Doing so will result in certain failure.”

After dangling the bait of his parents before him, Harry had come to sit on the floor beside Hermione’s chair vibrating with excitement as they watched several more randomly matched students in a variety of scenarios.

“Was that what you wanted to talk to me about? My parents?” He whispered, lightly elbowing her knee when she didn’t turn to face him.

Hermione shushed him, pointing to the second duel Ron was involved in, two on one with him stuck in the middle, reminding Harry to pay attention. “After class,” she hissed, taking notes on Ron’s weaknesses and strengths, formulating ways to help him improve so he didn’t become a liability to Harry.

She was fairly confident that through her, Severus would be able to instruct Harry and with time he would hopefully become receptive to learning directly from her husband. If she could sell him on the idea of the Half-Blood Prince, before revealing his true identity, it could be enough to get him there, and with how much more Severus could teach Harry it was important she got the two of them together to train without her as the go-between.

Ron was going to be the more difficult one. Through their years of school, he was never open to her tutoring, always seeking the easiest way out. It wasn’t that he was unintelligent or incapable but merely that his sloth-like tendencies and his pridefulness kept him from doing the work or admitting that he needed help. It was even harder for him to seek out and ask for help when he did not hold the person in high regard. He would most likely never come around to accepting Severus’s help and once he found out the source of Hermione’s training, it was a real possibility that his stubbornness would prevent him from accepting her help as well.

Hermione scribbled a note about getting Remus involved in Ron’s training, before closing her journal and tucking it away as Severus called the end of the duels. They had circled through twelve scenarios, resulting in seventeen lessons, and an essay assigned for six feet of parchment over any three of the lessons before being dismissed.

Stuffing her robes into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she hooked her arm through Harry’s as they began the shuffle out of the classroom to grab lunch before heading to the abandoned classrooms on the fourth floor. A soft caress brushed across her mind, making her turn to look at Severus over her shoulder, smiling at him before he was blocked from her view.

_Five o’clock, in our chambers, so we can get ready to go and wrangle your beast into his carrier_ , he sent.

_I’ll be there. Have a good day Severus,_ she responded brushing his mind as Harry pulled her to squeeze through the door.


	73. Another Way to Die - Jack White and Alicia Keys

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione easily swept her right hand over her left to re-conceal her rings as they navigated their way to the far end where Gryffindor’s house table was positioned. At the action Ron let out a sound of derision, drawing her attention behind her to look at him.

“Is something the matter?” She asked flatly.

“No of course not. Why would anything be the matter? I mean it isn’t as though you are seventeen, married, and had been planning on keeping it from us,” he hissed in her ear, making her jerk to the side. “Oh and let’s not forget the fact that you attacked me with _fiendfyre_ in class and tried to strangle me to death. How does one even go about controlling such a dark magic, Hermione?”

Huffing out a breath, she elected to ignore his questions as she took a seat on the long bench, lowering her right hand to rest over her belly as Nova began to move about with anticipation for lunch.

_Don’t worry, mummy’s about to eat right now._

Reaching across the table, she began to ladle a large amount of Hairst Bree into her bowl while floating over several slices of crusty bread, before picking her way through a tower of takeaway options she could stow in her bag for later.

“Hungry Hermione?” Harry asked, laughing at her spread.

Looking down at her bowl and then at the boys’ bowls across the table from her, she gave a sheepish smile before eating a spoonful of soup, silently thanking whatever deity had blessed her with oblivious friends. Most days it annoyed her how they would need to be all but led around by their noses in order to understand what was directly in front of their faces. However, when faced with dropping the even larger bombshell of her pregnancy on them, she was grateful for the small annoyance that now worked in her favor.

“So are you both just going to ignore me?” Ron asked petulantly.

“She said she had a lot to explain and that she would tell us in time,” Harry answered simply before pinning Hermione with another excited look. “As for my parents,” he added looking around to be sure the others at the table were engaged in their own conversations, “what were they like? I mean Sirius used to tell me some things about them but it always seemed too painful for him to talk about.”

“Harry! How are you not bothered by this? We should be demanding answers from her!”

“Ugh!” Hermione scoffed. Tossing her spoon down to clatter against the plate, she leveled Ron with a withering glare as she said, “Fine Ron, what do you want to know? What questions do you have that cannot wait till after we are done eating?”

“Well let’s see… You’re seventeen and _married_ -”

“Nineteen at a minimum, most probably twenty or close to it,” she corrected.

“You were going to keep it from us-”

“With good reason, look at how you’ve been acting since last night,” she observed.

“You were using dark magic in class today-”

“It’s more like grey magic. Fiendfyre runs off of emotions much like a-”

“Stop interrupting me!” Ron snapped at her, banging his fist on the table. “And you called You-Know-Who _the Dark Lord_. If it wouldn’t be absolutely ridiculous I would think your boyfriend, _husband_ , whatever the Half-Blood Prince is to you, was a bloody Death Eater,” he accused.

At his words, Hermione choked on the sip of water she had been taking, coughing and sputtering into the goblet trying to clear her throat. A firm hand clapped her back several times to help dislodge the tightness in her airways, drawing her attention from Ron up to Minerva.

_So much for him being oblivious…_

“Dear child, are you okay?” Minerva asked with concern as she looked between a red-eyed Hermione, a seething Ron, and an awkward looking Harry.

“Yes, perfectly fine Minerva,” she answered, with another cough before correcting herself. “I mean Professor… Sorry…”

The Gryffindor matron waved off her slip of the tongue as she sat down on the bench beside Hermione, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. “It’s good to have _you_ back. We missed you a great deal,” she whispered. Clearing the well of emotion in her throat, Professor McGonagall continued, “I came over to inform you that as punishment for barging into Professor Snape’s classroom yesterday and disturbing the exam his students were taking, he has assigned you detention starting next week every Tuesday and Thursday evening after dinner as well as on Saturday mornings from seven to noon, for the next eight weeks.”

Her stern face and disapproving tone were nearly convincing. Had Hermione not known how randy the elder witch truly was beneath her straightlaced persona, she would have believed her show. It only took one look in her eyes though to see the mischief dancing about as she silently teased the younger witch.

“That seems… fair,” Hermione responded hesitantly, trying to keep her expression neutral despite her excitement at his workaround for them to have time together.

“No, it’s not!” Harry objected. “Professor, you have to do something, at least about the Saturdays. We have apparition lessons coming up and if Hermione is in detention she can’t attend.”

“Harry it’s okay, really. I can go to the Ministry at a later date to take the test,” she explained trying to soothe his ire.

“But you won’t have had the instruction!”

“Mister Potter, like all other extracurricular activities here at Hogwarts, those lessons are a privilege and not a right,” Professor McGonagall reminded. “Professor Snape is well within his rights as a teacher of this school to take those activities away from Mrs… _Miss_ Granger for her disruption.”

“Harry, it really is okay. I already learned how back then, I just never received my license. Also, Professor, they know about...”

“Everything?” She asked in shock.

“No!” Just that I’m… you know.”

“Of course you would tell a professor and us,” Ron scoffed under his breath.

“I’m sorry Mister Weasley did you say something?”

“No ma’am,” he answered, glaring at his lunch.

“Besides, I can no longer attend the lessons. I’m not medically cleared till the end of March, possibly the start of April.”

“Because of…” Harry asked hesitantly, his eyes glancing to her arm.

Hermione nodded her head in confirmation before looking back at Minerva. “Thank you for telling me, Professor. I’ll take care to not be late and disappoint you further.”

“You could never be a disappointment, Hermione. I’ll see you this evening when you sign out,” she said with another affectionate squeeze to her shoulder before getting up and going back to the head table.

Looking back at her food, Hermione took another sip of water before setting the goblet back down and picking up her spoon to resume eating. She was caught by indecision, buying herself time to think through her two options by eating and pretending the conversation had ended. Ron was too close to finding out the truth. He had all the information in his hands and had even come to the correct conclusion but had luckily dismissed the idea as too ludicrous to even be plausible. If she continued to allow his line of questioning he could circle back to the idea and not dismiss it so swiftly a second time. If that happened, it would make more trouble for her than she was ready to deal with without having reevaluated hers and Severus’s options going forward. At the same time though, if she tried to guide him away from the line of questioning it could make him dig deeper wanting to know what all she was hiding.

Glancing at him as she leaned over the bowl for another spoonful, she asked, “Why are you even going to ask questions, if you aren’t going to allow me the chance to answer them?”

“You haven’t answered anything yet!”  
  


“She was trying to till you told her to stop interrupting you,” Harry casually defended. 

He opened his mouth to make a rebuttal but stopped, his scowl deepening as he realized Harry was right. “Fine… Go ahead then, explain yourself.”

“Ron, you seem to be misinformed by thinking you are entitled to an explanation. As my friend, I am doing you a courtesy by telling you what happened while I was gone but you are not _owed_ one. What I share with you, how much, and when, is wholly my decision, one you will have to respect.

“First, I am not seventeen. Between my third year and the year I spent in the past, I have aged at least two years, but I was not as diligent with the time-turner as I should have been and therefore do not have a more accurate idea as to my true age.

“Two, yes I am married. I’m not sure what is so shocking about that to you but there it is. I met someone, we fell in love, and had a binding ceremony. I don’t know how else to explain it so that you might understand. Not everyone sees me as a second, less desirable choice. When I feel you both are ready to meet him and will be receptive of him as my husband, I will introduce you, but again I decide when, not you. And going forward, my husband is off limits for discussion. If when I do talk about him, you have questions pertaining to what I have said, you may ask them but that is it. My marriage is sacred to me and I will not stand by and allow you to question him or us. I recognize that you two may not fully understand the significance of it now, but one day when all of this is behind us and you are with the one you don’t want to live without you’ll understand.

“Three, nothing I did in class today was dark magic. We have all seen that kind of magic at play and nothing I did comes anywhere close to that. The ropes were a basic combination of innocuous spells used with malintent. As for the fiendfyre, it works in much the same way a patronus does, hence my fire taking the form of an otter, but it feeds off of a different set of emotions. Contrary to popular belief, it is controllable if the caster has control of themselves and their emotions. Most people cannot make and keep that disconnect in place, which is why it is seen as a destructive, uncontrollable, dark magic.

“And finally, yes I can apparate. It’s not a big deal, the man I eventually married taught me how. It was a necessity for me to be able to get around and having gone back through time before the lessons began here, I needed to learn. It is as simple as that. And as Harry pieced together, because of _that_ night I am unable to do so without assistance, among other things, till about Easter if everything continues to progress as it should.

“Now can I please finish my lunch in peace?” She finished, hoping the Hairst Bree hadn’t gone cold, as she brought another spoon full of lamb and vegetables to her mouth.

“I have one question,” Harry said.

Dropping her head with a huff, she made a noise to encourage him to ask while she continued to eat.

“Just how _old_ is he?”

Looking up from the bowl, Hermione gave him a puzzled look. “Come again?”

“How old is the Half-Blood Prince? I mean you said you met my parents so he has to be at least thirty if not forty… Merlin Hermione, please tell me he isn’t older than that!” Harry asked, scandalized, and slightly disgusted. “I mean you had that thing for Snape, which still makes me shudder, but I didn’t think you would actually end up with someone so _old_.”

“What thing for Snape?” Ron asked, around the piece of bread he was shoving into his mouth.

“Harry!”

“What? You’re married, not like it matters anymore. You know, unless of course, dungeon bat is still your type,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

_Oh for the love of baby Gryffindors and Slytherins, please shut your mouth, Harry James Potter._

“Hermione used to have a crush on Snape. She told me all about it last year while I was visiting her in the hospital wing. Even told me I had to get along with him if they ever got together so I could be godfather to her little dungeon bats,” he answered laughing hysterically.

_Nova, forget Harry being your godfather. Mummy is going to kill him, Chosen One or not._

“That’s disgusting Hermione!” Ron said pushing his food away as though the very idea turned his stomach so much even he couldn’t continue eating.

“I hate you,” she mumbled to Harry, trying to not drop her head onto the table in embarrassment.

“Okay I voted and you two lost. We’re changing the topic. Harry, how was your meeting with Dumbledore last night?” Hermione asked.

“No wait, you didn’t tell us. How old is he?” Harry asked, laughing.

“Fine but then no more talk about it and definitely no more about my _former_ crush on Professor Snape,” she bartered.

“Deal.”

“He’s older than thirty and younger than forty but that’s all you’re getting.”

“Oh he’s totally closer to forty then, don’t you think Ron?”

“I still can’t get over the fact that you used to like that _greasy git_ ,” He said with a visible shudder.

“ _Don’t_ call him that!” She snapped. “Now I answered your question, Harry. Your turn, Dumbledore... Your meeting… What did you two talk about?”

Hermione watched as he looked around their table once more before dropping Severus’s muffliato into place and leaning forward on the table to get closer to her. Pushing her bowl to the side, she crossed her arms over the table and met him halfway as Ron did the same.

“So do you remember how Dumbledore was showing memories that all pertained to Volde-”

“ _Don’t_ say his name Harry,” she interrupted. “It’s only a matter of time before the taboo is put into place again. You say it and Death Eaters will be summoned directly to you.”

“ _He_ can do that?” Ron asked dumbfounded.

“Yes, it’s part of why his name was so feared back then.”

“And the other part?” Harry asked.

“It was rumored that the Mark alerts Death Eaters to someone saying the Dark Lord’s name within their presence. When you don’t know who carries the Mark it can be quite dangerous even without a taboo.”

“Rumored or confirmed?” Ron asked accusingly as the gears of his mind clearly spinning trying to figure out what she wasn’t saying.

Ignoring his question she looked at Harry to urge him to continue on.

“Last night he showed me one he had collected from Slughorn. The only thing is, the memory was altered. Slughorn gave him a fake version of the events in question and Dumbledore wants me to get the real one. It’s the whole reason he asked him to resume teaching here,” Harry explained, excited with being given an actual task to do.

“What was the memory about?” Ron questioned, finally looking away from Hermione, making her relax a minute fraction.

“When Volde- Tom was a student here, he claims he found something in the Restricted Section about some rare magic. He wanted to ask Slughorn about it because _He_ claimed he was the only teacher who would not get the wrong idea. Based on that and the memory alteration I assume that whatever a Horcrux is, it must be very dark, even for _Him_ ,” he elaborated, leaning back onto the bench.

“Say that again,” Hermione commanded, leaning even further across the table.

The word was prickling at her, the memory just barely out of reach as she tried to grasp on to it.

“Voldem- I mean Tom said he found curious and rare magic in a book. It was called a Horcrux and he wanted to know more about it. Whatever it is I think Dumbledore assumes Slughorn told him but he wants to confirm it,” he replied, watching her as she turned the word over and over in her head. “Hermione... You have that face you get when you’ve just figured something out. It’s the same one when you learned about the basilisk. What do you know?”

She could hear his words but they weren’t entirely registering in her mind as she kept thinking of the word and why it seemed familiar.

_Horcrux… Where is that from…? It’s just there… Horcrux…_ She thought, turning over the books she had been reading just before she left and the memory of Regulus’s death, everything clicking into place as Harry’s words started to sink in.

“Wait! Harry, say that last bit again, I’m sorry.”

“About your face? It’s the same one you had when you-”

“Figured out about the basilisk!” She finished, the fog in her mind clearing up as things began to arrange themselves in her head. “The basilisk... in the Chamber of Secrets... with the _damned diary_!” She finished excitedly. “Harry, thank you!” She shouted, grabbing his face and kissing his forehead as she began transfiguring her dishes so she could take her lunch out of the Great Hall.

_The items the Dark Lord had given his followers for safekeeping, the diary, the cup, the locket, and the diadem. It’s all connected to the memory and what Regulus was trying to say before he died. That’s what he was trying to tell us that day, they’re Horcruxes! Merlin, I need to find the books I was reading before I left as soon as possible. I know they have the answer, at least part of it._

Opening up her bag, Hermione took out the sapphire box and placed it on the table, filling the empty space with her lunch as she quickly did her bag back up.

“Harry, I really wanted to go over this with you in private and watch the first few with you but I think I know what _He_ was wanting information on. I need to do some research to verify but I _know_ I’ve heard the term before and I’m nearly positive we have a book about them or that will point in the right direction,” she rushed out pushing the box across the table to him.

Taking out her wand, she tapped the lid and made it shimmer out of sight revealing the vials of memories and letters within.

“When I went back to 1979, I began collecting these for you. They are memories of your parents. Teas with Lily, funny moments from Order meetings, that sort of thing. Their wedding is also in there. I couldn’t be there knowing I would have time with them you never would without bringing as much of them back to you as I could.”

Taking his hand, she placed it on the open space and redid the security charms on it so that it would only open under his signature.

“Towards the end, I found out that I was… It became very important to me that they know what would become of their future so they could leave you anything they thought important or wish they would have been able to say to you. They collected their own memories and wrote you letters and left them with my husband to be added with mine. Everything is in chronological order, the letters tucked in with the memories that accompany them, and the same for the photos. Your dad also left a pensieve for you, so you can view them wherever you wish and wouldn’t need to rely on ours. It’s shrunken in there along with the liquid.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more than this for you…” She said, taking his hand in hers. “I know it won’t replace them but I… I hope that maybe it will make you less angry with me for not being able to save them,” she said, clearing the emotion that was clogging her throat.

“You did this for me?” He quietly asked, as his fingers skimmed the vials. “And they’re… they’re in here?”

Harry looked up at her, his bright green eyes shining as tears began to cloud them.

“They’re in there,” she replied softly.

She watched as he reverently tapped his wand on the side of the box to bring back its lid and tucked it safely into his bag before standing up and leaning all the way across the table to hug her.

“I’m not angry with you,” he murmured into her ear. “I know you, Hermione. No matter how much you say has changed for you, you would have saved them if there had been a way to do it. This is more than I could have ever hoped to have had of them. Thank you.”

Squeezing him tightly she nodded her head against his shoulder as she fought back her own tears. Sucking in a breath she made for him to release, grabbing her bag off the bench, before stepping over it.

“Now I need to go do what I do best and research what you’ve just told me. Since I probably won’t see either of you till Sunday night or Monday morning, enjoy your weekend,” she said in parting as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Crossing paths with Theo as she hurried from the Great Hall, she grabbed his hand to drag him behind her on her journey to Severus’s chambers, unaware of Ron’s watchful gaze on them.


	74. Glad You Came - The Wanted

After finishing the last of his lectures for the day, Severus had decided to cancel his office hours for the rest of the afternoon and retreat to his chambers to begin packing for the weekend. Walking into the underwater sanctuary, he saw Hermione’s flats, tossed into a pile under the entry table along with a pair of Oxford shoes and boots more neatly lined up. Hanging his robes and suit jacket up on the hooks, he also found a single set of Gryffindor robes and two sets belonging to Slytherins already hanging from the wall.

_Doesn’t sound like she’s strangling Draco so things must be going well,_ he thought, as he removed his cufflinks and deposited them into the small onyx bowl with his watch.

Undoing the top few buttons of his dress shirt, Severus turned around rolling his sleeves up his forearms, the motion halted as he took in the disarray that had befallen his living room. At least a third of his books had been removed from the shelves and were currently scattered about the room, with books taken from the school’s Restricted Section intermingled throughout. Resting on top of one, was a small slip of parchment with his forged handwriting and signature granting Draco Malfoy access and permission to check out whatever he would require in order to research his fake essay. The two armchairs were littered with books that had clearly been discarded, while the coffee table and couch had various references either opened with abandoned notes or strips of parchment sticking out at odd angles marking places to come back to.

“Hermione?” He called out into the quiet space, picking up one of the opened books and skimming the passage and notes she had written.

“I’m in the bed, but be quiet they’re sleeping,” she directed just above a whisper.

Crossing the living room, he pushed open the door to their bedroom, his actions once more halted by the scene in front of him.

The sight of Hermione in their bed with a book propped open while she furiously jotted down her notes was arresting. She was reclined against the hunter green headboard, wearing another of his dress shirts, with her hair piled high on her head secured in place by her wand. She looked up at him still standing in the doorway and gave him a beaming smile in welcome before returning to whatever brilliant theories were spilling forth faster than she could write. The image she painted before him was the perfect summary of everything he loved about her and had missed in her absence.

What was not supposed to be a part of that image though, were the two teenage boys cuddling against her in their sleep. Draco lay curled up along one side of her, his body molded to fit around the swell of her belly, his face nuzzled into the duvet against her. On her other side was Theo, who was stretched out diagonally with his head pillowed against her bump, his hand absently resting on top of it, the book he had been reading laying forgotten between him and her.

“And where exactly do I fit in, with the reverse harem of Slytherins you seem to be collecting?” Severus asked, not bothering to mask his annoyance and possessive need to reassert his claim on her and their daughter.

Looking up from her notes, Hermione gave him a saucy smile as she closed the book and placed it, along with her quill and notes, onto the nightstand. Patting the duvet down as she spread her legs open some, she raised an eyebrow in invitation, as she taunted, “Right here between my legs, obviously.”

Pushing off of the door jamb, he prowled forward, dropping a knee onto the mattress as he reached his hands up to cage in her thighs. “So I get what’s leftover?” He growled, his hand coming over her thigh to squeeze the inner muscle.

“There are no leftovers. You get everything,” she murmured, her teasing facial features relaxing under his touch.

Dropping his other knee onto the bed, Severus leaned back against his heels sitting up, as he brought his other hand to the inside of her thighs. Kneading the muscles hidden underneath the thick blanket, he watched her knees fall open a bit more as her eyes fluttered closed. At the sound of her smothered whimper, the pacing possessive beast within him stopped to purr in satisfaction at her response.

Dragging his hands up her thighs, he brushed Theo’s small hold on her belly away, as he slowly lowered the duvet and undid the buttons covering her. “Everything?” He asked, his lips lightly brushing against the exposed skin, before diligently doing the buttons back up to keep her covered.

Hermione’s fingers carded through his hair before he sat back on the bed, making his head turn into her touch, seeking more. “Yes Severus, everything,” she confirmed, scratching at his scalp. “You had to have realized by now that no one could have ever compared to you. It’s always been you and will only ever be you,” she added in reassurance, giving a soft tug on the strands of his hair, guiding him up to her lips.

Navigating his way around her and those of her bedmates, Severus slowly lowered his weight down to reach her. Her soft, petal like lips easily slid into place against his own. He lightly sucked at her upper lip, her mouth answering his by pulling on his lower one.

Severus lowered his forearm down to the mattress, shifting his weight to rest on one arm while his other came up to cup the nape of her neck pulling her closer to him. He felt Hermione move as best she could under him to rise higher on the bed to accommodate his manipulation of her person. She brought her small hand around his back and rested her palm just above the waistband of his trousers, her fingers pressing into the muscles surrounding his spine.

“Mine,” he purred against her mouth before tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue.

She parted her mouth allowing her tongue to flick out and meet his own, a soft whimper sounding from her throat.

“Either invite us to join or get a room,” Draco grumbled from his left side.

Severus was left bereft as Hermione tore her mouth away from his, her head colliding with the padded headboard, her eyes as wide as a startled doe as her cheeks filled with color.

“We’re in their room you dumb arse,” Theo retorted sleepily, as he rolled into a seated position, his hair mused on the side from where he had been resting on Hermione.

Severus’s chin dropped to his chest as he groaned before pushing his weight back and getting off the bed. Coming around the side, he shoved a slow moving Draco off, before removing his shoes and pulling the blanket back to slide in with Hermione. She scooted forward a bit, making room for him between her and the headboard. Circling his arms around her body, he took a possessive hold of her and their daughter as he pulled her back to rest flush against him.

“Draco,” he growled, glaring at his godson as he got back into the bed, sitting on the far corner. “I’m only going to say this once. If I so much as catch a wayward thought crossing your mind about my daughter, they will _never_ find what remains of your body.”

“Oh come on, Uncle Sev! I’ll be seventeen years older than Nova. I’ll basically be an antique by the time you have to worry about her,” he said flippantly. “OW!” He yelped as Hermione jerked forward to slap his chest.

“Salazar’s shriveled up sack Draco, do you even think before you speak? You’re as bad as fucking Weasley,” Theo groaned, stretching his fingers across his forehead to rub his temples.

“Take that back!” He shouted, jabbing a finger in the air at him.

“Sev’s about that much older than Hermione, you twat!”

“Why did you invite them down here again?” Severus drawled next to her ear.

“At the time it seemed like a good idea to have the extra sets of eyes,” she replied, snatching the book from Theo’s hand as he went to whack Draco’s head with it. “I regret that now.”

“I just don’t see why I’m getting warned off your daughter but Theo isn’t,” Draco said petulantly. “He was wrapped around Hermione just as tightly.”

“Because I wasn’t the one risking cock dismemberment by wanking to Hermione. Unlike you, I _don’t_ wish to tempt fate with having my anatomy reorganized.”

“Ugh, can we _please_ not bring that up again,” Hermione begged, kicking at Draco to move him further away from her, making the other two roar with laughter.

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled at Severus over her shoulder, the crinkle of her brow and pursing of her lips only making him laugh harder. Her awkwardly developing relationship with Draco was going to provide everyone with endless entertainment with the way they swung from one end of the spectrum to the other in the blink of an eye.

Her budding relationship with Theo however was the one he was most invested in. Living to always surprise him, she had taken to their new family dynamic without question, integrating him into her life far quicker than he could have ever hoped for. For someone as demonstratively affectionate as Hermione was he knew there would need to be a learning curve for the both of them, but the two seemed to be easily drawn together and already falling into a relationship that would work for them.

As his laughter settled down, Severus wrapped his arms just a fraction tighter around Hermione, his thighs tightening the cage on her body, as he dropped his chin to her shoulder, and ran his nose up her neck. In answer, she moved one of her hands to rest on top of his, her fingers easily tracing over the veins, before revealing his wedding band and stroking his fingers. Pressing his lips to her neck, he relaxed his hold on her before reclining against the headboard, pulling her back with him as he removed her wand and began combing his fingers through her hair.

“Sev, you can stop pissing on her. Married witches aren’t to my taste and Draco loves sex too much to actually continue risking his favorite appendage now that he’s using it,” Theo remarked blandly.

“And yet I found the two of you in here, making a Slytherin sandwich out of my half dressed, pregnant wife,” Severus responded, the possessive tone slipping back into his voice. Taking a deep breath as Hermione soothed her hand over his thigh, he added, “Just what exactly have you three been up to this afternoon?”

“Oh yes!” Hermione exclaimed with excitement, her small hand squeezing his leg before she sat up.

Turning around to reach for her notes, Severus couldn’t help but watch as his shirt gaped open on her, briefly exposing the top of her smooth breasts and the edges of her lace bra. The need to mark her as being claimed once again arising within him. Sitting back down between his legs, she gave him a knowing look before hurriedly leafing through her notes to get back to the start. Finding her point, she smoothed out the parchment and looked up at him, her eagerness to show off clearly written on her face.

_Insufferable know-it-all,_ he thought with affection, her impossibly bright smile making the beast within, submit to her. 

_Takes on to know one,_ she thought back, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss, her fingers leaving a teasing trail on his thigh as she retreated. 

She settled herself back onto her heels in a position he knew would only last a few moments before she would get up from the bed and begin pacing around the room, her mind running faster than her mouth would be able to articulate.

“Okay, so do you remember how Harry is having those private lessons with Dumbledore?” She asked. “What am I saying? Of course, you do, you're not the one that’s been gone for a year.

“Anyways, those lessons are about the Dark Lord’s rise to power. I guess at some point the headmaster must have read _The Art of War,_ and has decided to teach Harry through the doctrine of ‘know thy enemy and know yourself.’ One of the memories they viewed last night was from Slughorn, but he had modified it to hide whatever he told Him about when he was still a student and going by Tom Riddle. Dumbledore now wants Harry to retrieve the unaltered memory, most probably to confirm something he already suspects,” Hermione said in a rush.

On cue she untucked her legs and clambered over Severus to get out of the bed and begin pacing, her notes floating beside her as she waddled about, her hips trying to distract him.

“The thing is though we, well you, can confirm that the Dark Lord succeeded in making whatever it is, at least four by 1979, who knows how many there are now. I’m still not sure what it is exactly though. We’ve been scouring your books looking for more information but most of them have only a few lines about it saying something to the effect of it being too dark to even mention or the darkest magic known in the wizarding world. The thing is though, I _know_ I read about it in _Darkest and Most Foul Magics of the Nineteenth and Twentieth Century,_ before I left but I can’t find the blasted thing anywhere. Which basically brings us nearly back to square one,” she finished in defeat, plopping onto the bed between him and Theo.

“Hermione,” he gently prodded looking at her dejected face. “You seem to have left out the most important part. As for the book, it’s in my office.” Nodding at Draco he instructed, “Go through my lab. The book will be in my office, top right drawer of the desk. Take this,” he added handing his wedding band over, “and _don’t_ lose it. Actually Theo, go with him to be sure he brings it back.”

Draco sneered at the slight before rolling off the bed and heading into the living room, Theo right behind him smirking as he plucked the gold band out of his hand and slipped it onto his own finger.

“You said I missed something. What did I miss?”

“You never told me what they’re called.”

Hermione slapped her hand against her forehead, muttering under her breath, before allowing herself to fall back onto the bed. Rolling to her side, she propped her head in her hand and said, “ _He_ asked about Horcruxes. The probability of it all being a coincidence is minuscule at best. You all were given those items as his insurance policy against losing power, then Regulus finds out what they are and gives his life to get his back knowing what would happen to him if he ingested that vile potion you created, and now Dumbledore wants Harry to get Slughorn to hand over the unaltered version of a memory that _might_ have information on Horcruxes.

“Don’t you remember what he said to you before he… passed on? How the Dark Lord deceived him? The very last thing he said to you was-”

“‘I thought he loved me… He only wanted the diadem… Sev… They’re hor…’” Severus quoted, detached from the words, the memory of his friend dying in his arms playing out before his mind’s eye.

Severus felt Hermione’s hand reach out for him, pulling him closer to her. Her touch worked like an anchor, holding him steady as the storm of the past began to rage inside of him, trying to find a place within to settle and fester. Scooting closer to her, he felt another tug on his arm as she continued to guide his hand to her belly, where Nova was squirming around, her movements working to further tether him to the present and soothe his soul. Rubbing his rough palm over the large swell that was his growing daughter, Severus looked back to Hermione, her hazel eyes filled with infinite patience as she waited for him to resort his mind.

“I promise you, Regulus will not have died in vain Severus. Those objects are the key to his permanent downfall, I know it. Once we figure out what the purpose of a Horcrux is we can get rid of them and I know that book has the answers. Or at least some of them,” she said vehemently. 

“I’ll be the most daft wizard in all of Britain if that book does in fact have the answers,” he muttered, before rolling onto his back, tucking his arm behind his head.

She began to run her fingers through his hair as she asked, “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Because I’ve been reading and using the information within that book to develop several theories and experiments for nearly ten years. Not to mention we already owned it when he died trying to tell us what the diadem and everything else had become. The answers will have literally been within my reach for seventeen years and I never found it.”

“Don’t worry, the feeling of being daft will morph into dread the moment I tell you what the book says about Horcruxes,” Draco announced, holding thick volume open, the terror in his eyes betraying the blank expression of his face. “According to this book, ‘Horcruxes are the foulest and most repulsive magic to have been brought into existence. They are without question the darkest, most immoral, and warped creations to ever have been invented by wizards. While all dark magic leaves physical traces after casting and colors one’s core, none are as horrific and tainting as that of a Horcrux. They were created as a gateway to immortality. The creator of one would be granted a second chance at life even if nothing remained of their original vessel, so long as they successfully completed the transfer of a soul sliver before their death.

“‘The cost of performing such a dark and powerful feat, is so great that the practice and attempt of such magic fell out of practice shortly after the turn of the nineteenth century. At the time of publishing most tomes that further detailed the creation of such an object had been abolished and most copies burned,’” Draco read off.

He looked up at Severus and Hermione, warning clearly written on his face as he continued reading aloud, “‘One of the few copies still in existence that detail the making of a Horcrux and its side effects, currently resides within the library of the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’

“Theo’s on his way to the library now to steal it,” he finished, closing the book and tossing it onto the bed beside Hermione.

“Godric’s sword,” Hermione swore softly, her eyes once more resembling that of a startled deer.

“How many did you say there are?” Draco asked.

Severus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned the information over in his head. Hissing a breath out, he reached over Hermione and grabbed the book, reading over the section once more, then again to be sure. Halfway through his third read through, Theo came back into his chambers empty handed.

“It wasn’t there. It doesn’t even exist in the catalog anymore,” he informed warily, handing Severus his wedding band back.

“Of fucking course not, because Albus probably has the damned thing stashed away in his office and has been sitting on this information for years!” Severus swore shooting up from the bed. “And to answer your question Draco, the Dark Lord has six confirmed Horcruxes.”

“SIX?” Hermione shouted, as her mind came back to her at the new information.

“The four from back then, the ring that cursed Albus over the summer, and Nagini. Of those six, two have been destroyed, three are accounted for with easy access to two of them, and one being Merlin only knows where since it was given to Bellatrix,” he rattled off. Standing before Hermione he shook his head as his tongue pushed out his cheek before saying, “Welcome back to the Second Wizarding War angel.”

“Not to be _that_ person but it looks like we have another problem,” Draco said, directing their attention to Theo who had gone stock still, his eyes glazed over as his Seer’s mind took over his consciousness.


	75. Writing's On the Wall - Sam Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love for my husband for recommending this song for the chapter. It is perfect in every way from the lyrics to the score to the over feel and enhancement it gives the chapter. I highly recommended listening to it before, during, or after reading.

_Fucking shite_ , Theo swore, kicking a pile of black ash in frustration.

From one word to the next he had been transported from his conscious state within Severus’s chambers to the middle of the wasteland that was his insatiable Seer’s mind. Walking up to the edge of the boundary, he skimmed his fingers across the thickening cloud of toxic smoke that was blurring out the rest of his mind. Cursing his supposed gift, he dropped to the ground, crossing his legs in an attempt to get comfortable for however long the visions planned on holding him hostage.

_At least I’m not left in the fucking open again for anyone to find me._

The events that led to Nymphadora Tonks dying in place of Sirius Black, had destroyed Theo’s mind. The barriers and defenses around the wasteland had exploded, demolishing the order he had spent near all his life building to keep himself sane. With the collapse of his mind, he had been left more vulnerable than ever before to being unwillingly sucked inside of his own head and held hostage by the infinite outcomes of the future. The entirety of the previous summer had been spent with him locked away inside his own head for hours at a time. On more than one occasion, he had been lost to himself for so long that Severus had needed to dive into the suffocating space to search for him and pull him back to his normal consciousness before he was consumed. 

He had always hated having the Gift of Delphi. Being triggered into seeing the outcomes of people’s lives around him had made it near impossible for him to form attachments to anyone. He hadn’t even attempted friendship with anyone till Draco Malfoy drafted him into the job in their second year. It was the first time he had even allowed himself to speak with someone long enough to risk glimpsing their future. When it had finally happened, Theo had braced himself for the crushing disappointment of finding out that Draco would be yet another person to manipulate and use him, what he had seen though had shocked him. For as arrogant and self-absorbed as he was, Draco was and would continue to be a genuine friend. Theo’s acceptance of him was the bridge that ended up providing him with a true companion and support network. The bridge further extended to ultimately connect his life with Sev’s and by extension Hermione’s, giving him his first real attachments to another person and finally having a family. 

While most thought the gift of sight would be a blessing, more often than not, he found himself feeling cursed. It left him exposed and defenseless when it consumed him and since the collapse of his mind, he had to become dependent upon others making him hate it all the more for adding another weakness. There were times though that even he could admit that being a Seer was a gift to cherish and be thankful for. The shining spot among the darkness was the way his visions would attempt to soothe him as though they knew the toll they took on their host. Whenever he would be sucked in against his will and held till he saw every outcome that had been triggered or reexamined the past or seen the present through someone else, he would get a parting glimpse of the future that was waiting for him, a beacon of hope to keep him going and make him hold on a little longer. 

He was never given more than a few seconds and never enough information for him to find out exactly who the witch was but it was always enough to keep him grounded. Whenever he would see her and watch his future self with her, the feelings of love and devotion would wash over him and give him the strength to get through. Whoever she was, her love for him had seen him through the worst of his father’s abuse, had walked him back from the ledge, both metaphorically and literally when he had wanted to end it all, and worked to keep him shielded from the madness that was the all too often companion of Seers.

However the night his mind had imploded on him, he began to see her more and more. The strength and clarity of the visions were growing, and the feelings only she could awake within him began to stay with him regardless of where his consciousness was at. Deep in his gut, he knew that wherever she was, she was getting closer to him and it was only a matter of time before he finally met her.

The smoke and fog continued to thicken around him until Theo was finally transported back into the corridors of Hogwarts, watching his trip to Sev’s office and then the library play out in hyperspeed. It finally began to pace itself down as he walked out of the library empty handed and began his journey back to the dungeons. He saw his face devoid of emotion, as he absently turned Sev’s wedding band around on his hand, not used to the feel of the metal on his finger.

_I was there, what are you showing me this for?_

Theo continued to watch as he turned the corner and began trotting down the stairs to the underbelly of the castle, becoming annoyed at the replay of his last ten minutes. As he lost sight of himself though, he realized he was watching the scene play out from someone else’s perspective. Perking up at the warning he was being given, he put away his annoyance and diligently began to watch the vision waiting for more details to come. A moment later, Weasley appeared scowling, Potter right beside him looking bored.

_How the fuck did I not know I was being followed? Damn it! Sev is going to be so disappointed in me._

“Are you happy now Ron? We followed him from Snape’s classroom to the library, watched him search the Restricted Section only to leave empty handed, and now he’s headed back to the dungeons.”

“No, I’m not. I’m telling you, Harry, something is up with Nott and it is somehow tied to Hermione. We both saw them talking in the corridor after Potions,” he answered, taking a step towards the stairs. 

“Yeah, they have a project together in Ancient Runes. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve worked together since she started taking the class. Remember when they had to correspond with each other over the summer before fourth year?”

“Just hear me out, Harry. Hermione went back in time yesterday, you were with her when it happened. When she came back, she said she’d been gone a full year and in that time she’s gotten married, is now practicing dark magic, which she is frighteningly good at, and is having private conversations with pureblood supremacists down in the dungeons. She’s disappearing on us every chance she gets, she’s still in possession of the Map so you can’t track her, and now Nott is walking around wearing a wedding band that he most definitely did not have yesterday. Something isn’t right here,” the ginger explained.

“Okay, say you’re right. What exactly do you think is going on, that Hermione went back in time and became a Death Eater?” Potter questioned, his tone alluding to how outlandish he thought the idea was, as he stuffed a large cloak into his bag.

“I don’t know, maybe! On nothing more than a hunch, you’ve become obsessed with the idea that Malfoy has become a Death Eater and follow him everywhere. What’s so different about this?”

“Because this is _Hermione_ you’re talking about! We all know Malfoy can’t be trusted, but she’s our best friend, she’s basically my sister. How many times has she saved my life or gotten us out of trouble? You’re being stupid Ron,” he stressed.

Weasley puffed up at the words, drawing himself to his full height as he tried to intimidate Potter. “Stupid am I? And would you say your parents were stupid when they let Pettigrew deceive them and get them killed? You heard Snape today, ‘No one is above becoming a traitor and everyone has a price.’ If your parents and the entire Order can be betrayed by Pettigrew, then who’s to say Hermione can’t do the same to us?

“Look I’m not suggesting she turned willingly, that would be daft, but you saw that thing on her arm. Merlin only knows what else she went through. What if they messed with her mind or something? She won’t even tell us who the Half-Blood Prince is or how she met him. We’re just supposed to accept the story that the always in control, has to think things through every angle, never impulsive Hermione Granger, up and married some bloke from the past?

“No! I don’t buy it! I think we need to either follow her around and see what she is getting up to or go directly to Dumbledore about it.”

_Salazar, he’s actually making a sound argument. Maybe Hermione is right and he isn’t as dimwitted as we all think._

“Ron, that would be a betrayal of her trust and I’m not doing that,” Potter stated firmly, conviction radiating out hard and clear from his eyes. “And I don’t think you should either. If she finds out, you will break her trust and will never get it back.”

“Are you going to tell on me if I do?” He asked in challenge.

Theo watched as Potter contemplated his friend’s question, the indecision clearly written on his face. After a moment he finally answered, “No… _But_ I don’t want to know anything about what you’re doing unless you have actual proof to back it up. I won’t betray Hermione’s trust but I also can’t deny that you are making a valid point. If you want me on board, I need proof.”

After that, the vision of warning faded out and Theo was once again surrounded by the wasteland mulling over what he had just seen. They were going to need to work something out and fast to get Weasley off their trail. It was only a matter of time before he realized he had all the pieces to the puzzle and was just not fitting them together properly.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted though, as another vision began to take shape before him, the calming effect that he associated with the witch he already thought of as his, washing over him and warming his soul.

He rose onto his knees as he leaned into the sight, this vision of them together even more clear than the last one he had been gifted. 

Theo watched with rapt attention as he picked her up, swinging her around him in a circle. Her long dusty lavender dress fanned out and rippled across the air from the action, her hair falling out of its hold, long dark waves cascading down her back as she nuzzled her face into his neck. He kept her flush against him as he lowered her back to the ground, her hands cupping the nape of his neck as she looked up at him, his hands coming to rest low on her back, locked together.

“Dis-le moi encore une fois,” she pleaded and demanded, a soft dimple peeking out of her cheek.

He watched himself bring a hand to her face, his thumb tracing the slight indention that told of a true smile, the witch gently turning into his touch as he happily repeated himself for her, “Je t'aime mon étoile.”

He leaned his head down to capture her lips with his own, as he easily lowered them to lay amongst the field of wildflowers, a glimpse of her sitting up as he pulled her flowing dress over her head, the last thing he was allowed to see before he was once again surrounded by the scorched and putrid expanse of his second mind.

Theo sat back on his heels, closing his eyes as he replayed the small scene in his head, committing it to memory and providing it, along with all the others he had of her, with every strength and protection against intrusion his mind still possessed.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and found himself once more in Severus’s chambers, he and Draco patiently awaiting his return, while Hermione waddled back and forth in front of him. The moment she saw he was aware of the world around him again, she yanked him into a fierce hug. Theo remained stiff against her, his jaw tight in panic, as he awaited her touch to be over. Just as her hold began to loosen, he felt Nova kick against him, the calm of his vision settling around him once more, making him instantly relax into the affectionate touch, and bring the tips of his fingers to Hermione’s arm. 

Realization of who the witch was that he had been in love with and seeing visions for years crashed into him. Theo felt his eyes go wide and his mouth part in shock as he fully registered that she was not just the center of his universe but that of her father’s too. Her father was the man who had saved him and whom he respected above all others, the very one who had been more a father to him in the last two and a half years than his own had even been in the fourteen prior.

Theo slammed his walls into place smothering all emotion and reaction from within him to hide away the betrayal and devastation he felt before Sev could pick up on it as he sought entrance into his mind to be sure the visions hadn’t left him too rattled.

The witch he had been seeing visions of for nearly thirteen years, the one who had been guiding him through life, giving him something to live for, the one he was hopelessly in love with despite not having met her yet, was Nova Stella Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis-le moi encore une fois (Say it again)
> 
> Je t'aime mon étoile (I love you my star)


	76. Over My Head (Cable Cars) - The Fray

“Angel, why don’t you come and sit down?” Severus gently asked as he watched her try to worry a hole into the stone floor with her pacing.

“Sit down?” She shrieked. “How are you two so calm? He’s been unresponsive for nearly fifteen minutes! Severus, you need to go in there and pull him out of wherever he went to. _Right now_!” She yelled, before coming back to Theo to examine his eyes and lack of awareness again.

Whatever reservations Hermione may have still had about believing in the existence of Seers, Severus knew that experiencing him like this would go a long way in converting her into a believer. He had seen Theo’s unresponsive, catatonic states on several occasions during his fourth and fifth years but had thought it was a side effect of something Nott Senior had done to him as a child. It wasn’t till after Hermione had recovered and they had finally been allowed to leave Hogwarts for the summer that he had received the whole picture. Like his analytical wife, he was skeptical to believe such a thing existed due to the lack of historical evidence after Theo had told him, but that first trip into his mind after he had been locked inside himself for too long had been more than he had ever wanted to experience.

What he had seen inside the scorched and toxic land had shaken Severus to his core. He had forced his way through the heavy and suffocating smoke that had locked Theo away from the rest of his mind without a plan as to how to get out and had gotten stuck inside along with him. He had borne witness to over a dozen possible outcomes of the second war, had felt every emotion and physical pain that came along with each scenario, had seen the loss of his wife and daughter through a number of means, his own death on several occasions, the torture and abuse of Narcissa, the atrocities Draco would be forced to commit in an attempt shield his mother from the worst of her fate, and Theo being found out and used till either his magic gave out or he went insane, both resulting in his painful death once he was no longer useful.

Even with his occlumency firmly in place, everything he had witnessed had tried to tear his mind apart. He couldn’t fathom how Theo had made it this long without already taking up permanent residency in the Janus Thickey Ward. He had raged against the entrapment not wanting either of them to be there any longer and as he had been cursing himself for running in half cocked, the suppressive air of the abysmal future had begun to lift.

Theo had finally become aware of Severus’s presence alongside him in his mind and had simply shrugged as if to say, “You get used to it,” before turning back to the barren expanse. Severus had watched with rapt curiosity as Theo’s entire demeanor began to change when another vision started to take a blurry form before them.

Everything about it was hazy and unclear except for Theo himself. Severus had instantly been relieved at seeing the boy’s possible future as the too short snippet played out. He was at ease as he relaxed on a couch in a bright, sun filled room, a trace of a genuine smile on his face, as he read a book over the shoulder of a witch resting between his legs. It was shocking to see how easily Theo welcomed the touch and affection of the witch that sat between his legs.

Given his history, he had an aversion to any form of touch and went to painstaking lengths to keep himself removed from any possible contact as often as possible. He was more love and touch starved than Severus had ever been, never having known even the love of his mother as a child. He was untrusting of those around him and had decided at too early of an age that being alone was his best defense. He was leery of everyone and always hesitant to allow anyone in.

Severus had begun to wonder if all he could do for the boy going forward was act as a shield against any harm that could damage him further based on how little progress he had been making in their relationship but then there was her, or rather one day there would be her. Whoever she was, that she would make it through Theo’s defenses, made Severus grateful for her existence and how she would eventually help to heal the boy who had become like a son to him. 

Hermione’s huff of breath as she began pacing again brought Severus back to the present moment. His wife shot daggers at him and Draco as she reached the turn around on her path, heavily displeased by their lack of concern.

“I just don’t understand how you can let him wander about the school totally unguarded. What if this had happened out in the corridors for anyone to find him? Why is nothing being done to prevent this from happening? Can anything even be done to prevent his visions?” She rattled off, becoming more alarmed with each question and turn about the room. 

On her umpteenth turn, Theo made his first sound since Draco pointed his current state out, prompting Hermione to pull him into a hug as her tense shoulders sagged in relief. Severus watched as Theo awkwardly tried to reciprocate, his hand briefly touching her arm before he quickly stepped back and his walls visibly slammed into place around his mind.

“What did you see?” Severus asked cautiously, not used to Theo blocking him from entering his mind. For six months it had been their standard practice that he would search Theo’s mind and repair any fissures he found along with barricading the wasteland so that it couldn’t encroach on the rest of his mind, providing him with a few hours of reprieve and normalcy.

“In short, we need to find a way to manage Weasley and to an extent Potter. We already know Potter is following you around trying to figure out what you’ve been up to,” he said looking at Draco. “Weasley seems to now be taking up the stalking habit too, except he’s fixed his attentions on Hermione and me.

“He’s convinced that something happened to you in the past to make you loyal, or at the very least submissive, to the Dark Lord and his followers. He doesn’t trust you anymore and thinks you could be a danger to Potter. To his credit, Potter was both disbelieving of the idea but also willing to recognize the validity of the leap Weasley made. 

“You two need to figure something out and quick because we are about to be surrounded by meddlesome Gryffindors on all fronts. No offense,” he added looking at Hermione as bristled at being called meddlesome, making Severus and Draco snort. “I told you Potter would eventually come around and accept you and Sev but that was before this, I think it would be a terrible idea to tell him now after Weasley planted those seeds into his mind. Ultimately it’s your secret and they’re your friends, but keep that in mind and try and come to a decision before you two get back,” he explained, devoid of feeling. “I’m going to the dorms, I’ll see you Sunday,” he added harshly, the unfeeling facade already beginning to crack as he avoided meeting Severus’s gaze, before leaving the bedroom of his chambers.

“I’ll be right back,” Severus murmured to Hermione, as he got up and followed Theo out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him and silencing the living room.

Leaning against the wall, he watched as Theo angrily shoved his things back into his school bag before asking, “What else did you see?”Theo looked up from the stack of books he was riffling through, his blue eyes burning with a cold fire as he worked his jaw before going back to his task. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered.

“Really? You’re going to try and lie to me? It’s been six months Theo, I think by now I know enough to know when something didn’t go well inside your head,” Severus remarked, crossing his arms as he prepared to wait out the brooding teenager. 

Theo tossed the books he was searching aside, as he stood up straight, his eyes closing and his hands cupping over his nose and mouth as he relented to his emotions. He dropped his head back as a bitter laugh escaped him, his hands moving up to the longer strands of hair on the top of his head as he gave a hard yank on them. 

“My life is fucking shite,” he said with another humorless laugh. “Merlin, the Founders, and the Fates all seem to get their rocks off by fucking me over every chance they get. I can’t remember if there was ever a time in my life when I didn’t fear my father and wasn’t constantly doing everything I could to either please him to avoid his wrath or hiding from him when I proved to be disappointing in some way.

“My mother while she never raised a hand to me was just as bad, telling me that I needed to man up, take it, and learn from it. I was six! The closest she ever came to interfering on my behalf was the time she told him to not mark my face because they were hosting a dinner that night and I would be expected to attend. Merlin forbid, we did anything ruin her perfectly crafted image of being the perfect little pureblood society members, as if father’s affiliation with the Dark Lord wasn’t ruining my family’s name and making our ancestors roll over in their graves already. 

“I’ve been having these fucking visions for as long as I can remember. Having to see the past and people’s mistakes, basically eavesdropping on other conversations around me when I get thrown into someone else’s perspective, and the thrice damned future. It is constantly changing with every choice people make and I have to be subjected to every possible variant over and over again. It drives me stark raving mad!

“Do you think I want to live like this? That anyone would want to live like this? A fucking gift my arse!” He yelled. “I’m so fucked up in the head I can’t even bear to have contact with your wife long enough to help her up from the floor without my heart racing and my body breaking out into a cold sweat. I’m nearly seventeen and have never even so much as held another witch’s hand because to even get that far I would have to be able to keep my shite together long enough to even talk to one!

“I fight a never-ending battle with my own mind to not allow the insanity to eat away at me or silence the insidious thoughts whispering about the peace I would find if I just give in and end it all. You’ve been deep inside my mind. You know I nearly did it once, and the only thing that kept me from it, the only thing that makes me get up and keep fighting every day is _her_ … Years I’ve been waiting for her, just to fucking meet her and see if there’s even a chance that I could actually have what I’ve been shown… If she could really be capable of loving someone as damaged and lost as I am… If I am even capable of loving her or anybody like it showed me… It’s all I have ever fucking wanted and it’s gone!” He raged, grabbing an empty teacup and hurling it against the window that looked into the Black Lake, porcelain shards raining down onto the floor. 

Severus felt useless as he watched Theo once more tug on his hair before a roar of anguish erupted from deep in his chest. The sound caused something inside of him to crack as he witnessed the devastation and despair crash over him. It was a torture he was all too familiar with from his years without Hermione, the pain of having temporarily lost her sending him into his own dark spiral that took years to re-emerge from. Only to fall into the dark depths again when he thought he would never get her back as the deviations from her history began to pile up. 

Theo sank to the floor in the center of the room, his elbows resting on his knees as he hung his head in defeat. Following suit, Severus got closer and joined him on the ground, ready to anchor him through the storm that had taken hold of him. 

“You’ve said it yourself that what you see is only possibilities, that the future is always changing to adapt to the choices people make every day. Whatever you saw doesn’t mean you’ll lose her. You’ve seen her in your life every time, this is a one-off, you haven’t lost her yet. You have yet to even meet her,” he soothed, with warm silken tones.

“You don’t understand… I didn’t see myself losing her,” he said dejectedly. “It was like all the times before, I got a few seconds of peace and hope, I even got to see her more clearly than ever before, and I heard myself telling her I love her. The thing is I got enough this time to know who she is and I can’t… I can’t fucking do it… I won’t do it. To have her will destroy everything,” he said adamantly.

“You’d be surprised what you are willing to do and give up to have even a chance at love and happiness. Trust me, I’ve become a bit of an expert in that area. You won’t know one way or the other though till you meet her. Until then it’s all just speculation, a dream to help you through the darkness really. But if it happens, if you meet her and you feel as though the sun is finally shining on you and as though you would relive every horror of your life again just to be with her, then don’t let anything or anyone get in the way of you and her. Tell it all to fuck off.

“You deserve to be happy Theo. You’ve been dealt a shitty hand and have been doing the best you can with it. Don’t let go of her just yet. At least hold on to the hope she brings you. Everything else… We will deal with it when it comes,” Severus said simply.

Theo ran his fingers over his mouth, pulling at his bottom lip, before shaking his head. “You say that now, but trust me… It is so much worse than I would have ever thought. And the worst part is that despite it all, I’m still fucking clinging to it even though it’s impossible.”

Severus watched as he stood up and repaired the cup he shattered, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and draping his robes over top. He again refused to meet his eyes, something akin to shame clouding his features as he opened the door and mumbled, “I’ll see you Sunday. Don’t forget about Weasley, he’s going to be a problem,” before closing it behind him with a soft click.

Standing up, Severus canceled the charms on the living room and came back into the bedroom to find Draco, kneeling on the floor, his arse up in the air as he stretched his arms under the bed feeling around for something, Hermione smothering her laughter at the sight.

“What is he doing?”

“Looking for Crookshanks,” Hermione giggled. 

Severus leaned down silently laughing as he whispered into her ear, “Your little terror is out stalking the dungeons for mice.”

“I know that, but he doesn’t,” she said, losing the battle to suppress her laughter as Draco bumped his head on the bed frame, cursing the existence of felines everywhere. 

“You’re an evil witch, angel. Pure evil,” he responded quietly, laughing with her. Louder he said, “Draco, get up off the floor. I will get the ugly beast corralled. You go catch up to Theo and meet us in the tunnel in an hour. Weekend plans are changing, you two plus Cissy and the wolf will be joining us," he instructed, calling forth his swan to send off a message to Glen Coe, informing them of the change as well.

“Fine by me. I don’t know what you see in that ginger beast anyways. He’s frighteningly ugly and ill-tempered,” Draco grumbled, brushing the creases on his trousers. 

“You aren’t winning any beauty pageants yourself Malfoy,” Hermione quipped.

“Please,” he scoffed. “I’m fucking Eros reincarnated.”

“Get out, you arrogant prick!” Severus ordered laughing. “Remember _one_ hour.”

“I’m not the one that was late yesterday, remember _that_.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as he sauntered out of the room, his strut as prideful as that of the peacocks roaming Malfoy Manor.

After the door leaving his chambers sealed closed, Severus sat back on the bed, pulling Hermione between his legs as he rubbed his hands along her belly. “I know it’s supposed to be just us this weekend, but whatever else Theo saw has him so rattled I can’t leave him alone. I know it’s a lot to ask of you, especially since I took him in while you were gone, but he seems to be more at ease with you, so maybe you can get through to him better than I can.”

“I’ll try but I don’t know what I can do. I mean you’ve been with him longer, I can’t image he would be more receptive to me.”

“Hermione, it may not seem like it to you, but trust me he is more at ease with you after one day than he’s ever been with any of us. I saw him briefly touch your arm earlier and I don’t think you realize how big of a deal that is. Cissy has known him and had him in her home since he was thirteen and even she hasn’t gotten nearly as much from him as you just did when he came back from his visions.”

She tilted his chin up so her lips could reach his with ease in a gentle brush. “I’ll do what I can but you’re going to have to give me a bit more than I got last night about the two of you.”

“Be sure you pack the journal I kept in your fourth year. It’ll explain as much as I felt comfortable telling you, given that it isn’t my story. Now come on, we need to pack. It’s time I show you what I bought you on our second wedding anniversary,” he said stealing a kiss from her, before flicking his wand in the direction of the bathroom and wardrobe to make his things begin organizing and packing themselves, excitement filling him at finally getting to share with her their new home. 


	77. Swimming in the Stars - Britney Spears

With Severus’s things folding and packing themselves, Hermione set to righting his chambers back to its previously pristine order while he showered. The discarded tomes danced their way back onto the shelves, while the more relevant texts stacked themselves into various piles atop the coffee table. Turning her wand on her school bag, she set her books and notes to order themselves within her bag as she rummaged through his wardrobe pulling out several of his sweaters and a pair of pajamas to add to his bag. Altering one into a simple dress, she tugged her tights back on and stepped into the corridor to let out a low whistle for Crookshanks.

After several minutes of straining her ears to listen for the soft pitter-patter of her orange half-kneazle’s paws, she flourished her wand to summon her patronus to find him and lead him back to her. The tendrils of bluish-white mist sputtered forth from the tip of her wand, floating across the air before dissipating without taking shape. Furrowing her brow, Hermione refocused her concentration and thought harder upon her happiest memories, trying again with no change. Taking a deep breath to clear away her growing frustration, she emptied her mind, and slowly allowed it to fill with her most precious memories of the last twelve months, the image of Severus telling the story of _Swan Lake_ , to their daughter shining through the most.

Closing her eyes she whispered, “Expecto patronum.”

The warmth of happiness wrapped itself around her, the hum of magic sounding softly in her ears, making her smile as she opened her eyes knowing it had finally worked. The sight before her, however, made a startled yelp echo in the corridor.

“Hermione?” Severus called, stepping into the corridor with her as he knotted his towel around his hips. “What’s going on?”

“That’s… that’s not good,” she stuttered, pointing to her patronus.

In place of her playful otter, was a small puffed up cygnet, shyly looking up at her awaiting direction.

“Is that-”

“My patronus,” she answered, interrupting Severus’s question. Turning to face him, she added, “A baby swan.”

She watched as his face clouded with the confusion that was no doubt a reflection of her own as he called forth his patronus. The massive swan erupted from the point of his ebony wand, confidently expanding its wings as it took a lazy flight around the corridor, before gliding down to the cygnet. Its long, elegant neck lowered to the ground to assist the much smaller rendition as it climbed on top. They both watched intently as the small puff of downy feathers nestled itself between the wing joints of Severus’s swan, safely disappearing from sight, as the larger form proudly paraded up to Hermione and rested at her feet.

“What would cause it to change?” She asked, momentarily forgetting what had brought her out in the first place.

“A fully corporal patronus is a representation of the caster’s soul and inner self. They often reveal traits one may not even be aware they are in possession of, which is why the forms are so personal to each witch or wizard,” he explained, his voice going smooth as he fell into lecture mode, making Nova squirm inside, at the soft, rumbling caress. “In addition, because you have to call upon memories that are heavy with happiness, joy, and love they will further represent what those things look like to you, sometimes causing a fully formed patronus to change on its caster if they go through emotional upheaval or have say a change of heart.”

Severus, cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing along her lower lip as he looked into her eyes. The obsidian of his own swam with a variant of emotions in the low light of the candles as he added, “For instance, if the caster loses the one they love, their patronus may change from say a swan, to that of an otter. The latter being the form that represents the person whom the caster associates their happiness, joy, and love with.”

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat at his subtle confession. She took a small step forward, her hand coming up to hold his in place where it rested on her cheek, the other laying flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her stretched fingers. 

“How long did it last?” She quietly asked.

“I would estimate about seventeen years, give or take a month, since I didn’t have a need to cast it for a bit after you left or here in the last few weeks before you came back,” he answered, his other hand circling the curve of her hip, to bring her closer.

She tilted her head back as she rose on the tips of her toes, placing a kiss on the line of his chin, the highest point she could reach without him bending down to meet her.

“I don’t think anyone else would have ever agreed to one year together in exchange for seventeen apart and yet you did,” she murmured, trailing her fingers down his chest to his abdomen, feeling the ridges of muscle and scar tissue. “You really did wait for me, for us, all that time.” 

The sharp intake of his breath, spurred her fingers onward as she traced a lazy path over the top of his towel, gently rubbing at the exposed cut of his hips. 

“Seventeen years is a small price to pay, for a lifetime in return,” he replied.

Severus moved his hand from her cheek, down the outer line of her body, before coming around her back and cupping her bottom in exchange. He gave the muscle a firm squeeze while rotating the hip his other hand still held to turn her back to his front.

Hermione rested her head against the tight muscle of his pectoral, as she reached behind her and loosened the knot of his towel, allowing it to drop to the stone floor. Circling her hands up to his neck, she threaded her fingers through his still-damp hair, and guided his lips to her neck as she swayed her bottom against his hardening length.

In answer, his tongue ran a wet path up the sensitive tendon, drawing a stuttered sigh from her as his mouth sealed around her pulse point. Severus’s hands dragged up her thighs, slowly bringing her dress with them, as he brought them around her front. His path continued over the swell of her stomach and up the planes of her ribs, slowly making their way to her heavy breasts, where they started a sensual kneading, making her back arch and further press into his length. 

“We should…” she started only to interrupt herself as a throaty sound cut off her words as he began to work the peaks of her breasts through the soft fabric. 

His lips left her neck, making her whimper at the loss as he chuckled beside her ear, the sound dark and stimulating, as he purred, “We should what?”

“Not stop,” she answered deliriously as want and need, clouded her mind. 

Rubbing her bottom more incessantly against his stiff member, she made him respond in kind by gently thrusting against her, dragging the length leisurely along her on the retreat. 

Nipping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, Severus responded, “As you wish.”

His hands tweaked at her nipples once more before retreating down her sides, tracing the flare of her hips and moving them to work against him at a slightly faster rhythm. As she started moving with the speed and pressure he wanted, his hands resumed their exploration, one disappearing under the hem of her dress, while the other ran its way back up to her breast.

They worked in tandem to simultaneously pull the neckline of the sweater down and the hem up. Both came to cup her sensitized flesh, the shock of dual stimulation drawing a deep moan from within her. Scraping her nails against the nape of his neck, he growled into her shoulder as her moan started to subside, the added sound of his need, supplying another sense with fulfillment, braiding the cord of pleasure tighter inside of her. 

Hermione pressed her thinly covered core against the palm of his hand beginning to rock her throbbing bud against his teasing fingers. She released a desperate whimper as she made proper contact only for him to pull his hand back far enough so he wasn’t touching her but that the heat still easily radiated off of him and onto her. 

“Fuck, I love that sound, angel,” he murmured against her.

Severus ghosted his fingers over her covered slit, coming up the waistband of her tights. Pulling at the tight elastic, he snaked his hand in, and retraced his light touch back to her wet folds. He hissed in her ear as his roughened fingers glided along the moisture, a sigh of relief leaving her as he began to alternate teasing her apex and opening. 

Hermione keened loudly, the sound echoing in the hidden corridor, as he dipped a finger into her channel. The digit pumped and stroked in time with her movements against his hard length, the heel of his palm pressing into her nub creating a blinding friction. Her hips began to work faster against him, feeling the hot desire grow tighter deep in her abdomen. 

Her core clenched around his lone finger, making them both groan at the pulsing muscles. As her channel gripped him again, his cock twitched in response along her bottom. Severus relented to his excited length, grinding it against her with firmer strokes, the hand working her breast abandoning its job as he locked the arm tightly around her, beginning to curl his larger frame over her.

The faint squelching sound that emanated from between her legs as he continued to play her body, was both their undoing. Severus released his hold on her body, bringing his hands to grip her tights and yank the closely knitted nylon down her thighs while she hiked the hem of her dress up the rest of the way.

“Face the wall,” he commanded, his dark, silken voice submerging her the rest of the way into the hazy fog of lust. 

Eager to comply, she turned around and rested her forearms against the cool stone wall of the castle, her hips canting back to him in offering. The polarizing temperature change had gooseflesh erupting up her arms and down her back, a shiver racing its way down, making her twitch in a teasing response as her hips danced behind her.

The pads of Severus’s fingers pressed into her hip, stilling the motion instantly, as the blunt tip of him nudged agents her folds.

“Please,” she softly begged, trying to bump her bottom into him, so that he might slip in before he was done teasing her. 

His hold on her tightened as he worked his way through her wet folds, a loud groan rumbling from his throat as her core greeted him by taking his length in a vice-like grip, sucking him in the rest of the way. As he sheathed himself fully within her, Hermione dropped her head to her balled fists resting against the wall, her teeth sinking into her lip in a failed attempt to smoother the embarrassingly loud noise she made.

It hadn’t even been twelve hours since the last time he had been inside her and yet her body was so on edge and desperate for more, she reacted to him as though it had been weeks.

Severus began to ease himself out, her channel scrambling to hold him within her to no avail, the ridges of his length pulling along her. She was a whimpering, panting mess, as he continued to retreat till only the tip of him remained. Needing more she tried to push into him again to drag his member back into her, only for him to once again still her searching body.

“Patience,” purred, as he lazily slid back into her. 

Feeling him brush along the end of her core, Hermione shifted her weight on her feet, trying to bounce herself on him, to get some much needed friction.

“Severus… Please… Love me and tease me later, I need-” her words were interrupted as he slowly began to pull out again, her fist knocking repeatedly on the wall at the sensual torture. 

“Yes?” He questioned, the smirk evident in his voice, as his other hand came around her front to hover over her enlarged bud. 

“Fuck me,” she whimpered, looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes begging him.

“Okay,” he said simply, resuming his two handed grip and driving into her.

Severus set a relentless pace, the sound of his hips snapping against hers echoed between thrusts from the cavernous space of the dungeons, heightening the erotic and lewd beat of their bodies. It wasn’t long before she could feel the walls of her core swelling with her impending release trying to limit his movements so that he was forced to stay stimulating her most sensitive spots.

The cord of lust continued to wind itself tighter, as he worked to push through her wet channel. Heat settled at the base of her spine, making her body both relax and tense as she ascended the peak of pleasure, coming to teeter on the edge. Needing just a small push forward, Hermione lifted an arm from the wall only to have Severus slap his hand over hers, flattening it back into place, his hips stuttering to a stop.

“Not yet,” he tsked in her ear, his tongue flicking out to tease the lobe, making her eyes roll back.

Releasing her wayward hand, he brought it back to her hip quickly working his way back up to his furious pace. Hermione panted and moaned beneath him, sweat slicking her skin from her racing heart. With several more thrusts, the balancing act at her peak became dizzying to maintain, a euphoric high taking hold of her as her mind began to float, the sway of pleasure bending her further and further over the edge.

“Now,” he growled in her ear as his hard length rapidly stroked the spongy tissue along her front.

A strangled scream ripped out of her throat as his member pulsed along the spot one last time snapping the cord inside of her. Her vision went white at the explosion of pleasure, unintelligible sounds slipping from her mouth as her core spasmed in a prolonged release. Her orgasming walls, held onto his member so tightly, it wrung his own eruption free, the hot shots painting her in time with his rhythmless jerks, as he buried his face into her neck, panting heavily. 

As Hermione’s mind worked to gain control over her body once again, her legs mutinied, turning to jello. Severus’s arms quickly gripped her body in place against his as she let out an airy sigh, her eyelids growing heavy. 

“I think I need a nap after that,” she announced in a drifty daze, letting her head lull to the side so she could see him.

Severus flashed her with a bright smile, the rarely seen dimple making a quick appearance before he stole a kiss from her slow reacting lips. 

“You have beautiful dental work,” she observed, when he pulled back, his smile still firmly in place. 

“So you’ve told me,” he chuckled, her mind confused by the comment but unable to hold on to it for too long. “This weekend,” he answered without revealing anything. “Are you good to walk?”

Hermione shook her head, nuzzling deeper into his hold, the rumble of his chest against her, lulling her closer to sleep. A moment later she let out a loud squeak as he swept her up, to carry her back into his chambers. From the corner of her eye, she could see his re-summoned patronus flying up the hidden stairs of the corridor, in search of her prowling familiar, the door to his chambers remaining partially ajar for Crookshanks.

The one leading to his bedroom made a soft click as it closed behind them, a thrum of magic falling into place as he locked and warded her inside. The plush mattress and duvet gave under her weight as he deposited her onto the bed with a kiss on her forehead. In a quick flash, he removed her tights the rest of the way, laying them on the edge of the bed, before pulling the heavy blanket over her. 

“Even though she will have my head for not bringing you, I’ll get dressed and sign you out with Minerva. While we wait for your terror to arrive, rest. I want you to be coherent and responsive for what I have to show you,” he murmured, placing another chaste kiss to the corner of her eyes as they fluttered closed.

It didn’t seem like much time had passed when the bothersome scratching sounded at the door, rousing her awake. Groaning at her cat’s poor timing she rolled to sitting as best she could, a satisfying pop working over her back as she stretched. Getting off the bed, she padded across the stone floor and grabbed the doorknob, sending a pulse of magic as she turned it, making the lock and ward give way. 

“Hello, sweet boy,” she greeted drowsily as he darted into the room, making an effortless leap onto the bed. “I’ll need to put you into a carrier, Crooks,” she informed him, looking around for something suitable to transfigure. 

The orange cat hissed and glared at her, making his distaste for the idea clear. 

“Don’t sass me, young man. It’s not my fault you won’t hold still for apparition. It’s the carrier or a stunner, take your pick,” she asserted. 

He gave her another hiss, before begrudgingly laying on the bed in submission, still unhappy with his predicament but choosing the lesser of the two evils.

“Smart cat, because I would have thoroughly enjoyed using the stunner,” Severus drawled from the doorway, a wicker cat carrier dangling from his fingers.

“You can’t fool me, you already admitted to liking him,” Hermione teased, taking the offered crate. Setting it on the bed, she pointed to Crooks and said, “Go on, in with you.” Locking him inside, she faced Severus and asked, “Are we all set then?”

“Aside from the fact that the only clothes you packed were mine, yes we are. Luckily for you, or maybe unlucky, Cissy has been chomping at the bit to have you back so she can take you shopping. You came back just in time. I think the lack of witches in our circle was finally beginning to send her round the bend. Now come here,” he said, crooking a finger at her. 

Stepping over to him, she complied with his signal to turn around, groaning as she felt the weight of her necklaces settle around her neck one after the other. 

“Just till we get to Glenn Coe,” he promised with a kiss to her crown. 

“Fine,” she grumbled, sounding a lot like her half-kneazle when it came to his carrier. 

Deciding to forgo the multiple times, dressed and removed tights, Hermione transfigured them into thick socks and tugged them on over knees, while Severus slung the duffle bag across his chest and shouldered her school bag. Picking up the borrowed cat carrier, she laced her fingers through his, looking around the room to be sure nothing was sitting out that she may want or need. Satisfied nothing of importance was getting left behind, she allowed him to pull her to the living room, where she zipped up her boots, taking a cursory glance around the second space as well. 

“Ready,” she declared, looking into his dark eyes, a giddy smile tugging at her face from the prospect of being away from the school with him.

Leaning in and up on her toes, Hermione kissed his jaw bringing their interlaced fingers to rest between them against his chest. Feeling the soft texture of his charcoal henley, she traced the small buttons just below his collar bone and took in his black denims, low on his hips and cut close to his legs, along with the supple dragon leather boots with the laces tightly done up. “This will always be my favorite,” she admired before stepping back and letting go of his hand to grab their coats. 

“You do have peculiar tastes, angel.”

“No, I’m just better at seeing a good thing when it’s standing right in front of them than most. Now come on, I’m dying to see what you’ve done with Spinner’s End that all six of us are going to fit comfortably for two and a half days,” she said, leading him out of the door, running her arm over her side to confirm her wand was still tucked into place inside her sleeve. 

“Oh, I sold Spinner’s End,” he said flippantly.

“What?” She asked in shocked dismay.

“Hermione, I converted the place into a one-bedroom, one-bathroom home, thinking I would always be living alone. Between you, the rate our book collection expands, and Nova, we would have outgrown that place shortly after her birth. Not to mention I have Theo. I sold it over the Christmas holidays in your fourth year,” he explained.

The logic made sense and she rationally knew that either he would need to remodel again to accommodate Nova or they would have to move, but her heart still stuttered at the announcement that their home was gone. It had been their sanctuary from the rest of the world and now it was gone and she hadn’t even gotten the chance to see it one last time, never mind the fact that she had only seen it just yesterday morning. 

“But… Our home…” she said weakly, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. 

“You can’t honestly tell me you’re going to miss that place. Cokeworth is a run-down, impoverished, waking nightmare.”

“I guess I never gave it much thought,” she admitted, wiping her shoulders over her wet eyes. “I mean, yes the neighborhood was a little rough-”

“A little?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, a lot, but _still._ Severus, that was our home,” she stressed wondering how he could so easily toss it away. “All of my memories with you were there.”

Severus turned around to face her at the top of the hidden stairs, his hand cupping her chin as he lifted her head so she was forced to meet his eyes. “If you don’t like our new home, I will go buy the damn place back first thing tomorrow morning. But please give it a chance,” he beseeched, wiping his thumbs across her cheeks.

Hermione nodded her head, a stressed laugh escaping her as she realized just how emotional and ridiculous she was being. “How much longer till Nova gets here? I don’t think I can keep up with these heightened emotions.”

He pulled her into a hug, the strong smell of bergamot and amber filling her nostrils, and instantly making her calm and relax against him. “I hate to tell you this, but you just entered the third trimester. It’ll only get worse from here. Cissy once cried her way through afternoon tea at the Briar Room, because they were out of plum preserves,” he said with a soft laugh not making her feel any better.

“That’s not helping Severus,” she lamented, looking up at him as his face took on a ponderous look. “What is it?”

“Give me a minute to think on it,” he muttered, pulling back from her and disillusioning her and Crookshanks.

Confused but understanding how their minds tended to randomly run away from them when an idea began to tug in the corner, she quietly followed him, patiently waiting for him to mull over whatever it was that had caught his attention. 

“Straight,” he absently directed as she began to make her way to the junction between his chambers and the Slytherin common room. 

Correcting her path she continued on, seeing the shadowy forms of Draco and Theo up ahead, once again having arrived before them. Reaching the end of the corridor she rolled her eyes as Draco smirked, his own dancing with mirth and mischief.

“You’re late Uncle Sev,” he baited.

“I’m not above punching you in the face again,” Hermione retorted as her husband continued to think. 

“All I’m saying is youth has its advantages. You can finish much faster when you aren’t pushing forty,” he quipped.

“I wouldn’t brag about finishing quickly, Draco,” Severus sneered.

“Can we resort him? Malfoy or not, there’s no way he belongs in Slytherin. He’s entirely lacking in self-preservation,” Theo drawled, drawing Hermione’s attention to the brooding teen, whose personality was proving once again to be strikingly similar to her husband’s, endearing her further to the younger Slytherin.

Theo looked in the general direction of where her voice had come from, his head canting to the side as he appraised her invisible form. He took a small step closer to her making Draco and Severus both snap their heads in their direction to watch him approach. “You feel different,” he observed.

Hermione furrowed her brow asking, “What do you mean?” 

“Your signature… It’s different than it was earlier… How are you changing it?” He asked genuinely curious. “You don’t feel it?” He directed the question to Draco. “Concentrate you’ll see what I mean,” he added when Draco gave a slight shake of his head.

“Salazar he’s right… You were like-”

“A beacon,” Theo interrupted.

“Exactly and now you feel-”

“Like Sev but lighter-”

“And no longer radiating,” Draco finished, the two of them oddly acting like the twins, the way they spoke so easily for each other. 

“Hermione, cast your patronus again,” Severus instructed her.

“You three are making no sense,” she declared, pulling her wand out nonetheless.

Focusing her mind, she prepared herself to see the tiny cygnet again, undecided on how she felt about the change in patronus. Pushing away her torn feelings, she drew upon the memory of Severus laying in bed telling stories to their daughter through the womb, knowing he would ask if she used the same memory to change her charm work. Whispering the incantation as she had before, she watched the bluish-white mist shoot out of her wand, gathering itself to take a corporal form.

Once again she was startled by what she saw. Where she expected the cygnet to stand in shyness was her flirtatious otter lazily floating in the air, nuzzling itself against Severus, uncaring of what she may need it to do. 

“Now cancel it and remove your quartz amulet.”

“What is going on?” She asked, staring at the otter.

“Hermione, do it,” Severus ordered, refocusing her mind to helping him with whatever experiment he was conducting on the fly. 

“Right,” she muttered, slashing her wand in the air making the otter vanish. Reaching behind her, she removed the necklace as instructed and lifted Severus’s disillusionment on it to hand to him. 

“Be sure to use the same memory,” he said waiting for her to cast.

Hermione gave him a dull look for thinking he had to remind her to control the variables before thinking on the memory for the third time. The warmth of the memory filled her as she casted, the feeling becoming external as her magic hummed in compliance. 

“Salazar’s Chamber, how is that possible?” Draco asked in awe.

Opening her eyes she looked and there at her feet was the little cygnet again, looking between her, Severus, and the boys. 

“How does her magic feel now?” Severus asked. “I don’t notice a difference but I’m sure that’s the binding at work.”

“A beacon again,” Draco answered quietly, taking his turn to appraise her like a magical anomaly.

“Exactly,” Theo concurred, his eyes growing hard as he looked away from her.

Severus was positively beaming though as he looked in her direction, raising Notice Me Not charms around them as he dropped her disillusionment. His long stride ate up the distance between them in one step as his hands came up to cup her stomach, stroking her reverently. He looked into her eyes, the darkness of his, shining with unmasked adoration.

“Her magic is presenting,” he explained, looking back to her belly.

“How is that possible? Children don’t present until late toddlerhood at the earliest,” she said, recalling what she had read in the now obsolete books.

“Ordinarily yes, but we have yet to find a record of how children born of a Cinereo Effectum binding develop. It is widely believed that children get their magical strength and capabilities handed down to them through their parentage, the better suited a couple is to each other the stronger their children will be. It’s one of the biggest reasons behind pureblood families arranging most of the children’s marriages,” he explained, the delicious tones of lecture slipping out and making her toes curl.

“Pregnant witches usually experience a variation in their magical signature in the third trimester, hence the suppressant we put into your quartz stone. However, with the lack of information available to us about our binding type, everything between us and now involving her is basically a magical anomaly, wonder if you would. The Dark Lord speculated that any offspring we created would be powerful, but this…” he said trailing off, his hands still gently holding her as though he was afraid of disturbing the occurrence.

“You’re muddling your mam’s magic up, aren’t you?” He asked her belly quietly.

Hermione slowly brought her hand to rest on top of her bump, her fingers searching his out to lace them together flat against her stomach. “So you’re saying that-”

“That without your quartz stone, your magic will be on the fritz as Nova’s weaves with your own. Also that it is possible, that as your due date approaches she may overpower the amulet and your magic will go haywire even while you wear it.”

She shook her head as she muttered, “Oh, how fun,” making Draco and Theo snort at her sarcasm. “And my patronus?”

“If I had to guess, a non-invasive paternity test. A previously unknown ability of the Patronus Charm,” he answered laughing. 

“Well that will be awkward if anyone knows what your form is Uncle Sev,” Draco said, successfully popping their happy bubble, as they both turned to scowl at him.

Severus re-secured her necklace in place and disillusioned her once again, as he dropped the charms. Tapping his wand along the stone wall in a rhythmic pattern, it began to ripple and fade away, revealing an unlit tunnel. He took her hand leading her through first, as they made an ascent, coming out to a hidden courtyard on the school grounds.

“Dumbledore had it added when I started teaching so that I could get to and from summons unseen by the students,” he explained, tapping his foot along the pavers in the same pattern sealing the tunnel on the outside.

“Now, out the gates, make a stop at Glenn Coe for the wolf and Cissy, and then…” He said looking down at her, his eyes still alight from the revelation of their daughter’s presenting magic.

“And then what?”

“We go to Gordes,” he answered.

His words made her fling herself into his arms with an excited squeal. The earlier sadness of losing Spinner’s End forgotten, in the face of him having started on the dream they created on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction with Draco was a middle of the night creation between me and my lovely Betas, Snapes_know_it_all and Slytherclaw1917


	78. Come Away With Me - Norah Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied y'all... Tippy is in the next chapter... I'll just go put myself in the corner for timeout now...

The resounding crack of their arrival echoed across the expansive property of Glencoe, the extra pull of Severus taking three people by side-along, causing their feet to land harshly on the gravel path. Momentarily teetering to the side, Hermione regained her balance with the assistance of a steadying pull to the other side by Severus. Giving his hand a squeeze, she let go of him and started to survey Cissy’s old family hunting manor in the low light of early evening.

Turning in an easy circle, she took in the valley the home rested within, the tall mountains enclosing them on three sides, the fourth with a thin river running between and opening to a small lake in the distance. Nature and magic seamlessly wove themselves together to provide them with the perfect safe house. Nobody could happen upon the remote manor without prior knowledge of its existence but it would still be an easy jump of apparition to anywhere in Scotland or England should they need it. 

Completing her appraisal, Hermione took note of one other feature Glencoe offered. The wide open land and the strength of the wards surrounding the property provided Remus with the ultimate escape for the full moon. Nothing and no one could get in or out without the allowance of one of the magical signatures keyed into the wards. He could run freely each night of his cycle without fear of being found or harming anyone. Whatever had transpired between Narcissa and Remus in her seventeen year absence was clearly profound. Glencoe was not just a safe house for them, but it had been clearly chosen as a symbol of Cissy’s full acceptance of his wolf.

Turning to Draco who was standing to one side of Severus as she was taking everything in, she slapped his chest with the back of her hand in admonishment. “Don’t you dare continue to give your mother a hard time about Remus. Your werewolf prejudice is unseemly. Can't you see how much she cares for him given that she chose _this_ property of the no doubt half a dozen or more she has access to? They’re building a life here, and you will not ruin this for them, do you understand me?” She scolded.

“Merlin Granger, what is with you and accosting my person?” He whined, rubbing at his chest.

“Oh come off it, that didn’t even sting my hand,” she scoffed. “As for accosting you, if you weren’t such an arsehole all the time I wouldn’t need to literally knock sense into you on occasion.”

Retaking Severus’s hand she gave a small tug so he would start leading her up the gravel path to the manor, eager to collect the rest of their party so she could see Gordes again and the home Severus had selected for them.

Looking over her shoulder she added, “And if you are going to insist on addressing me by my surname, at least get it right. I haven’t been Hermione Granger for some time.”

“No you haven’t and I for one am sick of hearing people address you as Granger and having to call you Miss Granger myself,” Severus purred with possession, as he lifted their joined hands to come around her shoulder and tuck her into his side. 

“I would say that I’m not overly fond of calling you Professor either, but we both know that would be a lie. In fact, I’m rather eager for my first detention with you come Tuesday evening, _Professor Snape_ ,” she led on with a coy smile.

The answering vibration of his low growl was the only warning she received before he flooded her end of their linked minds with images of what he planned to do to her during her ruse of a detention. Hermione turned her head into his side trying to smother the whimper that was coming from her mouth as the images flashed across her mind, the feeling of his hands rubbing along her mind, in a teasing caress. 

“I told you to always be careful playing with a demon angel, I never lose,” he purred, stoking the fire of her building arousal that much more with his dark, silken voice.

His presence at the forefront of her mind retreated with one last stroke, bringing her right to the edge before abandoning her. She glowered at him for blatantly teasing her while her voice trembled with a whimper wishing he would finish what she had started. 

“You are deplorable, Severus.”

“Ah, you’re finally catching on,” he further teased, opening the front door of the manor. 

The mood quickly evaporated as they stood frozen just inside the doorway, Theo and Draco looking over her shorter frame at what was holding them up. 

“REMUS!” Narcissa screamed as he and Sirius crashed into the foyer in a chaotic mess of fighting, Sirius pulling his fist back to punch Remus’s already bleeding face again.

Severus quickly dropped their bags and yanked off his coat ready to dive into the fray, coming up short as Remus’s blue eyes flashed yellow just before he lifted Sirius off the ground and slammed his body onto the table in the center of the room. The impact caused the glass to shatter, sending Sirius right through the table, the legs giving way as they disconnected from the splintered frame. His head made a sickening crack as it connected with polished hardwood floors, Remus pouncing on top of him before the sound even finished carrying through the room.

His fists collided with the other Marauder’s face quickly bloodying it with the repeated hits. The snarl that sounded from Remus as he continued to assault Sirius was all wolf as he took hold of the other’s neck and cracked his head on the floor again. Severus regained himself and followed through on his initial intention of jumping into the fight, linking his arms under Remus’s as he hauled him off of his target, struggling to drag him back a safe distance.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?” He demanded, wrestling with a predatory Remus.

Hermione saw his eyes flash again, this time staying yellow, as he looked to be snapping his jaw in Sirius’s direction. His long hibernating alpha traits had been awoken by what had transpired before their arrival. She was infinitely grateful for the new moon that was providing them as much distance as possible from his werewolf being able to take over completely. 

“If you _ever_ speak of my mate that way again, I will end your fucking existence!” Remus growled.

The alpha’s threat resounded through Hermione, her fight or flight instincts kicking in, making her and the boys take a cautious step back, as Severus gently released him, backing off as well. To attack or insult an alpha werewolf left someone with a fifty, fifty shot of survival, but to come for their mate, was certain death and no one wanted to even be perceived as in alignment with the offender unless they too wanted to meet Death. 

As she slowly made her retreat to the other side of the foyer, she prayed to the powers above and below, the Sirius’s long family history of Slytherin traits bled marginally into him. The last thing they needed was for him to lack a sense of self-preservation and tempt Remus’s hindbrain into further controlling him. Even outside of the full moon, an offended or threatened alpha was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Remus…” Cissy’s melodic voice hesitantly called.

His posture relaxed a minute fraction from the sound of her voice, his head canting to the side, as he visibly focused on her words.

She rested a hand on Severus’s shoulder, gently guiding him to the side so that she could step around and approach. Her heels made a faint clicking noise on the floor, as she gingerly maneuvered herself closer. “His words are of no consequence to me, my love. Let me heal your face and then we can be on our way, yes?”

Remus’s head turned to the side, his eyes leaving Sirius for a short second to look at Narcissa before looking back to where Sirius was beginning to sit up, vanishing the shards of glass around him. 

Sirius hissed and groaned as he summoned the sharp splinters that had embedded into his skin free, vanishing those too as they dropped to the ground. His breathing was still ragged and shallow as he pushed off the floor and came to stand with them in the foyer. Half of a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he held his arm, shaking his head at Cissy trailing her fingers along the scruff of Remus’s face. 

“You know, I knew something was up last year when you didn’t seem anywhere near as incensed as you should have been given, how Hermione here allowed James and Lils to die, Peter, to escape _twice_ , and me to rot away in Azkaban for his crime. But I thought, ‘Hey, he probably just wants his turn with her.’ I mean honestly, why else would Snape _still_ be keeping her around if she wasn’t a depraved little thing? It makes sense now though…” he explained walking closer.

“Sirius, leave it,” Hermione beseeched quietly, her words falling on deaf ears. 

“Like her, you are a traitor getting into bed with the snakes that would sooner stab you in the back to further themselves than with your own kind. A kind that is _loyal_ and _trusting_ ,” he continued.

Severus scoffed from the corner, with a mumbled, “Says the man that was screwing his best friend’s wife.”

“Being the poor, Cokeworth trash that you are Snape, always looking in on society but never actually a part of it, you may not know this but triads, though out of fashion, are perfectly acceptable arrangements.”

“Yes, when all parties are aware and bonded together. You, however, were nothing more than Evans’s dirty little secret,” Severus jeered. “Or did we miss the part of their binding ceremony that included you?”

Hermione could see that Severus had struck a chord with Sirius from the malicious glint that sparkled in his eyes. It was gone in a flash as Sirius waved a dismissive hand in Severus’s direction, making her husband’s lip curl in disgust.

“My _point_ ,” Sirius said looking back to Remus and Narcissa, “is that regardless of how untrusting they can be, it makes sense. I mean she is Narcissa Black. She entered her season as the most coveted witch in pureblood society. There wasn’t a wizard alive that didn’t want to win her marriage contract, so of course, you would want to get into bed with her. But Moony let’s be real here, you just claimed her as your _mate_. That’s as good as saying she’s your wife. 

“I thought you would be too smart to fall for whatever con she’s running on you. Clearly, you aren’t though. She’s using that cunt of hers to manipulate you into getting her what she wants and when she has it she will drop you like the trash she thinks you are.”

Remus growled at his words, his tentative hold on his control slipping through his fingers as his newly blue eyes began to flicker again. Just as he took a step forward, about to break the mounting tension again, Draco charged from the doorway, his Oxford shoes, momentarily slipping as he fought for traction, while propelling himself into Sirius, tackling him back to the ground.

“That’s my mother, you fucking prick!” He roared, wrapping his long, pale hands, around Sirius’s throat. 

For having such a lean build and aristocratic air about him, that suggested such behavior was beneath him, Draco was a surprisingly capable fighter. Sirius’s muscle mass and strength were far superior, but Draco was swift and agile, easily blocking each defensive hit Sirius tried to get in. Remus and Severus sprung into action, rushing the two in the center, as Sirius used the full weight of build to throw Draco off of him. 

Cissy screamed at the four of them to stop, flinging stinging jinxes into the group, uncaring of who she hit just so they would stop. Her attempt to defuse the situation though only served to worsen it as all four drew their wands. The rapid fire casting and hastily erected shields and deflections sent wayward spells flying about the area. 

A whip of bright blue light shot forth from Draco’s wand point, only for Sirius to flick it off to the side, like he was batting away an annoying bug. Hermione barely had time to register its direction change as it hurtled for her. She wandlessly casted a weak shield to protect herself, only for the curse to tear it apart and keep charging after her. Fumbling with her wand in her sleeve, Theo darted in front of her, spinning her back to the coming spell and curling his frame over hers, as she threw another shield over his shoulder, with just enough strength to keep him from absorbing the impact.

Quickly shaking off his hold, she pointed the tip of her wand to her throat to amplify her voice and shouted, “ENOUGH!”

The stadium level volume of her voice in the small foyer was enough to have everyone stop what they were doing as their hands shot up to their ears in a feeble attempt at protection. 

Removing her wand, she continued to yell but without the eardrum spilling volume, “All four of you separate, _right now_!” 

When none of them moved, she glowered at them flicking her hand to the side forcing Severus and Draco back into two corners and with her wand Sirius and Remus into the opposite two. Giving her husband a withering look, that promised he would get his tongue lashing in later when they were alone, she focused her wrath on Sirius. 

“Sirius, this has to be some sort of record, even for you. I’ve been back one day and already I regret saving you. What the _fuck_ is your problem? You know most people when handed a second chance at life, seize the opportunity and do what they can to change themselves and rectify past mistakes.

“Not you though, no you just double down on being the biggest arsehat to have ever existed. I saw you go through the Veil and I saw what your death did to Harry, which is why despite everything you have done to my husband and to me I wanted to save you. He doesn’t deserve to have your death weighing on his shoulders. I stupidly thought that when Remus showed you the memories I gave him about your death and the dark place it sent your godson that you would have had a wakeup call and had spent this time soul searching and maturing so you could be the godfather he deserves and not this hateful, childish, pathetic version we’re all stuck with. 

“You need to wake up and get it together because we are all here for the long haul. This war is ruining my life and their lives just as much as it had ruined yours. We are all,” she stressed looking at Severus and Remus, “going to need to come together to give Harry the best chance of making it through what is to come alive. We have to work together if we want even a glimmer of hope at getting a better future than what we are currently looking at. 

“Now I’m sure there is some sort of enchantment on the property that will keep you tied to the property till we get back. I suggest that over the next forty-eight hours you think about whether or not you can put your grudges aside so as to help your godson, _Lily’s_ son. I will not allow Harry to know of your existence if I cannot trust you to at the very least work with us to ensure his survival. And as it currently stands, I will have to tell him about Severus and me, much sooner than planned and with that about you still being alive. So make your choice and stick to it, because if you can’t work with us, I may as well put you in the ground now before he ever finds out you didn't die in the Department of Mysteries.

“Theo and I will be waiting outside. I trust you all can behave like adults long enough to clean up the mess you made of Narcissa’s home before joining us, so that we may leave,” Hermione finished scolding.

Grabbing Theo by the shoulder of his coat she directed him back to the door, dropping her hold the moment he started moving and following behind him back down the gravel path. 

“Bloody children, the lot of them. I mean three of the four involved are in their thirties, you would think they could handle acting like adults,” she muttered, stomping along. Calming her ire she added, “Thank you for coming between me and that spell. I know we have never genuinely interacted with each other outside of Ancient Runes before yesterday, but you’re a good person Theo and I truly am happy Severus brought you into our lives.”

They stopped at the gates of the manor’s property, awaiting the others, and Theo turned to face her. Hermione watched as several emotions flickered across his face, a war of indecision playing out before her. His face turned hard and blank, as he visibly began to occlude. She nodded her head in understanding knowing she would need to peel his layers back slowly in order to gain his trust and be allowed access to his thoughts. As she turned to face the manor awaiting the approach of the others he responded.

“I don’t know if I can be called a good person. I’ve come upon some… _alarming_ … revelations recently that seem to question my loyalty if the future I saw comes to pass. Either way, without you and Severus I would have given up a long time ago and while it may be indirectly it is because of the two of you that I am still here,” he said slowly, choosing each word with care. 

Hermione turned back around to look at him, the urge to pull him into a hug so strong, she had to fiddle with Crooks’s carrier to keep her hands from reaching for him. 

Looking at his piercing blue eyes she said, “You know Severus really does think of you as his son.” Her words made the corner of his eye tick in a curious way that briefly drew her thoughts away from her words wondering what she said to have caused it. Shaking it off for later though she continued on, “It’s written all over his face when he talks about you and how he acts around you. I think the two of you came into each other’s lives at just the right moment, working to heal each other.”

Taking a breath, Hermione pushed away the heaviness that was settling on top of their conversation and went to lighten the mood by poking a little fun at Theo. “It’s really a shame though.”

“What is?” He asked cautiously, looking back to her from having checked the manor’s front door in the distance.

“That he thinks of you as a son. I mean the little bit we’ve been together over the last twenty-four hours, I can clearly see why pureblood families arrange their children’s marriages. I would be chomping at the bit if I was from one, wanting to secure you for Nova before some other mother stole you away for their daughter,” she laughed.

The shock in his eyes and his stuttering mouth as he tried to form a retort made Hermione snort, deepening her laughter, she clutched her sides trying to breathe. 

“You should see your face,” she wheezed, trying and failing to stop laughing at the blatant terror that was painted plain as day on him.

“Oh thank Merlin they’re coming,” he breathed, stepping around her as he made his way towards them.

“Cross the gate!” Severus called. “The portkey is activating, we need to hurry!”

Hermione quickly composed herself and checked the latch on Crookshanks’s carrier as she crossed the boundary line of Glencoe. Severus and Draco jogged to catch up to her and Theo, Remus pulling Narcissa behind him as she navigated the gravel in her tall heels, each one falling into place to form a circle. Severus stepped beside her, kissing the top of her head with a murmured apology as he began unraveling the handkerchief in his hands. Tucked inside was a lone bicycle pedal that he held out to the center of the circle.

“Three… Two… One…” he counted down, everyone reaching a finger out as one to be transported.

They spun up in a fast spiral, Crookshanks loudly meowing in protest as he was jostled about in the carrier. Hermione felt as though her brain and the rest of her organs were being dislodged from her body as the speed of travel increased more and more. Just as she felt she would be sick, Severus removed her hand from the pedal and easily guided her down to the ground. She gripped the soft fabric of his sweater as she willed the world to stop spinning around her now that she was back on solid ground, Crookshanks still angry about his treatment as he hissed and swatted his clawed paw about, missing her each time from his own dizziness.

“Oh those are awful,” she moaned, releasing her hold on her husband as she took a wobbly step back. 

“Well this should make it at least a little better,” he answered by her ear, moving to her side so he wasn’t blocking her view anymore.

“Oh my God…” she breathed out, her free hand coming to her chest that was devoid of air as she placed Crooks on the ground. “It’s still as beautiful as I remember.”

She felt Severus’s hands at the nape of her neck, undoing the clasp of her quartz necklace. As the magic left her body, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest low on her belly, as he hunched himself over to rest his head on her shoulder. Together they took in the twilight sky surrounding the mountain village and the glowing yellow lights flickering to life to illuminate the town against the darkening sky. Though the season was still months away, Hermione could swear the air still carried the fragrant scent of the region’s famed lavender fields as she breathed in.

“I never thought we would get to have this,” she said, too afraid to raise her voice above a whisper in case it was all an illusion. 

“The only thing you have ever asked of me was to promise you that we would one day have that future we dreamed about and thought impossible. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and she is the greatest thing I have ever created, I couldn’t let you come back to me and not have made your dreams and desires a reality,” he replied, pressing his lips softly to her neck as his hand ran over her belly in a gentle caress.

_I love you, Severus._

_I love you more, angel._

His whispered thought washed over in warm devotion as his hands let go of their hold on her and as he bent down to pick up her familiar. “If one of you wouldn’t mind taking the ginger beast, Cissy knows where to go and will key you all in, in say… an hour?” He said, the last part a quiet question for Hermione. 

“Two… maybe three,” she replied softly, positioning her fingers to trail covertly up his inner thigh.

“Three hours,” he addressed them, his hips jumping into her hand as she ran her palm up his denim-covered length.

“We’ll get a hotel for the night, Severus,” Cissy teased, the knowing wink evident in her voice. “We’ll see you both in the morning.”

Two cracks of apparition sounded sharply behind them announcing everyone else’s departure. Severus brought a hand to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to him as he pushed his hardening length against her bottom, his other hand coming to cover her eyes.

“Keep still,” he murmured in warning, before the hook of apparition pulled them through space, depositing them onto crunching gravel.

He slowly uncovered her eyes, to reveal a massive stone wall, with an iron gate in the center. The filigree pattern swirled and curved from the outer corners coming to form a large monogrammed P in the center, the date 1 July 1979 arcing in a circle around it.

“It’s beautiful…”

As she stepped closer, the tips of the stone pillars flared to life with large bowls of fire that illuminated the gravel and stone stepped path reaching up into the hill. On the other side of the gate, she could see their home was unaffected by the winter weather they were currently in. Tall shrub-like trees lined the path, bushes of lavender and lemongrass alternating as it winded up the path and disappeared from sight.

“Here,” Severus said, taking her right hand in his and pressing the tip of his ebony wand to her palm. “It’ll sting a little but without adding some of your blood and magical essence the gate won’t dematerialize for you,” he explained.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth as his wand sunk into her palm, her finger flexing as she fought to yank her hand back. Just as quickly as he pressed his wand in, Severus removed it, her blood following out in several large drops, gold flecks shimmering amongst the deep red. He traced her suspended life force and magical essence over the center of the gate, the whole structure glowing white as it bled into the metal. As the spell of the blood magic settled in and faded away, Severus brought her hand to rest in the center of the P, the iron rippling beneath her palm as an archway opened up for her to pass through. 

“Welcome home, Madam Prince,” he purred, as he took her hand in his to cross the magical barrier that separated them from their dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband’s job is relocating us from Arizona to England this Spring. Since there is a lot of moving parts with an international move that will take up a lot of my time and the coming horror of having to write from my iPad as my desktop will be on a boat crossing the Atlantic Ocean, I am going to take a short break from posting. I will for sure have Seventy-Eight up sometime this weekend, I’m hoping Friday night or Saturday afternoon, but we will say Sunday to be safe. After that though, I will be taking ten to fourteen days off of posting so that I can hopefully get at least six chapters ahead of y’all and have a back catalog for when I will not have as much time to write, the best environment, or inevitably be too stressed to be creative. Star Crossed Moon, Remus and Narcissa’s short side story, and Torn Affections, young Severus travels through time to the Battle of Hogwarts, will both be put on hold till after we have relocated and I have my writing corner set up in our new home. Originally I was going to work these in with my writing schedule for Star Crossed Through Time, however, I think giving SCTT, my sole focus till after we move will be best that way I can maintain a two to three chapter a week update schedule.


	79. Love Me Tender - Norah Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to take time to get ahead of y'all in writing and posting, but I have no self-control, so here we go, Chapter Seventy-Nine and the beginning of the house.

Stepping through the gate and the wards, Hermione’s sense of smell was hit with a burst of fragrance from the ever blooming flowers, herbs, and shrubbery that lined the stone and gravel path that led up to their hidden home in the mountainside. The iron of the gates quietly groaned behind her as the metal curled back in on itself, reforming the pattern and script into its previously solid state, the protections shimmering back into full force. On either side of the path, the extensive variety of plant life was organized into controlled chaos, each species growing freely within the confines of low growing shrubbery that acted as a natural fence line.

“Severus, this is beautiful,” Hermione said in awe, her eyes sweeping over the meticulously plotted garden. “How much space is there?”

“Just shy of fifteen acres,” he answered, his face bright with pride from her amazement.

“That’s huge!”

“It’s manageable. Over Christmas, Enzo mentioned that the property that is adjacent to ours will be on the market come spring and I’ve been toying with the idea of making them an offer now before word hits the rest of the listing agents in another month. Fifteen years ago, this stretch of the mountain was relatively unknown to outsiders, however in recent years some of the more stunning highlights have come to be known and the value of land has increased exponentially,” he explained, before covering her eyes once more.

Hermione vibrated with excitement at seeing the main surprise, her hands coming up to encircle his wrists, while she laughed at his theatrics. They took several more steps up the path before coming to a stop, Severus shuffling her to the side a bit and manipulating her body into just the right spot for his big reveal.

“Is this spot to your liking, Severus?” She teased, as he pulled her back half a step and over two closer to where she had just been.

“Hush angel and indulge me. I bought this place fifteen years ago and have been working on it ever since. You would have questioned my sanity if you saw what it looked like when I told the agent this was the one I wanted,” Severus chuckled, placing a kiss on her head. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” She squealed, trying to tug his hands off her eyes, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

“This is better than I could have hoped for, you’re like a child on Christmas morning right now.”

“Hurry up,” she said impatiently, making him laugh, his chest rumbling against her back from the deepness of it.

With another feather light brush of his lips, Severus became serious as he said, “Anything you don’t like can easily be changed and if you absolutely hate it, I promise to go buy Spinner’s End back for you tomorrow.”

Hermione halted her enthusiasm at his words and briefly tightened her hold on his wrists, squeezing affection into him through her touch. “I’m sorry for my reaction to finding out you sold Spinner’s End. Rationally I knew we would be outgrowing it rather quickly once Nova arrived, it’s just a little disorienting to see how much has changed in what was such a short amount of time for me. Wherever you are though, is where home is for me, where we raise our daughter is home for me, home is not a slab of concrete on the ground with a pile of bricks and mortar atop it,” she said ardently.

Keeping her eyes closed beneath his palms, Hermione carefully turned in his hold, positioning her back to the home he had lovingly picked out and renovated for them to share upon her return. Placing her hands flat on his chest, she tilted her head back to look up at him, opening her eyes to allow herself to see his dark depths of his.

“Thank you, for doing everything you could to keep me safe and protected these last years and for everything you’ve done to give us a chance and a hope at having that future we wanted.”

Reaching up on her toes, Hermione pressed her lips briefly against his, lowering herself back down and closing her eyes once more before he could reciprocate, as she turned back around.

“Now, let me see Prince Estate,” she demanded, her eager anticipation flooding back in.

“That’s a rather lofty title, don’t you think?”

“Well, historically an estate has a main house and functioning outer building, fertile soil for profitable growing, natural boundaries such as woods or mountainous terrain, and sits on a sizable plot of land. Prince Estate from what I have seen is comprised of fifteen acres and you have designs in mind for potential expansion, we are literally on the side of a mountain, you have an abundance of blooming plants for potion brewing which in turn provides you with a profitable business, there is obviously a house for us to live in, and you did say that with a child you would want to have a lab separate from the home to minimize safety risks. Four of the five qualifications are checked off and if I was a betting witch I would say that the fifth one is also checked off,” Hermione explained, her voice mocking her haughty know-it-all attitude from school, making her husband resume his open laughter.

“Besides Severus, you chose our surname _and_ our daughter’s name. It’s only fair I get to name our home,” she tacked on, laughing when he made a disgruntled sound at her twisting of the facts.

“You don’t get to change things to suit your arguments. We _both_ agreed that I would take up my ancestral name for the many benefits it would provide us given our secret, torrid, and illicit love affair,” he quipped. “As for _your_ headstrong daughter, she named herself. I found your notes on baby names after you left, I know you were secretly trying them out on her as well, mine was just the one she liked.”

“Not even born yet and already she’s a daddy’s girl,” Hermione mockingly lamented.

“She’ll love her mam just as much,” he soothed, making her snort at the absurdity of it.

“Severus she has favored you from the start and it is clear as a summer sky that you are already wrapped around her tiny fingers. Don’t worry though, I’m only a little jealous of you,” she admitted. “Now let me see the house already!”

“So impatient,” he teased, nipping at her earlobe.

She felt his lips press against the flesh of her cheek, a moment before he lifted his hands from her eyes. Hermione blinked twice allowing her eyes to adjust to the early evening light, her lips parting on a quiet inhale as she stepped from Severus’s hold and approached the house.

She came to stand on the fourth of seven steps that brought them onto the earth made dais the house rested upon. Wrapping around the packed ground, was a short rock wall that held a number of large weather worn urns, that repeated along the front and sides of their home, stretching to the back. Heatless orange flames danced up from each one, illuminating the house in a warm glow, that enhanced the lights shining out from the open windows.

The house was a large two-story home, the layout forming an H in shape. Hand cut stone bricks made up the facade, their color faded and bleached from the high sun summers, prevalent throughout southern France. Each window was framed with simple Board and Batten shutters, painted in a muted dusty blue with scrolling iron handles. The Mediterranean shingles that made up the roof of the home, sloped towards them and away from them into the back of the property. With the exceptions of the four chimneys dotting each of the long sides of the layout, the roof remained simple in design, uninterrupted by aesthetics that would normally give a house more depth and visual appeal.

Hermione turned back around, to look at Severus disbelieving that the home before her was theirs. His nervousness about her reception to the house was visibly painted, in the way his tall frame was slightly hunched and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black denims. His slightly awkward and unsure stance reminded her so much of the newly twenty year old version of her husband she had left behind only yesterday.

“Do you like it?” He hesitantly asked.

A large smile stretched across her face as she ran down the steps and flung herself into his unsuspecting arms. Her weight collided with his, knocking them back several steps as Severus tried to maintain his balance and hold her up before they landed in the gravel.

“I _love_ it,” she said, grasping his face between her hands and peppering kisses over every inch of exposed skin. “It’s better than I could have ever imagined, it’s absolutely perfect, Severus. Show me and tell me _everything_ about it.”

Stepping back to give him space from her exuberant response, Hermione shrieked in laughter as his arm shot out to wrap around her lower back and drag her back to him. His soft lips pressed against hers in a series of chaste, loving kisses, before he wrapped her into a hug, easily running his palm along her spine. He wrapped her in his arms more tightly for a moment before releasing her and taking her hand to ascend the steps and enter their home together.

“I had planned to take a trip here for our first anniversary and find something for us then. However, as I’m sure you can imagine, with the prophecy looming overhead and only a few weeks between our anniversary and the birth of Potter, the Dark Lord kept us all rather busy looking for them and their secret keeper.”

They stopped in front of a pair of tall, arched doors, that were painted in the same shade of blue as the shutters. Welded into the heavy wood, was the same scrolling filigree pattern from the iron gate at the front of the property, the handles larger mates to the ones adorning each of the shutters. Reaching her hand out, Hermione traced her fingers over the ironwork, marveling at how intricately Severus had connected each detail.

Pushing the handle down, she stopped short of opening the door looking back at Severus.

“Before we go in and I get overwhelmed with everything you’ve done and forget, I have to ask… If James and Lily were in hiding before Harry was born, why did the Dark Lord wait so long to come for them? Pettigrew was their secret keeper and he had him in his pocket. It doesn’t make sense. I mean Lily would have been completely defenseless while in labor, why wait so long to attack?”

Severus’s eyes widened slightly at her question, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he appraised her.

“I don’t if I should be impressed or fearful that you came up with the exact plan the Dark Lord initially developed in a fraction of the time.”

“Know thy enemy and all that rot,” Hermione said, waving him off with pursed lips.

Severus let out a short laugh, before he asked, “I’m assuming that your brilliant brain connected the dots almost instantly, seventeen years ago when you were ambushed, that Wormtail was the one who sold you out to Bellatrix?”

Hermione nodded her head in confirmation at his words, silently telling him to continue on and explain what had happened.

“That first meeting after your attack, we altered everyone’s memories of you in the Order and of myself as having been a spy. Even if he hadn’t already gone into hiding, their little rat friend would have needed to be spared such a treatment given his siding with the Dark Lord. He couldn’t very well have gone from selling you out one day to not even knowing of your existence the next, it would have raised too many questions.

“Word got to him rather quickly though on Halloween about what I did to those involved and in the truest and most cowardice sense of self-preservation, he went to ground hoping I would be satisfied collecting my pound of flesh from them and Black. The year finished out and you left, and shortly thereafter Black became convinced that Lupin was the traitor in their midst, and to maintain a show of not knowing what was to come, he was excommunicated from the main meetings, making Evans our go-between after that. Between that and there not being a trail of Death Eater bodies gracing the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ , he came out of hiding long enough to re-establish himself and agree with Black’s plan to become their secret keeper while he drew the search away from Godric’s Hollow.

“I imagine he stayed hidden after that, sitting on the information waiting to see how the war would play out before fully committing one way or the other. Then from the Order, all the McKinnons were wiped out and nearly all of the Bones family as well, not to mention the mounting death toll of innocents, that was becoming a near twice-daily reporting. On the other side, those aligned with _Him_ weren’t losing anywhere near those numbers. We had Reggie in ’79, which you know about, and Evan early in ’81. At the time of his death, he was unmarried with no heirs, so his death effectively took out the Rosier name since most purebloods do not continue having children after a male heir is born, hence their dying breed since they aren’t even having enough children to replace them upon their death. Now the closest relations to that line are Cissy and her sisters, their mother having been Evan’s aunt, but with Draco as the only male heir among them, the line is as good as dead unless he marries a pureblood witch and has at least three sons to take up the Malfoy, Black, and Rosier mantels. Even without believing in all this supremacist shite, Draco has a lot on his shoulders as an heir and a member of the Twenty-Eight, to be sure the lines, history, and practices of our world are upheld, but I’ve digressed.

“Anyways, looking at those statistics objectively, it would be a logical conclusion that the Dark Lord was going to succeed and therefore Pettigrew’s decision was made and the life of an infant was inconsequential when it came to saving his own skin. Even if you had never gone back through time, I would have demanded an audience with Dumbledore the day their rat came back into the fold. I stood beside the Dark Lord as Wormtail lived up to his rat-like namesake and sold out his best friend and his infant son for safety in our ranks and received the Mark as a reward. The things I’ve done and seen done, I can compartmentalize a majority of them and by doing that, it allows me to go about my life mostly unaffected, but that was too much...

“I may hate the man and I may not trust him, and I may have joined the Dark Lord willingly, _eagerly_ even, but I _never_ would have wanted to be counted amongst the ranks of followers who sat back and watched or assisted as the Dark Lord hunted down and murdered an innocent child all in the name of power.”

At the end of his explanation, Hermione released the door handle and took a deep breath, regretting her need to always ask questions and her desire to understand, as the heavy weight of melancholy settled deep within her.

“We should have tried… _I_ should have tried to save them…” She whispered.

“At what cost?” Severus asked sharply, taking hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him. “Look at the trade that was made so that you could keep Black, of all people, alive. Yes, we could have saved them and maybe they would have lived long and happy lives. The narrative could have also reversed and it could have been the Longbottoms in their position and the Potters in theirs. They also could have survived that Halloween night only to have died later, that time possibly taking their son with them. You cannot agonize over this Hermione, trust me I am intimately aware of what happens when time gets screwed up.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked into his deep, hard set eyes, that willed her to accept his words. “What do you mean, Severus?”

“There are seventeen years between us that we need to catch up on. Not everything can be answered and explained in a single day. We will get to it all, I promise. For now though, _please_ just put this all away and let us just enjoy tonight and then we can begin to slowly unpack the last decade and a half,” he pleaded.

“That’s fair,” she agreed, beginning to transfer everything from the last few minutes onto a page within a book in her mind, placing it on one of the shelves in the corner, where she stored things she wanted to review at later dates. She had accepted that she may never master occlumency but her ability to compartmentalize had been greatly improved during her rigorous training sessions with Severus.

“Okay, I’m ready to see the rest,” she announced, with a small smile, turning around to take hold of the door handle and twisted it down.

With Severus behind her and his hand low on her back, Hermione gave a slight push on the heavy door. It easily began to swing back on its hinges to reveal the entryway to them. The second door joined the first on its own accord, both opening with a wide arc, before coming to rest flush against the walls, exposing the first room in the house.

Its depth was narrow, but its length was long as it worked to connect the two halves of the house. In the center of the space, a detailed glass chandelier hung above them, the impossible height of the ceilings causing the light to bounce along the walls in a kaleidoscope pattern as it illuminated the room. Beneath it was a large, high rise table, with an even larger arrangement of red and pink striped orchids taking up most of the space. At the base of their cracked mercury vase, was a small, organized stack of newly delivered post, that Severus lazily flicked his wand at, making it disappear saying, “Library,” by way of explanation.

On either side of the table, were two doors, cut into the wall in such a way that they blended from sight on first look. Coming around the other side of the table, she saw a circular, silver mirror, taking up much of the wall space between the doors, and beneath it a long feminine curved bench. On a hunch, Hermione pressed against one of the hidden doors, the action making it click open enough for her to pull it the rest of the way. Inside were evenly spaced coats, cloaks, and jackets belonging to Severus as well as shelving for shoes.

“Is the other for me?” She teasingly asked.

“Nonsense, we share that one. The other is for guests, or rather the rest of the family,” he said. “Now where do you want to go first? Obviously, that’s upstairs,” he said gesturing to a wide, curving staircase on the far right. “The right half of the first floor has a formal living room, the library, and a joint office. The left half has the kitchen, informal living and dining rooms, as well as the formal dining room, and Tippy’s room. Both sides also have access to the backyard.”

“Where is Tippy?” Hermione asked, excitedly.

No sooner had the word left her mouth did a loud pop echo in the entry space announcing the presence of the mentioned elf.

“Mistress Hermany!” She exclaimed, throwing her thin arms around Hermione’s swollen belly. “And little Miss! Tippy has been missing you both for so long,” she wailed, her tears quickly soaking Hermione’s dress.

Putting her hand out for Severus’s help, she lowered herself to kneel on level with the little elf, wrapping her arms around her slight body in a tight hug.

“Tippy try Mistress, she really try, but Master was very difficult in the first years, making Tippy fail you and what you asked Tippy to do,” she lamented, her sobs rising in volume.

“What are you talking about? You took great care of him for me. Look at him, Severus is the picture of health,” Hermione insisted.

She released her hold on the elf, to fix her drooping bow and recenter it, giving her large bat-like ears an affectionate tug when she finished.

Tippy pushed back from her, her tennis ball sized eyes pinning her in a deep stare as she said, “ _Now_ , Master Sevy is okay, but before-”

“Tippy, Hermione does not need to know everything right now,” Severus said firmly, cutting off the elf’s words.

“Yes actually, I think I do,” Hermione said sharply. “Please tell me, Tippy, what happened after I left?”

“Tippy, don’t,” Severus commanded.

Taking a hard swallow to prepare herself for giving an official order, Hermione said, “Tippy as your Mistress I command you to tell me.”

“Tippy cannot,” the elf said, her ear piercing cries starting once more.

Hermione gripped the entry table in an attempt to hoist herself up as she turned on Severus and demanded, “What does she mean, ‘Tippy cannot?’”

“Let me help you up,” he said, grasping her hands and pulling her back to standing. “As for why she can’t follow your commands, we have to reaffirm the familial bond between the two of you. It snapped into place the first time when we got married and I proclaimed you as my partner and equal in all aspects of my life. However, in your fourth year, if you recall, you started a little movement by the name of SPEW and created a rather hellish environment for the elves of Hogwarts. Tippy always came with me to Hogwarts and worked alongside the rest of the elves, her predominant job having been to care for you in secret. As her Mistress, your attempts at freeing the elves actually worked with her, severing her bond to you and me, since it’s tied to a magical signature, and not the awareness of actually being an elf’s Master or Mistress.”

“No…” Hermione said slowly in disbelief. “But I didn’t… I wasn’t…Good Godric!”

She quickly turned around to face the crying elf once again and began lavishing her in apologies. “I am so sorry Tippy. I didn’t know any better back then. I didn’t understand what I was doing to the elves and how your biology and magic works. I would _never, ever_ free you against your will.”

Hermione’s heart broke as she watched the elf wipe her runny nose, on the bluish silver pillowcase she wore, her bow once again collapsing with her ears as though it too was an extension of her emotions.

“Severus, please fix this,” she begged as she opened her arms up and beckoned the elf back into a hug. “Shh… Tippy… It’s okay, Severus will fix it. I cannot apologize enough for what I did.” Giving another little tug on her ears she offered, “Does Tippy want to smash my fingers in the door for being bad?”

“Tippy would never,” she responded emphatically.

Severus came to stand beside them, raising his wand above their heads as he moved it in a slow circle. A shower of magical sparks fell around them, those that landed on their person, seeping in through clothes and skin, to meld with their cores.

In a deep, soothing voice, Severus began, “The binding between Mistress and elf is a lasting one, that may only be severed upon the gifting of clothes by the Mistress or the relinquishing of familial ties by the elf. By partaking in the Binding of Service, you as Tippy’s Mistress will reap the benefits of elf magic for you, your house, and your line, as well as receive her devotion and loyalty to your family. In return for such a gift, the obligations and responsibilities of her care and wellbeing will fall upon you and your line, a payment that will be continuously made till her dying day. In full awareness of the expectations as a Mistress, do you, Hermione Jean Prince, nee Granger, accept the Binding of Service?”

A golden light, formed between her and Tippy as Severus spoke the oath. It swelled with each word, slowly expanding until it formed itself into an oval and wrapped around them both. As she answered, “I do,” the golden light exploded into another rainfall of magic, that sank into their respective cores, the tie between them wrapping itself through her binding cord with Severus.

“Hermione, give an official command so we can verify it took,” Severus requested.

Scrunching her lips to the side, Hermione thought for a moment before asking, “Tippy are there any macarons in the house?”

“Yes, Tippy use Master Sevy’s recipe and make dozens today,” she answered excitedly.

“Well, that solves that dilemma, Tippy I command you to bring me a selection of macrons to eat while Severus continues showing me the house.”

With a quick pop, the elf disappeared, and Hermione began twirling her wedding rings around her finger in an anxious tick.

“I can’t believe I severed her bond to us. Was she okay? You were able to fix it right away, right?” Hermione asked.

“It took a few hours to find her and several more to coax her out of hiding because she was too ashamed to look at me after having failed at keeping, ‘past and future Mistress Hermany happy,’ but after I got her out and convinced her that I wasn’t displeased and nor were you, that you just didn’t know what you were doing, Minerva was able to rebind us,” Severus answered solemnly.

“I really didn’t know any better when I started all of that. I still think there is a need for more laws to be put in place to prevent abuse, but I understand now that the relationship is supposed to be a symbiotic one. At the time, I had only seen the worst of how they were treated and didn’t even stop to think that those relationships might not be the norm.

“Are you sure she’s okay? She’s not like Winky?” Hermione asked, her guilt at having caused Tippy so much distress, gnawing at her and twisting her stomach into knots.

“I promise you, no lasting damage was done. That’s the beautiful thing about elves. Like children, they are alarmingly forgiving and incapable of holding grudges. It’s not in their nature to do so.

“Now if you’d really like to make it up to her, she’s been here cleaning and preparing for a week and has been hoping you’ll let her see to your every need and want, so…” He said trailing off and giving her an expectant look.

With a rueful smile, she said, “So be completely helpless for the next forty-eight hours, got it.”

Severus took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, making the choice about what part of the house to see first for her as he led her down the left corridor. Large prints of magical photos chronologically lined the walls in silver metal frames, each one playing a short loop of the captured memory. 

The corridor widened to expose a series of cased openings with the kitchen and morning room on the far end and the dining room on the left. Severus guided Hermione to the right where she stood within one of the openings once again left speechless. Their old home had been decorated in dark shades of blue, purple, and green, and each room almost completely closed off by small openings and doors. The newly minted Prince Estate was the opposite of Spinner’s End in almost every way, with its near open floor plan and airy renditions of the original color scheme.

The openings between rooms were large and showcased another replica of the iron scrollwork echoed at the tops of the casing providing subtle detail and interest to each room. The walls were a crisp, light enhancing white, and the wood floors stained in a warm chestnut color. Like Spinner’s End, everything in the room had been selected for its quiet elegance and air of luxury but remained inviting and comforting.

The living room had two large sectionals that sat opposite each other, each with a side stretching out into a chase. The linen cushions were littered with light sea green and silver pillows of various sizes, designs, and patterns. Between the two sectionals on one side sat two armchairs in the same fabric as the couches but with a splash of color that was a match to the toss pillows. In the center was a large, tufted ottoman with metal Baroque style feet, that was colored with the same ocean foam white as the couches. Round driftwood side tables alternated with the pieces of furniture, each holding a shattered mercury based lamp. The truly show stopping feature of the room though, was the view the seating layout had been planned around.

Four paned windows stretched the length of the room and reached nearly from floor to ceiling. They were each adorned in patterned curtains following the same color scheme of the furniture. Just beyond the glass was a large covered patio, with vines of roses growing up and over in an arch with additional upholstered armchairs in a dusty lavender and a gas lamp hanging above, providing light to the space.

“Can we?” She asked, gesturing to the outdoor space and the open backyard that lay just beyond them.

Severus flicked two fingers in the direction of the windows, making them turn on their hinges to open, becoming perpendicular to the wall that framed them.

Hermione hesitantly stepped outside, taking in the sweeping view before her. The small patio off of the living room had several steps to descend before revealing a fully furnished outdoor space, with a massive stone fire pit burning in the center of the seating. The outdoor living room ended with an additional series of steps that brought her to a long rectangular pool, the blue-green water easily rippling across the surface from the charmed breeze. Beyond the pool, she could see the outer building that was a miniature version of their home and most probably where Severus had chosen to house his new lab. Past that, was a view that explained the rising property values of the area and why he had picked this exact place to be their home.

Centered perfectly within the trees was an unobstructed view of the mountain village of Gordes, lit up for the night in warm yellow lights, and at the edge of the property line, there was a stone bench that had been positioned for gazing upon the sight.

“Oh my God…” she breathed, taking in the view. Spinning around she looked at her husband and asked, “Is that real? Or is it some sort of glamour or illusion like the windows in Spinner’s End?”

“It’s real and exactly the reason why I think I may put an offer in on the other property. We may not need the space, but I would rather occupy as much of this view as possible before vacation developers come in and seize it,” he answered, turning her back to look at the same view they had on their wedding day, wrapping his front around her back.

“Do it. We can figure something out for the additional space later but I completely agree with you. This is too perfect to risk it getting spoiled. How in the world did you find this place?”

“Enzo was the agent that was assigned to my search, the scheduler saying he specialized in _difficult_ to pair properties. I honestly didn’t think what we had wanted would be too hard to place, but I had seen eleven different properties that I refused to even tour before this one, so maybe we are hard to please clients.

“This galleon pit felt like home the moment I saw it though. Before he had even shown me this part of the house, I knew this would be the one. I could clearly see us playing with Nova in the yard as I looked at it and when he took me inside, despite all the work that was required, I could clearly envision us living here, it felt like home.”

“Was it really that awful?” She asked, trying to imagine how anyone could let this place fall into shambles.

“Whatever you think, double it, then multiply that by ten, and _maybe_ what you can think of will be as bad as this house was. I’ll show you this weekend if you’d like, though I wasn’t exaggerating, you will question my sanity when you see it,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Fuck, _I_ even questioned my sanity when it came time to begin work on it.”

A moment later a plate appeared before Hermione piled with the asked for and forgotten macarons. Biting into a vanilla one, she gave a soft moan at the sugary taste of the treat, further relaxing into Severus’s arms, as she enjoyed the peaceful moment that was a break from reality.

“Merlin, the best thing I ever did was get the pastry elf, Roux, to teach me how to make these on our honeymoon. That noise you make is absolutely sinful,” he purred in her ear, his tongue coming out to flick her lobe, before leaving a wet path down her neck. “I think I should show you our bedroom next.”

Severus gently grinded himself against her bottom, making a desperate whimper sound from within her as she nodded eagerly.

“Yes, I think that is a brilliant idea,” she agreed, pushing back into him and grabbing the floating plate of biscuits.

A dark chuckle sounded in her ear, quickly followed by the crack of apparition as they went from the yard to the balcony that was above the rose covered patio.

“I see you took a page from our hotel,” Hermione observed, placing the plate down on a small table as she took in the daybed that took up one side.

“We did enjoy it,” he quipped, beginning to prowl towards her.

“That we did,” she remembered, turning around to open the French doors into their room, making him pursue her further to get her physical attention.

Stepping in, Hermione was greeted by an upholstered monstrosity of a bed. The silver frame of the bed reached up to curve into four posters that angled and sloped to the center of the bed. They formed a smaller rectangle that had sheer, gauzy panels of fabric cascading down each side, coming to pool in an elegant heap on the herringbone floor. The duvet was a heavy, plush, true white that was folded down to the edge of the bed to expose a matching coverlet and stitched sheets. The headboard was lined with powder blue euro pillows and staggered, overstuffed white pillows with a patterned stitched trim that matched the sheets. A bolster pillow in a matching blue and silver completed the makeup of the bed.

Each side had a wide, three drawer nightstand with more silver detailing connecting each drawer to create a seamless look. Mounted above the tops of the nightstands were matching mirrors, with a faux antiquing done to the glass. Resting on each one was a lamp with a powder blue shade and a circle of votive candles around the base, that faintly flickered in the room, currently providing them with the dim lighting. 

During her appraisal of their bedroom, her predatory husband had come back upon her and had begun running his hands along her sides, while marking a path with soft kisses. Reaching behind her, she gently raked her nails over the nape of his neck, encouraging him further.

“Severus, everything you have done is perfect. There isn’t a single thing I would change.”

“You’ve only seen a part of it, you could change your mind,” he replied, caressing her with open mouthed kisses every few words.

She made a sound of disagreement at his words, raising her hands above her, as he peeled the transfigured dress from her body. He unhooked her bra and allowed the straps to slide down her shoulders, before removing it from her to join the sweater on the floor.

The feeling of his lips pressing between her shoulder blades made gooseflesh erupt over her body, a shiver racing down her spine to follow his mouth as he knelt behind her to pull the zipper of her boots down at an agonizingly slow pace.

As she stepped out of her shoes, Severus’s hands came to rest on her hips, giving a light squeeze as he pressed his mouth to the base of her spine in a final kiss, melting her further.

“Bed,” he purred in instruction, nipping at the top of one cheek.

She hastily complied, walking over to the bed, positioning herself into a comfortable spot as she allowed herself to let go, follow, and feel. Once she was in place, he brought his hand up to rest between her breasts and with a gentle pressure pushed on the bone to prompt her to lay back for him.

She lowered herself into a comfortable position, maintaining intimate eye contact with him as she went. Once she was settled back, he hooked his hands behind her knees and yanked her to the edge of the bed, making her squeal at the sudden and unexpected movement.

Her startled noise was quickly replaced with a loud, high pitched keening as he knelt before her and buried his face between her thighs. That first lick to her opening and apex, made her hands fist into the sheets as her body arched off the bed in a needy response, the delicious sensations overriding her entire being, as she focused in on her husband and his wicked tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Facebook group has a couple of my own photos posted, that provided the initial inspiration for Gordes and Prince Estate and I have a Pinterest board for the home and property as well with even more photos. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/SlytherinLovesAGryffindor/star-crossed-through-time/becasue-hes-a-romantic/


	80. Cosmic Love - Florence and the Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised, this chapter contains discussion of depression, drug use, and overdose.

Severus lay partially propped up against the disarray of pillows with his arm tucked behind his head while Hermione was treading between wakefulness and sleep. He lazily combed back her defiant, tangled waves as they continued to fall forward over her face and creep across his chest. The night prior they had been able to sleep together without incident but the events of that afternoon had taken up a prominent residence in his mind and prevented him from falling into the half slumber with her. With her thick hair temporarily forced into submission by her ear, he brushed his fingers along her throat, creeping them over to where he had tried to choke the life from her. Just as they reached the hollow of her throat, he abruptly pulled them back and resumed petting and finger combing her hair.

He had known the explanation about certain aspects of his past would be unavoidable upon her return, after all, the scars that littered his body couldn’t be ignored. However, he had foolishly hoped that the rest of it would be able to remain locked away and buried deep in the ocean of his mind and that he would never again have to give voice to his shame and weakness. It had been embarrassing enough that Minerva, Cissy, and Lupin had witnessed and lived through those dark, dissolute days with him when he could barely function. The idea of Hermione ever knowing just how bad things had been in the first years after the Dark Lord’s original downfall though, made his old shame and weakness bloom anew.

The first weeks and months after she had left had been long and dark, and looking back on it he now knew that was when his mental health had initially begun to deteriorate. Instead of dealing with her return to the future, he had buried himself in work, taking every curse breaking job that was offered and brewing every potion request that was delivered to him. He donned his occlusion like a second skin and wore it near every minute of every day, using it to mask his pain and give his life the appearance of being put together. The war and his role as a spy for both sides had also gone a long way in keeping him busy, both masters happily running him ragged with their individual tasks and needs. Everything had been done in the name of pretending that he was okay and unaffected, even though beneath it all a gaping, throbbing hole had been left inside of him, making him all too aware of the fact that he had essentially become a widower.

Severus’s life after she had left hadn’t been ideal but he had remained functioning, even if he had been obsessive in his behaviors and rituals, rigorously monitoring his time with her letters, memories, and photographs. It was after the fall of the Dark Lord, his time spent as Moody’s unwilling guest in the bowels of the Ministry, and his subsequently lengthy recovery that things had taken a turn for the worse in regards to his fragile mental health. That was the period of time he had hoped to never share with Hermione, wishing that when she came back to him that the sleeping dogs of his past would remain where they lay. However, his unconscious assault of her the day before and Tippy’s slipped comment about him only being okay _now_ , had popped the impossible bubble of hope he had kept, rather quickly. 

He continued to pet the waves of her hair, gently pulling his fingers through the knots they had created earlier, allowing the action to keep her in her easy slumber. Severus simultaneously drew his own comfort from the hypnotizing action while he thought over the last seventeen years and began to prioritize past events she needed to be aware of, along with sorting out the things that were going on now and which of those were the most pressing to address and iron out before their return to Hogwarts in two days. Talking about his crippling depression and making plans and contingencies for the second war had not been how he envisioned spending the first days after his wife’s return. Every fantasy he had dreamed up about her return though, paled in comparison to finally feeling the weight of her asleep on him again, her soft body curled along his, and the tickle of her untamable hair as it swept across his skin.

Feeling Hermione begin to stir along his side, Severus crunched the muscles in his side to press his lips to the mass of matted hair atop her head, before sliding a pillow under her to take the place of his chest. Rolling out of the bed, he crossed through the opening that connected their room to the shared closet that Narcissa had run rampant in laying out and organizing. Built-in dressers ran parallel to each other with open shelving on one side of each and staggered rods for hanging clothes on the other. The center of the closet had a patterned tufted bench that sat directly beneath the large skylight, while the far corners had been shaped into alcoves. The right one had a panel of three mirrors on the walls, while the left displayed Hermione’s wedding dress, along with two blown-up photos that showed their cores binding together from each of their perspectives on a short loop. 

Crossing through the second opening, he walked into the much enlarged master bath. Along the left wall of the bathroom, there was a double vanity painted in a dusty powder blue, broken up by a drop in counter height for a seated vanity. Three massive mercury framed mirrors commanded the wall space above, the frosted floor to ceiling windows with panes painted to match reflecting back doubling the natural light during the day. Between the windows, a large casing had been cut out for the shower. Each corner had a half circle marble bench built-in, with recessed shelves above it. Hanging from the ceiling was a wide, circular, rainfall showerhead, while the walls opposite each other had jets and steamers at various heights, and the back wall had two detachable showerheads. In front of the open shower, he had added a marble pony wall to divide the space and provide plumbing for the custom made, enameled cast iron, clawfoot tub.

As it was when he had remodeled Spinner’s End, the tub was one of the few things he had selected himself instead of sending Cissy. His tall frame made it difficult to find something that didn’t require his knees to stick out so he could fit and the added desire for it to accommodate two people with ease made the task even harder. Not bothering with any shops after the first was found to be lacking, he had contacted a welder to create exactly what he wanted, supplying them with the antique Baroque feet he wanted to adorn it. The order resulted in a tub that was twice the standard width and double the standard depth, and took a good twenty minutes to fill. 

Reaching across the monstrosity, he turned the faucets and set the temperature, letting it begin the lengthy process of filling up. Pulling things from the glass canisters that were displayed on the small wall, he tossed in several scoops of colored soaking salts, a healthy dose of lavender and eucalyptus oils to help relieve the stiffness in his knee without the need for another dose of his arthritis potion, along with a handful of their dried sprigs from the garden for good measure. 

Coming back to the bedroom to collect his witch, he found their rumpled and abused, but thankfully sturdy bed empty. Checking for her on the balcony and finding it empty, Severus made his way to the sitting room. 

_She would find her way to the books,_ he thought, casually leaning against the wall to watch her.

Hermione had twisted her hair up off her neck and held it in its off center placing with her wand, defiant tendrils already falling free. She had taken his henley from the floor to wear the too long sleeves pushed up on her forearms to expose her hands. As she bent over to pluck a title from a lower shelf, he got a tempting peek at the curve of her cheeks as the shirt rode up on her.

“Well I was drawing us a bath, but if you’re going to tease me like that, I may as well just take you back to bed,” he said silkily.

He heard a short laugh come from her as she stood up to look at him over her shoulder, her eyebrow cocked in a dare. 

“Why take me to the bed? That couch looks like it’ll do just fine. I’m sure those two chairs would be up to the task as well. Not to mention there is still the balcony,” she taunted while placing the book on the low coffee table for later.

Her eyes briefly shined at him before her pupils dilated and they turned molten as she sauntered up to him. Her soft and small palms glided up his chest, curling around his shoulders as she began seeking out and kissing each scar she found between her words, “So many places to christen and so few hours.”

“Salazar angel, you’re going to turn me into a dried out husk or send me into cardiac arrest,” he groaned, as her tongue traced over a section of tissue that had been burned and ill-healed leaving it puckered and tight.

“You seem to be keeping up quite well and doing your own fair share of instigating,” she pointed out as her hands began to push the waistband of his denims down. 

Knowing he didn’t want to get into his past with anyone else in the house, Severus sucked in a breath as he steeled himself in his decision to halt her arousing advances. Grabbing her wrists, he gently removed her hands from his hips and took half a step back, looking down at her as her hooded eyes cleared and she looked up at him in silent question.

Releasing one hand, he laced his fingers through her other and led her to the bathroom. Kissing her forehead, he pulled his shirt off of her, and as she stepped over and into the tub, he removed his denims. Getting in behind her, he reached up for the soft natural sponge along the wall, and began wetting her shoulders and the top of her chest.

“Severus is everything alright?” She asked in quiet concern, her fingers kneading the outer muscles of his thighs.

He pressed his lips to the curve of her neck in a silent prayer asking for her to both understand and not change her opinion of him upon finding out just how dark and shameful the early years without her had been.

Releasing the sponge to drift atop the water, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her back to recline with him as he leaned against the wall of the tub saying, “It is now… but before… not so much.”

Hermione turned her head so that her cheek rested against him and peered back into his eyes. “Are you talking about these?” She questioned quietly, her hand reaching around to run her fingers up the one scar that couldn’t be covered by clothes.

The thin glistening white scar started at his collarbone and wrapped up his neck, disappearing behind his ear into his hairline. It came from one of the first and therefore more methodical attempts at extracting information and confession from him. Moody had meticulously sliced his wand through his dermis to expose the length of his neck muscle, leaving his sensory and motor nerves vulnerable to the short shockwaves of the auror’s wand. Being early on in the interrogation it had been made with great care and as such had healed rather well under Poppy’s wand. The more gruesome and disfiguring scars had come later when patience had run out.

“That’s a part of it,” he answered evasively.

Tapping his fingers along where he held her in place against him, he collected his thoughts and pondered how best to start telling her something he would rather she never know about.

“Things were difficult after you left but I handled it in much the same way I coped with anything else back then, I put it aside and only allowed myself to think on it in short amounts of time, all the while allowing any and every distraction to consume my conscious thoughts,” he started, his voice strained and almost choking as if it was fighting the release of his words. 

Hermione’s intuitive side blessedly came out and she broke his eye contact and turned her head so the back of it was resting against him once more. She glided her hands through the water slowly rubbing his thighs in easy strokes, as she patiently waited in silence for him to continue.

Any other time he could lose himself in her gaze, studying the various colors of her irises and the way the combination of browns, greens, and ambers shifted with her emotions and the light changes around her. However, not having her keen eyes trained on him while he spoke, made the tight hold around his throat loosen just enough, to make his words come a little easier.

_Thank you_ , he thought, with a soft caress along the edge of her mind.

A quiet noise of content echoed in his mind, followed by a barely whispered, _Take your time._

Closing his eyes to further distance himself from his words, Severus started again, “Until the initial fall of the Dark Lord, things were hard and difficult and I found everything around me to be suffocating, working to smoother the life out of me, one day at a time. I spent more time occluding than I did keeping an open mind and I obsessively controlled every aspect of my life. I lived for routine and for burying myself in my job, _all_ my jobs, and heavily restricted myself with how often I could read your letters and watch your memories and relive my own.

“It was an exceedingly unhealthy practice but I didn’t care because I was not only able to function each day but I was thriving in all other areas of my life. I lived within a perfectly crafted illusion of having my shite together. In reality, your fading and later absent scent, your untouched things, and the loss of your presence and of our bond, had all come together to begin killing me inside, carving everything out of me one day at a time till I was left feeling nothing at all.”

He cut himself off, taking a hard swallow and reaching back for the sponge so he could occupy his hands by continuing to bathe her. He tapped her shoulder, getting her to sit up in the tub while he poured the orchid and coconut gel across the sponge. Lathering up the soap, he bent his knees around her and began to sweep the sudsy sponge across her shoulder blades, dragging it down her back in a languid zigzag. 

Finishing with her back, Severus began to work the soap down each of her arms, continuing his story, “The second Halloween after you left, the Dark Lord tried to kill Potter and failed, Moody went against Dumbledore’s orders and took me, and all of _that_ happened, and after that is when I truly began to spiral.

“It took Poppy and Cissy, with the assistance of Minerva, days to heal and repair all the damage. After that, I spent weeks in the infirmary recovering enough so that I could begin physical therapy to train my newly grown muscles and motor skills. I spent most of my extended stay in the hospital wing, blissed out on pain potions, and honestly, it was great.

“I didn’t have to worry about occluding or keeping a rigorous schedule or maintaining control over how long I spent with the memory of you. I was in a haze of euphoria round the clock and it was wonderful. The pain of our severed bond and the longing for you was gone. The insidious paranoia and anxiety disappeared and I was no longer waking in the middle of the night thinking I was still in that dank chamber. It was so tempting and I was weak and desperate so I fell for it…”

Severus felt Hermione stiffen between his legs as she registered his words and correctly guessed the direction his story was headed in. At his unintelligible sound of confirmation, her hands stopped their gentle caress of him as she spoke for the first time since allowing him the space to talk at his own pace, saying only his name in a cracked and broken voice. 

“I’m sure you can understand why I had hoped that this story of my past could remain untold,” he said flatly.

Leaning her body back against him he started to work on washing her front, forging ahead with airing his shame with a surprising detachment.

“I was discharged from Poppy’s care mid-December and began the physical therapy routine Cissy had gone over with me, making great strides in developing my muscles and building a bit more mass than I previously had, all thanks to those little vials of olive green potion. They allowed me to push through any physical pain and kept the emotional pain at bay, unbeknownst to any of the three mother hens who would regularly check up on me.

“Having my Mastery and an active Class Seven Brewing License, it was too easy to keep myself well supplied. The thing about abusing pain potions though is after a while I began to build up a tolerance. My escape was no longer coming as easily and so I began to take more, which further built my tolerance. I wasn’t even aware of it as I went from only allowing myself one vial a day to two and from there three and by the end, it was six or seven in a twenty-four hour span. That false sense of happiness got further and further from being within my grasp and the comedown became worse and worse, prompting me to use even more so that I could avoid that hell.”

Hermione’s hands had not resumed their gentle stroking of his thighs while he spoke. Instead, the tips of her fingers and nails pressed and dug into his skin and muscle in a vice grip. Her body had gone rigid as she listened to him, the occasional sniffle sounding though she tried to fight the noise, and the water around her had a continuous stream of soft ripples though she didn’t move, the motion coming from where her tears fell down her cheeks and into the tub. 

_Should I stop, angel?_

_No…_

Severus nodded his head, though she couldn’t see him, kissing the edge of each of her shoulders. The action had her fingers release a bit of their hold on him and made her steel spine melt a fraction. He repeated the series of kisses over and over till she became pliant against him once more, turning to her side in the water to wrap her arms around him and curl up between his legs, her lips occasionally brushing along his chest.

“How did you…”

“Overcome it and go into recovery?”

Hermione gave a small nod against him, her arms tightening around him even more as if she could suck the pain of the past right out of him if she just squeezed hard enough.

“That might be the worst part of it all, it’s an embarrassment and a blow to my pride I will never fully live down. Although the possibility of having never gotten to see you again, had it not been for Lupin, because I had been such a weak fool who was becoming a reincarnation of my father, is something that haunts me at night nearly as much as the night you were taken.

“I was supposed to meet Remus at The Three Broomsticks so I could deliver his wolfsbane for the December cycle in ‘82. I was already behind schedule in brewing it, so I took an eighth dose to stay off the comedown and allow myself to finish the brew for him, and still make it to our meeting on time.

“When I was measuring out the doses, I broke out into a cold sweat despite the clawing humidity from brewing in the lab. Things started to get hazy and it was hard for me to remain focused on what I was doing. I started puking into the cauldron and the next thing I knew I was back in that blasted infirmary, with Cissy crying into the sheets of my bed, while Tippy was being treated for ironing her hands in punishment, and Remus was locked in the Shrieking Shack, transforming without the aid of his potion that I promised you I would always provide him with.

“When I missed our meeting time, he had sent his patronus over several times to check on me, all going unanswered. After what happened in Godric’s Hollow, he floo called Minerva with his concerns and she opened her fireplace so he could come directly into the school. She then used her status as Deputy to rip apart my wards and enter my private lab, where they found me unconscious from an overdose on pain potions.”

With the water beginning to chill, Severus reached around Hermione and pulled the stopper from the drain. Summoning a stack of towels, he stepped out of the tub, helping her out so she didn’t slip on the wet enamel. When she had her feet firmly planted on the tile, she took one of the floating towels and began to methodically dry him off, batting his hands away when he tried to stop her.

“Let me care for you right now, since I couldn’t then,” she pleaded softly, circling to his back to begin patting him dry, uncaring of the trail of water she was leaving behind. 

He reluctantly accepted, standing exposed before her, while she took her time with him. When she completed her job, she knotted the towel around his hips, grabbing the other to cover herself with, as she led him from the bathroom and back to the bed. He patiently waited while she waddled around the bed fixing the pillows and blankets, before coming back to him and removing the towel.

“Get in,” she quietly ordered, before calling Tippy and requesting dinner be brought up to them. 

After the little elf left, Hermione dropped her towel to the floor and got into bed beside him, fitting herself as best she could into the crook of his arm and along his body. Severus easily wrapped his arms back around her, his fingers drawing absentminded shapes across her skin while she bled her warmth and love into him. 

“I don’t think less of you, Severus,” she said after some time had passed in a mostly comforting silence. “Everyone has their own demons and monsters that lurk in the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to jump out and seize their hosts. No one should judge you because they got their claws into you. What matters is that you broke free of it and put yourself back together. You could have overdosed and recovered and then gone right back to abusing the potion, never even trying to put up a fight against your addiction. 

“I understand why you would have rather not told me but thank you for ultimately trusting me enough to do so, even if you felt backed into a corner and like your hand was forced to reveal it to me before you were ready. My opinion of you and my love for you is unwavering. You will never lose it and I hope one day you’ll come to believe and trust in that. Until then, I’ll be all too happy to remind you of it every single day.”

“Hermione, how in the world did I get so lucky as to have you?”

He watched her as she sat up, the sheet slipping off of her and pooling at her hips, and pulled the tray of food that had appeared on the bed closer to them. Picking up the steaming bowl of bœuf bourguignon, she added a toasted piece of bread brushed with roasted garlic into the bowl and turned to face him, giving him an expectant look while she held the spoon in her hand.

“You can’t be serious?” He asked, the look firmly remaining in place on her face. “Ugh, fine,” he reluctantly accepted sitting up and leaning into her so he could take the spoonful into his mouth.

“Indulge me, Severus,” she said, before taking her own bite.

She groaned in pleasure at the taste, savoring every bit of it while she slowly chewed, pointing to the rich stew with the spoon with enthusiasm.

Offering him another bite she said, “We’ve been over this, not to mention you have now lived it. In my third year, you saved me from an unaware, moon afflicted Remus. To a teenage girl, there is nothing sexier than a dark, intelligent man, who would throw himself between her and danger.” 

“I will always put myself between you and any threat,” he said seriously, making her cheeks bloom with light pink coloring. 

With her shyness distracting her, he snatched the spoon out of her hand, laughing at how quickly she went from blushing at his words to fully disgruntled and glaring at him. 

“You know I’ve never been good at receiving nurturing and care. I much prefer it the other way around. Now come here,” he said, lifting the spoon up for her to eat, turning her demanding and expectant look back on her. 

“Fine, but only because I’m hungry,” she relented, leaning in to capture the spoon in her mouth.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, angel.”


	81. Skyfall - Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long delay in updating, I feel absolutely terrible to have kept y'all waiting so long.
> 
> As some of you may know, when I was trying to write this chapter last week, the story idea I had that involved an eighteen year old Severus coming twenty years forward through would not leave me alone. Thus Torn Affections, started getting written and now has two chapters available.
> 
> So that I can maintain writing two stories simultaneously, I had to finally get myself on a schedule and actually keep to it. Star Cross Through time will now receive updates every Tuesday and Thursday and Torn Affections will be updated weekly on Sundays. 
> 
> Thank you much for always being so patient and understanding with me and my flighty updating schedule.
> 
> I hope you all are doing well,
> 
> XOXO

For the first time in years, Severus came awake slowly the following morning, the sun having beaten him to the start of a new day. The intermingled scent of orchids, coconuts, lavender, and eucalyptus easily invaded his nose, both working to energize him for the morning and lull him back into sleep. Taking a deeper inhale, he buried his nose further into Hermione's hair and readjusted his hold on her to draw her closer to him. The lingering smell of relaxation began to pull ahead of the inverting tropical scent, only to lose out to an intermittent thumping that was happening along his palm. 

“Nova, you’re going to wake your daddy up, go back to sleep,” Hermione whispered, with a soft pat, that brushed his fingers. 

Cracking an eye against the morning sun that was filtering in through the undrawn drapes, Severus began working to make himself alert. Feeling another series of kicks on his hand, he applied a slight rolling pressure, chasing their wiggling daughter. 

“And she woke you,” Hermione grumbled.

“There are worse ways to start my morning,” he replied, his voice thick and gravelly with sleep. “How long have you been up?”

Hermione made a contemplative noise as she began quickly leafing backwards through the book she was reading.

“Long enough to read through the chapters in _Saint Mungo’s Guide to Your Magical Baby’s First Year_ , on how to select the best pediatric healer, various methods of magical delivery, and what to expect during the first weeks after birth, only to realize that most that really won’t apply to us,” she answered dejectedly, tossing the book onto her nightstand.

Severus created some space between them as she rolled over to face him, her eyes bloodshot and swollen.

“We’ll be lucky if she comes just before the Easter holiday break and we can have those two weeks with her before having to hide her away. After that, who knows how long it’ll be before we see her again.”

He drew his fingers along the fine bones of her spine, as he once more weighed the pros and cons of their options. Seventeen years ago, the decision had been an easy one that required little thought. After so many years without them though, the idea of giving up his daughter, coupled with the overwhelming likelihood that he would not live to see the end of the war, made him question the choice they had made. Hiding Nova away with Cissy was the most logical decision and they had spent the last several years getting things into place for that exact plan but as he and Hermione were now weeks away from having to follow through on it, he wasn’t so sure he could.

Severus had accepted the fact that his death was near inevitable. He had spent close to a decade studying the Mark and developing theories on how best to sever the connection between him and the Dark Lord, but years of research had fallen short as experiment after experiment failed, the overcharged blood wards surrounding Glencoe being the only thing he had to show for all his work. And after Dumbledore’s moment of sheer stupidity last summer, he had also been forced to accept that without a breakthrough the timetable on his death had been moved up, making his days as numbered as that of the foolish Headmaster he served. Before the end of the term, he would either need to risk certain death to break the link and be free or go completely dark and remain deeply embedded with the Dark Lord and sever his connection to Hermione till the war was over. Knowing that either way he didn’t have much longer, he selfishly wanted to spend what little time he had left with his wife and when she arrived, their daughter.

“Are you even listening to me?” Hermione asked sharply, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Shite,” he swore, by way of apology. 

Sitting up in the bed, he arranged himself against the headboard, and brought her into position along his side. Taking a slightly tighter hold than was necessary around her body he asked, “Do you remember how I told you yesterday there could possibly be a solution to you wanting us to be together despite our current roles in life?”

“Are you just going to ignore the fact that I was talking to you a moment ago about what to do once I give birth?” She demanded.

“No I’m not but this has as much to do with that as it does about whether or not to continue hiding our marriage.”

His words caught her attention and made her building indignation deflate almost instantly. She shook off the hold he had on her and quickly sat up, crossing her legs, as she waited with a determined focus for him to continue.

“Remember I said you will not like it but it is an option that will solve both problems and possibly your newly developed Weasley problem,” he started, trying to manage her expectations.

Despite trying to prepare her, hope was already blooming across Hermione’s face as she eagerly replied, “Severus, if it can do all of those things what is there to hate about it?” 

“There’s plenty trust me,” he said derisively, his lip curling uncontrollably in disgust. “When the Dark Lord rose again, those who had not sought him out or that had avoided Azkaban sentences, fell under heavy scrutiny. Both of those were easy enough to play off, I avoided Azkaban because of what Moody did and because Dumbledore believed me to be unwaveringly loyal to him and the Order. The other part was simply spinning it to appear as though I spent the thirteen years since his downfall keeping myself close to Dumbledore and awaiting the day that Potter reentered the Wizarding World. You, however, were the unforeseen snag in my cover story.”

Her brow furrowed with confusion as she slowly tilted her head to one side as though the new angle would help her to piece together what she was missing.

“I don’t understand…” She said slowly. “The only Death Eater who would have been able to identify me as a student to him was Crouch but he never made it to the graveyard.”

Severus remained silent, watching her with an expectant gaze as he waited for her mind to latch onto the pieces she had yet to notice. The moment it began to fit into place her head straightened out and her eyes went wide as she hissed, “Pettigrew.”

“Precisely,” he confirmed before adding a correction, “Well him and Lucius.”

“Okay, you lost me again Severus, because Lucius never saw me back then.”

With a mockery of a smile, he nodded his head in agitation, “That may be, but for all his faults, stupidity is not one of them. Draco unintentionally put you on Lucius’s radar after your first year talking about your accomplishments and your intelligence. When he said your name a piece from the past clicked into place and he linked the you that was a student to the you that was the witch that lived with me in ’79.

“The night you were taken and I thought you had actually died, I told the Dark Lord of your pregnancy so that he would be so infuriated he would allow me to do whatever I wished short of killing them. At the time, Cissy staging your death solved the problem of how to explain away your sudden disappearance.

“Flash forward to 1992, and Lucius orchestrating the opening Chamber of Secrets, specifically wanting you targeted to test my reaction, one I failed by the way when you were petrified; jump to 1994, when Pettigrew was found out and most definitely had been in close enough contact with you and also being the one privy to your time-travel; then just a few months after that, Crouch was here teaching as Moody and we both know despite his unstable mind he knew who exactly who you were, or so I thought.

“With your body having never been recovered, no announcement of your death even though all four confirmed witnessing you die, and then twelve years later a supposedly muggleborn child of the right age entering the Wizarding World that looked suspiciously like the witch I had been instructed to procreate with, all three made the jump to the most logical, albeit wrong conclusion,” he laid out, seeing the recognition pass across her face.

“They all thought I was our child and you had been hiding me away… Which with the Dark Lord back and displeased by the lack of loyalty they would have sold me and you out in a heartbeat to curry favor.”

“Exactly.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped in disbelief, her mouth periodically closing only to reopen and drop again as she tried to formulate a response. After a minute of sorting herself out, she asked, “Not to doubt your abilities Severus, but even your tongue isn’t silver enough to have been able to convince the Dark Lord otherwise. I mean that paints a pretty damning picture. How the _hell_ did we not account for that?” 

Severus gave a humorless laugh before responding, “Trust me, I went around that bend _several_ times during your fourth year while trying to figure out just how exactly I was going to maneuver my way out of that one.”

“How did you?” She asked, tapping his legs to make them open up and create a cradle for her to rest in. 

Complying with her wishes, Severus sat up higher against the headboard, opening up the duvet for her to get under as well. Adjusting her shoulder blades to rest comfortably on his chest, he circled his arms around her and began kneading her bare hips, drawing a satisfied moan from her as he worked a knot. 

Pressing his lips to the top of her shoulder, he muttered, “Before I left to answer the summons I told Dumbledore to move you and everyone else to whatever safe house he planned to use as the Order’s headquarters since I did not know how long it would take to convince the Dark Lord otherwise if it would even be possible. The problem with them thinking you to be our child is that he would have stopped only long enough to make a plan of attack before storming Hogwarts to get you. And after seeing how Nova’s magic is already presenting and weaving itself with yours, I can say without a doubt that when her existence does eventually become known, if he isn’t already defeated, he will stop at nothing to possess her and weaponize her. I’ve digressed some though, we will discuss that after we come to this decision.

“Since there was no way to talk myself out of it or prevent a swarm of Death Eaters from descending upon you and your parents at Kings Cross, I played the only card I had, the one no one would have ever expected me to play…”

“You told them the truth…” She slowly filled in. 

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she breathed out a series of expletives. She looked over her shoulder at him, her face clearly seeking confirmation from him that she was right. 

Severus closed his eyes and momentarily curled his lips in before answering her, “I told the Dark Lord the truth, well a fraction of it. In order to keep you safe, my role as a spy active, and retake the upper hand from Pettigrew who had been sitting on that information I had to sell you out.” He let out another short, humorless laugh tacking on, “Ironic isn’t it? We spent all that time keeping your time-travel a secret, fucking around in other people’s minds to hide your ever having been there, only for me to have to turn around and be the one to end up selling you out to the Dark Lord. Husband of the Year, right here.”

“It was a calculated risk, Severus. You really had no other choice besides not going back to spy in the first place."

“Which wasn’t much of a choice, at least until you came back,” he pointed out.

“I know… So please tell me, how in the world does _Him_ knowing about me coming back through time work with everything else?” She asked, with a slightly manic laugh.

“He still wants his fucking dynasty,” Severus said. “When I became a spy for the Order, I stressed upon Albus that it would only work if I was allowed to continue doing whatever was asked of me without hesitation. Turns out the side of the light isn’t so morally straight after all, considering I basically do the same thing for him that I do for the Dark Lord and he had no problem agreeing to me operating without restriction.

“After your fourth year, I was given carte blanche by the Dark Lord to do whatever it took to re-secure your attachment to me and thus eventually sway you to _His_ side. I was able to buy time, holding off till you were of magical maturity but now that you are, I am supposed to have been seducing you this year with the goal of getting you up the duff as quickly as possible. Since both sides are more concerned about keeping their flow of information open, neither one of them really cares what I do so long as I produce results. So… if you wanted to come out with our relationship, hell even our marriage, I am fairly confident neither master will bat an eyelash because what I provide in exchange for my _indiscretions_ is more valuable to them. That is however where the problems begin, instead of ending.

“Given my _questionable_ reputation among your peers, you will be ostracized rather quickly. You will also face scrutiny about your markings whether they be in my class or not. And unless Potter is willing to fully commit to learning occlumency this time around, he cannot be in the know of what is going on, meaning your hotheaded friend will most likely cut you out as well. If he does agree to commit himself to the training though, you two just have to stage the blow up that would no doubt occur otherwise. Also because of what Albus has asked of me this year, you will experience a fallout if we do this, one I don’t think your reputation will ever fully recover from because I will have no other choice but to comply with his wishes when the time comes. 

“Outside of Theo, Draco, and myself, you will be wholly isolated from the rest of the student body. The only positive thing that will come from that turn of events is that it’ll throw Weasley off of our trail _long_ before you deliver and thus keep him from accidentally finding out about Nova or anything else we currently have going on. With you already changing your marital status with Minerva on Sunday and moving into my chambers, no one will be following you around and therefore can easily keep Nova’s existence within the castle a secret and she and Cissy won’t have to go into hiding.”

Finishing his long-winded explanation, Severus took a deep breath and awaited Hermione to process everything. She absently tapped out a pattern with her fingertips on top of his thigh for several moments before finally turning around to face him. The look of mocking disbelief she wore would have been comical had she been pointing the look in anyone else’s direction. As it stood though the look that silently and none too subtly asked, “Are you fucking stupid?” was directed at him.

Sneering at her, he petulantly reminded her, “I told you, you wouldn’t like it.”

Scrunching her face up in annoyance at him, she began to simplify everything he had told her for verification. “So you mean to tell me, that _everything_ would hinge on Harry actually committing to learning occlumency? And if that isn’t enough, that he and I, two of the most unconvincing liars in all of Hogwarts, would have to be thoroughly convincing in our performance of having a massive, friendship ending, fight?”

“Yes, and that’s only if you can get Potter on board first.”

“Getting Harry to agree won’t be a problem, he _hates_ being left out of anything. However, you have _way_ more faith in us than I do, if you think we could pull this off,” she said, beginning to laugh only to draw up short after a few short seconds.

Her face slowly smoothed out into a contemplative and solemn expression as she looked him in the eye, taking a gentle hold of his chin between her thumb and forefinger, preventing him from turning away from her.

“I know you cannot tell me everything. Even if you could I don’t think I would want to take the risk but I need you to tell me two things, truthfully and without evasion, Severus,” Hermione said seriously. “If this were to backfire, which you must admit there is a chance of that happening, how quickly could Cissy be ready to take Nova and run?”

Severus matched Hermione’s intense stare with one of his own as he answered, “Glencoe is near impregnable and completely forgotten by the Black family, which is why we have taken steps to have you deliver there if you go into labor before the start of the Easter holiday and we cannot get you back to France. If that ends up being the case, once the holiday is over and we have to return to school, Cissy will bring Nova here, where everything is already set up for the both of them as well as for you, Theo, and Draco as a last resort if things take a turn for the worse here during the war.

“If we do not put her into hiding right away, Glencoe’s fireplaces are connected to our chambers and my office as well as Minerva’s with a one-time activation password. We will simply have to pass Nova through and from there Cissy would use the emergency portkey she has begun to wear to bring them both here.”

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Hermione began chewing on her bottom lip in a nervous tick he was all too familiar with, as she broke the connection of her penetrative gaze. With an audible swallow and defeated breath she bluntly asked her second question.

“What are the chances you’ll live to see the end of the war and our daughter again?”

Wishing he could close his mind along with his eyes against her reaction he whispered, “Before the term ends one of three things will have occurred. The first and least probable is I could have a miraculous breakthrough and can finally sever the magic that links myself, the Mark, and the Dark Lord, which is highly unlikely.

“The second is I carry through with my task from Dumbledore and I don’t die, which before you ask Cissy and I both have been gagged against telling you and after I got out of my Vow in your second year, Albus was much more careful when wording the gag. Between not dying and the task, I will have to go completely into the Dark Lord’s ranks again, painted as a betrayer to not only Dumbledore but to you. It will become impossible for me to see you or Nova unless you went with me, which will not fucking happen by the way. And because it is war, there is a high chance I will end up dead at some point,” he explained, his voice flat and empty.

“And the third?” She quietly asked, her voice shaking slightly, the hand she had rested on his thigh digging into the muscles in a pinching grip. 

“The third is that I fully defect and without a breakthrough, I will either die attempting to sever the Mark or _He_ will turn it against me and use it to track me, hunting me down, and killing me. So to answer your question, the odds of me living much longer are not favorable. I would say six months if we are being pessimistic, to two years if we are being optimistic.”

Hermione took a sharp inhale as he finished speaking. She did not release her hold on his leg as she processed his words, her head interchanging between nodding in agreement with something and shaking in disagreement. With a sharp squeeze, she released his leg and turned back around to face him.

“Would I be correct in assuming you have already made a decision?”

Keeping his word to not be evasive, Severus said, “Yes. I did not want to continue doing this after you returned, but I was going to so you could have access to as much information to help Potter as possible. However, with Dumbledore’s foolish act last summer and my Vow to Cissy that Bellatrix wove between us, the only way to do that would be to give you and Nova up and I haven’t done everything I have these last seventeen years only to abandon you both within months of your return.”

“Then I would suggest devising a better plan on how to teach Harry occlumency,” she said by way of answering what path she wanted them to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torn Affections:
> 
> Severus sacrificed everything for Lily’s son. His reputation, his freedom, his life, his second chance at love all belonged to the Boy Who Lived. Everything was his and it was a debt he willingly paid over the years for what he had caused. Even his final moments in Hermione’s presence were sacrificed in the name of keeping Potter alive and carrying out his sworn promise to Dumbledore.
> 
> His final words of “Look at me,” had not been for the boy with the emerald eyes that had haunted him, but for the girl with warm caramel eyes who had restored his hope. The one who he would have loved with every piece of his tortured soul if second chances existed. But when you give your life and happiness up to right the wrongs of your youth, second chances do exist.
> 
> For all he has sacrificed, Death offers to wipe the slate clean. Severus, as he is now, would be healed, his memory of the last twenty years erased, and de-aged to take the place of his eighteen year old self. In exchange, his younger self would come forward through time and get to live a life of his own, free of the Mark, free of two masters, and free to love again.
> 
> Another huge thank you to Snapes_know_it_all for going back and retroactively editing this story for me. You are amazing! Also, a massive thank you to Slytherclaw1917 for keeping me focused and organizing all my wayward thoughts for this story and all my ideas for future work.
> 
> If you're interested in the songs each chapter is titled after, you can find them all on a playlist I have created on Spotify by using this link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Mw1aec5PyApGxk2AFkxoI
> 
> Also if you would like, I have a Facebook group set up for this story and others that I have in the works and that can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/401487450880977
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It brightens my day and means so much to me.
> 
> Take care out there!


	82. Too Close - Alex Clare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because y'all have waited long enough...

Despite the revelations of Severus’s addiction and the less than favorable odds, he gave himself at surviving the war, the weekend in Gordes was proving to be just what Hermione needed. Even with the arrival of the other four, she had received ample time with her husband, getting to freely coexist with each other without having to worry about who may be watching them. Going forward there were still a few kinks they needed to iron out before the revelation of their marriage was dropped on Monday morning, but within the bubble of domestic bliss he had created for them the war and all its problems were literally and figuratively miles away.

True to Severus’s warning, Narcissa had barely even waited for Hermione to put her shoes on after arriving with Remus, Draco, and Theo, before hauling her out the front door to apparate back to the village. The witch had been merciful enough to take her to breakfast before the marathon shopping event commenced, but that was where her kindness ended. After her meager allowance of caffeine had been consumed along with her berry butter waffles, she was once more manhandled by the surprisingly strong Malfoy Matriarch towards the shops. Never let it be said that Narcissa wasn’t cunning enough though, because she had started their girly morning by bringing Hermione to a tucked away baby shop where they both proceeded to buy more clothes than any one infant could possibly be able to wear, which had left her much more amicable to being dressed and styled till her feet had become too tired and swollen to carry on.

Returning to what had instantly become home upon her arrival the night before, Hermione carted her shrunken bags upstairs, dumping them all into the center of their bed to be resized as one. Fingering the ruffles on one of the small rompers she had purchased, she smiled thinking of the little girl that would soon be wearing it. Hearing Severus’s boots on the stairs though, she quickly released the rose patterned garment and picked up the book she had purchased on child-rearing magics and made a hasty waddle for the daybed on the balcony, falling onto it in a graceless heap.

“What were you up to just now?” He asked with a teasing manner.

“Nothing, I just grabbed one of the books I bought and came out here to read,” she said too quickly as she righted the upside-down book in her hands, an embarrassed blush heating her cheeks.

“Why do you even try to lie?” Severus laughed, plopping down beside her about as inelegantly as she had.

With a defeated sigh she stretched out to lay her head down in his lap and huffed, “I don’t know… it’s stupid really… I have schoolwork, a war for the right of my kind to be allowed to learn their magic, a best friend who is being targeted by the madman leading the persecution, and a husband who thinks he won’t live to see our daughter’s first birthday, and yet none of those things are what currently have my attention.”

Severus’s fingers easily combed through her hair, each stroke pushing the waves of melancholy further back from her mind. The give and take between them had always come naturally and was an easy dance she was grateful for whenever she needed his strength and grounding presence to bring her back.

The silk of his voice was as warm as a thick blanket wrapping around her as he spoke, “Having hopes, dreams, and wants doesn’t make you any less dedicated, Hermione. You don’t have to martyr yourself for this war to be taken seriously. It’s only natural that your priorities in life are beginning to shift and shuffle, especially now that you are back. You’re no longer just a student or Potter’s best friend. You’re significantly older than your peers in both years and life experience, you’re a wife, and in a matter of weeks, you’re going to give birth and become a mother. Life is not constant, it is ever changing, and we have to adapt with each twist and turn and new chapter.”

Hermione turned over, to look up at his dark eye that had been watching her, his fair skin and raven hair haloed by the slowly sinking winter sun. Tracing her finger over the crease between his brow and down his too large yet perfectly fitting nose, she said, “Merlin Severus, when did you get so wise?”

“One of the few benefits of my advanced age,” he sneered, pulling a startled laugh from her as he nipped the pad of her finger that had moved to map his lips. “Now tell me, what were you really doing?”

Pulling him down by the collar of his shirt, Hermione pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Releasing her hold on him, she handed the book over for him to peruse while she summoned the heap of her shopping from their bed. The half dozen other books she bought on baby-proofing magics, muggle versus magical child-rearing practices, and the developing mind and magic of children all stacked themselves neatly on the outdoor side table within Severus’s reach. He eagerly began flipping through them all, stopping to mark several sections for in depth reading later as the mass of baby clothes followed out, getting dumped on the daybed beside her.

She could feel the excited upturn her face took as she lifted the first small dress up to show him. An obnoxious, “told you so,” smirk graced his lips as he first looked at the delicate eyelet dress, then at her brightening face and mood.

“If this is what makes you happy, fuck all else,” he murmured with a kiss to her forehead. Placing the books back on the table, he gave his undivided attention to the tiny clothes as she excitedly showed each one off to him.

By the time she had made it through the clothes and they had prescreened the books she purchased, the sun was hovering at the horizon, giving one last ditch effort to staying up. They were engaged in a heated debate on muggle versus magical children’s books and how many of each to fill their daughter’s library with, when Severus shot up from his reclined position on the daybed.

Feeling the sensation of a ringing bell in her chest, she sat up from where she had been laying on him and asked, “Severus, what is that?”

“It’s the wards surrounding the property. Someone is approaching the gate,” he replied, agitatedly yanking his boots back on and grabbing his wand from the low table in front of them.

“I didn’t think anyone else knew of this place.”

“Exactly my concern. There are only two other people who know of it, both of whom I know to be in Crete at this very moment. Which reminds me, we need to talk about your parents.”

Giving a quick kiss to her head, he added with a growl, “Stay here,” and disapparated with a loud crack, drawing the attention of Theo and Draco who were playing quidditch over the yard.

Pointing to the ground floor to let them know she was coming, she got herself up from the daybed and waved a hand over the folded clothes and stacked books, banishing them to the cloud grey dresser in Nova’s room. Summoning both amulets to her, she slid her wand up the sleeve of her cardigan and fumbled to fasten the clasps into place as she headed for the stairs, ignoring his directive.

The odd vibration in her chest continued to pulse as she made her way to the end of the hall. Trotting down the carpeted stairs, she felt the sensation begin to fade, giving one final tap against her magic before stopping altogether. Stepping off into the foyer she was greeted by Narcissa arguing with the boys to go upstairs.

“Hermione, you too,” she ordered, without even turning around. “Severus and Remus are checking the gate and perimeter.  _ All _ of you need to go upstairs and wait.”

“The feeling of the wards stopped though,” she countered.

Cissy spared her a glance over her shoulder before quickly looking back to Draco who was already trying to move around his mother.

“I don’t think so,” she said, nudging her son back. “How do they feel now?”

“I’m not really familiar with this kind of warding, it’s different from what Spinner’s End had, but it felt like a bell ringing in my chest and now nothing.”

“That’s good, it means whoever is there comes without malintent, so Severus and Remus should be back any minute now,” Cissy explained. “A muggle most likely got too close and tripped the wards.”

With Draco distracting his mother again, Hermione slipped around Cissy and unlatched the locks on the front doors, slipping outside.

“Damn it, Hermione,” Cissy swore going after her.

“I see you heeded my wish for you to stay put!” Severus called, from where the path opened up to the circular drive.

“Who was there?” Hermione asked, meeting him at the steps.

“Hello, Madam Prince,” a gravelly voice that was normally thick with snark greeted.

“I forgot that as the manager of our estate, Rohet also knows of the house’s existence,” Severus said, the disdain at having their weekend interrupted by the goblin clear. “And the little interloper won’t even tell me why he’s here,” he bit, coming behind her to remove the amulets.

“I told you, my business is with your lovely wife, not you, little Death Eater” Rohet taunted.

“Fucking goblin,” Severus muttered, making Hermione quickly suppress her laughter.

Once free of the necklaces, she made her way down the steps to greet the goblin and relieve Remus of his escort duties, who had mirth dancing in his eyes.

“I’ve known him twenty-seven years and in that time I have never met anyone who can give Severus a run for his money with being ill-tempered,” Remus snickered, before joining Cissy.

“How have you been, Rohet? Longtime, no see,” Hermione joked.

The goblin made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, as he said, “You know you’ve always been too good for him, Madam Prince. You and the elf both.”

“I have to disagree with you, at least about myself. Tippy on the other hand… She’s too good for the both of us," she remarked as they walked back up the stairs.

Giving her husband a quick kiss as she passed him, making his petulant scowl deepen, she showed Rohet inside the house. Guiding him to the informal living room, she called for Tippy to bring a tea service out for their guest and add an extra setting to the table for dinner, despite his protests.

“Please Rohet, you’ve come all this way. Stay for a while and enjoy yourself this evening,” she insisted, settling onto the sectional.

The others began to filter into the room as he unpacked his small briefcase, resizing a large, overstuffed file and a wide tri-folded piece of parchment, with a black wax seal and dark green ribbon keeping it closed.

“Madam, this is a private estate matter involving yourself, the Nott heir, and another client of mine. They specified that you may choose whomever else you wish to be present but that they must take wand oaths before we proceed,” Rohet explained, his eyes lighting up as he saw that Tippy had arranged a tier with the smoked salmon tea sandwiches he favored.

“What does Theo have to do with this visit?” Severus asked.

Theo gave a shake of his head and a slight shrug, indicating that he didn’t have any answers

“You all more than welcome to stay,” Hermione invited, trying to pour herself a cup of tea from the caffeinated pot while everyone was distracted by wondering who she and Theo had in common that wasn’t already in the room.

“Nice try,” Severus said, taking the pot from her and trading it out with her own brew. “Cissy said you already had your max amount at breakfast.”

“I can’t believe she told on me,” she grumbled, falling against the back cushions and crossing her arms.

Making her cup of tea, he pulled out his wand and tossed it atop the sealed parchment, showing he would take the oath, as he said, “You’re a pregnant caffeine addict and she’s your prenatal healer, of course, she told on you.”

Severus’s rolling wand caught Cissy’s attention, making her head tilt to inspect the seal on the parchment. She leaned to the side to get a closer look, her fingers hovering over the handle of the teapot, forgotten mid-task.

Rohet’s hand slammed on top of the stack, obscuring her view of it a moment too late.

“That’s the Black Family Crest,” she observed, adding her wand next to Severus’s.

“What the hell, I’m in too,” Remus added, placing his wand with the grouping at the same time as Draco.

“Excellent, we can begin in just a moment,” Rohet announced.

Waving both hands over the wands they floated up along with the parchment and began to spin in a slow circle, spreading out to create a circumference around the document. The dark green ribbon that was secured under the wax, began to lengthen and glow, splitting itself from two tendrils into four as each one moved to wrap around a wand.

“You four are vowing to maintain a code of silence, never to speak about the truth that lays within, without the express permissions of Hermione Jean Prince, nee Granger, and Theodore Renard Nott, heir apparent to The Crowned House of Nott, how do you vow?” Rohet asked.

_ Crowned House… What the hell does that mean? _ Hermione thought, watching the mask Theo always wore crack to reveal a blush spreading over his cheeks.

“On our magic,” the four answered as one.

The ribbon glowed brighter for a moment after they spoke, before unwinding itself and curling back to its original state within the wax seal.

As each wand floated back to its wielder, Severus squeezed her knee drawing her attention away from watching Theo who wouldn’t make eye contact with her.

_ Did you not know?  _ He asked, along their link.

_ Clearly not. What am I missing?  _ She thought, turning to look into his eyes.

_ Someone has got to overhaul the History of Magic curriculum, _ he thought in agitation.  _ The head of each Sacred family and their spouse holds the title of Lord or Lady, as you know _ , he began silently explaining.

_ What about the Weasleys? I’ve never heard them addressed like Cissy or Lucius, _ she interrupted.

_ That’s another story altogether, one that either Cissy or Theo will need to tell because even I’m not entirely clear on the history of their near ex-communication from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Anyways, they all hold titles of Lord or Lady with the exception of the Nott line, Cissy can explain more on this later as well. Actually, now that you know, you can ask Theo since his family is the definitive source of Wizarding culture and high society. The short version is the government we have with an elected Minister has only been around since about 1750. Before that, we were like the muggle government used to be and were ruled by a monarch dynasty, the Crowned House of Nott. Theo is heir apparent to not only his family name and Sacred Twenty-Eight seat, but the defunct title of King upon his twenty-fifth birthday. _

Hermione’s mouth dropped open as her eyes went wide and looked at Theo.

“Is he for real? You’re a  _ Prince _ ?”

“Unfortunately,” Theo responded, with a self-deprecating smile.

Completely oblivious, or more probably uncaring, Rohet interrupted Hermione’s stunned exclamations by saying, “Now that that has been taken care of, we can officially begin. To start, I will need to procure a drop of blood from the both of you so as to be allowed to remove the seal.”

Hermione and Theo both leaned forward, extending the palms of their wand hands to be easily pricked. The goblin snapped his fingers and the sharp feeling of a paper cut glided across her hand, a single drop of blood floating up and over to wet the seal. When Theo’s blood joined hers, the black wax began to change into the green of the ribbon. The detailed crest melted before their eyes, the liquid sliding off the center of parchment and hanging suspended in midair as the document unfolded itself. Once the long roll was presented to them, the ribbon and melted wax gathered at the bottom left corner, reforming beside a camouflaged signature, before drying back into its original shiny black coloring.

“If you all are ready to begin then,” Rohet prompted, taking a sip of his tea while awaiting confirmation from everyone.

With everyone nodding in agreement, he placed a pair of half spectacles onto his nose and turned the parchment fully towards himself.

“Before his death in 1979, Lord Black was explicit in his directives that his estate be held in a state of suspension until your thirty-seventh birthday came to pass Master Snape. Upon the passing of nine January 1997, the reading of his Last Will and Testament was to commence in the presence of your wife, Hermione Jean Prince, nee Granger and that of your young charge Theodore Renard Nott, the two named heirs of Regulus Arcturus Black’s estate and titles,” Rohet explained.

“Did you know about this?” Hermione asked Theo over the clattering of Cissy’s teacup and saucer.

“No!” He swore, emphatically.

Beside her, her always unflappable husband actually had his mouth parted in shock, staring at Rohet as though he had just grown a second and third head.

Acting as though he hadn’t dropped a massive explosion within their living room, the goblin continued, reading directly from the will.

“I, Regulus Arcturus Black, the rightful heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, hereby declare that upon my death all liquid and hard assets - barring one exception - properties, business holdings, and legal privileges and titles as a named Patriarch and Sacred Twenty-Eight seat holder pass to the lawful wife of my dearest friend, Severus Tobias Snape Prince, without whom my life would have been forfeited upon the night of my Marking. I will never be able to fully thank and repay you for your protection and companionship since my sixteenth birthday but offering your muggleborn wife the protection of a Sacred Title and family name should help to begin balancing the uneven scales of friendship between us.

“The one exception to her inheritance will be the possessions sealed within my chambers inside of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Everything within the room, to include my collection of journals in their entirety, shall pass to Theodore Nott, whom upon my death will be without guidance in coping with and protecting his gift. I am truly sorry to have left you without aid and training. I hope the answers you seek will be found within the records and documentation of my own journey to mastering the same curse you have to bear. I hope when things come to light, you will forgive me for sacrificing your protection and guidance, it was not an easy choice.

“The road ahead will be a long, difficult, and bloody one. I hope that my preparations and interference have been enough to change the tides. It’s up to you now, may the gods be on your side going forward.”

Upon Rohet’s conclusion of reading the last directives of Regulus, the will folded itself up and floated to Hermione’s lap where it settled like a potentially explosive lead weight. She stared blankly at it, her mind bouncing as she tried to pick one of the many revelations to examine first. Looking up from the folded parchment, she caught Theo’s stunned eyes and dumbly offered him half a shrug before handing over the will as though it was burning her lap.

“Now, I understand this may be a bit of a shock, but we do have some details we need to attend to in regards to the late Lord Black’s will,” Rohet grunted.

She began nodding her head as everyone else watched on in silence saying, “Right… Right… Of course… But um… What exactly does all this mean? That is to say, what the hell just happened?”

“It means Granger,” Draco said the shock melting from his face as a mischievous grin took its place, “that you just became the heir to one of the most wealthy and notable families in the wizarding world and will need a crash course in understanding Pureblood Society. And I for one thank you so much because you just lifted a massive burden off my shoulders by taking away one of my inherited titles.”

With a flick of his polished wand and a murmured spell, a massive stack of books and journals came and arranged themselves on the table before her.

“If you have  _ any _ questions, feel free to ask, but I’m not taking that title back on my life,” he laughed.

“The Malfoy heir is correct, regardless of his crude explanation. After reviewing the inventory we completed of the named assets and properties over the last several weeks,” he said, patting the thick folder of documents. “The titles and such will automatically transfer to a vault of your choosing, whether that be the one you share with your husband or the one that retains your maiden surname. You may even elect to keep it inside of Lord Black’s vault, however it will take several of our curse breakers sometime to strip and lower the blood purity magics that will prevent you entry.”

She watched Theo trace his long fingers over the inked words on the parchment, his brow furrowed with emotion as he read and re-read the words that had been left for him. His predecessor hadn’t forgotten or abandoned him in the face of going mad like he and Severus had begun to believe. The one meant to guide him had died to keep the horcrux he was gifted away from Voldemort and had prepared a legacy with which for him to learn from in the absence of a true mentor.

Feeling her heart soften even more to him, Hermione found direction and anchorage as she made an executive decision.

“We need to start with Grimmauld Place. Theo needs access to what is in that room as soon as possible. Harry inherited it last summer and Dumbledore reinstated the Fidelius Charm so I don't know how long it will take to get the deed transferred and the charm canceled so we can gain entry.”

Rohet opened the file, shuffling stacks of documents around as he mumbled under his breath in thought.

“Ah, here we are,” he announced, moving a thin grouping to the top and handing over a sealed piece of parchment with Severus’s name written across the front. “A letter he left for you Master Prince,” he said absently, pulling out an inkwell and quill.

Smoothing out the papers, Rohet adjusted his spectacles and began, “Property Title Six of Nine, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place of Islington, London, England…”


	83. National Anthem - Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-control? I don't think it really exists.
> 
> I’ve updated twice within twenty-four hours, so be sure you read Chapter 82 before coming to 83. 
> 
> XOXO

_ 22 October 1979 _

_ Severus, what the fuck? What the actual fuck? _

_ Why in the name of Helga’s left tit didn’t you tell me, that you went and fell in love with your little mudblood, forgive me muggleborn, pet? If I wasn’t already dead and in the ground for seventeen years by the time you got to read this I would throttle you. And yes, I am well aware that you would have handed me my arse, but it's the principle of the matter. You're my best mate and I had to find out from a fucking, thrice-damned vision of Delphi that you not only got married but are going to have a kid! I was looking forward to being Uncle Reggie… Well until that wanker I was in love with went and triggered about six hours worth of visions while I was in bed with him, but I’ll get to that later. _

_ In all seriousness though Sev… Why didn’t you tell me? Of all the secrets you’ve kept for me, surely you must have known I would have kept this one for you. You literally saved my life. You could have trusted me to help you keep that witch and baby of yours safe, with or without claiming the life debt between us. _

_ I guess it is fair though, I didn’t tell you I was a Seer. Not that you would have believed me anyways. _

_ Now then, where to start… The simplest answer is the beginning but even that is a little difficult. The why, less so, so I’ll start there. After Tom, the Dark Lord, began his grand plans of producing a dynasty, I started meditating on the future. On a side note, that’s something I need you to help Theo accept. There is no suppressing the Seer within him, he needs to stop fighting it and learn to live with it, only then can he achieve peace with his curse and see it for the gift it is. The two of you have to stop forcing the visions back, the walls will always crumble and the damage that it will cause his mind will drive him mad far faster. But we can talk more about Theo later, I’ve digressed. _

_ Tom never knew what I truly was and I never knew what he was truly capable of. I was so naive, hell we all were, falling for his grandiose speeches. You remember though, he was magnetic. You couldn’t help but want to be around him, be seen by him. I spent my entire life around powerful and commanding purebloods but no one could command a room like him. He was so charismatic and I think I may have fallen in love with him the moment I met him. And if I am being completely honest with you, and more importantly myself, I still do. Had I lived, a part of me would have always loved him despite it all, at least the part of him that was Tom and not the Dark Lord. _

_ So the why of it all. Though Tom never knew, I would meditate on the future and glean as much as it would allow me to, about the possible outcomes of his decisions. It was how I used to guide him one way or the other when he would talk his plans out with me. At the time I didn’t need to worry because he had decided that Bella was the perfect choice to bear his children. Everything circling around that choice always led back to her never getting pregnant and him further pursuing an alternate route to immortality he had started while in Hogwarts. It was months before I found out what exactly that plan was and when I did… well it didn’t give me a lot of time to get things into place before my death. I’m well aware the route I went wasn’t the best course of action, but I did have less than three weeks to get it all together. Besides strategy was always your forte. _

_ Yes, Severus, I foresaw my own death. Regardless of the choices I made, I would have died before the Dark Lord’s first fall in 1981. This way at least, I was able to go out on my own terms, die clear of the life debt I owed you by securing their lives in return, and make you aware of the horcruxes that would need to be recollected and destroyed. _

_ Sirius chose to leave and forge his own path and I never once faulted him for that, even if you always did and probably always will. The only fault I lay with my brother is from that final year you both were in school with me. My decisions may have been my own up to that point, but when I realized what you had always known, that I didn’t have the stomach for this life it was too late, I was in too deep. He turned me away and you… You did what you had always done and will always do. You took matters into your own hands and protected me in the best way you knew how. I would have been killed if not for you, Sev. And don’t roll your eyes at me and say I’m over exaggerating, we both felt the unclaimed debt hanging between us after you took my Marking kill for me. Always there, urging you to claim it and bind me to your service. You never did though, no matter how many people you had to terrorize, torture, or kill so that I wouldn't have to. _

_ I swear that bloody hat should have put you in Gryffindor. _

_ Everything was good for a time. Bella wasn’t getting pregnant just like I had seen, Tom was going to resume his discarded plans, you had your little muggleborn to play with and squeeze information out of, and I was happily living my life with Tom, on top of the fucking world thinking the most powerful man in living history loved me. Then the aforementioned muggleborn began to draw his attention and he wanted to know more about her, and slowly she became an obsession. He was convinced that if you sired a child with her, that the offspring would be worthy of his name. Stupid I know, the child of a halfbreed and a mudblood, as if those twisted fucks at the table would have ever bowed down to your child, regardless of their power. They would have tried to kill that baby and your witch for good measure. Which leads me to the visions that were triggered that night. _

_ A few weeks ago I was in bed with Tom and I really can’t remember what he said to set everything off but there we were about to go to sleep and for the first time in several years, I was thrown into the visions. I was trapped inside watching hours of the past and future, trying to decipher everything. It was nearly dawn by the time I was released from it all. Sev, the things I saw... I couldn’t believe it and yet it was all there, plain as day for me to see. _

_ I’m a fucking Seer, it should be impossible to fool me, and yet he did. He fucking made me think he loved me and cared for me. All that time I thought I was sharing my love and myself with Tom Riddle, not the Dark Lord. Turns out they’re one and the same, there is no separating the two and like a fool, I fell for his act and still love the man I was shown. _

_ They say the Blacks are cursed with madness but I think we’re all cursed to be unhappy fucks and that’s what makes us go mad in the end. Except for Bellatrix, someone seriously screwed up with that deranged cousin of mine.  _

_ I saw dozens of ways he won the impending war, the wizarding world forever destroyed after he took the helm of government. His reign of tyranny went on for decades, all because of those damned horcruxes he gave us during that meeting last month. How none of us realized that’s what they were, I’ll never know. I mean we were all practitioners and students of dark magic and yet not a single person knew what the hell those things were besides, pretty little trinkets gifted to us, his favored few. _

_ Every vision I saw, circled back to you and your witch. Or rather your daughter. Something tells me that after reading that if you didn’t already know has pleased you beyond belief. I don’t need to be a Seer to know you would love nothing more than to have a daughter to dote upon. You always did revere women and personally, I can’t picture you ever living a life not surrounded by them, so it’s rather fitting. _

_ Now we’re getting into the part that is a little convoluted. I filled an entire journal with all my notes about this for Theo, so he’ll have more details that he will be able to decipher and hopefully explain it better to you later. For now, this is what I have to offer you. _

_ Almost everything I saw hinged on how the events of today played out. If you aren’t already sitting you probably should, Sev. This won’t be pleasant for you to read. Just remember though, if you’re reading this she’s already back in 1997 with you, they’re both safe, and your plans and mine are beginning to merge together. _

_ Today, the day I ended up dying, they had been waiting for her. Bella, Rodolphus, Rab, and Barty, they were all waiting for her, and her werewolf friend who used to take her places when you couldn’t, to arrive at that muggle bookshop she went to every week. Since those amulets you and Cissy are working on as I write this weren’t ready, she would have had no defenses against what they had planned to do to her and it would have been so much worse when they saw that bump you put in her. _

_ I tried to spare her the pain and loss of future children for you both, Severus, I really did, but no matter what events I changed, Hermione being tortured was inevitable. They say no one moment in time is fixed, but they’re wrong. It was always meant to happen; it was just a question of when and what you both would lose upon it happening. I did everything I could though, to buy you as much time to finish as was possible. _

_ What I had initially been shown and had to begin to play with to avoid coming to fruition, was the death of both your unborn daughter and wife. Let’s just say that doesn’t end well for ANYONE. The last thing our world needed was for you to get supercharged from absorbing your wife’s magic upon her death. Salazar and Merlin’s bollocks Severus, you may as well have become Thanatos reincarnated for the way you rained fire upon the world in your grief and rage. _

_ After seeing that, I began meditating on the visions asking for things to play out in a world where at least Hermione survived. It was better, but I couldn’t allow you to go through everything you would for that to have been your ending. It wasn’t fair or right to either of you and the sacrifices you both would have made in that possible future to secure peace. _

_ You were both so devastated at the loss of your daughter that your marriage never recovered. She was a shell of her former self, unable to cope and you retreated so far into yourself so you didn’t have to feel the pain that you never saw how much she needed you. By the time she went back to her rightful year, the two of you had drifted so far apart that your bond had died. Over your years without her, you grew to realize what you had lost and upon her return begged and pleaded for another chance to be there for her. She did eventually forgive you for shutting her out and the two of you were slowly coming back together only for your task from Dumbledore to happen. She went on the run with the Potter kid and youngest Weasley boy looking for the horcruxes and the two of you didn’t see each other again till you were dying. Tom was defeated but she had paid for that with her daughter and husband’s lives. _

_ The anguish she felt and lived with every day after the war took a toll on her magic and eventually her life. She didn’t even live to see thirty before passing away in her sleep one night at Spinner’s End, her core having been drained to that of someone nearing two hundred years of age, as it fought against her for the will to live. _

_ The final variation and the one I acted upon, was moving the day of my death up. It wasn’t enough to be sure she had the magical protection of your bond and the amulets. A life had to be given in exchange for another life. When I started toying with delaying when she was taken as well as having someone die on the day she should have, things began to change, more favorable outcomes of the war and the destruction of horcruxes presented themselves. Finally placing myself into the role of dying I was given what we have now. _

_ You both still have so much to do, but you’re almost there. You know of the horcruxes and you have the means with which to destroy them. Now with your wife’s inheritance, you also have the financial means to fund your side of the war. _

_ Do what you have been planning Severus and defect from both sides before the end of the term. It will work out for you both and for the war effort, I promise you. Until the time comes for that to happen though, my family name and title will protect her. You two can go public with any version of the truth you wish and between your position beside the Dark Lord and the claim I have placed on her as my heir will keep her safe. At least from our side, that is. Her side is another story, you know how those bloody Gryffindors can be after all, but she wouldn’t have captured your heart if she wasn’t made of stern enough stuff to handle what will be thrown at her in the wake of your marriage coming to light. _

_ Now about Theo… You must help him become one with his Seer. They cannot exist as two separate entities. It’s as much a part of him as he is of it. The occlumency walls need to be engaged around the storage of his mind that holds his visions, not where he sees them at. That connection has to remain open in order for him to master it. Once he stops suppressing it and embraces it, he will be so much happier and more stable. The visions have to be released otherwise they will obliterate his mind and it can only handle that so many times before he breaks from reality completely. _

_ He needs to take several hours a day to listen in on what Delphi wants to show him. To start he should do a single hour, three to four times a day, and work to eventually bring the meditation practice to one uninterrupted session. After he masters that, he can begin working on four hours one day and one or two the next and alternate it. _

_ I did not want to leave him. It was my job to guide him, mentor him, and protect him from the outside world and more importantly himself. He’s more broken inside than the both of us combined. Take care of him for me, Severus. And love him like your own. He needs you, he will bond and open up with Hermione and love her with a ferocity to rival your love for Cissy, but it’s you he needs and craves to please. He will deny himself the love and happiness he knows he can have in the future if it means not disappointing you. _

_ Now put this away and go love your wife, Severus. _

_ I love you, brother, _

_ Reggie _

_ PS: When the time comes for your daughter and… well I’ll leave that surprise unrevealed. I just hope when the time comes, I’m somewhere that will allow me to look in on you finding out just how like her mother, your daughter will be. Anyways, when they start thinking of names for their son, remind her of her Uncle Reggie. I did play a big role in her existence after all, I should at least rank getting a middle name. _


End file.
